


Deadpool i jego pomocnik

by Nigaki



Series: Narodziny bohatera [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ale co mi tam, Blood and Gore, Bottom!Peter, Bullying, Deadpool Being A Hero, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Nie powinnam zaczynać tylu opowiadań na raz, No Spider-Man, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Smut, Underage Drinking, alternative universe, talking about switching, top!wade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 264,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Zwykła wycieczka szkolna zmienia życie Petera, gdy poznaje Deadpoola będącego w trakcie misji. Ich drogi splatają się jeszcze nie raz, a pewne tragiczne wydarzenie sprawia, że nawiązuje się między nimi przyjaźń i współpraca. Wade uczy Petera jak się bronić, a Peter odwdzięcza mu się pomagając zostać bohaterem. Ale bycie bohaterem wiąże się z robieniem sobie wrogów, a ci wykorzystają każdą okazję, by zemścić się za zniweczenie ich planów. Zwłaszcza gdy obiekt ich zemsty ma tak słaby punkt jak przyjaźń z bezbronnym nastolatkiem.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter długo czekał na ten dzień, gdy dyrektorka jego szkoły ogłosiła, że załatwiła jego klasie wycieczkę do ośrodka badawczego Oscorp. Wolałby laboratoria Tony’ego Starka, ale firma Normana Osborna też robiła wrażenie swoimi wynalazkami, choć w przeciwieństwie do Irona Mana, dalej pałała się robieniem sprzętu militarnego. To jednak nie było ważne, bo oprócz broni badano tam również inne rzeczy, zupełnie niegroźne albo mające w przyszłości być lekarstwem na różne choroby.

Przez dwa tygodnie nie mógł się doczekać wyjazdu i gdy wreszcie nastąpił, był zdeterminowany by zobaczyć jak najwięcej. Oczywiście trasa po laboratoriach była mocno ograniczona, wiele rzeczy pewnie nawet nie będzie miał okazji zobaczyć, ale cieszył się na to, co i tak dostanie. Kto wie, może w przyszłości będzie tam pracował.

Wycieczka nieco zmieniła się z przyjemnej na nieprzyjemną, mniej więcej w połowie. Ich przewodnik, jeden z naukowców, opowiadał im o kolejnym wynalazku na ich drodze, ale Peter był zbyt pochłonięty poprzednim, by zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego. Toteż dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że został sam, a przewodnik gdzieś zniknął.

Dochodząc do wniosku, że nie mogli mu odejść daleko, zaczął ich szukać, tym samym gubiąc się jeszcze bardziej. Prędzej czy później i tak by go ktoś znalazł, choć piętro na którym się znajdował wydawało się być opustoszałe.

Po krótkiej przerwie i użalaniu się nad sobą, zaczął iść dalej. Stojąc w miejscu i tak by nic nie zdziałał. Szedł różnymi korytarzami, cały czas nasłuchując znajomych głosów, albo nawet obcych, ale był sam.

Do tej pory korytarze kończyły się jednym zakrętem i ciągnęły dalej. Po dotarciu do kolejnego zakrętu miał nadzieję, że coś się zmieniło. Za rogiem znajdował się - a jakże! - kolejny korytarz donikąd. Peter zaczynał wątpić, że kiedykolwiek się z tego budynku wydostanie. A mógł zostać z grupą zamiast głupio wpatrywać się w laser protonów. Powinien był przewidzieć, że nauczyciel i uczniowie nie zauważą jego zniknięcia.

\- Psst! – usłyszał nagle.

Peter rozejrzał się zdezorientowany po korytarzach, ale nikogo nie widział.

\- Na górze – odezwał się znowu tak bardzo pożądany głos.

Wykonał polecenie, a jego oczy natrafiły na szyb wentylacyjny w suficie. Tam jednak też nikogo nie było, a przynajmniej nie widział tego kogoś.

\- Ej, dzieciaku – powiedziała nieznana mu osoba. Po głosie można było poznać, że to mężczyzna, choć mówił jakoś dziwnie, jakby celowo próbował udawać strasznego. – Chcesz kupić trochę narkotyków?

\- Co? – zdziwił się Peter. Narkotyki sprzedawane w laboratoriach?

\- Żartuję. Mogę ci je dać za darmo.

\- Co? – powtórzył. Był w kropce, rozmawiał z kimś kogo w ogóle nie widział i ten ktoś najwyraźniej ukrywał się w szybie wentylacyjnym. Nie mogło być już bardziej surrealistycznie.

\- Nie ważne. Jest ktoś z tobą?

\- Um… - Korytarze były w dalszym ciągu puste, na pewno usłyszałby, gdyby ktoś przyszedł, ale na wszelki wypadek sprawdził. – Nie.

\- Jesteś pewny? – spytał szeptem nieznajomy.

\- Tak.

Co się u licha dzieje?! Kim jest ten facet? Co tu robi? Czemu się ukrywa? Peter nie znosił nie wiedzieć takich podstawowych rzeczy, zwłaszcza gdy mogło to oznaczać zagrożenie. Wątpił, by ochrona Oscorp chciała go skrzywdzić, ale ten ktoś w wentylacji raczej do nich nie należał. Skoro w ogóle tam siedział, to raczej nie chciał się pokazywać, czyli nie przyszedł tu z żadnymi dobrymi zamiarami. Miał nadzieję, że nie pożałuje tego, że nadal tu stał zamiast uciekać i znaleźć w końcu resztę klasy.

\- Okej, uwaga, schodzę! – oznajmił entuzjastycznie mężczyzna po czym wystawił nogi przez dziurę i opuścił się na dół, ale na jego nieszczęście, zatrzymał się na wysokości bioder.

Peter odsunął się, gdy facet zaczął wychodzić i teraz stał przed jego dyndającymi w powietrzu nogami, słuchając jego stęknięć podczas prób uwalniania. Uszczypnął się, by mieć pewność, że to nie sen.

\- Kurwa – przeklął w końcu mężczyzna i westchnął. – Nie trzeba było jeść tyle donutów przed misją. Młody, pomóż.

\- Jak? – wydukał. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje i nawet nie chciał wiedzieć. Chciał tylko wrócić do reszty klasy.

\- Złap mnie za nogi i pociągnij. I nie patrz w górę, zboczuchu!

Niepewnie podszedł do wystających nóg i objął obie, ciągnąc za nie najmocniej jak tylko mógł. Coś nagle strzeliło głośno i nieznajomy praktycznie wylał się z szybu, z gracją lodując na podłodze, choć wyraźnie odciążając prawą nogę. Peter miał szczęście, że nie został przez niego przygnieciony, bo mężczyzna był wielki, cały ubrany w czerwono-czarny kostium i uzbrojony po zęby.

Zdecydowanie powinien był uciekać.

\- Fiu! Fajnie było – stwierdził mężczyzna i z całej siły walnął się w udo. – Ał, ał! Biodro. Boli.

Przyglądając się, jak nieznajomy narzeka na ból, Peter jednocześnie próbował dopasować jego wygląd do znanych mu superbohaterów, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, a to mogła oznaczać tylko dwie rzeczy – gość wcale nie był superbohaterem albo dopiero zaczynał.

\- Dzięki za pomoc, dzieciaku – podziękował mu nieznajomy po czym wymierzył w niego z jednej z wielu broni, które miał przypięte do pasa przy biodrze. – A teraz gadaj dla kogo pracujesz?

Peter spojrzał w sam czubek lufy i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że nawet  go ta sytuacja nie przeraża.

\- Dla nikogo? – odparł niepewnie. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy. – Jestem tu tylko na wycieczce szkolnej.

\- Ta, za mały jesteś na ochroniarza. Ale możesz być szpiegiem. Powiedz mi, czy twoim ojcem jest Antonio Banderas?

\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.

\- Dobra odpowiedź. – Mężczyzna schował pistolet i teraz wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę. – Cześć, jestem Deadpool.

\- Deadpool – powtórzył, chcąc pomóc sobie przypomnieć ten pseudonim.

Facet – Deadpool – zabrał rękę jakby właśnie uświadomił sobie, że Peter ma świąd.

\- Serio? – spytał zaskoczony i oburzony jednocześnie. – Deadpool. Ten Deadpool. Najemnik z niewyparzoną gębą? Najzabawniejszy człowiek świata?!

\- Nie znam – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą Peter.

\- Może za mało płacę za reklamę – wymamrotał do siebie Deadpool po czym znowu zwrócił się do Petera. – Gdzie twoja klasa, młody?

\- Trochę się zapatrzyłem na jeden z wynalazków Oscorp i ich zgubiłem.

\- Oh, jesteś małym nerdem, eh?

Peter zaczerwienił się.

\- Można tak to ująć – zgodził się. – A co ty tu robisz?

\- Jestem w trakcie tajnej misji – wyjaśnił z dumą Deadpool.

\- Trochę mało tajna jeśli o niej wiem.

\- Było idealnie dopóki się nie pojawiłeś.

\- Gdyby nie ja dalej siedziałbyś w wentach.

Deadpool zrobił jeden krok i to wystarczyło, by stanął przed Peterem, łypiąc na niego z góry.

\- Wygadany jesteś jak na nerda – stwierdził i ujął jego twarz w dłonie. – To takie urocze! Kiedy ja chodziłem do szkoły, nerdy były wiecznymi przegrywami, a ty nie dość, że jesteś inteligentny i pyskaty, to jeszcze śliczny!

Peter wyrwał się z objęć mężczyzny i poprawił okulary, które ten mu przekrzywił swoimi wielkimi dłońmi. Mógłby mu nimi zgnieść głowę.  

\- Dzięki – powiedział odkaszlnął zawstydzony. – Chyba.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł i uśmiechnął się, co było widać nawet przez maskę. – Powiedz, dobrze znasz to miejsce?

\- Zgubiłem się, odpowiedz sobie sam.

\- I tak będziesz lepszy niż mój GPS. – Deadpool wyjął telefon i pokazał go Peterowi. – Miał mi pomóc znaleźć urządzenie, które muszę ukraść, ale jakoś nie mogę go znaleźć.

\- Może dlatego, że GPS wskazuje położenie klubu ze striptizem – zasugerował.

\- Technologia – warknął mężczyzna i rzucił urządzeniem przez ramię. – Nie ma co jej ufać, zawsze wyprowadzi cię w pole.

\- Tylko jak się ją źle zaprogramuje.

\- Zaprogramuj lepiej, mądralo.

\- A więc jesteś złodziejem? – spytał zmieniając temat.

\- Co?! Bzdura i pomówienia, kto ci to powiedział?

\- Ty.

\- Oh.

Obaj popatrzyli na siebie niezręcznie.

\- Tak naprawdę to jestem superbohaterem – przekonywał go Deadpool.

\- Jasne.

\- Wczoraj uratowałem staruszkę przed zostaniem naleśnikiem na środku jezdni.

Peter powstrzymał potrzebę przewrócenia oczami.

\- Oczywiście.  

\- Nie kupujesz tego, prawda?

\- Nie.

\- Szlag! – mężczyzna tupnął nogą jak oburzone dziecko i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Niech ci będzie, jestem tym złym, teraz możesz uciekać.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał. Może na początku się martwił, ale teraz nie czuł ani trochę zagrożony. Deadpool wyglądał na niebezpiecznego i pewnie taki był, ale jednocześnie sprawiał wrażenie jakby nie był w stanie skrzywdzić muchy. Peter czuł się z nim bezpieczniej, zdecydowanie bardziej niż zanim jeszcze się pojawił.

\- Bo jestem najniebezpieczniejszym przestępcą, jakiego w życiu widziałeś! – oznajmił i wyciągnął dwie katany, które miał w pochwach na plecach, po czym zajął pozycję do ataku. – Drżyj!

\- Jestem z Queens, w wieku pięciu lat widziałem więcej broni niż zabawek. Poza tym, to Ameryka, tutaj każdy ma broń. Nie jesteś ani trochę straszny.

Deadpool opuścił ze zrezygnowaniem miecze.

\- W Kanadzie wszystko było prostsze – westchnął i schował broń. – To pomożesz mi ukraść to co mam ukraść?

\- A co masz ukraść?

W Oscorp pełno było różnego sprzętu, który byłby niezłą chrapką dla wielu ludzi. Choćby ten nieszczęsny laser protonów. Albo wyrzutnia rakiet namierzająca konkretne DNA. Albo ta fajna deskorolka antygrawitacyjna! Albo…

\- Młody!

Peter spojrzał zaskoczony na Deadpoola, który nie wiedzieć kiedy znów zaczął wpychać mu się twarzą w przestrzeń osobistą.

\- Zakończ swoją wycieczkę po wyobraźni i posłuchaj mnie, kiedy mówię.

\- Oh. Przepraszam. Poniosło mnie – przyznał i poczuł, jak policzki robią mu się ciepłe. Mężczyzna na nieszczęście to zauważył i złapał go za jeden, potrząsając jak te wszystkie koleżanki cioci May, które czasami do nich przychodziły i zachwycały się jaki to przystojny młodzieniec z niego wyrasta.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, słodziak – zachwycał się. Peter walnął go w dłoń. – Ał! I potrafi gryźć. Wyjdź za mnie.

\- Nie – odparł od razu.

\- Prosto w serce.

\- Możesz powtórzyć, co wcześniej mówiłeś? – poprosił go chcąc wrócić do poprzedniego tematu. Nie chciał rozmawiać z przestępcą o ślubie.

\- Wyjdź…

\- Wcześniej.

\- Tak jak…

\- Jeszcze wcześniej – westchnął zirytowany.   

\- Bądź bardziej dokładny, nie czytam ci w myślach! – oburzył się Deadpool. – A może jednak?

\- Co masz ukraść? – powtórzył pytanie, bo coś mu mówiło, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to mężczyzna zacznie gadać o czymś innym i ostatecznie do niczego nie dojdą. Był ciekawy o co chodziło, nawet jeśli nieco dziwnym było stać na środku korytarza i gadać z przestępcą jak z jakimś przechodniem na ulicy. Dziwne że jeszcze nikt ich nie nakrył.

Ciekawe czy jego nauczyciel już się zorientował, że kogoś mu brakuje. Wolałby, żeby tak było, nie chciał wracać na własną rękę do domu, nie miał pieniędzy na autobus. Dzięki, Flash, rzucił sarkastycznie w myślach, przypominając sobie o swoich dziesięciu dolarach, które drugi chłopak zabrał mu dziś rano. Nie dość że będzie musiał wracać do domu piechotą, to jeszcze o pustym żołądku.

Dzień jak co dzień.

\- Tak po prawdzie, to nawet nie wiem – przyznał Deadpool, odpowiadając mu na pytanie.

\- Kradniesz i nawet nie wiesz co? – zdziwił się. Jak tak można?

\- Nie.

\- Nie jesteś ani trochę ciekawy?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jestem najemnikiem nie naukowcem – stwierdził i poszperał przy pasie. Z jednej z kieszonek wyciągnął kulkę papieru, którą rozłożył i pokazał Peterowi. – Wygląda tak.

Od razu rozpoznał ten przedmiot. Swego czasu było o nim trochę w prasie naukowej. Norman Osborn wynalazł broń strzelającą promieniem, który wyłączał u istot żywych wszystkie zmysły. Człowiek nie tylko mógł stać się ślepy i głuchy, ale też utracić błędnik czy możliwość rozróżniania temperatur. W nieodpowiednich rękach mogłoby to być bardzo niebezpieczne narzędzie, zwłaszcza gdyby zacząć jego masową produkcję. Sam strzał nie zabijał, ale jego efekty już tak. Bez zmysłów człowiek bardzo szybko wariował i gdy te powracały, mógłby już nawet nie dojść do siebie. Przeprowadzono próby na myszach, natychmiast wycofano się po tym z projektu, ale pierwszy i zarazem ostatni egzemplarz broni wciąż znajdował się w Oscorp w oczekiwaniu na zniszczenie.

\- Wiesz w ogóle do czego to służy? – spytał Peter. Nie mógł nie wiedzieć, przecież jego też to mogło zranić!

Deadpool przyjrzał się zdjęciu.

\- Czy to broń na wodę?

\- Nie.

\- Kogo to obchodzi, do czego to, dla mnie liczą się tylko pieniądze.

Nie miał pojęcia jak, ale Deadpool perfekcyjnie odtworzył dźwięk kasy fiskalnej i robiąc piruet zaczął gadać o tym, co kupi za te wszystkie pieniądze ze zlecenia. Peter go nie słuchał, był zbyt zajęty zastanowieniem się, co teraz zrobić. Nie mógł przecież pomóc ukraść czegoś, co mogło zagrozić ludziom. Tylko jak powstrzymać kogoś, kto jest dwa razy większy od ciebie i może cię zabić gołymi rękoma?

Może jakoś uda mu się przekonać Deadpoola słownie.

\- No dobra, rozmarzyłem się za bardzo! – powiedział Deadpool po zakończeniu swojej słowotoku i doskoczył do Petera, obejmując go ramieniem. – Postanowione, pomożesz mi znaleźć blaster.

\- To nie jest…

\- Masz rację, to głupia nazwa. Dobrze, że Han Solo jest wystarczająco zajebisty, by nie zwracać uwagi na durną nazwę. Ups! – mężczyzna zasłonił usta. – Nie można przeklinać przy dzieciach.

\- Queens, pamiętasz? – przypomniał mu. – I nie pomogę ci zdobyć tej broni.

\- Cooo?! Obiecałeś.

\- Nic ci nie obiecywałem.

Deadpool padł przed nim na kolana i przytulił go.

\- Błagam! Bez ciebie nie dam rady!

\- Nie chcę żeby mnie aresztowali za współudział! – powiedział podniesionym głosem, bo mężczyzna mocno go ścisnął. Biedne żebra.

\- Udamy, że jesteś moim zakładnikiem – postanowił i wstał z kolana, stając zaraz za Peterem i przykładając mu broń do skroni. – Widzisz? Nawet dodałem pistolet dla lepszej wiarygodności. To jest Beretta. Dużo lepsza nazwa niż blaster.  

\- Mam nadzieję, że jest zabezpieczona.

\- Moje bronie nie mają zabezpieczenia. Pewnie dlatego tyle razy sam się postrzeliłem.

\- Jesteś chory, wiesz o tym? – stwierdził z uśmiechem.

\- W końcu jestem Deadpoolem! Ruszamy! Po przygodę!

Peter westchnął i popychany przed Deadpoola zaczął iść do przodu. A mógł teraz być w drodze do domu.  

O dziwo, mężczyzna wydawał się wiedzieć dokąd iść. Nie zatrzymywał się niepotrzebnie, nie zaglądał za każde drzwi jakie napotkali, poruszał się szybko i zdecydowanie. Zupełnie jakby znał plany budynku.

\- Okej, robimy tak – powiedział Deadpool, gdy stanęli przed metalowymi drzwiami – ty idziesz pierwszy i robisz za żywą tarczę. Jak nikogo tam nie będzie, to dasz mi znak, a jak jest, to powiedz że się zgubiłeś. Nawet nie będziesz musiał kłamać. Widzisz? Dobry ze mnie koleżka, eh?

\- Nie zastrzelą mnie? – spytał trochę zmartwiony. Nie chciał robić za żywą tarczę.

\- Kto ci tu będzie strzelał do dzieciaka?

\- Ty chciałeś mnie zastrzelić – zauważył.

\- Wierz lub nie, ale nie zabijam dzieciaków – zapewnił z powagą i otworzył przed nim drzwi. – Piękni przodem – powiedział i ukłonił się.

Peter przewrócił oczami i wślizgnął się przez szparę, którą zrobił mu Deadpool. Za drzwiami były schody na wyższy poziom. Wszedł na kilka pierwszych stopni i spojrzał w górę, ale nikogo wyżej nie było. Zagwizdał cicho i po chwili znów miał obok siebie najemnika i broń przystawioną do głowy. Nie bał się, odczuł za to ekscytację, adrenalina krążyła mu w żyłach i wprawiała w drżenie całej jego ciało. Czuł się jak jakiś tajny agent i był to pierwszy raz w jego życiu, kiedy przydarzyło mu się coś takiego. Był przygotowany na to, że podczas wycieczki spotka go coś ciekawego, ale nie że aż tak. Miał nadzieję, że wydarzy się coś jeszcze. Na tym etapie nawet chciał, by ich znaleziono. Chętnie zobaczyłby Deadpoola w akcji.

Wspięli się po schodach na kolejne piętro, gdzie od razu po wyjściu z klatki schodowej ich oczom ukazała się winda. Podeszli do niej, a Deadpool przyjrzał się klawiaturze, która znajdowała się obok niej zamiast standardowego przycisku.

\- Hmm, winda na kod – wymamrotał pod nosem i nacisnął cztery przypadkowe guziki. Nic się jednak nie stało.  – Ty jesteś geniuszem, załóżmy że kod jest czterocyfrowy, ile to daje kombinacji?

Peter szybko policzył w głowie równanie.

\- Prawie dziesięć tysięcy.

\- Załóżmy, że będę wpisywać jedną kombinację na dwie sekundy – kontynuował Deadpool. – Jak dużo czasu możemy tu spędzić?

\- Ponad pięć godzin.

\- Cholera, dobry jesteś – przyznał z podziwem. Peter zarumienił się i wymamrotał ciche, niemal niesłyszalne „dziękuję”. – Myślisz, że nikt nas przez ten czas nie znajdzie?

\- To też mam ci matematycznie obliczyć?

\- Nie, czuję się przez to głupi.

\- To jak chcesz wejść do tej windy? – spytał. – Musimy w ogóle do niej wejść?

\- Według moich informacji tak.

\- Mogę spróbować zhakować zabezpieczenie, ale…

\- Zapomnij, zaimponowanie Anonymus musi poczekać. – Deadpool wyjął miecz i bez problemu włożył go pomiędzy drzwi windy. – Lepiej się odsuń.

Peter zrobił tak jak mu kazano i stanął z boku, robiąc miejsce mężczyźnie, który z całej siły zaczął ciągnąć miecz do siebie, wymuszając tym samym otwarcie drzwi windy. Facet był naprawdę silny, bo nie trwało to długo, a po wszystkim nawet nie sapnął ze zmęczenia. Miecz także był cały i nie złamał się. Musiał być wykonany z czegoś mocniejszego niż zwykła stal.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się, ale zamiast do niej wejść, Deadpool stanął po przeciwnej stronie co Peter i wrzucił do środka małą kulkę. Nastąpił syk, poleciało trochę iskier, a po zajrzeniu do środka okazało się, że cokolwiek to było, unieszkodliwiło kamerę w środku.

\- To było niezłe – powiedział zdumiony Peter.

Deadpool ukłonił się i posłał mu całusa, po czym obaj weszli do windy, która miała tylko jedno piętro do wyboru. Podróż była krótka, trwała tylko pół minuty. Gdy znaleźli się na swoim piętrze, w środku zastali długie pomieszczenie wypełnione wieloma gablotami, które skrywały w środku różne wynalazki.

Peterowi oczy wyszły na wierzch na ten widok. To było jeszcze lepsze niż to, co widział na normalnej części wycieczki. Wielu ze znajdujących się tu wynalazków nigdy nie widział i być może nigdy by nie zobaczył, gdyby nie natknął się na Deadpoola, który bez słowa podążał za nim od eksponatu do eksponatu, cierpliwie czekając aż przejdzie mu ten atak obsesji.

\- Chyba trafiłem do raju – stwierdził i ostrożnie dotknął szyby, za którą znajdował się pojemnik z dziwną, zieloną cieczą. Deadpool pochylił się obok niego i też jej się przyjrzał.

\- Wygląda jak Ecto Cooler. Albo sperma Żółwia Ninja.

Nie przejęty tą obrazą dla dzieła nauki, Peter ruszył dalej. Wiele z wynalazków to były bronie, ale każda interesująca i na pewno innowacyjna. Zawsze się dziwił, że Oscorp nie wspomaga Avengers czy innych superbohaterów i ci musieli polegać tylko na wynalazkach Starka albo przedmiotów z innych światów. Norman Osborne miał tyle możliwości, a w ogóle ich nie wykorzystywał. Będzie musiał porozmawiać o tym z Harrym, żeby przekonał ojca, by zrobił coś pożytecznego ze swoim wynalazkami. Taki geniusz nie może się zmarnować.

\- O, wow, mają nawet żywe stworzenia. – Zatrzymali się przed terrarium z dziwnym pająkiem w środku. Nie było o nim żadnych informacji, ale Peter bez problemu rozpoznał w nim niegroźnego kątnika, tyle że nieco większego.

Nie zastanawiając się długo zdjął plecak i postawił go na ziemi, wyjmując z niego długopis. Otworzył terrarium i włożył go do środka, biorąc na niego pająka. Mógł mu się teraz przyjrzeć z bliska. Kątnik był nieco ciemniejszy niż te, które czasami spotykał. Był praktycznie czarny, z dziwnym metalicznym połyskiem. Na pewno na nim eksperymentowano, ale poza zmienionym wyglądem i nieco większymi rozmiarami nie wydawał się być inny od reszty swoich krewnych.

Zafascynowany Peter patrzył, jak pająk wypuszcza sieć i zaczyna po niej schodzić w dół. Ciekawsko wystawił rękę, by go złapać i odłożyć na miejsce, ale Deadpool był szybszy i w mgnieniu oka chwycił pajęczaka, zgniatając go przy tym na miazgę.

\- Coś ty zrobił?! – krzyknął zszokowany i zły. Takie piękne stworzenie zabite.

\- Jeszcze by cię ugryzł – wyjaśnił Deadpool i rozłożył pięść. Znajdujący się w niej pająk miał powyginane odnóża, które wciąż się trochę ruszały, ale nie był wątpliwości, że zwierzę jest martwe. – Co jak jest zmutowany? Jakby cię ugryzł, mógłbyś zacząć chodzić po ścianach, zrobiłbyś się silny i stał się ikoną komiksów!

\- Co? To najgłupsza rzecz jaką słyszałem!

\- Prawda? Wszyscy wiedzą, że najlepszym bohaterem Marvela jestem ja!

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym teraz mówisz – przyznał zmieszany.

\- Hej, to tak sam jak ja przez większość czasu.

Peter z żalem popatrzył, jak Deadpool upuszcza pająka na podłogę i rusza dalej przed siebie w poszukiwaniu swojego celu. Poszedł za nim, zamykając jeszcze wcześniej terrarium, żeby wszystko wyglądało w porządku.

\- Oto i jest mój blaster! – ogłosił uroczystym głosem mężczyzna, stojąc przed gablotą z szukaną przez niego bronią. Dotknął szkła, chcąc znaleźć jego słaby punkt i dostać się do zawartości, ale nawet próby uniesienia nic nie dawały. – Dlaczego tego nie trzymają w terrarium?

\- Może to znak? – zasugerował Peter, wprowadzając tym samym swój plan w życie. Czas przekonać Deadpoola, by nie brał broni. Niech zostanie gdzie jest, by można ją było zniszczyć.

\- Nagle jesteś wyrocznią? – spytał podejrzliwie najemnik. – Bo jeśli tak, to mógłbyś mi podać numery loterii? Dziesięć baniek do wyciągnięcia.

\- Nie jestem, ale może nie powinieneś brać tej broni. – Deadpool nie odezwał się tylko kontynuował gapienie. Peter mówił więc dalej. – Może skoro nie jesteś w stanie jej zdobyć, to znaczy że powinna tu zostać. Tak będzie lepiej, jest zbyt niebezpieczna.

\- Hmm… - Deadpool podrapał się po brodzie i w zamyśleniu spojrzał na broń. – Może masz rację.

Peter uśmiechnął się i już miał pogratulować mężczyźnie decyzji, gdy ten nagle walnął pięścią w gablotę, rozwalając ją na drobne kawałki i tym samym dostając się broni.

\- Albo i nie masz – dodał i wsadził pistolet do pustej kabury. – Wybacz, młody, ale sam rozumiesz, pieniądze.

\- Ale… - Był rozczarowany. Naprawdę sądził, że udało mu się przekonać najemnika do zmiany zdania. Mógł się spodziewać, że nie zostanie wysłuchany. W końcu kim był, by rozkazywać przestępcy?

\- Tylko żartowałem! – zapewnił rozbawiony i odłożył broń na miejsce. – Masz może klej?

\- Czemuś to rozbił?! – Był w szoku, nic już nie rozumiał.

\- Dla żartu – wyjaśnił. – Poza tym, zrobiłeś rozczarowaną minę dopiero po tym, jak rozbiłem gablotę. Gdybyś zrobił ją wcześniej, nie rozbiłbym szkła.

\- Zwróciłeś broń… dla mnie? – spytał dla pewności. Trudno było mu w to uwierzyć, nawet jeśli miał taką nadzieję, gdy wymyślał plan.

\- Miałeś taką smutną minkę – stwierdził z rozczuleniem i poklepał go po policzku. – Dobry z ciebie dzieciak, dzieciaku. Dlatego postanowiłem być szlachetny i zrezygnować ze zlecenia.

\- Ja… - Zabrakło mu języka w gębie. Właśnie ktoś zrezygnował dla niego z przestępstwa. Dla niego! - Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma sprawy! – Deadpool klepnął go mocno w ramie, ale Peter zignorował ból, wciąż będąc w zbyt dużym szoku. Był w stanie tylko wpatrywać się w mężczyznę z szeroko otwartymi ustami. – Nie zmuszaj mnie bym rzucił obleśny żart o rozmiarze.

Nigdy tak szybko nie zamknął jadaczki.       

\- Naprawdę, dzięki Deadpool.

\- Mówi mi Wade – zasugerował i sięgnął po coś do kieszonki pasa. – To moja wizytówka. Jakbyś kiedyś potrzebował kogoś sprzątnąć, wal śmiało. Jeśli będziesz chciał poświntuszyć przez telefon, też możesz dzwonić. To drugie nawet o każdej porze.

\- Oh… okej – zgodził się. Był pewien, że jest cały czerwony na twarzy, ale mimo zażenowania nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Spadajmy stąd, młody. Zrobiłem się głodny.

Peter przytaknął i we dwójkę ruszyli do drzwi. Zabrał po drodze swój plecak, o którym na moment zapomniał. Tym razem drogę powrotną pokonali szybciej i znaleźli się prawie w tym samym miejscu, w którym się spotkali.

\- Dzięki za pomoc, młody – powiedział Deadpool. – Byłbyś świetnym pomocnikiem superbohatera, rozważ to i dryndnij, jakbyś potrzebował mentora.

\- Nie jesteś superbohaterem – przypomniał mu z uśmiechem. Wade był zabawny, dawno nie czuł się przy kimś tak swobodnie. 

\- Przyłapałeś mnie. – Najemnik podszedł do okna i otworzył je. Salutując jeszcze wyskoczył przez nie, krzycząc: - O Kanadooo!

Peter szybko podbiegł do okna, ale nigdzie Deadpoola nie dojrzał, nawet na chodniku dwadzieścia pięter niżej. Może i nie był superbohaterem, ale moce musiał jakieś mieć.

\- Parker! – usłyszał nagle i od razu odwrócił się w stronę źródła dźwięku. To był jego nauczyciel w towarzystwie ochrony i ich przewodnika. – Nareszcie cię znaleźliśmy. Gdzieś ty był?

\- Trochę się zasiedziałem przy jednej wystawie – wyjaśnił zgodnie z prawdą. – Gdy odszedłem już was nie było.

\- Doceniam twój zapał do nauki, ale na litość boską, chłopcze, nie rób tak więcej – zaśmiał się profesor. – Wszyscy na ciebie czekają.

\- Przepraszam – wyznał. Naprawdę było mu głupio, że kazał innym czekać.

\- Czemu okno jest otwarte? – spytał podejrzliwie jeden z ochroniarzy.

\- Zrobiło mi się duszno – skłamał bez zająknięcia Peter. – Musiałem zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

Ta odpowiedź wydawała się wszystkich satysfakcjonować, dlatego nie pytali go o nic więcej. Nauczyciel zaprowadził go do reszty, wszyscy już czekali w autobusie. Tak jak zawsze zajął miejsce zaraz na początku, ignorując docinki Flasha, który sugerował, by następnym razem przywiązać mu do nadgarstka balonik, a na szyi powiesić plakietkę z danymi, by się już więcej nie gubił. Oczywiście cała klasa zaczęła się śmiać, ale Peter się tym nie przejmował tylko z uśmiechem wyjrzał przez okno, obracając w dłoni wizytówkę Deadpoola.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Peter, wstawaj na śniadanie!

Jęcząc z irytacją, Peter zwlókł się z łóżka, przecierając zaspane oczy. Kolejny dzień w piekle, kolejny tydzień użerania się z Flashem i jego fanklubem. Na szczęście był to już ostatni rok i gdy tylko odbierze dyplom, prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie zobaczy Thompsona, który pewnie nie trafi do żadnej ze szkół wyższych, które Peter obrał sobie za cel po zakończeniu ogólniaka. Znając jego pewnie poleci na drugi koniec kraju i zostanie gwiazdą futbolu. Oglądanie go od czasu do czasu w wiadomościach będzie w stanie znieść.

Rozejrzał się od niechcenia po swoim pokoju. Nie panował tu zbyt duży porządek, wszędzie miał porozrzucane ciuchy – ciocia May ciągle go za to ganiła – albo książki i magazyny naukowe. Już dawno zorientował się, że w przeciwieństwie do niektórych kolegów ze szkoły, nigdy nie będzie gwiazdą futbolu, koszykówki czy hokeja. To co natura poskąpiła mu w mięśnia, oddała mu w mózgu. To z nim wiązał swoją przyszłość, miał obsesję na punkcie nauki, bo tylko to mogło mu pomóc poprawić byt ich rodziny. Wujek i ciocia starali się jak mogli zarabiać jak najwięcej, ale w ich wieku łatwo było o wyzysk, a nie porządną pensję.

Nauka miała jeszcze jedną zaletę. Była po prostu ciekawa. Peter marzył o tym, by kiedyś osiągnąć to samo co Tony Stark, Norman Osborn czy Reed Richards. Swoimi wynalazkami chciał pomagać ludzkości, skoro nie mógł tego zrobić nieistniejącymi mięśniami. Najlepiej byłoby mieć i jedno i drugie, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego.

Peter westchnął i opuścił w końcu pokój, po drodze zbierając kilka książek i ubrań. Te pierwsze odłożył na półki, a ciuchy wziął ze sobą do łazienki i wrzucił do kosza na brudne rzeczy. Po szybkim prysznicu wreszcie dołączył do wujostwa na dole. Ciocia May jak zawsze przygotowała już śniadanie. Odkąd u nich zamieszkał po śmierci rodziców, zawsze miała z rana gotowe śniadanie. Wyjątkiem były tylko dni, kiedy chorowała. Wtedy zastępował ją wuj, ale poza tym nigdy nie zawodziła jeśli chodzi o robienie posiłków. Peter czasami chciał jej pomóc, zwłaszcza gdy był już starszy i wolno mu było zbliżać się do kuchenki, ale zawsze odmawiała. Lubiła gotować – dla rodziny i dla przyjemności.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się i zajął swoje miejsce przy stole, gdzie stał już talerz z ciepłymi jeszcze goframi. Do tej pory nie był głodny, ale teraz zburczało mu w brzuchu i od razu wziął się za jedzenie.

\- Dzień dobry, Peter – odpowiedziała mu ciocia, podając mu szklankę mleka. – Dobrze spałeś?

\- Yhym – odmruknął jedynie. Tak naprawdę spał fatalnie, a przede wszystkim krótko. Do późna siedział nad jedną książką od fizyki i zasnął dopiero o drugiej w nocy.

\- Wcale tak nie wyglądasz – zauważył wuj z uśmiechem. – Znowu uczyłeś się do późna?

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – odparł i napił się mleka, by nie można było tak łatwo odczytać mimiki jego twarzy.

\- Jedz, bo ci wystygnie.

Uśmiechnął się słysząc uwagę cioci, ale posłusznie zaczął jeść, choć bardzo powoli. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu do autobusu, który zawiezie go do szkoły, nie spieszyło mu się.

Wujostwo zajęło się rozmową między sobą. Peter słuchał ich tylko jednym uchem, zajęty własnymi sprawami, jakimi  było przeglądanie wiadomości w telefonie. Oczywiście nie wiadomości od przyjaciół, których nie miał. Miał tylko Harry’ego, ale ten był gdzieś na drugim końcu świata. Nie, przeglądał wiadomości o tym, co wydarzyło się od wczorajszego wieczora w mieście. Nowy Jork czasami sprawiał wrażenie bycia osobnym państwem, tyle się w nim działo. Co było dosyć dziwne biorąc pod uwagę to, że zamieszkiwało je tylu superbohaterów. Można by było pomyśleć, że przestępcy będą raczej mniej chętni do popełnienia zbrodni, ale nie, ich częstotliwość wcale nie spadała od czasu powstania Avengers, Fantastycznej Czwórki czy pojawienia się Doktora Strange’a. Czasami miał wrażenie, że się nasiliły, ale pamięć mogła go zawodzić. W wieku dziesięciu lat, gdy nikt jeszcze nie słyszał o Iron Manie czy Hulku, raczej nie zwracał uwagi na przestępczość, bo było to dla niego pojecie nieco abstrakcyjne, nawet przy jego wrodzonym geniuszu.

Lubił myśleć, że powodem tylu przestępstw pomimo tylu superbohaterów w okolicy był fakt, że mało było lokalnych bohaterów. Daredevil sprzątał w Hells Kitchen i to by było na tyle, raczej nie wychodził poza swój rewir. Avengers działali bardziej globalnie, podobnie jak Fantastyczna Czwórka. O Strange’u w zasadzie nie wiedział wiele, ale to tylko potwierdzało, że nie zajmował się drobnymi przestępcami. Nikt nie chronił przed złodziejami, gwałcicielami czy chuliganami. Nikt poza policją oczywiście. Wszyscy ruszali do walki dopiero wtedy, gdy pojawiał się ktoś z mocami. Zwykłe szumowiny były niewarte uwagi wszechmocnych herosów. Z tego co słyszał tylko Kapitan Ameryka czasami coś zdziałał, ale to też było rzadkością, bo przez większość czasu przebywał poza Nowym Jorkiem.

Miastu przydałby się jeden lub dwóch lokalnych bohaterów, którzy zajęliby się całym tym szrotem. Może wtedy większość przestępców zastanowiłaby się dwa razy zanim zaczęłaby napadać na ludzi. Taki Batman nie byłby zły. Szkoda że był tylko fikcją.

\- Peter?

Słysząc swoje imię oderwał wzrok od telefonu i z pełnymi ustami spojrzał na wuja, bo to właśnie on się do niego zwrócił.

\- Tak? – wybełkotał.

\- Twoja ciotka i ja po pracy wychodzimy do banku załatwić parę spraw, więc nie będziemy w stanie zrobić obiadu. – Wuj sięgnął po portfel, który jak co rano był już schowany w kieszeni jego spodni i wyciągnął z niego dziesięć dolarów w kilku banknotach. – Tu masz pieniądze na coś do jedzenia po szkole.

\- Dzięki – powiedział i schował pieniądze do własnej kieszeni. Spojrzał na zegarek, zdając sobie spraw, że trochę się zasiedział. Szybko dokończył śniadanie, ignorując rozbawione wujostwo, które obserwowało jego popis niechlujnego jedzenia, byle tylko skończyć. – Muszę lecieć.

Zabrał telefon ze stołu, wstał i pognał do pokoju, by wziąć swój plecak, po czym zbiegł z powrotem na dół. Ciocia czekała już na niego z kurtką, którą włożył szybko na siebie. Ucałował oboje swoich opiekunów na pożegnanie i wyleciał na zewnątrz jakby go diabeł gonił. Nie chciał się spóźnić.

Dobiegł na przystanek w samą porę, autobus szkolny akurat podjeżdżał. Razem z kilkoma innymi uczniami z sąsiedztwa wszedł do środka i zajął jedno z wolnych miejsc, od razu zakładając na uszy słuchawki, by odciąć się od typowych, szkolnych rozmów. Nie to, że uważał się za lepszego od innych, bo był jakimś wyjątkowym płatkiem śniegu, po prostu nie interesowały go standardowe, nastoletnie tematy. Nie były gorsze czy lepsze od jego zainteresowań, po prostu były i jeśli miał wybór, nie chciał o nich słuchać.

Podróż do szkoły nie była długa. Zatrzymali się jeszcze parę razy po innych uczniów i po jakichś dziesięciu minutach dotarli na miejsce. Nie wyłączając muzyki, Peter wysiadł z autobusu i udał się w stronę sali, w której miał mieć pierwszą lekcję – fizykę. Nie było lepszego sposobu, by zacząć dzień. Na jego nieszczęście Flash też miał mieć z nim zajęcia. Jakim cudem znalazł się z nim w tej samej klasie fizycznej na zawsze pozostanie dla niego tajemnicą.

Po cichu liczył na to, że zaraz po rozpoczęciu lekcji znów zostanie ogłoszona jakaś wycieczka, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Przesiedział więc całe zajęcia z tyłu klasy, nie skupiając się zbytnio na słuchaniu profesora. Zdążył już przeczytać o przerabianym temacie, nie było to dla niego nic nowego, więc był nieco znudzony. Powinien przestać wybiegać z materiałem do przodu, ale ciężko było się powstrzymać.

W połowie lekcji okazało się, że nie tylko on postanowił nie zwracać uwagi na wykład. Flash zaczął w niego rzucać małymi kulkami papieru, które nie robiły za dużo hałasu, ale były niezwykle irytujące, gdy raz po raz uderzały go w twarz. Może i nie był zainteresowany lekcją, ale umilał sobie czas rysowaniem i wolałby, żeby mu nie przeszkadzano.

Jedna z kulek w pewnym momencie ominęła Petera i trafiła siedzącą przed nim Gwen Stacy, która spojrzała na Flasha z mordem w oczach. Thompson – jak to zwykle bywało, gdy dochodziło do konfrontacji pomiędzy nim a ładną dziewczyną – natychmiast spokorniał i uspokoił się, ale tylko na chwilę. Peter nie musiał długo czekać na to, aż kulki powrócą. Przez moment rozważał poproszenie Gwen, by powiedziała coś Flashowi, ale nie był na tyle odważny. Podobała mu się odkąd pamiętał, ale nigdy jej tego nie powiedział. Nie był dobry w kontaktach z kobietami, zwłaszcza takimi jak Gwen – inteligentnymi jak cholera.

Siedział więc cicho i cierpliwie znosił rzucane w niego kulki, ale tylko do pewnego momentu. Jedna z kulek nie wiedzieć czemu była nagle mokra. Następna tak samo. Peter poczuł, jak z obrzydzenia cierpnie mu skóra.

Odwrócił się w stronę Flasha tak jak wcześniej Gwen, ale zrobił to znacznie głośniej, bo przy okazji przesunął krzesło, na którym siedział, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę nauczyciela.

\- Panie Parker? – zapytał mężczyzna. – Chce pan za mnie rozwiązać równanie?

Flash i kilku innych uczniów zaśmiało się cicho, a on z zaciśniętymi ze złości zębami podszedł do tablicy. Nie miał pojęcia czemu profesor stosował na nim tę samą karę, co na innych uczniach. Wzięcie do tablicy miało zniechęcić przed przerywaniem, jaki efekt miało to wywołać u niego, skoro zadanie na niej napisane nie było dla niego ani trochę trudne? Szybko dokończył równanie i otrzepując dłonie z pyłu kredowego wrócił na miejsce i do swoich rysunków, które zostały zniszczone poprzez narysowanie na nich wielkiego penisa.

Do Petera powróciły irytujące wspomnienia z podstawówki. Po osiemnastoletnich facetach spodziewał się większej dojrzałości.

Jakoś udało mu się dotrwać do końca lekcji, a gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, szybko opuścił salę, by zniknąć Flashowi z oczu. Całe szczęście mieli tylko dwie lekcje razem. Niestety jedną z nich był wf.

Unikanie swojego największego wroga nie było trudne w tak dużej szkole. Musiałby się kręcić naprawdę blisko miejsc, gdzie spotykali się ci najbardziej towarzyscy uczniowie, a tego nie robił. Poza tym miał już wprawę w unikaniu dręczycieli. Zazwyczaj Harry odstraszał większość – nikt nie chciał zadzierać z synem bogatego przedsiębiorcy - ale teraz musiał sobie radzić sam.

Podczas każdej przerwy chował się w bibliotece, gdzie Flash raczej nie zaglądał jeśli nie wysłał go tam ktoś z nauczycieli. To jeden z niewielu azyli w całej szkole, gdzie mógł posiedzieć w spokoju, niezaczepiany przez nikogo. Musiał jednak opuszczać to miejsce przed każdą kolejną lekcją. Niektórzy uczniowie patrzyli na niego, gdy przechodził obok nich. Nie zaczepiali go ani nic takiego, ale czuł na sobie ich spojrzenia. Część śmiała się z niego, inni patrzyli z pogardą. Nie był wrogiem publicznym numer jeden całej szkoły, ale nie był też traktowany poważnie. Niewielu kolegów postrzegało go jak równego sobie, zdecydowana większość widziała w nim tylko przechwalającego się geniusza, z tego powodu raczej nie chciano się z nim przyjaźnić. Sam też raczej nie dawał im powodów swoim ciętym językiem i nieśmiałością w nawiązywaniu nowych znajomości. Choć mimo wszystko i tak uważał, że główną przyczyną jego samotności był ten nieszczęsny, ponadprzeciętny mózg. Może gdyby miał ładne nogi i cycki jak Gwen, to bardziej podobałby się ludziom jego intelekt i nie postrzegaliby go jako wadę, ale zaletę. Choć z drugiej strony jeśli tak właśnie patrzono na Gwen, to nie było się za bardzo z czego cieszyć. Nikt nie lubi być oceniany powierzchownie.

Jak na wyrzutka i samotnika przystało, zjadł lunch samotnie. Równie samotnie spędził każdą przerwę, aż nadszedł czas na wf. Wiele razy próbował się od niego wymigać zwolnieniami od lekarza, ale żaden nie chciał mu go wystawić. Nie było powodu. Co z tego, że bez okularów widział tyle co nic, a nie zamierzał w nich ćwiczyć, by się nie zniszczyły. Kupienie nowych nie było tanim wydatkiem.

Flash i jego koledzy z drużyny byli już w szatni, gdy i on tam wszedł. Nie zwrócili na niego uwagi, co uznał za dobry znak.

Peter nieśmiało zaczął się przebierać, z niechęcią patrząc na swoje ciało. W porównaniu z niektórymi kolegami był przeraźliwie chudy. Niektóre dziewczyny nawet prosiły go, by podał im swoją dietę, bo też chciałyby mieć taką wagę. Tyle że jego aparycja to nie była zasługa żadnej diety, a po prostu szybkiego metabolizmu. Choćby nie wiadomo jak dużo jadł, nie mógł nabrać masy. Widać był skazany na wieczne bycie przewracanym przez najmniejszy podmuch.

Z zazdrością patrzył na kilku członków drużyny futbolowej, którzy byli idealnie umięśnieni jak na ich wiek – nie za słabo i nie za mocno. Patrzył na nich trochę za długo, bo jeden z nich wyczuł to i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Peter szybko spojrzał w inna stronę, ale było już za późno.

\- Ej, Parker, co się gapisz?! – krzyknął na całą szatnię. – Pedał jesteś, czy co?!

Pozostali zaczęli się śmiać, a Peter marzył tylko o tym, by strzelić sobie w łeb. Z westchnieniem skończył się przebierać i odłożył okulary do plecaka. Teraz będzie miał wymówkę, gdy zacznie się na kogoś gapić, bo i tak nic nie zobaczy.

Nauczyciele jak zwykle skupili się na członkach swoich drużyn i tych bardziej wysportowanych uczniach. Peter i inni, którzy tak jak on mieli dwie lewe nogi i ręce do sportu, zostali zostawieni samym sobie. Tak jakby. Wciąż musieli coś robić, bo ktoś zawsze patrzył czy trenują, nie mogli więc usiąść i przeczekać zajęć w spokoju.

Ćwiczenia drużyny futbolowej przyciągnęły mały tłumek gapiów płci przeciwnej. Peter dostrzegł wśród zebranych dziewczyn Gwen, która urzeczona patrzyła na wysportowanych chłopaków. Wiele by dał, by i na niego tak patrzyła. Może w następnym życiu. Albo gdy wstrzyknie sobie serum superżołnierza. Kiedyś odtworzy tę formułę, wierzył w to.

W końcu nadszedł wyczekiwany przez niego moment i zajęcia na dziś zakończyły się. Obeszło się bez żadnych nieprzyjemnych incydentów i Peter mógł w spokoju wrócić do szatni. Chcąc uniknąć Flasha założył na siebie z powrotem codzienne ciuchy, decydując się zrezygnować z wzięcia prysznicu. Poprzednio kąpiel nie kończyła się zbyt dobrze ani dla niego, ani dla jego rzeczy.

Myślał, że jest już bezpieczny, ale wyjątkowo się mylił, bo tuż przed bramą wjazdową do szkoły wpadł na swoje nemezis. Jakim cudem Flash tak szybko skończył się kąpać i zdążył ubrać, skoro dotarł do szatni później niż on?

Peter chciał go ominąć. Nie bał się Flasha. Nigdy. Thompson był większy od niego, miał mięśnie i bywał agresywny, ale w gruncie rzeczy nigdy nie robił nikomu większej krzywdy. Poza podbitymi oczami i obitymi żebrami nigdy nic poważniejszego mu się nie stało po bardzo jednostronnych pojedynkach między nimi.

Poza tym, kto by się bał zwykłego nastolatka, gdy pyskowało się najniebezpieczniejszemu najemnikowi świata?

Przynajmniej tak było napisane o Deadpoolu na Wikiedpii. Podchodził do tych informacji z dystansem, bo kilka akapitów brzmiało podejrzanie jakby pisał je sam Wade. Zwykle ludzie zarządzający Wikipedią szybko usuwają nieprawdziwe informacje, ale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby byli zastraszani, by tego nie robić. Z tego powodu w zakładce „umiejętności” widniały takie pozycje jak mistrz naleśników czy dawca nieziemskich orgazmów.

W sumie oba talenty wydawały się być całkiem przydatne.

Od tamtego spotkania w Oscorp nie spotkał więcej najemnika. Co nie było znowu tak zaskakujące, w końcu to był Nowy Jork. Nie zadzwonił też pomimo posiadania numeru do niego. Trochę wątpił, że był to w ogóle prawdziwy numer, a poza tym, nie miał dla niego żadnego interesu, a dzwonienie tylko po to, by pogadać, wydawało się być bezcelowe. Czemu Deadpoolowi miałoby zależeć na rozmawianiu z nudnym nastolatkiem, na którego natknął się tylko raz i to przypadkiem? Pewnie go już nawet nie pamiętał.

\- Jak tam, Parker? Nie zgubiłeś się w drodze do szkoły? – zadrwił Flash. Jego przebiegły plan wyminięcia go oczywiście się nie udał.

\- Flash, to było tydzień temu – westchnął zmęczony całym dniem. – Zmień płytę.

Thompsonowi wyraźnie nie spodobało się to, że chciał z nim walczyć na słówka, bo cały się nadął i zaczerwienił. Wyglądało to nawet komicznie.

\- Może się powtarzam, ale przynajmniej nie gubię się, bo się zapatrzyłem na jakiś głupi wynalazek – odparł pewny siebie i swojego odzewu.  

\- Nic dziwnego. Bardzo szybko tracisz zainteresowanie wszystkim, co nie jest głupie jak ty.

Dobrze wiedział, że powiedział o co najmniej jedno słowo za dużo, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Flash go irytował, chciał go mieć z głowy. Nie miał pojęcia czemu uznał, że rozwścieczenie go da mu coś poza ciosem w twarz.  

A Flash potrafił uderzyć. Jego pięść trafiła Petera prosto w oko i powaliła go bez problemu. Szybko się podniósł i spróbował oddać, nawet trafił w szczękę, ale chyba nic to nie dało, bo Thomspon od razu mu oddał i to w to samo oko, po czym dla pewności kopnął jeszcze po nerkach. Nie wiedząc, czy nadejdzie kolejny cios, skulił się, by ochronić wrażliwy brzuch i schował głowę, ale silniejszy chłopak już go nie uderzył, sięgnął za to do jego kieszeni i wyciągnął stamtąd pieniądze.

\- No, no, co my tu mamy – powiedział z zadowoleniem.

Peter momentalnie zapomniał o chronieniu się i odwrócił się wściekły w stronę Flasha.  

\- To moje pieniądze na obiad. Oddawaj.

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę banknotów, ale Flash zabrał je nim zdążył je złapać, po czym odepchnął go z powrotem na ziemię.

\- Teraz to moje pieniądze – stwierdził. – Ale znaj moją łaskę. Masz dolca.

Jeden banknot wylądował Peterowi na brzuchu, a Thompson i jego koledzy odeszli, zostawiając go na ziemi z podbitym okiem. Wściekły zarówno na Flasha jak i na siebie, dźwignął się na kolana i sięgnął po plecak, który upuścił w chwili uderzenia. Dobrze że nie zdążył jeszcze założyć okularów i przetrwały.

Z plecaka wyleciało kilka książek, zaczął więc je zbierać, nieco zdziwiony tym, gdy zabrano mu jedną sprzed nosa. Spojrzał w górę i nawet z rozmazanym polem widzenia rozpoznał przed sobą Gwen.

\- W porządku? – zapytała go. – Widziałam co się stało, ale nie zdążyłam z pomocą.

Peterowi zaschło w gardle. Gwen z nim rozmawiała. Pewnie było jej go żal, ale to nie było ważne, rozmawiała z nim! Był w takim szoku, że nie odpowiedział na jej pytanie.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – odezwała się znowu. – Nie uderzył cię za mocno? Masz zawroty głowy?

Słysząc w jej głosie zmartwienie zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu. Nie chcąc wyjść na durnia odkaszlnął, wstał z ziemi i wziął od niej swoją książkę.

\- Dzięki – wymamrotał. – Nic mi nie jest.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak – odparł szybko i sięgnął go plecaka, by założyć swoje okulary. Teraz widział, że Gwen się uśmiecha, a on czuł, jak się czerwieni, a dłonie zaczynają mu się pocić. – Dzięki za troskę.

\- Nie ma za co – stwierdziła, a uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. Peter był w niebie. – Wiesz? Bez okularów ci ładniej. Powinieneś pomyśleć o kontaktach. Tylko może jak zejdzie opuchlizna.

Peter dotknął podbitego oka. Skóra wokół niego już zaczęła puchnąć, ale nie przejął się tym. Gwen powiedziała, że ma ładne oczy!

\- Ja…

Gwen zaśmiała się po czym pożegnała się z nim, machając mu jeszcze nim odeszła razem z dwoma koleżankami i jednym z kolegów, który na szczęście nie wydawał się być jej chłopakiem.

Peter jeszcze przez dobrą minutę nie mógł się nadziwić temu, co się stało. Nawet mu się poprawił humor, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że Flash zabrał mu pieniądze i podbił oko. Ciocia May znowu będzie się martwić, wujek zgłosi wszystko do dyrekcji, a ci nic nie zrobią, bo „pan Thomspon jest najlepszym zawodnikiem szkolnej drużyny i już obserwuje go kilka profesjonalnych drużyn futbolowych. Nie możemy mu tak niszczyć kariery z powodu kilku prowokacji.”.

Innymi słowy, Peter miał za krótką spódniczkę i sam się o to prosił.  

Właśnie dlatego nienawidził sportów.

Jeden dolar łaskawie pozostawiony mu przez Flasha nie wystarczy mu ani na autobus, ani na nic porządnego do jedzenia. Miał teraz do wyboru albo wrócić do domu i liczyć na to, że zostało coś w miarę sycącego w lodówce, ewentualnie poczekać z pustym żołądkiem na powrót wujostwa, albo kupić coś do jedzenia w jakimś tanim – bardzo tanim – lokalu i wracać na piechotę.

Zdecydował się na drugą opcję. Wolał mieć pewność, że się naje i najwyżej później być w domu niż ryzykować to, że nie zje nic. Znał miejsce, gdzie mógłby naprawdę tanio coś kupić, udał się więc tam od razu, od czasu do czasu zatrzymując się przed sklepowymi witrynami, by zobaczyć w nich swoje odbicie i patrzeć, jak z każdą kolejną minutą oko jest coraz bardziej spuchnięte. Przez kilka dni będzie wyglądać jak ostatnia ofiara losu. Nie że potrzebował do tego śliwy pod okiem, ale po co to aż tak podkreślać?

Jego krótki spacer zakończył się przed niewielkim lokalem z kuchnią meksykańską. Już z zewnątrz czuł zapachy dobiegające z zaplecza i zaburczało mu przez to w brzuchu. Ściskając swój jedyny dolar w dłoni wszedł do środka, co obwieścił zawieszony przy drzwiach dzwoneczek. Podszedł od razu do lady i spojrzał na menu i ceny. Jak na tak miłe miejsce można się tu było naprawdę nieźle najeść nawet z dolca. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Flash gwizdnął mu forsę, miał więc już kilka sprawdzonych i tanich miejsc.

Oprócz niego w restauracji było też około dziesięciu innych osób, w tym dwójka nastolatków w podobnym wieku co on, ale wciąż miał kilka wolnych miejsc do wyboru. Właściciel się z nim nie przywitał, on z nim też nie, bo mężczyzna był zajęty narzekaniem na jakąś uporczywą plamę na jednym z talerzy. Zaraz za nim znajdowała się kuchnia, gdzie siedziało dwóch kucharzy. Wyglądali, jakby grali w karty.

Peter nie był wymagającym smakoszem, ale teraz zastanawiał się długo nad tym, co najbardziej mu się opłaca kupić. Czy chce się porządnie najeść, czy może zjeść mniej, ale mieć też coś do picia na wypadek, gdyby ostrość potraw była za mocna?

Zaraz za nim dzwoneczek znów zadzwonił, informując o kolejnym kliencie. Nim Peter zdążył się odwrócić i zobaczyć, kto wszedł, jego oczy zostały zasłonięte, a na policzku poczuł czyjś oddech.

\- Zgadnij kto? – usłyszał słowa wypowiedziane melodyjnym głosem tuż przy jego uchu.

\- Deadpool – odparł bez zastanowienia i odsunął dłonie z oczu, jednocześnie odwracając się w stronę najemnika, który w całej swojej czerwono-czarnej okazałości stał właśnie przed nim. Jakie było prawdopodobieństwo na to, że spotkają się znowu akurat teraz? Z doświadczenia wiedział, że niskie, a jednak Wade był tutaj. Nie dostał w głowę aż tak mocno, by uznać to za halucynację.

\- Ding, ding, ding! Mamy zwycięzcę! – oznajmił radośnie Deadpool. Zrobił to też na tyle głośno, że wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, a ich miny wskazywało na to, że są nieco zaniepokojeni. Trudno zresztą było się im dziwić. Tylko ktoś nienormalny jak Peter nie przestraszyłby się na widok uzbrojonego po zęby faceta, który właśnie wszedł do lokalu, w którym chcesz sobie spokojnie zjeść.   

\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał w dalszym ciągu zaskoczony.

\- To restauracja, jak ci się wydaje? Myślisz, że przyszedłem tu zabrać wszystkim pieniądze, wymordować klientów z zimną krwią, a właściciela powiesić za jaja na latarni? – spytał.

O ile wcześniej, pomimo zdenerwowania, klienci wciąż starali się zachowywać normalnie i jakby nic się nie stało kontynuowali jedzenie, tak teraz wszyscy całkowicie zamarli i nikt nawet nie odważył się oddychać.  

\- To wcale nie to, co zamierzam zrobić – zapewnił najemnik, kładąc rękę na sercu.

Nie dało to żadnego efektu, bo ludzie rzucili się do ucieczki. Przepychali się do drzwi, obchodząc Deadpoola jak najszerszym łukiem się tylko dało. Kilku było nawet tak przerażonych, że zapomniało zabrać swoje rzeczy. Na miejscu zostali tylko Peter, właściciel i jego dwaj kucharze. 

\- Dzięki, Deadpool – odezwał się mężczyzna za ladą. Jego akcent był mocny i doskonale słyszalny. – Wystraszyłeś mi wszystkich klientów. Znowu.

Wade wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wspomnij tylko o ludobójstwie i wszyscy uciekają – prychnął i podszedł do jednego ze stolików, rozsiadając się na krześle jak największy leser. – Daj to co zwykle.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zapłacisz mi za tych klientów, których pewnie wystraszyłeś już na zawsze.

\- Nikogo nie muszę straszyć, robisz to dobrze sam swoim żarciem.

Właściciel pokazał Deadpoolowi środkowy palec nim udał się do kuchni, by najpewniej zagonić pracowników do roboty.

\- Też lubisz meksykańskie żarcie? – zapytał Petera najemnik, który przyglądał mu się zainteresowaniem.

\- Jest tanie, a został mi dolar – wyjaśnił podchodząc bliżej.

Trochę stęsknił się za Deadpoolem przez ten tydzień, dobrze było go znowu widzieć, nawet jeśli ledwo go znał.

\- Dobry wybór – pochwalił Wade i stanął tuż przed Peterem. – Zrobiłeś sobie smoky eye tylko na jednym oku.

Peter syknął, gdy został dotknięty w spuchnięte oko, ale nie odsunął się, tylko pozwolił najemnikowi je obejrzeć.

\- To nie smoky eye.

\- Tatuaż? – Deadpool pokręcił głową i zacmokał z dezaprobatą. – Wiedziałem, że dzisiejsze nastolatki są buntownicze, ale tatuaż wokół oka to chyba przesada.

\- To śliwa.

\- Co ty powiesz? Nigdy bym się nie zorientował. – Wade znowu dotknął zasinienia, ale tym razem delikatniej. Jego rękawice były przyjemnie chłodne i Peter nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie przysunąć się do nich nieco bliżej. – Mam nadzieję, że ten drugi koleś wygląda gorzej – powiedział, patrząc na niego surowo.

\- Chyba nawet nie poczuł, kiedy go walnąłem – przyznał zawstydzony. Nie był najsilniejszą osobą na świecie.

\- Pokaż, jak to zrobiłeś – zachęcił i poklepał się po piersi.

Peter popatrzył na niego sceptycznie, ale gdy nie usłyszał żadnego „żartowałem”, zdecydował się skorzystać z propozycji najemnika. Wciąż był poirytowany konfrontacją z Flashem i miał ochotę spalić nieco negatywnej energii, która w nim siedziała.  

Wziął zamach i używając tyle siły ile tylko mógł, uderzył Deadpool w sam środek mostka. Od razu zacisnął zęby, by się nie skompromitować i nie krzyknąć, gdy jego rękę ogarnął przeszywający ból. Mimowolnie przysunął drżącą dłoń do piersi, dalej robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry, choć oczy, w których zbierały się łzy, powoli go zdradzały. To naprawdę bolało. Nie słyszał żadnego trzasku, ale miał wrażenie, że złamał sobie kilka paliczków. Walnięcie Wade’a, to był jednak zły pomysł. Równie dobrze mógł uderzyć pięścią w ścianę, efekt byłby taki sam.

Spojrzał niepewnie na najemnika, mając nadzieję, że jego zabolało choć w połowie tak jak jego, ale Deadpool nawet nie drgnął i tylko przyglądał mu się milcząco. Do czasu.  

\- Wow.

\- Nie zaczynaj – poprosił upokorzony. Jak bardzo można być żałosnym?

\- To było…

\- Nie kończ. – Dłoń bolała coraz bardziej i nawet najmniejszy ruch nią tylko pogarszał sytuacje. Może jednak coś sobie złamał.

\- Żałosne – dokończył w końcu Wade i dotknął się w uderzone miejsce. – Muchę byłoby łatwiej poczuć.  

\- Nie jestem tak umięśniony jak ty – przypomniał cały czerwony. Odwrócił wzrok, by nie widzieć rozbawienia Deadpoola, które na pewno było teraz widoczne nawet przez maskę.  

\- Nie musisz, siła nie pochodzi z mięśni.

\- To chyba najmądrzejsze słowa, jakie od ciebie usłyszałem.

Naprawdę brzmiały mądrze, szkoda tylko że jemu i tak nic nie dawały. Musiałby zbudować sobie zbroje jak Stark, żeby być silnym bez pomocy mięśni, a przy jego umiejętnościach i co najważniejsze finansach, nie było to na ten moment możliwe.

\- Wada fabryczna, wybacz. Już wracam do bredni – zapewnił i opadł na porzucone wcześniej przez kogoś krzesło. Na oparciu leżała kurtka, Deadpool zdjął ją i pogrzebał w kieszeni, znajdując w środku telefon. Bez żadnego problemu narysował szlaczek, który go odblokował i zaczął przeglądać zawartość. Peter zauważył, że włączył Candy Crush. – Siądziesz czy będziesz się gapił?

\- Nie wiem, a odsuniesz mi krzesło? – spytał.

Deadpool zesztywniał cały i zaraz potem wstał, robiąc to o co został poproszony.

\- Gdzie moje maniery – powiedział ze wstydem i dosunął krzesło do stołu, gdy Peter na nim usiadł. – Jaśnie pan zadowolony?

\- Nawet tak.

\- Cieszę się. – Wade powrócił na miejsce i tym samym do telefonu. – Dwieście siedemdziesiąty poziom, pff. Amator.

Nie wiedząc jak zacząć jakąkolwiek rozmowę albo w ogóle o czym, Peter postanowił siedzieć cicho. Deadpool był zajęty swoją grą, ale coś mu mówiło, że mimo to dalej jest świadomy całego swojego otoczenia i zauważyłby, gdyby nagle spróbował się wymknąć. Nie że zamierzał. Bo i po co? Wreszcie ten paskudny dzień zaczął jakoś ciekawie wyglądać i nie musiał się już obawiać, że za pyskówki dostanie w twarz. Prędzej pochwałę i zbicie piątki z Deadpoolem.

Po kilku minutach siedzenia w jako takiej ciszy – jako takiej, bo Wade ciągle coś mamrotał pod nosem o wrednych czekoladach i niesprawiedliwych cukierkach – właściciel knajpy przyniósł wcześniej zamówione to co zwykle. Najwyraźniej składały się na to piramida burrito, taka sama ułożona z enchilad, dwie wielkie miski taco, cztery szejki i cały garnek chili.

Peterowi zaburczało na ten widok.

\- A ty co będziesz jadł? – spytał się go gburowato mężczyzna. Najwyraźniej pojawienie się najemnika popsuło mu humor. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, przecież właśnie zamierzał tu zostawić niemałą sumkę.

\- Uh, wezmę…

Próbował sobie przypomnieć, na co go stać, ale nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, odziana w rękawicę ręką podsunęła mu pod nos talerz z burrito.

\- Zje to co ja – odparł za niego Deadpool i skinieniem ręki dał znak, by ich zostawiono. Właściciel chrząknął i mamrocząc coś pod nosem odszedł do kuchni, uprzednio przekręcając tabliczkę na drzwiach z „otwarte” na „zamknięte”. – A więc, młody…

\- Peter – poprawił. Nie chciał być nazywany per „młody”.

\- Peter – zgodził się Wade z uśmiechem. – Ładne imię.

\- Dziękuję – odmruknął zaczerwieniony. Czuł się znowu jak w obecności Gwen, z tym że nie miał przed sobą atrakcyjnej blondynki tylko ubranego w spandex lub skórę profesjonalnego mordercę.

Naprawdę coś było z nim nie tak.

\- Często tak dostajesz po mordzie? – zapytał najemnik bawiąc się słomką od szejka, ale nie wkładając jej do ust. W ogóle nie uniósł maski do góry.

\- Tylko gdy kogoś wkurzę – odparł biorąc do ręki pierwsze burrito. Był naprawdę głodny i choć nie lubił gdy ktoś traktował go jak potrzebującego pomocy charytatywnej biedak, to ten jeden raz postanowił być egoistą i skorzystać z oferowanej pomocy. Swoje ostatnie pieniądze zachowa na bilet do domu. Może jakimś cudem mu starczy albo trafi na miłego kierowcę.

\- Czyli jak często? – dociekał najemnik.

\- Praktycznie codziennie.

\- Masz jaja, Petey, podoba mi się to – stwierdził z dumą i uśmiechnął się do niego. – Zawsze bijesz się z tym samym kolesiem?

\- Nie powiedziałbym, że się biję. Bardziej on bije mnie, a ja modlę się o to, by nie rozbił mi okularów.

\- Soczewki zakończą wszystkie twoje problemy!

\- Nie jeśli są drogie – odparł i zaczął jeść. Omal nie jęknął z rozkoszy czując, jak po języku rozlewa mu się ostry, ale wspaniały smak burrito. – I tak, to zwykle ten sam koleś.

\- Jesteś tak bardzo stereotypowym nerdem, że bardziej już się nie da.

\- Wal się.

\- To było słabe.

\- Nie chcę mi się myśleć nad czymś lepszym. I tak nie zrozumiesz.

\- To już było lepsze – przyznał z uznaniem. – Nie możesz po prostu temu facetowi oddać?

\- Próbowałem dzisiaj. I wiele razy wcześniej. Jestem zbyt słaby.

Wiele by dał, by móc potrenować jakieś sztuki walki i mieć szanse do obrony, ale nie mieli pieniędzy na taki kurs, a sam nie chciał trenować, by nie zrobić sobie przypadkiem krzywdy niewłaściwymi ćwiczeniami.

\- To donieś o wszystkim dyrekcji.

\- Też próbowałem – westchnął zrezygnowany. – Nic mu nie zrobią, bo jest gwiazdą drużyny i czeka go świetlana przyszłość.

\- Z doświadczenia wiem, że na ludzi z immunitetem najlepiej działa kula w łeb. Zastrzel go jak Murtaugh.

\- Dzięki za radę, ale wolałbym jednak nie zabijać. Ale chętnie bym Flashowi dokopał.

\- Gość ma na imię Flash? – Deadpool ryknął śmiechem.

\- To tylko przezwisko. Tak naprawdę ma na imię Eugene.

\- To jeszcze gorzej! – stwierdził i zaśmiał się głośniej. – Matka go skrzywdziła.

\- Nie lubię go, ale to trochę niedojrzałe śmiać się z czyjegoś imienia – zauważył nieco zażenowany zachowaniem najemnika.

\- Cześć, jestem Deadpool, jestem niedojrzały. Miło, że sobie to wyjaśniliśmy – powiedział i uścisnął mu dłoń, po czym wytarł niewidzialną łzę z oka.  – Eugene. Nic dziwnego, że nazywa siebie Flash. Pewnie kończy najszybciej z całej szkoły.

Peter zaśmiał się z tego żartu. Deadpool wiedział, jak poprawić mu humor.

\- Tego nie wiem, ale to by wyjaśniało jego wieczną frustrację.

Wade odpowiedział mu swoim własnym chichotem.  

\- Dobrze, że dostajesz po mordzie za coś konkretnego, a nie samo bycie nerdem.

\- Wolałbym w ogóle nie dostawać po twarzy – przyznał dotykając bolącego oka. – Poza tym jestem prawie pewien, że właśnie bycie nerdem sprawiło, że Flash się na mnie uwziął. Sam z siebie nie zacząłem go zaczepiać i rzucać w jego kierunku sarkazmem.

\- Może cię lubi – zasugerował Deadpool, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach.

 Peter omal nie udławił się kawałkiem taco.

\- Co? – wybełkotał z pełnymi ustami.

\- No wiesz, faceci tak mają. Ciągną za warkoczę, strzelają ze staników. Takie tam końskie zaloty – wyjaśnił bardziej szczegółowo i popatrzył na niego rozbawiony.

\- Dziwny sposób okazywania sympatii – stwierdził i odkaszlnął, by nie brzmieć tak żałośnie jak jeszcze przed chwilą. – Zresztą Flash nie jest gejem.

I ja też nie, chciał dodać, ale w sumie to tego nie wiedział. Podobała mu się Gwen, ale tylko ona. Facetami nigdy się nie interesował, ale z drugiej strony nigdy też o nich nie myślał w tych kategoriach. Przez moment wyobraził sobie siebie i Flasha na randce. Od razu tego pożałował, ale to jeszcze nie był dowód.

\- Ukrywa się, bo boi się utraty pozycji – kontynuował swoje rozważania najemnik. – I nie mam tu na myśli tej fajnej pozycji – dodał i posłał Peterowi oczko. Jak on to robił w masce? Czy ona była opętana, czy jak? W każdej chwili był gotowy na to, że zaraz wyskoczy na niego pomalowany na zielono Jim Carrey.

\- Możesz nie tworzyć psychoanaliz moich znajomych ze szkoły? – poprosił. Zaczęło się robić nieco niekomfortowo.

\- Dobra, ale tracisz niepowtarzalną okazję. Jestem najlepszym psychologiem w tym kraju.

\- W tym, czyli którym? Takim którego liczba ludności kończy się na tobie?

\- Wygrałeś te rundę! – powiedział Deadpool, wskazując na niego palcem i niemal przechylając się przez cały stół, by to zrobić.  

Peter zaśmiał się i włożył do ust końcówkę jednego z taco.

\- Co porabiałeś przez ostatni tydzień? – spytał z zainteresowaniem. Ktoś z taką profesja jak Wade na pewno miał masę ciekawych historii do opowiedzenia.

\- Byłem to tu, to tam – odparł od niechcenia. – Wpadłem do Meksyku, spędziłem noc z piękną Carmelitą, porozwalałem parę łbów i wróciłem tutaj.

\- Masz tutaj jakąś robotę?

\- Nie, mieszkam tu.

\- Nie powinieneś się ukrywać? – zdziwił się. – No bo wiesz, bohaterowie raczej cię nie lubią, a tutaj mają cię jak na widelcu.

\- Wszyscy za bardzo trzęsą portami, by mi coś zrobić. Co czyni ciebie jeszcze dziwniejszym, bo już drugi raz przede mną nie uciekasz.

\- To jest nas już dwóch dziwnych, bo ty wciąż ze mną gadasz, chociaż jestem nerdem – zauważył z uśmiechem. – Może obaj potrzebowaliśmy kogoś skrajnie od nas odmiennego.

\- Hmm… - zamyślił się Deadpool. – Albo to po prostu fanfiction.

\- Co?

\- Nic takiego – zapewnił szybko i znów zaczął się bawić słomką od szejka.

Przykuło to uwagę Petera, który właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że odkąd przyniesiono jedzenie, Wade nic nie tknął, choć zamówił to wszystko dla siebie i na pewno przyszedł tu z zamiarem jedzenia. Wstydził się czegoś? Chciał o to zapytać, ale nie chciał zrażać do siebie najemnika. Czuł się dobrze w jego towarzystwie. Pozostał więc przy bezpiecznym temacie.

\- Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że też miałem jakąś ciekawą wycieczkę do drugiego kraju, ale najdalej gdzie zawędrowałem w ostatnim tygodniu, to Manhattan.

\- Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to praktycznie jak oddzielny kraj.

\- Trochę tak – zgodził się. Rzadko tam bywał, nie miał powodów, ale za każdym razem robiło to na nim wrażenie. – Wdanie się w bójkę z Flashem można uznać za coś ciekawego gdyby nie to, że zdarza się to tak często, że już przywykłem.  Bycie najemnikiem wydaje się ciekawsze. Może poza zabijaniem.

\- Nie lubisz zabijania? – zapytał jakby to było coś niezwykłego.

\- Zabijanie jest złe.

\- Może być też fajne.

\- Podziękuję. – Peter odsunął od siebie wciąż praktycznie pełny talerz z jedzeniem. Nie wepchnąłby w siebie więcej nawet jakby chciał. – Dzięki za jedzenie, Deadpool. Odwdzięczę ci się jakoś.

Był pewien, że zjadł posiłek o wartości jakichś dziesięciu dolarów. Jeszcze nie wiedział jak, ale obiecał sobie, że zdobędzie te pieniądze i je odda.

\- To prezent – zapewnił Wade, wstając od stołu, co trochę zbiło go z tropu. – Możesz mi się odwdzięczyć dzwoniąc w końcu do mnie, czego do tej pory nie zrobiłeś.

Peter zaczerwienił się, czując na sobie intensywne spojrzenie najemnika. Wciąż miał jego wizytówkę, ukrył ją na samym dnie szuflady biurka, by wujek lub ciocia przypadkiem jej nie zobaczyli. Nie zareagowaliby pozytywnie na coś, coś miało na sobie napisane „profesjonalny rozkurwiator”.

\- Nie myślałem, że mogę – wyznał.

\- Nie dawałbym ci mojej wizytówki, gdybyś nie mógł.

\- Myślałem, że to numer do zleceń.

\- Serio myślałeś, że oczekiwałem telefonu ze zleceniem od nastolatka?

\- Cóż… - Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że tak o tym nie myślał.

Ręką Deadpoola nagle wylądowała na jego głowie i zmierzwiła mu włosy, które sterczały teraz we wszystkich kierunkach.

\- Dobry z ciebie dzieciak, Peter – powiedział najemnik. – Rośnij zdrowy i dokop Flashowi. Na razie.

\- Na razie – odparł i patrzył, jak Wade jak gdyby nigdy nic wychodzi na ulicę. Wkrótce zniknął mu z pola widzenia, a on został sam w pustej restauracji ze stołem pełnym jedzenia. Deadpool nawet ze sobą nic nie wziął.

Zaraz po zniknięciu najemnika z kuchni wyszedł właściciel.

\- Zamierzasz to zjeść? – spytał gburowatym tonem.

\- A mogę? – Nie że zamierzał.

\- Tak długo jak Deadpool za wszystko płaci, mam to w dupie – stwierdził mężczyzna.

\- W takim razie mogę prosić o zapakowanie kilku rzeczy na wynos? – poprosił z uprzejmym uśmiechem, za który w odpowiedzi dostał tylko kilka przekleństw wypowiedzianych po hiszpańsku.

Pomimo wcześniejszej niechęci, właściciel dał mu na wynos kilka burrito i jednego szejka, którego pił przez całą drogę do domu. Napój ledwo mu się mieścił w żołądku, ale żal mu było go wyrzucać.

W końcu dzięki uprzejmości pewnej staruszki, która założyła za jego bilet autobusowy, dotarł do siebie, ale cioci i wujka jeszcze nie było. Normalny nastolatek pewnie by się ucieszył, ale jemu zrobiło się smutno. Pracę już skończyli, skoro jeszcze nie wrócili, to ich sprawa w banku się przeciągała, a to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Gdyby tylko mógł im jakoś pomóc.

Deadpool mógłby, ale nie zamierzał go o to prosić. Ledwo się znali, a poza tym, to nie była sprawa najemnika. Sami sobie jakoś poradzą. Gdy wreszcie skończy szkołę, będzie już im łatwiej.

Po odłożeniu jedzenia do lodówki, by zjeść je na kolację, Peter poszedł do swojego pokoju z torebką lodu w dłoni. Usiadł przy biurku i przyłożył ją sobie do oka, drugą ręką zaczynając pracę domową z dzisiejszego dnia. Nie potrafił się jednak skupić, bo jego myśli powracały do Deadpoola.

Po pewny czasie był już tym tak poirytowany, że wyciągnął wizytówkę najemnika z szuflady i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy rozsądnym pomysłem będzie dawać mu swój numer telefonu. Uznał, że nie, więc odłożył karteczkę na swoje miejsce i wrócił do pracy domowej.

W końcu nic się nie stanie, jeśli nie napisze. Przecież Deadpool go nie znajdzie, a niemożliwym jest, by spotkał go po raz trzeci.

Prawda?


	3. Chapter 3

Następnego dnia Peter stał przed lustrem i z rana mył zęby, wpatrując się bez celu w swoje odbicie. Skóra wokół oka była ciemniejsza niż wczoraj, tak że cała uwaga kogokolwiek, kto będzie z nim rozmawiał, na pewno skupi się na niej. Gdy wczoraj ciocia i wuj zobaczyli jego podbite oko, zareagowali jak zwykle zmartwieniem. Dla niego była to już norma, dlatego dziwił się, że oni dalej to przeżywali.

Ciocia uparła się, by sprawdzić czy nie stało się nic poważniejszego poza zwykłym posiniaczeniem, więc pozwolił jej zbadać oko i skórę wokół niego. Gdyby miał wtedy na nosie okulary, sprzeczka z Flashem mogłaby się dla niego skończyć gorzej. Już raz się zdarzyło, że większy chłopak rozbił mu szkła, a jego fragmenty wbiły się w mięśnie. Gdyby ktoś się dokładnie przyjrzał, mógłby nawet zauważyć bardzo bladze i ledwo widoczne blizny po tym zdarzeniu.

Poza zwyczajowym zmartwieniem, wujek Ben nie zrobił nic w związku z wczorajszą „bójką”. Peter nawet go o to nie prosił, bo wiedział jak to się skończy zależnie od obranej drogi. Albo dyrekcja znowu ich spławi albo wuj odmówi jego prośbie, by osobiście skopał tyłek Flashowi. Był kiedyś policjantem, to nie byłby dla niego żaden problem. Niestety wuj miał dziwne spojrzenie na moralność i nie uważał tego za żadne wyjście. Peter wiele by oddał, by choć na jeden dzień zamienić się umiejętnościami z Deadpoolem. Wtedy mógłby zbić Flasha na kwaśne jabłko i może w końcu miałby spokój.

Jedyne na co na ten moment mógł liczyć to to, że najemnik zrobi to za niego jeśli wystarczająco ładnie poprosi. Wydawał się jeść mu z ręki. Tylko musiałby go ostrzec, by nie zabijał Flasha. Mimo wszystko nie chciał jego śmierci, a z Deadpoolem nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Po dobrych kilku minutach, z czego ostatnią spędził na trzymaniu szczoteczki w ustach, Peter skończył myć zęby i zszedł na śniadanie. Atmosfera była zgoła inna niż poprzedniego dnia, nie tylko przez wzgląd na to, jak on się czuł. Także wujostwo było w kiepskim humorze, zapewne z powodu wizyty w banku. Nigdy mu nie mówili o sprawach finansowych, nawet gdy tego chciał. Wolałby wiedzieć jak poważne są ich problemy niż tylko się domyślać. Może mógłby wtedy pomóc. Mógł już pracować, na przykład w weekendy. Zawsze to kilka dolarów do przodu. Proponował już takie rozwiązanie, ale opiekunowie zawsze mu zabraniali, za każdym razem każąc mu skupić się na nauce.

Podczas gdy wujostwo zamartwiało się finansami, on przejmował się pójściem do szkoły. Choć zdarzało się to już wielokrotnie, nie chciał by pozostali uczniowie widzieli jego podbite oko. Nie chciał widzieć satysfakcji na twarzy Flasha, współczucia u nauczycieli i słyszeć docinków rzucanych w jego stronę. Nienawidził tego nawet bardziej niż samego bicia, bo tylko przypominało mu, jak bardzo jest słaby i do obrony ma tylko niewyparzoną gębę, która w starciu z mięśniami nie była zbyt efektywna. Podbite oko stawiało go w świetle reflektorów, a to ostatnie czego pragnął.

Ciocia i wuj przywitali się z nim, gdy zasiadł do stołu. Jedli w ciszy, bez prowadzenia żadnej rozmowy jak zazwyczaj. Peter siedział ze spuszczoną głową i dzióbał w talerzu, zastanawiając się, czy może uda mu się udać chorobę i jednak nie pójść do szkoły. Tylko czy wtedy nie będzie jeszcze gorzej? Jeśli Flash się zorientuje, zaraz rozpowie swoim znajomym, że Peter Parker jest tchórzem i boi się przyjść do szkoły, by znowu nie oberwać. Sam już nie wiedział co gorsze, słuchać docinek na temat tego, jaki z niego cherlak czy tego, że jest strachliwy i boi się Flasha.

Spojrzał na swój telefon i wszedł w kontakty, gdzie wśród niewielu numerów, pod samotną literą D krył się numer Deadpoola. Wprowadził go do telefonu, ale nic poza tym. Może jednak powinien zadzwonić albo chociaż napisać. Najemnik na pewno poprawiłby mu humor, a może i doradził jak sobie poradzić w szkole. Wyglądał na takiego, co w latach edukacji nie dawał sobie w kaszę dmuchać i na pewno wiedział, jak się postawić takim dupkom jak Flash.

Ustawił palec nad kontaktem, debatując czy rozpocząć połączenie. Tylko jedno klikniecie i połączy się z Deadpoolem – najniebezpieczniejszym najemnikiem świata. Już samo to mogłoby odstraszyć dręczycieli ze szkoły. Kto by chciał zadzierać z dzieciakiem, który ma kontakt z zawodowym mordercą? Jeden ruch palcem i być może rozwiąże nim wszystkie swoje problemy. Musi tylko dotknąć palcem ekranu w odpowiednim miejscu.

Nie zrobił tego. Głównie dlatego, bo przypomniał sobie, że nie jest sam. Rozmawianie z Deadpoolem w obecności wujostwa nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Poza tym już postanowił, że nie skontaktuje się z najemnikiem. Należeli do dwóch różnych światów i nawet fakt, że Wade wydawał się być przyjacielski, tego nie zmieniał.

Po skończonym śniadaniu Peter wziął swój plecak i ruszył w drogę do szkoły. Przyszedł na przystanek przed autobusem, na całe szczęście. Już tam spotkał się z pierwszym zainteresowaniem jego osobą. Nie zależało mu zbytnio na towarzystwie i znajomościach, ale poczuł zgorzknienie wywołane przez fakt, że zazwyczaj nikt się nim nie interesował, a teraz, kiedy miał do opowiedzenia coś ciekawego, nagle zaczęto mu zadawać pytania. Czemu zawsze nikt go nie pytał jak minął mu dzień?

Ah tak, byłby zapomniał. Bo najwyraźniej to ile razy dostał w mordę od Flasha było ciekawsze niż słuchanie o codziennym życiu jakiegoś tam Parkera. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, co go spotkało wczoraj albo wtedy na wycieczce.

Ignorując ciekawskie pytania albo zbywając je monosylabicznymi odpowiedziami, doczekał się w końcu autobusu. W środku odgrodził się od wszystkich muzyką i telefonem, tak jak zwykle. Gdy tylko znalazł się w szkole, od razu zaczął wypatrywać Flasha. W końcu go dostrzegł, siedzącego wraz z kolegami na ławce przed budynkiem. Teraz, gdy wiedział, gdzie on jest, mógł go bez problemu unikać, by nie mieć podbitego drugiego oka do pary. Wciąż ze słuchawkami w uszkach wymijał kolejnych uczniów w drodze do klasy, która wciąż była w większości pusta. Zajęte były tylko cztery miejsca, dwa pod oknem, jedno z przodu i jedno przed jego własną ławką.

Gwen była zajęta czytaniem książki od fizyki, ale gdy tylko wszedł do sali, podniosła wzrok, spojrzała na niego  i pomachała z uśmiechem. Zdumiony Peter pot rzedł do swojej ławki, wyjmując po drodze słuchawki z uszu.

\- Hej – przywitała się z nim Gwen i odwróciła w jego stronę, gdy zajął swoje miejsce.

\- Hej – odparł niepewnym głosem. Nic z tego nie rozumiał, Gwen nigdy wcześniej się do niego nie odzywała, no chyba że potrzebowała pożyczyć długopis albo miała jakieś inne pytanie. Może znowu chodziło o pożyczenie notatek albo coś w tym stylu? To było niemożliwe, by chciała z nim rozmawiać. Dziewczyna jego snów. Takie rzeczy w jego życiu się nie zdarzały.

\- Jak oko? – zapytała, patrząc się właśnie na posiniaczone miejsce.

\- Um, dobrze – wydukał i przetarł oko dłonią, chcąc je zasłonić choć na chwilę. – Nie boli, ani nic takiego.

\- Flash potrafi uderzyć – zauważyła. – Dobrze że nie trafił cię w szczękę, bo mógłbyś stracić parę zębów.

Dziękował za to za każdym razem, gdy obrywał powyżej ust. Okulary były jednak tańsze niż wstawienie nowych zębów. Wolał też przez kilka dni być praktycznie ślepym niż chodzić po szkole bez zębów. Wtedy dopiero drwinom nie byłoby końca.

\- Tak, przez te wszystkie lata zdążyłem dokładnie poznać siłę wszystkich jego ciosów – zażartował, przypominając sobie jak pewnego razu został uderzony tak mocno, że stracił przytomność. To był pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy Flash dostał zawieszenie na cały tydzień.

\- Pogadam z nim – zaoferował Gwen. – Przekonam, żeby przestał się tak ciebie czepiać.

\- Nie, nie, to nie będzie konieczne – zapewnił szybko i nieco spanikowany. – Będzie tylko gorzej, pomyśli że dziewczyna musi mnie bronić.

\- A to coś złego, bo…

\- Nie jest to nic złego, ale wiesz jaki jest Flash i większość chłopaków. Dla nich to będzie coś zabawnego.

\- Więc mam pozwolić żeby dalej cię bili? – spytała.

\- Wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało – palnął choć powinien ugryźć się w język. Świetna robota, Parker, powiedział w myślach sam do siebie. Właśnie zaprzepaściłeś prawdopodobnie jedyną szansę na bliższe poznanie Gwen. Właśnie dlatego nikt cię nie lubi.

Gwen zaczerwieniła się i zakłopotana odwróciła wzrok.

\- Cóż… Nie było to moje najlepsze zachowanie – przyznała. Nadal unikała jego spojrzenia. – Szczerze mówiąc, uznałam, że to nie moja sprawa. Tak jak każdy w tej szkole. Aż do wczoraj.

\- Co się zmieniło?

\- Chyba dotarło w końcu do mojego zakutego łba, że to, że pojawiasz się mimo wszystko w szkole i dalej zachowujesz się wobec Flasha tak jak zawsze nie znaczy, że nie potrzebujesz pomocy. – Gwen pokręciła głową i spojrzała na niego. Dostrzegł w jej oczach wstyd wywołany dotychczasowym zachowaniem. – Trochę słabo jak na córkę policjanta. Coś takiego powinno od razu zapalać w mojej głowie czerwoną lampkę.

Peter nie odpowiedział od razu, chcąc najpierw przeanalizować jej słowa. Był na nią zły, że zareagowała dopiero teraz, ale z drugiej strony cieszył się, że w ogóle postanowiła w końcu zaoferować mu pomoc. To i tak więcej niż kiedykolwiek zrobili inni uczniowie czy nauczyciele. Przynajmniej wiedziała, że popełniała błąd, wstydziła się tego i chciała to naprawić. Był jej za to wdzięczny.

\- W porządku – zapewnił z uśmiechem. Złość powoli mu przechodziła. – Pewnie też bym nie interweniował w takim przypadku. Ciężko wystąpić z szeregu.

Gwen odwzajemniła jego uśmiech, co sprawiło, że poczuł motyle w brzuchu.

\- Tak – zgodziła się, wciąż nieco niepewna. – Co ty na to, by zacząć od nowa?

\- Czy to nie będzie przypadkiem nasz pierwszy start w ogóle?

\- Może.   

Zaśmiali się oboje i w tym samym momencie do sali wszedł Flash. Peter, jak na osobę bez instynktu samozachowawczego przystało, zamiast udawać że nic pomiędzy nim a Gwen się nie wydarzyło, celowo odwrócił się w stronę Flasha, by miał idealny widok na to, co właśnie się działo i że oczy go nie mylą – naprawdę rozmawia z Gwen i nawet z nią żartuje.

Nie zdziwiło go to, że w oczach większego chłopaka pojawiła się furia. Przechodząc obok Peter strącił mu w odwecie plecak z ławki. To oczywiście było tylko ostrzeżenie, na pewno planował coś większego, ale musiał z tym poczekać, aż będzie miał pewność, że nie przeszkodzi mu nauczyciel, który mógł się pojawić lada chwila. Peter już wiedział, co będzie robił przez resztę dnia – bawił się w chowanego na śmierć i życie.

\- To nie było zbyt miłe – stwierdziła Gwen, gdy podnosił swój plecak z ziemi. Flash nadepnął na jedno z ramiączek dla lepszego efektu i teraz było brudne.

\- Mogło być gorzej – zauważył strzepując brud z plecaka. – I pewnie będzie.

\- Myślisz, że zamierza cię znowu pobić? – spytała zmartwiona i spojrzała w stronę Flasha, który patrzył na nich spod byka.

\- Prawdopodobnie.

\- Może trzymaj się mnie przez cały dzień – zaproponowała. – Poznam cię z moimi znajomymi.

\- Właśnie fakt, że z tobą rozmawiam sprawił, że jest tak wściekły. Poza tym, dam sobie radę.

\- Na pewno?

Miło było dla odmiany naprawdę poczuć troskę drugiej osoby. Nie że ciocia i wuj się o niego nie troszczyli, ale do ich troski był przyzwyczajony. Gwen była pierwszą osobą poza Harrym, która naprawdę się o niego martwiła. Zaliczyłby też do tego grona Deadpoola, ale nie planował się już z nim widzieć, więc ostatecznie odpadał.

\- Na pewno – odpowiedział i zerknął jeszcze raz na Flasha. Dalej się gapił. Było w tym nawet coś strasznego, ale nie na tyle, by się zląkł. Widział gorszych typów wokół własnego domu.

\- Okej, ale jeśli tym razem wybije ci zęby, to ja wybiję jemu – obiecała mu, a po tonie głosu poznał, że mówi całkowicie poważnie. Chciałby to zobaczyć, sięgająca Flashowi pod pachę Gwen wybijająca mu zęby. To byłoby komiczne i epickie zarazem.

\- Zgoda.

Musieli przerwać rozmowę, bo do klasy wszedł nauczyciel i zaczął zajęcia. Peter przez cały czas ich trwania czuł na sobie wzrok Flasha, który praktycznie wwiercał mu się w czaszkę. Gdy tylko zadzwoni dzwonek, musi uciekać jak najdalej, jeśli nie chciał skończyć jako mokra plama na podłodze.

Lekcja dobiegła końca, dzwonek jeszcze nie przestał dzwonić, a on już był na zewnątrz klasy i oddalał się od niej tak szybko jak tylko mógł. Teraz musiał tylko unikać Flasha przez resztę dnia. O dziwo szło mu całkiem dobrze i nawet udało mu się znów pogadać z Gwen. Wpadli na siebie w przerwie na lunch. Dziewczyna zaproponowała mu, by dosiadł się do niej i jej przyjaciółek, i choć kusiło go, by się zgodzić, to odmówił.

\- Flash mnie rozszarpie, gdy tylko mnie zobaczy – wyjaśnił widząc na jej twarzy rozczarowanie. – Może jutro?

\- Okej, jutro – zgodziła się. – Trzymam za słowo, Peter.

Nie miał pojęcia, skąd znała jego imię, ale w życiu się tak na cieszył z tego, że ktoś je znał.

Unikanie Flasha przed zajęciami wf-u okazało się prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Długo zastanawiał się nad tym, czy przebrać się wraz z resztą chłopaków w szatni, czy nie, aż w końcu zdecydował się zrobić to w jednej z łazienek. Zamknął się w kabinie, przebrał, a ciuchy schował do plecaka, który następnie umieścił w szafce. Łamał tym samym przepisy szkoły, które zabraniały poruszaniu się w stroju sportowym gdziekolwiek poza sala gimnastyczną i boiskiem, ale wolał upomnienie od dyrekcji niż kolejne podbite oko.

Podczas zajęć Flash był zbyt zajęty grą, by skupić się na nim. Zbliżał się jakiś ważny mecz, więc trener wyciskał ze swoich zawodników ostatnie soki, przygotowując ich do niego. To był dobry znak, po lekcjach Flash będzie zbyt zmęczony, by go gonić, gdy będzie uciekał jak najszybciej do domu.

Powtarzając wcześniejszy manewr z łazienką, Peter opuścił szkołę bez szwanku i konfrontacji z Flashem. Zadowolony ze swojego sukcesu i w dużo lepszym humorze niż rano udał się do domu. Tym razem dojechał na miejsce szkolnym autobusem, więc nie zapłacił za to ani centa, których i tak nie miał przy sobie.

\- Cześć, ciociu! – przywitał się radośnie po przekroczeniu progu. – Co na obiad?

Był potwornie głodny. Jeszcze nigdy uciekanie przed Flashem nie spaliło tylu kalorii.

\- Peter, dobrze że jesteś – powiedziała ciotka, która właśnie wyszła z kuchni. – Ben musiał zostać dłużej w pracy, będzie dopiero wieczorem, a trzeba zrobić zakupy na jutro. Mógłbyś…

\- Nie ma sprawy, ciociu – zapewnił, nie pozwalając jej dokończyć. Głodny czy nie, nie zamierzał odmówić. Wujek pewnie wcale nie musiał zostawać dłużej tylko sam to zaproponował, by zarobić więcej. Razem z ciocią robili wszystko, by żyło mu się jak najlepiej. Zrobienie zakupów od czasu do czasu to nie było nic wielkiego, a przynajmniej trochę ich odciąży.

\- Dziękuję ci. – Ciocia pocałowała go w policzek nim wróciła do kuchni po pieniądze, które mu podała wraz z listą zakupów. – Jak czegoś nie będzie, to nie szkodzi.

\- Najwyżej zajrzę do innego sklepu. Mało ich w okolicy?

Zaopatrzony we wszystko co niezbędna na zakupach, w tym torbę, Peter wyszedł z domu do sklepu, do którego zwykle chodzili. Czekał go kawałek drogi piechotą albo dwa przystanki autobusem, ale zdecydował się na spacer, po drodze rozmyślając o Gwen i o tym, jak rozwinie się ich znajomość. Może w końcu uśmiechnie się do niego szczęście i będzie miał dziewczynę.

Sklep do którego się udał znajdował się na rogu skrzyżowania. Był niewielki, zwykły prywatny biznes jakiegoś obcokrajowca, które trochę kaleczył język angielski, ale poza tym był sympatyczny i miał niskie ceny towarów. Peter przywitał się z nim, gdy wszedł do środka i chwycił za koszyk, z którym zaczął chodzić pomiędzy regałami, pakując do środka rzeczy z listy cioci May. Nie było innych kupujących, na całe szczęście, bo sklep był naprawdę ciasny i w wielu miejscach niemożliwym było minięcie się dwóch osób.

Lista zakupów nie była długa, toteż Peter szybko się uwinął i miał już podchodzić do kasy, gdy jego uwagę przykuły gazety znajdujące się w samym rogu sklepu. Podszedł bliżej i chwycił jedną, na której znajdowało się zdjęcie Tony’ego Starka. To był jakiś naukowy magazyn, na okładce którego informowano o nowym wynalazku Irona Mana. Zaciekawiony otworzył na odpowiedniej stronie i zaczął czytać, ledwo co rejestrując dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Chwilę potem usłyszał dużo wyraźniejszy krzyk.

\- Dawaj pieniądze!

Peter oderwał wzrok od magazynu i obejrzał się za siebie, gdzie przy ladzie sklepowej jakiś facet machał pistoletem tuż przed twarzą przerażonego właściciela mamroczącego coś w swoim języku. W sklepie nie było nikogo poza ich trójką, ale on był tak schowany za jednym z regałów, że pewnie złodziej uznał, że w środku jest tylko sklepikarz. Nie że to coś zmieniało. Nie był superbohaterem, nawet gdyby chciał – a chciał – to nie powstrzymałby tego kolesia. Postanowił więc zostać tam gdzie był i po cichu zadzwonić na policję.

Wyciągał już telefon, cały czas obserwując zajście, gdy nagły ruch zwrócił jego uwagę. Obrócił głowę w samą porę, by zobaczyć jak coś, a raczej ktoś, wpada z krzykiem przez okno.

\- Aaaaaa!

Rozbijając szybę, do sklepu dostał się Deadpool. Przybył na jakiejś linie, którą puścił tuż przed uderzeniem w okno. Z impetem wleciał do środka, przeturlał się po podłodze, zatrzymując się dopiero na jednym z regałów, który od razu się przewrócił, upadając na drugi i powodując także jego upadek.

Złodziej i sklepikarz byli w jednakowym szoku po tym dramatycznym wejściu i z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyli, jak Wade z gracją podniósł się z podłogi, wykonał efektowny obrót i po drodze wyciągnął jeden z pistoletów, którym wymierzył w przestępcę.

\- Masz trzy sekundy na rzucenie broni – powiedział groźnie. Teraz, gdy był już tutaj, Peter odważył się podejść bliżej, zapominając o dzwonieniu po pomoc. – Licząc od teraz.

\- Pierdol się! – warknął w odpowiedzi złodziej i też zaczął mierzyć do Deadpoola. Ręce mu się trzęsły i w ogóle nie wyglądał na pewnego strzelca. Wyglądał raczej jakby miał w każdej chwili przypadkowo nacisnąć spust.

\- Dwa – odliczał Wade.

-Zastrzelę go! – zagroził złodziej i zmienił swój cel. Sklepikarz znieruchomiał z rękoma w górze.

\- Jeden. Za późno, teraz… O, cześć, Peter! – przywitał się entuzjastycznie Deadpool, odwracając się jednocześnie w jego stronę, tym samym ignorując złodzieja.  

\- Cześć, Deadpool – odparł z uśmiechem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że znowu się spotkali. Zależnie od tego, od której strony patrzeć, to musiał być jakiś wyjątkowy pech lub szczęście, innego wyjaśnienia nie było, jeśli w wielomilionowym mieście, Deadpool ciągle znajdował właśnie jego.

\- Musimy przestać na siebie wpadać w takich okolicznościach, eh? – spytał Wade, wymachując pistoletem na wszystkie strony.  

\- Kpisz sobie, czy co?! – krzyknął przestępca. –  Co z ciebie za bohater? Nie miałeś mnie powstrzymać?

Deadpool westchnął i nie odrywając wzroku od Peter, wymierzył bronią za siebie i pociągnął za spust. Peter podskoczył słysząc nagły huk. Kula trafiła w kolano złodzieja, który padł jak kłoda na podłogę, wypuszczając z ręki własny pistolet.

\- Sukinsyn! – przeklął, trzymając się za postrzelone miejsce. Krew zaczęła obficie wypływać, rozlewając się po kafelkach. – Postrzeliłeś mnie!

\- Chciałeś, żebym to zrobił.

\- O mój boże, o mój boże…

Peter nie potrafił powiedzieć czemu, ale miał wrażenie, że najemnik przewrócił oczami.

\- Przymknij jadaczkę, panikujesz jakby upierdoliło ci nogę w kolanie. Czarny rycerz byłby rozczarowany.

\- Zginę – panikował dalej mężczyzna. – Wykrwawię się. Tyle krwi.

\- Zawsze mogę cię dobić, będzie szybciej – zaoferował Wade i z palcem na spuście podszedł do złodzieja.

Peter zareagował natychmiast i rzucił się na rękę Deadpoola, gdy ten wymierzył do złodzieja z broni. Pociągnął za ramię z całej siły, z ulgą wyczuwając, jak to się opuszcza, aż lufa była skierowana w podłogę. Wiedział, że, to nie była jego zasługa. Nie miał tyle siły, by ruszyć choćby jedną umięśnioną kończynę Wade’a, a to znaczyło, że on sam ją opuścił. Dlaczego to zrobił nie miało teraz znaczenia, Peter cieszył się z samego faktu, że z jakiegoś powodu potrafi wpłynąć na decyzję najemnika, który raczej nie słuchał nikogo, nawet siebie.

\- Nie dostarczajmy właścicielowi sklepu traumy, co? – spytał pogodnym tonem, by jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę. Postrzelony złodziej nadal pojękiwał z bólu i panikował z powodu krwotoku, a sklepikarz do tej pory nie opuścił rąk, które uniósł gdy wymierzono do niego z broni.

\- To tylko mózg na podłodze.

\- Niedawno jadłem – skłamał.

\- A to przepraszam. – Wade szybko schował broń do kabury, podszedł do postrzelonego złodzieja i zakrył go plakatem, który zerwał spod sufitu. – Proszę, nic już nie widać. Bez obaw, będziesz żył – zapewnił mężczyznę i poklepał go po głowie, na co złodziej pisnął przerażony.

\- Myślisz, że to cokolwiek pomogło? – spytał go sceptycznie Peter.

\- Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal. 

\- Masz więcej rad z ciasteczek szczęścia?

\- Musiałbym najpierw wyrzygać papierki, na których są zapisane. Chcesz? – zaproponował całkowicie poważnie.

\- Obejdzie się. Chodźmy stąd. – Musiał wyciągnąć Deadpoola na zewnątrz zanim zmieni zdanie i jednak zabije złodzieja.

\- Z tobą nawet na koniec świata.

Peter uśmiechnął się na te słowa i złapał najemnika za łokieć, by wyprowadzić go na ulicę.  

\- Wystarczy kilka przecznic stąd – stwierdził po czym zwrócił się do sklepikarza. – Niech pan wystawi rachunek za zniszczenia. Deadpool zapłaci.

\- Co?! – krzyknął Wade, wyrywając się z uścisku Petera, co nie było specjalnie trudne.

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu niszczyć czyjejś własności i nie zapłacić – wyjaśnił jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku. W pewnym sensie tak właśnie było.

\- Oczywiście, że mogę – upierał się najemnik.

\- Kto tak twierdzi?

\- Ja, ja i ja.

Mógł się spodziewać takiego wyboru.

\- A ktoś z większym autorytetem?

\- Co ci się nie podoba w moim autorytecie? – Deadpool zmrużył oczy, co było widoczne poprzez jego przerażająco ekspresyjną maskę.

\- Nie istnieje – odparł patrząc mu prosto w oczy, o ile można było tak powiedzieć.

\- Tak jak twoje mięśnie.

\- Albo twój mózg.

Zapewne niewiele osób miałoby odwagę powiedzieć coś takiego Deadpoolowi prosto w twarz, ale Peter nie bał się, że poniesie za to jakieś konsekwencje. To było już jego trzecie spotkanie z najemnikiem i ani razu nie czuł się w jego obecności zagrożony. Coś w jego mowie ciała sprawiało, że nie bał się go ani trochę. Pewnie powinien, ale nie potrafił. Może nie miał układu nerwowego. 

Tak jak się spodziewał, Deadpool nie zaatakował go w żaden sposób za tę obrazę – nawet słownie. Roześmiał się za to głośno i prawie że komicznie.

\- Coś ci powiem, Petey. Mogę być twoimi mięśniami, jeśli ty będziesz moim mózgiem, eh? – zaproponował.  

\- Zgoda – odparł od razu.

Pasował mu taki układ. Lubił Deadpoola. Był niebezpieczny, ale nie wobec niego. Był pewien, że może coś zrobić, by i dla innych nie był aż takim zagrożeniem, skoro już teraz udało mu się odwieść go od morderstwa. Poza tym najemnik był zabawny i wydawał się odwzajemniać jego sympatię. Inaczej po co dalej by z nim rozmawiał?

\- Będziemy bardziej dynamicznym duetem niż Batman i Robin! – podekscytował się Wade skacząc w miejscu.

\- Nie każ mi nosić pstrokatego stroju cyrkowego.  

\- Bez obaw, takie połączenie żółci, czerwieni i zieleni i tak by ci nie pasowało. Niebieski i czerwony to byłoby coś – stwierdził i rozmarzył się, jakby wizualizował sobie w głowie design kostiumu dla niego.

\- Dlaczego akurat te? – spytał. Wydawały mu się one całkiem przypadkowe, na co dzień raczej nie nosił takich kolorów.

\- Pamiętałem to, ale gdy próbuję sobie teraz przypomnieć, natrafiam w głowie na dziwną ścianę.

\- Blokadę rodzicielską?

\- Skarbie, to co mam w głowie, to nawet dorośli nie powinni oglądać.

\- Pustka nie jest aż taka straszna.

To było jak igranie z ogniem. Kto normalny ciągle obraża mordercę?

\- Przynajmniej nie muszę podnosić dodatkowych kilogramów podczas wstawania z łóżka.

Deadpool nie zamierzał rzucać ręcznika na ring.

\- Powtarzaj to sobie, może kiedyś w to uwierzysz.

\- Ha! – zakrzyknął nagle najemnik. – Od dawna nie miałem godnego przeciwnika do słownych przepychanek. Lubię cię. Żółwik.

Peter uśmiechnął się i zbił z Wadem żółwika. Jak mógłby się bać kogoś, kto był tak pociesznie absurdalny? 

\- W końcu dynamiczny duet, nie?

\- Święta racja! – zgodził się z nim Deadpool.

\- Czy ktoś w końcu zadzwoni po karetkę?! – wrzasnął potwornie blady złodziej. Krew zaczęła już wypływać spod plakatu.

Wade tylko spojrzał na mężczyznę przelotnie.

\- Co ty na to, Petey, by się stąd wynieść, eh? Przeszkadzają nam we flircie.

\- To był flirt? – zdziwił się. Nie był w tych sprawach ekspertem, ale trudno było uznać dogryzanie sobie flirtem.

\- Zawsze tak flirtuję.

\- To wyjaśnia czemu jesteś sam – palnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. To było zbyt zabawne. Zwykle za takie teksty Flash albo ktoś inny dawał mu w mordę, a Wade albo się odgryzał albo śmiał. To była miła odmiana. Może właśnie to tak ciągnęło go do najemnika. Fakt że w jego obecności mógł bez skrępowania być sobą.  

\- Niezły pocisk, ale niezgodny z prawdą. – Deadpool puścił mu oczko. – Ale dostajesz złotą gwiazdkę za starania.

Najemnik sięgnął do pasa i wyciągnął za środka krzywo wyciętą, żółtą gwiazdkę z napisem „THERE WAS AN ATTEMPT” i przykleił ją Peterowi na piersi.

\- Wow, moja pierwsza.

\- Chcesz coś zjeść? – zaproponował Wade. – Ja stawiam.

\- Wszystko tylko nie móżdżki.

Deadpool ryknął śmiechem, by zaraz potem z pełną powagę powiedzieć:

\- Możemy zjeść kozie jądra.

\- Pozostańmy przy hamburgerze – stwierdził ze zdegustowaną miną.  

\- Nie znasz się na kuchni.

\- Obejrzałem wszystkie odcinki _Piekielnej kuchni_ , jestem praktycznie autorytetem gastronomii.

\- Okej, panie Ramsay. W takim razie ja jestem mistrzem tworzenia mety.

\- Więc obaj jesteśmy kucharzami – zauważył z uśmiechem.

Wade przez moment wyglądał, jakby właśnie przekazano mu tajemnicę wszechświata.

\- Racja. To przeznaczenie.

\- Lekarza, błagam – jęknął złodziej, znów przypominając o swojej obecności.

\- Zaraz go zastrzelę – zagroził najemnik. Z głosu zniknął swobodny ton, a ciało napięło się, przypominając Peterowi, że ma do czynienia z groźnym mordercą. Łatwo było zapomnieć.

\- Zostaw go – poprosił, a Wade natychmiast usłuchał, znów stając się pogodnym, nieco szalonym facetem. – Chodźmy w końcu, zadzwonię po drodze na policję i po karetkę. Właściciel sklepu chyba woli robić manequin challenge.  

Deadpool zachichotał i obejmując Petera, wyszli razem na ulicę, ale nie bez uprzedniego zapłacenia za towary, które Peter wcześniej zamierzał kupić.

Szli ulicą jak gdyby nigdy nic – najemnik i zwykły nastolatek. Z perspektywy trzeciej osoby musiało to wyglądać naprawdę komicznie, zawłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę ich różnice w budowie ciała. Peter nie był dużo niższy od Deadpoola, sięgał mu do brody, ale był znacznie chudszy, z węższymi ramionami i nieco absurdalnie dłuższymi nogami, które bardziej przypominały szczudła niż właściwe nogi, jakimi mógł się na przykład poszczycić najemnik. Gdy na nie patrzył, miał wrażenie że mogłyby zatrzymać samochód.

Podczas gdy Deadpool, niby to dyskutując z nim, ale tak naprawdę ze sobą, wybierał miejsce, w którym coś zjedzą, Peter zadzwonił na 911, by zajęli się rannym złodziejem. Najemnik był na tyle miły, że użyczył mu swoją komórkę, by go nie namierzyli, gdyby tego chcieli. Po wszystkim bez żalu wyrzucił ją do kanałów, gdy mijali jedną ze studzienek burzowych.

\- Nie szkoda ci tych telefonów? – spytał go Peter.

\- Nie. Za te pieniądze, jakie zarabiam, mogę mieć ich setki.

Peter chciałby być tak bogaty. 

\- No ale co z kontaktami?

\- Nie potrzebuję ich, nie mam przyjaciół.

\- Oh. – To było smutne. – Przykro mi.

\- Mnie nie. Przyjaźń jest dla frajerów!

Coś Peterowi mówiło, że Deadpool wcale tak nie myśli, ale nie zamierzał się kłócić. I tak by pewnie nie wygrał.

\- No ale masz wizytówki, czyli masz jakiś konkretny telefon – ciągnął dalej temat komórek.

\- Oczywiście, jest tu. – Wade wyciągnął z kieszeni swojego pasa telefon, na obudowie którego znajdowało się logo najemnika. Na tapecie zaś, której nie omieszkał nie pokazać, miał selfie z Wolverinem, który nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z faktu, że jest mu robione zdjęcie. Peter miał nadzieję, że w ruch nie poszły pazury.

\- Mówiłeś, że nią masz przyjaciół – zauważył i skinął na ekran.

\- Logan to bardziej towarzysz niż przyjaciel – wyjaśnił Deadpool. – W zasadzie to jest dla mnie trochę jak ojciec.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się.

\- Esencja jego mocy uczyniła mnie tym, kim jestem!

\- Oh, w tym sensie. – Przez moment zmartwił się, że jego dotychczasowy obraz Wolverina jako groźnego samotnika jest zagrożony.

\- Oczywiście, że w tym sensie, myślałeś że co, karmił mnie butelką i zmieniał pieluchy? – zażartował Deadpool. Peter wyobraził to sobie i od razu się uśmiechnął.

Szli dalej chodnikiem, a ludzie schodzili im z drogi, najczęściej uciekając na drugą stronę ulicy. Ci, którzy odważyli się jednak przejść obok, obchodzili najemnika szerokim łukiem. Wiedział czemu to robili, ale trochę nie rozumiał. Deadpool po prostu szedł, nie zachowywał się agresywnie, poza tym Peter szedł obok niego. Czy naprawdę był w tym momencie taki przerażający, by schodzić mu z drogi? Nie że mu to przeszkadzało, przynajmniej mogli swobodnie iść.

Po kilku minutach spaceru dotarli do jakiejś pizzerii. Deadpool otworzył mu drzwi i wpuścił przodem, samemu wchodząc zaraz za nim. Ludzie znajdujący się w środku przerwali posiłek i popatrzyli na najemnika wielkimi oczami po czym wszyscy, jednocześnie, wstali i wybiegli na zewnątrz, omal nie taranując przy tym Petera. Pewnie by go przewrócili, ale Wade złapał go za kołnierz bluzy i odciągnął na bok.

\- Dzięki – powiedział, gdy zamieszanie się skończyło.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł najemnik i puścił mu oczko.

Podeszli do lady, gdzie zwykle powinien stać ktoś przyjmujący zamówienia, ale nikogo tam teraz nie było. Deadpool podskoczył i usiadł na niej, mając teraz widok na to, co znajdowało się za nią.

\- Ah, tu się schowałeś. – Tak jak wcześniej z Peterem, tak samo teraz złapał biednego pracownika za kołnierz i wyciągnął zza lady.

\- Proszę nie zabijaj mnie – zapłakał mężczyzna, jeszcze dość młody. Był niewiele starszy od Petera. – Pieniądze są w kasie, jeśli…

\- Chcę zamówić dwie duże pizze pepperoni na grubym cieście i z ekstra serem – przerwał mu najemnik. – Żadnych ananasów. Da się załatwić?

Zarówno biedny pracownik, jak i Peter, spojrzeli w stronę kuchni, gdzie tylne drzwi były otwarte na oścież, a w samym pomieszczeniu nie było żywej duszy. 

Facet w końcu pokiwał głową, a Wade puścił go. Razem z nim wszedł do kuchni, gdzie zaryglował jedyne wyjście, po czym powrócił do czekając na niego przy ladzie Petera.

\- Wybierz stolik – polecił i wskazał ręką na całą pizzerię. – Mam wolne wszystkie.

\- To co zrobiłeś nie było miłe – zauważył podchodząc do jednego ze stołów, które stały niedaleko wejścia do kuchni. Założył, że Deadpool będzie chciał mieć ją na oku.

\- Nie moja wina, że ludzie uciekają na mój widok. Chciałem zamówić normalnie – wytłumaczył się i usiadł na wprost Petera. – Jak przygody z Flashem, eh?

Wade trochę go zaskoczył tym pytaniem. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie o tym pamiętał albo że przejmie się tym na tyle, by zapytać. Choć może podbite oko mu o tym przypomniało.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział. – Nie oberwałem dzisiaj.

\- Czy to znaczy, że nauczyłeś się w końcu walczyć? – spytał z nadzieją i podekscytowaniem.

\- Nie, po prostu uciekałem przed nim cały dzień.

Deadpool jęknął zawiedziony.

\- Co za rozczarowanie – stwierdził. – Wiesz, nie żartowałem z tymi mięśniami. Mogę mu wklepać jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie! – odmówił od razu. Co prawda myślał o tym wcześniej, ale teraz naprawdę uznawał to za zły pomysł. Wolał nie ryzykować śmierci Flasha, a poza tym, chciał sam sobie radzić. – Poza tym, nie miałbym ci jak zapłacić.

Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak wysokie ceny miał Wade nawet za zwykłe zastraszenie. Był najlepszy, mógł poprosić o każdą sumę.

\- To byłaby wymiana, ręka rękę myję.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Zaciekawiło go to. Czego Deadpool mógłby od niego chcieć lub potrzebować?

\- Potrzebuję małej pomocy – wyjaśnił szeptem, rozglądając się paranoicznie. – Ja pomógłbym tobie, a ty mi.

\- W czym może pomóc najemnikowi zwykły nastolatek?

Próbował znaleźć jakieś wyjaśnienie, ale żadne nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Deadpool wspominał coś o jego mózgu, ale w jego przypadku mogło chodzić nawet – dosłownie – o wyjęcie mu go z czaszki.

\- Nienawidzisz zabijania, prawda? – spytał Wade.

\- Tak.

\- Brzydzisz się przemocą?

\- Trochę – przyznał. Chętnie uderzyłby Flasha.

\- Podziwiasz superbohaterów? – Deadpool z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej pochylał się w jego stronę. Peter martwił się, że zaraz zetkną się nosami.

\- Bardzo. – Do czego zmierzał?

\- Masz syndrom Chrystusa i chcesz zbawiać świat?

Stało się, nos Deadpool zetknął się z jego, a on nie miał już gdzie uciekać, no chyba że z krzesła, ale i ta opcja po chwili zniknęła, bo Wade – teraz praktycznie leżący na stole – położył ręce na oparciu jego krzesła, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę. Nie miał więc innego wyboru jak tylko wpatrywać się w białe oczy maski i czuć oddech najemnika przesiąknięty zapachem sosu salsa.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego syndromem – zaczął, ledwo poruszając ustami, by przypadkiem nie dotknąć tych należących do Deadpoola.

\- Świetnie! – Wade wyprostował się, a Peter właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymywał oddech ten cały czas. – Masz więc wszelkie niezbędne kwalifikacje, by zostać moim kompasem moralnym!

\- Twoim czym? – zdziwił się.

\- Sprawa jest prosta, Petey. Jestem najemnikiem. Od zawsze nim jestem, ale nigdy nie byłem zły. Jestem antybohaterem, przez co nie lubią mnie jeszcze bardziej niż naprawdę złych gości. Pewnie przez to, że sprzedałbym swoich towarzyszy za paczkę fajek, ale to nie jest ważne. Mam dość bycia pomijanym przy wysłaniu zaproszeń na imprezy u wszystkich fajnych dzieciaków. Chcę otrzymywać klucze do miasta, chcę żeby mi zbudowano pomniki. Chcę być bohaterem!

Peter nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu słysząc to wyznanie. Cieszył się jakby dotyczyło to jego samego.

\- Super! – zawołał radośnie, a Deadpool nagle znieruchomiał.

\- Serio? - zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- Tak – przytaknął, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Lubił Wade’a dlatego cieszył się, że chce czynić dobro. – Czemu miałbym uważać inaczej?

\- Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która się nie zaśmiała po usłyszeniu moich planów – wyznał przybity, ale szybko mu przeszło. – To wspaniałe! Czyli się zgadzasz?!

\- Ło, nic takiego nie powiedziałem – zauważył. Deadpool, pomimo maski, robił słodkie oczka i skamlał jak szczeniak, by nakłonić go do podjęcia decyzji. – Jak w ogóle chcesz zostać bohaterem, masz jakiś plan?

To było najważniejsze jeśli chciał odnieść sukces. Nie mógł tak po prostu liczyć na to, że z dnia na dzień wezmą go do Avengers.

Deapool podrapał się po brodzie.

\- W sumie to nie. Przyjechałem do Nowego Jorku, bo uznałem, że to najlepsze miejsce dla początkujących bohaterów. Dużo zbrodni i potencjalnych kompanów. Myślałem, że ty możesz mieć jakiś plan.

\- Cóż… - Może i jakiś by się znalazł, gdyby miał trochę czasu na jego wymyślenie. Teraz nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, był zbyt głodny by myśleć. Gdzie była ta pizza?

\- Jestem najemnikiem już tak długo, że ciężko mi odróżnić co jest właściwe, a co nie – przyznał Wade. – Pomyślałem, że jak znajdę kogoś, kto ma normalny kręgosłup moralny, a nie taki przekręcony jak ja, to będzie mi mówił jak się zachowywać w danej sytuacji i jak najlepiej powstrzymać przestępcę. Bez zabijania. To chyba najważniejsza zasada bohatera, co?

\- Nie wiem, nie jestem bohaterem, ale chyba tak. – Bardzo rzadko słyszał o morderstwach w wykonaniu Avengersów. Raczej unikali ofiar śmiertelnych. Z kolei dla Deadpoola, jedyną odpowiedzią na wszystko była właśnie śmierć. Jeśli naprawdę chciał się zmienić, wiązałoby się to z uczeniem starego psa nowych sztuczek. Czy był w stanie to zrobić? – A co z twoją umową?

\- Mógłbym cię nauczyć jak się walczy – zaoferował podekscytowany. – Mógłbyś się wtedy obronić przed Flashem i innymi. Przestałbyś też wyglądać jak chuchro, które złamie się przy pierwszym lepszym podmuchu.

\- Wow, dzięki – powiedział z przekąsem. Taki układ nie wydawał się być zły, obaj mogliby wyjść na tym dobrze. On nabrałby potrzebnych mu mięśni, a Deadpool spełniłby swoje marzenie o byciu dobrym. 

\- To co myślisz? Nadawałbym się na bohatera? – Wade przyjął heroiczną pozę i czekał w bezruchu na werdykt.

\- Pewnie że tak – zapewnił szczerze. Deadpool pisnął z radości. – Widać że jesteś w porządku i przy odpowiedniej pomocy mógłbyś być tak dobry jak Avengers.

\- Pff! Będę nawet lepszy! Poczekaj tylko aż…

Wywód Deadpool przerwała syrena policyjna na zewnątrz pizzerii. Odwrócili się w stronę okna, by zobaczyć co się dzieje. Trzy radiowozy podjechały pod budynek i wysiedli z nich uzbrojeni policjanci. Peter przyjrzał im się tylko trochę, bo po chwili miał przed sobą najemnika, który stanął przed wymierzonymi w niego lufami.

\- Miała być pepperoni, a nie z bekonem! – krzyknął w stronę kuchni po czym obrócił się, złapał Petera w pasie i przerzucił przez ramię jak worek kartofli.

\- Ej! – krzyknął i spanikowany zacisnął mocniej dłoń na torbie z zakupami, którą złapał w ostatniej chwili. – Postaw mnie!

\- A dasz radę uciekać przed wyszkolonymi policjantami? – spytał Wade i zaczął biec. Wpadł do kuchni, gdzie w kącie siedział skulony pracownik pizzerii trzymający telefon. Zignorował go i od razu podbiegł do drzwi, otwierając je po uprzednim oczyszczeniu sobie drogi.

\- Nie – odpowiedział mu w końcu Peter, patrząc jak policja wpada do lokalu. Jeden strzelił, a kula świsnęła tuż przy jego uchu. Kto szkolił tych policjantów? Czy nie wiedzieli, że nie strzela się do podejrzanego, który trzyma zakładnika?

\- Więc zamknij się i ciesz wycieczką – nakazał mu Deadpool. – Zwykle biorę dziesięć dolców za przejazd. Dwadzieścia jeśli chcesz pozwiedzać z przewodnikiem.

Peter przewrócił oczami i dał się nieść, wciąż obserwując goniących ich policjantów. Któryś znowu strzelił, tym razem kula trafiła prosto w Deadpoola, który przeklął pod nosem, ale nie zatrzymał się.

\- Ej, ślepi jesteście, czy jak?! – krzyknął do policji. – Zakładnika niosę, wstrzymać ogień!

Nie wybiegli do tej pory na ulicę, co utwierdzało Petera w przekonaniu, że Wade naprawdę jest w porządku tylko potrzebuje kogoś, kto nim pokieruje. Nie chciał zrobić krzywdy innym cywilom i nie narażał ich na kule policji.

Skręcili w jakiś ślepy zaułek. Słyszeli za sobą wciąż goniących ich policjantów, byli coraz bliżej. Peter wypatrywał ich, ale co chwilę patrzył też na ranę w lędźwiach Deadpoola, który szukał teraz wyjścia z tej beznadziejnej sytuacji.

\- Szlag! – krzyknął i sięgnął ręką do swojego pasa. – Może ci się zrobić trochę niedobrze.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? – spytał zaniepokojony.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, zamiast tego poczuł jakby coś go szarpnęło. Tak jak ostrzegł najemnik, zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zaskoczony zamknął oczy, a gdy je znowu otworzył, byli w zupełnie innej alejce.

\- Wow – wyszeptał z podziwem. Deadpool odwrócił w jego stronę głowę i uśmiechnął się pod maską.

\- Urządzenie do teleportacji – wyjaśnił i podrzucił mały przyrząd, który miał w dłoni. – Fajne, co?

Peter uśmiechnął się głupkowato, chcąc zapytać o szczegóły działania tego cacka, skąd Wade je w ogóle ma i czy może je rozmontować, ale nie zdążył zadać ani jednego pytania, bo na końcu alejki pojawił się policjant. Cała ich trójka znieruchomiała i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem, aż w końcu funkcjonariusz krzyknął:

\- Szefie, tu są ci co włamali się do sklepu!

Peter zauważył dopiero, że faktycznie są przy sklepie, gdzie jakieś pół godziny temu Deadpool powstrzymał napad.

\- Ups. Pomyłka – zaśmiał się i znów ich teleportował. Tym razem obeszło się bez nudności, a Peter przez cały czas miał otwarte oczy, ale niewiele zobaczył. Wszystko trwało ułamki sekund.

Znajdowali się teraz spory kawałek od sklepu, w kolejnej alejce, ale bez żadnych policjantów w okolicy. Peter wyjrzał na ulicę, by zobaczyć gdzie dokładnie jest i odkrył, że znaleźli się całkiem blisko jego domu. Przypadek czy celowy zabieg Deadpoola?

Najemnik postawił go ostrożnie na ziemi i od razu ugięły się pod nim kolana. To było niesamowite! Jeszcze lepsze niż akcja na wycieczce! Czy tak będzie wyglądać każdy spotkanie z Deadpoolem, jeśli zdecyduje się mu pomóc?

\- Ja chcę jeszcze raz! – oznajmił podekscytowany. Wade roześmiał się i przygarnął do siebie ramieniem, mierzwiąc mu włosy.

\- Nie mogłem trafić lepiej, jesteś idealny – powiedział radośnie.

Peter również się zaśmiał i jedną ręką niezgrabnie odwzajemnił uścisk. Położył dłoń na lędźwiach Deadpoola i poczuł tam pod palcami coś ciepłego i lepkiego. Zaskoczony spojrzał na rękę i zobaczył, że jest czerwona.

\- Jesteś ranny – przypomniał sobie. Całkiem o tym zapomniał, nic zresztą dziwnego, bo Wade w ogóle się nie skarżył na ból.

Najemnik wygiął się i odwrócił głowę, by dojrzeć ranę. Peter również się jej przyjrzał, próbując ignorować mdłości. Wciąż czuł krew na dłoni i nie podobało mu się to ani trochę.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Wszystko goi się na mnie jak na rosomaku – zażartował, ale Peter nie poczuł się przez to lepiej.

\- Na pewno? – spytał. Nie chciał, by Wade specjalnie dla niego udawał, że nic mu nie jest, choć tak naprawdę go bolało.

\- Wyjmę sobie kulę później – zapewnił. – Trzeba będzie ciąć, bo rana już się zagoiła, ale robiłem już takie rzeczy wcześniej.

Peter zbladł słysząc to. Dokładnie jak wiele razy Deadpool został postrzelony w trakcie swojego życia? Opowiadał o tym z takim spokojem, że pewnie dużo. Musiał mieć naprawdę niesamowitą moc regeneracji, skoro dalej funkcjonował normalnie.

\- Musisz o tym opowiadać z takim spokojem?

\- O mój boże krew! – zakrzyknął nagle najemnik i złapał Petera za ramiona, słaniając się na nogach. – Umrę! Trzymaj mnie za rękę, Peter! Powiedz mojej roślince, że ją kocham!

Peter omal się nie przewrócił, gdy Deadpool wpadł mu w ramiona całym swoim ciężarem i przyjął dramatyczną pozę.

\- Tak lepiej? – zapytał całkowicie poważnie.

\- Wróćmy do… ugh… nie przejmowania się – poprosił stękając z wysiłku. Czuł jak ręce mu drżą, Wade był za ciężki, by trzymać go tak długo. Gdyby nie to, że podpierał się trochę nogami, ułatwiając Peterowi zadanie, to już dawno padli by obaj na ziemię. 

\- Strasznie niezdecydowany jesteś – stwierdził Deadpool i stanął normalnie obok Petera, który próbował odzyskać czucie w rękach. – A więc? Zgadzasz się?

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, o co najemnik pyta. Spojrzał na niego i zauważył, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany czekając na odpowiedź. 

\- Nie wiem. – Nie miał pojęcia, czy będzie miał czas na coś takiego. Może i był geniuszem, ale to mimo wszystko był ostatni rok, chciał mieć jak najlepsze oceny i wynik egzaminu, by dostać się na najlepsze studia. – Zastanowię się i dam ci odpowiedź za kilka dni, dobra?

\- Będę czekać przy telefonie całymi dniami.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie dosłownie. – Czasami ciężko było mu stwierdzić, kiedy Wade jest poważny, a kiedy nie.

\- Oczywiście, że dosłownie.

\- Umrzesz z odwodnienia.

\- W takim razie zadzwoń jak najszybciej – powiedział i puścił mu oczko.

\- Okej – zgodził się i uśmiechnął. Uśmiech szybko przerodził się w grymas, gdy Deadpool nagle złapał go i uściskał mocno.

\- Łiii! Będziemy najlepszą drużyną na świecie! Już pokazałeś co potrafisz w tamtym sklepie. Żółwik! – Wade puścił go i odskoczył podekscytowany, zbijając z nim wcześniej kolejnego już dzisiaj żółwika. – Zadzwonię do Logana. Będzie taki dumny!

Peter, trzymając się za bolące żebra, patrzył jak najemnik znika mu z oczu. Praktycznie już podjął decyzję, ale postanowił, że mimo to poczeka jeszcze kilka dni. Tak na wszelki wypadek, by upewnić się, że się nie rozmyśli.

To będzie ciekawe przeżycie. Już było, bo czuł, że on i Deadpool powoli zostają przyjaciółmi. Szczęście się do niego uśmiechnęło, najpierw Gwen zaczęła z nim rozmawiać, a teraz profesjonalny najemnik - przyszły superbohater - chciał z nim współpracować i być może się przyjaźnić. Peter wreszcie ujrzał światełko w tunelu swojego życia.

Stałby tak w tej alejce pewnie jeszcze długo, usiłując ogarnąć jak wszystko zmieniło się w tak krótkim czasie, ale przypomniał sobie o tym, że nie wyszedł z domu bez powodu. Wciąż trzymał w dłoni zakupy dla cioci. To jakim cudem nie zgubił ich chociażby w trakcie pościgu przez policję, było prawdziwym cudem.

Szybko wrócił do domu, biegnąc od czas do czasu, by nadrobić stracony czas i dorwać się wreszcie do jedzenia. Żałował, że nie udało się z tą pizzą, chociaż wtedy pewnie jeszcze później wróciłby do domu. Dziwił się, że ciocia jeszcze do niego nie zadzwoniła zapytać, co tak długo mu zajęło.

\- Ciociu, już jestem! – zawołał, gdy wreszcie dotarł na miejsce zdyszany.

Ciocia wyszła z salonu, skąd dochodził dźwięk włączonego telewizora. Miała strasznie zmartwioną minę.

\- Peter, na litość boską, co tak długo? – zapytała i podeszła do niego szybko. – W telewizji mówią, że doszło do napadu na sklep, w którym robimy zakupy. Nic ci nie jest? Podobno był tam jakiś młodzieniec.

Cholera. Nie pomyślał, że w czasie kiedy go nie będzie, telewizja może się zainteresować tym napadem, zwłaszcza że obecny przy nim był poszukiwany na całym świecie najemnik.

\- Uh, wszystko w porządku – zapewnił i pokazał ciotce zakupy. – Musiało do tego dojść po moim wyjściu ze sklepu, bo nic nie słyszałem.

\- Więc czemu tak długo cię nie było?

\- Ja… spotkałem kolegę ze szkoły – wymyślił na prędko, modląc się, by ciocia nie zwróciła mu uwagi, że nie ma kolegów, co było wiedzą dobrze jej znaną.

Na szczęście nie naciskała i wydawała się usatysfakcjonowana jego odpowiedzią, choć nadal była zmartwiona tym wszystkim.

\- Najważniejsze, że już jesteś – powiedziała i zabrała od niego zakupy. – Rozpakuję torbę i odgrzeję ci obiad, a ty idź się przebierz i umyj ręce.

\- Dobrze, ciociu.

Zanim udał się na górę do łazienki, wszedł jeszcze na chwile do salonu. Na kanale z wiadomościami mówiono o napadzie na sklep.

\- Policja zatrzymała sprawcę, ale podejrzewa, że w sprawę zamieszany jest też najemnik do wynajęcia, nazywający siebie Deadpool. – Na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie Wade, w bardzo kiepskiej jakości i w jakimś nieznanym mu miejscu, ale to na pewno był on. – Właściciel sklepu jest przekonany, że poszukiwany przez służby specjalne na całym świecie Deadpool przybył jednak z pomocą, a nie po to, by samemu wyrządzić szkody, policja jednak uważa, że jego zeznania nie są wiarygodne, bo gdy przybyli na miejsce, mężczyzna dalej był w szoku, podobnie jak człowiek, który chciał dokonać napadu. Obaj mężczyźni twierdzą, że Deadpool uprowadził ze sklepu młodego chłopaka lub że ten był z najemnikiem w zmowie i uciekli razem, ale nieznane są dane nastolatka, a świadkowie nie zgadzają się co do tego, jak wyglądał.  

Przynajmniej jedna dobra wiadomość. Nie chciałby, żeby lada dzień zapukała do jego drzwi policja. Wujostwo nie byłoby zachwycone.

Reporterka podała także, że o wszystkim poinformowano Avengers, którzy postarają się złapać Deadpoola. Peter miał dziwne wrażenie, że im się to nie uda, ale i tak go to zmartwiło, głównie dlatego, bo te wszystkie informacje potwierdzały jedno. Czeka go dużo pracy nad poprawieniem wizerunku Deadpoola. Będzie musiał przekonać nie tylko cywili czy policję, ale i Avengers, którzy na pewno mieli już z najemnikiem do czynienia. Ciężko będzie komuś takiemu zrobić dobry PR, ale spróbuje – zarówno dla swojej własnej satysfakcji, jak i ze względu na Wade’a, który był bardzo podekscytowany tym wszystkim.

Czas wymyślić plan działania.                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział nie miał być taki długi, przysięgam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wciągnęłam się w to opowiadanie, strasznie przyjemnie się je pisze. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy zostawili komentarze, zawsze miło jest przeczytać czyjąś opinię na temat swojej pracy :)  
> Dzisiejszy rozdział miał być krótszy niż poprzedni. Jak zwykle zaczęłam pisać i ups, rozpisałam się :D

Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna Peter wybierał się do szkoły w dobrym humorze. Po wczorajszym spotkaniu z Deadpoolem nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy znowu go zobaczy i zaczną razem współpracować. Nie miał jeszcze planu działania, bo cały wieczór spędził na odrabianiu lekcji i uczeniu się, ale to może nawet dobrze, zawsze mogą wymyślić coś razem. Już sobie wyobrażał, jak mogłaby wyglądać burza mózgów z Wadem.

Był też inny powód jego radości – Gwen. Drugi raz nie zrezygnuje ze spędzania z nią czasu tylko ze względu na Flasha. Nie musi dbać o jego delikatną psychikę, jeśli nie będzie mógł znieść tego, że najzdolniejsza i najładniejsza dziewczyna w szkole woli rozmawiać z nerdem niż gwiazdą drużyny futbolowej, to już jego problem. Niech dorośnie i przestanie uważać, że wszystko należy mu się z automatu tylko dlatego, bo potrafi daleko rzucić piłkę.

Opuchlizna z oka już trochę zeszła, więc Peter czuł się też dobrze ze swoim wyglądem. Zwykle nie przykładał do niego wielkiej wagi, ale dziś rano specjalnie wstał trochę wcześniej, by jakoś doprowadzić się do porządku. Nie chciał wyglądać niechlujnie w obecności Gwen. Spędził więc przed lustrem tak wiele czasu usiłując ujarzmić swoje niesforne włosy, że aż ciocia May przyszła zobaczyć, czy przypadkiem nic mu się nie stało, bo tak długo nie wychodził. Gdy zobaczyła co robi, zaśmiała się tylko i kręcąc głową zostawiła go samego.

Piętnaście minut męczenia się okazało się kompletną porażką. Włosy za nic w świecie nie chciały przestać sterczeć na różne strony i podejrzewał, że bez żelu się nie obejdzie. Problem w tym, że żadnego nie miał. Będzie musiał kupić za część swojego biednego kieszonkowego, póki co musi się przemęczyć.

Nim wyszedł z łazienki, otworzył jeszcze szafkę wiszącą przy umywalce i przyjrzał się stojącym w środku rzeczom. Przede wszystkim rzuciły mu się w oczy pianka i maszynka do golenia należące do wujka Bena. Peter spojrzał w lustro i dotknął swojego gładkiego podbródka. Miał osiemnaście lat, a mimo to żadnego zarostu, nawet meszku. Czasami miał wrażenie, że wujostwo skłamało w kwestii jego wieku i tak naprawdę miał czternaście lat. Co prawda mutację głosu miał już za sobą, a poniżej pasa wyrosły mu włosy, ale nie widział innego wytłumaczenia. To by wyjaśniało też jego brak mięśni, których dzieci przecież nie mają.

Zaraz obok pianki, w szafce znajdowała się też woda po goleniu. Wziął ją niepewnie do ręki i odkręcił nakrętkę. Pachniała bardzo intensywnie i dojrzale. Dziewczyny podobno lubiły starszych chłopaków, a przynajmniej tych, którzy nie zachowywali się już dziecinnie. Może i nie musiał się golić jak Flash czy inni chłopcy w jego wieku, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie może skorzystać. Wylał odrobinę na dłoń i wklepał sobie w podbródek. Usatysfakcjonowany uśmiechnął się do własnego odbicia i odstawił wodę na miejsce. Użył jeszcze dezodorantu, ale już swojego, po czym poszedł do swojego pokoju, by się ubrać.

Peter nie lubił chodzić po sklepach, w przeciwieństwie do wuja i cioci, którzy mogliby to robić godzinami i to nawet nic nie kupując ze względu na marne finanse. Jeszcze bardziej nie znosił przymierzania setek ubrań, więc jego zakupy ograniczały się do wybrania na szybko jednej znośnej rzeczy, przymierzenia jej i wyjścia. Teraz tego żałował, bo jego garderoba była taka sobie. Nie miał tam jakichś obciachowych czy stereotypowych ciuchów typu sweterek, jakie często widywał w filmach, ale nie było też tam nic wyjątkowego. Na pewno nie takiego, czym mógłby zaimponować dziewczynie.

Zdołowany wywrócił szafę do góry nogami, szukając czegoś co nie jest koszulką z nadrukiem dotyczącym jakiegoś serialu czy filmu ani koszulą, które zakładał jedynie podczas wizyt koleżanek cioci May. W końcu udało mu się znaleźć „czystą”, czarną koszulkę. Nic lepszego nie miał, więc założył ją czym prędzej na siebie razem ze zwykłymi dżinsami i zszedł w końcu na śniadanie. W samą porę, ciocia właśnie podawała do stołu.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się radośnie i z ochotę zabrał się za jedzenie.

\- Dzień dobry – odpowiedział mu wuj, po chwili marszcząc brwi. – Czy to moja woda po goleniu?

Peter zaczerwienił się i spuścił wzrok w talerz.

\- Przewróciła się, a była odkręcona. Wylało mi się jej trochę na ręce – skłamał i szybko napchał jedzenia do ust, by nie musieć mówić nic więcej.  

Wujostwo popatrzyło na siebie z uśmiechem, najwyraźniej nie wierząc w jego małe kłamstewko, ale też nie naciskali, za co był im bardziej wdzięczny. To i tak była już kompromitująca sytuacja. Nie chciał im jeszcze mówić o Gwen, żeby się nie nakręcili na to, że może w końcu mieć dziewczynę. Ciocia lubiła go namawiać na związek, ale jak dotąd nie był tym zainteresowany. Poza samą Gwen oczywiście, ale ona aż do wczoraj była daleko poza jego możliwościami. Teraz też nie było to jeszcze nic pewnego, mieli dopiero zostać przyjaciółmi albo po prostu znajomymi. Może za tydzień lub dwa zaprosi ją na randkę, ale na pewno nie dzisiaj. Dziś chciał przetrzeć szlak.

Po skończonym śniadaniu Peter ucałował wuja i ciotkę na pożegnanie, i udał się na przystanek autobusowy. Gwen dojeżdżała do szkoły samochodem – a to z przyjaciółkami albo podwożona przez ojca. Z tego co wiedział, nie miała prawa jazdy, bo nigdy nie widział jej jeżdżącej. On sam też nie miał, ale zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Gdyby miał prawko, mógłby gdzieś zabierać Gwen albo odwozić ją do domu. Poza tym auto miało też inne zalety, na pewno nie zaszkodzi posiadać umiejętności jego prowadzenia. Mógłby trochę odciążyć wujka, który czy to zmęczeny czy nie, często woził gdzieś ciocię. Będzie musiał o tym z nimi pogadać. Może uda się wyłuskać trochę pieniędzy na kurs. Zawsze mogą skorzystać z jego oszczędności odkładanych na studia.

Gdy tylko autobus dojechał na miejsce, Peter był pierwszym przy drzwiach, żeby wysiąść. Był tak podekscytowany, że praktycznie biegł od przystanku do szkoły, wypatrując blond włosów wśród zbierających się na placu przed budynkiem uczniów. Dostrzegł blond, ale nie ten, który chciał, bo posiadaczem tych akurat włosów był Flash, a nie Gwen, a co gorsze, ich właściciel też go zauważył i ruszył w jego stronę. Peter westchnął poirytowany i poprawił okulary, które spadały mu z nosa. Zastanawiał się czy zdjąć je już teraz czy jak Thompson już do niego podejdzie.

Z furią w oczach, Flash był coraz bliżej. Peter przyjrzał mu się uważnie i zauważył, że jest jakiś dziwnie spięty. Był taki na ogół, ale dziś wyjątkowo, jakby wewnątrz kotłowało się w nim zbyt wiele emocji na raz. Coś musiało mu nieźle nadepnąć na odcisk, bo nawet poprzedniego dnia nie był taki wściekły, kiedy widział Petera w obecności Gwen.

Nim Flash zdążył do niego podejść, Peter poczuł dotyk na ramieniu. Zaryzykował i spuścił swojego oprawcę z oczu, by zobaczyć kto go dotknął i od razu natrafił wzrokiem na twarz Gwen.

\- Hej, Peter – przywitała się z nim.

\- Hej – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się. Odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Flasha i zobaczył, że ten zrezygnował ze swojego dotychczasowego planu i zawrócił. – Masz wyczucie.

\- Trudno było nie zauważyć jak morze uczniów rozstępuje się przed nim jak przed Mojżeszem – zauważyła i wzięła go pod rękę. Peter miał wrażenie, że zaraz odleci do nieba z tej radości. Oboje zaczęli iść przed siebie, by dostać się do ich klasy.

\- Chyba dalej jest zły o to, że ze mną rozmawiasz.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że dwa dni wcześniej mu odmówiłam, gdy chciał mnie zaprosić na randkę.

\- Dlaczego? – Na jej miejscu też by odmówił. Flash był dupkiem, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu w byciu pożądanym przez sporą część populacji dziewczyn w szkole.

\- Nie mój typ – odparła i spojrzała w kierunku Thompsona, który razem z kolegami okupywał jedną z ławek. – Za dużo mięśni jak na mój gust.

\- Trochę tak – zgodził się, starając się nie pokazać, jak ta informacja go cieszy. Skoro Gwen nie lubiła umięśnionych, to może miał u niej większą szansę niż przypuszczał. Co prawda bliżej było mu do drugiej skrajności niż równowagi, ale aż taki patykowaty nie był.

\- Też nie lubisz umięśnionych facetów? – spytała. To co rzuciło mu się w uszy, to brak jakiejkolwiek szyderczości jej w głosie. Pytała poważnie. Uważała go za geja?

\- Ja nie… - zaczął, ale zaciął się niemal od razu. – To znaczy, nie jestem gejem.

\- Oh. Bi?

\- Dlaczego w ogóle tak myślisz?

\- Nie myślę, po prostu pytam – wyjaśniła. – A jesteś?

Był gotowy udzielić przeczącej odpowiedzi, ale brak pewności co do niej go powstrzymał. Przez to że przez bardzo długi czas nie interesował się sprawami seksualności, nie był teraz w stanie stwierdzić jakiej jest orientacji. Pewnie powinien wybrać pozycję wyjściową i wskazać na heteroseksualność, ale nie potrafił. Czułby się z tym źle, gdyby już teraz się zaszufladkował. Może w przyszłości przysporzyłoby mu to sporo kłopotów, gdyby jednak się okazało, że wcale nie jest taki hetero jak mu się wydawało.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał w końcu, w ogóle nie obawiając się mówić o tym Gwen. Czuł, że mógł jej zaufać. – Nigdy z nikim nie chodziłem, więc nie wiem co mi się podoba.

\- Nigdy nie chodziłam z wytatuowanym facetem, ale wiem że mi się podobają. – Kolejna cenna informacja. Nie że mu się na coś przyda, w życiu nie zrobiłby sobie tatuażu. – Nie musisz chodzić z facetem, by wiedzieć, czy ci się podobają.

Gwen miała w sumie sporo racji, ale to w niczym mu nie pomagało. Czy podobali mu się mężczyźni? Czy poza Gwen podobały mu się w ogóle jakieś kobiety? Rozejrzał się pobieżnie po uczniach, których mijali. Kilka dziewczyn było ładnych, ale żadna nie wyzwalała w nim tyle emocji co ta, z którą właśnie szedł pod rękę. Potem popatrzył na chłopców i znowu nic. Może po prostu nikt w ich szkole nie był w jego typie. Albo był po prostu dziwadłem.

\- Nie za odważny temat jak na drugą rozmowę? – zapytał, chcąc zejść na inny wątek. Wolał zastanawiać się nad swoją orientacją w samotności, dopóki sobie wszystkiego w głowie nie poukłada. Gwen dała mu trochę do myślenia i to na tyle, że zaczął ostentacyjnie gapić się na mijanych kolegów, by stwierdzić, czy mu się podobają. Było to nawet fajne, zwłaszcza że niektórzy naprawdę byli przystojni, ale nie na tyle by wzbudzić w nim jakąkolwiek reakcję.    

\- A co? Wstydzisz się?

\- Nie. Po prostu…

Gwen zatrzymała się, bo dotarli do klasy, ale nie weszli do środka.

\- W porządku – zapewniła i poklepała go po ramieniu. – Nie musimy o tym gadać jeśli nie chcesz. Może powiesz mi w swoim czasie.

Nie rozumiał czemu to było dla niej takie ważne, ale może chciał wiedzieć czy nie gra dla przeciwnej drużyny, bo też chciała się z nim umówić. To mogło być to. Albo po prostu była miła, a orientacja to nie było coś, o czym bała się rozmawiać. Jedno z dwóch. Wolałby tę pierwszą opcję.

Weszli w końcu do sali i usiedli na swoich miejscach. Do rozpoczęcia lekcji mieli jeszcze kilka minut, nauczyciela jeszcze nie było, podobnie jak większości uczniów, ale ci co byli, siedzieli z nosami w książkach.

\- A jak tam z twoją wiedzą do testu? – spytała go nagle Gwen.

\- Testu? – zdziwił się.

\- No z fizyki. Dzisiaj.

To wyjaśniało czemu pozostali tak żarliwie czytali podręczniki, czego nigdy nie robili.

\- Dzisiaj?! – powtórzył uniesionym głosem. Na szczęście nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na tę kompromitację w jego wykonaniu.

\- Nie mów, że zapomniałeś.

\- Nie zapomniałem – wyznał. – W ogóle nie wiedziałem.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mu się, by nie wiedział o teście. Może nie zawsze słuchał samej lekcji, ale informacji o testach zawsze. Poza wczorajszym dniem, kiedy był tak rozanielony faktem, że Gwen zaczęła z nim rozmawiać, że ledwo zwracał uwagę na cokolwiek, co nie było nią i wzrokiem Flasha przeszywającym go na wylot.

\- Nie słuchałeś wczoraj profesora? – Gwen uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową. – Czym się tak zainteresowałeś, że umknęła ci taka informacja?

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć – stwierdził i zaczerwienił się.

Gdy nauczyciel w końcu pojawił się w klasie, a z nim pozostali uczniowie, od razu rozpoczął też test, rozdając wszystkim kartki. Gwen posłała Peterowi podnoszący na duchu uśmiech nim odwróciła się w stronę tablicy. Chwilę potem dostała swój test, a on zaraz po niej. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy przeczytał zadania i zorientował się, że to nic trudnego i raczej nie będzie miał z tym problemu. Pozostali nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Gdy rozejrzał się po sali, zauważył że niektórzy, nawet ci uczący się przed lekcją, wyglądają na bardzo zdenerwowanych. Wśród nich był Flash, który dziwnie zbladł, by zaraz potem zaczerwienić się cały ze złości, gdy wyczuł, że jest obserwowany. Peter szybko powrócił wzrokiem do swojego egzaminu, w samą porę, bo nauczyciel właśnie ogłosił początek testu. Od teraz nie było mowy o znaczącym odwracaniu głowy w jakimkolwiek kierunku.   

Profesor przez cały czas trwania testu przechadzał się po klasie i sprawdzał, czy nikt nie ściąga. Nikogo nie złapał, więc albo nikt tego nie robił albo wszyscy za dobrze się kryli ze swoimi ściągami, by zostać przyłapanymi. Peter oczywiście ściągi nie potrzebował i w zawrotnym tempie poradził sobie z zadaniami. Gdy odkładał kartkę na bok ławki, sygnalizując tym samym koniec ze swojej strony, zauważył, że Gwen też już skończyła, albo w tym samym momencie albo trochę wcześniej od niego. Był ciekawy jakich odpowiedzi udzieliła i czy rozwiązali wszystko tak samo.

Ich testy zostały zabrane podczas kolejnego obchodu nauczyciela, mieli więc teraz trochę więcej swobody. Gwen odwróciła się na moment w jego stronę i uśmiechnęła do niego. Musiało jej dobrze pójść. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i zaczął się rozglądać po klasie. Pozostali piszący byli skupieni na pracy, nawet Flash, który znowu zrobił się biały jak ściana. Peterowi nawet nie było go żal. Nie rozumiał jak w ogóle mógł się znaleźć z nim w jednej klasie. Thompson ledwo wyciągał się na D z większości przedmiotów(przynajmniej tak słyszał), a w tej klasie fizycznej znajdowali się raczej uczniowie nie schodzący poniżej B.

Cóż, nie jego cyrk, nie jego małpy. Nie on się będzie na koniec roku martwił tym czy zda. Na pewno zda. Nigdy nie miał co do tego wątpliwości.

Nie mając możliwości wyjścia wcześniej, Peter i Gwen musieli przeczekać resztę lekcji, nie mogąc się do siebie odezwać. Na szczęście czas zleciał im szybko i ani się obejrzeli, a zajęcia dobiegły końca i mogli opuścić salę.

\- To była bułka z masłem – stwierdziła Gwen po wyjściu na korytarz. Jedna z uczennic, z którą byli w klasie, Stephanie, o ile dobrze pamiętał, spojrzała na nich zła, najwyraźniej urażona tym stwierdzeniem.

\- Tak – zgodził się. – Ilu procent oczekujesz?

\- Tylko stu – odpowiedziała pewna siebie. – A ty?

\- Tyle samo. – Wciąż stali pod salą fizyczną, podczas gdy pozostali uczniowie już zaczęli iść na kolejne lekcje. – Co masz następne?

\- Biologię z profesor Mayer.

\- Odprowadzę cię – zaoferował.

\- Dżentelmen – zaśmiała się Gwen. – A co ty masz?

\- Matmę. – Kolejna ukochana dziedzina. Matematyka rozumiała go lepiej niż niejeden człowiek.

\- Z profesor Harrison czy profesorem Martinezem?

\- Z Martinezem.

\- Ja mam z Harrison – jęknęła sfrustrowana. – Jest okropna, wolałabym z Martinezem, ma śmieszny akcent.

Musiał się z nią zgodzić. Pomimo mieszkania w Stanach już dwadzieścia lat, profesor Martinez, który przybył do US z Meksyku, wciąż brzmiał jakby dopiero co tu zamieszkał.

\- Czasami nie można go przez to zrozumieć, ale jest w porządku.

Jako jeden z niewielu nauczycieli, profesor Martinez zawsze trzymał jego stronę w konfliktach z Flashem. Nigdy nie uważał, że ofiara jest winna. Poczciwy był z niego facet.

\- Zazdroszczę ci. – Dotarli pod klasę Gwen. Do następnej lekcji nie pozostało wiele czasu, a on też musiał dostać się do swojej sali przed dzwonkiem. Musiał iść, czy tego chciał czy nie. – Zobaczymy się podczas lunchu?

\- Jasne – zgodził się. Ciężko będzie się spotkać pomiędzy kolejnymi lekcjami, no chyba że w bibliotece, ale Peter nie miał dzisiaj ochoty się tam chować. To było dziwne uczucie.

\- Do zobaczenia za parę godzin.

Gwen pomachała mu na pożegnanie i weszła do swojej sali, a on ruszył do swojej. Wpadł do niej w ostatniej chwili, równo z dzwonkiem. Profesor Martinez nie skarcił go w żaden sposób tylko z uśmiechem kazał usiąść na swoim miejscu. Nieco zdyszany, Peter wykonał polecenie i otworzył podręcznik do matematyki, nie mogąc się jednak skupić na liczbach. Jego myśli cały czas wracały do Gwen. Zastanawiał się, czy podobała jej się woda po goleniu, której użył. Czy w ogóle ją wyczuła? Może użył za mało. Chciałby mieć więcej odwagi i już teraz zaprosić ją na randkę, ale pewnie poplątałby sobie język i tylko wyszedł na durnia. Jak to możliwe, że w rozmowie z Deadpoolem nie bał się droczyć z najemnikiem, a przerażało go zaproszenie dziewczyny na randkę? Jak bardzo trzeba być żałosnym? Nie mógł jak normalny człowiek bać się i tego, i tego?

Gwen chwilowo odeszła w odstawkę, gdy przypomniał sobie właśnie o Deadpoolu. Ciekawiło go, co teraz porabia. Może bez pomocy próbował być bohaterem tak jak wczoraj w sklepie? A może tak jak obiecał siedział przy telefonie i czekał aż Peter zadzwoni z informacjami? To było nawet prawdopodobne i nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby tak było.

Postanowił, że dziś po szkole do niego zadzwoni i zgodzi się na ich układ. Myślał o tym trochę w nocy i doszedł do wniosku, że da radę pogodzić nowe obowiązki z nauką. Sam Deadpool pewnie też nie będzie go wyciągał na miasto w czasie trwania lekcji. Zresztą kto powiedział, że będzie musiał wszędzie łazić za najemnikiem? To i tak pewnie byłoby niebezpieczne, w końcu był tylko bezbronnym cywilem, a Wade nie będzie miał do czynienia tylko z pospolitymi złodziejaszkami, ale i potężnymi przeciwnikami, którzy normalnego człowieka mogliby zabić siłą umysłu. Walka z przestępcami, to nie było miejsce dla nastolatka bez mocy.

Czas do lunchu dłużył się i dłużył, a każda lekcja była nudna i nie do wytrzymania. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie się tak niecierpliwił, by pójść na stołówkę, ale po raz pierwszy miał powód. Po ostatniej lekcji przed długą przerwą, szybko udał się na miejsce, by poczekać na Gwen, która przyszła zaraz po nim w towarzystwie kilku znajomych. Peter trochę się speszył widząc ich, ale nie uciekł, a to był dobry znak.

\- Peter, jesteś – ucieszyła się Gwen. – To są moi znajomi. Josh, Amanda, Tracy i Sam – przedstawiła ich sobie.

Peter tylko skinął głową na powitanie. Jeśli nie rzucał ripostami, nie bardzo wiedział jak odzywać się do obcych ludzi. Znajomych Gwen znał tylko z widzenia i po raz pierwszy poznał ich imiona. Zapewne minie trochę czasu nim się przyzwyczai do takiej grupki. Zdecydowanie łatwiej było mu rozmawiać tylko w towarzystwie jednej nowej osoby. Nie czuł się wtedy w swojej nieśmiałości tak przytłoczony.

Całą szóstką weszli na stołówkę i po odebraniu jedzenia usiedli przy jednym z niewielu wolnych jeszcze stolików. Było przy nim miejsc akurat na sześć osób, więc wszyscy się zmieścili. Peter raczej nie jadał tutaj, a jak już to gdzieś bliżej drzwi albo na uboczu. Środek stołówki to było miejsce dla tych bardziej przebojowych uczniów, czuł się więc tu nieswojo nawet w obecności Gwen, która usiadł obok niego. Chyba przewidziała, że może się czuć źle w nowym towarzystwie, bo upewniła się, że będzie siedział z brzegu, tak by nie mieć koło siebie obcej osoby. Zachowywała się jak jego starsza siostra, ale w sumie sam dał jej ku temu powód, zachowując się jak małe dziecko w pomieszczeniu pełnym dorosłych. Gdyby nie to, że oczekiwali od niego przyłączenia się do rozmowy, pewnie by się tak nie krępował. Nie miał pojęcia o czym rozmawiać ze znajomymi Gwen.

Na szczęście Josh, Amanda, Tracy i Sam okazali się być w porządku. Interesowało ich to samo co Gwen i jego czyli nauka, znalezienie wspólnych tematów nie było więc trudne. Mimo to Peter rzadko włączał się do rozmowy. Wolał najpierw posłuchać i obserwować znane otoczenie z nowej perspektywy.

Podczas gdy Gwen i jej znajomi pochłonięci byli konwersacją na sobie tylko znany temat, Peter rozejrzał się po stołówce. Nie zdziwiło go, gdy w końcu odnalazł wśród pozostałych uczniów Flasha. Znowu się gapił, znowu z furią w oczach. Zaczynał się niepokoić, że nie wyjdzie dziś ze szkoły żywy.

Został zmuszony do spuszczenia Flasha z oczu, gdy Amanda zadała mu pytanie, wciągając go tym samym w rozmowę. Skupiony na tym, by się nie zbłaźnić, zapomniał o wpatrzonym w niego Thompsonie.

Reszta szkoły minęła mu spokojnie. Po ostatniej lekcji znów spotkał się z Gwen, która zaproponowała mu kiedyś wspólne uczenie się do egzaminów. Zgodził się od razu. Byłby głupcem, gdyby odmówił spotkania się z nią sam na sam gdzieś poza szkołą. To było prawie jak randka!

Pożegnał się z Gwen i swoimi – SWOIMI – nowymi znajomymi, w towarzystwie których czuł się już trochę lepiej. Nie fantastycznie, ale lepiej. Nie bał się już, że poplącze mu się język albo palnie coś głupiego. Kilka dni i będzie z nimi rozmawiał równie swobodnie co z samą Gwen albo Deadpoolem, z którymi od razu złapał kontakt.

W jeszcze lepszym humorze niż rano ruszył na przystanek, by dojechać do domu. Nie mógł się doczekać kiedy powie cioci o nowych znajomych. Na pewno razem z wujem ucieszą się, że wreszcie wylazł trochę ze swojej skorupy. Dosyć późno, ale lepiej późno niż wcale.

Nigdy nie dotarł na przystanek, bo tuż przed nim ktoś złapał go nagle za ramiona i pociągnął pomiędzy dwa budynki. Z początku myślał, że to Deadpool znów go znalazł, ale szybko zorientował się, że to nie on, głównie za sprawą popchnięcia na ścianę. Wpadł na nią z całej siły, plecak zamortyzował trochę uderzenie, ale z drugiej strony książki, które się w nim znajdowały, wbiły mu się w plecy. Zaskoczony spojrzał na tego, który go zaatakował i wcale nie zdziwił się, że był to Flash.

\- Flash, co ci…

Thompson nie dał mu dokończyć. Zamachnął się i uderzył go pięścią w bok głowy. Peter padł na ziemię jakby dostał obuchem. Okulary spadły mu z nosa pod wpływem tego uderzenia i wylądowały obok niego. Starał się je dosięgnąć, ale Flash podniósł go za fraki i znów walnął.

Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, a w uszach zaczęło dzwonić, w ustach zebrała mu się krew. Był oszołomiony, nie wiedział co się dzieje i nie miał nawet jak się bronić. Znów wylądował na ziemi, ale Flash jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Myślisz, że jak Gwen się do ciebie odezwała, to nagle przestałeś być nikim? – zapytał z taką nienawiścią w głosie, że Peter aż zadrżał. Po raz pierwszy w życiu przestraszył się Flasha, który kopnął go w żebra.

Peter poczuł, jak z płuc ucieka mu powietrze, a potworny ból ogarnia cały prawy bok. Instynkt nakazał mu się skulić, żeby ochronić wrażliwy brzuch i tak właśnie zrobił, próbując jednocześnie złapać oddech.

\- Coś ci powiem – odezwał się znowu Flash i kopnął go raz jeszcze. Peter krzyknął, gdy czubek buta drugiego chłopaka uderzył go prosto w dłoń, którą zakrywał żebra. – Nie ważne z kim będziesz się zadawał, zawsze będziesz tylko małym, zawszonym dziwadłem!

Nastąpiło kolejne kopnięcie, a po nim następne i jeszcze jedno. Po pewnym czasie Peter stracił już rachubę, modlił się tylko o to, by Flash nic mu nie złamał i by ktoś mu pomógł. Ktokolwiek. Całe ciało go bolało i miał ochotę wymiotować od tych zawrotów głowy. Miał wrażenie, że umiera, że Thompson nie skończy i zaraz go zabije, ale w końcu, kto wie po ilu minutach, Flash przestał i po prostu go zostawił.

Peter jeszcze długo zbierał w sobie siły, by się podnieść. Jakąkolwiek częścią ciała by nie ruszył i tak go bolało, nawet mruganie powiekami. Najgorzej było z żebrami. Któreś musiało być złamane albo przynajmniej mocno obite. Nie miał pojęcia jak teraz dotrze do domu w takim stanie. Autobus pewnie już mu uciekł.

Leżał na ziemi dobre piętnaście minut nim się podniósł. Pomimo słabego wzroku udało mu się odnaleźć okulary. Na szczęście były całe. Założył je z powrotem na nos i wypluł krew, którą miał w ustach, po czym wytarł z niej podbródek. Nigdy jeszcze tak nie oberwał od Flasha. Zwykle kończyło się na uderzeniu lub dwóch, a nie na tylu co teraz. Prawie został przez niego skatowany. To już nie była zwykła, szkolna bójka, Flash mógł za to nawet pójść do poprawczaka.

Doczłapał na chwiejnych nogach do ściany i wsparł się na nią, by nabrać jeszcze trochę energii przed powrotem do domu. Musiał oberwać z mniejszą siłą niż mu się wydawało, bo po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach było już z nim lepiej, a zawroty głowy osłabły na tyle, że mógł iść już prosto. Czekał go długi spacer do domu.

Ludzie patrzyli na niego zszokowani, gdy koło nich przechodził, nikt jednak nie zaoferował pomocy ani nie zapytał co się stało. Typowy Nowy Jork – miliony mieszkańców, a wszyscy bezduszni jak kamienie.

Zamiast piechotą, ostatecznie zajechał do domu metrem. Ominął bramkę przed wejściem na peron i wsiadł do wagonu nim ktokolwiek zwrócił mu uwagę. O tej porze nie było miejsc siedzących, więc musiał stać całą drogę, trzymając się poręczy obiema dłońmi, by nie upaść, gdy całym składem trochę trzęsło. O mały włos, a by zwymiotował jakiejś pani na buty.

Po wyjściu na swojej stacji wciąż zostało mu kilka minut przechadzki. Świeże powietrze – o ile można tak było mówić o nowojorskim powietrzu – pomogło na nudności i nim dotarł do domu, z głową było już wszystko w porządku, jedynie żebra dalej go bolały.

Wuj i ciocia byli w domu. Doskonale. Będą mogli całą trójką udać się na policję i udupić Flasha za próbę morderstwa. Nie rozumiał co w niego wstąpiło. Czy znajomość z Gwen to naprawdę powód, by kogoś tak pobić? Jasne, Flash nienawidził go za sam fakt istnienia, ale nawet jak na niego to była przesada. Ten atak wyglądał, jakby ktoś na moment podmienił Thompsona. To dręczyciel, ale nie morderca. Co go skłoniło do czegoś takiego?

\- O mój boże, Peter! – usłyszał krzyk. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy wszedł do domu.

\- Cześć, ciociu – przywitał i się spróbował uśmiechnąć. To nie był dobry pomysł, bo pęknięta warga zaczęła potwornie piec.

\- Peter, na boga, co się stało? – Do cioci dołączył wuj, który natychmiast podbiegł do Petera, by go podtrzymać.

\- Czy możemy teraz skopać Flashowi dupsko? – spytał z nadzieją. Miał już dość bycia jego popychadłem. Dziś skończyło się szczęśliwie, ale kto wie co się stanie jutro lub pojutrze. Musiał zacząć w końcu walczyć.  

\- Ten cały Thompson ci to zrobił? – spytał wuj, podczas gdy ciocia oglądała wszystkie rany.

\- Tak – przytaknął. Wujostwo zaprowadziło go do salonu i posadziło na kanapie, pomagając mu wcześniej ściągnąć plecak. Znów zabolały go żebra. – Tym razem przegiął.

\- Przyniosę lodu – powiedziała ciocia i umknęła na moment do kuchni.

\- Dzięki! – krzyknął za nią Peter i złapał się za bolący bok. – Mówiłem, żeby mu dokopać.

\- I myślisz, że coś by to dało?

\- Nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

Wyobrażał już sobie siebie samego, jak rozkwasza Flashowi nos. Z przyjemnością będzie słuchał trzasku łamanych kości.

Do salonu wróciła ciocia i podała Peterowi woreczek z lodem. Przyłożył go sobie do nagiej skóry, czekając aż przyniesie ulgę.

\- Może zadzwonimy na policję? – zaproponowała ciocia. Wuj od razu pokręcił głową.

\- Złożymy zeznania i na tym się skończy. Nic mu nie udowodnią.

\- Hej, mam lepszy pomysł – przerwał im rozmowę Peter. – Chodźmy do niego do domu i dajmy mu w mordę.

Zwykle był spokojny i wolał rozwiązywać konflikty słownie, ale Flasha załatwiłby pięściami z wyjątkową przyjemnością. Jego zachowanie nie było normalne i zasłużył na to, by wylądować nawet w szpitalu ze złamaną szczęką.

\- Przemoc to nie jest żadne rozwiązanie, Peter.

\- A danie się zabić jest? – spytał czując, jak narasta w nim gniew. Prawie dzisiaj zginął. Gdyby Flash z jakiegoś powodu nie przestał, mógłby teraz leżeć martwy obok szkoły.

\- Nie mówię, że masz się dać bić.

\- Tak to zabrzmiało – zauważył. Nie rozumiał jak w ogóle można uważać ucieczkę za najlepsze wyjście z takiej sytuacji. Miał się chować po kątach aż do końca szkoły i liczyć na to, że nie wpadnie już na Thompsona?

\- I jak niby chciałbyś z nim walczyć? – spytał wuj. – Nie umiesz tego robić.

\- To mnie naucz!

\- Już to przerabialiśmy, nie mamy pieniędzy na kurs samoobrony.

\- Więc sam mnie naucz walczyć – przekonywał dalej. – Wtedy będę mógł się obronić przed Flashem.

\- Obronić, czy samemu zacząć bójkę?

\- A co to za różnica? – Za to co robił mu przez lata Flash, nie zasługiwał na to, by dostać tylko w samoobronie.

\- Jest różnica, bo zanim się obejrzysz będziesz taki jak on i zaczniesz się znęcać nad słabszymi od siebie – wyjaśnił mu spokojnie wuj. Dalej był opanowany, Peter wprost przeciwnie, był coraz bardziej wściekły z każdym kolejnym słowem bagatelizującym jego problemy.

\- Oh, więc wolisz żeby mnie któregoś dnia skatował, dobrze rozumiem?! – zawołał zły. Kto tak rozumuje? Co to była za pokrętna logika? Trening bojowy nie zrobi nagle z niego psychopaty.

\- Nie chcę żebyś stał się taki jak Thompson. – Wujowi też już puszczały nerwy, głos miał podniesiony. – Znajdziemy inne rozwiązanie.

\- Uspokójcie się obaj – odezwała się ciocia, ale zignorowali ją.

\- Nie ma innego rozwiązania! Flash nie odpuści dopóki ktoś mu się nie dobierze do skóry albo mu nie oddam! – W życiu nie czuł takiej furii jak teraz, a już na pewno nie skierowanej w wuja. – Jak na mojego opiekuna, to dziwnie się o mnie troszczysz! I ty się uważasz za mojego ojca zastępczego?! Nie jesteś nim jeśli nie chcesz chronić swojego dziecka!

Nawet nie było mu źle z tym, co właśnie powiedział. Wuj wyglądał jakby fizycznie go te słowa zabolały, ale miał to gdzieś, chciał stąd wyjść, żeby nie musieć na niego teraz patrzeć. Powstrzymując się od kolejnych słów minął Bena i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Peter, wracaj! – zawołała ciocia.

\- Peter, zostań i porozmawiajmy jak dorośli ludzie!

Nie chciał. Próbował, ale wuj wolał ignorować problem niż stawić mu czoła. Peter trzasnął drzwiami i pomimo bólu, biegiem oddalił się od domu. Nie obchodziło go gdzie idzie, byle jak najdalej od zawodu, jaki właśnie poczuł. Rodzina powinna o ciebie dbać, a tymczasem wuj chciał mu przysporzyć kolejnych cierpień. Prawdziwy ojciec nigdy by tak nie postąpił.

Był tak wściekły, że w swym gniewie zawędrował daleko od domu. Wiedział jak wrócić, ale nie chciał tego jeszcze. Zaczął się więc włóczyć po mieście, dopóki się nie uspokoił. Był głodny, pobicie go osłabiło, więc w końcu był zmuszony usiąść. Zajął miejsce na jakimś murku i położył się, sycząc z bólu, który wciąż mu doskwierał. Leżał tak chwilę, wpatrując się w niebo i wsłuchany w życie miasta. Nie wiedział co ma teraz zrobić. Wuj odmówił mu pomocy, został sam z tym bajzlem.

Prawie sam.

Podniósł się i usiadł, wyciągając z kieszeni telefon. Szybko wybrał numer Deadpoola i zadzwonił.

\- Zakład najemniczy „Szybko i sprawnie”, kogo mogę ci dzisiaj pomóc zabić? – odezwał się radosnym głosem Wade. Uśmiechnął się słysząc ten slogan, nawet jeśli był trochę mroczny.

\- Deadpool.

\- Petey! – krzyknął do słuchawki najemnik. – Jak leci, eh?! To znaczy, oh, dobrze że zadzwoniłeś, umierałem tu już z pragnienia, ugh. Wody!

 Peter zaśmiał się. To zadziwiające jak szybko Deadpool poprawił mu humor.

\- Obaj wiemy, że blefowałeś z tym siedzeniem przy telefonie – zauważył. – Pewnie nawet nie jesteś teraz w domu.

\- Pudło, siedzę przed telewizorem i oglądam powtórki _Przyjaciół_. Nienawidzę tego serialu.

\- To czemu go oglądasz?

\- Bo na innym kanale leci _Jak poznałem waszą matkę_.

\- To źle?

\- Najgorzej.

Huh. Będzie musiał pamiętać, by nie wspominać o tych serialach w obecności Wade’a.

\- Jak tam sobie chcesz. Dzwonię żeby powiedzieć, że zgadzam się na twoją propozycję.

\- Naprawdę?! – Peter musiał odsunąć telefon od ucha, by nie ogłuchnąć. – Jesteś najlepszy, Peter! Czyli pomożesz mi zostać bohaterem?!

\- Tylko jeśli ty pomożesz mi się nauczyć jak się walczy.

\- Jak z tobą skończę, to położysz na deski nawet Bannera.

\- Chyba trochę przesadzasz – zauważył rozbawiony. Gniew na wuja odszedł chwilowo na dalszy plan.

\- Hej, Bannera, nie Hulka! Jego nawet ja nie pokonam, za to skończę w strzępach.

\- Brzmisz jakbyś znał to z autopsji.

\- Raz się zdarzyło. – Deadpool robił coś przez chwilę po drugiej stronie, bo Peter słyszał tylko trzaski. – A więc? Kiedy pierwsza lekcja z superbohaterstwa? Czy mam przynieść zeszyt na notatki i jabłko na prezent dla nauczyciela?

\- Jabłko brzmi fajnie. – Zjadłby jabłko. – Możemy się spotkać jutro po szkole.

Nie miał ochoty tam iść i patrzeć na Flasha, ale pewnie będzie musiał. Wuj miał gdzieś jego dobro, więc pewnie każe mu iść do szkoły tak czy inaczej, choćby miał z niej wrócić martwy.

\- Świetnie! Moja sekretarka skontaktuje się z tobą i potwierdzi godzinę!

\- Masz sekretarkę?

\- Mogę mieć.

Peter parsknął śmiechem.

\- Okej, skoro tak mówisz. Wyślę ci zaraz adres spotkania i godzinę.

\- Czekam! – obiecał Deadpool i rozłączył się.

Załatwione. Skoro wuj nie chciał mu pomóc, to zwrócił się o nią do łowcy głów. Otrzyma nawet lepszy trening niż gdyby uczył się od byłego policjanta. Wade na pewno znał masę ruchów, których nie uczyli w policji i mógłby zabić Flasha na sto sposobów gdyby chciał. Nie że zamierzał się uczyć od niego zabijania.

Zgodnie z obietnicą wysłał najemnikowi adres, w którym będą się mogli jutro spotkać. W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie ciąg około piętnastu wykrzykników i serduszko. Zadowolony chciał odłożyć telefon, gdy nagle otrzymał kolejną wiadomość, tym razem nie od Deadpoola. Wuj prosił go, by wrócił do domu, że mu przykro i że chce porozmawiać co mogliby zrobić w sprawie Flasha. Peter doceniał jego przeprosiny, ale dalej był zbyt zły, by wracać.

Spędził więc poza domem cały dzień. Czasami łaził ulicami, co jakiś czas gdzieś przysiadał, aż w końcu do późnego wieczora zaszył się w parku i obserwował tam ludzi. Przez wcześniejszą rozmowę z Gwen łapał się na tym, że przyglądał się głównie facetom i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że w niektórych przypadkach naprawdę zaczynał się czuć jak wtedy, kiedy patrzył właśnie na Gwen. Odczuwał wtedy ekscytację i niewielką iskierkę pożądania. Może rzeczywiście było mu bliżej do bycia bi niż hetero, tylko po prostu mężczyzna musiał być starszy. Ci w parku to nie byli chłopcy w jego wieku.

Gdy spacerowicze, biegacze i rodzice z dziećmi zaczęli się zbierać do domu, Peter przysiadł przy fontannie, która znajdowała się w parku i wyłowił z niej trochę pieniędzy powrzucanych tam przez ludzi. Nie jadł cały dzień, był potwornie głodny i chciało mu się pić. Przed powrotem do domu zamierzał wstąpić do jakiegoś sklepu i kupić sobie wodę, i jakiś głupi batonik, żeby choć trochę przestało mu burczeć w brzuchu. Po zajściu do domu odgrzeje sobie obiad i zje coś porządniejszego.

O tej porze ulice były praktycznie puste, jedynie od czasu do czasu kogoś minął albo usłyszał dochodzące z różnych ślepych zaułków rozmowy bezdomnych lub innych podejrzanych typów. Nie była to jakoś wyjątkowo niebezpieczna okolica, ale raczej nie powinno się tu chodzić po zmroku, jeśli nie umiało się o siebie zadbać. Jak zwykle musiał robić wszystko na odwrót.

Nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać bez jedzenia, Peter w końcu postanowił zahaczyć o jakiś sklep. Padło na nieznany mu, mały sklepik na obrzeżach Queens. Przed wejściem stał jakiś facet, chciał go minąć, ale mężczyzna zatrzymał go nim prześlizgnął się obok.

\- Już zamykam – usłyszał.

Peter spojrzał za mężczyznę i zauważył, że ktoś jest jeszcze chodzi po sklepie.

\- Masz jeszcze klienta w środku – powiedział zdziwiony. Chciał tylko kupić dwie rzeczy, mógłby zrobić dla niego wyjątek, zwłaszcza że gość w środku wciąż wybierał.

\- Obsłużę go i zamknięte. – Właściciel odepchnął go od drzwi. – Szukaj sobie innego sklepu.

\- Chcę tylko kupić wodę.

\- Masz ścieki, obsłuż się, a teraz wynocha.

Mężczyzna wrócił do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Sfrustrowany Peter ruszył z zamiarem zrobienia zakupów w innym sklepie. Chodził już na ostatnich oparach, potrzebował zjeść cokolwiek.

\- Hej, zatrzymaj go! – usłyszał nagle. Odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego nadszedł krzyk i zobaczył, że ktoś biegnie w jego stronę, a za tamtą osobą jeszcze jedna. Rozpoznał, że tą ostatnią był właściciel sklepu. – Złodziej, zatrzymaj go!

Mężczyzna, który uciekał, był coraz bliżej. Peter mógłby wyciągnąć nogę w odpowiednim momencie i podciąć go. Mógłby, ale nie zrobił tego. Był zły na właściciela sklepu, że ten go nie wpuścił, więc zamiast zatrzymać złodzieja, zszedł mu z drogi. Ten po chwili zniknął za rogiem, a sklepikarz zwolnił zdyszany, nie mając siły kontynuować pościgu.

\- Odwaliło ci, czy co?! – zapytał wściekle i pchnął Petera. – Zwiał z moimi pieniędzmi!

Peter jedynie wzruszył ramionami i ignorując wściekłego mężczyzny, ruszył dalej przed siebie. Nie zachował się dobrze, zwłaszcza w perspektywie bycia mentorem dla Deadpoola, ale w tej chwili miał gdzieś wszystko. Wciąż był obolały, wściekły i rozczarowany. W takim stanie nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie ani grama współczucia.

\- Ej, młody.

Peter zatrzymał się gwałtownie i w ostatniej chwili złapał wodę rzuconą w jego kierunku. Po chwili obok przeleciał też batonik, ale już go nie złapał i ten wylądował na ziemi. Zaskoczony spojrzał w prawo, skąd nadleciały obie rzeczy. W ciemnej uliczce stał wysoki, dobrze zbudowany koleś z niechlujnymi, długimi do ramion blond włosami. W oczach dostrzegł dziwny, niebezpieczny błysk, który sprawił, że włosy stanęły mu dęba. Przez prawy policzek, od oka do nosa, ciągnęła się blada blizna, która dodawała mu złowrogiego wyglądu. Chociaż facet pewnie zesrałby się ze strachu przy Deadpoolu, to Peter bał się bardziej jego niż najemnika.

\- Dzięki za puszczenie mnie – odezwał się znowu mężczyzna i odszedł, chowając się w cieniu.

Może i miał coś z mózgiem i nie potrafił niekiedy poprawnie zareagować strachem w danych sytuacjach, ale tym razem nie musiał się o to martwić, bo był tak przerażony tym spotkaniem, że szybko umknął w przeciwnym kierunku niż złodziej, którego jeszcze chwilę temu puścił wolno. Wodę wyrzucił do najbliższego kosza, po czym szybkim krokiem zaczął się kręcić różnymi ulicami, by mieć pewność, że ten facet go nie śledzi. Przez moment rozważał nawet zadzwonienie do Deadpoola. Może był w pobliżu i mógłby mu zapewnić ochronę. Co prawda nie miał pojęcia czym by się najemnikowi odwdzięczył, ale przynajmniej czułby się bezpieczniej.

Przez to że chciał zadbać o bezpieczniejszy powrót do domu, zmarnował kolejną godzinę. W końcu czuł się bezpiecznie na tyle, że zaczął iść we właściwym kierunku. Okolica była cicha, na chodniku żadnej żywej duszy, tylko raz minęła go karetka jadąca do jakiegoś wezwania.

Był coraz bliżej domu i z każdym kolejnym krokiem powracały wspomnienia kłótni i znów wzbierał w nim gniew. Nawet po tylu godzinach, na samą myśl o wujku robił się zły i praktycznie tupał nogami podczas chodzenia, próbując wyładować swoją frustrację na chodniku. Dochodziła północ, miał nadzieję, że już śpi i obejdzie się bez kolejnej rozmowy. I tak nie doszliby do porozumienia, a przynajmniej nie zdenerwują się na siebie bardziej.

Dochodząc do skrzyżowania, Peter zauważył czerwoną łunę światła, rozświetlającą ulicę. Policja? Pogotowie? Okazało się, że to pierwsze. Kilka wozów policyjnych stało przed jednym z domów, na około kręcili się policjanci pilnujący taśmy. Na miejscu była też karetka, ale ratownicy nie nieśli nikogo na noszach w pośpiechu tylko stali przy pojeździe i rozmawiali z jednym z policjantów. W oddali stał furgon CSI, był otwarty, ze środka zabrano sprzęt. Z bezpiecznej odległości wszystko obserwowali gapie, jego sąsiedzi, większość których znał dobrze z widzenia. Każdy wyglądał na przejętego, od razu więc wiedział, że stało się coś naprawdę złego.

Podszedł bliżej, chcąc dostać się do domu i wtedy zauważył, że nie może. Bo to właśnie wokół jego domu była rozwieszona taśma policyjna. Peter poczuł jak robi mu się zimno, a w głowie zaczyna szumieć. Ze wzrokiem skupionym na drzwiach wejściowych, które były otwarte na oścież, ruszył biegiem w stronę domu, odpychając z drogi jednego z sąsiadów. Spanikowany dopadł do taśmy, ale nim zdążył pod nią przejść, jeden z policjantów złapał go za ramiona i zatrzymał.

\- To miejsce zbrodni, chłopcze, nikt nie może przejść – powiedział mu mężczyzna.

\- To mój dom! – Próbował się wyrwać z uścisku, ale policjant trzymał zbyt mocno. – Tam są moja ciocia i wujek, muszę do nich iść!

Po tych słowach mężczyzna puścił go, a on w pośpiechu wpadł do domu, omal nie zderzając się z jakąś kobietą, która właśnie wychodziła. Na korytarzu paliło się światło, wszędzie się paliło, nie wiedział więc dokąd iść dopóki nie usłyszał szlochu dochodzącego z salonu. Bał się tam wejść. Bał się tego, co może zobaczyć i na chwiejnych nogach wszedł do pomieszczenia. Od razu zauważył skuloną na kanapie ciocię, przy której siedziała policjantka, mówiąca coś do niej cicho. Wujek. Gdzie był wujek Ben?

Rozejrzał się, szukając swojego opiekuna, ale nigdzie go nie dostrzegł. Zaczynał popadać w coraz większą panikę. Gdzie był wujek Ben? Nie zostawiłby cioci w takim stanie, musiał gdzieś tu być? Gdzie on był? Gdzie, gdzie, gdzie, gdzie?!

Jego obecność została w końcu zauważona. Policjantka wstała od cioci i podeszła do niego.

\- Jesteś Peter? – zapytała głosem łagodnym, ale pełnym współczucia.

Zignorował ją i podszedł do cioci, która wciąż szlochała, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi.

\- Ciociu? – odezwał się niepewnie.

\- Oh, Peter! – załkała i objęła go mocno. Natychmiast odwzajemnił uścisk, siadając obok niej na kanapie.

\- Ciociu, co się stało? – spytał, choć wcale nie chciał znać odpowiedzi. Nie dopóki nie zobaczy wujka całego i zdrowego. Wciąż go nie widział i z każdą chwilą czuł, jak coraz bardziej zbiera mu się na wymioty.

\- Peter. – Ciocia spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Jej własne były czerwone i opuchnięte od płaczu, cała jej twarz była wykrzywiona w bólu i rozpaczy. Peter nie mógł patrzeć na nią w takim stanie, ale nie mógł też odwrócić wzroku, bo May chwyciła go za policzki i nie pozwoliła na to.

\- Ciociu, przerażasz mnie – wyznał drżącym głosem. Złapał ją za rękę, chcąc ją odciągnąć od swojej twarzy, ale z niezwykłą dla siebie siłą, nie dała jej ruszyć. Była nawet bardziej przerażona niż on, nie chciała go puścić, jakby bała się, że zniknie.

\- Peter – powtórzył i zalała się nowymi łzami. – Twój wuj…

Nic mu nie jest, chciał usłyszeć. Jest w sypialni. Jest cały i zdrowy. Nie usłyszał żadnej z tych kwestii. W ogóle nic więcej nie usłyszał, bo ciocia wtuliła się w niego i zaczęła znowu płakać. Nie potrzebował jednak jej wyjaśnień by wiedzieć, co się stało. Jej reakcja wystarczyła.

Obejmując mocno ciotkę, rozejrzał się nieobecnym wzrokiem po salonie. W końcu skierował spojrzenie na wejście do kuchni, które widać było z miejsca, w którym siedział. Zauważył dobrze znane mu meble, ściany i podłogę, ale było tam teraz coś nowego, co zmroziło mu krew w żyłach i sprawiło, że żołądek podszedł mu do gardła.

Krew. Czerwona, doskonale widoczna na białych kafelkach kuchni.

Peter mógł patrzeć teraz tylko na tę potworną czerwień. Czuł w powietrzu jej metaliczny zapach, czuł nawet na skórze jej ciepło, tak jak wtedy kiedy dotknął rany Deadpoola. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, by upewnić się, że na pewno nie są splamione krwią. Cały świat nagle dla niego zamilkł. Nie słyszał już szlochów ciotki ani rozmów obcych ludzi w domu. W uszach dudniło mu tylko własne serce, które bolało jakby ktoś wbił nóż w sam jego środek. Znowu zakręciło mu się w głowie, a w ustach poczuł żółć, która paliła mu gardło.

Wciąż nie docierało do niego, co się właśnie stało. Nie wierzył w to. To musiał być jakiś nieśmieszny, okrutny żart. Farsa wymyślona przez samego wuja, by dać mu nauczkę za wcześniejszą kłótnię. Wujek Ben nie mógł… Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym słowie. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, to nie stanie się to faktem, prawda?

Szlochy nagle stały się jeszcze głośniejsze niż były chwilę temu.

\- Chłopcze, musisz się uspokoić – usłyszał. To była ta sama policjantka, która pocieszała ciocię. – Uspokój oddech, bo się udusisz.

Faktycznie, oddychał szybko i nierówno, spazmatycznie łapiąc powietrze. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że szloch był głośniejszy tylko dlatego, bo to on zaczął płakać. Po policzkach ciekły mu teraz łzy, jedna po drugiej. Łapanie powietrza było coraz trudniejsze, policjantka krzyknęła coś i po chwili do salonu wbiegł jeden z sanitariuszy. Przyłożył Peterowi maskę z tlenem do ust, ułatwiając mu tym samym oddychanie. Pojawił się też drugi ratownik, pytał go o coś, ale nie mógł zrozumieć o co.

Peter wciąż wpatrywał się w krew w kuchni. Była tak wyraźna, że nie dało się jej zignorować. Wydawała się krzyczeć w jego kierunku, mógł przysiąc, że słyszy, jak w kółko wykrzykuje słowa „śmierć”.

Więcej łez zalało jego twarz. Spanikowany i w szoku, odepchnął od siebie ciocię oraz sanitariusz i rzucił się w kierunku kuchni. Musiał zobaczyć. Musiał się upewnić, że z wujem wszystko w porządku, że to co widzi to nieprawda.

Zdążył dobiec do drzwi i zajrzeć do środka, nim policjantka złapała go i odciągnęła. Wystarczyło mu to jednak by zobaczyć, co się dzieje w kuchni. Zobaczył pracowników CSI zbierających dowody i fotografujących całe pomieszczenie. Zobaczył kolejnego policjanta, który stał z boku. I w końcu zobaczył wuja. Leżał tam, nieruchomy, w kałuży własnej krwi, przykryty jakimś białym materiałem.

Peter zaczął się cały trząść, nie wiedział czy od szlochania czy z szoku. Spanikowanym wzrokiem wciąż próbował dostrzec wuja, ale nie był w stanie. Chciał do niego iść i go dotknąć, przeprosić za to, że na niego nakrzyczał i błagać, by go nie zostawiał.

Ktoś znowu coś do niego mówił, ale słyszał tylko swoją wcześniejszą kłótnię z Benem. Odtwarzała się w jego mózgu od początku do końca i tak cały czas, torturując go.

Zapłakanym wzrokiem dostrzegł, że ciocia May zaprzestała własnego rozpaczania, by mu pomóc. Powtarzała chyba jego imię, starała się przemówić mu do rozumu, ale on nie chciał jej teraz słuchać. Chciał tylko usłyszeć znowu głos wuja.

Dwaj sanitariusze zbliżyli się do niego. Jeden przytrzymał mu rękę, a drugi wbił w nią strzykawkę i wstrzyknął mu coś. Gdy zaczął się słaniać na nogach, zdał sobie sprawę, że to środki uspokajające. Przy akompaniamencie szlochów ciotki, mężczyźni zanieśli go na górę do jego pokoju i położyli na łóżku. Powoli opuszczały go wszelkie emocje, głowę miał dziwnie ociężałą, podobnie jak powieki. Wciąż pamiętał, co się stało z wujem, ale nie wywoływało to już w nim przerażenia ani paniki – nie czuł kompletnie nic, był całkowicie otępiały.     

Dawka którą mu podali musiała być naprawdę mała, bo minęło zaledwie pół godziny, nim wszystko do niego wróciło. Tym razem zachował spokój, wszystko co miał z siebie do wyrzucenia, już wyrzucił na dole. Panika ustąpiła miejsca smutkowi i apatii. Jego ukochany wujek Ben nie żył, leżał martwy w kuchni, w której przez lata jedli razem posiłki. Zabity we własnym domu, w miejscu gdzie powinien być zawsze bezpieczny.

Peter znowu zapłakał. Już nigdy więcej nie usłyszy głosu wuja budzącego go rano do szkoły. Nie poczuje więcej klepania po plecach, gdy przyniesie do domu dobrą ocenę. Nie zobaczy w oczach troski, którą otaczał go od małego. Nie posłucha więcej ciekawych opowieści z jego czasów w policji czy narzeczeństwa albo wczesnego małżeństwa z ciocią. Nie dowie się niczego nowego o rodzicach ani nie nauczy się nic nowego, co potrafił wuj. Został sam z ciotką, która już nigdy nie zobaczy swojego męża, miłości swojego życia.

A najgorsze było to, że przez głupią kłótnię wuj umarł w przeświadczeniu o tym, że Peter go nienawidzi i nie uważa za zastępczego ojca, jakim zawsze dla niego był. Nigdy już nie będzie go mógł przeprosić i zapewnić, że wcale tak nie myśli.

Na dole wciąż kręciło się parę osób. Peter zwlókł się z łóżka i na drżących nogach wyszedł z pokoju, przystając u szczytu schodów. Słyszał ciotkę i jeszcze kogoś. Brzmiała już lepiej niż w momencie, kiedy wrócił do domu, choć w głosie wciąż dało się słyszeć ból po stracie ukochanej osoby. Peter był pewny, że gdyby teraz się odezwał, to brzmiałby podobnie, jeśli nie gorzej.

Ciocia najwyraźniej składała w końcu zeznania, wcześniej zapewnie nie była w stanie. Peter przykucnął przy poręczy i słuchał o tym, co zaszło. Wujostwo siedziało w salonie, gdy nastąpiło włamanie. W całym domu było ciemno, włamywacz pewnie myślał, że nikogo nie ma albo wszyscy śpią. Zaalarmował ich hałas przy drzwiach wejściowych, wuj od razu poszedł to sprawdzić, myśląc, że to Peter wrócił. Złodziej wpadł w panikę i rzucił się do ucieczki. Ben zareagował jak glina, a nie cywil i poszedł za nim. Dotarli do kuchni, tam dopadł włamywacza i zaczęła się szarpanina. Złodziej miał broń, wyciągnął ją i według słów cioci, strzelił do wuja z premedytacją, zabijając go na miejscu. Popatrzył jeszcze na jedynego świadka zdarzenia po czym umknął.

Ciocia dokładnie mu się przyjrzała i chociaż od razu wpadła w panikę, zapamiętała twarz przestępcy, którą zaczęła opisywać. Długie do ramion blond włosy, ciemne oczy, wysoki, na prawym policzku blizna ciągnąca się od oka aż do nosa.

Peter zamarł. To był ten sam mężczyzna, którego nie zatrzymał wcześniej na ulicy. Ten sam, którego wolał puścić, żeby zemścić się na niemiłym sklepikarzu. To była jego wina. Gdyby wtedy coś zrobił, cokolwiek, wujek Ben nadal by żył.

Jego wina. Tylko jego.

Stanął czym prędzej na nogi i nie kłopocząc się z ukryciem swojej obecności, pobiegł z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

\- Peter? – usłyszał zmartwiony głos ciotki. Nawet w takim stanie wciąż się o niego martwiła.

Wpadł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi, na wszelki wypadek gdyby ktoś chciał wejść. Nikt jednak za nim nie poszedł, a on załamany oparł się o ścianę i osunął na podłogę. Podkulił nogi i dotknął kolan czołem, znów płacząc. Jego wina. Jego wina. Jego wina, powtarzał jak mantrę, dopóki nie zdekoncentrowały go wibracje telefonu, który wciąż miał w kieszeni.

Przecierając załzawione oczy i zasmarkany nos, odblokował telefon i przeczytał wiadomość, która do niego przyszła.

**Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy zaczniemy, Petey! Jestem tak podekscytowany, że nie mogę spać, zaraz eksploduję!**

To był Deadpool - szczęśliwy i radosny. Wiedział, że to głupie, ale w tym momencie nienawidził go za to, że ma dobry humor, podczas gdy on przeżywa najgorsze chwile swojego życia. Wściekły rzucił telefon na łóżko i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.

Nie była to pierwsza śmierć bliskiej osoby, jakiej doświadczył, ale pierwsza, którą odczuł tak mocno. Nie pamiętał zbyt dobrze śmierci rodziców. Był za mały. Jednego dnia po prostu zapłakana ciocia powiedziała mu, że już nie wrócą. Przyjął te ze spokojem, nie płakał, nawet na pogrzebie. Zastanawiał się tylko czemu mama i tata go zostawili, i kiedy może wrócić do domu, bo ci wszyscy ludzie ubrani na czarno go przerażają.

Teraz był starszy, a koncept śmierci nie był mu obcy. Wiedział, co ona oznacza, co jest jej powodem i następstwem. Za dzieciaka śmierć była dla niego pojęciem abstrakcyjnym. Teraz doświadczył jej na własne oczy, nie sam moment, ale wszystko po – widok ciała i ból. Tym razem psychika nie będzie dla niego łaskawa. Umysł już nie rozwijał się tak prężnie jak u dziecka, wspomnienia pozostaną wyraźne nie ważne jak bardzo będzie chciał zapomnieć, a z pogrzebu zapamięta coś więcej niż grono odzianych na czarno ludzi i dwie drewniane skrzynie, które opuszczono do ziemi. Będzie pamiętał wszystko na tyle dokładnie, że zacznie mu się to śnić po nocach, powróci jako koszmar. I tym razem tylko ciocia będzie u jego boku, by odgonić złe mary. Wuja przy nim nie będzie. Już nigdy.

Nie wyszedł już tej nocy z pokoju, nawet gdy policja i CSI w końcu sobie poszli, a ciocia zapytała czy wszystko w porządku. Został na swoim miejscu na podłodze, ignorując kolejne wiadomości od Deadpoola. Zmęczony tym wszystkim – śmiercią wuja i poczuciem winy – w końcu zasnął na podłodze, pierwszy i nie ostatni raz śniąc o tym, co się wydarzyło zaledwie kilka godzin temu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie ma historii Petera Parkera bez śmierci wuja Bena. Wybacz, Ben, Spiderman czy nie, musiałeś umrzeć. To nic osobistego.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter obudził się z bólem wszystkiego. Bolały go plecy od spania w skulonej pozycji na podłodze, bolały go wszystkie stawy ze zmęczenia, bolała go głowa od płaczu, a przede wszystkim bolała go cała klatka piersiowa. To był dziwny ból, jakby ktoś co chwilę dźgał go w serce widelcem, a płuca ściskał tak mocno, że nie mogły wypełnić się powietrzem.

Przez okno w jego pokoju wpadało światło dnia, a to znaczyło, że jest już ranek, ale nie miał pojęcia która jest dokładnie godzina. I nawet go to nie obchodziło. Jakie to miało znaczenie teraz? Jego wuj nie żył. Normalnie o tej porze z dołu powinny do niego dochodzić odgłosy przygotowywanego śniadania i rozmowy. Teraz w całym domu panowała taka cisza, że był w stanie usłyszeć wodę płynącą w rurach. Przerażało go to. To nie było coś, do czego był przyzwyczajony. Chociaż zdarzało się, że wuja lub cioci nie było już rano, kiedy się budził, teraz było to coś permanentnego. Nie był gotowy na tę zmianę. Nie był gotowy na żadną z nadchodzących zmian. W ogóle ich nie chciał, chciał tylko żeby jego życie dalej wyglądało tak, jak wyglądało. Chciał wrócić do wczorajszego poranka, kiedy cieszył się z możliwości spotykania z Gwen i nadchodzącej współpracy z Deadpoolem. Cokolwiek byle tylko nie czuć tej okropnej pustki.

Długo leżał na podłodze nim w końcu zdecydował się wstać. Nogi miał jak z waty i ledwo na nich stał, ale udało mu się doczłapać do łóżka. Usiadł na nim i sięgnął po telefon. Miał kilka nieodebranych wiadomości od Deadpoola, ale zignorował je i wszedł w galerię. Zaczął przeglądać zdjęcia, które czasami robił wujostwu. Uwielbiał fotografować, zwłaszcza bliskie mu rzeczy i osoby. Miał setki zdjęć wuja, na których był albo skupiony albo uśmiechnięty. Ścisnęło go w żołądku na ich widok, a ból w klatce piersiowej się pogorszył. Nie mógł dłużej na nie patrzeć, więc szybko wyszedł z folderu. Czuł jak w oczach znowu zbierają mu się łzy, ale otarł je szybko, by znowu się nie rozkleić. Był zmęczony płaczem, choć pewnie nie powinien na to narzekać. To w końcu była jego wina. Zasłużył na cały ten ból, który go teraz spotykał. Gdyby tylko odgryzienie się właścicielowi nie było ważniejsze niż postępowanie zgodnie z sumieniem, wuj budziłby go teraz na śniadanie, a nie leżał martwy w pobliskiej kostnicy. Nic co teraz zrobi nie oczyści go z winy. Choćby się dwoił i troił, na zawsze będzie pośrednim sprawcą śmierci wuja. Zadośćuczynienie nie było dla niego.

Nie miał pojęcia jak teraz spojrzy cioci w oczy. Co by pomyślała, gdyby wyznał jej prawdę? Przyznał się, że to jego wina? Na pewno by go znienawidziła. Straciła przez niego męża, jak można nad czymś takim przejść do porządku dziennego? Jak można coś takiego wybaczyć? Nie można. On by nie potrafił. Dlatego właśnie nie zamierzał jej tego mówić. Ciocia zasługiwała na prawdę, ale zamierzał zachować się egoistycznie. Jeśli jej powie, straci ją. Nie chciał zostać sam. Wujostwo było jego jedyną rodziną, wuja już stracił przez własną głupotę, nie zamierzał powtarzać tego błędu. Być może kiedyś, kiedy nabierze odwagi, powie cioci prawdę, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Nie dzisiaj. Będzie tego żałował bardzo długo, ale wolał to niż samotność. To będzie jego kolejna kara za zabicie wuja.

W końcu w domu pojawił się jakiś dźwięk. Ciocia musiała coś robić w kuchni, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, by było to śniadanie. Na samą myśl o jedzeniu chciało mu się wymiotować, zwłaszcza gdy przypominał sobie krew na podłodze przy zasłoniętym ciele wuja. Ciocia na pewno nie była w lepszym stanie niż on i pewnie też nie miała ochoty na jedzenie. Musiała więc robić coś innego.

W pewnym stopniu hałasy z kuchni przyniosły mu odrobinę ulgi. Stwarzały pozory normalności, jakby to był dzień jak każdy inny. Jednak z chwilą kiedy zejdzie na dół, całe to wrażenie zniknie jak przebita bańka mydlana. Mógłby zostać w swoim pokoju do końca życia i udawać, że nic się nie stało, ale to niestety nie było możliwe. W końcu będzie musiał stawić czoło rzeczywistości jak na dorosłą osobę przystało. Wciąż musiał chodzić do szkoły. Wuj nie chciałby, by porzucił przez niego ukochaną naukę. No i obiecał też coś Deadpoolowi. Nie łamie się umów.

To mu przypomniało, że musi odwołać spotkanie po szkole, do której też nie pójdzie. Nie w tym stanie. Nie miał ochoty na użeranie się z Flashem, który pewnie zacznie z niego kpić. Gdyby tylko zaczął, Peter nie wytrzymałby i zadzwonił po Deadpoola, żeby przyjechał i zabił sukinsyna na miejscu. Nawet nie czułby się ani trochę winny.  

Odblokował znowu telefon i odczytał wszystkie wiadomości od najemnika. Równe dziesięć, każda kolejna bardziej absurdalna od poprzedniej.

**Powinienem pomyśleć nad okrzykiem bojowym. Każdy bohater taki ma, nie?**

**Co ty na to by przejąć wieżę Avengers i zrobić z niej moją bat jaskinię?**

**Kto by wygrał – Obcy czy Deadpool i dlaczego akurat ja?**

**Czy Serena Williams może zostać Kanadyjką? Oddamy wam Biebera! Trumpa możecie sobie zatrzymać.**

**Hail Hydra!**

**Żartuję! Nie ufaj Kapitanowi!**

**Puk puk!**

**Nie, czekaj. To nie działa w taki sposób.**

**Gratulację! Wygrałeś 1 milion dolarów! To wcale nie jest lewy sms, jeśli odpowiesz, wcale nie nabijemy ci opłaty w wysokości dziesięciu dolców miesięcznie.**

Dopiero ostatnia wiadomość się wyróżniała, wysłana o szóstej trzydzieści, dokładnie dwadzieścia minut temu.

**Wszystko okej, Peter?**

Deadpool się martwił. Nie powinien, w końcu nie odpowiadanie na wiadomości wysyłane w środku nocy to nic dziwnego, a mimo to zapytał go jak się czuje, zupełnie jakby coś przeczuwał, choć to było niemożliwe. Dla Petera znaczyło to bardzo wiele. Praktycznie nieznajoma osoba się o niego troszczyła. Potrzebował tego teraz. Świadomości, że nie jest jednak sam, że będzie miał wsparcie nie tylko ze strony ciotki. Znowu zebrało mu się na łzy, ale tym razem z innego powodu.

Drżącą ręką wybrał numer najemnik i przyłożył telefon do ucha. Czekając na połączenie odkaszlnął, by głos nie był zachrypnięty. Doceniał troskę Deadpoola, ale nie chciał, by wiedział co się stało. To mimo wszystko nie była jego sprawa, na pewno miał też inne rzeczy na głowie, chciał przecież być bohaterem, po co miał mu dorzucać do obowiązków pocieszanie nastolatka?

Deadpool odebrał stosunkowo szybko, jakby siedział przy telefonie cały ten czas i tylko czekał aż zadzwoni.

\- New phone, who dis? – odezwał się radosnym głosem.

\- Hej, Wade – przywitał się, czując jak coś go ściska w dołku po usłyszeniu tego entuzjazmu. Też chciałby teraz być taki entuzjastyczny.

\- Petey! Jak leci, eh?

\- Wybacz, Wade, ale… - zawahał się przez moment, szukając odpowiednich słów. – Muszę odwołać nasze spotkanie.

Ciężko było mu to mówić, bo też się cieszył na możliwość współpracy z najemnikiem. Teraz jednak nie miał ochoty na nic. Najchętniej zakopałby się pod kołdrą i przespał najbliższy tydzień. 

\- Oh, a ja już się wypindrzyłem – powiedział zawiedziony. – Założyłem moją najlepszą sukienkę.

W normalnych okolicznościach by go to rozśmieszyło, ale w obecnym stanie nawet Deadpool nie mógł mu poprawić humoru. Zapowiadały się ciężkie dni.

\- W zasadzie nie wiem czy w najbliższym czasie będę mógł się spotkać – dodał, czując się winnym tego, że musi wszystko odwołać. Najemnik był taki podekscytowany tą współpracą. Pewnie teraz nie będzie w ogóle chciał go widzieć po tym jak go zawiódł.

\- W porządku, Petey – zapewnił, zaskakując go tym samym. Żadnego żartu, żadnego humoru, tylko szczerza opinia. – Czekałem na ten moment bardzo długo, mogę poczekać jeszcze trochę. Nie że mi się spieszy, czy coś.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał i jak najciszej pociągnął nosem. Deadpool był taki cierpliwy wobec niego.

Wade był nietypowo cichy po drugiej stronie. Peter był nawet pewny, że się rozłączył, ale wtedy usłyszał jego oddech, a potem najemnik znowu się odezwał.

\- Peter, czy ty płaczesz? – spytał.

Szlag. Dlaczego musiał się rozkleić akurat teraz? Dlaczego Wade musiał być taki miły? Był mordercą, na litość boską! Powinien sobie z niego zakpić albo się wkurzyć, a nie być wspierający.

\- Ja…

\- Coś się stało? – przerwał mu spanikowany. – Jesteś ranny? Ktoś cię skrzywdził? Jeśli tak, to mogę temu komuś skopać dupę!

\- Jeśli umiesz skopać dupę śmierci – palnął. Prędzej czy później i tak by się to wszystko wydało. Wolałby nie zwracać głowy Deadpoolowi akurat teraz, ale gdy podwaliny pod rozmowę już zostały położone, nie mógł się powstrzymać i nie powiedzieć wszystkiego.

\- Skopać dupę, nie bardzo, ale znam Śmierć, chodziliśmy kiedyś, ale nie możemy być razem dopóki żyję, a na moją śmierć w najbliższym czasie się nie zanosi – wyjaśnił szybko. Peter wyobraził sobie, jak gestykuluje przy tym jedną ręką. – Wybacz, rozgadałem się, a tu chodzi o ciebie.

\- W porządku – zapewnił.

\- Nie, to nie jest w porządku. – Znowu ten poważny ton, tak dziwnie brzmiący w jego wykonaniu, ale w jakimś stopniu kojący. – Co się stało, Peter? Śmierć nie brzmi dobrze. Chyba nie jesteś martwy i nie dzwonisz do mnie z zaświatów?

\- Nie… Mój wujek… - Nie mogło mu to przejść przez gardło, zamiast tego wydobył się z niego tylko szloch.  

\- Oh. Wszystko okej? Nie, czekaj, głupie pytanie, na pewno nie jest okej.

\- Nie, nie jest – przyznał. Nic już nie będzie okej.

\- Daj znać jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował – zaoferował Deadpool.

\- Nie wiem czy możesz mi w jakiś sposób pomóc jeśli nie potrafisz cofać czasu.

\- Zabawa czasem nigdy nie kończy się dobrze, wierz mi. – Wierzył. Wade nie miał powodów, by go okłamywać. Nie w takiej chwili, nie w takiej sprawie. Od rozpoczęcia tej rozmowy był tylko milszy i bardziej wspierający. Po najemniku takim jak on można by się było spodziewać czegoś innego. – Wszystko jakoś się ułoży, Petey.

Uśmiechnął się przez łzy. Spodziewał się to usłyszeć, niekoniecznie od Deadpoola, ale od kogokolwiek, kto dowie się o tragedii jaka go spotkała. Ludzie lubili to mówić, choć wcale nie mogli zapewnić, że tak będzie. Ale postanowił zaufać najemnikowi. Może miał doświadczenie w tych sprawach. Może też stracił kiedyś kogoś bliskiego.

\- Dzięki, Wade.

\- Do usług. Jakbyś chciał pogadać, jestem do twojej dyspozycji.

To już było za wiele. Jak ktoś z taką empatią został płatnym zabójcą? Miał wrażenie, że Deadpool urwał się z jakiegoś alternatywnego wszechświata. Miał niesamowite szczęście, że spotkał go tamtego dnia na wycieczce. 

\- Zapamiętam.

\- Trzymaj się, Petey.

\- Dziękuję. 

Poczuł się odrobinę lepiej po rozmowie z Wadem. Jakby ktoś zdjął z jego klatki piersiowej jakiś ciężar, który nie pozwalał mu swobodnie oddychać. Nadal coś go tam uciskało, ale już nie tak bardzo jak jeszcze chwilę temu. Podzielił się swoim bólem z jedną osobą, wyjaśnił Deadpoolowi sytuację, a ten zaakceptował brak lekcji z bohaterstwa. Przestał być winny chociaż jednej rzeczy.

Nadszedł czas, by wyjść wreszcie z ukrycia. Ciocia i tak by mu nie pozwoliła wiecznie się chować. W nocy dała mu spokój, żeby mógł samotności przetrawić śmierć wuja, ale teraz nie będzie tak łatwo. Wycierając wszelkie pozostałości po łzach, Peter wstał z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się od razu na dół. Już u dołu schodów zobaczył wiszący na końcu korytarza płaszcz wuja i coś go zabolało. Zastanawiał się, co teraz zrobią z tymi wszystkimi rzeczami. Ciężko będzie je wyrzucić, ale jeśli patrzenie na nie ma tak boleć, to wolałby ich w ogóle w domu nie mieć. Mogliby sprzedać część albo oddać potrzebującym, komuś by się przydały.

Na pewno będą zmuszeni sprzedać auto. Nie stać ich będzie na utrzymanie czegoś, czego i tak nie będą używać. Pomoże im to też chwilowo z finansami. Nie miał wątpliwości, że teraz przeżycie na jednej, w dodatku marnej pensji cioci May będzie niezwykle ciężkie. Śmierć wuja nie będzie dla nich jedynie emocjonalną tragedią. Obawiał się tego co teraz nastąpi.

Udało mu się w końcu zawędrować do kuchni. Po krwi na podłodze nie było już śladu, ale szybko zorientował się, gdzie zniknęła. Ciocia stała przy zlewie i płukała w nim różową ścierkę do podłogi, która jeszcze wczoraj była białego koloru. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by domyślić się co jest powodem nagłej zmiany barwy.

Ciocia musiała wyczuć jego spojrzenie, bo odwróciła się do niego. Dostrzegł wtedy jej wypełnione bólem, zaczerwienione oczy. Zmęczenie było aż nadto widoczne na jej twarzy, w kilka godzin postarzała się o jakieś dziesięć lat. Nigdy jej takiej nie widział, nawet na pogrzebie swoich rodziców, ale może po prostu tego nie pamiętał.

\- Peter, już wstałeś – powiedziała i odeszła od zlewu, uprzednio wycierając ręce. Podeszła do niego i objęła go mocno, a on odwzajemnił uścisk, czując jak znowu traci kontrolę nad emocjami. Nie chciał już więcej płakać, ale nie był pewny jak długo uda mu się powstrzymywać. – Jak się czujesz?

Ciocia odsunęła się nieznacznie i ujęła jego twarz w dłonie. Kątem oka zauważył, że pod paznokciami ma coś czerwonego, ale nie chciał myśleć o tym, co to jest, więc po prostu to zignorował.

\- Nic mi nie jest – skłamał, nie chcąc jej martwić. – A ty?

Ciocia była teraz ważniejsza niż on. To ona przeżywała to ciężej, była w końcu w domu, gdy to wszystko się stało, praktycznie widziała to na własne oczy. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić jak musiało to wpłynąć na jej psychikę.   

\- Źle – przyznała szczerze, a w oczach zebrały jej się łzy. – Mam wrażenie, że Ben zaraz przejdzie przez drzwi frontowe albo zejdzie po schodach ubrany do pracy.

Rozumiał co miała na myśli. Też oczekiwał tego wszystkiego w każdej chwili, chociaż wiedział, że to się nigdy nie zdarzy. Jego mózgowi to jednak nie przeszkadzało w robieniu sobie nadziei. Może dzięki temu jeszcze nie oszalał z rozpaczy i był w stanie rozmawiać.

\- Jesteś głodny? – spytała ciocia, prowadząc go do stołu. Nic na nim ani przy nim nie stało, nawet krzesła, które dopiero musiała dosunąć. – Mogę coś szybko przygotować.

\- Nie mam apetytu – odparł i usiadł. Ciocia usiadła zaraz obok i chwyciła go za rękę. Drżała, podobnie zresztą jak jego własna.

\- Musisz coś zjeść. Wczoraj nie jadłeś obiadu.

\- Zjadłem coś przed powrotem do domu.

Kolejne kłamstwo, ale naprawdę nie chciał jeść.

\- No dobrze. – Ciocia pogładziła go po policzku, a on spojrzał na nią smutnym wzrokiem. – Na pewno czujesz się dobrze?

Chciał znowu skłamać, ale jego głowa jakby sama się pokręciła przecząco.

\- Nie – dodał zaraz potem. – Ja… Tęsknię za wujkiem.

\- Oh, Peter – westchnęła i przytuliła go. Nie tak to powinno wyglądać, to on powinien pocieszać ją, nie na odwrót. – Ja też już za nim tęsknię.

\- Co my teraz zrobimy? – spytał cicho.

\- Jakoś sobie poradzimy – zapewniła i pogłaskała go po włosach.

Nie będą mieli innego wyjścia. Czy chcą czy nie, muszą się nauczyć jak żyć bez wuja, który nie tylko pomagał w domu, ale był po prostu wsparciem dla niego i cioci.

\- Przepraszam, że nie było mnie, gdy to się stało – powiedział motywowany poczuciem winy.

\- Gdybyś był, mogłoby się to zakończyć jeszcze gorzej – zauważyła. – Nie obwiniaj się o coś, na co nie miałeś wpływu.

\- Trochę jednak miałem – mruknął ze strachem. – Nie zostalibyście do późna, gdybym nie wybiegł z domu. Złodziej by was nie zastał na dole.

W ogóle by go tam nie było, gdybym go zatrzymał, dodał, ale już nie na głos.

\- Byłeś zły, potrzebowałeś odetchnąć od wuja. – Ciocia przytuliła go mocniej, jakby wiedziała jak bardzo wini się za to, że nakrzyczał na Bena. – Pozwoliliśmy ci na to, bo wiedzieliśmy, że tego potrzebujesz. To nie była twoja wina.

Była, całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie. Ale ciocia nie mogła tego wiedzieć, bo nie powiedział jej wszystkiego. Gdyby znała prawdę, na pewno przyznałaby mu rację. Udał, że jej uwierzył i nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, po prostu ciesząc się z jej wsparcia póki je jeszcze miał.

\- Co powiedziała policja? – spytał po kilku minutach. Wciąż się obejmowali, choć z każdą chwilą robiło się to coraz bardziej niewygodne. Niechętnie więc odsunął się, a ciocia wstała od stołu i podeszła do kuchenki, by nastawić wodę w czajniku.

\- Będą szukać tego człowieka – odparł i westchnęła. – Miał charakterystyczną bliznę, ale nie wydaje mi się, by mieli go znaleźć. Pewnie się schowa albo ucieknie do innego stanu.

Peter miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Chciał, by ten mężczyzna stanął przed sądem i trafił do więzienia, tak jak na to zasłużył. Był mordercą, za to co zrobił należała mu się kara. Poza tym trzeba było go zamknąć, żeby już nigdy nie zrobił nikomu takiej krzywdy, jaką wyrządził im.

\- A kiedy możemy…

\- Pochować Bena? – dokończyła za niego. Jak ona to robiła, że tak swobodnie o tym wszystkim mówiła, choć w środku pewnie cierpiała gorzej niż on? Jak sobie radziła z całym tym bólem, który jemu nie pozwalał oddychać? Była silniejsza, niż zawsze mu się wydawało.

\- Powiedzieli, że oddadzą ciało w ciągu trzech dni – odpowiedziała, krok po kroku przygotowując herbatę w dwóch kubkach. – Nie jest im potrzebne, przyczyna śmierci jest oczywista.

Czyli pogrzeb był kwestią tylko kilku dni. Ciocia pewnie już dziś zacznie załatwiać wszystkie sprawy, a było ich na pewno dużo. Mieli wspólne konto w banku, teraz będzie należało tylko do niej. Dom też był wynajmowany przez wuja. Wkrótce wszyscy biurokraci rzucą się na nią z zębami, nie dając jej nawet w spokoju przeżywać żałoby.  

\- Ciociu? – Spojrzała w jego stronę, do tej pory skupiona na czajniku z gotującą się wodą. – Która śmierć bolała cię bardziej? Moich rodziców czy wuja?

Zaskoczył ją tym pytaniem, bo jej oczy momentalnie zrobiły się wielkie i przez moment nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

\- Żadna – odpowiedziała w końcu. – Każda śmierć jest tragedią, Peter, zwłaszcza kogoś bliskiego. Kiedy umarli twoi rodzice, nie bolało mnie bardziej czy mniej, po prostu inaczej. Łączyło mnie z nimi coś innego niż z twoim wujem, kochałam ich też inaczej, co nie znaczy gorzej. Gdy zmarli moi rodzice, też inaczej się czułam. Tak samo w przypadku dziadków. Gdy zmarła mi babcia, nawet nie płakałam. Byłam w podobnym wieku co ty teraz, ale po prostu w żaden sposób to na mnie nie wpłynęło. Pewnie dlatego, że nie byłam z nią blisko tak jak z twoimi rodzicami czy z własnym mężem. Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Czuję się po prostu dziwnie bardziej przeżywając odejście wujka niż własnych rodziców – wyznał.

Miał wrażenie, że jest najgorszym synem na świecie za coś takiego.

\- Byłeś wtedy małym dzieckiem, Peter. – Ciocia zalała herbatę gorącą wodą i znów dosiadła się do niego, podając mu jeden kubek. Poparzył się, gdy go od niej zabrał, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. – Nie rozumiałeś co się wtedy działo.

\- Wiem o tym. Ale mimo wszystko… Nawet teraz, gdybym miał do wyboru przywrócić moich rodziców albo wuja, wybrałbym wuja. – Spojrzał na nią ze strachem, bojąc się zobaczyć w jej oczach obrzydzenie do jego pokrętnej logiki, ale znalazł w jej oczach tylko zrozumienie.

\- To zupełnie normalne – zapewniła. – Spędziłeś więcej czasu z Benem niż ze swoimi rodzicami. W relacjach z rodziną czasami bardziej liczy się przywiązanie niż pokrewieństwo. To ja z Benem cię wychowaliśmy, gdy twoi rodzice nie mogli tego zrobić, więc to normalne, że przywiązałeś się emocjonalnie bardziej do nas niż do nich, choć są on twoimi rodzicami. Dlatego bardziej zależy ci na powrocie wuja niż rodziców, których ledwo znałeś.

\- Jakoś nie czuję się przez to lepiej.

Mimo że to wszystko było logiczne, dziwnie było tak myśleć o własnych rodzicach w kategorii tych mniej ważnych. Z drugiej strony wuj i ciocia praktycznie mu ich zastąpili. Gdyby nie to, że już byli rodziną, gdy u nich zamieszkał na stałe, pewnie teraz nazywałby ich mamą i tatą, jak w innych rodzinach zastępczych.

\- Przejdzie ci – obiecała. – Tak to już jest w życiu, że brak kogoś ciąży ci bardziej niż innych ludzi. Kiedyś nie wyobrażałam sobie życia bez rodziców, ale gdy wyszłam za Bena, wszystko się zmieniło. Gdybym miała teraz do wyboru przywrócić do życia ich albo jego, wybrałabym jego. Ty gdy się zakochasz, pewnie też nie miałbyś trudnego wyboru, choć byłoby w nim coś niesprawiedliwego.

\- Jeśli się zakocham – zauważył i położył ręce na stole, opierając na nich brodę. W takiej pozycji zaczął wpatrywać się w parę unoszącą się z kubka tuż przed jego nosem. – Na razie nie mam na to ochoty.

Gdy teraz myślał o Gwen, nie czuł kompletnie nic. Jakby wcale nie był już w niej zadurzony. Ciężko myśleć o miłostkach, gdy kilka godzin wcześniej straciło się bliską osobę.

\- To zrozumiałe. Szczerze mówiąc, ja też nie mam ochoty na nic w tej chwili. Ciężko będzie spotkać się z ludźmi, którzy będą chcieli wyrazić swoje współczucie. To tylko czyni wszystko realniejszym. I bardziej bolesnym.

Mruknął jedynie w odpowiedzi, mając nadzieję że zrozumie, że się z nią zgadza.

\- Wypij herbatę, skarbie – poradziła mu i wstała od stołu. Jej własny kubek już był pusty. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wszystko wypiła. – Poczujesz się lepiej.

Sięgnął po własny kubek i powoli zaczął pić. Herbata nie smakowała jak zazwyczaj, ale była ciepła, a jemu było dziwnie zimno od samego rana. Może od spania na podłodze. Pijąc powoli, obserwował jak ciocia krząta się po kuchni. Szybko zorientował się, że nie robi nic szczególnego, po prostu próbuje się czymś zająć. Zaczęła nawet przestawiać garnki w szafce, choć nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła. Przed nim zachowywała kamienną twarz i spokój, ale po czymś takim widać było, jak bardzo ją to wszystko dotknęło. Nie wiedziała co ze sobą zrobić, więc robiła cokolwiek.

Peter dokończył herbatę, czując się nagle senny. Spojrzał na dno kubka i uniósł go do nosa. Powinien był wcześniej zwrócić uwagę na zapach, bo należał on do melisy. Ciocia pewnie celowo mu ją podała, by ukoić trochę jego nerwy. Wolałby, żeby nie robiła tego podstępem, ale w głębi serca się cieszył. Był zmęczony, nie spał wcale tak dużo, wszystko przez koszmary. Może po naparze z ziół będzie mu się spało lepiej.

\- Położę się – powiedział i odstawił kubek do zlewu. Normalnie by go umył, ale miał przeczucie, że cioci bardziej się to przyda niż jemu.

\- Śpij dobrze, Peter – powiedziała mu i uśmiechnęła się.

Przytaknął w odpowiedzi i wrócił na górę do siebie, gdzie od razu położył się do łóżka. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że można być tak zmęczonym życiem, a tak się właśnie czuł. Wszystko było po prostu… za bardzo, jeśli miało to jakikolwiek sens.

Z westchnieniem sięgnął po telefon i sprawdził wiadomości. Deadpool znów do niego napisał, tym razem tylko dwie wiadomości, z czego jedną było zdjęcie jakiegoś szczeniaka z wiankiem z kwiatów na głowie.

**Szczeniaczek! Podobno poprawiają humor! <3**

Może nie podziałało tak, jak Wade by tego chciał, ale doceniał jego starania. Wolał takie nieudane próby pocieszania niż chodzenie wokół niego na paluszkach.    

_Dzięki._

Zaraz po tym jak odpisał, otrzymał kolejną wiadomość, bardzo krótką, ale wiele mówiącą.

**:***

Następnych kilka dni, tak jak się spodziewał, nie należały do najłatwiejszych. Peter starał się ograniczać wychodzenie do minimum, bo sąsiedzi wydawali się tylko czekać na to aż on albo ciocia to zrobią. Nie mieli jakichś wielkich przyjaźni w sąsiedztwie, ale nagle wszyscy chcieli im złożyć kondolencję. Nie że było w tym coś złego, pewnie robili to, bo chcieli być mili, ale po którymś razie z kolei stało się to irytujące. W końcu ile można słuchać o „biednym Peterze” czy „owdowiałej May”?

Niestety nie zawsze udawało się tych spotkań uniknąć. Peter miał jeszcze stosunkowo łatwo, bo nie musiał chwilowo chodzić do szkoły. Ciocia miała gorzej, bo codziennie załatwiała jakieś papierkowe sprawy związane ze zbliżającym się pogrzebem.

Czasami jej towarzyszył, jak na przykład do domu pogrzebowego czy do kościoła. Dziwnie było wybierać trumnę jak jakieś płatki śniadaniowe w sklepie. Mieli tyle różnych modeli, że można było dostać od tego oczopląsu. Drugie tyle do wyboru mieli materiałów do wyściełania samej trumny. Ciocia wybrała wszystko najtańsze. Co prawda dostali pieniądze z ubezpieczenia wuja, ale nie było tego dużo, a poza tym woleli zostawić część tych pieniędzy na życie niż wydawać je na coś, co w gruncie rzeczy nie będzie miało znaczenia, gdy już znajdzie się pod ziemią.

Poza tymi dwoma przypadkami, Peter nie wychodził z domu. Całymi dniami zamykał się w pokoju, tylko od czasu do czasu schodząc na dół, by pobyć z ciocią i coś zjeść. To była aktualnie jedyna osoba, z którą chciał przebywać. Widział po niej, że też chętnie nie wychodziłaby z domu, ale niestety nie miała takiego wyboru jak on. Codziennie więc nakładała na siebie czarne ubrania i gdzieś wychodziła – to do sklepu, to do jakiegoś urzędu.

Z każdym dniem bolało coraz mniej, choć jakiś ból zawsze ćmił gdzieś w sercu, nie pozwalając mu zapomnieć, że stracił wuja. Pogodził się z tym już jednak. Nadal się obwiniał, ale w końcu dotarło do jego pustego łba, że już więcej Bena nie zobaczy i jedyne co mu pozostało, to po prostu go wspominać. Czuł się przez to odrobinę lepiej, choć na pewno miało minąć jeszcze trochę czasu nim wszystko przycichnie do końca.

Codziennie dzwonił do niego Deadpool. Być może to on był po części odpowiedzialny za jego polepszający się stan. Ilekroć najemnik chciał rozmawiać, zwykle opowiadał o jakiejś głupotce, która zainteresowałby co najwyżej trzyletnie dziecko. Mimo to Peter słuchał tego wszystkiego z ciekawością, a było tego sporo. Parę razy nawet prawie się roześmiał, gdy Wade rzucił jakiś głupi żart, ale zawsze powstrzymywał się w ostatniej chwili. Uważał, że niesmacznym byłoby śmiać się tak wcześnie po śmierci wuja.

Był wdzięczny za starania Deadpoola, który wcale nie musiał się tak angażować, a mimo to sam z siebie dzwonił i próbował poprawić mu humor. To tylko pokazywało jak wielki ma potencjał, by być bohaterem. Pomimo swojej przeszłości nie był okrutny ani nietaktowny – przynajmniej nie gdy mu na kimś zależało, a najwyraźniej zależało mu na Peterze. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu.

Zaczynał czuć, że nawiązuje się pomiędzy nimi przyjaźń.

W końcu nadszedł dzień pogrzebu. Odbył się w poniedziałek, wzięło w nim udział kilku przyjaciół wuja i cioci, ale nikt z rodziny. Nikogo więcej poza ich trójką nie było. To był dopiero drugi pogrzeb w życiu Petera, ale teraz odbierał go inaczej niż za dzieciaka i nie podobało mu się to. Chętnie wróciłby do czasów nieświadomości.

Nie wierzył w Boga. Ciężko w niego wierzyć, gdy na Ziemi żyją ludzie z boskimi mocami albo chodzą po niej prawdziwi nordyccy bogowie. Cała ta ceremonia w kościele była więc dla niego zupełnie bezcelowa i gdyby mógł, od razu przeszedłby do pogrzebu, by mieć to już za sobą. Miał już dość tego wszystkiego i chciał już powrócić do normalnego życia, którego urywki oferował mu tylko Wade. Cioci jednak bardzo zależało na ceremonii w kościele. W przeciwieństwie do niego była religijna i dla niej znaczyło to bardzo wiele.

Kościół, w którym wszystko się odbywało był duży, ale nie został wypełniony po brzegi. Nic dziwnego, nie była to niedziela, mszę na ten dzień zaplanowano tylko jedną. Przyszli jedynie ciekawscy, o ile można ich było takimi nazwać. Peter nie rozumiał kto może chcieć z własnej woli przychodzić na mszę pogrzebową. Odczuwał depresyjny nastrój od samego patrzenia na wszystkich tych ludzi ubranych na czarno, nie wyobrażał sobie by w zwykły dzień, gdy to nie dotyczyło jego samego, miałby przyjść i wziąć w czymś takim udział. Ludzie byli dziwni. Albo on nie rozumiał religii.

Po godzinie ceremonia przeniosła się na cmentarz. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo jak przed laty, kiedy był na pogrzebie rodziców. Ksiądz wydawał się być ten sam, może nawet był tym samym. Cmentarz na pewno był taki sam. Ludzie dookoła wyglądali jak klony tych, którzy żegnali dwóch poprzednich Parkerów. Pewnie przez identyczne ciuchy, które nosili. Wydawało mu się, że jednym, który był innym, był on sam, bo nawet ciocia niewiele się zmieniła. A on? On dorósł, kilka razy zdążyło się zmienić jego podejście do życia, zrozumiał śmierć, w końcu wiedział co się dzieje, a gdy patrzył na to wszystko, widział to z góry. Z tego powodu obserwował dokładnie, kiedy trumna z ciałem wuja znalazła się na samym dnie wcześniej wykopanego dołu. Ksiądz znowu coś mówił, ale nie słuchał go. Zamiast tego skupił się na wspominaniu wszystkich chwil spędzonych z wujem. Robiąc to zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Ben zastąpił mu ojca. Uczył go czytać, jeździć na rowerze czy wiązać buty. Zabierał czasami do pracy, by się nim pochwalić. Z dumą chwalił go za oceny czy wyniki w różnych konkursach. Opiekował się nim, gdy był chory.

Zawsze nazywał go wujem, ale równie dobrze mógłby nazywać go tatą. Bo tym dla niego był odkąd jego biologiczny ojciec został mu odebrany. Ben przejął tę rolę i nigdy na nią nie narzekał, nigdy się nie skarżył, traktował Petera tak jak traktowałby własnego syna – z miłością i cierpliwością. A on odwdzięczył mu się wykrzykując mu w twarz, że to wszystko nieprawda, choć wcale tak nie myślał. Miał tyle wspaniałych wspomnieć związanych z wujem, a ostatnie było takie bolesne i pokazywało jakim jest niewdzięcznym gnojkiem, nawet jeśli miał rację w całym tym konflikcie, który ich poróżnił. Niezależnie jednak od tego, nie miał prawa mówić wujowi takich rzeczy. Nie po tym, co ten dla niego robił przez tyle lat.

Był okropnym bratankiem. I takim właśnie zapamiętał go wuj przed śmiercią. Chciało mu się płakać z tego powodu, ale powstrzymał się. Nie płakał już od kilku dni, nie zacznie znowu teraz.

Nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z dalszej części pogrzebu. Ocknął się ze swojego transu dopiero, gdy usłyszał szloch po swojej prawej stronie. To była ciocia. W końcu i w niej coś pękło i zaczęła płakać. Peter objął ją bez słowa i rozejrzał się. Księdza już nie było, zostało już tylko kilka osób, najbliższych przyjaciół, którzy jeden po drugim podchodzili składać cioci i jemu kondolencję. Nie zwracał na nie większej uwagi, bardziej skupiony na trzymaniu cioci, która już się nieco uspokoiła, ale wyglądała jakby w każdej chwili miała się znowu rozpłakać.

Przemykając wzrokiem po plecach kolejnych uczestników pogrzebu, którzy już się rozchodzili, Peter mógł przysiąc, że w pewnym momencie zobaczył pomiędzy drzewami coś czerwonego, ale szybko zniknęło mu to z oczu. Czy to mógł być Deadpool? Powiedział mu, kiedy jest pogrzeb, ale nie wspomniał gdzie. Dla najemnika jednak nie powinno być problemem odnalezienie kogoś, zwłaszcza w takiej sytuacji.

Nie mógł być pewny, czy to był rzeczywiście Wade czy po prostu mu się przywidziało, więc dał sobie z tym spokój. Zapyta go o to któregoś dnia.

Wrócili do domu późnym popołudniem. To był koniec. Pochowali Bena, teraz mogli ruszyć do przodu ze swoim życiem, tym razem bez niego do pomocy. Teraz musieli już tylko czekać na wieści o jego mordercy, by na dobre zamknąć ten rozdział.

Ciocia znowu się rozpłakała, a on jeszcze raz ją objął, samemu powstrzymując łzy. Musiał być silny. Jeśli nie dla siebie, to dla niej. To był pewnie ostatni moment, kiedy pozwoli sobie na chwile słabości, więc chciał żeby wykorzystała go jak najlepiej.

Następnego dnia ciocia została wezwana na policję. Dali jej czas na odetchnięcie i pochowanie Bena, a teraz wzywali ją na potwierdzenie zeznań. On również został przepytany, ale poza faktem, że natknął się na zabójcę kilka godzin wcześniej, nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Nie powiedział zresztą nawet tego, dalej zachowując to tylko dla siebie.

Prowadząca śledztwo policjantka nie miała póki co dobrych wieści. Nie udało im się znaleźć mordercy, nie wpadli nawet na żaden trop. Tak jak podejrzewała ciocia, mężczyzna zapadł się pod ziemię. Peter miał ochotę wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, ale pewnie tylko by się zabił. Nie miał super mocy, nie potrafił tropić ludzi. Nic by nie pomógł w tej sprawie. Mógł tylko czekać aż policja coś znajdzie. A to mogło trochę potrwać, o ile w ogóle.

Tydzień po śmierci wuja, Peter wrócił do szkoły. Wszyscy już wiedzieli co się stało, zapewne za sprawą dzieciaków z sąsiedztwa. Kilkoro z nich chodziło z nim do tej samej placówki. Już podczas jazdy autobusem wszyscy patrzyli się na niego z tym cholernym współczuciem. Miał już go dość. Przez cały tydzień patrzyli na niego tylko w ten sposób. Chciał żeby to się wreszcie skończyło. Dlaczego wszyscy nie mogli być tacy jak Deadpool? Co prawda nie wiedział jak najemnik będzie na niego patrzył, ale biorąc pod uwagę ich rozmowy, pewnie tak jak zawsze się patrzył. Co było trudne do zgadnięcie bez względu na to jak ekspresyjna była jego maska.

Zastanowiło go nagle jakiego koloru są oczy Wade’a.

Po wyjściu z autobusu ruszył dobrze znaną sobie drogą do pierwszej klasy. Nie wszyscy w szkole zwrócili na niego uwagę, ale ci co to zrobili byli wystarczająco irytujący za ich wszystkich. Wiedział, że jego rówieśnicy chcą dobrze, ale naprawdę mogliby sobie darować okazywanie mu współczucia, skoro zazwyczaj ignorowali go, gdy Flash się nad nim znęcał.

A skoro o Flashu mowa, Thompson właśnie zmierzał w jego stronę. Peter był pewny, że jego życie nie może być już bardziej gówniane, ale najwyraźniej się mylił.

\- Nie dzisiaj, Flash – powiedział i minął drugiego chłopaka, gdy ten się zbliżył. – Możesz mnie pobić za kilka dni.

\- Nie chciałem… - wydukał niepewnie, co zaciekawiło Peter. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę Flasha, czekając na to co się stanie. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał go takiego. – Chciałem tylko… Przykro mi z powodu twojego wuja.

Peter miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. Flash… był dla niego miły? To było prawie że niemożliwe. Flash nigdy nie był miły. Nie dla niego. A mimo to, gdy patrzył teraz w jego oczy, nie widział by kłamał. Naprawdę było mu przykro. Może mylił się co do niego. Może to nie był tylko głupi mięśniak, na jakiego się kreował. Może był kimś więcej niż tylko tym.

\- Dzięki – powiedział. Ze wszystkich uczniów, współczucie Flasha trafiło do niego najbardziej. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że jest szczere.

Flash uśmiechnął się i odszedł w swoją stronę, a Peter z pochyloną głową ruszył dalej do swojej klasy. W środku była już Gwen. Ucieszył się, gdy ją zobaczył, stęsknił się za nią przez ten tydzień, choć wcale dużo o niej nie myślał przez ten czas.

Gwen od razu go zauważyła i podeszła szybko do niego, obejmując go mocno. Odwzajemnił uścisk, wtulając twarz w jej włosy. Przez ten tydzień miał bliższy kontakt tylko z ciocią, nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo brakowało mu innych ludzi. Uścisk Gwen był jak łyk świeżego powietrza. Może nie powinien był jej tak ignorować cały ten czas. Może pomogłaby mu wcześniej, gdyby nie bał się wychodzić z domu.

\- Peter, wiem że nie znamy się długo, ale jeśli potrzebujesz z kimś pogadać, to możesz dzwonić choćby w środku nocy – powiedziała mu Gwen, gdy zakończyli uścisk. Pozostali uczniowie w klasie przyglądali im się przez cały ten czas i szeptali między sobą, ale nie zwracali na to uwagi.

\- Dzięki, ale jakoś sobie poradzę – zapewnił z uśmiechem. Tak dawno się nie uśmiechał, że już zapomniał jak to się robiło.

\- Mimo wszystko pamiętaj o tym. – Uściskała go znowu, ale tym razem krótko. – Okej?

\- Okej.

Gwen spędziła z nim cały dzień, z czego się cieszył. Najgorsze, co mogłoby go teraz spotkać, to bycie samemu. Dlatego nie chciał wracać do domu, który był pusty. Podobnie jak on do szkoły, ciocia wróciła do pracy, z tym że od razu wzięła więcej godzin, by zarobić więcej pieniędzy. To oznaczało, że przynajmniej do wieczora będzie sam w domu.

Mógłby pójść gdzieś z Gwen, na pewno by się nie obraziła, ale miał inne plany. Chciał się zobaczyć z Deadpoolem. Chociaż rozmawiali codziennie, stęsknił się za najemnikiem. Poza tym był mu coś winien za odwołanie poprzedniego spotkania. Wciąż musieli się dogadać. Dlatego też zaraz po szkole, gdy pożegnał się z Gwen, zadzwonił do najemnika.   

\- Wade, masz chwilę? – zapytał gdy tylko Deadpool nabrał powietrza, by wykrzyknąć przywitanie do telefonu.

\- Dla ciebie zawsze – zapewnił melodyjnym głosem. Miał naprawdę przyjemny głos, gdy nie zgrywał idioty.

\- Możemy się spotkać? – Jeszcze tydzień temu czułby się głupio prosząc o to, w końcu łączyła ich tylko słowna umowa. Ale teraz, kiedy wiedział, że może znaleźć w Deadpoolu przyjaciela, taka prośba nie wydawała mu się ani trochę dziwna. Wade w końcu sam powiedział, że może do niego zadzwonić. – Nie chcę być teraz sam, a nie mam nikogo innego.

\- A ciotka? – spytał najemnik.

\- Sama to wszystko przeżywa, nie chcę jej obciążać także moimi problemami. Poza tym jest teraz w pracy.  

\- Okej, daj znać gdzie chcesz się spotkać.

\- Sam nie wiem – przyznał. Czuł się kompletnie zagubiony, a jego sąsiedztwo nagle zaczęło mu się wydawać dziwnie nieprzyjemne. – Znasz jakieś ciche miejsce w Queens?

\- Z nas dwóch to ty znasz Queens najlepiej, ale coś wymyślę.

\- Okej. Czekam.

Wade pożegnał się z nim, ale zaledwie minutę później wysłał mu adres. Peter wybrał się tam autobusem. Deadpool chciał się spotkać w Zatoce Flushing, gdzieś naprzeciwko lotniska. Trochę niepewnie przeszedł przez płot, który odgradzał go od wody, ale zauważył że najemnik jest po drugiej stronie i siedzi na podniszczonym molo.

Oczywiście od razu został zauważony. Podkradnięcie się do Wade’a pewnie nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań. Deadpool odwrócił się w jego stronę i pomachał mu entuzjastycznie, jakby się bał, że zostanie przegapiony.

\- Cześć, Wade – przywitał się z nim Peter i dosiadł do niego.

\- Cześć, Petey! Jak leci, eh?

\- Nie zamierzasz powiedzieć, że ci przykro? – zdziwił się. To pierwsza rzecz jaką mówili mu ludzie, gdy spotykał się z nim twarzą w twarz.

\- A chcesz to usłyszeć?

\- Nie bardzo.

\- Więc nie powiem! Od dziś, aż do odwołania, zdanie „przykro mi” staje się Voldemortem naszego świata!

Peter zaśmiał się, czując jak wraca mu humor. To musiała być jakaś specjalna moc Wade’a, tylko to wyjaśniało czemu ten tak na niego działał.

\- Chociaż ty zachowujesz się wobec mnie normalnie. Znudziło mi się już wysłuchiwanie kondolencji i tego, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Cóż, będzie – stwierdził Deadpool. – Zawsze jest.  

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał zaciekawiony. – Straciłeś kogoś bliskiego?

\- Straciłem siebie, liczy się?

Peter skrzywił się, bo najemnik nie użył swojego radosnego głosu, a to znaczyło, że nie żartował i zrobiło mu się głupio, że tak nonszalancko o to zapytał. Najwyraźniej Wade miał za sobą niezbyt przyjemną przeszłość. Nie zamierzał pytać o więcej. Nie chciał psuć ich mimo wszystko wciąż rozwijających się relacji.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj, w takim stanie możesz być dupkiem ile tylko chcesz – zapewnił go Deadpool i poklepał po plecach.

Pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie, to nie w porządku. Chcesz tylko pomóc. – Spojrzał na najemnika, który także mu się przyglądał. – Dziękuję.

Wade zasalutował.  

\- Do usług!

Siedzieli przez dłuższy czas w ciszy, patrząc na samoloty startujące lub lądujące na pobliskim lotnisku. Peter czuł jednak niezręcznie nic nie mówiąc. Nie przyszedł tu po prostu siedzieć, chciał się wygadać, ale nie wiedział od czego zacząć. Nie mówił za dużo ciotce i powoli zaczynało go to męczyć. Czuł, że z Deadpoolem może rozmawiać o wszystkim, nawet o tym co go gryzie, a czego nie mógł powiedzieć May, żeby jej nie kłopotać.

Zdecydował się w końcu pozwolić działać swoim instynktom i emocjom, a pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy, a co musiał z siebie wyrzucić po duszeniu tego w sobie, było:

\- To moja wina – powiedział cicho, ale Wade usłyszał, bo gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Nie mów tak.

\- Ale to prawda. – Tym razem odezwał się głośniej i również spojrzał na najemnika. – Złodziej, który go zabił… spotkałem go wcześniej w nocy. Okradł sklep, w którym chciałem kupić wodę, ale sprzedawca już zamykał. Byłem wściekły i nie zatrzymałem go, gdy mogłem.

Zaczął cały drżeć, wszystkie te emocje z tamtej nocy do niego wróciły. Jedna pomyłka. Jedna, a kosztowała tak wiele.

\- Nie miałeś pojęcia, że tak się stanie – zauważył Wade. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ręka najemnika znalazła się na jego ramieniu.  

\- Jeszcze przed wszystkim pokłóciłem się z wujkiem – dorzucił kolejny powód swojego poczucia winy. – Wykrzyczałem mu w twarz, że mu na mnie nie zależy. Umarł myśląc, że go nienawidzę.

\- Na pewno tak nie myślał. Tak to już jest w rodzinie, wykrzykujesz raniące rzeczy chociaż wcale tak nie myślisz. Twój wuj wiedział, że go kochasz.

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Deadpool ma rację. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wybaczy sobie tego, jak potraktował wuja i że doprowadził do jego śmierci, ale może świadomość, że wuj jednak wiedział, jak bardzo go kochał, pomoże mu się z tym pogodzić i aż tak siebie za to nie nienawidzić.

\- Dzięki, Wade. Że słuchasz moich żali.

To był naprawdę ciężki tydzień. Nie miał pojęcia jak by sobie z tym wszystkim poradził, gdyby nie Wade, który zachowywał się wobec niego jakby nic się nie stało. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo potrzebował takiej normalności w tym całym natłoku troski i współczucia ze strony każdej innej osoby. Był już tym zmęczony, ale na szczęście Deadpool wiedział czego mu potrzeba.

\- Hej, od czego są bohaterowie?

Peter nie mógł powstrzymać łez. Myślał o tym wcześniej. Dokładnie o tym. Bohaterowie ratują świat przed zagładą, a nie pocieszają ludzi po utracie bliskich. Ale może mylił się w tej kwestii. Może prawdziwego bohatera poznaje się po tym, że ma czas dla każdego, kto potrzebuje pomocy. Nawet jeśli jest to tylko bycie ramieniem do wypłakania. Jeśli tak, to Deadpool był na właściwej drodze, by małymi aktami dobroci zostać prawdziwym bohaterem.

Choć w oczach Petera, już takim był. Jego własnym.

Oparł głowę o ramię najemnik i bez żadnego wstydu zaczął płakać, chcąc wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie tłumione dotąd emocje. Starał się nie robić tego przy cioci, by się o niego nie martwiła, co i tak robiła już aż nadto. Straciła męża i musiała go pochować, a zamiast zająć się sobą i swoją żałobą, codziennie pytała jego czy wszystko dobrze, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Dbała o to, by jak najłagodniej to przeżywał, zapominając przy tym o sobie. Była dla niego za dobra biorąc pod uwagę co zrobił. Chciałby jej się jakoś odpłacić, ale co mógłby zrobić?

Deadpool objął go delikatnie, po czym nagle uniósł nieznacznie do góry i posadził sobie na kolana. Peter spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale Wade patrzył przed siebie na zatokę. Ręka najemnika znalazła się nagle na jego głowie i zaczęła go gładzić po włosach, podczas gdy jego ciałem wciąż targał szloch. Te same dłonie, które mogły bez żadnego problemu złamać komuś kark, teraz dotykały go z taką delikatnością, że było to aż nieprawdopodobne. Powinien być przerażony, dosłownie znalazł się w paszczy lwa. Ale tak jak lew swoimi kłami potrafił zarówno rozszarpać ofiarę, jak i delikatnie unieść swoje młode, tak samo Deadpool mógł swoim dotykiem przynieść ulgę, a nie tylko śmierć. Peter dawno nie czuł się tak bezpiecznie jak teraz w ramionach najemnika, który w jakiś sposób stał mu się bliski w ciągu zaledwie tygodnia. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Wade pomoże mu w każdej sytuacji i ochroni przed każdym zagrożeniem.

Zamknął zapłakane oczy i wtulił się w szyje mężczyzny, wsłuchując się w szum wody i skupiając na cieple drugiej osoby. Nie trudno było zasnąć w takich warunkach i był to najspokojniejszy jego sen od tygodnia, a także najdłuższy. Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu minęło, ale sądząc po pozycji słońca na niebie, a raczej jego braku, minęło przynajmniej pięć godzin.

Syknął z bólu i odsunął się od sprawcy swojej pobudki. Nie było to zbyt mądre, bo spadł przez to z kolan Deadpoola, który był oczywiście tym, który go dzióbał.

\- Wstawaj, Petey! – zawołał i zaśmiał się widząc jego zaspaną minę. Naprawdę zasnął w ramionach najemnika. Nieco zawstydzony tym faktem przetarł zmęczone oczy i odwrócił głowę, by ukryć zarumienione policzki.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał i ziewnął. Potrzebował tego snu.

\- Twoja ciotka.

\- Huh?

\- Dzwoni – powiedział i skinął na telefon, który nieco wystawał Peterowi z kieszeni spodni. – Już drugi raz.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to ona? – spytał i sięgnął po telefon.

\- Bo sprawdziłem.

\- Grzebałeś mi w kieszeni?

\- Nie. Robiłem coś innego, ale nie wiem czy bardziej by ci się to spodobało.

Rumieniec na jego twarzy tylko się pogorszył, choć wiedział, że Deadpool prawdopodobnie żartuje.

\- Dzięki za obudzenie. – Telefon miał wyciszony, nie włączył nawet wibracji, więc nie poczuł gdy ciocia dzwoniła. Pewnie się martwiła, spodziewała się, że będzie w domu, gdy wróci z pracy. Szybko więc odebrał, nim zdążyła się rozłączyć. – Hej, ciociu.

\- Peter, jest późno, gdzie jesteś? – spytała spanikowanym głosem. Tak, zdecydowanie się martwiła. Nie dziwił się. Zaśnięcie na tak długo i nie wrócenie do domu, to nie był najlepszy pomysł po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Nie powinien jej tak martwić.

\- Przepraszam, straciłem poczucie czasu – wyjaśnił skruszony. – Nic mi nie jest.

\- Wracaj do domu, nie chcę żebyś chodził po ulicach tak późno – poprosiła. Brzmiała tak… bezsilnie.  

\- Już wracam – zapewnił i rozłączył się, podnosząc jednocześnie na nogi. – Muszę wracać.

Nie chciał jeszcze zostawiać Wade’a, za mało czasu spędzili razem, chciał z nim pogadać dłużej, ale ciocia była ważniejsza niż jego własne przyjemności.

\- Odprowadzę cię! – Deadpool praktycznie podskoczył na nogi i zaoferował mu ramię. Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, ale nie przyjął go.

\- Nie musisz – zauważył i zaczął iść, a najemnik zaraz obok, dostosowując do niego swoje tempo.

\- Dla mnie to przyjemność – zapewnił, a jego uśmiech było widać nawet mimo maski.

\- Okej, ale tuż przed moim domem lepiej już idź, bo ciocia się wystraszy.

Wade pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową.  

\- A więc… - zaczął najemnik – Co z naszą umową?

\- Oh, właśnie. – Całkiem o niej zapomniał Rozgadał się o sobie, a potem zasnął choć głównym powodem umówienia się z Deadpoolem było jednak omówienie nauki ich obu. – Wciąż chcę ci pomóc.

\- Naprawdę? – Wade zatrzymał się przed nim i złapał go za ręce, całując go po nich. – Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki!

\- Okej, wystarczy – zaśmiał się i wyrwał z uścisku najemnika.

\- Martwiłem się, że będę musiał poszukać kogoś nowego – wyznał. – Nie chciałem cię zmuszać do czegoś takiego po tym, co cię spotkało, ale…

\- Właśnie ze względu na to chcę jeszcze bardziej zacząć nasze treningi.

\- Huh? 

\- Mój wuj nie żyje, bo byłem dupkiem, ale nawet gdybym nie był, nie wiem czy dałbym radę zatrzymać jego mordercę, gdy miałem okazję – wyjaśnił. – Dlatego chcę się nauczyć walczyć. Chcę mieć możliwość pomocy innym jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, żeby coś takiego nie było znowu moją winą.

\- To nie było, ale niech ci będzie. – Deadpool machnął ręką. – Wiesz, że nie musisz mnie przekonywać taką gadką? Nauczyłbym cię walczyć nawet gdybyś powiedział, że to tylko po to, by zaimponować dziewczynom albo chłopakom. Albo agenderom. Nie dyskryminujmy.

\- Nie mówię tego, by cię przekonać, tłumaczę tylko swoją motywację. W zamian pomogę ci zostać bohaterem. Bo masz potencjał, a świat potrzebuje więcej bohaterów.

Deadpool znowu zaczął praktycznie skakać z ekscytacji.

\- Będę najlepszym bohaterem na świecie! – obiecał i objął Petera. – A z ciebie uczynię najlepszego trenera bohaterów! Ta mała koza z Herkulesa będzie mogła się schować!

\- Phil?

\- Nie, Wade. Nie mów że zapomniałeś moje imię?

\- Nie, miałem na myśli…

\- Zawiodłem się! – Wade puścił go i odwrócił do niego plecami, udając obrażonego.  

Peter znowu się zaśmiał i ignorując najemnika zaczął iść dalej. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż ten do niego dołączy.

\- Miałeś mnie przeprosić, nie ode mnie uciekać!

\- Przepraszam? – powiedział bez przekonania, ale Wade’a to zadowoliła, bo objął go ramieniem i szli tak przez chwilę. Peter czuł się wspaniale, zupełnie jakby nic w jego życiu się nie zmieniło. Może poza obecnością pewnego najemnika, który był chyba darem niebios, w które nie wierzył. Kto potrzebuje terapii, gdy może mieć obok siebie psychotycznego mordercę do poprawy humoru? 

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że nadaję się na bohatera? – zapytał nagle Deadpool.

\- Tak – odparł szczerze i bez zawahania.

\- Czemu?

Spojrzał na Deadpoola i pomimo maski mógł wyczuć, że najemnik ma wątpliwości.

\- Bo mi pomogłeś. Jak bohater.

\- Lubię cię.

Nie wiedział czemu, ale zarumienił się słysząc to.

\- Tak – zgodził się. – Ale nie znasz mnie aż tak dobrze. Nadal jesteśmy nieznajomymi, a mimo to tyle dla mnie zrobiłeś. To cecha dobrego bohatera – wyjaśnił i odwrócił wzrok, bo najemnik zaczął mu się przyglądać z niezwykłą intensywnością, jakby chciał mu czytać w myślach.

\- Wierzę ci! – zdecydował w końcu Deadpool.

\- Nie musisz – zauważył. – Sam uznałeś, że nadajesz się na bohatera. Chyba sam lepiej wiesz, czy się sprawdzisz.

\- Moje opinie nie są zbyt wiarygodne. Mam, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, fiksum dyrdum. – Wade wskazał na swoją głowę. – Nie jestem najbardziej zdrową na umyśle osobą, by stwierdzać kto nadaje się na bohatera, a kto nie.

\- Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłem.

Jasne, Wade był nieco szalony, ale uznał to po prostu za jego ekscentrycyzm, a nie szaleństwo. Wydawał się całkiem zdrowy.

\- Pewnie przez te okulary. – Wade trącił je, by podkreślić swoją wypowiedź, skutkiem czego przekrzywił je nieco. – Musisz chyba kupić nowe, ewidentnie słabo w nich widzisz.

Peter prychnął urażony, a Deadpool jedynie uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Dojechali do jego domu metrem, Wade pożyczył mu na bilet. Peter obiecał, że odda mu przy najbliższej okazji, ale najemnik tylko machnął ręką. Nie dbał o pieniądze. Mimo to i tak zamierzał mu tę kwotę zwrócić. Nie chciał wykorzystywać jego dobroci.

Gdy byli już w okolicy jego domu, Peter zaczął się niespokojnie rozglądać. Morderca wuja mógł się ukrywać, ale równie dobrze wciąż mógł być gdzieś tutaj, w jego sąsiedztwie. W końcu najciemniej pod latarnią. Deadpool zauważył jego zdenerwowanie i zapytał o co chodzi.

\- Po prostu… mam małą paranoję. Mam wrażenie, że ten facet skądś zaraz wyjdzie.

\- Aww, nie martw się, Petey! – Wade przyciągnął go do siebie ramieniem i zatrzymał go tam. Nie miał nic przeciwko, czuł się przez to bezpieczniej, zwłaszcza teraz. – Obronię cię przed każdym złym gościem w tym mieście. O ile w ogóle odważą się do mnie podejść.

Na pewno nie. W samym metrze wszyscy wynieśli się z wagonu, gdy Deadpool do niego wsiadł. Na stacji zawiadomili nawet ochronę, ale Wade po prostu teleportował ich obu na powierzchnię, więc obeszło się bez zamieszania. Na ulicy zaś wszyscy znowu schodzili im z drogi, nawet ćpuny, które czasami widywał w okolicy. Zdarzało się, że ci sami faceci zaczepiali przechodniów, ale tym razem zmyli się, gdy tylko zobaczyli jak jednoosobowa armia zmierza w ich stronę. Najemnik odstraszał niebezpieczeństwo skuteczniej niż jakiś pies obronny.

\- Dzięki. – Nie pamiętał ile razy już to powtórzył Deadpoolowi. Na pewno za mało.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie! A teraz powiedz jak ten gość wygląda. – Wade zaczął się rozglądać. – Żebym wiedział jakiego zagrożenia najbardziej wypatrywać.

\- Blond włosy, do ramion, wysoki. Blizna na oku.

\- Wow, nie chcę wyjść na hipokrytę, ale z taką mordą nie pokazywałbym się na ulicy.

\- Facet kryje się w cieniu, pewnie myśli to samo co ty.

\- Mądry chłopiec. – Deadpool zmrużył oczy i rozejrzał się uważnie. Przez moment wyglądał naprawdę groźnie. – Ciekawe gdzie ten szczur się chowa.

\- Policja go szuka – odpowiedział najemnikowi. – Nie wiem czy go znajdą, ale przynajmniej próbują.

\- Hmm…

\- To mój dom. – Peter zatrzymał się i wyślizgnął z uścisku Deadpoola. Zrobiło mu się momentalnie zimno i zapragnął znowu się tam znaleźć, ale musiał iść do domu i uspokoić ciocię. Nawet jeśli poczucie bezpieczeństwa było bardzo kuszące. Szkoda że nie mógł zabrać Wade’a do domu, ale ciocia na bank dostałaby zawału gdyby go zobaczyła. Nie przepadała za superbohaterami, a co dopiero płatnymi mordercami, którzy jeszcze nie wyrobili sobie dobrego imienia.

\- Uuu, ładny – stwierdził z podziwem Wade. – Pocałujemy się na pożegnanie na twoim ganku, dopóki twoja ciocia nie wygoni mnie miotłą, broniąc tym samym twojej cnoty?

\- Umm, nie – odparł zażenowany i cały czerwony. Deadpool chyba lubił go zawstydzać.

\- Oh, okej. Innym razem.

\- Nie będzie… Wiesz co, nieważne – stwierdził i objął najemnika na pożegnanie. Mężczyzna zesztywniał cały, jakby nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś inny niż on inicjuje uścisk, ale szybko się rozluźnił i poklepał go po głowie. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję, Wade.

\- Aww, Petey, zawstydzasz mnie – pisnął najemnik i zakrył twarz dłońmi, tak jakby nie miał już jej zakrytej.

Peter zaśmiał się i puścił go, oddalając się w stronę swojego domu. Pomachał jeszcze Deadpoolowi na pożegnanie nim otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, od razu przekręcając za sobą zamek.

\- Peter, nareszcie. – Ciocia wyszła z salonu i podeszła do niego szybko, zgarniając go w swe ramiona. Dużo dziś otrzymał uścisków. Zaczynał je bardzo lubić. – Martwiłam się.

\- Wiem, ciociu, przepraszam – powiedział i pocałował ją w policzek. – Zasiedziałem się na mieście.

\- Gdzie w ogóle byłeś? – spytała, nadal wyraźnie zmartwiona.

\- Musiałem pobyć sam – skłamał.

\- Za dużo czasu spędzasz sam – zauważyła. – Powinieneś więcej przebywać z ludźmi. Innymi niż ja – dodała szybko.

\- Nie martw się, ciociu. Mam przyjaciółkę w szkole. Harry może w każdej chwili wrócić. – I mam Deadpoola, dodał w myślach. – Nie będę sam.

\- Mam nadzieję. Nie ma nic złego w samotności, pod warunkiem, że nie dominuje ona naszego życia. Każdy potrzebuje trochę towarzystwa.

\- Właśnie – zgodził się. – Dlatego ty też powinnaś odwiedzić przyjaciółki.

Zaskoczył ją tym, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Dobrze, ja umówię się z moimi przyjaciółmi, a ty ze swoimi, zgoda?

\- Zgoda – odparł i odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Dadzą sobie radę.  


	6. Chapter 6

Peter miał wielkie plany na weekend. Był piątek, ostatni dzień szkoły, więc idealny moment, by zająć się sprawą Deadpoola. Może za wcześnie się za to zabierał, w końcu minął dopiero tydzień od śmierci wujka, ale nie mógł nie wiadomo jak długo rozpaczać. Wcześnie czy nie, kiedyś musi zacząć żyć normalnie, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile można żyć z perspektywą bycia trenerem superbohaterów.

Trener superbohaterów. Jak to dumnie brzmiało.

Był jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego chciał zacząć trening swój i Deadpoola. Nie chciał oszaleć, a to mogłoby się stać, gdyby dłużej zachowywał się jak zombie tak jak przez ostatni tydzień. W żadnym wypadku nie zamierzał zapomnieć o śmierci wuja. I tak nie dałoby się tego zrobić z dnia na dzień. Po prostu nie zamierzał też tego rozpamiętywać.

Z tym też postanowieniem wstał w piątek rano. Cioci nie było już w domu, wyszła jeszcze zanim się obudził. Pierwsza z wielu nowości w jego życiu. Już nie mógł liczyć na to, że jak dotychczas będzie budzony rano przez wuja lub ciocią, a w kuchni będzie czekać śniadanie. Skończyła się wygoda i podstawianie wszystkiego pod nos, teraz sam musiał o siebie dbać. Nie było w tym nic trudnego, umiał ugotować coś prostego, a i nastawienie budzika, to nie jakieś skomplikowanie zadanie, ale to coś, do czego się będzie musiał przyzwyczaić. Tego dnia wstał wcześnie, by mieć czas na kąpiel, ubranie się i zrobienie sobie śniadanie. Powoli wracał mu apetyt, ale nadal jadł stosunkowo mało, tylko tyle, by nie chodzić o pustym żołądku.

Przygotowując sobie śniadanie nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak cicho jest w domu, jeszcze gorzej niż dzień po tym tragicznym dniu. Ogarniało go też dziwne wrażenie pustki, jakby czegoś brakowało. Chciałby powiedzieć, że brakowało Bena, ale to nie było to. No, to też, ale brakowało bardziej tego ciepła i poczucia bezpieczeństwa, jakie tu panowały od zawsze. Teraz było tu dziwnie zimno, a dotąd bezpieczny dom przestał taki być. Ludzie czują się bezpiecznie w swoich czterech ścianach, ale w gruncie rzeczy, jeśli za bezpieczeństwo odpowiada tylko zwykły zamek, to wcale tacy bezpieczni nie są. Po prostu mają szczęście nie zostać obranymi za cel.

Nie mógł nic poradzić na bezpieczeństwo, ale mógł zaradzić ciszy. Poszedł do salonu i włączył telewizor, by w domu panował jakikolwiek hałas. Nie czuł się dzięki temu tak nieswojo.

Zjadł śniadanie w samotności, posprzątał po sobie i uprzednio wyłączając telewizor, wyszedł z domu, dokładnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ciocia zmieniła niedawno zamek na lepszy, taki który trudniej otworzyć bez klucza. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy, zwłaszcza że zamierzał teraz częściej przebywać poza domem, a więc zostawiając tym samym ciotkę samą. Jeśli chciał pomagać Deadpoolowi, musiał się liczyć z tym, że w domu nie będzie za często.

Na przystanku, a potem także w autobusie, odrobił pracę domową, której nie zrobił wczoraj. Nie udało mu się skończyć wszystkiego, ale miał jeszcze trochę czasu przed zajęciami, a potem pomiędzy nimi. Najwyżej daruje sobie jedzenie, żeby skończyć esej z angielskiego. Co prawda zawsze mógł powiedzieć, że brak pracy domowej, to wciąż wynik stresu związanego ze śmiercią wuja, na pewno każdy nauczyciel by mu wybaczył, ale nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Im szybciej wróci do regularnej nauki, tym lepiej.

Gwen czekała na niego na przystanku. Nie było z nią nikogo innego, nawet tych wszystkich znajomych, których imion już nie pamiętał. Trochę kiepsko z jego strony, ale spotkał ich tylko raz, a potem tyle się wydarzyło. Cieszył się, że ich nie ma. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowy z, co prawda miłymi, ale obcymi mu osobami. Gwen nie znał jakoś szczególnie dłużej, ale podobnie jak z Deadpoolem, była pomiędzy nimi jakaś wyraźniejsza nić porozumienia. Po prostu czuł, że może jej zaufać.

\- Hej – przywitała się i uściskała go jedną ręką. W drugiej trzymała dość gruby plik kartek.  

\- Cześć – odparł i poprawił plecak na ramieniu. – Co to?

\- Moje notatki z fizyki – wyjaśniła i podała mu je. – Nie było cię sporo, więc pomyślałam, że ci je skseruję, żebyś wiedział co przegapiłeś.

\- Dzięki. – Wziął od niej notatki i przejrzał je pobieżnie. Nie było w nich skomplikowanych tematów, do których musiał się nie wiadomo ile uczyć. Dziwił się, że Gwen w ogóle robiła notatki podczas gdy on zazwyczaj tylko bazgrał w swoim zeszycie. Mimo to postanowił, że przeczyta je od deski do deski.

\- Nie ma za co – powiedziała i oboje zaczęli iść w stronę szkoły. – Gdybym mogła ci pomóc w czymś jeszcze, to możesz śmiało pytać. Pewnie jesteśmy na innym etapie w matmie czy chemii, ale może moje inne notatki też się przydadzą.

\- Jakoś dam sobie radę, ale dzięki za troskę.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, czym trochę ją zaskoczył, ale szybko odwzajemniła uśmiech.

\- Uśmiechasz się – zauważyła. – Cieszę się, że czujesz się lepiej.

\- Nie najlepiej, ale lepiej – wyznał i zaczerwienił się na skutek intensywnego spojrzenia Gwen.

\- Wciąż jest za wcześnie na „najlepiej”, ale pewnie niedługo tak będzie – zapewniła i wzięła go za rękę, ściskając ją delikatnie przez chwilę. Peter odpowiedział tym samym, a zaraz potem puścili nawzajem swoje dłonie.

Dotarli w końcu do klasy, ale nie weszli do środka, bo gdy chciał to zrobić, Gwen odciągnęła go na bok, z dala od czekających pod salą uczniów.

\- Zanim wejdziemy, chcę ci coś powiedzieć – zaczęła niepewnie. Ewidentnie się czymś denerwowała, a on starał się nie robić sobie nadziei, co to mogło być. Poległ z kretesem i zaczerwienił się na samą myśl o tym, że Gwen mogła chcieć się z nim umówić. Trochę dziwne wyczucie czasu, ale nie zamierzał narzekać jeśli tak się sprawy miały.

\- Okej – wydukał, czując jak zaschło mu w gardle. Czy to rzeczywiście mogło być to, co myślał? Ostatnio nie był w nastroju na romanse i związki, ale teraz, gdy już czuł się lepiej, mogliby spróbować pójść na randkę lub dwie. Może pomogłoby mu to z lepszym uporaniem się z żałobą. Na pewno nie zamierzał przegapić takiej okazji, jeśli dziewczyna jakby wprost z jego snów chciała się z nim umówić. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że w ogóle by chciała, ale przecież nie może mieć całe życie pecha.

Gwen wzięła głęboki wdech i unikając kontaktu wzrokowego zaczęła mówić.

\- Rozmawiałam wczoraj z moim ojcem. – Trochę nie podobał mu się ten początek, ale pozwolił jej mówić dalej. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz zły, ale zapytałam go o sprawę mordercy twojego wuja.

Peter zesztywniał cały i chwilowo zapomniał o tym, że powinien się czuć rozczarowany faktem, że rozmowa nie była o tym, o czym chciał by była.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał. Była ciekawa? Nawet nie wiedział, że kapitan Stacy zajmuje się jego sprawą. Myślał, że ojciec Gwen pracuje na komisariacie w innej dzielnicy.

\- Nie powiedziałeś, czy go złapali, więc pomyślałam, że zapytam tatę, czy by się tym nie zajął – wyznała i spojrzała na niego niepewnie. – Ojciec ma pod sobą masę dobrych detektywów, może któryś mógłby się przydać w szukaniu mordercy.

Peter zaniemówił. Gwen poprosiła swojego ojca, by pomógł znaleźć mordercę wuja. Nawet nie musiał jej tego sugerować, w ogóle nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Sama na to wpadła, a to tylko pokazywało, jak bardzo chciała mu pomóc.

\- Co… - Przełknął ślinę, by nieco zwilżyć gardło, ale niewiele to dało. – Co powiedział?

\- Że może kogoś wyznaczyć do pomocy osobie prowadzącej sprawę, ale mam najpierw ciebie zapytać o zdanie. I twoją ciocię. Nie chciał, żebym robiła coś za twoimi plecami jak planowałam. Żebyś nie myślał, że wtykam nos w nie swoje sprawy.

Doceniał jej starania. Do tej pory widział w niej potencjalną dziewczynę, ale w gruncie rzeczy zyskał w niej przede wszystkim niesamowitą przyjaciółkę, która chciała wykorzystywać swoje możliwości, by mu pomagać.

\- Byłoby miło, gdyby mógł jakoś pomóc – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. – Ciocia na pewno też się ucieszy, że policja może go wcześniej złapać.

Gwen odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Przepraszam, że chciałam to zrobić bez pytania cię o zdanie.

\- Nie szkodzi.

Cieszył się, że ktoś chce mu pomóc. Pewnie by się zdenerwował, gdyby robiono to bez jego wiedzy, ale skoro Gwen zapytała, to wszystko było w porządku. To dotyczyło jego życia, więc chciał mieć w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia.

Weszli w końcu do klasy, tuż przed dzwonkiem, a Peter szybko zorientował się, że Flasha nie ma dziś w szkole. Trochę go to zdziwiło, bo Thompson raczej przychodził każdego dnia, bardzo rzadko się zdarzało, by go nie było. Może się rozchorował?

Tak jak poprzedniego dnia, tak i dziś Gwen spędziła z nim cały dzień, pomagając mu przy okazji w lekcjach. Czasami nawet brała od niego zadania i sama je rozwiązywała, by miał wszystko skończone na czas. Będzie jej się musiał jakoś odwdzięczyć, bo dzięki temu udało mu się skończyć esej równo z dzwonkiem na lekcję angielskiego.

Tuż przed ostatnią lekcją Peter wysłał do Deadpoola wiadomość, żeby wiedzieć gdzie się spotkać po szkole. Zdziwił się, gdy w odpowiedzi otrzymał adres, który znajdował się w niezbyt przyjemnej czy bezpiecznej dzielnicy na Brooklynie. Może jednak najemnik nie był tak godny zaufania i właśnie szedł wprost w pułapkę?

Po pożegnaniu się z Gwen, wysłał kolejną wiadomość, tym razem do cioci. Napisał w niej, że może być później w domu, bo idzie do znajomego. Nie skłamał, więc w ogóle nie czuł się z tym źle.

Podróż do miejsca wskazanego przez Wade’a trwała prawie pół godziny, a gdy w końcu wyszedł z autobusu, zaczął żałować, że sam nie zaproponował miejsca spotkania, by obgadać szczegóły ich współpracy. Może jeszcze nie było za późno na zmianę?

Nie, to byłoby nie w porządku, zwłaszcza że w wiadomości wspomniał po co chce się spotkać, więc najemnik pewnie i tak był zbyt podekscytowany, by usłyszeć kolejnego smsa.

Peter nigdy nie był w tej okolicy. Pomimo mieszkania w Nowym Jorku przez całe dotychczasowe życie, bardzo słabo znał jakikolwiek obszar poza częścią Queens. Nawet jednak gdyby był bardziej ciekawy swojego miasta, pewnie i tak by tu nie zawitał. Był środek dnia, a mimo to było tu dziwnie ciemno. Może tak mu się tylko wydawało przez atmosferę panującą w tej dzielnicy, ale naprawdę coś było tu nie tak. Nawet przechodniów nie było tak dużo, za to od groma bezdomnych, którzy siedzieli pod ścianami budynków albo kłębili się w pobliżu śmietników. Czuł na sobie ich spojrzenia, gdy przechodził obok i aż mu włosy stawały od tego dęba. Przyspieszył kroku, sprawdzając jeszcze raz w telefonie, czy idzie we właściwym kierunku.

Prawdopodobnie nie był to najlepszy pomysł na świecie, bo pokazywanie drogiego przedmiotu w takim miejscu nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Peter szybko zorientował się, że ktoś za nim idzie, ale nie odwrócił się, by sprawdzić kto i czy jest niebezpieczny. Był już blisko celu, po prostu będzie szedł dalej, ignorując tego kogoś za sobą, licząc na to, że wcale nie chcą go tu pobić, okraść i zamordować.

Kroki osoby idącej za nim były coraz głośniejsze. Była coraz bliżej, a Peter poczuł, jak zaczyna mu się robić zimno. Nie chciał znowu przyspieszyć, żeby nie okazywać strachu i nie prowokować do ataku, ale nie mógł też iść dalej normalnym tempem, bo w końcu podążający za nim mężczyzna lub kobieta się z nim zrównają, a potem zrobią nie wiadomo co, ale z pewnością nic miłego.

Mimo wszystko zdecydował się iść dalej tak jak teraz to robił. Liczył na to, że mijani ludzie zniechęcą do ataku na niego, choć sądząc po minach niektórych, chętnie sami by się przyłączyli. Gdzie Deadpool go wysłał? To nie wyglądało jak dzielnica Nowego Jorku, a jakieś getto czy slumsy z kraju trzeciego świata.

Peter zaczął oddychać szybciej, po części z wysiłku, po części ze strachu, bo osoba za nim zaczęła szybciej iść. Na szczęście był już pod blokiem, którego adres dostał w wiadomości. Teraz tylko wystarczy wejść i jak najszybciej zamknąć za sobą drzwi, ignorując dwóch mężczyzn stojących zaraz przy nich i pijących wódkę prosto z butelki. Bułka z masłem.

Kogo on oszukiwał? Nie uda mu się. Nie był dostatecznie szybki. Gdy tylko skręci w stronę drzwi do budynku, jego prześladowca zacznie biec i go dopadnie. Może gdyby sam rzucił się do biegu, to miałby jakąś szansę. Może.

Miał już wcielić swój plan w życie, gdy nagle jedno z okien na trzecim piętrze zostało otworzone i ze środka wyjrzał Deadpool. Peter odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Hej! – krzyknął najemnik, ale ewidentnie nie w stronę Petera, który odwrócił się za siebie. Tuż za jego plecami stał jakiś włóczęga, który chyba od tygodnia nie widział prysznica. Stał w bezruchu z uniesioną w górę ręką, w której trzymał niewielki scyzoryk. Zamarł w takiej pozycji, spoglądając z przerażeniem w okno. Peter nie mógł uwierzyć jak bliski śmierci był. – Dotknij go tylko, a jutro znajdą cię na Times Square przybitego do latarni i pokazującego godzinę w czasie rzeczywistym!

Mężczyzna przytaknął i cofnął się trwożnie. Nawet faceci spod klatki zrobili Peterowi miejsce do wejścia, usuwając się nieco w cień. Dalej obserwowali go z zainteresowaniem, ale na pewno nie zamierzali mu nic zrobić nawet gdyby teraz podszedł do nich i zaczął ich szturchać. Po prostu by mu pozwolili, widział to w ich oczach. Deadpool musiał mieć już tutaj spory posłuch. To, albo fakt, że wystawiał przez okno karabin snajperski miał coś wspólnego z przerażeniem tych wszystkich osób.

\- To się tyczy was wszystkich! – zawołał po chwili Wade. – Jeśli któreś z was tknie to ucieleśnienie dobra w postaci tego dzieciaczka, to wybiję całą tę dzielnicę przy pomocy plastikowego noża! I nikt nawet nie zauważy! Jeśli tylko usłyszę od niego, że któreś mu się naprzykrzało, wysadzę każdy budynek w tej chorej dzielnicy, łącznie ze swoim, słyszeliście?!

Kilka osób, których nawet nie widział, naprawdę odpowiedziało „tak”. Peter usłyszał nawet jedno „nie”, ale Deadpool także. Najemnik strzelił z karabinu, najwyraźniej niedaleko miejsca, w którym była ta osoba. Ktokolwiek to był, szybko zmienił swoją wcześniejszą odpowiedź.

\- Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy! – wrzasnął znowu Wade i spojrzał na Petera. – Petey! Witaj w moim królestwie! Zapraszam na górę, drzwi są otwarte! To te pomazane na czerwono! I nie, to nie farba!

Peter uśmiechnął się i biegiem ruszył do budynku, machając po drodze do pijaczków. Miło było ich zaczepiać bez obawiania się o konsekwencję. Był wręcz teraz nietykalny. Nawet gdyby ktoś go dotknął, Deadpool by się dowiedział i wytropił tę osobę, a potem ukarał, być może nawet śmiercią. Nie przepadał za morderstwami, jak pewnie każdy normalny człowiek, ale nie mógł powstrzymać radość, gdy o tym myślał. Schlebiało mu, że Deadpool był gotowy dla niego zabić. Czy był przez to złym człowiekiem? Cóż, każdy na tym świecie miał jakieś odchyły. Jedni zastanawiają się jak to jest skoczyć pod pociąg, a inni cieszą się z teoretycznego morderstwa dokonanego dla nich.

Pomijając co drugi stopień, dotarł w końcu na trzecie piętro. Klatka schodowa nie była zbyt skomplikowana, ot schody i jeden długi korytarz pomazany różnymi sprejami. Miał wrażenie, że trafił do jakiegoś stereotypowego budynku mieszkalnego należącego do najgorszych mieszkańców miasta. W sumie pewnie nie był tak daleki od prawdy.

Ignorując mężczyznę, który drzemał sobie na końcu korytarza niczego nieświadomy, Peter wyszukał wzrokiem czerwonych drzwi. Znajdowały się mniej więcej na środku i faktycznie nie wyglądały na pomalowane farbą. Wzory, o ile można było tak o nich mówić, były bardzo nieregularne. Biorąc to pod uwagę oraz wykorzystując doświadczenie nabyte z oglądania różnorakich CSI, doszedł do wniosku, że ktoś oberwał przy tych drzwiach w głowę ciężkim przedmiotem, który spowodował rozbryzg.

Albo Deadpool po prostu dla jaj chlapnął na drzwi czerwoną farbą, by odstraszyć natrętów. Jacyś domokrążcy musieli tu chodzić, prawda?

Peter uniósł zaciśniętą pięść z zamiarem zapukania, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, że ma po prostu wejść. Tak też zrobił, a gdy tylko przekroczył próg, został porwany w ramiona podekscytowanego najemnika.

\- Łiii! – zawołał i zakręcił nim w powietrzu jak małym dzieckiem. – Jesteś!

\- Nie mogę oddychać – wyspał. Wade miażdżył mu żebra, ale mimo to uśmiechnął się widząc jego entuzjazm.

\- Przepraszam! – pisnął w odpowiedzi i poluźnił uścisk, ale nie puścił go. Peter dotykał podłogi tylko czubkami butów. – To po prostu staje się coraz bardziej realne! Będę bohaterem!

Peter skrzywił się, gdy najemnik wrzasnął mu prosto do ucha, zagłuszając jego własny śmiech wywołany całą tą sytuacją. Deadpool był momentami naprawdę uroczy.

\- Dobra, puszczaj – poprosił. Odwzajemniłby uścisk najemnika, ale miał unieruchomione ręce.

Pomimo krzyków, Wade na szczęście go usłyszał i spełnił jego prośbę. Teraz zamiast go ściskać podrygiwał w miejscu i z przejęciem wpatrywał się w Petera, który rozmasowywał sobie żebra.

\- Od czego zaczynamy, eh? – zapytał nagle. – Od wymyślenia okrzyku bojowego? Mam kilka propozycji! Wybierzemy sobie nową bazę wypadową? Czy możemy mieć w niej sztuczną inteligencję jak Stark? Napiszemy motyw muzyczny?!

\- Zwolnij – powiedział mu Peter i zaśmiał się. – Zacznijmy od czegoś prostego, na przykład usiądźmy.

\- Mogę tak zrobić! – zapewnił. Przeszedł obok Petera, przeskoczył nad oparciem kanapy i wylądował na niej z impetem. Mebel aż zatrzeszczał, ale nie rozwalił się. – Co dalej? Ucz mnie, mistrzu!

\- Nie mów do mnie mistrzu – poprosił.

\- Tatusiu?

\- Ugh!

Wade zarechotał, omal nie spadając przy tym z kanapy po zobaczeniu czerwonej jak burak twarzy Petera.

 - Już nie będę – obiecał, ale Peter był pewny, że najemnik kłamię. – Ale serio, od czego zaczynamy?

\- Cóż, nie jestem pewny – przyznał i dosiadł się do Deadpoola. – Zależy co ty chcesz robić.

\- Ratować ludzi! To robią bohaterowie – zauważył i pokazał na plakat Kapitana Ameryki, który miał powieszony na ścianie.

Peter po raz pierwszy od przyjścia tutaj rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Było zaniedbane jak cały budynek, ale na ścianach nie było grzyba, po podłodze nie łaziły karaluchy, a w powietrzu nie wyczuwał żadnego stęchłego zapachu, więc Deadpool jakoś o to miejsce dbał. Mniej więcej, bo mimo wszystko panował tu spory bałagan. Salon najemnika przypominał mu jego własny pokój, z tą różnicą, że u niego na podłodze i wszędzie indziej, gdzie się dało, zalegały książki, a tu różnego rodzaje bronie. Na telewizorze ustawionym w rogu leżał nawet granat, ale na szczęście zabezpieczony. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

\- No tak, ale przecież są różni bohaterowie – zauważył. Deadpool przyjrzał mu się zdezorientowany.

\- Masz na myśli różne moce?

\- Nie, mam na myśli takich codziennych bohaterów. Policjantów na przykład albo strażaków. Nie tylko Iron Man i spółka są bohaterami.

\- Oh! Łapię.

\- Właśnie. – Peter uśmiechnął się i wyjął z kieszeni telefon, by wyszukać na nim mapy miasta. – Avengers robią robotę, bronią nas przed kosmitami i różnymi dużymi organizacjami przestępczymi, ale często zapominają o maluczkich.

\- Jak ty? – spytał i szturchnął go palcem.

\- Tak, jak ja – przytaknął i pokazał najemnikowi mapę. – Kiedyś doszedłem do wniosku, że za mało mamy lokalnych bohaterów, takich którzy trzymają się konkretnego rewiru i udaremniają małe napady, a nie czekają aż pojawi się jakiś groźny przestępca z mocami. Policja, strażacy czy pogotowie nie mogą być wszędzie, nie zawsze też ofiara może ich powiadomić. Pomyślałem więc, że może zanim skupisz się na robieniu tego co Avengers, powinieneś zacząć od czegoś mniejszego jak Daredevill. On trzyma się jednej dzielnicy i tylko w nagłych przypadkach dołącza do reszty.

Właśnie między innymi przez brak takich lokalnych bohaterów, jego wujek zginął. Gdyby tamtej nocy ktoś patrolował okolicę, być może złodziej ze sklepu nigdy by nie uciekł. Peter był zdeterminowany, by z pomocą Deadpoola zapewnić ludziom bezpieczeństwo, by jak najmniej osób doświadczyło takiej samej tragedii co on sam.

\- A więc? – odezwał się znowu. – Co sądzisz?

\- Peter?

\- Tak? – Zaczął się czuć niepewnie, Wade był dziwnie cichy, za cichy jak za niego. Chyba nie spodobał mu się plan.

\- Jesteś geniuszem! – krzyknął nagle i wystrzelił w kierunku Petera, który położył się na kanapie, by uchronić się przed spotkaniem twarzą w twarz – dosłownie – z najemnikiem. – Najpierw będę ratował kotki z drzewa, a potem skopię dupsko Thanosowi! To najlepszy plan jaki w życiu słyszałem!

\- Naprawdę? – spytał zadowolony z tego, że plan przypadł mężczyźnie do gustu.

\- Jasne! – przytaknął Deadpool. – To świetny plan i masz dużo racji. Wielcy bohaterowie rzadko zajmują się takimi błahymi sprawami. Szybciej zdobędę uznanie ludzi jeśli zacznę im pomagać w bardziej przyziemnych sprawach niż atak najeźdźców z kosmosu.

\- Dokładnie!

Doceniał pracę superbohaterów, naprawdę, ale zdecydowanie za mało czasu poświęcali pojedynczym jednostkom potrzebującym pomocy w porównaniu z dbaniem o dobro ogółu. Chronienie ludzkości było ważne, ale ochrona staruszki przed wyrwaniem jej torebki też była ważna.

\- No to mamy plan! Teraz możemy zająć się resztą spraw.

\- Czyli?

\- Okrzykiem bojowym, tajną bazą, motywem muzycznym i ustaleniem jak i w jakim zakresie będziesz mi pomagać. – Wade przechylił głowę w bok i przyjrzał mu się dziwnie. – Ładnie wyglądasz, jak tak leżysz.

Peter spojrzał na swoje ciało, zwłaszcza nogi, które miał zgięte w kolanach i rozłożone. Szybko to naprawił i usiadł normalnie.

\- Powiedziałeś, że potrzebny ci ktoś z kompasem moralnym – przypomniał, zręcznie w swoim mniemaniu zmieniając temat. – Myślę, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie jeśli będę patrolował miasto z tobą i dawał ci wskazówki jak postępować z przestępcami i ich ofiarami, gdy je już uratujesz.

\- Czy to aby nie niebezpieczne? – spytał Wade. – Będę miał do czynienia z różnymi przestępcami, również takimi z bronią. Jeśli chcesz mi wszędzie towarzyszyć jak rasowy pomocnik, musisz zawsze trzymać dystans, jasne?

\- Jasne – zgodził się od razu. Chciał obserwować Deadpoola przy pracy, jeśli trzeba będzie przy tym trzymać się nieco z dala, to trudno. To mała cena jak za możliwość bycia częścią sukcesu najemnika.

\- Iii… – dodał jeszcze Wade – będziesz musiał mieć własną maskę. Tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby nikt cię nie wytropił.

\- Mogę mieć maskę?! – zawołał podekscytowany, wprawiając Deadpoola w osłupienie. – Super!

\- Wow, nie spodziewałem się takiego entuzjazmu – przyznał.

\- Żartujesz? Będę się czuł prawie jakbym sam był bohaterem! Uszyjesz mi ją sam? Jak będzie wyglądać? Mam nadzieję, że tak fajnie jak twoja.

Wade wpatrywał się w niego jakby był jakimś dziwakiem, ale miał to gdzieś. Będzie miał własną maskę i być może własną drugą tożsamość! Jak można było się z tego nie cieszyć?

\- Mam coś w sam raz dla ciebie – odezwał się w końcu znowu najemnik i wyszedł na chwilę do innego pokoju. Wrócił już po kilku sekundach, niosąc w dłoni coś czarno-szarego. – To moja stara maska z czasów w X-Force. Przerobię ją trochę i powinna na ciebie pasować.

\- Daj mi przymierzyć! – powiedział i wyrwał maskę z rąk Deadpoola, szybko zakładając ją na głowę. Była nieco za duża, a okulary psuły nieco ogólne wrażenie, ale już czuł się w niej świetnie. Pierwszy raz coś takiego nosił. Co go zaskoczyło, to jak dobrze w niej wszystko widać. Był pewny, że takie maski ograniczają widoczność, ale był w stanie dostrzec prawie wszystko tak samo, co bez maski. Z szerokim uśmiechem, który nie był teraz jednak widoczny, odwrócił się do Wade’a. – Jak wyglądam?

\- Zajebiście – pochwalił i znów usiadł na kanapie, ściągając Peterowi maskę z twarzy i przekrzywiając mu tym samym okulary. – Jutro ją przerobię i będzie ci w niej jeszcze lepiej.

\- Skoro mam maskę, to mogę też mieć pseudonim? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Jasne – zgodził się. – Co powiesz na Deadpoolciątko?

\- Ugh, wolałbym coś bardziej… czaderskiego.

\- Kto jeszcze używa słowa „czaderskie”?!

\- Ja, nie zmieniaj tematu – ostrzegł i znów zabrał najemnikowi maskę. Z uśmiechem zaczął ją oglądać z każdej strony. Chciałby mieć kiedyś własną, nie pożyczoną od Deadpoola.

\- Mini Deadpool? – zaproponował kolejny pseudonim. Peter pokręcił głową. – Deadpool Junior! Nie, czekaj. Tak się nazywa mój chuj.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy – stwierdził, ale kącik ust i tak mu drgnął. Z trudem się powstrzymał, by się nie zaśmiać.

\- A co powiesz na Deadboy? Prawie jak Gameboy, tylko… martwy. – Wade zamyślił się. – Nie idzie mi chyba zbyt dobrze?

\- Nie – odparł roześmiany.

\- Walić to, wymyślimy coś kiedy indziej.

\- Nie! Chcę mieć pseudonim! – zaprotestował. Skoro niebezpiecznym będzie pokazywać swoją twarz, to równie niebezpieczne będzie używanie prawdziwego imienia.

\- A masz jakiś pomysł?

\- Cóż…

Nie miał. Ciężko było na szybko wymyślić dla siebie pseudonim, który będzie pasował nie tylko do niego, ale i Deadpoola. Jeśli mieli być choć trochę znani jako duet, to nie mógł odstawać od najemnika. Wystarczy że będzie słabszy fizycznie od niego i praktycznie bezbronny przez większość czasu.

\- No właśnie. Przejdźmy do ciekawszych rzeczy.

\- Jeśli znowu poruszysz wątek motywu muzycznego, to wychodzę – ostrzegł. – I tak nikt ci go nie będzie puszczał za każdym razem, gdy będziesz szedł ratować ludzi.

\- Aww, szkoda. Już zamówiłem orkiestrę – powiedział rozczarowany. – Ale i tak nie chciałem gadać o tym tylko o twoim treningu.

\- Oh, to świetnie – ucieszył się i znów stał się zainteresowany. – Kiedy zaczynamy?

\- A kiedy chcesz?

\- W każdej chwili!

Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy nauczy się walczyć i będzie mógł się odegrać Flashowi za te wszystkie lata męczarni. Poza tym im szybciej ogarnie walkę, tym szybciej będzie mógł być bardziej przydatny Deadpoolowi. Może nie będzie mógł walczyć z jakimiś potężnymi przestępcami, ale z jakimiś płotkami powinien dać sobie radę, gdy na przykład będą uciekać, a Wade będzie zbyt zajęty, by kogoś takiego gonić.

\- Okej, możemy zacząć jutro – zasugerował Wade. – Kiedy tylko będziesz chciał, mogę cię trenować.

Peter uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i przytaknął podekscytowany. To będzie taka świetna zabawa!

\- Mogę przychodzić po szkole – zaproponował. – Jak odrobię lekcje, możesz mnie trenować przez godzinę lub dwie, a potem możemy razem patrolować miasto.

\- Brzmi jak plan. – Deadpool odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i podstawił mu złożoną pięść do zbicia żółwika, co natychmiast zrobił. – A więc? Coś jeszcze powinniśmy uwzględnić?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Zapiszmy wszystko! – Wade poderwał się z miejsca, a Peter poszedł za nim do kuchni, do której się udał. Tutaj również można było znaleźć różnego rodzaju broń, ale zdecydowanie mniej niż w salonie. Pełno też tu było pudełek po żarciu na wynos. Gdy dołączył do najemnika, ten siedział przy stole i kredką spisywał na kartce najważniejsze rzeczy. Obserwował to przez chwilę, dopóki na szybko spisana, prowizoryczna umowa nie została mu podsunięta przez nos.

Zasad było kilka, ale wszystkie proste.

  1. Petey ma się słuchać Deadpoola w temacie broni i walki.
  2. Deadpool ma się słuchać Petera w temacie moralności i nie bycia chujem.
  3. Patrole i treningi odbywają się tylko po szkole.
  4. Możliwość pracy w nocy.
  5. Deadpool nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za jakiekolwiek obrażenia, rany czy śmierć poniesione w czasie patrolu.
  6. Błagam nie pozywajcie mnie!
  7. Peter ma nakaz noszenia maski w czasie patrolu i trzymania się z dala od walki.
  8. To dotyczy też nie wtrącania się w nią.
  9. Deadpool zastrzega sobie prawa do popełnienia morderstwa jeśli sytuacja zrobi się niebezpieczna, a życie Petera lub jakiegokolwiek cywila będzie zagrożone.
  10. Chimichanga!



To ostatnie zignorował, ale cała reszta brzmiała sensownie. Może poza dziewiątym punktem, który nie bardzo mu się podobał, ale może rzeczywiście czasami się zdarzyć, że zabójstwo będzie jedynym rozwiązaniem. Wolałby, żeby tak nie było, ale świat nie był czarno-biały, nie ważne jak bardzo tego chciał.

\- Jak ci się podoba? – spytał go Wade. – Całkiem  profesjonalny, eh?

\- Jest idealny – odparł i uśmiechnął się, gdy najemnik ucieszył się jak dziecko.

\- Teraz pozostało nam już tylko podpisać kontrakt krwią!

\- To chyba nie jest konieczne – stwierdził, pewny że Wade żartuje.

\- Oczywiście, że jest!

Najemnik chwycił go nagle za rękę i pociągnął za nią, tak że znajdowała się na środku stołu, jednocześnie wyjmując jeden ze swoich bojowych noży. Peter patrzył przerażony, jak ostrze zostało uniesione do góry w celu wykonania ciosu.

\- Nie! – krzyknął i szarpnął dłonią, ale uścisk Wade’a na nadgarstku był zbyt silny, nie mógł się wyrwać. – Deadpool, przestań!

\- Iii… - Peter zbladł, gdy nóż pomknął ostrzem w dół w stronę jego palców, by w ostatniej chwili zetknąć się z jednym tylko czubkiem. – Boink!

Wade odłożył nóż i wciąż kierując ręką Petera, przyłożył dzióbnięty palec do kontraktu, gdzie zostawił małą plamkę krwi. Peter był dalej w tak wielkim szoku, że nawet nie zabrał z powrotem dłoni tylko osunął się na stół i wypuścił ze świstem wstrzymywane dotąd powietrze.

\- Chyba narobiłem w spodnie – wyspał. Naprawdę bał się, że straci palec albo całą rękę.

\- Nie przesadzaj. – Deadpool prychnął rozbawiony. – To było tylko małe nacięcie. Nigdy nie pobierali ci krwi u lekarza? Nie, czekaj. Nienawidzę lekarzy, nie chcę o nich słuchać.

Zastanawiał się, czy Wade naprawdę nie ma pojęcia co go przeraziło, czy po prostu kontynuował robienie sobie jaj. Straszenie kogoś utratą ręki jest najwyraźniej zabawne.

Cóż, nikt nie obiecywał mu, że ta relacja i współpraca będzie łatwa.

\- Teraz moja kolej!

Deadpool ponownie złapał za nóż i powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze ruchy. Peter był przekonany, że też się lekko zatnie i miał już go oskarżyć o brak pomysłowości, ale najemnik z całej siły uderzył nożem w swoją dłoń i bez żadnych oporów odciął sobie palec wskazujący w połowie jego długości.

\- Co do…

Bez mrugnięcia okiem, Peter wpatrywał się przerażony jak Wade końcówką kikuta podpisał umowę, nucąc pod nosem jakąś skoczną melodię. Właśnie odciął sobie palec.

Właśnie odciął sobie palec! Palec, który wciąż leżał na stole i od którego nie mógł oderwać wzroku.

\- Hej, chcesz zobaczyć magiczną sztuczkę? – zaproponował podekscytowany Deadpool.

Najemnik podniósł swój palec i włożył go do ust, tak że w ogóle nie było go widać po czym przyłożył do nich kikuta, również chowając go nieznacznie do środka. Odczekał tak kilka sekund po czym cofnął dłoń, a palec był z powrotem przymocowany do reszty ręki.

\- Tada! – zawołał i spojrzał na dłoń. Palec zginął się w drugą stronę. – Ups, mój błąd. Czekaj!

Peter skulił się na krześle i zasłonił oczy rękoma, gdy Wade zaczął wyłącznie siłą swoich mięśni odrywać palec od dłoni. Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła i zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie, ale mimo to nie mógł się powstrzymać i przez palce obserwował to wszystko, aż najemnik z powrotem doczepił urwany kawałek ciała, tym razem we właściwej pozycji.

\- Tak lepiej – powiedział ucieszony i kilka razy złożył dłoń w pięść. – Wszystko okej, Petey? Wyglądasz jakbyś miał się zmienić w Hulka.

\- Ugh – jęknął tylko w odpowiedzi. Na stole wciąż było trochę krwi, która wyciekła z odciętego palca albo kikuta. Nie tylko to wszystko było obrzydliwe, ale plama na blacie zaczęła za bardzo przypominać mu tę samą, którą widział u siebie w kuchni. Chciało mu się wymiotować.

Deadpool podszedł do niego zmartwiony i przyklęknął obok, dotykając jego czoła, choć przez rękawice i tak nie mógł sprawdzić temperatury.

\- Nah, nic ci nie jest – stwierdził i poklepał go po głowie.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś? – udało się Peterowi zapytać. Deadpool właśnie odciął sobie palec, a zaraz potem przymocował go z powrotem jakby był jakimś klockiem Lego.

\- Magia! – odpowiedział tajemniczo.

\- Gówno prawda – skwitował i spojrzał na najemnika ze swojej pozycji na stole. Bał się podnieść głowę wyżej, żeby nie zarzygać mu kuchni.

\- Mówiłem ci już, mam moc regeneracji Wolverina. Tylko lepszą – wyjaśnił i nadął się jak paw. – Nie musiałem nawet przystawiać tego palca, odrósłby w ciągu godziny lub dwóch.

\- Tak po prostu? – Niewiele wiedział o Wolverinie, mało kto wiedział, ale nie przypominał sobie, by słyszał kiedyś o tym, że odrastały mu kończyny.

\- Yup! Regenerowałem się już z gorszych opresji. Jak na przykład raz na Sumatrze. Jakaś mała armia miała przewagę liczebną. Podziurawili mnie gorzej niż tego gościa zastrzelonego przez Ed-209 na początku Robocopa, a potem odcięli głowę i wrzucili do masowej mogiły. Kompletny brak wychowania. Wyobraź sobie zdziwienie tych wszystkich żołnierzy, kiedy po jakichś sześciu godzinach wstałem z nową głową, chociaż stara wciąż leżała obok.

\- Uciekli, gdy cię zobaczyli? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Nie, zastrzelili mnie znowu – odparł pozbawionym dotychczasowego dramatyzmu głosem. – Tak jak mówiłem, brak wychowania.

\- Czyli jesteś praktycznie nieśmiertelny.

\- Nie praktycznie, kompletnie. Wiem, bo próbowałem się zabić na wiele sposobów. Żaden nie działał.

Peter nie zamierzał pytać, czemu to robił. Być może z ciekawości, być może miał inny powód. Jaki by on nie był, Wade powie mu w swoim czasie. Albo nie. Tak czy inaczej nie zamierzał naciskać. To nie była jego sprawa.

\- Więc wtedy, gdy dostałeś kulkę w lędźwie też nic ci nie groziło?

\- Nope!

\- To nawet fajne – przyznał i uśmiechnął się niemrawo. Nadal było mu niedobrze, a krew wciąż przywoływała świeże i niezbyt przyjemne spojrzenia. – I trochę przerażające.

\- To dar! I przekleństwo.

\- Bardziej dar. Wyobraź sobie co możesz dzięki temu zrobić.

\- Oh, wiem. Dlatego poprosiłem cię o pomoc, czyż nie?

\- Chyba tak – zgodził się i zamknął oczy, by nie patrzeć na krew oraz żeby zawroty głowy trochę osłabły.

\- Chyba jednak coś ci jest – zauważył Deadpool.

\- To tylko przez krew – wymamrotał słabo.

Gdy najemnik się nie odezwał, otworzył na moment oczy i zauważył, że ten wpatruje się w plamę na stole.

\- Kurwa! – krzyknął nagle dramatycznie i szybko rzucił się po coś do wytarcia krwi. Padło na papierowe ręczniki, które szybko ją zebrały, a Wade wyrzucił wszystkie dowody do kosza pod zlewem. – Wybacz, Petey, nie pomyślałem, często mi się to zdarza.

\- W porządku – zapewnił. Czuł się już lepiej, kiedy nie musiał dalej patrzeć na krew, ale powrócił kiepski humor. Tęsknił za wujem, a wspomnienia wciąż były niezwykle świeże. 

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? Ciepłej herbatki? Kocyka, żeby było miło i przyjemnie? Koszyczek kotków na depresję? Powiedz słowo, załatwię wszystkie trzy!

\- Skąd weźmiesz koty? – spytał.

\- Na piątym piętrze mieszka staruszka z całym stadem. Pożyczę kilka.

\- Dzięki, ale nie trzeba. – Nie czując dłużej zawrotów głowy, Peter mógł się w końcu wyprostować. – Po prostu wrócił mi zły humor, ale w końcu znowu przejdzie.

Nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Już sam fakt, że w tak krótkim czasie po pogrzebie się pozbierał i śmiał się bez obaw, głównie w obecności Deadpoola, świadczył że jest coraz lepiej. Żałoba minęła mu niezwykle szybko i choć uznawał to za dobry znak, to jednak martwił się też trochę, że stało się to odrobinę za szybko. Miał wrażenie, że nie opłakiwał wuja wystarczająco długo i w dość dobry sposób, o ile można w ogóle o takim mówić.

Deadpool przyglądał mu się w dłuższą chwilę z troską, ale w końcu przestał i zabrał ze stołu podpisany krwią kontrakt. Mimo sposobu podpisania, było coś fajnego w tym wszystkim. Peter naprawdę czuł się, jakby byli teraz związani czymś poważniejszym i bardziej trwałym. To oczywiście była bzdura, ale myślenie o tym w ten sposób przynosiło mu spokój. Więzy krwi oznaczały, że Wade go nie zostawi.

Ponieważ i tak musiał dojść do siebie, Peter wykorzystał wolną chwilę i zabrał się za odrabianie prac domowych na weekend, podczas gdy Deadpool zajęty był swoimi sprawami. Był pewien, że najemnik będzie mu przeszkadzał, ale nic takiego się nie stało, gadał za to dużo przez telefon, ale w języku, którego Peter nie znał. Nie brzmiał jednak na zadowolonego.

W końcu gdy on skończył z lekcjami, a Wade z rozmową, co zajęło im obu około godziny, mogli wreszcie na dobre rozpocząć współpracę.

\- Gotowy na swój pierwszy patrol? – zapytał najemnika po odłożeniu książek do plecaka.

Deadpool podskoczył do góry z ekscytacji i niczym pies przed spacerem poleciał do drzwi, by tam poczekać na Petera, który szybko do niego dołączył, zakładając po drodze maskę, samemu nie mogąc wytrzymać z nadmiaru emocji. To się naprawdę działo, gdy tylko opuszczą mieszkanie, zaczną swój pierwszy patrol. Nawet bez mocy, Peter wiedział że stoi przed wielką szansą, by jakoś pomóc zmienić świat, a przynajmniej jedno miasto, które może stanie się odrobinę bezpieczniejsze.

Wade zaprowadził go na dach, z którego mieli zacząć. Wchodząc po schodach na sam szczyt budynku, Petera naszły wątpliwości. Jak w ogóle zamierzali się przemieszczać? Nie poruszył jednak tego tematu, by nie psuć najemnikowi humoru.

Dotarli w końcu do celu i obaj stanęli na krawędzi budynku, spoglądając na resztę miasta ciągnącą się bez końca aż po horyzont. Deadpool wziął głęboki wdech i rozłożył ręce, by zaraz potem klasnąć nimi głośno.

\- Wiesz, nie ustaliliśmy jakiej dzielnicy będziemy pilnować – zauważył, nie tracąc przy tym nic ze swojego podekscytowania.

Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?! To była jedna z najważniejszych decyzji, jaką powinni podjąć od razu.

\- Może coś w Queens? – zaproponował nieśmiało. – To duży okręg. Masa rzeczy do roboty i ludzi do chronienia.

\- A więc do Queens!

Wade wykrzyczał to z taką powagą, że można było sobie wyobrazić ich dwóch wskakujących do jakiegoś niesamowitego pojazdu, który dowiezie ich na miejsce. W rzeczywistości pojechali tam metrem, jak zawsze. Deadpool uparł się, by po raz kolejny wejść na dach. Twierdził, że z góry najlepiej widać czające się zło, cokolwiek to miało znaczyć. Peter mimo wszystko znał się na tym gorzej niż najemnik, więc nie protestował i przysiadł z nim na krawędzi dachu.

\- Tak chyba nie wygląda patrol – zauważył i odsłonił sobie usta i nos. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak kłopotliwe jest noszenie maski przez cały czas. Podziwiał Deadpoola, że to wytrzymuje, bo wydawał się nigdy nie odsłaniać swojej twarzy, ale może to tylko kwestia dopasowania.

\- Ciężko patrolować, gdy biega za tobą astmatyk.

\- Nie mam astmy – odparł oburzony. – I co niby byś zrobił, gdyby mnie tu teraz nie było?

\- Skakał po dachach.

Peter spojrzał na odległość od jednego budynku do drugiego. Może by przeskoczył. Może. Nie miał jednak pewności, a nie zamierzał nawet próbować. Znajdowali się na szóstym piętrze, zginąłby od upadku z takiej wysokości

\- Nie mógłbyś mnie nosić, czy coś? – zapytał. Głupio by to wyglądało, ale przynajmniej mogliby porządnie patrolować, a nie siedzieć w jednym miejscu i liczyć na to, że ktoś zawoła po pomoc.  

\- Petey, nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć, ale… jesteś gruby.

\- Co?! – krzyknął.

\- Żartuję! – zapewnił szybko Deadpool. – Teoretycznie mógłbym cię nosić, nie jesteś aż taki ciężki, a ja jestem trochę silniejszy od przeciętnego człowieka, ale to nie jest siła na poziomie Kapitana Ameryki. Nie mógłbym cię tak nosić zbyt długo.

Peter zwiesił głowę zawiedziony. Inaczej to sobie wyobrażał. Może powinien był zostać w mieszkaniu Wade’a i nie przeszkadzać mu po prostu w pracy. Ewidentnie był tylko dla najemnika ciężarem - dosłownie. Co on sobie myślał? Zwykły dzieciak miałby być pomocnikiem prawdziwego superbohatera? To nie miało prawa się sprawdzić. To nie był komiks, a on nie był Robinem.

Był już gotowy wstać i wrócić do domu, a najemnikowi powiedzieć, by pracował sam, ale wtedy obaj usłyszeli alarm samochodowy. Odwrócili się jednocześnie w kierunku, z którego dochodził hałas. Sądząc po głośności, wszystko musiało się dziać dość blisko.

\- Nasza pierwsza robota! – zawołał Deadpool i odwrócił się plecami do Petera. – Wskakuj, podwiozę cię.

Peter uśmiechnął się i ulokował się na plecach najemnika, który zaczął skakać pomiędzy dachami  zupełnie jakby skakał z jednej płyty chodnikowej na drugą. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, alarm przestał już wyć, ale bynajmniej nie dlatego, że to było tylko przypadkowe jego uruchomienie. O nie.

Deadpool ściągnął z siebie Petera i bardzo powoli oraz cicho zszedł na schody pożarowe, z których miał lepszy widok na samochód zaparkowany za jednym z budynków mieszkalnych. Przy aucie kręcił się jakiś podejrzany facet, rozglądający się niespokojnie i niemal w panice. Złodziej na sto procent.

Peter długo nie poświęcał mu uwagi, bo był zbyt pochłonięty przyglądaniem się najemnikowi, który niczym jakiś dziki kot poruszał się z gracją na wąskiej barierce schodów, czając się na złodzieja pod sobą. Nawet z dachu widział jak pracują u niego wszystkie mięśnie idealnie podkreślane przez jego strój. Pięknie się to oglądało. I w napięciu. Jak dobry film.

Złodziej wciąż bezowocnie próbował dostać się do auta bez wybijania szyby, ale powoli tracił cierpliwość i sięgnął już nawet po kawałek drewna lezący na ziemi. Czas było w końcu interweniować. Deadpool spojrzał jeszcze na Petera, który skinął głową, dając mu znak, że może ruszać. Chciał mu jeszcze przypomnieć, by nie zabijał, ale bez zwrócenia na siebie uwagi nie mógł tego zrobić, musiał więc liczyć na to, że najemnik sam się wszystkiego domyśli.

Wade zszedł niżej, a gdy był już na takiej wysokości, że zeskok nie połamałby mu nóg, zrobił dokładnie to, drąc się w niebogłosy:

\- Łycha!

W tym samym momencie złodziej uderzył w szybę auta i rozbił ją, szybko próbując dostać się do środka.

\- Hej! – krzyknął Wade. Mężczyzna zamarł w połowie wsiadania do auta i spojrzał na najemnika przerażony. – W imieniu prawa nakazuję ci opuścić to auto! Piąte przykazanie mówi jasno, nie kradnij, młody człowieku.

\- Siódme to nie kradnij – poprawił go złodziej i zasiadł za kierownicą, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Zejdź mi z drogi, przebierańcu!

\- Jak śmiesz?! – Deadpool tupnął nogą. – Nawet się jeszcze nie zacząłem przebierać! Zawsze zostawiam to na drugą randkę!

Złodziej pokazał mu środkowy palec po czym ruszył z piskiem opon i zaczął uciekać. Zanim samochód się rozpędził, Wade zdołał go wyprzedzić i stanąć mu na drodze, ale prowadzący auto mężczyzna nie zahamował tylko jeszcze bardziej docisnął pedał gazu. Peter odwrócił wzrok, gdy pojazd wpadł z impetem w najemnika, odrzucając go na kilka metrów. Gdy znów odważył się odwrócić, złodzieja już nie było, a Deadpool leżał na ziemi i nie ruszał się.

Szybko zszedł na dół tą samą drogą, co najemnik i podbiegł do niego zaniepokojony. Czy uderzenie było naprawdę tak silne, by pozbawić go przytomności? Z góry nie wyglądało dobrze, teraz zresztą też nie, zwłaszcza gdy patrzył na jedną z nóg wygiętą pod dziwnym kątem. Pomimo tego, że Wade zapewniał o swojej nieśmiertelności, zaczął się naprawdę martwić.

\- Deadpool? – odezwał się cicho i przyklęknął przy najemniku. – Wade?

\- Żyję. – Peter odetchnął z ulgą słysząc to. – Rozpaczam tylko nad swoją nieudolnością.

Wade podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i rozmasował sobie głowę.

\- Próba zatrzymania samochodu własnym ciałem to faktycznie nienajlepszy pomysł – przyznał niezręcznie, wyczuwając jak spięty jest Deadpool. Ta nieudana próba bycia dobrym nieźle sponiewierała mu ego.

\- Byłem beznadziejny – poskarżył się najemnik, łapiąc się za złamaną nogę. Jednym sprawnym ruchem nastawił kończynę, która trzasnęła tak głośno, że Peterowi zjeżył się od tego dźwięku włos na głowie. Wade nawet nie stęknął z bólu.

\- Trochę – zgodził się i zadrżał, gdy Deadpool spojrzał na niego ostro. – Ale następna próba na pewno będzie lepsza.

\- To bez sensu – westchnął załamany. – Ta pokazała, że nie nadaję się na bohatera. 

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie był tymi słowami zaskoczony. Deadpool nie wydawał mu się być osobą, która ma tak słabe mniemanie o sobie. Ilekroć się odzywał, emanował pewnością siebie, a jego przerośnięte ego zajmowało całe pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowało. A mimo teraz brzmiał jak ktoś, kto uważa się za życiową porażkę. Peter poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Wade nie był do końca tym, na kogo pozował. I to było smutne. Cholernie smutne, że ktoś tak radosny przez większość czasu może udawać całe to szczęście.

\- Zamierzasz poddać się tak szybko? – spytał. Z trudem zauważył, że Deadpool w ogóle go słucha, co okazał nieznacznym przekręceniem głowy w jego stronę. – Myślisz że każdy bohater miał na początku łatwo?

\- Oni nie musieli zamazywać całej swojej historii o mordowaniu ludzi na zlecenie – zauważył gorzko.

\- Prawda. Ale każdy miał słabe początki – zapewnił i położył dłoń na ramieniu Wade’a. Najemnik wzdrygnął się, ale nie odtrącił go. – No dalej. Musisz spróbować więcej niż raz, by się przekonać, że się do tego nadajesz. Tylko na tyle stać tego sławnego Deadpoola? Tak łatwo go zniechęcić? Jedna porażka i po krzyku?

Nie chciał odpuścić. Wierzył, że Deadpool naprawdę może wiele osiągnąć. Miał zadatki na bohatera, trzeba go było tylko zapewnić, że może to zrobić, żeby też w to uwierzył.

Wade w końcu na niego popatrzył i choć przez maskę ciężko było wyczuć, co dokładnie myśli, Peter czuł, że coś do najemnika dotarło.

\- Dobra – zgodził się niechętnie i stanął na nogi. Złamanie już się zrosło. – Spróbuję jeszcze parę razy, ale dalej twierdzę, że do tego nie pasuję.

\- Świetnie. Wierzę w ciebie.

Deadpool wyglądał przez chwilę na naprawdę zaskoczonego, a gdy szok minął, natychmiast odwrócił wzrok.

\- Jesteś dziwny, Peter – stwierdził w końcu najemnik. – Naprawdę dziwny.

\- To jest nas dwóch – zauważył i uśmiechnął się. Maska wokół ust Wade’a napięła się nieznacznie, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

\- Robię to tylko dlatego, bo podeptałeś moje ego – powiedział i zaczął iść do schodów pożarowych, by wrócić na dach.

Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się i poszedł za nim.

Najemnik czekał na niego, zapewne żeby go podsadzić, ale gdy Peter podszedł bliżej, zamiast łódeczki z rąk, Deadpool po prostu złapał go w pasie i podsadził do drabiny, by mógł się wspiąć, samemu doskakując do niej z ziemi.

Peter wszedł na górę po schodach, Wade skakał jak małpa po całej konstrukcji, popisując się swoja atletyczną formą. Cokolwiek chciał tym osiągnąć, na Petera działało. Był pod wrażeniem.

\- Czyli czekamy na kolejne zdarzenie – odezwał się Deadpool, gdy już byli z powrotem na dachu.

\- Skoro nie chcesz skakać ze mną na plecach, to na to wygląda – odparł i usiadł na gzymsie.

\- Uwielbiam cię na każdym fragmencie mojego ciała, wierz mi, ale to byłoby zbyt kłopotliwe.

\- Wiem. – Znowu powróciło to uczucie beznadziei i bycia zbędnym.

Nie musieli długo czekać na coś nowego do roboty. Pomimo wczesnej pory dnia, Nowy Jork nie zawodził jeśli chodzi o częstotliwość przestępstw. Wystarczyło znaleźć się z nieodpowiednim miejscu, w niewłaściwym czasie i nieszczęście gotowe. Peter dziwił się, że tak długo udało mu się unikać bycia napadniętym.

Zaalarmowały ich krzyki, ale nie przerażenia tylko wściekłości. To mogła być tylko jakaś kłócąca się o coś para, ale mimo to postanowili to sprawdzić. Nie zawiedli się. W jednej z mniejszych uliczek jakiś facet próbował wyrwać drugiemu torbę, prawdopodobnie z laptopem.

\- To jest to – powiedział do Deadpoola, gdy obserwowali wszystko z dachu. – Twój moment chwały.

\- Myślisz, że mi się uda? – spytał dziwnie zmartwiony i niepewny.

\- To nic trudnego, zwykła kradzież – zauważył. Był pewny siebie za nich obu. – Gość chyba nawet nie ma broni, a nawet jeśli, to co to dla ciebie?

\- Masz rację!

\- Dorwij go – zachęcał. – Cywil w potrzebie.

\- Lecę!

Deadpool teleportował się na dół, a Peter obserwował wszystko z góry. Budynek na szczęście nie był zbyt wysoki, więc słyszał wszystko, co działo się na dole.

Wade podszedł powoli do obu mężczyzn, którzy dalej walczyli o torbę i jej zawartość. Żaden z nich nie zauważył zbliżającego się najemnika, który wyciągnął nóż i zamachnął się nim.

\- Deadpool, nie! – krzyknął instynktownie Peter, obawiając się o życie złodzieja.

To był błąd. Cała trójka spojrzała w jego kierunku, a to pociągnęło za sobą reakcję łańcuchową. Ofiara zaskoczona puściła swoją torbę, a złodziej natychmiast to wykorzystał i zaczął uciekać. Minął Deadpoola, który dalej wpatrywał się w Petera. Mężczyzna już prawie zniknął im z oczu, gdy Wade nagle rzucił nożem za siebie. Ostrze trafiło złodzieja idealnie w kolano i spowodowało jego upadek dokładnie w chwili, gdy miał zniknąć za rogiem.

Peter uśmiechnął się szeroko pod maską i pokazał najemnikowi kciuki w górę.

\- Siódme przykazanie, kolego – powiedział Wade podchodząc do zwijającego się z bólu złodzieja. – Nie kradnij.

\- Sukinsyn! – syknął mężczyzna i chwycił za nóż.

\- Nie radzę – ostrzegł go najemnik, ale złodziej go nie posłuchał i wyciągnął broń z nogi. Nie mógł tego widzieć, ale był stuprocentowo pewny, że Wade przewrócił oczami. – Litości.

Deadpool złapał mężczyznę za nogi, gdy ten próbował się teraz odczołgać, po czym zaczął go zaciągać z powrotem do alejki i w stronę drugiego faceta, który przyglądał się temu zaskoczony. Złodziej darł się, wołał o pomoc, ale został szybko obrócony na plecy, a na jego gardle znalazł się ciężki bucior najemnika.

\- Bądź tak miły i oddaj panu torbę – poprosił słodkim głosikiem.

Nieco się krztusząc, przestępca odepchnął od siebie torbę, która pomknęła kawałek po chodniku, prosto w kierunku jej prawowitego właściciela.

\- Dzięki, stary – powiedział facet podnosząc swoją torbę. – Potrzebuję tego laptopa do pracy.

\- Żaden problem! – oznajmił głośno i dumnie Wade. – To mój obowiązek jako bohatera.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem i szybko umknął z miejsca zdarzenia, machając jeszcze Deadpoolowi na pożegnanie i komplementując go:

\- Fajny strój!

\- Dobra robota, Wade! – zawołał z góry Peter i zaczął schodzić na dół, by dołączyć do najemnika.

\- Dzięki! – odkrzyknął i spojrzał na złodzieja, który robił się fioletowy na twarzy. – A co do ciebie…

Peter przyspieszył kroku, gdy zauważył, że Deadpool zwiększa nacisk na szyi mężczyzny. Nie miał pojęcia, czy doszłoby do czegoś poważniejszego, gdyby nie znalazł się u boku Wade’a, ale nie zamierzał sprawdzać i szybko go dotknął, by przypomnieć mu o swojej obecności i że to nie jest żadne zlecenie. Trup nie był konieczny.  

Deadpool zabrał nogę i doznał zmiany o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Jeszcze chwilę temu był przerażający, a teraz znów wyglądał jak pięciolatek, który dostał na urodziny nową zabawkę.

\- Widziałeś to, Peter?! – zapytał podniesionym głosem. – Byłem świetny, eh?!

\- Najlepszy. – Postanowił na razie nie wspominać tego prawie morderstwa. Deadpool zasługiwał na to, by się cieszyć ze swojego sukcesu, zwłaszcza że pierwsza interwencja skończyła się tak, a nie inaczej. – Zadzwońmy po policję, żeby zabrali tego faceta.

Pięć minut później obserwowali z góry, jak funkcjonariusze zabierają faceta, którego Wade w jakiś sposób nakłonił do przyznania się do winy.

\- Dobrze się spisałeś – pochwalił go Peter. – Naprawdę świetnie.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz?

\- Jasne. Mówiłem, że będzie tylko lepiej.

Wade odpowiedział mu szerokim uśmiechem widocznym nawet spod maski.

\- Będę bohaterem! – krzyknął najgłośniej jak potrafił.

Peter roześmiał się, a Deadpool przyciągnął go do siebie i objął mocno. Żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia, jak długo siedzieli w takiej pozycji, ale ciężko było się skupić na czasie, gdy byli tak cholernie szczęśliwi i podekscytowani.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czasami gdy zaczynam nowy rozdział i patrzę na jego rozpiskę wydarzeń, które mają w nim miejsce myślę sobie: "ech, nic wielkiego się w tym nie dzieje, będzie krótszy". A potem nagle powstaje rozdział na ponad 10 tysięcy słów :D

Zasnął jak dziecko po przyjściu do domu z patrolu. Deadpoolowi w pewnym momencie znudziło się siedzenie na dachu i zaczęli ganiać po ulicach. Peter miał wrażenie, że wyzionie ducha usiłując za nim nadążyć, ale na szczęście – lub nieszczęście – nabawił się tylko zakwasów.

Wrócił do domu przed północą. Światła się paliły, ale ciocia już spała. Zostawiła mu kolację do odgrzania w mikrofali, z czego skorzystał od razu po przyjściu. Szybko zjadł, wykąpał się, by pozbyć się napięcia z mięśni nóg, a potem padł jak kłoda na łóżku, zapominając nawet zdjąć okulary.

Reszta patrolu wyszła im znakomicie, choć nie mieli za dużo do roboty. Pomimo biegania po sporym obszarze, nie natrafili na żadne wielkie przestępstwo, a jedynie na kilka pomniejszych, które polegały głównie na tym, że ktoś chciał kogoś pobić albo okraść bez użycia niebezpiecznej broni. Wade poradził sobie oczywiście ze wszystkimi, w kilku przypadkach wystarczyła sama jego obecność, by niedoszli przestępcy brali nogi za pas.

Peter uważał, że ich pierwszy patrol okazał się sukcesem. Przetarli szlak, Deadpool pojął mniej więcej na czym to wszystko polega, a co najważniejsze, pokazał się paru osobom. Pocztą pantoflową szybko powinna się po dzielnicy rozprzestrzenić wieść, że w Queens ktoś działa i łapie przestępców. Pierwszy krok w stronę bycia bohaterem wykonany, teraz wystarczyło tylko kontynuować tę formułę, a sukces będą mieli w kieszeni.

Deadpool miał jednak inne zdanie na ten temat. Pomimo początkowej radości, gdy rozchodzili się do domu, był rozczarowany. Za mało było w tym patrolu akcji, wybuchów i walki. Jeśli już musiał z kimś walczyć, wystarczył zazwyczaj jeden cios, góra dwa. Pospolici przestępcy nie byli dla niego wymagającymi przeciwnikami. Peter go rozumiał. Wade był przyzwyczajony do bardziej pasjonujących zadań, a poza tym miał nieco inne wyobrażenie o bohaterstwie. W jego oczach superbohater codziennie walczy z groźnymi arcywrogami, ratuje damy z opresji, dzieci z płonącego budynku, a na koniec w nagrodę idzie do łóżka z piękną fanką. I chociaż zgodził się, że powinien zacząć od małych spraw, powoli zyskując respekt i reputację wśród ludzi oraz innych bohaterów, to i tak był na końcu zawiedziony. 

Peter pocieszył go, że to normalne, że czuje się tak, bo się trochę niecierpliwi, ale z czasem zacznie pracować nad poważniejszymi sprawami. Mówili jednak o Nowym Jorku, tutaj ciągle coś się działo i ktoś chciał zniszczyć charakterystyczne budowle. Dodał też, że pomaganie w mniej niebezpiecznych sprawach wcale nie musi być mniej ciekawsze niż walczenie z szalonymi naukowcami i ich niedorzecznym arsenałem. Zwykli ludzie też mieli ciekawe historie do opowiedzenia, a głupia bójka wcale nie musiała mieć głupiego powodu jej rozpoczęcia. Wade chciał być jednak wielkim bohaterem na już, a najlepiej na wczoraj. Był bardzo zdesperowany, by uzyskać ten tytuł i rozpoznanie wśród innych bohaterów, dlatego ciężko było mu być cierpliwym. Starał się jednak, a Peter wiedział, że pomimo małego zawodu był w gruncie rzeczy zadowolony ze swojej pracy i podekscytowany tym, co ma dopiero nadejść.

Najemnik znowu odprowadził go do domu, za co był bardzo wdzięczny. Ze względu na późną porę nieco się bał wracać samemu. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał w końcu przezwyciężyć strach, bo nie może wiecznie wysługiwać się Wadem. On też musiał spać i o dziwo też się męczył, a zamiast od razu udać się do ciepłego, wygodnego łóżka, musiał odprowadzać przerażonego nastolatka do domu. Nie narzekał na to oczywiście, ale Peter podejrzewał po prostu, że był na to zbyt miły. Może i miał niewyparzoną gębę, ale w gruncie rzeczy był dosyć kulturalny. Będzie musiał powiedzieć Deadpoolowi, że nie musi go codziennie odprowadzać. Nie chciał tak nadużywać jego hojności. Jakoś da sobie radę sam. Przecież niemożliwym było, by drugi raz natknął się na tego samego złodzieja, prawda?

Spał tej nocy tylko nieco ponad cztery godziny, bo przed piątą obudził go jego telefon. Wciąż zaspany, ale przede wszystkim sfrustrowany, sięgnął po smartfona i przeczytał wiadomość, która do niego przyszła. Nie był zaskoczony tym, że nadawcą był Deadpool. Kto inny pisałby do niego o tej godzinie, zwłaszcza że jedynym posiadającym jego numer, poza ciotką i do niedawna wujem, był tylko Harry? Wątpił jednak że przyjaciel nie wziąłby pod uwagę innych stref czasowych, jeśli sam znajdował się w innej.

Wade kazał mu w wiadomości ruszyć tyłek i przyjść na jedną z plaż na porządny, poranny trening. Kto normalny trenuje tak wcześnie? Pewnie wszyscy, którzy traktują takie rzeczy profesjonalnie, ale on przecież nie chciał stać się atletą tylko nauczyć walczyć. Czy naprawdę konieczne było do tego wstawanie o tak nieludzkiej porze?

Odpisał najemnikowi, że nie przyjdzie i żeby dał mu spać, ale Deadpool nie dawał za wygraną. Szybko napisał mu kolejną wiadomość, grożąc że jeśli nie przyjdzie na miejsce, to sam po niego pójdzie i zaciągnie tam siłą. Peter nie miał wątpliwości, że tak się może stać, dlatego wciąż na pół śpiący wstał z ciepłego łóżka, ubrał się i wyszedł na dwór, drżąc z zimna, które panowało na zewnątrz. Dobrze że pomyślał o tym, by założyć bluzę.

Ziewał przez całą drogę na plażę, będąc pewnym, że lada chwila uśnie albo na siedząco w autobusie, albo chodząc i po prostu padnie na ziemię. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało i dotarł w końcu na miejsce. Deadpool już na niego czekał rozwalony na leżaku, z okularami słonecznymi na oczach i w pełnym kostiumie się opalał, a to ostatnie wcale nie było najdziwniejsze.

Słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło.

Deadpool był dziwny.

\- Hej, Pool – przywitał się i znowu ziewnął.

\- W końcu! – jęknął poirytowany i przerwał swoje „opalanie”, rzucając okulary gdzieś na piach. – Długi ci zajęło.

\- Wyciągnąłeś mnie z łóżka – przypomniał i spojrzał z zazdrością na leżak. Mógłby się na nim położyć i zasnąć.

\- Wybacz, zamierzałem cię tam zaciągnąć, nie z niego wyciągać – powiedział i stanął na nogi.

\- Musiałbyś najpierw postawić mi kolację – poinformował i ziewnął. Znowu.

\- Da się zrobić!

Peter uśmiechnął się.

\- Tylko żartowałem.

\- Ja nie – powiedział z powagą i spojrzał intensywnie na Petera, który zaczerwienił się. Wade musiał żartować, prawda? Nawet teraz.

\- Tak czy inaczej – zaczął Peter i odkaszlnął – po co mnie tu ściągnąłeś?

\- Żeby cię trenować, głuptasku – odparł i dał mu pstryczka w zimny nos.

\- To łapię, ale czemu tak wcześnie? Czy nauka walki wymaga godziny piątej rano, żeby trening był efektywny?  - zapytał. Nie znał się na tym, może rzeczywiście tak było, kto wie.

\- Nie, to byłoby głupie – zaśmiał się najemnik. – Ale rano najlepiej się biega, a to zamierzamy robić!

\- Biegać? – zdziwił się.

\- Myślałeś, że po prostu pokażę ci kilka ruchów i będziesz gotowy wygrać czarny pas w kopaniu tyłków, eh?

\- No… tak – odparł. Na tym chyba polegały kursy samoobrony, prawda? Na nauczeniu kogoś bronienia się, bez konieczności podnoszenia jego sprawności fizycznej.

\- To słodkie. Ale walk nie wygrywa się tylko techniką, ale także siłą i kondycją, a tych nie masz za wiele – zauważył i chwycił go za niezbyt imponujący biceps. – Jeśli chcesz umieć dobrze przyłożyć, musisz nabrać masy mięśniowej i wytrzymałości, potem dopiero czas na technikę.

\- Jakich walk? Ja chcę tylko oddać Flashowi, kiedy znowu będzie chciał mnie pobić – zauważył.

\- Chcesz być moim pomocnikiem, musisz umieć walczyć – zdecydował Wade. – Zaufaj mi, jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz.

Miało to sporo sensu, ale i tak nie podobało mu się, że musiał do tego wstać tak wcześnie, zwłaszcza w weekend. Nawet do szkoły nie zrywał się o tej godzinie.

\- Okej, ty tu jesteś ekspertem – zgodził się w końcu.

\- Właśnie, więc morda w kubeł i czas na rozgrzewkę. Włączyć muzykę i czas na montaż!

Muzyka naprawdę została włączona. Deadpool wyciągnął swój telefon i puścił motyw muzyczny z _Rocky’ego_. Peter przewrócił oczami i z uśmiechem zabrał się do wykonywania poleceń najemnika. Nie był zadowolony z perspektywy biegania. Nadal bolały go nogi po wczorajszym i czuł to za każdym razem, gdy musiał wykonać jakieś ćwiczenie. Zacisnął jednak zęby i nie narzekał, by nie wyjść na słabeusza. Jeśli Wade twierdził, że przyda mu się porządny trening, a nie tylko nauczenie paru chwytów i uderzeń, to zamierzał mu zaufać. Chciał być przydatny podczas patroli, bardziej niż podczas pierwszego, gdzie tylko się chował. Z początku nawet pomimo treningu nie będzie z niego żadnego pożytku, ale może z czasem nabierze doświadczenia i będzie mógł walczyć u boku Deadpoola. Nie musiał mieć przecież do tego żadnych mocy. Sam najemnik, poza posiadaniem zdolności regeneracji, był normalnym człowiekiem z ogromnym doświadczeniem. To samo można było powiedzieć o Czarnej Wdowie i Hawkeye’u. To byli zwykli ludzie, tacy jak oni nawet nie korzystali z różnych zabawek jak Tony Stark czy Falcon. Jeśli oni potrafili być przydatni i ratować świat bez mocy, to i on by mógł. Musi tylko dostatecznie dużo poćwiczyć. Pewnie potrwa to parę lat, ale będzie warto. O ile oczywiście Deadpool nadal będzie z nim chciał pracować za parę lat. Do tego czasu może zostać Avengerem i Peter nie będzie mu więcej potrzebny.

Nieprzyjemna to była perspektywa, ale postanowił o niej na razie nie myśleć. Na razie liczyło się tylko to, co jest tu i teraz. Poza tym jeśli będzie pilnym uczniem, to Wade na pewno go nie porzuci dla lepszych bohaterów. Kto wie, może sam kiedyś zostanie Avengerem. Głupie marzenie, ale nie niemożliwe. Miał całe życie przed sobą, a gdy połączy intelekt z siłą, będzie mógł osiągnąć wiele.

Chyba znalazł sobie nowy cel do osiągnięcia. Nic dziwnego, że nie miał znajomych w szkole. Każdy normalny dzieciak chciał zostać lekarzem, prawnikiem, sportowcem albo jeszcze kimś innym, a on chciał być bohaterem. Miał nie po kolei w głowie, bez wątpienia. To wyjaśniało czemu tak się dogaduje z Deadpoolem, który okrążał go cały czas, nakazując wykonywanie kolejnych ćwiczeń. Był jeszcze gorszy niż nauczyciel w szkole, tam przynajmniej mógł robić co mu się podobało, tutaj nie miał takiego szczęścia i nie było nawet mowy o obijaniu się. Wade bardzo poważnie traktował ten trening i dużo przy tym krzyczał, ale mim wszystko dzielił się przydatnymi wskazówkami i zawsze był chętny, by pokazać mu właściwy sposób wykonywania ćwiczeń. W ciągu półgodziny nauczył się od niego więcej niż podczas wszystkich dotychczasowych lekcji w szkole.

W końcu Deadpool uznał, że jest dostatecznie rozciągnięty, by zacząć trening właściwy.

\- Dobra, zaczynamy tutaj i biegniemy wzdłuż wody przez dziesięć kilometrów!

\- Dziesięć?! – pisnął zaskoczony. – Nie dodałeś przypadkiem jednego zera za dużo?

\- Nie. – Wade stanął przed nim i zaczął truchtać w miejscu, pewnie by go zmotywować. – Dalej, Petey. To wcale nie tak dużo.

\- Jeśli chcesz się zabić, to pewnie nie – odparł i zaczął biec, a najemnik był zaraz za nim.

Nie było tak źle. Nawet bez kondycji dawał sobie jakoś radę, nie biegli zbyt szybko, więc wystarczyło tylko skupić się na oddychaniu i wszystko było dobrze. Wade trzymał się go przez jakiś czas, zagadując co i raz, ale bez rezultatów. Peter bał się odezwać, żeby nie stracić koncentracji. Najemnikowi to nie przeszkadzało, był ukontentowany gadaniem i nie słyszeniem żadnych odpowiedzi. Był mistrzem jednostronnych konwersacji.

Peter był zadowolony z tego, że dotrzymuje Deadpoolowi kroku, ale wszystko szybko wróciło do normy i po chwili najemnik już go wyprzedzał, cały czas zwiększając dystans pomiędzy nimi. On z kolei zaczął coraz ciężej oddychać, a głowa zaczęła mu pękać z gorąca, zupełnie jakby przegrzewał mu się mózg z wysiłku. Bieganie jednak nie było takie łatwe dla amatorów, wprost przeciwnie. Czuł się głupio z tym, że w ogóle pomyślał, że to jednak może być proste i to za pierwszym razem.

 - I raz dwa, raz dwa. Szybciej tam z tyłu! – zawołał Deadpool jednocześnie odwracając się w jego stronę. Musiał robić obie te rzeczy, bo inaczej Peter, biegnący jakieś trzy metry za nim, w życiu by go nie usłyszał.

\- Zaczynam podejrzewać. Że na to co robisz. Jest jakiś paragraf – wydyszał. Miał problem z wyrównaniem oddechu i tym samym z mówieniem. Na dodatek na plaży było zimno jak cholera, a on nie zabrał ze sobą nic, by osłonić szyję. Chyba spędzi najbliższy tydzień z gorączką w łóżku i nie mogąc się wysłowić.

\- To standardowy, wojskowy trening! Miałem go swego czasu codziennie! – odpowiedział mu najemnik. On w ogóle się nie męczył, a miał na sobie pełne uzbrojenie, z jakim zwykle chodził. Biegł swobodnie i bez wysiłku, jakby szedł.

\- Nie wszyscy. Są żołnierzami. Jak ty, Wade – przypomniał mu. Był tylko zwykłym nastolatkiem, nie uprawiał żadnego sportu i miał słabą kondycję, taki trening był dla niego jak wyrok śmierci. Choć podejrzewał, że przy Deadpoolu nawet Flash długo nie wytrzymałby tempa.

\- Nie narzekaj tylko biegnij szybciej! – popędził go Wade.

\- Nie powinienem. Zacząć. Od mniejszych. Dystansów? – spytał. Dziesięć kilometrów to trochę dużo jak na pierwszy raz.

\- Nie gadać, biegać!

Najwyraźniej nie.

\- Wiesz. Czego ci teraz. Brakuje? – zadał kolejne pytanie, starając się jednocześnie dogonić najemnika.

\- Bata, żeby cię lepiej popędzać?

\- Kwadratowego. Wąsika. Pod. Nosem – odparł. W powietrzu zrobiło się jakby mniej tlenu.

\- W porządku, zwolnię – zgodził się Wade i odwrócił do niego przodem. Nie przestał biegać, po prostu robił to tyłem.

\- Jak ma mi to niby pomóc? – jęknął zrezygnowany Peter, gdy zauważył, że dystans pomiędzy nimi wcale nie zmalał.

\- Nie moja wina, że biegasz jak trzylatek – stwierdził rozbawiony. – Bez nogi.

\- Jestem. Początkujący – przypomniał i spojrzał w dół. Ledwo poruszał nogami. Gdy podniósł z powrotem głowę, Wade nie biegł już tyłem, ale nie biegł też normalnie. – Co do cholery?!  

Deadpool najwyraźniej stwierdził, że bieganie na nogach jest zbyt mainstreamowi i teraz poruszał się na rękach. O dziwo, wcale nie spowolniło to znacząco jego tempa.

\- Tak lepiej? – spytał, spoglądając na niego do góry nogami.

\- Czemu. W ogóle. Umiesz. Tak. Biegać?! – zawołał wciąż zaskoczony. To był tak surrealistyczny widok, że musiał się upewnić, czy aby na pewno nie śpi. Powinien być już przyzwyczajony do tego, że Wade naginał rzeczywistość każdego dnia, a mimo to jego wyskoki zawsze go zaskakiwały. – Chcesz mnie. Upokorzyć?

\- Nie muszę, sam sobie świetnie z tym radzisz – odparł i puścił mu oczko.

\- Nienawidzę cię – stwierdził coraz bardziej wyczerpany. Czy w wieku osiemnastu lat można umrzeć na zawał? Dobre było chociaż to, że przynajmniej zbliżył się do Wade’a i nie musieli już do siebie krzyczeć.

\- Mogę też robić tak – odezwał się znów najemnik i teraz biegał nie tylko na rękach. Biegał na rękach tyłem. Tyłem!

\- Jakim. Cudem. W ogóle. Istniejesz?

To musiał być sen. Całe jego życie od momentu spotkania Deadpoola musiało być snem. W normalnym życiu ludzie nie biegają na rękach tyłem. Zmieniają się w zielone potwory, są nordyckimi bogami albo potrafią rozciągać swoje ciało, ale nie biegają na rękach tyłem.

Peter właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że to wcale nie była najdziwniejsza z rzeczy, jakie potrafili robić niektórzy mutanci czy osoby po eksperymentach.

\- Nie istnieję – odparł z całkowitą powagą Deadpool. – Wszyscy jesteśmy fikcyjnymi postaciami w głowie jakiejś laski. Okay stop. Hammer time! – zakrzyknął stając na nogi i wystawiając przed siebie rękę, na którą Peter wpadł z impetem. Dłoń trafiła go prosto w mostek, ale na szczęście nie wywołała żadnych większych problemów z oddychaniem, po prostu go powaliła na ziemię.

\- Dupek – wycharczał po czym zakasłał. Okej, może jednak coś mu to uderzenie zrobiło. – Czemu to w ogóle robię?

\- Bo chcesz być silny i zajebisty. Jak ja! – Deadpool wskazał na siebie i wyprężył się jak bardzo nadęty paw.

\- Silny? Tak – zgodził się Peter i usiadł. Nogi miał jak z galarety, miał przeczucie że, jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie da rady wstać. – Zajebisty? Nie. Jesteś tyranem – poskarżył się. Nie tak sobie wyobrażał treningi z Wadem. Powinien był to przewidzieć.

\- Od odrobiny dyscypliny jeszcze nikt nie umarł.

\- Będę pierwszy – stwierdził i położył się na piasku. Był zimny, bardzo zimny, ale nie miał siły, by wstać.

Deadpool podszedł do niego i spojrzał na niego z góry.

\- Mam wykonać usta-usta? – spytał i wydął wargi, co było widać nawet przez maskę.

\- Wstaję! – Peter znalazł w sobie dość energii i determinacji, by dźwignąć się na nogi. Wszystko byle tylko nie resuscytacja w wykonaniu Wade’a. Czy gość zabijający ludzi nawet wie jak się ją robi? W jego fachu to raczej niezbyt potrzebna umiejętność. Z drugiej strony był kiedyś żołnierzem, musiał mieć jakieś szkolenie z pierwszej pomocy. 

\- To się nazywa zaangażowanie! – pochwalił najemnik. – Teraz zrobimy sto pompek na jednej ręce. I na palcu.

\- Ugh! – jęknął Peter i padł jak kłoda z powrotem na piasek. Deadpool znów spoglądał na niego z góry.

\- Albo możemy poleżeć i popatrzeć na wschód słońca – zaproponował i położył się obok niego.

\- Obstaję za wschodem – odparł i zamknął na moment oczy. Chwilę później poczuł na nodze coś ciepłego. – Zabierz rękę z mojego kolana.

\- Okej.

Słońce powoli wyłaniało się znad horyzontu, oświetlając plażę na której byli. Peter odpoczął trochę i podparł się na łokciach, by mieć lepszy widok. Wade zrobił to samo i w ciszy oglądali wschód. Najemnik rzadko kiedy był cicho przez dłuższy czas, dlatego dziwnie było teraz siedzieć w jego obecności. Dziwnie, ale nawet przyjemnie.

Kątem oka spojrzał na niego, wciąż nie mogąc się nadziwić temu, że profesjonalny morderca do wynajęcia, który mógłby teraz przyjąć jakąś misję i zarobić kupę kasy, wybrał spędzanie czasu z nastolatkiem, by nauczyć go samoobrony. Peter rzadko kiedy spotykał się z taką bezinteresownością. Kto by pomyślał, że ktoś taki jak Deadpool będzie tym, który go nią obdarzy? Jasne, był pomiędzy nimi pewien układ, ale w gruncie rzeczy Wade robił to wszystko za darmo. I to nawet nie dlatego, bo było mu go żal. No, to pewnie też, ale przede wszystkim był po prostu miły. Milszy niż niejeden inny człowiek, którego w życiu spotkał.

Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie pierwszego spotkania z Deadpoolem. Cieszył się, że się poznali. Zyskał tym samym nieoczekiwanego przyjaciela.

\- Wiesz co, Wade? – zapytał nagle. Najemnik odwrócił się w jego stronę. – Dzięki, że mi pomagasz.

\- Nie robię tego bezinteresownie. Zapłacisz mi w naturze – powiedział i znów puścił mu oczko.

Peter uśmiechnął się znowu, ignorując oczywiste kłamstwo.

\- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Wade. Nie pozwól nikomu powiedzieć ci, że jest inaczej.

\- Wow - mruknął zmieszany. Spodziewał się jakiejś riposty, ale nic takiego nie nadeszło. Usłyszał za  to ciche: - Dziękuję.

Nie przestając się uśmiechać, Peter powrócił do oglądania wschodu słońca z Deadpoolem u boku. Siedzieli tam tak długo, aż na plaży zaczęli pojawiać się inni ludzie, w tym biegacze dużo lepsi od niego. Obaj uznali, że czas się zwijać i poszli zjeść jakieś śniadanie, zapominając kompletnie o treningu.

\- Znowu pizza? – zdziwił się Peter, gdy stanęli przed jednym lokalem. – Znowu wszystkich wystraszysz i policja zacznie nas ganiać.

\- Przecież ci się podobało – przypomniał najemnik.

\- Podobało, ale może warto nie dawać ludziom powodu do traumy? – zaproponował.

\- Ale chcę zjeść pizzę! – jęknął niczym dziecko, któremu odmówiono słodyczy.

\- Zamówię coś u nich na wynos i zjemy gdzieś, gdzie nikogo nie przestraszysz – zaproponował. Sam też miał ochotę na pizzę, ale gdzie nie pójdą, Deadpool na pewno wywoła poruszenie i ostatecznie nic nie zjedzą.

\- Dobra. – Wade sięgnął do kieszonki przy pasie i wyciągnął z niej rulon banknotów, wszystkie o nominale stu dolarów. – Masz tu paru moich dobrych znajomych Benjaminów i zamów nam porządną pizzę.

\- Jedna stówa by wystarczyła – zauważył, gdy zostało mu wręczone siedemset dolarów.

\- Zatrzymaj resztę – zaoferował i popchnął go w stronę drzwi.

Peter miał zaprotestować, ale ostatecznie odpuścił i wszedł do środka. Pizzeria dopiero co została otwarta, więc nikogo poza pracownikami jeszcze w niej nie było. Za ladą stała kobieta trochę starsza od niego, pewnie studentka zarabiająca w weekend. Uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie, gdy podszedł.

\- Cześć, co podać? – zapytała uprzejmie.

Mając w pamięci poprzednie zamówienie Deadpoola, Peter powtórzył je i dodał, że bierze na wynos.

\- Pół godziny i będą gotowe – powiedziała kobieta i podała zamówienie do swojego kolegi w kuchni. – Ładne okulary.

\- Um, dzięki – odparł nieśmiało i poprawił je, bo zsunęły mu się nieco z nosa. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on umknął do stolika w kącie. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania. Czy ona właśnie z nim próbowała flirtować? Starsza od niego dziewczyna? To było… niespotykane zachowanie.

By zabić czas oczekując na pizzę, zaczął grać w jakąś mało wymagającą grę na telefonie. Żałował, że Deadpool nie może wejść do środka, bo wolałby z nim pogadać, ale dopóki Wade wciąż był uznawany za przestępcę, musieli się przemęczyć. Ale najpóźniej w ciągu roku to się zmieni i najemnik przestanie być najemnikiem. Choć Peter musiał przyznać, że ciężko będzie o nim inaczej myśleć. Podobało mu się słowo najemnik, nawet jeśli trochę źle się kojarzyło.

Pizza w końcu była gotowa, a gdy ją odbierał, dziewczyna za ladą celowo dotknęła jego ręki i puściła mu oczko. Peter jeszcze nigdy nie uciekał skądś tak szybko.

\- Wade? – zawołał, gdy nie dostrzegł nigdzie najemnika. Mógł się domyśleć, że nie będzie stał przez pół godziny w jednym miejscu. Miał nadzieję, że go nie wystawił albo nie wpakował się w żadne kłopoty.

Z dwoma pudełkami pizzy w rękach, poszedł szukać Deadpoola, zaglądając przede wszystkim do różnych uliczek. Było już na tyle późno, że więcej ludzi wyszło z domów, więc najemnik pewnie gdzieś się przyczaił.

\- Na górze, Petey! – usłyszał nagle.

Uniósł głowę w kierunku źródła dźwięku i zobaczył Deadpoola machającego do niego ze szczytu jednego budynku.

\- I jak ja niby mam się tam dostać? – powiedział sam do siebie. Na ścianie nie było żadnego wejścia przeciwpożarowego, a nawet jeśli, to i tak by nie doskoczył do drabiny. Pewnie było jakieś wejście na dach z klatki schodowej, ale po bieganiu na plaży nie miał ochoty wspinać się dziesięć pięter w górę.

Wade przybył mu z pomocą, zrzucając nagle linę.

\- Obwiąż się nią, wciągnę cię! – zawołał.

\- Będę tego żałował – stwierdził i odłożył na chwilę pizzę, by obwiązać się liną wokół bioder i piersi, tworząc bezpieczną uprząż. Całe szczęście wuj nauczył go węzłów, gdy kilka lat temu jeździli czasami na biwaki. Aż do teraz ta umiejętność nigdy mu się nie przydała.   

Gdy był już gotowy i znów trzymał pizze, szarpnął liną, dając Deadpoolowi znak, że może zacząć swoją część roboty. Peter podszedł do ściany i oparł o nią stopę, postanawiając po niej iść. Gdy tylko poczuł szarpnięcie, podskoczył i kroczek po kroczku zaczął zmierzać w górę, wciągany przez najemnika.

Podróż trochę trwała, a gdy spojrzał w pewnym momencie w dół, zakręciło mu się w głowie, co było dziwne, bo nie miał lęku wysokości.

\- Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie puści – znów odezwał się do siebie. Upadek nie skończyłby się dla niego dobrze.

Na szczęście nie puścił tylko wciągnął bezpiecznie na górę i pomógł wejść na dach.

\- Pizza! – zakrzyknął radośnie i wyrwał mu jedno z pudełek.

Peter uśmiechnął się i dołączył do najemnika, który ze skrzyżowanymi nogami usiadł na kocu, wziętym nie wiadomo skąd. Znając jego pewnie go zwinął. Będzie musiał mu wytłumaczyć, że to niezbyt miłe.

Obaj otworzyli pudełka w tym samym czasie, uwalniając nieziemski zapach pizzy. Peterowi pociekła ślinka na widok, który zobaczył. Tak pewnie wyglądałoby niebo, gdyby istniało – w całości złożone z pizzy. Zniecierpliwiony złapał za pierwszy kawałek i z radością odkrył, że ser ciągnął się idealnie. Szybko wziął pierwszego kęsa, rozpływając się nad smakiem, który dosłownie eksplodował mu w ustach. Kochał pizzę. Jedyny romantyczny związek jaki w życiu miał.

Tak się zaaferował pizzą, że dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Deadpool siedzący przed nim uniósł maskę do góry. Pierwszy raz odkąd się poznali, widział kawałek jego skóry. I nie była to najładniejsza skóra na świecie. Cała jego broda pokryta była bliznami i otwartymi ranami, które wydawały się ruszać, jakby coś pod nimi pełzało. Niektóre się zasklepiały, a inne w tym czasie otwierały, co prawda bezkrwawo, ale wywołując zaczerwienienie wokół siebie. Co się takiego stało, że Wade tak wyglądał? Czy miał tak na całej twarzy, czy tylko ten jeden kawałek? 

Deadpool zauważył, że się wpatruje i zamarł w trakcie przeżuwania, po czym szybko naciągnął maskę z powrotem.

\- Nie, nie, nie! – odezwał się spanikowany Peter. Nie chciał, by Wade czuł się źle ze swoją twarzą. Nie przeszkadzała mu, był po prostu zaskoczony. – Nie musisz jej zasłaniać.

Najemnik przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie i bez słowa, co tylko bardziej niepokoiło Petera. Miał nadzieję, że swoim nietaktem nie zniszczył ich relacji. 

\- Gapiłeś się – zauważył Wade z pretensją. Przynajmniej w końcu się odezwał, ale jego głos był bez wyrazu, pozbawiony swojej zwyczajowej radości.

\- Nie chciałem – wytłumaczył. – No dobra, chciałem, ale nie dlatego, że mi to przeszkadza. Nie miałeś czasami tak, że patrzyłeś się na coś, co rzadko widujesz albo widzisz po raz pierwszy? Jak małe dziecko gapiące się na ludzi na wózku albo bez nogi? To jest to samo. Po prostu nigdy wcześniej nie odsłoniłeś swojej twarzy i byłem po prostu ciekawy.

\- Więc nie obrzydza cię? – spytał ostrożnie.

\- Nie. Widzisz, żebym wymiotował czy się krzywił?

Deadpool odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na pizzę, którą wciąż trzymał. Po chwili niepewnie odsłonił wolną ręką swoje usta i zaczął jeść. Peter mógł znowu oddychać. Uśmiechnął się z ulgą do najemnika, który nieśmiało to odwzajemnił. Nareszcie mógł zobaczyć jego uśmiech, który był absolutnie uroczy.

Nie gapił się już więcej podczas jedzenia, ale wygląd Wade’a zaczął go zastanawiać. Chciałby zapytać, co się stało, ale to nie byłby najlepszy pomysł. Deadpool ewidentnie wstydził się swoich blizn, więc postanowił nie zadawać pytań. Może kiedy indziej, kiedy będą ze sobą bliżej. Mimo wszystko było jeszcze za wcześnie, by pytać o takie prywatne i zapewne delikatne sprawy. Gdyby chciał, najemnik sam by mu to powiedział, tak jak on powiedział mu o śmierci wuja.

\- Co powiesz na patrol po śniadaniu, eh? – zaproponował Wade. Nadal był trochę spięty, ale pewnie mu przejdzie.

\- Nie mam maski – zauważył. Deadpool zabrał ją wczoraj, żeby ją zmodyfikować.

\- Jasne, że masz – powiedział i wyciągnął ją z kieszonki pasa.

Peter złapał maskę, która została zrzucona w jego stronę. Była teraz mniejsza, by pasowała mu na głowę. Zdjął okulary i przymierzył ją na próbę. Leżała idealnie i jedynym mankamentem było to, że nic teraz nie widział bez okularów.

\- Jest idealna – powiedział i ściągnął ją niechętnie, by założyć z powrotem okulary. – Ale nic w niej nie widzę, a nie mogę trzymać pod spodem okularów.

\- Więc trzymaj je na zewnątrz. Problem z głowy!

\- Wtedy będę wyglądać głupio – zaśmiał się.

\- Hmm… - Wade pochylił się nagle do przodu i sięgnął po jego okulary, ściągając mu je z nosa i przyglądając im się z ciekawością. – Pewnie nie stać cię na soczewki?

\- Nie bardzo. – Sześćset dolarów, które miał nadal w kieszeni, pewnie by wystarczyło na kilka par. Nie miał jednak zamiaru wydawać tych pieniędzy, ani teraz ani nigdy.

\- Mam pomysł – oznajmił i oddał okulary. – Na razie założysz je na maskę, a jutro znowu ją przerobię.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić?

Deadpool uśmiechnął się cwaniacko.

\- Zobaczysz – stwierdził tajemniczo i powrócił do jedzenia.

Peter nie miał pojęcia, co najemnik planuje, ale nie zamierzał pytać. I tak by się nie dowiedział, więc też kontynuował posiłek.

Gdy obaj skończyli, nadszedł czas na patrol. Wyrzucili pudełka do kosza na dole – Wade trafił idealnie – i po założeniu przez Petera maski zaczęli skakać po dachach, choć on cały czas musiał polegać na pomocy najemnika.

\- Szkoda, że nie możesz używać jakiegoś haka do przemieszczania się – powiedział w pewnym momencie Deadpool, trzymając Petera na plecach. – Jak Batman.

\- Nawet gdybym miał i tak jestem zbyt niezdarny, by się nim posługiwać – zauważył i zacisnął mocniej ramiona i nogi wokół najemnika, gdy ten przeskakiwał nad wyjątkowo dużą przerwą.

\- Nie bądź wobec siebie taki samokrytyczny. Na pewno świetnie byś sobie poradził. Kto jak nie ty?

\- Nie wiem, profesjonalny cyrkowiec? – zasugerował. Huśtanie na linie, co za absurd.

\- Może włamię się do wieży Starka i zwinę dla ciebie jedną z jego zbroi. Wtedy ty mógłbyś nieść mnie!

\- Bohaterowie nie kradną. Skąd w ogóle miałeś ten koc, który zostawiłeś na dachu?

\- Znalazłem.

\- Czyli nie był kradziony? – zdziwił się. Może nie powinien był tak wątpić w najemnika?

\- Nie, wisiał sobie na sznurku zawieszonym na jednym z balkonów. Dziwne, eh? Wiatr musiał go tam przynieść.

Cofał swoje poprzednie słowa, słusznie w niego wątpił.

\- Ukradłeś ten koc!

\- Pożyczyłem!

\- Nie oddałeś go!

\- Zawsze mogę oddać!

\- Jeśli nikt inny go nie ukradnie!

\- Czemu w ogóle krzyczymy, masz usta zaraz obok mojego ucha!

Miał rację, ale był tak oburzony zachowaniem Deadpoola, że nie mógł nie podnieść głosu.

\- Jak skończymy patrol, to wracamy po ten koc.

\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem – zapewnił Wade i zatrzymał się, bo coś w dole przykuło jego uwagę. Peter ześlizgnął mu się z pleców i stanął obok niego, patrząc w tym samym kierunku i pilnując, by okulary nie zsunęły mu się z maski. Uszy nie mogły ich teraz trzymać, zakryte materiałem.

W uliczce na dole działo się coś niedobrego. Dwóch facetów trzymało pod ścianą jakąś kobietę. Stali bardzo blisko niej, nie pozwalając jej uciec i dotykając ją od czasu od czasu w miejscach, w których zdecydowanie nie powinni kłaść swoich brudnych łapsk.

\- Musimy jej pomóc – powiedział Peter, choć nie musiał tego robić. Nawet głupi domyśliłby się, co się dzieje i Deadpool nie potrzebował wyjaśnienia.

\- Zostań tutaj – rozkazał. – Może się zrobić nieprzyjemnie.

\- Nie zabij ich tylko – przypomniał.

\- Będzie ciężko się powstrzymać – odparł i teleportował się na dół.

Peter był za wysoko, by cokolwiek usłyszeć, dlatego mógł tylko obserwować. Wade nie czekał i od razu poinformował o swojej obecności. Obaj mężczyźni napastujący kobietę odwrócili się w jego stronę, sięgając po bronie, których nie mógł jednak rozpoznać , pewnie jednak były to jakieś noże.

Deadpool wyciągnął tylko jedną swoją katanę i ruszył w stronę niedoszłych gwałcicieli. Peter zmartwił się, bo miecz zdecydowanie zrobi krzywdę, bez różnicy jak używany. Miał tylko nadzieję, że najemnik nie straci kontroli nad sytuacją i mężczyźni, nie ważne jak obrzydliwi, wyjdą z tego cało.

Jeden z facetów rzucił się na najemnika, ale musiał podejść naprawdę blisko, by nawet myśleć o zranieniu go swoim krótkim nożykiem. Wade bez problemu zszedł mu z drogi i zaatakował, gdy mężczyzna był odwrócony plecami. Jego katana przecięła powietrze, a zaraz potem nogę przestępcy, który wrzasnął z bólu i padł na ziemię.

Drugi próbował wykorzystać nieuwagę Wade’a, ale przeliczył się i stanął twarzą w twarz z lufą pistoletu, gdy próbował wbić nóż w brzuch najemnika.

Deadpool podciął mężczyznę, a gdy ten upadł, wbił mu miecz w trzewia, unieruchamiając go.

\- Nie rób tego, przestraszysz ją! – krzyknął Peter, ale Wade najwyraźniej go nie słyszał, bo wyciągnął drugą katanę i przebił nią rękę faceta, w której ten trzymał nóż. Obaj gwałciciele byli teraz unieszkodliwieni, więc Deadpool podszedł do kobiety, która wciąż kuliła się w kącie. Prawdopodobnie coś do niej mówił, ale cokolwiek to było nie uspokoiło jej i gdy najemnik podszedł za blisko, umknęła przerażona, wołając o pomoc.

Wade czym prędzej zabrał swoje miecze i teleportował się z powrotem na dach.

\- Nie rozumiem – powiedział i spojrzał w dół. Obaj mężczyźni wili się z bólu i nawet nie próbowali uciekać. – Uratowałem ją, a ona uciekła z krzykiem.

\- Może dlatego, że prawie wypatroszyłeś dwóch ludzi na jej oczach? – zasugerował.

\- Ale oni chcieli ją zgwałcić.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, przestraszyłeś ją, pewnie myślała, że uratowałeś ją tylko po to, by ją zabić.

Gdyby był na miejscu tej kobiety, też by tak pomyślał. Deadpool zatrzymał tamtych mężczyzn w krwawy sposób, pokazując że ma broń i nie boi się jej użyć. Nawet gdy zostawił swoje miecze za sobą, wciąż miał przy sobie inne bronie, którymi mógł zabić. Już i tak przerażona kobieta na pewno nie zamierzała się zastanawiać nad tym, czy Wade przyszedł ją ocalić czy dokończyć to, co zaczęli tamci dwaj.

Najemnik przechylił głowę zmieszany.

\- Nie pomyślałem o tym – przyznał i znów spojrzał w dół. Jeden policjant już był na miejscu i zapewne wzywał wsparcie. Kobieta stała u wejścia do uliczki, cała roztrzęsiona.

\- Krzyczałem do ciebie – powiedział mu Peter.

\- Nie słyszałem. Samochody jeżdżą po ulicach, musiały cię zagłuszyć.

\- Pewnie tak.

Wyglądało na to, że pojawił się problem z komunikacją. Poprzedniego dnia nie mieli z tym problemu, bo Peter znajdował się blisko, ale w takich sytuacjach jak ta dzisiejsza już nie mógł dawać Deadpoolowi wskazówek. Gdy znowu natrafią na przypadek, kiedy będzie musiał zostać z tyłu, najemnik zostanie sam bez pomocy i może przez przypadek popełnić głupstwo, które zaprzepaści jego szansę zostania bohaterem. Musieli rozwiązać ten problem jak najszybciej.

Powstrzymali jeszcze kilka drobnych przestępstw nim Peter postanowił iść do domu. Oddał Deadpoolowi maskę i pożegnał się z nim. Chętnie zostałby z nim dłużej, bo uwielbiał jego towarzystwo, ale chciał się trochę pouczyć z zaległych tematów i rozwiązać ich nowe problemy z komunikacją.

Gdy już uporał się z nauką, zabrał się do właściwej roboty. Potrzebowali czegoś, co pozwoli im komunikować się na odległość, ale coś co nie będzie telefonem. Fale radiowe wydawały się być najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Potrzebował tylko czegoś, co będzie je przekazywać i odbierać oraz nie będzie zajmowało dużo miejsca. Słuchawka bluetooth mogłaby się sprawdzić, tylko musiałaby być mniejsza, żeby zmieściła się pod maską.

W głowie miał już projekt prototypu i z tym pomysłem udał się na strych. Rozłożył drabinę prowadzącą na górę i wspiął się po niej. Zwykle było tutaj pełno kurzu, ale ostatnio ciocia naznosiła tam trochę rzeczy wujka, by je tam przechować nim zdecyduje się, co z nimi zrobić. Nowe kartony stały tuż przy wejściu, ale on szukał czegoś innego. Poszedł na sam koniec i po napisach próbował znaleźć jedno pudło podpisane „zabawki Petera”. W końcu udało mu się je znaleźć. Było zakurzone, a napis był niewyraźny, ale wciąż możliwy do odczytania.

Zdmuchnął kurz z góry i zajrzał do środka, przekopując się przez kilka pluszaków, zabawkowych samochodzików, lalek i innych zabawek, aż na samym dnie znalazł dwie krótkofalówki. Gdy je tu odkładał jeszcze działały, miał nadzieję że jak włoży do środka baterie, to nadal będą.

Nim zszedł na dół, zajrzał jeszcze do pudeł z rzeczami wuja. Już w pierwszym znalazł telefon do niego należący. Był zbyt mało warty, by go sprzedać, więc nic się nie stanie jeśli użyje go do swojego projektu.

Ze wszystkimi trzema rzeczami opuścił strych i przeniósł się do garażu. Wuj lubił czasami majsterkować, więc miał tam parę narzędzi, dzięki którym będzie mógł stworzyć dla siebie i Dedpoola urządzenie do komunikacji. Rozłożył wszystko na stole i jedna po drugiej zaczął rozkręcać wszystkie rzeczy. Pracował kilka godzin, składając i rozkładając swoje dzieło tak, by było jak najlepsze. Gdzieś w połowie pracy poszedł po swoje słuchawki i zdecydował się je poświęcić, by zrobić z nich bazę do komunikatora. Rozkręcił nawet stary pilot od niedziałającego już odtwarzacza dvd, by pożyczyć z niego parę guzików. Trzeba było w końcu jakoś włączać opcję rozmowy, żeby nie była ciągle włączona i nie wyczerpywała baterii. Chciałby mieć coś lepszego niż zwykłe bateryjki, ale nie miał pieniędzy na coś większego.

Chyba że…

Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej sześćset dolarów z kawałkiem. Zapomniał oddać te pieniądze najemnikowi, gdy się rozstawali, ale teraz nawet się z tego cieszył. Szybko wyszedł z domu i udał się do najbliższego sklepu elektronicznego, kupując kilka brakujący przedmiotów, w tym dwie pojemne, ale malutkie baterie mogące wytrzymać sporo czasu, nawet ciągle używane. Jeden z projektów Starka z tego co pamiętał.

Po tych zakupach zostało mu zaledwie kilka dolców, ale był pewien, że Deadpool mu wybaczy. Najwyżej jakoś mu to odda albo odwdzięczy się w inny sposób.

Zabrał się z powrotem do pracy, skupiony jak nigdy. Wszystko konstruował metodą prób i błędów, więc trochę mu to zajęło. Specjalnie zrezygnował z obiadu i kolacji, by jak najszybciej to skończyć. Chciał już mieć wszystko gotowe na jutro, by razem z Wadem mogli wypróbować nowe urządzenia na patrolu.

W końcu późnym wieczorem jego pierwszy poważny projekt był gotowy. Lubił czasami dłubać w różny urządzeniach, ale nigdy nie skonstruował żadnego. Teraz jednak leżały przed nim dwie douszne słuchawki przesyłające pomiędzy sobą fale radiowe. Żadni tajni agenci nie powstydziliby się tych cudeniek. O ile oczywiście działały. Będzie musiał to sprawdzić. Nie chciał się skompromitować przed Deadpoolem.

Okazja nadarzyła się wraz z powrotem cioci do domu. Była wyczerpana po wielogodzinnej zmianie, dlatego zamiast od razu na nią na skoczyć, by wzięła udział w próbie, najpierw podał jej kolację, którą sam przygotował.

\- Peter, wygląda wspaniale – powiedziała widząc przygotowane przez niego jajka na bekonie.

\- Dziękuję. Przebierz się i możemy jeść.

Sam też był głodny. Gdy był zajęty tworzeniem słuchawek, nie odczuwał głodu, a ten teraz uderzył z pełną siłą. Miał wrażenie, że żołądek zaraz strawi się sam.

Ciocia dołączyła do niego w kuchni po kilku minutach i razem zasiedli do stołu.

\- Nie miałam pojęcia, że potrafisz tak gotować – pochwaliła po kilku kęsach.

Peter zaczerwienił się.

\- To tylko jajka – zauważył.

\- Może i tylko, ale są niesamowite – stwierdziła i praktycznie w kilka minut pochłonęła swoją porcję.

Peter skończył zaraz po niej, choć nadal był głodny. Opuszczanie obiadu, to nie był jednak dobry pomysł.

\- To co dzisiaj robiłeś? – spytała ciocia, gdy wspólnie zmywali po kolacji. – Strasznie wcześnie wstałeś, a wczoraj późno wróciłeś.

\- Byłem u znajomego, odprowadził mnie wczoraj – odpowiedział, żeby się nie martwiła późną porą powrotu do domu. – Jutro też do niego idę, pewnie znowu wcześnie.

Nie umówili się z Deadpoolem na konkretną godzinę, ale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby znowu z samego rana obudził go sms.

\- Cieszę się, że masz z kim spędzać czas – powiedziała zadowolona. – Spędzanie całego weekendu w domu nie jest zbyt zdrowe.

\- Lubię tu siedzieć – wyznał, choć gdy się zastanowił, spędzanie czasu z Wadem czy Gwen w szkole było nawet lepsze.

\- A ja lubię, gdy tu jesteś, ale jesteś młodym mężczyzną, potrzebujesz kontaktu z innymi, również z przeciwną płcią. Która nie jest mną – dodała szybko, gdy otwierał już usta, by wspomnieć właśnie o niej.

\- Mam Gwen – powiedział jej. – Dogadujemy się.

\- Cieszy mnie to.

Ciocia uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Przez resztą część zmywania nie odezwali się do siebie. Dopiero gdy skończyli, Peter postanowił poprosić ciocię o pomoc w teście swojego wynalazku. O ile można było tak nazwać coś, co już zostało wymyślone, a on to tylko odtworzył według swojego projektu.

\- Ciociu, masz coś przeciwko żeby mi pomóc? – zapytał.     

\- Nie, w czym?

Peter wyjął z kieszeni obie słuchawki i pokazał je cioci.

\- To mój projekt do szkoły – skłamał swobodnie. – Z fizyki. Mamy skonstruować coś odbierające i przekazujące fale radiowe. Taki mały komunikator działający na niewielkie odległości. Zrobiłem go już, ale muszę sprawdzić czy działa. Możesz mi pomóc?

\- Oczywiście, żaden problem – zgodziła się od razu.

\- Super, masz jedną słuchawkę, a ja wyjdę przed dom i zobaczymy, czy działa.

\- Czy mam coś nacisnąć? – spytała, gdy zobaczyła dwa niewielkie przyciski na słuchawce.

\- Ten włącza urządzenie – pokazał jej i nacisnął górny przycisk. – A ten na dole służy do włączenia funkcji mówienia.

\- Okej, chyba zapamiętam – powiedziała i założyła słuchawkę.

Zgodnie z planem, Peter wyszedł przed dom i włączył drugą słuchawkę po założeniu jej na ucho. Pasowała idealnie, nie powinna się odznaczać przez maskę, a przyciski były łatwe do znalezienia. Nacisnął ten uruchamiający przekazywanie wiadomości i zaczął mówić:

\- Ciociu, słyszysz mnie? – zapytał spoglądając na dom. Widział ciocię przez okno i to, jak majstrowała przy słuchawce.

\- Słyszę – odpowiedziała mu. On też słyszał ją bardzo wyraźnie. Słuchawka rejestrowała ich głosy chociaż nie znajdowała się blisko ust, o to mu właśnie chodziło, by w ogóle nie było tego widać, a co najważniejsze, także słychać. Nie mógł tego teraz sprawdzić, był jednak pewny, że nikt postronny nie będzie w stanie podsłuchiwać rozmów pomiędzy nim, a Deadpoolem. Słuchawka znajdowała się w przewodzie słuchowym, więc dźwięk nie musiał być głośny, by go słyszeć, nie było więc obaw, że będzie się rozchodził w powietrzu.

Podekscytowany wrócił do domu i odebrał od cioci drugą słuchawkę.

\- Dzięki za pomoc – powiedział i schował swoje urządzenie do kieszeni.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dostaniesz za to dobrą ocenę. – Ciocia uściskała go i ucałowała w policzek. – Jesteś taki zdolny, Peter. Jeśli kiedyś nie wygrasz Nobla, będę rozczarowana.

\- Ciociu, przestań – mruknął zawstydzony. – To tylko głupie słuchawki wykorzystujące fale radiowe, nie nowe źródło energii.

\- Myślisz że ja czy Ben umieliśmy zbudować coś takiego w twoim wieku? – Gdy wypowiedziała imię wuja, jej głos zadrżał nieznacznie, a oczy posmutniały.

\- Mimo wszystko, to nic wielkiego – zauważył. – Skoro zadali to jako zadanie w szkole.

\- Nie szkodzi, dla mnie i tak jesteś zdolnym naukowcem – wyznała i znów go uścisnęła.

Spędzili jeszcze trochę czasu przed telewizorem nim oboje położyli się spać. Tak jak się spodziewał, wcześnie rano obudził go sms od Deadpoola.

**Mam coś dla ciebie! Wpadnij do mnie do domu!**

Tym sposobem Peter znalazł się o czwartej rano w autobusie jadącym do prawdopodobnie najgorszej dzielnicy Nowego Jorku. Czy ten facet w ogóle sypiał?

Tak jak ostatnim razem, gdy tu był, tak i teraz spotkał się z nieprzyjemną atmosferą. Sytuacji nie pomagał fakt, że wciąż było ciemno, a większość latarni w ogóle się nie paliła. Mimo to Peter bez strachu ruszył przed siebie tuż po tym, jak zlękniony kierowca odjechał jak najszybciej z przystanku. Miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna powiedział coś o zwariowanych dzieciakach szukających wrażeń, ale może wciąż był zbyt śpiący i tylko mu się przesłyszało. 

Na ulicach było więcej ludzi niż ostatnim razem, niektórzy stali przy palących się beczkach i grzali ręce. Nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi, zbyt zajęty ziewaniem i trzymaniem w górze uniesionych powiek. Gdy przechodził obok jednej z takich grupek, ktoś z niej złapał go nagle i przyparł do ściany.

\- Dawaj wszystkie pieniądze, jakie masz! – zażądał ktoś.

Peter popatrzył na tę osobę zaspanym wzrokiem, w ogóle nie czując strachu. Miał już odpowiedzieć, że poza kilkoma dolarami nie ma przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy, gdy druga osoba z grupy podeszła bliżej.

\- Cholera, to ten dzieciak od Deadpoola! – powiedział spanikowany facet.

\- W nogi! – krzyknął ktoś trzeci i już po chwili znowu był sam.

To było… niespodziewane. I miłe. Czy Wade pokazał wszystkim mieszkańcom dzielnicy jego zdjęcie, by wiedzieli jak wygląda i go unikali? Najwyraźniej. Deadpool naprawdę się o niego troszczył.

Ignorując motyle w brzuchu ruszył dalej i po kilku minutach był już pod właściwym blokiem. Przy drzwiach stała para tych samych pijaczków co ostatnio.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się z nimi Peter i ziewnął.

O dziwo odpowiedzieli mu.

Ledwo wchodząc po schodach dotarł w końcu na właściwe piętro i pod właściwe drzwi. Tak jak ostatnim razem, gdy tylko je otworzył został porwany w ramiona i wyściskany.

\- Możesz mnie puścić? – poprosił, gdy Wade trzymał go dłużej niż poprzednio.

\- Wybacz, po prostu nie mogę się doczekać aż zobaczysz, co dla ciebie mam – wyjaśnił podekscytowany. Jego energia pobudziła nieco Petera. – Nie będziesz się już musiał martwić okularami w czasie patroli.

\- Chyba nie kupiłeś mi soczewek? – spytał. Jeśli o to chodziło, nie zamierzał ich przyjąć. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że właściwe soczewki musi przepisać okulista. Na oko – heh – nie było mowy o kupieniu jakichkolwiek. Poza tym nie zamierzał przyjmować takich drogich prezentów. Nie potrzebował pomocy charytatywnej, źle by się czuł, gdyby Wade się tak wykosztowywał dla niego, nawet jeśli koszt soczewek to był dla niego pryszcz.

\- Nie wydurniaj się, skąd miałbym wiedzieć, jakich potrzebujesz? – zapytał i wszedł głąb mieszkania, ciągnąc Petera za rękę.

\- Więc o co chodzi?

Nie miał innych pomysłów tłumaczących tajemniczy prezent najemnika.

\- O to! – wykrzyknął z dumą i podał mu maskę.

Peter przyjął ją niepewnie, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać. Wydawała się wyglądać tak jak wczoraj, ale gdy dotknął ją w okolicy oczu, natrafił na coś twardego. Zaskoczony wywinął ją na drugą stronę i zobaczył dwa elastyczne szkła idealnie wkomponowane w materiał.

\- Co to jest?

\- Szkła korekcyjne! – odparł i zabrał mu maskę, po czym po uprzednim zdjęciu okularów, pomógł mu je założyć. Peter z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że widzi wszystko wyraźnie niczym w okularach, a nawet nie ma punktów, gdzie obraz był rozmazany, bo szkła otaczały dokładnie jego oczy, zapewniając mu ostrą wizję w całym polu widzenia.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał i ściągnął maskę, znów widząc tylko rozmazane kształty. Wade był w tym momencie czerwono-czarną, zniekształconą plamą. – Skąd wiedziałeś jaką mam wadę wzroku?

Deadpool tylko spojrzał na jego szkła, a nie był okulistą, nie mógł rozpoznać po ich grubości ile ma dioptrii. Wątpił że nawet okulista by to wiedział.

\- Nie wiedziałem, ale te cudeńka są inteligentne – wyjaśnił z dumą. – Same badają wzrok i dostosowują się do niego. Wynalazek samego Pana Fantastycznego!

\- To musiało kosztować fortunę – zauważył wciąż zdumiony. – Bo kupiłeś to, prawda?

Przyjrzał się najemnikowi podejrzliwie, choć bez okularów, które wciąż były w jego posiadaniu, ciężko będzie rozpoznać, czy ten skłamie.

\- Hej, przecież oddałem tamten koc – oburzył się i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Deadpool.

\- Jasne, że je kupiłem – zapewnił. – Za kogo ty mnie masz?

\- Cóż…

\- Nawet się nie waż odzywać.

Peter przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął rękę po swoje okulary, oddając jednocześnie maskę.

\- Ile to kosztowało? – spytał nakładając szkła z powrotem na nos. Od razu lepiej.

\- Pół miliona.

\- Ile?! – krzyknął i szybko zasłonił usta, gdy przypomniał sobie, która jest godzina. Może i mieszkali tu degeneraci, ale to nie znaczyło, że trzeba ich budzić.

\- Toż to grosze – zauważył zaskoczony jego reakcją.

\- Może dla ciebie, ale ja nawet nie widziałem na oczy takich pieniędzy. – Peter wziął trochę głębokich wdechów, by się uspokoić. – Nie mogę tego przyjąć.

\- Co? Czemu?

\- Bo to było za drogie, a ja już i tak wydałem pieniądze, które dałeś mi wcześniej. Wiszę ci siedemset dolców.

\- Pff, proszę cię. – Wade machnął ręką. – Mam tego jeszcze więcej, nie musisz mi nic oddawać.

\- Owszem, muszę, to nie w porządku przyjmować od ciebie coś tak drogiego i się nie odwdzięczyć – zauważył. Czułby się głupio, gdyby tak po prostu przyjął ten prezent.

\- Więc się nie odwdzięczaj.

\- Deadpool, nie rozumiesz? Czułbym się z tym źle. Wiem, że chcesz dobrze, ale to za drogi prezent.

\- Więc go nie przyjmuj.

\- Co? – zdziwił się. To było proste. Był pewien, że dłużej będzie musiał to tłumaczyć.

\- Uznajmy, że maska wciąż jest moja, a ty ją tylko pożyczasz – stwierdził wzruszając ramionami. – Wtedy nie będziesz mi się musiał odwdzięczać.

\- Ty nie używasz takich drogich szkieł – przypomniał. Byłoby fajnie mieć taką maskę i nie przejmować się okularami, ale…

\- Uznaj to za mój dziwny kaprys. Masz. – Najemnik podał mu maskę z powrotem. – Pożyczam ci ją do odwołania. Korzystaj z niej mądrze, mój uczniu.

Chciał odmówić, ale nie potrafił. Deadpool mówił z sensem. Pożyczając tę maskę nie będzie się czuł źle z tym, że używa czegoś tak drogiego. Co prawda Wade na pewno nie zamierzał mu tej maski nigdy zabrać, ale formalnie mu ją pożyczał, więc problem z głowy. Nic się przecież nie stanie, jeśli od czasu do czasu będzie egoistyczny. Poza tym ta maska przysłuży się im obu, więc to nie tak, że będzie jej używał tylko dla własnych korzyści. Widząc lepiej, będzie mógł pomagać najemnikowi, gdy ten będzie tego potrzebował.

\- Okej, zgadzam się – powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Nareszcie! Już myślałem, że będę ci ją musiał przyszyć do twarzy – stwierdził Wade.

\- To nie będzie konieczne – zapewnił i sięgnął do kieszeni po swój prezent. – Też coś mam dla ciebie. A w zasadzie dla nas.

\- Uuu, prezent na pierwszą rocznicę. Podoba mi się ten pomysł. – Deadpool zaklaskał z podekscytowania i w napięciu czekał, aż Peter pokaże mu prezent.

\- Nie minął jeszcze rok od naszego spotkania – zauważył i pokazał najemnikowi słuchawki, które skonstruował. – Wczoraj mieliśmy problem z komunikacją, ale to już przeszłość. Dzięki temu będziemy mogli się komunikować na odległość.

Wade wziął ostrożnie jedną słuchawkę do ręki i przyjrzał jej się zanim wsadził ją na próbę do ucha, nawet nie zdejmując przy tym maski.

\- Jak to działa? – zapytał wyszukując palcem przycisków.

\- Górny przycisk uruchamia całość, a dolny włącza funkcje mówienia – wyjaśnił i też założył swoją słuchawkę. – Przetestowałem to już z moją ciocią, działa bez zarzutu.

\- Sam je zrobiłeś? – W jego głosie słychać było podziw.

\- Tak – odparł i zarumienił się, czując jak ogarnia go duma.

\- Peter, jesteś pieprzonym geniuszem! – zawołał radośnie Deadpool i porwał go w swoje ramiona. – Mam swojego własnego Q!

\- To czyni z ciebie Bonda? – zapytał śmiejąc się.

\- No raczej! Wyglądam świetnie w garniakach i świetnie naśladuję brytyjski akcent.

Wade postawił go na ziemi i dalej spoglądał na niego z podziwem, wyczuwalnym nawet przez maskę.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Ale musiałem wydać twoje pieniądze, które dałeś mi wczoraj. Z rzeczy, które miałem w domu, nie dałbym rady tego stworzyć. Ale bez obaw, oddam ci je jakoś.

\- Po co? Stworzyłeś to dla nas obu tak?

\- No tak.

\- Ja zapewniłem fundusze, ty genialny umysł i robociznę. Nic nie musisz mi oddawać, Peter. Zrobiłeś to z myślą o mnie, więc nic mi nie wisisz.

Peter uśmiechnął się, nie mogąc się nadziwić bezinteresownością Deadpoola. Jak ktoś mógł go nie lubić? Pomijając mordowanie ludzi, oczywiście.

\- Jeśli jesteś tego pewny.

\- Jestem – zapewnił i przygarnął go do siebie. – A teraz do roboty, pomocniku! Ruszamy w miasto wypróbować twój genialny wynalazek!

Peter zaśmiał się i podążył za najemnikiem na zewnątrz, zostawiając wcześniej okulary w mieszkaniu i zakładając na głowę maskę.  

Skakali po dachach jak jakieś małpy, Peter nawet odważył się samemu spróbować, ale tylko dopiero jak Wade dał mu swój teleporter, żeby w razie czego uratować się przed upadkiem. Na szczęście nie było potrzeby go używać, udało mu się przeskoczyć pomiędzy kilkoma budynkami i cały zadowolony ruszył za najemnikiem.

Zatrzymali się dopiero, gdy opuścili okolicę Wade’a, przystając na krawędzi jednego z budynków.

\- 0-1 do bazy, powtarzam, 0-1 do bazy, odbiór!

\- Wade, stoję obok ciebie – zauważył Peter, gdy usłyszał najemnika.

\- Nie umiesz się bawić, zawsze chciałem tak zrobić, a do tej pory nie miałem z kim!

\- Możemy mieć jakieś kryptonimy jeśli chcesz – zaproponował.

\- Serio?

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jasne, czemu nie.

Nie było to nic wielkiego, ale uszczęśliwi Deadpoola, a chciał mu zrobić przyjemność.

\- No i gitara!

\- Pff, a ty się czepiałeś mojego „czaderskie” – zaśmiał i się. Wade szturchnął go natychmiast, tak że prawie stracił równowagę.

\- Pomocnicy mogą mniej – stwierdził i prychnął oburzony.

Poranek był spokojny, miasto powoli budziło się do życia, czy może raczej, ta część która w ogóle spała, się budziła. Obserwowali z góry jak chodnikami szło coraz więcej ludzi, a ulicami przemieszczało się więcej samochodów. Peter zdążył się już rozbudzić, ale teraz pojawił się nowy problem. Był głodny.

\- Może coś zjemy? – zaproponował i obejrzał się na Wade’a.

\- Czytasz w moich myślach, Petey. – Deadpool wstał i dokładnie w tym samym momencie gdzieś w oddali rozległ się wielki huk, a budynek na którym stali zatrząsł się. – Co do cholery?

Kilka przecznic dalej pojawiła się ogromna chmura czarnego dymu. Gdzieś tam rozdzwoniły się też alarmy samochodowe, a ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć.

\- Chyba nici ze śniadania – zauważył Peter i podszedł do najemnika od tyłu. Wade bez słowa wziął go na plecy i ruszyli w stronę dymu. 

Szybko dotarli na miejsce, gdzie ich oczom ukazał się obraz jak po wybuchu bomby. Na środku ruchliwego skrzyżowania coś eksplodowało i odrzuciło przejeżdżające w tamtej chwili samochody po całej ulicy. Kilka aut poleciało na chodniki czy wbiło się w witryny w sklepowe, raniąc kolejnych ludzi. Inne zostały w pobliżu źródła wybuchu, rozerwane w niektórych miejscach jak aluminiowa folia. Najgorszy jednak był dym, który wciąż unosił się w samym epicentrum. Jeśli był dym, to był też ogień, który swoje źródło musiał mieć pod ziemią.  

\- To się dopiero nazywa bombowy pora… Ałć! – Wade spojrzał na Peter z pretensją, gdy ten go uderzył.

\- Musimy pomóc tym ludziom – powiedział. Niektórzy opuścili swoje samochody, ale inni nie mieli tyle szczęścia i szarpali się z drzwiami czy pasami.

\- Ty tu zostajesz. – Deadpool przeciągnął się i coś strzeliło mu w krzyżu. – Teleportuję cię na dół, ale nie zbliżaj się do pobojowiska.

\- Nie zamierzam, po to mamy słuchawki – przypomniał i włączył urządzenie.

\- No to jazda.

Obaj teleportowali się na dół, a gdy już się tam znaleźli, Wade ruszył w stronę samochodów. Przeskoczył zręcznie nad jednym z wraków i dopadł do pojazdu, który wylądował po eksplozji na dachu. W środku ktoś był i próbował się wydostać.

\- Ugh, ale śmierdzi – usłyszał komentarz najemnika, który przykucnął przy drzwiach kierowcy. – Pete, benzyna wycieka.

\- Cholera, nie jest dobrze. Musisz wyciągnąć stamtąd ludzi. – Komunikator działał bez problemu, słyszeli się idealnie.

\- Żaden problem. – Wade sięgnął po coś do pasa. Peter był dość daleko, ale po kształcie rozpoznał, co to może być. Piła.

\- Deadpool, nie! – powstrzymał najemnika nim ten zdążył wcielić swój plan w życie. – Narobisz iskier, podpalisz wszystko.

\- Oh. Rzeczywiście – powiedział i schował narzędzie. – Wybacz, paniusiu, nie pomyślałem. Lepiej zasłoń twarz, nie chcesz wyglądać tak jak ja.

Wade usiadł na ziemi, podparł się rękoma i jednym kopnięciem wybił szybę w drzwiach samochodu. Szkło posypało się na ziemię, a najemnik szybko zajrzał do środka auta, sięgając po drodze po nóż, zapewne do rozcięcia pasów. Już po chwili wyciągał siedzącą w pojeździe kobietę, która zapłakała z bólu, gdy w jej plecy wbiły się resztki szkła z okna.  

\- Spokojnie, do wesela się zagoi – zapewnił ją Deadpool i odciągnął jak najdalej od pobojowiska.    

Wokół zdarzenia zebrało się już sporo gapiów. Peter założył kaptur na głowę, by nie było od razu widać jego maski i dalej obserwował poczynania najemnika, który podszedł do kolejnego auta. Czuł jak żyły zaczyna mu wypełniać adrenalina. To była naprawdę poważna i niebezpieczna sytuacja, najniebezpieczniejsza ze wszystkich, jakie do tej pory napotkali, bo jeden błąd mógł kosztować życie wielu osób. Cokolwiek spowodowało wybuch, mogło się zdarzyć znowu. Mimo to czuł ekscytację i nie potrafił ustać w miejscu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę to robili.

\- W mordę, ten nie żyje – usłyszał w słuchawce, podczas gdy Wade sprawdzał kierowcy tętno.

\- Okej, zostaw go na razie. Priorytetem są żywi ludzie, jak zdążysz to potem wyciągniesz ciała. Rodziny wolałyby nie otrzymać spalonych zwłok. – Dziwiło go to jak łatwo przychodziło mu teraz bycie spokojnym i racjonalnym, jakby przerabiał takie sytuacje przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. W ogóle nie odczuwał paniki. Może zamiast naukowcem, powinien zostać operatorem linii alarmowej?

\- Tak jest, szefie. – Deadpool ruszył do kolejnego samochodu, który w wyniku wybuchu wpadł na inne auto i to z takim impetem, że cały przód został zmiażdżony. – Nie jest dobrze, Pete, koleś ma tak powykręcane nogi, że nawet ja dochodziłby do siebie kilka godzin.

\- Dasz radę go wyciągnąć? – spytał. Nawet nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mogliby kogoś zostawić bez pomocy.

\- Mogę mu je odciąć – zasugerował nonszalancko. Ze swojego miejsca Peter zauważył, że kierowca zaczął po tym panikować.

\- A może bez odcinania kończyn?

\- Spróbuję.

Peter przeszedł kawałek, by mieć lepszy widok na sytuację, bo kilka osób zaczęło mu zasłaniać. Udało mu się znaleźć mniej zaludnione miejsce i stanął obok dwóch kobiet, które tak jak on obserwowały Deadpoola w akcji.

\- Kto to jest? – zastanawiała się jedna.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba jakiś bohater – odparła druga.

\- Dokładnie – wtrącił się i umknął, nim mogły na niego spojrzeć i zauważyć jego maskę.

Udało im się, zasiali już pierwsze ziarenko i od razu zaczęli zbierać plony. Wciąż była długa droga przed nimi, ale teraz już będzie tylko lepiej.

\- Peter, nie mogę go wyciągnąć – odezwał się nagle Wade. Do tej pory ignorował jego gadkę, którą zabawiał kierowcę auta, ale gdy usłyszał te słowa, od razu zwrócił na niego uwagę.

\- Próbowałeś wszystkiego? – spytał i spojrzał w ich kierunku. Facet za kierownicą był cały zapłakany, a nogawki jego spodni były czerwone od krwi, która wyciekała poza auto.

\- Mógłbym go wyciąć razem z kawałkiem samochodu, ale sam mówiłeś, że mogę wywołać pożar i wszyscy zmienimy się w produkt KFC. Mnie to bez różnicy, nie wiem jak inni. – Deadpool odwrócił się w jego stronę i szeptem kontynuował: - Muszę mu odciąć nogi. I tak już się wykrwawia, jak go wyciągnę, to go chociaż zabandażuję.

Peter dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że najemnik czeka na jego pozwolenie. Musiał podjąć decyzję, życie tego mężczyzny było teraz w jego rękach.  

\- Okej – odpowiedział w końcu. – Skoro nie ma innego wyjścia…

Miał nadzieję, że się nie pomylił. Nie zniósłby, gdyby znowu ktoś zginął z jego winy.

\- Moglibyśmy czekać na straż, ale nie wiemy kiedy przyjadą.

\- Okej – powtórzył. – Rób co musisz.

\- Dobra, stary! Mam może jednodniowe doświadczenie w chirurgii, ale obiecuję ci, że wyjdziesz z tego cało! – powiedział do mężczyzny Wade i wyciągnął swoją katanę. – No, nie cało, ale wiesz o co mi chodzi.

Gapie zrobili się niespokojni, kilku nawet sugerowało, by powstrzymać Deadpoola, ale nikt się nie ruszył, a ten przyłożył miecz do nóg kierowcy i jednym sprawnym cięciem pozbawił go ich na wysokości kolan.

Mężczyzna zawył z bólu i pomimo wyrywania się, dał się wyciągnąć z samochodu. Wade szybko ponownie skorzystał z miecza, tym razem rozcinając tapicerkę w aucie. Zerwał ją z dwóch siedzeń i zrobił z niej prowizoryczne opatrunki na kikuty kierowcy.

Deadpool podniósł mężczyznę i szybko zaniósł w bezpieczne miejsce, po czym wrócił szukać kolejnych ocalałych.

\- Uuu, tancerka hula – odezwał się przy następnym samochodzie.

\- Deadpool, skup się – polecił mu Peter. Na przednim siedzeniu auta siedziała kobieta, ale nie ruszała się. Wade sprawdził jej puls i zaraz potem spróbował otworzyć drzwi. Poszło bez problemu.

\- Choć raz nie muszę kombinować – stwierdził i ostrożnie opuścił kobietę na chodnik, pilnując by jej głowa nie ruszała się za bardzo. Udało mu się zanieść ją w bezpieczne miejsce i znów wrócił ratować resztę.

Tym razem podszedł do jednego z aut, które wylądowały na chodniku. Przygniotło ono do ściany jakiegoś przechodnia, który bezskutecznie próbował się wydostać.

\- Hej, gdzieś już to widziałem – zauważył najemnik podchodząc do rannego. – Shyamalan, to ty?

\- Deadpool! – ostrzegł go znowu Peter. Wszędzie byli ranni ludzie, niektórzy nie żyli, a on sobie tak po prostu żartował?

\- Hej, nie czepiaj się, tak sobie radzę ze stresem – wyjaśnił i wsiadł do auta, uprzednio wyrzucając z niego zwłoki. Spróbował uruchomić pojazd, ale silnik był zbyt uszkodzony, by ruszyć. – Szlag.

\- Nie działa?

\- Nie. – Wade wysiadł i uprzednio klepiąc uwięzionego mężczyznę po głowie, wskoczył na maskę i wcisnął się w szparę pomiędzy samochodem, a ścianą budynku. – Czas zabawić się w strongaman.

Deadpool chwycił auto i z całej siły zaczął je od siebie odpychać. Z początku nic się nie działo, ale w końcu pojazd zaczął się odsuwać, nawet nie odjeżdżać, bo przednie koła były już historią. Wystarczyło tylko ruszyć wrak kawałek i przygnieciony mężczyzna osunął się bezwładnie na ziemi, nietrzymany już przez auto.

\- Ha! Schwarzenegger może mi skoczyć!

Wade chwycił mężczyznę i tak jak poprzednie ofiary, tak i jego odniósł z dala od potencjalnego niebezpieczeństwa, które w końcu się ujawniło. Płomienie wypełzły na powierzchnie i choć ledwo co dotknęły rozlanej benzyny, to wystarczyło by ogień pomknął w stronę rozbitych aut.

\- O kurwa – skomentował najemnik i czym prędzej rzucił się na pomoc ostatniej, żywej ofierze. Na szczęście kobieta miała tylko problem z pasami, które szybko zostały przecięte. O własnych siłach wyszła z auta, do którego chwilę później dotarły płomienie.

\- Wade, zmywaj się stamtąd – powiedział spanikowany. Ogień był coraz większy i szybko pochłaniał kolejne auta, w których wciąż była benzyna. Peter z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie dołączyć do najemnika i mu nie pomóc. Czekanie i niepewność, czy Wade zdąży, go dobijały.

\- Sekundkę - poprosił i jedno po drugim zaczął wyciągać z samochodów ciała tych, którzy nie mieli szczęścia przeżyć. Spieszyło mu się, więc nie był zbyt delikatny i dosłownie ciskał zwłokami, ale udało mu się wyciągnąć wszystkie. W tym samym momencie na miejsce w końcu przyjechały służby ratownicze.

\- Kto wyciągnął tych wszystkich ludzi? – zapytał jeden z policjantów, który stanął obok Petera.

\- Jakiś bohater – odparł jeden z gapiów.

Peter wycofał się, by nikt go nie zauważył i nie zaczął wypytywać czemu nosi maskę. Wade zdążył umknąć już wcześniej, kłaniając się jeszcze swojej widowni. Spotkali się ulicę dalej, za jednym z budynków.

\- Rzucałeś zwłokami! – To było pierwsze co powiedział Peter, gdy zobaczył najemnika.

Deadpool wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dla nich to bez różnicy – zauważył niewzruszony, ale szybko się podekscytował. – Widziałeś co zrobiłem, eh? Uratowałem tych wszystkich ludzi!

Peter nie mógł się na niego dłużej gniewać, bo najemnik miał rację. Nie dopuścił do śmierci kilku osób i zrobił to najlepiej jak mógł, starając się w każdym przypadku. Gdyby nie Deadpool, te pięć osób, które ocalił, najpewniej by zginęło, a kto wie czy nie więcej, bo być może jeden z gapiów sam wziąłby sprawy w swoje ręce. Był z niego dumny i postanowił to okazać. Uściskał najemnika, który znowu spiął się z początku, ale zaraz się rozluźnił i piszcząc mu do ucha, zakręcił nim kilka razy w powietrzu.

\- Byłeś świetny – pochwalił go Peter, gdy znów stanął na ziemi. Sukces Wade’a cieszył go równie mocno, jakby sam był cały czas u jego boku i wyciągał z nim tych wszystkich ludzi.  

\- Tylko dzięki tobie. Ten komunikator działa perfekcyjnie! Gdyby nie on i twoje wskazówki, pewnie spieprzyłbym wszystko już przy pierwszym samochodzie.

Nie zrobił wcale aż tak dużo, ale i tak zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu po usłyszeniu tej pochwały z ust najemnika.

\- Nie umniejszaj swoich zasług, ja bym nie był w stanie uratować tych wszystkich ludzi jak ty. Ty z nas dwóch jesteś bohaterem, Wade.

Nawet nie zamierzał go nazywać szkolącym się bohaterem. Zasługiwał na lepszy tytuł po tym, co przed chwilą zrobił.

\- Jestem! – zdał sobie sprawę i z ekscytacji zaklaskał w dłonie. – Ale ty też! Pomogłeś mi! Wychodzi na to, że najwięcej możemy zdziałać razem.

Razem. Może i z nazwy był pomocnikiem, ale Wade dbał o to, by wcale się nim nie czuł. Zamiast tego traktował go jak równego sobie partnera. Gdy zgadzał się mu pomagać, nie wyobrażał sobie, że tak wspaniale będzie się to wszystko układać.

\- Taki był zamysł – przypomniał zawstydzony tymi pochwałami. – W końcu jesteśmy duetem.

Czuł w tym momencie taką dumę, że aż kręciło mu się w głowie. Był bohaterem. Obaj byli i właśnie odnieśli swój pierwszy poważny sukces. O tym wypadku będą pisać w gazetach i chociaż o nim samym nie wspomną, to o Deadpoolu już tak. Nie miał nic przeciwko, mógł pozostać w cieniu cały ten czas. Dumy z dobrze wykonanej roboty nikt mu nie odbierze.

I tak nie zasługiwał na nie wiadomo jakie pochwały. W końcu tylko stał z boku i czasami podpowiadał najemnikowi najlepsze rozwiązanie. To Deadpool działał i był w tym naprawdę niesamowity. Obserwowanie go w akcji, skupionego i zaangażowanego, było wspaniałe. Nie wahał się, działał szybko i metodycznie, jakby ratował innych od zawsze. Może i popełnił kilka błędów, ale nie zatrzymało go to i uratował ludzi. To on zasłużył na wszelkie pochwały i nie miałby mu za złe, gdyby tylko się przechwalał, a mimo to najemnik nie omieszkał też pochwalić Petera, uznając go za część swojego sukcesu. Jak prawdziwy bohater.

\- I to najlepszym – zauważył Wade i podsunął mu pięść. Peter z uśmiechem zbił z nim żółwika po czym obaj poszli na zasłużone śniadanie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter jeżdżący na plecach Deadpoola jest równie uroczy, co Deadpool jeżdżący na plecach Petera, gdy ten jest Spidermanem. Dwa misie koala :3


	8. Chapter 8

W poniedziałek rano, Peter obudził się dużo wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Tym razem nie było to zasługą Deadpoola, a jego własnego budzika, który nastawił na taką, a nie inną godzinę. Śnięty i ledwo przytomny zwlókł się z łóżka i poczłapał do łazienki, omal nie potykając się o porozrzucane po podłodze książki. Przechodząc korytarzem zauważył, że drzwi do sypialni cioci są otwarte, co oznaczało, że już nie śpi. Hałas dochodzący z kuchni, który usłyszał zaraz potem, tylko to potwierdził.

Dotarł w końcu tam gdzie chciał i opłukał sobie twarz, by się rozbudzić. Nie poszedł późno spać, ale latanie po całym Queens przez dwanaście godzin może człowieka zmęczyć. Wade był tak podekscytowany swoim pierwszym poważnym sukcesem, że gdy tylko zjedli śniadanie, od razu udali się na kolejny patrol. Tym razem nie wydarzyło się nic poważnego jak podziemny wybuch, ale świetnie się bawili powstrzymując drobne przestępstwa. Szczególnie zabawne było patrzenie jak zwykli kieszonkowcy, pomimo przerażenia, starali się pokonać najemnika. Oglądało się to jak walkę trzylatka z dorosłym mężczyzną.

Peter wrócił do pokoju, ubrał się w ciepłe dresy i zszedł na dół, sprawdzając wiadomości od Deadpoola, które ten wysłał mu w nocy. Najemnik chyba w ogóle nie spał, co nawet miało sens z jego umiejętnościami regeneracji. Po co spać, gdy wszelkie zmiany wywołane zmęczeniem organizmu czy mózgu były szybko neutralizowane przez jego moc?

Pomimo obmycia twarzy i tak dalej był śnięty i oczy same mu się zamykały. Ledwo widząc wszedł do kuchni, by przekąsić coś na szybko.

\- Peter, co robisz tak wcześnie? – zapytała ciocia widząc go.

\- Chciałem potrenować przed szkołą – odpowiedział i otworzył lodówkę. W środku leżała kanapka z wczoraj, której nie zjadł na kolację, bo był na to zbyt zmęczony.

\- Potrenować? – zdziwiła się.

\- Pobiegać – doprecyzował i zaczął jeść. Kanapka nie była najlepsza w smaku po przeleżeniu całej nocy w lodówce, ale wolał coś zjeść, żeby nie paść z wyczerpania.

\- Oh. A z jakiej to okazji nagle zebrało ci się na bieganie? Nigdy nie interesowałeś się sportem.

To prawda, ale wziął sobie uwagi Deadpoola do serca. Potrzebował kondycji, żeby lepiej z najemnikiem trenować, a potem także pomagać mu w akcjach. Z tego co zdążył zauważyć, pospolite złodziejaszki były banalnie proste do pokonania, jak tylko nauczy się porządnie walić, sam będzie mógł nie dopuszczać do kradzieży. Będzie bardziej przydatny niż teraz, kiedy tylko służył radą na odległość.

Jak tylko wrócił wczoraj do domu i padł na łóżko, od razu zabrał się do czytania o joggingu. Uznał, że to będzie najlepszy sposób na poprawienie kondycji przy jego stylu życia. Na siłownie nie miał pieniędzy, a biegać mógł wszędzie i o każdej porze, a tak się zdarzyło, że najwięcej czasu miał przed szkołą. Zamierzał zacząć od mniejszego dystansu niż tego, jaki narzucił mu Wade i padło na kilometr. Nie za mało i nie za dużo.

\- Najwyższy czas, żebym zaczął. Będę się dzięki temu czuł lepiej.

Pozytywny wpływ biegania na ciało był równie kuszący, co nabranie siły potrzebnej do sprania Flasha. Ten plan w zasadzie nie miał wad.

\- No dobra, tylko nie zrób sobie krzywdy – powiedziała ciocia i potargała mu włosy.

Jęknął poirytowany i odsunął się, by w spokoju dokończyć kanapkę, podczas gdy ciocia wróciła na górę, by przyszykować się do pracy. 

Po mizernym śniadaniu Peter wyszedł na zewnątrz i zaczął powtarzać ćwiczenia, które poprzedniego dnia pokazał mu Deadpool. Musiał rozgrzać mięśnie, żeby nic sobie przypadkiem nie naciągnąć. Po krótkiej rozgrzewce zabrał się do właściwego biegu. Tak jak za pierwszym razem, tak i teraz nie miał żadnego problemu na początku, ale wiedział, że prędzej czy później zacznie odczuwać wkładany w to wysiłek. Jednak bez paplającego ciągle najemnika u boku łatwiej mu było skupić się na kontrolowaniu oddechu i wkrótce udało mu się dostosować go do rytmu biegu.

Ulice były jeszcze ciche i spokojne, zwłaszcza w tej dzielnicy, nie musiał więc omijać innych przechodniów ani znosić ich spojrzeń. Czułby się dziwnie biegając wśród ludzi. Miałby wrażenie, że go oceniają, zwłaszcza gdyby minął innego, bardziej doświadczonego biegacza. W gruncie rzeczy nie miał pojęcia co robi, więc starał się przypomnieć sobie, jak biegał Wade’a, jego postawę w trakcie ruchu i jak stawiał stopy. Wspomnienia były mgliste, bo był wtedy tak zziajany, że nie zwracał za bardzo uwagi na nic innego niż to, by się nie udusić, ale co nieco pamiętał i odtworzył te ruchy. Wciąż miał wiele do nauczenia się, ale pierwszy krok już wykonał.

Przebiegł pół kilometra w jedną stronę i zawrócił. O dziwo nie był aż tak zmęczony, choć znowu zrobiło mu się ciepło w głowę, zwłaszcza w uszy. Oddychał też ciężej niż na początku, ale nie dyszał i udawało mu się cały czas kontrolować oddech. Dotarł z powrotem do domu akurat w momencie, kiedy ciocia wychodziła do pracy.

\- Jak twój bieg? – zapytała przyglądając się mu, jak przystaje, by odsapnąć.

\- Fantastycznie – zapewnił. – Idę się teraz wykąpać i zjeść coś porządnego.

\- Naszykowałam ci śniadanie, powinno być jeszcze ciepłe – powiedziała i ucałowała go na pożegnanie.

Peter odprowadził ciotkę wzrokiem po czym wszedł do domu i zamknął za sobą drzwi na zamek. W łazience zrzucił z siebie przepocone ciuchy i wskoczył pod prysznic. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy po jego mięśniach spłynęła ciepła woda, rozluźniając je. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie miał zakwasów, bo zamierzał dzisiaj potrenować z Deadpoolem i wyjść z nim na patrol po szkole.

Po kąpieli przebrał się w czyste ciuchy, zjadł śniadanie i poszedł na autobus do szkoły. Nie mógł się doczekać ponownego spotkania z Gwen. Cały weekend jej nie widział i trochę się stęsknił. Zamierzał ją w końcu poprosić o numer telefonu, żeby mieć z nią łatwiejszy kontakt. Wcześniej jakoś nie przyszło mu to do głowy, a ona sama też nie zaproponowała wymiany numerów. Trochę go to martwiło, bo może nie chciała mieć z nim kontaktu poza szkołą, ale jeśli nie spróbuje, to się nie dowie.

Zaczął się za nią rozglądać, gdy tylko dotarł do szkoły, ale jak na złość nie mógł jej znaleźć. Nie szukał co prawda długo i w wielu miejscach, ale nie widział w tym potrzeby. Czemu Gwen miałaby przed samymi lekcjami szwendać się po całej szkole? Zwykle bardzo wcześnie zachodziła do klasy, ale gdy i tam trafił, jego przyjaciółki – tak, myślał już o niej jak o przyjaciółce – wciąż nie było.

Zawiedziony usiadł na swoim miejscu i zajął się czytaniem książki od fizyki, mając nadzieję, że Gwen w końcu się pojawi. Nadzieja prysła, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek i chwilę później pojawił się nauczyciel. Wszyscy tylko nie ona byli obecni, nawet Flash, który najwyraźniej wrócił już do szkoły po swojej krótkiej nieobecności. Peter odwrócił się na moment w jego strony, a gdy Thompson to zauważył, posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Tyle jeśli chodzi o współczucie po śmierci wuja. Mógł się domyślić, że to nie potrwa długo i że Flash nie zmieni się nagle w pełnego empatii, miłego gościa.

Minęło jakieś pięć minut lekcji, gdy drzwi klasy otworzyły się i wpadła przez nie zdyszana Gwen. Peter rozpromienił się na jej widok i uśmiechnął do niej, gdy od razu po wejściu wyszukała go wzrokiem. Gwen pomachała mu, wyprostował spódniczkę i podeszła do nauczyciela.

\- Panno Stacy, na lekcję przychodzi się na czas – przypomniał jej, choć wcale nie musiał. Pierwszy raz widział, by się jej coś takiego zdarzyło.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale samochód rozkraczył się w drodze do szkoły i musiałam na szybko wskoczyć do taksówki – wyjaśniła i podała mężczyźnie kartkę. – Tu jest wyjaśnienie mojego ojca razem z podpisem.

\- W porządku, zajmij swoje miejsce.

Wciąż nieco bez tchu, Gwen usiadł przy swojej ławce, odwracając się jeszcze na chwile do Petera.

\- Cześć – wyszeptała z uśmiechem.

\- Hej – odparł odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Ze względu na lekcję, nie mogli ze sobą rozmawiać, ale Peter był ukontentowany samą obecnością Gwen w szkole. Byłoby zbyt nudno, gdyby się nie pojawiła, tak przynajmniej nie musiał cały dzień unikać Flasha, który na pewno zamierzał na niego zapolować. Tak dawno tego nie robił, że pewnie się za tym stęsknił.

Rzadko kiedy tak wyczekiwał dzwonka kończącego lekcję i autentycznie się ucieszył, gdy ten w końcu rozbrzmiał. Wszyscy zaczęli zbierać swoje rzeczy i opuszczać klasę, on też, ale robił to w tym samym tempie co Gwen.

\- Pierwszy raz widziałem, jak się spóźniasz – powiedział do niej, gdy oboje skończyli i wyszli na korytarz.

\- Powiedzieć ci coś w sekrecie? – spytała i nachyliła się w jego stronę. Peter mógł teraz wyczuć perfumy, których używała. – Tak naprawdę to zaspałam, a tata napisał mi usprawiedliwienie.

\- Ty? Zaspałaś? – zdziwił się, choć prawda go rozbawiła.

Gwen wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie mogłam wczoraj zasnąć. Nie widać tego, bo nałożyłam make up, ale mam wory pod oczami – wyjaśniła. Szli w kierunku jej klasy, spory kawałek od miejsca jego własnych zajęć, ale nie przejmował się tym. Najwyżej spóźni się minutę lub dwie.

\- To musiał być ciężki weekend.

\- Trochę. Moja mam planuję przyjęcie urodzinowe dla babci, musiałam jej pomagać całą sobotę i niedzielę. Nie miałam praktycznie czasu dla siebie – poskarżyła się. – A jak minął weekend tobie?

\- W porządku – odparł nieśmiało. Nie mógł wspomnień o tym, że spędził go z groźnym najemnikiem, więc na szybko musiał wymyślić cokolwiek. Na szczęście mógł do tego wykorzystać trochę prawdy. – Trenowałem. Postanowiłem wziąć się za siebie.

\- Oh, zamierzasz chodzić na siłownię?

\- Nie stać mnie na karnet. Zresztą nie chciałbym wyglądać jak Flash.

Gwen zaśmiała się i chwyciła go za przedramię. Gdy wczoraj zrobił to Wade, bez problemu objął je całe, ale ona nie była w stanie tego zrobić.

\- Do tego i tak ci jeszcze daleko – zauważyła i poklepała go po ramieniu. – Ale powodzenia. A co konkretnie trenujesz?

Skaczę po dachach, chciał odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się.

\- Jogging. Najtańszy i najprostszy sposób na poprawienie kondycji.

\- Prawda, wystarczy tylko para nóg i odrobina przestrzeni.

Albo para rąk jeśli jesteś Deadpoolem, dodał w myślach. Wtedy wydawało się to absurdalne, ale teraz chciało mu się śmiać z tego, jak najemnik biegał.

\- Zamierzam w niedalekiej przyszłości nabrać dość siły, by móc przywalić Flashowi.

\- Jak ci się nie uda, to możemy go uderzyć we dwójkę. Może wtedy coś poczuje – zaproponowała Gwen. – Tak w ogóle, to co robisz po szkole?

\- Um, nic szczególnego – skłamał. – A co?

\- Masz ochotę gdzieś wyjść?

Peter poczuł, jak cała krew w jego ciele ucieka mu do głowy, zmieniając kolor jego twarzy na czerwony. Czy Gwen właśnie zaprosiła go na randkę? Nie nazwała tego tak, ale po co innego miałaby się z nim spotykać?

\- Jasne, czemu nie – odpowiedział w końcu, ledwo wyrzucając z siebie słowa.

\- Świetnie – uradowała się Gwen. – Spotkamy się w czasie lunchu?

Przytaknął jedynie, bojąc się znowu odezwać, bo nie ufał w tej chwili ani swojemu mózgowi, ani językowi, który wydawała się plątać, gdy tylko próbował coś powiedzieć.

Gwen weszła do swojej klasy, a on dalej stał w miejscu, zbyt zszokowany by się ruszyć. On i Gwen spotkają się po szkole. Tylko we dwoje. To było jak spełnienie wszystkich jego marzeń. Połowa chłopaków ze szkoły chciałaby być teraz na jego miejscu, ale Gwen wybrała jego, a nie ich. Dzień nie mógł zacząć się lepiej.

Cały rozanielony ruszył się w końcu na następną lekcję, gdy przypomniał sobie pewną ważną rzecz. Po szkole miał iść do Deadpoola. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że będzie musiał odwołać wizytę. Taka okazja na spotkanie z Gwen może się już nie powtórzyć, a do najemnika wróci prędzej czy później.

Szybko napisał mu smsa wyjaśniającego wszystko i wysłał go w tym samym momencie, kiedy wszedł wraz z dzwonkiem do klasy. Wade w odpowiedzi wysłał mu tylko smutną minkę i Peter poczuł się przez to winny, ale trudno. Był nastolatkiem, miał pomagać Deadpoolowi, ale miał też własne sprawy na głowie. Jak na przykład randka z najinteligentniejszą i najładniejszą dziewczyną w szkole.

Tak jak zaplanowali, spotkał się jeszcze z Gwen w czasie lunchu, ale tylko przez chwilę, bo zaraz poszła do swoich znajomych. Proponowała mu, by się do nich przysiadł, ale nie chciał tego. To byli mili ludzie, ale zdecydowanie nie dla niego. Pierwsze spotkanie wypadło dobrze, ale obawiał się, że jeśli to pociągnie, to wkrótce jego niewyparzony język da o sobie znać, a póki co tylko Wade to tolerował. Nawet przy Gwen się powstrzymywał, choć też nie za bardzo.

Ostatnia lekcja dłużyła się potwornie, ale perspektywa wypadu z Gwen pozwoliła mu przetrwać to okropne przeżycie. Zaraz po skończonych zajęciach poszedł się wykąpać, by nie cuchnąć na mieście i nie zepsuć takiej szansy otrzymanej od losu. Prysznic zakończył się sukcesem, ale już po nim nie miał tyle szczęścia i gdy tylko chciał wyjść z szatni, został złapany za ubranie i popchnięty na ścianę. Przewrócił znudzony oczami, gdy zobaczył przed sobą Flasha.

\- Co jest, Parker? – zapytał chłopak. Miał ze sobą dwóch kolegów, którzy rzadko kiedy odstępowali go na krok, gdy cała trójka była w szkole. – Spieszno ci gdzieś?

\- Tak, od ciebie – odparł i spróbował się ruszyć, ale Flash był za silny. Jeszcze.

\- Dawno ci nie dokuczałem, trzeba to zmienić.

Koledzy Thompsona przytaknęli mu, uśmiechając się przy tym głupkowato. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy to nie jedna osoba w trzech ciałach i o różnym wyglądzie.

\- A już myślałem, że stałeś się wreszcie porządnym człowiekiem – westchnął Peter.

Flash złapał go znowu za bluzkę i odsunął od ściany tylko po to, by znów go na nią popchnąć. Zabolało, ale Peter zacisnął zęby i nie okazał żadnej słabości.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś jakiś lepszy, Parker? – zapytał pełnym jadu głosem. – Bo co? Bo Gwen z tobą gada?

\- Wiem, że jestem lepszy – wydyszał, bo Flash uciskał mu klatkę piersiową. – Przynajmniej od ciebie. U mnie w głowie przynajmniej jest mózg, a nie sznurek łączący uszy i wiszący w pustej przestrzeni.

Flash aż się zagotował, łatwo go było sprowokować. Peter chciał się skulić przed ciosem, gdy zobaczył unoszoną w górę pięść drugiego chłopaka, ale zmienił plany, gdy poczuł jak ucisk na klatce piersiowej zmalał. Wyślizgnął się czym prędzej spomiędzy ściany i Flasha, i zaczął uciekać.

Obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył jak Thompson trzyma się za ręką, którą musiał uderzyć w ścianę, ale długo się bólem nie przejmował i już po chwili, razem z kolegami gonił go ile miał tylko sił w nogach.

Nie pierwszy raz tak uciekał przed Flashem i jego pomagierami, ale teraz przynajmniej wiedział, jak panować nad oddechem, by wykorzystać maksimum swoich możliwości. Nie miał jeszcze lepszej kondycji, ale to póki co wystarczyło. Gdyby tylko na korytarzach nie było tylu uczniów.

\- Wybacz! Uwaga! Hej, fajne buty! – krzyczał po drodze, mijając kolejnych rówieśników.

Pomimo pokonywania nieoczekiwanego slalomu, udało mu się w końcu wydostać na zewnątrz. Wciąż słyszał za sobą kroki Flasha i jego klonów, ale widok Gwen przy wyjściu dodał mu odwagi. Dobiegł do niej zmęczony, czując że jego prysznic poszedł na marne. Przyjaciółka popatrzyła na niego dziwnie, ale gdy zobaczyła Thompsona, wzięła go bez słowa pod ramię i razem opuścili teren szkoły. Flash musiał obejść się smakiem.

\- Coś ty mu znowu zrobił? – zapytała, gdy zatrzymali się kawałek za szkołą, żeby mógł odpocząć.

\- Istnieję? – zasugerował, oddychając ciężko. Wciąż pamiętał o poprawnym oddychaniu, dlatego nie miał problemu z tym, by wyrównać oddech.

\- To jego zwyczajowy powód, ale teraz naprawdę był wściekły – zauważyła oglądając się za siebie. Peter też spojrzał w tym samym kierunku, ale Flasha nie było nigdzie widać.

\- Po prostu powiedziałem mu, że jest debilem – wyjaśnił.

\- Tak po prostu?

\- Nie no, nieco subtelniej, ale widać i tak załapał – zaśmiał się i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Czuł się już lepiej, a najlepsze było to, że nie odczuwał w ogóle zmęczenia. Jeszcze tydzień temu byłoby to nie do pomyślenia. Kto by pomyślał, że samo zapanowanie nad oddechem tak ułatwi uciekanie? Gdyby wiedział o tym wcześniej, już dawno zacząłby uprawiać jogging. Będzie musiał podziękować Deadpoolowi za zaszczepienie w nim tego bakcyla. Jego rady przydały się szybciej, niż się tego spodziewał. 

\- Dobrze że zacząłeś biegać, bo marnie by z tobą była – zauważyła. Zaczęli iść w stronę przystanku autobusowego. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd się udawali, ale zamierzał zgodzić się na wszystko, co wybierze Gwen.

\- Tak – przytaknął z uśmiechem. – To co chcesz robić?

\- Może jakieś kino? – zaproponowała, gdy zatrzymali się na przystanku. – Mało oryginalne, ale grają kilka fajnych filmów. Potem możemy coś zjeść.

\- Mnie to pasuje. – Wsadził rękę do kieszeni, by sprawdzić ile ma kasy. Ciocia jak zwykle zostawiła mu trochę pieniędzy przed wyjściem. Nie było tego dużo, ale na bilet autobusowy i do kina powinno wystarczyć, zwłaszcza że wyjątkowo nie zjadł dzisiaj lunchu w szkole tylko przygotowane przez siebie kanapki z domu, więc trochę zaoszczędził. Poza tym wciąż miał resztą z zakupów na komunikator. Wade nie chciał ich od niego wziąć, a po kilkuminutowej kłótni, Peter w końcu zgodził się je zatrzymać. Gdyby Deadpool też był biedny, nie zrobiłby tego, ale ponieważ najemnik cisnął mu w twarz rulonem studolarówek, by podkreślić jak bardzo jest nadziany, w końcu mu uległ i zostawił sobie tych kilka dolarów.

Nie musieli długo czekać na autobus, a i kino nie było daleko. Pogadali trochę w czasie jazdy, Gwen opowiedziała więcej o imprezie organizowanej przez mamę i jak nudne to będzie przeżycie.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie będę tego dnia w szkole – powiedziała. – Dziewięćdziesiąte urodziny, wielka liczba, trzeba koniecznie być, walić moją edukację.

Peter zaśmiał się słysząc to.

\- Nie śmiej się ze mnie – oburzyła się i trąciła go w ramię. – Bo cię zaproszę jako osobę towarzyszącą i też nie pójdziesz do szkoły.  

\- Nie zrobi mi to różnicy. W tematach jestem o kilka do przodu – zauważył z dumą.

\- Kujon.

\- I kto to mówi?

Gwen znowu go trąciła, ale tym razem mocniej, prawie zrzucając go z siedzenia.

Już w kinie spędzili ponad dziesięć minut wybierając film, który zamierzali obejrzeć. Peter rzadko oglądał filmy, zdał się więc na Gwen, ale ilekroć przybliżała mu fabułę któregoś, odrzucał je i tylko kręcił nosem, doprowadzając ją do frustracji.

\- Po prostu wybierz ten pieprzony film – rzuciła w końcu.

Ostatecznie wybrali dwa i zagrali w papier, kamień, nożyce, by się zdecydować. Gwen wygrała i zaraz po tym wystawiła mu język, po czym udała się w stronę kas. Najwcześniejszy seans mieli za dziesięć minut. Stojąc w kolejce, Peter sięgnął do kieszeni, by wyciągnąć pieniądze. Przez przypadek wyciągnął też jedną ze słuchawek komunikatora. Zatrzymał ją u siebie na wypadek, gdyby miał dołączyć do Wade już na mieście, a nie spotkać się najpierw w mieszkaniu.

Urządzenie upadło na podłogę tuż przy nogach Gwen, która podniosła je zaciekawiona.

\- Co to? – spytała oglądając komunikator ze wszystkich stron. Od razu zauważyła przyciski, ale nie wcisnęła żadnego. Nie że by coś się stało, odległość na jaką działał była niewielka, więc jeśli Deadpoola nie było w pobliżu, urządzenie po prostu by się włączyło i zaczęło wysyłać fale radiowe w eter.

\- Mój mały, prywatny projekt – wyjaśnił, zwalczając potrzebę zabrania jej słuchawki. Gdyby to zrobił, pokazałby, że to coś prywatnego i tylko zwiększyłby jej ciekawość. – Urządzenie do komunikacji na odległość.

\- Jak działa?

\- Bardzo prosto, wysyła i odbiera falę radiowe na pewną odległość.

\- Wow, jest świetnie – stwierdziła i uśmiechnęła się do niego, oddając mu słuchawkę.

\- Naprawdę? – Usłyszenie pochwały z jej ust było niesamowite.

\- Naprawdę – zapewniła.

\- Myślałem też nad tym, by dodać do niego funkcję odbierania dźwięku z otoczenia – wyznał. Myślał o tym od wczoraj, kiedy zauważył, że czasami ciężko mu podpowiadać Deadpoolowi, gdy nie wiedział co przestępcy do niego mówią. Na razie nie sprawiało to żadnych problemów, ale w przyszłości jego empatia może się przydać, gdy trzeba będzie pocieszyć i uspokoić spanikowana ofiarę. Wątpił, że Wade powtarzający jej słowa, żeby on też mógł je usłyszeć, pomogłyby w tym zadaniu.

\- Będziesz potrzebował naprawdę małego mikrofonu – zauważyła. – W ostatnim magazynie Sience Now było coś o tym ostatnio.

\- Tak, ale to cholernie drogie mikrofony – zauważył. Oczywiście tylko dla niego, nie dla Wade’a. Może gdy go poprosi, to najemnik je kupi. Ułatwi to pracę im obu.

\- Napadnij na bank, czy coś – zażartowała.

\- Tylko jeśli mi pomożesz.

\- Żeby mnie mój ojciec aresztował? Nie ma mowy!

Peter musiał przyznać, że wyglądałoby to komicznie. Jeszcze komiczniej by było, gdyby napad powstrzymał Deadpool. Najemnik w życiu by nie uwierzył, gdyby pod maską złodzieja znalazł jego twarz.

Kupili w końcu bilety i weszli na salę. Peter wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się działo. Spędzał czas z Gwen, dziewczyną swoich marzeń. Siedział z nią w kinie, a potem mieli iść coś zjeść. Może nie był ekspertem, ale jeśli to nie była randka, to nie wiedział co nią jest.

Wybrali się na jakąś komedię romantyczną,  której tytuł już zapomniał. Gdy film się zaczął, nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, czy oglądać, czy skupić się na siedzącej obok przyjaciółce, która w pewnym momencie odwróciła się do niego i uśmiechnęła. Peter poczuł jak się czerwieni i szybko odwrócił wzrok w stronę ekranu. Siedzieli na samym końcu, w ostatnim rzędzie, a inni widzowie byli dopiero z przodu, więc praktycznie byli sami.

Próbował sobie przypomnieć podsłuchane rozmowy swoich rówieśników, którzy czasami opowiadali innym o swoich randkach. Z tego co pamiętał, naturalnym w czasie wypadu do kina z dziewczyną było trzymanie się za ręce i inne małe gesty, ale nie miał odwagi, by wykonać chociaż jeden z nich. Siedział więc praktycznie sztywno, pilnując się, by nie naruszać przestrzeni osobistej Gwen i nie zrobić czegoś głupiego. Może to ona zacznie i on nie będzie musiał? Albo nic się nie stanie i po prostu obejrzą razem film?

Padło na to drugie, choć Gwen od czasu do czasu pochylała się w jego stronę, by komentować i przewidywać następne sceny. Musiała dużo oglądać filmów tego typu, bo co nie powiedziała, sprawdzało się do tego stopnia, że Petera zaczęło to bawić. Była dobra.

Film skończył się po niecałych dwóch godzinach. Był całkiem ciekawy i zabawny, bawiłby się dobrze nawet bez komentarzy Gwen, która po wyjściu z kina znów wzięła go pod ramię jak przed szkołą.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja umieram z głodu – poskarżyła się i zaczęła go ciągnąć w nieznanym mu kierunku. – Znam fajną knajpkę niedaleko stąd.

Nawet nie protestował, tylko dla się poprowadzić, gdzie chciała. Po kilkuminutowym spacerze dotarli na miejsce i zamówili jedzenie na wynos, po czym udali się do pobliskiego parku.

\- A więc bieganie i majsterkowanie – odezwała się Gwen po chwili siedzenia i jedzenia. – Masz jeszcze jakieś ukryte zainteresowania?

\- Lubię fotografię – wyznał nieco nieśmiało.

\- Serio?

\- Mam od tego tylko komórkę, ale tak, lubię robić zdjęcia.

\- Mogę zobaczyć? – poprosiła.

\- Jasne.

Podał jej smartfona, otwierając wcześniej galerię zabezpieczoną hasłem. Po tym jak Flash pewnego razu zabrał mu telefon i wykasował wszystkie zdjęcia, ustawił sobie to zabezpieczenie na wypadek, gdyby Thompson chciał to powtórzyć. A na pewno chciał, ale tym razem już by nie mógł.

Na większości zdjęć było jego wujostwo, ale zdarzały się też takie, na których uchwycił coś, co mu się spodobało podczas spacerów po mieście. Było tam na przykład zdjęcie ulicznego grajka, który pomimo opadów śniegu grał wytrwale na swojej gitarze i zbierał pieniądze albo lis w samym centrum miasta, grasujący po śmietnikach. Chciałby kiedyś mieć profesjonalny aparat i robić prawdziwe zdjęcia. Jeśli nie uda mu się w nauce, chętnie spróbowałby sił jako fotograf. Uważał, że miał do tego talent, choć nigdy nie pokazał nikomu kompetentnemu swoich prac. Zresztą co tu pokazywać przy takiej jakości?

\- Peter, one są niesamowite – wyznała Gwen, gdy była w połowie albumu.

Peter zaczerwienił się. W jej obecności robił to zaskakująco często.

\- Tak sądzisz? – zapytał zawstydzony.

\- Oczywiście. – Była zdumiona i spojrzała na niego oczarowana. Zrobił się przez to jeszcze bardziej czerwony. – Emocje praktycznie wylewają się z ekranu, a to tylko zdjęcia robione telefonem.

\- Nie są takie dobre – zauważył nagle niepewny swoich umiejętności.

\- Guzik prawda, są piękne. – Gwen oddała mu telefon. – Powinieneś kupić lepszy aparat i komuś te zdjęcia pokazać.

\- Nie mam pieniędzy na aparat – westchnął zasmucony. Od lat o takim marzył i póki co pozostawał tylko tym, marzeniem.

\- Weź jakąś robotę na weekend i zarób – zaproponowała Gwen. – Szkoda żebyś zmarnował taki talent.

Może i by to zrobił, gdyby nie to, że miał teraz obowiązki bohaterskie do spełnienia. W weekend mógł pomagać Deadpoolowi więcej niż w tygodniu i nie zamierzał tego zmieniać dla głupiego aparatu. Wystarczy mu póki co ten w telefonie, a za parę lat, gdy będzie zarabiał kokosy jako genialny naukowiec i założyciel własnej firmy, wtedy kupi sobie porządny sprzęt, którym będzie realizował swoje hobby.

\- Pomyślę o tym – skłamał, by porzuciła ten temat. – A ty co robisz w wolnym czasie?

Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, a teraz nadarzyła się idealna okazja. Kiedyś musieli się lepiej poznać, zwłaszcza jeśli miał nadzieję kiedyś z Gwen chodzić.

\- Poza nauką? Gram na pianinie i amatorsko gram w piłkę.

Zaskoczyło go to. Nie panino, a piłka. Gwen nie wyglądała na typ sportowca, ale z drugiej strony on nie wyglądał na aż takiego geniusza jakim był.

\- Skoro grasz w piłkę, to czemu nie grasz w szkolnej drużynie? – spytał zaciekawiony. Ich szkoła miała żeńską drużynę piłki nożnej, nie miała za to męskiej, bo dużo więcej chłopców wolało futbol amerykański czy koszykówkę.

\- Nie jestem aż taka dobra, gram tylko czasami z kilkoma znajomymi – wyjaśniła. – Poza tym pianino to moja największa pasja. Gram od szóstego roku życia.  

\- Wow, to długo. Ja kiedyś chciałem grać na gitarze, gdy odkryłem stare płyty wujka z muzyką Jimmy’ego Hendrixa, ale ze względu na brak pieniędzy szybko przeszła mi ta pasja. – Uśmiechnął się smutno na wspomnienie dnia, w którym wuj wyciągnął ze strychu stary gramofon i płyty winylowe z różnymi przebojami z czasów jego młodości. Zakochał się wtedy w tamtej muzyce, choć dzisiaj niezbyt przepadał za rockiem i raczej go unikał.

\- Chciałabym cię zobaczyć próbującego grać na gitarze – stwierdziła Gwen. – Najlepiej z długimi włosami i w skórze. Jak te wszystkie rockowe dziadki.

\- Błagam nie – zaśmiał się. – Wyglądałbym okropnie.

Gwen położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, zupełnie bez powodu, co zbiło go trochę z pantałyku.

\- Czy ja wiem? Wyglądałbyś uroczo.

Rozmawiali jeszcze trochę o swoich zainteresowaniach i kontynuowali konwersację nawet po skończeniu jedzenia. Zaczęli chodzić bez celu po parku, opowiadając sobie różne historyjki z życia. Gwen dużo mówiła o pracy ojca i o tym jakich przestępców czasami łapał. Sporo też mówiła o mamie i młodszym rodzeństwie.

Peter nie mógł pochwalić się równie ciekawymi opowieściami rodzinnymi, bo w jego domu niewiele się działo. Niepewnie tylko wspomniał o śmierci swoich rodziców i kilku wydarzeniach związanych z wujostwem, ale głównie ograniczył się do opowiadania o swoich konfrontacjach z Flashem. Nie mógł się niestety podzielić najciekawszą opowieścią ze swojego życia – spotkaniem z Deadpoolem. Musiał trzymać dziób na kłódkę, bo nie miał pojęcia czy Wade chce, by o nim opowiadano, a poza tym nie sądzisz był Gwen pochwaliła jego znajomość z mordercą, nawet jeśli ów morderca próbował się zmienić.

Sporo się dowiedział o swojej przyjaciółce podczas tego spaceru, ale to co uderzyło go najbardziej, to jak często rozpoczynała pomiędzy nimi kontakt fizyczny. Gwen praktycznie co chwilę dotykała go w ramię lub nadgarstek, by zwrócić jego uwagę. Przez spory kawałek drogi trzymała go nawet za rękę, machając nią w przód i w tył. Peter był dzięki temu w siódmym niebie i mocno się rozczarował, gdy Gwen powiedziała mu, że czas na nią.

\- Muszę jeszcze odrobić lekcję – powiedziała, gdy stali przy wyjściu z parku, gdzie udało jej się złapać taksówkę. – Ty zresztą też.

Całkiem zapomniał o pracach domowych i jakoś nie był w stanie o nich myśleć. Nie gdy właśnie spędził wspaniałe popołudnie z Gwen.

\- Mam jeszcze czas – zapewnił, chcąc przeciągnąć ich spotkanie.

\- Cóż, ja nie. Do zobaczenia jutro, Peter, musimy kiedyś to powtórzyć.

Chociaż już wsiadała do samochodu, odeszła na chwilę, by pocałować Petera w policzek na pożegnanie. Musiał zrobić naprawdę głupią minę, bo Gwen zaśmiała się nim w końcu zajęła miejsce w taksówce i odjechała.

Stałby tak szokowany jeszcze pewnie długo, gdyby nagle nie spadła mu na głowę kropla, a potem następna. Spojrzał w niebo i zobaczył nad sobą ciemne chmury. Zaczynało padać.

Wciąż we wspaniałym nastroju ruszył na pierwszy lepszy przystanek autobusowy, by pojechać jednak jeszcze do Deadpoola. Miał sporo czasu do wieczora, zdążą jeszcze potrenować. W autobusie zaczął swoją pracę domową, choć ciężko było się skupić, gdy myślami powracał do Gwen i jej ust, które wciąż czuł na policzku. Z uśmiechem dotknął się w pocałowane miejsce. Chyba jednak miał szansę by zostać chłopakiem Gwen. Dzisiejszy dzień praktycznie to potwierdził.

Nim dojechał do dzielnicy najemnika, na dworze zdążyło się porządnie rozpadać. Lunęło jak z cebra i większość ludzi pochwało się do domów, zostali tylko ci, którzy naprawdę musieli gdzieś iść i nie mogli sobie pozwolić na schowanie się.

Również w tej okolicy ludzie umknęli do domów i Peter nie spotkał nikogo na ulicy, choć dotychczas zawsze kogoś widywał. Tym razem nic, tylko puste zaułki i porzucone ławki.

Peter przyspieszył kroku.  Spieszył się, żeby plecak, a tym samym znajdujące się w nim książki zbytnio nie zamokły, ale coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Zatrzymał się i przez krople na okularach spojrzał na plakat, który był powieszony na jednej z latarni. Po rozejrzeniu się zauważył, że nie był to jedyny taki plakat. Tak mu się wydawało, że mijał już wcześniejsze.

Podszedł bliżej i wtedy zauważył, że na plakacie jest jego zdjęcie. Całkowicie zaskoczony i trochę zaniepokojony przeczytał co się znajduje na kartce.

 

**TO NIE JEST LIST GOŃCZY**

**Widziałeś tego dzieciaka? Nie dotykaj go!**

**Znajdę każdego, kto choćby krzywo na niego spojrzy i zrobię temu komuś nowy odbyt.**

**Albo dwa.**

**Dziękuję za uwagę.**

**WŁASNOŚĆ DEAPDOOLA**

 

To wyjaśniało skąd ludzie wiedzieli, że mają go zostawić w spokoju. Peter zerwał plakat, schował do kieszeni i zaczął biec w stronę domu najemnika. Zamierzał go zabić za rozwieszanie plakatu z jego zdjęciem w całej dzielnicy. I to bez jego pozwolenia. Co on sobie wyobrażał?!

W drodze na miejsce zobaczył jeszcze więcej plakatów, im bliżej budynku Wade’a się znajdował tym ich ilość się zwiększała, zupełnie jakby najemnik tracił zapał wraz z oddalaniem się od miejsca startu. Na pewno jednak nie ominął żadnego słupa czy latarni w całej dzielnicy. Był stuprocentowo pewny, że mijał te plakaty już wcześniej.

Po krótkim biegu dotarł pod właściwy adres. Nikt nie stał przy wejściu, co wydało mu się dziwne, w tym sensie, że po dwóch wizytach w tym miejscu zdążył się już przyzwyczaić, że zawsze ktoś tu jest. Okazało się, że stali bywalcy schodków przed blokiem znajdowali się w środku. Peter zatrzymał się, gdy przeszedł przez drzwi i zobaczył ich stojących tuż obok.

\- Cześć, młody – przywitał się jeden z nich, wysoki brodacz o chłodnym spojrzeniu. W dłoni trzymał puszkę z piwem, a w ustach miał zapalonego papierosa.

Jego kolega, niższy niż on i bardziej przy kości, też miał brodę, ale był łysy i miał bardzo charakterystyczny tatuaż na szyi. Pierwszy raz dokładniej im się przyjrzał. Wyglądali groźnie, ale ze względu na ochronę Wade’a nie bał się ich ani trochę.

\- Cześć – odparł na powitanie i zrzucił przemoknięty kaptur z głowy. – Kiepska pogoda, co?

\- Niedopowiedzenie tysiąclecia – mruknął w odpowiedzi i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Deszcz z każdą chwilą się nasilał. – Idziesz do Deadpoola?

\- Tak. – Nie miał pojęcia czemu miałoby to faceta obchodzić, ale nie było co kłamać. Zresztą prawda i tak była oczywista.

\- Masz pieprzone szczęście – stwierdził drugi z pijaczków. – Gdyby nie on, zdechłbyś tutaj już kilka razy.

\- Zauważyłem. – Gdy obaj mężczyźni nic więcej nie powiedzieli tylko patrzyli się na niego, ruszył po schodach na górę, do mieszkania najemnika. Nie zapukał tylko wszedł tak po prostu do środka.

W mieszkaniu było ciemno, choć był środek dnia, ale ze względu na ciemne chmury na niebie, niewiele światła wpadało do środka.

\- Deadpool? – powiedział cicho, wypatrując najemnika w ciemności. Nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi poza głośny chrapaniem. Przez moment się zmartwił, że nikogo w domu nie ma, w końcu odwołał spotkanie i Wade mógł gdzieś wyjść, ale najwyraźniej był w domu i po prostu zasnął.

Chętnie włączyłby światło, ale nie wiedział gdzie jest włącznik. Pomacał ściany po obu stronach drzwi, ale nic nie znalazł. Trudno, będzie manewrować po ciemku, mając nadzieję, że nie potknie się o jakąś niebezpieczną broń.

Ostrożnie stawiając kroki wszedł do mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wzrok powoli przyzwyczaił mu się do ciemności, ale dalej nie widział zbyt wiele. Zdołał jednak dotrzeć do kanapy, na której leżał Deadpool, chrapiąc głośno z każdym kolejnym wdechem. Ułożył się na brzuchu, ręka zwisła mu bezwładnie nad podłogą, a nogi wystawały poza oparcie. Nie miał na sobie swoich katan, które znajdowały się obok, wsparte od ścianę. Nie zabrakło jednak innych broni, przy pasie wciąż miał pistolet. Albo pustą kaburę, ciężko było powiedzieć. Spał w swoim stroju, co wydało się Peterowi nieco dziwne. Nie było to niewygodne? Czy Wade w ogóle zdejmował ten kostium? Jeśli reszta jego ciała wyglądała jak twarz, to nie dziwił się czemu mógłby to robić, ale pewnie nie było to zbyt przyjemne.

Stanął na wprost Deadpoola, zastanawiając się czy pozwolić mu spać i po prostu wyjść, czy go obudzić. Zdecydował się na to drugie i powoli wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, by delikatnie nim potrząsnąć. Gdy tylko jego dłoń dotknęła ramienia najemnika, ten zerwał się nagle i chwycił go mocno za nadgarstek, powalając na podłogę. Peter w życiu się tak nie przestraszył jak w tym momencie i zszokowany wpatrywał się w lufę pistoletu, który został mu przyłożony do czoła. Gdy spojrzał poza nią, zobaczył twarz Deadpoola, który przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem nagle puścił i odsunął się.

Peter odetchnął z ulgą i złapał się za pierś, czując jak łomocze mu serce. Roztrzęsiony spojrzał na swoje spodnie, ale na szczęście nie zsikał się ze strachu, choć było blisko.

\- Cholera, Petey, przestraszyłeś mnie – powiedział najemnik i podszedł do jednej ze ścian. Nacisnął coś na niej, po czym w całym mieszkaniu zapaliło się światło.

\- Ja przestraszyłem ciebie? – wydyszał zszokowany. – Prawie dostałem zawału.

Gdy to powiedział, poczuł ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Zawał, jak nic zawał.

\- Młody jesteś, nic ci nie będzie. – Wade wrócił do kanapy i usiadł na niej z westchnieniem. – Nigdy nie podchodź do mnie, gdy śpię.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Jestem najemnikiem, mam płytki sen i jestem w każdej chwili gotowy do ataku – wyjaśnił. – Zresztą nie spałem już odkąd wszedłeś do mieszkania.

\- Więc czemu mnie zaatakowałeś, skoro wiedziałeś, że to ja? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie wiedziałem.

\- Wołałem cię.

\- Pewnie wtedy się obudziłem i nie dosłyszałem. – Deadpool przeciągnął się i przysiadł na krawędzi kanapy, wyciągając do wciąż leżącego Petera rękę. Przyjął ją i zaraz potem został postawiony na nogi. – Jesteś cały mokry! Zdejmij to zanim się przeziębisz!

\- Ta, to się zdarza, gdy pada deszcz – odparł i pozwolił najemnikowi zdjąć z siebie bluzę, którą rzucił gdziekolwiek na podłodze. Dziwnie było obserwować u niego taką troskę, gdy zaledwie chwilę wcześniej przypomniał, czemu był uznawany za najgroźniejszego najemnika świata.

\- Co tu w ogóle robisz, eh? Nie powinieneś być z Gryzeldą? – spytał Wade przechodząc do kuchni i zaglądając do lodówki.

\- Ma na imię Gwen – poprawił wycierając okulary z wody. – Musiała iść do domu.

\- Jak poszło? – Wade wyjął z lodówki jedną puszkę piwa i jedną coli, którą rzucił Peterowi.

\- Dobrze – odparł i otworzył napój. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że chce mu się pić. – Byliśmy w kinie i zjedliśmy coś.

\- Uuu, randka – powiedział dziwnie podekscytowany Deadpool. – Czyżby Peter miał dziewczynę, eh?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył od razu, równie czerwony co puszka, którą trzymał. – Może w przyszłości.

Jeszcze kilka dni i zdecyduje się poprosić Gwen o chodzenie. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Może w przyszłym tygodniu.

\- Peter i Gertruda, siedzą na drzewie – zaczął śpiewać najemnik.

\- Ma na imię Gwen – poprawił go znowu. – I nie śpiewaj tego do końca.

\- Już nie będę – obiecał i uniósł maskę do góry, by napić się piwa. Wzrok Petera mimowolnie powędrował do jego blizn. Układały się inaczej niż wczoraj, kiedy widział je gdy jedli śniadanie. – Nastoletnia miłość jest trudna, więc ci odpuszczę. Zaliczyłeś już pierwszą bazę?

\- Nie! Lubię Gwen, nie jej ciało.

Nie zaprzeczał, była atrakcyjna, ale nie tylko o to mu chodziło. Chciał być po prostu z kimś, kto będzie go rozumiał i szanował za to kim jest, nie zmuszając go do zmiany swojego zachowania.

\- O ile nie jesteś aseksualny, nie widzę problemu.

\- Nie jestem. Chyba. – Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale chyba odczuwał pociąg seksualny do innych ludzi. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, gdy brał pod uwagę te wszystkie niezręczne erekcje, których czasami dostawał w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.  – Zresztą nieważne, co to ma znaczyć?!

Wyjął z kieszeni plakat, który przez to że był mokry, gdy go zerwał, porwał się nieco, ale jego zdjęcie było wciąż doskonale widoczne.

Deadpool przyjrzał się kartce, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz.

\- Przystojny facet, kto to?

\- Barack Obama, a jak myślisz, skoro sam je rozwiesiłeś?

Wade wzruszył ramionami, nieprzejęty wkurzeniem Petera.

\- Co? Dzięki temu wszyscy wiedzą, że mają cię zostawić w spokoju.

\- Wszyscy też wiedzą, jak wyglądam.

\- Taki był plan – zauważył i napił się. – Powinieneś mi za to dziękować, nie się wściekać.

\- Jeśli ktoś z moich znajomych to zobaczy…

\- Kto na przykład? – spytał całkiem poważnie. – Nikt normalny tu nie przychodzi.

\- Ja przychodzę.

\- Uzgodniliśmy już, że ty nie jesteś normalny – przypomniał z uśmiechem.

\- Może i nie – zgodził się. – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że mogłeś mnie zapytać o zdanie.

\- Dobra, przepraszam, wystarczy? – Najemnik był wyraźnie znudzony tą konwersacją, bo nie uważał się za winnego. Dobrze że chociaż przeprosił. Nieszczerze, ale zawsze coś.

\- Wybaczam – mruknął w odpowiedzi. Nie miał ochoty na dłuższą kłótnie, Wade i tak by go pewnie przegadał.    

\- Skoro już tu jesteś, to możemy wybrać się na patrol albo zacząć trening – zauważył Deadpool i poderwał się z kanapy, porzucając piwo, by założyć na plecy swoje katany.

\- Nie ma szans, muszę odrobić lekcję – powiedział. Gdy się tu udawał, wiedział że będzie musiał dokończyć to co zaczął autobusie. Nie zamierzał teraz zmieniać planów.

\- Przestań być nerdem choć jeden dzień i chodźmy skopać parę tyłków – zachęcił do najemnik. Katany już miał na swoim miejscu i wyjął jedną, dla lepszego efektu wykonując nią kilka cięć, nim z powrotem schował ją do pochwy.

\- Edukacja jest dla mnie ważna, więc dalej nie. – Sięgnął po plecak, który położył na podłodze, gdy Wade pomagał mu zdjąć przemokniętą bluzą. – Zajmie mi to niecałą godzinę, szybko sobie poradzę.

\- Wiem, że to prawda, bo jesteś małym geniuszem – powiedział z rozczuleniem i załapał go za policzki. Peter odtrącił jego dłonie i rozmasował bolące miejsce. – Możesz skorzystać ze stołu z kuchni.

\- Dzięki.

Znudzony Deadpool zdjął miecze i położył się z powrotem na kanapie. Włączył telewizor i ponownie sięgnął po porzucone wcześniej piwo.

\- Gdybyś potrzebował pomocy, daj znać! – krzyknął, gdy Peter był już w kuchni.

\- Zapamiętam! – odkrzyknął, choć wątpił że skorzysta z tej oferty. W czym Wade mógłby mu pomóc? Od lat nie miał kontaktu z materiałem szkolnym, nie mówiąc już o tym, że przez ten czas pewnie sporo zdążyło się zmienić. Deadpool mógłby mu pomóc, gdyby jego pracą domową była historia uzbrojenia, a nie fizyka, chemia czy biologia.

Wyjął z mokrego plecaka wszystkie potrzebne zeszyty i książki, i zabrał się do pracy. Na szczęście nic mu nie przemokło, więc nie musiał przeznaczać dodatkowego czasu na używanie suszarki. Ze wszystkimi przedmiotami ścisłymi poradził sobie w mgnieniu oka, takie proste równania mógłby rozwiązywać nawet we śnie. Dużo gorzej poszło mu z angielskim, ale na szczęście dzisiaj pani profesor nie zadała nic wymagającego. Co jakiś czas słyszał śmiejącego się Deadpoola, który w skupieniu oglądał jakiś program w telewizji, rzucając od czasu od czasu jakiś komentarz pełen mocno wulgarnych słów.

\- Przecież to oczywiste, że jest ojcem, popatrzcie na jego oczy! – krzyknął w pewnym momencie, jednocześnie wstając z pozycji leżącej, by pochylić się w stronę telewizora. Peter uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem na ten widok i powrócił do pracy.

Tak jak obiecał, wyrobił się w niecałą godzinę i miał już pakować wszystko albo przynajmniej odłożyć na bok, by plecaka mógł najpierw wyschnąć, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że została mu jeszcze praca domowa z hiszpańskiego. Jęknął sfrustrowany i otworzył zeszyt. Nienawidził języków, nie był w nich dobry. Jedynie z francuskiego jakoś mu szło, ale gdy nauczycielka tego przedmiotu zrezygnowała dwa lata temu, przeniesiono go na zajęcia z hiszpańskiego.

Powinien go pewnie znać, w Ameryce żyło wiele hiszpańskojęzycznych osób, ale nie ważne co robił, nie potrafił wbić sobie tego języka do głowy. Jedyne co potrafił to liczyć do dziesięciu i powiedzieć „puta madre”. Czasami żałował, że nie był geniuszem pod każdym względem.

Znudzony już samym czytaniem zadań, ślęczał nad nim niewiadomo ile, bezskutecznie starając się napisać tekst po hiszpańsku własnymi słowami. Był w najłatwiejszej klasie, a mimo to nic nie umiał. Nawet Flash znał hiszpański lepiej od niego, co było dosyć upokarzające. Czasami myślał o tym, by poprosić niektóre koleżanki pochodzące z Meksyku o korepetycje, ale za każdym razem gdy miał to zrobić, wycofywał się w ostatniej chwili. Za bardzo się bał, że go wyśmieją albo po prostu spławią. Może Gwen mogłaby mu pomóc? Gdyby Harry nie wyjechał, on mógłby to zrobić. Znał Hiszpański.

\- Co robisz?

Peter podskoczył, gdy nagle usłyszał te słowa wyszeptane mu wprost do ucha. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Deadpool do niego podszedł. Odwrócił się do najemnika i spojrzał na niego z pretensją. Nadal miał uniesioną do góry maskę.

\- Chcesz mnie dzisiaj zabić? – zapytał, próbując wyrównać oddech. Za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień.

\- Szkoda by cię było, za ładny jesteś – stwierdził Wade i spojrzał mu przez ramię na zeszyt rozłożony na stole. – Co tak długo ci zajmuje, eh? Miała być niecała godzina, a jest grubo ponad!

\- Hiszpański – odparł i spiorunował wzrokiem zadanie, jakby miało mu to w czymkolwiek pomóc. Był żałosny. – Mam napisać wypracowanie na temat imigrantów z Meksyku. Po hiszpańsku.

\- Musimy zbudować mur!

Peter zaśmiał się, odwracając znowu w stronę najemnika.

\- Nie wiem czy by to przeszło.

\- Okej, to może Trump es hijos de puta? – zasugerował.

\- To przekleństwo, prawda?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył, ale i tak wiedział, że kłamie. Zresztą sam Deadpool potwierdził to już po kilku sekundach. – No co? To najlepsza część nauki języków!

\- Znasz z hiszpańskiego coś więcej niż tylko przekleństwa? – zapytał. Może Wade jednak mu pomoże.

\- Si!

\- A coś więcej niż to?

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz? – oburzył się. – Przyjmowałem roboty na całym świecie, znam więcej języków niż papież! A hiszpański to chyba mój ulubiony język. Brzmi tak dźwięcznie, posłuchaj tylko. Chimichanga! Czyż to nie piękne?

\- Okej, wierzę ci – powiedział, by Wade odsunął się od niego. Gdzieś w trakcie swojego wywodu praktycznie stykali się nosami. – To pomożesz mi?

\- Z przyjemnością! – oznajmił i chwycił drugie krzesło, by usiąść obok Petera.

\- Tylko żadnych przekleństw.

\- Jasne, jasne. – Najemnik machnął ręką i zajął swoje miejsce. – Zacznij pisać, ja ci będę doradzać.

\- Okej – zgodził się i zabrał do roboty.

Poszło jak z płatka, choć Deadpool był bardzo zmotywowany, by utrudniać mu pracę jak tylko się dało, co chwilę wtrącając jakieś przekleństwa, które Peter nieświadomie zapisywał. Na szczęście Wade nie był kompletnym dupkiem i informował go o tym, gdy był już dwa zdania dalej, najczęściej po prostu chichocząc pod nosem ze swojego sprytnego sabotażu. Peter udawał poirytowanego, ale w głębi serca bawiło go to. Nawet coś tak nudnego jak praca domowa, w wykonaniu najemnika było zabawą.

Gdy wreszcie skończyli, wciąż było dość wcześniej, by Peter nie musiał jeszcze iść do domu, zabrali się więc za trening. Deadpool odsunął pod ścianę meble w salonie i zrobił im miejsce do trenowania. Telewizor wciąż był włączonym, żaden z nich go nie wyłączył, by zawsze coś brzęczało w tle.

\- Czas na rozgrzewkę! – zakomunikował najemnik i żeby się popisać, uniósł nogę do góry, prostując ją całkowicie w pionie jak jakaś gimnastyczka na Olimpiadzie. Peter mógł tylko pomarzyć o byciu tak wysportowanym.

\- Czy ty zawsze jesteś rozciągnięty?

\- Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy musisz ruszyć do walki.

Wade opuścił nogę i razem zaczęli trening. Nie trwało to długo, bo Peter był już rozciągnięty po porannym bieganiu, a później uciekaniu przed Flashem, więc mogli szybko przystąpić do właściwego treningu.

\- Dobra, Petey, pokażę ci teraz kilka sposobów na zablokowanie ciosów – oznajmił Deadpool i stanął przed nim.

\- A nie możesz mnie nauczyć jak bić? – Obrona nie za wiele mu da, jeśli nie będzie wiedział jak oddać.

\- Kto tu jest nauczycielem, ja czy ty? – Peter przewrócił oczami. – Tak myślałem. A teraz spróbuj mnie uderzyć.

\- Żebym sobie połamał palce? – Wciąż pamiętał jak skończyła się ostatnia próba uderzenia najemnika.

\- Nie uderzysz mnie, zablokuję twój cios – zapewnił i stanął w rozkroku. – No dalej.

Peter niechętnie wziął zamach i spróbował uderzyć  Deadpoola. Ten, tak jak obiecał, złapał jego rękę i jednym sprawnym ruchem powalił go na dywan.

\- Miałeś tylko zablokować – przypomniał patrząc z dołu na mężczyznę.

\- Kłamałem. – Wade pomógł mu wstać. – Powtórz to, tym razem wolniej, pokażę ci o co konkretnie chodzi.

Tym razem powoli zbliżył pięść do najemnika. Ten złapał ją za nadgarstek lewą ręką, potem dodał prawą, którą chwycił przedramię, a następnie podciął Petera, ale tym razem nie pozwolił mu upaść.

\- To naprawdę proste, nauczysz się tego w mgnieniu oka. Jak Flash znowu cię zaatakuje, po prostu go wywalisz na glebę i zwiejesz, dopóki nie nauczysz się mocniej bić.

\- Przydałaby mi się ta wiedza dzisiaj – wyznał, stając z powrotem na nogi.

\- Znowu się przypierdolił? – spytał poirytowany najemnik.

\- Tak, ale nie uderzył mnie, bo się uchyliłem i zwiałem.

\- Moja krew! – Deadpool położył mu rękę na ramieniu i ani się obejrzał, znów wylądował na podłodze. – Nowy ruch. Zamiast podcinać, wkładasz stopę pomiędzy nogi przeciwnika, zahaczasz o jego kostkę i siup!

\- W twoim wykonaniu wygląda to niezwykle prosto.

\- Bo takie jest, nauczysz się. Uderz mnie teraz prawym sierpowym.

Peter wykonał polecenie, a Wade po raz kolejny zablokował cios, a następnie przerzucił go sobie przez plecy. Uderzył o podłogę z łoskotem, nawet zabolało, ale nie okazał tego, tylko podniósł się, by wysłuchać wyjaśnienia.

Deadpool bardzo szczegółowo i cierpliwie pokazał mu, jak przerzucić kogoś przez plecy, zaznaczając że ważną prace muszą wykonać w tym wszystkim nogi.

\- Serio, wcale nie musisz mieć nie wiadomo jakich mięśni, by przerzucić przez siebie kogoś cięższego od ciebie – powiedział i stanął za Peterem, kładąc mu na barku ramię, by mógł powtórzyć ruch. – Pochyl się, znajdź stabilny grunt i wrzuć sobie mnie na plecy. Gdy już to zrobisz, użyj rąk i nóg, by wybić mnie w powietrze i przerzuć nad sobą.

\- Połamię sobie kręgosłup – zauważył z obawą, ale złapał rękę Deadpoola. Wcześniej przez pięć minut trenowali dojście do takiej pozycji.

\- Wierzę w ciebie!

Peter uśmiechnął się i powtórzył w myślach każdy punkt tego, co miał zaraz wykonać.

\- Gotowy? – zapytał.

\- Nie pytaj mnie, czy jestem, przeciwnika też będzie o to pytał?

\- No nie.

\- Więc cicho bądź i rób co masz robić. Trochę ci na początku pomogę i sam się odbiję.

To mu dodało odwagi i zachęciło do spróbowania. Niestety pierwsza, a także i druga próby nie wyszły najlepiej i udało mu się tylko wrzucić sobie najemnika na plecy, z których ten szybko musiał się ewakuować, nim zrobił Peterowi poważną krzywdę. Za trzecim razem było już lepiej i przerzucił przez plecy Deadpoola, który zręcznie wylądował na podłodze i przykucnął.

\- Udało mi się! – zawołał zadowolony. – Udało!

Nie mógł się cieszyć zbyt długo, bo Wade niespodziewanie rzucił się w jego kierunku z zamiarem uderzenia go. Peter w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie pierwszy blok i zastosował go po raz pierwszy w praktyce.

\- Dobrze – pochwalił go Wade, uśmiechając się pod maską, którą zasłonił usta zaraz na początku treningu. – Zapamiętałeś to, co ci pokazałem. Jaki jest następny krok?

Peter spojrzał na nogi najemnika i spróbował go pociąć, ale oczywiście nie udało mu się to. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Deadpool dał mu fory, w normalnej walce nie miałby z nim żadnych szans, ale i tak się cieszył tym, co udało mu się osiągnąć w zaledwie pół godziny.

Przez kolejne trzydzieści minut kontynuowali trenowanie tych trzech ruchów. Były bardzo podstawowe, Wade uznał, że najbardziej mu się przydadzą. Co chwilę musiał blokować ciosy najemnika, z różnym skutkiem, raz mu się udawało, gdy atak był wolniejszy, innym razem prawie dostawał w twarz. Deadpool był jednak cierpliwy i dawał mu kolejne rady i pomagał nie popełniać kolejnych błędów.

Ostatnia próba była największym sukcesem w jego wykonaniu. Wade wykonał kilka ciosów po sobie, a Peter zablokował je wszystkie, by zaraz potem wykorzystać przerzut i cisnąć najemnikiem o ziemię. Był z siebie wtedy taki dumny, że zaczął skakać jak oszalały po całym salonie, podczas gdy Deadpool śmiał się z tego, wciąż leżąc na podłodze.

\- Dobrze mi poszło, prawda? – zapytał go Peter. Tym razem to on pomógł mu wstać.

\- Wspaniale – zapewnił i zmierzwił mu włosy, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Poćwiczysz jeszcze trochę bloki, to nauczę ci porządnie bić. Żaden Flash nie będzie ci straszny.

\- Na to liczę – przyznał z uśmiechem. – No i będę ci mógł pomagać na patrolach – dodał nieśmiało.

\- Do tego jeszcze długa droga, Petey. – Wade nie powiedział kategorycznego nie, więc była nadzieja. – A skoro o patrolach mowa, masz ochotę na jeden? Wciąż masz trochę czasu.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Miał jeszcze jakieś trzy godziny, żeby wrócić do domu o rozsądnej porze. Patrol brzmiał fajnie, był tylko jeden problem.

\- Wciąż pada.

\- Z cukru nie jesteś, nic ci nie będzie.

\- Moja bluza wciąż schnie – zauważył i wskazał na ubranie leżące na podłodze. Żaden z nich jej nie podniósł.

\- Dam ci jakąś, poczekaj tu. – Wade zniknął za drzwiami drugiego pokoju i po chwili wrócił z nową bluzą dla niego. – Załóż ją, a ja się przebiorę!

\- W co, drugi kostium?! – zawołał za nim i odłożył na moment bluzę, by wziąć swoją maskę, która leżała w salonie obok telewizora. Uśmiechnął się na jej widok, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jest tak jakby superbohaterem.

Z maską w dłoni poszedł pod drzwi, by tam poczekać na Deadpoola, który hałasował w drugim pokoju, przeklinając i mamrocząc coś do siebie. Dał mu czas, ale gdy po kilku minutach ten wciąż nie wychodzi, zaczął się niecierpliwić.   

\- DP, jesteś gotowy?! – krzyknął i zapiął bluzę, którą pożyczył mu Deadpool. Była w sam raz, co było dziwne biorąc pod uwagę, że Wade był szerszy w ramionach i lepiej zbudowany. Zupełnie jakby zamówił ją specjalnie dla niego. Bluza była czerwona z czarnymi wstawkami, takimi samymi jak strój Wade’a, a kaptur imitował jego maskę. Pewnie zrobił ją na zamówienie, Peter wątpił, że ktokolwiek sprzedawał rzeczy z logiem Deadpoola jak to robili z Avengers, którzy mieli całe kolekcje zabawek, komiksów i innych przedmiotów.

\- Idę!

Wade wypadł ze swojej sypialni, gotowy na patrol. Bardzo gotowy. Narzucił na siebie żółty płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy, który mocno kontrastował z czerwienią i czernią. Wyciął nawet dziury na swoje miecze.

\- Jak wyglądam? – spytał i przyjął seksowną w swoim mniemaniu pozycję.

\- Zamierzasz w tym walczyć? – spytał przyglądając się najemnikowi. Na swój sposób wyglądał nawet uroczo.

\- Prawdziwy wojownik potrafi walczyć we wszystkim! – oznajmił z dumą i spróbował wyjąć jeden z mieczy, tylko po to by rozerwać przy tym płaszcz na plecach. – Zapomnij co mówiłem, ten płaszcz jest do dupy.

Deadpool rzucił porwany ciuch na podłogę i schował miecz, po czym podszedł do niewielkiego schowka przy drzwiach frontowych i wyciągnął stamtąd parasolkę.

\- Może to nie styl Mary Poppins, ale też może być – stwierdził i zmierzył Petera wzrokiem. – Weź ją.

\- Nie dzięki, mam kaptur.

\- Proszę – powiedział słodko. Peter westchnął i wziął od niego parasol. – Świetnie, a teraz zatańcz dla mnie do piosenki Rihanny!

\- Um, nie, wolę Beyonce – odmówił i oparł parasol o ramię. – Poza tym nie umiem tańczyć.

\- Kłamiesz! Widziałem na Internecie, że umiesz!

\- Znowu mylisz rzeczywistość z fikcją? – spytał z rozczuleniem.

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył natychmiast. – Może. Naprawdę widziałem!

\- Okej, wierzę ci – zapewnił i otworzył drzwi, parasolką wskazując najemnikowi kierunek. – Bohaterzy przodem.

Z uniesioną dumnie głową, Deadpool wyszedł na korytarz, a Peter zaraz za nim po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi i założył maskę.  

\- Ale możesz chociaż spróbować? – poprosił Wade. – Dla mnie.

\- Jeśli ty też ze mną zatańczysz.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że się na to godzi, ale to był nawet fajny pomysł. Zawsze się zastanawiał jak to jest się wygłupiać na deszczu, a Deadpool przynajmniej go nie wyśmieje, bo sam będzie robił bardziej niedorzeczne rzeczy.

\- Tak! – Wade przygarnął go do siebie ramieniem, omal nie wywracając ich obu, gdy schodzili po schodach. – Jesteś najlepszy, Peter! 

Wspięli się na dach budynku i stanęli na jego krawędzi. Deszcz nie wydawał się ani przez chwilę słabnąć, krople były ogromne i bębniły o parasol Petera, który ten zdecydował się póki co rozłożyć.

\- Paskudna pogoda – mruknął i mocniej zaciągnął troki bluzy, która była zadziwiająco ciepła.

\- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem. – Wade przyłożył dłonie do ust i krzyknął najgłośniej jak potrafił: - I bless the rains down in Africa!

Peter parsknął śmiechem i złożył parasol, odrzucając go na bok. Bluza momentalnie zmokła, ale nie przejął się tym tylko bez ostrzeżenia skoczył najemnikowi na plecy, wspinając się po nim jak małpa. Deadpool szybko złapał go za nogi, by go podtrzymać.

\- Przestań się wydurniać i chodźmy.

\- Aye, aye kapitanie! – Wade zasalutował i bez rozbiegu przeskoczył na następny budynek.

Korzystając od czasu do czasu z teleportacji, by przenosić się na krótkie dystanse, dotarli do swojej ulubionej dzielnicy i oficjalnie zaczęli patrol. Nie spodziewali się wiele, bo w taką pogodę nawet złodzieje nie chcieli kraść, ale nie mieli też wątpliwości, że na pewno kogoś złapią. Zawsze znajdzie się choć jedna osoba, która postanowi wykorzystać paskudną pogodę i niechęć policji do pracy w takie dni.

\- Wiesz – zaczął Peter, gdy zatrzymali się na chwilę, by Wade mógł odpocząć od noszenia go – myślałem nad usprawnieniem naszych komunikatorów.

\- Uuu, geniusz w akcji – zainteresował się najemnik i przysunął bliżej. – Mów do mnie jeszcze o tych wszystkich mądrych rzeczach. To mnie podnieca.

\- No tak – zawstydził się, czując na sobie intensywne spojrzenie Deadpoola. – Myślałem nad mikrofonem, żebyś mógł słyszeć co się dzieje w moim otoczeniu, a ja w twoim. Musiałbym tylko wymyślić coś, żeby mikrofon wychwytywał jedynie ludzką mowę, bo dwa odgłosy otoczenia mogą być mylące w czasie akcji.

\- To świetny pomysł! – stwierdził entuzjastycznie. – Zrób to!

\- Potrzebuję tylko pieniędzy na mikrofony – dodał nieśmiało. Głupio się czuł prosząc o pieniądze. – Jest jeden taki model, który ma sporo opcji, ale też sporo kosztuje.

\- Nic się nie martw! Ja, twój sponsor, załatwię pieniądze!

\- Nie jesteś moim sponsorem – przypomniał.

\- Jeszcze nie.

\- I nigdy nie będziesz – oznajmił kategorycznie. – Daj mi tylko tyle pieniędzy, by starczyło na te mikrofony, resztę ci oddam.

\- Dam ci jak wrócimy do mnie – obiecał i stanął na nogi. – Wskakuj, ruszamy dalej.

Peter wspiął się na plecy najemnika, czując pod palcami mokry spandex. Jazda w takich warunkach nie była zbyt przyjemna, czasami się ześlizgiwał, ale jakoś dawał radę się utrzymać. Obaj byli cali mokrzy, a on najchętniej wskoczyłby do ciepłego łóżka, ale patrol był teraz jego obowiązkiem, a jeszcze go nie skończyli.

Ktoś w końcu się nad nimi zlitował i w pobliskim sklepie rozległ się alarm. Deadpool  natychmiast teleportował ich na dół, a Peter zszedł mu z pleców, by mógł ruszyć do akcji. Ze sklepu wybiegł złodziej trzymający torbę, zapewne wypchaną pieniędzmi.

\- W imieniu prawa stój! – krzyknął za nim Wade i ruszył w pościg.

Peter nie zamierzał czekać i pobiegł za nimi, ale szybko zauważył, że nie da rady ich dogonić. Deadpool był piekielnie szybki i od razu zniknął mu z oczu. Razem ze złodziejem skręcili gdzieś w jedną z uliczek, chwilę potem z tego samego miejsca wybiegł przestępca, uciekający na skuterze. Wade nawet nie próbował go dalej gonić tylko wypadł na ulicę i niczym małe dziecko tupnął nogą sfrustrowany.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – usłyszał, gdy zbliżył się do najemnika.

\- Lepiej ci? – zapytał.

Deadpool uniósł do góry palec po czym wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Kurwaaa! – wrzasnął. Kilka osób pojawiło się w oknach, ciekawych tego kto się tak drze. – Teraz lepiej.

\- Przestępcy z pojazdami to chyba nasza największa słabość – zauważył przygnębiony. Nie lubił, kiedy najemnikowi nie wychodziło, bo niezbyt dobrze przyjmował porażki.

\- Mówiłem, że potrzeba nam Batmobilu! – zauważył Wade i sfrustrowany kopnął ścianę. Pewnie zabolało, ale nawet nie krzyknął.

\- W dodatku ciężko przemieszczać się cały czas po dachach, a ja nie zawsze mogę za tobą nadążyć – dodał jeszcze.

\- Rozwiąże ten problem – obiecał Deadpool i poklepał Petera po ramieniu. – Chodź, odprowadzę cię do domu. Koniec patrolu na dziś.

Peter mógł wyczuć, że najemnik jest zawiedziony tym, jak dzisiejszy patrol się zakończył. Nie dość, że nic się nie działo, to gdy w końcu zaczęło, to ponieśli porażkę. W podłych humorach wrócili do mieszkania Deadpoola, a potem ruszyli do domu Petera, dalej moknąc, bo szli piechotą spory kawałek. Gdzieś w połowie drogi najemnik wyjął swój telefon i puścił nagle muzykę. Gdy Peter spojrzał na niego pytająco, tylko zaczął iść tanecznym krokiem.

\- Obiecałeś zatańczyć ze mną w deszczu – przypomniał i złapał go za ręce, pomagając mu wykonać piruet.

\- Deadpool! – pisnął zawstydzony.

\- Tańcz, Petey – zachęcił go najemnik, samemu dając się porwać rytmowi. W ogóle nie obchodziło go to, że ktoś może go zobaczyć i zacząć się wyśmiewać, po prostu tańczył bez żadnego oporu. Peter nieśmiało zdecydował się dołączyć, choć nie wiedział za bardzo jak się tańczy. – Właśnie tak, Petey, ruszaj bioderkami, one nie kłamią.

 Peter zaśmiał się, nabierając większej odwagi i zaczynając tańczyć z większym zaangażowaniem, podczas gdy Deadpool zaczął śpiewać słowa piosenki. Od czasu do czasu mężczyzna łapał go za ręce i tańczył z nim w parze, jeszcze bardziej zachęcając go do zabawy. Nie miał pojęcia, czego tak się bał, to była masa frajdy i nawet deszcz już mu nie wadził. Nigdy w życiu nie robił czegoś tak spontanicznego i w sumie szalonego, czuł się z tym świetnie.

Przeszli tak kilka przecznic, aż w końcu zdecydowali się wejść do metra. Muzyka wciąż leciała, więc ani na chwilę nie przestali tańczyć i wpadli tak na peron, uprzednio przeskakując bramki bez płacenia. Ludzie na ich widok uciekli gdzie się dało. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to przez samego Deadpoola, czy przez to, że tańczyli bez powodu, ale było to zabawne. Przestali dopiero gdy znaleźli się w wagonie, śmiejąc się co chwilę z samych siebie. Stali obok siebie i co jakiś czas Wade trącał go biodrem, by znów zachęcić do tańca, ale za każdym razem odmawiał, zbyt zmęczony, by kontynuować. Gdy dotarł w końcu do domu, padł tylko wyczerpany na łóżko, ale szczęśliwy. To był jeden z najlepszych dni jego życia.

Następnego dnia pogoda była już lepsza, w nocy przestało padać, a rano, gdy wyszedł biegać, świeciło już słońce. W szkole unikał Flasha jak ognia, wiedząc że drugi chłopak na pewno będzie chciał mu dokopać za tę ucieczkę. Trzymał się Gwen przez cały dzień, prosząc ją w końcu o numer telefonu i przy okazji o korepetycje z hiszpańskiego. Przyjaciółka na szczęście była z niego na tyle dobra, że zgodziła się mu pomóc i zaprosiła go nawet na jutro do siebie do domu. Ta propozycja zrobiła Peterowi dzień. Był pewien, że nic mu już go nie zepsuje.

Po szkole udał się od razu do Deadpoola na trening. Tym razem na ulicach było więcej ludzi, niektórzy schodzili mu z drogi, gdy przechodził. Dwóch pijaczków pod blokiem Wade’a znów się z nim przywitało. Zaczynał ich nawet lubić.

Kontynuowali wczorajszy trening. Najemnik pokazał mu kilka nowych bloków, ale głównie ćwiczyli te, które poznał wcześniej. Szło mu coraz lepiej, reagował szybciej, więc i Deadpool szybciej atakował. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy zacznie się uczyć, jak się bić. Blokowanie było fajne, ale wyprowadzanie ciosów pewnie będzie jeszcze fajniejsze.

\- Fiu! Petey, masz talent do tych rzeczy - pochwalił go Wade, gdy skończyli. – W zasadzie spisałeś się tak dobrze, że zasłużyłeś na nagrodę.

\- Nagrodę? – zdziwił się.

\- Chodź za mną.

Nieco niepewnie poszedł za Deadpoolem, który wyszedł z mieszkania. Myślał że udadzą się na dach, ale ku jego zdziwieniu zeszli na dół. Gdy pijaczki spod bloku zobaczyli najemnika, umknęli czym prędzej w inne miejsce. Wszyscy, którzy byli na ulicy, zrobili się niespokojni na jego widok. To było nawet zabawne z perspektywy Petera.

Zatrzymali się przed wejściem do jednego zaułka.

\- Okej, zamknij oczy i nie podglądaj – polecił mu najemnik, zasłaniając mu dodatkowo oczy dłonią. Znów zaczęli iść.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie prowadzisz mnie nad jakąś przepaść. – Wade trzymał go za ramię, więc nie groził mu żaden upadek, ale i tak szedł niepewnie, nie mogąc nic zobaczyć. Mimo to odczuwał też ekscytację wywołaną zbliżającą się niespodzianką.

\- Może innym razem – odparł i zatrzymał się, a Peter wraz z nim. – Okej, stój, nie patrz jeszcze. Jeszcze nie… Jeszcze sekundkę. Pół sekundki. Połowa połowy sekundki…

\- Wade – zaśmiał się Peter, czując jak Deadpool go zostawia. Chwilę potem usłyszał łopot.

\- Okej, otwórz. – Peter uniósł powieki i jego oczom ukazał się lśniący nowością motocykl, przy którym Wade stał podekscytowany. – Ta da! Teraz możemy bez problemu patrolować! Miałem wybrać motocykl z wózkiem, ale stwierdziłem, że za bardzo lubię uściski, a tak będziesz mógł mnie ściskać, więc wybrałem Harleya. Ghost Rider mnie zainspirował. Pasuje do mnie kolorystycznie i są na nim nawet nasze inicjały. Mam też dla ciebie kask, żeby nic ci się nie stało w twoją śliczną i mądrą główkę. Podoba ci się?

Deadpool wreszcie skończył paplać, a Peter z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach podszedł bliżej, przyglądając się maszynie. Rzeczywiście był to Harley, cały czerwono-czarny, jak kostium Wade’a, tyle że w przeciwieństwie do niego nie miał żadnego konkretnego wzoru, wprost przeciwnie, motocykl wyglądał jakby ktoś na przemian pochlapał go czarną i czerwoną farbą. Tuż przy kierownicy, tak jak mówił najemnik, napisano WW i PP zamknięte w serduszku. To była naprawdę piękna maszyna i w pewnej części należała do niego. 

\- Jest super! – zakrzyknął i rzucił się Deadpoolowi na szyję, obejmując go mocno.

Wade jak zwykle nie odpowiedział od razu, ale gdy już to zrobił, entuzjastycznie odwzajemnił uścisk, wtulając twarz w jego szyję. Naprawdę kochał uściski.

\- Tak! – zawołał zadowolony i puścił Petera. – Teraz tylko potrzebujemy nazwy! Co powiesz na Deadmobile!

\- Ugh – jęknął i pokazał kciuk w dół.

\- Poolmobile?

\- Nah.

\- DPPPmobile? Heh, PP.

\- Może zostańmy po prostu przy Harleyu? – zasugerował. To już była wystarczająco dobra nazwa, nie było sensu jej zmieniać.

\- Deadharley!

\- Wade, nie! – zaśmiał i szturchnął najemnika. – Możemy się wybrać na przejażdżkę?

Nigdy nie jeździł na motocyklu, ale zawsze chciał spróbować.

\- Pewnie – zgodził się i podał mu kask, który przez cały czas był zawieszony na kierownicy, samemu zaś wsiadł na motocykl. Jemu kask nie był potrzebny.

Peter szybko założył kask i dołączył do najemnika, zajmując miejsce tuż za nim.

\- Gotowy – oznajmił i objął Deadpoola w pasie.

\- No to jedziemy.

Wade uruchomił motocykl, rozległ się ryk silnika, a jego drżenie Peter poczuł w całym ciele. Adrenalina zaczęła mu krążyć w żyłach, choć nie wiedział czemu. A może to była tylko zwykła ekscytacja?

Motocykl w końcu ruszył, Deadpool wyjechał z zaułka na ulicę i pomknął przed siebie z nieprzepisową prędkością. Peter nawet się tym nie przejął, zbyt zachwycony tym wszystkim, pędem powietrza, szybkością z jaką się poruszali i bliskością najemnika.

\- Jak się trzymasz, Petey? – zapytał Wade. Mieli założone słuchawki komunikatora, więc słyszeli się bez problemu.

\- To jest ekstra! Wooohooo! – zawołał, a Deadpool zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi i przyspieszył.

Szybko znaleźli się w innej dzielnicy, gdzie policja nie była już taką rzadkością i od razu stali się obiektem ich zainteresowań. Ani się obejrzeli, a gonił ich drugi motocykl. Pewnie powinno go to zmartwić, łamali prawo, a Wade miał być przecież bohaterem, ale zbyt dobrze się bawił, by kazać najemnikowi przestać. Zamiast tego, zachęcił go, by jechał najszybciej jak się da.

\- Trzymaj się mocno! – polecił śmiejąc się jak szaleniec i jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył, zostawiając policjanta z tyłu. Ich motocykl musiał być w jakiś sposób ulepszony, bo był aż za szybki. Mijali samochody z taką prędkością, że Peter ledwo rozpoznawał konkretne kształty, wszystko było rozmazane i niewyraźne. To zdecydowanie nie była przejażdżka krajoznawcza tylko zwykłe cieszenie się prędkością i wolnością, jaką ta prędkość im dawała.

Peter dawno już nie czuł się tak beztrosko. Czuł, że może wszystko i nic nie jest w stanie go zatrzymać. Tak musiał wyglądać świat bez zobowiązań i zmartwień. Gdyby teraz Wade zaproponował mu, by uciekli gdzieś razem na tym motocyklu, zgodziłby się bez zawahania. Czuł się wspaniale i nie chciał by ten wieczór się skończył.

Objął mocniej Deadpoola i oparł głowę o jego plecy, wpatrując się z uśmiechem w mijane samochody, budynki i ludzi. Żadna z tych rzeczy czy osób nie była teraz ważne, liczyli się tylko oni dwaj i ich motocykl, który pędził z pełną prędkością przez miasto. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, ale to nie był strach, tylko najczystsza euforia.

Jeździli tak dwie godziny, w trakcie których zainteresował się nimi nawet helikopter. Kilka jednostek policji próbowało ich zatrzymać, ale Wade był zbyt dobrym kierowcą, by dać się złapać i gdy znudziło im się uciekanie, zniknął im z radarów bez problemu, wciskając się w najwęższe uliczki w mieście. Przeczekali trochę w kryjówce aż pościg się podda i dopiero wtedy najemnik odwiózł go do domu, tym razem wolniej. Nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.

\- Dzięki za przejażdżkę, Deadpool – powiedział gdy zsiadł z motocykla i oddał kask. Jeszcze raz uściskał Wade’a, tym razem jedną ręką, a ten odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Mówiłem, że zajmę się problemem podróżowania.

\- Jesteś najlepszy, Wade – przyznał i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, znów objął najemnika, tym razem porządnie. Deadpool uściskał go jeszcze mocniej. Peter miał wrażenie, że usłyszał od niego ciche „dziękuję”, ale nie był pewny.

\- Coś mówiłeś? – zapytał.

\- Nie, nic – odparł szybko i odsunął się. – Idź spać, Petey, szkoła rano czeka.

Wiedział o tym, ale nie chciał się jeszcze rozstawać. Na samą myśl zaczynał odczuwać fizyczny ból. Chętnie wypróbowałby motocykl podczas patrolu, popatrzył jak Deadpool kopie przestępcom tyłki i po prostu z nim jeszcze pobył, ale szkoła była ważniejsza niż jego własne zachcianki.

\- Dobranoc, Wade – powiedział i pomachał mu na pożegnanie.

\- Słodkich snów, Petey! – zawołał najemnik i chwilę później odjechał, rzucając coś jeszcze w jego stronę. Plik pieniędzy na mikrofon.  

Peter zignorował rozczarowanie, które poczuł widząc odjeżdżającego przyjaciela i poszedł do domu, wciąż pobudzony niedawno zakończoną przejażdżką. Gdy sobie ją przypominał, nadal czuł motyle w brzuchu.

\- Cześć, ciociu – przywitał się, gdy wszedł do środka. Dzisiaj była wcześniej w domu niż zazwyczaj.

\- Cześć, skarbie. – Ciocia podeszła do niego i pocałowała go w policzek. – Coś się stało?

\- Nie. Dlaczego pytasz?

Dziwne pytanie. Nic się przecież nie stało. Czemu w ogóle myślała, że tak było?

\- Po prostu… uśmiechasz się w sposób, w jaki nigdy nie widziałam, żebyś się uśmiechał – powiedziała rozbawiona. – Wyglądasz jakbyś odkrył jakiś sekret wiecznego szczęścia.

Peter dotknął swojego policzka, który cały czas był napięty od uśmiechania się. Teraz, gdy ciocia zwróciła mu na to uwagę, zorientował się, że zaczynają go boleć oba.

\- Nic się nie stało – odpowiedział niezręcznie, czując że się czerwieni.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteś w dobrym humorze – wyznała, z czułością gładząc go po policzku. – Ben cieszyłby się, że nie opłakujesz go zbyt długo.

Nawet wspomnienie o wuju nie zepsuło mu humoru. Co było dziwne, bo dotychczas choćby mała wzmianka wywoływała ból. Nie tym razem.

\- Pójdę już na górę – powiedział odsuwając się od cioci. – Jestem zmęczony.

\- Okej. Dobranoc, Peter.

\- Dobranoc, ciociu.

Szybko wszedł na górę i zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Wciąż się uśmiechał, nie mógł się powstrzymać, wszystko tak dobrze się w jego życiu układało. Po śmierci wuja był pewien, że jeszcze długo nie będzie aż tak szczęśliwy, ale mylił się. Był cholernie szczęśliwy, tak bardzo, że aż zaczął się bez celu kręcić po pokoju, nie mogąc usiedzieć w miejscu. Ale co było tego powodem?

\- Pewnie Gwen – stwierdził. W końcu był tak blisko chodzenia z nią, że to musiało być to. – Na pewno Gwen.

Położył się w końcu do łóżka, uśmiechając się do sufitu nad sobą. W pewnym momencie udało mu się wreszcie zasnąć, będąc pewnym, że ani przez chwilę nie przestał się szczerzyć. We śnie nadal jeździł z Deadpoolem na motocyklu.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biedny, zaślepiony Peter. Nie wie z której strony nadchodzi szczęście nawet gdyby uderzyło go prosto w twarz :D


	9. Chapter 9

Kolejny dzień z rzędu Peter rozpoczął krótkim joggingiem po okolicy. Czuł, że z każdym kolejnym dniem idzie mu coraz lepiej i bardzo się z tego cieszył. Nawet wczesna pora mu nie przeszkadzała, choć nie wiedział czy to już przyzwyczajenie, czy po prostu treningi Deadpoola tak go wykończały, że po przybyciu do domu zasypiał od razu po dostaniu się do łóżka i spał jak zabity. Najwyraźniej po takim zmęczeniu minimum pięć godzin snu wystarczyło jego organizmowi, by się zregenerować.

Tego dnia postanowił nieco zwiększyć dystans, ale tylko do półtora kilometra. Zmienił też trasę, by nie popaść w monotonię. Czuł się już pewniej biegając, nie bał się że ktoś inny go wyśmieje za jego styl, dalej próbował naśladować najemnika i miał wrażenie, że wychodzi mu to na dobre. Ktoś z idealną kondycją nie może się przecież mylić w takiej kwestii jak jogging.

Przypomniał sobie jak Wade gonił tamtego złodzieja, który im uciekł. Błyskawicznie się rozpędził i bez problemu dotrzymywał kroku przestępcy, chociaż miał na sobie dwa miecze, trzy pistolety, zapewne kilka poukrywanych noży, granaty i ciężkie buty. Chciałby kiedyś pochwalić się takim samym osiągnięciem. Może bez noszenia tego całego uzbrojenia, ale wystarczyłoby mu po prostu być w stanie przebiec taki dystans z podobną prędkością i nawet się nie zasapać.

Póki co jego największym sukcesem było półtora kilometra zakończone tylko nieznaczną utratą oddechu. Jeszcze nie powiedział Deadpoolowi o swoich porannych treningach, będzie musiał to zrobić, bo był ciekawy, czy najemnik go pochwali.

Przepocony, ale w dobrym nastroju wszedł do domu, gdzie ciocia wciąż się krzątała, przygotowując się do wyjścia.

\- Oh, Peter, dobrze że już jesteś – powiedziała, gdy go zobaczyła. – Śniadanie masz zrobione, a jak wrócisz ze szkoły, to pewnie będzie i obiad, bo dzisiaj kończę wcześniej.

Dobrze było usłyszeć tę drugą wiadomość. Ciocia zdecydowanie za ciężko pracowała, widać było po niej zmęczenie tymi ciągłymi, długimi zmianami, należał jej się w końcu jakiś odpoczynek.

\- Ale ja nie będę na obiedzie. Idę po szkole do Gwen, będzie mi pomagać z hiszpańskim.

Ciocia, do tej pory zabiegana, zatrzymała się nagle i popatrzyła na niego.

\- To ta, która ci się podoba? – zapytała i uśmiechnęła się.

Peter zaczerwienił się.

\- Może trochę – przyznał zawstydzony. – Nie wiem ile będę u niej siedział, ale jak niedługo, to pewnie potem pójdę jeszcze do Wade’a.

\- Ten twój nowy znajomy? – Przytaknął w odpowiedzi na jej pytanie. Nie mówił wiele o Deadpoolu, napomknął tylko, że jest z innej szkoły i poznali się na wycieczce do Oscorp. Wątpił, że ciocia pochwaliłaby jego znajomość z kilka lub kilkadziesiąt lat starszym facetem, w dodatku najemnikiem. – Może zamiast ciągle chodzić do niego, zaprosisz go kiedyś do nas? Możesz sprowadzać tu kolegów.

\- Może kiedyś – zgodził się, choć wcale nie miał zamiaru przyprowadzać tu Wade’a. Przynajmniej nie dopóki ten robił wszystko w swoim kostiumie i dopóki sam nie skończy szkoły i nie zacznie studiów. Niby jeden rok różnicy, ale inaczej patrzyło się na licealistę przyjaźniącego się z dorosłą osobą niż na studenta z taką samą znajomością.

\- W takim razie baw się dobrze – życzyła mu ciocia i pocałowała go na pożegnanie. – Nie wracaj późno.

\- Nie wrócę – obiecał i odprowadził ją do drzwi, które za nią zamknął. Czas na kolejną odsłonę codzienności.    

Wchodząc po schodach na górę zauważył, że w sypialni cioci pali się światło. Musiała zapomnieć je zgasić. Nie planował wchodzić do środka, włącznik był zaraz przy drzwiach, ale gdy stanął progu i rozejrzał się, zebrało mu się na wspomnienia. Spojrzał na łóżko, które było duże, w sam raz dla dwóch osób. Ciocia zawsze spała po prawej o czym świadczyły różne książki leżące na szafce obok. Lewa strona należała do wuja. Pamiętał jak za dzieciaka często wspinał się na to łóżko, by spać z wujostwem, bo w jego pokoju męczyły go koszmary. Albo jak razem z nimi rozstawił teleskop przy oknie i nieudanie obserwowali gwiazdy, których praktycznie nie widać w Nowym Jorku.

To już nigdy nie wróci. On i tak nie miał jeszcze tak źle. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić co przeżywa teraz ciocia, która po tylu latach spania razem w jednym łóżku, teraz co noc leżała w nim sama i gdy się odwróci, nie znajdzie obok siebie drugiego ciała, do którego mogłaby się przytulić.

Przygnębiony wyłączył światło i odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia, gdy coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Był tak skupiony na wspomnieniach, że dopiero teraz zauważył kilka kartek leżących na szafce po stronie wuja. Pewnie za jego życia nie zwróciłby na nie uwagi, ale teraz wydawało mu się dziwne, że tam leżą, skoro nikt z tej szafki już nie korzystał.

Zapalił z powrotem światło i podszedł bliżej. Nawet bez podnoszenia był w stanie zobaczyć, co jest na kartkach zapisane. Wezwanie do zapłaty. Zmroziło mu krew w żyłach, gdy przeczytał kwotę. Może nie siedział w rodzinnych finansach, ale wiedział, że nie mają takich pieniędzy i raczej ich nie zdobędą jeśli tylko jedna osoba będzie pracować. Ale ciocia nigdy by się nie zgodziła, by jej pomógł. Pomimo trudnej sytuacji, miał wrażenie że teraz byłaby jeszcze bardziej uparta niż kiedyś. Nie mógł jednak nic z tym nie zrobić. Tylko co on mógł? Całe dnie i weekendy miał zajęte ze względu na nowe obowiązki. Deadpool pewnie by się zgodził, by przychodził do niego rzadziej, ale nie chciał tego. Na patrole czekał przez cały dzień najbardziej i nie chciał z nich rezygnować. Ani z treningów.

Sfrustrowany i bezsilny wyszedł z sypialni i udał się w końcu pod prysznic, dalej rozmyślając nad rozwiązaniem tej sytuacji. Żeby pomóc cioci, musiałby ją zapewnić, że nie porzuci przez to nauki, a przy tym musiałby nową pracę pogodzić z byciem pomocnikiem Deadpoola. Najprościej byłoby oczywiście wziąć od najemnika pieniądze, który ten dałby mu je lekką ręką, pewnie nawet nie oczekując niczego w zamian, ale czegoś takiego nie zamierzał robić. Czułby się z tym głupio, jak jakiś pasożyt, a poza tym już postanowił, że nie zamierza mieć sponsora. Potrzebował innego rozwiązania. Tylko jakie zadowoliłoby wszystkich i pomogłoby mu zarobić pieniądze potrzebne do opłacenia rachunków?

Piana z szamponu wpadła mu do oczu, gdy otworzył je z wrażenia po tym, jak genialny pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy. Pospiesznie dokończył prysznic i wyszedł spod niego nawet nie owijając się w ręcznik. Był sam w domu, kto go zobaczy nagiego?

Zostawiając za sobą mokre plamy zszedł do kuchni, gdzie z szafki pod zlewem wyjął pudełko po butach. Po otworzeniu go jego oczom ukazało się kilkaset dolarów. Jego fundusze na studia. Miał za pomocą tych pieniędzy opłacić naukę, dorzucając je do stypendium, ale teraz postanowił użyć ich do czego innego. Ciocia i wuj zaczęli je odkładać na początku ostatniego roku szkolnego, uzbierało się niewiele, ale nie mogli sobie pozwalać na odkładanie dużych kwot. Wuj pewnie by go zabił, gdyby tknął te pieniądze, ale jeśli wyda je teraz, to później mu się to wszystko zwróci, gdy już zdobędzie pracę jako fotograf.

Zamierzał kupić aparat. Profesjonalny sprzęt, którym będzie mógł robić wysokiej jakości zdjęcia, nadające się do sprzedaży. A czemu będzie robił zdjęcia? Przy jego napiętym grafiku odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna – Deadpoolowi. Nie pochwalał tego, ale prasa zawsze była najbardziej zainteresowana podawaniem informacji o przestępstwach i różnych tragediach. Zamierzał zaspokoić ich głód dokładnie tym, czego najbardziej chcieli. Miał do tego idealne warunki, zawsze był w centrum wydarzeń, wystarczy tylko w odpowiednim momencie pstryknąć fotkę. Upiecze tym dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Nie tylko zarobi pieniądze potrzebne cioci, ale i pomoże rozsławić najemnika. Dobrze im szło, ale potrzebowali większego zasięgu i lepszego PR’u, zwłaszcza że póki co działali tylko w Queens. Cały Nowy Jork musi się dowiedzieć, że w mieście jest nowy bohater, a jego zdjęcia w tym pomogą. O ile jakaś duża gazeta zechce je kupić. Będzie musiał poszukać jakiejś dobrej redakcji, jak już zrobi pierwsze zdjęcia.

Chociaż cel miał szlachetny, z bólem serca wyjął pieniądze z pudełka i położył na stole. Wujostwo ciężko pracowało, by całą tę kwotę uzbierać, a on tak po prostu zamierzał to wydać. Co prawda teoretycznie pieniądze były jego i mógł z nimi robić co chciał, ale i tak czuł się jak złodziej. Miał nadzieję, że ten plan nie odwróci się przeciwko niemu, bo w przeciwnym razie zostanie bez niczego i może się nie dostać na wymarzone studia.

Po ubraniu się i zjedzeniu śniadania, Peter spakował pieniądze do plecaka i udał się na zakupy, ruszając w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku niż przystanek autobusowy. Opuści przez to fizykę, ale chciał jak najszybciej kupić aparat zanim się rozmyśli albo stchórzy. Znał jeden sklep, gdzie sprzedawano aparaty i tam też się udał, trzymając mocno ramiączko plecaka. Miał wrażenie, że wszyscy się na niego gapią i wiedzą ile pieniędzy ma przy sobie. Każdy przechodzeń był teraz dla niego potencjalnym złodziejem. Co było absurdalne, bo nikt przecież nie mógł wiedzieć, że ma w swoim plecaku prawie tysiąc dolarów. Co dziwne, nie czuł się podobnie, gdy paradował po ulicy z forsą Deadpoola. Może dlatego, że była ładniej złożona i mieściła mu się do kieszeni? Nosząc podobną kwotę w plecaku czuł się jak gangster idący na wymianę narkotykową.

Po podjechaniu dwóch przystanków autobusem dotarł w końcu do sklepu. Na szczęście było już otwarte. Po rozpisce na drzwiach zauważył, że przybył ledwo po otwarciu. Pewnie będzie ich pierwszym klientem.

Wszedł do środka, od razu czując się zagubionym. Do tej pory tylko czytał o różnych aparatach i technikach fotografowania, ale nigdy nie miał w rękach prawdziwego aparatu poza jakimś starociem, który korzystał z kliszy. W sklepie na wystawie było zaś tyle sprzętu, że nie wiedział gdzie spojrzeć najpierw. Na szczęście znajdujący się tu pracownik od razu przybył mu z pomocą.

\- W czymś pomóc? – zapytał uprzejmie. Peter zauważył, że ta uprzejmość nie był sztuczna i facet nie był miły na siłę.

\- Tak, szukam aparatu do pracy – wyjaśnił, nie bardzo wiedząc co innego powiedzieć.

\- Jaki to rodzaj pracy i o jakim przedziale cenowym mówimy?

\- Pracuję dla gazety – skłamał. Liczył na to, że facet nie wyczuje kłamstwa i uwierzy, że osiemnastolatek może już mieć taką pracę. – Jako wolny strzelec. Robię zdjęcia różnym zdarzeniom, przestępstwom i takim tam. Mój stary aparat się zepsuł, mam niecały tysiąc na coś nowego.

\- Przyda ci się więc sprzęt, który dobrze robi zdjęcia w ruchu – zauważył mężczyzna i wskazując mu kierunek ręką, podszedł do kilku modeli. – Te są dobre, nie rozmazują mocno obrazu i kosztują od ośmiuset dolarów do tysiąca. Mamy też lepsze, ale są one droższe.

Peter przyjrzał się wszystkim aparatom, głównie patrząc najpierw na cenę, bo parametry mówiły mu niewiele.

\- Który z tych byłby najlepszy? – zapytał.

\- Zobaczmy… - Sprzedawca podniósł jeden z modeli i podał go Peterowi. – Jest tańszy niż niektóre, ale to solidny sprzęt. Duża pojemność i można do niego dokupić różne obiektywy zależnie od potrzeb. Mogę od razu jeden dorzucić.

\- Może kiedy indziej, teraz stać mnie tylko na aparat – powiedział oglądając sprzęt z każdej strony. Dobrze leżał w dłoni, był lekki, choć nie mały. – Mogę go wypróbować?

\- Proszę – zachęcił go mężczyzna.

\- Dzięki. – Peter popatrzył na aparat. – A jak się go włącza?

Pewnie zepsuł tym pytaniem swoje kłamstwo, ale nie obchodziło go to, chciał wypróbować aparat, by nie kupić kota w worku.

Sprzedawca zaśmiał się pod nosem i odebrał mu sprzęt, włączając go.

\- Mogę ci też pokazać jak go używać – zaoferował, gdy w dalszym ciągu mógł u niego dostrzec zagubienie.

\- Byłoby miło.

Spędzili jakieś dwadzieścia minut na omawianiu obsługi aparatu, a po wszystkim Peter zdecydował się na jego zakup. Sprzedawca przyniósł mu z zaplecza nowy egzemplarz, jeszcze nie wyjęty z pudełka, a on wysypał na ladę pieniądze.

\- Napadłeś na bank? – zdziwił się mężczyzna, patrząc na stertę pieniędzy złożoną ze wszystkich nominałów tylko nie setek.

\- Raczej na swoją skarbonkę – odparł i obaj zaczęli wyliczać konkretną kwotę. Osiemset trzydzieści dziewięć dolarów i dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć centów. Peterowi zostanie nieco ponad stówa na studia.

Patrzył ze smutkiem, jak te pieniądze znikają w kasie, ale rozchmurzył się, gdy dostał aparat do ręki. Ten wydatek się opłaci, czuł to w kościach. Schował swoją nową zabawkę do plecaka i żegnając się ze sprzedawcą wyszedł na ulicę, by udać się wreszcie do szkoły. Gdy tam dotarł, pierwsza lekcja już się skończyła, ale udało mu się zdążyć na drugą. W autobusie napisał sobie usprawiedliwienie, sprytnie podrabiając podpis cioci May. Nie chciał, żeby szkoła do niej dzwoniła i informowała ją o jego nieobecności na fizyce. Jeśli będzie miał szczęście, to nie zadzwonią, by potwierdzić to co napisał.

Mając jeszcze trochę czasu przed następnymi zajęciami, udał się na poszukiwania Gwen. Znalazł ją przy jej szafce. Sam też miał własną, ale rzadko z niej korzystał, bo za łatwo było się do nich włamać. Obawiał się, że jeśli zostawi w niej książki, to Flash coś z nimi zrobi. Tak jak kilka lat temu.

\- Hej, Peter! – Gwen zobaczyła go już z daleka i pomachała mu, a gdy się zbliżył, uściskała go serdecznie. Peter zadrżał w jej ramionach. – Nie było cię na fizyce, zmartwiłam się, że nie przyjdziesz.

\- Musiałem coś załatwić – wyjaśnił tajemniczo. Chciał się pochwalić przyjaciółce swoim aparatem. Później pokaże go też Deadpoolowi. Był ciekaw, jak najemnik zareaguje na jego plan.

\- Co takiego? – zainteresowała się.

\- Pokażę ci podczas lunchu – obiecał. Nie chciał wyciągać aparatu przy tylu ludziach, jeszcze ktoś by zauważył, a tylko tego mu brakowało, by Flash się o tym dowiedział. Nie chciał ryzykować, że ten pół mózg mu go zniszczy.

\- Co ty ukrywasz? – zapytała Gwen i przyjrzała mu się od góry do dołu, jakby miało jej to pomóc odkryć jego tajemnicę. – Chyba nie wpakowałeś się w kłopoty, co?

\- No co ty – zaśmiał się. – Ja? Jestem grzeczny jak aniołek.

\- To dobrze, bo gdybyś coś zrobił, to mój ojciec by cię aresztował – zażartowała. – A jest dzisiaj w domu i na pewno cię zobaczy, jak pójdziemy do mnie się uczyć.

Peter zrobił się nagle nerwowy na myśl o spotkaniu rodziców Gwen. Nie chodzili jeszcze ze sobą, a już miał odbyć spotkanie tego typu?

\- Powinienem… no nie wiem, przynieść coś w prezencie? – zapytał. Nigdy nie był u nikogo znajomego w domu, tylko u Harry’ego, ale u niego była większa szansa na spotkanie kogoś ze służby niż jego ojca, czy kiedyś, jeszcze przed rozwodem państwa Osborn, także matki.

\- Po co? Przychodzisz do mnie, nie do nich – zauważyła i objęła go wspierająco. – Możesz przyjść z pustymi rękami, nikt nie będzie ci miał za złe.

Uspokoiła go tym trochę, ale i tak czuł się głupio z tym, że przyjdzie z niczym. Miał jeszcze forsę, by kupić chociaż głupie kwiatki, ale skoro Gwen mówiła, że nie było takiej potrzeby, to zdecydował się jej posłuchać.

\- Skoro jesteś pewna, że nie potrzeba…

\- Jestem – zapewnił. – Muszę lecieć do klasy, tobie też radzę. Do zobaczenia w czasie lunchu.

\- Pa! – zawołał za nią i popędził do swojej sali, by się nie spóźnić. Wystarczyło że już opuścił jedną lekcję.

Podczas następnej przerwy zaniósł do dyrekcji usprawiedliwienie i na szczęście uwierzyli w nie, a przynajmniej udawali, że wierzą, żeby później lepiej zbadać sprawę.

By nie trafić na Flasha i nie ryzykować kradzieży albo zniszczenia aparatu, jak zwykle ukrywał się na przerwach w bibliotece, przy okazji nadrabiając naukę, którą ostatnio zaniedbywał przez patrole. Nadal był daleko do przodu z tematami, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zbyt długi zastój. Sam by sobie tego nie wybaczył.

W końcu nadszedł czas lunchu. Zamiast pójść razem z Gwen do stołówki, ukryli się na schodach prowadzących do szkolnej piwnicy i tam Peter pokazał jej aparat.

\- Wow, niezły sprzęt – powiedziała i wzięła aparat do ręki, od razu go uruchamiając. Czuł się głupio z tym, że ogarnęła to szybciej niż on, ale pewnie miała więcej styczności z tego typu sprzętem niż on. Pewnie miała droższy w swoim domu. – Co się stało z brakiem pieniędzy?

\- Zaszalałem z moimi pieniędzmi na studia – wyjaśnił. – Najwyżej pójdę na gorszą uczelnię.

\- E tam, z takim aparatem możesz zarobić trochę kasy – zauważyła i wycelowała w niego obiektyw. – Uśmiechnij się.

Nieśmiało spełnił jej prośbę i pozwolił się jej sfotografować. Gdy zdjęcie już było gotowe, przysunął się do niej i spojrzał na wyświetlacz aparatu.

\- Wyglądam okropnie – stwierdził widząc swoje potargane włosy.

\- Wyglądasz uroczo – poprawiła go i oddała mu aparat. – Teraz ja. Jeśli robisz dobre zdjęcia telefonem, to tym aparatem stworzysz cudo.

\- Nie nastawiałbym się tak, jeszcze z niego nie korzystałem – przypomniał jej i przygotował się do zrobienia zdjęcia, podczas gdy Gwen zapozowała.

\- Nie gadaj tylko rób – popędziła go.

Uśmiechnął się i skupił, by wykonać jak najlepsze zdjęcie. Poczuł nagłą pewność siebie i do swoich umiejętności. Telefon czy profesjonalny sprzęt, to wciąż był aparat, miał talent do zdjęć, więc nie powinno być ciężko uchwycić piękno Gwen na zdjęciu. Gdy znalazł odpowiedni kąt, szybko nacisnął odpowiedni przycisk i zdjęcie zostało zrobione. Otworzył je od razu, by sprawdzić jak wyszło. Nie mogło się lepiej udać.

\- Zobacz – powiedział i pokazał zdjęcie Gwen, która sapnęła zdumiona.

\- Peter, to jest wspaniałe. Wyszłam jak modelka – zauważyła uradowana. – Musisz mi to zdjęcie dać, oprawię je w ramkę.

\- Cieszę się, że się podoba – wyznał z uśmiechem. Miło było zrobić przyjemność Gwen, zwłaszcza czymś tak prostym jak zdjęcie.

Przez resztę przerwy na lunch bawili się aparatem, pstrykając sobie nawzajem zdjęcia. Pod koniec od uśmiechania się bolały ich policzki, ale było warto, bo mieli teraz masę wspólnych fotografii na pamiątkę tego dnia. Jedno szczególnie mu się podobało. Nie wydurniali się podczas robienia go, po prostu siedzieli obok siebie i uśmiechali się, a Gwen wyszła na nim po prostu cudownie. Gdy na nie patrzył, po jego klatkę piersiową ogarniało przyjemne ciepło. Będzie musiał oprawić je w ramkę i postawić u siebie w pokoju, żeby przypominało mu o tym dniu.

Lubił być otoczony przez zdjęcia bliskich mu osób, a teraz do tych wuja i cioci dołączyła także Gwen. Będzie musiał dorwać Harry’ego jak wróci i też mu zrobić zdjęcie. No i Deadpoolowi. Najchętniej uwieczniłby go na zdjęciu bez maski, ale najemnik pewnie i tak by się nie zgodził, więc zadowoli się czymkolwiek, byle tylko mieć jego zdjęcie.

Po szkole udali się z Gwen do jej domu. Wracali autobusem, bo jak sama powiedziała, nie chciała by jej mama lub tata ich podwozili. Peter był jej za to wdzięczny, bo nie miał pojęcia, czy przetrwałby jazdę w zamkniętym pojeździe z którymś z jej rodziców. Już i tak się denerwował samym faktem, że znajdzie się w domu osoby, w której się podkochuje.

Dojechali w końcu na miejsce, praktycznie pod sam apartamentowiec znajdujący się na obrzeżach Manhattanu. Nie rozumiał czemu Gwen nie chodziła do którejś z tamtejszych szkół prywatnych, gdyby miał wybór tak jak ona, bez oporu wybrałby lepszą placówkę. Nie pasowało mu to trochę do ambitnej osoby, jaką była jego przyjaciółka.

\- Czemu nie chodzisz do szkoły gdzieś tutaj? – spytał gdy czekali na windę. W tym budynku mieli nawet portiera.

\- Do tych snobów? Nie ma mowy – odpowiedziała ostro.

\- Nie generalizujesz trochę?

\- Może, ale miałam już do czynienia z tamtejszymi uczniami. Prawdziwy wyścig szczurów. Wolę chodzić do gorszej szkoły niż do lepszej, ale martwić się o to czy nie znienawidzi mnie większość szkoły. W takich miejscach raczej nie znajdzie się przyjaciół, a ja jestem zbyt towarzyską osobą, by zrezygnować z kontaktów z ludźmi.

Jedna z dwóch wind przyjechała i oboje weszli do środka. Gwen wcisnęła przycisk dziesiątego piętra i ruszyli na górę.

\- Ja chciałbym chodzić do prywatnej szkoły. – Opisy przyjaciółki nie zniechęciły go. Jemu kontakt z innymi nie był aż tak potrzebny i tak na co dzień spotykał się z niechęcią innych uczniów. Jakoś przetrwałby w takim miejscu.

\- Wierz mi, nie chciałbyś. Tam co drugi uczeń to Flash tylko z dwa razy gorszym charakterem i dwa razy bardziej zadzierający nosa.

\- Właśnie wyobraziłem sobie armię klonów Flasha o różnej płci.

Gwen roześmiała się.

\- To by było straszne – stwierdziła. – Choć Flash ma całkiem ładne nogi, dobrze by wyglądał w spódnicy.

Próbował to sobie wizualizować, ale czuł się niekomfortowo, więc szybko przestał. Zresztą i tak dojechali na właściwe piętro, więc pora było zająć się oglądaniem wszystkiego. Gwen mieszkała w przyjemniejszym miejscu niż Deadpool, budynek przypominał raczej hotel, ale apartamentowce pewnie już tak miały.

Przeszli korytarzem pod drzwi oznaczone równym numerem sto pięćdziesiąt, a Gwen otworzyła je kluczem.

\- Czuj się jak u siebie w domu – zachęciła go i razem weszli do środka.

Peter miał wrażenie jakby trafił do innego świata, chociaż większe luksusy widział już Harry’ego. Może przesadzał, ale od razu dało się wyczuć różnicę klas, jakie dzieliły jego własny dom, a apartament Gwen. Meble, choć wyglądały normalnie i niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniały, pewnie kosztowały więcej niż jego telewizor. A obrazy powieszone na ścianach? Wszystkie miały zdobione ramy i wyglądały na drogie. Ale nic dziwnego. Jako kapitan policji, ojciec Gwen zarabiał sporo, a jej mama była prawniczką. Nie narzekali na brak gotówki.

Przyjaciółka zaprowadziła go korytarzem do salonu, gdzie na powitanie wyszedł im dziwnie wyglądający kot, który zamiauczał na widok Petera.

\- Ma na imię Freddy – powiedziała Gwen i podniosła zwierzaka. – Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś uczulony, bo jak tak, to mogę go gdzieś zamknąć.

\- Nie, nie jestem – zapewnił i wyciągnął ręce w stronę kota. Wolał psy, ale koty też uwielbiał. – Mogę?

\- Jasne.

Freddie wylądował mu na rękach. Gdzieniegdzie miał placki łysej skóry na ciele, jedno z uszu było jakby odgryzione i coś stało mu się także w prawe oko, które było całe białe i zapewne ślepe.

\- Co mu się przydarzyło? – spytał drapiąc zwierzaka pod brodą. Freddie zaczął mruczeć i ocierać się łbem o jego brodę.

\- Nie wiem, pracownicy schroniska go takiego znaleźli. Zakochałam się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia – wyznała i wzięła od niego kota, tuląc go do piersi. – Jak nie znajdę sobie chłopaka, to on zostanie moim mężem.

Peter zaśmiał się i poszedł za Gwen do jej pokoju.

\- Gdzie są wszyscy? – zdziwił się, gdy nie zobaczył innych domowników.

\- Skoro nikt nie przyjechał po mnie, to moi rodzice pojechali odebrać moich braci – wyjaśniła wpuszczając go do siebie. – Pewnie niedługo będą.

Peter niepewnie przekroczył próg pokoju Gwen, chłonąc wszystko wzrokiem. Nie miał pojęcia czego się spodziewał, ale zastał po prostu zwykły pokój urządzony bez żadnych udziwień. Najbardziej w oczy rzucało się zasłane łóżko oraz biurko, na którym stał komputer. Praktycznie całą podłogę zasłaniał bladoróżowy dywan, a całą jedną ścianę zajmowała biblioteczka z książkami. Na półkach stały nagrody, maskotki z dzieciństwa i różne zdjęcia przedstawiające Gwen z jej rodziną i przyjaciółmi . Część wisiała też na ścianach. Podszedł do niektórych i przyjrzał się im z bliska. Chciałby, żeby kiedyś i ich zdjęcie się tu znalazło. Może niedługo.

\- Chcesz zacząć od razu, czy wolisz najpierw odpocząć? – spytała Gwen siadając na podwieszanym siedzisku zwisającym z sufitu. Miała też drugie takie zaraz obok, więc usiadł na nim, a Freddy przeskoczył z kolan przyjaciółki na jego, znów się łasząc.

\- Mnie to obojętne – odparł i pogłaskał zwierzaka. Dziwnie było głaskać kota, któremu brakowało futra.

\- Jak rodzice wrócą, to pewnie zaraz będzie obiad, więc w sumie możemy poczekać z nauką – zaproponowała. – Zgrajmy twoje zdjęcia na mój komputer, co ty na to?

\- Okej.

Usiedli przy biurku i zabrali się do pracy. Samo zgranie wszystkiego poszło szybko, ale z nudów zaczęli się bawić w Photoshopie, przerabiając swoje zdjęcia w dziwny sposób. W pewnym momencie Petera zaczął boleć brzuch, tak mocno się śmiał, a Gwen nie pozostawała mu dłużna. Wspaniale było móc spędzać z nią czas i poznawać od innej, tej bardziej zrelaksowanej strony. Poza szkołą przyjaciółka zachowała się nieco inaczej niż w szkole, choć zmiana nie była znowu tak drastyczna. Na pewno częściej się śmiała, głośniej, podczas gdy wśród rówieśników raczej ograniczała się do krótkich chichotów. Peter cieszył się, że nie czuje się przy nim skrępowana i pozwala sobie na luz.

Spędzili przy komputerze prawie pół godziny, gdy usłyszeli otwierane drzwi. Wciąż śmiejąc się pod nosem wyszli z pokoju i zobaczyli rodziców Gwen oraz jej dwóch braci.

\- Cześć wam – przywitała się Gwen i pociągnęła Petera bliżej do siebie. – To mój przyjaciel Peter.

\- Dzień dobry – mruknął nieśmiało. Powinien był to powiedzieć głośniej, ale nie lubił gdy cała uwaga skupiana była na nim.

\- To twój chłopak? – zapytał jeden z braci.

Peter zaczerwienił się cały, ale Gwen przybyła mu z pomocą.

\- Nie rozumiesz słowa przyjaciel? – rzuciła w stronę brata.

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami i razem z bratem poszedł do jakiegoś pokoju. Peter spojrzał na rodziców przyjaciółki, zwłaszcza na ojca, który przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie. Nie podobało mu się to spojrzenie. A mama Gwen była jeszcze gorsza. Coś było z nim nie tak? Wyglądał jakoś źle? Miał coś na twarzy? Bo chyba nie oceniali go tylko przez pryzmat tego, co mógłby zrobić ich córce. To by było głupie tak oceniać ludzi z góry. Prawda?

\- Miło cię poznać, Peter. – Ojciec Gwen był pierwszym który podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Peter uścisnął ją pewnie, a przynajmniej na tyle pewnie, na ile potrafił, by nie wyjść przed kapitanem na słabeusza.

\- Nawzajem.

Tym razem odezwał się głośno i wyraźnie. Musiał naprawić kiepskie pierwsze wrażenie.

\- Zostajesz na obiedzie? – spytała matka Gwen.

\- Jeśli to nie problem – odparł.

Kobieta przytaknęła mu i bez słowa poszła w swoją stronę, został tylko kapitan. Gdyby nie obecność Gwen, Peter uciekłby ze strachu. Jej ojciec był tego samego wzrostu co on, ale samą swoją postawą budził respekt.

\- Jak się trzymasz, Peter? – zapytał go nagle kapitan. Szybko domyślił się, o co może pytać.

\- Radzę sobie – odpowiedział. – Jak idą poszukiwania?

Ostatnio ciocia nie pytała policji, czy wpadli na jakiś trop, może od tego czasu trochę się zmieniło.

\- Na razie nic, ale szukamy – zapewnił go mężczyzna. – Idę pomóc przy obiedzie, a wy zajmijcie się sobą.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Gwen złapała go za rękę i zabrała z powrotem do pokoju. Tym razem postanowili się jednak trochę pouczyć. Usiedli na podłodze i zabrali się do roboty. Ku zdziwieniu Petera szło mu lepiej niż na lekcjach, rozumiał więcej, a gramatyka sprawiała jakby mniejsze problemy. Mimo to nadal nie czuł się zbyt pewnie z hiszpańskiego i wiedział, że jeszcze daleka droga przed nim.

Udało im się odrobić jego pracę domową, gdy do pokoju zajrzał jeden z braci Gwen i zawołał ich na obiad. Peter znowu zrobił się nerwowy.

\- Spokojnie, nie ugryzą cię – zapewniła go przyjaciółka i razem udali się do jadalni.

Nie uspokoiła go tym wcale i cały w nerwach usiadł obok niej, starając się ignorować ciekawskie spojrzenia pozostałych domowników. Nie miał kompletnie pojęcia jak zachowywać się w czasie jedzenia wśród obcych ludzi, do tej pory jadał co najwyżej w gościach u przyjaciół wujostwa, ale tychże znał na tyle dobrze, że aż tak się nie krępował jak teraz.

By nie zrobić czegoś głupiego, zaczął jeść dopiero, gdy zaczęli inni. Spojrzał na Gwen, która uśmiechała się do niego, chcąc mu zapewne dodać otuchy. Doceniał jej starania nawet jeśli nie przynosiły pożądanych rezultatów.

\- Uczysz się z Gwen w jednej klasie, prawda? – zapytała matka przyjaciółki. – Tam się poznaliście?

\- Niezupełnie, poznaliśmy się przed szkołą – doprecyzował. – Pomogła mi pozbierać książki, które rozsypały mi się na ziemi, wcześniej nie rozmawialiśmy.

\- Jakoś nie było okazji do bliższego poznania się – dodała Gwen.

Jej matka pokiwała głową.

\- Dobrze się uczysz? – Tym razem pytanie padło od kapitana. Czuł się jak na przesłuchaniu, ale może to dobrze. Jeśli pokaże się z dobrej strony, to rodzice Gwen szybciej go zaakceptują, gdy zapyta ją czy zostanie jego dziewczyną.

\- Peter i ja idziemy łeb w łeb – odpowiedziała za niego Gwen. – Mamy najlepsze wyniki ze wszystkich uczniów.

Wyraźnie spodobało się to rodzicom jego przyjaciółki, co nieco go uspokoiło.

\- Jakieś zainteresowania poza szkołą? – spytała znowu matka. Cieszył się, że bracia Gwen siedzą cicho, chyba by nie wytrzymał, gdyby któryś z nich zadała podobne pytanie co poprzednio.

\- Głównie fotografia, ale ostatnio też uprawiam jogging.

Trenuję też profesjonalnego mordercę na bohatera, dodał w myślach. Czy to się liczy?

\- Peter robi naprawdę świetnie zdjęcia. – Będzie musiał podziękować Gwen za to, że wtrącała się w rozmowę. – Później wam pokażę.

Tak wyglądała reszta obiadu. Rodzice Gwen zadawali mu jakieś pytania, on odpowiadał, a przyjaciółka rozwijała jego myśl. Nie wypadł pewnie przez to najlepiej, ale może zamiast za nieudacznika wzięli go po prostu za nieśmiałą osobę, którą w gruncie rzeczy był. Cały czas czuł się niezręcznie i żałował, że nie może być teraz z Deadpoolem. Przy nim nie musiał pozować ani nikomu nic udowadniać, ale czasami trzeba się poświęcić. Przynajmniej spędzał znów czas z Gwen.

Po obiedzie wrócili do jej pokoju, gdzie w końcu odetchnął z ulgą. Przyjaciółka zaśmiała się widząc jego minę.

\- Przecież nie było aż tak źle – stwierdziła siadając na łóżku. Peter dołączył do niej.

\- Było jeszcze gorzej, zbłaźniłem się.

\- Przestań. – Gwen poklepała go po plecach. – Wypadłeś lepiej niż mój znajomy, który raz tu był. Domyśl się, dlaczego tylko raz. Uczymy się dalej?

\- Po to tu przyszedłem – zauważył.

\- Nie tylko po to – zauważyła, a jemu serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Co miała na myśli?  

Pouczyli się jeszcze godzinę, potem Peter niechętnie musiał już iść, bo Gwen musiała jeszcze odrobić swoją pracę domową, ale obiecała mu jeszcze korepetycje choćby i jutro. Przyjaciółka odprowadziła go do drzwi i uściskała na pożegnanie. Odwzajemnił uścisk, ciesząc się tą chwilą. Zaczynał rozumieć czemu Wade tak lubił uściski.

Peter od razu udał się do najemnika, nie mogąc się już doczekać co powie na temat aparatu. Czy w ogóle będzie miał coś przeciwko robieniu zdjęć jego akcjom? Deadpool ciągle się przechwalał i lubił być w świetle reflektorów, ale może nie przepadał za byciem fotografowanym. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie z tym problemu, bo musiał jakoś zarobić, a to był jedyny sposób.

Zanim udał się na miejsce, wstąpił jeszcze po drodze do dwóch knajp i wziął trochę jedzenia na wynos. Przez to, że tak się denerwował u Gwen, pomimo zjedzenia obiadu dalej był głodny, więc musiał coś zjeść. Przy okazji kupił też coś dla Wade’a, by najemnik nie czuł się pominięty i przez to nie zabrał mu jego własnego żarcia.

Jadąc autobusem przeglądał Internet na telefonie, gdzie natrafił na ciekawy artykuł zatytułowany Bohater z Queens. Pod spodem było kiepskiej jakości zdjęcie przedstawiające Deadpoola podczas ratowania ludzi z rozbitych aut. Autor opisywał w nim tę sytuację i wspominał o zeznaniach ofiar, którym najemnik pomógł. Wiadomo było, że to Deadpool, dlatego było trochę zdziwienia, że morderca do wynajęcia pomaga ludziom, ale twórca artykułu nie miał ogólnie nic przeciwko, zastanawiał się tylko co jest powodem tej zmiany.

Rozpierała go duma, gdy po raz drugi czytał artykuł. Był dumny z Deadpoola i tego, jak mu szło i był dumny z siebie i ich wspólnego sukcesu. Skoro już pojawili się w mediach Internetowych, to kwestią czasu było aż zainteresuje się tym telewizja i poważne gazety. A wtedy Wade oficjalnie zostanie bohaterem. Już nim był, ale na pewno nie przekonał jeszcze wszystkich co do swoich dobrych intencji. Będą musieli się jeszcze bardziej starać, by i to zmienić. Najważniejsze, że szli we właściwym kierunku.

Zaczynał się frustrować tym, że autobus jedzie tak wolno. Chciał już być na miejscu i pokazać najemnikowi artykuł, a potem aparat i powiedzieć mu, że takich tekstów może być wkrótce więcej, tyle że z lepszymi zdjęciami.

W końcu po wielu dłużących się minutach dojechał na miejsce i biegiem pokonał resztę drogi. Niestety ktoś zablokował mu przejście.

\- Hej, młody - przywitał się z nim jeden z pijaczków spod budynku najemnika. – Chcesz łyka?

Peter skrzywił się na widok butelki wódki w dłoni mężczyzny.

\- Nie, dzięki. Nie mogę pić. Ty w sumie też nie powinieneś. Marskość wątroby i te sprawy.

Pijaczek machnął ręką.

\- Raz się żyje.

\- Dosłownie – dodał drugi. – Przepuść dzieciaka, Malcolm.

Mężczyzna, Malcolm, też wyższy z dwójki, odsunął się od drzwi i pozwolił mu przejść. Peter podziękował im nim zniecierpliwiony wspiął się po schodach na górę, wchodząc bez pytania do mieszkania Deadpoola. Tym razem najemnik nie spał, ale znowu znajdował się na kanapie.  

\- Hej, DP. Co czytasz? – spytał podchodząc bliżej kanapy i zaglądając najemnikowi przez ramię.

\- Komiks o pająku, który został ugryziony przez człowieka i zyskał dzięki temu multum dziwnych supermocy – wyjaśnił nie odrywając oczu od lektury. – Znalazłem go podczas moich podróży do alternatywnych rzeczywistości.

\- To brzmi głupio – stwierdził.

\- Komiks czy alternatywne rzeczywistości?

\- Oba.

\- Niektóre są naprawdę dziwne. Wiesz że w jednej mam zaszyte usta i wyglądam jak Baraka po lobotomii? – zapytał przejęty.

Peter pokręcił głową.

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć.

\- Ja też bym wolał to wymazać z pamięci. Na szczęście później zabrali się za mnie porządni reżyserzy i scenarzyści. Nawet jakiś przystojniak mnie zagrał.

\- Powróćmy do pająka z mocami człowieka, jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało – zaproponował. Trochę się zaczynał gubić.

\- Manspider! Fajny komiks, ale byłby lepszy, gdyby to człowieka ugryzł pająk i dał mu supermoce.

\- To się nigdy nie wydarzy.

\- Wiem coś, czego ty nie wiesz! – zaśpiewał Deadpoool i spojrzał na niego tajemniczo. – Tak w ogóle, to główny bohater nazywa się Peter Parkley i mieszka ze swoją pajęczą ciocią June.

\- Nabijasz się ze mnie, prawda? – zapytał przyglądając się najemnikowi sceptycznie.

Wade spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Tak – odparł, a jego maska nie pokazywała żadnych emocji. – Tak naprawdę nazywa się Steve, a jego ciocia Joe, to w rzeczywistości wujek, który zmienił płeć i postanowił zatrzymać stare imię, bo pasuje do obu zestawu genitaliów.

Peter musiał przez kilka dłuższych sekund przetworzyć tę informację.

\- Naćpany jesteś? – zapytał w końcu. Kto wymyśla takie rzeczy nie będąc pod wpływem żadnych używek?

\- Zawsze.

\- Okej. – Peter w końcu zdecydował się pokazać z czym przyszedł. – Przyniosłem nam obiad. 

\- Mój czuły nosek wyczuwa kuchnię meksykańską! – powiedział uniesionym głosem i wyrwał mu jedną z toreb, od razu się do niej dobierając. Peter uśmiechnął się widząc ekscytację najemnika i poczuł w brzuchu dziwne ciepło wywołane tym, że go uszczęśliwił. Kiedy Wade był szczęśliwy, on też był.

Podszedł do mężczyzny, by samemu zjeść swoje jedzenie na wynos, gdy torba z meksykańskim żarciem niespodziewanie wylądowała w miejscu, na którym chciał usiąść.

\- Co jest? – spytał gdy dostrzegł, że Deadpool piorunuje wzrokiem torbę.

\- Chicmichanga – odparł. – Nienawidzę ich.

\- Myślałem, że je lubisz, ciągle o nich gadasz – zauważył zdziwiony i usiadł, odsuwając uprzednio chimichangi.

\- Lubię tylko jak to słowo brzmi – wyjaśnił i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, tym samym odmawiając jedzenia. – Ale nie martw się, to częsty błąd, zdarza się nawet w najlepszych fanfikach.

\- Okej, co to fanfiki?

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć – zapewnił i nachylił się w stronę Petera, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego przestrzeni osobistej. – Co ty masz, eh?

\- Chińszczyznę? – odparł niepewny, choć dobrze wiedział co jest w torbie, którą trzymał na kolanach. Było mu gorąco, gdy najemnik był tak blisko. 

\- Bierę!

Deadpool wyrwał mu siatkę i łapczywie zabrał się do jedzenia. Peter przyglądał się temu chwilę, nim westchnął i zabrał się za chimichangi, słuchając jak jego przyjaciel mlaska i siorbie wciągając makaron do ust.

\- Wiesz co znalazłem? – odezwał się po chwili, patrząc na Wade’a.

\- Co? – wybełkotał z pełnymi ustami. W jakieś dwie minuty zjadł już prawie cały box.

\- Napisali o nas – powiedział podekscytowany i sięgnął po telefon. – A w zasadzie o tobie. Piszą, że jesteś bohaterem.

Deadpool wziął od niego telefon, z wciąż odtworzonym artykułem i przeleciał po nim wzrokiem po czym niespodziewanie wyrzucił jedzenie w powietrze, nie przejmując się, gdzie wyląduje.

\- Wooo! Sukces! Jestem najlepszy!

\- Tylko nie rzuć moim telefonem! – krzyknął spanikowany, gdy najemnik poderwał się z kanapy, wyrzucając ręce w górę.

\- To jest takie zajebiste! – Wade porwał go w ramiona, przez co Peter upuścił jedzenie, które wylądowało na podłodze. – Robimy to Peter, zostajemy bohaterami!

Znowu „my”, chociaż w samym artykule nie było nawet słowa o tym, że ktoś Deadpoolowi pomaga. Peter poczuł motyle w brzuchu. Ostatnimi czasy zdarzało się to niezwykle często. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy to nie jakaś choroba. Może to przez powietrze w tym dziwnym miejscu.

Nawet nie próbował powiedzieć przyjacielowi, że tylko jeden z nich to bohater. Też chciał się tak nazywać i nawet trochę czuł, że może. Pośrednio przyczyniał się do ratowania tych ludzi. Czy można być pół bohaterem? Bo takim się czuł.

Deadpool jeszcze chwilę go nie puszczał, a gdy to zrobił, dalej trzymał dłonie na jego ramionach, uśmiechając się szeroko. Blizny wokół jego ust zrobiły się od tego czerwone, ale Peter ledwo zwrócił na nie uwagę, zbyt skupiony na skierowanym do niego uśmiechu, który wręcz musiał odwzajemnić, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Radość najemnika była niezwykle zaraźliwa.

\- To jest takie zajebiste! – powtórzył, praktycznie piszcząc z podekscytowania. 

\- Jest – zgodził się. – A wiesz co będzie jeszcze bardziej zajebiste?

\- Co? Co? Co?!

\- Powiem ci, jak zrobisz mi coś do jedzenia. – Deadpool przyjrzał mu się zdziwiony. – Przez ciebie moje jest na podłodze.

Wade podszedł do chimichang i rozdeptał je z premedytacją. Peter popatrzył na niego jak na wariata.

\- Naprawdę ich nienawidzę – powiedział i wsadził sobie palec do ust, prawie wywołując u siebie mdłości. – Masz ochotę na naleśniki?

\- Zawsze.

\- Masz szczęście, robię najlepsze naleśniki w całym mieście! – oznajmił dumnie i udał się do kuchni.

Peter poszedł za nim, zabierając ze sobą plecak, by czekając na jedzenie odrobić trochę pracy domowej, którą rozłożył na stole.

\- Daj znać, jak skończysz – poprosił i zasunął suwak plecaka, by Deadpool nie zauważył aparatu.

\- Znowu potrzebujesz pomocy z hiszpańskim, eh? – spytał najemnik, z zawrotną prędkością ładując potrzebne składniki do miski.

\- Nie, Gwen mi pomogła, byłem dzisiaj u niej.

\- Niezły sposób, żeby dostać się do domu dziewczyny, która ci się podoba – zachichotał Wade.

\- Cicho – syknął zawstydzony.

Najemnik znów się zaśmiał.

W niecałe dwadzieścia minut naleśniki były gotowe. Peter musiał przyznać, że w życiu nie jadł tak dobrych. Deadpool nie kłamał, naprawdę był mistrzem.

\- Są niesamowite – pochwalił z pełnymi ustami, pochłaniając naleśnika za naleśnikiem. Wade obserwował go cały czas, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach.

\- Mówiłem, że jestem mistrzem – powiedział nieskromnie. – A teraz opowiadaj co miałeś opowiadać.

Peter przytaknął i sięgnął po aparat, dalej przeżuwając naleśniki. Smakowały niebiańsko, miał ochotę jeść je już zawsze.

\- Kupiłem go dzisiaj – wyjaśnił czując na sobie pytające spojrzenie najemnika.

\- Droga zabawka jak na robienie selfie – stwierdził oglądając sprzęt z każdej strony.

\- Nie jest do selfie. – Nie zabierając aparatu, włączył go, by Wade mógł zobaczyć zdjęcia. – Moja ciocia ma problemy finansowe, więc pomyślałem…

\- Że wydasz jej ostatnie oszczędności na aparat! – dokończył. – Egoistyczny z ciebie dupek.

\- Więc pomyślałem – kontynuował niezrażony – że będę sprzedawać zdjęcia do gazet, żeby jej pomóc.

\- Wszystko spoko, ale czyje zdjęcia, eh?

\- Twoje.

Deadpool zamarł.

\- Co przepraszam?

Powiedział to takim chłodnym tonem, że Peter aż zadrżał.

\- No, będę robił ci zdjęcia…

\- I sprzedawał, żeby się pochwalić, jakie znasz dziwadło? – spytał i zasłonił usta maską.

Deadpool wstał i górował teraz nad Peterem złowrogo. Włosy stanęły mu dęba na ten widok, ale zignorował to, bo w klatce piersiowej poczuł ból, gdy usłyszał jak Wade siebie nazwał.

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył natychmiast. – Jak możesz myśleć, że zrobiłbym ci coś takiego?

\- Sam to powiedziałeś – warknął i zrobił krok w jego stronę. Peter odważnie został na swoim miejscu. Nie dał się przestraszyć, był niewinny, nie miał się czego bać.

\- W kostiumie, Wade, będę ci robił zdjęcia w kostiumie – doprecyzował, przeklinając się za to, że nie zrobił tego wcześniej. Musiał napędzić najemnikowi niezłego stracha. – Będę uwieczniał twoje bohaterskie wyczyny, żeby media szybciej się o tobie dowiedziały. Nigdy bym nie zrobił ci czegoś tak obrzydliwego.

Deadpool powoli się uspokoił, najwyraźniej dotarło w końcu do niego, że mówi prawdę. Mimo to czuł się zawiedziony tym, że najemnik w ogóle posądził go o coś takiego, jakby mu nie ufał. Nie znali się długo, ale nigdy nie dał mu powodów by sądzić, że chce go skrzywdzić, wykorzystując do tego jego wygląd.

Przy okazji tego niefortunnego nieporozumienia przynajmniej dowiedział się, że Wade prawdopodobnie cały jest pokryty bliznami. Jedyny pozytyw tej sytuacji, o ile można to było tak nazwać.  

Milczeli długo, a Deadpool uparcie unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. Gdy w końcu się na niego zdecydował, odsłonił też z powrotem usta. Peter odetchnął z ulgą. Skoro to zrobił, to znaczy że nic się nie zmieniło, przynajmniej na gorsze.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział najemnik i usiadł z powrotem. – Nie powinienem był cię tak osądzać z góry. Po prostu mam złe doświadczenia z moim wyglądem.

\- Nie musisz za nic przepraszać – zapewnił i złapał Wade’a za rękę, sam nie wiedząc czemu. Chciał mu chyba dodać tym otuchy. – Nic się nie stało.

Deadpool uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i uścisnął jego dłoń. Peter poczuł, jak policzki robią mu się czerwone. Nigdy nie widział przyjaciela tak… niepewnego, nawet na tamtym dachu. Najemnik jednak szybko doszedł do siebie i złapał aparat w ręce. Zaczął przeglądać zdjęcia.

\- Uuu, witaj ślicznotko – powiedział i zagwizdał z podziwem.

\- Przestań – nakazał mu Peter. – To moja przyszła dziewczyna.

\- Mocne słowa jak na kogoś, kto jeszcze jej o tym nie powiedział. – Wade dalej przeglądał zdjęcia. – Ładna jest, pasujecie do siebie.

\- Mam nadzieję – przyznał. – Naprawdę ją lubię.

\- Uhu – mruknął tylko, co jak na niego było dziwne.  

\- To co myślisz? – zapytał, nie mogąc znieść ciszy, która pomiędzy nimi zapanowała. – Pozwolisz mi się fotografować?

\- Tak długo jak moja twarz nie będzie widoczna – odpowiedział. Odłożył aparat i uśmiechnął się. – Z tobą odpowiedzialnym za zdjęcia powinno nam się udać zdobyć sławę i bogactwo!

\- Bohaterowie nie dostają zapłaty za swoją robotę – przypomniał rozbawiony. Dobrze było znów widzieć Deadpoola uśmiechniętego.

\- Do dupy taki interes – stwierdził i położył się na stole. – Cóż, przynajmniej ty za to coś dostaniesz.

\- Te pieniądze przydadzą się mnie i cioci. Dzięki że się zgodziłeś.

Wade znowu wstał, ale tym razem z innego powodu i nie było to już tak przerażające.

\- Co mam powiedzieć prócz, drobnostka! – zaśpiewał i zabrał Peterowi talerz. – Dołożę ci jeszcze naleśników!

\- Wade, to za dużo. – Chciał go zatrzymać, łapiąc go za pas, ale najemnik był zbyt szybki.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak za dużo naleśników!

Peter zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

Za namową Deadpoola zjadł wszystkie naleśniki, które ten mu usmażył. Po wszystkim nie mógł się ruszyć, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo i tak musiał jeszcze chwilę posiedzieć, by dokończyć pracę domową. Wade chciał mu pomagać, ale był kiepski z literatury, za to zaskakująco dobrze radził sobie z chemią.

\- To przez bomby – wyjaśnił. – Muszę wiedzieć jak robić bomby domowej roboty.

Mógł się tego domyślić.

Po spełnieniu obowiązku ucznia, Peter był gotowy, by iść na patrol, na który Deadpool bardzo chciał się wybrać, żeby jak najszybciej zacząć robić zdjęcia. Teraz, kiedy był już pewny, że nikt nie będzie fotografował jego nagiej twarzy, nie miał nic przeciwko, by pozować przed aparatem.

\- Powinienem był założyć sukienkę – stwierdził, gdy Peter poprosił go o wspólne zdjęcie. – W zasadzie wciąż mogę ją nałożyć.

\- Może później – powiedział i zatrzymał go, nim zdążył pójść się przebrać. – Chodź tu.

Wade entuzjastycznie przysunął swoją twarz do jego i wyszczerzył się, co było widoczne nawet przez maskę. Peter nastawił aparat na pięć sekund, złapał go w odpowiednim miejscu i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, by obiektyw objął ich obu. Gdy zdjęcie zostało zrobione, od razu chciał je zobaczyć. Jęknął zirytowany na widok palców za jego głową.

\- Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać prawda? – zapytał z uśmiechem. Pomimo tego małego psikusa, zdjęcie się udało, podobało mu się, nawet bardzo. Nawet z maską dało się zobaczyć, że Wade jest na fotografii szczęśliwy, a to było w tym wszystkim najlepsze. Mógłby się patrzeć cały dzień na to zdjęcie. Tak jak w przypadku zdjęcia z Gwen czuł ciepło w sercu, ale w tym przypadku doszły też, po raz kolejny, motyle w brzuchu. Może przez sen połknął stado gąsienic?

\- Nie – odparł i sprężystym krokiem wyszedł z mieszkania, zabierając wcześniej swoje katany.

Peter pobiegł za nim, zakładając maskę i chwytając aparat, który zawiesił sobie na szyi.

Razem wsiedli na motocykl i zaczęli swój patrol. Z ziemi inaczej wszystko wyglądało, ale mogli się przemieszczać szybciej niż po dachach, a to zawsze jakiś plus. Dziś jednak był ich szczęśliwy dzień, bo już po kilku minutach jazdy, która cieszyła Petera bardziej niż powinna, usłyszeli syreny policyjne i ruszyli w ich stronę. Zatrzymali się oczywiście kawałek od radiowozów, żeby nie przyciągać uwagi, ale na tyle blisko, by wszystko widzieć. Wyglądało na to, że cały oddział policji otoczył bank. Był nawet helikopter, co wskazywało na to, że sprawa jest poważna.

\- Tak jest, nasz pierwszy napad na bank! – zawołał podekscytowany Wade. – Ruszam!

\- Idę z tobą!

Deadpool zatrzymał dłoń tuż przed użyciem swojego urządzenia do teleportacji.

\- Nie ma mowy, Petey – powiedział całkowicie poważny. – W środku jest pewnie pełno uzbrojonych złoli. To zbyt niebezpieczne. I tak będę musiał się martwić o zakładników, nie potrzebuję też martwić się o ciebie.

\- Więc się nie martw – przekonywał go. Nie zamierzał stać na zewnątrz podczas gdy Wade będzie siedział w środku. Musiał wiedzieć, co się dzieje, by na bieżąco dawać mu wskazówki jeśli będzie tego potrzebował, zwłaszcza że jeszcze nie podrasował ich komunikatorów.

\- Nie dałbym rady.

Znowu te cholerne motyle. Tym razem przynajmniej wiedział, czemu je poczuł. Bo najemnik się o niego troszczył. Żadna nowość, ale miło było to usłyszeć.

\- Muszę być w środku żeby ci pomagać i robić zdjęcia – nie dawał za wygraną Peter i uniósł aparat do góry. – Będę się trzymał z dala od akcji. Schowam się gdzieś czy coś, obiecuję, tylko pozwól mi iść razem z tobą.

Wade westchnął, ale złapał go za ramię i przeteleportował ich obu do środka banku. Nie znaleźli się w głównym pomieszczeniu tylko w jakimś biurze. Sądząc po wysokości, na jakiej były okna, teleportowali się na piętro.

\- Cii! To sezon na kłóliki – wyszeptał najemnik i niezwykle cichym krokiem ruszył przed siebie. Peter podążył za nim, starając się nie robić żadnego hałasu. Przygotował już aparat, wyłączając flesz i dźwięk, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi podczas robienia zdjęć.

Razem znaleźli schody i zeszli na dół. Na samym dole ktoś stał, ale odwrócony do nich plecami. Ktoś uzbrojony. Deadpool zatrzymał Petera w miejscu, a sam podszedł do mężczyzny. Gdy był już dostatecznie blisko, otoczył szyję złodzieja ramieniem i wciągnął go na schody. Mężczyzna szarpał się, ale najemnik był silniejszy i praktycznie miażdżył go w swoim uścisku, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch, który mógłby narobić hałasu. Nie mógł przez to złapać karabinu, który wypadł przestępcy z rąk. Peter złapał go w ostatniej chwili, nim upadł na podłogę. Było blisko.

Podduszony mężczyzna stracił przytomność. Wade wyciągnął z pasa jakieś zaciski i związał nim ręce mężczyzny, zostawiając go po prostu na schodach.

\- Niezły refleks – pochwalił Petera i zabrał mu karabin, który ten trzymał drżącymi rękoma. Broń palna przypominała mu o tragedii, jaka go spotkała i nie chciał jej nawet dotykać. By nie powracać pamięcią do tamtej nocy, skupił się na Deadpoolu, który sprawdził stan magazynka. – Przyda się.

\- Tylko nie zabij nikogo – przypomniał. Taki karabin nie wróżył nic dobrego.

\- Jestem ekspertem w zabijaniu, wiem gdzie trafić, żeby tego nie zrobić – zapewnił i wyjrzał do głównego pomieszczenia, by rozeznać się w sytuacji. Peter zrobił to samo. Przy drzwiach wejściowych stało dwóch gości, obaj uzbrojeni tak samo jak ten nieprzytomny. Sporej grupy zakładników liczącej co najmniej dwadzieścia osób i usadzonej pod ladą dla klientów, pilnowała także parka przestępców. Było jeszcze trzech innych, którzy dyskutowali o czymś między sobą. Co jakiś czas ze skarbca znajdującego się gdzieś w głąb budynku, wychodziła kolejna para, taszcząca ze sobą torby wypełnione pieniędzmi.

\- Dasz sobie radę z tyloma na raz? – zmartwił się Peter. To było dziewięciu uzbrojonych facetów gotowych strzelać do każdego, kto tylko kiwnie palcem. Nie martwił się oczywiście o Deadpoola, ale bał się, że jeśli ten dostanie w głowę, to przestępcy rozstrzelają w zemście zakładników, a on nie będzie im mógł pomóc.

\- Nie takie grupy się pokonywało.

\- A czy też było wtedy ryzyko śmierci tylu osób?

\- Nie, ale to nie może być aż takie trudne. – Wade schował się i odwrócił w jego stronę. – Nie wychylasz się stąd, jasne? Pilnujesz naszego nowego przyjaciela, ale nic poza tym. Zdjęcia też robisz bez wychylania się.

\- Czemu?

\- Chcesz dostać rykoszetem?

Nie pomyślał o tym.

\- Jak mam wiedzieć, że zdjęcia wyszły mi dobrze?

\- Masz talent, dasz radę. – Deadpool poklepał go po głowie i chwycił karabin w obie dłonie. – Czas na przedstawienie.

Peter patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel wyskoczył z kryjówki i bez celowania wystrzelił w stronę ogromnego, ozdobnego żyrandola, który wznosił się nad całym pomieszczeniem. Przestępcy od razu zwrócili na najemnika uwagę, ale nie zdążyli nawet zacząć strzelać, nim żyrandol spadł na podłogę, roztrzaskując się na miliony kawałeczków. Gdy wszyscy otrząsnęli się z szoku, po Deadpoolu został tylko porzucony karabin pozbawiony magazynków.

\- Sprytnie – powiedział najemnikowi przez komunikator. – Nie będą go mogli użyć.

\- Dziękuję – odezwał się głos w słuchawce. – Zgadniesz, gdzie jestem?

\- Teleportowałeś się do skarbca? – On tak by zrobił.

\- Tak. Właśnie pozbyłem się dwóch gości. Bezkrwawo. Znaczy krwawo, ale nie śmiertelnie.

\- To dobrze, ale pospiesz się, bo reszta może zagrozić zakładnikom – powiedział i ryzykując wychylił się nieznacznie. To był błąd, bo zaniepokojeni atakiem przestępcy natychmiast go zauważyli i otworzyli ogień w jego stronę. Peter nawet nie chciał myśleć jak niewiele brakowało, by dostał kulkę. Albo dwie. Ewentualnie trzydzieści. – Mała pomoc?  

\- Już jestem! – wrzasnął Wade, który pojawił się tuż za plecami jednego z mężczyzn. Pozostali od razu skupili się na nim, zapominając o Peterze, który znów mógł obserwować całe zamieszanie pomimo ostrzeżeń przyjaciela, by tego nie robił. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać, to było równie ekscytujące, co przerażające. Nie bał się jednak aż tak bardzo, na pewno mniej niż zakładnicy, którzy położyli się plackiem na podłodze, by uniknąć znalezienia się przed lufami karabinów.   

Deadpool wbił miecz w ramię najbliższego przestępcy i kopnął go z całej siły, wytrącając mu tym samym broń z ręki. Od razu pojawił się drugi, ale jednym machnięciem katany pozbawił mężczyzną stóp i przeskoczył nad nim, natychmiast atakując następnego. Ostrze miecza przemknęło tuż obok jego głowy, pozbawiając go ucha. Facet wrzasnął z bólu i złapał się za zranione miejsce. Wade chwycił jego karabin i z całej siły walną go w twarz, pozbawiając go przytomności i paru zębów.

Pozostali przestępcy otworzyli ogień, kule trafiły wprost w Deadpoola, ale ten jakby w ogóle ich nie poczuł i rzucił się na ostatnich czterech złodziei, śpiewając przy tym _Don’t stop me now_ na cały głos. Peter nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, chociaż widok takiej ilości krwi powinien go skutecznie zniechęcić do śmiechu. Nie stało się tak jednak, bo bawiła go radość Wade’a i z przyjemnością robił całej akcji zdjęcia, jedno po drugim.

Pierwszy z czterech mężczyzn padł po krótkiej walce na pięści, którą Deadpool wygrał już na starcie i to jedną ręką, bo w drugiej wciąż trzymał miecz, którym pozbawił ramienia drugiego. Dwóch ostatnich uznało najwyraźniej, że nie mają szans i rzucili się do ucieczki.

\- Ej, jeszcze nie skończyłem! – zawołał za nimi oburzony Wade. – Zamknij oczy i zasłoń uszy. 

To drugie było skierowane do niego i pospiesznie wykonał polecenie. Chwilę później, pomimo zasłoniętych uszu usłyszał głośny huk i doświadczył jasnego błysku prześwitującego nawet przez powieki. Granat błyskowo-hukowy. Kolejne sprytne zagranie.

Peter niepewnie otworzył oczy i chociaż obraz miał nieco niewyraźny, zobaczył jak Deadpool wbija obu przestępcom miecze w stopy, by nie mieli jak uciekać. Efekty granatu powoli minęły, lepiej już widział, więc wykorzystał to, by cyknąć ostatnią fotkę najemnikowi, który sprawdzał jeszcze stan zakładników.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał jedną kobietę, która była w szoku i nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje. – Co ja gadam, nie jest w porządku. Paniusiu, te dwa kolory się gryzą! Zmień stylistę. A ty? Oh, zrobiłeś sobie kuku. Masz plaster.

Nie miał pojęcia, skąd najemni wytrzasnął plaster, ale podarował go postawnemu mężczyźnie, który wpatrywał się tylko w podarek zaskoczony.

Gdy nie było już wątpliwości, że wszyscy są bezpieczni, Wade wrócił do niego i razem teleportowali się z banku dokładnie w chwili, kiedy do środka wpadło SWAT.

\- Najlepsza. Akcja. Na świecie! – krzyknął Deadpool. Byli znowu przy swoim motocyklu, którego na szczęście nikt nie ruszył.

\- Byłeś niesamowity! – pochwalił przyjaciela Peter. – To jak ich wszystkich załatwiłeś chociaż dostałeś całą serię z karabinu w pierś! A wcześniej ten żyrandol! I tamten skok i…

Nie potrafił się wysłowić tak był tym wszystkim zachwycony. To było dużo lepsze niż oglądanie dotychczasowych walk najemnika. Do tej pory rzadko kiedy używał mieczy, teraz wręcz musiał ich użyć, by mieć jakieś szanse i wypadł przy tym tak wspaniale, że Petera aż zatkało. Pierwszy raz widział bohatera w takiej akcji. Żałował, że nie nagrywał wszystkiego, to byłoby lepsze niż zdjęcia, których zrobił chyba z pięćdziesiąt.

\- Cóż, jestem całkiem zajebisty – przyznał nieskromnie.

\- Jesteś najlepszy! – zawołał i nie przejmując się krwią, która pokrywała kostium najemnika, uwiesił mu się na szyi. Musiał się jakoś pozbyć nadmiaru energii, a uścisk wydawał mu się teraz najlepszy. Tylko że nie zadziałało to tak jak chciał i jeszcze bardziej się nakręcił z jakiegoś powodu, ściskając Deadpoola jak najmocniej mógł.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd się poznali, jego uścisk został odwzajemniony od razu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że uchwyciłeś mój pokaz zajebistości. – Wade postawił go na ziemię, ale nie puścił. Uśmiech pod jego maską był doskonale widoczny.

\- Możemy je sprawdzić nawet teraz – zaoferował.

\- Na Deadharleya i w drogę!

Odjechali spory kawałek od banku i schowali się w jednym zaułku, by nikt ich nie zauważył. Usiedli tam pod ścianą i zaczęli przeglądać fotografie.

\- Ta jest świetna! Nie, ta jest lepsza! Nie, czekaj! Ta jest najlepsza! Nie!

Peter nawet nie próbował powstrzymać przyjaciela, który praktycznie darł mu się do ucha. Zdjęcia wyszły świetnie, każda gazeta zabiłaby za taką jakość takiego wydarzenia. W banku nikt z zakładników nie odważył się robić zdjęć, a gapie z zewnątrz nie mogli uwiecznić tego, co działo się w środku. Był posiadaczem najlepszych fotografii całej akcji i był z tego powodu cholernie dumny. Część nie nadawała się do sprzedaży ze względu na krew czy uwiecznione na nich odcinanie kończyn, ale cała reszta była po prostu złotem, które zamierzam jeszcze dzisiaj spieniężyć.

\- To był genialny pomysł – stwierdził ostatecznie Deadpool, gdy trochę się uspokoił i skończyli przeglądać zdjęcia.

\- Wiem i był w całości mój – zauważył z dumą.

\- Bez mojego wkładu nic by z tego nie wyszło.

\- Bez mojego aparatu też.

\- Mógłbym sobie kupić własny aparat.

\- I sam robić zdjęcia? – spytał sceptycznie.

\- Jeśli Steve może, to ja też!

\- Kapitan Ameryka?

\- Manspider, duh. Kapitano nawet nie umiałby się tym sprzętem posługiwać.

\- Na pewno nie jest aż taki głupi – zauważył. Mówili jednak o superżołnierzu, który już trochę żyje w obecnych czasach.

\- Fanfiki mówią co innego.

\- Skończ z tymi fanfikami – poprosił i wstał, uśmiechając się jak głupi do sera. – Wracamy do ciebie, muszę zgrać te zdjęcia na jakiegoś pędraka i spróbować sprzedać.

\- Uuu, znam pewną redakcję, która chętnie je kupi. Podwiozę cię tam – zaoferował Wade.

Po krótkiej wizycie u Deadpoola, gdzie zrzucił z siebie zakrwawioną bluzę i zgrał kilka najlepszych zdjęć, znalazł się pod drzwiami redakcji Daily Bugle. Musiał przyznać, że nie była to jego ulubiona gazeta, umieszczali w niej bzdury na temat Avengers i tego, że rzekomo chcą przejąć władzę nad światem. Była to jednak najlepiej sprzedająca się gazeta w całym mieście, a on chciał mieć jak największy zasięg dla swoich zdjęć. No i zapłatę.

Jako że Wade w życiu nie pozbyłby się swojego kostiumu, a formalnie wciąż był poszukiwany przez wszystkie służby specjalne świata, musiał zająć się tym samym. Najemnik obiecał czekać na pobliskim dachu. Dał Peterowi swój teleporter, by mógł się tam przenieść, gdy już wszystko załatwi.

Biorąc głęboki wdech ruszył do drzwi, które otworzyły się przed nim automatycznie. Redakcja była dużym budynkiem, a przede wszystkim wysokim, na pewno by się w nim sam zgubił, dlatego podszedł do recepcji znajdującej się na wprost wejścia, by powiedzieli mu jak się dostać do naczelnego. Wade kazał mu iść na całość albo nie iść wcale.

\- Cześć – przywitał się z pracującym za ladą mężczyzną. – Chciałbym się widzieć z naczelnym.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał oschle. Nieprzyjemny typ, dało się to wyczuć.

\- Mam dla niego interesujące zdjęcia – odpowiedział. Miał nadzieję, że to wzbudzi ciekawość faceta.

\- Naczelny nie skupuje zdjęć bezpośrednio. Mogę cię wysłać do kogoś innego.

\- Rozmawiam z naczelnym albo wcale – uparł się.

Nie był to najlepszy pomysł, bo mężczyzna wezwał ochronę, która wystawiła go na zewnątrz. Sfrustrowany Peter zmienił współrzędne w teleporterze i z dala od innych teleportował się do budynku redakcji gdzieś na środkowe piętro.

\- Świetnie. I gdzie teraz. – Sięgnął do ucha i włączył komunikator. Może nie był za daleko. – Pool, słyszysz mnie?

\- Jasno i wyraźnie, skarbie. Czego ci potrzeba, eh? Więcej fotek? Aż tak im się spodobałem? Powiedz im, że najpierw muszą się umówić.

\- Nie, nie wpuścili mnie nawet, przeteleportowałem się do środka.

\- Petey, ty mały włamywaczu! – zaśmiał się Deadpool. – Nie wiedziałem, że masz w sobie coś takiego.

\- Pool, potrzebuję pomocy, nie wiem gdzie iść – wyszeptał, bo musiał się schować, by nie zostać wykrytym.

\- Eh, ja też nie. Kszy, coś przerywa. Kszy, nie słyszę cię.

\- Pool!

\- Dobra, już ci pomagam. Chociaż gdyby cię aresztowali, mógłbym przeprowadzić epicką akcję odbijania cię z więzienia. Większy fejm i pasowałoby na fajny poziom w grze na podstawie mojej osoby.

\- Nie trafiłbym do więzienia, trafiłbym do aresztu.

\- Od biedy też może być.

\- Pool – warknął. Jeśli Wade zaraz nie ruszy swojego tyłka do pomocy, to zacznie krzyczeć.

\- No już, już. Hmm… Naczelny jest na ostatnim piętrze.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał podejrzliwie. Coś za szybka była ta pomoc.

\- Facet ma pewnie większe ego od mojego – wyjaśnił. – Gdzie indziej mógłby być, eh?

\- To brzmi logicznie…

\- Niedopuszczalne! – przerwał mu Deadpool. – Nigdy nie brzmię logicznie!

\- Zdarza ci się to częściej, niż ci się wydaje – zauważył i kontynuował: - Gorzej jak się mylisz i nie ma go tam.

\- Widzę przez lornetkę jakiegoś gościa z hitlerowskim wąsem. Wygląda jak naczelny i gestykuluje jak naczelny.

\- Więc to musi być naczelny.

\- Albo Hitler – zaproponował. Peter przemilczał tę kwestię, co wyraźnie nie spodobało się najemnikowi. – No co? Podobno przeżył w Argentynie.

\- Dobra, wyłączam się, bo będziesz mnie tylko rozpraszać. Odezwę się jak będę miał jeszcze jakieś problemy.

\- Bez odbioru!

\- To ja to powinienem powiedzieć – zauważył.

\- Więc to powiedz! Powiedz, powiedz, powiedz.

\- Bez odbioru – uległ w końcu, a najemnik zaśmiał się uradowany, nim Peter wyłączył komunikator.  

Nim opuścił swoją kryjówkę, którą był mały kącik za starą kserokopiarką, rozejrzał się jeszcze po korytarzu po czym ruszył na poszukiwanie windy albo schodów. Najlepiej byłoby znaleźć to drugie, bo mając w budynku windę pewnie mało kto używał schodów, więc mniejsze ryzyko, że na kogoś się natknie. Całe piętro było na szczęście mocno opuszczone i dotarł do celu bez problemu. Przywołał windę i znów się ukrył, by nikt z ewentualnych jej użytkowników go nie zauważył. Na szczęście dźwig był pusty, zajrzał więc do środka i sprawdził ile jest pięter po czym pobliskimi schodami ruszył na ostatnie. Musiał pokonać osiemnaście kondygnacji.

Okazało się to żmudniejsze niż mu się początkowo wydawało i w pewnym momencie zaczął się po prostu teleportować, aż nie dostał się na ostatnie piętro. Tam kręciło się już sporo ludzi, ale na szczęście nikt, łącznie z ochroną, nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, podszedł więc niezauważenie do biurka pewnej kobiety, która na plakietce stojącej na blacie miała napisane, że jest sekretarką naczelnego.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się uprzejmie, starając się brzmieć pewnie, by nie zauważyła, że nie jest tu legalnie. – Chcę się spotkać z naczelnym.

Kobieta zmierzyła go wzrokiem, ale nie wydawała się być nieprzyjazna.

\- Jesteś umówiony?

Żadnego pan, zauważyła, że jest jeszcze dzieciakiem.

\- Nie, ale mam coś, co go zainteresuje – powtórzył i pokazał jej pendrive’a.

\- Okej, ale wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność – powiedziała i wstała od biurka, by go zaanonsować. To było proste, prostsze niż na dole. Dotarli do biura naczelnego, które miało przeszklone ściany, widać więc było, jak dwóch mężczyzn, jeden z hitlerowskim wąsem, a drugi czarnoskóry, rozmawiają o czymś zażarcie. Sekretarka naczelnego zapukała i otworzyła drzwi. – Panie Jameson? Ktoś do pana.

\- Jeśli to Toomes, powiedz mu, że nie przeprowadzę z nim wywiadu! – wydarł się Hitler. Tak postanowił go w głowie nazywać Peter, choć znał już nazwisko.

\- Nie, pan Toomes dzwonił rano i powiedział tylko, że jeszcze pan pożałuje odmowy po czym rozłączył się. Przyszedł jakiś młody chłopak.

\- Chłopak?! – Peter uśmiechnął się, gdy drugi mężczyzna wytarł twarz, na którą najwyraźniej poleciało trochę śliny z ust krzykacza. – Chce alimentów? Niech najpierw udowodni, że jest moim synem!

\- Nie, ten chłopak ma coś dla pana – wytłumaczyła spokojnie sekretarka. Musiała mieć anielską cierpliwość jeśli wytrzymywała coś takiego na co dzień.

\- Przyprowadź go!

\- Już tu jest – oznajmiła mu przepuściła Petera w drzwiach. – Powodzenia.

Peter uśmiechnął się do niej i wszedł do środka, od razu podchodząc do biurka. Naczelny i jego kolega czy tam współpracownik obserwowali go, ale czuł na sobie jeszcze trzecią parę oczu. Kątem oka spojrzał przez okno, ale z takiej odległości nie mógł dostrzec Deadpoola.

\- O co chodzi dzieciaku?! Spieszy mi się!

Peter skrzywił się. Czy ten facet potrafił mówić czy tylko krzyczeć?

\- Mam zdjęcia do sprzedania – wyjaśnił bez ogródek. Nie chciał tu siedzieć zbyt długo, by nie ogłuchnąć.

\- I tylko po to zawracasz mi głowę?! – Tym razem to Peter musiał otrzeć ślinę z twarzy. Obrzydliwość. – Udaj się do…

\- To nie są zwykłe zdjęcia – upierał się i podał naczelnemu pendrive’a. Obserwował w napięciu, jak mężczyzna obraca go w dłoni nim w końcu podłączył go do komputera i zaczął przeglądać efekt jego pracy.

-Johna! – zawołał z przejęciem drugi mężczyzna. Strzał w dziesiątkę, pomyślał Peter z zadowolonym uśmiechem. – To jest ten… ten no… Deadpool!

\- Kto?

\- Najemnik poszukiwany na całym świecie – wyjaśnił. – Pojawił się jakiś czas temu w Nowym Jorku i od tamtego czasu ciągle słychać, że kogoś ratuje. Pamiętasz ten wybuch na ulicy?

\- Tak, facetowi ktoś odciął nogi.

\- To właśnie on! – wskazał na zdjęcie. – Deadpool.

Hitler przyjrzał się fotografii po czym spojrzał na Petera.

\- Skąd masz te zdjęcia, chłopcze?

\- Byłem w banku, gdy dokonano napadu – skłamał bez zająknięcia.

\- No tak, dzisiaj był napad na jeden z banków! – Drugi mężczyzna był tak podekscytowany, że Peter już uznał się za zwycięzcę. Praktycznie czuł zapach pieniądza. – Eddie zrobił tylko zdjęcia z zewnątrz, ale to są zdjęcia ze środka! Johna, wiesz co właśnie dostaliśmy?!

Peter wypiął z dumą pierś i czekał na ofertę kupna.

\- Daję sto.

Z Petera jakby uleciało powietrze.

\- Ile? – wydukał zaskoczony.

\- Pięćdziesiąt!

\- Johna!

\- To oczywisty Photoshop, Robbie! Ten dzieciak uchwycił wszystko.

\- Wypraszam sobie – wtrącił się Peter, nie mogąc pozwolić, by go obrażano. – To są całkowicie autentyczne zdjęcia.

\- A jak to udowodnisz? – zapytał krzykacz.

\- Mogę pokazać oryginały w aparacie – zaoferował. – Jest tam zapisana data zrobienia zdjęcia.

\- Johna, one są autentyczne – upierał się mężczyzna o imieniu Robbie. – Musimy je mieć, zapłać dzieciakowi.

Hitler nie wyglądał na zadowolonego i przez moment Peter był pewien, że zaraz zostanie wywalony na zbity pysk, ale na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało.

\- Dobra, daję dwieście – zgodził się w końcu naczelny.

\- Trochę mało, po czternaście za zdjęcie – zauważył.

\- W Daily World dostałby sześćset – dodał Robbie i uśmiechnął się do Petera. Lubił tego faceta.

\- Pięćset i ani centa więcej! – uparł się krzykacz.

\- Sześćset albo żadnych zdjęć.

Peter wyjął swojego pendrive’a, zaskoczony swoją asertywnością. Zwykle nie był aż tak odważny, ale fakt, że Wade miał na niego oko, pomagał mu się stawiać. Co było dziwne, bo i tak nie przybyłby na czas z pomocą, więc czemu mu to pomagało? Czemu sama świadomość wsparcia najemnika podnosiła jego pewność siebie?  

\- Niech wam będzie, sześćset! – Jameson siadł przy biurku, sięgając po jakąś kartkę.

\- Gotówką jeśli można – poprosił uprzejmie Peter. Naczelny popatrzył na niego spod byka po czym zaczął pisać na czeku.

\- Dasz to mojej sekretarce, wyda ci pieniądze – poinstruował. – Jak się nazywasz?

\- Peter Parker.

\- Umieścimy twoje nazwisko pod zdjęciami.

Peterowi zmroziło krew w żyłach. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Jeśli jego zdjęcia będą podpisane, każdy skojarzy fakty i zorientuje się, że ktoś kręcący się obok Deadpoola robi mu zdjęcia. Nikt jeszcze go nie widział w towarzystwie najemnika, nie licząc tego dzisiejszego wypadku, ale to się mogło wkrótce zmienić, a wtedy, jeśli ktoś wystarczająco mocno by chciał, mógłby spróbować go dorwać, gdy będzie pozbawiony ochrony Wade’a. Czyli wszędzie, kiedy nie są razem. W domu, w drodze do szkoły, w szkole. Ktoś mógłby zranić ciocię albo Gwen i byłaby to jego wina. Nie zniósłby kolejnej krwi na rękach.

Byłoby fajnie zdobyć trochę sławy. To była prawdopodobnie jedyna okazja, by błyszczeć tak jak Deadpool, a nie tylko wygrzewać się w jego blasku. Nie przeszkadzało mu bycie w jego cieniu, ale byłoby miło, gdyby ktoś wiedział, że też jest częścią tego sukcesu. Musiał się jednak poświęcić, jeśli ci, których kochał mieli być bezpieczni.

\- Chcę pozostać anonimowy – poprosił, zaskakując tym obu mężczyzn. – Jeśli można.

Krzykacz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Twoja wola – stwierdził i podał mu czek. – Jak będziesz miał więcej takich zdjęć, to możesz znowu przyjść. Dostaniesz za nie uczciwą cenę.

\- Na pewno – rzucił sceptycznie i ruszył do wyjścia.

Wychodząc słyszał jeszcze, jak Jameson krzyczy do Robbiego:

\- Każ naszykować nagłówki na jutro. Deadpool napada na bank!

Omal się nie wrócił do biura, żeby nawtykać naczelnemu, co o nim myśli. Jaki napad? Wade go udaremnił, nie przeprowadził! Nie o to mu chodziło, gdy wpadał na ten plan, gazety miały chwalić najemnika, nie go pogrążać.

Deadpool będzie zawiedziony. I słusznie, bo zawiódł go. Miał mu pomóc z PR’em, a wyszło na to, że go tylko zepsuł.

Zły na siebie, ale przede wszystkim na Jamesona, podszedł do biura sekretarki. Dopiero teraz przeczytał, że ma na imię Betty. Bez słowa pod jej czek, a ona odwróciła się do małego sejfu znajdującego się na ścianie i wyjęła z niego sześćset dolarów. Aparat trochę już mu się spłacił, co nieco poprawiło mu humor po tej porażce, ale i tak opuszczał redakcję w podłym nastroju, w ogóle nie reagując na krzyki mężczyzny, z którym na początku próbował się dogadać.

Będąc już na zewnątrz przeniósł się szybko do najemnika, który od razu do niego doskoczył, domagając się informacji.

\- I co, i co i co? – paplał z niezwykłą prędkością. – Spodobały im się, eh?

\- Spodobały – odparł i usiadł na krawędzi dachu z westchnieniem. – Ale zamiast cię pochwalić, naczelny zamierza obrzucić cię błotem.    

\- Eh? Jak mogli to zrobić?

\- Nie wiem. Może dalej uważają cię za groźnego albo…

\- Nie, nie, jak mogli dojść do wniosku, że jestem tym złym, skoro wybiłem wszystkich złodziei?!

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może naczelny uznał, że zrobiłeś to, by zgarnąć całą kasę dla siebie – zasugerował. – Straszny typ, myślę że możesz mieć rację i to naprawdę jest Hitler.

Deadpool dosiadł się do niego i tak jak on westchnął.

\- Eh, walić to! – stwierdził i klepnął go z całej siły w plecy. Peter prawie poleciał na twarz do przodu.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Był pewien, że Wade będzie zawiedziony, a ten wydawał się w ogóle nie przejmować tą sytuacją. 

\- Nie ważne jak piszą, ważne żeby pisali! Ten kto jest mądry i tak się zorientuje, że robię dobrą robotę, eh?

Entuzjazm najemnika udzielił się także jemu. Miał trochę racji, zła sława może mu pomóc tak czy inaczej, bo wtedy inne media się nim zainteresują, nie mówiąc już o czytelnikach, a ci sami dojdą do prawdy. Niezależnie od tego, czy Bugle przedstawi Deadpoola jako przestępcę, inne gazety podchwycą temat, zaczną kopać głębiej, karuzela napędzi się sama, a Wade wybroni się swoimi czynami.

\- Mówiłem, że bardzo często brzmisz logicznie – zauważył z uśmiechem i zbił z najemnikiem żółwika. Zaczynał to być ich firmowy znak. – Podrzucisz mnie do domu?

Nie chciał jeszcze wracać, ale obiecał cioci.

\- Z przyjemnością. Wsiadaj na mego konia!

Peter zaśmiał się, złapał Deadpoola za ramię i teleportował ich obu do motocykla. Jak zwykle został odstawiony kawałek od domu, by ciocia nic nie zobaczyła. Nim się pożegnali, czuł się w obowiązku jeszcze raz przeprosić najemnika.

\- Naprawdę przykro mi, że tak wyszło – powiedział odnosząc się do Jamesona. – Nie sądziłem, że zrobi coś takiego.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Peter. – Wade zmierzwił mu włosy, uśmiechając się pod maską. – Nie twoja wina. Ten gość jest dupkiem i tyle.

\- Mimo wszystko i tak przepraszam. Za to i za przestraszenie cię.

Nadal czuł się z tym źle i postanowił, że jakoś odwzajemni się najemnikowi. Chciałby, żeby kiedyś Deadpool czuł się w jego towarzystwie na tyle bezpiecznie, by nie bał się przebywać z nim w normalnych ciuchach, które nie będą całkowicie zasłaniały jego ciała. Tylko jak przekonać kogoś, kto reaguje paniką na odkrycie się, że jego blizny mu nie przeszkadzają? Przyzwyczaił się już do nich, nie zwracał na nie specjalnej uwagi, choć na początku jego wzrok ciągle do nich wędrował. Teraz, im częściej je widział, tym bardziej traktował je jak coś normalnego. Musi to tylko udowodnić przyjacielowi. Łatwo nie będzie, ale od tego są właśnie przyjaciele. By czuli się dobrze i nie oceniani w swoim towarzystwie. On już się tak czuł, gdy przebywał z Wadem.

Najemnik nieco się spiął na wspomnienie tego momentu, ale szybko się rozluźnił, co Peter uznał za dobry znak.

Wade uściskał go na pożegnanie, ale krócej niż zwykle i bez słowa odjechał na motocyklu. Peter nie czuł się o dziwo zignorowany ani nie przeczuwał, że coś się zepsuło między nimi. Wprost przeciwnie, miał przeczucie, że Deadpool musi sobie po prostu wszystko poukładać w głowie, łącznie z jego przeprosinami. O ile znowu nie wpadnie w panikę, co byłoby uzasadnione, to może mu to tylko wyjść na dobre. Był dobrej myśli i z tym optymizmem udał się do domu. Została mu ostatnia osoba, by się pochwalić aparatem.

\- Ciociu, patrz! – zawołał już w drzwiach. Biegiem wpadł do mieszkania, omal nie zderzając się z wychodzącą z kuchni ciocią.  

\- Skąd masz ten aparat? – zapytała, od razu zauważając go w jego rękach.

\- Kupiłem. Do pracy – wyjaśnił podekscytowany. – Będę robił zdjęcia dla Daily Bugle.

\- Wykluczone – powiedział od razu. Spodziewał się takiej reakcji, był na nią przygotowany.

\- Dzięki temu zarobię pieniądze. Będzie ci lżej. – Postanowił nie wspominać o tym, że widział w jej sypialni papiery na chorej wielkości kwoty.  

\- Skup się na nauce, nie na mnie – powiedziała i wróciła do kuchni, gdzie właśnie piła herbatę. Peter poszedł za nią.   

\- Będą mi płacić za zdjęcia, cały miesiąc mogę tam nie chodzić, a potem dostanę sporo kasy za zdjęcia. Szef wymaga tylko ode mnie, bym dostarczał mu zdjęć ciekawych zdarzeń, jak walk superbohaterów.

Specjalnie mówił o tym, jakby miał umowę o pracę, bo wtedy była większa szansa na to, że ciocia się zgodzi.

\- Nie – zabroniła ostrym tonem, odwracając się w jego stronę. W jej oczach dostrzegł strach. – Nie będziesz się zbliżał do przestępców.

\- Ciociu…

\- Straciłam już Bena, nie zamierzam stracić ciebie – powiedziała, a jej głos załamał się.

Peter nagle pożałował swojej decyzji, ale nie zamierzał jej zmieniać. Z Deadpoolem był bezpieczny. Nie mógł powiedzieć o tym cioci, choć bardzo by chciał. Gdyby wiedziała jakim opiekuńczym człowiekiem jest Wade, nie bałaby się tak o jego życie.

Jej strach był uzasadniony. W końcu to złodziej zabił wuja Bena. Obawia się powtórki, ale jemu nigdy nie przydarzy się to samo, dopóki Deadpool żyje. A będzie żył wiecznie, na pewno dłużej niż Peter.

\- Będę ostrożny – zapewnił tuląc ją do siebie. Ciocia zaczęła szlochać. – Zawsze będę stać za policją. Nie będę się rzucać w wir walki. Proszę, ciociu. Daj sobie pomóc.

Nie zniósłby patrzenia, jak ciocia wykańcza się, byle tylko jemu było dobrze. Byli rodziną, jedyną jaką mieli, powinni sobie pomagać, współpracować. Był już wystarczająco dorosły, by zapracować na siebie, nikt nie musiał go już utrzymywać i zamierzał z tego faktu skorzystać. Porzuciłby nawet szkołę i wszystkie marzenia, jeśli miałoby to cioci pomóc.

\- Tylko uważaj na siebie – wyszeptała mu w pierś.

\- Będę – obiecał i zaprowadził ją do sypialni. Ledwie położył ją do łóżka, a zasnęła wyczerpana.

Peter przykrył ją kocem, zszedł do kuchni pozmywać i sam też się położył, dziwnie zmęczony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwielbiam Jamesona.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter wiedział od początku, że robienie zdjęć Deadpoolowi będzie świetnym pomysłem, ale gdy zobaczył zdumienie na twarzy cioci, gdy przekazał jej zarobione pieniądze, utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu jeszcze bardziej. Zdziwienie May szybko przerodziło się w radość i ulgę. Z tym dodatkowym zastrzykiem gotówki powinni sobie dać radę. Nie było tego wiele, ale to zawsze coś. W obecnej sytuacji każdy pieniądz był dla nich niezwykle cenny.

Ciocia wyszła do pracy w dobrym humorze, chyba pierwszy raz odkąd zaczęła więcej pracować, by wiązać koniec z końcem. Peter cieszył się, że wreszcie mógł jej jakoś pomóc, w dodatku sensownie. Fajnie byłoby mieć te pieniądze dla siebie, kupiłby sobie za nie nowy komputer czy trochę ciuchów, ale wspieranie cioci było ważniejsze. Pomyśli o sobie, gdy wyprowadzi się na swoje. Póki co jedyną słuszną decyzją jest dokładanie się do domowego budżetu, a nie myślenie o własnych zachciankach, bez których i tak mógł żyć.

W drodze do szkoły Peter postanowił zająć się przeglądaniem Internetu w poszukiwaniu jakichś informacji o Deadpoolu i o tym, jak udaremnił napad na bank. Sięgnął po telefon i jego oczom ukazało się zdjęcie zrobione wczoraj z Wadem. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by go rano nie ustawić, lubił na nie patrzeć, a dzięki temu mógł to robić często. Początkowo chciał użyć tego, na którym był z Gwen, ale ostatecznie z tego zrezygnował. Może zrobi to, gdy już zostaną parą, a miał nadzieję, że stanie się to dzisiaj. Bo właśnie tego dnia zamierzał powiedzieć przyjaciółce o swoich uczuciach. Miał już dość czekania, chciał w końcu mieć dziewczynę albo nawet chłopaka, był skłonny spróbować nawet tego. Po prostu chciał doświadczyć tego wszystkiego, czego doświadczały inne nastolatki.

Obecny moment wydał mu się idealny, by spróbować. Miał dobre relacje z Gwen, która wydawała się go bardzo lubić. Przynajmniej tak wnioskował po jej zachowaniu. Ćwiczył odpowiednią przemowę podczas biegania i był pewien, że wybrał najlepszą wersję. Co prawda nie sprawiło to, że mniej się denerwował, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić strachowi go powstrzymać. Lepszej okazji już nie dostanie.

Bardzo chciał, by mu się udało. Nigdy specjalnie nie interesowały go związki, ale z Gwen był bardzo chętny, by spróbować. Według niego samego, pasowali do siebie, choć pewnie reszta szkoły, a zwłaszcza Flash, uważaliby inaczej. Trudno, Thompson będzie się musiał pogodzić z tym, że najładniejsza dziewczyna w szkole wybrała kujona, a nie jego. Nie mógł się doczekać jego miny, gdy się o wszystkim dowie.

Deadpool był bohaterem głównych artykułach na kilku stronach internetowych poświęconych miastu. Niektóre zapożyczyły zdjęcia z Bugle’a, a pozostałe korzystały z tych, które zrobiono na zewnątrz banku, choć było też jedno, które zrobione w środku, ale telefonem i bardzo niepewną ręką, skutkiem czego Wade wyglądał na nim jak zwykła, rozmazana plama.

Wszystkie media były zgodne, Nowy Jork miał nowego bohatera. Jedna strona nawet przeprowadziła wywiady z osobami, którym pomogli podczas patroli. Wyłączył na chwilę muzykę i włączył filmik, z uśmiechem słuchając, jak jeden po drugim mieszkańcy opowiadali o człowieku w czerwieni, który gadał jak najęty, był uzbrojony po zęby i uratował ich przed krzywdą.

To było niesamowite, wszystko wskazywało na to, że pomimo złej prasy ze strony niedoszłego naśladowcy Hitlera, Nowojorczycy uwielbiali Deadpoola. Jeszcze nie przeczytał o nim złego słowa, a to dobrze wróżyło. Starał się jednak nie być zbyt optymistycznie do tego nastawiony, bo negatywne opinie na pewno w końcu się pojawią. Nawet Iron Mana i reszty Avengers nie wszyscy kochali, zwłaszcza że nie działali pod niczyją jurysdykcją i nikt ich nie kontrolował. Dziwnie by zresztą było, gdyby nie istnieli żadni przeciwnicy bohaterów. Wszystko miało swoich antyfanów, chyba tylko powietrze było kochane przez każdego, ale cóż, powietrza nie dało się nie lubić.

Po wyjściu z autobusu i dojściu do szkoły, Peter zauważył coś, co do tej pory miało miejsce tylko gdy Avengers dokonali czegoś wielkiego. Wielu uczniów czytało gazetę. Konkretnie Daily Bugle. To było szaleństwo, wszyscy z podnieceniem opowiadali o Deadpoolu, który w efektowny i krwawy sposób powstrzymał napad. Rozpływano się nad jakością zdjęć, których autorem był sam Peter, idący przez plac przed szkołą niczym dumny paw. Ilekroć słyszał pochwały na temat fotografii, uśmiechał się szeroko, z trudem powstrzymując się, by nie dziękować za pochwały. Gdyby każdy dowiedział się, że to on jest autorem zdjęć, chyba by im mózgi implodowały. Ten, cichy, niepozorny Parker, który czasami za dużo papla zrobił takie zdjęcia groźnemu najemnikowi, choć na co dzień boi się Flasha? Niemożliwe!

A jednak. Chwycił jedną z porzuconych gazet i zobaczył na okładce zdjęcie, na którym Wade idzie w stronę złodziei. W oryginale był bardziej pokrwawiony, ale Jameson musiał kazać wyretuszować krew, by nie dostać pozwów. Zostawiono jednak ślady po kulach. Deadpool wyglądał jak największy i najgroźniejszy twardziel świata. Wcześniej długo nie przyglądał się temu zdjęciu, ale teraz gdy to robił, czuł dziwne mrowienie w podbrzuszu, które chwilowo zignorował, by skupić się na nagłówku.

Oczywiście był taki, jakiego się spodziewał, mówiący o napadzie na bank w wykonaniu najemnika. Nie zdenerwował go on jednak, bo nie przeszkodziło to ludziom zachwycać się Deadpoolem. Zwłaszcza dzieciakom. Nic tak nie robiło wrażenia na nastolatkach jak brutalny bohater, który nie trzymał się tak zasad jak Avengers. Który z ich członków, tak jak Wade, odcinałby ludziom kończyny? Żaden. Może Thor, gdyby go poniosło.

Co najlepsze, wszyscy ci przestępcy przeżyli. Deadpool nie zranił śmiertelnie ani jednego, ocalił wszystkich zakładników, pieniądze i zrobił to wszystko w niecałe pięć minut. Pomimo starań Daily Bugle, nie dało się tego przedstawić w złym świetle. W końcu nie było żadnych dowodów na to, że potem sam próbował zabrać coś ze skarbca.

Wciąż trzymając gazetę wszedł do klasy, gdzie czekała już Gwen. Był też Flash, zaczytany w tym samym artykule, co pozostali uczniowie. Peter usłyszał nawet, jak mówi do siedzącego obok kolegi, że Deadpool jest zajebisty. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że Wade pozbawiłby go wszystkich zębów w przypadku ich spotkania, to by tak nie uważał.  

\- Cześć, Peter – przywitała się z nim Gwen i spojrzała na gazetę. – Widzę, że ciebie też wzięło na czytanie.

\- Tak – przyznał nieśmiało i usiadł za przyjaciółką, rozkładając gazetę na ławce.

\- Deadpool wydaje się być fajny – przyznała patrząc na zdjęcia. – Pomijając to, że jest mordercą.

\- Już nie – zauważył, dopiero po chwili gryząc się w język. – To znaczy, czytałem, że teraz ratuje ludzi.

\- Tak, ja też. Chociaż mój tata uważa, że i tak jest niebezpieczny i cała policja zamierza go aresztować, jak tylko go znajdą. Choć patrząc na te zdjęcia, to nie wydaje mi się to łatwe. Facet jest niesamowity.

Cieszyło go, że Gwen tak chwali Deadpoola. Nie miał pojęcia czemu, po prostu sprawiało mu to przyjemność.

\- Może kiedyś zobaczymy go w Avengers – zasugerował. To było marzenie Wade’a i zamierzał pomóc mu je spełnić.

\- Mam nadzieję. Wydaje się być świetnym bohaterem. I ma niezłego fotografa.

Peter zaczerwienił się, słysząc ten komplement. Nie planował powiedzieć Gwen o jego znajomości z najemnikiem, ale może jednak to zrobi. Wydawała się być zachwycona Deadpoolem równie mocno, co pozostali uczniowie. Może dzięki temu u niej zapunktuje i uda mu się jej zaimponować? Dzięki temu miałby większe szanse na to, że zostanie jego dziewczyną.

\- Ma – zgodził się niepewnie. – Mogę ci coś powiedzieć?

\- Zawsze – zapewniła i złapała go za rękę, by ją uścisnąć. Peter spojrzał na ich złączone dłonie, głównie po to, by nie patrzeć przyjaciółce w oczy.

\- Ale po lekcji – dodał szybko. – Chcę ci to przekazać w cztery oczy.

\- No wiesz co? – oburzyła się, ale w jej oczach widać było rozbawienie. – Najpierw tak kusisz, a teraz każesz czekać prawie godzinę?

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wytrzymasz.

Nie był tylko pewny, czy on wytrzyma. Ilekroć patrzył na Gwen, miał ochotę jej powiedzieć co czuje, w końcu to z siebie wyrzucić i w końcu zdobyć dziewczynę albo ponieść porażkę. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej mu to ciążyło, zwłaszcza te cholerne motyle w brzuchu, które towarzyszyły mu praktycznie wszędzie. Może wraz z wyznaniem swoich uczuć się ich pozbędzie. Albo będzie ich jeszcze więcej, ale przynajmniej będzie już na pewno wiedział, co było ich przyczyną.        

Lekcja dłużyła się potwornie, coraz bardziej się niecierpliwił i Gwen też, bo praktycznie co chwilę się odwracała, by na niego spojrzeć. Ilekroć to robiła, Peter rumienił się na myśl, że lada moment powie jej prawdę. Denerwował się niesamowicie, ale nie stchórzy. Jeśli w czasie napadu na bank mógł zachować spokój, to wyznanie miłości dziewczynie swoich snów nie powinno być trudniejsze. W pierwszym przypadku mógł zginąć, w drugim ryzykował co najwyżej tylko dumę. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak, ta druga możliwość przerażała go bardziej.

W końcu nadszedł upragniony dzwonek. Peter nawet nie potrafił przywołać, o czym była lekcja, w ogóle nie słuchał nauczyciela, a najgorsze było to, że Gwen pewnie też nie, więc nie miał się kogo zapytać, czy ominęło go coś ważnego.

Razem z przyjaciółką udali się znów na schody do piwnicy. Rzadko kiedy ktoś z nich korzystał, więc będą mieli pewność, że nikt im nie przeszkodzi. Szczególnie Peterowi zależało na prywatności w tak ważnym momencie.

\- Okej, to co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – zapytała Gwen siadając na schodach.

\- Dwie rzeczy. Najpierw mniej ważną – powiedział i sięgnął do plecaka po aparat. – Ja zrobiłem Deadpoolowi zdjęcia z gazety.

Może powinien jakoś bardziej zbudować napięcie przed tym wyzwaniem, bo zabrzmiało to nieco dziwne rzucone od tak, ale trudno, ważne że się pochwalił.

\- Byłeś wtedy w banku? – zdziwiła się i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Była dziwnie spanikowana, co trochę go zaskoczyło. – Nic ci nie jest? Nie stała ci się krzywda?

\- Co? Nie – zapewnił. – Byłem tam, bo wszedłem do środka z Deadpoolem.

\- Ale po co? Wiem, że chcesz być teraz fotografem, ale to było niebezpieczne! Mogłeś zginać.

\- Nie, nie, nie rozumiesz. – Wziął głęboki wdech, wiedząc że zaraz wyzna jej swój największy sekret. Nikt nie wiedział o jego znajomości z najemnikiem. – Weszliśmy tam razem. On i ja. Znamy się.

Gwen popatrzyła na niego zmieszana. Ta informacja zaskoczyła ją bardziej niż się spodziewał.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznała i pokręciła głową. – Znasz Deadpoola?

\- Tak – przytaknął z uśmiechem. Był dumny z tego faktu i nie zamierzał tego ukrywać.

\- Ale jak?

\- Pamiętasz wycieczkę naszej klasy do Oscorp? – spytał. Przyjaciółka przytaknęła. – Był tam na jakiejś misji, spotkałem go, gdy się oddzieliłem od grupy. Pomogłem mu trochę, odwiodłem go od popełnienia przestępstwa, a on dał mi swój numer. Potem spotkaliśmy się jeszcze parę razy.

\- I nic ci nie zrobił? – spytała zaskoczona.

\- Nie, był zaskakująco miły – wyjaśnił z przyjęciem. Dobrze było opowiedzieć komuś o najemniku. – Zaoferował mi pomoc w nauce samoobrony jeśli ja pomogę mu będąc jego kompasem moralnym.

\- Kompasem moralnym? – powtórzyła.

\- Tak. Pomagam mu postępować jak bohater. Chodzę z nim na patrole, powstrzymujemy razem przestępstwa, a od wczoraj robię mu zdjęcia, by media mogły o nim pisać. Ten system do komunikacji, o którym ci mówiłem w kinie, zrobiłem tak naprawdę dla mnie i Deadpoola. Używamy go podczas patroli, kiedy jestem za daleko, by mu podpowiadać. Mam nawet maskę i w ogóle. Jesteśmy praktycznie duetem superbohaterskim!

Pewnie brzmiał śmiesznie opowiadając o tym wszystkim z ekscytacją, ale miał gdzieś to, że na ten jeden moment zamienił się w Wade’a. Wielu ludzi chciałoby być na jego miejscu, a poszczęściło się jemu, zwykłemu dzieciakowi z Queens, który przez swoją miłość do nauki rozpoczął najlepszą przygodę życia. To było lepsze niż wygrana w totka.

Gwen przyglądała mu się z otwartymi ustami, praktycznie nie mrugając. Gdy się otrząsnęła z tego stanu, przez chwilę nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa. W końcu jednak jej się to udało.

\- Peter, to… Brzmi tak nieprawdopodobnie. Nabijasz się ze mnie?

\- Nie, oczywiście że nie. – Włączył aparat i wszedł w album ze zdjęciami, pokazując jej najpierw te z banku, oryginalne, niewyretuszowane, a potem selfie z Wadem. – Zrobiliśmy je przed wczorajszym patrolem.

Podał przyjaciółce aparat, pozwalając jej lepiej przyjrzeć się zdjęciu. On też na nie popatrzył, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Znowu poczuł motyle w brzuchu, ale uznał, że to z powodu bliskości z Gwen.

\- Peter, to niesamowite! – zakrzyknęła nagle i odwróciła się do niego. Tym razem nie była zszokowana, tylko pełna podziwu. – Znasz jednego z superbohaterów! Co ja gadam, pomagasz mu!

\- Cii! – skarcił ją. – Nie mów tak głośno, bo ktoś usłyszy.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Nie chcesz żeby wszyscy wiedzieli?

\- Wolałbym nie – wyznał. – Ludzie nie daliby mi spokoju, dlatego te zdjęcia w gazecie nie są podpisane moim nazwiskiem. Poza tym, to by było zbyt niebezpieczne. Deadpool nie ma sekretnej tożsamości, wszyscy wiedzą jak się nazywa, ale ja wolałbym nie być kojarzony z superbohaterami, zwłaszcza że nie mam żadnych mocy.

\- Więc czemu powiedziałeś mnie? – spytała.

\- Nie chcę przed tobą niczego ukrywać – wyznał, pomijając swój główny cel. Źle by na tym wyszedł.

Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję i oboje spojrzeli w stronę korytarza. To nie był dobry pomysł mówić o tym na pierwszej przerwie, powinien był to zrobić w czasie lunchu.

\- To miłe z twojej strony, Peter, doceniam to – powiedziała wstając i oddała mu aparat, który schował z powrotem do plecaka. – Może drugą tajemnicę powiesz mi na następnej przerwie?

Nie czekała na jego odpowiedź tylko zaczęła iść, by nie spóźnić się na lekcję, ale złapał ją za rękę nim zdążyła odejść.

\- Gwen, czekaj – zaczął przerażony. Zaschło mu w gardle i każde wypowiadane słowo zdawało się go ranić, ale zignorował to. Musi to w końcu powiedzieć. – Nie mogę czekać dłużej.

To zwróciło jej uwagę i to na tyle, że zaprzestała spieszenia się na lekcję, skupiając się wyłącznie na nim.

\- Z czym?

Peter poczuł, jak żołądek nieprzyjemnie mu się zaciska. To było nawet gorsze niż motyle w brzuchu, bo w przeciwieństwie do nich, nie było to ani trochę przyjemne. Miał nadzieję, że warto będzie się z tym przez chwilę pomęczyć. W życiu nie był tak przerażony jak teraz, ale jeśli wszystko się powiedzie, będzie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.

\- Lubię cię – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, miał wrażenie, że zaraz przebije się przez mostek i wyskoczy wprost do Gwen. – Praktycznie od zawsze. Jesteś najmądrzejszą i najpiękniejszą dziewczyną jaką znam i…

Podczas biegania wydawało mu się to prostsze, to co teraz mówił w ogóle nie przypominało próbnej wersji, miał nadzieję, że się jeszcze nie zbłaźnił, choć mała była na to szansa. Gdyby był na miejscu Gwen, już dawno zacząłby się śmiać, ona tylko wpatrywała się w niego dziwnie, dając mu dokończyć. Skoro mu od razu nie przerwała, uznał to za dobry znak.

\- Nie wiem jak to zgrabnie powiedzieć, ale podobasz mi się i chciałem ci powiedzieć, że… - Po prostu jej to powiedz, durniu, próbował się zmotywować w myślach, ale słowo „kocham cię”, nie chciało mu w ogóle przejść przez gardło, nie ważne jak mocno się starał. – Że… chciałbym… To znaczy…

Najgorsze było obserwowanie zmieniających się u Gwen reakcji. Przeszła od zdziwienia do przerażenia bardzo szybko. Dlaczego była przerażona? Czy zrobił coś złego? Wziął głęboki wdech, przełknął gulę zalegającą mu w gardle i kontynuował.

\- Chciałbym cię zapytać, czy nie zostałabyś moją dziewczyną – powiedział na jednym wdechu, po czym wypuścił jak najwięcej powietrza z płuc, dopóki go one nie rozbolały.

Zaszedł już tak daleko, że nie bał się teraz patrzeć na Gwen w oczekiwaniu na jej odpowiedź. Nadal wyglądała na przerażoną, choć nie wiedział z jakiego powodu. Nie dał jej powodu, by się go bała, a mimo to tak właśnie było. Samo to wystarczyło, by Peter poczuł ukłucie w sercu.

Miał wrażenie, że minęła wieczność, nim przyjaciółka w końcu odpowiedziała, ale jeszcze zanim to zrobiła, przeczucie podpowiedziało mu, że to nie będzie nic, co chciał usłyszeć.

\- Cieszę się, że tak o mnie myślisz, Peter – zaczęła niepewnie. – Nikt wcześniej w takiej sytuacji nie komplementował też mojego intelektu, jesteś pierwszy, ale… Nie czuję tego samego względem ciebie. Przepraszam jeśli kiedykolwiek poczułeś, że jest inaczej, ale byłam po prostu miła. Jeśli chciałabym być z tobą, flirtowałabym po prostu. Przykro mi.

Obawiał się tej odpowiedzi, a mimo to nie był na nią gotowy. Miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz mu pęknie. Jak mógł się tak pomylić? Był geniuszem, powinien się domyślić, że Gwen chce być tylko jego przyjaciółką. Teraz tylko się ośmieszył i prawdopodobnie zniszczył to, co już było pomiędzy nimi. Jak mógł być taki głupi?

Gwen czekała na jego odpowiedź, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Bał się że jego głos się załamie i tylko pogorszy swoją sytuację, ale nie mógł jej pozostawiać bez odpowiedzi. Tylko co miał powiedzieć? „Okej”? „W porządku”? Bo to nie byłaby prawda. Nie było okej i nie było w porządku. Czuł się zdradzony, choć to wszystko to wcale nie była wina Gwen. Nic nie było jej winą, a mimo to był na nią w jakiś sposób zły, a na pewno był urażony jej odpowiedzią, nawet jeśli miała do niej prawo.

\- Peter? – zapytała zmartwiona. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że nadal się o niego troszczy, ale jednocześnie jej odrzucenie bolało go przez to jeszcze bardziej.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiedział w końcu, nie patrząc na przyjaciółkę. – Przepraszam, że…

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! – Peterowi zmroziło krew w żyłach na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Spanikowany spojrzał w stronę Gwen, za którą stał Flash z paskudnym uśmieszkiem zdobiącym jego twarz. – Wymoczek Parker zakochał się w Gwen Stacy. Haha, to najśmieszniejsza rzecz jaką w życiu słyszałem!

Flash nigdy nie doprowadził go do płaczu, ale teraz, kiedy drwił sobie z niego w takim momencie, Peter poczuł jak łzy zbierają mu się w oczach.

\- Flash, spadaj stąd – powiedziała mu ostro Gwen. – To nie twój interes, jak mogłeś w ogóle podsłuchiwać?

Ale Flash jej nie słuchał. Minął ją jakby jej tu wcale nie było i podszedł do Petera, który zszedł na pół piętro.   

\- Co jest, Parker? – zapytał dalej się uśmiechając. – Naprawdę myślałeś, że ktoś taki jak Gwen się tobą zainteresuje? Że ktokolwiek w ogóle będzie chciał za chłopaka kogoś niegrzeszącego urodą? Ha! Przestań śnić, Parker.

Thompson przyparł go do ściany, unieruchamiając go. Wade pokazał mu, jak się z takiej sytuacji wybronić, ale w tym momencie nic z ich lekcji nie pamiętał. Był zbyt przerażony i zrozpaczony, by się bronić. Chciał tylko żeby ten dzień dobiegł końca.

\- Flash, zostaw go! – Gwen podbiegła do nich i próbowała odciągnąć większego chłopaka, ale ten odepchnął ją od siebie.

\- Zabrakło ci języka w gębie? – kontynuował Thompson. – Zawsze jesteś taki szybki żeby mi odpyskować, a dzisiaj co?

\- Po prostu mnie zostaw – poprosił słabym głosem. Słowa Flasha nigdy jeszcze tak na niego nie działały. Nie poznawał sam siebie, zwykle puszczał te wszystkie uwagi mimo uszu, a teraz brał je do siebie, a one sprawiały, że czuł się jak najgorsza ofiara losu nie warta niczego. Zawsze gdy ktoś go wyzywał, przypominał sobie o swoim intelekcie, który czynił go wyjątkowym, ale teraz nawet to nie pomogło. Jak mogło, skoro jego własny geniusz nie potrafił rozpoznać intencji Gwen i był przyczyną tej całej sytuacji?

\- Flash! – Nie był pewny, ale Gwen chyba uderzyła Thompsona w plecy, ale znów nic to nie dało.

\- Będziesz płakać, Parker? – spytał z chorą satysfakcją w głosie. – No dalej, płacz. Tylko do tego się nadajesz, ty dziwolągu. Myślisz, że jak jesteś najlepszym uczniem szkoły, to jesteś kimś? Nie jesteś i nigdy nie będziesz. Dlatego nigdy sobie nikogo nie znajdziesz. Umrzesz samotny, bo tylko kompletny świr mógłby się zakochać w kimś takim jak ty!

Nie zamierzał płakać. Nie na oczach Flasha, chociaż jego ciało miało co innego do powiedzenia i zaczęło się trząść, jakby targał nim szloch.

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – krzyknął i z całą siłą jaką mógł w sobie odnaleźć, odepchnął Flasha i zaczął uciekać jak najdalej stąd.

\- Peter, zaczekaj! – usłyszał jeszcze Gwen, a potem jej kolejne słowa, gdy zaczęła wrzeszczeć na Flasha. – Jesteś psychopatą, Flash! Nie dotykaj mnie!

Korytarze były puste, nikt więc nie stanął Peterowi na drodze i mógł bez problemu uciec ze szkoły, ledwo widząc na oczy przez łzy, które się w nich zebrały. Nie zamierzał tu zostawać. Nie gdy do końca dnia cała szkoła będzie wiedziała o jego tajemnicy. Flash na pewno wszystkim powie i przez najbliższy tydzień albo i dłużej uczniowie będą się śmiać z żałosnego Parkera, który myślał, że ma szansę z kimś takim jak Gwen Stacy.

Był takim idiotą. 

Nie zatrzymał się dopóki nie przebiegł kilku przecznic, dopiero wtedy zmęczenie dało o sobie znać i musiał odetchnąć, co nie było specjalnie proste, gdy chciało mu się płakać. Póki co tylko ciekły mu łzy po policzkach, ale ilekroć otwierał usta, by wziąć głęboki wdech, z gardła prawie wyrywał mu się szloch.

To był jeden z najgorszych dni jego życia. Najpierw odrzuciła go Gwen, a potem Flash powiedział te wszystkie rzeczy… Nie powinien się nimi przejmować, ale nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Thompson ma racje. Był dziwakiem, stronił od ludzi i przesadnie kochał naukę. W dodatku nie był najładniejszym chłopakiem na ziemi i nie potrafił się dobrze ubrać. Coś takiego nie mogło być atrakcyjną kombinacją. Nic dziwnego, że Gwen go nie chciała, a jeśli już, to tylko jako przyjaciela. Nie nadawał się na nic innego. Z kimkolwiek by nie był, druga osoba pewnie czułaby się przy nim głupio. Tylko Gwen mogłaby przy nim wytrzymać, ale to już były zamknięte drzwi. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nienawidził swojego intelektu, który uczynił go tym, kim jest. Gdyby nie był geniuszem, nie skupiałby się tak na nauce i miałby więcej czasu na nawiązywanie znajomości. Byłby normalnym dzieciakiem.

Ale nie spotkałby też Deadpoola. Jedynej osoby poza wujostwem, Gwen i Harrym, która go nie oceniała. Wade akceptował go takim, jakim był i doceniał jego intelekt. Gdyby był normalny, tamtego dnia nigdy by go nie zobaczył i nie zdobyłby wspaniałego przyjaciela.

Może i Flash miał rację, może nie, to nie było teraz ważne. Nie da mu się zranić, nie będzie przez niego płakał. Jeśli już musi to robić, to przez odrzucenie Gwen, nie słowa Thompsona, który nie był żadnym autorytetem. Nie było powodu, by go słuchać i uznawać jego słowa za prawdę.

Powoli Peter dochodził do siebie. Wciąż go bolało, gdy myślał o tym jak dostał kosza od Gwen, czyli cały czas, ale przestawał się przejmować słowami Flasha, tak jak zawsze to robił. Postanowił je zignorować i o nich zapomnieć, choć gdzieś tam w głębi serca wciąż nurtowały go wątpliwości. Co jeśli faktycznie zostanie sam? Co jeśli naprawdę nie znajdzie kogoś, kto go zaakceptuje? Gwen była najbliższa ideałowi i już go odrzuciła. Ideałów nie było, więc chyba nie było szans na to, że ktoś kiedykolwiek się w nim zakocha. Nawet jeśli nie, to trudno. Może nie będzie miał dziewczyny czy chłopaka, ale to nie znaczy, że nie będzie miał przyjaciół. Nie miał pojęcia jak to dalej będzie z Gwen, ale na Harry’ego i Deadpoola będzie mógł zawsze liczyć. Zwłaszcza na tego drugiego.

Wytarł pozostałości po łzach z oczu i ruszył na najbliższy przystanek autobusowy, by udać się do najemnika. Nie chciał być teraz sam, więc nawet nie rozważał powrotu do domu. Zresztą po szkole i tak miał się udać do Wade’a, więc może to zrobić już teraz. Miał tylko nadzieję, że go tam zastanie.

Przez to że wyglądał po płaczu jak wyglądał, niektórzy ludzi patrzyli się na niego ze współczuciem, gdy czekał na autobus. By nikt go nie zaczął wypytywać, założył słuchawki na uszy i odciął się od wszystkiego i wszystkich muzyką. Dopiero po dotarciu do dzielnicy Deadpoola wyłączył odtwarzacz i ruszył przed siebie z pochyloną głową. Żałował, że powiedział o swoich uczuciach Gwen. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, żyłby w przekonaniu, że ma szansę, ale przynajmniej nie czułby się teraz taki emocjonalnie wykończony.

Głupek, głupek, głupek.

Powoli zbliżał się do bloku najemnika, a gdy był już dość blisko, zaczął słyszeć muzykę, która robiła się głośniejsza z każdym kolejnym metrem. Wydawała się dobiegać właśnie stamtąd i nie pomylił się, bo gdy dojrzał charakterystyczny widok – dwóch pijaczków pod drzwiami klatki schodowej – muzyka była już tak głośna, że prawie zagłuszała mu myśli. Co było dobre, ale z drugiej strony hałas wywoływał ból głowy, a na dzisiaj miał już dość jakiegokolwiek bólu.  

\- Hej! Młody żyje! Dawaj dychę, Malcolm! – zawołał jeden z pijaczków na jego widok.

\- Szlag by to! – przeklął Malcolm i sięgnął do kieszeni. Obaj praktycznie do siebie krzyczeli, żeby się porozumieć.

-  Co się dzieje?! – spytał obu mężczyzn. Niespecjalnie go to teraz interesowało, ale nie chciał być nieuprzejmy.

\- Deadpool wrócił wczoraj dziwnie podminowany, więc założyłem się z Jeffem, że pewnie cię zamordował! – wyjaśnił wciąż poirytowany porażką Malcolm. – Przegrałem!

\- Mówiłem, że nie zabiłby dzieciaka! – zauważył Jeff.

\- Łatwo można się nabrać przez ten jego arsenał!

\- Mogę przejść?! – przerwał im Peter. Czuł że zaraz znowu się rozpłacze, a wolałby nie robić tego przed obcymi facetami.

Mężczyźni popatrzyli na niego po czym odsunęli się sprzed drzwi.

\- Co go ugryzło?! – usłyszał jeszcze głos Malcolma. – Zawsze przychodził taki szczęśliwy!

\- Nie wiem! – odparł Jeff.

Drugi z pijaczków powiedział coś jeszcze, ale Peter był już za daleko, by to usłyszeć, zresztą i tak mało go obchodziło, co o nim myślą. Był zbyt skupiony na przeżywaniu swojej porażki. Teraz jeszcze doszło mu dodatkowe zmartwienie. Deadpool. Jeśli wrócił do domu w podłym humorze, to znaczy że jednak nie wszystko było wczoraj w porządku, gdy się rozstali. Martwił się, że w niecałą dobę spieprzył swoje dwie przyjaźnie i znowu zostanie tylko z Harrym, który i tak był teraz daleko.

\- Oby nie – wyszeptał sam do siebie, ale nawet tego nie usłyszał. Muzyka dudniła mu w uszach i co dziwne, chyba miała swoje źródło w mieszkaniu najemnika. Miał nadzieję, że Wade nie pocieszał się po wczorajszym muzyką i nie wygoni go gdy tylko przejdzie przez drzwi. Przeprosił przecież za wczoraj, co jeszcze mógł zrobić? I czemu przeprosiny nie zadziałały, skoro podczas patrolu i po Deadpool zachowywał się w porządku?

Peter podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je i wszedł do mieszkania. W środku było potwornie głośno, głośniej niż na korytarzu, a co gorsza nigdzie nie widział najemnika.

 - Wade?! – zawołał. Nie miał pewności, czy został usłyszany, ale nie musiał, bo Deadpool sam wyszedł tanecznym krokiem z drugiego pokoju i od razu zauważył Petera.

\- Petey! W samą porę! Zatańcz ze mną!

Nawet nie zdążył zareagować w żaden sposób, a najemnik już porwał go do tańca. 

\- Wade, przestań! – poprosił. Nie był w nastroju na coś takiego, głowa coraz bardziej go bolała, a pustka w sercu robiła się nie do zniesienia. Mimo to poczuł, jak uśmiech ciśnie mu się na usta.

\- Move your body, move your body. Dance for your papi! – zaśpiewał najemnik, ciągnąc go na środek pokoju, gdzie było najwięcej miejsca.  

Peter roześmiał się, w końcu rozpoznając utwór. Ta piosenka tak bardzo pasowała do Deadpoola i w innych okolicznościach chętnie by z nim do niej zatańczył, ale nie dziś. Zwłaszcza że nagle pomimo muzyki usłyszał stukanie w sufit. Sąsiedzi nie byli zadowoleni.

\- Wade, ścisz to, przeszkadzasz innym! – krzyknął, starając się dotrzeć do najemnika.

\- O to chodzi! – odparł mu, nie pozwalając mu odejść, gdy spróbował. Zamiast tego kręcił nim i bujał ich obu w rytm muzyki.

\- To był ciężki dzień, proszę, ścisz to!

Powinien był powiedzieć to już na początku, bo jeśli dla kogoś Wade zamierzał być miły, to tylko dla niego. Deadpool westchnął głośno i podszedł do głośnika stojącego w rogu salonu. Nawet go nie wyłączył, po prostu wyrwał z niego kable i muzyka momentalnie ucichła, ale Peterowi dalej dzwoniło w uszach i wszystko było jakby cichsze.

\- W końcu! – usłyszał głos mężczyzny dochodzący z góry.

\- Nie myśl, że robię to dla ciebie! Robię to dla mojego przyjaciela! – odpowiedział Deadpool swojemu sąsiadowi.

Przyjaciela. Peterowi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu, gdy usłyszał to słowo. Przez moment nie czuł nawet bólu wywołanego koszem danym mu przez Gwen.

\- Od kiedy prostytutki nazywa się przyjaciółmi?!

\- O żesz!

Wade sięgnął do kabury i wyjął pistolet. Nim Peter zdążył go powstrzymać, wystrzelił trzy kule w sufit.

\- Kurwa! Prawie mnie trafiłeś, ty świrze!

Deadpool znowu wycelował, ale tym razem obeszło się bez strzałów, bo Peter złapał go za ramię i opuścił je bez żadnego problemu. Wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić, że tak niewiele musiał zrobić, by powstrzymać silnego jak wół najemnika.

\- Wade, nie! – zabronił mu.

\- Nazwał cię prostytutką – powiedział i spojrzał na niego. – Nie że to jakiś straszny zawód, ale…

\- Właśnie, zawód jak każdy inny, więc nie przeżywaj tego tak – poradził mu. – Odłóż broń.

\- Nie umiesz się bawić – poskarżył się.

\- Broń, Wade – przypomniał i spojrzał na dłoń najemnika. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie miał na niej rękawic. Jak tego nie wyczuł, gdy tańczyli razem? Deadpool złapał go wtedy za ręce.

Nie chcąc go znowu przestraszyć, nie patrzył się zbyt długo na skórę, choć bardzo go korciło. To byłoby jednak w złym guście. Z drugiej strony chciał jakoś pokazać przyjacielowi, że jego wygląd go nie obrzydza, dlatego bardzo ostrożnie i powoli wyciągnął ręce w kierunku pistoletu. Jedną dotknął lufy broni, wzdrygając się z powodu kontaktu z zimnym metalem, a drugą delikatnie rozłożył palce najemnika, wyzwalając pistolet z jego uścisku. Przez cały ten czas patrzył mężczyźnie prosto w oczy i uśmiechał się, chcąc go tym samym zapewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku, że jego dłonie mu nie przeszkadzają i nie brzydzi się ich dotykać.

Musiało podziałać, bo Wade, jak to miał w zwyczaju, przywitał się z nim w końcu, miażdżąc go w typowym dla siebie uścisku.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą, Petey!

\- Nie minęła nawet doba – zauważył, ale z radością odwzajemnił uścisk, upuszczając pistolet na podłogę. Tego mu właśnie było trzeba, bliskości drugiej osoby.

Wyglądało na to, że nic się nie stało przez noc, a jeśli już, to było to coś pozytywnego. Wade najwyraźniej rozmyślał o wczorajszym zdarzeniu i zdecydował, że pokaże Peterowi swoje ręce, które były równie mocno pokryte bliznami, co twarz. Gdy zabierał mu broń, czuł jakie są szorstkie i suche, jak kora drzewa, a przy tym ciepłe, nie pozwalając zapomnieć, że dotyka się człowieka. Było coś przyjemnego w tym dotyku, ale postanowił o nim na razie nie mówić. Kroczek po kroczku będą się obaj do tego przyzwyczajać. Czas był bardzo ważny w tym przypadku, zwłaszcza dla Deadpoola. Peter zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by nie wrócili do nie pokazywania skóry w ogóle, za to zrobili postępy i z czasem mógł zobaczyć więcej osoby pod kostiumem.

By przyjaciela nie wystraszyć, w ogóle nie skomentował jego odważnej decyzji, postanawiając, że przejście nad tym do porządku dziennego będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Jeśli Wade sam zechce, wtedy porozmawiają, da mu wybór, a nie będzie go narzucał.

\- Nawet minuta bez ciebie to jak wieczność! – powiedział pełnym przejęcia głosem najemnik, który w końcu go puścił, trzymając go jednak na długość ramion i przyglądając mu się. – Nie że się nie cieszę, ale nie powinieneś być w szkole, eh?

Cholera. Nie spodziewał się, że Wade o to zapyta. Nie dziwiło go, że zauważył dziwną godzinę jego wizyty, był w końcu bardzo spostrzegawczy, ale był pewien, że nie będzie go to obchodziło na tyle, by go wypytywać o powód opuszczenia szkoły.

\- Odwołali nam lekcje, wyciek rury – skłamał, licząc na to, że najemnik się nie zorientuje. – Zalało całe piętro.

\- Ah, okej – przytaknął usatysfakcjonowany. – To oznacza, że możemy mieć pidżama party!

\- Nie robi się ich wieczorem i w nocy? – spytał, już czując się lepiej. Samo przebywanie w obecności Wade’a wystarczyło, by ból tylko ćmił gdzieś w głębi jego klatki piersiowej.

\- To będzie anarchistyczne pidżama party! – oznajmił podekscytowany, wyrzucając ręce w górę.

Peter roześmiał się, dziwiąc się, że znowu to zrobił. Nie sądził, że będzie dzisiaj jeszcze do tego zdolny.

\- Brzmi fajnie, ale wolałbym potrenować. – Przypomniał sobie jak dziś dał się zagonić Flashowi w kozi róg. Nie może pozwalać w przyszłości na takie sytuacje, musi więcej trenować, by już nigdy więcej nic go nie sparaliżowało na tyle, by zapomniał jak się bronić.

\- To nudne, ale ty tu jesteś szefem – stwierdził Wade i zamachnął się. – Broń się!

W ostatniej chwili udało mu się zatrzymać pięść najemnika, która znajdowała się tuż przed jego nosem. Mógł dzięki temu lepiej przyjrzeć się bliznom, które tak jak na twarzy Deadpoola, tak i tutaj były gdzieniegdzie czerwone. Był nawet świadkiem jak jedna otworzyła się i natychmiast zasklepiła, zmieniając całkowicie wygląd. Krew nawet nie zdążyła pocieknąć.

Nie chcąc gapić się zbyt długo, szybko wykonał kolejny ruch, usiłując powalić Wade’a na ziemię, ale ten się nie dał i wyprowadził następny cios, który uniknął twarzy Petera tylko dlatego, bo jego przeciwnik w samą porę zmienił kierunek uderzenia.

\- Musicie być jak szalona rzeka! – zaśpiewał najemnik, szykując się do kolejnego ciosu. – Więcej koncentracji, Petey!

Przytaknął i zablokował kolejny atak, ale znów zrobił to w ostatniej chwili. Wade nie dawał mu nawet chwili wytchnienia, śpiewając dalszą część piosenki. Peter starał się dotrzymywać mu kroku, ale było mu ciężej niż zazwyczaj i nie wynikało to z różnicy poziomów wyszkolenia. Myślami wciąż powracał do Gwen, a nawet słów Flasha, które wciąż bolały, choć powtarzał sobie, że nic dla niego nie znaczą. Wciąż odczuwał przez nie irracjonalny strach przed zostaniem samotnym. Robiło to z jego obecnie słabej psychiki papkę, dolewając oliwy do ognia, który powstał po odrzuceniu przez Gwen.

Deadpool musiał powstrzymywać swoje ataki w końcowej fazie, by nie przywalić mu w nos i go nie rozkwasić albo nie rozbić mu okularów. W końcu nawet przestał śpiewać i tylko warczał sfrustrowany co jakiś czas. Peter udawał, że nic się nie dzieje, ale nie szło mu najlepiej i przepuszczał kolejne ciosy, powstrzymując średnio co piąty, zdecydowanie mniej niż zazwyczaj.

W końcu najemnik nie wytrzymał i gdy Peter po raz kolejny w marnym stylu próbował się bronić, złapał go za nadgarstek i w mgnieniu oka powalił go na plecy, zawisając nad nim złowrogo. Peter zadrżał, ale o dziwo nie był przestraszony jak wtedy, gdy znalazł się w podobnej pozycji z pistoletem przy czole. Skąd więc ta reakcja?

\- To nie ma sensu, Petey – powiedział mu Deadpool, trzymając mu ręce nad głową. Znów mógł poczuć, jak szorstkie są jego dłonie. – Jesteś zbyt rozkojarzony. Albo ja ci zrobię krzywdę, albo ty sobie sam.

\- Dam radę – zapewnił, ale bez przekonania.

Wade westchnął.

\- Nie, nie dasz. – Najemnik stanął na nogi, pomagając i jemu się podnieść, trzymając go przez chwilę za rękę. – Co ci chodzi po głowie, eh?

\- Nic – odparł, choć ciężko było się nie wygadać, gdy pytanie zostało wypowiedziane tak pełnym zmartwienia głosem.

\- Bujać to my, ale nie nas, młody człowieku. – Deadpool popatrzył na niego z powagą. – A teraz powiedz doktorowi Wilsonowi jak miała na imię ta rura i co ci zrobiła.

Peter westchnął pokonany i podszedł do kanapy, siadając na niej skulony. Wade od razu się do niego dosiadł, czekając aż zacznie mówić. Długo musiał zbierać się w sobie, tak długo, że w międzyczasie Deadpool zamówił im jedzenie. Gdy w końcu przyszło, dostawca ze strachem rozglądał się po korytarzu i uciekł od razu po dostaniu zapłaty.

Wade znowu zajął swoje miejsce i zaczął jeść taco, które zamówił, drugie zamówienie stawiając obok Petera, który w końcu nabrał odwagi, by przyznać się do porażki. Przez cały ten czas zastanawiał się, czy powinien przyjacielowi powiedzieć o wszystkim. Nie miał wątpliwości, że nie zostanie wyśmiany, ale jego problem nie był w zasadzie wielkim problemem. Ot zwykłe, nastoletnie miłostki.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz tego słuchać? – spytał najemnika. – To nic wielkiego, dziecinne problemy, mogą ci się wydać nazbyt infantylne.

\- Nie jestem aż taki stary, Petey – zauważył Deadpool.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, staruszku – zażartował.

\- Mam dwadzieścia osiem lat, ty niewychowany gnojku! – oburzył się, ale kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieznacznie, gdy to mówił. – Poza tym nie ważne jakie masz problemy, są tak samo ważne jak każde inne, bo są twoje. To że ktoś może mieć gorzej, nie znaczy że ty nie możesz się przejmować sobą.

\- Wow, głębokie.

\- Stul dziób.

Peter uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po jedzenie. Nie był aż tak głodny, ale chciał czymś zająć ręce, które do tej pory trzymał na kolanach, nie wiedząc co z nimi zrobić.

\- Zdecydowałem się powiedzieć Gwen, co do niej czuję – wyznał cicho, praktycznie mamrocząc pod nosem, ale Wade go usłyszał.

\- Dała ci kosza.

To nie było pytanie, ale stwierdzenie.

\- Tak – odparł, czując jak znowu zaczynają go szczypać oczy.

\- Meh, myślałem, że coś ważnego się stało.

\- Dla mnie to jest ważne! – krzyknął zły. Myślał, że Deadpool go zrozumie.

\- Zaufaj mi, za jakiś czas będziesz się z tego śmiał – powiedział z przekonaniem najemnik.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Odmówiła ci kiedyś dziewczyna?

Nie powinien pytać. Wade wyglądał jak wyglądał, na pewno wiele kobiet mu odmówiło, ale powoli wzbierała w nim wściekłość i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem czegoś głupiego.

\- Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale też kiedyś byłem młody. Wiem, trudne do uwierzenia, ale to prawda. Dostałem kosza od wielu dziewczyn, gdy byłem w twoim wieku. Poboli i przestanie. Gwen jest pierwszą, ale nie ostatnią osobą, która ci się spodoba.

\- Ale była dla mnie najlepsza – zauważył przygnębiony. – Byliśmy prawie tacy sami. Skoro ona nie chciała mnie jako swojego chłopaka, to kto zechce?

Używał argumentacji Flasha, by ktoś inny niż on sam powiedział mu, że Thompson się mylił, że wcale nie czeka go samotność. Nie miał pojęcia czemu zwierzał się akurat Deadpoolowi zamiast cioci, która pewnie byłaby bardziej delikatna niż najemnik i dałaby mu lepsze rady. Skoro już jednak zaczął, to skończy. A nuż nie okaże się to takim złym wyborem. 

\- Nie martw się – powiedział Wade i wrzucił sobie do ust resztkę nagryzionego taco, i nie przeżuwając kontynuował – jeszcze znajdziesz kogoś, kto będzie cię traktował jak księżniczkę, jaką jesteś.

\- Powinienem się czuć obrażony tym, że nazwałeś mnie dziewczyną? – spytał przyglądając się z niesmakiem, jak sos z taco spływa najemnikowi po brodzie.

\- Nie – odpowiedział od razu i przełknął jedzenie. – Co, nie chcesz być księżniczką?

\- Nie wiem? – Nie był nawet pewny o czym rozmawiają.

\- Kto by nie chciał być księżniczką? – zdziwił się Deadpool. – Możesz nosić ładne sukienki, umiesz śpiewać, gadać ze zwierzętami, wszyscy cię uwielbiają i zawsze masz zagwarantowane szczęśliwe zakończenie w postaci twojego księcia z bajki, który zrobi dla ciebie wszystko. Ja chciałbym być księżniczką.

\- Czyli mam zapomnieć o Gwen i znaleźć sobie księcia, to chcesz powiedzieć?

Wade wzruszył ramionami i chwycił kolejne taco.

\- Albo księżną. Cokolwiek cię interesuje, słonko – powiedział i puścił mu oczko. – Szkopuł w tym, by nawzajem traktować się jak księżniczki, gdy już znajdziesz odpowiednią osobę. Nawet książę zasługuje, by być czyjąś księżniczką. Czaisz?

\- Chyba.

Czy Deadpool chciał mu powiedzieć, że w związku chodziło o równowagę, wzajemny szacunek i adorację? Bo jeśli tak, to brzmiało to całkiem sensownie pomimo tej dziwnej metafory. I wszystko to mógłby mieć z Gwen.

\- Jesteś mądry, oczywiście, że czaisz – stwierdził słodkim głosem najemnik i chwycił go za policzek, tarmosząc nim. Peter zaczerwienił się z zażenowania i klepnął mężczyznę w rękę. Dobrze było czuć wreszcie jego skórę, bez względu na to jaka była. Czasami ciężko było mu pamiętać, że pod kostiumem Deadpoola jest drugi człowiek, a nie jakiś wymyślony twór. Ten spandex była jak druga skóra, a w zasadzie pierwsza, tak często go nosił.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację – wyznał wciąż niepewny wszystkiego. Rozmowa mu pomogła, ale nie na tyle, by przestał czuć smutek z powodu utracenia jednej, być może nawet jedynej szansy na bycie z kimś. Znalezienie własnego księcia i bycie dla kogoś księżniczką było fajne, ale czy możliwe w jego przypadku? Słowa Flasha wciąż krążyły mu po głowie.

\- Oczywiście, że mam, bo znam zakończenie tej historii!

\- Jakiej historii?

\- Co?

\- Co?

\- Ja nic nie mówiłem – uparł się Wade. – Musiałeś się przesłyszeć.

\- Okej, skoro tak mówisz – odparł z uśmiechem i położył najemnikowi dłoń na ramieniu. – Dzięki, Wade. No wiesz, że mnie wspierasz.

Wiele to dla niego znaczyło i był przez to bardzo szczęśliwy. Tak bardzo, że znów poczuł motyle w brzuchu. 

\- Robię to tylko dlatego, bo jesteś ładny.

\- Oh, czyli gdybym był paskudny, to byś mnie zignorował? – zapytał rozbawiony, choć znów przypomniał sobie słowa Flasha. Skoro był ponoć ładny, czemu jeszcze nie miał nikogo?

\- Tak długo jak dalej miałbyś ten śliczny tyłeczek, byłoby mi to obojętne – stwierdził Wade i puścił mu oczko.

Peter zaczerwienił się i podkulił nogi, obejmując się za kolana.

\- Przesadzasz – mruknął pod nosem. – Nie grzeszę urodą.

Deadpool nagle zesztywniał cały, wpatrując się w niego dziwnie.

\- Oszalałeś? – powiedział w końcu. – Ja nie grzeszę urodą. Ty? Mua! Michał Anioł nie wyrzeźbiłby tego lepiej.

\- Ten Żółw Ninja?

\- Nie wierzę, że ktoś taki jak ty o to pyta.

\- Żartowałem.

\- Ja też.

Peter poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Oczywiście, że Wade żartował z tym komplementem.

\- Nie w tej kwestii – poprawił się nagle najemnik, jakby wyczuwając jego myśli. – Co jest, Petey? Ktoś ci coś powiedział, eh?

\- Flash – odparł bez zawahania. Powiedział już dziś przyjacielowi tak wiele, że mógł powiedzieć i to. – Ciągle siedzą mi w głowie jego słowa.

\- Co powiedział? – zapytał, a jego głos był chłodny, ale Peter czuł, że nie jest to skierowane do niego.

\- Że jestem żałosny, brzydki i nigdy nikogo nie znajdę. – Z westchnieniem oparł brodę o kolana i patrzył w okno przed sobą. – Zwykle mnie to nie rusza, ale powiedział to zaraz po tym, jak Gwen mnie odrzuciła i jakoś… utknęło mi to teraz. Powtarzam sobie, że Flash się myli, ale co jak ma rację? Wiem, że to głupie, ale nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć.

\- Flash jest pieprzonym kretynem, okej – powiedział wściekle Deadpool. – Znam się na brzydocie, ty nie jesteś brzydki. Wciąż jesteś młody, jeszcze kogoś znajdziesz, nie przejmuj się i nie słuchaj Flasha, i nie zadręczaj swojej ślicznej główki jego słowami. Może się iść pierdolić ze swoimi mądrościami, są równie gówno warte, co i on sam.

\- Ale co jak…

\- Peter – przerwał i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Zaufaj mi. Znajdziesz sobie kogoś. Nie wiem kogo i nie wiem kiedy, ale znajdziesz. A do tego czasu ciesz się wolnością i seksem bez zobowiązań.

\- Wade!

Najemnik ryknął śmiechem w reakcji na jego zawstydzenie.

\- Jeśli dalej ci ciąży to wszystko, mam dla ciebie idealne lekarstwo.

\- Jakie? – zainteresował się. Z Wadem nigdy nie można było narzekać na nudę.

Deadpool wstał z kanapy i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie poszukał czegoś w szafce. Dopiero gdy to znalazł, wrócił do Petera.  

\- Nie ma nic lepszego na smutki niż odrobina wódki. Ha! Powinienem pisać poezję.

Wade postawił przed nim szklankę i nalał do niej trochę alkoholu. Peter podniósł ją niepewnie i powąchał. Zapach był niezwykle nieprzyjemny, nie rozumiał jak ktokolwiek może coś takiego pić. W jego domu raczej nie spożywano alkoholu, co najwyżej jakieś tanie wino, gdy do wujostwa przychodzili goście. Wódki jednak nikt u nich nigdy nie uświadczył, do tej pory widywał ją tylko w sklepie.

\- Pachnie obrzydliwie.

\- Nie masz tego wąchać, masz się tym upić. Zwykle nie rozpijam młodzieży. Żartuję, zawsze to robię – dodał szybko. – Ale ponieważ miałeś paskudny dzień, zrobię wyjątek. A teraz pij wódeczkę! Prosto od Matuszki Rosiji! W Związku Radzieckim to kac ma ciebie.

Nie powinien pić, miał dopiero osiemnaście lat, ale Deadpool zapewnił go, że będzie mu po tym lepiej. Tyle się słyszy o tym, że ktoś upija się z rozpaczy, bo wtedy ból jest mniejszy, może i jemu to pomoże? Był zmęczony dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami, chciał choć na moment zapomnieć, a wódka może mu w tym pomóc.

Wziął jeszcze głęboki wdech, zbliżył szklankę do ust i przechylił ją, wypijając wszystko na raz, tak jak zawsze widział na filmach. Wódka popłynęła w dół gardła, paląc je niemiłosiernie. Zakasłał, chcąc pozbyć się tego uczucia, ale ten okropny smak dalej siedział mu na języku, jakby próbował wypalić w nim dziury. Łzy pojawiły mu się w oczach, a gdy próbował uspokoić po kaszlu oddech, palenie w gardle nasiliło się i znów zaczął kasłać. Musiało minąć parę sekund nim przestało piec, ale smak pozostał.

\- Obrzydliwe – wychrypiał. Deadpool przyglądał mu się ciekawsko przez cały ten czas. O dziwo nie naśmiewał się z jego pierwszego spotkania z alkoholem.

\- Wiesz co dobrze łączy się z wódką? – spytał najemnik i znowu podszedł do szafki w kuchni. – Koka.

\- Koka? – powtórzył zaskoczony i nieco przestraszony. Alkohol to jedno, ale koka? – Nie sądzę, by narkotyki…

\- Cola! Ha! Mam cię! – zawołał Wade z zadowoleniem, wyciągając z szafki butelkę. – Najlepszy drink dla młodocianych alkoholików. Smak lepszy, a efekt ten sam!

Zamiast znowu nalać trochę wódki i zalać ją colą, Deadpool odlał całą szklankę słodkiego napoju po czym do butelki nalał alkohol, lejąc tak dużo, jak się tylko dało, aż do korka. Zmieszał to trochę i podał Peterowi, siadając obok niego.

\- Cheers! Na zdrowie! Prost! Slainte! Salud! Zdrowje! Kampai! Na zdravi!

Peter uśmiechnął się i spróbował znowu. Cola faktycznie pomogła zamaskować smak wódki. Nadal czuł jej gorycz, ale nie paliła już tak bardzo jak za pierwszym razem, dzięki czemu był w stanie pociągnąć kilka łyków jeden po drugim.

\- Teraz smakuje lepiej – stwierdził i podał butelkę przyjacielowi. Nie będzie przecież pił sam, ale Wade odmówił i sięgnął po samą wódkę.

\- I tak się nie upiję, moja wątroba przetworzy ten alkohol w mgnieniu oka, ale napiję się, żebyś nie czuł się taki samotny – oznajmił i przyciągnął do siebie Petera, który uśmiechnął się do najemnika.

To był dobry pomysł, by tu przyjść. Czuł się lepiej, odmowa Gwen już tak nie bolała, a słowa Flasha przestały ranić. Peter uznał, że bardziej wierzy bliskiemu mu przyjacielowi niż komuś, kogo całe życie jest skoncentrowane na tym, by obrzydzić mu jego własne. Jeśli Wade uważał, że kogoś znajdzie, to tak zapewne będzie. Był bardziej wiarygodny i  z większym doświadczeniem niż jakiś głupi futbolista z małym móżdżkiem.

Przypomniał sobie niektóre ze słów Thompsona i z radością odkrył, że go nie ruszają, tak jak być powinno. Potem przypomniał sobie Gwen. To nie było mu tak obojętne, ale odczuwał to teraz tak, jak odmowę kupienia cukierków w dzieciństwie, a nie coś, co zawaliło cały jego świat. Pomimo tego, co się dziś wydarzyło, czuł się szczęśliwy i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to jeszcze nie zasługa alkoholu, którego przecież wypił zbyt mało. To wszystko to był efekt przebywania z Deadpoolem, który włączył telewizor, by coś brzęczało w tle podczas ich wspólnego picia.

Wade co jakiś czas dolewał mu wódki do coli, gdy upijał jej dostatecznie dużo. Wkrótce proporcje były mocno wyrównane, alkohol był bardziej wyczuwalny niż na początku i tym samym działał mocniej. Peter zaczynał czuć się dziwnie. Na początku odczuł zmiany w głowie, która stała się dziwnie lekka i wystarczyło tylko nieznacznie nią ruszyć, by gwałtownie zmieniła położenie. Rozwiązał mu się też język i paplał teraz porównywalnie do Deadpoola, który chyba się cieszył z możliwości porozmawiania z kimś tak rozmownym.

Następne co zauważył, to przesadne rozbawienie wszystkim. Absolutnie wszystkim. Każdy żart najemnika stał się nagle najzabawniejszym dowcipem na całym świecie. Peter zaczął wygadywać jakieś głupoty, które też go bawiły. W końcu zrobił się też bardzo uczuciowy i łaknący kontaktu. Praktycznie położył się na najemniku, któremu w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie, bawiło go to i szturchał go co chwilę, by nie przestawał się śmiać.

\- Przestań – poprosił prawdopodobnie po raz dziesiąty, gdy znów został dzióbnięty w żebra. Miał tam łaskotki i Wade dobrze o tym wiedział, bo z premedytacją go tam szturchał, podczas gdy on leżał na jego kolanach. Prawie cała cola została już wypita i butelka stała teraz na podłodze, podobnie jak pusta butelka wódki, której wypicie wcale nie wpłynęło na najemnika.

\- Nie – odmówił Deadpool. – Twój śmiech jest zbyt uroczy.

Peter zaśmiał się słysząc to i spojrzał na przyjaciela, który się nad nim pochylał.

\- Twój śmiech też jest uroczy – stwierdził i wyciągnął w górę ręce. Wade złapał je, nim zdążyły dotknąć jego odsłoniętych policzków.

Peter chciał poczuć znajdujące się tam blizny pod palcami, ale szybko stracił zainteresowanie i skupił się na lampie wiszącej pod sufitem. Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę zauroczony. 

\- Ładna lampa – stwierdził nagle. – Mogę ją mieć?

\- Nie! – odparł od razu Deadpool.

\- Dlaczego nie? – zapytał i zawiedziony znów skupił wzrok na przyjacielu.

\- Bo to moja lampa! Znajdź sobie własną.

\- Ale ona jest ładna – powtórzył i zachichotał, dalej wpatrzony w lampę. – Bardzo ładna.

\- Kupię ci podobną – obiecał i potargał mu włosy. Peter zachichotał.

\- Na mały palec?

\- Na mały palec – zapewnił i podsunął go Peterowi, który trzy razy nie trafił, nim w końcu zawarli umowę.

\- Jesteś najlepszy, Wade – westchnął i objął najemnika w pasie, wtulając się w jego brzuch. Nie było to najwygodniejsze miejsce na drzemkę, mięśnie były zbyt twarde, ale zapach Deadpoola powoli go usypiał i nawet niewygodna pozycja mu nie przeszkadzała.

Wade prychnął.

\- Ty też nie jesteś taki zły – stwierdził i zaczął go głaskać po włosach. Peter zamruczał z zadowoleniem i szybko zasnął przez nadmiar alkoholu w organizmie, nie zaznał jednak odpoczynku. We śnie powrócił do nocy, kiedy stracił wuja. Czasami mu się to zdarzało, ale za każdym razem wydarzenia wyglądały inaczej. Tym razem obserwował wszystko na własne oczy, choć do tej pory tylko słyszał co się działo – szarpaninę w kuchni, potem odgłos wystrzału i upadek ciała na podłogę. Nie był świadkiem tego wszystkiego, ale jego mózg wypełniał luki przy pomocy wyobraźni, odtwarzając te scenę na podstawie znanych informacji.

We śnie stał w kuchni, widząc dokładnie jak wuj i złodziej szarpią się nawzajem. Wuj usiłował odebrać złodziejowi broń, ale ten nie dawał za wygraną i skierował lufę w stronę piersi Bena. Cioci May nigdzie nie widział, zupełnie jakby ją zastąpił.

Pistolet w końcu wystrzelił, wuj upadł, a złodziej uciekł. Peter chciał podejść, pomóc, ale nie mógł się ruszyć ani nic powiedzieć. Mógł tylko stać w miejscu i płakać, obserwując jak życie gaśnie w oczach wuja, a jego krew rozlewa się po całej kuchni. Z tego transu wyrwał go nagle silny ból policzka. Zaskoczony zamknął oczy, a gdy je otworzył, widział nad sobą twarz Wade’a, który trzymał uniesioną w górę rękę. Peter od razu zorientował się, co się stało.

\- Uderzyłeś mnie – zauważył z żalem.

\- Bo nie chciałeś się obudzić – wyjaśnił najemnik, opuszczając rękę. – Nie to się wtedy robi?

\- Nie – odparł i ostrożnie wstał. Cały czas spał z głową na kolanach Deadpoola. Zaczerwienił się, gdy stał sobie z tego sprawę i zawstydzony odwrócił się do mężczyzny plecami.

\- Lekcja na przyszłość, filmy kłamią – stwierdził i dołączył do Petera. – Jak tam koszmar?

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to koszmar? – spytał. Głowa mu pękała, a w ustach miał dziwny posmak. Czy to był ten niesławny kac?

\- Doświadczyłem masy swoich, wiem jak wyglądają objawy.

\- Śnił mi się wuj – wyznał, odwracając się do najemnika, który jak się okazało stał bardzo blisko niego. – Czasami mi się to zdarza, ale dalej się do nich nie przyzwyczaiłem. Jak ty sobie z nimi radzisz?

Przydałaby mu się rada od kogoś, kto znał ten temat. Może wtedy zniwelowałby ilość koszmarów do zerowej.

\- Wychodzę na miasto i zabijam – odparł z powagą głosie. Peter spiorunował go wzrokiem. – Tak naprawdę, to zwykle po prostu ignoruję problem.

\- To chyba niezbyt zdrowe podejście – zauważył. Robił to samo i jak dotąd w niczym mu to nie pomogło.

Wade wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co innego mam zrobić? Nie pójdę przecież do psychologa.

\- Możesz się wygadać. Mi na przykład. Ja ci powiedziałem swój, ty możesz mi mówić o swoich – zaproponował z uśmiechem. Deadpool już tyle mu pomógł, że teraz on mógłby sensownie pomóc jemu. O ile oczywiście się zgodzi.

Najemnik milczał, wpatrując się tylko w Petera. Trochę go to niepokoiło, może znowu poruszył delikatny temat. Miał się już o to zapytać, gdy nagle poczuł jak coś, a raczej ktoś, łapie go za pośladek. Odskoczył od Wade’a jak oparzony, wyglądając pewnie jak ryba wyjęta z wody.

\- Przepraszam, musiałem! – wyjaśnił Deadpool, ale nie wyglądał na ani trochę skruszonego. – Ten tyłek sam się o to prosi!

\- Mój tyłek nie prosi się o nic! – wrzasnął zawstydzony. Twarz miał pewnie równie czerwoną, co kostium Wade’a, który zaczął go ignorować na rzecz swojej dłoni.

\- Odetnę ją i zatopię w formalinie – stwierdził.

\- Po cholerę? – zdziwił się.

\- Na pamiątkę.

Peter jęknął poirytowany. Deadpool roześmiał się i znów do niego podszedł, ale tym razem trzymał łapy przy sobie.

\- Nie bądź na mnie zły, Petey – poprosił i wydął usta. – Już więcej tego nie zrobię.

\- Obiecujesz? – zapytał podejrzliwie, zasłaniając na wszelki wypadek swoje pośladki rękoma.

\- Słowo skauta! – zapewnił.

\- Mam wrażenie, że nie byłeś nigdy skautem – stwierdził i rozluźnił się.

\- Nie byłem. Dlatego moje słowo jest gówno warte – oznajmił i znowu złapał go za tyłek.

Tym razem Peter został na miejscu i milcząco obserwował jak roześmiany Deadpool odchodzi do kuchni. Powinien być zły, nikt nie powinien tak naruszać jego cielesności, ale… nie potrafił się gniewać. Nie zrobił więc najemnikowi awantury i poszedł za nim, ignorując szybko bijące serce.

Nie poszli tego dnia na patrol, zamiast tego usiedli przed telewizorem z kubełkami lodów i przez kilka godzin oglądali różne filmy. Tego mu właśnie było trzeba, zrelaksowania się po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach w towarzystwie przyjaciela. Wade nie zawodził i rzucał co chwilę jakimiś żartami, a Peter starał się dotrzymywać mu kroku. Śmiali się w pewnym momencie tak mocno i głośno, że aż rozbolały ich brzuchy, a sąsiad z góry znowu zaczął domagać się ciszy.

Wieczorem Deadpool odwiózł go jak zwykle do domu, na pożegnanie przytulając go jeszcze do siebie. Tego też mu było trzeba. Wade był nieco szorstki w obyciu i może powinien był go objąć już wcześniej, kiedy Peter powiedział mu co zaszło w szkole, ale lepiej późno niż wcale. Poza tym i bez uścisku wiedział, że najemnik się o niego troszczy.

Peter stanął przed drzwiami swojego domu i wziął głęboki wdech na odwagę. Dyrekcja na pewno zadzwoniła do cioci i powiadomiła ją o jego nieobecności na reszcie zajęć. Na pewno nie była z tego powodu zadowolona i będzie się musiał wytłumaczyć, ale nie chciał jej podawać prawdziwej przyczyny swojej ucieczki. Nie chciał kolejnych rad miłosnych, te od Deadpoola w zupełności mu wystarczyły, a ciocia nie powie nic nowego. Też go zapewni, że sobie kogoś znajdzie, że Gwen to nie jedyna osoba, która kiedykolwiek mu się spodoba. Po co więc miał słuchać drugi raz to samo i dodatkowo martwić ciocię, zwłaszcza że już wcale tego tak bardzo nie przeżywał? Jasne, wciąż bolało, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że niepotrzebnie wyolbrzymił na początku cały ten ból, gdy ten nie był nawet tego wart. Teraz głównie martwił się tylko o to, czy Gwen dalej będzie chciała z nim rozmawiać po tym jak postawił ją w niezbyt przyjemnym położeniu.

Ostatni raz zbierając w sobie odwagę, Peter wszedł do domu, od razu szukając cioci. Znalazł ją w salonie, ślęczącą nad jakimiś papierami, z telewizorem grającym w tle.

\- Nareszcie jesteś w domu – powiedział, gdy go zobaczyła. Od razu wstała z kanapy i podeszła do niego. – Gdzie się podziewałeś cały dzień?

\- Byłem na mieście – skłamał. – A potem u Wade’a.

\- Uciekłeś ze szkoły.

Przez krótki moment miał nadzieję, że może nikt nie dzwonił, ale nie powinien był się łudzić. Szkoła zawsze dzwoniła, ucieczka z lekcji była poważnym wykroczeniem.

\- Uciekłem – potwierdził i pochylił głowę.

\- Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś – zauważyła zmartwiona i dotknęła jego policzka, by na nią popatrzył. – Stało się coś?

\- Tylko Flash. – Nie kłamał całkowicie, więc nie czuł się z tym tak źle. – Nic poważnego, po prostu mnie wkurzył i nie mogłem wytrzymać z nim w szkole. Więc uciekłem.

\- Co ci powiedział? Albo zrobił?

\- Nic, wszystko w porządku. Gadał tylko jakieś głupoty, a ja pozwoliłem mu, by mnie to dotknęło. Nic mi już nie jest, Wade pomógł mi uświadomić sobie, że Flash gadał byle tylko gadać i wcale nie powiedział nic nowego.

Ciocia odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Cieszę się, że masz takiego przyjaciela – powiedziała i ucałowała go w czoło. Musiał pochylić głowę, by sięgnęła. – Ale następnym razem może zamiast uciekać ze szkoły porozmawiaj z kimś tam? Gwen chyba była w szkole.

\- Była, ale na innej lekcji. Zresztą zadziałałem impulsywnie. Postaram się nie robić tego drugi raz – obiecał, a usatysfakcjonowana ciocia pozwoliła mu odejść.

Następnego dnia zaczął żałować, że nie powiedział jej prawdy. Może wtedy udałoby się ją namówić, by pozwoliła mu odpuścić szkołę i wrócić do niej dopiero po weekendzie. Było już jednak na to za późno i musiał zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością, a także tym, że cała szkoła będzie się z niego nabijać. Wszyscy znali Gwen, trzy czwarte uczniów marzyło, by się z nią umówić, a wymoczek Parker powinien być ostatnim, który o tym marzy, bo według wielu po prostu na kogoś takiego nie zasłużył. Odważył się jednak zakochać i każdy to wykorzysta, by podnieść sobie własną samoocenę. W końcu nikt nie jest gorszy od nadętego geniusza, więc jeśli z nim Gwen się nie umówiła, to cała reszta ma szansę.

Z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w żołądku ruszył na przystanek, spodziewając się już tam usłyszeć pierwsze docinki i zobaczyć kpiące uśmieszki, ale o dziwo nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Może tych osób nie było wczoraj w szkole i wiadomość Flasha do nich nie dotarła? Nie, na pewno ktoś powiadomiłby ich przez Facebooka.

W autobusie spotkało go to samo, ta codzienna obojętność, której doświadczał już od lat. Niepokoiło go to jeszcze bardziej niż jakakolwiek inna reakcja, której oczekiwał cały ten czas. W szkole jednak na pewno ktoś zacznie się śmiać. Na pewno.

Okazało się, że nie. Przeszedł przez plac jak zwykle i nikt nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Wszystko było tak jak zwykle. Może to sen i po prostu się jeszcze nie obudził? Innego wyjaśnienia nie widział.

Poszedł od razu do swojej klasy, gdzie była już nie tylko Gwen, ale i Flash. Zwrócił najpierw uwagę na tego drugiego. Thompson zauważył go i obaj popatrzyli sobie w oczy. Peter w każdej chwili oczekiwał, że usłyszy śmiech drugiego chłopaka lub kolejne upokarzające słowa, ale Flash tylko patrzył na niego trudnym do zidentyfikowania wzrokiem.

Miał ochotę do niego podejść i powiedzieć, że jego wczorajsze słowa spłynęły po nim jak po kaczce. Że wcale nie miał racji co do niego, że na ziemi jest kilkadziesiąt miliardów ludzi i na pewno nie zostanie sam, bo nawet on w końcu znajdzie sobie kogoś, kto będzie go znosił. Że bycie geniuszem nie czyni z niego dziwoląga, bo to geniusze pomagają bronić tej planety i tworzą nowe wynalazki czy lekarstwa, z których wszyscy będą korzystać. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wczoraj tak łatwo te bezsensowne i nie mające w sobie ani trochę prawdy słowa rozchwiały go emocjonalnie. Choć na swoje usprawiedliwienie miał to, że połączone odrzucenie przez Gwen i wstyd wywołany przyłapaniem na chwilę mocno obniżył jego pewność siebie. W tamtym momencie czuł się naprawdę mały i słaby, Flash nie mógł wybrać lepszego momentu, by zaleźć mu za skórę. Całe szczęście Deadpool przypomniał mu jak silny potrafi być, bo w przeciwnym razie zadręczałby się tym nadal i może nawet doprowadziłby się do depresji.

Ponieważ Flash nic nie powiedział, a i on sam zdecydował się jednak nie prowokować chłopaka, skupił się następnie na Gwen. Przyjaciółka, o ile mógł dalej o niej tak mówić, spojrzała na niego przelotnie po czym odwróciła wzrok. Gdy obok niej przeszedł i usiadł jej tuż za plecami, był w stanie wyczuć napiętą atmosferę, która towarzyszyła im obojgu. To było nieprzyjemne i nie podobało mu się ani trochę. Nie chciał tracić Gwen z powodu swojego głupiego zakochania. Przyzwyczaił się już, że codziennie gadają i nie chciał wracać do poprzedniej rzeczywistości. Z tą nową było mu zbyt dobrze, ale wiedział, że nie może zmusić Gwen do tego, by dalej się z nim spotykała. Pewnie czuła się równie niezręcznie co on, nie mógł oczekiwać od niej, że będzie to ignorować tylko po to, by on nie czuł się samotny w szkole. Zresztą sam też by pewnie długo w takim układzie nie wytrzymał, wiedząc że ma przyjaciółkę tylko z litości.

Całą lekcję przesiedział wpatrując się w Gwen i czekając aż się do niego odwróci, ale tego nie zrobiła. Przygnębiony zaczął wyczekiwać dzwonka, który zakończy wreszcie ich męczarnie, ale czy na pewno. Dzwonek nie rozwiąże problemu, tylko go przedłuży. Musieli ze sobą porozmawiać, jeśli chcieli wrócić chociaż do tego co mieli nawet przed swoją znajomością. Peter był gotowy zacząć tę rozmowę, o ile uda mu się pokonać własną niezręczność, którą odczuwał. Jak miał zagadać do dziewczyny, której wyznał, że się mu podoba, a ona odrzuciła jego zaloty? To było w ogóle możliwe?

Chciałby, żeby Deadpool był teraz z nim. On wiedziałby co zrobić.

Lekcja wreszcie dobiegła końca i wszyscy zaczęli się pakować. Peter obserwował co zrobi Gwen i zauważył, że się ociąga, a gdy w końcu się spakowała, odwróciła się do niego i popatrzyła mu w oczy. Widział w jej własnych współczucie i żal, a także smutek. To dodało mu odwagi, której potrzebował, by wszystko naprawić.

\- Możemy pogadać? – zapytał niepewnie.

\- Tym razem w bardziej prywatnym miejscu – odpowiedziała i oboje wyszli na korytarz.

Zdecydowali się wyjść ostatecznie z budynku i porozmawiać przy głównej bramie. Mieli z tego miejsca widok na wszystko, więc nikt nie mógłby do nich podejść i ich podsłuchać jak ostatnio. Ponieważ to Peter chciał porozmawiać, zdecydował się zacząć.

\- Chciałem cię przeprosić, Gwen – powiedział po krótkiej chwili milczenia. – Za to że poczułaś się przeze mnie zakłopotana tym wszystkim.

\- Peter, przestań – poprosiła. – Nie masz za co przepraszać. Nie masz wpływu na to, w kim się zakochujesz. Jasne, czułam się trochę zakłopotana, bo jesteś dla mnie świetnym przyjacielem i nawet przez chwilę nie myślałam o tobie jak o ewentualnym chłopaku, ale nie jestem zła na ciebie za to, że ty tak mogłeś pomyśleć.

\- Nie? – zdziwił się, czując jak ogarnia go ulga.

\- Nie – powtórzyła i uśmiechnęła się. – Jak mówiłam, nie masz wpływu na to, kto ci się podoba. Dobrze że spróbowałeś.

\- Ta, przynajmniej nie robię już sobie nadziei – przyznał. To było proste, myślał że bardziej zepsuł to, co było pomiędzy nimi. – Podobałaś mi się od dawna, a odkąd zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i się spotykać, uznałem że możemy być razem.

\- Byłam po prostu miła – wyjaśniła znowu. – Lubię cię, naprawdę, ale moje zachowanie nie było w żaden sposób nastawione na romans. Przepraszam, jeśli wprowadziłam cię w błąd.

\- Ty też nie musisz przepraszać. Bycie miłym to przecież nie flirt – zauważył rozbawiony, bo sam to tak przecież odebrał.

\- Nie jest, ale niektórzy tak to postrzegają.

\- Jak ja.

Gwen zaśmiała się.

\- Wybaczę ci to tym razem – obiecała i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. – To co? Dalej jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie innej możliwości.

Uścisnął jej dłoń, a Gwen przyciągnęła go do uścisku. Wcześniej go to ekscytowało, teraz tylko uspokoiło jego skołatane nerwy. Nie czuł żadnych motyli w brzuchu, serce biło mu spokojnie, a w głowie nie tworzył żadnych wyobrażeń, które nie miały prawa się spełnić. Zaskoczyło go to, jak szybko pogodził się z tym, że Gwen nie zostanie jego dziewczyną. Tak jakby wcale nie był w niej zakochany, a co najwyżej zauroczony samą ideą bycia z nią.

Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, Peter nie czuł się już niezręcznie, wszystko wróciło do normy i bardzo się z tego cieszył. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby stracił Gwen w tak głupi sposób. Dobrze że odważył się porozmawiać, w przeciwnym razie kto wie jak długo unikaliby się nawzajem.

\- Zaraz zacznie się lekcja – zauważyła przyjaciółka. Uczniowie, którzy razem z nimi wyszli przed szkołę, zaczęli wracać do środka. Oni też powinni.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Jasne.

\- Dlaczego nikt się ze mnie nie śmieje? Po tym co się wczoraj stało, byłem pewny, że cała szkoła będzie ze mnie drwić.

\- To dlatego, że Flash nikomu nie powiedział – wyjaśniła mu Gwen.

Peter był pewny, że doznał szoku. Flash, ten Flash, nie wykorzystał takiej okazji do zgnojenia go? To tak jakby zobaczyć na chodniku sto dolarów i ich nie podnieść.

\- Jak go namówiłaś? – zapytał. To oczywiste, że Gwen musiała maczać w tym palce.

\- Nie zrobiłam tego. Sam zdecydował się nie mówić. – Była równie zdziwiona co on.

\- Może czeka na okazję.

Flash był dupkiem, prędzej czy później musi o wszystkim powiedzieć. Może czekał aż przyjdzie do szkoły, by upokorzyć go publicznie i na którejś przerwie go złapie, a potem zrobi show dla wszystkich uczniów.

\- Nie sądzę. Myślę że zdał sobie sprawę, że przeholował.

Gwen mogła mieć sporo racji. Ciężko mu było myśleć o Flashu jako o kimś, kto posiada choć trochę godności człowieka, ale z drugiej strony już raz pokazał się z dobrej strony, gdy powiedział, że przykro mu z powodu śmierci jego wuja. Nie kłamał wtedy, więc musiało być w nim choć trochę empatii.

\- Myślisz, że przeprosi?

Przyjaciółka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Może. Ale nie nastawiałabym się na to.

Nawet nie zamierzał. Lepiej być miło zaskoczonym niż rozczarowanym.

\- To bez znaczenia, jego słowa mnie nie obchodzą.

Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję, ale oboje go zignorowali.

\- Na pewno? – zapytała zmartwiona. – Wczoraj chyba cię zraniły.

\- To było wczoraj, ale Deadpool pomógł mi uświadomić sobie, że Flash gówno wie.

\- I Deadpool miał rację – powiedziała, obejmując go ramieniem. Peter spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. – Może to nie będę ja, ale kogoś sobie znajdziesz, Peter. A twój intelekt czyni cię wyjątkowym.

Chociaż nie potrzebował już takiego zapewnienia, dobrze było to usłyszeć od drugiej osoby, z której zdaniem się liczył. Zarówno Gwen jak i Deadpool nie mówili tego tylko dlatego, bo byli jego przyjaciółmi, ale dlatego, bo wierzyli w to co mówią. Wierzyli w niego, a to było ważniejsze niż jakiekolwiek słowa Flasha.

\- Dzięki, Gwen – powiedział i ucałował przyjaciółkę w policzek. Nie bał się tego zrobić, bo był to gest czysto platoniczny. Teraz gdy porozmawiali, ich przyjaźń mogła bez problemu wejść z nią na nowy poziom, bez obaw o to, że któreś z nich się zakocha. To już mieli za sobą.  

\- Nie ma za co. A teraz chodź, bo już jesteśmy spóźnieni. Tak w ogóle, chcesz wpaść po szkole się pouczyć?

Nie musiała pytać dwa razy, choć ostatecznie niewiele wyszło z ich nauki. Gwen była bardziej zainteresowana Wadem i ich historią niż dawaniem mu korków z hiszpańskiego albo przekazaniem notatek z fizyki. Peter musiał przyznać, że on też wolał mówić o Deadpoolu niż się uczyć.

\- Gada prawie non stop – poskarżył się, choć wcale mu gadki najemnika nie przeszkadzały. – Nie potrafi się zamknąć i nawet nie gada z sensem. Ciągle mówi o świecie jakby to była fikcja.

\- Brzmi zabawnie – stwierdziła rozbawiona jego opowieściami.

\- Jest zabawny – przyznał z rozczuleniem. – To najzabawniejsza osoba jaką w życiu spotkałem.

Nawet teraz, gdy tylko o tym mówił, nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

\- Cieszę się, że masz takiego przyjaciela – powiedziała Gwen. – Chciałabym go kiedyś poznać. Rozśmiesza cię, trenuje, wspiera. Facet musi być naprawdę wyjątkowy.

\- Jest.

Zarumienił się słysząc z ust Gwen pochwały Deadpoola. Zastanawiał się tylko czemu znowu zaczęło mu się robić ciepło na sercu, a w brzuchu poczuł to dziwne acz znajome uczucie, skoro już nie był w niej zakochany?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ja wiem czemu, Peter. Bo jesteś zakochany w kimś jeszcze. Tym razem na amen :D


	11. Chapter 11

Peter bardzo rzadko mógł powiedzieć, że wszystko w jego życiu się układa, ale teraz właśnie tak było. Pomimo natrafienia na kilka wybojów tydzień temu, udało mu się zachować szczęście, jakim został obdarzony przez los. Może nie zyskał nic nowego w postaci dziewczyny, ale był szczęśliwy i bez tego. Razem z Gwen zbliżyli się do siebie jak nigdy i każdą przerwę w szkole spędzali razem. Teraz, gdy nie myślał o niej jak o potencjalnej dziewczynie, rozmowa z nią była jakby łatwiejsza i nie musiał się już dłużej zastanawiać, czy jej zachowanie to po prostu zwykła przyjacielskość czy jakieś podchody, których on też już nie stosował. Cała ich relacja była teraz bardziej beztroska i szczerze? Wolał bardziej to co miał, niż czego pragnął wcześniej.

Po spojrzeniu na Gwen z innej perspektywy zdał sobie sprawę, że mogliby wcale nie być taką dobrą parą, jak mu się zawsze wydawało. Oboje byli inteligentni, mieli podobne zainteresowania, ale w gruncie rzeczy nic innego go do niej nie przyciągało. Nawet wygląd, kiedyś tak robiący na nim wrażenie, teraz był czymś zupełnie normalnym. Zastanawiał się, czy zawsze tak było i po prostu dopowiadał sobie co powinien czuć w jej obecności cały ten czas, czy po prostu jego podejście zmieniło się po tym, jak dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie będzie pomiędzy nimi nic więcej niż przyjaźń.

Tego już się zapewne nigdy nie dowie, bo nie miał zamiaru zakochiwać się w niej już nigdy więcej. Niby nie miał nad tym kontroli, ale coś mu mówiło, że ta faza jest już za nim, a jego mózg uszanował decyzję Gwen. Chciałby to samo powiedzieć o sercu, ale to dalej zachowywało się czasami dziwnie, podobnie jak reszta jego ciała, gdy był z Gwen. Nie miał pojęcia, co jest tego powodem, ale nie powiedział o tym przyjaciółce, by jej nie martwić. Uznał, że to opary pozostałe po zakochaniu i prędzej czy później znikną, musi tylko być cierpliwy i czekać. Jak nic się nie zmieni, wtedy zacznie się martwić.

Z Deadpoolem także wszystko się układało. Przychodził do najemnika codziennie, czasami dopiero po wizycie u Gwen, ale przychodził, nawet jeśli tylko na niecałą godzinę, bo razem z przyjaciółką zasiedzieli się nad książkami czy po prostu wspólnym spędzaniu czasu. Skutkiem tego czasami nie trenowali z Wadem w ogóle, ale dalej wychodzili na patrole, tyle że w środku nocy, kiedy Peter miał pewność, że ciocia śpi i może się bez przeszkód wymknąć przed dom, gdzie czekał już na niego najemnik na ich Deadharleyu – Peter przysiągł sobie, że zemści się na przyjacielu za to, że używał tej nazwy tak często, że i jemu się udzieliło.

Noc nie była najlepszą porą do robienia zdjęć, zwłaszcza że nie mógł używać flesza, ale nikt nie powiedział, że nie może trochę kombinować. Rzadko kiedy przez ostatni tydzień zrobił przyjacielowi zdjęcie podczas akcji, dużo częściej robili sesję fotograficzną, która tylko miała wyglądać na przypadkowe zdjęcia. Choć wątpił, że Jonah i Robbie się nabrali. Był pewien na sto procent, że podejrzewali go o znajomość z Deadpoolem, który był zachwycony tymi wszystkimi fotografiami.

Jednej nocy Peter musiał go przekonywać do zdjęcia sukienki, w której po niego przyjechał, a potem także walczył, szokując swoich przeciwników. Peter nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że Wade lubił przebierać się w sukienki, ale dla dobra PR’u, który wciąż był na tym etapie delikatną sprawą, lepiej było robić zdjęcia bez kiecek. Deadpool niechętnie zrzucił z siebie sukienkę wieczorową, idealnie dopasowaną do jego figury i zapozował po prostu w kostiumie.

Ustawianie nadpobudliwego najemnika do zdjęcia nie było prostym zadaniem, przez większość czasu Wade wygłupiał się i nie współpracował, ale Peter dzielnie to znosił, często śmiejąc się jak głupi z wyczynów przyjaciela. Gdy w końcu udawało mu się Deadpoola uziemić chociaż na kilka sekund, powstawały takie zdjęcia jak te, na którym przykucnął na gzymsie jakby obserwował teren, ocierał krew z mieczy czy odchodził z miejsca walki. Wyglądał na tych zdjęciach naprawdę niesamowicie i Peterowi ciężko było je sprzedawać. Chociaż oryginały wciąż pozostawały w jego rękach, odczuwał dziwną niechęć przed dzieleniem się kopiami z innymi ludźmi. Zwykle lubił się chwalić swoimi fotografiami, ale w przypadku zdjęć Wade’a chciał mieć je tylko dla siebie. Najemnik pozował specjalnie dla niego i tylko dla niego, nikt inny nie powinien otrzymać dowodów ich prywatnych momentów. To była praktycznie zazdrość i Peter nie potrafił powiedzieć, skąd się bierze. To nie tak, że Deadpool należał tylko do niego; nie należał do nikogo, a te zdjęcia pomagały im obu, ale gdyby miał wybór, zatrzymałby je wszystkie dla siebie. Z kilkoma ulubionymi zresztą tak zrobił. Trzymał je bezpieczne na przenośnym dysku i nikomu nie sprzedawał, choć pewnie dostałby za nie sporo potrzebnych mu pieniędzy.

Finanse jego i cioci trochę się poprawiły dzięki jego zdjęciom. Nie były idealne, ale wyraźnie lepsze. Póki co zarobił nieco ponad tysiąc dolarów. Aparat się spłacił, a oni mogli uiścić kilka zaległych opłat. Teraz mógł znowu zacząć odkładać pieniądze na studia, by opłacić semestr.

Peter nie mógł też narzekać na szkołę. Pomimo ostatniej ucieczki z lekcji, zaliczył dwa sprawdziany i znów wybiegł z materiałem do przodu, zostawiając sobie margines błędu na nagłe wypadki. Przez nocne patrole był co prawda niewyspany na zajęciach i ziewał średnio co pięć minut, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to specjalnie w nauce.

Flash też póki co zostawił go w spokoju, ale Peter pozostawał czujny. Thompson mimo wszystko cały czas go obserwował i było w tym coś niepokojącego. Nadal nie rozpowiedział całej szkole o wyznaniu, którego był świadkiem, ale w tej chwili i tak nie zrobiłoby to wielkiej różnicy. Gwen zaoferowała, że w razie czego będzie udawać jego dziewczynę, by się z niego nie śmiali, ale Peter odmówił. Nie bał się już tej kompromitacji, bo nie było w tym nic kompromitującego. Nie on pierwszy się zakochał i dostał kosza, na pewno nie był też ostatni. Zresztą on i Gwen byli przyjaciółmi, więc nawet gdyby zaczęli się z niego śmiać, mało by go to obchodziło, bo nic by to pomiędzy nimi nie zmieniło. Gdyby się nie pogodzili, pewnie bardziej by się tego wszystkiego obawiał, a tak po prostu olewał zagrożenie, które i tak raczej nie nadejdzie. Flash nie wydawał się specjalnie zainteresowany zdradzeniem tego sekretu.

W weekend udało mu się w końcu na chwilę przysiąść i podrasować komunikator. Za pieniądze od Deadpoola kupił dwa potrzebne mu mikrofony i zabrał się do pracy. Ciocia była akurat w domu i co jakiś czas do niego zaglądała, a to sprawdzić postępy, a to przynieść mu coś do jedzenia, bo całość zajęła mu kilka godzin. Z lepszymi narzędziami pewnie poszłoby mu szybciej, ale nie chciał prosić najemnika o pieniądze także i na to, wiec pracował z tym, co miał pod ręką. Koniec końców się udało, więc nie miał co narzekać.

Wypróbowali to na następnym patrolu i mikrofony spisały się znakomicie. Wychwytywały tylko mowę, a wygłuszały wszystkie inne dźwięki otoczenia. Urządzenie było też na tyle inteligentne, że rozpoznawało ponad pięćdziesiąt języków i dialektów, więc nawet gdyby natrafili na Chińczyków okradających sklep, mikrofon by się uaktywnił.

Nie mieli ostatnio szczęścia do większych przestępstw, więc musieli się zadowalać płotkami, które wyłapywali z ulic. Nie było to może aż tak ekscytujące jak napady na bank, ale i tak się świetnie bawili, zwłaszcza Peter, bo mógł przy tym robić sporo zdjęć, gdy światło było wystarczająco łaskawe.

Dzięki treningom współpracowało im się coraz lepiej. Peter co prawda dalej nie brał czynnego udziału w walkach, bo wciąż nie był przeszkolony w ofensywie, ale razem z Wadem odkryli, że jego obecność skutecznie paraliżuje przestępców. Może nie był tak postawny jak najemnik, ale jego maska wystarczała, by pospolity złodziejaszek torebek wystraszył się dwóch zamaskowanych osób, które pojawiały się znikąd. Oczywiście Peter pojawiał się tylko wtedy, kiedy Deadpool miał absolutną pewność, że popełniająca przestępstwo osoba nie była uzbrojona i zawsze stawał nieznacznie przed Peterem, by w razie czego zasłonić go własnym ciałem przed kulami.

By nieco urozmaicić swoje patrole, obaj starali się wymyślać jakieś kreatywne sposoby na łapanie przestępców. I tak pewnego niedzielnego popołudnia, Wade postanowił użyć klasycznej liny po tym, jak w jednej alejce zauważył dwóch podejrzanych typów, którzy wyglądali jakby dochodziło pomiędzy nimi do transakcji narkotykowej.

Najemnik przymocował jeden koniec liny do rury przy ścianie budynku, a drugi podał Peterowi i kazał mu się skryć za śmietnikiem.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to zadziała? – zapytał będąc nieco sceptycznie nastawionym do tego pomysłu. Wydawał mu się zbyt kreskówkowy, równie dobrze mogliby rozsypać skórki od banana na chodniku.

\- Zaufaj mi, robiłem to tysiące razy – zapewnił Wade i wspiął się na dach, by wystraszyć dilera i jego klienta z góry.

Peter zgodnie z instrukcją schował się za śmietnikiem i czekał z opuszczoną liną, nasłuchując kroków. Te w końcu zaczęły się zbliżać, wyczekał więc na odpowiedni moment i napiął linę. Zrobił to w samą porę, obaj mężczyźni potknęli się i padli na chodnik.

\- To zadziałało! – zaśmiał się zdumiony Peter i podszedł do nich, wyjmując z kieszeni spodni małą, okrągłą bombkę. Obaj faceci spojrzeli na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a on aktywował kulkę i rzucił ją pomiędzy nich, gdzie zaczęła wypuszczać z siebie gaz. Po chwili obaj mężczyźni stracili przytomność.  

Deadpool w międzyczasie dotarł spokojnym krokiem na miejsce i stanął obok Petera, podstawiając mu żółwika do zbicia, co ten natychmiast zrobił.

\- To było proste – powiedzieli jednocześnie i popatrzyli na siebie, rzucając sobie nieme wyzwanie.

\- Jinx! – krzyknęli w tym samym momencie. Peter prychnął poirytowany, szykując się na powtórkę.

\- Jinx!

Znów to samo.

\- Jinx!

Peter zastanawiał się, jak to robili, że żaden z nich nie potrafił powiedzieć tego słowa szybciej. To było nienaturalne i nie podobało mu się to, zwłaszcza że chciał wygrać i zamierzał to zrobić. Musi tylko wyczuć odpowiedni moment.

Obserwował uważnie Deadpoola, a ten nie pozostawał mu dłużny. Żaden z nich się nie ruszył w obawie przed zdradzeniem momentu, kiedy zamierzali się odezwać. Stali tak prawie minutę, czekając na najmniejszy błąd przeciwnika. Im dłużej czekali, tym bardziej zdenerwowany był Peter. Dlaczego Wade się jeszcze nie odezwał? W końcu miał tego dość.

\- Ji..

\- Jinx! – przerwał mu najemnik, jednocześnie zasłaniając mu usta ręką, by nie mógł dokończyć. – Wygrałem! Jestem zwycięzcą!

Peter odepchnął rękę przyjaciela i spojrzał na niego zły. Miał nadzieję, że dało się to wyczuć przez maskę.

\- Jesteś oszustem, oto kim jesteś – powiedział i znów prychnął, tym razem urażony.

\- Jesteś po prostu zły, bo przegrałeś – drażnił go dalej Wade.

\- Wole przegrać niż wygrać nieuczciwie – stwierdził i odwrócił się do najemnika plecami.

Złych ruch, bo po chwili miał na sobie cielsko przyjaciela, który prawie ich obu przewrócił.

\- Nie gniewaj się na mnie, Petey! – poprosił zapłakanym głosem po czym padł przed nim na kolana. – Zobacz, kajam się nawet. Wybacz mi!

Peter roześmiał się, gdy Deadpool wtulił twarz w jego brzuch, obejmując go przy tym mocno. Zrobiło mu się od tego gorąco, więc szybko odepchnął od siebie najemnika, który puścił go bardzo niechętnie, piszcząc przy tym z rozczarowaniem. Ostatnio często go dotykał. Nie robił nic niestosowanego jak łapanie za tyłek, ale przytulał Petera przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Wade musiał być dotychczas bardzo samotny, jeśli teraz tak łaknął dotyku. Innego wyjaśnienia nie widział.

\- Okej, wybaczam ci – powiedział i powstrzymał najemnika przed kolejnym uściskiem. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, straci wszystkie żebra. Peter wyciągnął telefon i spojrzał na godzinę. – Jedziemy dalej? Wciąż mamy sporo czasu.

\- Hej, co to? – zapytał nagle Deadpool, nim zdążył schować smartfona. – To nasze selfie?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył i szybko wyłączył wyświetlacz.

\- Daj zobaczyć!

\- Nie!

Próbował trzymać telefon z dala od najemnika, miał nawet ułatwione zadanie, bo miał dłuższe od niego ręce, ale niestety Deadpool był silniejszy i wyrwał mu smartfona z ręki.

\- Aww, to urocze! – stwierdził, patrząc na tapetę Petera, który zaczerwienił się cały.

\- Lubię patrzeć na bliskie mi osoby – starał się wytłumaczyć.

\- To zabrzmiało źle, wiesz o tym? – zapytał i oddał Peterowi telefon. – Jakbyś był jakimś stalkerem, a to moja działka.

\- Dzięki za info, Cullen, możemy już iść? – Nie chciał kontynuować tematu, choć Deadpool raczej nie zamierzał mu dokuczać z powodu zdjęcia.

\- Hej, chcesz zobaczyć moją tapetę? – zaoferował i podsunął mu telefon pod nos,

\- Nie masz przypadkiem różnych tapet na różnych telefonach? – zdziwił się, ale gdy spojrzał na wyświetlacz, zobaczył dokładnie to samo zdjęcie co u siebie. – Serio?

\- Yup. Też mi się podoba – wyznał, a w jego głosie zabrakło typowego dla niego rozbawienia. Mówił poważnie. – Ale już mi się znudziło. Czas na nowe!

Nim Peter zdążył zareagować, Wade ściągnął mu maskę i przyciągnął do siebie, po czym cyknął im obu fotkę. Wszystko zadziało się w jakieś trzy sekundy, ale jakimś cudem Peter zdążył się uśmiechnąć do zdjęcia, choć wyglądał na nim nieco niechlujnie ze względu na brak okularów i rozczochrane włosy.

\- Usuń to – poprosił zakrywając z powrotem twarz. – Wyglądam okropnie.

\- Wyglądasz cudnie! – pochwalił przejęty. – Poważnie musisz pomyśleć o kontaktach. W okularach ci uroczo, ale bez nich lepiej widać twoje oczy.

\- Dzięki – powiedział nieśmiało, czując jak żołądek przewraca mu się do góry nogami od tych komplementów. Co się z nim działo? Co się działo z Deadpoolem?

Wrócili w końcu do Deadharleya i ruszyli dalej patrolować. Pojazd trochę utrudniał zauważenie przestępstw dziejących się pomiędzy budynkami, ale bardzo często mieli szczęście trafiać na głupków, którzy nawet się nie kryli z tym, że łamią prawo.

Tym razem natrafili na kolejne przestępstwo w toku, gdy stali na światłach – Peter zabronił najemnikowi przekraczać przepisy, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. To on pierwszy je zauważył, bo rozglądał się na boki, gdy czekali na zielone. W jednej z alejek szarpały się dwie osoby. Przypominało to bardzo ich pierwszy patrol.

Peter klepnął Deadpoola i wskazał mu zdarzenie. Nie zważając na przepisy, Wade zawrócił motocykl i zaparkował kawałek od wejścia do alejki, stamtąd obaj podeszli do niej na piechotę. Z bliska okazało się, że ofiarą jest jakiś starszy pan, który próbował utrzymać w rękach wypchaną czymś teczkę, podczas gdy młody chłopak starał się mu ją wyrwać.

W końcu złodziejowi się udało, szarpnął teczką tak mocno, że staruszek poleciał wraz z nią do przodu i upadł. Chłopak rzucił się do ucieczki, ale gdy zobaczył ich u wejściu do alejki, upuścił swój łup i zręcznie wyminął Deadpoola, przebiegając po stronie Petera, który nie był tak szybki i nie zdążył go zatrzymać. Wade ruszył za złodziejem, a on został na miejscu. Podniósł teczkę i podszedł z nią do starszego pana, pomagając mu wstać.    

\- Nic panu nie jest? – zapytał staruszka, który kurczowo trzymał swoją teczkę przy piersi, gdy już mu ją oddał.

\- Ten chłystek chciał mi ukraść rysunki – powiedział odwracając się do Petera i poprawiając okulary. W ogóle się nie przejął jego maską.

\- Rysunki? – zdziwił się.

Mężczyzna otworzył teczkę i wyjął z niej kilka kartek.

\- Ja i mój przyjaciel Steve próbujemy wydać własny komiks – wyjaśnił podając mu rysunki. – Ale żadne wydawnictwo nie chce nas wydać. Twierdzą, że nasze pomysły są nierealne. 

Peter zaczął przeglądać je jeden po drugim, oczarowany pomysłowością staruszka. Rysunki były niezwykle dobrze narysowane, jak w profesjonalnym komiksie i pełne realizmu. Niektóre były tylko szkicami, ale inne wypełniono kolorami. Jeden taki szczególnie mu się spodobał. Przedstawiał postać w niebiesko-czerwonym kostiumie, na którym widać było dziwne, tworzące sieć linie. Przypominały trochę pajęczynę.

\- Podoba ci się? – zapytał staruszek.

\- Jest niesamowity – przyznał, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od rysunku. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale czuł dziwne przywiązanie do tej postaci, jakby należała do niego.

\- Więc możesz go zatrzymać – powiedział mężczyzna, biorąc od niego pozostałe rysunki.

\- Naprawdę? Tak za darmo?

Takie rysunki pewnie kosztowałyby trochę, gdyby je wystawić na jakiejś aukcji internetowej.

\- Prezent za uratowanie reszty moich prac. To jedna z moich ulubionych, ale zawsze mogę narysować więcej.

Peter uśmiechnął się do staruszka, który spakował swoje dzieła z powrotem do teczki i odszedł w swoją stronę. Gdy wyszedł z zaułka, minął Deadpoola, który właśnie wrócił z pościgu.

\- Złodziej złapany i unieruchomiony. Wezwałem też policję – ogłosił uroczystym głosem. – To było proste. Co to?

Najemnik podszedł bliżej i zajrzał Peterowi przez ramię.

\- Prezent – odparł. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten rysunek jest teraz jego. Oprawi go w ramkę i powiesi w pokoju.

\- Jak możesz brać prezenty od obcych facetów? Czuję się zazdrosny!

Peter nawet nie spojrzał na Wade’a, zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w rysunek.

\- To jest niesamowite. Facet ma talent – stwierdził. Będzie musiał obserwować nowe komiksy wchodzące na rynek. Może kiedyś znajdzie ten stworzony przez tego staruszka i jego przyjaciela. Z takimi umiejętnościami kiedyś w końcu znajdą chętnych do wydania ich dzieł. 

\- Spiderman – przeczytał podpis pod zdjęciem Deadpool. – Ściągnął z Manspidera.

\- Przecież w tej rzeczywistości nawet nie ma tego komiksu – przypomniał mu Peter.

\- I tak pewnie plagiat, w dodatku słabo wykonany. Dwa na dziesięć.

\- Powiedział facet, który nie umie narysować nawet patyczaków.

\- Hej, jestem świetny artystą – oburzył się Wade.

\- Chyba destrukcji.

\- To też sztuka. – Najemnik znowu przyjrzał się rysunkowi, tym razem czytając to, co było niżej. – Stan Lee?! Ten Stan Lee?!

Peter aż musiał zasłonić sobie ucho, bo Deadpool krzyczał tuż obok niego.

\- Chyba? – odpowiedział. Nie znał żadnego Stana Lee. – Znasz go?

\- Czy go znam?! Każdy szanujący się burzyciel czwartej ściany go zna! Dlaczego go nie zatrzymałeś?! Wiesz kto to jest?!

Krzyków było powoli za dużo, zaczynało mu od tego dzwonić w uszach. Czemu Wade tak się podniecił jakimś przypadkowym facetem?

\- Nie.

\- Panie Lee, proszę zaczekać! – wrzasnął Wade. Wybiegł na ulicę, stając u wejścia do zaułka i machając łapami. – Da mi pan swój autograf?! Dziękuję za sukcesy Marvela! Jesteś pieprzonym szefem, panie Lee!

Peter przyglądał się temu nie bardzo wiedząc, czy się śmiać, czy być zażenowanym. Ponieważ nikt ich nie widział, zdecydował się na to pierwsze i po prostu cieszył się szczęściem najemnika, jakikolwiek by nie był powód tego szczęścia. Usta same układały mu się w uśmiech na widok tak radosnego Wade’a.

\- Odmachał mi! – zawołał nagle Deadpool. – Stan Lee mi odmachał! Gdybym mógł, to bym teraz umarł.

\- Nie przesadzasz trochę? – spytał nie przestając się uśmiechać. Najemnik podszedł z powrotem do niego. – Ten facet nawet nie jest jeszcze sławny.

\- Trochę szacunku do własnego ojca!

\- To nie jest mój ojciec. – Staruszek nawet trochę go nie przypominał. – Może być twój, jeśli chcesz.

\- Moimi ojcami są goście o imionach Rob i Fabian – odparł z dumą, ale i powagą.

\- Dwóch ojców cię urodziło – zauważył, przetwarzając chwilę te informację. – Brzmi prawdopodobnie.

Już dawno się nauczył, by ignorować niektóre głupotki w wykonaniu Deadpoola. Tylko on mógł wpaść na wymyślenie historii, w której urodził go mężczyzna.

\- Heloł, mpreg. – Wade wyglądał, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że Peter podważa jego prawdomówność. – Poza tym nigdy nie powiedziałem, że mnie urodzili.

To miało jeszcze mniej sensu niż pierwsza wersja.

\- Zostawiłeś dziś mózg w którymś z alternatywnych światów? – spytał całkowicie poważnie, składając ostrożnie rysunek i wsadzając go sobie do kieszeni. – W ogóle jesteś we właściwym teraz? 

Czasami miał wrażenie, że Deadpool jest tu tylko przypadkiem i urwał się nie wiadomo skąd, ale na pewno nie był z tej Ziemi.

Wade podrapał się po głowie, analizując tę możliwość.

\- Ciężko stwierdzić – rzucił w końcu. – Ale nawet jeśli nie, to nie szkodzi. Podoba mi się tu, bo ty tu jesteś.

Peter zaczerwienił się, a rumieniec tylko się pogłębił, gdy Deadpool objął go ramieniem i przycisnął do swojej klatki piersiowej. Znowu zaczął się zastanawiać, co się z nim działo. To nie było normalne tak się cały czas czerwienić. Nawet z Gwen nie czuł się tak dziwnie.  

Gdy zaczynał się powoli relaksować w tym uścisku, ten nagle zelżał i po chwili Wade’a już przy nim nie było.

\- Ostatni przy Deadharleyu będzie miał gorszą ekranizację! – wrzasnął znikając za rogiem.

Peter stał w miejscu jeszcze przez chwilę, próbując uspokoić szybko bijące serce. Gdy jako tako otrząsnął się z tego dziwnego stanu, w którym się znalazł, pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi na zachowanie najemnika i sięgnął dłonią do urządzenia schowanego w kieszeni bluzy. Teleportował się do motocykla dokładnie w chwili, kiedy Wade do niego dobiegał.

\- Oszust!

\- Teraz widzisz, jak to przyjemnie? – zapytał i oddał najemnikowi urządzenie. Zwykle go nie nosił, wyjątkowo dzisiaj pożyczył je już na początku patrolu.

Wade najwyraźniej pokazał mu język, bo jego maska w okolicy ust uniosła się nieznacznie. Peter roześmiał się tylko i usiadł za przyjacielem, gdy ten wsiadł na Deadharleya.

\- Dwie szybkie akcje. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam niedosyt – usłyszał głos Deadpoola w komunikatorze.

\- Ja też – przyznał. Powstrzymywanie przestępstw było fajne, w dodatku czuł się dzięki temu przydatny. Trochę pomagał zmieniać świat, a to właśnie chciał robić. – Może jeszcze natrafimy na coś epickiego.

\- Wojnę gangów! – zasugerował podekscytowany.

\- A coś mniej krwawego?

Odkąd zaczęli pracować, jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, by jakiś przestępca umarł podczas ich patroli. Wolałby, żeby tak pozostało. Nie był pewny, czy byłby w stanie znieść widok postrzelonych zwłok, czy nie dostałby ataku paniki.

\- Ale wszystko inne jest nudne – jęknął zawiedziony. – Chcę wystrzałów, krwi i flaków!

\- Obejrzyj sobie jakiś horror klasy B, powinno cię zaspokoić.

\- Oh, tylko jedna rzecz, a raczej osoba mogłaby mnie zaspokoić – zamruczał pociągającym głosem, który Peter odczuł całym ciałem. W co Deadpool sobie pogrywał? I czemu to tak na niego działało? Te pozostałości po zakochaniu w Gwen wywoływały u niego dziwne reakcje.  

Wade próbował podtrzymać rozmowę, ale w głowie Petera siedział tylko jego ostatni komentarz. Niestety nie miał czasu nad nim porozmyślać, bo natrafili na kolejne przestępstwo. Tym razem jakiś facet próbował się gdzieś włamać, stał przy drzwiach i usiłował otworzyć je wytrychem.

Deadpool od razu ruszył do akcji, starając się nawiązać z włamywaczem konwersację. Peter przystanął u wejścia do alejki i przyszykował aparat, by zacząć robić zdjęcia, gdy zacznie się akcja. Nad drzwiami była lampa, więc jeśli wszystko wydarzy się w odpowiednim miejscu, uda mu się uchwycić kilak fajnych ujęć.

\- Możesz go trzymać w świetle? – zapytał najemnika, ustawiając ostrość. – Chcę mieć dobre fotki na jutro dla Hitlera.

\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.

\- Z kim rozmawiasz? – zapytał włamywacz, co Peter usłyszał idealnie. Mikrofon jeszcze ani razu ich nie zawiódł.

\- Z wyimaginowanym przyjacielem – odparł Deadpool. – Chcesz go poznać?

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju!

\- Nic z tego, kolego. – Wade zaczął iść w stronę włamywacza, wyjmując jedną ze swoich katan, żeby go nastraszyć. Na pewno nie zamierzał jej użyć, facet nie wydawał się być uzbrojony. – Mój wykrywacz przestępstw wskazał ciebie jako potencjalnego sprawcę.

\- Ja tylko zapomniałem kluczy! – tłumaczył się złodziej.

\- Widzisz, Pool? On jest niewinny – odezwał się Peter. – Ale i tak go zatrzymaj.

\- Wybacz, stary, puściłbym cię wolno, ale mój kompas moralny mówi co innego.

Peter uśmiechnął się na to określenie i uniósł aparat do góry, gdy Wade ruszył do ataku, ale zdążył pstryknąć tylko jedną fotkę, gdy nagle ktoś go złapał w pasie i zasłonił usta, by nie krzyknął. Szarpał się, starając się uwolnić, ale nic to nie dało i wkrótce został zaciągnięty do innej alejki, a tam przyparty do ściany.

Z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na napastnika, którym był jakiś inny facet o nieprzyjaznym wyrazie twarzy. Peter chciał go zapytać, o co chodzi, ale nie musiał, bo mężczyzna przyłożył mu nóż do szyi, akurat tam, gdzie maska już nie sięgała.

\- Niech twój kumpel puści mojego wolno albo będzie z tobą źle – zagroził.

Wspólnicy. Oczywiście. Powinien był być bardziej uważny i zauważyć, że ktoś pilnuje tyłów, podczas gdy włamywacz próbował się dostać do środka jakiegoś budynku. Chociaż swoją nieuwagę jeszcze rozumiał, ale Deadpoola, profesjonalisty w każdym calu? Coś go musiał rozproszyć, jeśli nie wyszukał niebezpieczeństwa w okolicy, zwłaszcza że był na to przeczulony ze względu na obecność Petera u jego boku.  

Peter syknął z bólu, gdy nóż został mocniej przyciśnięty i naciął mu skórę na szyi. Natychmiast zamarł w bezruchu, bał się nawet przełknąć ślinę, by nie skończyć z wypatroszonym gardłem.

\- Każ swojemu koledze przestać! – powtórzył facet, gdy wcześniej nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji.

\- Sam mu to powiedz – zaoferował. Wade na pewno już wszystko usłyszał i skończył z tamtym kolesiem, na co wskazywały pojękiwania, które słyszał w słuchawce. Najemnik się nie odezwał, ale Peter nie miał wątpliwości, że zaraz tu będzie. 

Jego odpowiedź nie spodobała się wspólnikowi włamywacza. Mężczyzna odsunął nóż i uniósł go w górę. W tym samym momencie w chmurze dymu pojawił się za nim Deadpool. Katana najemnika opadła z niezwykłą prędkością w dół, odcinając facetowi rękę na wysokości ramienia. Odcięta kończyna nawet nie zdążyła upaść na ziemię, bo Wade złapał ją i z całej siły uderzył nią jej wrzeszczącego z bólu właściciela, posyłając go tym samym na ziemię. Kilka kropel krwi z odciętej ręki wylądowało na twarzy Petera, ale nie miał czasu zareagować na to obrzydzeniem, bo znalazł się w ramionach przyjaciela i chwilę później przeteleportowali się na dach, gdzie Deadpool nadal go trzymał w swoich objęciach, spięty jak nigdy. 

\- Wade? – zapytał zmartwiony. Coś było nie tak, Wade nie powinien był tak zareagować, w końcu nic się nie stało, a nawet jeśli, to on powinien być tym bardziej przerażonym. Tymczasem to nie on z nich dwóch się trząsł.

Deadpool oddychał ciężko, tuląc go cały czas do siebie mocno, ale z delikatnością, jakby bojąc się zrobić mu krzywdę. Peter nawet nie mógł się ruszyć, nie że chciał, było mu tu dobrze ze świadomością, że jest bezpieczny, ale Wade nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachował. Fakt, nie miał ku temu powodów, ale jego reakcja i tak była przesadzona.

Najemnik mu nie odpowiedział, tylko przytulił go mocniej, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Peter miał wielką ochotę odwzajemnić ten uścisk, ale ręce miał unieruchomione po bokach ciała i mógł tylko mówić.

\- Wade, nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, starając się brzmieć jak najspokojniej.

\- Tak blisko – usłyszał szept przyjaciela.

\- Wade, serio, nic się nie stało – powtórzył. – Uratowałeś mnie, teraz mnie puść, żebym mógł zadzwonić po karetkę.

\- Karetkę? – zdziwił się, a jego głos był chłodny niczym lód.

\- Odciąłeś tamtemu facetowi całe ramię, wykrwawi się.

\- I dobrze.

\- Wade! Wiem, że przeraziło cię to co się stało, ale gość nie zasługuje na śmierć – wytłumaczył, zaczynając rozumieć reakcję najemnika. Biedak się wystraszył, bo myślał że straci Petera, prawdopodobnie jedynego bliskiego mu przyjaciela. Fakt, było blisko, ale nie było co tego roztrząsać, skoro nic się ostatecznie nie wydarzyło. – Puść mnie i pomóżmy temu facetowi. Nie niszcz całego swojego dotychczasowego wysiłku jedną złą decyzją.

Gdyby ktoś doszedł do tego, że sprawcą tego morderstwa był Deadpool, cały ich dotychczasowy wysiłek poszedłby na marne. Ludzie zaczęliby się bać. Najemnik był znany jako morderca, wszyscy też wiedzieli, że jest agresywny w czasie walk, ale wierzyli, że już nie zabija. Musiało tak pozostać.

Wade w końcu zaczął oddychać normalnie, a jego uścisk zelżał. Popatrzył na Petera, a smutek był wyraźnie widoczny nawet na jego masce.

\- Wiesz, Peter, jesteś naprawdę dziwny – stwierdził. – Masz za miękkie serce. Tylko ty jesteś w stanie wybaczyć nawet potworom.

\- To dlatego, że to wciąż ludzie – wyjaśnił, nie mogąc oprzeć się wrażeniu, że potworem w wypowiedzi najemnika, był właśnie on sam.

Peter nie usłyszał nic w odpowiedzi, bo Wade się teleportował. Podbiegł szybko do krawędzi budynku i spojrzał w dół. Deadpool zaczął bandażować odciętą rękę mężczyzny, mamrocząc że powinien go zabić powoli i boleśnie. Potem przy użyciu telefonu wezwał policję i pogotowie. Był z niego dumny. Pomimo nienawiści do tego faceta jednak mu pomógł.

Najemnik wrócił po niego, otarł mu twarz z krwi i obaj wynieśli się z okolicy. Podczas jazdy motocyklem, Peter nadal był w stanie wyczuć napięcie u przyjaciela i nie podobało mu się to ani trochę. Miał złe przeczucia co do ich przyszłej współpracy.

Dojechali w końcu do domu Wade’a i nic nie mówiąc weszli na górę. Peter miał powoli dość ciszy, ale bał się odezwać, by nie rozzłościć najemnika. Czekał więc, aż to on coś powie, ale ten tylko uniósł maskę do góry i pozbył się rękawic. To było już normalne dla niego, codziennie tak robił w jego obecności.

Mijały kolejne minuty, a on stał niezręcznie, podczas gdy przyjaciel kręcił się bez celu po mieszkaniu, próbując znaleźć sobie zajęcie. W końcu Peter nie wytrzymał i zadał pytanie siedzące mu w głowie przez całą drogę powrotną.

\- Zamierzasz mi zabronić chodzić na patrole?

Wade zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Nie – odparł. – Dlaczego tak pomyślałeś?

\- Taki wyciągnąłem wniosek na podstawie twojej reakcji – wyjaśnił i podszedł bliżej mężczyzny. – Wade, naprawdę nic się nie stało.

\- Ale mogło.

\- Ale nie stało – przekonywał dalej i złapał najemnika za rękę. – Serio, Wade, wszystko jest okej.

\- Powinienem był zauważyć kogoś jeszcze – obwinił się. – I zareagować szybciej.

\- Może tak, może nie, to już nieważne. Ważne, że nic się ostatecznie nie stało.

Peter uśmiechnął się, chcąc dodać Deadpoolowi otuchy i podnieść go na duchu. Musiało podziałać, bo poczuł jak ten ściska go za dłoń, którą jednak po chwili zabrał. Zignorował rozczarowanie, które przez to poczuł.

\- Żarty się skończyły – zdecydował Wade. – Chciałem powoli prowadzić twój trening, ale jeśli masz ze mną patrolować, to musisz nauczyć się walczyć jak najszybciej. Taka sytuacja jak dzisiaj nie może się powtórzyć.

\- Nareszcie! – zawołał uradowany. – Zastanawiałem się, kiedy zaczniemy ofensywny trening.

Deadpool uśmiechnął się widząc jego entuzjazm, a Peterowi serce zabiło mocniej na widok jego uśmiechu. Wszystko było już okej.

\- Lepiej późno niż wcale – stwierdził. Powoli odzyskiwał humor, ale nagle znowu spoważniał. – Jesteś pewien, że wszystko okej?

\- Jestem pewien – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Tak łatwo się mnie ze swojego życia nie pozbędziesz.

\- Ha! Nawet bym o tym nie śnił – zaśmiał się i przygarnął Petera do kolejnego uścisku. Nie był tak silny jak poprzedni, ale pełen troski. – I wcale się nie przestraszyłem.

Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Jasne.

\- Nie boję się niczego.

\- Aha.

\- Poza krowami.

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć – stwierdził rozbawiony. – Ale poważnie, Wade, nie ma się czego wstydzić, jeśli się bałeś. Też bym się bał na twoim miejscu, bo jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny.

Deadpool mu nic nie odpowiedział, ale czuł, że wziął sobie jego słowa do serca. Na szczęście.

\- Oh i Wade? – odezwał się znowu. – Dzięki za uratowanie życia.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że mógł wtedy zginać. Ale nie miał też wątpliwości, że Wade nigdy by na to nie pozwolił. Dlatego nie uważał, że było się czym przejmować. Deadpool oczywiście patrzył na to inaczej i miał do tego prawo. W końcu już na wstępie ich współpracy obiecał, że zapewni mu ochronę i nie pozwoli, by coś mu się stało. Nie powinien jednak traktować tej sytuacji jakby dziś zawiódł, bo wcale tego nie zrobił. Peter wiedział jakie jest ryzyko, gdy zgadzał się na wszystko. Bogatszy o te doświadczenie wciąż podjąłby tę samą decyzję, co wtedy. Też zgodziłby się pomagać. Miał nadzieję, że Wade też rozumiał, że nie musi być za niego zawsze odpowiedzialny i że jeśli coś się stanie podczas patrolu, to nie musi być to jego wina.

\- Wade?

\- Jeszcze coś? – zdziwił się najemnik.

\- Chciałem ci też podziękować za to, że uratowałeś tego faceta chociaż planował to, co planował. Zachowałeś się jak prawdziwy bohater.

Peter mógł przysiąc, że na policzkach Deadpoola pojawił się rumieniec, ale ciężko było to stwierdzić nawet z tak bliskiej odległości. Równie dobrze mogły to być tylko otwierające się blizny, jeśli jednak był to rumieniec, to chciał go widywać na tej twarzy częściej.

\- Bo mi kazałeś – zauważył Wade.

\- Ale do niczego cię nie zmusiłem. Podjąłeś decyzję sam, ja tylko pchnąłem cię w odpowiednim kierunku.

\- Heh, pchnąłeś.

Peter parsknął śmiechem. Cały Deadpool, wiecznie niepoważny. Choć jak udowodnił dzisiaj i kilka razy wcześniej, nie do końca było to prawdą.

\- To co? – zapytał zacierając ręce. – Z dalszego patrolu chyba nici, to może trening?

Dzisiaj już trenowali, gdy wrócił z wyprawy do kawiarni z Gwen, ale wtedy trenowali bloki, a teraz miał się wreszcie zacząć uczyć atakować. Tym razem gdy Flash go zaczepi, będzie mógł zrobić coś więcej niż tylko uciekać.

\- Ale się zrobiłeś niecierpliwy – zaśmiał się najemnik, ale posłusznie odsunął kanapę, by ponownie zrobić miejsce do ćwiczeń.

\- Hej, jestem tylko człowiekiem, w każdym z nas siedzi ta maleńka potrzeba przywalenie komuś w pysk – zażartował i stanął obok przyjaciela, czekając na jego instrukcje. – Od czego zaczynamy?

\- Ze względu na dzisiejsze wydarzenia, może od noża? Pierwszą rzeczą, o jakiej musisz zawsze pamiętać jeśli chodzi o noże, to nigdy nie przynoś ich na strzelaninę – powiedział Deadpool obracając w dłoni jedno ze swoich ostrzy, które miał wcześniej schowane przy biodrze. – No chyba że jesteś Loganem. Jesteś, eh?

Peter cofnął się, gdy najemnik pochylił się w jego stronę, niemal stykając ich nosy razem. Żałował, że nie ma na sobie maski, która ukryłaby jego rumieniec.

\- Czy ja wyglądam jak Wolverine?

\- Hmm… - zamyślił się. – Nie. Jesteś za wysoki. Trzymaj.

Wade chwycił nóż za ostrze i podał mu go rękojeścią do przodu.

\- Po co?

\- Musisz się nauczyć jak się obchodzi z nożem – wyjaśnił i podsunął go bliżej. Peter nawet nie drgnął, by go chwycić. 

\- Miałeś mnie uczyć jak się walczy, nie jak zabijać – zauważył, patrząc na nóż z niechęcią. To nie był zwykły kuchenny nóż do krojenia czy smarowania masłem, nie, to był najprawdziwszy nóż bojowy używany w walce przez żołnierzy, został stworzony tylko po to, by zabijać, choć widział już raz jak Wade obiera nim jabłko. 

\- Musisz najpierw wiedzieć jak używać noża jeśli chcesz właściwie bronić przed nim siebie i innych. – Deadpool zaczął ze swobodą obracać nóż w dłoni, nawet na niego nie patrząc. – Co zrobisz, gdy stanie przed tobą nożownik? Jak odbierzesz mu nóż? Skąd będziesz wiedział jak zaatakuje na podstawie tego, jak trzyma nóż? Czy to amator z nożem kuchennym, czy profesjonalista z wojskowym nożem?

Peterowi zakręciło się w głowie od tych pytań, zwłaszcza gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zna odpowiedzi na żadne z nich. Jego wiedza o broni białej była wyłącznie czysto teoretyczna i ograniczała się do umiejętności rozpoznawania ich, choć i w tym nie był najlepszy. Nie był pewny, czy rozróżniłby zwykły nóż od bagnetu.

\- Uhh… - wybełkotał, nie mogąc znaleźć właściwych słów, by odpowiedzieć.

\- Poza tym, nie bądź taki nietolerancyjny – kontynuował najemnik. – Noże nie muszą zabijać, możesz też nimi rzucać, by zapobiec ucieczce i kogoś unieruchomić. A teraz weź go i pokaż, jak byś się obronił przede mną. Nie bój się mnie dźgnąć.

\- Nie – odmówił od razu.

\- Nic mi nie będzie.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, nie chcę ci zadawać bólu.

W głowie mu się nie mieściło, by mógł kiedyś celowo zranić Wade’a. Co z tego, że potrafił się leczyć i nic nie było w stanie go zabić, to nie znaczyło, że jest odporny na ból. 

\- Już się do niego przyzwyczaiłem.

\- Wciąż nie – uparł się i dalej nie wziął noża.

\- Dooobra! – jęknął poirytowany Deadpool i rzucił nożem za siebie, trafiając nim w ścianę, w którą się wbił. –  Użyjemy noży treningowych, zadowolony?

\- Tak.

Obserwował, jak najemnik zniknął w swojej sypialni, gdzie Peter jeszcze ani razu nie był. Zabrał ze środka nóż bardzo podobny do tego, którym przed chwilą rzucił i gdy tylko wrócił na swoje miejsce, dźgnął nim Petera w sam środek piersi. Peter krzyknął przestraszony, ale po chwili zorientował się, że nic go nie zabolało, a to dlatego, że ostrze wykonane z jakiegoś nieostrego materiału natychmiast się schowało do rękojeści.  Spiorunował Wade’a wzrokiem, ale ten tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Dzięki Bogu, nie byłem pewny czy wziąłem dobry nóż. Fiu – odetchnął z ulgą Deadpool i podał mu nóż. – Trzymaj. A teraz pokaż mi, jak atakujesz. Przy okazji pokażę ci też jak się przed nożem bronić, więc dzisiaj trening ofensywno-defensywny.

Peter zważył ostrze w dłoni. Było dość ciężkie jak na atrapę, ale pewnie dlatego, by nóż lepiej oddawał realizm prawdziwej broni. Nie wiedział, jak się zabrać do atakowania, dlatego chwycił za rękojeść tak jak zawsze chwytał za nóż do krojenia i zamachnął się, by dźgnąć nim stojącego przed sobą Deadpoola. Ten bez problemu zablokował cios i wykręcił mu rękę za plecy. Ból był tak silny, że Peter natychmiast wypuścił nóż, a sekundę później poczuł zimny metal dotykający jego szyi. To już była prawdziwa broń.

\- Źle – powiedział mu wprost do ucha najemnik i puścił go, podając mu nóż z powrotem. – Taki atak łatwo zablokować albo sprawi, że trafisz w miejsce, które nie wyrządzi zbyt dużo krzywdy. Trzymaj nóż tak.

Wade stanął za nim i pomógł mu ułożyć ostrze w dłoni. Trzymał je teraz równolegle do podłogi.

\- I co teraz? – spytał. Deadpool nie ruszył się ani na krok i przylegał do jego pleców. Kolanem odpowiednio rozstawił mu nogi, potem ustawił ręce, po czym znów stanął przed nim.

\- Udawajmy, że właśnie odebrałeś mi nóż – powiedział z powagą. Traktował te lekcję jako coś ważnego, co bardzo cieszyło Petera. Naprawdę chciał z nich coś wynieść, a ciężko byłoby o to, gdyby najemnik tylko się wygłupiał. – Teraz ja próbuję ci go znowu odebrać. Musisz ocenić, jaki twój nóż będzie miał zasięg, żeby nie zaatakować za wcześnie ani nie za późno. W twoim przypadku to będzie gdzieś tutaj.

Wade przybliżył się i chwycił Peteraz z rękę, poruszając nią jak podczas ataku. Nóż bez problemu zetknął się z jego klatką piersiową, a gdy tak się stało, najemnik wrócił na miejsce.

\- Podejdę teraz do ciebie powoli. Większość złodziejaszków to nie profesjonalni nożownicy, nie będą wiedzieli jak odebrać ci nóż szybko, podejdą powolutku i niepewnie.

\- Okej – przytaknął i wziął głęboki wdech, by przygotować się mentalnie. Chociaż wiedział, że to tylko trening, czuł się jakby to była autentyczna sytuacja. Niechciany pokaz miał zresztą kilkadziesiąt minut temu.

\- Gdy wejdę w twój zasięg, spróbuj ciąć nożem mój brzuch. O ile nie będziesz mieć do czynienia z grubasem, rozetniesz mięśnie, a z doświadczenia mogę powiedzieć, że to cholernie boli.

Deadpool zaczął podchodzić, a Peter spiął się cały, wyczekując momentu, gdy podejdzie bliżej. Czekanie było najgorsze, bo najemnik celowo zatrzymywał się i robił kilka kroków w lewo i prawo nim ruszał dalej przed siebie. Chciał go zmylić, ale nie dał mu się i gdy tylko podszedł dość blisko, by zaatakować, wykonał wcześniejsze polecenie i zamachnął się nożem, celując w brzuch Wade’a.

Ostrze nie zrobiło mu żadnej krzywdy, ale Deadpool i tak odskoczył jakby został naprawdę raniony.

\- Nie trać koncentracji – polecił mu, gdy zauważył, że nie wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. – Możesz trafić na kogoś upartego, jeden cios nie wystarczy. Napędzany adrenaliną facet może się na ciebie bez oporu rzucić, musisz być na to gotowy.

Peter szybko wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.

\- Dobrze - pochwalił go Wade. – Teraz zaszarżuję na ciebie, ty uskoczysz, w międzyczasie przekręcisz nóż w drugą stronę i spróbujesz ciąć po moich plecach. Gotowy?

Przytaknął, chociaż wcale gotowy nie był. Deadpool tak jak powiedział rzucił się w jego stronę i choć Peter uskoczył, to z obróceniem noża miał już problem i ten wylądował na podłodze. Obaj popatrzyli na broń w ciszy, którą przerwał Wade, śmiejąc się do rozpuku.

\- Okej, to było zabawne – przyznał i podniósł nóż, oddając go z uśmiechem Peterowi. – Nad tym też będziemy musieli popracować.

\- Prawie mi wyszło – zauważył Peter. Był nieco zawstydzony tym, że tak słabo mu poszło, ale jak na pierwszy raz nie było tak źle. Doświadczenia nabierze z czasem, Wade pewnie też od razu nie był mistrzem broni białej.

\- Jasne. – Deadpool zmierzwił mu włosy i poklepał po głowie. – Zanim przejdziemy do walki, lepiej nauczmy cię trzymać nóż, co ty na to?

\- Ty jesteś ekspertem – zauważył. Kto inny jak nie profesjonalny najemnik będzie go w stanie tego wszystkiego nauczyć?

\- I to jakim! Chodź, pokażę ci jak szybko obracać nóż.

Spędzili godzinę na samym uczeniu go jak prawidłowo trzymać różne rodzaje noży. Pewnie trwałoby to krócej, ale Peter prosił o więcej demonstracji niż potrzebował, a to wszystko dlatego, bo było coś pięknego w tym, jak Wade posługiwał się każdym z ostrzy. Dla niego to nie było nic trudnego, nie ważne czy trzymał w dłoni bagnet, karambita czy motylka. Każda broń sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała w jego rękach własną wolę i słuchała się tylko jego. Dostawał oczopląsu od niektórych sztuczek w jego wykonaniu. Coś tak niebezpiecznego i zabójczego, w wykonaniu Deadpoola było niemal sztuką. Oglądając to wszystko, Peter zapragnął posiąść takie same umiejętności albo chociaż podobne, nawet nie po to, by się bronić, ale po prostu dla samej satysfakcji.

Gdy Peter umiał już trzymać każdy nóż i rozpoznawać je po samym kształcie, powrócili do praktyki. Tym razem Wade zmienił podejście i postanowił najpierw pokazać mu, jak odbierać noże, jako że Peter odmówił noszenia jednego ze sobą.

\- Nadgarstek to słaby punkt, wystarczy odpowiednio nacisnąć i…

\- Ała! – wrzasnął Peter i wypuścił nóż z ręki.

\- To się dzieje – dokończył najemnik z uśmiechem, zabierając nóż z podłogi. – Spróbuj to teraz na mnie. Zignoruję ból, ale postaram się nie zwalczyć odruchu rozpościerania palców.

Peter myślał, że będzie musiał po prostu znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce na nadgarstku i to wszystko, ale Deadpool mówił wcześniej poważnie o przyspieszeniu treningu i od razu zaczęli od symulacji walki. Dostał od przyjaciela nożem przynajmniej dziesięć razy, nim w końcu zatrzymał jego rękę. Gdy zorientował się, że musi robić w zasadzie to samo co przy blokowaniu ciosów z pięści, poszło już z górki. Dużo czasu zajęło mu za to znalezienie odpowiedniego punktu na nadgarstku Wade’a, skutkiem czego spędził kilka minut z przerażająco wyglądającym Deadpoolem usiłującym wbić mu atrapę noża w głowę. Gdyby nie wiedział, że nic mu nie grozi, zsikałby się ze strachu na ten widok.

W końcu znalazł ten jeden punkcik, który wcześniej u niego natychmiast wywołał ból. Wade nawet się nie wzdrygnął, gdy to miejsce nacisnął z całej siły. Z trudem też rozprostowały się jego palce, powodując upadek noża.

\- Jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że mi to robią – wyjaśnił najemnik. – Potrzeba nieco więcej siły by pozbawić mnie noża. Normalny człowiek zareaguje tak jak ty.

To pocieszyło trochę Petera. Powtórzyli to ćwiczenie jeszcze w kilku kombinacjach. Deadpool atakował z różnych stron, by przygotować go na każdy rodzaj ataku – z góry, z boku, od dołu, od tyłu, dosłownie wszystkie. Gdy wiedział już, jak odbierać nóż w każdej sytuacji, przeszli do uników.

Peter nie należał do najszybszych ludzi świata, w przeciwieństwie do Wade’a, ale dzięki dotychczasowym treningom miał tak wyćwiczony refleks, że unikanie cięć nożem nie było dla niego problemem. Czasami obrywał, ale pocieszał się tym, że mim wszystko trenuje z Deadpoolem, który nawet gdy starał się walczyć jak przeciętny człowiek, to i tak był o poziom lub dwa wyżej. Jeśli robił uniki przed nim, to facet z którym miał wcześniej konfrontację, nie byłby dla niego problemem.

Wade polecił mu jednak nie bawić się w uniki jeśli ma pewność, że może odebrać komuś nóż. Sfrustrowany napastnik mógłby się zrobić bardziej agresywny i nieprzewidywalny, dlatego radził, by Peter jak najszybciej odbierał nóż i zaczynał się bronić.

\- I pamiętaj, nie wbijaj noża w ofiarę – ostrzegł i uniósł palec w górę, by zaznaczyć powagę swojej wypowiedzi. – Może ją to zatrzymać, zwłaszcza cios w kolano, a może nie, a wtedy oddajesz broń w ręce przeciwnika. Decyduj się na to tylko gdy możesz unieruchomić obie ręce.

Peter przytaknął, zapamiętując kolejną lekcję tego dnia. A nie było to bynajmniej ostatnia.

\- Czas na lekcję anatomii! – ogłosił Deadpool.

\- Anatomii? – zdziwił się.

Wade poszedł po swój laptop i postawił go na podłodze, na której też się położył. Peter dołączył do niego.

\- Przechodzimy do treningu na pięści. Przyda się jak nie będziesz mieć noża albo nie zechcesz nim walczyć. Więc muszę ci pokazać wszystkie słabe punkty na ciele człowieka.

Przez kilkadziesiąt minut studiowali model anatomiczny człowieka. Deadpool pokazywał mu, gdzie najlepiej uderzać, które miejsce zaboli najbardziej, które sparaliżuje, a które nawet pozbawi przytomności.

\- Generalnie dobrze jest celować w twarz – powiedział i wskazał na oczy i nos. – Złamanie nosa boli jak skurwysyn, a jak wbijesz komuś palec w oko z zamiarem wepchnięcia go do czaszki, to praktycznie masz przeciwnika z głowy. No i nie zapominaj o nieśmiertelnym kopie w jaja.

\- To naprawdę tak boli? – zapytał zaciekawiony. Nigdy nie dostał w to miejsce, nawet przypadkowo.

\- Jeszcze jak! Ale wiesz co bardziej boli? Gniecenie ich. Ciągły, zwiększający się ból powali każdego faceta, nawet Hulka.

Peter skrzywił się na samą myśl.

\- Własne doświadczenie?

Wade przytaknął.

\- Niestety – odparł i podniósł się na nogi, pomagając Peterowi wstać. - Ćwiczymy dalej, szkoda czasu.  

Nareszcie zaczęli to, na co najbardziej czekał. Zwykłe bicie pięściami. Oczywiście nie uczył się najpierw konkretnych ciosów, Deadpool przede wszystkim skupił się na właściwej postawie.

\- Nogi w rozkroku, głowa wysoko, zawsze skierowana na cel, garda w górze – instruował, rękoma układając jego ciało jak było trzeba. Peter nawet się nie stawiał, zachowywał się teraz jak kukiełka, zupełnie poddawał się najemnikowi i cała ta sytuacja sprawiała, że robiło mu się gorąco. – Zaczniemy od zwykłego ataku. Celuj w twarz, mostek lub w gardło, zależnie od tego gdzie ci będzie wygodniej. Gardło odradzam, jeśli nie chcesz zrobić poważnej krzywdy albo nawet spowodować śmierci.

Peter bardzo starał się skupić, ale nie potrafił. Nie gdy Deadpool stał tak blisko i go dotykał, a jego ciało od tego wariowało. Źle z nim było, bardzo źle i nie wiedział jak to wytłumaczyć. Wcześniej mógł to zwalić na zakochanie w Gwen, ale teraz? Jaki był powód takich reakcji jego ciała?

\- Ej, Petey, skup się – usłyszał nagle tuż przez uchu. Tak go to przestraszyło, że odskoczył jak najdalej od rozbawionego Wade’a. – Co jest znowu z tobą, eh? Dostałeś B w szkole? Nie, czekaj. Jest niedziela.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił i podszedł z powrotem do przyjaciela, starając się panować nad reakcjami swojego ciała. Ustawił się znowu w poprzedniej pozycji i czekał na dalsze instrukcje.

Deadpool na szczęście w końcu się odsunął i zaczął się właściwy trening. Aż do końca dnia Peter ćwiczył siłę swojego uderzenia. Wade robił mu za worek treningowy, uderzał go w dłonie raz po raz, często na różnych wysokościach mających odwzorowywać różnych ludzi. Nie spodziewał się, że to będzie takie męczące i po wszystkim padnie z wysiłku na kanapę, czując jak pulsują mu obolałe dłonie.

\- Mogłeś mi dać rękawice bokserskie – stwierdził zdyszany, podczas gdy Wade sprzątał po ich treningu. Przestawił także kanapę na miejsce, nawet nie każąc Peterowi z niej zejść.

\- W walce nie będziesz używać rękawic, lepiej się przyzwyczajaj – odparł tylko i usiadł obok niego. – Jak odpoczniesz, to odwiozę cię do domu.

Przytaknął w odpowiedzi i zamknął oczy. Nie mógł patrzeć na Deadpoola, bo bał się, że te dziwne uczucia powrócą. To tylko twój mózg nie ochłonął po odrzuceniu przez Gwen, nie ma powodu do paniki, Parker, tłumaczył sobie, ale nie uspokajało go to specjalnie. W końcu minął ponad tydzień od tamtego dnia, czemu wciąż miałby coś takiego odczuwać?

Posiedzieli jeszcze pół godziny. Wade przez cały czas coś gadał i choć Peter starał się go ignorować, nie potrafił tego długo robić i wkrótce patrzył na przyjaciela z uśmiechem, podczas gdy ten opowiadał o czymś z przejęciem. Ten widok sprawił, że ogarnęła go niesamowita radość, zwłaszcza gdy Deadpool przysunął się bliżej i położył rękę za jego plecami, prawie go obejmując. Miło było tak siedzieć i nawet zapomniał przez to, że coś dziwnego się z nim działo. Skupił się tylko na tym, że był szczęśliwy jak nigdy.

Gdy Wade w końcu odwiózł go do domu, Peter chciał trochę pomyśleć nad swoimi reakcjami, ale był zbyt zmęczony treningiem, by to robić i jak tylko wziął ciepły prysznic, położył się spać i do rana o wszystkim zapomniał.

Następnego dnia podczas szykowania się do szkoły zauważył u siebie coś dziwnego. Mył akurat zęby i jego uwagę przykuł meszek tuż pod nosem. Zarost. Rósł mu zarost. Uśmiechnął się przez to tak szeroko, że piana spadła mu na koszulkę i na podłogę, ale nie przejął się tym, bo wreszcie jego ciało zaczęło się dostosowywać do wieku.

\- Lepiej późno niż wcale, testosteronie – zaśmiał się i dokończył mycie zębów. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy zarost będzie większy i lepiej widoczny. Nareszcie będzie wyglądał jak mężczyzna, a nie chłopak.  Gdyby tak jeszcze nabrał mięśni, byłoby idealnie.  

Po dotarciu do szkoły Peter zaczął się rozglądać za Flashem. Po ostatnim treningu miał go ochotę sprowokować i wreszcie zemścić się za te wszystkie przypadki, kiedy to on obrywał, ale jak na złość Thompsona nigdzie nie było, nawet w klasie. Poirytowany zrezygnował ze swojego planu i zaczął na dobre swój dzień, jak zwykle spędzając go z Gwen. Gdy był w jej obecności, starał się dokładnie zwracać uwagę na swoje reakcje. Musiał potwierdzić teorię o swoim dziwnym zachowaniu. O dziwo doświadczał czasami tych samym objawów co wczoraj, kiedy przebywał z Deadpoolem.

Peter odetchnął z ulgą. To znaczyło, że nie był chory tylko wciąż był w jakiejś dziwnej fazie detoksu. Nic, czym warto było się przejmować.

Po szkole pożegnał się z przyjaciółką i jak zwykle udał się do najemnika, ciesząc się z kolejnego treningu jak dziecko. Już nawet nie chodziło o możliwość przywalenie Flashowi, dobrze się po prostu czuł będąc tak wysportowanym. W dodatku świetnie się przy Deadpoolu bawił, nawet jeśli ostatnio ciągle rozpraszały go te dziwne uczucia nie dające mu spokoju. Nawet gdy teraz myślał o przyjacielu, robiło mu się ciepło na sercu.    

_Będę za piętnaście minut, szykuj miejsce do treningu_

Peter wysłał wiadomość akurat kiedy dotarł na przystanek autobusowy. Oprócz niego na transport czekała też jakaś staruszka, która uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy na nią spojrzał. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i skupił się na grze w telefonie. Musiał przejść poziom. Prawie mu się udało, gdy usłyszał dźwięk silnika. Podniósł głowę do góry, ale oprócz samochodów nic innego nie jechało.

Miał już powrócić do gry, gdy silnik zrobił się nagle głośniejszy, jakby się zbliżał. Nie zdążył się obrócić, by zobaczyć, co to jest, ale zdążył usłyszeć krzyk staruszki nim nagle został złapany pod pachami i oderwany od ziemi. Zszokowany spojrzał w dół na oddalającą się ulicę.

\- Tylko nie krzycz, młody, nic się nie dzieje – odezwał się głos nad nim.

Peter spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Iron Mana. Pieprzonego Iron Mana.

\- Co się u licha dzieje? – spytał nic nie rozumiejąc. Po co Stark miałby go porywać?

\- Chcemy ci tylko zadać kilka pytań – wyjaśnił miliarder, kierując się w stronę wieży Avengers. – Zrelaksuj się i rozkoszuj lotem. Dziękujemy za wybranie linii lotniczych Starka.

Peter westchnął i napisał do Deadpoola kolejną wiadomość. To cud, że nie wypuścił telefonu, gdy Iron Man go pochwycił.

_Zmiana planów, spóźnię się, coś mi wypadło._

Nie miał pojęcia czego chcą od niego Avengers. Może też chcieli profesjonalnych zdjęć jak Wade? Jednego był jednak pewien. Od czasu spotkania najemnika jego życie stawało się tylko bardziej zaskakujące. 

Iron Man dostarczył go na szczyt wieży, gdzie przejęła go Czarna Wdowa. Zawiązała mu opaskę na oczach, by nic nie widział i poprowadziła jakąś dziwną trasą do pomieszczenia, do którego go wepchnęła, wychodząc krótko po tym i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Peter ściągnął opaskę z oczu i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Był dosyć mały, w samym jego centrum znajdowało się jedno krzesło. Nie widząc nic lepszego do roboty, postawił plecak na ziemi, usiadł i czekał. Nic innego mu nie pozostało. Raczej nie udałoby mu się uciec, nawet jeśli drzwi były otwarte, a zapewne nie były. Po co mieliby ryzykować? Gdzieś tutaj pewnie była ukryta kamera i Avengers obserwowali go teraz. Korciło go, żeby ją znaleźć i zacząć robić jakieś głupie miny, ale to by było dziecinne.

Niecierpliwił się powoli, spojrzał na zegarek, którego nie miał i zaczął z nudów tupać nogą w rytm jakiejś piosenki. Deadpool będzie wściekły, gdy się dowie, czemu musiał przełożyć trening o minimum godzinę, bo wątpił że jakoś specjalnie krócej tu posiedzi.

W końcu ktoś przeszedł przez drzwi, którymi wcześniej został wprowadzony. Starka i Kapitana nie było trudno rozpoznać, ale nie przyszli sami. Była też z nimi Czarna Wdowa i kuzynka Hulka, której imienia na ten moment nie pamiętał.  

\- Nie że nie cieszę się, że tu jestem, ale co tutaj robię? – zapytał. Zawsze marzył o wizycie w wieży Avengers, ale wolałby, żeby okoliczności były ździebko inne. Nawet go nie oprowadzili. Nieuprzejmi ci superbohaterowie.

\- Deadpool – odparł Tony.

\- Nie, chyba się pomyliliście – sprostował szybko. – Jestem za niski na Deadpoola. I za mało umięśniony.

Stark przewrócił oczami.

\- Znasz Deadpoola.

\- Wielu ludzi go zna.

\- Znasz go osobiście – doprecyzował. Peter musiał się powstrzymywać, by się nie uśmiechnąć na widok rosnącego u mężczyzny zdenerwowania. 

\- Tak – odpowiedział i wzruszył ramionami. – I co z tego?

\- Miło, że współpracujesz.

\- Jeśli potwierdzenie powszechnie wam znanej informacji uznajesz za współpracę, to fajnie masz.

Czuł, że jeszcze trochę i Starkowi żyłka pęknie. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że jednak nieco trudniej go zdenerwować.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś sprytny? – zapytał miliarder, podchodząc do niego bliżej. Pewnie miało go to przerazić, ale gdy obcuje się na co dzień z Deadpoolem, który w mgnieniu oka z podekscytowanego pięciolatka zmienia się w groźnego mordercę, coś takiego w wykonaniu bądź co bądź zwykłego człowieka, nie robiło na nim wrażenia.

\- Wiem, że jestem. Jestem najlepszym uczniem mojej szkoły, bez problemu dostanę się na najlepsze studia, a po nich znajdę pracę nawet w twojej firmie. Skoro już ze sobą rozmawiamy, możesz mnie zatrudnić od razu, bo potem największe firmy będą się o mnie bić.

Kuzynka Hulka – teraz sobie przypomniał, że miała chyba na imię Jennifer – roześmiała się. Kąciki ust Steve’a także drgnęły, tylko Wdowa pozostała niewzruszona.

\- Chyba w końcu trafiłeś na godnego przeciwnika, Stark – zauważyła Jennifer.

\- Niezły z ciebie dzieciak – przyznał Tony z rozbawieniem. – Lubię cię.

\- Chciałbym móc powiedzieć to samo.

\- Prawda, nie jestem dzieciakiem.

\- Ani cię nie lubię.

To było nawet lepsze niż droczenie się z Wadem.

\- Okej, dosyć wygłupów – powiedział Kapitan i dołączył do Tony’ego. – Wiemy, że pracujesz dla Deadpoola, Peter.

Nawet nie zapytał, skąd znał jego imię. Skoro wiedzieli jak wygląda i co robi, to musieli też znać jego tożsamość. Ciekawiło go tylko jak się dowiedzieli, przecież zawsze nosił maskę na patrolach.

\- Nie pracuję dla niego – zaprzeczył. Steve chyba chciał się kłócić, bo otworzył usta, by mówić dalej, ale Peter mu nie pozwolił. – Pracuję z nim. Jesteśmy partnerami. Oficjalnie jestem pomocnikiem, ale pomocnik to też partner.

\- Nazywaj to jak chcesz – wtrącił się Tony. – Jakie są twoje moce?

Myśleli, że jest mutantem albo zdobył moce w wyniku eksperymentów. Nie dopuszczali nawet do siebie myśli, że z Deadpoolem mógłby pracować cywil. Uroczo.

\- Umiem znikać – odparł z kamienną twarzą.

\- Znikać – powtórzył Steve. Peter przytaknął. – Możesz zademonstrować?

\- Jasne, zamknijcie oczy – poprosił.

\- I znikniesz za tymi drzwiami? – zapytała Natasha i skinęła głową na drzwi za sobą.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, jaki to rodzaj znikania – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem.

Poirytowany Stark westchnął głośno.

\- Nie mamy czasu na zabawy, mały.

\- Jestem wyższy od ciebie – zauważył i przyjrzał się bohaterom zaciekawiony. – Czemu nie macie czasu? Boicie się, że Deadpool zaraz tu przyjdzie?

Żadne z nich nie okazało strachu, ale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby naprawdę martwili się tą możliwością. Wade nic by im nie zrobił, przynajmniej nic śmiertelnego, a oni pewnie by go w końcu powstrzymali, ale do tego czasu mógłby narobić sporo zamieszania, a zapewne Avengers tego nie chcieli.

\- Na jakich zasadach z nim pracujesz? – Tym razem odezwała się Wdowa, podchodząc do niego powoli. W przeciwieństwie do Starka ona naprawdę wyglądała nieco przerażająco.  

\- Nie płaci mi, jeśli o to chodzi.

\- Zmusza cię do tego?

\- Nie.

\- Jeśli tak, możesz nam powiedzieć – wtrącił się Steve. – Ochronimy cię jeśli będzie trzeba.

\- Naprawdę sądzicie, że Deadpool porwałby dzieciaka i zmusił go do pomagania sobie, jakby mu to było potrzebne? – zapytał sceptycznie. Avengers chyba niezbyt dobrze znali Wade’a.

\- To świr, wszystko jest możliwe.

\- Nie trzyma mnie wbrew woli – powiedział, czując jak wzbiera w nim złość. Nie podobało mu się, że ktoś oczerniał najemnika, wcale go nie znając. Avengers pewnie słyszeli tylko o jego poprzednich zachowaniach i nawet nie zastanowili się, jaki Deadpool jest naprawdę, gdy da mu się szansę. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Przyjaciółmi? – zdziwił się Tony. – Wilson nie ma przyjaciół, tylko osoby, które go tolerują.

\- Nazywaj to jak chcesz – powtórzył jego wcześniejsze słowa. – Jesteśmy duetem i pracujemy razem, Wade mnie nie wykorzystuje.

\- Proszę, nawet mówisz do niego po imieniu.

\- Tak. Bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – podkreślił.

\- Co w ogóle Deadpool tu robi? – zapytała znowu Natasha, krążąc wokół niego niczym rekin wokół rozbitka. – Zrobił się dziwnie aktywny w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni, a co najdziwniejsze, ratuje ludzi. Co on knuje?

Wdowa zatrzymała się tuż przed nim i pochyliła w jego stronę. W jej oczach dostrzegł dziwny błysk, nie dał się jej jednak nastraszyć.

\- Próbuje zostać bohaterem – wyznał zgodnie z prawdą.

Tony roześmiał się.

\- On chyba naprawdę trzyma cię wbrew woli i zrobił ci pranie mózgu – stwierdził, dalej się śmiejąc. – Deadpool? Bohaterem?

Peter zacisnął zęby ze złości, powstrzymując chęć rzucenia się na Starka, by zetrzeć mu ten głupi uśmieszek z twarzy. Co było takiego zabawnego w tym, co powiedział?    

\- Tak, bohaterem – powtórzył bardziej dosadnie. Spojrzał na Steve’a i Jennifer, którzy jako jedyni wydawali się go słuchać i nie drwili z niego.

\- Deadpool to morderca – zauważył Stark. – Wiesz ilu ludzi przez niego zginęło? Ktoś taki jak on nie może być bohaterem.

\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. Ty też masz trochę ludzi na sumieniu.

Zwykle nie bywał tak okrutny, ale w tej chwili był zły. Nie podobało mu się jak odmawiali Deadpoolowi prawa do zmiany, szufladkując go jako mordercę, choć od bardzo dawna nikogo nie zabił i starał się być tym dobrym.

To skutecznie zamknęło Tony’ego, który patrzył teraz na niego z niechęcią, podczas gdy Wdowa kontynuowała przesłuchanie.

\- Musi być coś jeszcze – powiedziała. – Jesteś pewien, że to wszystko o co mu chodzi?

\- Jestem pewien – odparł i westchnął poirytowany. – Słuchajcie, wiem że nie ufacie Deadpoolowi, ale on naprawdę jest dobrym gościem. Nie jest tutaj, by kogoś skrzywdzić.

\- Nie wiesz tego. – zauważyła. – Może chcieć uśpić twoją czujność.

\- Po co? – zapytał. – Taki profesjonalista nie potrzebuje się zaprzyjaźniać ze zwykłym dzieciakiem, by wykonać swoje zadanie.

\- Więc czemu Wilson sam do nas nie przyszedł? – wtrącił się znowu Kapitan. – Próbowaliśmy go namierzyć, ale nigdzie nie możemy go znaleźć. Czemu się ukrywa?

\- Bo wie, że od razu byście go aresztowali i nawet nie próbowali wysłuchać tego, co ma do powiedzenia – wyjaśnił, choć tak naprawdę nie wiedział czemu Wade dalej się ukrywał. – Nawet teraz nie słuchacie.

\- Jesteśmy po prostu ostrożni – wyjaśniła Natasha. – Deadpool jest jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi na ziemi. Pokonywał już ludzi silniejszych od siebie, a także całe armie. W pojedynkę. Jest czasami dobrym sprzymierzeńcem, ale jest nieprzewidywalny, dlatego tak ważne jest, byśmy znali jego zamiary.

\- Właśnie wam powiedziałem jakie są.

\- Przestań się zgrywać – odezwał się Tony. – Deadpool i bycie bohaterem się wyklucza nawzajem. Pewnie mu się nudzi i próbuje czegoś nowego, a gdy i bohaterstwo go znudzi, to znów zacznie zabijać, zaczynając od ciebie.

\- Lepiej trzymaj się od niego z daleka – poradziła Wdowa. – Jeśli wie gdzie mieszkasz, przeprowadź się.

\- Um, nie – odmówił natychmiast. – Deadpool to mój przyjaciel i traktuje bycie bohaterem bardzo poważnie.

Stark prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Deadpool i powaga, wybierz jedno.  

Peter przewrócił oczami. Coraz bardziej się zastanawiał, czemu w ogóle kiedykolwiek podziwiał tych ludzi? Byli dupkami. Choć może i mieli do tego prawo, Wade nigdy nie dał im powodów, by mu zaufać, ale to nie znaczy, że mają od razu go skreślać.

\- Zaczynam podejrzewać, że nie znacie go dobrze – zauważył. – Jasne, Wade bywa niepoważny, ale jest też pomocny i opiekuńczy. Chroni mnie na naszych patrolach, a raz nawet pomógł mi z pracą domową. Co prawda głównie uczył mnie przekleństw, ale wytłumaczył mi też sporo i dostałem A.

Zapanowała cisza, przerwana dopiero przez Tony’ego, który – a jakże – zaczął sobie kpić.

\- Okej, teraz już jestem pewny, że zrobił ci pranie mózgu.

\- Tony – syknął Steve.

\- No co? Dzieciak gada od rzeczy jak Deadpool.

\- Mówię prawdę! – wściekł się. Nie tak sobie zawsze wyobrażał Avengers i poza złością, czuł też związany z tym zawód. Ci ludzie byli podziwiani przez wiele dzieciaków, choć zdecydowanie nie powinni. Na pewno nie za bycie wyrozumiałymi i wybaczającymi osobami.

\- Okej, okej, spokojnie. – Kapitan spojrzał na wszystkich, upewniając się, że nikt nie zamierza się odezwać i pogarszać sytuacji. – Puścimy cię, Peter. Ale naprawdę radzimy ci trzymać się z dala od Deadpoola. Przynajmniej dopóki go nie znajdziemy i sami nie wypytamy o wszystko.

\- Dzięki za troskę, ale pozwól, że zignoruję twoją radę, Kapitanie – powiedział i stanął na nogi. – Ktoś mnie odprowadzi do wyjścia? Bo nie wiem nawet gdzie jestem.

Tak naprawdę to wiedział. Zapamiętanie tego kiedy skręcali i po ilu krokach było dziecinnie proste, ale wolał nie ujawniać bohaterom, że jest do czegoś takiego zdolny. Może i już się ujawnił jako geniusz – choć wcale nie musiał, wiedzieli kim jest, tylko nie wiedział skąd. Bugle? – ale nie musiał im też mówić, że umie coś więcej niż tylko fizykę i matmę.

Znowu prowadziła go Natasha, tym razem bez zasłaniania oczu. Pozostali członkowie zespołu zostali z tyłu i obserwowali jak odchodzili. Peter przez całą drogę do windy starał się zapamiętać rozkład piętra, na którym byli. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy może się to okazać przydatne.

Już w windzie Wdowa wyciągnęła coś z kieszeni swoich spodni i podała mu.

\- Twój telefon.

Zaskoczony pomacał kieszenie i zauważył, że faktycznie smartfona w nich nie ma. Spojrzał na Natashę, ale ta w ogóle nie zwracała na niego uwagi. A przynajmniej udawała, że tego nie robi.

\- Dzięki – powiedział i schował telefon. Nawet nie poczuł, kiedy mu go zabrała. Dobra była.

\- Fajne zdjęcie – rzuciła i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Peter zareagował rumieńcem, nic nie mówiąc. Skoro widziała zdjęcie, czemu Avengers uważali, że jest zmuszany przez Deadpoola do pomagania mu?

Podróż windą była długa i niezręczna, przynajmniej po jego stronie, bo Natasha nie wyglądała na kogoś, komu przeszkadza długa cisza w ciasnym pomieszczeniu. Peter patrzył na wszystko, byle tylko nie na kobietę obok siebie, błagając by winda jechała szybciej.

W końcu znaleźli się na dole i Wdowa odprowadziła go pod same drzwi po czym je za nim zamknęła. Peter obejrzał się jeszcze za nią po czym ruszył w końcu do Deadpoola. Rozmowa trwała krócej, niż się spodziewał, ale teraz musiał jeszcze dojechać na miejsce, więc i tak mu trochę zejdzie. Będzie musiał powiedzieć przyjacielowi co się stało. Musiał wiedzieć, że Avengers go szukają.

Czekając na autobus spory kawałek od wieży, Peter wyjął telefon i rozkręcił go przy pomocy małego śrubokręta, który zawsze ze sobą nosił. Gdy tylko Natsha zwróciła mu jego własność domyślił się, że coś mogli przy niej majstrować i rzeczywiście, w środku było jakieś urządzenie, które na pewno nie było standardowym wyposażeniem smartfona. Wyjął je ostrożnie i przyjrzał mu się. Jeśli miałby strzelać, postawiłby na pluskwę namierzającą. Musieli mu ją podrzucić, gdy Natasha zabrała mu telefon. Po co innego by go w ogóle brali? Pewnie Avengers chcieli, żeby doprowadził ich do Deadpoola. Trochę się rozczarują.

Gdy autobus przyjechał, Peter wrzucił pluskwę do środka, a sam poszedł dalej, by wsiąść z innego przystanku. Celowo nie pojechał od razu do najemnika tylko krążył chwilę po mieście. W trakcie jazdy metrem przeszukał też swoje ubranie, by się upewnić, że i tu nic mu nie podrzucili, ale nic nie znalazł. Zadowolony dotarł w końcu na miejsce, nieco zdziwiony brakiem obecności Malcolma i Jeffa.

Nie zaprzątając sobie tym głowy wszedł na górę i do mieszkania, ale zaraz po otwarciu drzwi nie zastał w środku Deadpoola. Zastał za to kogoś innego - postawnego, choć niskiego faceta, który był niezwykle mocno owłosiony. W ogóle wyglądał jakby urwał się z lasu, choć jeansy i koszula, które miał na sobie, były czyste.

\- Um… - Peter spojrzał na drzwi, by sprawdzić, czy nie pomylił mieszkań, ale nie, nie pomylił się. – Cześć? Coś ty za jeden?

\- To ja powinienem o to zapytać – zauważył. Mężczyzna miał bardzo szorstki i nieco grubiański głos, jakby cały czas był na coś wściekły. – Ludzie raczej nie wchodzą do domu Deadpoola.

\- Wchodzą, jeśli są umówieni. – Peter zamknął za sobą drzwi, przyglądając się bliżej mężczyźnie. – Jesteś Wolverine?

W odpowiedzi dostał trzy metalowe pazury podstawione mu do gardła. Tak, zdecydowanie Wolverine.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytał groźnie Logan, obwąchując go. – Co robisz z Wilsonem?

\- Pracuję – odparł zgodnie z prawdą, patrząc w dół na mężczyznę. – Jesteśmy partnerami.

Pazury zniknęły równie nagle, co się pojawiły, chowając się pod skórą Logana. To musiało boleć.

\- Partnerami? – Wovlerine prychnął, ale Peter nie mógł stwierdzić, czy jest rozbawiony czy poirytowany. – W czym?

\- Pomagam mu zostać bohaterem – wyjaśnił. Trochę miał już tego dość po rozmowie z Avengers, ale ponieważ Logan trochę go przerażał, zdecydował się mu odpowiadać, nawet nie próbując się bawić jak z Kapitanem i innymi.  

\- Wilson chce zostać bohaterem? – Logan podszedł do niego, zaganiając go pod ścianę. Nie brzmiał jakby go to bawiło, był raczej ciekawy, choć również podejrzliwy, więc i tak lepiej niż w przypadku Avengers. – Czemu nie przyszedł do nas?

\- A przyjęlibyście go? – zapytał. X-Mani co prawda nie byli bohaterami w dokładnym tego słowa znaczeniu, ale kilka razy pomagali uratować świat.

\- Może. To zależy od Profesora.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, Wade potrzebuje małych aktów bohaterstwa na początek i znajduje je tutaj. Pomagam mu, daje wskazówki, robię zdjęcia…

Pazury powróciły, tym razem dotykając nawet jego gardła. Gdyby to był zwykły nóż, wiedziałby co zrobić, ale ciężko byłoby wyrwać coś będące częścią ciała.

\- A co ty z tego masz, hę? Bo jakoś ciężko mi uwierzyć, że robisz to bezinteresownie.

\- Nie robię – odparł cicho, a pazury tylko mocniej wbiły mu się w skórę. – Wade mnie szkoli, to wszystko co od niego dostaję.

\- Czyżby? – Logan nadal był podejrzliwy. Trochę dziwnie jak na faceta, który według Wade’a za nim nie przepadał. Chyba jednak byli ze sobą bliżej, niż obaj zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.  

\- Przysięgam, nic więcej nie oczekuję w zamian. Zresztą i bez tych treningów bym pomagał, bo lubię Wade’a.

Miał nadzieję, że rozwiał tym wątpliwości Logana co do jego obecności tutaj, ale chyba nie, bo pazury nie zostały zabrane, a mężczyzna dalej przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie i groźnie. Był już pewien, że zaraz jego gardło zostanie posiekane na drobne kawałeczki, gdy do mieszkania nagle wszedł Deadpool i złapał Wolverina za rękę, odciągając go od Petera, który odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Wow, wow, wow! Loganku mój ty kochany, wiem że jesteś zazdrosny, ale to nie powód, by zabijać bogu ducha winnych kochanków – zażartował Wade. Jego głos był pogodny i radosny, ale Peter wyczuł w nim też coś groźnego i mrożącego krew w żyłach. – To ja go uwiodłem, nie na odwrót, oszczędź go.

\- Gdzieś ty się podziewał, Wilson? – zapytał Logan, chowając w końcu pazury. – Czekałem na ciebie.

\- Wiesz jak sprawić, by mężczyzna poczuł się kochany – westchnął Deadpool, udając że mdleje. – Złap mnie, mój ukochany!

\- Nie wydurniaj się.

Wolwerine nie ruszył się, by złapać najemnika, ale zrobił to Peter, choć pewnie wcale nie musiał. Wade uśmiechnął się do niego pod maską i poklepał po głowie, nim zwrócił się do niuchającego intensywnie Logana.

\- Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że tu jestem? – zapytał. Peter nie mógł zobaczyć drugiego mężczyzny, bo Deadpool stanął centralnie przed nim.

\- Twój smród wyczułbym nawet na końcu świata – odpowiedział i podszedł do maski Petera. Ją też powąchał, tak jak wcześniej powietrze.

\- Um, to trochę obrzydliwe – stwierdził, za co został spiorunowany wzrokiem.

\- I niepokojące – dodał Wade. Wyrwał X-Manowi maskę i rzucił ją Peterowi. – Mogłeś zadzwonić, przygotowałbym herbatę i ciasteczka.

\- Dzwoniłem. Nie ma takiego numeru.

\- Ah tak, zmieniłem. – Wade wzruszył ramionami. – Zapomniałem ci o tym powiedzieć.

\- Co robisz w Nowym Jorku, Wilson? – Logan obszedł go, tak że stał pomiędzy nim, a Peterem, który uważnie słuchał rozmowy. Zwykle nie miał okazji obserwować interakcji Deadpoola z ludźmi, którzy nie byli przestępcami, więc ta była dla niego ciekawa. – Ostatnim razem, gdy cię widziałem byłeś w Kanadzie.

\- Za zimno się tam zrobiło, więc przyjechałem tutaj robić karierę na Broadwayu – wyjaśnił. Peter uśmiechnął się.

\- Gówno prawda – warknął Wolverine i znowu powąchał powietrze. Zachowywał się jakby coś drażniło jego wrażliwy nos. Czyżby Wade rozpylił w mieszkaniu jakiś nieprzyjemny zapach? – Przyjechałem zaproponować ci dołączenie do mnie przy jednej akcji, ale widzę że jesteś… zajęty.

Logan spojrzał na Petera i zmierzył go wzrokiem. Dziwna była ta pauza.

\- Dawno temu bym się zgodził, ale teraz muszę odmówić. Widzisz, nie zabijam już bez powodu, więc twoje akcje berserka już mnie nie obchodzą. Jestem teraz bohaterem.

Deadpool wypiął dumnie pierś, ale na Loganie nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia.

\- Słyszałem. – Peter wykorzystał moment, że mężczyzna jest do niego zwrócony plecami i podszedł bliżej. Wiedział, że Logan jest niski, ale żeby aż tak? – Traktujesz to poważnie, Wilson?

Ignorując chwilowo rozmowę, Peter przyłożył dłoń do głowy Wolverina i sprawdził jego wzrost. Z rozbawieniem zauważył, że jeden z najgroźniejszych mutantów na świecie sięga mu do piersi. Spojrzał na Deadpoola, który z trudem powstrzymywał się od śmiechu.

\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! – podniósł głos Logan i odwrócił się za siebie. Peter cofnął się i zagryzając wargę, by się nie roześmiać, popatrzył na mężczyznę niewinnie. Wade tymczasem co jakiś czas parskał śmiechem. Jeśli Wolverine ich za to nie potnie, mogą się uważać za szczęściarzy. – Wilson!

\- Tak, słucham cię – odparł znudzonym głosem. – Tak, traktuję to poważnie, więc możesz sobie iść. Petey pilnuje, bym nie zrobił nic głupiego, możesz to przekazać Łysolowi i komu tam jeszcze chcesz.

\- I tak będę cię miał na oku, Wilson – ostrzegł. Peter przewrócił oczami, ale w gruncie rzeczy cieszył się, że ktoś jeszcze oprócz niego martwi się o Deadpoola. – A co do ciebie… Uważaj co robisz, jasne?

\- To znaczy? – zapytał zdziwiony. O co mu znowu chodziło? Przecież już mu powiedział, że nie wykorzystuje Wade’a. Trochę zabawna sytuacja, Avengers myśleli, że Wade wykorzystuje jego, a Logan myślał, że jest zupełnie odwrotnie. Jak to diametralnie zmieniał się punkt widzenia zależnie od tego, jak postrzegano najemnika.

\- Uuu, Logan broni mojego honoru. To takie podniecające! – pisnął Deadpool, ale Wolverine go zignorował, podchodząc do Petera i znowu go obwąchując, przez co od razu zmarszczył nos, jakby właśnie powąchał coś obrzydliwego. Może przeszkadzał mu dezodorant. Albo się spocił. Tak czy inaczej poziom niezręczności dawno już wyleciał poza skalę.

\- Nie wiem kim dokładnie jesteś, ale lepiej żebym któregoś dnia nie musiał znosić Wilsona jęczącego mi nad uchem o tym, jaki jesteś okrutny – wyszeptał złowrogo. – Bo inaczej znajdę cię gdziekolwiek jesteś i przerobię cię na kebab, jasne?

Peter przyglądał mu się jak jakiemuś wariatowi, nie rozumiejąc co wywołało u Logana taką niechęć do niego. Tak czy inaczej, ta groźba naprawdę go przeraziła, ale postanowił nie dać po sobie tego poznać i zamiast przytaknąć zapytał:

\- Oglądałeś ostatnio _Uprowadzoną_?

Wolverine warknął sfrustrowany i odepchnął go, mamrocząc coś o złym wpływie Wilsona, po czym wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

\- Co za niewychowany dzikus – stwierdził Wade podchodząc do Petera i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. – Gotowy na trening?   

Przytaknął w odpowiedzi, ale bardziej niż treningi interesował go Wolverine. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że Logan zwracał się do niego w sposób, w jaki zwraca się ojciec do chłopaka swojej córki, by mu dać wykład. Tylko po co miałby…

Petera nagle olśniło. 

Czuł się zupełnie jakby właśnie poznał tajemnicę wszechświata i wcale nie było to liczba czterdzieści dwa. Wolverine miał dobry węch, wyczuwał nim nawet emocje. Skoro przyjął taką, a nie inną postawę, musiał coś wyczuć u Petera. Coś czego on sam wcześniej nie zauważył, a raczej decydował się ignorować.

Te wszystko zachowania i reakcje, które zwalał na zakochanie w Gwen, wcale nie były tym. Owszem, był dalej zakochany, ale już nie w niej. Był zakochany w najemniku. To wszystko co czuł do tej pory w jego obecności, to nie była zwykła radość, nie. To była miłość i podniecenie, które Logan wyczuł na nim momentalnie i jak na dobrego przyjaciela przystało, postanowił zagrozić Peterowi śmiercią na wypadek, gdyby spróbował skrzywdzić Deadpoola. Dlatego tak kręcił nosem, gdy obaj byli już obecni w mieszkaniu, choć wcześniej zapach Petera mu nie przeszkadzał. Musiał mimowolnie uwolnić zapach szczęścia i miłości, gdy zobaczył Wade’a. Nie miał pojęcia, jak coś takiego pachnie, ale dla kogoś takiego jak Wolverine i w takich ilościach, nie mogło to być nic miłego. Zwłaszcza jeśli najemnik czuł to samo, a biorąc pod uwagę jego zachowanie ostatnimi czasy oraz te wszystkie uściski i żarty, było to bardzo prawdopodobne. W mieszkaniu musiało wręcz cuchnąć miłością i podnieceniem.

Teraz wszystko już miało sens. Zawsze był taki szczęśliwy ze spotkań z Deadpoolem, nie chciał wracać do domu po spędzeniu z nim dnia. Ta potrzeba patrzenia na ich zdjęcie, to poczucie bezpieczeństwa, gdy był w jego ramionach. Gdy opowiadał Gwen o najemniku też czuł motyle w brzuchu. Nie dlatego, że wciąż był zakochany w przyjaciółce, ale dlatego, bo był zakochany w nim.

Był pieprzonym geniuszem, a zauważył to wszystko dopiero teraz. Wstydził się własnej głupoty. Jak mógł to przeoczyć? Przecież po dostaniu kosza od Gwen, Wade zaczął się zachowywać dziwnie, dziwniej niż zwykle. Te wszystkie czułości były następstwem właśnie tego kosza. Deadpool zauważył, że nie ma już konkurencji i sam zaczął się zalecać, przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Cokolwiek planował, pogorszyło to stan Petera, którego ciało zaczęło wariować w odpowiedzi na te zaloty. Wiedziało przed nim samym, czego chce. A chciał Wade’a.

Wade’a, który traktował go z szacunkiem, jak równego sobie. Który był wobec niego bezinteresowny, podziwiał go za jego intelekt, nie czując się gorszym, bo uważał go za świetne uzupełnienie jego własnych talentów. Który pomagał mu, gdy miał kłopoty czy coś go gryzło. Był z nim po śmierci wuja i okazał wsparcie, choć nie musiał, bo byli dla siebie praktycznie obcy tego dnia. Prawdopodobnie pomimo zazdrości trzymał kciuki za niego i Gwen. Wade uratował mu życie, na litość boską! Zawsze gdy byli razem czuł się jak w domu i nie bał się być kim jest naprawdę. Wade go lubił, Wade mu ufał i to na tyle, by kawałek po kawałku pokazywać mu swoje ciało i obawy. Nie bał się pokazywać mu słabości. Nigdy nie skłamał. Obaj uwielbiali te same rzeczy, rozumieli się bez słów po tak krótkim czasie znajomości i świetnie działali w duecie. Mogli razem gadać i gadać bez końca, żartując z samych siebie, bez obawy o to, że się zranią, bo obaj wiedzieli, że to tylko żarty. Nikt go tak nie rozśmieszał jak Wade. Nikt go tak nie podnosił na duchu jak on. Nikt nie traktował go tak jak on. Jak… jak księżniczkę.

Był zakochany w Deadpoolu. W Wadzie Wilsonie. A najlepsze było to, że te uczucie były prawdopodobnie odwzajemnione, jeśli tym razem odczytywał znaki lepiej niż w przypadku Gwen.

Peter był tak zaplątany we własnych myślach, że nawet nie zauważył jak zaczął chodzić bez celu po pokoju, dopóki nie zahaczył stopą o kawałek dywanu i nie poleciał do przodu. Zamiast jednak spotkać się z podłogę, poczuł wokół siebie ramiona, w których czuł się tak dobrze. Nie inaczej było i tym razem.       

\- Co się stało, Petey? – zapytał rozbawiony Wade, stawiając go do pionu, ale nie puszczając. – Zgubiłeś swój pantofelek, eh?

Peter spiekł raka, nie mogąc się oprzeć wrażeniu, że właśnie został potraktowany jak księżniczka. Znowu. I bardzo mu się to podobało, co tylko potwierdzały te cholerne motyle w brzuchu. Bardzo dużo motyli.

Chyba właśnie znalazł swojego księcia z bajki i księżniczkę w jednym.

O raju.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Święte słowa, o raju. Tyle się działo w rozdziale. Avengers, Logan, Peter przestał być nieświadomym idiotą. Brawo, Peter, zajęło ci to tylko 11 rozdziałów :D Jeszcze jakieś drugie tyle przed tobą, więc całkiem niezły wynik zważywszy na to, że niektóre slow burny ciągną się aż do ostatniego rozdziału :D


	12. Chapter 12

Peter zesztywniał cały w ramionach Deadpoola. Bał się ruszyć, żeby nie zrobić czegoś głupiego. Bał się też odezwać, żeby nie palnąć czegoś jeszcze głupszego niż to, co mógłby zrobić. A mógłby wiele, zwłaszcza gdy spojrzał na usta najemnika i doznał nagłej ochoty pocałowania go choćby przez maskę. Dziwne że wcześniej nic takiego nie czuł. A może czuł, tylko był zbyt głupi, by to zauważyć? To by się zgadzało biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że tyle mu zajęło zdanie sobie sprawy, że się zakochał.

Nie wiedząc nawet kiedy, zaczął doświadczać hiperwentylacji. Dlaczego jej dostawał? Nie było nic złego w zakochaniu się w Deadpoolu. Jasne, był mężczyzną, ale przecież nie robiło to różnicy, ustalił to już wcześniej. Nie był już mordercą i nie był też aż taki stary, był tylko dziesięć lat starszy, więc to nie tak, że zakochał się w jakimś pomarszczonym typie, który mógłby być jego dziadkiem. Nie że było coś złego w starych ludziach.

O Boże, zaczynał panikować jeszcze bardziej i nie wiedział nawet czemu, co tylko nasilało całą tę panikę.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał go nagle Wade, przyglądając mu się z uwagą, ale i troską. Peter cieszył się, że jest trzymany, bo poczuł, jak miękną mu kolana.

O nie. Teraz gdy był wszystkiego świadomy, było jeszcze gorzej. Jak on będzie teraz przebywał w towarzystwie przyjaciela nie zdradzając mu, co siedzi mu w głowie? Bo przecież nie może mu tak po prostu o tym powiedzieć. Już raz się sparzył, nie zamierzał doświadczać tego ponownie.

\- Wszystko jest w absolutnym porządku – odpowiedział i stanął wreszcie o własnych siłach, od razu żałując swojej decyzji. Nogi dalej miał jak z waty. Czemu nikt mu nie powiedział, że miłość robi coś takiego z ludźmi? To było prawie jak choroba. Z Gwen nie doświadczył czegoś takiego.  

\- Na pewno? – Wade wyglądał na rozbawionego. Jakby wiedział co chodzi mu po głowie. – Jesteś cały czerwony. Próbujesz mi się dopasować do kostiumu?

Przez tę uwagę, Peter zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie – odparł stanowczo. – Po prostu jest gorąco.

\- Wiem, zawsze się tak dzieje, gdy Wolverine jest w pomieszczeniu – westchnął rozmarzony. – Czyż on nie jest przystojny?

\- Nie.

Wiedział, że Deadpool się nabija, ale i tak zrobiło mu się nieprzyjemnie, gdy tak gadał o Loganie. Było z nim naprawdę źle, skoro już był zazdrosny. A jeszcze nic się nie działo! Był żałosny. Najpierw źle odczytał intencje Gwen, teraz być może sytuacja się powtarzała… Co następne, uzna że Flash się w nim zabujał? Musiał się na czymś skupić, żeby nie myśleć o całej tej sytuacji, bo inaczej oszaleje. Przemyśli sobie to wszystko spokojnie w domu, z dala od Deadpoola, który go rozpraszał tym swoim byciem… sobą. Do tego czasu i tak mieli chwilowo ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

\- Wade, wiesz czemu przyszedłem dzisiaj później? – spytał ostrożnie. Nie był pewny jak przyjaciel zareaguje na wieść o tym, że Avengers się nim zainteresowali i to nawet nie w taki sposób, w jaki chciał.

\- Bo poszedłeś do sklepu kupić mi prezent na urodziny? – zasugerował podekscytowany, ale po chwili wyglądał już na zmieszanego. – Kiedy to ja mam urodziny…

\- Avengers mnie dzisiaj porwali i zabrali do swojej wieży – wyjaśnił, nie czekając aż najemnik znów się skupi na rozmowie. Z Deadpoolem była taka sprawa, że nawet gdy nie wyglądał na skupionego, to był skupiony. Ot taki dar.

\- Avengers? – Peter cofnął się o krok, gdy Wade przysunął do niego swoją twarz, tak że dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Ton głosu najemnika był dziwnie chłodny, a na masce doskonale było widać, jak mruży oczy podejrzliwie. Wszystko to poszło w diabły chwilę potem. Deadpool złapał go nagle za ramiona i potrząsnął nim. – To nie fair! Ciebie zaprosili, a mnie nie?! Ty jesteś pomocnikiem!

\- Czy pominąłeś moment, w którym mówiłem o porwaniu? – zapytał, dalej będąc potrząsanym. Wade w końcu go puścił i zrobił to tak nagle, że wylądował na podłodze. Stęknął z bólu i wstał, masując się po obolałym tyłku. – Nie musiałeś tego robić.

\- Wybacz, jestem zbyt podekscytowany – wyjaśnił skacząc w miejscu. – Avengers zauważyli jaką robotę wykonuję w mieście! Stąd już o krok od bycia częścią ich drużyny i prawdziwym bohaterem.

Peter uśmiechnął się widząc u najemnika tę radość i żal mu było, że będzie musiał za chwile zepsuć mu humor. Nie chciał tego robić, serce mu się krajało na samą myśl, zwłaszcza że gdyby Avengers nie byli tak podejrzliwi, w ogóle nie musiałby odbierać przyjacielowi nadziei.

\- Już jesteś bohaterem  – powiedział, co tylko powiększyło entuzjazm Wade’a. – Ale dołączenie do Avengers nie będzie takie proste. Myślą, że coś knujesz.

Deadpool znieruchomiał, jak jeszcze chwilę wcześniej on w jego ramionach. Z tym że wyglądało to komiczniej, bo przyjął przy tym nienaturalną pozę. Przez kilka sekund naprawdę wyglądał jak jakiś posąg. 

\- Wade? – zmartwił się. Nie podobała mu się ta cisza. Chciał z powrotem głośnego najemnika, jak najszybciej. – Zepsułem cię, czy coś?

Wade otrząsnął się nagle jak jakiś mokry pies.

\- Jak oni mogą podejrzewać, że coś knuję? – zapytał piskliwym z szoku głosem. – Jaki jest ich tok rozumowania? Ratuję ludzi, żeby zabić ludzi? Dwa plus dwa równa się siedem? Co? Co?!

\- Uważam tak samo, ale gdy próbowałem im wszystko tłumaczyć, to mnie nie słuchali. Mówili, żebym się do ciebie nie zbliżał, bo jesteś niebezpieczny.

\- To akurat prawda – przyznał. Spojrzał na Petera i wydął ze smutkiem usta. – Ale nie zostawisz mnie, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – zapewnił, a Deadpool pisnął uradowany. Nigdy by go nie zostawił, zwłaszcza teraz. Chciał przebywać z nim najwięcej jak tylko się dało. – Podrzucili mi pluskwę namierzającą, by cię znaleźć.

\- Wyrzuciłeś ją?

\- Wrzuciłem do autobusu i kręciłem się po okolicy na wypadek, gdyby mnie śledzili.

\- Moja krew! – zawołał z dumą i przygarnął do siebie uśmiechniętego Petera. Serce znowu mu waliło, a policzki zrobiły się ciepłe, ale nie przejął się tym ani nie spanikował. To było naprawdę miłe uczucie być zakochanym, tak poważnie. Cieszył się, że jego umysł, serce, czy co to tam odpowiadało za miłość, wybrało właśnie Wade’a. W sumie dziwnym by było, gdyby na niego nie padło. W Gwen był zadurzony zanim ją w ogóle poznał, z najemnikiem było odwrotnie i być może to sprawiło, że wpadł po uszy. Podczas gdy jego zadurzenie w Deadpoolu przeradzało się w coś silniejszego za sprawą ich przyjaźni, zadurzenie w Gwen stało w miejscu, bo przyjaźń dopiero musiała je dogonić. Nie zdążyła się nawet jeszcze porządnie rozpędzić, a przyjaciółka zamknęła przed nim drzwi i pozostała już tylko jedna opcja, prawdopodobnie najlepsza od samego początku.

Gwen miała rację. Znalazł kogoś bardziej pasującego do niego niż ją.

\- Niestety to nie rozwiązuje naszego problemu – westchnął Peter. Wade popatrzył na niego w skupieniu. – Wiedzą jak mam na imię, w ogóle wiedzieli jak wyglądam, a przecież na patrolach noszę maskę, więc musieli się o mnie dowiedzieć z Bugle’a.

\- Jeśli znają twoje dane, to wiedzą, gdzie mieszkasz – domyślił się Deadpool i zamyślony zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Peter w tym czasie kontynuował swój raport.

\- Wypytywali mnie o kilka rzeczy, kiedy tam byłem. Myśleli, że jestem mutantem albo nadczłowiekiem. Byli też pewni, że trzymasz mnie wbrew woli.

\- Uhu – mruknął, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że go słucha, choć nie wyglądał jakby zwracał na niego uwagę.

\- Może po prostu się im ujawnij – zaproponował. Co było w tym złego? Poobserwują najemnika, zobaczą, że nic nie planuje i że się zmienił, i zostawią go w spokoju.

\- Wykluczone!

\- Dlaczego? – Wierzył, że Deadpool naprawdę nic nie knuje, ale nie rozumiał czemu dalej się ukrywał przed innymi bohaterami, skoro nie miał żadnych niecnych zamiarów.

\- Zamontują tu kamery i puszczą to w telewizji jako jakieś chore reality show – powiedział i skulił się, podejrzliwie obserwując ściany. – Aha! Oto pierwsza kamera! Poszoł won!

\- To gołąb – zauważył patrząc, jak najemnik przegania ptaka ze swojego parapetu.

\- To pewnie robot zbudowany przez Starka! – upierał się Wade. – A nawet jeśli nie, to przynajmniej pozbyłem się najeźdźcy z kosmosu!

\- W kosmosie nie ma gołębi.

\- Raz spotkałem szopa, może mają i gołębie.

Peter westchnął głośno.

\- Możemy powrócić do tematu? – poprosił. – Czemu nie chcesz powiedzieć Avengers gdzie mieszkasz? Tylko tak poważnie.

Wade przyjrzał mu się zmieszany.

\- Co to znaczy poważnie?

Może i był zakochany, ale najemnik czasami działał mu na nerwy.

\- Sprawdź w słowniku – polecił mu, czując jak narasta w nim frustracja. Chciał tylko odpowiedzi na proste pytanie, czy prosił o tak wiele?

\- W moim słowniku nie ma takiego słowa.

\- A w moim jest i oznacza najemnika, któremu zaraz dam w dziób! – zagroził. Oczywiście nie zamierzał tego robić, pewnie nawet by mu się nie udało, ale może Deadpool zrozumie, że nie miał ochoty na żarty z tak poważnego tematu.

\- Masz dziwny słownik, skarbie – stwierdził.

\- Wade – powiedział ostrzegawczo, chociaż jego serce zabiło mocniej na dźwięk tego przezwiska.

\- Po co Avengers mają mi się tu plątać? – W końcu właściwy temat. – Jeszcze sprowadzą tu Jednookiego Samuela L. Jacksona i nie dadzą mi spokoju. Z tymi kamerami wcale nie żartowałem, pewnie by mi je zamontowali, żeby mieć mnie cały czas na oku, a ja cenię sobie prywatność, zwłaszcza gdy się masturbuję.

\- Nie potrzebowałem tego wiedzieć – zauważył zażenowany.

\- Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy przyda ci się ta wiedza.

Jakimś cudem zobaczył jak Wade porusza sugestywnie brwiami. Nawiedzona maska, na pewno. To pewnie była druga osobowość Deadpoola.

Cóż, przynajmniej doczekał się odpowiedzi i poznał punkt widzenia najemnika. Dziwił się, że sam nie domyślił się tych powodów. Avengers nie ufali Deadpoolowi, na pewno nie zamierzali go zostawiać samemu sobie. Nie dopóki nie zdobędzie ich zaufania. Musieli wymyślić jakiś sposób, by to zrobić.

\- Okej, rozumiem twoje powody – przyznał. – Tylko nie wiem jak możemy zachować twoje miejsce zamieszkania w tajemnicy. Iron Man już raz mnie znalazł, może to zrobić ponownie.

\- Więc trzeba ich zmylić. – Wade odczepił od paska swoje urządzenie do teleportacji i rzucił je Peterowi. – Gdy będziesz do mnie szedł, użyj tego. Jeśli ktokolwiek będzie cię śledził, znikniesz im z oczu.

\- A co z tobą? – Teleportacja była całkiem przydatna w wielu sytuacjach, wolał jej nie zabierać przyjacielowi, nawet jeśli jemu była potrzebna bardziej.

\- Mam gdzieś drugie.

\- Dziwię się, że jeszcze cię tu nie znaleźli – wyznał Peter. – Prawdopodobnie najbardziej podejrzana dzielnica Nowego Jorku nie może być przecież kryjówką groźnego mordercy.

Gdyby był na miejscu Avengers, to właśnie byłoby pierwsze miejsce, od którego zacząłby poszukiwania. Wszędzie indziej Wade mocno się wyróżniał, tutaj w sumie też, ale raczej nikt z mieszkańców nie nasłałby na niego policji, jak zapewne zrobiono by to w innej dzielnicy.

\- A kto by się tu przyznał, że mnie widział, eh?

\- No… wszyscy? – Wade był tu postrachem, ale nie był szanowany. To duża różnica mogąca zaważyć na „lojalności” sąsiadów.

Deadpool prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Gdyby Avengers przyszli tu przesłuchiwać ludzi, mogliby co najwyżej zagrozić więzieniem. Ja zawsze grożę śmiercią. – Peter spiorunował go wzrokiem. – Nie że zamierzam zabić, czy coś.

Peter westchnął i zrezygnowany usiadł na kanapie, rzucając plecak na ziemię. Ich sytuacja nie wyglądała aktualnie najlepiej, musieli się kryć jakby byli jakimiś przestępcami, bo Avengers byli ostrożni aż za bardzo. Rozumiał ich, chodziło im mimo wszystko o dobro ludzi, a w ich oczach było one zagrożone tak długo, jak Deadpool był w mieście. Ignorowali jego starania, o których mówiły nawet media, bo nie potrafili na niego spojrzeć inaczej niż przez pryzmat przeszłości. To było naprawdę smutne, że ludzie, którzy chcieli inspirować innych, nie potrafili docenić kiedy na ich oczach działo się coś dobrego, tylko od razu nabierali podejrzeń.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł, jak przekonać do siebie Kapitana i resztę? – zapytał najemnika. On sam nie miał żadnego pomysłu. No bo jak były morderca miałby do siebie przekonać superbohaterów?

\- Bo ja wiem? – Deadpool dołączył do niego na kanapie, siadając niezwykle blisko i odsłaniając usta. – Ratuję ludzi codziennie, nie wiem co jeszcze mógłbym zrobić.

Głos Wade’a brzmiał naprawdę smutno w tym momencie. Brak zaufania ze strony Avengers dotknął go bardziej niż Peter się tego spodziewał. A może nie tyle to, co raczej fakt, że pomimo swoich starań wciąż nie zrobił dość, by być uznawanym za bohatera. Jakby był jakiś ranking zdarzeń, po których ogłasza się kogoś bohaterem. Deadpool ratujący małej dziewczynce kota z drzewa i Deadpool odpierający atak najeźdźców z kosmosu byłby przecież takim samym bohaterem w obu przypadkach. To że jedna sprawa jest mniejszej wagi, nie powinno umniejszać jego zasług. W końcu to nie wielkość czynów tworzy z kogoś bohatera tylko sama chęć pomocy bez oczekiwania niczego w zamian.

\- Może mógłbyś poprosić Logana, żeby cię poparł – zaproponował. X-Mani byli tymi dobrymi, Avengers musieli liczyć się z ich zdaniem, a Logan najwyraźniej bardzo dobrze znał Deadpoola, więc gdyby się za nim wstawił, może Avengers przestaliby być tacy podejrzliwi. Nie sądził tylko, że wspólna przeszłość tych dwóch to było coś, czym warto się chwalić. Z tego co zdążył wysłuchać, zabijali razem. Taa, nie najlepszy pomysł, ale lepszy niż żaden.

Wade najwyraźniej też tak stwierdził, bo wyprostował się nagle i uśmiechnął.

\- Mam pomysł – powiedział tajemniczo, zacierając ręce.

\- Jaki? Jaki?! – dopytywał się. Był ciekawy, jaki pomysł zrodził się w tej nieco szalonej głowie. Równie mocno był też zaniepokojony. Miał nadzieję, że częścią planu nie były wybuchy albo krew. Duża ilość krwi.

\- Logan nigdy w życiu mnie nie poprze, ale może ktoś inny to zrobi – zauważył i wstał, naciągając maskę na usta. – I nawet wiem kto mógłby to być.

Nim Peter zdążył o to zapytać, Deadpool złapał go za rękę i pociągnął go w stronę drzwi. Zbiegli po schodach na dół i poszli na tyły, gdzie stał Deadharley, w ogóle niezabezpieczony. Kto by się odważył ukraść coś najemnikowi? Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach, to na pewno.

Wade usiadł na motocyklu, a Peter szybko zajął miejsce za nim, zakładając uprzednio kask. Ledwo oderwał nogi od ziemi, a ruszyli przed siebie. Chciał przypomnieć najemnikowi, by tak szybko nie jechał, ale komunikator miał w kieszeni, więc jedyne co mógł zrobić, to objąć mocniej przyjaciela i mieć nadzieję, że nigdzie się nie rozbiją albo nie zacznie ich znowu gonić policja.  

Ponieważ najemnik nie był w stanie przekrzyczeć pędu powietrza i w zasadzie gadał sam do siebie, co Peter czuł będąc przytulonym do jego pleców, obaj byli skazani tylko na swoje myśli. Mimowolnie zaczął myśleć o swoich niedawno odkrytych uczuciach. Naprawdę chciał się nad tym zastanowić dopiero w domu, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Jak mógłby, gdy chodziło o jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy w życiu? Dla niego to wciąż było nowe przeżycie i bał się. Po prostu przerażało go to wszystko. Nie sam fakt, że zakochał się w Deadpoolu. Kto by nie chciał mieć chłopaka superbohatera?

No właśnie, chłopaka.  Nie miał pewności, że Wade mógłby odwzajemnić jego zakochanie. Jego zachowanie mogło na to wskazywać, zwłaszcza te wszystkie komentarze i dotykanie Petera przy każdej nadążającej się okazji, ale jaką miał pewność, że to po prostu nie jest kolejna faza ich przyjaźni? Że najemnik nie traktuje tak po prostu wszystkich przyjaciół? Seksualne komentarze zdarzały mu się już wcześniej, a przecież niemożliwym było, by już na samym początku ich znajomości Peter mu się spodobał.

Nie zamierzał tak ryzykować. Nie gdy pomylił się z Gwen. Ona mogła dalej chcieć być jego przyjaciółką, ale Deadpool może nie być taki wspaniałomyślny. Kłóciło się to z jego dotychczasowym zachowaniem, ale Peter po prostu się bał. Obawiał się, że straci kogoś tak ważnego w swoim życiu. Kogoś, kto mu to życie odmienił. Nawet jeśli mógłby dzięki temu zyskać coś więcej, nie był gotowy na takie poświecenie.

Poza tym, nie był pewny czy obarczanie takim wyznaniem tak niepewnej siebie osoby jaką jest Deadpool, to dobry pomysł. Nie trudno było zgadnąć, że Wade, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, nie przepada sam za sobą. Ewidentnie nie lubił swojego ciała i uznawał się za potwora. Na wieść, że ktoś mógł się w nim zakochać, mógłby spanikować i odciąć się od Petera. Jeśli już miał coś zrobić w tej sprawie, wolałby poczekać aż najemnik sam wykona pierwszy krok. Tylko znowu, czy ktoś taki odważyłby się na pierwszy krok?

Peter był w kropce, nie wiedział co robić. Nie był pewny co do uczuć Deadpoola, nie był pewny czy to on powinien zacząć związek, nie był pewny niczego. No może poza jedną rzeczą. Był zakochany w swoim przyjacielu i chciał z nim być. Nie wiedział tylko czy to w ogóle możliwe i jak to osiągnąć. Tak się ucieszył, gdy zdał sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć, ale teraz był przygnębiony. Chciał być z Wadem. Dobrze się czuł w jego towarzystwie i wierzył, że może sprawić, by i sam Wade czuł się dobrze w tym związku. Już się dobrze rozumieli jako przyjaciele, jako para mogłoby być tylko lepiej. Gdyby tylko to wszystko nie było takie ryzykowne, nie wahałby się ani chwili dłużej. Zwykle mało co go przerażało, ale to był zupełnie nowy rodzaj strachu, z którym nie potrafił sobie poradzić. Dlatego jak zwykły tchórz postanowił po prostu poczekać na Deadpoola, licząc na to, że nie będzie musiał czekać kilku lat, aż ten też się odważy wykonać krok. O ile w ogóle miał na niego ochotę.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo jechali, był zbyt pogrążony w myślach, ale Wade w końcu zatrzymał motocykl i wyłączył silnik, obwieszczając tym samym koniec jazdy. Peter niechętnie puścił najemnika i ściągnął kask, patrząc na imponujący budynek, przed którym się zatrzymali. Znaki pokazywały, że są na Bleecker Street.

\- Co to za miejsce? – zapytał. Z tego co się orientował, byli na Manhattanie, czyli okolicy, której nie znał za dobrze, jak zresztą większości okręgów w mieście. Nawet w Queens nie znał wszystkich ulic.

Deadpool nie odpowiedział tylko podekscytowany zszedł z Deadharleya i ciągnąc Petera za sobą, wszedł bez pukania do środka budynku. Znaleźli się w ogromnym holu, którego znaczną część zajmowały schody prowadzące gdzieś na górne piętro. Całe wnętrze było utrzymane w dziwnym stylu, który niby coś mu przypominał, ale jednak nie. Nie kojarzył nic takiego ze szkoły czy swoich własnych książek. Podobnie jak większości rzeczy robiących najwyraźniej za ozdoby.

Korciło go, by podejść do każdej i bliżej im się przyjrzeć, to miejsce było jak muzeum, ale nie mógł się ruszyć, bo Wade trzymał go cały czas za rękę, rozglądając się po holu jakby ktoś chował się gdzieś w cieniu. 

 - Ej, Houdini! – zawołał nagle zniecierpliwiony najemnik.

To ci dopiero interesujące przezwisko. Peter zaczynał podejrzewać, gdzie się znajdują, ale zanim zdążył wypowiedzieć imię, jego właściciel pojawił się u szczytu schodów.

Doktor Stephen Strange we własnej osobie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie go spotkał. Mało było wiadomo na jego temat, do tej pory nawet nie wiedział, gdzie konkretnie w Nowym Jorku ma siedzibę. Strange był naprawdę tajemniczym bohaterem, w zasadzie nawet nie wpasowywał się w ten archetyp. Mówiono o nim w telewizji tylko raz, gdy zobaczono go w towarzystwie Avengers. Ktoś rozpoznał w nim genialnego lekarza i wszyscy momentalnie dowiedzieli się, że jakimś cudem człowiek, który doznał poważnego wypadku, zyskał jakieś dziwne moce dzięki którym może latać. To był ostatni raz, kiedy widziano go publicznie. Ilekroć coś poważnego się działo, nie spotykało się go w akcji, w ogóle się obok niej nie pojawiał. Dlatego Doktor tak ludzi fascynował, a spotkanie go było jeszcze większym zaszczytem niż spotkanie z Avengers.

Dlaczego Deadpool nie powiedział mu, że go zna?!  

\- Co was sprowadza, panowie? – zapytał uprzejmie Strange, powoli schodząc po schodach.

\- Chcemy zobaczyć magiczne sztuczki – palnął w odpowiedzi Wade. Peter miał ochotę go udusić. Jak można się zwracać w taki sposób do kogoś takiego? Z drugiej strony, to był jednak Deadpool. Pewnie gdyby postawić go przed królową Elżbietą, to pokazałby jej goły tyłek tylko po to by udowodnić, że może to zrobić.

\- Nie zajmuję się cyrkową magią – odparł Doktor, zatrzymując się w połowie schodów. Stamtąd przyjrzał się im obu uważnie, zatrzymując się nieco dłużej na Peterze, który poczuł się, jakby właśnie spojrzał na niego celebryta.   

\- Bilety mnie okłamały – mruknął najemnik. Peter posłał mu kuksańca, by go uciszyć.

\- Cześć. Nazywam się Peter – przedstawił się z uśmiechem, występując nieco na przód. Chciał zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie. – A to mój przyjaciel Deadpool.

\- Wiem kim on jest. Oglądam telewizję.

\- Więc wiesz też, że próbuje być bohaterem – zauważył. Rozumiał już plan Wade’a. Avengers zaufają mu tylko jeśli udowodnią im, że najemnik jest godny tego zaufania. A czy jest lepszy sposób na jego zdobycie, niż rekomendacja innego bohatera? Jeśli popracują z Doktorem Strangem, a ten zobaczy, że Deadpool jest w porządku, Kapitan, Stark i cała reszta będą zmuszeni do dania Deadpoolowi szansy. W końcu jeden z nich nie może się mylić.

\- Słowo klucz, „próbuje”.

\- Wow, ale z ciebie dupek – stwierdził Wade, za co znowu dostał po żebrach.

\- Nie zajmiemy ci długo – odezwał się znów Peter. Zamiary miał jednak inne, chcieli tu zostać jak najdłużej, by Deadpool mógł pokazać swoją wartość i to jak się zmienił. – Chcemy tylko popytać o parę spraw, wysłuchać kilku rad.

Strange zmrużył oczy i znów przyglądał im się intensywnie. Peter z trudem znosił jego spojrzenie, które wydawało się przenikać wprost do jego duszy. Wade nie miał z tym problemu i stał niewzruszony, czekając na decyzję Doktora. Wewnątrz pewnie denerwował się równie mocno co Peter, ale najemnik potrafił zachować kamienną twarz, gdy było trzeba.  

\- Zapraszam – odezwał się w końcu mężczyzna. Peter odetchnął z ulgą.

Strange obrócił się, wspiął po schodach z powrotem na górę i zniknął za rogiem, powiewając swoją czerwoną peleryną. Peter i Wade szybko poszli za nim.

\- Wiesz, przypomina mi Sherlocka – stwierdził Deadpool po pokonaniu schodów. – Co jest dziwne, bo Stark też mi go przypomina. A facet kręcący się obok Pantery wyglądał jak John Watson, Bilbo Baggins i ten gość z Fargo. Czasami mam wrażenie, że to tylko fikcja pisana, a my jesteśmy postaciami z filmów granymi przez aktorów, którzy występują też w innych rolach.

Peter popatrzył najemnika z rozczuleniem i rozbawieniem. Właśnie przez takie momenty się w nim zakochał.  

\- Twoje teorie są coraz bardziej nieprawdopodobne.

\- Sam jesteś nieprawdopodobny panie Tobey Garfield pseudonim Holland!

Wade prychnął i oburzony odwrócił głowę. Szybko mu jednak przeszło, bo co chwilę mijali jakieś interesujące przedmioty, które – na szczęście dla Doktora i całego Nowego Jorku – znajdowały się za szybami, poza zasięgiem lekkomyślnego najemnika. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie wyglądała na groźną, ale intuicja podpowiadała Peterowi, że nie ma w nich nic normalnego, wprost przeciwnie. Cała atmosfera tego miejsca sprawiała, że dostawał gęsiej skórki i czuł dziwne mrowienie pod skórą. Nietypowe doświadczenie, którego nigdy wcześniej nie poczuł. Co takiego miało w sobie to miejsce?

Strange poprowadził ich do jakiegoś niewielkiego saloniku i wskazał im kanapę, by usiedli. Sam zaś zajął miejsce w fotelu naprzeciw, uprzednio zdejmując pelerynę, która zawisła w powietrzu, by po chwili odlecieć w nieznanym kierunku. Peter spoglądał za nią z zachwytem i pewnym niepokojem. Latająca peleryna!  

\- Wow, masz nawet herbatę! – odezwał się Wade, gdy zobaczył cały serwis ustawiony na małym stoliku. – Czy podała ją pani Hudson?

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

\- Ignoruj go – poradził Doktorowi Peter. – Chcemy żebyś pomógł Wade'owi.

Strange spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

\- W czym? – zapytał i sięgnął po filiżankę, która nie wiedzieć kiedy wypełniła się naparem. Czy od początku była w niej herbata? Peter nie pamiętał, czy ich gospodarz w ogóle sięgał po imbryk.

\- Musimy mu znaleźć wzór do naśladowania i kogoś, kto napisze mu rekomendację, którą potem przeczytają Avengers – wyjaśnił i sięgnął po własną filiżankę. Też była pełna. Nie chciało mu się pić, ale nie chciał też być nieuprzejmy. Wade jak zwykle miał to gdzieś i po prostu chwycił za jeden z herbatników ułożony na talerzyku i bez celu zaczął go maczać w swojej herbacie, aż nie złamał się w pół. Choćby umierał teraz z pragnienia, pewnie i tak nie odsłoniłby ust.  

\- Nie walczę z pospolitymi przestępcami – powiedział Strange, popijając swoją herbatę. Może coś było na rzeczy z Sherlockiem, bo odchylał mały palec podczas picia. – Zajmuję się sprawami, z którymi nie poradziliby sobie Avengers czy inni bohaterowie.

Tego domyślił się sam, ale usłyszenie tego z ust Doktora tylko zwiększyło jego ciekawość.

\- Jakimi na przykład? – zapytał z trudem hamując swoje przejęcie. Nie chciał wyjść na nadpobudliwego dzieciaka. Ciężko jednak o to było, gdy chwile wcześniej widziało się żywą pelerynę! A myślał, że po spotkaniu Deadpool nic go już nie zaskoczy.

\- Moje obowiązki wykraczają daleko poza wasze zrozumienie, panie Parker. – Nawet nie zamierzał pytać, skąd zna jego nazwisko. – Zajmuję się tym, co dla was niewidoczne.

\- Duchami?! – krzyknął Wade. – Do kogo zadzwonisz? Do Doktora Strange’a!

\- Poniekąd – przyznał mu racje Doktor. – Moją domeną są dusze, świat duchowy oraz magia.

Peter był pewny, że oczy błyszczą mu się z podekscytowania.   

\- Hej, czyli jednak jesteś Houdinim – zauważył najemnik. – Potrafisz zgadnąć, o jakiej karcie myślę?

\- Nie – odparł i westchnął. – Słyszałem o waszym duecie. A w zasadzie tylko o Deadpoolu, nie wiedziałem, że ktoś mu pomaga. To szlachetne, co robicie, ale u mnie pomocy nie otrzymacie.

Wade jęknął zawiedziony, a maska odwzorowała jego smutny wyraz twarzy. Peter też był rozczarowany. Naprawdę pokładał nadzieję w tym planie, był wręcz idealny, ale oczywiście nie mogło im się udać za pierwszym razem. Rozumiał jednak odmowę Doktora. Jeśli rzeczywiście zajmował się duszami i podobnymi sprawami, to nie mieli co u niego szukać. Nie wiedział jak Deadpool, ale on nie ogarniał sfery astralnej w ogóle. Jak w ogóle mieliby się bić z duchami czy z czym tam Strange walczył? Na pewno towarzyszenie mu byłoby ekscytującym doświadczeniem, ale o tym się raczej nigdy nie przekonają.

Cóż, przynajmniej zostali potraktowani lepiej niż on u Avengers. Doktor nie wydawał się być podejrzliwy, obecność Deadpoola jakoś specjalnie mu nie przeszkadzało, a co najważniejsze, doceniał jego pracę. Niby tylko tyle, ale jednocześnie AŻ tyle.

\- Myślałem o królu pik – powiedział Wade z uśmiechem. Wydawał się w ogóle nie podążać za rozmową, ale wkrótce udowodnił, że słuchał wszystkiego bardzo uważnie. – Może jednak dałbyś nam szansę, Benek, eh?

\- Benek? – zapytał zdziwiony Doktor po czym pokręcił głową. – Zresztą nieważne. Nie zamierzam was wziąć pod swoje skrzydła. Musielibyście przejść taki sam trening co ja, by w ogóle mi się przydać.

\- To było niemiłe. Jesteśmy bardzo przydatni. Petey jest geniuszem, a ja umiem sprzątać i gotować – oznajmił z dumą. – Oh i jestem też mistrzem broni białej i palnej. Moje dziesięć kul zostawia tylko jedną dziurę, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

\- Wrogowie, z którymi się mierzę, nie są podatni na żadną z twoich broni, Deadpool. Nawet w pełnym uzbrojeniu nie przydałbyś mi się w walce.

\- Czy ja wiem? Moje katany świetnie działają na zombie.

\- On nie walczy z zombie – szeptem przypomniał najemnikowi Peter.   

\- Duchy, dusze, zombie, jeden pies. – Wade machnął ręką i wstał z kanapy. – Jedna szansa? Proszę?

Nie spodziewał się wiele, ale mimo to zamarł w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź Doktora. Niepostrzeżenie skrzyżował palce, choć raczej nie wierzył, że może to coś dać. Robił to jednak dla Wade’a, któremu bardzo na tym zależało. By zwiększyć jego szansę, był gotowy zrobić wszystko, nawet zacząć wierzyć w głupie przesądy. Robienie słodkiej minki też raczej nie zaszkodzi, dlatego czym prędzej spojrzał cielęcym wzrokiem na Strange’a, dołączając tym samym do najemnika robiącego to samo.

Nie miał pojęcia, co konkretnie zadziałało, ale Doktor znów westchnął i wymamrotał pod nosem „zgoda”, przewracając przy tym oczami. Deadpool wyskoczył uradowany w górę i najpierw uścisnął Petera, a potem samego Strange’a, omal go przy tym nie łamiąc.

Gdy Wade nacieszył się już swoim sukcesem, Doktor przywołał znów swoją pelerynę i zaczął ich gdzieś prowadzić.

\- Idziemy do tajnego laboratorium? Do sekretnej biblioteki? – pytał najemnik. – A może do tajnej zbrojowni?! Znasz Harry’ego Pottera? Znasz magię, więc zakładam, że tak.

Strange zatrzymał się nagle na samym środku korytarza, wykonał parę dziwnych ruchów i tuż przed nimi pojawiło się coś na kształt portalu. Peter i Wade natychmiast podeszli bliżej, chcąc się temu przyjrzeć. Po drugiej stronie widzieli jakąś ulicę, jeżdżące po niej samochody i ludzi idących chodnikiem.

\- Wychodzimy na jakąś tajną misję? – zapytał Deadpool, odwracając się w stronę mężczyzny.

\- Nie, po prostu wychodzicie – odparł i nim któryś z nich zdążył zareagować, Strange wepchnął ich do portalu, zamykając go od razu za sobą.

Wade i Peter wylądowali z krzykiem na samym środku chodnika, tuz pod nogami jakiejś kobiety, która uciekła przerażona na ich widok. Spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni, nie będąc pewnymi, co się dokładnie stało. Dopiero po chwili to do nich dotarło. Peter nie miał pojęcia, jak się czuje jego przyjaciel, ale on sam był wściekły. Strange nie powinien się tak bawić ich uczuciami i dawać im nadziei, chociaż wcale nie zamierzał im pomagać.

Najgorsze było to, że Wade przez krótki moment naprawdę sądził, że dostał szansę, tylko po to by jego marzenia zostały zmiażdżone chwilę później. Peter miał ochotę go przytulić i powiedzieć mu, że to na pewno nie jego wina i że Strange i tak nie był idealnym wyborem.

Dlaczego wszyscy bohaterowie okazywali się takimi dupkami?

\- Miałeś rację – odezwał się pierwszy Peter. Wade popatrzył na niego bez słowa. – Strange to dupek.

Najemnik roześmiał się, a ludzie, którzy zatrzymali się niedaleko nich już jakiś czas temu, zaczęli się niepokoić. Peter widział to na ich twarzach, ale on sam się uśmiechał, widząc i słysząc radość przyjaciela. Kto wie, co tak naprawdę siedziało mu w głowie, ale najważniejsze, że dało się wyczuć, że ten śmiech jest szczery i Wade prawdopodobnie nie przejął się tym wszystkim tak mocno, jak się spodziewał.

\- Będą następni – powiedział, gdy już skończył się śmiać. Peter już tęsknił za tym śmiechem, choć słyszał go bardzo często.

\- Próbujemy dalej? – zdziwił się, choć pewnie nie powinien. Strange nie był jedynym bohaterem w mieście.

\- Jasne, że tak! – zawołał entuzjastycznie i wstał efektownie bez użycia rąk, zaraz potem podniósł też z ziemi Petera. Obaj ignorowali mały tłumek gapiów, który zebrał się na około. – Masz jeszcze ochotę na patrol na poprawę humoru? A jutro wcielamy w życie plan F!

\- Gdzie zgubiłeś… oooh. Dobre – przyznał i zbił z najemnikiem żółwika.  

\- Daj mi swój telefon – poprosił nagle, wyciągając rękę w stronę Petera.

\- Po co ci? – zapytał, ale spełnił prośbę przyjaciela.

Wade nie odpowiedział tylko schował smartfona do jednej z kieszonek przy pasie.

\- Dziękujemy wszystkim za przybycie! –krzyknął nagle, zwracając się do przechodniów. – Byliście wspaniałą widownią i chętnie zostalibyśmy dłużej, by rozdawać autografy, ale jesteśmy już spóźnieni! Odwiedzimy was znowu w niedalekiej przyszłości, a tymczasem do zobaczenia!

Deadpool znów sięgnął do pasa i wyciągnął z niego dwie małe kulki, które rzucił na prawo i na lewo od siebie. Poleciało trochę iskier i nagle telefony, którymi przechodnie robili im zdjęcia, zaczęły się dymić i razić ich prądem o małym natężeniu, który tylko powodował ból. 

Peter przyglądał się temu dopóki nie został złapany za ramię. Spojrzał na Wade’a, który chwycił jego urządzenie do teleportacji i przeniósł ich z dala od tłumu.

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś? – zapytał najemnika. Ze swojego miejsca dalej mogli obserwować poruszenie. Gapie klęli i narzekali na zniszczony sprzęt, który z dużych ilościach leżał teraz na chodniku.

\- Robili ci zdjęcia, a nie masz maski. Ta mała kuleczka usmażyła im procesory w telefonach – wyjaśnił. – Bomba elektromagnetyczna.

\- Taka sama jak tak, której użyłeś w Oscorp?

\- Nie, tamta tylko rozpieprza kamery. Te rozpieprzą wszystko elektryczne.

Z takich gadżetów mógłby korzystać jako bohater. Noże i inne bronie nie były dla niego, ale tego rodzaju bomby, granaty dymne czy inne niegroźne sprzęty – to było coś dla niego. Miał już okazję przetestować bombkę usypiającą, ale Wade miał pewnie takich rzeczy jeszcze więcej.

\- Całkiem przydatna rzecz – przyznał i razem z najemnikiem zaczął iść szukać motocykla. Strange wyrzucił ich spory kawałek od swojej siedziby, więc musieli się przejść, a ponieważ Avengers mogli im siedzieć na ogonie, musieli trzymać się cienia.

W końcu dotarli do Deadharleya. Maszyna stała dokładnie tam, gdzie ją zostawili, choć ktoś się przy niej kręcił, a nawet dwóch ktosiów – chłopak i dziewczyna. Na oko wyglądali na studentów i wydawali się być bardzo podekscytowani swoim znaleziskiem. Chłopak był nawet na tyle zuchwały, że wsiadł na motocykl, a jego towarzyszka robiła mu zdjęcie.

\- Powinni robić zdjęcia ze mną, nie z motocyklem – odezwał się Wade, gdy tak patrzyli na to wszystko przez jakiś czas.

\- Na ciebie przecież nie wsiądzie.

\- Dlaczego? Świetnie się mnie ujeżdża.

Peter zaczerwienił się.

\- Zabrałeś kluczyki? – zapytał zmieniając temat.

Spanikowany Deadpool zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie. Peter też zaczął się denerwować, ale na szczęście Wade znalazł zgubę i pomachał nią tuż przed jego nosem.

\- Zwątpiłeś pewnie we mnie, eh?

\- Jak zawsze – odparł z uśmiechem, który miał zapewnić, że tylko żartuje. – Idź i zabierz Deadharleya, ja poczekam tutaj.

Wolał się nie pokazywać bez maski, która została u Deadpoola w mieszkaniu. Nie sądził wtedy, że będzie mu potrzebna, w końcu mieli trenować, ale potem nagle został wyciągnięty przez drzwi i nawet nie zdążył złapać maski, nie mówiąc już o aparacie, który wciąż był w jego plecaku.

Wade zasalutował mu i przebiegł na czerwonym na drugą stronę ulicę, cudem unikając rozjechania na placek. Para przy motocyklu niczego się nie spodziewała, a pierwsza zobaczyła Deadpoola dziewczyna. Robiła akurat kolejne zdjęcie, gdy ten wszedł jej w kadr. Zaskoczona cofnęła się o krok, a jej reakcja zaalarmowała chłopaka, który zeskoczył z Harleya jak oparzony. Oboje stanęli przed najemnikiem na baczność, podczas gdy ten mówił coś do nich, gestykulując jak szalony.

Peter włożył słuchawkę komunikatora do ucha, ale niestety mikrofon u Wade’a nie był włączony, więc nie mógł usłyszeć co dokładnie im mówi. Na pewno nie było to jednak nic logicznego, tego mógł być pewien. Zresztą wskazywały na to miny tych biednych dzieciaków, które wręcz krzyczały „o co tu do cholery chodzi?” Szkoda że nie mógł tego usłyszeć.

Para uciekła, gdy tylko Deadpool chwycił za rękojeść miecza. Będą mieli co opowiadać znajomym, nie często przecież spotyka się bohatera na ulicy.

Wade wsiadł na Deadharleya i wrócił się po Petera, który szybko zajął swoje miejsce, by nie przyciągać więcej uwagi. Zresztą i bez tego szybko by usiadł, byle tylko znowu objąć najemnika i poczuć pod palcami jego mięśnie. Tak subtelnie jak tylko się dało, zaczął dotykać Deadpoola po brzuchu. Strój opinał go idealnie, dało się więc wyczuć wszystko pod nim. Mięśnie były naprawdę twarde, zapewne wypracowane przez lata ciężkich treningów. Zastanawiał się, jak by to było dotknąć ich bez żadnego materiału stojącego na przeszkodzie, poczuć jak poruszają się napinane, jaka jest w dotyku skóra.

Do tej pory się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale z drugiej strony nie patrzył na Wade’a w takich kategoriach. Teraz jednak to robił i jak na zdrowego nastolatka przystało, był ciekawy seksualnie. Hormony w nim buzowały, nadrabiając stracone lata, kiedy to nawet masturbacja wydawała mu się nudna. Nie trudno było w takim stanie myśleć o seksie, zwłaszcza gdy dodatkowo miało się obok siebie kogoś tak atrakcyjnego. Wade może nie wpasowywał się w żadne kanony piękna, ale nie można mu było odmówić świetnego ciała. Zresztą wszelkie braki w wyglądzie i tak nadrabiał urokiem osobistym i swoim pociągającym szaleństwem. Gdy Peter na niego patrzył, nawet gdy miał uniesioną maskę, widział kogoś naprawdę przystojnego, choć same blizny nie były najładniejszym widokiem na świecie. Nauczył się je jednak akceptować i nie miał wątpliwości, że z resztą ciała najemnika byłoby tak samo.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy Deadpool wyczuł to co robi, nawet jeśli tak, to nic nie powiedział, co mogło świadczyć o tym, że był wszystkiego świadomy i po prostu rozkoszował się chwilą. Peter miał nadzieję, że o to właśnie chodziło.

Wrócili do domu i zaparkowali pod blokiem. Malcolm i Jeff znów stali w swoim ulubionym miejscu. Na widok Wade’a wyraźnie się zaniepokoili, ale nie uciekli. Peter zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego, że on też tu był.

\- Poczekam na ciebie tutaj – oznajmił i wyłączył na chwilę silnik.

Peter przytaknął mu i wbiegł szybko na górę po potrzebne rzeczy. Maskę założył od razu, zostawiając okulary w mieszkaniu, by nic się im nie stało. Aparatu nie wyjmował z plecaka, tylko zarzucił go sobie na plecy i tak gotowy dołączył z powrotem do najemnika. Zgodnie z obietnicą czekał w tym samym miejscu, ale rozmawiał teraz z pijaczkami. Ku zdziwieniu Petera, dał obu po banknocie studolarowym. Jeff i Malcolm odeszli zadowoleni, krzycząc coś o balandze.

\- Po co dałeś im pieniądze? – zapytał podchodząc do przyjaciela. – Albo za co?

\- Zostali moimi apostołami – odpowiedział i poklepał miejsce za sobą. Peter usiadł tam z uśmiechem i założył kask. – Będą głosić moją ewangelię.

\- A tak serio?

\- To było serio – zapewnił włączając komunikator i odpalił silnik motocykla. Peter złapał się go mocno i po chwili ruszyli. – Powiedziałem im, że jak jacyś przebierańcy przyjdą mnie tu szukać, to mają im nie mówić, że tu mieszkam.

\- Wiesz, że Avengers w końcu cię znajdą?

Nie wyobrażał sobie, by Deadpool mógł pozostać w ukryciu cały czas. Nowy Jork to duże miasto, ale taka drużyna jak Avengers jest w stanie przeszukać je kawałek po kawałku, zwłaszcza z pomocą wynalazków Starka.

\- Niech przychodzą, do tego czasu będę już szanowany w świecie bohaterów.

Peter uśmiechnął się słysząc jego pewność siebie. Dobrze, że nie był przygnębiony po odmowie Strange’a. Użalanie się nad samym sobą nic by mu nie pomogło w tej sytuacji. Musieli obaj się po prostu zawziąć i robić swoje, a w końcu dostaną swoją nagrodę, a przynajmniej Wade ją dostanie. Dla siebie nie widział w najbliższej przyszłości miejsca wśród superbohaterów. Może za kilka lat, gdy nauczy się czegoś więcej niż obrony przed szkolnymi gnębicielami.

\- Widzę, że nie rusza cię odmowa Doktora.

Coś mu mówiło, że powinien pochwalić najemnika za zachowanie spokoju i entuzjazmu. Na pewno nie było to dla niego łatwe, w końcu tak bardzo mu na tym zależało.

\- To był zły pomysł od samego początku – stwierdził Wade. Wyjechali już z jego dzielnicy i teraz znacznie zwolnili, by mieć lepszy widok na to, co działo się na ulicach. – Wiem czym Sherlock się zajmuje. Nie byłoby to dla mnie nic nowego, czasami widywałem duszę, gdy odwiedzałem Śmierć. Walka z nimi to nic przyjemnego, gdy nie możesz ich trafić. Poza tym, to strasznie nudne. Jutro z Fantastyczną Czwórką będzie zabawniej! Oni przecież walczą z Doomem! Byłem kiedyś u niego w Latverii. Przyjemne miejsce, mówię ci, musisz tam kiedyś pojechać! Rozumiesz więc o co mi chodzi? Kto by nie chciał walczyć z Doomem?! Raz powstrzymali też Galaktusa, a on jest tak jakby Bogiem!

Peter zupełnie nie przejął się tym, że Deadpool zaczął gadać bez sensu, po prostu słuchał, jednocześnie wypatrując czegoś do roboty. Wciąż było pełno ludzi na ulicach, wielu wracało do domu, był to więc idealny moment dla kieszonkowców.

Jak na zawołanie ktoś w tłumie ludzi nagle zaczął biec, a inna osoba krzyczeć. Nie słyszał słów, ale coś mu mówiło, że chodziło o kradzież. Wade również zauważył co się dzieje i gwałtownie zawrócił motocykl. Peter nie miał pojęcia, co planuje, ale najemnik szybko dogonił złodzieja, a raczej złodziejkę.

Gdy tylko trochę przeludniło się na chodniku, Deadpool wyprzedził kobietę, a potem skręcił, zagradzając jej drogę. Złodziejka nie zdążyła się zatrzymać i z krzykiem wpadła na nich obu. Pewnie by ich przewróciła, gdyby nie to, że Wade podparł Deadharleya nogą, a co jak co, ale nogi miał silne.

Kobieta odbiła się od nich z impetem i padła na ziemię, upuszczając torebkę, którą miała w dłoni. Deadpool zszedł z motocykla i złapał ją za ręce, stawiając do pionu.

\- Uśmiechnij się do kamery! – polecił jej i odwrócił się z nią w stronę Petera, który szybko wyjął aparat i zrobił zdjęcie. – Idealnie.

Kobieta wcale się nie uśmiechnęła, ale Wade nadrobił to za nią swoim własnym uśmiechem, który sprawił, że Peter poczuł motyle w brzuchu. Gdyby ta maska go nie zasłoniła, byłoby idealnie.

\- Pierdol się – warknęła złodziejka, usiłując się wyrwać. Peter z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że to nic nie da, dlatego tylko uśmiechał się z politowaniem widząc tę próbę wyzwolenia się.

\- Próbowałem już raz, ale odcięty penis nie chce pozostać w stanie erekcji.

Kobieta zrobiła wielkie oczy i zaczęła szarpać się mocniej, krzycząc o gwałcie i skutecznie zwracając na nich uwagę przechodniów. Na Deadpoolu nie zrobiło to wrażenia i jakby nigdy nic podprowadził złodziejkę do latarni, do której ją przypiął specjalnymi zaciskami.

\- Niech cię to nauczy, że kradzież jest zła – powiedział tonem jakiegoś wielkiego moralizatora, podkreślając swoją wypowiedź uniesionym w górę palcem.

\- Spierdalaj.

Wade prychnął oburzony.

\- Co za niewychowana młodzież, słyszałeś to? – zwrócił się do Petera.

\- Słyszałem – odparł z uśmiechem i podniósł ukradzioną torebkę. Złodziejka nie uciekła daleko, więc powinni bez problemu znaleźć właściciela. – Chodź, musimy oddać torebkę.

\- Idę!

\- Nie możecie mnie tu tak zostawić! – zawołała za nimi kobieta.

\- Spokojnie, zaraz zadzwonimy po policję – zapewnił Peter. – Zabiorą cię na najbliższy komisariat, spiszą, przedstawią zarzuty.

\- Ale ja nic nie zrobiłam!

\- Jasne, a ta torebka sama wskoczyła ci w łapy.

\- Dokładnie tak.

Peter pomachał jej na pożegnanie i razem z Deadpoolem odjechali poszukać właścicielki albo właściciela torebki. Przejechali się wzdłuż chodnika, gdzie doszło do kradzieży, ale nikt nie wyglądał na ofiarę kradzieży. Po kilku minutach zatrzymali się, a Peter zaczął szperać w torebce w poszukiwaniu portfela, by znaleźć jakiś dowód tożsamości.

\- To bezcelowe – stwierdził Wade. – To chyba kobieca torebka. Prędzej znajdziesz tam kawałek Rosji niż cokolwiek ważnego.

\- Znalazłem! – oznajmił zadowolony i triumfalnie uniósł portfel nad głowę. Najemnik warknął i obrażony skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

W portfelu Peter od razu znalazł prawo jazdy ze wszystkimi informacjami, jakich potrzebował, ale przy jego szukaniu ze środka wypadła jakaś karta. Ponieważ mogło to być coś ważnego, jakaś wizytówka, liścik czy nawet lista zakupów, szybko to podniósł, niechcący odczytując kawałek treści. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby jej zignorować. Kartka okazała się być niewielkim zaproszeniem i pewnie nie zwróciłoby to jego uwagi, gdyby nie podejrzana lokacja. Doki Nowego Jorku nie brzmiały jak miejsce na imprezę dobroczynną czy urodzinową, a brak jakichkolwiek informacji raczej nie pomagał potencjalnym gościom w poznaniu powodu zaproszenia. No chyba że dostali je w kręgach, w których raczej nie mówiło się wiele o nadchodzących wydarzeniach, bo wszyscy i tak wiedzą o co chodzi, a im mniej potencjalnych śladów mogących naprowadzić na jakikolwiek trop, tym lepiej.

\- Możesz na to zerknąć? – poprosił Deadpoola. On w swoim byłym zawodzie pewnie widział setki tego typu zaproszeń. Miał własne podejrzenia czego może dotyczyć to konkretne, ale wolał by przyjaciel podzielił się z nim swoją opinią eksperta.

\- Handel ludźmi – powiedział najemnik, tylko rzucając okiem na zaproszenie. – Albo transakcja narkotykowa.

\- Skąd wiesz?

Wiedział, że Wade jest dobry, ale żeby aż tak?

Pomimo małych niedogodności, Deadpool obrócił się nieco w jego stronę i pokazał mu zaproszenie pod światło. Wcześniej nie było tego widać, ale teraz Peter dostrzegł symbol dziwnego motyla uwieczniony w kartoniku, na którym spisano zaproszenie.

\- Znak Gangu Imago, albo jak ja ich lubię nazywać Gang Butterfree. Głównie działają w New Jersey, ale czasami przyjeżdżają do Nowego Jorku sprzedawać nowy towar.

\- Zakładam, że nie chodzi o ubrania?

\- Puszczają w obieg różne rzeczy, od narkotyków, przez pistolety, po broń chemiczną. Chcesz coś nowego wypuścić na rynek, zgłaszasz się do nich. Oni organizują odpowiednie spotkanie, prezentują towar innemu gangowi, ten rozprowadza to na ulicach i bum. Jesteś bogaty.

\- Skąd tyle o nich wiesz? – Po cichu liczył na to, że Wade kiedyś sam nie korzystał z ich usług.

\- Wynajęli mnie kiedyś do ochrony jednej ich transakcji – odpowiedział. Peter starał się nie okazać tego, że mu się ta odpowiedź nie spodobała. To była przeszłość, nie było co się o nią złościć. – Bardzo profesjonalne typy, ale nic dziwnego że wynajęli mnie, ich ochrona to jakiś żart. Banda młodych dzieciaków, których zwerbowali z ulicy. Wątpię, że w ciągu dwóch lat się wiele zmieniło.

Cokolwiek miało być sprzedawane na spotkaniu, według zaproszenia miało do tej sprzedaży dojść dziś w nocy. Ciekawe było to, że w jego posiadanie weszła nie wyróżniająca się niczym kobieta, według dokumentu zaledwie trzydziestoletnia. Albo dostała je przypadkiem, albo należała do grupy, która miała odebrać nowy towar.

\- Musimy tę transakcję powstrzymać – powiedział do Wade’a, który przytaknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Czytasz mi w myślach, Petey. Ale do wymiany jeszcze trochę czasu, więc zajmijmy się czymś przyjemniejszym – zasugerował i zamruczał.

\- Na przykład czym? – zapytał, ciesząc się że ma na twarzy maskę i nie widać jego zaczerwienionych policzków. Teraz każda seksualna aluzja wywoływała w jego głowie kosmate myśli. Czy tak zachowywał się przeciętny nastolatek? Jeśli tak, to cieszył się, że spodobało mu się dopiero teraz. Nie miał pojęcia jak przeżyłby wcześniejsze lata myśląc tylko o seksie jak wielu jego rówieśników. Toż to prawdziwa tortura, gdy co chwilę jest się podnieconym. Ale to może tylko wina jego zakochania i tego, że Wade był pociągający i znał się na rzeczy. Z jakiegoś powodu świadomość, że przyjaciel jest bardziej doświadczony w tych sprawach od niego sprawiała, że robiło mu się jeszcze goręcej.

\- Wydajmy pieniądze tej laski na taco!

Peter odetchnął z ulgą na tę niewinną propozycję, ale jednocześnie nie mógł powstrzymać rozczarowania, które poczuł w tej samej chwili. Może innym razem Deadpool wykona pierwszy krok. Póki co musiał się obejść smakiem.

\- Nie wydamy cudzych pieniędzy – zabronił od razu surowym głosem, ale uśmiech niewiele mu pomagał w przekonywaniu Wade’a, że byłoby to coś złego.

\- To pewnie członkini gangu, jej pieniądze mogą się przysłużyć społeczeństwu.

\- Raczej tobie – zauważył.

Deadpool pewnie miał rację i właścicielka torebki była przestępcą. To wyjaśniało czemu nie mogli jej znaleźć, choć po kradzieży raczej nie ruszałaby się nigdzie, a już na pewno nie daleko. No chyba że miała coś do ukrycia, jak na przykład fakt bycia w gangu.

\- To co proponujesz? – spytał sfrustrowany. – Chcesz odnaleźć tę laskę?

\- Mam lepszy pomysł.

Ostatecznie oddali torebkę na policję, a raczej rzucili ją policjantom, którzy przyjechali po ich telefonie aresztować złodziejkę. Jeśli będą chcieli, to zawsze uczynni funkcjonariusze sami znajdą właścicielkę. Oni tymczasem zabrali jej pieniądze i ku niezadowoleniu Deadpoola oddali wszystko, a było tego prawie trzysta dolarów, jakiemuś bezdomnemu, który w pierwszej chwil zareagował strachem na widok ich masek.

By zabić czas czekając na transakcję, kontynuowali patrol i powstrzymali kilka kolejnych małych przestępstw, w tym napad na sklep z bronią w ręku. Złodziej ewidentnie nie przewidział, że uciekając za róg zderzy się z Deadpoolem, który szybko odebrał mu broń oraz cały łup, pozbawiając go przy tym przytomności. Zrobił to tak szybko, że Peter nie zdążył nawet zrobić zdjęć, ale nie szkodzi, bo inne akcje udało mu się już uwiecznić. Zrobił kilka fotografii walk najemnika, które Jonah na pewno będzie chciał kupić, oczywiście przedtem jęcząc o tym, że Deadpool jest zagrożeniem i że nie da więcej niż pięć dolarów. Peter miał wrażenie, że jego ostatnie zachowanie to niestety nie był odosobniony przypadek. 

Na godzinę przed spotkaniem gangów udali się na miejsce, w którym miało dojść do transakcji. Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że po kradzieży torebki do wymiany nie dojdzie, bo wszyscy będą się obawiać interwencji policji, ale razem z Wadem zgodnie uznali, że lepiej nie ryzykować i to sprawdzić.

Uprzednio kupując coś do jedzenia, by nie umrzeć z głodu czekając, dotarli w końcu do doków i właściwego magazynu. Zostawili Deadharleya spory kawałek od miejsca spotkania, by nikt przypadkiem się na niego nie natknął. Resztę drogi przeszli na piechotę, korzystając od czasu od czasu z teleportacji. Im bliżej się znajdowali, tym rzadziej mogli jej używać, bo Imago nie próżnowali. Ochrona całego spotkania była już na miejscu, choć wcale nie wyglądali na przestępców. Peter o mało nie wpadł na jednego, tylko refleks i czujność Deadpoola uchroniła go przed wpadnięciem w łapy uzbrojonego faceta przebranego za zwykłego pracownika doków. Gość miał pomarańczową kamizelkę i w ogóle nie wyglądał podejrzenie, dopóki przez przypadek nie można było zobaczyć Uzi ukryte pod kamizelką właśnie.

Od tamtego momentu ukrywali się już przed każdym człowiekiem, jakiego spotykali. Nie było ich wielu, ale ewidentnie przeszukiwali okolicę w poszukiwaniu szpiegów. Z jednej strony utrudniało to nieco zbliżenie się do właściwego magazynu, z drugiej powiedziało im, że do wszystkiego dojdzie.

Peter polegał na najemniku podczas prześlizgiwania się w ciemnościach. Naśladował każdy jego krok, stawiał stopy tam gdzie on, byle tylko nie narobić hałasu, czego bardzo nie chcieli. Deadpoolowi byłoby to obojętne, czy nafaszerowaliby go kulami, ale Peter wolał nie zmieniać się w durszlak. Gdyby to od niego zależało, przyjacielowi też by tego oszczędził.

Prawdopodobnie była to bardziej niebezpieczna akcja niż ta w banku, choć i tam byli uzbrojeni przestępcy. Tam jednak siedział cały czas schowany, tutaj był przez większość czasu na widoku. Kilka razy przechodzili tuż za plecami jakiegoś ochroniarza, bo teleportacja byłaby zbyt głośna wśród takiej ciszy i niewiele brakowało, a zostaliby zauważeni. Wade był cichy jak kot, ale Peter nawet starając się nie potrafił wykonywać cichych kroków. Adrenalina skakała mu niesamowicie, gdy w ostatniej chwili krył się za rogiem. To było miłe uczucie, którego chętnie doświadczałby każdego dnia. Chyba powoli się uzależniał.

Po dotarciu do właściwego magazynu, gdzie kręciło się jeszcze więcej ludzi, obaj wspięli się na jego dach. Spotkali tam kolejnych dwóch ochroniarzy, ale najemnik szybko sobie z nimi poradził obezwładniając ich i krępując. Nie zapomniał też o zamknięciu jadaczek na wypadek, gdyby zdążyli się obudzić.      

W samym środku magazynu, na który mieli widok przez niewielki lufcik w dachu, było tylko dwóch facetów zażarcie o czymś rozmawiających. Deadpool zaryzykował i dostał się do środka, by podsłuchać o czym mówią. Peter obserwował z bezpiecznego dachu, jak najemnik skacze po krokwiach dachu, nie alarmując niczyjej uwagi. Będąc już wystarczająco blisko, wyjął komunikator i włączył dodatkowy mikrofon. Peter ucieszył się, że może wszystko słyszeć na bieżąco.

\- Ten gość sprowadzi na nas same kłopoty – powiedział jeden z mężczyzn. – Ani trochę mu nie ufam.

\- Ja też nie, ale widziałeś ile szmalu proponuje – odezwał się drugi.

\- Nie wiem czy to jest tego warte. Kupa forsy brzmi zachęcająco, ale ten facet… Wygląda na mocno niezrównoważonego.

\- Jeden interes z nim i już go więcej nie zobaczymy.   

\- Tylko jeden – podkreślił.

Chwilę później do magazynu wszedł ktoś jeszcze i poinformował, że nabywca już przybył. Nagle wszędzie zaroiło się od ochrony, zarówno tej, która patrolowała teren na zewnątrz, jak i takiej, która przybyła wraz z kupującymi. Peter naliczył w sumie trzydzieści osób, wszystkie były uzbrojone w karabiny, ale tak jak wcześniej mówił Deadpool, po stronie Imago stali raczej młodzi chłopcy, którzy albo nie skończyli jeszcze szkoły średniej, albo dopiero co to zrobili. Żal mu ich było. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by sam mógłby tak skończyć, ale z drugiej strony on miał jednak łatwiej w życiu. Nauka przychodziła mu z łatwością i choć czasami czuł się wyrzutkiem, nikt nie próbował tego nigdy wykorzystać, nakłaniając go do zrobienia czegoś głupiego lub nielegalnego. Ci chłopcy mieli pecha. Miał nadzieję, że nie jest jeszcze dla nich za późno.

Wade zostawił komunikator w miejscu, w którym stał i wrócił na górę, dołączając do Petera.

\- Podejrzewasz może o kim mogli mówić tamci dwaj? – zapytał najemnika, który rozsiadł się wygodnie, opierając się o jednego z nieprzytomnych ochroniarzy.

\- Wielu ludzi pasuje do tego opisu – odparł i sięgnął po torbę z jedzeniem. Dziś zdecydowali się na tajską kuchnię. – Nawet ja bym pasował.

\- Jakoś wątpię, że bawiłbyś się w coś takiego – stwierdził z rozbawieniem i też zaczął jeść, podczas gdy na dole toczyły się dyskusje co do ceny. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jeszcze to trochę potrwa.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? – Wade uniósł maskę do góry i pokazał tajemniczy uśmiech, który zdobił jego twarz.

\- Absolutnie. Nie twój styl. Popatrz tylko na nich. – Deadpool posłusznie spojrzał na transakcję. – Nuda. W ogóle byś nie bawił przy czymś takim.

\- Prawda – zgodził się. – Ja bym zorganizował jakiś wieczorek pokerowy, na który zaprosiłbym kupców, zamówił dj’a, striptizerki, a potem w ramach pokazu towaru, którym byłaby broń, urządziłbym strzelanie do ruchomych celów.

\- Czyli do kogo?      

\- Prawdopodobnie do Boba. Ale wcześniej dałbym mu kamizelkę. Tak ciężko o kompetentnych sługusów w tych czasach. 

\- Nie wiem kim jest Bob, ale to chyba niezbyt miłe – stwierdził rozbawiony. Wade nie mówił żadnej z tych rzeczy na poważnie, więc był spokojny o życie tego całego Boba, o ile był w ogóle prawdziwy.

\- Poznam cię kiedyś – obiecał z pełnymi ustami i spojrzał w dół. – Szlag by to, chyba zaraz się zacznie.

Peter potwierdził to skinieniem głowy. Słyszał w słuchawce, że wszystko było już ustalone.

Zdecydowali, że powstrzymają transakcję, gdy obie strony będą miały na wierzchu zarówno towar, jak i zapłatę. Wyglądało na to, że ten czas się zbliżał. Obaj odłożyli jedzenie i przygotowali się do swojej roboty – Peter włączył aparat, a Wade wyjął dwa granaty błyskowo-hukowe.  

Gdy zarówno sprzedający, jak i kupujący doszli do ostatecznego porozumienia i mieli już sobie wszystko przekazać, Deadpool wyciągnął zawleczki z obu granatów i rzucił je w tłum ludzi na dole, samemu skacząc zaraz potem. Peter odwrócił chwilowo wzrok i zatkał uszy, by samemu nie oberwać granatem. Hałas i tak usłyszał, zobaczył też błysk, ale nic wielkiego mu się nie stało i mógł bez problemu obserwować akcję, uwieczniając każdy moment, który był warty zapamiętania.

Wade niczym balerina wirował wokół członków obu gangów, tnąc i waląc ich po twarzach, kiedy tylko nadarzała się taka okazja. Z początku zapanował taki chaos, że nikt nie widział kogo bić najpierw. Peter z przerażeniem patrzył, jak kilku mężczyzn pozabijało siebie nawzajem, bo nie zauważyli Deadpoola i uznali, że jedna z grup próbuje wykiwać drugą. Ciężko było patrzeć na padające na ziemię ciała, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. Musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić, Wade nie zawsze będzie w stanie uratować wszystkich, ofiary śmiertelne były wliczone w cenę bycia bohaterem czy nawet pomocnikiem bohatera. Peter pocieszał się tylko tym, że ci ludzie nie ginęli z rąk samego najemnika, który nawet obcinanie kończyn ograniczył do minimum. Jego katany nacinały mięśnie, uniemożliwiając dalszy ruch, ale bez bycia przy tym śmiertelnymi. Pewnemu facetowi dwoma wręcz chirurgicznymi cięciami zabrał możliwość poruszania rękoma. Po prostu zamienił jego mięśnie w wycinankę.

Po początkowym chaosie przyszedł czas na zorientowanie się w sytuacji. Szefowie całej transakcji uciekli bardzo szybko, podczas gdy gangsterzy jeden po drugim odzyskiwali wzrok i słuch. Po dostrzeżeniu Deadpoola od razu zaczęli do niego strzelać. Kule trafiały najemnika, na szczęście unikając jego głowy, nie sprawiło to jednak, że Peter był choć trochę spokojniejszy. Wiedział, że to absurdalne się martwić, podczas napadu na bank Wade też obrywał pociskami i nic mu nie było, ale coś takiego musiało przecież potwornie boleć, nawet nie samo trafienie, a obrażenie wewnętrzne. Trzewia najemnika musiały być już wypełnione krwią, a mimo to nawet go to nie spowolniło i to właśnie było w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Serce mu się łamało w pół na samą myśl o tym, ile cierpienia znosił czasami Deadpool.

Jedna kula trafiła w pewnym momencie najemnika w samą dłoń. Wade wypuścił mimowolnie miecz, który złapał jeden z mężczyzn, od razu atakując najemnika. Peter z trudem powstrzymał krzyk, gdy katana odcięła Deadpoolowi ramię. Poczuł nagły ból w tym samym miejscu, zupełnie jakby sam został właśnie ranny. Czas nagle jakby się zatrzymał, wszyscy patrzyli na odciętą kończynę, która wciąż się ruszała jak jakiś ogon jaszczurki. Największym zaskoczeniem dla gangsterów musiał być jednak spokój samego najemnika, który ze smutkiem wpatrywał się w swoją rękę.

\- Tyle wspólnych wspomnień – powiedział smutnym głosem. Mikrofon w jego komunikatorze, wciąż leżącym nad głową Wade’a, nadal rejestrował dźwięk, Peter słyszał więc wszystko. – Żadna ręka tak dobrze nie masturbowała jak ty.

Deadpool rzucił się bez ostrzeżenia na faceta, który zabrał mu katanę. Wpadł na niego z impetem, powalając go i zabierając mu miecz, po czym zupełnie jakby nic wielkiego się nie stało, kontynuował walkę pozbawiony jednej kończyny. Pomimo utraty ręki nie zwalniał tempa, a jego ataki nie stały się ani trochę mniej groźne. Kule, które znów zaczęły lecieć w jego stronę, albo w ogóle go nie trafiały, albo nie robiły mu żadnej krzywdy. 

Każdy próbował go powstrzymać, ale gangsterzy padali powoli jak muchy, nie mając najmniejszych szans nawet z jednorękim Deadpoolem. Peter nie mógł uwierzyć ile frajdy sprawia najemnikowi walka jedną kończyną. Musiał być przez to bardziej kreatywny i zaczął więcej używać nóg. W pewnym momencie posunął się nawet do tego, że po prostu podparł się na ręce i odbił nią od ziemi, wymierzając solidnego kopniaka jednemu z mężczyzn, który padł na ziemię pozbawiony kilku zębów.

Podczas gdy Wade się dobrze bawił, on z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w żołądku robił zdjęcia. Odcięta ręka była nawet gorsza niż odcięty palec. Nawet nie chodziło o to, że było to obrzydliwe, bo było, tylko znowu o ten ból. Dlaczego Deadpool to sobie robił? Czemu nie był bardziej ostrożny? Czy naprawdę nie mógł walczyć tak, by ograniczać swoje rany do minimum? Te po postrzale nie wyglądały już tak źle, łatwo było sobie wyobrazić, że to tylko paintballowa farba, ale z odciętym ramieniem nie było już tak łatwo. Peter przerwał na chwilę robienie zdjęć i dotknął swojej ręki, gdzie dalej odczuwał fantomowy ból. Nie chciał, by Wade cierpiał, nawet jeśli po wszystkim otrzepie się i będzie jak nowonarodzony. Nie zawsze można uniknąć obrażeń, ale najemnik powinien chociaż próbować. Nic nie było warte takiego bólu.  

W zaledwie kilka minut cała transakcja została przerwana z sukcesem. Ostatni przeciwnik padł, gdy Wade kopnął go w jaja, podczas gdy ten walczył z zaciętym karabinem. Ponieważ było już bezpiecznie, Peter wcisnął się przez lufcik i wylądował na jednej z krokwi. Balansując przy pomocy rąk dotarł do komunikatora przyjaciela i gdy dostał go w swoje ręce, przeteleportował się na dół.

Deadpool zabezpieczał powstałe pobojowisko, zbierając broń na jedną kupkę i upewniając się, że nikt nie umiera. Zwłoki też zebrał w jednym miejscu, niektórym pechowcom zamykając nawet oczy, choć Peter miał wrażenie, że nie zrobił tego z szacunku dla samych zmarłych, a po prostu dla niego, by nie musiał patrzeć martwym ludziom w oczy. Ukrył ich nawet, by nie było ich zbyt dobrze widać, zupełnie jakby bał się, że ich widok przywoła złe wspomnienia. To nie były ciała po wypadku, tylko ofiary strzelanin i Wade wiedział, co to oznacza dla niego. Był mu wdzięczny za tę troskę – zamierzoną lub nie.

Peter ostrożnie stąpał pomiędzy rannymi. Niektórzy byli nieprzytomni, ale inni dalej byli czujni. Ktoś złapał go za kostkę, gdy przechodził, a w jego dłoni błysnęło ostrze noża, ale nim mężczyzna zdążył wykonać atak, odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość i z nowej pozycji pozbawił gangstera broni, odrzucając ją jak najdalej od każdego, w tym od siebie. Był zbyt zajęty, by po prostu odnieść nóż do najemnika, szukał czegoś, a konkretnie ręki, bo Wade dalej chodził z kikutem, chlapiąc wszędzie krwią.

W końcu udało mu się znaleźć odciętą kończynę. Leżała wśród krwawiących rannych, przez co była mniej widoczna. Podszedł do niej ostrożnie, starając się nie zwymiotować na jej widok. Pierwszy raz był tak blisko odciętego kawałka ciała, do tej pory widział je tylko z daleka, gdy Deadpool walczył, a teraz zamierzał jeden podnieść i oddać właścicielowi.

Żółć podeszła mu do gardła, gdy przykucnął i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę kończyny, rezygnując ze swojego pomysłu tuż przed tym, jak miał już jej dotknąć. Nie było szans, by mógł to zrobić. Może i miał coś z głową, bo rzadko kiedy reagował normalnie, ale nie był aż tak szalony, by zbierać cudze części ciała. Po prostu powie przyjacielowi, gdzie jego ręka i sam ją sobie weźmie. To jest dobry plan, nie to, na co wpadł wcześniej.

Stanął na nogi, by teraz poszukać pieniędzy przeznaczonych na zakup albo samego towaru, ale gdy chciał odejść, mimowolnie znowu zwrócił się w stronę odciętej ręki. Wzdychając nad własną głupotą, znów przykucnął i tym razem z większym sukcesem złapał kończynę, drżąc z obrzydzeniem z powodu kontaktu. Nie pomagał fakt, że głupio złapał za dłoń i czuł się, jakby naprawdę trzymał kogoś za rękę.

I wtedy nagle palce się zacisnęły.

Peter wrzasnął jak małe dziecko i zaczął machać ręką na wszystkie strony, usiłując pozbyć się tej, która zacisnęła się właśnie na jego dłoni. Serce przyspieszyło mu do niesamowitej prędkości, a w głowie zaczęło się kręcić, jakby dopiero co zszedł z najszybszej karuzeli świata. Poczerniało mu też w oczach, ale nie zdążył zemdleć, bo kończyna została mu zabrana.

Przerażony jak nigdy spojrzał na Deadpoola, który przyłożył sobie rękę w odcięte miejsce, składając samego siebie jak jakieś chore puzzle.

\- Dzięki za znalezienie ręki – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Lubię ją bardziej niż piętnaście poprzednich.

Peter był dalej w zbyt dużym szoku, by nawet się odezwać. Wciąż czuł ucisk na dłoni i zbierało mu się przez to na wymioty. Najgorsze było to, że dalej kręciło mu się w głowie, co nie pomagało jego słabemu w tej chwili żołądkowi .

Ktoś z rannych gangsterów zaśmiał się z jego stanu, mówiąc coś o niedoświadczonych dzieciakach, ale zignorował tego kogoś i bez żadnego oporu oparł się o Deadpoola, szukając jakiejś stabilizacji, byle tylko świat przestał się kręcić. Najemnik już nawet nie krwawił, wszystkie rany się zasklepiły i teraz tylko na kombinezonie została jakakolwiek krew.

\- Chyba zemdleję – wyszeptał słabo Peter, czując w ustach smak żółci i dopiero co zjedzonego jedzenia. To nie był dobry pomysł, by jeść przed strzelaniną kolację. – Twoja ręka uścisnęła mi dłoń.

\- Jest po prostu dobrze wychowana – stwierdził i stanął na jednej nodze tylko po to, by objąć go drugą wokół kolan. Wolna ręka wciąż trzymała odciętą kończynę, więc musiał improwizować. – Chciała po prostu powiedzieć cześć.

\- Cześć – powiedział i spojrzał na dłoń, która jeszcze chwilę temu ruszała się bez pomocy właściciela. – Jesteś w połowie jaszczurką, czy co?

\- Jestem reptalianinem – odpowiedział całkowicie poważnie i poruszył odciętą wcześniej ręką, przestając ja jednocześnie trzymać. Kończyna zrosła się z resztą ciała. – Przybyłem wybić wasz gatunek.

\- To wszystko wyjaśnia – mruknął i westchnął, gdy Deadpool objął go normalnie. – Czy to się zawsze zdarza?

\- Czasami, kiedy odcięta część wciąż jest świeża. Raz udało mi się nawet stworzyć Rączkę z _Rodziny Adamsów_.

Peter zaśmiał się i chwile później jęknął, czując powracające nudności. Musiała minąć jeszcze minuta lub dwie nim doszedł do siebie i był w stanie kontynuować. Póki co było to najbardziej obrzydliwe przeżycie w jego życiu, a był kiedyś zmuszony do zjedzenia dżdżownicy. Ale miało to też dobre strony. Gdy coś podobnego znów się kiedyś wydarzy, przynajmniej będzie bardziej odporny. Przy kimś nie bojącym się śmierci, wytrzymałość trzeba było mieć jak największą.

Razem zaczęli szukać towaru, który wszyscy porzucili w całym tym chaosie. Wiedzieli, że muszą wypatrywać niewielkiej walizki. Znalazł ją ostatecznie Deadpool, przygniecioną przez jednego z rannych, którego bezceremonialnie zrzucił z ich celu.

\- Gwiazdka przyszła wcześniej w tym roku – zauważył najemnik i bez wahania otworzył walizkę.

Ich oczom ukazały się niewielkie torebki wypełnione białym proszkiem. Nie trzeba było geniusza, by domyślić się, że to narkotyki.

\- Śnieg to na pewno nie jest – stwierdził Peter, biorąc jedną torebkę do ręki. Nie znał się na narkotykach, nie wiedział co to, ale trochę tego było i pewnie sporo kosztowało.

\- A może to pył kredowy, nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków! – Wade wyjął nóż i rozciął jedną z torebek. Wsadził do środka palec, nabrał na niego proszek i po uprzednim uniesieniu maski sypnął nim na podłogę, a zeżarł całą resztę.

\- Wade, co to do cholery robisz?! – krzyknął Peter. Próbował powstrzymać przyjaciela, ale było już za późno i mógł tylko patrzeć, jak resztki narkotyku zostały na jego brodzie.

\- To na pewno nie pył – powiedział i zamlaskał kilka razy, oblizując usta z resztek. – Smakuje trochę jak soda.

\- Błagam, powiedz, że to soda.

Co Deadpool sobie myślał? Kto normalny zażywa taką ilość narkotyków tylko po to, by sprawdzić co to za rodzaj? Przecież to równie dobrze mogły nie być dragi tylko jakaś trucizna, której nawet leczenie Wade’a mogłoby nie zwalczyć. Mógł być świadkiem śmierci przyjaciela. Dalej mógłby być. Gardło zacisnęło mu się w panice na samą myśl, choć brał pod uwagę to, że zgon może być tylko tymczasowy. Jednak nawet ten najkrótszy rozdarłby mu serce. Nie chciał oglądać krzywdy Deadpoola. Wystarczyło, że musiał patrzeć jak odcinają mu rękę. Nikt nie powinien patrzeć, jak jego ukochana osoba cierpi.     

\- To nie soda – zawiódł go Wade, który zachwiał się nagle, a jego oddech gwałtownie przyspieszył. – Chyba właśnie dostałem tripa.

Spanikowany Peter doskoczył do przyjaciela, by pomóc utrzymać go w pionie. Obawiał się coraz bardziej, nawet nie wiedział czego konkretnie, chyba po prostu tego, że najemnikowi coś się stanie i nawet fakt, że się wyleczy nie sprawi, że będzie mniej zdenerwowany.

\- I już mi przeszło – odezwał się znowu Deadpool. Przez krótki moment zachowywał się jakby zaraz miał odlecieć w kosmos, a teraz bez problemu stawał na jednej nodze i dotknął palcem czubka nosa. – Zdecydowanie narkotyki.

\- Musiałeś robić cos takiego? – zapytał go Peter.

\- Przecież nic mi nie jest.

\- To nie ma znaczenia i tak się martwiłem – wyznał. Nie mógł stracić Deadpoola. Nawet na moment. Po prostu nie mógł. – Przestań być taki nieostrożny.  Tylko dlatego, że możesz przeżyć wszystko nie znaczy, że musisz czuć ból.

\- Większość rzeczy nawet mnie aż tak bardzo nie boli. Przywykłem.

\- Ale mnie boli na samą myśl, że boli ciebie! – krzyknął zły i nadal trochę sponiewierany tym smakowaniem narkotyków i wszystkim innym. 

Wade popatrzył na niego w skupieniu i milczeniu, jakby usłyszał te słowa po raz pierwszy w życiu. I prawdopodobnie tak było.

\- Wow – odezwał się ktoś. – To było pedalskie.

Peter zaczerwienił się i odwrócił wzrok, podczas gdy Deadpool dalej go obserwował. Bez patrzenia na cel sięgnął po broń i strzelił w kierunku faceta, który się odezwał.

\- Kurwa, moja ręka!

\- A więc… - zaczął Deadpool, efektownie chowając pistolet do kabury. – Skoro nie mogę degustować narkotyków, to masz lepszy pomysł, by sprawdzić co to dokładnie jest? Przez te kilka sekund wydawało się mocne.

Ignorując zażenowanie, Peter zamyślił się, szukając w pamięci jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie mogliby sprawdzić skład narkotyku. Najlepiej byłoby pójść z tym do Avengers, ale oni raczej nie chcieliby pomóc. Mogliby się włamać do jakiegoś laboratorium i użyć znajdującego się tam sprzętu, ale to też było za duże ryzyko .Takie miejsca były dobrze chronione i choć Deadpool nie miałby problemu z włamaniem się, skoro niezauważony dostał się do Oscorp, to Peter nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego o sobie. Było jednak jedno miejsce, do którego nawet on by się włamał.

\- Mam pewien pomysł – powiedział, a Wade wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi.

Dwadzieścia minut później byli już przed szkołą Petera. Nie była to może najlepsza placówka w kraju ani nawet w mieście, ale laboratorium chemiczne było jej dumą. Peter uwielbiał tam przebywać, bo wyglądało jak profesjonalne miejsce do badań. Mieli wirówki, analizatory składu – wszystko. A co najlepsze, broniły tego tylko trzy zamki, dwóch ochroniarzy, wysokość drugiego piętra oraz kuloodporne szyby, których nie można był otworzyć ręcznie, a jedynie zdalnie od środka przy pomocy komputera.

Główna brama była zamknięta o tej porze. Deadpool nie miał żadnego problemu z wspięciem się na nią i przeskoczeniem jej. Peter też postanowił spróbować, rezygnując póki co z teleportera. O dziwo dotarł na górę i zeskoczył wprost w ramiona najemnika, który postawił go od razu na ziemi, co trochę go rozczarowało. Przez te klika sekund było naprawdę miło, ale nie było czasu na coś takiego, mieli badania do przeprowadzenia.

Peter musiał prowadzić, jako że Wade w ogóle nie znał rozkładu pomieszczeń. Całe szczęście w szkole nie było kamer, więc o ile pozostaną cicho, będą mogli się poruszać wszędzie bez przeszkód.

Schody na piętro znajdowały się kawałek od głównego wejścia, przez które weszli, musieli po drodze minąć całe rzędy szafek należących do uczniów.

\- Tak bardzo stereotypowa szkoła. Ktoś tu nie miał pomysłu na nic ciekawszego – stwierdził Deadpool, podążając cały czas za Peterem.

\- W twojej szkole nie było takich szafek? – Wade ukończył edukację dziesięć lat temu, chyba były już wtedy takie rzeczy w szkołach. 

\- Tak rzadko bywałem w szkole, że w sumie nie pamiętam – przyznał i zatrzymał się nagle. Tego się Peter właśnie obawiał, że coś go rozproszy i dobrych kilka minut spędzi na ponownym kierowaniu toku jego myśli we właściwym kierunku. – Zobacz, ktoś zostawił komuś liścik miłosny. Uwielbiam romanse!

Nie powinno go to obchodzić, ale ciekawość okazała się silniejsza od dobrego wychowania i razem z najemnikiem zaczął czytać wiadomość. Faktycznie było to miłosne wyznanie, czy może raczej przyznanie się do zauroczenia przez niejaką Jane.

Peter spojrzał na numer szafki, sprawdzając czy rozpozna do kogo należy. Cyferki i otoczenie, w którym byli wskazywało tylko na jedną osobę.

\- To szafka Flasha – zauważył. Wiedział to, bo Thompson często przy niej przesiadywał, pewnie właśnie po to, by zabierać te wszystkie liściki miłosne.

Deadpool odwrócił się powoli w jego stronę, niemal złowrogo. Peter wzdrygnął się, gdy zobaczył pod jego maską uśmiech, który nawet zasłonięty wydawał mu się dziwnie niepokojący.

\- Cóż za zbieg okoliczności – powiedział najemnik i zachichotał, odkładając liścik na miejsce.

Ruszyli dalej, będąc już bliżej schodów niż dalej.

\- To moja szafka – wskazał Peter i podszedł do niej. Wprowadził kombinację i otworzył drzwiczki, ale w środku nic nie było. – Nie używam jej, bo Flash zna kod i zdarzało się, że niszczył mi rzeczy.

\- Dupek – stwierdził Wade i znowu zachichotał.  

Dotarli w końcu na drugie piętro, korytarzem właśnie przechadzał się ochroniarz. Peter zastanawiał się, gdzie jest drugi, bo na dole go nie spotkali, a zawsze było ich dwóch. Może nie będą mieli pecha i nie natrafią na niego, gdy będą włamywać się do laboratorium.

Peter wskazał najemnikowi kierunek do laboratorium. Niestety ochroniarz także szedł w tę stronę, więc chcąc nie chcąc ruszyli za nim. Wade był na tyle bezczelny, że szedł zaledwie krok za mężczyzną, idealnie dopasowując swoje kroki do jego, by nie było ich słychać. On został nieco z tyłu, obserwując tylko ze zdenerwowaniem całą sytuację. Miał nadzieję, że zaraz nie zostaną wykryci.

Nie zostali i dotarli w końcu pod drzwi laboratorium. Znajdujące się na nich zamki wyglądały jak z jakiegoś banku i pewnie miały podobny poziom zabezpieczeń. Tylko trzy osoby miały dostęp do laboratorium – trzej nauczyciele chemii. Nawet dyrekcja nie miała kluczy, za to kopię posiadał każdy z profesorów.

Deadpool przyklęknął przy drzwiach i od razu zabrał się do roboty. Pierwszy zamek uległ mu w kilka sekund, z drugim walczył minutę, a trzeci w ogóle nie był zamknięty. Ktoś tu zapomniał o procedurach bezpieczeństwa. Mogliby się co prawda teleportować i oszczędzić czas, ale nie byłoby wtedy zabawy.

Weszli do środka i zamknęli za sobą drzwi. W laboratorium był ciemno, ale nie mogli zapalić światła dlatego musieli polegać na lampach, które były przy każdym stole badawczym. Nie dawały one wiele, ale to wszystko co mieli.

Peter zdjął plecak z ramion i wyjął z niego torebkę z narkotykami. Zabrali tylko jedną, resztę zostawili na miejscu, gdzie zapewne już znajdowała się powiadomiona o wszystkim policja. Żałował, że nie mogli zostać i zobaczyć ich min na widok grupy gangsterów przywiązanych jeden do drugiego w jakiejś chorej parodii  conga line.

Pomysł Deadpoola.

\- Okej, od czego by tu zacząć? – zastanawiał się na głos Peter. Używał już tego sprzętu, wiedział jak wyodrębnić związki chemiczne w danej substancji, ale pierwszy raz miał to robić bez nauczyciela. Może się nie pomyli.

\- A do czego tu służy? – zapytał najemnik i nacisnął przycisk na jednym z urządzeń. Maszyna uruchomiła się, robiąc przy tym sporo hałasu. Peter szybko ją wyłączył.

\- Stań w kącie i nie przeszkadzaj – rozkazał mu. Trochę się bał, że Deadpool celowo coś zniszczy, bo taki był z niego wredny typ.

\- Tak profesorze – zgodził się zawiedziony, ale oczywiście wcale nie wykonał polecenia, tylko zaczął chodzić po całym laboratorium. Dopóki nie usłyszy zbijanego szkła, Peter postanowił go ignorować i po prostu skupił się na robocie.

Szło mu całkiem nieźle, powoli i metodycznie wykonywał wszystkie potrzebne czynności, starając się nie pomylić i nie zepsuć wszystkiego przez jeden głupi błąd. Deadpool w tym czasie dorwał się do ochronnego fartucha i gogli. Drugą parę przyniósł także Peterowi, nakładając to wszystko na niego.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Peter i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

\- Co będziemy robić dziś w nocy, Móżdżku? – zapytał cienkim głosem Wade.

Peter zaśmiał się, ale potem przybrał poważną minę.

\- To samo co każdej nocy, Pinky, przejmować władzę nad światem.

Obaj zachichotali, uważając by nie robić tego za głośno.

Deadpool już nie opuszczał jego boku przez resztę analizy proszku. Zabawiał go za to rozmową i podawał mu wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, po które musieli się włamać do szafy z odczynnikami. Peter musiał przyznać, że Wade jest całkiem niezłym pomocnikiem – o ironio - i nawet nie trzeba mu było tłumaczyć wiele, bo większość rzeczy wiedział, łącznie z różnymi wzorami. Naprawdę wiele musiał się nauczyć składając bomby domowej roboty.

Po prawie dwóch godzinach, podczas których parę razy omal nie zostali przyłapani przez przechodzącego za drzwiami ochroniarza, komputer wreszcie pokazał im skład przejętego przez nich narkotyku. Skład, który nie miał żadnego sensu.

\- Nie czaję – wyznał i obrócił głowę, jakby miało mu to pomóc w zrozumieniu składu.

\- Czego?  - zapytał Deadpool z pełnymi ustami. W biurku nauczyciela znalazł paczkę drażetek i teraz zajadał się nimi. Lepiej tym, niż podejrzanym, białym proszkiem.

\- Chyba nie pomyliłeś się z ta sodą. Ona tu jest. Podobnie jak gałka muszkatołowa.

\- Lewe narkotyki? – zasugerował i podsunął Peterowi słodycze. – Drażetkę?

Dalej wpatrzony w ekran komputera, sięgnął do torebki i wziął kilka cukierków.

\- Nie sądzę, bo jest tu też amfetamina. I to. – Peter wskazał na dziwny zbiór pierwiastków, których wzoru nawet komputer nie mógł rozpoznać, przedstawiał to tylko jako ciąg symboli. – Co to może być?

Wade pochylił się i spojrzał na monitor.

\- Scrabble! Uwielbiam Scrabble! Czekaj, zaraz ułożę jakieś słowo!

Peter westchnął i wydrukował skład, po czym schował go do plecaka.

\- Muszę poznać drugą opinię – stwierdził podchodząc do drzwi, po drodze zrzucając z siebie fartuch i gogle. Deadpool już dawno porzucił własne.  

\- I kogo chcesz zapytać? Chyba nie Drużynę A?

\- Nie, mam lepszy pomysł – odparł i skinął głową na najemnika. – Podam ci adres, zawieziesz nas.

Po opuszczeniu szkoły, pozostając niezauważonymi, pojechali dalej. Dotarli na miejsce stosunkowo szybko i zaczęli wspinaczkę po schodach pożarowych na dziesiąte piętro. Mieszkanie, do którego chcieli się dostać, było spowite w mroku i nie słychać było żadnych dźwięków dochodzących ze środka. Wszyscy spali. 

Peter zdjął maskę i zapukał w szybę, podczas gdy Wade przycisnął do niej twarz, rozpłaszczając ją o szkło i próbując zajrzeć do środka. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Deadpool był uroczy.

Gdy za pierwszym razem pukanie nic nie dało, zrobił to jeszcze raz. W końcu usłyszeli ruch po drugiej stronie i po chwili zasłony zostały odsłonięte i ich oczom ukazała się Gwen, która podskoczyła ze strachu na widok najemnika. Zszokowana spojrzała na Petera, który pomachał jej na powitanie.

Przyjaciółka pokręciła głową, odeszła od okna i podeszła do niego ponownie, przecierając oczy ze zdumienia. Pewnie myślała, że wciąż jej się coś śni. Peter ponownie zastukał w szybę, by wyrwać ją z tego stanu. Jednocześnie szturchnął Deadpoola łokciem, by przestał się wydurniać i robić głupie miny, których przez maskę i tak nie można było zobaczyć.

Wade niechętnie oderwał się od zaparowanej szyby i zaraz potem Gwen otworzyła okno.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytała szeptem Petera i nerwowo spojrzała na najemnika, który bez pozwolenia wgramolił się do jej pokoju.

\- Potrzebujemy drugiej opinii – wyjaśnił. – Fajna piżama.

Gwen spojrzała na swoją koszulkę z nadrukowanym na nim Bulbasaurem.

\- Cicho bądź – mruknęła pod nosem i pozwoliła Peterowi wejść. Deadpool zdążył się już rozgościć i właśnie trzymał kota Gwen za skórę na karku.

\- Raju, ale jesteś brzydki – stwierdził. – Lubię cię.

Najemnik przytulił kota do piersi i zaczął go głaskać. Freddy odpowiedział mu mruczeniem.

\- Wybacz, że wpadliśmy bez zapowiedzi – powiedział Peter. – Ale natrafiliśmy na coś i chcielibyśmy poznać twoją opinię.

\- Jest środek nocy, Peter – przypomniała mu, ale nie wyglądała na specjalnie złą. Była tylko trochę poirytowana tym, że ją obudzono i zaniepokojona obecnością obcego jej, uzbrojonego mężczyzny.  

\- Wiem, byliśmy z Deadpoolem na patrolu – wyjaśnił. – Tak w ogóle, to poznajcie się. Gwen, to jest Deadpool. DP, to jest Gwen.

\- Co tam, ślicznotko? – rzucił w jej stronę najemnik i puścił jej oczko.

Gwen zaczerwieniła się.

\- Wade! – syknął Peter ostrzegawczo.

\- Co? Dała ci kosza, nie musisz być zazdrosny. Moje serce należy tylko do ciebie, moja miłości – wyznał i posłał mu całusa.

Teraz przyszedł czas na to, by Peter się zaczerwienił.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny – odparł nieco naburmuszony. Mówił prawdę, nie miał powodu do zazdrości, zwłaszcza o Gwen. Chyba. – Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś napastował mi przyjaciółkę. I nie jesteśmy razem.

To ostatnie dodał z rozczarowaniem.

\- Jeszcze nie! – powiedział melodyjnie i puścił kota.

\- Czy on zawsze jest taki bezpośredni? – zapytała Gwen i wskazała na najemnika, który wyjął pistolet i teraz denerwował Freddy’ego laserem celownika. Peter miał nadzieję, że broń jest zabezpieczona. Nie chciałby się tłumaczyć przed policjantem, co robi w środku nocy w pokoju jego córki razem z poszukiwanym na całym świecie mordercą.

\- Zawsze – potwierdził z westchnieniem, ale i tak się uśmiechnął. – Naprawdę przepraszam, że wpadłem tak bez zapowiedzi, ale mamy, a raczej ja mam, zagwozdkę, bo Deadpool chce tylko grać w Scrabble.

Gwen popatrzył na niego zdziwiona.

\- Nie wnikam – stwierdziła w końcu. – To z czym potrzebujesz pomocy? Tylko ostrzegam, że nie znam się na byciu superbohaterem.

\- To bardziej chemiczny problem – wyjaśnił i wyjął skład narkotyku. – Udaremniliśmy dzisiaj z Deadpoolem transakcję narkotykową, ale jego skład jest jakiś dziwny.

Przyjaciółka wzięła od niego kartkę i zaczęła czytać. Jeśli ona nic nie wymyśli, wtedy będą musieli iść po pomoc do kogoś innego. Tylko kto im pomoże, nie chcąc przy okazji zabronić im zajmowania się tym? Był niemal pewny, że Avengers tak właśnie by postąpili i dodatkowo spróbowaliby zatrzymać u siebie Wade’a, by go przesłuchać.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co to może być – powiedziała po kilku minutach Gwen. – Jestem dobra z chemii, ale nie aż tak.

\- No to jesteśmy w dupce – rzucił rozbawiony Deadpool. Freddy gryzł go właśnie w rękę, ale sam najemnik nawet nie zwracał na niego uwagi tylko patrzył na nich.

\- Może nie. – Gwen wzięła z biurka długopis oraz pustą kartkę papieru i usiadła ze wszystkim na podłodze, spoglądając przez moment na Wade’a. Peter dołączył do niej, ale nie mógł zobaczyć, co przyjaciółka pisze. Powinien był jednak wziąć te okulary.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał jej.

\- Gramy w końcu w te Scrabble? – dodał Deadpool, dosiadając się do nich. Peter poczuł, jak przyjaciel szturchnął go ramieniem, gdy usiadł blisko niego.

Gwen popatrzył najpierw na najemnika, potem na niego, a potem z powrotem na Wade’a i szybko odwróciła wzrok.

\- Próbuję wypisać wszystkie znane mi wzory sumaryczne składające się z tych pierwiastków – wyjaśniła, pisząc szybko kolejne linijki. Wade pochylił się w jej stronę, by lepiej się przyjrzeć wszystkiemu, a Gwen podniosła głowę, tak że patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy przez kilka sekund, dopóki Deadpool nie spojrzał w dół, gdzie ołówek nagle przebił kartkę. – Cholera.

\- Spokojnie, Gwen, mamy czas – zapewnił ją Peter z uśmiechem. – Nie musisz się tak spieszyć.

Przyjaciółka odwzajemniła jego uśmiech, ale ten szybko zniknął jej z twarzy, choć nie miał pojęcia z jakiego powodu.

Siedzieli tak dobre dziesięć minut. Peter bardzo chciał pomóc, ale bez okularów był mocno bezużyteczny w pisaniu, choć Wade zaoferował, że będzie pisał za niego jeśli tego potrzebuje, po czym objął go mocno, podczas gdy Gwen patrzyła.

Wszystkie wzory zostały zapisane stosunkowo szybko, przez większość czasu Gwen zastanawiała się, czy mają one sens i pasują do reszty narkotyku, ale szło jej słabo, bo ciągle coś ją rozpraszało. Peter rozejrzał się po pokoju, szukając przyczyny, ale nie znalazł nic. Freddy nie hałasował, bo zasnął na podwieszanym siedzisku, a nic innego nie mogło tu przeszkadzać, poza Deadpoolem opowiadającym o jakiejś misji w Rosji. Nie widział za dobrze, ale nie zauważył, by doszło do wielkich zmian od ostatniego razu, kiedy tu był. Zdjęć na ścianach wciąż było tyle samo co zazwyczaj, choć gdy zaczął liczyć dokładniej, doliczył się jednej dodatkowej plamy. Sądząc po kolorystyce, musiało to być ich wspólne zdjęcie. Jego obecność wywołała na jego twarzy uśmiech.

\- Peter – odezwała się nagle Gwen i spojrzała na niego. – Pomyślałeś, że to może nie jeden wzór, a dwa zmieszane ze sobą?

\- Ale komputer i tak powinien je rozpoznać – zauważył i pochylił się do przodu, by z bliska rozczytać wzory. Ręka na piersi powstrzymała go jednak od tego. Zerknął zdziwiony na Deadpoola, bo to on właśnie go zatrzymał, a teraz sięgał po kartkę, którą podstawił mu pod sam nos.

\- Proszę bardzo, Petey – powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki – mruknął, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co się właśnie stało. Wszystko już widząc, zaczął patrzeć na wzory z nowej perspektywy. Faktycznie mogły to być dwa wzory, ale dalej nie rozumiał, czemu komputer tego nie wychwycił.

\- A gdzie badałeś te narkotyki?

\- W szkolnym laboratorium.

\- Może nasz system nie ma tego związku chemicznego w bazie danych? – zasugerowała. – Albo wystąpił jakiś błąd. Lepiej przeprowadź analizę na innym sprzęcie.

\- Gdyby to tylko było takie łatwe.

\- Hej, masz tu jakiś kibel? – zapytał nagle Wade. – To tajskie jedzenie źle wpłynęło na moje podziurawione jelita.

\- Po wyjściu z mojego pokoju w prawo, trzecie drzwi na lewo – odparła, obserwując jak najemnik wychodzi. – Powinnam go puszczać samego?

\- Raczej nie, ale ja nie zamierzam go pilnować w toalecie.

\- O ile w ogóle tam poszedł – zauważyła. – Wiesz, powiedziałeś, że nie jesteście razem, ale wygląda to tak, jakbyście chcieli być.

Peter speszył się i cały czerwony opuścił głowę zawstydzony. Jak Gwen mogła go tak przejrzeć? Jemu dojście do tego wszystkiego zajęło nie wiadomo ile, ale ona zorientowała się w jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Był aż tak oczywisty? Przecież nawet nic nie robił, kontrolował swoje reakcje, a Deadpool to Deadpool. Już samo to powinno usprawiedliwiać jego zachowania.

\- Wydaje ci się – powiedział, ale po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że kłamaniem nic nie zdziała. Poza tym, Gwen mógł powiedzieć wszystko. – No dobra, sam zauważyłem, że Wade mi się podoba. Ale to że ja się zabujałem, nie znaczy, że on też.

Jego mózg wciąż nie mógł się zdecydować, czy bardziej wierzyć w brak uczuć Wade’a czy w to, że on kiedyś sam się do nich przyzna. Bardziej skłaniał się ku drugiej opcji, ale pierwsza i tak go przerażała, i nie dawała spokoju.

\- Nie zauważyłeś, co robił?

Peter wskazał swoje oczy, które były teraz równie przydatne, co okulary przeciwsłoneczne w ciemności.

\- Co? – zapytał. Był ciekawy co takiego zobaczyła Gwen, a czego on nie mógł.

\- Gapił się na mnie przez cały czas, zwłaszcza gdy wspomniał o waszym nieistniejącym związku.

Peterowi serce zabiło szybciej, gdy wstąpiła w nie nowa nadzieja.

\- Może mu się podobasz – zasugerował niechętnie. Już raz Wade przyznał, że Gwen jest ładna.

\- Proszę cię. – Przyjaciółka przewróciła oczami. – Tym spojrzeniem praktycznie mówił mi, żebym się odpierdoliła. Typowe, męskie znaczenie terenu.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakby mi obsikał nogę – zauważył nieco zniesmaczony, ale jednocześnie nie mogąc powstrzymać ekscytacji. Jeśli druga osoba interpretowała zachowanie Deadpoola tak jak on, to może wcale się nie mylił.

\- Równie dobrze mógłby to zrobić. Myślę, że też cię lubi.

\- Więc czemu nic nie powie?

Oczywiście wiedział, jaki może być powód i całkowicie to rozumiał, ale i tak było mu w pewnym sensie źle z tym, że Wade nie ufał mu jeszcze na tyle, by przyznać się przed nim do swoich uczuć.

Gwen wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Ty go lepiej znasz.

Może i tak, ale to nie znaczyło, że łatwiej mu było najemnika zrozumieć, zwłaszcza gdy ten potrafił być taką niepoważną osobą i nie wiedziało się, czy to co mówi to żart, czy zakamuflowane wyznanie. Wcześniej mówił o związku, ale skąd Peter miał wiedzieć, czy to nie żart? Czasami potrafił rozpoznać kiedy Wade jest poważny, ale innym razem już nie. Ukrywanie uczuć miał opanowane do perfekcji.

Ze smutkiem spojrzał na drzwi, za którymi zniknął Deadpool mając nadzieję, że zaraz przez nie znowu przejdzie i powie to co chciał usłyszeć. 

\- Ty mu powiedz pierwszy – odezwała się znowu Gwen. Peter odwrócił się do niej zaskoczony i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie ma mowy – odmówił. Za bardzo się bał.

\- Co masz do stracenia?

\- Głowę? – zasugerował. – To wciąż Deadpool, nie ważne jak bohaterski.

Poczuł się głupio, że tak pomyślał o przyjacielu, ale w sumie mogłoby się tak stać.

\- Nie zabije cię – zapewniła Gwen. – Za bardzo cię lubi. Powiedz mu. Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

Chciał mieć co do tego taką pewność jak przyjaciółka. Bardzo też chciał wyrzucić z siebie wszystko to, co czuł i pokazać najemnikowi jak wspaniale jest mieć kogoś bliskiego. Byłby najlepszym chłopakiem pod słońcem, byle tylko Wade przestał o sobie myśleć jak o kimś gorszym. Mógł mu z tym pomóc jako przyjaciel, ale jeśli obaj chcieli więcej, to czemu sobie tego nie dać? Będąc w związku wciąż jest się przyjaciółmi, a dodatkowo praktycznie mówi się wtedy, że nie ważne co się stanie, zawsze będzie się razem.

Tak wiele było jeszcze przed nimi i chciał zacząć tego doświadczać jak najszybciej, uszczęśliwiając przy tym Deadpoola tak jak na to zasługiwał.

\- Powiem mu – zgodził, a Gwen uśmiechnęła się uradowana. – Ale jutro. Nie wiem tylko kiedy, zamierzamy jutro wybrać się do Fantastycznej Czwórki, by Wade do nich dołączył.

\- Będę trzymać kciuki – zapewnił i przytuliła Petera mocno, ale szybko się dosunęła, nerwowo spoglądając na drzwi. – Oczekuję od ciebie telefonu i sprawozdania z całego zajścia, choćby i w środku nocy. Ewentualnie w szkole, jak w nocy nie będziesz miał czasu przez… inne aktywności.

\- Gwen! – oburzył się i roześmiał.

Wade wybrał ten moment, by wrócić, otrzepując ręce z nie wiadomo czego.

\- Wow, masz zajebistą łazienkę, Emmo, znaczy Bryce, znaczy Gwen – powiedział radosnym głosem i szybko podszedł do Petera. – Szczególnie podobał mi się ten mały, puszysty papier toaletowy wiszący przy lustrze.

Peter zasłonił usta, by znowu nie wybuchnąć śmiechem i nie obudzić rodziców przyjaciółki, która patrzyła na najemnika zaskoczona. Dobrze wiedział czego użył Deadpool.

\- To ręcznik do twarzy mojej mamy.

\- Oh. – Wade nie wyglądał na ani trochę zawstydzonego, co w sumie było u niego normalne. – Wiedziałem, że nagle nie zaczęli tak dbać o nasze tyłki. Lepiej go wyrzuć zanim mama rano wstanie i odkryje na nim brązowe plamy.

\- Zwalę to na Freddy’ego – stwierdziła i uśmiechnęła się do najemnika.

Peter szybko na niego spojrzał, by dojrzeć jego reakcję, ale bez okularów było to niemożliwe. Odniósł jednak wrażenie, że Wade się rozluźnił.

\- Do diabła, co tak wibruje już od kilku godzin? Wibrator zostawiłem przecież w domu. – Deadpool sięgnął do pasa i wyjął z kieszonki komórkę. – Trzydzieści pięć nieodebranych połączeń od cioci May.

\- Co?!

Peter w panice poklepał się po kieszeniach. Całkiem zapomniał, że oddał najemnikowi telefon i nigdy go nie odebrał. Szybko wyrwał go przyjacielowi i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Deadpool nie żartował, ciocia naprawdę dzwoniła tyle razy i w sumie jej się nie dziwił, dochodziła trzecia w nocy, powinien być w domu wieki temu! Miał przerąbane, dostanie szlaban jak nic i nie będzie miał jak chodzić na patrole, a co gorsze, ciocia pewnie umierała ze strachu.

\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? – zapytał z pretensją i zaczął oddzwaniać.

\- Myślałem, że to mój – wyjaśnił. Teraz już brzmiał jakby czuł się winny.

Peter nawet nie miał czasu być na niego zły, bo ciocia odebrała, nie dał jej jednak dojść do słowa.

\- Ciociu, hej! – przywitał się. – Tak bardzo przepraszam, że cię zdenerwowałem, za pół godziny będę w domu, obiecuję. Nie czekaj na mnie, zaraz będę, pa!

Rozłączył się, nie chcąc kłócić się z nią przez telefon. Zrobi to w domu i to pewnie zaraz po powrocie, bo ciocia na pewno nie pójdzie spać tak jak prosił.

\- Wracamy? – zapytał Wade i wskazał okno.

\- Jeszcze pytasz? – Peter założył maskę, bo oczy zaczynały go już boleć. Dobrze było znów widzieć normalnie. – Dzięki za pomoc, Gwen, odwdzięczę ci się jakoś.

\- Możesz to zrobić opowieścią o jutrzejszym dniu – powiedziała i puściła mu oczko. Cofnęła się trwożnie zaraz potem, gdy Deadpool nagle stanął centralnie za Peterem, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Przyjaciółka chyba jednak miała rację. Najemnik znaczył teren i ewidentnie był zazdrosny. Świadomość tego sprawiała, że pomimo paniki Peter poczuł jak serce mu przyspiesza, a po całej klatce piersiowej rozlewa się przyjemne ciepło. Spojrzał na Deadpoola, w ogóle nie będąc już na niego złym, a ten popatrzył na niego, uśmiechając się pod maską. Nie wiedział jaki to konkretnie uśmiech, ale coś mu mówiło, że miał on pomóc przyjacielowi otrzymać wybaczenie.

Powie mu. Naprawdę mu jutro powie. W zasadzie już dzisiaj. Jak tylko wrócą od Fantastycznej Czwórki, wyśpiewa przyjacielowi wszystko.

Gwen pożegnała ich i zamknęła za nimi okno, gdy wyszli. Byłby w domu szybciej, ale musiał jeszcze wrócić po okulary. Znowu pożałował, że ich nie wziął, przez co jeszcze bardziej musiał przeciągać zmartwienie cioci. Na szczęście Deadpool jechał ignorując ograniczenia prędkości, a ulice były puste, więc stosunkowo szybko dojechali na miejsce.

Resztę dystansu Peter przebiegł i wpadł do domu zdyszany. Ciocia od razu wyszła mu na spotkanie, patrząc na niego z dezaprobatą.

\- Peter, jest środek nocy – powiedziała zła. – Gdzie ty chodzisz o tej porze? Jutro masz szkołę.

\- Wiem, przepraszam, straciłem poczucie czasu – wytłumaczył zawstydzony. Jeszcze nigdy nie wrócił tak późno. – Byłem z Wadem i…

\- Wiem, że to twój przyjaciel, ale nie możesz tak późno od niego wracać – przerwała mu. – Co na to jego rodzice?

\- Nie mają nic przeciwko – odparł. Nagle zaciekawiło go, kim są rodzice Deadpoola i czy jeszcze żyją.

Ciocia podeszła bliżej. Zdenerwowanie zniknęło z jej twarzy, teraz znajdowało się tam tylko zmartwienie.

\- Peter, odpowiedz mi szczerze, dobrze? – poprosiła łagodnym głosem. – Nie masz jakichś kłopotów, prawda? Nie grozi ci nic?

\- Nie, oczywiście że nie – zaprzeczył od razu. Co prawda miał dzisiaj kontakt z narkotykami, ale nie taki o jakim zapewne myślała. – Myślisz, że Wade pakuje mnie w kłopoty?

\- Musisz mnie zrozumieć, Peter, nie znam tego chłopaka. Wiem tylko tyle ile mi sam powiesz. Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nic ci nie zrobi?

\- Ufam mu, to mało? – zapytał. Gdyby mógł, przedstawiłby Deadpoola cioci, ale pewnie wyniknęłyby z tego jeszcze większe problemy, niż były. Lepiej już, żeby myślała, że przyjaźni się z jakimś podejrzanym nastolatkiem niż z dziesięć lat starszym facetem, w którym w dodatku był zakochany. Chyba dostałby za to szlaban do końca świata. Wciąż mógł jakiś dostać.

\- A ja ufam tobie – zapewniła ciocia, obejmując go i całując w policzek. – Ale nie mogę mieć takiego zaufania do reszty świata, zwłaszcza że uganiasz się za przestępstwami, by robić zdjęcia.

Rozumiał jej punkt widzenia. Chciałby tylko, żeby i ona zrozumiała jego. Może kiedyś.

\- Mam szlaban? – zapytał zaniepokojony. Jeśli tak, to będzie musiał poinformować o tym najemnika.

\- Ponieważ to pierwszy taki raz, tym razem ci odpuszczę. – Peter odetchnął z ulgą. – Ale jeszcze jedna taka sytuacja i siedzisz w domu przez dwa tygodnie.

\- Na pewno już tak nie wrócę – zapewnił. – Obiecuję.

\- Nie składaj obietnic, których możesz nie dotrzymać – poleciła mu. – A teraz śmigaj do łóżka.

\- Tak, ciociu. Dziękuję za brak szlabanu. I dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc, Peter.

Wspiął się na górę i od razu poszedł do łazienki. Potrzebował szybkiego prysznica, by nie pachnieć krwią i potem, dopiero po umyciu wszedł do siebie i położył się na łóżko, sięgając jeszcze po telefon.

_Nie mam szlabanu, jestem po szkole do twojej dyspozycji._

Przeczytał jeszcze raz wiadomość i wysłał ją. Nie zamierzał czekać na odpowiedź, bo praktycznie zaraz miał wstawać, żeby pobiegać, więc chciał jednak przespać się choć troszkę.

**Świetnie! Fantastyczna Czwórka jest już nasza!**

W odpowiedzi wysłał Deadpoolowi tylko uśmiech i wreszcie zamknął oczy, myśląc nad tym jak powie przyjacielowi o swoich uczuciach. Kontynuował to nawet we śnie, który zakończył się po jego myśli. Niech teraz tylko jawa nie będzie gorsza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział miał być już wczoraj, ale podczas rutynowego czyszczenia komputera uszkodziłam sobie kartę graficzną. Dopiero wieczorem odzyskałam komputer, gdy zamontowałam nową kartę i nie zdążyłam ukończyć rozdziału. Także przepraszam za dzień opóźnienia ;) Mam nadzieję, że warto było czekać, bo te dwa durnie są coraz bliżej szczęścia :D


	13. Chapter 13

Podobno gdy człowiek jest zmęczony, nawet kilka minut snu potrafi poprawić stan mózgu. Ale w przypadku Petera nie bardzo się to sprawdziło. Przespał zaledwie dwie i pół godziny, nim zadzwonił mu budzik. Ledwo widząc na oczy przyszykował się do biegu i wyszedł przed dom, mając nadzieję, że chłodne powietrze pomoże go rozbudzić. Trochę pomogło, ale po rutynowej rundce po okolicy dalej wyglądał jak z krzyża zdjęty.

Ciocia stwierdziła, że nie powinien był wstawać na jogging i pospać jeszcze trochę, ale było już za późno, by cofnąć tę pierwszą, głupią decyzję. Nie miał pojęcia jak on przetrwa lekcje w szkole. Na stojąco jeszcze nie będzie tak źle, bardziej bał się o to, co się wydarzy, gdy usiądzie. Już teraz prawie zasnął na toalecie, a wątpił, że później będzie lepiej. Prędzej gorzej.

Mocniej rozbudził się dopiero po umyciu zębów, gdy w łazience zaczął się roznosić charakterystyczny zapach mięty. Z nieco lepiej działającym mózgiem przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu i z przerażeniem odkrył, że jego nowiuteńki zarost trochę pociemniał. Powinien się z tego ucieszyć, ale nie było żadnego powodu do radości, bo wyglądał po prostu głupio. Nie przypominało to ani trochę porządnej szczeciny jak u innych mężczyzn, a raczej ich marną imitację. Wyglądało to tak jakby sam sobie narysował te włosy pod nosem jak jakiś dzieciak chcący się upodobnić do dorosłych.

Zapominając chwilowo o myciu zębów, otworzył szafkę w poszukiwaniu maszynki do golenia, ale nie znalazł ani jej, ani pianki. Ciocia musiała wszystko wyrzucić, skoro nie było to już nikomu w domu potrzebne. Trochę mało rozsądne z jej strony biorąc pod uwagę to, że mieszkała z dorastającym chłopakiem, ale z drugiej strony dopiero niedawno w ogóle zyskał jakiekolwiek włosy na brodzie. Może ciocia myślała, że nigdy mu nie wyrosną? Albo tak przywykła do jego gładkiej twarzy, że zapomniała o tym, że może się to jeszcze zmienić.

Jakikolwiek nie był powód, jej decyzja bardzo komplikowała Peterowi ten dzień. Nie chciał się pokazać w szkole z tą kompromitacją na twarzy. Wiedział, że wszyscy będą się gapić jakby na środku czoła wyskoczył mu pryszcz. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić, ale co mógłby zrobić bez maszynki? Czy nóż kuchenny nadawał się do golenia? Pewnie coś by pomógł, ale nie był pewien, czy dałby radę go użyć.

Nie miał co się łudzić, nawet gdyby miał wszystko co potrzebne do golenia i tak nie wiedziałby jak się za to zabrać. Jeszcze by się zaciął i wszystko pogorszył. Musiał pogodzić się z tym, że będzie dzisiaj atrakcją numer jeden w szkole. Tylko cud mógłby sprawić, że skupiliby się na kimś innym, a nie na nim.

Peter westchnął i dokończył myć zęby. Trudno, jakoś przetrwa. Nie będzie to raczej bardziej inne niż codzienna, szkolna rzeczywistość. Co prawda ta zmieniła się ostatnio dzięki znajomości z Gwen, ale reszta uczniów dalej traktowała go jak tego samego Parkera, co zawsze. Przywykł do tego już dawno, odrobina szyderstwa nie zepsuje mu humoru tego dnia.

Nie miał jeszcze żadnego planu na wieczór i na to, jak powie Deadpoolowi o swoich uczuciach. Czy jakikolwiek plan w ogóle mógłby być gwarancją sukcesu? Choćby nie wiadomo jak piękne wyznanie przygotował, jeśli Wade nie czuł tego samego, to w minutę mu się to nie zmieni, nawet jeśli Peter przeleje w swoje słowa wszystkie uczucia.

Po prostu pójdzie na żywioł i pozwoli przemawiać emocjom. Te raczej go nie zawiodą, nie gdy był ich tak pewny i gdy im ufał jak nigdy przedtem. Bardziej obawiał się, że zawiedzie go Wade. Najemnik nie miał obowiązku odwzajemniać jego uczuć. Na pewno mógłby znaleźć sobie kogoś lepszego niż zwykłego nastolatka młodszego od niego o dziesięć lat. Deadpool był na tyle interesującą osobą, że nawet ze swoim wyglądem nie miałby problemu ze znalezieniem sobie kogoś bardziej mu równego. Wade co prawda nie traktował go z wyższością, ale nie było co się oszukiwać, nie byli sobie różni. Najemnik był silniejszy, bardziej doświadczony i na pewno też mądrzejszy. Peter był geniuszem i miał dużą wiedzę, ale czy rzeczywiście był mądry?

Od myślenia o tym zaczął mieć wątpliwości. Może to jednak nie był dobry pomysł?

Nie. Za bardzo się już podekscytował tym wszystkim. W końcu się zakochał, był gotowy na związek i chciał go dostać. Nie pozwoli jakimś czarnym myślom go od tego odwieźć. Może i ryzykował wiele, ale jak nie spróbuje, to będzie żałował. Niech się dzieje co chce, stawi temu czoła jak na dorosłą osobę przystało. Jeśli nie był gotowy na takie wyznanie, to nie miał nawet co myśleć o związku, bo też ewidentnie nie był na niego gotowy, a wcale się tak nie czuł. Był gotów i zamierzał to udowodnić dziś wieczorem.

Szkoda tylko, że naprawdę będzie przy tym wyglądał jak zwykły szczawik. Ten cholerny meszek nadal go irytował. Dlaczego nie mógł się go pozbyć? Dlaczego nie mógł się pojawić wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze ktoś mógłby go nauczyć się golić? Ciocia pewnie by pomogła, ale krępował się na samą myśl o proszeniu ją o pomoc. Wolałby, żeby pomógł mu inny mężczyzna. Ale jedynym takim, którego znał, był Deadpool.

Nie widząc innego rozwiązania, po powrocie do pokoju wziął telefon i zadzwonił do najemnika. Co prawda wolałby już przed spotkaniem z nim pozbyć się tej abominacji z twarzy, ale będzie musiał to jakoś przeżyć. Wieczorem będzie już wyglądał normalnie, czyli wtedy, kiedy będzie tego najbardziej potrzebował. Choć ktoś, kto uważał się za obrzydliwego, raczej nie będzie go krytykował za wygląd. Peter mógłby mieć najbardziej szpetną twarz na planecie i Wade byłby prawdopodobnie ostatnią osobą, która by to skomentowała, zwłaszcza negatywnie.

\- Hej, Petey! – przywitał się z nim najemnik, gdy odebrał. – Lepiej żebyś nie dzwonił w celu odwołania dzisiejszego popołudnia, bo się na ciebie obrażę.

\- I co mi zrobisz? – zapytał rozbawiony.

\- Na początek dam ci porządnego klapsa. – Peter omal nie udławił się śliną, czując dziwne poruszenie w podbrzuszu. – A potem posadzę cię przed telewizorem i każę oglądać _Batmana i Robina_ przez cały dzień.

\- Okej, przekonałeś mnie – wydukał z trudem, bo język mu się plątał. Zaniepokoiło go to, że perspektywa dostania klapsa, którego nigdy w życiu nie dostał, tak go zainteresowała. – Ale nie dzwonię, żeby odwoływać spotkanie.

\- Fiu! Czyli dobrze, że pochowałem te wszystkie zwłoki.

\- Nie masz zwłok w mieszkaniu.

\- Teraz już nie.

Peter uśmiechnął się, kładąc się na łóżku i przeciągając.

\- Skończ żartować, Wade – poprosił, choć chętnie posłuchałby tych głupotek jeszcze więcej. Nie miał jednak czasu, musiał jeszcze coś zjeść i wreszcie iść do szkoły. – Potrzebuje twojej pomocy.

Zrobił się nagle bardzo nieśmiały. Jak się prosi swojego przyjaciela, w którym jest się zakochanym, żeby pomógł mu z goleniem? Nawet w głowie wydawało mu się to absurdalne.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, Petey – zapewnił.

Zostań moim chłopakiem, wyrwało mu się prawie. Jak wszystko to wszystko. Nie byłoby to może najbardziej romantyczne wyznanie miłosne świata, zdecydowanie nie chciał, by tak to przebiegło, ale kto wie, może by zadziałało. Wade zasługiwał jednak na rozmowę twarzą w twarz, a nie jakąś krótką wzmiankę przez telefon. Tak mógłby uznać, że Peter tylko żartuje i wtedy na pewno zepsułby całą ich przyjaźń. Deadpool już nigdy by mu nie zaufał, a coś mu mówiło, że odzyskanie jego zaufania byłoby praktycznie niemożliwe.

\- Potrzebuję pomocy z… - Wziął głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić. Czuł się jakby miał zaraz poprosić o golenie włosów łonowych, a nie zarostu na twarzy. – Z goleniem.

Wade był cicho przez kilka sekund, ale na pewno się nie rozłączył, bo słyszał jego oddech, który nieznacznie przyspieszył. Peter zadrżał.

\- Nie możesz sobie sam ogolić nóg? – zapytał w końcu Deadpool. Mógł się spodziewać takiej odpowiedzi.

\- Nie chodzi o nogi tylko zarost – doprecyzował.

\- Oooh, ten meszek na twojej twarzy, który jest widoczny tylko pod mikroskopem neutronowym?

\- Ten sam – odparł i westchnął. – Tylko teraz jest jeszcze gorszy, wyglądam z nim idiotycznie. Mógłbyś mi pokazać jak się golić? Nie chcę tak wyglądać dopóki włosy nie rozrosną się lepiej.

\- Z przyjemnością, Petey! – zapewnił. Peter odetchnął z ulgą. Jeden problem z głowy, Wade nawet zbyt długo się z nim nie droczył. – Wpadnij po szkole, to zabawię się w Sweeney Todda. Obiecuję nie poderżnąć ci gardła jak sedziemu. Przynajmniej nie specjalnie.

\- Pocieszyłeś mnie – zaśmiał się. – Musze już kończyć, chcę coś zjeść przed wyjściem do szkoły.

\- Pamiętaj, śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek dnia! Dorastający chłopcy jak ty potrzebują wielu witamin!

\- Pa, Wade – pożegnał się i rozłączył. Nie wstał jednak z łóżka, ciężko było nawet kiwnąć palcem, znowu zachciało mu się spać. Przezwyciężył jednak tę chęć i wstał niechętnie, z tęsknotą patrząc na miękką poduszkę. Jak przyjemnie byłoby położyć na niej głowę i pójść spać.

Zszedł na dół do kuchni i przygotował sobie śniadanie. Cioci już nie było, zostawiła mu tylko trochę pieniędzy na stole, żeby mógł coś zjeść po szkole. Schował je do kieszeni i poszedł do salonu, by zjeść przed telewizorem. Włączył wiadomości, bo ciekawiło go, czy mówią coś o nocnej transakcji narkotykowej, której zapobiegli.

Nie zawiódł się. To była naprawdę ważna sprawa, więc wszystkie stacje informacyjne o tym mówiły. Będzie musiał jak najszybciej sprzedać zdjęcia z tej akcji do Bugle’a. Z pewnością wyciągnie trochę kasy od Jamesona, tylko dziś nie bardzo będzie miał czas. Może przed wizytą u Deadpoola zahaczy o redakcję.

Prezenterzy w telewizji nie wiedzieli oczywiście kto zapobiegł transakcji, ale ponieważ o Deadpoolu było ostatnio głośno i był znany z tego, że lubił odcinać ludziom to i owo, podejrzewano jego. Jeden z policjantów wypowiedział się, że to niedopuszczalne, by ktoś wymierzał sprawiedliwość na własną rękę, zwłaszcza w tak brutalnym wydaniu i Peter nawet się z nim zgadzał. Wiedział jednak, że Wade’a nie zmieni. Nawet tego nie chciał. Najważniejsze było, że nie zabijał, całą resztę mógł mu wybaczyć.

Prasa zastanawiała się, co na temat Deadpoola ma do powiedzenia Avengers, ale żaden z bohaterów, nawet Tony, nie chciał z nimi rozmawiać. Całe szczęście, bo nie chciałby któregoś dnia usłyszeć w telewizji, że Wade nie nadaje się na bohatera. Taka opinia u zwykłych ludzi mało go obchodziła, bo nie wpływała za bardzo na reputację najemnika, ale jeśli coś takiego powiedzą Avengers, może się zrobić nieciekawie.

Wiadomości wciąż trwały, gdy wychodził do szkoły. W drodze do niej czytał kolejne informacje, także te niezwiązane z najemnikiem. Policja jeszcze nie wiedziała, kto zamierzał wprowadzić narkotyk na rynek, ale zamierzali się tego dowiedzieć. Ciekawiło go, kto będzie szybszy, oni czy on i Deadpool. Stawiał na to, że ich duet. Mieli więcej możliwości i sposobów na dojście do prawdy.

Po dojechaniu do szkoły zaczął wypatrywać Gwen, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy przyjaciółka zacznie go znowu namawiać na wyznanie najemnikowi prawdy. Co prawda już jej powiedział, że zamierza to zrobić, ale może będzie chciał się upewnić. I może wyjdzie mu to na dobre. Gwen była lepiej zorientowana w tym temacie, mogłaby mu pomóc z dobraniem słów.

Spotkał przyjaciółkę zaraz za bramą szkoły. Rozmawiała ze swoimi znajomymi, z którymi ostatnio nie spędzała dużo czasu. Porzuciła ich dla niego, żeby to z nim się spotykać w czasie szkoły i po szkole. Nie rozumiał czemu to zrobiła, nie musiała przecież rezygnować ze starych znajomości tylko przez wzgląd na niego. To pewnie musiała być dla niej ciężka decyzja, dla niego by była. Był ciekawy ,czemu dokładnie to zrobiła. Będzie musiał ją o to zapytać. I podziękować.

Gwen, gdy tylko go zobaczyła, pożegnała się ze znajomymi i dołączyła do niego.

\- Hej, Pete – przywitała się z uśmiechem. – Gotowy na twój wielki dzień?

\- To nie jest mój ślub, Gwen – zauważył, choć sam tak określał to, co miało się wydarzyć.

\- Prawie jest. Założę się, że Deadpool ma już przygotowane obrączki.

Peter zaśmiał się.

\- Wiesz co? Nie zdziwiłbym się.

Wade zdecydowanie był do tego zdolny.

Razem z przyjaciółką ruszył na pierwsze zajęcia, rozmawiając o tym, co wydarzy się wieczorem.

\- Wymyśliłeś już, co mu powiesz? – zapytała go.

Peter spojrzał nerwowo na mijanych przez nich rówieśników. Sytuacja z Flashem nauczyła go, by być ostrożnym z rozmowami na tak prywatne tematy. Nie chciał, by cała szkoła zaraz wiedziała, ze ma kogoś czy może raczej zamierza mieć.

\- Pomyślałem, że pójdę na żywioł – odparł, zniżając głos, gdy przechodzili obok Flasha. Na szczęście chłopak był zajęty rozmową z kolegami przy swojej szafce. Po liściku nie było już ani śladu.

\- Dobry pomysł – pochwaliła. – Spontaniczność jest czasami lepsza niż najbardziej dopracowany plan. Przynajmniej mówisz wtedy szczerze.

\- Dlatego wybrałem właśnie tę metodę. Poza tym nie wiem czy Deadpool lubi takie rzeczy, więc wolałbym nie być za bardzo romantycznym. Zresztą i tak nie wiedziałbym, jak takim być.

Poza bezpośrednim odrzuceniem, to co najbardziej go przerażało, to bycie wyśmianym. Wade nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobił, nie na serio, ale gdyby usłyszał jakieś pompatyczne teksty, pewnie by się nie powstrzymał. Dlatego Peter wolał nie ryzykować i walić prosto z mostu. Najwyżej później przyjdzie czas na coś bardziej romantycznego, jak już dowie się, czy Deadpool to lubi. On sam nie wiedział, czy pasuje mu romantyzm. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał jak tego sprawdzić. Nawet lubił filmy romantyczne, ale lubienie czegoś w filmie, a w rzeczywistości, to jednak spora różnica.

\- Założę się, że jest największym romantykiem pod słońcem – stwierdziła Gwen.

\- Tak myślisz? – zdziwił się. – Skąd to przypuszczenie?      

Przyjaciółka nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo coś nagle narobiło sporo hałasu, a chwilę później ktoś krzyknął.

\- Co to ma być?!

Peter i Gwen odwrócili się w stronę, z której nadszedł krzyk i zobaczyli Flasha stojącego przy swojej otwartej szafce. Ze środka na podłogę wyleciały różnokolorowe dildo o wielu dziwnych kształtach. Coś takiego szybko przyciągnęło uwagę pozostałych uczniów, zwłaszcza że Thompson nawet nie próbował tych zabawek ukryć. Wyglądał jakby w ogóle bał się ich dotknąć i tylko patrzył na nie spanikowanym wzrokiem, podczas gdy jego koledzy oraz reszta obecnych zaczęła się z niego śmiać.

Peter też zaczął.

\- To twoja sprawka? – zapytała go Gwen. Zasłaniała usta, by nie widać było jej uśmiechu wywołanego całą tą sytuacją.

\- Nie – odparł. – Ale domyślam się, kto to mógł być.

\- Ej, Flash, coś ci wypadło! – zawołał ktoś drwiąco.

Flash, cały zaczerwieniony ze wstydu i złości zaczął z obrzydzeniem wyrzucać resztę dildo z szafki, a było ich naprawdę sporo, zupełnie jakby ktoś położył szafkę równolegle do podłogi, wypełnił ją i postawił z powrotem do pionu pod ścianą. Szafki były raczej ciężkie, ale znał pewną osobę, która miała dość siły – i pieniędzy – by coś takiego zrobić.

\- Pamiętasz, że razem z Deadpoolem byłem dziś w nocy w szkole? – odezwał się szeptem Peter. Flash raczej by go nie usłyszał, ale wolał nie ryzykować. 

\- I co z tego?

\- Mogła mi się wymsknąć informacja o tym, która szafka należy do Flasha.

\- To było złe – stwierdziła, ale i tak się zaśmiała, a on wraz z nią. Obserwowanie bezradnego Thompsona było zbyt zabawne. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż ten ich zauważył.

\- Parker! – wrzasnął wściekły. – Wiem, że to twoja sprawka!

\- Uciekamy – powiedział szybko do Gwen i oboje dali nogę. Flash ruszył od razu za nimi.

\- Wiesz, że tą ucieczką dałeś mu powód by wierzyć, że to twoja wina? – zapytała go przyjaciółka, gdy biegli korytarzami, unikając zderzeń z innymi uczniami.

\- Podejrzewałby mnie i bez tego – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się. Jeszcze nigdy uciekanie przed Flashem nie sprawiało mu tyle frajdy.

Dopadli do schodów i pokonując po dwa stopnie na raz wbiegli na górę. Peter słyszał Thompsona biegnącego za nimi. Wrzeszczał, że mają się zatrzymać, a raczej że on ma to zrobić, bo Gwen raczej by nie skrzywdził. Nie zamierzał spełniać jego prośby. Jak to ujęła przyjaciółka, dzisiaj był wielki jego dzień i koniecznie musiał być żywy wieczorem.

Skręcili wraz z Gwen w jedną z odnóg, za późno orientując się, że znaleźli się w ślepym zaułku. Błąd, który może ich kosztować wiele, bo nie było mowy o tym, że zdążą zawrócić.

\- Pożyczę ci trochę kosmetyków do zakrycia siniaków, jak już się z nami rozprawi – powiedziała mu Gwen.

\- Pożycz mi raczej na wizytę w szpitalu – poradził zdyszany i sięgnął go kieszeni. – Trzymaj się mnie i lepiej zamknij oczy.

\- Co chcesz…

Nie pozwolił jej dokończyć, bo nacisnął przycisk na urządzeniu do teleportacji i po chwili byli już w klasie obok. Zamkniętej klasie, więc mieli pewność, że Flash się do nich nie dostanie. Chłopak przebiegł obok drzwi i po chwili znów słyszeli jego kroki oraz jak nawołuje Petera.

\- Co to było?! – zapytała przyjaciółka z przejęciem.

\- Gadżet do teleportacji – odparł i z dumą pokazał urządzenie. – Deadpool mi dał.

\- To jest niesamowite! – zawołała z przejęciem. – Daj mi spróbować.

\- Lepiej nie. – W ostatniej chwili cofnął rękę, by Gwen nie mogła mu zabrać teleportera. – Nie przenosi na duże odległości, ale wolałbym nie ryzykować.

\- Narobiłeś mi smaka – stwierdziła zawiedziona, ale nie naciskała dalej. – Czemu Deadpool ci to dał?

\- Mam tego użyć, żeby Avengers nie mogli go namierzyć. Nie chce by wiedzieli gdzie mieszka.

\- Aż tak go nie lubią? – zdziwiła się.

\- Nie ufają mu – wyjaśnił ze smutkiem. – Cała nadzieja w Fantastycznej Czwórce. Jeśli oni też go nie zaakceptują, to nie wiem kto to zrobi.

\- Będzie dobrze – zapewniła go i objęła. – W obu kwestiach.

Miał nadzieję, że przyjaciółka się nie myliła.

Nim zdążyli się od siebie odsunąć, drzwi do klasy zostały otworzone i do środka wszedł nauczyciel, zatrzymując się w progu zszokowany.

\- Co wy tu robicie? – zapytał ich surowym tonem. – I jak się tu dostaliście?

\- Umm… okno? – odparł niepewnie Peter i spojrzał na Gwen, która przytaknęła. – Tak, okno.

\- Jesteśmy na drugim piętrze – zauważył profesor, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. – Ale powiedzmy, że wam wierzę. A pierwsze pytanie? Robiliście coś niestosownego? Bo jeśli tak, to muszę to zgłosić…

\- Nic nie robiliśmy! – zapewniła szybko Gwen. – Podnosiłam po prostu Petera na duchu.

\- Dokładnie tak –zgodził się z nią, ale wiedział, że nie brzmi zbyt przekonywująco nawet jeśli mówili prawdę. – Absolutnie nic się nie działo.

Nauczyciel nie wyglądał na przekonanego, a Peter zaczynał się denerwować czując na sobie jego spojrzenie, ale na szczęście mężczyzna w końcu odsunął się od drzwi.

\- Jeszcze raz was tu znajdę, to zostaniecie zgłoszeni do dyrekcji – ostrzegł ich, gdy pędem opuszczali klasę. Zwolnili i zatrzymali się dopiero, gdy odeszli już kawałek. Roześmiali się wtedy w tym samym momencie

\- Myślał, że zamierzaliśmy się tam migdalić – odezwała się Gwen. – A podobno to dzieciaki myślą tylko o seksie.

\- Najwyraźniej uścisk, to gra wstępna.

\- Ile już takich gier wstępnych mieliśmy? – zapytała.

\- Dużo. A ile ja z Deadpoolem?

\- W waszym przypadku to naprawdę mogłoby się rozwinąć w grę wstępną – zauważyła, a Peter poczerwieniał. – Nie zmieniaj koloru tylko chodź do klasy.

Z chęcią za nią poszedł. Chciał by szkoła skończyła się jak najszybciej i mógł wreszcie pójść do Deadpoola. Na samą myśl o tym znów czuł motyle w brzuchu. Jeszcze tylko parę godzin.

Peter miał szczęście. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Cała szkoła gadała tylko o tym, co wysypało się z szafki Flasha, więc jeśli ktoś nawet zwrócił uwagę na niego i jego dziewiczy wąs, pewnie i tak kolekcja dildo wydała mu się ciekawszym tematem do rozmów ze znajomymi. Dzięki temu prawie usypiając, przetrwał wszystkie lekcje, poza ostatnią. Żeby nie wejść Thompsonowi w drogę, udał chorego i szkoła odesłała go do domu. Nim poszedł, Gwen życzyła mu jeszcze powodzenia.

Ponieważ miał godzinę czasu wolnego, udał się do Daily Bugle, by sprzedać nowe zdjęcia. Jonah był niemiły jak ostatnim razem, ale gdy powiedział mu o fotografiach pokazujących akcję w dokach, zrobił się nieco przyjemniejszy w obyciu. Zaproponował nawet wysoką cenę, sam z siebie.

Opuścił redakcję bogatszy o kilkaset dolarów. Życie było piękne, a dziś może być jeszcze piękniejsze.  

\- A ty jak zwykle punktualnie – usłyszał po dojściu i okazjonalnym teleportowaniu się pod budynek Wade’a. To był Malcolm, który razem z kolegą siedział na schodach przed wejściem. Czy oni w ogóle gdzieś mieszkali? – Poza wczorajszym dniem.

\- Cześć, chłopaki – przywitał się, przyglądając się obu mężczyznom. – Dzisiaj bez alkoholu.

\- Nigdy więcej – jęknął Jeff oparty o ścianę.

\- Chyba wczoraj was poniosło – zauważył rozbawiony. Lubił tych dwóch dziwaków. Pewnie w normalnych okolicznościach byliby niebezpieczni i okradliby go bez mrugnięcia okiem, ale dopóki czuwał nad nim Deadpool, nic mu nie groziło z ich strony. Może i bez ochrony nic by mu nie groziło, choć nie miał co do tego pewności. On ich lubił, oni niekoniecznie musieli lubić jego.

\- Deadpool dał nam tyle kasy, że jeszcze nam została – wyjaśnił Malcolm. – Dziś znowu balujemy!

\- Nieee – jęknął drugi z pijaczków. Nie wyglądał najlepiej.

\- Może zróbcie sobie dzień przerwy – zasugerował. – Nie chciałbym spotkać was na tych schodach martwych któregoś dnia.

\- Tej wątroby nic nie zabije!

Peter zaśmiał się i wszedł do środka, udając się czym prędzej na górę. Niecierpliwił się z każdym kolejnym pokonanym stopniem. Nie zamierzał mówić o swoich uczuciach już teraz, ale po prostu nie mógł się już doczekać, by zobaczyć Wade’a.  

Nie ociągając się złapał za klamkę i przekręcił ją.

\- Pool, jesteś?! – zawołał i po chwili zza oparcia kanapy wyjrzała głowa.

\- Petey!

Deadpool przeskoczył oparcie i wyściskał mocno Petera, który momentalnie wyczuł, że zamiast chłodnego spandexu dotyka go coś miękkiego. Wade nie miał na sobie swojego stroju. Wciąż miał maskę, oczywiście uniesioną nad nos, ale całą resztą zamienił na jeansy i pomarańczowy sweter. Gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby bez problemu zobaczyć resztę ciała najemnika. Zaskoczył go ten widok, ale nie pokazał tego po sobie, żeby nie peszyć przyjaciela.

\- Ładny sweter – powiedział z uśmiechem, gdy Wade go puścił.

\- Prawda?! – zawołał Deadpool i okręcił się. Wyglądał nieco absurdalnie dalej mając na sobie maskę, ale nie zamierzał go namawiać do zdjęcia jej. Wszystko w swoim czasie, pozwalał przyjacielowi samemu decydować, ile i kiedy odkrywać, tak by czuł się jak najbardziej komfortowo. Poza tym świadomość, że Wade sam z siebie pokazywał mu więcej, sprawiała że Peter był szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Na początku ich znajomości widział tylko kostium, potem Deadpool prawie wpadł w panikę po pokazaniu swojej twarzy, a teraz? Teraz paradował przed nim w codziennych ciuchach. To pokazywało jak urosło zaufanie najemnika do niego. Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić jak wiele odwagi wymagało coś takiego. Był dumny jakby to on sam właśnie osiągnął coś niesamowitego.     

Peter nie mógł oderwać od przyjaciela wzroku. Nie tylko dlatego, że mimowolnie liczył na zobaczenie większej ilości blizn – zwykła ciekawość, której nie mógł powstrzymać – ale też dlatego, bo Wade wyglądał naprawdę świetnie. Nie że wcześniej tak nie wyglądał, ale pierwszy raz widział go w cywilnych ciuchach i niezwykle mu się to podobało. Może nie miał teraz takiego widoku na idealnie opięte mięśnie, ale sweter i tak dobrze leżał na Deadpoolu, a jeansy wcale nie były gorsze od spandexu pod względem podkreślania kształtów. Miał ochotę znowu objąć przyjaciela i po prostu tak zostać kilka godzin.

\- Jak ci minął dzień? – zapytał Peter.

\- Na czekaniu na ciebie – odparł rozmarzonym głosem i dotknął jego skóry pod nosem. – I o to było tyle paniki?

Peter odtrącił dłoń przyjaciela.

\- Wygląda okropnie – zauważył. Miał ochotę pocierać to miejsce, by pozbyć się tych cholernych włosków.

\- Nie, to wygląda okropnie – powiedział i wskazał na swoją żuchwę.

\- Wcale nie – mruknął cicho. Deadpool chyba go usłyszał, bo przekręcił ciekawsko głowę, ale nie kontynuował tematu. – Tak czy inaczej, nadal chcesz mi pomóc, prawda?

\- Oczywiście! Nie musisz nawet pytać. Mogę mieć o tym inne zdanie niż ty, ale to tobie ma się podobać twoja twarz, nie mnie – rzucił z powagą, ale szybko mu przeszło. – To co?! Gotowy stracić swoje dziewictwo, eh?!

Peter popatrzył na niego speszony, cudem nie odwracając wzroku od podekscytowanego przyjaciela.

\- Um…

\- W goleniu, głuptasie – doprecyzował i roześmiał się. – Szkoda że nie widziałeś swojej miny.

Wciąż się czerwieniąc, Peter porzucił swój plecak i poszedł za Deadpoolem do łazienki, gdzie został posadzony na desce sedesowej.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie umiesz się golić – kontynuował Wade, szukając czegoś w szafce pod umywalką.

\- Nikt nigdy mnie nie nauczył – wyznał obserwując każdy ruch najemnika. – Nie było potrzeby, a przecież nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, że mój jedyny nauczyciel może umrzeć.

Zabolało go na wspomnienie wuja. Starał się o nim nie myśleć za dużo. Nie po to, by go zapomnieć, ale po prostu żeby nie cierpieć. Prawdopodobnie właśnie dzięki temu tak szybko się pozbierał po tej tragedii. Ciocia nie miała tyle szczęścia, dalej chodziła na czarno. Chciałby poradzić jej to samo, co zastosował u siebie, ale miał wrażenie, że będzie to w złym guście. Kim on jest, by mówić innym jak mają sobie radzić ze swoją żałobą?   

\- Ta, trochę kiepska sprawa – zgodził się Wade. W końcu znalazł to czego szukał, a mianowicie piankę do golenia, którą postawił na umywalce. – Ale nie martw się, ja cię nauczę wszystkiego, co męskie!

\- Uczyłeś się golić sam? – zapytał. Interesowało go jak dorastali kiedyś inni mężczyźni. Do tej pory tylko wuj udzielał mu takich informacji, ale to była tylko jedna perspektywa. Chętnie poznałby więcej.

\- Na pewno nie nauczył mnie tego mój ojczulek – odparł, wypowiadając z pogardą słowo „ojczulek”. – Albo moja matka. Sam wziąłem brzytwę do ręki i trzymałem kciuki za to, by nie poderżnąć sobie gardła.

\- I co?

\- Ochlapałem krwią całą łazienkę – dokończył pozbawionym dramatyzmu głosem.

\- Czyli to trudne – zauważył. Najgorsze było to, że gdy Wade już mu pomoże, od tego momentu będzie musiał sam sobie radzić. Szkoda że nie może prosić o pomoc cały czas, ale nawet byłoby mu wstyd. Dorosły facet niepotrafiący się golić, toż to brzmi absurdalnie.

\- Nah, trudniej kogoś zabić niż się ogolić. Zaufaj mi, wiem co mówię.

\- Wierzę na słowo – zapewnił z uśmiechem. Trochę się denerwował, ale poczucie humoru Deadpoolu koiło wszystkie jego nerwy. – To co? Zaczynamy? W końcu musimy jeszcze zawitać do Fantastycznej Czwórki.

\- Nie mogę się już doczekać! – zapiszczał podekscytowany i przybliżył się do Petera, oglądając jego „zarost”. – Masz włosy tylko pod nosem i trochę na brodzie, ale dla pewności przejadę ci ostrzem po całej twarzy.

Wade zdjął rękawice i rzucił je do wanny, po czym sięgnął po piankę do golenia. Peter obserwował każdy jego ruch, starając się je zapamiętać. Zdarzało mu się za dzieciaka podglądać wujka, jak się golił, ale od tego czasu sporo zapomniał i posiadał tylko wiedzę teoretyczną na ten temat.

\- Dawno się nie goliłem, ale to chyba idzie na twarz, eh? – zapytał najemnik, wyciskając odrobinę pianki na pokrytą bliznami dłoń.

\- Gdzie indziej chciałbyś to kłaść?

\- Golić można się w wielu miejscach – zauważył i puścił mu oczko, szczerząc się przy tym zbereźnie.

Peter mimowolnie przysunął kolana do siebie.

\- Zamierzasz zacząć, czy nie? – popędził go. Chciał się pozbyć tego paskudnego meszku jak najszybciej.

\- Cierpliwość jest cnotą, mój młody przyjacielu. – Deadpool podszedł do niego i niechlujnie zaczął mu nakładać piankę na brodę, potem policzki, pod nosem, a na koniec na sam nos i to tylko dla zabawy. – Wyglądasz teraz jak chudszy brat Świętego Mikołaja.

\- Ho ho ho.

Wade roześmiał się i pomazał mu jeszcze czoło. Peter szybko sięgnął do swojej brody po odrobinę pianki i cisnął w najemnika, trafiając go szyję.

\- To oznacza wojnę! – oznajmił poważnie Deadpool i wycisnął więcej pianki na rękę. Peter poderwał się na nogi, chcąc uciec z łazienki, ale Wade pochwycił go w pasie i przycisnął do swojej klatki piersiowej, rozsmarowując mu piankę na twarzy.

\- Wade! – zapiszczał usiłując się wyrwać.

\- Przyjmij swoją karę z honorem, Petey!

Peter zaśmiał się. Jakimś cudem udało mu się odwrócić przodem do najemnika i z premedytacją wytarł swoją twarz w jego sweter.

\- Hej, to kaszmir! – Teraz to Wade pisnął przerażony, ale zdewastowanie jego swetra nie wystarczyło, by jego uścisk zelżał.

\- Dobrze ci tak – powiedział mu i znów sięgnął po piankę. Gdy Deadpool najmniej się tego spodziewał, rozsmarował ją po jego głowie, choć gdyby nie było na niej maski, efekt byłby jeszcze lepszy.  

Kolejna zemsta nadeszła niedługo po tym. Wade, wciąż trzymając puszkę z pianką, wycisnął ją bezpośrednio na jego włosy, grożąc, że je też zgoli. W pewnym momencie Peter zorientował się, że może już uciec, najemnik przestał go trzymać tak mocno jak wcześniej, ale pomimo tego nie odsunął się. Za dobrze się bawił usiłując utytłać Deadpoola w jak największej ilości pianki. Został więc tam, gdzie był, czując radość porównywalną do tej, której doświadczył podczas próbnej jazdy ich Harleyem, jeśli nawet nie większą.

Zdążył już zauważyć, że ostatnimi czasy najwięcej zabawy ma właśnie z najemnikiem. Przy nim mógł być sobą, tak jak teraz, kiedy bawili się pianką jak małe dzieci. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, z gardła ciągle wydobywał się śmiech, po klatce piersiowej rozprzestrzeniało się przyjemne ciepło, a w brzuchu szalało nawet nie stado motyli, a stado nietoperzy. Miał wrażenie, że lada moment dosłownie odleci z tej radości, pod warunkiem że Wade wypuściłby go ze swojego uścisku, na co się na szczęście nie zapowiadało. Kochał ten uścisk. Czuł się w nim jak w domu.

Peter nie miał pojęcia, jak długo toczyli tę swoją wojnę, ale gdy skończyli, więcej pianki było na wszystkim tylko nie na jego brodzie. Deadpool zdjął jej trochę z kilku miejsc i z powrotem naniósł na właściwe miejsce, znowu nie omijając nosa. Tym razem nie odegrał się za to i pozwolił mężczyźnie pracować.

\- Nie widzę maszynki – zorientował się nagle. Wade kupił piankę specjalnie dla niego, jako że sam się nie golił, ale najwyraźniej zapomniał o najważniejszym.

\- Prawdziwi mężczyźni golą się nożem – powiedział i wyjął ze kieszeni spodni jeden ze swoich bojowych noży. Peter spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami, nie wiedząc czy powinien się bać czy nie.

\- To chyba nie jest prawda – zauważył, uważnie obserwując jak najemnik się zbliża.

\- Udowodnij! – zażądał i położył mu dłoń na czole, odchylając jego głowę. Peter odsłonił swoje gardło, do którego został przyłożony nóż. Nikt normalny raczej nie zrobiłby czegoś podobnego w obecności byłego mordercy, ale on się nie bał. Ufał Deadpoolowi. Zamiast strachu, jak wtedy z tamtym złodziejem, odczuwał spokój, był zrelaksowany i rozluźniony pomimo tego, że bardzo ostry nóż, w rękach bardzo niebezpiecznego człowieka, właśnie znajdował się blisko bardzo ważnej tętnicy.

Wade powoli i w skupieniu golił kolejny fragment skóry jego brody, co jakiś czas zrzucając nadmiar pianki do umywalki. Gdy uporał się z podbródkiem, Peter wyprostował głowę i mógł teraz wpatrywać się w najemnika, podczas gdy ten zaczął golić mu prawy policzek.

Czuł każdy ruch noża na skórze, jego ostrość, gdy ścinał kolejne, maleńkie włoski szczeniackiego zarostu. To był dziwny rodzaj drapania, które odczuwał w całym ciele, od czubka głowy, aż po palce u stóp. Zadrżał mimowolnie i rozchylił usta, gdy nóż przejechał mu tuż obok ucha, które najwyraźniej było bardzo wrażliwym miejscem. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wstrzymał powietrze, które teraz wypuścił całe z płuc.

Deadpool dotknął jego policzka i obrócił mu głowę w bok. Szorstkie ręce najemnika były jeszcze bardziej wyczuwalne niż nóż. Suche, ale ciepłe i sprawiające, że Peterowi robiło się gorąco od samego ich dotyku. Czuł jak skóra na policzku wręcz płonie pod koniuszkami palców Wade’a, który był wyjątkowo cichy.

Peter spojrzał na niego najlepiej jak mógł z głową odwróconą w lewo. Mógł przysiąc, że Deadpool przez moment na niego patrzył, ale nie był tego pewny ze względu na kąt i tę cholerną maskę.

Gdy pierwszy policzek wreszcie był skończony, Wade przejechał po nim całą dłonią, sprawdzając czy zostały na nim jakieś włoski. Musiał nic nie wyczuć, bo z usatysfakcjonowanym mruknięciem zabrał się za drugi policzek, trzymając Petera za podbródek, by nie ruszał głową.

Peter znowu wstrzymał oddech, a najemnik nachylił się w jego stronę. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że Deadpool zamierza go pocałować, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Chciał po prostu lepiej widzieć. Nóż znowu poszedł w ruch, a przez ciało Petera ponownie przebiegł dreszcz. Zaczął ciężej oddychać, a serce znów dudniło, słyszał nawet jak krew szumi mu w uszach. Ostrze drapało i to samo robiły palce najemnika, którymi co chwilę pocierał kolejne, dopiero co ogolone fragmenty skóry, która była przez to niezwykle wrażliwa na dotyk.

Do tej pory czuł ciepło tylko w okolicy twarzy, był pewien, że cały jest czerwony, ale teraz powędrowało ono też do podbrzusza i wydawało się rozpalać w nim pożar, którego nie widziała nawet California w czasie upałów. Deadpool był tak blisko.

Peter sapnął cicho, bojąc się oddychać głębiej, ale nie odnosząc większych sukcesów w swoich staraniach. Wade spojrzał na niego przelotnie, nawet na moment nie przerywając pracy, całkowicie pewny swoich umiejętności. Z jakiegoś powodu pogorszyło to stan Petera, który znów zadrżał, a ciepło w jego podbrzuszu tylko się nasiliło. Z ekscytacją czekał na następny ruch najemnika, nie mogąc się doczekać jak to się dalej rozwinie i jak się skończy.

Drugi policzek został ogolony, pozostał jedynie meszek pod nosem. Deadpool bez słowa pokazał mu, jak ma napiąć tam skórę i zabrał się do pracy. Peter zamarł, gdy palce najemnika nieznacznie dotknęły jego rozchylonych ust, przez które oddychał ciężko, starając się dotrzymać kroku nabuzowanemu energią sercu. Wade, dalej swoim tempem, zaczął golić go pod nosem, nachylając się jeszcze bliżej niż przedtem. W pewnym momencie jego palec znalazł się centralnie na obu wargach Petera, a on doznał nagle ochoty muśnięcia go językiem i sprawdzenia, jak mężczyzna zareaguje. Nie zrobił tego jednak tylko zastygł w bezruchu, wpatrując się z zachwytem w najemnika i starając się nie trząść za bardzo, gdy ten drażnił jego skórę koniuszkami palców oraz ostrzem noża.

Czuł zapach Wade’a, naturalny zapach, a nie ten prochu czy meksykańskiego jedzenia, którym przesiąknięty był jego kostium. Zawrócił mu on w głowie, na moment stracił równowagę i przechylił się w bok, ale najemnik szybko go złapał i ustawił do pionu. Trwało to może dwie sekundy, ale w tym czasie musiał zabrać dłoń z twarzy Petera, który momentalnie za nią zatęsknił. Ucieszył się, gdy powróciła na miejsce i znów czuł jej ciepło i blizny.

Miał się skupić na procesie golenia, ale jedyne o czym był w stanie myśleć, to Wade. Czuł jego dotyk i zapach, słyszał jego płytki oddech i widział tylko jego. Deadpool dosłownie zawładnął wszystkimi jego zmysłami, a Peter zdał sobie sprawę, że chce tego więcej. Nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś takiego jak w tej chwili. Jego mózg bombardowany był nadmiarem doznań, które ogarniały całe jego ciało, rozpalając je do czerwoności, każdy nerw doprowadzając do szaleństwa.

Peter wyciągnął rękę w stronę Wade’a i chwycił go za nadgarstek. Bał się, że jeśli nie złapie się czegoś stabilnego, to zemdleje. Najemnik spojrzał mu centralnie w oczy, a on poczuł, jak serce jeszcze mu przyspiesza. Byli tak blisko, wystarczyłoby pochylić się nieco do przodu…

Deadpool odsunął się nagle, cały usatysfakcjonowany, a Peter starał się nie pokazywać na twarzy rozczarowania wywołanego tym, że nie dostał tego, czego w tym momencie pragnął najbardziej na świecie.

\- Gotowe – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Mam nadzieję, że byłeś skupiony przez cały czas.

Oddech powoli mu się uspokajał, ale nie mógł się za to wysłowić. Wciąż mu się kręciło w głowie od tych wszystkich doznań, gdyby już nie siedział, pewnie usiadłby teraz, bo nogi miał jak z waty, a w ustach potwornie mu zaschło. Musiał przełknąć kilka razy nikłe ilości śliny, by jako tako być w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Ja… - wydukał jedynie. Brawo, Parker, pomyślał sobie.

\- Wszystko okej? – Wade, dalej się uśmiechając, przyglądał mu się ciekawsko. – Nie mów, że przestraszyłeś się tego noża.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył od razu i zawstydzony i spojrzał w dół. Wtedy właśnie zobaczył, że się podniecił. Jak najbardziej dyskretnie zakrył swoje krocze, by Deadpool go nie zobaczył, ale gdy usłyszał jego prychnięcie, domyślił się, że musiał to widzieć. Nic jednak nie powiedział, co bardzo zaciekawiło Petera. Czemu najemnik z tego nie zażartował? Albo lepiej, skoro najprawdopodobniej wiedział przez cały czas, co się dzieje z jego ciałem, czemu nic z tym nie zrobił? Może Gwen nie miała racji i te wszystkie zachowania Deadpoola jednak nic nie znaczyły i wcale się mu nie podobał?

Peter postanowił zignorować ból w klatce piersiowej, który nagle poczuł po rozważeniu tej możliwości.  

Nic straconego. Może po prostu Wade był niepewny w tych sprawach równie mocno, co on? Albo uważał, że reakcja Petera to tylko efekt tego, że jest nastolatkiem i podnieca go byle co, więc nie przywiązywał do tego wielkiej wagi, choć tak naprawdę sam miał ochotę na coś więcej. Po części pewnie tak było, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby golił go ktoś inny, to by tak nie zareagował. Nie miał dużego doświadczenia, ale to była jedna z najbardziej erotycznych chwil jego dotychczasowego życia. A to było tylko golenie! To pokazywało, jak mocno najemnik na niego działa, zwłaszcza że ten na pewno wiedział co robi. To nie mogły być przypadkowe ruchy, Deadpool musiał coś do niego czuć, może nie jakieś głębsze uczucia, ale pożądanie na pewno. Inaczej po co dotykałby go tak… delikatnie, żeby doprowadzić go do szału? Wyjaśnienie mogło być tylko jedno.

No, dwa. Najemnik potrafił być dupkiem, może zrobił to specjalnie, żeby się zabawić jego kosztem. Tylko nie pasowało to do ich dotychczasowych relacji, dlatego Peter był pewny niemal na sto procent, że dzisiejszy wieczór zakończy się czymś bardzo przyjemnym. Z taką pewnością siebie, jaką posiadł po tym krótkim pokazie uczuć Deadpoola, mógłby mu powiedzieć o wszystkim już teraz. Powstrzymywało go tylko to, że Fantastyczna Czwórka i jej aprobata ich pracy była na ten moment bardzo ważna i nie było co jej odkładać. Gdyby teraz razem z Wadem zajęli się tylko sobą, to albo w ogóle by się nie ruszyli z domu albo byliby rozproszeni po dołączeniu do Richardsa i jego zespołu.

Poczeka, nie ważne jak bardzo chciał powiedzieć o wszystkim już teraz i pocałować Wade, by zetrzeć z jego twarzy ten głupi, ale uroczy uśmieszek. Najpierw obowiązki, potem przyjemność. Obiecał Deadpoolowi zrobić z niego bohatera i zamierzał to uczynić! Dzisiaj pokażą Fantastycznej Czwórce na co ich stać, a jutro Avengers będą już do nich przekonani. Jutrzejszy dzień będzie szczęśliwy dla Wade’a. Miał nadzieję, że dla niego też.

\- Umyj swoją gładką jak pupcia niemowlaka buźkę – polecił mu najemnik, podchodząc do drzwi. – Posprzątam później.

Peter z radością przemył twarz chłodną wodą. Pozbył się dzięki temu rumieńca, który wciąż zdobił jego policzki. Poświęcił tej czynności więcej czasu niż potrzebował, bo musiał się też pozbyć nieoczekiwanej erekcji. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że podnieciło go coś takiego jak zwykłe golenie. Choć ciężko było tego nie zrobić, gdy Wade prawdopodobnie celowo wykonywał wszystkie swoje ruchy tak, by były jak najbardziej erotyczne. Teraz golenie już zawsze będzie mu się kojarzyło z tą chwilą. Po prostu świetnie.  

Dotykając się po gładkiej skórze, słyszał jak Deadpool kręci się chwilę po mieszkaniu, ale potem zagłuszyła go nagle puszczona muzyka. Była głośna, ale mimo to cichsza niż ostatnio, kiedy wkurzał nią sąsiadów. Tylko jaki był sens puszczania jej, jeśli mieli zaraz wychodzić?  

Czekając na to, aż podniecenie opadnie, posprzątał łazienkę sam. Dzięki skupieniu się na czymś innym niż Wade, udało mu się opanować, a przy okazji na ścianach nie było już pianki. Zadowolony z obu sukcesów wyszedł z łazienki i dołączył do Deadpoola, który tańczył w rytm muzyki, nie robiąc nic konkretnego. Wcześniej najwyraźniej przygotował swoje uzbrojenie, które leżało teraz na stole w kuchni. Katany, pistolety, granaty, czyli standard. Nowością była tylko jego maska, która czekała na założenie.

Najemnik dalej był ubrany w cywilne ciuchy, co trochę go zaskoczyło. Był pewny, że zobaczy go w jego standardowym stroju.

Gdy Wade go zauważył, od razu się uśmiechnął i podszedł do niego, biorąc go za ręce, by też zaczął tańczyć. Deadpool naprawdę musiał lubić to robić.

\- Hey there, pretty brown eyes, what you do later tonight. Whould you mind if I spend time with you? – zaśpiewał Wade, strasznie przy tym fałszując.

Peter roześmiał się, czując że znowu się czerwieni.

\- Wade, nie czas na zabawy – powiedział mu, choć jego ciało samo zaczęło się ruszać w tym muzyki. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że polubi taniec.  

\- Zawsze jest czas na zabawę!

\- Musimy iść do Fantastycznej Czwórki, a nawet nie wiemy, czy są akurat w mieście – przypomniał mu, ale Wade dalej go trzymał i tańczył z nim, jakby to była jedyna czynność na świecie, którą chciał wykonywać. – Czemu jeszcze nie jesteś przebrany?

\- Byłem… zajęty – odparł niepewnie i w końcu się odsunął, wyłączając przy okazji muzykę.

\- Szykowaniem arsenału? – Coś mu mówiło, że Wade coś ukrywał.

\- Między innymi. To nie ma znaczenia, szybko się przebieram. Jeszcze szybciej się rozbieram, ale rozumiesz o co mi chodzi.

\- Więc rusz tyłek do roboty i przebierz się – popędził go.

\- Ten tyłek? – zapytał i odwrócił się do Petera tyłem, kręcąc ponętnie biodrami.

\- Tak, ten – potwierdził, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od pośladków najemnika. Spodnie które miał na sobie nie pozostawały wiele do wyobraźni, skutkiem czego Peterowi zaschło w ustach i znów poczuł ciepło w podbrzuszu. By się nie skompromitować, szybko spojrzał na coś innego, a było na co patrzeć, bo poszedł za Deadpoolem do jego sypialni. Pierwszy raz tu był.

W środku było tylko jedno okno, zabite deskami tak, że nie wpadało przez nie żadne światło. Domyślił się, czemu tak jest bez żadnego problemu. Najbardziej w oczy rzucało się duże łóżko stojące pod jedną ze ścian. Za duże jak na jedną osobę, spokojnie zmieściłyby się na nim trzy, jeśli nie cztery. Na pewno nie było go tu, gdy najemnik kupował to mieszkanie, pewnie sam je sobie zorganizował. Najwyraźniej lubił dużo miejsca podczas spania.

W całym pokoju było ciemno, Wade nie zapalił światła i nie potykając się ani razu o porozrzucane po podłodze bronie, podszedł do szafy. Chciał ją otworzyć, ale gdy tylko uchylił drzwi, coś nagle na nie naparło. Deadpool szybko zamknął ją z powrotem, przylegając do niej plecami. Coś jednak zdążyło wypaść ze środka.    

\- Co tam chowasz? – zapytał, udając że nie widzi czegoś o fallicznym kształcie, co właśnie wylądowało na podłodze.

\- Nic – odparł Wade niewinnie i z całej siły naparł na drzwi, domykając je w końcu. Spojrzał następnie w dół i kopnął leżące na podłodze dildo tak, że poleciało pod łóżko. – Absolutnie nic.

Peter uśmiechnął się i podszedł do przyjaciela. Tak jak podejrzewał, to Deadpool stał za dzisiejszą kompromitacją Flasha. Kto inny mógł to być? W szkole go lubili i nikt nie odważyłby się z nim zaczynać.   

\- Dzięki, że dobrałeś się Flashowi do skóry – powiedział mu z wdzięcznością.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – stwierdził dalej udając niewiniątko. Nie szło mu jednak zbyt dobrze, bo na jego ustach pojawił niewielki uśmieszek.

\- O tym że ktoś napchał do jego szafki całą masę zabawek seksualnych – wyjaśnił. Wade musiał wydać na to wszystko kupę kasy. Ile tego nakupował, że zostało mu dość, by wypchać tym całą szafę?

\- Wow, co za genialny pomysł – stwierdził z podziwem. – Ten kto na niego wpadł musi być naprawdę kreatywny.

\- Jest. – Peter uśmiechnął się do najemnika, którzy szczerzył się teraz z dumą.

\- Nagrałeś jego minę? – spytał z nadzieją.

\- Nie, przykro mi.

Żałował, że tego nie zrobił, choć może to i lepiej. Za bardzo by go korciło, by wstawić to do Internetu, a nie zamierzał być takim samym dupkiem jak Flash. Zwłaszcza że ten nie skompromitował go wtedy, gdy Gwen go odrzuciła.      

\- Co za stracona okazja – jęknął rozczarowany i odsunął się od drzwi. Te natychmiast się otworzyły i tak jak z szafki Flasha, wyleciały z niej sztuczne penisy, których było do wyboru do koloru. Peter roześmiał się głośno.

\- Pomogę ci później posprzątać  – zaoferował i spojrzał do szafy. Zobaczył, że pomiędzy zwykłymi ubraniami wisi w niej kilka czerwono-czarnych kostiumów. – Przebierz się, poczekam na zewnątrz i idziemy.

Wade szybko zerwał strój z wieszaka i zaczął się pospiesznie przebierać. Nim Peter zdążył zamknąć za sobą drzwi, zobaczył jak najemnik ściąga z siebie sweter, ale z szacunku do przyjaciela nie zaczekał, było zobaczyć jego blizny. Zobaczy je kiedy indziej. Za zgodą właściciela, a czuł, że ta może nadejść niedługo.

Deadpool nie kłamał i już po trzech minutach wypadł ze swojego pokoju podskakując na jednej nodze, bo na drugiej zapinał buta. Gdy to mu się udało, dopadł do stołu i w pośpiechu pochował pistolety do kabur i zarzucił katany na plecy.

Peter obserwował go przez cały ten czas, nie mogąc się napatrzeć na jego ekscytację. Sam też nie mógł się doczekać spotkania z Fantastyczną Czwórką, ale pewna rzecz nie pozwalała mu się w pełni cieszyć. Rezygnowali z treningu. Znowu. Wczoraj nie zwrócił na to specjalnej uwagi, bo to był tylko jeden dzień, ale dziś znowu ominie go trochę nauki.

\- Gotowy! – oznajmił Deadpool. – Możemy ruszać, by odnaleźć drużynę naszych snów.

\- A co z treningami? – zapytał go Peter.

\- Co z nimi?

\- Wczoraj nie trenowaliśmy, dzisiaj też nie – zauważył. Nie chciał, by zostawali w domu zamiast szukać poparcia u innych bohaterów, ale chętnie by jeszcze dziś potrenował. Lubił to i nie mógł się nadziwić jak bardzo mu tego brakowało po jednym dniu.

\- Możemy potrenować jak wrócimy od Fantastycznej Czwórki – zaproponował Wade i potargał mu włosy na głowie. Peter zaczerwienił się, ale z uśmiechem spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Co ty na to?

\- Z tobą zawsze – odparł i ściągnął okulary, by założyć maskę. – Możesz mi je przechować?

\- Ja i bardzo delikatny przedmiot? Co może pójść nie tak? – zaśmiał się Deadpool, ale z niezwykłą delikatnością wziął od niego okulary i schował je do jednej z kieszonek pasa. – Będę ich pilnował jak oka w głowie. Łapiesz? Bo to okulary, służą oczom. Nie? Eh.

Peter pokręcił głową rozbawiony, zarzucając plecak na ramię.

\- Lepiej żebyś ich pilnował, nie zamierzam kupować nowych – powiedział i ciągnąc Wade’a za pasek od pochew na miecze, wyprowadził go z mieszkania. Fantastyczna Czwórka czeka.

\- Kupię ci nowe – zaoferował i wyrwał się z uścisku Petera, przebiegając obok niego. – Ścigamy się!

\- Przestań wszystko zamieniać w wyścig! – zawołał i ruszył za najemnikiem, który zeskoczył z samej góry schodów i wylądował na półpiętrze.

\- Nie! – padła odpowiedź.

\- Skoro tak chcesz się bawić – powiedział do siebie Peter i użył urządzenia do teleportacji.

Najwyraźniej nie był jedynym, który wpadł na ten pomysł, bo gdy pojawił się przy motocyklu w niewielkiej chmurze, Deadpool właśnie też znalazł się tam w ten sam sposób.

\- Wielkie umysły myślą podobnie – stwierdził z uśmiechem Wade i podał mu kask.

Peter odwzajemnił uśmiech i siadł za przyjacielem, który natychmiast ruszył, wyjeżdżając z głośnym rykiem silnika na ulicę. Obaj pomachali Malcolmowi i Jeffowi, gdy ich mijali, a ci im odmachali, nim zniknęli im z oczu.

Dotarcie pod Baxter Building zajęło im dobre dwadzieścia minut. Pewnie zajęłoby więcej, ale Deadpool zdecydował się nie stać w korkach i szczególnie na moście, którym dostali na Manhattan, jechał praktycznie środkiem ulicy, by zaoszczędzić czas i nie czekać aż uziemione samochody będą się mogły ruszyć. Na szczęście nie przykuli tym uwagi policji.

Wade zaparkował tuż przed budynkiem i zsiadł z Deadharleya. Chciał już wchodzić do środka, ale Peter zatrzymał go, przytrzymując za pasek.

\- Eh? – mruknął jedynie, patrząc na Petera pytająco.

\- Zgarną nam motocykl – powiedział i wskazał na parkometr ustawiony na chodniku. Wszystkie samochody parkujące w pobliżu miały za szybą włożone bilety parkingowe, tylko pod takim warunkiem można było tutaj parkować.

\- Ugh – jęknął zły Deadpool i pogrzebał w kieszonkach w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy. – Masz drobne?

\- Nie mów, że nie wziąłeś ze sobą pieniędzy – zdziwił się. Wade zawsze miał ze sobą kasę.

\- Najdrobniejsze co mam, to stówa – odpowiedział i pokazał mu banknoty.

Peter westchnął i wygrzebał ze swojej kieszeni kilka monet, ale z rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że wystarczy im tego tylko na godzinę parkowania, a zamierzali zostać tu trochę dłużej.

\- Może gdzieś rozmienimy – zaproponował.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł. – Wade podszedł z powrotem do motocykla i po prostu wprowadził go do środka budynku, nic sobie nie robiąc ze spojrzeń w recepcji. – Jesteśmy kumplami Fantastycznej Czwórki, jak macie jakieś zażalenia, to zgłaszajcie to do nich.

Znajdujący się w budynku ludzie gapili się na nich, gdy jakby nigdy nic stanęli przy windzie i przywołali ją guzikiem. Nikt nie odważył się ruszyć albo chociaż zakwestionować pozostawienia tutaj motocykla, więc bez problemu poczekali aż otworzą im się drzwi, przez które następnie weszli.

\- Dobrze, że nie mamy samochodu, eh? – zapytał z rozbawieniem Wade.

Peter zaśmiał się.

\- Albo czołgu.

\- Oh! Chciałbym mieć kiedyś mój własny czołg! Widziałem kiedyś tani do kupienia.

\- Na eBayu?

\- Skąd wiedziałeś?

\- Raz widziałem jak ktoś chciał sprzedać helikopter.

To była naprawdę dziwna wycieczka po Internecie.

Jazda windą była naprawdę powolna. Ta konkretna prowadziła na piąte od góry piętro, czyli właśnie do Fantastycznej Czwórki, nie musiała się więc zatrzymywać nigdzie pomiędzy, ale nie przyspieszyło to całej podróży aż tak znacząco. W tle pogrywała jakaś mdła muzyczka, żeby umilić podróżnym czas, ale Petera tylko to irytowało. Wade z kolei zajął się liczeniem na głos kolejnych pięter.

\- Myślisz, że nas od razu nie wyrzucą jak Strange? – zapytał najemnika Peter.

\- Szlag! Pomyliłem się przez ciebie – powiedział obrażony.

\- Liczba pięter ci się wyświetla – zauważył i wskazał na licznik nad drzwiami. – Odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

Deadpool wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Czemu mieliby nas wyrzucić, eh?

\- Nie wiem, pytam ciebie. A czemu mieliby nas nie wyrzucić, eh? – zapytał ponownie, mocno akcentując „eh” na końcu zdania, przedrzeźniając tym samym najemnika.

\- Hej, kto tu jest Kanadyjczykiem, ja czy ty? Odwal się od mojego eh, eh?

\- Jesteś tak stereotypowo kanadyjski, że bardziej już się nie da – stwierdził z rozczuleniem.

\- Jasne, w moich żyłach płynie syrop klonowy zamiast krwi, a prawo jazdy zdawałem na łosiu.

\- Ciekawe jak się jeździ na łosiu – zastanowił się nagle. Raz jechał na kucyku.

\- Mogę ci kiedyś pokazać – zaoferował podekscytowany.

\- Zaraz, to z tym prawem jazdy to nie był żart? – Trudno mu było w to uwierzyć, ale z drugiej strony, nie takie rzeczy działy się na świecie, a Kanada naprawdę była dziwna. Taka milsza wersja Ameryki, która czasami mówi po francusku i w prezencie świeżo upieczonej mamie daje gwizdek do alarmowania o gwałcie. Przy tym ostatnim zdawanie prawa jazdy na łosiu nie wydawało się już takie nierealne.

\- Oczywiście, że był. Nie mam prawa jazdy.

Popatrzyli na siebie przez chwilę w milczeniu po czym obaj parsknęli śmiechem.    

\- Prawie mnie nabrałeś – przyznał Peter i poklepał najemnika po ramieniu.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że o mały włos, a byś w to uwierzył – zaśmiał się i otarł niewidzialne łzy z oczu.

\- Nie moja wina, że twój kraj jest tak dziwny.

\- I mówi to jankes.

\- Hej, przynajmniej nie jeździmy na łosiach.

\- Nie, za to latacie na orłach.

-Tylko w święta narodowe.

Znowu się zaśmiali. Uwielbiał sprzeczki z Deadpoolem, obaj mieli równie absurdalny humor, dzięki temu nie czuł się jak głupek, kiedy opowiadał swoje żarty.

Ich głupawka została przerwana przez zatrzymującą się windę. Dotarli w końcu na właściwe piętro. Gdy drzwi zostały otworzone, Wade natychmiast został złapany za gardło i wyciągnięty ze środka, a Peter stanął twarzą w twarz z pokrytą płomieniami ręką.

\- Um… co się dzieje? – zapytał i zerknął ponad dłoń. Deadpool był trzymany przez Bena, podczas gdy doktor Richards i jego żona stali zaraz obok.

\- Ty nam powiedz – odezwał się Johnny, który trzymał go na muszce.

\- Nie mogę oddychać – wycharczał Deadpool, wierzgając nogami i bezskutecznie starając się uwolnić z uścisku, który miażdżył mu szyję.

\- Na litość boską, puścicie go – powiedział im Peter i ignorując płonącego chłoptasia wyszedł z windy.

\- Ben, puść go – dołączyła się Sue i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – To tylko Deadpool.

\- To aż Deadpool – wtrącił się Johnny, gasząc swoje płomienie.

Ben posłusznie wypuścił najemnika, który upadł na ziemię kaszląc i usiłując złapać powietrze. Peter podszedł do niego zmartwiony i sprawdził, czy nic poważniejszego mu się nie stało.

\- Mogliście go zabić – zauważył zły i spiorunował całą drużynę wzrokiem. Co było nie tak z tymi bohaterami? W telewizji wydawali się być milsi.

\- Nic by mu się nie stało – odparł Grimm. Dalej stał w pobliżu, jakby bał się, że Deadpool zaraz coś wywinie, choć to w jakim stanie był powinno dać tej kupie kamieni do zrozumienia, że najemnik nie jest zagrożeniem. Wade wciąż kasłał, a jego krtań musiała być uszkodzona, bo nie był w stanie mówić, choć próbował kilka razy.

\- Wybacz to chłodne przyjęcie – odezwał się w końcu Richards. Peter zauważył, że naprawdę jest mu przykro, więc trochę przeszedł mu gniew. Gdy jednak spojrzał na męczącego się z oddychaniem Deadpoola, znowu robił się zły. – Zawiadomili nas na dole, że dwóch przebierańców idzie się z nami spotkać, w tym jeden uzbrojony. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że to sprzymierzeniec.

\- To nie powód, żeby go od razu atakować. Zainwestujcie w kamery w windzie.

\- Przepraszamy za to.

\- Ja nie przepraszam – mruknął Johnny, za co został skarcony przez Sue surowym spojrzeniem.

\- Nic się… nie stało – wychrypiał w końcu najemnik i znów zakasłał kilka razy, po czym niczym śpiewak operowy zaśpiewał kilka wysokich i niskich tonów. Peter musiał przyznać, że brzmiał całkiem nieźle. – Już mi lepiej.

\- A myślałem, że w końcu udało się go zamknąć – powiedział Grimm i znów złapał najemnika, tym razem za ramię. Poderwał go tak do góry, by stanął na nogi. – Co tu robicie, Deadpool?

\- I kim jest twój przyjaciel? – dodał Sue.

\- Jestem Peter – przedstawił się, ściągając maskę. Wade bez słowa podał mu okulary, które od razu założył, maskę chowając do kieszeni spodni. – Deadpoola już znacie…

\- Niestety.

Znowu Johnny.

\- Dlatego nie będę go przedstawiać – kontynuował niezrażony. – Przyszliśmy dołączyć do waszej drużyny.

\- Dołączyć? – zdziwił się Richards. – Nie przyjmujemy aktualnie nowych członków.

\- Właśnie, ta drużyna nazywa się Fantastyczna CZWÓRKA nie bez powodu – wtrącił młodszy Storm.

\- Nie chcemy być oficjalnymi członkami – doprecyzował Peter. Cieszył się, że Deadpool pozwolił mu mówić, może dzięki temu mieli jakąś szansę na sukces. – Chodzi bardziej o terminowanie u was. Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale Deadpool próbuje być bohaterem.

\- Słyszeliśmy – powiedziała Sue i spojrzała na nich obu z podziwem. – Zakładam, że mu w tym pomagasz?

Peter przytaknął. Wreszcie jakaś ludzka rozmowa.

\- Dokładnie. Idzie nam nieźle, ratujemy ludzi i w ogóle, ale Avengers wydają się nam nie ufać ze względu na nieciekawą przeszłość Deadpoola. Dlatego pomyśleliśmy, że dołączenie do innych superbohaterów pomoże nam pokazać Kapitanowi i reszcie, że Deadpool jest godny zaufania.

\- Innymi słowy chcemy się na was wybić niczym na youtubie – dodał Wade. – I żebyście napisali list polecający do Avengers, gdy już stanę się honorowym członkiem waszej grupy.

\- Pff, niedoczekanie – stwierdził Ben. – Nie możesz być bohaterem.

\- A dlaczego nie? – Deadpool do tej pory był bardzo zrelaksowany, ale teraz spiął się cały i popatrzył groźnie na Grimma. Peter widział, jak palce u ręki, którą miał blisko kabury, poruszają się niespokojnie.

\- Po pierwsze, jesteś najemnikiem…

\- Już nie.

\- … a po drugie, nie nadajesz się.

\- Ben, bez przesady – powiedział Reed i z uśmiechem podszedł do Deadpoola. – Czytałem o tym co robisz, Deadpool i jestem pod wrażeniem. Wygląda na to, że traktujesz to wszystko poważnie.

Peter wyszczerzył się, słysząc te pochwały. Nareszcie ktoś doceniający ich robotę, a nie skreślający ich z góry. Chociaż Ben i Johnny dalej nie wyglądali na przekonanych, ten drugi nawet przewrócił oczami słuchając swojego szwagra.

\- Staram się jak mogę – powiedział z dumą najemnik i odwrócił się do Petera. – Ale to zasługa mojego wspaniałego nauczyciela.

\- Przestań – mruknął pod nosem i zaczerwienił się, gdy uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na nim.

\- Petey pomaga mi podejmować właściwe decyzje i nie zabijać – ciągnął dalej Wade. – Razem patrolujemy miasto i stawiamy czoła złu i występkowi!

\- Wcale nie robię tak wiele – naprostował zawstydzony. – Tylko czasami coś podpowiem.

\- Mimo wszystko wydaje się to działać – zauważyła Sue. – Wiem do czego Deadpool jest zdolny, dlatego tym bardziej zdziwiło mnie to, co zaczęliśmy na jego temat słyszeć. Więc mówisz, że Avengers wam nie ufają?

\- Tak – przytaknął. – Uważają, że Deadpool tylko coś knuje i za jakiś czas powróci do robienia tego, co robił.

\- Co jest kompletną nieprawdą – dodał najemnik.

\- Cóż… - zaczął Richards, spoglądając na swoją drużynę. – Chyba możemy dać mu szansę.

\- Tak! – zakrzyknęli jednocześnie Wade i Peter.

\- Co?! – To samo, ale z innym słowem zrobili Ben i Johnny.

\- Tylko na jeden dzień – wyjaśnił przyjaciołom Reed. – Poobserwujemy go, zobaczymy jak się teraz zachowuje, a jak się sprawdzi, to może nawet pozwolimy mu zostać tu na dłużej.

Deadpool pisnął podekscytowany i porwał śmiejącego się Petera w ramiona, ściskając go mocno. Udało im się, dostali szansę nie tylko na zdobycie szacunku innych bohaterów, ale także na zostanie członkami ich drużyny. Z Fantastyczną Czwórką po swojej stronie, Avengers stracą wszelkie argumenty przeciw najemnikowi, a i władze miasta oraz policja będą na niego spoglądać przychylniej. Nie mogło się lepiej udać. Teraz tylko przekonać do siebie cały zespół i wreszcie zostaną oficjalnie uznani za bohaterów.  

Peter został w końcu puszczony, ale od tego uścisku zakręciło mu się w głowie i nieco się zachwiał. Johnny pomógł mu utrzymać równowagę.

\- Nie zawiodę was! – obiecał Wade i entuzjastycznie uściskał dłoń doktora Richardsa, do którego podbiegł. – Zobaczycie, świetnie wpasuję się w drużynę. Będziemy potrzebowali nowej nazywa, ale bez obaw, mam już ją.

\- Czyżby? – zakpił Johnny i szturchnął łokciem Petera, ale zignorował go.

\- Będziemy się nazywać Obywatelska Piątka! W składzie Czworonożny, czyli ja! Sue jako Janet z Dżungli! Golem, nie mylić z Golumem, jako Człowiek Dywan, doktorek jako Człowiek Klej! – Wade podszedł do Johnny’ego i mrużąc oczy zbliżył swoją twarz do jego. – I Łasica. Ukradłeś mojemu kumplowi imię.

Nikt nie był pod wrażeniem nowych nazw Deadpoola, jedynie Sue trochę się uśmiechnęła. Peter z kolei uśmiechał się szeroko słuchając dziwactwa przyjaciela, który złapał go nagle w pasie i uniósł sobie nad głowę.

\- A to będzie nasza maskotka! Petey Pie!

\- Pool, postaw mnie! – zawołał i zaśmiał się.  

Wade opuścił go ostrożnie i dalej nabuzowany energią zaczął praktycznie skakać w miejscu.

\- To co mam robić, eh? – zapytał podekscytowany. – Czy czeka nas dzisiaj walka z jakimś potworem z kosmosu? Albo z Doomem?

\- Um, nie – zgasił jego zapał Richards. – Od kilku tygodniu mamy spokój, na co dzień głównie zajmujemy się badaniami albo spędzamy nasz czas wolny na czymś innym.

Z Deadpoola jakby uleciało powietrze, a za to Peter popatrzył na naukowca podekscytowany.

\- Jakimi badaniami? Bo tak się składa, że potrzebujemy coś zbadać – powiedział i wyciągnął z plecaka narkotyk zdobyty poprzedniej nocy. – Wczoraj powstrzymaliśmy transakcję narkotykową, chcemy wiedzieć co próbowano na niej sprzedać.

Reed wziął od niego torebkę z proszkiem i obejrzał ją pobieżnie.

\- Mogę wykonać kilka badań – zaoferował. – Możecie do mnie dołączyć w laboratorium.

\- Prawdziwe laboratorium, Wade! – teraz to Peter pisnął jak małe dziecko na widok prezentu, po czym poszedł za Richardsem.

Wade, ledwo odrywając stopy od podłogi, poszedł za nimi. 

Wsiedli do kolejnej windy, która zabrała ich na wyższe piętro. Tam po krótkim spacerze dotarli do laboratorium. Na jego widok, Peterowi opadła szczęka. Było – z braku lepszego słowa – po prostu piękne, pełne różnorakich maszyn, komputerów, wszystkiego, co takie ścisłe umysły jak on uwielbiały. Mógłby teraz umrzeć i nawet by tego nie odczuł, właśnie znalazł się w naukowym niebie. To był dobry pomysł, by tu przyjść.

Spojrzał podekscytowany na Deadpoola stojącego zaraz obok niego, ale najemnik wcale się nie cieszył, tylko ze znudzeniem patrzył na wszystko. Peter przypomniał sobie momentalnie, że nie są tu dla laboratorium.

\- Wade, wszystko okej? – zapytał. Mężczyznę pewnie nudziło to co naukowe i wolałby się zająć czymś bardziej skoncentrowanym na ratowaniu ludzi i świata.

\- W jak najlepszym! – odparł, ale bez przekonania. – Idź i ciesz się przebywaniem w profesjonalnym laboratorium!

Wade popchnął go w stronę Reeda, który już zabrał się do roboty. Peter niechętnie się go posłuchał i dołączył do naukowca.

\- Niezła robota – zauważył Richards. Jego komputer już zdążył przeanalizować cały skład narkotyku. – Ktoś dobrze znający się na chemii musiał to wymyślić.

\- Co w tym jest? – spytał Peter, przyglądając się diagramom, które wyświetlane były na ekranie. – Poza oczywistymi rzeczami?

\- Poza oczywistymi? Mamy tu serum prawdy.

\- Serum prawdy? – zdziwił się. – Po co?

\- Nie wiem, może żeby łatwiej było wpływać na ludzi? – zasugerował. – Gdybyście wiedzieli, kto zrobił ten narkotyk, może moglibyście się domyślić co planuje.

\- Widzieliśmy tylko sprzedawców, nie twórcę – wyjaśnił doktorowi. – Będziemy szukać, może coś znajdziemy.

\- Cóż, życzę powodzenia. – Reed uśmiechnął się do niego. – Pokazać ci trochę laboratorium? Wyglądasz na bardzo zainteresowanego tematem.

Peter bardzo chciał odpowiedzieć tak, ale gdy obejrzał się za siebie i popatrzył na Deadpoola, który był niezwykle cicho i oglądał coś ze znudzeniem, zdecydował się tego nie robić.

\- Nie, dzięki, pójdę z Deadpoolem poszukać czegoś do roboty – odpowiedział i podszedł do najemnika. – Chodź, nie będziemy się tu nudzić.

Wade momentalnie się rozchmurzył i pędem ruszył do windy, a Peter za nim, starając się go dogonić. Najemnik prawie zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem, ale udało mu się w ostatniej chwili wślizgnąć do środka. Żaden z nich nie wiedział, dokąd mogą się udać, dlatego zrobili wyliczankę i wybrali przypadkowy przycisk. Trafili w dziesiątkę, bo wywiózł on ich na piętro, gdzie Fantastyczna Czwórka najwyraźniej się relaksowała, bo całość wyglądała jak jeden wielki salon z widokiem na miasto. Byli tutaj pozostali członkowie drużyny, każdy zajęty swoimi sprawami. Sue i Ben czytali w różnych kątach pomieszczenia, a Johnny oglądał telewizję leżąc na kanapie. Wade od razu poszedł do Grimma i przerwał mu czytanie.

Nie chcąc im przeszkadzać w bliższym poznawaniu się, Peter nie poszedł za przyjacielem tylko sam postanowił nawiązać jakąś bliższą znajomość. Najchętniej porozmawiałby z Sue i jej mężem, jako że byli naukowcami, ale póki co najbardziej za skórę zalazł mu młodszy Storm, dlatego postanowił zacząć od niego.

Johnny przypominał mu trochę Flasha, zarówno z wyglądu jak i zachowania, z tym że ten pierwszy był nieco starszy i pewnie jednak milszy. Nie zrobił na Peterze najlepszego wrażenia, ale postanowił go nie oceniać z góry. Może miał powód, by nie lubić Deadpoola i być do niego bojowo nastawionym. Da mu jeszcze jedną szansę, w końcu każdy na nią zasługiwał.

\- Mogę się dosiąść? – zapytał podchodząc do chłopaka.

Johnny przyjrzał mu się i z uśmiechem zrobił miejsce na kanapie.

\- Zapraszam – powiedział i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. – Lubisz _Top Gear_?

\- Nie wiem co to jest – przyznał patrząc w ekran telewizora. Najwyraźniej był to program o samochodach, czyli nic dla niego, ale nie będzie narzekał.

\- Nie wiesz co tracisz – stwierdził Storm i podał mu rękę na przywitanie. – Jestem Johnny.

\- Peter – odparł z przyzwyczajenia, choć już się przedstawiał.  

\- Wiem. – Johnny znowu się uśmiechnął. – To jak spotkałeś Deadpoola?

\- Na szkolnej wyciecze. Był w trakcie misji, od której go odwiodłem.

\- Czyli nie zmienił się tak, jak mówi – zauważył.

\- Zmienił, zaczął być bohaterem dopiero po tym, choć planował to już jakiś czas – wyjaśnił, mając nadzieję, że przekona Johnny’ego.

\- A ty zdecydowałeś się mu pomóc. Masz jakieś moce?

\- Nie, jestem zwykłym nastolatkiem.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się. – I nie boisz się Deadpoola?

Peter przewrócił oczami. Dlaczego wszyscy uważali, że powinien się go bać? Wade nie był ani trochę niebezpieczny, gdy nie musiał. Jasne, broń mogła odstraszać, ale przecież nie nosił jej cały czas wymierzonej w kogoś. Policji też powinien się bać, bo są uzbrojeni i teoretycznie mogliby go zastrzelić?

\- Nie.

\- Ale on jest mordercą.

\- Był – poprawił go. – Poza tym w jego towarzystwie nigdy nie czułem się zagrożony, chociaż wycelował do mnie z pistoletu podczas pierwszego spotkania. To naprawdę w porządku facet, gdy da mu się szansę.

\- Wybacz, ale nie kupuję tego. Znam Deadpoola, to nie jest dobry koleś.

\- Widać nie znasz go aż tak dobrze – stwierdził, czując narastającą irytację. Nie chciał naskoczyć na Johnny’ego, dlatego postanowił zmienić temat. – To o czym jest ten program?

Johnny znów się uśmiechnął i zaczął mu wszystko tłumaczyć, a on starał się nie zasnąć ze zmęczenia. Z tej jednostronnej dyskusji Peter dowiedział się, że starszy chłopak uwielbia samochody i motoryzację.

Storm był naprawdę przyjaznym człowiekiem, gdy nie obrażał Deadpoola przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, Peterowi nawet podobała się rozmowa z nim, zwłaszcza że obaj byli w podobnym wieku i operowali podobnym, ciętym językiem.

\- Deadpool! – usłyszeli nagle i obaj spojrzeli na najemnika, który z radością małego dziecka uskoczył przed pięścią Grimma.

\- Coś ty mu zrobił? – zapytał go rozbawiony Peter, gdy przyjaciel podszedł bliżej.

\- Chciałem sprawdzić, czy ma łaskotki – wyjaśnił niewinnie, ale wyraz jego twarzy, a raczej maski, szybko się zmienił, gdy spojrzał na Johnny’ego.

\- Jesteś samobójcą, czy co? – odezwał się Storm. – Myślałem, że chcesz tu zostać na dłużej.

\- I zostanę – obiecał Deadpool, mrużąc groźnie oczy. Peter zastanawiał się, co go tak rozzłościło. – Gdzie trzymasz tę rękę, zapałko?

Razem z Johnnym popatrzył na swoje ramię, gdzie znajdowała się właśnie dłoń Storma, którą ten położył tam gdzieś w trakcie ich rozmowy. Peterowi nawet tak nie przeszkadzała, ale teraz jakby zaczęła go parzyć i moc starszego chłopaka nie miała z tym nic wspólnego.

\- A co cię to obchodzi? – odparł Johnny. – To nie twoja sprawa. Zresztą rozmawialiśmy, możesz nie przeszkadzać?

\- Jedynym przeszkadzającym jesteś ty – warknął groźnie Wade, nim wrócił do swojego radosnego ja. Peter był zaskoczony tą reakcją, bo była dość… nagła. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że kompletnie nieuzasadniona. Czemu Deadpool miałby się tak wściekać?

\- Nie, jestem prawie pewny, że to się tyczy ciebie – upierał się Johnny.

\- I tu się mylisz. – Wade prychnął jak jakiś rozjuszony byk i przybliżył się maksymalnie do Johnny’ego, który jednak nie przestraszył się i odważnie patrzył mu w oczy. – Tylko dlatego, że grał cię Chris Evans nie znaczy, że wszystko ci wolno.

Johnny spojrzał na Petera, szukając u niego pomocy w wyjaśnieniu tej dziwnej kwestii.

\- Myśli że jesteśmy fikcyjnymi postaciami – wyjaśnił chłopakowi.

\- Nie grał mnie żaden Chris Evans – zwrócił się znowu do najemnika i wstał. – Chodź, Peter, pójdziemy gdzieś, gdzie będziemy mogli kontynuować.

Peter dał się podnieść i poszedł za Johnnym, zostawiając dziwnie rozsierdzonego Deadpoola za sobą.

\- Spideytorch i tak nigdy nie będzie tak popularny jak Spideypool! – zawołał za nimi Wade i wrócił do Bena.

\- O czym on gada?

Peter westchnął, samemu do końca nie wiedząc.

\- Chciałbym to wiedzieć – przyznał.

Razem z Johnnym przenieśli się w pobliże innej kanapy, bardzo oddalonej od Wade’a, który znowu przeszkadzał Benowi. Ten na szczęście zachowywał na razie spokój.

\- Wiedziałem, że to świr, ale żeby aż tak?

\- Byłoby miło, gdybyś go tak nie nazywał – poprosił Peter. Deadpool nadal się na nich gapił i nie wyglądał przy tym na zadowolonego. Gdy Johnny też na niego spojrzał, Wade gestami pokazał mu, że ma go na oku.

\- Ale to prawda.

\- Nie, to nie jest prawda – odparł chłodno.

Wade faktycznie miał coś z głową – nie wiedział czemu, ale miał – nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak w prawidłowym funkcjonowaniu, więc nie było powodu, by wyzywać go od świrów. To nawet nie był medyczny termin tylko zwykła obelga.

\- Dobra, już nie będę – obiecał i bez powodu położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Peter jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by najemnik poruszył się tak szybko, bo w jednej chwili był zwrócony w stronę Bena, a w drugiej znowu gapił się na Johnny’ego jakby chciał go zabić wzrokiem.

Pomyłka z Gwen udowodniła, że Peter nie był dobry w rozpoznawaniu uczuć innych, przynajmniej tych subtelnych, ale to nie było subtelne. Gdyby ktoś chciał się z nim teraz założyć, postawiłby na to, że Wade jest zazdrosny. O Johnny’ego.

Świadomość tego robiła dziwne rzeczy z jego sercem, które zaczęło bić jak oszalałe z radości. Jeśli Deadpool był zazdrosny, to znaczy że się nie mylił co do jego zainteresowania. Najemnik też musiał coś do niego czuć. Pytanie pozostawało tylko jedno. Czy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i czy zamierzał coś z tym zrobić?

\- Skoro oni są zajęci, może się gdzieś przejedziemy? Kupiłem ostatnio nowe Ferrari – zaproponował Johnny, dalej trzymając mu dłoń na ramieniu i stojąc naprawdę blisko.

Peter zaczerwienił się. Czy mu się wydawało, czy Johnny z nim flirtował? To by wyjaśniało reakcję Deadpoola, który tak jak w przypadku Gwen, zwietrzył zagrożenie. Z tym że ze strony Gwen nie miał się czego obawiać, zaś jeśli chodzi o Storma, to sam Peter nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Nie był to jakiś otwarty flirt, ale nikt raczej nie stoi tak blisko osoby, z którą rozmawia i nie próbuje jej ciągle dotykać. No może tylko Wade. 

\- Dzięki, ale wolę motocykle – odmówił uprzejmie i dalej obserwował Deadpoola. Wolał go mieć na oku, zwłaszcza że kręcił się koło Bena i już raz prawie oberwał.

\- Motocykl też mam – nie poddawał się chłopak.

\- Ja też. Nazywa się Deadharley i jest prawdziwą pięknością.

\- Deadharley? – zdziwił się i roześmiał. – Deadpool go tak nazwał?

\- Tak. Z początku byłem na nie, ale potem spodobała mi się ta nazwa.

\- Czyli to oznacza nie? – spytał zawiedziony.

\- Muszę pilnować Deadpoola.

I nie chcę nigdzie iść z tobą sam, dodał w myślach, decydując się jednak nie mówić tego głośno. Powód był jeden, chciał jeszcze posprawdzać reakcje Wade’a na zachowanie Johnny’ego. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie jest ani trochę miłe i w porządku, ale nie mógł się oprzeć. Chciał mieć jak najwięcej dowodów nim wyzna wieczorem swoje uczucia, a to była idealna okazja. Później przeprosi Johnny’ego za wykorzystywanie go i robienie mu nadziei, może zrozumie. Deadpoola też wypadałoby przeprosić za denerwowanie go, ale to już załatwi jeszcze dzisiaj.

\- Ben się nim zajmie. No chodź. Jesteśmy w podobnym wieku, zajmijmy się czymś ciekawym, a nie tym nudziarstwem. Mam kino domowe u siebie w pokoju.

Kino domowe brzmiało naprawdę ciekawie, chętnie by coś obejrzał, bo dawno tego nie robił przez nadmiar obowiązków, ale naprawdę nie chciał zostawiać Wade’a samego. Ani zostawać tylko z Johnnym. Nie że się bał, że ten zrobi coś niewłaściwego, po prostu czułby się niezręcznie w towarzystwie kogoś, komu się najwyraźniej podoba, samemu nie mogąc powiedzieć tego samego.

\- Wybacz, Johnny, ale naprawdę wolałbym nie – odmówił znowu. W tym samym momencie Deadpool wrzasnął przerażony i zaczął uciekać przed rozwścieczonym Benem.,

\- Zabiję cię, Deadpool! – obiecał Grimm. Cała podłoga trzęsła się, gdy biegł za najemnikiem.

Peter chciał już zareagować i jakoś załagodzić sytuację, ale Sue była szybsza. Złapała Bena w niewidzialne pole energii i uniemożliwiła mu dalszą gonitwę, podczas gdy Wade schował się za Peterem, kuląc się ze strachu.

\- Broń mnie, Petey! – powiedział i objął go z całej siły.

\- Nie wiem czy któryś z nas by przeżył starcie z kimś takim – wyznał, z niepokojem patrząc na Grimma.

\- Dobra robota, Deadpool – odezwał się Johnny, patrząc na najemnika z niechęcią. – Miał taki dobry humor cały dzień, a teraz mu go zepsułeś.

\- Zaraz tobie mogę coś zepsuć – zagroził Wade prostując się, by wyglądać groźniej.

\- Wade, nie – zabronił natychmiast Peter, zatrzymując najemnika poprzez położenie mu ręki na piersi, gdy chciał ruszyć na Storma.

\- Okej, dość tego – zdecydowała Sue. – Wszyscy wychodzimy, Ben zostaje tutaj sam i dajemy mu spokój, jasne?  

Wszyscy przytaknęli, poza Deadpoolem, który tylko pokazał Grimmowi środkowy palec. Peter nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co było powodem tego całego spięcia.

Sue puściła przyjaciela i wyprowadziła ich wszystkich do windy. Udali się do laboratorium Reeda, gdzie ten nad czymś pracował. Wade od razu do niego podbiegł i niczym trzyletnie dziecko zaczął zadawać milion pytań na minutę, chcąc dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej.

Usatysfakcjonowany zachowaniem najemnika Peter mógł bez żadnych przeszkód powrócić do rozmowy z Johnnym, cały czas jednak zerkał od czasu do czasu na Deadpoola, by nie doszło do podobnej akcji co przed chwilą. Co prawda wątpił, że Richards byłby aż tak agresywny jak Ben, ale nikt nie powiedział, że nie może się wściec. Na szczęście póki co odpowiadał na pytania ze spokojem, wyglądał nawet na zadowolonego z tego, że ktoś go o coś pyta i słucha z uwagą. Praca jednak szybko pochłonęła go bez reszty, więc Wade siedział obok, pozostawiony bez odpowiedzi na pytania, które wcześniej zadał.

Skupienie Reeda wyraźnie nudziło siedzącego obok Deadpoola. Peter uśmiechnął się na ten widok ze współczuciem. Fantastyczna Czwórka była, cóż, fantastyczna, ale ewidentnie nie była tym czego Deadpool potrzebował. Łatwo to było stwierdzić nawet po pięciu minutach przebywania tutaj.

Znudzony najemnik ziewnął ostentacyjnie i ciekawsko wyciągnął rękę w stronę ramienia doktora Richardsa. Dotknął go, a ten nawet nie zareagował, więc Wade zrobił się bardziej zuchwały. Chwycił go za nadgarstek i z uśmiechem zaczął ciągnąć, wydłużając kończynę nieświadomego naukowca.

Peter parsknął śmiechem, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze potrwa nim Reed się zorientuje. Jego reakcja przerwała Johnny’emu w pół słowa i chłopak też zaczął obserwować całą sytuację z uśmiechem. Deadpool musiał przejść z ręką doktora trzy metry, nim ten w końcu się zorientował, że coś jest nie tak. Zaskoczony odwrócił się w stronę najemnika i zobaczył go cieszącego się jak dziecko.

\- Wilson! – krzyknął i wyrwał swoją rękę, która szybko wróciła do normalnego stanu.

\- Oj nie gniewaj się, doktorku – zaśmiał się Wade. – To było zabawne. Powiedz, czy twój penis też się tak rozciąga?

Peter nigdy nie widział, by dorosły facet tak się czerwienił z powodu seksualnej uwagi.

\- To nie twój interes – odparł oschle i powrócił do pracy.

\- Jak chcesz! Dowiem się gdzie indziej. Sue! Ej, Sue!

\- Wilson, nie!

Richards usiłował złapać najemnika, ale ten zręcznie uniknął jego ręki i dobiegł do żony profesora, która znowu była zajęta swoją książką.

\- Sue, czy penis twojego męża też się rozciąga? – zapytał tak niewinnym głosem, że nie można było mu nie odpowiedzieć.

\- Tak – odparła bez zawahania.

\- O raju! – zaśmiał się Deadpool. – To musi być bardzo przydatne w czasie seksu.

\- Sue! – zawołał oburzony Reed.

\- No co? – zapytała kobieta i z uśmiechem wzruszyła ramionami. – Był ciekawy.

\- Okej, to było zabawne – przyznał Johnny, wyraźnie rozbawiony zachowaniem najemnika. – Nigdy nie widziałem, by Reed tak się zawstydził.

 - Dziwisz się? Gdyby ktoś ciebie pytał o życie seksualne też być tak zareagował.

\- Nie mam nic do ukrycia w kwestii mojego życia seksualnego – oznajmił Johnny i puścił mu oczko.

Peter zaczerwienił się trochę i kątem oka spojrzał na najemnika, ale ten szwendał się po całym laboratorium i najwyraźniej nie usłyszał tej uwagi. Trochę go to rozczarowało, ale może to i lepiej? Przynajmniej Storm przeżyje.

 - Sądząc po twojej reakcji, gdy Reed wspomniał laboratorium – odezwał się znowu Johnny – to lubisz naukę.

\- Zamierzam studiować po szkole fizykę – odparł z dumą.

\- Też trochę lubię naukę – wyznał starszy chłopak, uśmiechając się przy tym czarująco. Jeśli wcześniej Peter miał jakieś wątpliwości co do tego, czy Johnny z nim flirtuje, to teraz nie miał żadnych. Jego zachowanie, zwłaszcza to jak blisko starał się stać, mogły wskazywać tylko na jedno. Trochę mu to schlebiało, ale tylko trochę. Gdyby nie był zakochany w Deadpoolu, może nawet byłby zainteresowany. Choć charakter miał trudny, Johnny był mimo wszystko przystojny.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał sceptycznie. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Storm mówi mu to, by zrobić na nim dobre wrażenie, czy naprawdę lubi naukę.  

\- Może nie jestem jakimś wielkim wynalazcą jak Reed czy moja siostra, ale znam się trochę na tych wszystkich naukowych bzdetach – powiedział Johnny i znów uśmiechnął się flirciarsko.

Peter przyjrzał mu się powątpiewająco po tym, jak nazwał jego pasję bzdetami.

\- Na przykład? – zapytał.

\- To na przykład zbudowałem sam – pochwalił się i pokazał mu zegarek, który miał na ręce. – Jest ognioodporny, mierzy temperaturę mojego ciała, gdy się zapalam i potrafi oddzielać czysty tlen z powietrza, by zwiększyć potencjał mojej mocy.

Musiał przyznać, że brzmiało to naprawdę interesująco. Zwłaszcza wydzielanie tlenu. Zegarek był niewielki, ale najwyraźniej był w stanie oddzielać atomy tlenu na tyle szybko i w takich ilościach, że Johnny odczuwał jakąś zmianę w sile swojego ognia.

\- Jak działa to separowanie atomów? – spytał z zainteresowaniem.

 Nim Johnny zdążył odpowiedzieć, Deadpool wpadł na niego z impetem i odepchnął go biodrem jak najdalej od zaskoczonego Petera.

\- Petey, zobacz co znalazłem! – zawołał podekscytowany i podsunął mu pod nos szklany pojemnik połączony z plastikiem, pachnący mocno kwiatowo. W środku był żółty płyn o dziwnej konsystencji.

\- Co to?

\- Nie wiem, ale wygląda ekstra – przyznał i puścił urządzenie, które zostało mu w dłoni, jakby przyczepiło mu się do ręki. – Znalazłem je tutaj, w laboratorium. Założę się, że to jakaś sekretna technologia, a ten płyn jest szkodliwy dla ludzi.

\- To odświeżacz powietrza – powiedział Johnny z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

\- Wcale nie! – zaprzeczył Wade. Peter odebrał od niego urządzenie i obrócił. Z tyłu było napisane, że wyprodukowano je w Chinach i że zapach wydziela się przez dwa tygodnie.

\- Tylko ty, Wade, mogłeś wziąć odświeżacz powietrza i pomyśleć, że to obca technologia – zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Sprawdzałem waszą czujność. – Wade skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spiorunował wzrokiem Johnny’ego, gdy ten też zaczął się śmiać, ale drwiąco, a nie z rozbawieniem jak Peter.

\- Jasne – zgodził się z przyjacielem i wziął go pod rękę. – Chodź, odłożymy to na miejsce.

Najemnik posłał Johnny’emu wredny uśmieszek, wywołany zapewne faktem, że Peter wolał z nim odnieść odświeżacz powietrza niż słuchać o jakimś wynalazku. Deadpool był naprawdę uroczy, gdy zabiegał o uwagę.

\- Pool, obaj wiemy, że nie jesteś tak głupi, by pomylić odświeżacz z zaawansowaną technologią – odezwał się do niego Peter, gdy oddalili się od młodszego Storma. – Po prostu chciałeś wkurzyć Johnny’ego, prawda?

\- Tak – odparł bez żadnego wstydu, wprost przeciwnie, powiedział to z dumą.

\- Czemu?

\- Bo Johnny jest dupkiem – stwierdził po prostu.

I jesteś zazdrosny, chciał dodać za niego Peter, ale powstrzymał się, by go nie wystraszyć. To już nie był przypadek, Deadpool naprawdę był zazdrosny o Johnny’ego. Nie było mowy, by Peter pomylił się jak w przypadku Gwen, Wade go lubił. Dowodów miał już aż nadto, ale mimo to postanowił spróbować jeszcze parę razy zdobyć kolejne, skoro już tu siedzą. Miał tylko nadzieję, że po wszystkim żaden z nich go nie znienawidzi.

Wade zaprowadził go do miejsca, skąd wziął odświeżacz, po którym została tylko dwustronna taśma.

\- Naprawione – oznajmił z zadowoleniem Peter, po przyklejeniu urządzenia z powrotem. Z uśmiechem spojrzał na Deadpoola, który jednak wolał patrzeć na obserwującego ich Johnny’ego niż na niego. – DP?

\- Co tam? – zapytał, ale nie obrócił głowy.

\- I jak ci się podoba w Fantastycznej Czwórce? – zapytał, chcąc jakoś zwrócić na siebie uwagę najemnika. W końcu mu się udało, Wade przestał obserwować Storma i skupił się wyłącznie na nim.

\- Pół składu był wymienił, ale może być – odparł bez specjalnego podekscytowania. – Wolałbym być teraz na patrolu.

\- Ja też.

Laboratorium było fajne, z Johnnym też się miło rozmawiało, ale wspólne patrole z Wadem zawsze będą stały wyżej w jego hierarchii dobrej zabawy niż cokolwiek innego. Byli wtedy tylko we dwójkę, mogli się cieszyć jazdą na Harleyu, a przede wszystkim ratowali ludzi. Tutaj nie robili nic.

\- Idę pogadać z Sue – oznajmił najemnik. – Może podzieli się ze mną innymi informacjami na temat rozciągliwości jej męża. Ciekawe czy może też zmieniać szerokość.

Peter zaśmiał się, nawet nie próbując wybić mu tego pomysłu z głowy. Nie było sensu tonować najemnika, jeśli mieli być zaakceptowani przez innych bohaterów, to lepiej żeby zaakceptowali ich takimi, jacy są naprawdę, a nie udających grzecznych.

\- Powodzenia, ja idę jeszcze pogadać z Johnnym.

Mógł przysiąc, że Deadpool warknął jak jakiś pies, ale w tym samym czasie komputer Reeda wydał z siebie jakiś głośny dźwięk, więc nie miał pewności. Nie zdziwiłby się jednak, gdyby ten warkot był prawdziwy.

Wade mimo to nic nie powiedział ani nie zabronił mu rozmowy z Johnnym. To dobrze. Zmartwiłby się, gdyby jego zazdrość była aż tak silna. Pytanie tylko czy nie robił tego dlatego, bo mimo wszystko nie bał się aż tak, jak to pokazywał, czy po prostu uznał, że i tak nie ma szans? Pierwsza opcja by go ucieszyła, druga już nie bardzo. Czemu Deadpool miał tak niskie poczucie własnej wartości? Skóra nie mogła być jedynym powodem.

\- Załatwione? – zapytał go z uśmiechem Johnny, gdy do niego wrócił. Peter przytaknął w odpowiedzi. – Chcesz może pograć trochę na konsoli?

\- Już mówiłem, że nie zostawię Deadpoola samego – przypomniał. Najemnik, tak jak mówił, dosiadł się do Sue, która przerwała czytanie, by z nim pogadać. Nie wyglądała na zdenerwowaną tym, że jej przerwano.

\- Nie ma sprawy, będziemy siedzieć tutaj, żebyś mógł mieć oko na tego świ… Przepraszam, na Deadpoola – poprawił się szybko. Peter uśmiechnął się, bo wyczuł, że Johnny nie chciał go urazić.

\- Reed ma konsolę w laboratorium? – Zdążył się trochę tutaj rozejrzeć i nie zauważył nic takiego.

\- Nie, ale mogę przynieść – zaoferował. – Reed! Mogę podłączyć konsolę do jednego z twoich komputerów? Chcę zagrać z Peterem, ale on musi pilnować Deadpoola.

\- Nie potrzebuję niańki! – krzyknął obrażony najemnik, a towarzysząca mu Sue zaśmiała się.

\- Jasne, Johnny, tylko nie narusz żadnych danych – odpowiedział Reed.

\- Jasna sprawa – obiecał i wyszczerzył się do Petera. – Zaczekaj tutaj, zaraz wrócę.

Johnny powrócił po trzech minutach z konsolą i dwoma kontrolerami w rękach. Obaj szybko podłączyli sprzęt i wybrali grę dla dwóch osób. Peter nie miał zbyt dużo kontaktu z konsolami, tylko gdy był u Harry’ego, wtedy czasami grali, sam nigdy nie posiadał takiego urządzenia i był raczej komputerowcem przyzwyczajonym do gry na klawiaturze, dlatego przez kilka pierwszy minut ciężko było mu się przestawić i zbierał tęgie lanie w _Mortal Kombat_.

\- Jesteś słaby – stwierdził Johnny, ale nie po to, by go obrazić.

\- Cicho, zaraz się rozkręcę – zapewnił i w skupieniu starał się wygrać następny pojedynek, podczas gdy reszta obecnych w laboratorium zajmowała się swoimi sprawami. Peter co jakiś czas słyszał jak Reed mówi do siebie w zdumieniu, ale zdecydowanie dominującym głosem był ten należący do Deadpoola, który niezwykle głośno opowiadał coś Sue.

Obrócił się na moment i zobaczył, że kobieta trzyma się za brzuch ze śmiechu, słuchając jakiejś opowieści Wade’a, który gestykulował przy tym szalenie i stosował różne onomatopeje, by ubarwić swoje historyjki. Mówił tak szybko, że ciężko było go zrozumieć, ale Peter wyłapał pojedyncze słowa jak „napad”, „wybuch” i „nagi”. Sam by chętnie posłuchał tej opowieści.

\- Moja siostra wydaje się lubić Deadpoola – zauważył Johnny, gdy zorientował się, że Peter jest rozproszony. – Dawno nie słyszałem, żeby się tak głośno śmiała.

\- Bo to świetny facet, Johnny. Naprawdę. Najlepszy przyjaciel jakiego miałem.

Harry był pierwszym, jakiego zdobył i dalej bardzo go kochał, ale z Wadem to było coś więcej. Nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć co dokładnie, ale gdy był z najemnikiem, świat może nie tyle nabierał sensu, bo miał go już wcześniej, ale stawał się jakby… lepszy, a Peter nie czuł się już jak wyrzutek tylko jego część, którą tworzy właśnie razem z Deadpoolem. Obaj byli dziwni na swój sposób i obaj to w sobie akceptowali.

\- Jeszcze nic nie zniszczył, a Bena to i ja wkurzam czasami, zazwyczaj celowo, więc to niezły wynik – zaśmiał się, ale momentalnie spoważniał. – To jak długo jesteście razem?  

Peter omal nie upuścił pada słysząc to pytanie.

\- Nie jesteśmy – odpowiedział i spanikowany spojrzał na Deadpoola. Dalej był pochłonięty rozmową z Sue. – Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?

\- Deadpool chyba myśli inaczej – zauważył i skinął na najemnika. – Strasznie zazdrosny typ. Z początku myślałem, że ci nie ufa, ale skoro nie jesteście razem, to chyba dlatego tak panikuje.

Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Kolejna osoba zauważyła to co on. To już była stuprocentowa pewność co do uczuć Wade’a, trzy osoby nie mogą się mylić. Pewnie gdyby zapytał o to samo Sue, doszłaby do takich samych wniosków co jej brat.

Serce zaczęło mu bić jak oszalałe. Deadpool był w nim zakochany, nie mogło być lepiej.

\- Skoro myślałeś, że jesteśmy razem, czemu ze mną flirtowałeś? – zapytał nieco zmieszany. – Wiem, że nie lubisz Deapdoola, ale to by było trochę chamskie.

\- Pomyślałem tak dopiero gdy zobaczyłem jego reakcje – wyjaśnił. – Wierz mi, wiem kiedy nie jestem mile widziany i umiem zrozumieć „nie”, ale ponieważ nic nie mówiłeś, a i Deadpool nie poderżnął mi jeszcze gardła, to pomyślałem, że droga wolna, a ty to teraz potwierdziłeś. Skoro o tym mowa, to może jednak…

\- Nie – odmówił, nie pozwalając mu nawet dokończyć. – Wybacz, Johnny, jesteś nawet miły, ale…

\- Ty też się zabujałeś, co? – dokończył za niego, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem. – W porządku, nie chowam urazy. Ale jak kiedyś będziesz potrzebował odmiany, wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć.

\- Raczej nie będę potrzebował – zapewnił, odwzajemniając uśmiech chłopaka.

\- A tak w ogóle, to znowu przegrałeś. 

Peter spojrzał zszokowany na ekran i faktycznie, jego Reptile leżał martwy na ziemi z odciętą twarzą i wciąż ruszającym się językiem.

\- Szlag by to! – przeklął i odepchnął Johnny’ego, który zaczął się śmiać.

Spędzili w takim spokoju ponad godzinę, oni grając, Wade i Sue rozmawiając, a Reed ślęcząc nad swoimi badaniami. Peter nie miał pojęcia, kiedy dokładnie zrobiło się cicho, ale w pewnym momencie nie słyszał już najemnika. Nieco tym zaniepokojony zaczął go wyszukiwać wzrokiem. Stał przy Richardsie, który najwyraźniej zajmował się teraz jakimiś chemikaliami. Wyglądało to tak, jakby mu pomagał.

Dużo spokojniejszy powrócił do gry z Johnnym, by polepszyć swój wynik zwycięstw do piętnastu pod rząd, ale niezbyt długo nacieszył się spokojem.

\- Deadpool, nie! – usłyszeli spanikowany głos Reeda.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku jego i Wade’a, który trzymał w dłoni pustą zlewkę.

\- Źle? – zapytał i spojrzał na drugie naczynie, w którym coś zaczęło się palić, a powstające przy tym iskry spadały na wszystko dookoła.

\- To był potas! – powiedział i szybko odciągnął najemnika od małego pożaru, który zaczął się tworzyć. Ogień zajął już cały stół i podpalał kolejne substancje chemiczne, które się na nim znajdowały.  

\- Mówiłeś, że tamto to potas!

\- Oba to był potas!

\- Oh. Szkoda że wcześniej mi tego nie powiedziałeś, wiem że nie wolno go wrzucać do wody!

Nim pożar porządnie się rozprzestrzenił, zadziałały zraszacze i ugasiły go, ale zanim to się stało, płomienie kilka razy zdążyły wystrzelić w górę, zmienić kolor pod wpływem różnych pierwiastków i wypuścić do powietrza kilka toksycznych gazów. Reed pomógł w gaszeniu przy pomocy gaśnicy, ale nie zdołał uratować tego, co miał na stole.

Peter porzucił kontroler i podszedł do Deadpoola, który przyglądał się pobojowisku. Sue i Johnny też się zbliżyli, dołączył nawet Ben, który wyszedł z windy. Musiał usłyszeć alarm nawet na innym piętrze.

\- Wiedziałem, że tak będzie! – rzucił oskarżycielsko w stronę najemnika, który tylko machnął na niego ręką.

\- Przepraszam za spalenie ci stołu – powiedział Reedowi. – No może nie do końca, bo płomienie były pierwsza klasa, ale i tak przepraszam.

Peter dotknął najemnika w ramię, a ten od razu na niego spojrzał. Nawet przez maskę dało się wyczuć, że naprawdę mu przykro. 

\- Przynajmniej nic się nie stało – westchnął Reed.

\- Pójdziemy już – zaoferował Peter i zaczął ciągnąć przyjaciela w stronę wyjścia.

Nie poszło im tak, jak sobie tego życzyli, znowu stracili okazję do zdobycia szacunku u innych bohaterów, chociaż szło im tak dobrze. Będą musieli spróbować gdzie indziej.

\- Nie musicie nigdzie iść – zatrzymał ich Richards i uśmiechnął się. – To był wypadek, powinienem był trochę lepiej wyjaśniać co jest czym. Możecie zostać. Obserwowałem cię przez cały ten czas, Deadpool i czuję, że naprawdę się zmieniłeś. Chętnie przejmę cię do drużyny, oczywiście najpierw na okres próbny.

Wade wyszczerzył się do Petera, który też nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Jednak im się udało pomimo tego pożaru, mieli okazję oficjalnie zostać częścią drużyny superbohaterów.

\- Dzięki, doktorku! – zawołał entuzjastycznie Deadpool i uściskał mężczyznę. Peter też miał ochotę tak podziękować za daną im szansę, ale ograniczył się tylko do uśmiechania. Spojrzał na Sue, która patrzyła z rozczuleniem na całą scenę. Potem na Grimma. Ten nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale też nie protestował. I wreszcie spojrzał na Johnny’ego, który pomimo niechęci do Deadpoola, pokazał Peterowi kciuk w górę. Naprawdę nie taki zły ten chłopak.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł Reed, ledwo się wysławiając.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem – uprzedził ich Wade i puścił doktora. – Naprawdę dzięki, ale muszę odmówić.

Wszyscy, a już najbardziej Peter, doznali szoku po usłyszeniu tych słów.

\- Ale jak to? – zapytał przyjaciela. Przecież tego właśnie chcieli, prawda? Popracować z innymi bohaterami, by zdobyć uznanie Avengers, żeby ci się od nich odczepili i przestali traktować Deadpoola jak zagrożenie, a ten chciał z tego zrezygnować?

\- Wiem, że to się kłóci z wcześniejszą prośbą, ale wasze życie jest tak nudne! – poskarżył się dramatycznie. – Ten płomień to najlepsza rzecz jaka mi się u was przydarzyła, a trwała może z trzy minuty! To nie dla mnie, nie potrafię siedzieć w miejscu i czekać na wielkie zagrożenie dla całego świata, muszę działać! Gdybym był teraz na patrolu, pewnie pomógłbym już do tego czasu kilku ludziom, a o to przecież chodzi w bohaterstwie, prawda?

Wade spojrzał na niego, czekając na potwierdzenie.

\- Prawda – zgodził się. Był dymny z Deadpoola. Wolał pomagać ludziom bez aprobaty Avengers niż ją dostać, ale nic nie robić. Nie był pewny, czy tak samo postąpiłby na początku ich znajomości, ale raczej nie. Wtedy nawet nie przepadał za ratowaniem ludzi przed złodziejami, teraz najwyraźniej mógłby robić tylko to, a i tak byłby ukontentowany. Trochę szkoda było tej kolejnej, straconej okazji, ale jeszcze pokażą Avengers, że Wade Wilson jest godny zaufania.

\- Jeśli taka jest twoja decyzja, to powodzenia. – Reed podał Deadpoolowi dłoń, którą ten uścisnął z zapałem. – Jakbyście kiedyś potrzebowali kolejnej analizy chemicznej, to śmiało wpadajcie, chętnie pomogę.

\- Dzięki – powiedział Peter.

\- Jak chcesz znowu pograć, to też możesz wpaść – zaoferował Johnny i zignorował ciche warknięcie Deapoola, które tym razem Peter usłyszał doskonale. – Zabierz też Deadpoola, Sue będzie miała z kim gadać.

\- Zapraszam – potwierdziła.

To wyglądało tak, jakby właśnie zdobyli sprzymierzeńców.

\- Teraz twoja kolej powiedzieć coś miłego – zauważył słodkim głosem Wade i przytulił się do Grimma, który natychmiast go odsunął.

\- A dajcie wy mi wszyscy święty spokój – rzucił i wciąż coś mamrocząc pod nosem, wrócił do windy.

Po krótkim pożegnaniu z pozostałymi członkami Fantastycznej Czwórki, Peter i Wade zjechali na pierwsze piętro.

\- Trening czy patrol? – zapytał Deadpool, wyprowadzając Deadharleya z budynku.

\- Jesteśmy już na mieście, więc patrol.

Potrenować zawsze mogą później. Poza tym nie chciał jeszcze wracać, bo gdy znajdą się w mieszkaniu najemnika, to będzie musiał zacząć mówić tak jak postanowił, a gdy o tym myślał, to zaczynał się denerwować. W żadnym wypadku nie zamierzał stchórzyć, w końcu teraz jedyne czego musiał się bać to tego, że Wade ucieknie, gdy wszystkiego się dowie albo w ogóle w to nie uwierzy.

Miasto było dziś dla nich wyjątkowo hojne i już po kilkuminutowej jeździe natrafili na pierwsze przestępstwo. Policja strzelała się z dwoma facetami, którzy zabarykadowali się w sklepie. Razem z Deadpoolem zatrzymali się nieopodal i od razu zabrali się do akcji.

\- To co się dzieje, eh? – zapytał najemnik, podchodząc do jednego z policjantów. Funkcjonariusz spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Ty jesteś…

\- Jedyny w swoim rodzaju niesamowity Deadpool? Żebyś wiedział! – Wade objął policjanta jak jakiegoś kumpla i nachylił się w jego stronę. – To co się kroi?

\- Uh… jest dwóch napastników – odparł niepewnie mężczyzna i przez moment zerknął na Petera, który właśnie podszedł, poprawiając dopiero co założoną maske..

\- To już wiem, co jeszcze?

\- Mają jednego zakładnika.

\- Dzięki, tylko tyle chciałem wiedzieć – powiedział i poklepał policjanta po plecach. – Mój wierny pomocniku, do mnie!

Peter przewrócił oczami, ale podszedł do najemnika.

\- Co tam, Pool?

\- Dlaczego nigdy nie mówisz mi Dead? – zapytał niespodziewanie.

\- Okej, Dead, co tam?

\- To brzmi jeszcze głupiej niż dosłowne znaczenie mojego pseudonimu – stwierdził. – Nieważne, gotowy na akcję?

\- Wchodzę do środka? – zdziwił się.

\- Jasne! Ktoś musi uspokoić zakładnika podczas gdy ja będę kopać tyłki!

\- Wchodzę w to – zgodził się natychmiast. Nie chciał zostawać na zewnątrz i przegapić taką akcję. To tylko dwóch gości, co prawda uzbrojonych w pistolety, ale jednak dwóch. Co może pójść nie tak?

\- Niech twoi kumple nie strzelają – rozkazał policjantowi Deadpool. Peter był trochę zaskoczony, że nikt jeszcze nie próbował go aresztować. – Wchodzimy do środka.

Nie weszli oczywiście od frontu, to byłoby głupie. Zamiast tego zakradli się do sklepu od tyłu i teleportowali do środka, bo drzwi pomimo otworzenia wytrychem nie chciał ustąpić. Coś je musiało blokować.

Teleportowali się zaraz za drzwiami i trochę narobili tym hałasu, ale gdy nikt nie przybiegł, uznali że nie zostali usłyszani. Znajdowali się koło niewielkiej chłodni. Deadpool profilaktycznie zajrzał do środka, ale nikogo tam nie było, tyły mieli więc czyste.

Po sprawdzeniu pozostałych miejsc, gdzie mógłby się ktoś kryć, wyjrzeli na salę sprzedaży. Niewiele było widać ze względu na półki, ale Peter dostrzegł zakładnika siedzącego na ziemi niedaleko ich kryjówki, a Deadpool wypatrzył dwóch napastników, którzy schowali się za ladą tak, że wystawały im tylko głowy.

\- Szykuj aparat, zamierzam pokazać kilka fajnych ruchów – polecił mu Wade i bez żadnej broni poszedł się zakraść do przestępców.

Peter w tym czasie prześlizgnął się do zakładnika, który prawie krzyknął na widok najemnika. Przyklęknął przy nim i palcem pokazał, by był cicho po czym ustawił aparat. Zdążył w samą porę, bo Deadpool postanowił właśnie się ujawnić przeskakując ladę i spadając prosto na głowę przestępców.

\- Kurwa, to Deadpool! – wrzasnął jeden. Wade aż pisnął z radości, że go rozpoznano, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to w rzuceniu na sklepowy regał jednego z napastników, zupełnie jakby przerzucał worek kartofli.

Mężczyzna upadł centralnie pod nogami Petera i spojrzał na niego z podłogi.

\- Uśmiech – polecił mu i zrobił zdjęcie.

Wyraźnie się to facetowi nie spodobało. Wściekły stanął na nogi i wyjął nóż. Broń palną musiał upuścić gdzieś wcześniej.

\- Potnę cię za to, ty kurwo! – zagroził i zamachnął się.

Peter zręcznie uskoczył przed ostrzem i spojrzał kątem oka na Deadpoola, który był zajęty swoim przeciwnikiem. Nie że to coś zmieniało, nie zamierzał znowu czekać na ratunek. Nie po to tyle trenował, by teraz odgrywać rolę damy w opresji.

Gdy mężczyzna znów zaatakował, był na to przygotowany. Tak jak uczył go Wade, złapał napastnika za rękę i uciskiem w odpowiednie miejsce pozbawił go noża, który złapał nim zdążył upaść na ziemię. Mając teraz coś do obrony, Peter przyjął pozycję do ataku i spojrzał wyczekująco na faceta.

\- Chcesz coś jeszcze pokazać? – zapytał kpiąco i skinął na mężczyznę, by zachęcić go do ataku. Czuł się pewny siebie i chciał to udowodnić.

Przestępca ryknął wściekły i rzucił się na niego, ale uskoczył przed tym mizernym atakiem bez żadnego problemu.

\- Pudło – zaśmiał się i znów uskoczył. – Olé!

\- Stój, kurwa, w miejscu!

\- Nie muszę cię słuchać, nie jesteś moją mamą – odparł, ale gdy facet ponownie zaatakował, został w miejscu i wykorzystał jego rozpęd, by przerzucić go nad sobą i powalić na ziemię.

Mężczyzna upadł z jękiem i spróbował wstać, ale Peter postawił mu nogę na plecach i uniemożliwił mu jakikolwiek ruch.

\- Nie radzę – powiedział i pokazał przestępcy nóż, który obrócił z zadowoleniem między palcami.

Napastnik warknął, ale nie ruszył się, uznając jego wyższość. Peter dawno nie czuł się tak wspaniale. Adrenalina krążyła mu w żyłach, miał wrażenie, że zaraz odleci, przebijając wszystkie piętra budynku. Właśnie wygrał swoją pierwszą walkę. Całkiem sam. Był taki szczęśliwy, że miał aż ochotę tańczyć.

\- Podnieś rękę – usłyszał nagle.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak przeciwnik Deadpoola, trzymany przez niego za gardło, uniósł w górę rękę tylko po to, by najemnik mógł zacząć klaskać, używając także swojej wolnej ręki. To dlatego było tak cicho.

Peter ukłonił się, nie przejmując się, że nadepnął mocniej na plecy mężczyzny, którego pokonał. Rozpierała go duma, a reakcja Wade’a, który miał szeroko otwarte usta, była wisienką na torcie całej tej akcji.

\- Moje maleństwo tak szybko dorasta – powiedział do przestępcy wzruszony najemnik i pociągnął nosem. – Czyż to nie było piękne?

\- Czy jak powiem że tak, to puścisz mnie wolno? – wychrypiał zdesperowany mężczyzna. Pewnie ciężko mu się oddychało.

\- Oczywiście.

\- To było piękne – zwrócił się do Petera i spojrzał wyczekująco na Deadpoola. – Możesz mnie teraz puścić?

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Wade wypuścił mężczyznę, który upadł na podłogę i zakasłał. Gdy jako tako doszedł do siebie, próbował uciec, ale zrobił ledwie krok, nim został podcięty i znów padł jak długi.

\- Mówiłeś, że mnie puścisz! – zawołał z wyrzutem.

\- I puściłem. A teraz znowu cię łapię, bo idziesz do więzienia – oznajmił i pomachał przez okno sklepu, dając tym samym znak policji, że mogą wejść.

Po chwili do sklepu weszło kilku funkcjonariuszy, którzy natychmiast skuli obu napastników. Ten, którego pokonał Peter, dalej się szarpał, gdy go wyprowadzano, chciał nawet znowu się na niego rzucić, gdy przechodził obok, ale był trzymany zbyt mocno i mógł tylko wykrzykiwać groźby w jego kierunku. Peter pomachał mu na pożegnanie.

\- Deadpool – odezwał się ktoś. To był ten policjant, które wypytywali o szczegóły. – I… Um… Jaki masz pseudonim?

\- Ben Reilly – odpowiedział za niego Wade. Peter chciał zaprotestować, ale na jego ustach wylądowała dłoń, która uniemożliwiła mu mówienie. To dopiero przypadkowe imię i nazwisko.

\- Okej. – Mężczyzna raczej tego nie kupił, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzał też nic kwestionować. – Deadpool i Ben, dzięki za pomoc.

\- Od tego są bohaterowie! – zauważył z dumą najemnik. – To była dla nas przyjemność.

\- Bez was mogłoby to potrwać jeszcze trochę, dobrze że byliście w okolicy. – Policjant uścisnął im obu dłonie, uśmiechając się przy tym z wdzięcznością. – Dzięki temu was nie aresztuję.

\- Cóż za hojny dar!

Funkcjonariusz zaśmiał się.

\- Lepiej idźcie stąd, bo mój szef nie będzie taki pobłażliwy – polecił im i odszedł, a oni szybko teleportowali się poza sklep.

\- Słyszałeś to, Petey?

\- A nie Ben?

\- Policja zaczyna nas lubić – kontynuował ignorując jego pytanie.

\- Wiem, słyszałem, byłem przy tym – przypomniał i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Idziemy jak burza.

\- Kto potrzebuje akceptacji innych bohaterów, kiedy twoje czyny mówią za ciebie, eh? – spytał Wade i podstawił żółwika do zbicia.

\- Wiesz, to było bardzo mądre zdanie – pochwalił. Deadpool naprawdę wiedział już o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Cieszył się z tego tak bardzo, że miał ochotę go teraz pocałować. Później, Parker, później, przystopował sam siebie.

\- Staram się.

Patrolowali jeszcze przez jakieś dwie godziny, powstrzymując kilka kolejnych przestępstw, w międzyczasie robiąc też przerwę na obiad. Peter napstrykał więcej zdjęć dla Jamesona, który pewnie znowu opisze wszystko jako winę Deadpoola. Nie było to jednak ważne, bo nawet ze złą prasą udało im się zbudować porządny PR. Jeszcze kilka tygodni i nikt już nie będzie miał wątpliwości, po jakiej stronie stoi teraz najemnik z niewyparzoną gębą.     

Wade był z niego taki dumny po tamtej walce, że pozwolił mu na powtórkę, gdy natrafili na agresywnych wandali malujących po ścianach. Najemnik sam położył trzech, ale czwartego zostawił Peterowi, który nie zmarnował szansy i bez problemu sobie z nim poradził, powalając go na ziemię w zaledwie kilka sekund.

W drodze do domu, gdy stali na światłach, Peter rozglądał się za jakąś ostatnią akcją, ale niestety – albo stety – nic się nie działo, na ulicach panował spokój. Znudzony czekaniem zerknął w stronę wystawy sklepowej, gdzie ustawione były telewizory. Pusczano na nich wiadomości, znowu mówili o transakcji narkotykowej. Miał już do zignorować, w końcu wiedział wszystko z pierwszej ręki, ale na ekranie nagle pojawił się podpis „Lider Imago zamordowany”.

\- Pool, podjedź do tego sklepu – poprosił klepiąc najemnika w ramię.

Wade bez słowa zakręcił i wjechał na chodnik, wprowadzając nieco paniki wśród przechodniów. Peter zdjął kask i podszedł do wystawy. Nie mógł nic usłyszeć, ale pokazywane zdjęcia mówiły same za siebie. 

\- To ci goście z wczoraj – powiedział i wskazał na telewizor. – Ktoś ich zamordował.

\- Pewnie za niedopięcie transakcji – stwierdził Deadpool. – Twórca narkotyku pewnie się mocno wkurwił, gdy policja przejęła cały jego towar.

\- Czyli nie mamy do czynienia ze zwykłym chemikiem czy niegroźnym dilerem, ale mordercą.

\- Pewnie niedługo znowu spróbuje, może tym razem osobiście. Umiesz liczyć, licz na siebie, eh? Wtedy go dorwiemy.

Peter przytaknął i wsiadł z powrotem na motocykl, by mogli wreszcie dojechać do domu.

Po tym patrolu był tak nabuzowany energią, że odechciało mu się spać i chciał od razu przejść do treningu, nawet nie zdjął do tego maski. I tak wygodniej mu się w niej walczyło, przynajmniej nie musiał się martwić o okulary. Deadpool nauczył go kilku kolejnych ciosów. Teraz kiedy już wiedział jakie postępy poczynił, mogli iść dalej z treningiem i wprowadzać coś bardziej zaawansowanego. Peter nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy zacznie naprawdę walczyć, a nie tylko wykorzystywać głupotę i brak doświadczenia przeciwników. Póki co wystarczyło mu to, co umiał obecnie, zwłaszcza na Flasha powinno to wystarczyć, ale kiedyś może się zdarzyć, że natrafią na kogoś groźniejszego i Deadpoolowi przyda się każda pomoc.

\- Na Latającego Potwora Spaghetti, ile ty masz jeszcze energii? – zaśmiał się Wade, gdy zaczynali kolejną, trzecią już godzinę ćwiczeń.

\- Nie nadążasz, staruszku? – zażartował, stojąc w pozycji obronnej. Z łatwością odparł atak najemnika, a po nim następny, samemu wyprowadzając trzy szybkie. 

\- Ja ci zaraz pokażę staruszka – warknął groźnie i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia rzucił się do przodu.

Peter zaśmiał się i próbował uskoczyć, ale gdy Deadpool przestawał się hamować, ciężko był unikać jego ataków. Najemnik złapał go w ostatniej chwili i wiercącego przyparł do podłogi.

\- Wade, ważysz z tonę – poskarżył się, czując na sobie cały ciężar mężczyzny. – Złaź.

\- Nieźle jak na staruszka, eh? – wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha.

Peter poczuł, jak całe jego ciało opanowuje dreszcz. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, w jakiej pozycji się znaleźli – on na brzuchu, z unieruchomionymi rękoma po bokach głowy, a Wade na nim, pokrywający całe jego ciało swoim. Musiał to jakoś przerwać, zanim znowu się podnieci. Nie chciał wyjawić swoich uczuć w taki sposób.

\- Dusisz mnie – skłamał, by jakoś pozbyć się Deadpoola. Tylko trochę było mu ciężko oddychać, nic wielkiego, na pewno nie na tyle, by panikować. Podobało mu się leżenie pod Wadem, ale wolałby, żeby okoliczności były inne.

\- Coś mi mówi, że to nieprawda, ale cię puszczę – powiedział i wspaniałomyślnie z niego wstał.

Peter odetchnął z ulgą i też podniósł się na nogi. Ściągnął z twarzy maskę, zastępując ją okularami i popatrzył tęsknym wzrokiem na najemnika, który udał się do kuchni po coś do picia dla nich obu. Już mu brakowało na nim ciężaru drugiego ciała.

Z dwoma puszkami jakiegoś słodkiego napoju, Wade i Peter usiedli na kanapie, by nieco odsapnąć. Zbliżała się wielka chwila, czuł to w każdej komórce swojego ciała. Gdy trenowali, zapomniał kompletnie o nerwach, ale te powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Jak powinien zacząć? Czy powinien być bezpośredni czy najpierw poskakać trochę wokół tematu? Zrobić to na siedząco, czy na stojąco? Powinni sobie patrzeć w oczy? Nie miał pojęcia i to stresowało go najbardziej, że zepsuje wszystko już na starcie, nie mogąc się wysłowić albo robiąc to w kiepski sposób. Dlaczego nikt jeszcze nie napisał poradnika „Jak wyznać miłość byłemu najemnikowi” albo coś w tym stylu? Przeczytałby to i byłoby po sprawie. Może _Cosmopolitan_ wydało kiedyś artykuł o tym? Może powinien był zadzwonić do jakiejś poradni? Wątpił tylko, że potraktowaliby go poważnie, gdyby im powiedział, o kogo chodzi.

Spojrzał niepewnie na siedzącego obok Deadpoola i przyjrzał się jego bliznom, pokrywającym odsłoniętą część twarzy. Obawiał się, że to właśnie wygląd najemnika i jego brak wiary w siebie pokrzyżują mu plany, gdy tylko zacznie mówić. Jeśli Wade zdecyduje się na ucieczkę, przytłoczony tym wszystkim, nie będzie go w stanie zatrzymać. Nawet by nie próbował, żeby nie pogarszać sprawy. Miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie i że zanim najemnik wpadnie w panikę, uda mu się wszystko wytłumaczyć i do niego dotrzeć.

Raz kozie śmierć, pomyślał i wziął głęboki wdech, który nie uszedł uwadze Deadpoola.   

\- Wade, mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Nie mam pieniędzy – odpowiedział od razu najemnik.

\- To nieprawda, ale nie o to mi chodzi. – Znów wziął głęboki wdech i popatrzył na przyjaciela. Był spięty, musiał wyczuć, że szykuje się poważna rozmowa, która może mu się nie spodobać. – Byłeś zazdrosny o Johnny’ego?

Deadpool znieruchomiał cały, jakby przyłapano go z ręką w słoiku z ciasteczkami, choć zabroniono mu się w ogóle do nich zbliżać. Gdyby nie okoliczność, Peter roześmiałby się na ten widok, ale po czymś takim Wade na pewno by uciekł.

\- Nie – odparł głosem pozbawionym emocji, jak jakiś robot.

\- Nic się nie stało, jeśli byłeś – zapewnił, wiedząc już jak chce pociągnąć tę rozmowę. Nie za szybko, ale i nie za wolno, tak by najemnik miał czas na oswajanie się z każdym jego słowem. – Bo to było miłe.

\- Co próbujesz powiedzieć? – spytał zdezorientowany i odstawił napój na podłogę. Peter zrobił to samo.

\- Próbuję powiedzieć, że… - Zatrzymał się na moment, by dobrać słowa, po czym kontynuował – że nie przeszkadza mi twoja zazdrość. Schlebia mi. Bo ja w takich samych okolicznościach też byłbym zazdrosny.

Zestresowany jak nigdy, Peter trzymał kciuki za to, by te słowa były wystarczające. Chociaż był zawstydzony, bał się oderwać wzrok od Deadpoola, nawet nie chciał mrugać, żeby ten przypadkiem nie wykorzystał tego momentu nieuwagi i nie uciekł.

Ale Wade ani myślał uciekać. Siedział tylko zszokowany, zaciskając palce na oparciu kanapy tak mocno, że aż mu knykcie zbielały. I wtedy nagle się roześmiał, a Peterowi serce zamarło.

\- Ha, dobry żart, Petey – pochwalił i śmiał się dalej. – Przez moment naprawdę się złapałem.

\- Nie żartowałem – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Deadpoola, ale gdy tylko dotknął jego dłoni, ten szarpnął ją gwałtownie, jakby go ten dotyk zabolał. Petera zabolało na pewno, ale w klatce piersiowej.

\- Musisz żartować – powiedział z powagą i wstał. – I nie jest to zbytnio zabawny żart.

\- Nie żartuję! – powtórzył dosadniej i dołączył do najemnika, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Starał się nie pokazać rozczarowania, gdy Deadpool cofnął się ze strachem. – Ja…

\- Co, Peter? – zapytał, a głos mu drżał. Starał się zachować dystans i chłód, być jak najbardziej nieprzyjemnym, by go zniechęcić, ale Peter nie zamierzał mu się dać. Wiedział, że nie myli się co do uczuć przyjaciela i od razu rozpoznał w jego zachowaniu reakcję obronną. Wade najzwyczajniej w świecie się bał, musiał go więc zapewnić, że nie ma czego.

\- Ja… - powtórzył, czując jak powoli zasycha mu w gardle. Chciał to wszystko wreszcie z siebie wyrzucić, ale nie potrafił. Dlaczego nie potrafił? Tylko pogarszał tym sytuację!

\- Widzisz, nawet nie potrafisz tego powiedzieć – zauważył z satysfakcją Wade.

\- To nieprawda – zaprzeczył i spróbował jeszcze raz. – Wade… Zakochałem się w tobie.

Cały świat jakby zamarł, a dziwny ciężar spadł z ramion Petera tak, że w końcu mógł normalnie oddychać. Powiedział to, nareszcie. Gdyby tylko pomogło to jego nerwom, które były aktualnie w strzępach. Nadal się bał, nadal wszystko mogło pójść w diabły. Gdy patrzył na najemnika, widział jak ten zaczyna ciężej oddychać, miał nawet wrażenie, że słyszy jego bicie serca, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to jego własne próbuje pobić rekord prędkości.

\- Nie mów tak – odezwał się wreszcie Deadpool. Cały był sztywny, tylko klatka piersiowa i nozdrza poruszały mu się podczas oddychania.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał i spróbował podejść do najemnika, ale ten cofnął się. Peter miał ochotę się rozpłakać, ale powstrzymał się. Wade był teraz w gorszym stanie od niego. Kto wie jak dawno temu ktoś ostatni raz mu coś podobnego powiedział, o ile w ogóle. Nic dziwnego, że tak reagował i uważał wszystko za farsę.

\- Bo wcale nic takiego nie czujesz – odparł, a jego głos załamał się w pewnym momencie, jakby sam nie chciał się okłamywać i odrzucać szansy na związek, którą dawał mu Peter.

\- Wiem lepiej od ciebie, co czuję – zauważył. Tym razem po kroku w przód nie dostał odpowiedzi w postaci kroku w tył.

Wade pokręcił głową, wciąż negując to wszystko.

\- Jesteś jeszcze młody, może i to co czujesz jest prawdą, ale to nie znaczy, że to będzie trwać.

\- Czy ja wyglądam ci na typ człowieka, który skacze z kwiatka na kwiatek? – zapytał. – Może i jestem młody, Wade, ale nie jestem głupi. Wiem co może potrwać wiecznie, a co tylko miesiące. Wiem też co ty czujesz.

\- Oh, czyli ja nie wiem co czujesz ty, ale w drugą stronę jest inaczej? – warknął, ale nie brzmiał na naprawdę złego. Raczej dalej wcielał w życie swój plan, który polegał na odrzuceniu Petera.

\- Nie, bo kiedy powiedziałeś, że nie wiem co czuję, to sam w to nie wierzyłeś – wyjaśnił i znów się zbliżył. Deadpool stał w miejscu, co uznał za dobry znak. Jeszcze parę kroków i będzie mógł go dotknąć. – Proszę, nie okłamuj mnie, Wade, a co ważniejsze, nie okłamuj sam siebie.

Najemnik poruszył się i odszedł kawałek, łapiąc się bezradnie za głowę, mamrocząc coś przy tym pod nosem, czego Peter nie mógł zrozumieć.

\- Wade – odezwał się znowu, a ten zatrzymał się, by na niego popatrzeć. – Zakochałem się w tobie.

Miał nadzieję, że jeśli powtórzy te słowa, to szybciej dotrą do Deadpoola, ale wydawało się to mieć odwrotny skutek.

\- Nie mogłeś – upierał się. – Bo niby czemu miałbyś?

\- Może dlatego, że zawsze traktowałeś mnie jak księżniczkę? – zaproponował, przypominając mu o jego własnej metaforze. – Nigdy nie czułem się gorszy w twojej obecności, traktujesz mnie z szacunkiem i lubisz mnie za to kim jestem.

\- Przestań – poprosił. Wade wydawał się być teraz taki słaby, jak nie on. – Nie mów tak.

\- Wade…

\- Proszę cię, przestań – powtórzył i z drżeniem wypuścił powietrze. Peter spełnił jego prośbę i stał w milczeniu, walcząc z potrzebą podejścia do najemnika i objęcia go, zapewnienia że wszystko jest w porządku. Całe to wyznanie powinno się już dawno łatwo i przyjemnie skończyć. W końcu obaj czuli to samo, a tymczasem nic wciąż nie było pewne.

\- Masz rację – odezwał się wreszcie po wielu minutach Wade. – Też coś do ciebie poczułem. Prawdopodobnie szybciej niż ty do mnie. Ale nigdy nie sądziłem…

\- Że to odwzajemnię? – dokończył, a Deadpool mu przytaknął. – Dlaczego?

\- Bo na to nie zasługuję! – zawołał i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Po policzkach najemnika spływały łzy. – Popatrz na mnie! Na mnie i do środka mnie!

\- Patrzę – zapewnił, nie mogąc powstrzymać już własnych łez. Nie gdy osoba która jest mu bliska, tak cierpi.

\- Więc na pewno widzisz jaki jestem. Wyrządziłem w swoim życiu tyle zła, że powinienem się palić w piekle, a nawet tego nie mogę, bo nie mogę umrzeć! Strzelałem sobie w łeb dziesiątki razy i wciąż wracałem! Jak ktoś taki jak ja może zasługiwać na szczęśliwe zakończenie? Jak możesz widzieć coś innego niż reszta świata?

\- Po prostu mogę – odparł. – Nazwij to darem, ale gdy na ciebie patrzę, widzę człowieka, który przeszedł przez wiele cierpienia, któremu mogłoby być już wszystko obojętne, a mimo to stanął przede mną i powiedział, że chce być bohaterem. Bo w głębi serca wciąż czuje, że zasługuje na drugą szansę i chce ją wykorzystać. Chce wszystko naprawić. Powiedz że naprawdę zrobiłeś to tylko dla sławy, a wyjdę stąd i już mnie więcej nie zobaczysz. Powiedz to, Wade!

Peter załkał, czekając na jego odpowiedź. To miała być szczęśliwa chwila, miał się popłakać co najwyżej ze szczęścia, a nie ryczeć ze smutku.

\- Niech cię szlag, Peter – powiedział wreszcie najemnik i pochylił głowę. – Dlaczego musisz widzieć świat tylko na czarno i biało?

\- Nie widzę. – Nadzieja zaczęła do niego wracać, skorupa Wade’a praktycznie pękała na jego oczach. – Gdybym tak robił, zło byłoby dla mnie zawsze tak samo okrutne i jednoznaczne, a dobro czyste i nieskazitelne. Obaj dobrze wiemy, że tak nie jest. Są źli ludzie żałujący swoich czynów i dobrzy, którzy też popełniają błędy. Sami jesteśmy tego doskonałymi przykładami.

Wade popatrzył na niego ze smutkiem wyczuwalnym nawet przez maskę. Wiele by dał, by ją ściągnąć i wreszcie po raz pierwszy spojrzeć najemnikowi prosto w oczy.

\- Ty naprawdę nie żartujesz.

Peter zaśmiał się przez łzy.

\- Nie, ty głąbie, nie żartuję – zapewnił i podszedł do najemnika najbliżej w całej dotychczasowej rozmowie. – Zakochałem się w tobie. Nie w twojej przeszłości, w tobie.

Deadpool uśmiechnął się.

\- Ja…

\- Nie musisz tego mówić – przerwał mu szybko. – Wiem co czujesz, twoje zachowanie było wystarczającym dowodem.

\- Przymknij się, też chcę się wypowiedzieć jak w łzawym romansidle – oburzył się. Peterowi serce zabiło mocniej. Jeśli Wade żartował, to wszystko było w porządku.

\- Więc powiedz to – zachęcił z uśmiechem.

\- Boję się – wyznał. – Boję się, że jeśli to powiem, to straci to na wartości.

\- Nie straci – zapewnił. Chciał dotknąć najemnika, zetrzeć łzy z jego policzków, ale powstrzymał się. Poczeka, aż to on zainicjuje kontakt.

\- Dawno tego nie mówiłem. Do nikogo.

\- Moja propozycja dalej jest aktualna.

Nie zamierzał Wade’a do niczego zmuszać, nie w takiej chwili.

\- Nie skorzystam – odparł i odczekał chwilę. – Okej, jednak skorzystam.

\- Jesteś idiotą – stwierdził z rozbawieniem, czując jednocześnie tak ogromną miłość do mężczyzny przed sobą, że jego serce ledwo było w stanie to wytrzymać.

\- Sam sobie wybrałeś takiego księcia.

\- I nie żałuję.

\- A powinieneś. Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego – powiedział cicho Wade, odwracając się do niego plecami. – Kogoś idealnego.

Peter poczuł, jak ze wzruszenia zaciska mu się gardło. Nawet teraz Deadpool myślał przede wszystkim o nim i jego dobru, a nie o sobie. Jak mógłby wybrać kogoś innego?

\- Ty też – zauważył i stanął przed najemnikiem, by patrzeć mu znowu w twarz. – Ale ponieważ idealni ludzie nie istnieją, druga najlepsza osoba wydaje się być właściwym wyborem.

Wade uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało i wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, którą pogładził go z czułością po policzku. Peter niepewnie złapał go za dłoń, by za szybko jej nie zabrał.

\- Wiesz? Miałem niesamowite szczęście, że cię wtedy spotkałem – wyznał i splótł razem ich palce.

\- Zawsze myślałem, że to ja je miałem.

Peter przysunął się bliżej o krok, sprawdzając czy Deadpool się cofnie, ale gdy tego nie zrobił, podszedł jeszcze bliżej.

\- Nie. – Wade pociągnął go za rękę, samemu zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nimi. Prawie stykali się piersiami, Peter czuł jak przyspiesza mu oddech od tej bliskości. – Mógłbyś spotkać kogokolwiek, kto nauczyłby cię tego, czego ja cię nauczyłem. Ale tylko ty mogłeś mnie zaakceptować takim jakim jestem. Pamiętasz jak powiedziałem, że tylko ty mógłbyś wybaczyć potworowi?

\- Nie jesteś potworem, Wade. – Położył wolną dłoń na piersi najemnika, któremu serce waliło równie szybko co jemu.

\- Już nie.

Peterowi znów zebrały się łzy w kącikach oczu, a całe ciało jakby ogarnęła ulga. Cieszył się, że Deadpool już tak o sobie nie myśli. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jak wyglądało dotychczasowe życie najemnika, ale na pewno nie czyniło ono z niego potwora. Nie gdy wykazywał chęci do zmiany, która przecież już się rozpoczęła. 

\- Uznajmy, że obaj mieliśmy szczęście – stwierdził z uśmiechem, który Wade odwzajemnił. Byli teraz tak blisko, jego oczy mimowolnie skierowały się na usta najemnika. – Mogę cię pocałować?

Sam się zaskoczył swoją bezpośredniością, ale nie miał zamiaru bawić się w podchody. Udało mu się wyznać swoje uczucia i sprawić, że Deadpool nie tylko nie uciekł, ale także poniekąd przyznał się do swoich, a co najważniejsze, wyciągnął go z jego skorupy. To był duży sukces i zamierzał go przypieczętować w jedyny słuszny sposób.

\- Uuu, pytanie o zgodę. To mnie podnieca – zażartował Wade i objął go w pasie, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej. Peter zamarł, nie wiedząc co zrobić dalej. Nigdy wcześniej się nie całował, co jak zrobi coś nie tak? Najgorsze było to, że Deadpool był coraz bliżej, ale w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się i ich usta wciąż dzieliło kilka centymetrów. – Na co czekasz?

\- Nie wiem jak się całuje – wyznał i zaczerwienił się, ale nie zrobiło to zbyt wielkiej różnicy, bo i tak był już czerwony, głównie od płaczu.

\- Oh, to łatwe, robisz po prostu tak – wyjaśnił i chwilę później Peter poczuł jego wargi na swoich.

Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś nagle poraził go prądem, który przetoczył się przez całe jego ciało, aż nie dotarł do każdego nerwu. Jego pierwszy pocałunek. Zawsze o tym słyszał, ale uważał wszystkie reakcje za przesadzone. Tak bardzo się mylił. Zadrżał w ramionach Wade’a, praktycznie przelewając mu się przez ręce. To był jeden kontakt, a wywołał taki chaos w jego organizmie. Serce już do końca oszalało, płuca dusiły się od nadmiaru powietrza, a skórę pokryła gęsia skórka, jakby właśnie był na najgorszym zimnie, jakie Nowy Jork miał do zaoferowania. Zakręciło mu się w głowie od tego wszystkiego i gdyby nie Deadpool, który wplótł palce w jego włosy, pewnie opadłaby mu ona bezwładnie na bok. Był tak cholernie szczęśliwy, że nie potrafił nawet tego opisać i znów zachciało mu się płakać. Nawet nie próbował tego zatrzymać, był zbyt szczęśliwy mogąc całować mężczyznę, w którym się zakochał.

Łzy pociekły mu po policzkach, ale uśmiechał się, czując jak Wade przesuwa dłonią w górę i w dół jego pleców. Nawet przez ubranie czuł ciepło jego dłoni, które tak delikatnie go teraz dotykały, jakby najemnik bał się, że jakiś mocniejszy dotyk może go spłoszyć.

Peter uniósł ręce i ujął twarz Deadpoola w dłonie, gładząc go po pokrytych blizną policzkach i mocniej przyciskając swoje usta do jego. Był spragniony tego pocałunku, chciał więcej, potrzebował więcej.

Wade odpowiedział dokładnie tak, jak tego chciał, przyciskając go bliżej do siebie tak że stykali się klatkami piersiowymi. Czuli nawzajem swoje głębokie oddechy i szybko bijące serca, ale Peter nie potrafił skupić się na nich długo, bo przede wszystkim czuł wargi najemnika – zniszczone jak reszta jego ciała, ale wciąż miękkie i ciepłe. Uzależnił się już od nich i nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że miałby to być ostatni raz, kiedy go one całują. Chciałby je poczuć na szyi, na piersi, wszędzie gdzie tylko się da.   

Jęknął na samą myśl i instynktownie wypchnął biodra do przodu. Nie był podniecony, ale czuł w podbrzuszu narastające ciepło, rozchodzące się powoli po reszcie ciała, a cały proces tylko przyspieszył, gdy Wade warknął cicho, co Peter poczuł wszędzie i nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile się całowali, ale oddychanie przez nos robiło się coraz bardziej problematyczne. Deadpool najwyraźniej nie miał z tym problemu, bo z zadowoleniem zaczął go szczypać zębami w wargi, by dostać się do środka jego ust, ale Peter odsunął się, nim je przed nim otworzył.

Ciężko dysząc, spojrzał zamglonym wzrokiem na najemnika i oparł ich czoła razem.

\- Tak to się robi – powiedział Wade z uśmiechem.

Peter odwzajemnił go, ściągnął zaparowane okulary, rzucając nimi gdzieś na podłogę i bez ostrzeżenia znów pocałował mężczyznę, popychając go jednocześnie do przodu, tak że upadli na kanapę, jeden na drugim, ani przez chwilę nie przestając się całować. Tym razem pozwolił językowi Deadpoola dostać się do środka, z radością rozchylając przed nim wargi, a ten natychmiast z tego skorzystał.

Znowu poczuł prąd w całym ciele i z całej siły objął najemnika, by nie trząść się za bardzo pod wpływem tych wszystkich doznań. Cieszył się, że leży, bo zawroty głowy powróciły, a kolana miał jak z waty i nie mógłby na nich ustać. Najlepsze było to, że nawet nie wiedział co robi. Ledwo co odpowiadał na ten pocałunek, po prostu pozwalał Wade’owi robić swoje, samemu tylko na razie się ucząc i po prostu napawając się tym wszystkim.

Nieśmiało trącił język Deadpoola swoim, szybko go jednak cofając. Poczuł, jak najemnik zaśmiał się na tę żałosną próbę odpowiedzi na pocałunek, co tylko zachęciło go do dalszych starań. Już odważniej zaczął naśladować ruchy bardziej doświadczonego mężczyzny i z radością odkrył, że to nawet lepsze niż nic nie robienie. Z zapałem oddawał pocałunek, aż ich języki nie przeniosły się do ust Deadpoola.

Krew szumiała Peterowi w uszach, co chwilę przenikał go dreszcz, a w podbrzuszu wybuch prawdziwy pożar. Nic nie było w stanie powstrzymać dziwnego, emocjonalnego głodu, który właśnie czuł. Nie ważne jak blisko przysuwał się do najemnika, jak mocno go całował, wciąż było mu mało. Zdesperowany zaczął drapać jego kostium, chcąc się dostać do skóry pod spodem, ale to oczywiście nie mogło się udać. Zadowolił się więc brodą i jego policzkami, które zaczął gładzić delikatnie palcami. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Wade zadrżał od tego dotyku. Tak musiał wyglądać raj, jeśli istniał, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo się całowali, ale w pewnym momencie nie pamiętał już niczego, co się działo. Zasnął, zmęczony brakiem snu ostatniej nocy i emocjonalną rozmową, a ostatnią rzeczą jaką zapamiętał przed snem, były otaczające go ramiona i ich ciepło.

Peter obudził się dopiero, gdy poczuł pod plecami coś miękkiego zamiast twardych, ale wygodnych mięśni. Zdezorientowany obrócił się na bok i otworzył zaspane oczy. Nie miał okularów, było ciemno, toteż niewiele widział, ale rozpoznał swój pokój oraz osobę, która stała tuż przy łóżku, na którym został położony. Deadpool musiał go nieść całą drogę od siebie aż do jego domu.

\- Wade? – odezwał się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę najemnika, którą ten złapał i uścisnął delikatnie, przysuwając ją z powrotem do niego, tak że leżała obok jego głowy.

\- Dobranoc, Petey – usłyszał i chwilę później poczuł, jak Deadpool pocałował go w czoło i pogładził po włosach.

Chciał odpowiedzieć i poprosić Wade’a, by został, ale był tak potwornie zmęczony, że nie starczyło mu siły nawet na to. Oczy same mu się zamknęły i po chwili znów spał, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alleluja! Koniec męczarni! :D Co prawda Wade wciąż ma długą drogę przed sobą jeśli chodzi o akceptacje tego wszystkiego, ale Peter chętnie mu w tym pomoże.  
> Word się oficjalnie na mnie obraził, w pliku liczącym ponad 300 stron pojawiło się za dużo błędów, więc program w ogóle przestał je oznaczać, także jeśli jest więcej literówek niż zazwyczaj, to przepraszam :D


	14. Chapter 14

Pierwszą emocją, jaką Peter poczuł po obudzeniu była euforia. Był tak nieprawdopodobnie szczęśliwy, że nie potrafił nawet tego opisać. Gdyby jednak miał się tego podjąć, powiedziałby, że czuł się jakby właśnie nażarł się masy czekolady podczas oglądania ulubionego serialu, otoczony przez stado kociąt, a w tle biegały jednorożce srające tęczą. Nawet to jednak nie oddawało w pełni wszystkich emocji, których właśnie doświadczał. Czy tak czują się zakochani? Jakby właśnie wygrali drugie życie? Bo nie wiedział, czy wstydzić się tego, że miał ochotę skakać i tańczyć. Gdyby tylko Wade z nim teraz był, mogliby to zrobić i nie czułby się ani trochę zażenowany.

Wade.

Peter walnął się z powrotem na łóżko i uśmiechnął się do sufitu na samą myśl o najemniku. Nie potrafił przestać się uśmiechać, kąciki ust jakby same się unosiły. Cały drżał z podekscytowania i bez powodu zaczął się wiercić. Okej, to chyba nie była normalna reakcja, ale raczej nikt nie powinien go winić. Pierwszy raz w życiu był zakochany, a jego uczucia zostały odwzajemnione. Jak w takim przypadku mógł usiedzieć w miejscu? Nie mógł, nie potrafił, nawet nie próbował, tylko jak głupi, zakochany nastolatek, którym był, obrócił się ba brzuch i wtulił twarz w poduszkę, śmiejąc się cholera wie z czego. Chyba po prostu ze szczęścia.

Nawet nie było mu już wstyd. Nie miał czego się wstydzić. Zaledwie kilka godzin temu całował się z Deadpoolem. To był jego pierwszy pocałunek i wciąż czuł na sobie dotyk ust drugiej osoby, a jego ciało zadrżało na samo wspomnienie tej chwili. Była idealna, taka o której pewnie marzyło sporo osób, gdy rozmyślali o swoich pierwszych, romantycznych przygodach. On to przeżył na własnej skórze. Nie miał pojęcia jak aż do teraz mógł się bez tego obejść. Całowanie ukochanej osoby wydawało mu się teraz jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie miał do zaoferowania ten świat. Ta bliskość, ten dotyk, ta eksplozja emocji w głowie i sercu… To wszystko było tak wspaniałe i niepowtarzalne, że żałował, że nie może tego przeżyć na świeżo jeszcze raz, znów o wszystkim zapomnieć i powtórzyć proces.

Ale wtedy przypomniał sobie drugi pocałunek, podczas którego był odważniejszy niż za pierwszym razem. On też miał to coś. Cokolwiek to było, doprowadziło go do szaleństwo, a jego sercu prawie zapewniło migotanie komór. Nawet teraz, gdy odtwarzał ten moment w swojej pamięci, znów dostawał tych samych objawów, tylko o mniejszym nasileniu i o dziwo, było to dla niego za mało. Chciał to przeżyć jeszcze raz, najwięcej jak tylko się da, aż do końca świata.

Zrobiło mu się błogo na samą myśl, a w brzuchu zalęgły mu się motyle i nawet nie miał nic przeciwko. One też tworzyły to wspaniałe uczucie, którego teraz doświadczał. Były dowodem jego zakochania i nie pozbyłby się ich za żadne skarby. W gruncie rzeczy były bardzo przyjemne, zwłaszcza gdy efekt nasilał się ilekroć pomyślał o Deadpoolu lub ich pocałunku, czyli cały czas. Czy kiedykolwiek będzie jeszcze w stanie pomyśleć o czymś innym? Czy teraz obaj zamienią się Gomeza i Mortcię, którzy nawet wiele lat po ślubie szaleli za sobą bez opamiętania? Nie narzekałby, gdyby tak się stało.

Był zakochany, był kochany i z tego powodu był cholernie szczęśliwy. Czuł się żywy, pełen emocji, pełen sił, jakby mógł przenosić góry własnymi rękoma. Czuł, że może wszystko, że znalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi i nawet Hulk nie byłby w stanie go teraz ruszyć.

Roześmiał się z tego porównania. Minęło może z siedem godzin, a już zachowywał się jak opętany miłością idiota, który nagle odkrył w sobie romantyczna duszę. A najlepsze było to, że podobało mu się to. Jeśli taki stan oznaczał radość tego typu, to i przed Flashem będzie się tak zachowywał, i nawet przez chwilę nie poczuje wstydu. Thompson może się gonić, był w związku z superbohaterem, nic mu już nie zepsuje tego dnia. Nie miał pewności co do następnych, w końcu nawet najlepszy związek natrafia w końcu na przeszkody, sam strach Deadpoola będzie jedną z największych, ale dadzą radę. Bo zleży im na sobie. I to wszystko, czego potrzebowali.  

Zastanawiał się jak Wade znosi to wszystko. Jak on się zachowuje? Czy też mu tak odbiło czy może był bardziej spokojny? Najemnik był od niego starszy, pewnie był już w kilku związkach i nowy nie robił na nim takiego wrażenia, jak na Peterze, dla którego był to pierwszy raz. Dla niego mógł to być tylko kolejny dzień, tylko trochę bardziej ekscytujący od standardowego.

Naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, jak on się czuje. Dlatego bez zastanowienia sięgnął po komórkę i zadzwonił do najemnika, ze zniecierpliwieniem czekając aż odbierze. Nie zdawał sobie wcześniej z tego sprawy, ale uwielbiał jego głos i nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy znowu go usłyszy.

Zwykle odebranie nie zajmowało Deadpoolowi tyle czasu, wydawał się być zawsze pod telefonem, pewnie nawet w czasie walki mógłby gadać, ale teraz nie odbierał, choć Peter czekał do samego końca, aż połączenie samo się przerwało. Żadnej poczty głosowej, nic. Trochę go to zmartwiło. Nie, to za mało powiedziane, bardzo go ta sytuacja zmartwiła. Wade zawsze odbierał. Zawsze. Musiał być jakiś powód tłumaczący, czemu teraz tego nie zrobił. Był ten bardziej optymistyczny, w którym Wade po prostu się kąpał i zostawił komórkę poza łazienką. Ten bardziej pesymistyczny natomiast tyczył się śmierci. Może Deadpool był na jakiejś akcji później w nocy i go zabito, a teraz dopiero dochodził do siebie?

Albo gorzej, mógł stwierdzić, że jednak wejście w związek z nastolatkiem to głupi pomysł i po prostu się zmył. Albo znalazł sobie inny powód, na przykład przeraził się wczoraj bardziej niż powinien i w obawie o to, że Peter się nim znudzi, zakończył wszystko zanim na dobre się zaczęło.

Dobry humor uleciał z niego jak powietrze z balonika. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, że coś takiego mogło się stać, ale nie potrafił nie wracać do tego myślami, nie gdy już te czarne scenariusze pojawiły się w jego głowie. Chyba by się załamał, gdyby ten najczarniejszy okazał się prawdą. Nie przeżyje kolejnego odrzucenia, nie gdy wiedział, że Wade też coś do niego czuje tylko najprawdopodobniej się boi. Tego, że to wszystko straci, tego że ktoś zrobi Peterowi krzywdę, tego że nie będzie wystarczająco dobry.  

Przestań być taki pesymistyczny, Parker, skarcił sam siebie. Coś takiego może nie byłoby nieprawdopodobne, ale chyba zauważyłby, gdyby zeszłego wieczora Wade zachowywał się dziwnie. A nie robił tego. Całowali się z takim zaangażowaniem, że nie było mowy, by to była gra jednej ze stron, by zmylić drugą albo żeby ukryć swoje zmartwienia. Poza tym Deadpool by mu tego nie zrobił. Prawda? Nie skrzywdziłby go, zwłaszcza emocjonalnie. To po prostu gryzło się z jego charakterem. Oczywiście mógł to zrobić nieświadomie, w panice, ale dalej nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Albo po prostu nie chciał.

Gdyby tylko Wade odebrał i potwierdził, że jego strach jest bezpodstawny. Przez te czarne myśli odechciało mu się nawet wstawać, a co dopiero biegać czy iść do szkoły. Gwen od razu zauważyłaby, że coś jest nie tak i nawet nie mógłby jej powiedzieć, co konkretnie, bo sam by nie wiedział dopóki nie porozmawiałby z najemnikiem.

\- Oddzwoń do cholery – powiedział wpatrując się w telefon, jakby to miało cokolwiek pomóc.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy pomogło, ale gdy nagle poczuł w dłoni wibracje zwiastujące przyjście nowej wiadomości, omal nie wypuścił smartfona z ręki. Sytuacja prawie się powtórzyła, gdy zobaczył, że to Wade przysłał mu smsa.

**Dzień dobry, słońce <3**

Peter poczuł, jak znowu wraca do niego życie tylko dzięki tej jednej, prostej wiadomości. No może to przezwisko też miało z tym coś wspólnego.

Szybko zabrał się za odpisywanie.

_Dlaczego nie odebrałeś? :(_

Szczerze wątpił, że Wade mu cokolwiek powie, raczej będzie unikał tematu nawet jeśli przyczyną było coś naprawdę zwykłego.

**Byłem na mieście, nie wziąłem telefonu.**

Niespotykanie normalna odpowiedź, nie spodziewał się jej.

_Ty i wychodzenie gdzieś?_

Wysłał pytanie z uśmiechem. Nawet przez telefon i z takiej odległości wyczuwał, że z Deadpoolem wszystko okej.

**Myślisz, że całymi dniami siedzę w domu i czekam na ciebie, eh?**

Czy on naprawdę uwzględnił swoje „eh” nawet w wiadomości tekstowej?

Nim zdążył odpisać, przyszła kolejna wiadomość.

**Tak, używam eh nawet w wiadomościach. Handluj z tym!**

Peter roześmiał się.

_W zasadzie to tak._

**Nie samym Peterem Deadpool żyje!**

Znowu się zaśmiał, choć sam żart nie był nawet taki śmieszny. Był po prostu szczęśliwy, że nie nadciągnęła żadna katastrofa, a Wade wydawał się być sobą. Pewniejszy osąd wyda, gdy zobaczy się z nim po szkole, ale miał dobre przeczucia.

_Skoro tak mówisz. Pogadamy później, muszę iść biegać, chciałem się tylko przywitać._

**Trenuj te swoje śliczne nóżki, bardzo się przydają do pewnych aktywności fizycznych! :P**

Nawet nie zapytał, co najemnik miał na myśli, po prostu odłożył telefon bez wysyłanie odpowiedzi i cały czerwony na twarzy zaczął się przygotowywać do biegu. Znowu w fantastycznym humorze zbiegł na dół do kuchni, gdzie ciocia dopijała właśnie swoją kawę, siedząc nad jakimiś papierami.

\- Cześć, ciociu – przywitał się, całując ją w pośpiechu nim dopadł do lodówki, by przekąsić coś na szybko.

Gdy stał tak przy otwartej lodówce, ciocia spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- Jesteś dziś wyjątkowo szczęśliwy – zauważyła. – Coś się stało wczoraj? Nawet nie słyszałam kiedy wszedłeś do domu.

Wade był dobry. Nie dość, że przeniósł go przez pół miasta na rękach, to jeszcze wspiął się potem na piętro przez okno i zrobił to wszystko tak cicho, że ciocia o niczym nie wiedziała. Teleportację raczej by usłyszała.

Peter miał wrażenie, że zakochał się w najemniku jeszcze bardziej.

\- Byłem zmęczony, od razu położyłam się do łóżka – wyjaśnił.

\- Uśmiechasz się – zwróciła mu uwagę May i sama też się uśmiechnęła. – Znam ten uśmiech.

Znowu się zaczerwienił i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w szybie zdobiącej drzwiczki szafki wiszącej obok niego. Nie było to może lustro, ale zauważył swoje zarumienione policzki bez problemu.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – powiedział zawstydzony i potarł oba rumieńce, ale to tylko pogorszyło sprawę. 

\- Myślę, że wiesz. – Ciocia wstała od stołu i podeszła do niego. – Czyżby chodziło o Gwen?

\- Co? Nie! – zaprzeczył natychmiast. – Gwen i ja jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Oh. Więc komu udało się skraść serce mojego ulubionego bratanka? – spytała ciekawa.

\- Nikt go nie skradł – skłamał zawstydzony całą tą rozmową. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później do niej dojdzie, zwłaszcza że naprawdę słabo się krył ze swoimi uczuciami, ale wolałby ją przeprowadzić innego dnia, kiedy największe emocje opadną i będzie w stanie opowiadać o Deadpoolu bez szczerzenia się jak głupi. Najpierw jednak będzie musiał przestać się uśmiechać na samą jego myśl.

\- Dobrze, nie będę naciskać – obiecała, choć widział po niej, że mocno ją korci, by dalej dociekać. – Ale liczę na to, że kiedyś opowiesz mi o swojej dziewczynie.

Nie chcąc póki co wyjawiać swojego prawdopodobnego biseksualizmu, Peter nie poprawił jej i nie powiedział, że to nie o dziewczynę chodzi.

\- Idę biegać – oznajmił, choć nie dokończył jeszcze lekkiego śniadania. Po prostu chciał uciec od cioci na wypadek gdyby zmieniła zdanie.

\- Nie wpadnij pod samochód! – zawołała za nim, gdy opuścił kuchnię. Nim zamknął za sobą drzwi frontowe, usłyszał jeszcze jak ciocia się śmieje.

Też coś. Może i był zakochany, ale nie głupi ani nieuważny. Nie przebiegnie przecież środkiem ulicy bez rozglądania się na boki.

Pięć minut później faktycznie prawie wpadł pod samochód. Ale to nie była jego wina tylko kierowcy, który jeszcze miał czelność krzyczeć, żeby nie wchodził na drogę. Najwyraźniej te wszystkie pasy namalowano tylko dla ozdoby, a nie po to, by z nich korzystać.

Myślał, że biegając po okolicy pozbędzie się odrobiny tej całej energii, która w nim siedziała, ale najwyraźniej pogorszyło to tylko sprawę, bo po powrocie do domu był jeszcze bardziej nakręcony niż przed joggingiem. Gdyby miał trochę więcej czasu, pobiegałby jeszcze, by porządnie się zmęczyć, ale niestety szkoła czekała.

Pozostali uczniowie dziwnie się na niego patrzyli, gdy siedząc w autobusie zaczął nucić pod nosem piosenkę, której właśnie słuchał. Normalnie by tego nie robił, bo jednak zwracało to na niego zbyt wiele uwagi, ale teraz miał to gdzieś. Wszystko, co nie było związane z Wadem miał teraz głęboko w poważaniu, najchętniej wysiadłby podczas któregoś z postojów i nawet nie poszedł do szkoły. Nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, bo zmartwiłby tym ciocię, a Gwen pewnie by go zabiła za uniknięcie spotkania z nią i opowiedzenia jej wszystkiego. Został więc na miejscu, odliczając godziny do wizyty u najemnika.

Zastanawiał się co zrobi, gdy go znowu zobaczy, pierwszy raz po wczorajszym wyznaniu. Czy będzie przesadą, jeśli go pocałuje na powitanie? Tak robią pary, prawda? Ale może było na to za wcześnie i powinni po prostu się uściskać? Wade pewnie by wiedział, ale zapewne znowu będzie się bał wykonać pierwszy ruch. To nie będzie łatwy związek, czuł to w kościach, ale na pewno warty wysiłku.

Dojechali wreszcie do szkoły i był trochę zdziwiony, że Gwen nie czekała na niego na przystanku. Był pewien, że gdy tylko wysiądzie z autobusu, to przyjaciółka zaciągnie go gdzieś w prywatne miejsce i zmusi do mówienia o wszystkim. Jeszcze nic straconego, ta druga część wydarzeń wciąż mogła się stać rzeczywistością.

Razem z innymi wszedł na teren szkoły i chwilę później zauważył przyjaciółkę. Gwen stała nieopodal wejścia, skupiona na swoim telefonie. Jakby wyczuwając, że Peter pochodzi, podniosła głowę i  pomachała mu, zaraz potem podbiegając do niego.

\- Sądząc po twojej minie chyba wszystko poszło dobrze – powiedziała i uściskała go na powitanie, praktycznie wieszając mu się na szyi. Musiał ją przytrzymać w pasie, by nie przewróciła ich oboje.

\- Nawet lepiej niż dobrze – sprostował. Policzki bolały go już od uśmiechania, mimo to dalej nie potrafił przestać tego robić. Deadpool musiał na niego rzucić jakiś urok, nie było innego wytłumaczenia tego permanentnego wyszczerza. Czuł się jak Joker tylko mniej żądny krwi.

\- To opowiadaj! – popędziła go, jednocześnie odciągając go od pozostałych uczniów, by nikt ich nie podsłuchał. – Ty mu wszystko powiedziałeś, czy on zrobił to pierwszy?

\- Ja – odparł i pochylił głowę zawstydzony. Dziwnie było tak po prostu o tym rozmawiać, w końcu wczorajszy wieczór był mocno intymnym momentem i nie chciał za dużo wyjawiać, ale jednocześnie czuł potrzebę pochwalenia się tym wszystkim.

\- Bardzo się denerwowałeś?

\- Jeszcze jak – przyznał. – Nie wiedziałem czego się spodziewać po odpowiedzi Deadpoola.

\- A co dostałeś? – Gwen przybliżyła się, zapewne by wywrzeć na nim presję.

\- Emocjonalny rollercoaster.

Zbił ją z tym z tropu.

\- Jak to? – zdziwiła się.

\- Przeszedłem od zdenerwowania, poprzez rozpacz, po radość w ciągu kilku minut – wyjaśnił. – Tak w dużym uproszczeniu, to obaj się poryczeliśmy.

\- Żartujesz. Ale wszystko skończyło się dobrze, nie?

Peter zaczerwienił się, a Gwen uśmiechnęła niepokojąco.

\- A więc… - mówiła dalej – pocałowaliście się?

Jego nerwowy śmiech był prawdopodobnie wystarczającą odpowiedzią, ale i tak zdecydował się na użycie słów. Spojrzał na przyjaciółkę i patrząc jej prosto w oczy przytaknął, a potem potwierdził wszystko słownie.

\- Tak.

\- Aww, to musiało być urocze. Zwłaszcza że pewnie nigdy się nie całowałeś.

Peter prychnął i delikatnie odepchnął śmiejącą się Gwen.

\- To było… po prostu nieziemskie – wyznał, znów stając się nieśmiałym.

\- Domyślam się. – Przyjaciółka puściła mu oczko. – To znaczy, starszy facet, bardziej doświadczony. Czego chcieć więcej? To znaczy oprócz pewnej oczywistej rzeczy.

\- Przestań – poprosił ją.

\- Skończyło się na czymś więcej? – zapytała i sugestywnie poruszyła brwiami.

\- Chcesz mnie zażenować?

\- Może troszkę. Udaje mi się?

\- Nie uprawialiśmy seksu – odpowiedział na pytanie Gwen, a ta popatrzyła na niego niedowierzając. – Serio, całowaliśmy się tylko, a potem zasnąłem.

\- Jak mogłeś zasnąć podczas pocałunku? – spytała zaskoczona.

\- Byłem zmęczony, dobra? Poza tym leżeliśmy i…

\- Oh, leżeliście i byłeś zmęczony. – Gwen uśmiechnęła się. – A przez moment nawet ci uwierzyłam.

\- Cicho, do niczego nie doszło – zapewnił znowu. Czuł jak jego policzki robią się jeszcze cieplejsze niż wcześniej.

\- Jasne, że nie – odparła sarkastycznie. 

\- Naprawdę, my wcale… Wiesz co, nieważne.

Dalsze zaprzeczanie nie miało sensu, Gwen mogła sobie myśleć  co chciała, on powiedział prawdę i tylko to się liczyło.

\- W porządku, powiedzmy, że ci wierzę – powiedziała i objęła go ramieniem. – Chodź, kochasiu, bo spóźnimy się na lekcje.

Powrócili na główny plac i zaczęli iść w stronę budynku szkoły. Musieli wyglądać bardzo dziwnie, oboje uśmiechnięci, a on jeszcze dodatkowo zarumieniony z niewiadomego dla osób trzecich powodu. Niektórym osobom mogliby przypominać parę, zwłaszcza że Gwen wciąż go obejmowała.

\- Peter! – zawołał ktoś nagle znajomym głosem.

Zatrzymali się, a on odwrócił się za siebie i zobaczył biegnącą w jego stronę osobę, której nie widział już od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Harry! – krzyknął ucieszony i uściskał przyjaciela, gdy ten tylko do niego podbiegł. Dobrze było znów go widzieć po tak długiej rozłące. Gdyby nie spotkał Wade’a i nie zaprzyjaźnił się z Gwen, czekanie na powrót Harry’ego byłoby pewnie jeszcze bardziej męczące. Na szczęście dwójka nowych osób w jego życiu bez problemu pozwoliła mu ignorować wyjazd przyjaciela i umiliła mu czekanie na jego powrót, który wreszcie nadszedł.

\- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć – powiedział Harry, klepiąc go po plecach. Z uśmiechami na twarzach odsunęli się do siebie.

\- Ciebie też – przyznał, wciąż nie mogąc się nadziwić, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel od dzieciństwa wrócił. – Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że przyjeżdżasz?

\- Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę – wyjaśnił. – Poza tym mój powrót był nagły, ojciec kazał mi wracać, powiedział, że ma pewne interesy do załatwienia w mieście, choć sam jeszcze nie wrócił.

Peter miał wiele pytań do zadania Harry’emu, na przykład gdzie dokładnie bywał, co robił i inne takie, ale nim zdążył je zadać, przypomniał sobie o Gwen, która stała cały czas obok, czując się zapewnie niezręcznie.

\- Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć – zdecydował i odwrócił się do przyjaciółki. – A póki co poznaj Gwen. Gwen, to jest Harry.

\- Cześć – przywitała się z nim.

\- Wow, ale się pozmieniało – stwierdził zszokowany. – Zanim wyjechałem bałeś się nawet spojrzeć na Gwen dłużej niż kilka sekund, a teraz? Jesteście razem?

\- Nie – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie. Harry popatrzył na oboje skonfundowanym wzrokiem, oczekując dalszych wyjaśnień.

Gwen zaśmiała się na widok jego miny.

\- Peter i ja jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi – wytłumaczyła mu. – Zresztą on już jest zajęty, ma chłopaka.

Peter zarumienił się – znowu, powinien po prostu tak zostać – nie będąc jednak pewnym, czy tę reakcję wywołał fakt, że Harry dowiedział się o jego związku w taki sposób, czy może użycie przez Gwen słowa „chłopak”.

Brzmiało ładnie i sprawiało, że jego serce zaczynało szybciej bić. Podobało mu się.

\- Masz chłopaka! – zawołał zaskoczony Harry, a Peter czym prędzej do niego doskoczył, by zatkać mu usta. Szkoła nie mogła się jeszcze o tym dowiedzieć!

\- Cicho! – syknął zaniepokojony i rozejrzał się, czy nikt nie usłyszał, ale plac przed szkołą był już pusty, wszyscy udali się do klas.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał Harry, gdy miał już odsłonięte usta. – Po prostu jestem zszokowany. Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś, że jesteś gejem.

\- Nie jestem, prawdopodobnie jestem bi – wyjaśnił już spokojniejszy. Niebezpieczeństwo póki co zażegnane.

\- To trochę wyjaśnia – przyznał przyjaciel. – Znam go?

\- Ma na imię Wade i nie znasz go, nie jest z tej szkoły. W ogóle nie chodzi do szkoły.

Zdecydował się pójść w podobną wersję do tej, którą opowiedział cioci, tylko bez kłamania na temat wieku Deadpoola. Harry raczej nie miałby z tym problemu.

\- Student? – spytał.

\- Starszy – odpowiedziała mu Gwen, wyraźnie zadowolona z tego, że utrudniała dziś Peterowi życie jak tylko mogła. Zawsze wydawała mu się być najmilszą osobą świata, a tymczasem siedział w niej jakiś diabeł.

\- Spotykasz się z dorosłym facetem? – Tym razem Harry darował sobie podniesiony głos, ale był wyraźnie zszokowany. – Jak bardzo jest dorosły?

\- Dziesięć lat starszy.

\- Jasna cholera – wyszeptał zdumiony. – Zupełnie nie przypominasz już mojego przyjaciela.

Peter zaśmiał się.

\- To ja, zapewniam cię – powiedział i chwilę później zadzwonił dzwonek. – Pogadamy później, musimy iść do klasy.

\- Ja nawet nie wiem, gdzie mam lekcję, kierowca dopiero mnie przywiózł, miałem iść do sekretariatu kiedy zobaczyłem ciebie.

\- W takim razie się pospiesz – polecił mu Peter. – Nie chcesz chyba dostać kary pierwszego dnia po powrocie?

\- W życiu. Ojciec by mnie zabił.

Przechodząc obok szkolnych szafek, coś przykuło uwagę Petera, a konkretniej coś na jego własnej szafce, którą na co dzień ignorował. Ktoś coś do niej przykleił i wyglądało to jak kartka. Nieco zaniepokojony podszedł bliżej z przyjaciółmi. Na papierze nabazgrano tylko niechlujnie „Nie otwierać!”. Nieco dziwna wiadomość, wręcz nakazująca, by się jej sprzeciwić.

\- Może jednak powinieneś otworzyć – zasugerowała Gwen.

\- Nie wiem czy chcę. Co jak Flash postanowił się zemścić?

Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy Flash włamał mu się do szafki, a po wczorajszym na pewno miał ochotę się odegrać, choć na niewłaściwej osobie. Peter nie miał pojęcia, co stało się z tymi wszystkimi zabawkami z szafki Thompsona dlatego tym bardziej miał powody do obaw. Równie dobrze mógł zatrzymać kilka i przerzucić je do niego. Tylko czy zdecydowałby się zrobić to samo, co zrobiono jemu? Był aż tak nieoryginalny? Nie miał pojęcia, ale trochę się tego obawiał.

\- Jak nie otworzysz, to się nie dowiesz – zachęcała go dalej przyjaciółka. Cała ich trójka zapomniała chwilowo o lekcjach, na których powinni być. – Albo sam otworzysz albo podaj mi kod. Ja to zrobię.

Peter miał swoją dumę i nie zamierzał stchórzyć. To tylko szafka, w której coś było. Nie byli postaciami z kreskówki, więc wykluczył jakiś głupi żart w stylu ciasto wystrzeliwujące na twarz. Co złego mogło się stać? Poza stertę dildo wypadających na podłogę, oczywiście?

Biorąc głęboki wdech wprowadził kombinację, a zamek kliknął w odpowiedzi, drzwi pozostały jednak na miejscu, więc nic ciężkiego na nie nie napierało. To go trochę uspokoiło i dodało odwagi. Już pewniejszy siebie otworzył drzwi na całą szerokość i na podłogę wysypał się stos różowych kartek w kształcie serca. Wylądowały mu pod nogami jak jakaś lawina, otaczając go ze wszystkich stron i sięgając mu do kostek.

Nie tego się spodziewał. Zmieszany sięgnął po jedno z papierowych serc, czując jak jego własne zaczyna szybciej bić.

Serca były składane, a po ich otworzeniu ukazywały się zapisane na nich inicjały, takie same jak te na Deadharleyu.

\- Wow, ktoś ma rozmach – stwierdził Harry. On i Gwen także wzięli po kartce do ręki i pokazali mu, co jest na nich napisane. Wszystkie miały to samo, cztery litery i jeden plus wykaligrafowane do przesady, diametralnie inne niż kartce na drzwiach, choć pewnie wszystko było pisane przez jedną osobę.

Nigdy specjalnie nie rozumiał fenomenu dawania sobie małych prezentów będąc w związku. Wydawało mu się to głupie i niepotrzebne. Zmienił zdanie. To było miłe. Bardzo miłe. Zwłaszcza gdy zdał sobie sprawę ile czasu musiał poświęcić Wade na zrobienie tego wszystkiego. Serc było co najmniej sto, nawet jeśli nie były wycięte samodzielnie, to wypisanie na nich inicjałów, zwłaszcza każdego ręcznie, musiało kosztować trochę wysiłku i wymagało niesamowitej cierpliwości, z którą Deadpool raczej nie był kojarzony. To był sympatyczny gest ze strony najemnika, któremu udało się go wzruszyć. Nawet jeśli ilość tych wszystkich serc była trochę przytłaczająca. Co on z nimi teraz zrobi?

\- Co za idiota – stwierdził z rozczuleniem i zaczął pakować kartki z powrotem do szafki.

\- Musi cię naprawdę lubić.

Peter zaczerwienił się na uwagę Harry’ego, sam nie wiedząc czemu, skoro ten o wszystkim już wiedział.

\- Ja jego też – odparł, kontynuując chowanie serc.

Gdy zaczęły się już wysypywać z szafki, pozostałą na podłodze część wsadził ostrożnie do plecaka. Nie miał serca – hehe – ich wyrzucać, postanowił zamiast tego przenosić je kawałek po kawałku do domu. Jedno powiesi przy rysunku tego sympatycznego staruszka, a resztę schowa w pudełku po butach i zamknie w szafie albo położy pod łóżkiem.

Po tej małej  i nieoczekiwanej sytuacji, rozstali się chwilowo z Harrym obiecując sobie, że pogadają jeszcze na innych przerwach. Peter zaproponował Gwen, by wykorzystała ten czas na naprawienie relacji ze starymi znajomymi, ale odmówiła i zdecydowała, że dołączy do niego i Harry’ego. Podziękował jej za to, a ona odpowiedziała, że to drobnostka. Ale to nie była drobnostka. Nie dla niego. 

Nie był zdziwiony, kiedy nie mógł skupić się na lekcji. Jego myśli krążyły co chwilę pomiędzy Deadpoolem a Harrym. Ten dzień nie mógłby być lepszy. Nie tylko miał teraz chłopaka, ale i jego przyjaciel wrócił do Nowego Jorku i istniała duża szansa, że przez jakiś czas się już stąd nie ruszy. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, co znowu zaplanuje Norman Osborn i czy nie postanowi gdzieś wyjechać, ale raczej nie zabrałby syna praktycznie przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego, a w zasadzie całej szkoły średniej. To by było mocno nie w porządku, choć Peter już wielokrotnie się przekonał, że Harry nie jest posiadaczem najlepszego ojca na świecie. Nie miał nawet przeciętnego, po prostu miał sobie kogoś, z kim był biologicznie spokrewniony. Ale Harry kochał swojego jedynego rodzica mimo tego i zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, zwłaszcza jeśli miałoby to zbliżyć ich do siebie.

Pomiędzy lekcjami nie było za wiele czasu, by pogadać z Harrym, dlatego odpuścili to sobie już po pierwszej próbie i zdecydowali, że porozmawiają podczas przerwy na lunch. To wciąż nie było zbyt wiele, ale na pewno więcej niż podczas normalnych przerw.

\- Przez większość czasu siedziałem w Anglii – powiedział Harry, gdy całą trójką usiedli na schodach do piwnicy. Tym razem Peter nie obawiał się, że ktoś ich podsłucha, zresztą opowieści przyjaciela i tak nie były jakąś wielką tajemnicą. – Wiesz, ze względu na mój zerowy potencjał lingwistyczny.

\- Gwen może ci dać korki – zaproponował Peter. – Mnie pomogło.

\- Potwierdzam, jestem dobrą nauczycielką – przyznała nieskromnie.

Harry roześmiał się.

\- Zastanowię się – obiecał i kontynuował swoją historię z wyjazdów. – Tak czy inaczej, ja mokłem na deszczu całymi dniami, a mój ojczulek jeździł sobie po półwyspie Iberyjskim i szukał nowych wspólników. Ma jakiś nowy projekt.

\- Serio? Jaki? – Znając Normana, pewnie chodziło o kolejną broń, ale to było bez znaczenia tak długo, jak miałoby to być interesujące.

Przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, nic mi nie mówi. Wspomniał tylko o jakimś płynie zwiększającym potencjał człowieka czy coś takiego – odparł od niechcenia. – Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby się okazało, że wymyślił jakieś sterydy.

\- Sterydy nie brzmią imponująco – zauważyła Gwen. – Poza tym, czy Oscorp nie sprzedaje swoich wynalazków wojsku? Po co im sterydy?

\- Kiedyś testowano narkotyki na żołnierzach, żeby zwiększyć ich przydatność na polu walki – powiedział Peter. – Może chodzi o coś podobnego?

\- Co za różnica? Chyba niezbyt dobrze ojcu poszło, bo przyjechał po mnie wściekły i powiedział, że wracamy. Następnego dnia wsadził mnie do samolotu, a sam jeszcze został w Anglii.

\- Przynajmniej trochę pozwiedzałeś.

Peter przytaknął Gwen.

\- Chciałbym kiedyś polecieć do Anglii. Albo gdziekolwiek.

Może Deadpool kiedyś sprezentuje mu wycieczkę poza USA? Mogliby gdzieś razem polecieć, na przykład na jakieś wakacje. Może nie w tym roku, ale kiedyś. Na pewno dobrze by się razem bawili. Wade pewnie widział już niejeden kraj jako najemnik, ale raczej nie miał za dużo czasu na zwiedzanie, a przecież było tyle ciekawych rzeczy do zobaczenia.

\- Anglia jest nudna – stwierdził Harry. – Może i nie znam innych języków niż angielski, ale wolałbym pojechać gdzieś, gdzie jest inny język niż słuchać ciągle tego samego tylko wypowiadanego z bufonowatym akcentem. Nie wspominając już o tym, że wszyscy traktowali mnie jakbym osobiście zatopił im tę całą herbatę w Bostonie.

Peter i Gwen roześmiali się.

\- Może to po prostu specyfika szkół dla bogaczy – zauważyła. – Ale powiedziałeś, że przez większość czasu siedziałeś w Anglii, czyli byłeś gdzieś jeszcze. Gdzie?

\- Na początek w Portugalii, potem na chwile trafiłem z ojcem do Grecji, a potem na stałe trafiłem do Anglii. Czasami raz na tydzień lub dwa jechałem sobie z nudów do innego kraju, ale tylko na parę godzin.

\- Wyobrażasz to sobie, Peter? – zapytała podekscytowana Gwen. – Lecisz sobie trochę samolotem i jesteś w innym kraju, a nie stanie. Zazdroszczę Europejczykom.

\- Ja też. Inne kultura, inni ludzie, inne języki. Tutaj co najwyżej zamienię bostoński akcent na teksański.

\- A gdzie nie pojedziemy, to albo natrafimy na ocean albo tajgę lub pustynie – przytaknął im Harry.

\- Ty się nie odzywaj, ty jeździsz czasami po świecie – zaśmiał się Peter.

\- Wolałbym po stokroć pojechać gdzieś z tobą w US niż z ojcem gdziekolwiek indziej na świecie – wyznał zgorzkniale. – Z tobą przynajmniej miałbym co robić, ale mniejsza z tym, opowiadaj więcej o swoim chłopaku.

\- Wspaniały pomysł – stwierdziła Gwen i rozsiadła się wygodniej.

\- Nie ma o czym opowiadać – powiedział zmieszany tym zainteresowaniem. Czemu ludzi tak interesowały cudze związki?

\- Gówno prawda! – Harry przysiadł się bliżej niego i szturchnął go łokciem. – Jaki on jest? Jak się poznaliście? Co robi?

\- Będziesz pisać naszą biografię? – zapytał zdziwiony, ale też nieco rozbawiony. Stęsknił się za Harrym, brakowało mu jego obecności.

\- Może kiedyś – odparł. – A więc? Pierwsze pytanie. Jaki jest?

\- Umm… inny?

Nie potrafił do końca opisać Wade’a bez wspominania kim naprawdę był. Ale i bez tego było ciężko, bo jego chłopak był naprawdę jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Oczywiście potrafił wymienić cechy, które były w nim najbardziej widoczne, ale nie oddałyby one w pełni jaką osobą Deadpool był. Trzeba go było po prostu zobaczyć.

\- Inny? – powtórzył.

\- Zaufaj mi, jest inny – wtrąciła się Gwen.

\- Znasz go?

\- Widziałam go tylko raz – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. – Nieco szalony, zwłaszcza na punkcie Petera.

\- Gwen – ostrzegł ją, czerwieniąc się. Cały dzień to robił, może to objaw jakiejś choroby, a nie zwykłe zawstydzenie?

\- No co? To prawda – zaśmiała się i zwróciła do Harry’ego – Ale serio, to naprawdę fajny facet. Peter trafił we właściwe ręce.

\- Nie jestem jego własnością, Gwen.

\- Cicho, tak się mówi.

\- Dobrze, że sobie kogoś znalazłeś – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. – Teraz tylko ja muszę zrobić to samo.

\- Może Gwen – zasugerował Peter z wrednym uśmieszkiem, chcąc się odegrać na przyjaciółce. Tym razem to ona się zaczerwieniła. Rumieniec przyjaciela był fajnym bonusem.

\- Jasne, czemu nie. – Harry zaśmiał się niezręcznie i za wszelką cenę unikał patrzenia na Gwen. Peter miał wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie się głośno śmiać z powodu min ich obojga.

W sumie jak o tym myślał, doszedł do wniosku, że z jego przyjaciół byłaby całkiem fajna para. Ale nie zamierzał ich swatać na siłę, nawet jeśli kusiło go tylko dlatego, by im podokuczać tak jak oni będą dokuczać jemu.  

\- Robiłeś jakieś zdjęcia, kiedy byłeś w tych różnych krajach? – zapytał podekscytowany Peter. Gdyby kiedyś udało mu się pojechać do Europy albo gdziekolwiek indziej poza Stany, chyba nie starczyłoby mu pamięci w aparacie, by sfotografować wszystko, co mógłby tam zobaczyć.

\- Nie, nie było nic wartego uwiecznienia.

\- Nic wartego uwiecznienia?! – oburzył się. – Byłeś przez moment w Grecji! Tyle tam ruin i według ciebie to jest nic?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Z nas dwóch to ty masz hopla na punkcie fotografii, nie ja – przypomniał mu przyjaciel. – Mnie takie rzeczy nie kręcą.

\- Ignorant.

Harry pokazał mu środkowy palec i zaraz potem obaj się zaśmiali.

Przerwa powoli dobiegała końca, dlatego całą trójką postanowili iść już pod swoje klasy, by nie spóźnić się znów na zajęcia.

\- To działo się coś jeszcze poza zmianą twojego statusu na Facebooku? – zapytał Harry, gdy odprowadzali Gwen.

\- Niespecjalnie – odpowiedział, choć działo się przecież tak wiele, ale połowy z tego nawet nie mógł opowiedzieć bez wyjawiania tego, że po szkole zakłada maskę i razem z byłym mordercą na zlecenie zwalcza przestępczość. Było jednak kilka rzeczy, o których mógł wspomnieć. – Mam pracę.

\- Serio? Jaką? Pewnie w jakimś laboratorium co?

\- Nie, jestem fotografem.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Mogłem się domyślić – stwierdził rozbawiony. – Gdzie pracujesz?

\- W Daily Bugle. Sprzedaję im zdjęcia z… różnych wydarzeń. Dostaję kilka stów tylko za pięć czy sześć zdjęć.

\- Mogę zobaczyć?

Peter ucieszył się, że pomimo niechęci przyjaciela do fotografii i tak chciał popatrzeć na jego dzieła. Kiedyś mógł mu je pokazywać tylko na telefonie, teraz wreszcie mógł się pochwalić porządnymi zdjęciami. Zastanawiał się tylko, czy rozważnym będzie pokazać fotki robione Deadpoolowi. Harry może nie był najbystrzejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znał, ale tego że ma kontakt z najemnikiem raczej by się domyślił. Mógłby kłamać, że ma po prostu szczęście być w odpowiednim miejscu o właściwym czasie, ale nawet dziecko by tego nie kupiło, a co dopiero dorosły chłopak, który zna go już wiele lat.

\- Może później. – Dzięki temu będzie miał czas wybrać odpowiednie zdjęcia do pokazania. Chwilowo w pamięci aparatu miał wszystkie zdjęcia z wczorajszego dnia. Zapomniał je zgrać na komputer, gdy przerzucał część na pamięć przenośną, by sprzedać Jamesonowi. – Teraz i tak nie mamy…

Jego wypowiedź została mu przerwana w pół słowa, gdy nagle został złapany tuż zza rogu i pchnięty na ścianę, o którą uderzył głową. Nieco zamroczony otworzył oczy, które zamknął podczas uderzenia i zobaczył przed sobą ogarniętego furią Flasha. Świetnie. Tego właśnie potrzebował.

\- Jesteś martwy, Parker – warknął Flash. Trzymał go za poły rozpiętej bluzy, nie pozwalając się ruszyć. Tylko że Peter wiedział jak w razie czego się uwolnić. Nie takie chwyty trenował z Wadem. – Wiem że to ty nawrzucałeś mi tego całego gejowskiego śmiecia do szafki!

\- Dildo jest też używane przez kobiety – zauważył, za co został tylko mocniej przyparty do ściany.

\- Dalej sobie ze mnie żartujesz po tym co zrobiłeś?

\- To nie ja – zaprzeczył, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy przypomniał sobie te wszystkie zabawki na podłodze przed szafką Thompsona.

Flash nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bo nagle został odepchnięty, a przy Peterze pojawił się Harry.

\- Zostaw go, Flash – rozkazał mu, zasłaniając Petera własnym ciałem, tak jak zazwyczaj to robił. Zawsze działało w starciach z Flashem.

\- Hoho! Paniczyk wrócił! – zaśmiał się uradowany Flash, jednocześnie piorunując Harry’ego wzrokiem. Peter wyminął przyjaciela i stanął na linii wzroku Thompsona. To była jego walka, którą był w stanie wygrać. Nie potrzebował więcej pomocy Harry’ego. 

\- Skończyłeś? – zapytał póki co panując jeszcze nad sobą. Kpiny w jego kierunku mógł wytrzymać, ale nie w kierunku jego bliskich.

\- Próbujesz się stawiać, Parker? – zapytał groźnie, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Nie cofnął się przed nim, stał z dumnie uniesioną głową, nie bojąc się niczego. – Od kiedy to ty musisz bronić jego, a nie on ciebie?

\- Od teraz – odparł. – Przepuścisz nas?

Flash nie mógł wybrać lepszego miejsca na swoją małą zasadzkę, stał im centralnie na drodze do klasy Gwen. Mogliby co prawda z Harrym odejść, przyjaciółka sama mogłaby dojść pod drzwi, ale nie zamierzał tego robić. Już na zbyt dużo pozwalał Thomsponowi.

\- Chyba sobie kpisz. – Flash znowu go złapał za ubranie, ale tym razem Peter odepchnął jego ręce, nie dając się zagonić pod ścianę. Wyraźnie to drugiego chłopaka zaskoczyło, ale bynajmniej nie zniechęciło. – Wiesz co mi wczoraj zrobiłeś tym głupim kawałem? Cała szkoła się ze mnie śmiała!

\- Wypłacz mi rzekę – rzucił udając przejętego. – Dostałeś to na co zasłużyłeś.

\- Nie wkurzaj mnie, Parker – ostrzegł groźnie. Peter poruszył palcami, przedrzeźniając jego paplaninę. – Już i tak wykopałeś sobie grób tym żałosnym żartem.

\- To nie ja! – powtórzył. – A żart był całkiem w porządku.

Flash popchnął go z całej siły, tak że Peter zachwiał się nieznacznie na nogach. Harry chciał interweniować, ale dał znak przyjacielowi, by się nie wtrącał. Miał wszystko pod kontrolą.

\- Myślisz, że ci uwierzę, Parker? – zapytał zbliżając się do niego ponownie. Peter cofnął się, ale nie w stronę ściany, by mieć więcej przestrzeni wokół siebie. Przyda się na później.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że stać by mnie było na to wszystko? – Parsknął śmiechem. – Wiesz ile to kosztuje?

\- Nie, bo nie kupuję takich rzeczy – rzucił wściekły. – I nie pierdol, że nie masz pieniędzy, słyszałem jak się przed chwilą chwaliłeś ile to stów nie zarabiasz. Może mi tak oddasz parę, co? Wtedy cię nie ukatrupię za te wszystkie dildo i nie wsadzę ci jednego w dupsko.

\- Wow, zatrzymałeś je? Nie mówisz nam czegoś, Flash?

Wiedział, że żartowanie z czyjegoś życia seksualnego, to dowcipy niskich lotów, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Flash praktycznie sam dostarczał mu powodów do naśmiewania się.

Flash o dziwo nie dał się sprowokować i nie rzucił się na niego od razu. Ktoś tu chyba trenował panowanie nad własnym gniewem.

\- Skąd masz tyle forsy, Parker? Okradłeś kogoś? – zapytał drwiąco. Musiał nie słyszeć początku rozmowy tylko końcówkę. – Nie, to nie to. Jesteś zbyt dużym wymoczkiem. Może się puszczałeś, co?

\- Wypchaj się, Flash – warknęła Gwen, po raz pierwszy wtrącając się do całej dyskusji. Thompson tylko na nią spojrzał, nim powrócił do zabijania Peter wzrokiem. 

\- Długo nad tym myślałeś, Flash? Miało mnie to ruszyć, czy jak?

Flash złapał go nagle za bluzę i przyciągnął do siebie. Nie podobało mu się to zbliżenie.

\- Mam ci przyjebać, Parker?

\- A ja tobie?

Nie hamował się już, Flash ewidentnie dążył do bójki i zamierzał mu ją dostarczyć. O ile można nazwać bójką coś, co mógłby zakończyć jednym ciosem.

\- Ty mnie?! – Flash się roześmiał. – Chyba żartujesz.

\- Peter, nie warto – usłyszał Harry’ego. – Rozbije ci okulary.

\- Właśnie, Parker, słuchaj swojego chłopaka – zakpił Thompson.

\- Masz szczęście, że mojego prawdziwego chłopaka tu nie ma, bo już byłbyś martwy z bebechami na wierzchu – zauważył, wyobrażając sobie reakcję Deadpoola. Oj byłby wściekły. Nie był pewny, czy nawet on byłby wtedy w stanie powstrzymać najemnika przed morderstwem. – Więc z łaski swojej lepiej mnie puść i daj nam przejść.

Nie przejmował się tym, że właśnie wyjawił swój związek, choć wcześniej nie chciał tego robić. Niech szkoła jednak wie. Może przestaną go wreszcie traktować jak życiową porażkę.

\- Najpierw oddaj mi pieniądze – powtórzył i sam wyciągnął łapę w stronę jego kieszeni.

Peter zareagował tak jak nauczył go Wade. Złapał Flasha za nadgarstek i odtrącił go, jednocześnie wykonując zamach prawą ręką. Wycelował prosto w nos Thompsona i trafił idealnie. Usłyszał jak chrząstka chrupnęła pod wpływem uderzenia, chwile później Flash wrzasnął z bólu i padł na podłogę jak rażony gromem, trzymając się za mocno krwawiący nos.

\- Ostrzegałem – powiedział spokojnie Peter i pomachał nieco obolałą pięścią. Odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciół, którzy patrzyli na niego jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. Uśmiechnął się do nich niewinnie. – Co?

\- Sukinsyn – wyjęczał z bólem Flash. Tarzał się po podłodze, usiłując zatrzymać krwawienie, ale tylko pogarszał sprawę. – Zabiję cię za to, Parker.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz – zaśmiał się i minął leżącego na ziemi chłopaka. Gdy nie usłyszał za sobą kroków, znów się odwrócił. Gwen i Harry jakby zamienili się w posągi, tylko ich oczy się ruszały, skacząc co chwilę od Flasha do niego. – Idziecie?

Gwen pierwsza się otrząsnęła i z szerokim uśmiechem oraz podziwem dołączyła do niego, ciągnąc Harry’ego za sobą.

\- To było niesamowite! – zawołała i uściskała go z podekscytowania.

Peter zaśmiał się i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który przyglądał mu się zszokowany. 

\- Harry?

\- Jak… Huh? Jakim cudem umiesz coś takiego? – zapytał w końcu. – Gdy wyjeżdżałem byłeś prawie astmatykiem, a teraz powalasz Flasha jednym ciosem!

\- Mam dobrego nauczyciela – odparł wzruszając ramionami.

\- To było takie epickie!

Harry też się na nim uwiesił i uniósł do góry rozłożoną dłoń. Peter przybił mu piątkę i całą trójką ruszyli dalej przed siebie.

Zemsta była słodka.

Flasha już nie było, gdy wracał tą samą drogą pod swoją klasę. Została po nim tylko krew na podłodze, którą Peter ominął, uśmiechając się przy tym z satysfakcją. Zaczynał się obawiać, że lada moment wyczerpie limit szczęścia przeznaczonego na całe jego życie, ten dzień stawał się tylko lepszy i lepszy, a było dopiero południe i wciąż miał przed sobą spotkanie z Wadem. To ostatnie szczególnie go ekscytowało. Chciał już zobaczyć swojego chłopaka i pochwalić się, co udało mu się zrobić.

Odegranie się na Flashu było jego marzeniem już od dawna i w końcu tego dokonał. To było wspaniałe uczucie, przestał być wreszcie ofiarą, Thompson już w żaden sposób mu nie zaszkodzi. Uderzenie go sprawiło, że czuł się silny jak nigdy, choć miał już do czynienia z ludźmi bardziej niebezpiecznymi niż zwykły nastolatek, z ludźmi którzy naprawdę chcieli go zabić. Mimo to właśnie pokonanie Flasha dostarczało mu największej satysfakcji. Wade będzie dumny.

Peter był już na lekcji dobre dziesięć minut, gdy do klasy weszła sekretarka dyrektorki. Kazała mu się spakować i iść za nią. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego, gdy wychodził, zastanawiając się pewnie co ten cichy i nikomu niewadzący Parker zrobił, że aż dyrekcja go wzywała. Z pewnością niedługo cała szkoła się o tym dowie. On oczywiście wiedział po co jest zabierany. Flash pewnie się poskarżył, bo nie mógł znieść tego, że jego przerośnięte ego zostało skrzywdzone. Nawet nie było mu go żal.

\- Poczekaj tutaj – poleciła mu sekretarka, gdy dotarli na miejsce. Peter posłusznie usiadł na krześle przy drzwiach do gabinetu dyrektorki. – Twoja ciocia zaraz tu będzie.

O nie. Wezwali ciocię z pracy. Zapomniał, że może się to stać. Nie przejmował się tym, że będzie nim rozczarowana, martwił się tym, że zarobi mniej i znowu będzie się martwić o finanse. Dobrze że miał teraz pracę, może nie odczują tego jednego, niezapowiedzianego dnia wolnego.

Piętnaście minut później, ciocia pojawiła się w szkole. Pewnie spodziewała się zobaczyć go pobitego, bo była tak zaskoczona jego nienagannym widokiem, że aż chciało mu się śmiać. Słaby Peter Parker już nie istniał, teraz umiał o siebie zadbać.

\- Peter, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała podchodząc do niego szybko. Pierwsze co zrobiła, to obejrzała dokładnie jego twarz w poszukiwaniu sińców, ale natrafiła tylko na nieskazitelną, nieco bladą skórę. – Zadzwonili do mnie i powiedzieli, że brałeś udział w bójce.

\- Bójka to za dużo powiedziane, to był jeden cios.

Trochę był rozczarowany tym, jak łatwo Flash padł. Spodziewał się po nim więcej, ale z drugiej strony Thompson był tylko silny i nic poza tym, podczas gdy on trenował walkę. Samą siłą fizyczną nie wygrywa się pojedynków.

\- Nie widzę, żebyś gdzieś oberwał – zauważył i sprawdziła mu brzuch oraz żebra.

\- Pani Parker, to nie Peter otrzymał cios, tylko on go wymierzył – wyjaśniła sekretarka, wstając wreszcie od swojego biurka.

\- Peter kogoś uderzył? – zapytała zszokowana i spojrzała na niego. Peter wzruszył ramionami. Jeśli spodziewali się, że będzie czuł się winny, to czeka ich rozczarowanie. Uderzyłby Flasha jeszcze raz, gdyby mógł.

\- Flash zachowywał się jak dupek, to dostał w twarz – wyjaśnił cioci. – Ot i cała historia.

\- Pani bratanek zaatakował drugiego ucznia, dlatego musieliśmy panią wezwać, pani Parker – odezwała się znowu sekretarka. – Dyrektorka chciałaby to wyjaśnić, możecie do niej wejść.

\- Chodź, Peter – popędziła go ciocia. Nie protestował, chciał to już mieć za sobą.

Weszli razem do gabinetu, w którym był już niejednokrotnie, nigdy jednak jako zwycięzca. Dyrektorka pewnie była wściekła, że jej pupilek dostał w nos.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Parker, cieszę się, że pani przyszła – przywitała się kobieta i wskazała dwa krzesła na wprost swojego biurka, by na nich usiedli. – Wezwałam panią z powodu agresji, jaką pokazał dziś pani bratanek.

Peter prychnął rozbawiony. On wykazał się agresją? Nagle to była agresja? Ciekawe, że nigdy wcześniej, kiedy to Flash mu dawał po mordzie, tego tak nie nazywała.

\- Chcesz coś dodać, Peter? – spytała dyrektorka. Pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się cynicznie. – Nie tolerujemy takich zachowań w naszej szkole, pani Parker. Peter zachował się dziecinnie i powinien za to zostać ukarany.

\- Na pewno miał powód, by się tak zachować – powiedziała ciocia i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Peter nie jest agresywny.

\- A mimo to uderzył jednego z uczniów. Bez powodu.

\- To wam powiedział? – zapytał Peter. Nawet nie był wściekły, był na to zbyt szczęśliwy, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić, by przekręcono całą wersje wydarzeń. – Że dałem mu w mordę bez powodu?

\- Trochę grzeczniej, Peter – poleciła mu kobieta. Przewrócił w odpowiedzi oczami.

\- Flash chciał mnie uderzyć pierwszy – zaczął tłumaczyć. – Oskarżył mnie o coś, czego nie zrobiłem.

\- Chodzi o wczorajszą niespodziankę w jego szafce?

\- Tak. Twierdzi, że to ja zrobiłem, ale to nie byłem ja. Nie wiem kto to zrobił i nie obchodzi mnie to, fakt jest taki, że Flash chciał mi za to przyłożyć, no chyba że oddałbym mu swoje pieniądze. Obrażał też moich przyjaciół, którzy wszystko widzieli. Ja się tylko broniłem.

\- Kto był obecny przy tej walce?

\- Gwen Stacy i Harry Osbron – odparł. – Może ich pani zapytać co się wydarzyło.

\- Na pewno zapytam, ale co by nie powiedzieli, twoje zachowanie było nieodpowiednie – zauważyła i zwróciła się znów do cioci. – Pani Parker, przykro mi, ale muszę zawiesić Petera.

\- Ale on się tylko bronił.

Peter ucieszył się, że ciocia jest po jego stronie, choć pewnie czekało go pouczenie, gdy wrócą do domu.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, jeśli Peter ma jakiś problem z innymi uczniami, powinien go rozwiązać przez nas, a nie na własną rękę. – Dyrektorka spiorunowała go wzrokiem, gdy znowu się zaśmiał. Próbował już przecież nie raz rozmawiać z nauczycielami. Nikt nie słuchał, bo Flash jest zbyt dobrym zawodnikiem. Nie znosił hipokryzji. – Zawieszam go na tydzień, będzie mógł wrócić do szkoły dopiero w przyszły poniedziałek.

Ciocia chciała się jeszcze kłócić, ale on tylko wstał i zapytał, czy może już iść. Dyrektorka zezwoliła mu na wyjście, więc razem z ciocią opuścił gabinet i wyszli na opustoszałe korytarze.

\- Przepraszam, że musieli cię ściągać, ciociu – odezwał się od razu po wyjściu i popatrzył na May ze skruszoną miną.

\- W porządku, cieszę się tylko, że nic ci nie jest. Zazwyczaj, gdy wzywali mnie lub Bena, to po to by odebrać cię z gabinetu pielęgniarki.

\- Nie tym razem. – Nie mógł powstrzymać dumy, która objawiła się w jego głosie i na twarzy. Nadal czuł się świetnie po uderzeniu Flasha, nawet ręka już nie bolała.

\- Jestem jednak rozczarowana tym, jak rozwiązałeś całą tę sprawę. – Uśmiech zniknął mu z twarzy i znów poczuł się winny. Nie ciosu, ale tego, że zawiódł ciocię. – Naprawdę nie dało się tego inaczej rozwiązać tylko przez agresję?

Może mógł się zachować lepiej, na przykład nie prowokując Flasha, ale nawet gdyby uciekł, nie rozwiązałby tym problemu. Thompson prędzej czy później znowu by go dopadł, a spokojna rozmowa też nie wchodziła w grę.

\- Nie dało się – odpowiedział szczerze. – Flash to nie jest ktoś, z kim da się dojść do porozumienia, on rozumie tylko jeden język.

\- I tak wolałabym, żebyś się nie bił.

\- Zachowałem się lepiej niż on wielokrotnie – zauważył. – Ja go nie skopałem ani nie zniszczyłem mu niczego.

Ciocia westchnęła głośno.

\- Trudno, co się stało, to się nie odstanie.

\- Dasz mi za to szlaban?

Miał nadzieję, że nie. To by oznaczało, że nie będzie mógł się widywać z Deadpoolem. W obecnej sytuacji byłaby to naprawdę okrutna kara.

\- Nie, nie dam, bo się broniłeś – powiedziała. – Tym razem ci się upiekło.

Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, Peter pocałował ciotkę w policzek.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Wracaj do domu, czy co tam chcesz robić, ja wracam do pracy.

\- Skoro nie mam kary, ani nie muszę chodzić do szkoły, czy to znaczy że mogę wracać później do domu? – zapytał z nadzieją. Mógłby wtedy więcej patrolować i spędzać czasu z Wadem.

\- Nie przeginaj – ostrzegła go ciocia, ale ani trochę nie potraktował tego ostrzeżenia poważnie, bo zobaczył na jej twarzy uśmiech.

Postanowił, że nie wyjdzie od razu ze szkoły, zamiast tego przyczaił się, by poczekać na Gwen i Harry’ego, i powiedzieć im, że został zawieszony. Ponieważ nie powinno go już być w szkole, bardzo uważał, by nikt go nie zauważył. Na szczęście w razie czego miał teleporter. Udało mu się pozostać w ukryciu i gdy tylko Gwen wyszła na korytarz, od razu ją odciągnął w bardziej ustronne miejsce.

\- Peter, jak znalazłeś się tu tak szybko? – zdziwiła się.

\- Czekam tu już od jakiegoś czasu – wyjaśnił. – Flash poleciał do dyrektorki i zawiesiła mnie.

\- Więc co tu jeszcze robisz? – Przyjaciółka rozejrzała się spanikowana. – Jak ktoś cię przyłapie, to jeszcze ci przedłużą zawieszenie.

\- Nie dam się zauważyć. Chodź, musimy znaleźć jeszcze Harry’ego.

Na szczęście nie było to trudne, Harry czekał tam, gdzie spotykali się na każdej dotychczasowej przerwie. Niestety był to dość odsłonięty teren dlatego dał przyjacielowi znać smsem, by to on przyszedł do nich, a nie na odwrót.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał zmieszany. – Po co ta tajemnica?

\- Zawiesili Petera za bójkę – odpowiedziała mu Gwen.

\- Żarty sobie robisz? Flasha nigdy nie zawieszali.

\- Są równi i równiejsi – przypomniał mu Peter i westchnął. – Jakoś to przeżyję, tylko tydzień dostałem.

\- Na pewno ma to swoje plusy. Hej, skoro masz teraz wolne, może wyjdziemy gdzieś po szkole razem z Gwen? – zaproponował Harry. – Pogadalibyśmy więcej i nadrobili stracony czas.

Być może jeszcze wczoraj by się na to zgodził, ale dzisiaj musiał odmówić. Dalsza rozmowa z Harrym brzmiała jak fajny pomysł, ale nie chciał zbyt długo zwlekać z pójściem do Wade’a po wczorajszym wyznaniu. Obawiał się, że najemnik może się zmartwić, że to wszystko jednak nie jest na serio, skoro Peter wolał spędzić czas z przyjaciółmi zamiast z nim. A to nie prawda. Stęsknił się za Harrym i lubił Gwen, ale na ten moment jego priorytety były jasne – liczył się tylko Wade.

\- Chętnie, Harry, ale może innym razem. Jestem umówiony z moim chłopakiem.

Ilekroć wypowiadał albo myślał o tym słowie, czuł motyle w brzuchu. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że tych kilka sylab będzie miało na niego taki efekt.

\- Oh, okej, innym razem – zgodził się przyjaciel. – To do zobaczenia. Baw się dobrze ze swoim chłopakiem.

\- Zamierzam.  

Wszystko ciągnęło go teraz do Deadpoola, by wreszcie znów go zobaczyć, poczuć jego dotyk i zapach, pocałować, ale miał przedtem jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia. Pieniądze same się nie zarobią. Wsiadł więc w autobus i ruszył do redakcji Daily Bugle. Musiał się przesiadać, a czekanie na drugi autobus trochę trwało, ale pocieszał się tym, że gdy już przyjedzie, to będzie bliżej załatwienia wszystkiego i w końcu pojedzie do jedynego miejsca, w którym chciał teraz być.

Nie cieszył się szczególnie na spotkanie z Jamesonem, który jak zwykle będzie niemiły, ale przynajmniej płacił. Mógł trafić na lepszego naczelnego, ale też na pewno na gorszego. Kogoś, kto próbowałby go oszukać bardziej niż Hitlerowski Wąs.

Po długiej jeździe windą dotarł wreszcie na górę i od razu skierował się do biura Jamesona. Gdy jednak się tam dostał, zauważył przez przeszklone ściany, że ktoś już był w środku, dlatego najpierw podszedł do Betty.

\- Dzień dobry, panno Brant – przywitał się uprzejmie, a kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

\- Mów mi Betty, Peter – poprosiła. Nie była jakoś szczególnie starsza od niego, prawdopodobnie była w wieku Deadpoola albo nawet młodsza, ale pomimo niewielkiej różnicy wieku czułby się dziwnie nie nazywając ją panią. – Nowe zdjęcia do sprzedania?

\- Tak, kilka ciekawych ujęć – odparł z dumą.

\- Będziesz musiał poczekać, szef chwilowo rozmawia.

Peter znów spojrzał w stronę biura i lepiej przyjrzał się temu, kto był w środku. To był postawny, blondwłosy facet i rozmawiał z Jamesonem, a raczej Jameson krzyczał na tego faceta, który pewnie nie miałby problemu, by złamać naczelnego jak zapałkę. Ten wielkolud był wyższy i bardziej umięśniony niż Deadpool.

W końcu po kilku minutach „rozmowa” się zakończyła, a dryblas wyszedł wściekły.

\- Parker! – wrzasnął Jameson ze środka. – Widzę cię tam! Chodź tu natychmiast.

Peter zamierzał zrobić dokładnie to, co mu kazano, ale nieznajomy nie pozwolił mu przejść, zastępując mu drogę.

\- Ty jesteś Parker? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie podobało mu się to nastawienie, zwłaszcza że nie byłby w stanie obronić się przed kimś tak wielkim. Gdzie jest Wade, gdy go najbardziej potrzebujesz?

\- Nie – skłamał, starając się zabrzmieć jak najbardziej autentycznie. – Jestem inny Parker.

\- Pan Jameson właśnie mi powiedział, że powinienem się starać jak ty – powiedział i popchnął go tak mocno, że Peter prawie wylądował na tyłku. – Najwyraźniej masz szczęście fotografować Deadpoola.

\- Kim jest Deadpool?

Nie sądził, by udawanie głupka miało zadziałać, ale naprawdę nie chciał dostać w zęby, zwłaszcza że już dzisiaj raz tego uniknął i chciał podtrzymać ten sukces.

\- Żartuj sobie ile chcesz, ale kiedyś zrobię lepsze zdjęcia od ciebie – ostrzegł. – Nie wiem jak robisz swoje, ale się dowiem i skończy się twoja chwila chwały.

\- Brock! – Znowu Jameson. – Zostaw dzieciaka i ruszaj dupę na to otwarcie! Chcę zobaczyć dziki tłum forsujący drzwi do sklepu! Najlepiej zrób zdjęcie kogoś stratowanego, jak będzie trzeba sam się im podłóż! A ty Parker czego tak stoisz?! Mówiłem, żebyś tu przyszedł!

\- Tak, szefie – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie.

Brock popatrzył na niego ostatni raz gdy go mijał, a Peter poczuł jak włosy stanęły mu od tego dęba. Będzie musiał unikać tego kolesia, który wyglądał jak Flash na sterydach.

Wszedł w końcu do biura Jamesona i bez słowa podał mu pendrive’a ze zdjęciami.

\- Co tym razem masz? – spytał Jonah. – Mam nadzieję, że uchwyciłeś moment, kiedy Deadpool popełniał kolejną zbrodnię.

\- Nie, uchwyciłem moment, kiedy powstrzymywał zbrodnię – sprostował i westchnął. Męczące było to doszukiwanie się złych uczynków u Deadpoola.

\- Jasne, bo tylko to ma w głowie najemnik. – Jameson zaczął przeglądać zdjęcia, mamrocząc do siebie coś o przestępcach i degeneratach. Podobno facet miał żonę, a nawet syna. Zastanawiał się, jak oni z nim wytrzymywali. Albo w domu był grzecznym aniołkiem, albo jego rodzina była równie głośna, co on. – Od biedy mogą być.

Peter przewrócił oczami. Zaczynało go to boleć, tyle razy już tak robił dzisiaj.

\- Standardowa kwota? – spytał. Nie zamierzał się zgadzać na nic mniejszego niż ostatnio, znał swoją wartość.

\- Czterysta.

\- Pięćset – upierał się.

\- Czterysta pięćdziesiąt, ty mała pijawko i ani centa więcej.

\- Niech będzie. – Nie był w nastroju na kłótnie, a ta na pewno wyniknęłaby z tego targowania się. – Miło było robić interesy.

\- Następne zdjęcia mają być bardziej krwawe! – zażyczył sobie Jameson, oddając mu pamięć.

I kolejny przewrót. Oczy też muszą w końcu trenować.

\- Postaram się – obiecał i grzecznie zaczekał na czek, z którym następnie udał się do Betty. Ta z uśmiechem wydała mu pieniądze, puszczając mu przy tym oczko. Czy on zawsze miał takie powodzenie czy dopiero od niedawna się pojawiło?

Nie zastanawiał się nad tym długo, bo w końcu wolny od innych obowiązków mógł bez przeszkód udać się do Deadpoola i pobyć z nim trochę. By zaoszczędzić czas i nie stać w korkach, podjechał kawałek metrem, dopiero później przesiadając się w autobus.

Drogę do budynku pokonał biegiem. Codzienne treningi i patrole dawały efekty, bo nie zmęczył się ani trochę i po dość niegrzecznym wyminięciu swoich ulubionych pijaczków, wbiegł po schodach na właściwe piętro, wchodząc bezpardonowo do mieszkania najemnika. W tym samym momencie coś świsnęło mu obok ucha i to na tyle głośno, że aż się zląkł i podskoczył ze strachu. Zaskoczony obejrzał się i zobaczył nóż sterczący z futryny, zaraz obok jego głowy.

\- Wade! – krzyknął i trzasnął drzwiami.

\- Wybacz – odezwał się z kanapy Deadpool i odchylił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. – Myślałem, że to włamywacz.

\- Dobrze wiedziałeś, że to ja – powiedział zły, ale cała złość z niego wyparowała, gdy tylko zobaczył uśmiechniętego Wade’a, który do niego wstał.

\- Nie żyłbyś, gdybym nie wiedział – zauważył podchodząc bliżej, ale nie za blisko, co Peter zauważył z rozczarowaniem i sam postanowił pokonać resztę dystansu. – Znowu uciekłeś ze szkoły?

\- Nie tym razem – odpowiedział i chwycił najemnika za dłoń, czując jak ta drży. Coś było nie tak i pragnienie Petera, by pochwalić się przywaleniem Flashowi zszedł na dalszy plan. – Wszystko okej?

\- Nigdy nie było lepiej! – zapewnił. Wade potrafił kłamać, ale teraz zabrzmiał tak nieprzekonująco, że gorzej kłamał już tylko Peter.

Wciąż zmartwiony postanowił jednak udawać, że uwierzył. Głównie w obawie przed tym, że przyparty do muru Deadpool zrobi coś głupiego i na przykład ucieknie. Nie zrobił tego wczoraj, ale to nie znaczyło, że nadal nie może tego zrobić.

Ignorowanie problemu to żadne rozwiązanie, ale nie planował robić tego cały czas, tylko przez chwilę, by dać Wade’owi czas na oswojenie się. Jeśli sam nie zacznie mówić, wtedy go przyciśnie. Wolałby tego nie robić, ale zdesperowany był gotowy na wszystko.

Uśmiechnął się, by dodać najemnikowi otuchy i bez słowa pochylił się do przodu, całując go w usta i tym samym witając się z nim porządnie. Gdy ich usta się zetknęły, poczuł dreszcz w każdej komórce swojego ciała. Brakowało mu tego przez tych kilka godzin, a ulgę mogła mu w tej chwili przynieść tylko jedna czynność.

Tak się zatracił w tym wspaniałym uczuciu, że dopiero po chwili zauważył kolejny objaw tego, że nie wszystko było w porządku. Wade zesztywniał, nie poruszył się w ogóle i nie odwzajemnił pocałunku. Coś ewidentnie było nie tak i Peter nie wiedział co. W wiadomościach Deadpool zachowywał się normalnie, bez powodu nie wpakowałby mu też tych wszystkich serc do szafki. Może pocałunek na dzień dobry, to nie był dobry pomysł? Może go tym zaskoczył?

Nie, to nie mogło być to, bo przecież już chwilę wcześniej dziwnie zareagował. Planował czekać, ale nie było teraz mowy, by odwlekać bardzo potrzebną im rozmowę. Nie miał pojęcia co siedziało w głowie najemnika, ale na pewno nie było to nic dobrego. Starał się nie dopuścić do siebie myśli, że może jednak Wade żałuje tego, co stało się wczoraj. Załamałby się, gdyby tak było.

\- Okej, co jest nie tak? – zapytał odsuwając się od najemnika, by dać mu trochę przestrzeni.

\- Nic nie jest nie tak – skłamał znowu, ale tym razem Peter nawet nie udawał, że to kupuje.

\- Coś jest – zauważył, czując jak robi się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo, ale i tak nie był na to wszystko przygotowany. – Rano wszystko wydawało się być okej, a teraz nagle nie. Jeszcze chwilę po tym jak wszedłem nie byłeś tak zdenerwowany jak teraz.

Deadpool spojrzał na swoje dłonie, które się trzęsły i szybko schował je w kieszeniach bluzy, którą miał na sobie. Nieśmiały jak nigdy pochylił głowę i cofnął się o krok od Petera, którego zabolało to bardziej niż sądził, że zaboli.  

\- Po prostu… - zaczął ostrożnie. W ciągu niecałych dwudziestu czterech godzin widział najemnika bardziej zdenerwowanego niż przez cały ten dotychczasowy czas ich znajomości. Był to wręcz abstrakcyjny widok, tak bardzo niepasujący do tego, co widział na co dzień. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy mu się to nie podoba, ale na pewno nie był do tego przyzwyczajony i chciał znowu zobaczyć tego Wade’a, którego tak dobrze znał.

\- Tak? – zachęcił go. Małe kroczki, nic na siłę.

Wade warknął sfrustrowany, jakby nie mógł zdecydować, czy odważyć się na rozmowę.

\- Po wczorajszym wciąż trudno mi uwierzyć, że to się wydarzyło – wyznał w końcu, nawet nie patrząc na Petera. – Miałem nawet wrażenie, że to tylko jakiś bardzo realistyczny sen.

\- Ale przecież pisaliśmy razem rano.

\- Żaden z nas nie pisał nic, co wskazywałoby na to, co stało się zeszłej nocy.

Peter zdał sobie sprawę, że Wade ma rację. Nawet ten ostatni komentarz to nie było nic niezwykłego, ot typowy Deadpool.

\- A wiadomości w szafce? – zapytał ściągając plecak z ramion.

\- Wiadomości? – zdziwił się i w końcu podniósł głowę.

\- Tak. No wiesz, jakieś sto serc z naszymi inicjałami – wyjaśnił i wyjął jedno na dowód, pokazując co było w środku. – Skoro nie wierzyłeś, że coś się wydarzyło między nami, czemu je upchałeś do mojej szafki?

\- Zrobiłem tak? – Wade zastanawiał się chwilkę. – Nawet tego nie pamiętam. Musiałem to zrobić zaraz po tym, jak odniosłem cię do domu. Byłem wtedy w takim anielskim nastroju, że czułem się jak pijany.

Peter uśmiechnął się i zdecydował się zrobić krok w stronę najemnika, odkładając serce z powrotem do plecaka.

\- Więc dalej nie wierzysz, że ci się to wszystko przytrafiło? – Na samą myśl o tym, że Wade nie wierzył w to, że coś dobrego mogło mu się zdarzyć, robiło mu się smutno. Kto go tak skrzywdził?

\- Jeszcze chwilę temu nie wierzyłem – przyznał niezręcznie. – Gdy zobaczyłem cię w progu, uznałem to za dzień jak co dzień. Ale potem złapałeś mnie za rękę i pocałowałeś. Spanikowałem troszkę.

\- Troszkę? Miałem wrażenie, że całują posąg – zaśmiał się, chcąc jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę. Na szczęście mu się powiodło, bo Wade uśmiechnął się.

\- To… Wczorajszy wieczór naprawdę miał miejsce? – zapytał z nadzieją.

Peter znowu podszedł bliżej.

\- Jak myślisz?

Tak jak wcześniej złapał Wade’a za dłoń i z uśmiechem pogładził po niej palcem, czując każdą bliznę, które ją pokrywały.

\- Nie myślę – odparł, patrząc centralnie w oczy Petera. – Rozpraszasz mnie.

\- Dzięki za komplement. – Zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w przód i objął mocno najemnika. Ten znów się spiął, ale tylko chwilowo. Potem odwzajemnił uścisk tak jak powinien, a Peter poczuł jego podbródek na swoim ramieniu. – Nic sobie nie zmyśliłeś, Wade. To się naprawdę stało.

Deadpool zadrżał w jego uścisku.

\- Więc jesteśmy teraz razem? – spytał znowu. – Róże, randki i inne duperele?

\- Tak – przytaknął rozbawiony i odsunął się nieznacznie, by znowu spróbować pocałunku.

Tym razem został odwzajemniony i Peter nie mógł być szczęśliwszy. Wade objął i pocałował go mocniej, jakby chciał samego siebie upewnić, że to żaden sen czy halucynacja. Pozwolił mu na to, rozchylając przed nim usta. Wciąż nie bardzo wiedział jak się całuje, dlatego to najemnikowi pozwolił prowadzić, samemu skupiając się po prostu na wszystkich doznaniach, a trochę ich było.

Oderwali się od siebie dopiero po prawie minucie, dysząc i patrząc na siebie. Peter uśmiechnął się i w odpowiedzi otrzymał od Deadpoola tak uroczy uśmiech, że znowu zapragnął go pocałować, choć wtedy straciłby ten cudny widok. Zdecydował się więc z tym jeszcze chwilę poczekać. I tak nie skończyli jeszcze rozmowy. 

\- Żadnych więcej wątpliwości? – Chciał się upewnić, że jutro sytuacja się nie powtórzy.

\- Nie, chyba już do mnie dotarło.

Deadpool dalej zachowywał się niepewnie, ale Peter domyślił się, że nie rozwiążą wszystkich problemów w jeden dzień.

\- To dobrze. – Pochylił się do przodu i pocałował Wade’a w odsłonięty policzek.

\- Dlaczego tak często mnie całujesz? – zapytał zmieszany najemnik.

\- Lubię cię całować. – Nie było za tym żadnej wielkiej filozofii, po prostu mu się to podobało. – Poza tym pary się całują.

\- Lubisz całować tarkę do sera? – zdziwił się. O tym właśnie mówił. Oczywiście że musiał być do tego sceptycznie nastawiony.

\- Trochę mnie to podnieca – przyznał bez żadnego wstydu. Wade zarumienił się. – Jesteś słodki, gdy się rumienisz.

Sam widok najemnika w takim stanie sprawiał, że robiło mu się ciepło na sercu, a jego ciało ogarniała dziwna błogość. Ktoś mógłby go teraz dźgnąć i pewnie by nawet tego nie poczuł, taki był szczęśliwy przez samo przebywanie z drugim mężczyzną.

\- Minęło trochę czasu odkąd ktoś powiedział „podnieca” i „słodki” w odniesieniu do mnie bez dodawania partykuły przeczącej – wyznał najemnik, przystępując niezręcznie z nogi na nogę.

\- Przyzwyczajaj się, zamierzam cię komplementować dosyć często – obiecał, ale po chwili nieco zmartwiony dodał: - O ile oczywiście chcesz. Wiem, że słuchanie czegoś takiego może być ciężkie.

\- Nie, możesz tak robić, to… miłe – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się.

Peter odwzajemnił uśmiech i znów pocałował Deadpool, a tym razem w usta. Uwielbiał to.

Skończyli na kanapie, tak jak ostatnio, ale tym razem na siedząco. Stracili poczucie czasu, żaden z nich nie chciał przestać się całować, robili tylko drobne przerwy na wzięcie głębszych wdechów, po czym znów wracali do tego samego. Dopiero Wade wszystko przerwał, odsuwając się nagle z uśmiechem maniaka na twarzy.

\- Na wielkiego Cthulhu, jesteśmy teraz parą! – zawołał z ekscytacją godną dziecka.

Peter wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę po czym roześmiał się, a jego śmiech uciszył dopiero kolejny pocałunek, który ku jego radości, Deadpool sam zainicjował. To był ostateczny dowód na to, że teraz już wszystko było w porządku i nie było się co martwić. Przynajmniej nie o to, że jego chłopak nagle zmienił zdanie. Sądząc po intensywności jego pocałunków, raczej nie zmienił.  

\- Jesteśmy – potwierdził, gdy znowu przestali się całować.

\- Nie mam pojęcia czemu, ale mnie to pasuje – stwierdził Wade z uśmiechem.

\- Już ci to mówiłem czemu – przypomniał. – Wczoraj wieczorem.

\- Wiem. Po prostu tego nie rozumiem.

\- Nie ma tu nic do rozumienia, Wade – zapewnił uśmiechając się. – Jesteś moim przyjacielem, troszczysz się o mnie, rozśmieszasz mnie jak nikt inny i masz wspaniały charakter.

\- Eh, polemizowałbym – wtrącił się nieśmiało. Peter uciszyły go, przykładając mu palec do ust.

\- Jesteś wspaniałym facetem. Nazwij mnie szalonym, ale lepiej nie mogłem wybrać.

\- Jesteś szalony – potwierdził. – Chyba nawet bardziej niż ja.

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Trudno. Będziesz jakoś musiał z tym żyć, skoro teraz jesteśmy razem.

\- Jakoś to przeżyję – oznajmił z szerokim uśmiechem. – Dzięki, Peter.

\- Nie musisz mi za nic dziękować.

\- Muszę – upierał się. – Mógłbyś mieć każdego, a wybrałeś mnie. Mnie! Nawet ja nie wybrałbym siebie!

\- Za mało się doceniasz, Wade – stwierdził. – Ale nie martw się, popracujemy nad tym. Pokażę ci co w tobie widzę i czemu wybrałem akurat ciebie, a nie na przykład Johnny’ego.

Deadpool warknął jak jakiś dziki zwierz i objął go mocniej w pasie.

\- Nadal zazdrosny? – spytał go rozbawiony Peter.

\- Trochę – przyznał, a jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone. – Na za dużo sobie pozwalał.

\- To moja wina. Celowo go nie spławiałem, żeby wzbudzać w tobie zazdrość. – Wade spojrzał na niego, jakby właśnie uraził go w najgorszy możliwy sposób. – Wybacz, chciałem się upewnić, że coś do mnie czujesz.

\- Nie powinieneś był tego robić – powiedział mrużąc groźnie oczy. Pewnie powinno go to przerazić, ale czuł tylko ekscytację i małe zamieszanie w podbrzuszu. – Robię się nieco agresywny, gdy jestem zazdrosny. Nie mam zbyt wielu cennych rzeczy i osób w moim życiu dlatego bardzo je chronię.

\- Przecież nie zabiłbyś Johnny’ego.

Trudno mu było uwierzyć w to, że Wade posunąłby się aż do morderstwa. Był zazdrosny, ale nie obsesyjnie.

\- Pewnie nie, ale na pewno zrobiłbym mu krzywdę – zapewnił. – Zwłaszcza teraz. Mogę nie rozumieć czemu chcesz być ze mną, ale skoro tak się stało, to zachowam się jak egoista i utrzymam cię przy sobie tak długo, jak tylko się da.

\- Dobry plan – powiedział i ucałował go w policzek. Dobrze było słyszeć, że Deadpool w końcu zaczął myśleć o sobie. Mała zmiana, ale znacząca. Z czasem Peter miał nadzieję na to, że jego chłopak bardziej uwierzy w siebie i przestanie kwestionować jego decyzję o byciu w związku z nim. Zamierzał mu w tym pomóc najlepiej jak mógł, choćby miało to trwać lata.

\- Miewam tylko takie – zażartował. Nie było lepszego Deadpoola, niż żartujący Deadpool. Zawsze było wtedy czuć, że czuje się swobodnie.

\- To akurat nieprawda – zauważył z rozbawieniem Peter. – Oh, zapomniałbym. Muszę się czymś pochwalić.

\- Dostałeś A z fizyki? Meh, zawsze je dostajesz.

\- Nie, to coś lepszego. – Przez początkową rozmowę całkiem zapomniał, że dokonał dzisiaj historycznego wyczynu. – Przywaliłem Flashowi.

Najemnik nic mu nie powiedział tylko śmiejąc się głośno przycisnął go do siebie w prawie zabójczym uścisku i usadził na kolanach. Peter nie mógł powstrzymać własnego śmiechu.

\- Mój chłopak jest taki silny – powiedział wzruszonym głosem Wade, a Peter miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz mu eksploduje z radości. Samemu używać takiego słowa lub słyszeć je z czyichś ust to jedno, a usłyszeć je z ust cierpiącego na brak wiary w siebie Deadpoola to drugie.

\- To dlatego, że jego chłopak nauczył go walczyć – zauważył zdyszany. Miał małe problemy z oddychaniem, ale było mu zbyt dobrze w tym uścisku, by narzekać.

\- Jestem najlepszym chłopakiem na świecie – stwierdził Wade z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Jesteś – przyznał mu rację i pomimo niewielkich trudności z obróceniem głowy, pocałował Deadpoola, z trudem wytrzymując z całą tę euforię, którą razem z resztą uczuć próbował przekazać Wade’owi właśnie poprzez pocałunek. Nie miał pojęcia, czy mu się to udało biorąc pod uwagę jego brak doświadczenia, ale miał nadzieję, że tak, bo już po chwili nawet przestał się starać, gdy poczuł palce we włosach i pogłębiony pocałunek.

Zaczynało się robić niebezpiecznie gorąco, a Wade najwyraźniej przestał kontrolować swoje dłonie, które zakradły się pod ubranie Petera, dotykając jego nagiej skóry. Pomimo tego, że ten rozwój wydarzeń był bardzo atrakcyjny, nie był jeszcze gotowy na coś takiego. Za wcześnie, choć jego ciało buntowało się przeciwko niemu, pragnąc coraz więcej odważnego i jak najmniej niewinnego dotyku. Udało mu się jednak opanować na tyle, by i Deadpool bardzo niechętnie zaprzestał tego, co robił.

\- Nie zrobiłem nic złego, prawda? – zapytał z troską.

\- Nie zrobiłeś – zapewnił zawstydzony faktem, że był tak blisko pierwszego stosunku choć nie byli jeszcze nawet na pierwszej randce. Właśnie! – Chodźmy na randkę.

Najemnik popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. 

\- Na randkę? – powtórzył.

\- Tak. Jesteśmy teraz razem, a wtedy chodzi się na randki.

Zaliczył już pierwszy pocałunek, teraz chciał zaliczyć pierwszą randkę. Nie miał pojęcia czym tak bardzo będą się one różnić do normalnego spędzania czasu z Wadem, ale wolał to mieć oficjalnie odhaczone ze swojej listy rzeczy do zrobienia. Poza tym może być mimo wszystko fajnie, nawet gdyby mieli robić coś stereotypowego.

\- To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł – zauważył Deadpool, odsuwając go nieznacznie od siebie. 

\- Czemu nie?

Wade tylko wskazał na swoją twarz.

Oh. Całkiem o tym zapomniał. Do tej pory zawsze wychodzili na miasto w maskach. Peter nie chciał mieć pierwszej randki z założoną maską, a Deadpool spacerujący po Nowym Jorku z nastolatkiem może jednak wzbudzać pewnie podejrzenia. Nie zamierzał nawet prosić go o zdjęcie maski, to na pewno nie wchodziło w grę.

\- Możemy zostać w domu jeśli chcesz. W domu też można mieć randkę, prawda?

\- Czytasz mi w myślach, Petey! – zawołał uradowany i wstał z kanapy, podnosząc go przy okazji ze sobą. Spanikowany Peter złapał najemnika za ramiona i oplótł go nogami, by nie spaść. – Mogę zawiesić biały materiał na budynku na wprost i wyświetlić na nim film! Postaram się nawet o kolację przy świecach, choć mam tylko palnik Bunsena, ale taki kujon jak ty na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. A potem możemy przyssać się do siebie jak dwa glonojady na całą noc!

\- Brzmi interesująco – zaśmiał się Peter. – Ale wystarczy film na telewizorze, kolacja bez świec i zwykłe pocałunki, takie jak dotychczas.

\- Takie jak dotychczas wywołały to – powiedział i skinął w dół. Peter zaczerwienił się, przypominając sobie o swojej powoli opadającej erekcji. – Lepiej się wiec zastanów.

\- Tak długo jak będziesz trzymał łapy przy sobie, chyba dam radę – stwierdził i ostrożnie spróbował postawić nogi na podłodze, by Deadpool nie czuł już jego podniecenia, ale najemnik ani myślał go puścić i dalej trzymał go w górze za uda. Nawet nie był o to zły.

\- Słowo skauta, że nawet cię nie dotknę! – obiecał z powagą.

\- Aż tak to nie – przeraził się. – Możesz mnie dotykać tylko… Um…

\- Jakbyś był moim synem, a nie potencjalnym kochankiem? – zasugerował z niewinnym uśmiechem, za którym jednak kryło się wiele, wiele zła.

\- To niepokojący scenariusz.

\- Mów mi tatusiu.

\- Ew, nie! – zaśmiał się i odepchnął od siebie twarz najemnika, gdy ten próbował go pocałować.

\- Okej, wykreślę to z listy fetyszy do omówienia.

Wade w końcu postawił go na podłodze, ale nie puścił go tylko przeniósł dłonie na jego ramiona.

\- Masz taką listę?

\- Jasne. A ty nie masz?

\- Nie miałem okazji pomyśleć co lubię skoro nigdy nie uprawiałem seksu.

\- Nawet wtedy możesz mieć taką listę – zapewnił go Deadpool. – Wtedy razem z przyszłym partnerem możecie sami dojść. Łapiesz? Dojść! Do tego co wam się podoba, oczywiście.

\- To my też omówimy taką listę? – Nie był pewny, co o tym sądzić, ale postanowił zaufać najemnikowi. Znał się na tym lepiej niż on.

\- Oczywiście! Muszę wiedzieć czy lubisz być duszony czy wolisz żółty deszcz.

\- Brzmi jak coś, co ty byś lubił. – To brzmiało dziwnie. Jak Wade.

\- Nie, ja głównie lubię leżeć i nic nie robić. – Deadpool klasnął nagle i zatarł ręce. – To co z naszą randką?

\- Możemy zacząć od filmu – zaproponował. Mało popularne, ale zawsze działa.

Wade skłonił się w pół i poszedł po swój laptop, podczas gdy Peter pozbył się bluzy i rozsiadł się znowu na kanapie, uprzednio zdejmując buty, by było mu wygodniej. Jego chłopak dołączył do niego niedługo potem, gdy tylko podłączył komputer do telewizora. Natychmiast się do niego przysunął choć nie był pewien czy powinien. Przeklinał się za to, że wcześniej nigdy z nikim nie chodził, żeby mieć teraz choć trochę doświadczenia.

Niepotrzebnie się obawiał, bo gdy tylko Deadpool wyczuł jego zamiary od razu go objął, samemu przyciągając go bliżej i posyłając mu tak uroczy uśmiech, że Peterowi aż zrobiło się od niego słabo. Uśmiechając się w odpowiedzi, oparł głowę o ramię Wade’a i złapał go za rękę. Najemnik dalej był trochę spięty, a jego ruchy nieśmiałe, ale ponieważ walczył z tym, postanowił tego nie skomentować. W tej jednej chwili doszedł do wniosku, że chce, by tak wyglądała reszta jego życia. Niczego więcej mu teraz nie było potrzeba, tylko ten spokój i radość, gdy przebywał Wadem.

Nie zwrócił nawet większej uwagi na film, który najemnik w końcu wybrał i postanowił komentować. Skupił się tylko na tym nieznanym mu wcześniej uczuciu, które swoje źródło miało w klatce piersiowej i ściskało go za gardło ze wzruszenia.

Wtulił się mocniej w swojego chłopaka i z uśmiechem spojrzał na ekran telewizora.

Tak, zdecydowania mógłby tak żyć już zawsze.

Obejrzeli jeden film, z którego Peter niewiele pamiętał, zwłaszcza gdy zrobił się głodny. Niechętni do wyjścia ani tym bardziej wstania z kanapy, Wade postanowił zamówić coś do domu. Padło na pizzę, którą przywieźli pół godziny później, gdy oglądali kolejny film.

Ze względu na to, że Deadpool miał na sobie cywilne ciuchy, a tym samym odsłonięte dłonie, Peter musiał odebrać zamówienie. Tak jak poprzednim razem, tak i teraz dostawca był przerażony miejscem, w którym się znalazł.

\- Um… pizza dla pana Slade’a Wilsona – przeczytał chłopak i rozejrzał się niespokojnie.

\- To tutaj. – Peter starał się wyglądać niegroźnie, co nie było dla niego specjalnie trudne, ale nawet odgrywając swoją standardową rolę niewiniątka i tak nie zdołał ukoić nerwów dostawcy, który drżącymi rękoma podał mu trzy pudełka pizzy.

\- Hej! – krzyknął nagle Deadpool. Odwrócił się w jego stronę i zauważył, że naciągnął maskę na usta i skądś wytrzasnął broń, którą mierzył teraz w ich stronę. – Lepiej żeby zamówienie się zgadzało, nie tak jak ostatnim razem!

\- Wszystko jest w porządku – zapewnił spanikowany dzieciak. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż szesnaście lat. Co za chory człowiek wysyła kogoś takiego do takiej dzielnicy? – Nie mów jeśli nie możesz, ale czy przetrzymuje cię tu siłą?

Peter był tak zaskoczony tym pytaniem, że nie odpowiedział, ale Wade zrobił to za niego.

\- Przetrzymuję i zaraz do niego dołączysz, jeśli sobie nie pójdziesz! – zagroził i pociągnął za spust. Dostawca krzyknął przerażony, ale uspokoił się nieco, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie dostał pociskiem, a wodą.

\- Masz tutaj pieniądze – Peter podał mu część swojej dzisiejszej wypłaty, nie mogąc się przestać uśmiechać na widok jego przerażonej miny. Dlatego też dał więcej, by dzieciak miał coś z tej niebezpiecznej wyprawy. – I weź jedną pizzę. Daj ją tym dwóm facetom stojącym pod blokiem.

Trzecia pizza miała być dla niego, bo przez rozmowę z przyjaciółmi przegapił lunch i był teraz potwornie głodny, ale przypomniał sobie o pijaczkach i postanowił sprawić im prezent. Byli trochę jak ochroniarze tego budynku, należało im się, nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości czekali tylko na kogoś na tyle nieostrożnego, by go obrabować. Poza tym był im winny przeprosiny za przepchniecie się obok nich i nie przywitanie się.

Chłopak zabrał pieniądze oraz pizzę, przytaknął i czmychnął nim Wade znowu zdołał go oblać wodą. 

\- Dawaj! – Wade praktycznie wyrwał mu pudełko z pizzą i natychmiast je otworzył, wydając z siebie jęk rozczarowania. – To twoja.

Peter zajął swoje miejsce na kanapie i zamienił ich pizze, od razu zabierając się łapczywie za jedzenie. Był tak potwornie głodny, że nawet nie zareagował, gdy trochę sera zsunęło się z ciasta i wylądowało mu na spodniach.

\- No nie! – Trochę go zaskoczył ten kolejny okrzyk, był pewien że teraz przez kilka minut nie usłyszy Wade’a, bo ten będzie zbyt zajęty napychaniem sobie ust pizzą.

\- Co? – zapytał w trakcie przeżuwania.

\- Oddałeś tym dwóm moją pizzę!  - powiedział oskarżycielskim tonem i spojrzał na Petera z wyrzutem.

\- Po prostu zjedz moją – polecił mu.

\- Ale są na niej krewetki. Czy one nie są zwierzętami, czy coś? Nie będę jadł zwierząt!

Peter zerknął na pizzę. Obie, które dla siebie zamówił, miały te same składniki, między innymi sporej wielkości, różowe krewetki.

\- Nie żeby coś, ale kiełbasa na twojej pizzy to też kiedyś było zwierzę – zauważył.

\- Ale ta kiełbasa nie przypomina już świni, z której była zrobiona, a te krewetki dalej wyglądają na żywe tylko jakby spały!

Peter przewrócił oczami i zabrał Deadpoolowi pudełko. Jedna po drugiej zaczął przerzucać krewetki na swoją pizzę, aż na tej drugiej nie było już nic zwierzęcego.

\- Proszę. – Oddał pizzę swojemu chłopakowi. – Teraz masz pizzę wegetariańską.

\- Aww, nie trzeba było! – powiedział Wade i pocałował go w podzięce w policzek nim zabrał się do jedzenia. 

\- Trzeba, bo inaczej byś cały czas narzekał – zauważył z rozczuleniem.

\- Prawda. – Jeden kawałek został już przez Deadpoola zjedzony w ekspresowym tempie i teraz zabierał się za drugi. – Trochę szkoda tego braku kiełbasy.

\- Wciąż mogę ci oddać krewetki.

\- Nie będę jadł robali.

\- To skorupiaki.

\- Wodne robale.

Peter postanowił nie kłócić się z tą pokrętną logiką tylko jeść zanim wszystko mu wystygnie.  Niestety jedna pizza nie zaspokoiła jego głodu i po zjedzeniu nawet tego sera, który mu wcześniej upadł, nadal był głodny. Wade jak zwykle przyszedł z pomocą, zrzucając mu do jego pudełka resztki swojej pizzy, a trochę tego było, bo aż cztery kawałki.

\- Um, ty nie jesz? – zdziwił się. Połowa pizzy dla takiego wielkoluda to na pewno nie za wiele potrzebnych kalorii. Coś przecież musi napędzać te wszystkie mięśnie.

\- Jadłem zanim przyszedłeś – wyjaśnił i podsunął Peterowi kawałek pizzy pod nos. – Uwaga leci samolocik!

Peter zaśmiał się i odebrał od najemnika pizzę, by ten go nią nie ubrudził.

\- Dzięki, Wade.

\- Nie mogę pozwolić, by mój chłopak głodował – oznajmił z dumą, mocno akcentując słowo „chłopak”. Jego ręka powróciła na poprzednie miejsce, czyli wokół ramion Petera, który od razu przysunął się bliżej.

\- Ja też nie. – Podzielił porcje na dwie osoby, podsuwając dwa kawałki w stronę Deadpoola. – Masz.

Wade uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i bez sprzeciwu pochłonął oba kawałki w jakąś minutę.

\- Tak w ogóle to dzięki za te serca – powiedział po przełknięciu jednego z kęsów. – Ale nie musiałeś ich dawać aż tyle.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby było ich za mało – wyznał nieśmiało. – Żebyś nie pomyślał, że za mało się staram.

\- Jak będziesz mi chciał kupić samochód, to też ich kupisz sto?

\- Jasne! W każdym dostępnym kolorze!

Rozbawiony Peter pokręcił głową.

\- Jeden prezent wystarczy, Wade – zapewnił go. – Tak samo jak sto pokazuje, że ci zależy.

\- Aww, a naprawdę chciałem ci kupić sto samochodów – jęknął zawiedziony.

\- Wiesz, może jak zjem, to moglibyśmy porobić coś innego – zaproponował Peter, zmieniając temat.

\- Twister!

\- Dlaczego akurat to? – Wydawało mu się to dziwnym wyborem, choć znając najemnika na pewno nie przypadkowym.

\- To najbliższa seksu rzecz, jaką możemy zrobić – wyjaśnił i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

\- Nie ma mowy – odmówił natychmiast, robiąc się czerwony niczym sos na pizzy. – Hej, a może nauczysz mnie jeździć na Deadharleyu?

\- Jeździć? – zdziwił się. – Po co? Przecież ja zawsze prowadzę.

\- I nie przeszkadza mi to, ale może kiedyś będę zmuszony salwować się ucieczką i umiejętności jazdy bardzo mi się przydadzą.

Póki co nigdy im się coś takiego nie zdarzyło, ale mogłoby i wolałby być wtedy przygotowany.

Deadpoolowi najwyraźniej spodobał się ten pomysł, bo poderwał się z kanapy, omal nie przewracając się na pustym pudełku po pizzy. Krzycząc o tym, że idzie się przebrać, wpadł do swojej sypialni, nie zamykając jednak za sobą drzwi.

Peter odwrócił się i zajrzał do środka. Było za ciemno, by cokolwiek widzieć, ale Wade był dostrzegalny, choć tylko jako niewyraźny kształt. Nie powinien patrzeć, ale gdyby jego chłopak tego nie chciał, na pewno zamknąłby drzwi. Poza tym skoro i tak nie widział szczegółów, to chyba nie trzeba było się martwić. Zresztą nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby oderwać wzroku. Deadpool był tak dobrze zbudowany, że nawet ciemność nie była w stanie tego ukryć. Mógł się tylko wpatrywać i podziwiać jego mięsnie, gdy metodycznie zakładał na siebie kolejne części stroju.

Jeśli trochę się zaczął ślinić w trakcie tego całego spektaklu, to nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

\- Jestem gotowy! – oznajmił Deadpool po wyjściu z sypialni. Był już całkowicie zasłonięty, nawet najmniejszy kawałek skóry nie był widoczny. Choć wychodzili tylko pod blok, był uzbrojony w pistolety, pewnie na wszelki wypadek. Peter wątpił, że ktoś ich tu napadnie, za bardzo się najemnika bano, ale nie zamierzał mu kazać zostawiać broń.

\- To chodźmy. – Wstał z kanapy i dołączył do mężczyzny, ciągnąc go w stronę drzwi. – Zawsze chciałem się nauczyć jeździć.

Był podekscytowany perspektywą nauki, ale gdy znaleźli się już przy motocyklu, naszły go wątpliwości, zwłaszcza gdy spojrzał na maszynę. Była dosyć spora, a co najgorsze – szybka i ciężka. Samymi mięśniami nie będzie jej wprawiał w ruch, to oczywiste, od tego jest silnik, ale miał dziwne wrażenie, że nie będzie jej w stanie utrzymać w odpowiedniej pozycji.

\- Na co czekasz? Wskakuj – zachęcił go Wade.

Nie chcąc pokazać, że trochę się boi, wsiadł na motocykl, który póki co był jeszcze podtrzymywany przez nóżkę.

Co teraz?

\- Zapomniałeś czegoś – powiedział Deadpool i rzucił mu kluczyki. Peter próbował je złapać, ale motocykl zachwiał się nagle. Spanikowany złapał się kierownicy i pozwolił kluczom upaść. Wade roześmiał się. – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić?

\- Jestem pewien – odparł zawstydzony, gdy otrzymał kluczyki prosto do ręki.

\- Zrelaksuj się, nie będziesz przecież pilotować samolotu. Też umiem to robić jakbyś kiedyś potrzebował nauczyciela.

\- Może innym razem.

Zważył kluczyki w dłoni, a potem spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie miał je włożyć. Wydawało się to być całkiem proste i takie rzeczywiście było, bo już po chwili silnik zawarczał uruchomiony, a cała maszyna zaczęła drżeć. On też drżał, ale na pewno nie z tego samego powodu. 

\- Może powinienem był domontować kijek do prowadzenia cię – zażartował najemnik, widząc jego przerażoną minę.

\- Miałeś mnie uczyć, a póki co tylko stoisz i nic nie robisz – zauważył z wyrzutem.

\- Jazda na motocyklu to naprawdę nic skomplikowanego – powiedział podchodząc bliżej. – Tym dajesz gazu, tym hamujesz. Ot cała tajemnica.

\- A co z trzymaniem równowagi? – zapytał, powtarzając w myślach co służy do czego.

\- Jeździłeś kiedyś na rowerze? – Peter przytaknął. – Z motocyklem robisz to samo, tylko nie musisz pedałować.

\- Ale motocykl jest cięższy. – Nawet teraz czuł, jaka to ciężka maszyna. Rowery przy niej były naprawdę leciutkie, zwłaszcza że robiono się je z lżejszych materiałów.

\- Dasz radę. – Wade poklepał go po ramieniu, co trochę dodało mu pewności siebie. – W razie czego zawiozę cię do szpitala.

I cała pewność siebie znów zniknęła. Idealnie.

\- Dzięki, Wade – odparł sarkastycznie i wziął głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić.

\- Zacznij jak tylko będziesz gotowy – poradził mu Deadpool. – Nie spiesz się. I pamiętaj, potrąceni przechodnie punktowani są dodatkowo.

\- To nie jest GTA, Wade.

\- Dla mnie całe życie to GTA tylko bez fajnych cutscenek i z lepszym ragdollem.

Peter prychnął i na próbę zwiększył parę razy moc silnika, który zrobił się nieco głośniejszy. Już sam ten dźwięk go przerażał, jak miałby przejechać choćby kawałek? Nawet jeszcze nie utrzymywał motocyklu własną siłą, w dalszym ciągu podtrzymywała go nóżka.

Spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, szukając u niego wsparcia, ale ten tylko usiadł sobie na śmietniku i grał na telefonie. Bezużyteczny chłopak, stwierdził, ale i tak się uśmiechnął, widząc jak Wade cieszy się z jakiegoś zwycięstwa.

Trudno, był zdany tylko na siebie. W końcu udało mu się zebrać w sobie dość odwagi, by podniósł nóżkę podtrzymującą motocykl. Zachwiał się przez moment, ale udało mu się utrzymać Harleya w pionie. Teraz najgorsza część, zmusić go do jazdy. Gdyby to był rower, wiedziałby co robić. Deadpool twierdził, że zasada działania jest ta sama, ale na samą myśl oderwania nogi od ziemi miał ochotę zeskoczyć z motocykla i już nigdy się do niego nie zbliżyć.

\- Wade! – zawołał. Może najemnik mógłby go podtrzymać za pierwszym razem, nim nauczy się ruszać samemu.

\- Idzie ci świetnie, skarbie! – odkrzyknął, nawet na niego nie patrząc, pokazał mu tylko kciuk w górę.

\- Wcale nie, przydałaby się mała pomoc!

Wade roześmiał, ale podszedł do niego. Musiał się domyślić, czego Peter potrzebował, bo stanął przed Deadharleyem i przytrzymał go, podczas gdy on mógł w końcu podnieść nogę z ziemi. Teraz od upadku chronił go tylko Deadpool.

\- Gotowy? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się pod maską.

\- Chyba tak. – Zacisnął mocniej dłonie na kierownicy, szykując się do ruszenia do przodu.

\- Puszczę cię na trzy.

\- Na trzy czy po trzy?

\- Po prostu licz razem ze mną.

Tak też zrobił i gdy tylko razem wypowiedzieli trzy, najemnik usunął się z drogi i puścił go w tym samym momencie, co on wprawił motocykl w ruch. Utrzymanie tego potwora w pionie nie należało najłatwiejszych czynności, ale udało mu się i przejechał jakieś trzy metry nim został zmuszony do zatrzymania się, by nie wpaść na ścianę sąsiedniego budynku. Uznał to za cud, że nic mu się nie pomyliło i zamiast hamulca nie nacisnął gazu. Był też zaskoczony tym, że po zatrzymaniu się nie miał problemu z podtrzymaniem Harleya.

Dumny jak mało kiedy odwrócił się do Deadpoola, który klaskał uradowany ze swojego miejsca.

\- Udało ci się! – zawołał i podbiegł do niego, ściskając go mocno. – Dobra robota, kochanie.

Peter zaczerwienił się słysząc kolejne przezwisko. Już wcześniej Wade ich używał, ale teraz wiedział, że mówi je na poważnie i trafiały go one prosto w serce.

\- Dzięki – mruknął zawstydzony. – Mogę spróbować znowu?

\- Jasne.

\- Tylko… uh. Jak wycofać?

\- To będzie lekcja numer dwa!

Trzy godziny zajęło mu opanowanie jazdy na tyle, by Wade uznał, że może już wyjechać na ulicę. Pozwolił mu nawet na to i Peter z powodzeniem przejechał kawałek wzdłuż ulicy, a potem wrócił i zaparkował Deadharleya na jego prawowite miejsce.

Był tak podekscytowany swoim sukcesem, że nawet po powrocie do mieszkania nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu i najchętniej wróciłby na motocykl. Deadpool uparł się jednak, że na dzisiaj wystarczy.

\- Jeszcze się za bardzo rozbrykasz i zrobisz sobie krzywdę – tłumaczył z powagą w głosie. – Będziesz chciał jechać coraz szybciej i szybciej, a kierowanie motocyklem przy większej prędkości, to nic łatwego.

\- Okej, ale jutro znowu potrenujemy. Jestem zawieszony w szkole, więc mam czas.

\- Mój mały łobuz – stwierdził z czułością i potargał Peterowi włosy. – Z nerda w degenerata, cóż za piękna przemiana.

\- Nie jestem degeneratem – zaprzeczył i odtrącił rękę najemnika, by przyciągnąć go do krótkiego pocałunku, w ostatniej chwili odsłaniając mu usta.

\- Ani się obejrzysz, a przyjdziesz do szkoły w skórze, będziesz miał stadko kolegów i zaczniesz śpiewać _Summer Nights_.

Peter kompletnie nie potrafił śpiewać, ale mimo to postanowił spełnić dziwną fantazję Wade’a, na szybko przypominając sobie tekst piosenki.

\- Summer lovin’ had me a blast. – Starał się zaśpiewać jak najbardziej zawadiacko i przekonująco, naśladując przy tym Travoltę jak najlepiej umiał. Nie wyszło tak jak chciał, ale liczył na to, że nadrobił samymi chęciami.

Deadpool był wyraźnie zaskoczony jego fałszowaniem, ale szybko doszedł do siebie i uradowany dołączył, by odegrać drugą z ról.

\- Summer lovin’ happened so fast – zaśpiewał rozmarzonym i cienkim głosem.

Miał zaśpiewać tylko kawałek, ale widząc ekscytację swojego chłopaka zdecydował się kontynuować, by sprawić mu więcej radości. Poza tym sam się zdziwił tym, jak go to rozbawiło i ile frajdy dostarczyło. Uwielbiał wygłupiać się z najemnikiem.

\- I met a merc crazy for me – kontynuował, dokonując małej zmiany w teście.

Deadpool porwał go w ramiona, prowadząc ich obu do rytmu, który słyszał tylko on w swojej głowie.

\- I met a boy, cute as can be. – Wade miał naprawdę melodyjny głos, gdy się starał, a starał się teraz bardzo, prowadząc go tanecznym krokiem po salonie.

\- Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights – zaśpiewali w duecie.  

Nawet jeśli chcieli śpiewać dalej i się wygłupiać, to nie byli w stanie utrzymać powagi i po prostu roześmiali się, lądując razem na kanapie. Peter nie mógł się nadziwić temu, co Wade z nim robił. Czuł się przy nim tak swobodnie, że był w stanie robić nawet najbardziej absurdalne rzeczy. Gdyby byli razem, mógłby nawet przebiec nago ulicą, nie miał przy nim praktycznie żadnych hamulców i było to niesamowite, wyzwalające uczucie, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł.

Skończyli na oglądaniu kolejnego filmu. Peter leżał na plecach, a Wade na nim, używając jego piersi jako poduszki i wbijając mu w uda pistolety, których nie wyjął z kabur. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że to były pistolety.

Mimo to było mu dobrze w takiej pozycji, ciepło, bardzo szybko zrobił się senny. Jedną ręką leniwie głaskał najemnika po głowie, a ten mruczał jak jakiś kot, choć dużo czuć nie mógł ze względu na maskę. Gdyby tylko mógł ją zdjąć. Nie miał pojęcia co go jeszcze powstrzymuje, skoro byli teraz parą.  

\- Wade?

\- Hmm – odmruknął.

Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko on zrobił się śpiący.

\- Dlaczego jeszcze nie pokazałeś mi twarzy? – zapytał niepewnie, nie chcąc brzmieć jakby tego żądał.

Wade wstał z niego i usiadł obok, uciekając przed nim wzrokiem. Nie lubił go widzieć takiego i natychmiast zapragnął cofnąć swoje pytanie.

\- Po co ci moja twarz? To jest moja twarz – powiedział i wskazał na materiał chroniący go przed resztą świata.

\- To twoja maska.

Peter też usiadł, ale choć każda komórka w jego ciele rwała się, by przysunąć się do najemnika, nie zrobił tego, by go nie spłoszyć.

\- Nic ładniejszego pod nią nie znajdziesz – przekonywał dalej. – Kto by chciał oglądać przypaloną margeritę.

\- Pozwól mi to ocenić – poprosił, ze smutkiem patrząc, jak Wade walczy z samym sobą. – Nie zamierzam cię namawiać, jeśli nie chcesz, to w porządku, ale nie musisz się tego bać. Wiem że pewnie nie lubisz co inni o tobie sądzą…

\- To nieprawda – przerwał mu. – Mam gdzieś, co ludzie o mnie myślą, nie lubię tylko jak się na mnie gapią. Mogą sobie gadać co chcą, wyzywać mnie od potworów czy dziwadeł, po prostu ich zignoruję albo nastraszę bronią i po kłopocie, ale nie znoszą, jak jeden z drugim wpatruje się z litością albo obrzydzeniem i myśli, że tego nie widzę.

\- Skoro nie interesuje cię zdanie innych, czemu przejmujesz się moim?

\- Bo jesteś jedyną osobą, której zdanie mnie obchodzi – wyznał i wreszcie spojrzał na Petera. Jego ręce ruszały się niespokojnie, zaciskając się co chwilę na kolanach. – Wiem, że jestem paskudny i obrzydliwy, ale usłyszenie tego z twoich ust…

\- Nigdy bym nie powiedział czegoś takiego – zapewnił i chwycił jedną z dłoni najemnika. – Możesz mi zaufać.

Trochę to trwało, ale Deadpool w końcu uniósł ręce do góry i chwycił maskę. Peter wstrzymał oddech, czekając na to co zrobi. Uniesie ją wyżej, czy opuści? Zrobił to pierwsze, kawałek po kawałku odkrywając swoją twarz. Nie było ani kawałka skóry, która nie byłaby pokryta bliznami tak jak reszta ciała. Wszystkie zdawały się tworzyć dziwne kaniony, rozgałęziające się, nie mające końca i sprawiające wrażenie oddzielnego, żywego organizmu, który co chwilę zmieniał swój wygląd.

Wade zawahał się, gdy miał odsłonić oczy, ale ostatecznie to zrobił, miał jednak zamknięte powieki, a gdy je otworzył, Peter po raz pierwszy spojrzał mu w oczy. Były kompletnie białe, pozbawione źrenic czy tęczówki, zupełnie jak oczy jego maski. Jak on mógł w ogóle widzieć mając je w takim stanie, a co ważniejsze, co je do niego doprowadziło?

Wpatrywał się dość intensywnie, z tego powodu Deadpool speszył się i odwrócił wzrok, ale Peter szybko się do niego przysunął i położył mu rękę na ramieniu, by dodać mu odwagi. Rozumiał już, czemu tak się bał pokazywać swoją twarz. Nie był to najprzyjemniejszy widok na świecie, ale jemu się podobało. Pomimo tych wszystkich blizn i niepokojących oczu, z których nic nie dało się wyczytać, twarz Wade miała swój urok i przyciągała jego spojrzenie jak magnez. Miał naprawdę ładne rysy, gdy patrzyło się na coś więcej niż tylko te wszystkie otwarte rany. Brak włosów, jakichkolwiek włosów, nawet brwi, też mu nie wadził. Miał nawet ochotę przejechać dłonią po głowie Deadpoola i poczuć pod palcami strukturę skóry, która tak bardzo podobała mu się już wcześniej.

Był pod takim wrażeniem, że nie potrafił powstrzymać własnego języka.

\- Jesteś przystojny – palnął bez namysłu, choć taka odważna deklaracja mogłaby mieć odwrotny skutek u takiej osoby jak Wade.

Ten na szczęście parsknął tylko śmiechem, a jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone.

\- Ostatnim razem kiedy ktoś mnie tak nazwał, wyglądałem jak Ryan Reynolds – przyznał żartem, ale Peter przyjrzał mu się uważniej i dostrzegł pewne podobieństwo.

\- Faktycznie, wyglądasz trochę jak on – powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Tylko brzydziej.

\- I tak jesteś przystojny – uparł się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę najemnika. – Mogę dotknąć?

\- Chyba tak.

Bardzo ostrożnie, by nie zrobić przypadkiem krzywdy swojemu chłopakowi, dotknął jego policzka, przysuwając się jednocześnie bliżej. Palcem zaczął wodzić po jednej z blizn, która ciągnęła się przez skroń aż do czoła, gdzie ostatecznie się kończyła. Przejechał po nosie Deadpoola, który najwyraźniej miał tam łaskotki, bo zaśmiał się cicho i zadrżał, usiłując uciec od tego dotyku.

Peter uśmiechnął się i kontynuował, wpatrując się Wade’owi prosto w oczy. Od dawna chciał to zrobić i teraz, kiedy miał okazję, nie potrafił przestać. Z bliska zauważył, że jest na nich ledwo widoczny zarys w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś była tęczówka i źrenica. Gałka oczna była tam nieco błękitna. Wade miał kiedyś błękitne oczy.

Atmosfera w mieszkaniu była teraz tak gęsta, że można ją było kroić nożem. To była naprawdę intymna chwila i sprawiała, że Peterowie serce łomotało w piersi. To nie on zrzucił z siebie maskę, a mimo to miał wrażenie, jakby też właśnie odsłonił najbardziej wrażliwą i bezbronną część siebie. A to wszystko dlatego, bo czuł się bezpiecznie. Miał nadzieję, że Wade czuje to samo.

\- Czy one bolą? – zapytał, dotykając teraz blizn pod oczami. Jedna była otwarta i zrobiła się czerwona, ale nie pociekła z niej krew.

\- Czasami. – Deadpool wzruszył ramionami. – Przywykłem.

Nic dziwnego, że tak o siebie nie dbał, skoro tak czy inaczej na co dzień i tak go bolało. Oddałby wszystko, by przejąć na siebie część jego bólu. Po śmierci wuja miał z tym doświadczenie.

Ucałował najemnika w oba policzki, a potem w inne miejsca na twarzy, mając nadzieję, że to złagodzi nieco ból. Wiedział, że to głupie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, a westchnięcie Wade’a tylko zachęciło go do kontynuowania. 

\- Wiem, że w jedną noc nie przekonam cię do tego, że jesteś przystojny i żebyś takim się określał, ale proszę, uwierz mi, gdy mówię to ja – poprosił Peter, czując jak łzy zbierają mu się w oczach. – Nie przeszkadzają mi twoje blizny. Lubię je i ciebie bez względu na to, jak wyglądasz.

Wade zarumienił się cały na twarzy i zamknął oczy, zapewne przytłoczony tymi słowami.

\- Wierzę ci – powiedział cicho. – Nie jestem tylko pewny, czy będę w stanie uwierzyć samemu sobie.

\- Popracujemy nad tym – obiecał i jeszcze raz skłonił Deadpoola, by na niego popatrzył. Uśmiechnął się do niego, a najemnik nieśmiało to odwzajemnił. Teraz, gdy widział całą jego twarz, jego uśmiech był jeszcze wspanialszy, bo pokazywał go całą twarzą. Tworzyły mu się wtedy kurze łapki, a oczy nabierały blasku pomimo bycia upiornie białymi.  

\- Mogę założyć maskę? – zapytał nagle.

\- Nie musisz mnie o to pytać, Wade.

Nie oczekiwał, że teraz resztę wieczora będzie mógł oglądać twarz swojego chłopaka. Cieszył się z tego, co dostał, a było tego wiele. Wade zaufał mu dostatecznie mocno, by pokazać mu jak wygląda, ale wiedział, że od razu nie poczuje się z tym komfortowo i dopiero musi się oswoić z nową sytuacją. Codzienne chodzenie bez maski w mieszkaniu przyjdzie z czasem, nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Póki co był dumny z tego, co udało im się do tej pory osiągnąć. To był duży krok w ich relacji, być może jeden z większych i ważniejszych.

Z westchnieniem ulgi położył się z powrotem na kanapie, a najemnik znów zajął miejsce na nim, trącając go nosem w szyję i całując ją raz. Peter uśmiechnął się i powrócił do tego, co robił wcześniej, gładzenia Deadpoola po głowie. Gdy poczuł, jak jego oddech staje się płytki, co wskazywało na sen, sam też pozwolił sobie na drzemkę, choć jego skaczące z radości serce bardzo mu to utrudniało. Wade pokazał mu swoją twarz, a teraz jeszcze zasnął w jego obecności. Nie mógł dostać większego dowodu zaufania niż to.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć, Eddie.  
> Pa, Eddie.  
> Jeszcze nie twój czas. 
> 
> Harry dołącza do obsady. Skoro jest jeden Osborn, to chyba wiadomo co to oznacza ;)
> 
> Peter Parker vs Eugene "Flash" Thompson - Peter Parker wins. Flawless victory ;)
> 
> Zawsze mam problem z oczami Wade'a, bo nawet w ostatnim komiksie z nim i Peterem ciągle zmieniał mu się kolor oczu z brązowych na niebieskie. Raczej preferuję błękitne, bo brązowe ma Peter, ale tym razem zdecydowałam się dać mu kompletnie białe, by bardziej podkreślić jego nietypowy wygląd. Białe oczy wydają się na takiej twarzy jeszcze bardziej nieswoje niż normalne, zwłaszcza że bez źrenic Wade naprawdę nie powinien być w stanie widzieć. Ale hej, to fanfik na podstawie komiksów, gdzie pojawia się pies z antenką, ludzie mają dziwne moce, a sam Deadpool potrafi przeżyć nawet wybuch bomby atomowej. Absurd oczu pozbawionych źrenic nie wydaje się przy tym największą nieścisłością ;)
> 
> Nawiązanie do Grease takie zbędne, ale co poradzę, że lubię wplatać ulubione piosenki w moje historie :D


	15. Chapter 15

Dziwnie było wstawać wcześnie w dzień szkolny wiedząc, że nie trzeba się nigdzie spieszyć. Zaraz po obudzeniu Peter poleżał w łóżku jeszcze z dziesięć minut, ciesząc się z możliwości lenistwa. Lubił szkołę i naukę, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak miło jest od niej czasami odpocząć, nawet jeśli przerwa była wymuszona.

Chwila relaksu przed wstaniem to był świetny pomysł. Jakoś lepiej się rozbudził niż zazwyczaj, poprzeciągał się porządnie i pozwolił mózgowi przestawić się na dzienny program. Wylegując się tak odczytał zaległe wiadomości od Wade’a, które ten przysłał mu w nocy.

Po tym jak zasnęli razem na kanapie, przespali prawie dwie godziny. Nie mieli już ochoty na patrol, więc po prostu Deadpool odwiózł Petera do domu. Najwyraźniej nie poszedł po tym spać jak on i aż do rana wysyłał mu różne wiadomości, których cel był chyba tylko jeden – rozśmieszyć go. Nawet się udało, kilka razy się uśmiechnął, gdy czytał różne filmowe cytaty na temat miłości. Wade był absurdalnie romantyczny, a ich nowy związek traktował z niezwykłym zaangażowaniem. A Peter był pewien, że to on dostał świra.

Po odpisaniu jakimś swoim własnym cytatem, wstał wreszcie z łóżka, wypoczęty jak nigdy. Miał pewne podejrzenia, że to nie była tylko zasługa tego leżenia, ale także fakt, że był ostatnio w dobrym humorze. Choć dobrym to za mało powiedziane, był w fantastycznym nastroju. Zastanawiał się, kiedy się to skończy, bo kiedyś przecież musi. Nie chciał tego, ale nikt nie jest wiecznie szczęśliwy. Cóż, pomartwi się tym, gdy już to nastąpi, póki co zamierzał czerpać z życia całymi garściami, skoro było najwyraźniej tak głupie, by dawać mu to wszystko.

Decydując się pobiegać nieco później niż zazwyczaj, zszedł po umyciu zębów na dół i dołączył do jedzącej śniadanie cioci, by trochę z nią posiedzieć nim wyjdzie do pracy. Wczorajszy dzień musiał ją nieźle wykończyć, bo wyglądała potwornie, jakby wczoraj w nocy obchodziła osiemdziesiąte urodziny, a nie miała nawet połowy tego!

\- Wszystko w porządku, ciociu? – zapytał dosiadając się do stołu. Był głodny i patrzenie na pełny talerz cioci sprawiało, że burczało mu w brzuchu, ale wytrzyma chwilkę, zrobi sobie coś później.

\- Jestem po prostu zmęczona – odpowiedziała i przetarła zasinione oczy drżącą ręką, którą następnie sięgnęła po kawę i upiła kilka łyków.

\- Może weź trochę wolnego – zaproponował, ze smutkiem patrząc jak May się męczy samym siedzeniem. Czasami miała wolne, ale częściej była poza domem niż na odwrót. Podejrzewał, że ciocia ma jakąś drugą pracę i pracuje w obu jednocześnie, bo to niemożliwym było, by w obecnych czasach tak wykorzystywano pracowników i dzień w dzień kazano im przychodzić na dwanaście godzin do pracy, dając wolne raz w tygodniu. To było nieludzkie.

\- Nie mam czasu na wolne.

\- Zamęczysz się – naciskał dalej Peter. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by ciocia się wykończyła, już i tak za długo ignorował cały problem, zbyt zajęty szkołą, Deadpoolem i innymi sprawami. – Weź sobie jutro wolne, jeden dzień cię nie zbawi.

\- Nie zamierzam ryzykować – uparła się, a w jej głosie dało się słyszeć irytację. – Na razie jest dobrze, ale nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy będziemy potrzebować więcej pieniędzy. Co jak któreś z nas wyląduje w szpitalu? Jak zapłacimy za leczenie?

\- Póki co największą szansę na wylądowanie w szpitalu masz ty – wyszeptał pod nosem, ale May go usłyszała.

\- Peter, jestem wdzięczna za troskę i za pomoc, twoje pieniądze naprawdę pomagają, ale nie powinieneś się przejmować mną i naszymi finansami – powiedziała. Peter skrzywił się, słysząc jej ostry ton. – To ja jestem odpowiedzialna za ciebie, nie na odwrót.

\- Mam osiemnaście lat, nie osiem – przypomniał jej, czując jak jego własna złość się wzmaga.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że pieniądze są potrzebne. – Ciocia westchnęła głośna, a potem cicho policzyła do pięciu. – Peter, brak pieniędzy to nie przelewki. Nie mogę dopuścić, by coś takiego się nam przydarzyło. Pracuję ciężko i męczę się, ale oboje potrzebujemy tych pieniędzy, każdy cent się przydaje.

\- Ale to nie powód, żeby się wykończyć przez pracę. Pieniądze nie są tego warte.

\- Kiedy zaczniesz się sam utrzymywać, zrozumiesz, że czasami nie ma za dużego wyboru w tej kwestii – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Zarabiasz teraz sam, ale nie zdajesz sobie jeszcze sprawy ile kosztuje życie.

Miała rację, nie wiedział. Ale jak miał się nauczyć, skoro zawsze trzymano go od tego z dala? Ciocia i wuj wiedzieli jak może być ciężko, a mimo to nie przygotowali go w ogóle na to, co może go czekać w niedalekiej przyszłości.

\- Nie zdaję – zgodził się z nią niechętnie. – Na pewno nie w takim stopniu co ty, nie wiem ile kosztują rachunki czy opieka zdrowotna, ale wiem ile kosztuje jedzenie. Nie mam pojęcia jak stoimy obecnie z finansami, ale na pewno wolny weekend cię nie zbawi. Zwłaszcza że ja też coś dorzucam do skarbonki.

Nie zamierzał odpuścić, dopóki ciocia nie zgodzi się wziąć dłuższego wolnego, by mogła należycie wypocząć. Zapracowując się na śmierć nie pomoże ani jemu, ani sobie.

\- Dwa dni to dużo, Peter. Zwłaszcza że mówimy o weekendowej stawce.

\- Damy radę – zapewnił, choć nie miał niczego, czym mógłby to potwierdzić. – Po prostu zrezygnujemy przez kilka dni z lepszego jedzenia.

\- Wykluczone. Nie pozwolę ci głodować.

\- Nie chodzi mi o głodowanie tylko o kupienie mrożonej pizzy zamiast gotowania dwudaniowego obiadu.

\- Jedzenie pozostaje bez zmian, koniec dyskusji – uparła się ciocia.

Peter warknął sfrustrowany.

\- Dobra. Na pewno możemy zaoszczędzić na czymś innym. – Zaczął się zastanawiać, rozglądając się jednocześnie po kuchni. – Sprzedajmy w końcu samochód wujka.

\- Próbowałam już, nikt nie chce kupić tego starego rzęcha.

\- Oh. – Tyle jeśli chodzi o plan awaryjny. – Mogę sprzedać do biblioteki parę moich książek.

\- Nie zgadzam się.

\- Ugh, dobra, nie róbmy nic, ale ty i tak weźmiesz wolne! – krzyknął sfrustrowany, po chwili zdając sobie sprawę ze swojego wybuchu. Zmieszany wstał od stołu i podszedł do zaskoczonej cioci, którą objął. – Przepraszam. Nie chciałem krzyczeć.

\- W porządku – zapewniła i zaczęła go głaskać po plecach.

\- Po prostu martwię się o ciebie, ciociu – wyznał drżącym głosem. – W ogóle o siebie nie dbasz, ciągle tylko pracujesz, a gdy jesteś w domu, to i tak się czymś zajmujesz. Musisz odpocząć, bo niedługo w ogóle nie będziesz miała sił do pracy.

\- Chciałabym odpocząć, ale się boję. Twoje zarobki trochę pomogły, ale nieco większe wydatki któregoś tygodnia i znowu możemy mieć kłopoty. Bank przejmie dom, a gdzie my się wtedy podziejemy? Nie zamierzam pozwolić, żebyśmy wylądowali na ulicy. Razem z Benem obiecałam twoim rodzicom, że się tobą zaopiekujemy najlepiej jak potrafimy.

\- I świetnie sobie poradziliście. – Peter odsunął się i uśmiechnął do cioci. – Teraz pozwól mi się tobą zaopiekować.

\- Nie dasz rady nas obojga utrzymać, skarbie.

\- Może nie, ale będziesz mogła odpocząć przez dwa dni dzięki moim pieniądzom. Proszę?

Czekał cierpliwie, aż May się namyśli. Wahała się długo, naprawdę przerażona perspektywą utraty kontroli nad swoim życiem, ale jeśli nie chciała, żeby to życie było krótsze o parę lat, będzie musiała podjąć jedyną słuszną w tym przypadku decyzję. Jeśli przez dwa dni nic nie zarobi, nie zdarzy się żadna tragedia, przecież nie żyli od jednej wypłaty do drugiej, mieli zapewne dość pieniędzy, by ciocia leniuchowała nawet tydzień i nie umrą przez to z głodu ani ich nie wyeksmitują. Będą po prostu mieli mniejszy zapas odłożony na czarną godzinę, to wszystko. Szybko się odkują, samą sprzedażą zdjęć może to zrobić, będzie musiał tylko wyjść z Deadpoolem na kolejny patrol.

\- W porządku – zgodziła się w końcu. – Wezmę wolny weekend.

Peter uśmiechnął się i wyściskał ciocię z radości.

\- Dziękuję.

\- To ja dziękuję. – May ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i odwzajemniła jego uśmiech. – Sama nigdy bym się na to nie zdecydowała. Ryzyko tego, że coś może pójść nie tak jest zbyt duże.

\- Nic nie pójdzie nie tak, dwa dni wolnego to nie bezrobocie, a zobaczysz, jak lepiej się poczujesz.

\- Już mi lepiej na samą myśl o odpoczynku – przyznała. – A więc? Nie idziesz dziś do szkoły, co zamierzasz robić z całym tym wolnym czasem? Wade czy może tajemnicza dziewczyna?

\- Oba? – odparł śmiejąc się niezręcznie.

\- Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć kim ona jest czy nie?

\- Kiedy indziej – obiecał, chcąc tym samym zakończyć temat. Jak nabierze odwagi, to może w końcu doprecyzuje, że Wade i tajemnicza dziewczyna to jedna i ta sama osoba. – Tak w ogóle, to miałabyś coś przeciwko, żebym nocował u Wade dzisiaj?

Wczorajsza rozłąka była naprawdę trudna, nie lubił być z dala od najemnika, a poza tym spanie z nim było naprawdę miłym doświadczeniem i chętnie by je powtórzył.  Ułatwiłoby to też bardzo wyjście na dzisiejszy patrol. Jeden dzień przerwy wystarczy, miasto ich potrzebowało.

\- Jesteś pewien, że masz na myśli Wade’a? – zapytała ciocia, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – odparł i zaczerwienił się, co może nie było dobrym pomysłem, a przynajmniej nie byłoby, gdyby miał na to jakikolwiek wpływ. – Za kogo ty mnie masz, ciociu? Że ledwie dzień po pierwszej randce pójdę do łóżka?

Pomijał tymczasowo fakt, że dokładnie to zamierzał zrobić. To nie było jednak to samo, Deadpool i on byli przyjaciółmi już trochę czasu, znali się praktycznie jak łyse konie, spali już nawet razem na kanapie, więc spanie w jednym łóżku to tylko formalność. Nie będą przecież uprawiać seksu, a to najwyraźniej ciocia sugerowała.

\- Mam cię za targanego hormonami, zakochanego nastolatka. Też kiedyś byłam młoda, Peter, wiem co młodzieży siedzi w głowie, gdy są zakochani.

\- Ja widać nie jestem jak ty – powiedział, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wyobrażeniem sobie siebie i Wade w jednoznacznej sytuacji, i jak by to było kochać się z nim. Zrobiło mu się gorąco na samą myśl.

\- Każdy tak mówi – zaśmiała się ciocia i wstała od stołu. – Możesz nocować u Wade’a – zrobiła w powietrzu cudzysłów – tylko pamiętaj, żeby się zabezpieczyć.

\- Jasne – przytaknął cały czerwony na twarzy. Nie zamierzał się z nią dalej kłócić. Dopóki była przekonana, że to nie z Wadem chciał się przespać, nie dotrą do niej żadne argumenty. Czemu miałyby? Raczej nie podejrzewała, że jej bratanek może nie być hetero.

Ciocia wyszła do pracy niedługo po tym, a on wybrał się na jogging. Poranek pozbawiony wyjścia do szkoły nie różnił się mocno od każdego innego dnia, tak jak zawsze po bieganiu poszedł się umyć, uprzednio zahaczając o kuchnię, by czegoś się napić. Gdy tam tak stał, zastanawiał się co dziś porobić. Zwykle szkoła zajmowała mu sporo czasu, ale z racji zawieszenia miał cały poranek wolny. Popołudnie na pewno chciałby spędzić z Harrym, by nadrobić stracony czas, ale chciał też zobaczyć się z Deadpoolem  szybciej niż dopiero późnym popołudniem.

Po namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że da radę to wszystko pogodzić. Skoro miał wolny ranek, to czemu nie spotkać się ze swoim chłopakiem już teraz? O ile miał czas, oczywiście. W sumie nie wiedział, co Wade robił rano, może odsypiał noce, w czasie których słał mu wiadomości? Nie zaszkodzi jednak spróbować zapytać.

W pierwszej kolejności napisał do Harry’ego, by umówić się z nim po szkole. Przyjaciel szybko odpisał, proponując, by Gwen do nich dołączyła. Najwyraźniej pomimo jego nieobecności, ta dwójka postanowiła trzymać się razem. Cieszył się, że jego przyjaciele się dogadują i chcą przyjaźnić się nie tylko z nim, ale i sobą nawzajem.

Nadszedł w końcu czas na Wade’a. Z uśmiechem na ustach przysiadł na łóżku w swoim pokoju, dokąd poszedł po telefon i zaczął pisać.

_Chcesz wpaść do mnie?_

Gotowe. Proste i zrozumiałe, na pewno nie odmówi. Wysłał wiadomość i zaczekał na odpowiedź, która przyszła po zaledwie kilkudziesięciu sekundach.

**Nie mogę, dziergam na drutach.**

Nie spodziewał się tego, ale dobór zajęcia wydał mu się dość podejrzany, by trochę ponaciskać. Choć domyślał się, czemu Wade odmówił. Najemnik bardzo lubił memy. Wysłał więc mu kolejną wiadomość, której pewnie oczekiwał.

_Mojej cioci nie ma w domu._

Peter zaczął odliczać sekundy, nawet nie kłopocząc się z robieniem tego w głowie. Przy dwunastej sekundzie, nadeszła odpowiedź zawierająca – a jakże! – zdjęcie. Spodziewał się jakiegoś obrazka z Internetu, dostał natomiast autentyczne zdjęcie Wade’a wyskakującego przez okno swojego mieszkania, ciągnącego za sobą włóczkę. Czyli naprawdę dziergał na drutach. Kto by pomyślał.  

Początkowe zdziwienie ustąpiło rozbawieniu i Peter roześmiał się, rzucając telefon na łóżko, nim udał się do łazienki wziąć prysznic. Nie zamierzał śmierdzieć potem, gdy Wade przyjdzie.

Będąc już pod ciepłym strumieniem wody, powrócił znowu myślami do tematu seksu. Nagość wręcz to na nim wymusiła, więc nawet nie zamierzał z tym walczyć. Nigdy specjalnie nie interesowała go jego cielesność. Przez pewien czas nawet myślał, że może być aseksualny, ale teraz już wiedział, że to na pewno nie o to chodziło.

Być może potrzebował po prostu odpowiedniej osoby, z którą mógłby się przespać. Przypadkowy seks z nieznajomym, nawet żeby tylko spróbować, z czym to się je, niezbyt go kręcił, wręcz go przerażał. Ale seks z Wadem? Mógłby się na to zgodzić, nie miałby nic przeciwko. Był ciekawy jak to by było poczuć jego szorstkie ręce na całym jego ciele, a nie tylko na twarzy czy plecach w trakcie pocałunku. Albo właśnie to. Jego usta całujące go po piersi, coraz niżej i niżej.

Zadrżał i zaczął ciężej oddychać, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o tym, co mogłoby się dzisiaj u Wade’a wydarzyć. Albo nawet zaraz. Czy Wade w ogóle by tego chciał? Ciągle rzucał seksualnymi uwagami, ale to nie znaczyło, że będzie chciał czegoś więcej.

On chciał. Chciałby spróbować tego wszystkiego, dotknąć drugą osobę, jak jeszcze nigdy żadnej nie dotykał, dać jej rozkosz i samemu ją otrzymać. Chciałby poczuć nagą skórę swojego chłopaka, gdy ten będzie go obejmował, całował i pieścił.

Peter jęknął cicho i oparł czoło o chłodne kafelki, podpierając się dodatkowo ręką, podczas gdy drugą przejechał po brzuchu, aż dotarł do powoli rosnącej erekcji. Dawno się nie dotykał, nawet z rana, zawsze po prostu ignorował poranne pobudzenie, ale tego, do którego sam się teraz doprowadził, nie mógł zignorować.

Zaczął pocierać swojego członka, wyobrażając sobie, że Wade jest teraz z nim i to on go dotyka, przylegając do jego pleców i obejmując zaborczo w pasie. Praktycznie czuł na sobie jego twarde mięśnie, jego ciepło, jego erekcję wbijającą mu się w pośladki. Znowu jęknął, przyspieszając ruchy ręki i wypychając biodra do przodu.

W jego wyobraźni, Wade zaczął mu szeptać do ucha. Miał wrażenie, że zwłaszcza podczas seksu by się nie zamknął. Czuł jego ciepły oddech, gdy wypowiadał kolejne słowa, chwaląc go i komplementując. Chciał odpowiedzieć tym samym, ale był w stanie jedynie wyjęczeć imię swojego chłopaka, który ugryzł go w płatek ucha, nim zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami jego szyję.

Czy Wade byłby delikatny w czasie seksu? Czy może ostry? Z Peterem obchodził się ostrożnie, łatwo było sobie wyobrazić, że robiłby wszystko powoli, tak by go nie zranić, ale z drugiej strony, Deadpool był w czasie walki niezwykle agresywny i w łóżku mogło być tak samo. Peter jęknął, gdy pomyślał o tym, jak Wade przypiera go do łóżka, nie pozwalając się ruszyć. Sama ta myśl sprawiła, że poczuł skurcz w podbrzuszu. Zdesperowany, by dojść, znów zaczął szybciej poruszać ręką, z trudem łapiąc powietrze z wysiłku. Wystarczyło jeszcze kilka ruchów i kolejnych, usłyszanych w wyobraźni słów, by całe jego ciało ogarnęła fala rozkoszy.

Peter wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze, starając się uspokoić nierówny oddech. Kolana mu drżały, podobnie jak ręce, którymi podparł się ściany, by nie upaść. Czuł wstyd. Do samego siebie. Pierwszy raz masturbował się myśląc o kimś konkretnym i z jakiegoś powodu czuł się z tym źle. Czy Deadpool byłby zły, gdyby się dowiedział? Czy to było w porządku nawet jeśli byli teraz parą? Było mu z tym dziwnie, ale z drugiej strony chciał to powtórzyć, bo przez cały czas było mu tak dobrze. Gdyby nie to, że Wade mógł przybyć w każdej chwili, pewnie by tak zrobił, znowu czując wstyd, ale ani trochę nie żałując.

Umył się porządnie, zmywając z siebie wszystkie dowody niedawnej aktywności. Ciepła woda pomogła zatrzymać drżenie mięśni, a potem ostudził swoje ciągle obecne podniecenia, oblewając się nieco chłodniejszym strumieniem. Pomogło i już w lepszym stanie wyszedł spod prysznica, by udać się do pokoju. Po drodze zgarnął ręcznik, którym zaczął wycierać sobie włosy. Gdy otworzył drzwi, kompletnie nie spodziewał się zobaczyć na swoim oknie leżącego najemnika, którego oczy maski zrobiły się komicznie wielkie.

On sam zapewne wyglądał podobnie, gdy zdębiał w progu z rękoma w górze i całkowicie nagi.

\- Wow – odezwał się pierwszy Wade i zjechał wzrokiem z jego twarzy na dół. – A myślałem, że to tylko głupi mem.

Peter nigdy jeszcze nie spiekł raka tak szybko, jak teraz. Spanikowany ściągnął ręcznik z głowy i zasłonił się nim w najbardziej istotnym miejscu, ignorując rozczarowany jęk najemnika.

\- Jak długo już tu jesteś?! – zapytał, powoli przesuwając się w stronę szafy. Gdyby była większa, chętnie by się w niej zamknął i tam przebrał.

\- Czemu pytasz? Robiłeś coś niegrzecznego? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie i usiadł na parapecie, machając nonszalancko nogami. Peter zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, a Wade uśmiechnął się pod maską. – Robiłeś!

\- To nie twoja sprawa! – krzyknął zawstydzony i zwrócony do szafy tyłem, zaczął szukać czegoś do założenia na siebie, czegokolwiek. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby mógł spojrzeć, ale ręcznik, którym wycierał wcześniej włosy, nadawał się tylko do tego. Był za mały, by owinąć się nim wokół bioder.

\- To zależy od tego o czym, a raczej o kim myślałeś, robiąc to co robiłeś. – Deadpool zeskoczył z parapetu, ale nie podszedł bliżej, najwyraźniej szanując decyzję Petera, by zachować teraz dystans.

\- Nie twoja sprawa – powtórzył, z ulgą łapiąc w końcu za bieliznę. – Odwróć się.

\- No weź. – Wade posłusznie się odwrócił i na wszelki wypadek zasłonił też oczy ręką. – Komu jak komu, ale swojemu misiaczkowi możesz powiedzieć.

\- Misiaczkowi? – powtórzył i szybko założył na siebie slipy.

\- To ja! – oznajmił z dumą.

Peter prychnął.

\- Domyśliłem się. – Teraz, gdy był już ubrany, czuł się pewniej i zawstydzenie przechodziło. – Możesz patrzeć.

Deadpool znowu się obrócił i znów jęknął rozczarowany.

\- Aww, oczekiwałem jakiejś seksownej bielizny.

\- Nie tym razem.

Mogąc się już bez przeszkód pokazać się tyłem, Peter odnalazł w szafie spodnie i koszulkę, przez cały ten czas czując na sobie wzrok Wade’a. W obecnej sytuacji nie była to najlepsza rzecz, jaka mogła go spotkać. Momentalnie przypomniał sobie swoje wcześniejsze fantazje i znów zrobiło mu się gorąco, gdy się podniecił, ale gdy myślał o tym, by poddać się swoim pragnieniom, ogarniał go strach, który skutecznie ugasił wszelkie pożądanie, jakie odczuwał.

Mógł się masturbować do woli, ale na seks nie był jeszcze gotowy. Nigdy wcześniej go nie uprawiał i trochę się bał.

\- Czyli następnym razem ubierzesz się w cos ładnego? – zapytał z nadzieją. – Trzymam cię za słowo. A teraz przyznaj się co robiłeś.

\- Nic – odmówił. Jak mógłby patrzeć Deadpoolowi w oczy, gdyby się przyznał? Poza tym mówiąc mu o tym mógłby go tylko zachęcić, a naprawdę nie chciał z nim teraz iść do łóżka.

\- Okej, będę zgadywał, a ty powiesz, czy trafiłem – zaproponował. – Oprawiałeś gnata? Polerowałeś kolbę? Ujarzmiałeś gada? Chwytałeś krasnala? Stawiałeś namiot? Smyrałeś butlonosa?

\- Jezu! Tak! – potwierdził, nie mogąc dłużej słuchać tych absurdalnych określeń. – Zadowolony?

\- Częściowo – odparł z uśmiechem i w końcu zdecydował się podejść bliżej, obejmując Petera w pasie. – Żałuję, że mnie przy tym nie było.

\- Ja nie. – Wyślizgnął się z uścisku swojego chłopaka, by nie przerodziło się to w nic seksualnego. – To prywatny moment.

\- Czasami to fajny rodzaj gry wstępnej. – Wade uniósł maskę do góry, odsłaniając swój zawadiacki uśmiech. Peterowi zmiękły kolana.

\- Nie miałeś się dowiedzieć – wyznał i tym razem sam zmniejszył dystans pomiędzy nimi. Za bardzo łaknął jakiegokolwiek dotyku, by trzymać się z dala.

\- Aww, nie wstydź się. – Najemnik znowu go objął i pocałował w policzek. – Schlebia mi to.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się.

\- To znaczy, że mnie pożądasz, czego tu nie lubić? – zapytał i zakręcił nimi jak w jakimś tańcu. – Jak dla mnie możesz się masturbować myśląc o mnie cały czas, zarówno gdy jestem obecny, jak i nie.

\- Zapamiętam to.

Dobrze było wiedzieć, że jednak nie zachował się jak jakiś dziwak, co wcale nie znaczyło, że zamierzał się teraz dotykać w obecności najemnika. Nadal wydawało mu się to zbyt zawstydzającym przeżyciem.

\- Tak w ogóle to cześć – powiedział Wade.

Peter uśmiechnął się.

\- Cześć – przywitał się i pocałował go z czułością. Od razu poczuł się lepiej, czując usta Wade’a na swoich. Chyba nigdy mu się to nie znudzi

\- Hej, o co chodzi z tym całym zaproszeniem, eh? – zapytał Wade. – Nigdy wcześniej mnie nie zaprosiłeś.

\- Teraz się złożyło, że ciocia jest poza domem – wyjaśnił siadając na łóżku i ciągnąc najemnika ze sobą.

\- Wcześniej też bywała.

\- Zawsze łatwiej było pójść do ciebie.

Nie zastanawiał się wcześniej nad tym, czemu zawsze spotykają się u Wade’a, choć on też miał często pusty dom. Tutaj też w końcu mogli trenować i wychodzić na patrole, a mimo to praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę po szkole spędzał u najemnika. Chyba już się po prostu do tego przyzwyczaił, a jego mieszkanie stało się w pewnym sensie drugim domem.

Teraz zrobił wyjątek, bo niegrzecznym jest ciągle się do kogoś wpraszać, a poza tym Deadpool  szybciej dotarł do niego niż on kiedykolwiek w drugą stronę, a koniecznie chciał się spotkać.

\- Będziemy mieli niesamowity dzień! – Wade objął go nagle i wyciskał entuzjastycznie. – Cały dom dla nas, eh, tylko dla nas.

\- Wade, nie! – Z trudem udało mu się odsunąć od siebie najemnika, który prawie powalił go na łóżko. – Po szkole spotykam się z przyjaciółmi. Poranek mamy dla siebie, a później dopiero wieczór.

Deadpool jęknął rozczarowany, patrząc na niego z miną zbitego psa.

\- Już mnie zdradzasz?

Peter prychnął.

\- Nie bądź niedorzeczny.

\- Nie potrafię!

\- Wiem – zaśmiał się. – Ale serio, po prostu chciałem cię tu zaprosić, to wszystko. Ja mam wolne, ciocię namówiłem dopiero na weekend, więc postanowiłem skorzystać. Ledwo mi się udało namówić ją na wolne.

\- Dlaczego? Każdy lubi wolne!

\- Nie wszyscy mogą leżeć całym dniami brzuchem do góry, Wade – wyjaśnił. Czasami miał wrażenie, że nich dwóch to on jest starszy, podczas gdy Deadpool utknął mentalnie gdzieś na poziomie ośmiolatka. Bardzo niebezpiecznego ośmiolatka o morderczych zapędach. – Ja i ciocia nie mamy tyle pieniędzy co ty, więc ona musi zarabiać, a każdy wolny dzień to mniej pieniędzy. Gdyby udało nam się sprzedać samochód wuja, może nie czułaby się tak źle z braniem wolnego.

\- Biedna May – stwierdził Wade. – Mam nadzieję, że niedługo sprzeda to auto.

\- Ja też, przydadzą nam się te pieniądze. – By nie psuć im obu nastroju, Peter postanowił zmienić temat. – To jak ci się podoba mój pokój?

\- Całkiem przytulny pomimo tych wszystkich ubrań na podłodze – odpowiedział i dla podkreślenia swojego komentarza, kopnął spodnie, które miał koło stopy.

\- Mówi to ten, który wszędzie ma porozrzucane bronie.

\- Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy przyda się broń.

\- A ubrania to nie?

Wade podniósł czubem buta kopnięte wcześniej spodnie, podrzucił do góry i złapał je, przykładając sobie do nosa.

\- Nie, gdy capią – stwierdził i podał ubranie Peterowi, który zaczerwienił się i rzucił na niego, zakrywając mu twarz spodniami. – Hej! Broń biologiczna jest zakazana!

\- Trudno, najwyżej pójdę siedzieć!

Powalił najemnika na łóżko i usadowił mu się na biodrach, z całej siły przyciskając spodnie do jego twarzy. Słyszał jego zduszony śmiech, gdy cały wiercił się, by uciec. Peter nie mógł się powstrzymać i też zaczął się śmiać.

\- Przeproś! – zażądał, w porę uchylając się przed ręką swojego chłopaka, którą ten próbował go z siebie strącić.

\- Nigdy! – usłyszał i chwilę później poczuł nogę zarzucaną mu na biodro i ani się obejrzał, a zamienili się pozycjami. Deadpool zawisł nad nim triumfalnie, teraz on był w posiadaniu jego spodni i z wrednym uśmiechem zaczął je do niego zbliżać.

\- Nawet się nie waż! – ostrzegł i złapał swojego chłopaka za nadgarstki, starając się go powstrzymać, ale był na straconej pozycji. Wade nawet nie drgnął.

\- Oj przecież uważasz, że możesz je bez problemu nosić, czego się boisz, eh?

Peter pisnął, gdy spodnie wylądowały mu na twarzy. Wade nie żartował, naprawdę śmierdziały, nawet nie pamiętał ile razy je nosił bez prania ich i nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, chciał je po prostu z siebie zrzucić.

\- Zabierz to ze mnie, zabierz! – poprosił i o dziwo jego prośba została natychmiast spełniona. Zniknął paskudny zapach, a on szybko wziął głęboki wdech. Zdążył w samą porę przed tym, jak Deadpool połączył ich usta w pocałunku.

Momentalnie zaprzestał dotychczasowej walki i jęknął, gdy poczuł na policzku dłoń najemnika. Wolałby poczuć jego prawdziwą skórę, a nie tą, z której zrobiona była rękawica, ale cieszył go jakikolwiek dotyk i z zadowoleniem objął swojego chłopaka za szyję, przyciągając go bliżej.

\- Ładnie cię spacyfikowałem – powiedział Wade, gdy przerwali pocałunek.

\- Bo oszukiwałeś – odparł, ale nie był ani trochę zły. Takie porażki mógłby znosić zawsze.

\- Sprytnie po prostu wykorzystałem twoje słabości.

\- Następnym razem tak łatwo ci nie pójdzie.

\- Czyżby? – Deadpool musiał uznać to za wyzwanie, bo znów go pocałował, choć tym razem krócej. Wystarczyło to jednak, by Peter zrobił się wobec niego całkowicie uległy i ochoczo odpowiedział na pocałunek. – Bo to wskazuje na zupełnie co innego.

Peter skinął na najemnika palcem, a ten bez chwili zwłoki się przysunął, szykując się na kolejnego całusa, ale zamiast niego dostał spodniami w twarz. Zaskoczony wyprostował się, a on miał czas, by spod niego uciec.

\- Wygląda na to, że ty też masz jakąś słabość – zauważył z zadowoleniem.

Deadpool warknął zły, ale ten gniew był tylko udawany, bo po chwili roześmiał się.

\- Naprawdę nie zauważyłem co robisz – przyznał szczerze. – Zwykle uważnie obserwuję moje otoczenie, wiem o wszystkim co dzieje się w danym pomieszczeniu, ale tego się nie spodziewałem.

Duma, którą poczuł Peter po zaskoczeniu najgroźniejszego najemnika świata, była niewiarygodnie olbrzymia. Zapewne niewiele osób mogło się pochwalić czymś podobnym, ale z drugiej strony nie miał tak ciężko jak niektórzy. Zawrócił Deadpoolowi w głowie, kogoś w takim stanie nie trudno wykiwać, ale mimo to był to duży sukces.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział nieskromnie i uśmiechnął się. – To co chcesz robić?

\- Pozwiedzać! – oznajmił natychmiast i poderwał się z łóżka, by rozpocząć bliższe oglądanie pokoju. – Byłem tu tylko raz w nocy i niewiele było widać.

Peter obserwował, jak jego chłopak z dziecięcą ciekawością rozpoczął swoje zwiedzanie, zaglądając wszędzie, gdzie tylko mógł się dostać. Sprawdził nawet pod materacem, szukając pod nim jakichś sprośnych magazynów, których jednak nie znalazł. Po przejrzeniu różnych książek, których wszędzie było pełno, zabrał się za szafę, nieco dłużej niż powinien spędzając czas na grzebaniu w szufladzie z bielizną.

\- Jestem rozczarowany – powiedział po jakimś czasie, trzymając w dłoni bokserki Petera. – Żadnych stringów czy koronek. Kiedy masz urodziny? Kupię ci jakieś w prezencie.

\- Błagam, nie – poprosił i podszedł do najemnika. Zabrał mu bieliznę i schował tam gdzie była wcześniej.

\- Pożyczyłbym ci moją, ale może być za duża. – Wade znów zanurkował w szafie, tym razem przeszukując półki, aż nie wyciągnął z nich jednej z koszulek Petera, której ten już nie nosił. – Uuu, różowa.

Całkiem zapomniał, że coś takiego w ogóle posiada. Już nawet nie pamiętał skąd ją miał, ale podejrzewał, że to był jakiś prezent od znajomych wujostwa. Nigdy tego nie założył, a już zwłaszcza do szkoły, gdzie Flash nie dałby mu żyć.

\- Masz coś do różowego?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł, wrzucając koszulkę z powrotem do szafy. – Moją przyjaciółką jest różowy kucyk, jak mógłbym nie lubić różowego?

\- Różowy kucyk? – powtórzył zdziwiony. Kiedy myślał, że Wade niczym go już nie zaskoczy, ten wyskakiwał z czymś takim.

\- Zmusili mnie do walki z nią w pewnym internetowym show, eh, ale zignorowaliśmy to i zamiast tego urządziliśmy imprezę! – wyjaśnił i zamienił szafę na plecak, który leżał obok niej.

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć – stwierdził z uśmiechem.

\- A to co? – Deadpool wyciągnął z plecaka kartkę papieru niedbale rzuconą do środka. Peter odebrał ją od niego i przeczytał, co było na niej napisane.

\- Cholera, to moja praca do zrobienia – zauważył spanikowany. Całkiem o niej zapomniał, a zadano ją dwa dni temu.

\- Przecież cię zawiesili.

\- Ale i tak muszę ją zrobić i później oddać. – Peter usiadł przy biurku i włączył komputer, by zabrać się do pracy. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że nie jest sam. Odwrócił się do Wade’a, który dalej grzebał w plecaku. – Nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli to teraz zrobię?

Wolał to skończyć jak najszybciej, ale nie chciał jednocześnie ignorować swojego chłopaka. To byłoby nie w porządku, dlatego wolał zapytać.

\- Nie, nie, zajmuj się swoją pracą domową.

Peter wstał na chwilę i podszedł do najemnika, całując go w odsłonięty policzek.

\- Wynagrodzę ci to później – obiecał. Nim zdążył odejść, Wade złapał go za biodra i zatrzymał w miejscu, przysuwając do niego swoją twarz.

\- Nie mogę się już doczekać – powiedział zalotnie i cmoknął go w usta, nim wrócił do eksplorowania pokoju.

Deadpool wydawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko temu, by Peter zajął się swoją pracą domową, a mimo to czuł się winny, że w ogóle wziął to pod uwagę. Miał na to cały tydzień, nie musiał tego robić teraz, zwłaszcza że nie przepadał za chwilami, kiedy musiał odwracać swoją uwagę od najemnika, który ewidentnie o nią zabiegał. Ale już postanowił, Wade też nie zaprotestował, więc po prostu zabrał się do roboty. Im szybciej skończy, tym więcej będą mieli czasu dla siebie.

W pewnym momencie Wade dotarł w końcu do biurka i został przy nim trochę, najpierw przeszukując szuflady, a potem po prostu czytając to, co Peter pisał. Co nie dziwne, szybko go to wszystko znudziło i powrócił do grzebania, aż w końcu położył się na łóżku, nawet nie zdejmując wcześniej butów. 

Przez jakiś czas panowała cisza, zakłócana jedynie przez stukanie w klawiaturę. Peter nawet przestał się czuć winny tego, że zaprosił do siebie Wade’a tylko po to, by ten się nudził, ale najemnik szybko o sobie przypomniał.

\- Wiesz, kiedy zaprosiłeś mnie do siebie, myślałem że leżenie na łóżku będzie wyglądać nieco inaczej – stwierdził Deadpool podrzucając do góry kulę zgadulę, którą znalazł w jego szafie.

Peter westchnął, znowu czując poczucie winy. Może jednak powinien był zająć się swoją pracą później, a teraz poświęcić czas swojemu chłopakowi? Teraz jednak, kiedy już zaczął, ciężko było mu przestać pisać.

\- Nadal masz rękę, a łazienka jest zaraz obok – powiedział zerkając na swojego chłopaka tylko na chwilę, by upewnić się, że nic jeszcze nie zniszczył.

\- No to idę.

Wade dźwignął się z łóżka i ruszył do drzwi.

\- Stój! – zatrzymał go Peter. – Żartowałem. Nie będziesz się tutaj masturbował.

\- Czemu? – Patrzył na niego, jakby właśnie zabroniono mu oddychać.

\- Bo będę zaraz za ścianą? – zasugerował. Może i nic by nie słyszał, chyba że najemnik chciałby być wredny, ale sama świadomość tego, co wyprawia się zaraz obok, niezbyt mu się podobała. Nie dlatego, bo czułby się zgorszony, ale dlatego, bo to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne doświadczenie dla jego własnego libido.

Deadpool wzruszył ramionami.

\- Już tak raz robiłem.

\- Kiedy?

Peter usiłował przypomnieć sobie jakiś moment, kiedy mogło do tego dojść, ale pamięć go chwilowo zawodziła.

\- Kiedy ty zajmowałeś się swoim małym dużym problemem w mojej łazience, zaraz po goleniu – wyjaśnił, pomagając uzupełnić luki w pamięci. – Myślisz że po co włączyłem wtedy muzykę?

\- Wiedziałeś, że się podnieciłem, a mimo to nie byłeś pewny, czy coś do ciebie czuję? – zapytał zdziwiony, ale i zawstydzony tym wyznaniem.

\- Jesteś nastolatkiem, was podnieca nawet wypowiedzenie słowa cipka.

\- Wcale nie! – oburzył się. Może i nie rozmawiał na te tematy z rówieśnikami, ale był pewien, że żaden nie podnieca się po usłyszeniu sprośnego – w tym przypadku bardziej wulgarnego – słowa.

Wade uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Stanął ci od golenia – przypomniał złośliwie.

\- Tobie też!

\- Ja to co innego. Ciągle tylko mnie kusisz! – zawołał oskarżycielskim tonem.

\- To ty kusisz! – odparł. – Chodzisz z tymi swoimi mięśniami i oczekujesz, że się nie podniecę?

Od samego patrzenia czasami robiło mu się gorąco.

\- Oczekuję, że się podniecisz, ale zawsze gdy tak się dzieje i tak nic nie robisz – zauważył zawiedziony Wade.

\- Po prostu nie chcę jeszcze nic robić – wyznał niepewnie. To nie tak, że nie chciał, po prostu nie czuł, żeby to był już odpowiedni moment. Poza tym bał się jak seks w ogóle będzie przebiegać i czy jego kompletny brak doświadczenia wszystkiego nie zrujnuje. Wiedział o wszystkim tylko teoretycznie, ale nie ważne jak bardzo chciał wypróbować swoją wiedze w praktyce, zwłaszcza z Deadpoolem, swoich obaw i tak nie był w stanie zwalczyć. Co jak będzie bolało? Co jak nie będzie dość dobry? Chciał, żeby wszystko było idealne, żeby Deadpool nie żałował związania się z nim, a na pewno tego pożałuje, gdy seks się nie uda. Kto by chciał być z kimś, kto nawet nie potrafi się kochać?

Wade musiał zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak, bo jego postawa zmieniła się, nie był już taki rozluźniony, a z twarzy zniknął zawadiacki uśmieszek.

\- Hej, nie jestem przecież zły – powiedział i podszedł do Petera, przyklękając obok niego. – Nigdy bym ci nie zmusił do czegoś, czego nie chcesz robić. Wiem jak to jest uprawiać niechciany seks.

\- Ja też – palnął bez namysłu, ale w sumie ucieszył się, że to z siebie wyrzucił.

\- Co?! – pisnął zaskoczony najemnik, omal nie przewracając się na plecy. Peter żałował, że nie może zobaczyć reszty jego twarzy, bo już sama jego szczęka sięgająca praktycznie do podłogi była niezwykle komicznym widokiem.

\- Nic się nie wydarzyło – sprostował szybko, bo poprzednie słowa zabrzmiały trochę jednoznacznie.

\- Brzmi jakby się stało – zauważył zmartwiony i niepewnie położył dłoń na jego kolanie. Peter dotknął jej i splótł razem ich palce, by zapewnić najemnika, że ten dotyk jest mile widziany.

\- Cała historia brzmi gorzej, niż była w rzeczywistości – powiedział i wziął głęboki wdech. Poza wujostwem, nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówił, nie był więc pewny jak odbierze to ktoś inny, zwłaszcza tak bliski. – Miałem kiedyś przyjaciela, gdy byłem młodszy, miałem trzynaście lat czy coś takiego. Nazywał się Skip. Był starszy i traktował mnie jak nikt inny z moich rówieśników, więc go lubiłem. Pewnego razu pokazał mi magazyny pornograficzne i namawiał mnie do odtwarzania niektórych scen. Uciekłem nim mogło do czegoś dojść, ale przez bardzo długi czas po tym się bałem. Chyba nawet kilka razy zmoczyłem łóżko przez koszmary senne, a nigdy wcześniej mi się to nie zdarzało, a już na pewno nie w takim wieku. Powiedziałem o wszystkim wujowi i cioci i więcej już Skipa nie widziałem.

Poczuł się lepiej po powiedzeniu tego. Nie chciał mieć przed Deadpoolem żadnych tajemnic, zwłaszcza takich dotyczących czegoś tak ważnego. Miał nadzieję, że w przyszłości jego zaufanie zostanie odwzajemnione  i dowie się więcej o najemniku, który wciąż skrywał przed nim wiele tajemnic.

\- Wiesz, że to nie była twoja wina? – zapytał Wade. Czuł bijące od niego współczucie i troskę, które o dziwo go nie zirytowały.

\- Teraz już wiem, ale wtedy czułem się winny, że uciekłem i nagadałem na mojego przyjaciela – wyznał i parsknął śmiechem, rozbawiony swoim dziecięcym absurdem. – Byłem pewny, że to ze mną jest coś nie tak, bo Skip był starszy i wiedział lepiej, mówił że wszyscy robię te rzeczy z magazynów i że to bardzo fajne. Tyle że gdy zaczął mnie dotykać, to wcale fajne nie było, a ja zacząłem płakać.

Deadpool odsunął się, jakby coś go nagle przestraszyło.

\- Gdy cie dotykam, przywołuje to jakieś złe wspomnienia? – zapytał całkowicie poważnie, z daleka czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Nie, dawno zostawiłem to za sobą – odparł i wyciągnął rękę w stronę najemnika, którą ten chętnie złapał. – Gdy dojrzałem i nauczyłem się więcej o seksie, zrozumiałem w pełni co się stało i jakoś zwalczyłem w sobie strach i wspomnienia. Gdy mnie dotykasz, w ogóle nie myślę o tym co było wiele lat temu.

\- To dobrze. – Wade rozchmurzył się i bez wahania wpakował Peterowi na kolana, ignorując skrzypienie krzesła. – Nie chciałbym, żebyś czuł się nieswojo. Dobrze, że mi o tym powiedziałeś.

\- Też tak sądzę – przyznał, obejmując najemnika w pasie. – Jakoś mi dzięki temu lżej. Możesz mi opowiedzieć o tym co ciebie spotkało jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie ma za bardzo co opowiadać. – Wade wzruszył ramionami. – Myślałem, że uprawiam seks z kimś innym niż w rzeczywistości. Poczułem się wykorzystany i brudny. Ślepa Al pomogła mi jakoś dojść do siebie. Wylałem jej chyba całą ciepłą wodę w mieszkaniu, eh.

\- Ślepa Al?

\- Moja znajoma. Jak sam pseudonim wskazuje, jest ślepa.

\- Domyśliłem się – powiedział rozbawiony, ale po chwili posmutniał. W porównaniu z jego historią, ta Deadpoola była znacznie gorsza. Jego Skip w gruncie rzeczy nie skrzywdził. Wade nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego. – Przykro mi, że cię to spotkało.

\- Eh, to już przeszłość – stwierdził i machnął ręką. – Podobnie jak twoje wspomnienia. Ważne, że nas to nie złamało.

\- Nic i nikt nas nie złamie.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i zbili żółwika. Po tej szczerej rozmowie, Peter miał wrażenie, że zbliżyli się do siebie jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.  

\- Czyli możemy jeszcze poczekać? – zapytał wracając do pierwotnego tematu rozmowy. – Bo wiesz, chciałbym pójść z tobą do łóżka, ale…

\- Hej, rozumiem – przerwał, przykładając mu palec do ust. – Bez pośpiechu. Jestem dorosłym mężczyzną i chociaż na takiego nie wyglądam, mam mózg.

Peter zaśmiał się.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak – potwierdził i wyszczerzył się, najwyraźniej zadowolony z tego, że udało mu się go rozbawić. –Potrafię zapanować nad interesem w spodniach.

\- Chociaż jeden z nas.

\- Aww, czyżbym cię teraz podniecał?

Wade zjechał ręką w kierunku jego krocza, ale nim zdążył czegokolwiek dotknąć, Peter zrzucił go sobie z kolan.

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie aż tak bardzo – poradził i powrócił do pisania.  

\- Wiedziałem, że to brzmiało zbyt dobrze – westchnął zawiedziony. Nawet nie wstał z podłogi. – Dużo ci jeszcze zostało?

\- Niewiele. – Jakieś pół godziny i powinien skończyć. To wciąż dużo, ale i tak szło mu stosunkowo szybko. – Przepraszam, Wade, że się tym zająłem, a nie tobą.

\- Mówiłem, że wszystko w porządku – przypomniał z podłogi.

\- Wiem, ale mimo wszystko czuję się z tym źle – wyznał i przerwał na moment, odwracając się do swojego chłopaka. – Może znajdziesz coś ciekawego do roboty w domu? Mamy telewizor.

\- Nareszcie jakaś sensowna propozycja! – Deadpool praktycznie wybiegł z pokoju i już po chwili Peter słyszał, jak zbiega po schodach. Przez pół godziny powinien się zainteresować jakimś programem na tyle, by szybciej mu minęło czekanie.

Przez pierwszych kilka minut po wyjściu Wade’a znów panował cisza, która została przerwana przez buczenie. Nieco zdziwiony oderwał wzrok od ekranu i rozejrzał się po pokoju, szukając źródła tego dźwięku. Brzmiał jak odkurzacz. Co było dziwne, bo nie spodziewał się go usłyszeć, gdy w domu nie było cioci. Może to któryś z sąsiadów sprzątał?

Postanowił zignorować hałas i po prostu kontynuować, by Wade nie musiał dłużej czekać. Skupił się na pracy tak bardzo, że buczenie odkurzacza stało się po chwili praktycznie niesłyszalne, jakby słuchał go przez kilka ścian albo spod wody. Dzięki temu mógł bez problemu dokończyć swoją pracę. Po postawieniu ostatniej kropki, z satysfakcją zapisał wszystko i wyłączył komputer, po czym dołączył do najemnika.

\- Wade, skończyłem! – zawołał ze schodów. Deadpool pojawił się na ich samym dole, trzymając ścierkę w dłoniach.

\- W samą porę, Petey – powiedział i pociągnął go w dół, prowadząc do kuchni. – Powiedz co myślisz!

W pierwszej chwili Peter nie miał w ogóle pojęcia, co najemnik ma na myśli. Dopiero po chwili poczuł zapach detergentów unoszący się w powietrzu oraz dostrzegł, że podłoga lśni bardziej niż zwykle, podobnie jak kran czy blaty, nie mówiąc już o oknach.

\- To nie koniec! – Deadpool znów go gdzieś zaciągnął, tym razem był to salon. Dywan wyglądał tam, jakby ktoś go wyczesał, z mebli starto kurze, a podłogę wypastowano tak mocno, że Peter aż się poślizgnął, gdy postawił tam stopę. – I co? Co sądzisz? Całkiem dobra robota, eh?

\- Czy ty… posprzątałeś mi dom? – zapytał. Nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek zada komuś takie pytanie.

\- Tak! – odparł z dumą i zaczął podskakiwać w miejscu. – W telewizji nic nie było, więc poszedłem do kuchni coś przekąsić i zobaczyłem pod zlewem środki czystości. Pomyślałem wtedy, że skoro i tak się nudzę, to zrobię coś pożytecznego, eh. Posprzątałem oba piętra, nawet łazienki, tylko twojego pokoju nie tknąłem, żeby ci nie przeszkadzać. Chciałem też wstawić pranie, ale uznałem, że nie będę dotykać bielizny twojej ciotki, więc zmyłem brudne naczynia zalegające w zlewie. Cieszysz się?

Peter był w takim szoku, że nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Jakimś cudem Deadpool posprzątał w pół godziny cały dom, a on jedyne co usłyszał, to odkurzacz. Jak mógł nie zwrócić uwagi, że ktoś kręci się za drzwiami jego pokoju – w ogóle po całym domu – i sprząta?

\- Nie musiałeś tego robić – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu. Dom nigdy nie był tak czysty jak teraz, mógł się praktycznie przejrzeć w podłodze.

\- Chciałem.

\- Co ja teraz powiem cioci? – spanikował. Gdy May wróci do domu, na pewno zauważy ten nienaturalny porządek.

\- Że posprzątałeś dom? – zaproponował Wade.

\- Nie wezmę na siebie zasług za twoją pracę!

To byłoby nie w porządku, on nawet nie kiwnął palcem, a zostanie pochwalony, podczas gdy Wade, który tak się namęczył, dostanie figę z makiem.

\- No to powiedz, że zrobiły to krasnoludki.

\- Nie będę kłamał.

Już i tak za dużo okłamywał ciocię, czy może raczej nie mówił jej wszystkiego, w tym o zwalczaniu przestępczości.

\- Chyba będziesz musiał, bo wyjścia z tej sytuacji nie ma. – Deadpool uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i objął go ramieniem. – Jesteś głodny? Mogę nam coś zrobić.

Jak tylko o to zapytał, Peterowi zaburczało w brzuchu. Po bieganiu jeszcze nic nie zjadł, a jego organizm domagał się uzupełnienia kalorii, które wcześniej spalił.

\- Poproszę – odpowiedział z uśmiechem i znowu znaleźli się w kuchni.

Wade posadził go przy stole, a sam zajął się gotowaniem, poruszając się wśród szafek, jakby znał je równie dobrze, co te w swoim mieszkaniu. Peter obserwował każdy jego ruch, rozkoszując się widokiem tej zwykłej codzienności w wykonaniu najemnika. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby kiedyś każdy początek ich dnia wyglądał tak samo.

\- Nie chcę cię martwić, Petey, ale macie prawie pustą lodówkę – odezwał się najemnik podczas gotowania. Ze swojego miejsca nie wiedział, co to może być, ale najwyraźniej wymagało smażenia.

\- Wiem. – Peter westchnął i oparł brodę o blat stołu, pokładając się na nim. – Ciocia pewnie pójdzie dziś po zakupy, gdy wróci z pracy.

Dodatkowa godzina roboty, zanim zacznie swój wolny weekend. Gdyby nie posprzątanie domu przez Deadpoola, pewnie straciłaby jeszcze więcej godzin. Tak namawiał ciocię na wolne, a nie zrobił nic, by ją odciążyć. Chociaż tyrała od rana do wieczora w pracy, to po powrocie do domu robiła to samo, sprzątając, gotując i robiąc zakupy. Ostatnimi czasy nie był najlepszym bratankiem pod słońcem, a May ani razu się nie poskarżyła. Nie zasługiwał na nią.

\- Gotowe! – Wade wyrwał go z zamyślenia, stawiając mu przed nosem talerz z wciąż parującym omletem. – Bon appetit!

\- Gotujesz, sprzątasz. Potrafisz coś jeszcze?

\- Ceruję, przybijam, składam meble Ikei, wyprowadzam psy i zmieniam pieluchy. Zaobrączkuj mnie, a nie pożałujesz.

\- Z pewnością. – Peter zaczął jeść, wcale nie dziwiąc się, że omlet jest przepyszny. Już naleśniki w wykonaniu Wade’a wskazywały na to, że jest świetnym kucharzem. – Gdzie w ogóle nauczyłeś się tak sprzątać? Podłoga wygląda jak w sali operacyjnej albo w pomieszczeniu do składania komponentów komputerowych.

\- Gdy próbujesz znaleźć idealny sposób na szybkie i skuteczne zmycie krwi, uczysz się automatycznie jak sprzątać – odpowiedział z niepokojącym uśmieszkiem. Po nałożeniu swojej porcji usiadł na wprost Petera. – Inne płyny z ciała człowieka też nie są łatwe do zmycia.

Mógł się domyślić, że taka będzie odpowiedź. To co podobało mu się w niej najbardziej to fakt, że mogła być całkowicie przesadzona, albo autentyczna. Z Deadpoolem nigdy nie wiadomo.

\- Wiem, że to pewnie nie będzie dla ciebie wymarzony dzień, Wade, ale mam pewien pomysł na to, co możemy zrobić po śniadaniu.

\- Co? – spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Wspomniałeś pustą lodówkę, więc może moglibyśmy pójść na zakupy – zaproponował. Skoro już miał posprzątany dom, to odciąży też ciocię w tej kwestii.

\- Chętnie, ale czy Deadpool chodzący po sklepach nie wzbudzi zainteresowania?

Prawda, znowu pominął ten jakże istotny szczegół. Łatwo było zapomnieć, że Wade nie jest taki jak wszyscy nawet gdy nie ma na sobie kostiumu i że nie wszyscy będą się czuli w jego obecności tak swobodnie, jak on.

Miał już zmieniać swój plan, gdy nagle go olśniło.

\- Nie gdy pójdziesz do sklepu, którego właściciel jest ci za coś wdzięczny.

Wade przekręcił głowę w bok i przyjrzał mu się ciekawsko.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Zobaczysz – powiedział podekscytowany i szybko dokończył omlet.

Deadpool jeszcze jadł, gdy on spisywał listę zakupów. Trochę mieli rzeczy do kupienia, głównie potrzebowali produktów spożywczych, ale po krótkiej wizycie w łazience tak czystej, że nawet toaleta wyglądała jak idealnie miejsce do jedzenia, dopisał do listy trochę chemii.

Gotowy do zakupów wrócił na dół, gdzie Wade czekał już przy drzwiach. Maska na powrót zasłaniała mu usta, ale Peter zdecydował się dać mu jeszcze szybkiego całusa, na moment unosząc materiał do góry.

\- Chodźmy, szkoda czasu.

Podjechali na miejsce motocyklem, a sama jazda skończyła się nim na dobre się zaczęła.

\- Ah, więc to miałeś na myśli. – Obaj zsiedli z Harleya, a najemnik podszedł bliżej do drzwi sklepu, gdzie nastąpiło ich trzecie spotkanie.

\- W tym miejscu na pewno nie zwrócisz na siebie uwagi – wyjaśnił mu Peter. – Uratowałeś ten sklep, właściciel na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko twojej wizycie.

\- On może nie, ale inni klienci już tak.

\- Przejmujesz się?

\- Nie, nie chcę po prostu, żeby ktoś nieodpowiedni powiązał mnie z tobą.

\- Będzie dobrze – zapewnił i po złapaniu Deadpoola za rękę, wprowadził go do środka.

\- Oh! Mój bohater! – zakrzyknął sprzedawca, gdy tylko ich zobaczył. Podekscytowany obszedł ladę i stanął przed nimi, a konkretniej przed Deadpoolem. – Uratowałeś mój sklep przed tamtym złodziej. Dziękuję ci!

\- Żaden problem – zapewnił Wade ze spokojem, ale widać było, że cieszy go ta cała uwaga skupiona na nim. – Po autografy proszę ustawić się w kolejce.

\- Mogę? – zapytał sprzedawca. Deadpool spojrzał na niego zmieszany. – Autograf! Nigdy nie spotkałem superbohatera z tak bliska! Moi przyjaciele zieloni z zazdrości.

Peter uśmiechnął się, gdy zauważył, że najemnik się zawstydził i nawet zrobił krok w tył po tym jak mężczyzna praktycznie się z nim zderzył, chcąc stać jeszcze bliżej sławnej osoby.

\- Serio chcesz mój autograf? – zdziwił się, nie wierząc że to nie żart. Spojrzał na Petera, by upewnić się, że ten słyszał to samo.

\- Oczywiście! – odparł i szybko chwycił z lady kartkę oraz długopis. – Będę zaszczycony.

\- W takim razie oczywiście, że ci dam! – Wade zabrał obie rzeczy i szybko nabazgrał na nich swój podpis z dedykacją. – Proszę! Dobrze go pilnuj, za parę lat może być wart fortunę.

\- Nigdy go nie sprzedać! – zapewnił i po bezpiecznym złożeniu autografu, schował go do kieszeni. – Zatrzymam go aż do śmierći!

\- Wow, to… niezłe zaangażowanie.

\- Nie będę wam dłużej przeszkadzał, na pewno chcecie zrobić zakupy! To zaszczyt, że superbohater chce kupić w moim skromnym sklepiku! Mam towar najwyższa jakości, zapraszam! Zniżka procent pięćdziesiąt dla panów!

Deadpool był tak zaskoczony tym przyjaznym nastawieniem, że nie wiedział co powiedzieć, dlatego Peter wziął to na siebie.

\- Niech nam pan naliczy normalne ceny – powiedział właścicielowi.

\- Tylko dlatego, bo nalegacie. – Sprzedawca sam wręczył Peterowi kosz na zakupy i znów stanął za ladą, zajmując się tym, co robił przed ich przyjściem.

\- Okej, no to zaczynamy – oznajmił najemnikowi i wyjął listę z kieszeni.

\- No to jazda! Co tam masz zapisane?

\- Na pewno potrzebne nam będzie mleko – przeczytał pierwszą pozycję.

\- Mleko! – powtórzył Wade i teleportował się, po chwili pojawiając się obok niego znowu, z kartonem mleka w dłoni, które wrzucił mu do koszyka.

\- Jajka nie byłyby złym pomysłem.

\- Jajka!

Sytuacja powtórzyła się, a Peter wyszczerzył się widząc zaangażowanie swojego chłopaka. Coś tak zwykłego, a tyle sprawiało mu radości.

\- Może jakaś czekolada? Nie lubię jej jeść, ale ciocia czasami podjada.

\- Mleczna, gorzka, z orzechami? – zapytał Wade, gdy przeteleportował się po kilka tabliczek.

\- Z orzechami.

\- Robi się!

Czekolada wylądowała w koszyku, po chwili dołączyła do niej mąka, masło, kilka warzyw i owoców, płatki śniadaniowe, szampon, mydło, proszek do prania. Peter miał coraz większe problemy z trzymaniem koszyka i listy, ale obserwowanie teleportującego się po całym sklepie Deadpoola wynagradzało mu wszelkie trudy. Nawet sprzedawca zaczął to obserwować, z trudem nadążając za tempem najemnika.

W końcu wszystko z listy zostało zebrane, Deadpool teleportował się po raz ostatni, położył jedno jabłko na samym szczycie zakupów, po czy odebrał koszyk od Petera, który odetchnął z ulgą. Ramiona mu drżały, a mięśnie ćmiły z bólu od trzymania tego całego ciężaru, ale teraz w końcu mogły odpocząć.

Razem podeszli do lady, gdzie sprzedawca uśmiechnął się do nich i powoli zaczął kasować ich zakupy.

\- Dzięki za pomoc – powiedział masując obolałe ręce. – Zasłużyłeś na nagrodę.

\- Tutaj? – Wade zachichotał jak zawstydzona dziewczynka. – Chociaż poczekaj aż wrócimy do domu.

\- Idiota – stwierdził rozbawiony. – Miałem na myśli coś innego, jakiegoś loda, czy coś.

\- Zły dobór słów, skarbie – zauważył i puścił mu oczko.

\- Normalnego loda – poprawił się.

\- No przecież nie z połykiem.

\- Wade!

\- Peter!

\- Idź do lodówki i wybierz sobie jakiegoś loda – polecił mu, unikając patrzenia na sprzedawcę, który przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań. Z jego perspektywy musiało to być naprawdę dziwne.

Wade zasalutował i po raz kolejny się teleportował. Gdy wrócił, trzymał dwa lody.

\- Wybrałem.

\- Miałem na myśli jednego loda.

\- Jeden jest dla ciebie – powiedział i podał oba sprzedawcy. – Zawsze odwdzięczaj się za loda!

Peter pokręcił głową, ale nie zaprotestował. Właściciel pożegnał ich, gdy zapłacili za wszystko i życzył im udanego dnia. Wyszli na zewnątrz i po zapakowaniu wszystkiego na motocykl, wrócili do domu. Wade najwyraźniej nie mógł czekać tak długo, bo zjadł swojego loda już podczas jazdy, prowadząc po prostu jedną ręką, co na pewno nie było zbyt bezpieczne, ale Peter ani przez chwilę się nie bał, że będą mieli wypadek.

\- To było szybkie – stwierdził, gdy weszli do domu, niosąc ze sobą zakupy. – I przyjemne. Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć.

\- Zakupy nigdy nie były takie fajne – zgodził się z nim najemnik. Postawili torby na stole i szybko wyłowił z jednej loda Petera, podając mu go już rozpakowanego. – Usiądź sobie wygodnie, ja zajmę się rozpakowywaniem.

\- Um, Wade… - chciał go powstrzymać, ale najemnik chyba nawet go nie słuchał. Spróbował więc znowu. – Wade, to nie jest twój obowiązek. To nie jest twój dom, ja powinienem to robić, już i tak dużo zrobiłeś.

Deadpool podszedł nagle do niego, Peter cofnął się, aż nie wpadł na krzesło, na którym usiadł.

\- Lubię ci pomagać – powiedział, unosząc maskę do góry. Peterowi serce zabiło mocniej na widok jego uśmiechu.

\- Ale to nie w porządku – upierał się dalej. – Zaprosiłem cię, a póki co tylko cię ignorowałem, zaciągnąłem cię do sklepu, a ty posprzątałeś mi dom i zrobiłeś śniadanie.

Czuł się z tym głupio, bo on nigdy nie posprzątał mieszkania Wade’a ani nic nie ugotował.

\- To co? Wyświadczyłeś mi wiele innych przysług, eh.

\- Wiem, ale mimo wszystko…

\- Ciii – uciszył go Wade i pocałował. Cokolwiek Peter miał do powiedzenia, już o tym zapomniał. – Ciesz się chwilą. Gdybym nie chciał pomagać tobie i twojej cioci, to bym tego nie robił.

Peter uśmiechnął się i zainicjował kolejny, czuły pocałunek. Najemnik zamruczał w odpowiedzi niczym kot.

\- Dzięki, Wade. Nie zasługuję na ciebie.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że trafił mu się ktoś taki, ktoś kto bezinteresownie mu pomagał, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Zastanawiał się jednak, czy Wade nie robi tego, bo jest przekonany, że im więcej zrobi, tym mniejsza będzie szansa, że zostanie porzucony.

\- Bzdura i pomówienia! – zawołał i trącił jego policzek nosem. – Ja nie zasługuję na ciebie.

\- Bzdura i pomówienia – powtórzył. – Nie robisz tego po to, by udowodnić swoją przydatność, żebym cię nie zostawił, co?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteś zbyt miły, by coś takiego zrobić. – Peter odetchnął z ulgą słysząc to. Choć raz Wade nie wróżył sobie nieciekawej przyszłości. – Po prostu lubię się o kogoś troszczyć, a nie ma nikogo lepszego do troszczenia się niż mój misiaczek pysiaczek.

\- Ew, zaraz zwymiotuję – stwierdził, a Deadpool roześmiał się.

\- Koteczek?

\- Nie.

\- Słoneczko?

\- Nie.

\- Mój księżyc i gwiazdy?

\- Może coś normalnego? – zaproponował. Wcześniej używane „skarbie” było miłe.

\- Nuda! Ale cokolwiek sobie życzysz, żabciu. Wystarczająco normalne dla ciebie? – Peter objął swojego śmiejącego się chłopaka, choć jedną ręką było trudno. – Lód ci się topi.

Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, po której ciekł roztopiony przysmak. Nawet tego nie poczuł, tak był skupiony na Deadpoolu.

\- Potrzymasz? – poprosił i podał loda najemnikowi, ale gdy spróbował wstać, ten zatrzymał go w miejscu i złapał go za nadgarstek, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął czyścić mu dłoń językiem. Nie było w tym nic seksualnego, Peter czuł się zupełnie jakby lizał go pies. – Jesteś obrzydliwy!

Wyrwał rękę z uścisku Deadpoola, ale ten zdążył już wszystko wyczyścić i teraz uśmiechał się zadowolony.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć coś gorszego? – zapytał tajemniczo.

\- Nie, dziękuję.

Jego odmowa na nic się nie zdała. Wade przysunął się bliżej i przejechał językiem po jego policzku, od brody aż po włosy. Peter wzdrygnął się jakby ktoś mu włożył zimną dłoń pod koszulkę i odskoczył zdegustowany, omal nie wywracając się razem z krzesłem.

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak? – zapytał, nadal czując na sobie ślinę drugiego mężczyzny, który rechotał jak opętany.

\- Wszystko.

\- Ugh, to takie obleśne – poskarżył się, wycierając obśliniony policzek. Może nie powinno go to tak obrzydzać, skoro na co dzień wymieniał się z Deadpoolem śliną, ale całowanie się, a bycie polizanym, to jednak dwie różne sprawy.   

Musiał się odegrać. Teraz, a okazja nadarzyła się, gdy Wade wyciągnął do niego rękę, najpewniej na zgodę. Przyjął ją i gdy był już wystarczająco blisko, pozwolił najemnikowi skosztować jego własnej broni. Złapał go szybko za szyję i nim zdążył uciec, też polizał go po odsłoniętej skórze.

Najemnik pisnął zaskoczony i wyrwał się, pospiesznie przecierając polizane miejsce.

\- I kto tu jest nienormalny? – zapytał i popatrzył na Petera z wyrzutem, a on tylko pokazał mu język, na którym czuł słony smak potu.

Duży błąd, ręka Deadpoola wystrzeliła w jego kierunku z taką szybkością, że nawet nie zdążył zareagować, a dwa palce już trzymały go za język, podczas gdy druga ręka objęła go w pasie, by nie mógł uciec.

\- Puscaj! – krzyknął, nie mogąc się poprawnie wysłowić.

\- No nie wiem, może powinienem go najpierw odciąć – zasugerował i wyciągnął jeden ze swoich noży, po czym przyłożył mu go do ust. W tej samej dłoni wciąż trzymał też loda, z którego zaczęło kapać na podłogę.

Peter spiorunował swojego chłopaka wzrokiem, zarówno za trzymanie go za język jak i brudzenie dopiero co wymytej podłogi.

\- Żartowałem – zapewnił i odłożył broń, przyciągając Petera bliżej oraz puszczając jego język, który jednak nie miał czas odpocząć, bo od razu został zaciągnięty do kolejnego pocałunku. To było znacznie milsze niż lizanie się po twarzach. – Zamierzasz go jeść?

Popatrzył na loda, do którego Deadpool się odnosił i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, możesz go zjeść – pozwolił z uśmiechem i podszedł do zakupów, by je w końcu wypakować. – Poczekaj na mnie w salonie.

\- Okej – zgodził się od razu i ruszył w wyznaczonym kierunku.

\- Tylko nie nabrudź! – zawołał jeszcze za nim.

Po odłożeniu wszystkich rzeczy na miejsce i wytarciu podłogi, dołączył do swojego chłopaka w salonie, siadając obok niego na kanapie, skąd oglądał jakiś program.

\- Chcesz? – zaoferował mu loda Wade, podsuwając mu go pod nosa. Peter bez słowa polizał smakołyk, a potem znowu zrobił to najemnik i tak w kółko, aż nie dotarli do patyczka, który wylądował tymczasowo na podłodze. – To co będziesz robić ze swoimi ziomkami dzisiaj, eh? Wychodzisz gdzieś z Gwen?

\- I z Harrym.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że wrócił.

Opowiedział mu raz o Harrym, więc Deadpool miał na jego temat podstawową wiedzę.

\- Jakoś nie było okazji – wyjaśnił. – A co do tego, co będziemy robić, to jeszcze nie wiem. Pewnie to co każdy nastolatek na mieście.

\- Ćpać, chlać i wyrywać panienki?

\- Każdy normalny nastolatek – doprecyzował. – Wyobrażasz sobie mnie w takiej sytuacji?

\- Widziałem cię już pijanego, raczej nie skończyłoby się to dobrze. Ćpanie pewnie wyglądałoby podobnie, a co do trzeciej możliwości, to miałbym nadzieję, że powoływałbyś się na swoją obrączkę i spławiał wszelkich adoratorów czy adoratorki.

\- Póki co nie mam obrączki, więc wszystko jest możliwe.

\- Zaraz to naprawimy.

Jak zamierzał to naprawić? Czy Deadpool nosił ze sobą obrączki specjalnie na taką okazję? Co chciał zrobić?

Odpowiedź dostał bardzo szybko. Wade pochylił się w jego stronę i przyssał mu się do szyi, szczypiąc ją od czasu do czasu. Peter jęknął z rozkoszy i złapał najemnika za ramiona, zaczynając ciężej oddychać. Nim sytuacja zdążyła się rozwinąć w coś poważniejszego, a czego obaj chcieli uniknąć, Deadpool przerwał i zaczął podziwiać swoje dzieło.

\- Teraz nie potrzebujesz obrączki – oznajmił z dumą.

Peter dotknął miejsca, w którym powstała malinka. Skóra w tym miejscu wciąż była ciepła i nieco mokra od śliny. Zawsze się zastanawiał, jak to jest dostać taki ślad i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że fakt jego posiadania mu się podobał. Nie potrafił nawet stwierdzić dlaczego, po prostu cieszyło go powstanie tej malinki. Może zaborczość Wade’a miała coś z tym wspólnego.

Był tylko jeden mały problem. Ślad znajdował się w widocznym miejscu, nawet bardzo widocznym. Nie było mowy, by nikt go nie zauważył, a Gwen i Harry na pewno to skomentują. Nie mówiąc już o cioci. O boże, ciocia.

\- Wade, zabiję cię – zagroził, starając się brzmieć groźnie, ale dalej dotykał malinki, a gdy to robił, czuł jak serce skacze mu ze szczęścia. W takim stanie nie potrafił nawet udawać złego.

\- Dobry żart, ja nie mogę umrzeć – przypomniał mu.

\- Co ja teraz powiem cioci? – zapytał spanikowany. Nie wstydził się tej malinki, po prostu nie chciał znowu rozmawiać o swoim związku, bo nie był jeszcze gotowy na wyjawienie prawdy. Wyjście z szafy nie było takie łatwe.

\- Że masz seksownego chłopaka, który chce obwieścić światu, że ten kształtny tyłeczek już do kogoś należy?

Peter zaczerwienił się. O tej zaborczości właśnie mówił. Podniecała go trochę, bo pokazywała jak poważnie Wade traktuje ten związek i jak bardzo sam Peter mu się podoba. Raczej nie był obiektem westchnień ludzi ze szkoły, więc miłą odmianą było bycie pożądanym.

\- Wszystko fajnie, tylko że ona myśli, że jesteś dziewczyną.

\- Lady Deadpool istnieje, także tego. – Najemnik nie wyglądał na ani trochę przejętego, pewnie dlatego, bo to nie jego będzie czekać rozmowa na temat związków i seksu. – Spokojnie, Petey, ciocia cię przecież nie zabije.

\- Nie, ale już podejrzewa, że zamierzam uprawiać seks. Jak jutro pojawię się w domu z malinką, na pewno nie uda mi się jej przekonać, że do niczego nie doszło.

Na samą myśl o rozmowie na ten temat dostawał dreszczy. Gadanie o seksie z osobą, która go wychowała, chyba dla nikogo nie byłoby najmilszym doświadczeniem. Miał nadzieję, że ciocia jednak się powstrzyma i uszanuje jego prywatność. Tylko czy zniesie jej uśmieszki i te spojrzenia mówiące o tym, że wie o wszystkim? Szczerze w to wątpił.

\- Jutro?

\- Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że ciocia pozwoliła mi u ciebie nocować – poinformował. Moment dobry jak każdy inny, a przydałoby się, żeby Deadpool w końcu o tym wiedział na wypadek, gdyby miał jakieś plany na dzisiejszy wieczór.

\- Czyli może jednak dostanę trochę łóżkowych akcji – zauważył podekscytowany.

Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Co ty masz z tym seksem? – zapytał. Wydawało mu się, że to dzieciaki głównie myślały tylko o tym.

Wade przysunął się bliżej i szturchnął go łokciem.

\- Zawstydzam cię, eh?

\- Nie tak bardzo jak byś chciał – odparł i z uśmiechem odepchnął najemnika za twarz.

\- Szkoda – westchnął zawiedziony. – Lubię czerwieniących się prawiczków.

\- Czerwienię się. Jestem prawiczkiem. A ty masz problem z fetyszami.

\- To nawet nie jest moja ostateczna forma!

Peter zaśmiał się i przeciągnął, kładąc nogi na kolanach Deadpoola.

\- Podwieziesz mnie później pod szkołę? – spytał robiąc słodkie oczka, choć nie sądził, by były mu potrzebne. Miał Wade owiniętego wokół małego palca. – Tam się umówiłem z Gwen i Harrym.

\- Przyznaj się, że chcesz się tylko mną pochwalić.

\- To też. – Peter westchnął, gdy Deadpool zaczął masować mu stopy bez żadnego wcześniejszego pytania. – Wszystkim szczęki opadną, gdy zobaczą mnie na Harleyu. Hej, mogę ostatni kawałek przejechać sam?

\- Absolutnie nie! – zabronił od razu. – Jeszcze sobie krzywdę zrobisz.

\- Przecież umiem jeździć – przypomniał rozczarowany.

\- Tak, na pustej ulicy. – Wade złapał go nagle za kostki i przyciągnął bliżej, a potem posadził sobie na kolanach. – Dla twojego i innych dobra, lepiej nie próbuj jeszcze być członkiem ruchu drogowego. No chyba że chcesz się poczuć jak manekin do testów zderzeniowych.

\- Będę ostrożny – obiecał, obejmując najemnika za szyję.

\- Ty może i tak, ale inni kierowcy nie. – Deadpool pocałował go w czoło. – Jak nabierzesz doświadczenia, to będziesz mógł sobie jeździć ile chcesz.

\- Zgoda. – Nie było sensu się dalej sprzeczać, Wade miał rację i po prostu starał się go chronić. Zrobiło mu się przez to ciepło na sercu, a uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. W błogim nastroju rozsiadł się wygodniej na kolanach najemnika, pozwalając mu się obejmować. – Jak już będziesz odjeżdżać, zrób to w wielkim stylu. Chcę żeby cała szkoła była pod wrażeniem.

\- Jesteś strasznym pozerem, wiesz? – zapytał rozbawiony, opierając brodę na czubku jego głowy. 

\- Przez całą moją edukację trzymałem się w cieniu, daj mi się nacieszyć światłem reflektorów.

\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś ze mną tylko dla własnych korzyści.

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się z nim. – Teraz muszę tylko cię namówić do przepisania całej twojej fortuny na mnie, znaleźć sposób na permanentne zabicie cię i będę obrzydliwie bogaty.

\- Cóż za przebiegły plan – pochwalił. – Dobrze, że o niczym nie wiem, bo inaczej mogłoby ci się nie udać.

\- Cii, bo zaraz wszyscy się dowiedzą.

\- Oh, przepraszam.

Wade zachichotał i przytulił Petera mocniej. Już od początku wiedział, że najemnik lubi kontakt fizyczny, ale teraz przechodził samego siebie i nie przeszkadzało mu to ani trochę. Jeśli tego jego chłopak potrzebował, to zamierzał mu to dać w dowolnych ilościach.

Cały ranek spędzili na kanapie, ruszając się z niej dopiero, gdy musieli już wychodzić, by Peter mógł zdążyć na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. Po spakowaniu do plecaka ciuchów na później i innych potrzebnych rzeczy, dołączył do najemnika na Deadharleyu. Podróż nim trwała zaledwie kilka minut, dużo krócej niż szkolnym autobusem. Zanim jednak podjechali pod szkołę, zatrzymali się dwie ulice wcześniej. Deadpool pozbył się mieczy z pleców, zarzucił na nie plecak i założył kask Petera, by nikt go nie rozpoznał. Jeśli będą mieli szczęście, wszyscy wezmą jego kostium za skórzana kurtkę i spodnie.

\- Gotowy zrobić wejście? – zapytał Wade.

\- Jeszcze jak.

Jeśli Flash był w szkole, nie mógł się doczekać jego miny na widok motocykla. Ale najlepsze i tak będą teorie, które zaczną tworzyć uczniowie. Kim jest facet, który przywiózł Parkera do szkoły? Czy to członek gangu? Co go z nim łączy?

Żałował, że był zawieszony i w poniedziałek nie posłucha tego wszystkiego, ale może Gwen da mu wejść na ich szkolną grupę na Facebooku, gdzie na pewno rozgorzeje dyskusja. Od zera do bohatera – może nie w oryginalnym kontekście, ale i tak cieszyło go, że nagle stanie się tematem numer jeden.

Peter zaśmiał się radośnie, gdy Deadpool ruszył z piskiem opon i podjechał pod szkołę. Gwen i Harry już czekali przed główną bramą, zajęci rozmową ze sobą. Wielu uczniów też się tam kręciło i wszyscy zwrócili uwagę, kiedy nagle usłyszeli ryk silnika. Dzięki temu, że tym razem nie on miał założony kask, został rozpoznany bez problemu.

Przyjrzał się swoim rówieśnikom dyskretnie i omal się nie roześmiał na widok ich zaskoczonych min.

\- Chyba ci się udało im zaimponować – stwierdził Wade, odwracając się w stronę Petera.

\- Chyba tak – odparł i zsiadł z motocykla, poprawiając włosy, które potargał mu wiatr. – Już gadają.

Stał za daleko, by słyszeć konkretne słowa, ale widać było, jak niektórzy zaczęli coś między sobą szeptać. Gdy spojrzał na swoim przyjaciół, Harry zachowywał się podobnie i mówił do Gwen, która uśmiechała się tylko rozbawiona całym tym przedstawieniem.

\- A gdzie naczelny dupek numer jeden? – Wade rozejrzał się, Peter także, ale nie dostrzegli Flasha.

\- Nie ma go nigdzie – odparł rozczarowany. Pocieszała go tylko myśl, że ta historia i tak do niego dotrze, prędzej czy później.

\- Szkoda, chciałem zobaczyć jego rozkwaszony nos.

\- Może innym razem. – Peter poklepał najemnika po ramieniu, żałując że nie może go pocałować na pożegnanie. – Dzięki za podwózkę, kochanie.

Powiedział to ostatnie słowo jak najgłośniej, by najbliżej stojące osoby na pewno je usłyszały. Sądząc po nagłym poruszeniu wśród trzech dziewczyn stojących nieopodal, chyba mu się udało.

\- Nie ma sprawy, skarbie! – odpowiedział entuzjastycznie. – Do zobaczenia wieczorem!

\- Na pewno będę – zapewnił i z braku lepszej alternatywy pocałował swoją dłoń, i posłał swojemu chłopakowi buziaka w powietrzu.

Deadpool złapał go i przyłożył sobie do piersi po czym zaryczał silnikiem parę razy nim odjechał na jednym kole i po chwili zniknął w oddali. O to właśnie Peterowi chodziło. Gdy odwrócił się do gapiów, wszyscy byli wyraźnie zaskoczeni tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

Napuszony jak paw podszedł do Gwen i Harry’ego, który najwyraźniej zaniemówił, bo nawet się nie przywitał, gdy Peter powiedział mu „cześć”.

\- Idziemy gdzieś, gdzie jest mniejsza widownia?  - zapytał ich i wskazał w pierwszym lepszym kierunku.

\- Dlaczego? Chyba sprawia ci to przyjemność – zauważył przyjaciółka.

\- A tobie by nie sprawiało? – Jeszcze raz spojrzał na rówieśników. Niektórzy już się uspokoili ,ale cześć dalej była zszokowana. Jak ta cała uwaga wspaniale działała na jego ego.

\- Pewnie że by sprawiało – przyznała bez wstydu. – Ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że dolałeś oliwy do ognia tym występem. Wszyscy już wiedzą, że połamałeś Flashowi nos, a teraz jeszcze to?

\- Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz – przerwał jej Harry. – To był twój chłopak, tak? Ten cały Wade?

\- Tak – odparł z dumą. Miał najlepszego chłopaka pod słońcem i czuł się z tym świetnie.

\- Jasna cholera, wygląda jak kulturysta – stwierdził zdumiony.

\- Tak, wygląda nieźle – rozmarzył się Peter. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy zobaczy te wszystkie mięśnie nie zakryte przez żadne ubrania.

\- I ma motocykl.

\- Szybki jak wiatr.

Zaczynał się ślinić, ale miał to gdzieś. Wade na motocyklu był jak żywcem wyjęty z jakichś fantazji. Na pewno nie jedna dziewczyna czy chłopak ze szkoły mu teraz zazdrościli. Ale Deadpool był tylko jego i miał malinkę, by to potwierdzić.

\- Czy to malinka?

O wilku mowa.

Peter dotknął śladu i uśmiechnął się, co nie uszło uwadze jego przyjaciołom.

\- Czy wy…

\- Nie – zaprzeczył nim Gwen zdążyła dokończyć pytanie. – Po prostu chciał się upewnić, że nie będę w stanie nikogo poderwać.

Przyjaciele popatrzyli na niego zdziwieni.

\- A chcesz kogoś podrywać? – spytał Harry. Biedaczek, ciągle był czymś zaskakiwany.

\- Nie, to tylko dziwne wyobrażenie Wade’a o naszym wspólnym spędzaniu czasu – wyjaśnił. – To co? Idziemy czy nie?

Całą trójką ruszyli na przystanek autobusowy, a Peter zauważył, że bardzo niechętnie oddala się od szkoły i swoich pięciu minut chwały, którymi i tak nie będzie mógł się w pełni nacieszyć ze względu na zawieszenie. Nawet jeśli w poniedziałek wciąż będą o tym mówić, to on i tak tego nie usłyszy. Czemu Flash musiał być takim cieniasem i polecieć na skargę? To tylko złamany nos – i trochę duma – a nie próba zabójstwa.

\- To Flash był w szkole? – zapytał przyjaciół, gdy czekali na transport.

\- Chyba jeszcze jest, nie widziałam, żeby wychodził – odpowiedziała Gwen. – A co? Chciałeś się napawać tym, jak wygląda? Ma opatrunek na nosie, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

\- Między innymi, ale chciałem też, żeby zobaczył Wade’a – wyznał. – Byłem ciekawy jego reakcji.

\- Na pewno nie podszedłby do ciebie, by się odegrać – powiedział z pewnością w głosie Harry. – Nawet ja bałbym się podejść do twojego chłopaka, a przecież nic by mi nie groziło.

\- Cholera wie, może Flash byłby dość głupi, by to zrobić. – Peter zaśmiał się, gdy wyobraził sobie konfrontację Wade’a i Flasha. – Gdyby nie to, że mogłoby się skończyć dość krwawo, nawet chętnie zobaczyłbym ich walkę.

\- Chciałbyś tylko po to, by zobaczyć Wade’a w akcji.

Gwen go rozgryzła, dobrze go znała pomimo dość krótkiej znajomości.

\- Winny – przyznał bez wstydu. – Flash próbował się zemścić na was zamiast na mnie?

Miał nadzieję, że nie, bo nie chciałby żeby jego przyjaciołom stało się coś tylko dlatego, bo on postanowił się zemścić na swoim prześladowcy.

Gwen i Harry popatrzyli na siebie nawzajem.

\- Nie, trzymał się od nas z dala – odparł Harry.

\- Ale gapił się na nas cały dzień – dodała Gwen. – Na fizyce chyba nie robił nic innego tylko wlepiał wzrok we mnie.

\- A gdy ja szedłem po Gwen pod jej klasę, Flash i jego kumple zaczęli coś szeptać, gdy tylko mnie zobaczyli. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby planowali zemstę, ale po tym jak usłyszą, kto przywiózł cię do szkoły, chyba zrezygnują.

\- A niech się mszczą, będę na to gotowy.

Cokolwiek Flash i jego kumple wymyślili, nie przerazi go to. Nic wielkiego i tak nie mogli mu zrobić, a gdyby tylko spróbowali, wiedział jak się bronić. Nigdy co prawda nie walczył przeciwko trzem przeciwnikom na raz, ale był pewien, że da rade wykorzystać swój spryt i trening Deadpoola, by ich pokonać jeśli zdecydują się na walkę.

\- Pete, posłuchaj tego – odezwała się Gwen. Miał wyjęty telefon i coś na nim czytała. – „Parker ma alfonsa, nie ma szans, by ktoś taki miał takiego kumpla.”

\- Serio, to ich pierwsze wyjaśnienie? – zaśmiał się i razem z Harrym zajrzał przyjaciółce przez ramię. – Jakieś inne szalone teorie?

\- Ktoś już wyjaśnił, że to twój chłopak, a nie alfons, ale niektórzy dalej przy tym obstają. Bo najwyraźniej mówi się do alfonsa „kochanie”.

\- Szkoda, że go nie pocałowałem, może to byłby dla nich wystarczający dowód.

\- Więc czemu tego nie zrobiłeś? – zdziwił się Harry.

\- Nie chciałem mu już zawracać głowy ściąganiem kasku – skłamał, ciesząc się, że udało mu się na szybko wymyślić to kłamstwo.

\- Będą o tym gadać przez tydzień – stwierdziła Gwen, czytając kolejne wpisy na grupie. – O hej, jest nawet zdjęcie.

Peter spojrzał w ekran telefonu i zobaczył siebie stojącego przy Deadpoolu. To było nawet ładne zdjęcie, ale byłoby jeszcze lepsze, gdyby nie ten kask i zostało zrobione w lepszej jakości. Uśmiechał się na nim i Wade pewnie też to robił, ale niestety nie było tego widać.

\- A pod nim ciekawy podpis – zauważył Harry. – „Parker jest tak zdesperowany, że wynajął aktora, żeby udawał jego chłopaka.”

\- Chyba za wszy. Czy nikt w tej szkole nie pamięta, że nie jestem bogaczem?

\- Spróbuj tak napisać, a zaraz ci odpowiedzą, że pewnie pożyczyłem ci pieniądze.

\- Hej, autobus!

Obaj spojrzeli na ulicę, gdy Gwen krzyknęła i faktycznie, stał tam autobus. Szybko wbiegli do środka, tuż przed tym jak zamknęły się drzwi, które omal nie przytrzasnęły Peterowi tyłka. Śmiejąc się kupili swoje bilety i usiedli z tyłu, by nie przeszkadzać innym pasażerom, gdy dalej będą czytać wszystkie teorie z Facebooka.

W dyskusji na grupie brały udział praktycznie ciągle te same osoby, przerzucając się najróżniejszymi wyjaśnieniami dziwnej sytuacji sprzed kilku minut. Czasami dołączał się ktoś, kto nie widział całego zdarzenia bezpośrednio, ale wpadali tylko po to, by skwitować wszystko jednym słowem lub emotką, najczęściej tą przedstawiającą śmiech.

Wzbudził swoim pojawieniem się naprawdę różnorodne emocje wśród uczniów szkoły, niektórych to rozbawiło, innych wkurzyło, a jeszcze innych obrzydziło. Nie obeszło się bez wyzywania od pedałów i kilku gróźb, ale nie bał się żadnego z tych internetowych twardzieli. Nawet jeśli uznali, że miał szczęście z Flashem, szybko sprowadzi ich do parteru, jeśli tylko czegoś spróbują.

No chyba że któryś z nich trenuje jakąś sztukę walki. Wtedy może być problem.

Gdy znudziło im się już czytanie, wysiedli na pierwszym lepszym przystanku i poszukali jakiejś knajpy, by coś zjeść. Harry postanowił zapłacić za całą ich trójkę, ale Peter i Gwen uparli się, że następnym razem któreś z nich stawia. To że Harry miał złotą kartę kredytową nie znaczyło, że ma za nich zawsze płacić.

Po napełnieniu brzuchów zajęli się szukaniem sobie różnych zajęć. Poszli na kręgle, gdzie Peter poległ z kretesem podczas każdej gry. Podobnie było na torze wrotkarskim. Może i nabrał trochę zręczności dzięki treningom, ale dalej był fajtłapą i co chwilę podtrzymywał się ramienia któregoś z przyjaciół, by nie upaść podczas jazdy. Mimo to świetnie się razem bawili i zakończyli wszystko wypadem do kina, podczas którego i tak bardziej skupiali się na rozmawianiu niż oglądaniu filmu, czym trochę przeszkadzali innym oglądającym. Peter czuł się z tym okropnie, ale nie potrafił przestać rozmawiać z Gwen i Harrym ani podśmiewać się, gdy któreś z nich żartowało.

Po tak mile spędzonym czasie, rozstanie z przyjaciółmi było trudne, ale perspektywa nocowania u Wade’a poprawiła mu humor, więc żegnał się z uśmiechem i czym prędzej do niego popędził. Kilka razy użył teleportera, by zmylić jakiekolwiek śledzące go osoby, o ile jakiekolwiek były. Podejrzewał, że Avengers dali sobie spokój i czekali po prostu na rozwój wydarzeń. Być może Fantastyczna Czwórka już im powiedziała o wizycie, jaką on i Deadpool im złożyli, więc sytuacja wśród superbohaterów mogła się nieco uspokoić dzięki temu. Na pewno Kapitan i reszta nie znaczną im dzięki temu nagle ufać, ale to zawsze coś. Będą musieli po prostu dalej robić swoje i liczyć na to, że kiedyś ich przekonają, najlepiej niedługo.

\- Hej, młody, masz piątaka? – zapytał Malcolm, gdy dotarł na miejsce.

\- Mam na imię Peter – poinformował go i pogrzebał w kieszeni, wyciągając z niej pieniądze, nie dał ich jednak mężczyźnie. – Po co ci?

Jeśli zamierzał za to kupić wódę, to odmówi. Nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć, jeśli kiedyś wypije za dużo.

\- Na żarcie – odparł. Brzmiał szczerze, ale Peter i tak był podejrzliwy.

\- Jeśli jesteście głodni, to mogę wam coś przynieść z lodówki Deadpoola – zaoferował. – Na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Dobry jest – zaśmiał się Jeff. – Chcemy kupić coś do picia.

\- I po co mówisz mu prawdę?

\- Bo i tak się domyślił.

\- Wybaczcie, ale nie dam wam. Chyba już jesteście po kilku – zauważył. Malcolm chwiał się nieznacznie, a Jeff nawet nie próbował stać tylko siedział na schodach. Obaj byli czerwoni na twarzy i na pewno nie był to efekt opalania. Dni były coraz cieplejsze, ale słońca nie było jeszcze aż tak dużo, by się opalić.

\- No weź, co ci szkodzi? Zasługuję na coś za zrobienie Deadpoolowi tego zdjęcia.

Ah, więc to on był twórcą. Chociaż zdjęcie było zabawne, musiał odmówić.

\- Za bardzo was lubię, żeby was dobijać – wyjaśnił i schował pieniądze do kieszeni.

Naprawdę lubił tych dwóch. Nie rozmawiał z nimi praktycznie wcale, ale było w nich cos sympatycznego.

\- Jak nie chcesz po dobroci, to wezmę forsę siłą – zagroził Malcolm i wyciągnął nóż, z którym zbliżył się do Petera. Nie wyglądało to ani trochę strasznie, gdy poruszał się tak niepewnie, nie mówiąc już o tym, że noże nie robiły już na Peterze wrażenia. Wade miał ich całą szufladę.

Nim Malcolm zdążył zrobić po pijaku coś głupiego, jak na przykład zaatakować osobę będącą pod ochroną Deadpoola, Peter dwoma sprawnymi ruchami odebrał mu nóż i podciął go, tak że mężczyzna wylądował na ziemi, jęcząc z bólu pod zderzeniu tyłka z twardą powierzchnią. Jeff roześmiał się głośno, a Peter nonszalancko zakręcił nożem i złożył go, chowając od razu do kieszeni.

\- Następnym razem spróbuj, gdy będziesz mieć lepszą koordynację ruchową. Mniej się zbłaźnisz – poradził mu, przechodząc nad powalonym mężczyzną. Był tak pijany, że nie mógł nawet wstać. – Choć nie wiem czy da się zbłaźnić bardziej. Pokonał cię nastolatek.

Malcolm jedynie jęknął w odpowiedzi i spiorunował śmiejącego się Jeffa wzrokiem. Peter pokręcił głową i zostawił obu, by wspiąć się po schodach. Podekscytowany jak zawsze stanął przed drzwiami Deadpoola, ale gdy nacisnął klamkę, nie otworzyły się. Dziwne. Zawsze były otwarte, bo każdy i tak się bał wchodzić do środka.

\- Pool?! – zawołał i zapukał. – Czemu drzwi są zamknięte?

Chyba nic się nie stało? Zresztą co miałoby się stać? Wade był na szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego, kto miałby mu zagrozić? Pewnie nawet Avengers nie byliby w stanie powstrzymać go na długo.

Nawet nie zauważył, że wstrzymał oddech, zorientował się dopiero, gdy po usłyszeniu kroków wypuścił powietrze z płuc i z uśmiechem czekał, aż będzie mógł wejść.  

Drzwi zostały w końcu otworzone i oh… Dlatego były zamknięte.

Wade stał przed nim bez maski, całą twarz miał odsłoniętą i na pewno był to celowy wybór, bo po co innego zamykałby drzwi, jak nie po to, by ktoś nieostrożny albo głupi przypadkowo nie wszedł do jego mieszkania i zobaczył go takiego?

Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tego widoku. Poprzedniego dnia nie miał zbyt dużo czasu, by się napatrzeć, a teraz znowu miał okazję. I to jaką. Deadpool się uśmiechał, ale im dłużej Peter się w niego wpatrywał, tym mniejszy był ten uśmiech.

\- Nie masz maski – powiedział zdumiony.

\- To źle? – zapytał i sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, z której wyciągnął właśnie maskę.

\- Żartujesz sobie? To świetnie! – zawołał radośnie i uściskał zdumionego najemnika, nim pocałował go radośnie. – Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Wade rozpromienił się i odpowiedział na obie formy kontaktu. Peter wykorzystał ten moment i ujął policzki swojego chłopaka, gładząc je delikatnie kciukami. Blizny były szorstkie w dotyku, ale ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadzało, wprost przeciwnie. Uśmiechając się pogłębił pocałunek, wprowadzając jednocześnie ich obu do mieszkania.

Deadpool załapał, o co mu chodzi i zamknął za nimi drzwi, przekręcając zamek nim znaleźli się za daleko.

\- Raju, Petey, nie przestawaj, a zaraz wylądujemy w moim łóżku – powiedział pomiędzy pocałunkami Wade.

To sprawiło, że Peter przystopował i nieco zmieszany odsunął się nieznacznie.

\- Wybacz. Poniosło mnie.

\- Może cię tak ponosić cały czas. – Deadpool uśmiechnął się i znowu go pocałował, a on nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko na niego odpowiedzieć, rozkoszując się nim i bliskością ukochanej osoby.

\- Jak będziesz chodził z odsłoniętą twarzą cały czas, to tak będzie. – Popatrzył swojemu chłopakowi prosto w oczy, nie mogąc się im napatrzeć. Znowu dostrzegł wyblakły kolo w miejscu, gdzie powinni być tęczówki i zaparło mu dech w piersi. Nie zaprzeczał, te oczy były upiorne, ale i piękne zarazem. Mógłby na nie patrzeć godzinami. Podobnie jak na rumieniec, który pojawił się na policzkach Wade’a. Dotknął ich z uśmiechem i znów pogładził znajdujące się tam blizny, które znikały i pojawiały się na nowo co jakiś czas.

\- No to skoro chcemy chronić twoje dziewictwo jeszcze przez jakiś czas, lepiej założę maskę.

\- Nawet się nie waż – ostrzegł, gdy najemnik uniósł maskę do góry. – Lubię patrzeć na twoją twarz. I w twoje oczy.

\- Chyba jesteś ślepy – stwierdził z uśmiechem i dał Peterowi pstryczka w nos. – Ale nie szkodzi, to się dobrze składa.

\- Moja ślepota? – zdziwił się.

\- Pasuje tematycznie do dzisiejszego wieczora – wyjaśnił, ciągnąc Petera w stronę miejsca do treningu, które przygotował.

\- Dalej nie rozumiem – przyznał zdezorientowany. Nie zareagował, gdy zostały mu zdjęte okulary.

\- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie, póki co broń się!

Przez brak okularów, Peter w ostatniej chwili uniknął wymierzonego w niego ciosu.

\- Wade, odbiło ci?! – zawołał i znów uskoczył, tym razem przed kopniakiem. – Nic nie widzę.

\- O to chodzi! – odparł wyprowadzając kolejne ciosy. – Jeśli jakimś cudem stracisz swoją maskę, przestaniesz dobrze widzieć. Musisz się nauczyć polegać na innych zmysłach.

Peter dostał w brzuch i zgiął się w pół, kaszląc jakby coś utknęło mu w przełyku. To naprawdę bolało.

\- Nie mogłeś mnie ostrzec? – spytał z wyrzutem. – Przygotowałbym się.

\- W prawdziwej walce nie masz czasu na przygotowania, Petey. Nic tak nie uczy przetrwania jak rzucenie na głęboką wodę.

Nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić, ale i tak wolałby usłyszeć jakiekolwiek ostrzeżenie. Nie protestował dłużej i kontynuował trening, trochę ubolewając nad faktem, że wreszcie Wade pokazywał mu się dłużej bez maski, a mimo to nie mógł mu się przyglądać, bo jedyne co widział przed sobą, to rozmazana plamę, która tylko trochę przypominała człowieka. Spodziewał się, że poczeka jeszcze trochę na kolejną taką okazję jak ta z wczoraj, ale został mile zaskoczony. Deadpool zaczynał akceptować samego siebie i nabierał odwagi, by pokazywać się ludziom ,a przynajmniej Peterowi. To był dobry znak na przyszłość.

\- Wade, nie powinniśmy iść na patrol? – wysapał w pewnym momencie Peter, gdy znajdował się w żelaznym uścisku najemnika, który siłował się z nim na podłodze. – Wczoraj nie byliśmy, przestępcy mogli się rozbestwić.

\- Spokojnie, jeszcze zdążymy – zapewnił, chwytając go tak mocno, że nie mógł ruszyć nawet palcem, by nie zabolało. – Nasz dzisiejszy cel wychodzi tylko w całkowitych ciemnościach, bo widoczność nie robi mu różnicy.

\- Cel? – powtórzył, usiłując się uwolnić, ale jakikolwiek wykonany kończył się dla niego tak samo. Porażką.

\- Z Fantastyczną Czwórką się nie udało, więc trzeba spróbować znowu, eh – wyjaśnił. Po Deadpoolu w ogóle nie było widać zmęczenia, choć używał wszystkich mięśni ramion i nóg, by utrzymać Petera w całkowitym bezruchu. – Mam już kandydata na partnera.

\- Myślałem, że ja nim jestem – zauważył zawiedziony.

\- Ty jesteś pomocnikiem, ale jak się wykażesz, awansujesz na partnera. – Peter prychnął oburzony. – Tak w ogóle to odebrałeś już Oscara za najlepszą rolę dramatyczną?

\- Masz na myśli pojawienie się w szkole? – zapytał i stęknął. – Zdążyli już okrzyknąć cię moim sponsorem, alfonsem, wujem, bratem, gangsterem, chłopakiem i lichwiarzem, któremu spłacam dług seksem.

Deadpool ryknął śmiechem.

\- Ach ta dziecięca wyobraźnia.

Peter chciał wykorzystać jego rozproszenie i znów spróbował wydostać się z uścisku, gdy nagle zadzwonił jego telefon.

\- Wade, muszę odebrać. – Najemnik nawet nie drgnął. – Wade!

\- Prawdziwy przeciwnik ci na to nie pozwoli – zauważył, ale posłusznie z niego zszedł. Peter miał wrażenie, że jego kończyny właśnie uwolniły się spod imadła.

\- To tylko trening – przypomniał i sięgnął po telefon, po czym odebrał. – Halo?

\- Peter, co się stało w domu pod moją nieobecność? – zapytała ciocia, bo to właśnie ona dzwoniła.

\- Um… - Zmieszany spojrzał na Deadpoola, ale ten udawał, że wcale nie podsłuchuje rozmowy i z zainteresowaniem oglądał swoje paznokcie. – Posprzątałem?

Miał nie kłamać, ale czy miał inne wyjście? Gdyby powiedział, że to Wade posprzątał, ciocia mogłaby być zła, że wykorzystał przyjaciela do czegoś takiego, nawet jeśli najemnik sam chciał i po prostu zrobił to z nudów. Za co na pewno też by mu się oberwało, bo jako gospodarz powinien był się lepiej zachować. Zaś zwalanie winy na krasnoludki nawet nigdy pomysłem nie było.

\- Wygląda fantastycznie – pochwaliła. Peter uśmiechnął się i pokazał swojemu chłopakowi kciuk w górę. – Naprawdę, w życiu nie widziałam tego domu tak czystego.

\- To nic takiego. – Nie chciał słuchać tych pochwał, bo to nie on na nie zasługiwał, dlatego szybko włączył głośnik, by i Wade mógł słyszeć.

\- Nic takiego? Podłogi się błyszczą, dywan wygląda jak nowy i wszystko pachnie czystością. Naprawdę dobra robota.

Peter zaśmiał się, gdy zobaczył jak Wade nieudolnie udaje skromnego, choć w rzeczywistości rozpierała go duma, a ego praktycznie zadomowiło się w całym pomieszczeniu, do takich rozmiarów urosło. Nie widział dobrze jego twarzy, ale nawet bez okularów rozpoznał na niej szczęście.

\- Miałem trochę wolnego czasu, więc go wykorzystałem – wyjaśnił cioci, brnąc dalej w swoje kłamstwo. Może kiedyś powie jej prawdę, gdy uświadomi ją, kim tak naprawdę jest dla niego Deadpool.

\- Da się to zauważyć. Oh, nie uwierzysz, co jeszcze się stało – powiedziała nagle dziwnie podekscytowana. – Ktoś kupił samochód Bena!

\- Co? Serio? Kto?

Trudno było w to uwierzyć, jeszcze rano ciocia skarżyła się, że nikt nie był nim zainteresowany, a teraz nagle znalazł się nabywca? Spojrzał podejrzliwie na Wade’a, mrużąc oczy, by widzieć lepiej jego twarz, ale nie mógł z niej nic wyczytać. Deadpool tylko przekręcił głowę niewinnie.

\- Nie wiem, jakiś dziwak. Przyznam, że był trochę przerażający, ale dawał gotówkę, sześć tysięcy i nawet nie narzekał, że chciałam sprawdzić każdy banknot po kolei. – Sprytne i mądre. Kto wie, czy to nie miała być próba wpuszczenia fałszywych pieniędzy w obieg. – Nie zniechęcił się też, gdy powiedziałam mu o wszystkich usterkach. Powiedział tylko, że chce kupić samochód, bo ceni sobie swoje życie i zdrowie psychiczne, cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć.

\- Dziwny facet. Jak wyglądał?

\- Miał śmieszne okulary i ciemne włosy. Nie wiem skąd ten facet się urwał, ale zapłacił i zabrał auto, więc nie będę narzekać.

To nie brzmiało jak Wade, nawet gdyby założył perukę. Jego blizn nie ukryłby nawet najlepszy podkład, więc to raczej nie on kupił ten samochód. Najwyraźniej to był tylko przypadek, że dokładnie tego samego dnia, kiedy mu o tym powiedział, auto zostało kupione. Poza tym Deadpool raczej zapłaciłby więcej niż trzeba, byle tylko polepszyć byt Petera. Sześć tysięcy to za mała kwota jak na jego możliwości. Bez problemu mógłby zapłacić więcej, nie wzbudzając przy okazji podejrzeń cioci. 

\- To świetna wiadomość, ciociu, naprawdę.

Sześć tysięcy to nie były byle jakie pieniądze, być może uratowały im one życie, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli.

\- A co tam u ciebie?

\- Jestem u Wade’a – odpowiedział i odwrócił się znów w stronę najemnika, który nagle znalazł się niezwykle blisko.

\- Cześć, pani Parker! – zawołał do telefonu.

\- Dobry Boże, jaki ma donośny głos – zaśmiała się ciocia. Miał nadzieję, że przez wysokie tony, których zwykle Wade używał, nie zorientowała się, że to dorosły mężczyzna, a nie ktoś w jego wieku.

\- To jedna z jego największych wad – stwierdził i odepchnął śmiejącego się najemnika.

\- Myślałam, że jesteś ze swoją dziewczyną.

\- Ciociu, nie teraz. – Wade zaczął się jeszcze głośniej śmiać, dlatego Peter szybko zasłonił telefon.

\- Okej, okej, pozdrów Wade’a i bawcie się dobrze – poleciła im.  

\- Będziemy, pa ciociu.

\- Co się urodziło, eh? – zapytał Wade jakby wcale nie słyszał całej rozmowy.

\- Ciocia sprzedała samochód wujka. W końcu. Jakiś dziwak go kupił.

\- Woho! Punkt dla May! – Peter uśmiechnął się widząc entuzjazm swojego chłopaka. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że zależy mu na jego cioci nawet jeśli jej nie znał. To znacznie ułatwi później pierwszy kontakt pomiędzy nimi. – Cieszę się, że jej się udało.

\- Ja też, będzie teraz spokojniejsza o pieniądze. – Przetarł oczy, które powoli zaczynały go boleć od tych wszystkich rozmazanych obrazów. – Możemy już iść na patrol? Jest ciemno.

\- Chyba jest już odpowiednia pora na polowanie – stwierdził Deadpool i wstał z podłogi.

\- Polowanie na kogo?

Wciąż nie wiedział, kogo w ogóle będą szukać.

\- Zobaczysz.

\- Nie jeśli nie oddasz mi okularów albo nie podasz maski.

Próbował się rozejrzeć za jednym albo drugim, ale obie rzeczy były zbyt małe, by je dostrzec, zwłaszcza jeśli leżały gdzieś daleko. Na szczęście Wade przybył z pomocą i wsadził mu maskę do ręki.

\- Masz, a ja idę się przebrać. Tylko nie podglądaj.

\- Nic nie obiecuję.

Najemnik zaśmiał się i zniknął w swojej sypialni. Peter założył maskę i cierpliwie na niego czekał. W międzyczasie znalazł swoje okulary i zapakował je do plecaka, z którego wyjął ubrania, zostawiając w nim tylko aparat. Gdy Wade w końcu wyszedł, dalej miał odsłoniętą twarz, ale swoją własną maskę miał już na głowie, a w dłoniach trzymał katany.

\- Gotowy? – zapytał i schował miecze do pochew na plecach.

\- Urodziłem się gotowy – odparł i naciągnął swojemu chłopakowi maskę na twarz, a sobie narzucił plecak na ramiona.

Wade zabrał jeszcze kluczyki do motocykla, kilka pistoletów i mogli już wyjść. Malcolm wciąż leżał tam, gdzie Peter go zostawił, ale razem z Jeffem po prostu zasnęli i nawet się nie obudzili, gdy przeszli obok nich.

\- A ten co, miłośnik Gai? – Wade trącił Malcolma nogą, ale ten tylko jęknął we śnie i przewrócił się na bok.   

\- Trochę go poniosło po alkoholu – wyjaśnił Peter. Nie chciał mówić o szczegółach, bo Deadpool był jeszcze gotowy zranić tego biednego faceta, który głupio zdecydował się na atak.

\- Myślisz, że ściągnięcie mu gaci w takim stanie, to byłoby świństwo?

\- Bardziej obrzydlistwo, kto wie kiedy ostatnio się mył.

\- Masz rację, spadajmy zanim dostaniemy pcheł.

Wsiedli na Harleya i od razu ruszyli w miasto. Peter uważnie obserwował otoczenie, by zorientować się dokąd jadą. Udało mu się to od razu, gdy tylko zawitali do bardzo charakterystycznej dzielnicy – Hell’s Kitchen.

\- Szukamy Daredevila? – zapytał podekscytowany za pomocą swojego komunikatora.

\- On jedyny ma podobną pracę do naszej, musi nas przyjąć do swojej drużyny.

\- On nie ma drużyny – przypomniał.

Będzie miał okazję poznać Daredevila. W ciągu kilka dni poznał tyle osobistości, ile niektórzy ludzie nie poznawali przez cały życie. Wspaniale było mieć znajomości w kręgach superbohaterów. DD uchodził za jednego z najbardziej tajemniczych bohaterów, niemal tak tajemniczych jak Strange, z tym że wiedziano o nim nieco więcej, ale nie na tyle, by być do końca pewnym, czy stoi po stronie dobra czy jednak byłby gotowy zwrócić się przeciwko prawu.

Tak jak mówił Deadpool, Daredevil zwykle poruszał się nocą, nie widywano go w dzień. Poza tym ograniczał się tylko do Hell’s Kitchen, co wbrew pozorom bardzo utrudniało obserwowanie go. Teoretycznie powinno być odwrotnie, ale mściciel tak dobrze znał swoją okolicę, że nie miał problemu z ukrywaniem się przed policją czy innymi bohaterami. Chyba nawet Avengers nie wiedzieli do końca, gdzie on się ukrywa, ale z tego co wiedział byli sojusznikami.  

\- Jeszcze nie – zauważył Wade i przyspieszył.

Zatrzymali sie w samym sercu Hell’s Kitchen i porzucili motocykl na rzecz poruszania się na piechotę. W ten sposób mieli większe szanse na znalezienie Daredevila, który mógł być przecież wszędzie.

\- To jak w ogóle go znajdziemy? – zapytał Peter, gdy weszli do jednej z wielu wąskich uliczek. Cała dzielnica wyglądała złowrogo nocą. Chociaż byli na Manhattanie, czuł się jakby przebywali w gorszej części Queens czy Brooklynu. Nie panowała tu może tak nieprzyjemna atmosfera jak w dzielnicy Deadpoola, ale czuć było, że jest tu niebezpiecznie.

\- Myślałem o wysłaniu sygnałów dymnych albo wyświetleniu symbolu na niebie, ale raczej by tego nie zauważył.

Peter spojrzał w górę na bezchmurne niebo. Nie było nawet gdzie wyświetlić znaku.

\- A jakiś lepszy pomysł? Ten facet umie się ukrywać.

\- A ten facet – wskazał siebie – umie tropić. Kiedyś wytropiłem kolesia znając tylko jego kolor włosów.

\- To… niemożliwe.

Jak miałoby to niby wyglądać?

\- Okej, może i się to nie zdarzyło, ale naprawdę jestem dobry w tropieniu. Zresztą tak samo w ukrywaniu się. Mogę sprawić, że osoba zniknie.

\- Czyżby? W jaki sposób?

\- Zwykle zakopanie jej kilka metrów pod ziemią działa najlepiej. Kąpiel w kwasie też nie zawodzi.

Peter nie mógł uwierzyć, że rozbawił go opis morderstwa i ukrywania zwłok. Naprawdę był nienormalny, nic dziwnego że razem z Wadem tak dobrze się dogadywali.

\- Dobra, panie wielki detektywie, prowadź.

Poruszali się praktycznie w kompletnych ciemnościach, bo tylko główne ulice były oświetlone, ewentualnie niektóre lampy nad drzwiami dawały trochę światła, ale większości przypadków wszędzie było ciemno. Peter trzymał się paska najemnika, by się nie zgubić, starając się jednocześnie dotrzymać mu kroku.

Chodzili wąskimi uliczkami kilka minut nim Wade stwierdził, że powinni rozejrzeć się z góry. Tam, na jednym z dachów, coś przykuło jego uwagę. Przykucnął na krawędzi budynku i dotknął jednego miejsca, podnosząc stamtąd niedopałek papierosa.

\- Bingo – powiedział zadowolony i rzucił peta na ulicę pod nimi.

\- Co bingo? – zdziwił się. – Każdy mógł to tu zostawić.

Mało to ludzi paliło na dachach?

\- Ten był mocno zgnieciony, ktoś go wypalił dobrych kilka dni temu.

\- I co z tego? Może ktoś palił tu kilka dni temu?

Wade ściągnął mu nagle maskę z twarzy. Peter chciał zaprotestować, ale został uciszony. Spodziewał się usłyszeć dalsze wyjaśnienie, ale najemnik milczał i tylko patrzył na niego oczekująco aż coś załapie. Nie wiedział za bardzo na co miał zwrócić uwagę, dlatego skupił się na wszystkim, co mogło mieć jakieś znaczenie. Co mógł wyczuć lepiej bez maski niż z nią? Bo na pewno nie chodziło o dostrzeżenie czegoś.

Zastanawiał się mocno, gdy nagle poczuł wiatr we włosach.

To jest to.

\- Wiatr – zauważył, a Wade uśmiechnął się z dumą. – Zwiałoby peta, gdyby leżał tu już od kilku dni.

\- Dokładnie – potwierdził i znów dotknął krawędzi budynku. – Ktoś stał tutaj i zostawił peta, który przyczepił mu się do butów. Prawdopodobnie kiedy przemieszczał się z jednego budynku na drugi.

\- Trochę duża odległość.

Nawet Deadpool nie przeskoczyłby na drugą stronę.

\- Nie gdy ma się pomoc. – Najemnik wskazał palcem w górę, gdzie nad ich głowami znajdował się kabel, ciągnący się na drugą stronę ulicy i łączący się z drugim blokiem. Dotknął go, a na jego palcu zostało trochę opiłek startego metalu. – Ktoś tu zrobił sobie tyrolkę z liny i kijaszka.

Musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem. Deadpool doszedł do tego wszystkie po znalezieniu jakiegoś peta. Oczywiście wiedział, że jest utalentowany, nie byłby taki niebezpieczny, gdyby tak nie było, ale widzieć jego geniusz w praktyce, a tylko o nim słyszeć, to spora różnica.

\- A skąd pewność, że to Daredevil? – zapytał mimo to. Chciał mieć absolutną pewność.

\- A kto inny łaziłby po dachach? – Deadpool zdjął rękawiczkę i jeszcze raz dotknął liny. – Jeszcze ciepła od tarcia.

\- Czyli nasz cel jest niedaleko – powiedział z podziwem.

\- W rzeczy samej – potwierdził i wyciągnął z kieszeni paska niewielki uchwyt, który zaczepił o linę. – Wskakuj na plecy i ruszamy.

Peter wykonał polecenie i po chwili zjechali na sąsiedni, niższy budynek. Daredevil mógł pójść w dowolnym kierunku, ale Wade wydawał się wiedzieć dokąd idzie i bez żadnego zastanowienia ruszył przed siebie, a on za nim, aż w pewnym momencie usłyszeli odgłosy walki, robiące się głośniejsze z każdym ich krokiem. Rzeczywiście bingo.

Przebiegli przez dach i przystanęli na krawędzi, spoglądając w dół, gdzie Daredevil bił się ze sporą grupką ludzi. Już sam widok mściciela sprawił, że Peter podekscytował się jak małe dziecko. Gdyby to nie było głupie, poprosiłby o autograf.

\- Czas rozprostować kości, eh. – Wade przeciągnął się aż coś strzeliło mu w krzyżu, po czym zeskoczył na dół wprost na jednego z przestępców, który krzyknął od impetu uderzenia.

Daredevil natychmiast odwrócił się w kierunku hałasu, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że stał teraz plecami do jednego z przeciwników.

\- Deadpool?

\- Cześć, diabełku! – przywitał się najemnik i uskoczył przed dwoma facetami, którzy zaatakowali go jednocześnie. Jednemu z nich złamał kolano, a drugiego uderzył w twarz tak mocno, że aż pogruchotał mu szczękę.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał mściciel i użył swoich nunczako, by obezwładnić swojego przeciwnika, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

\- Szukałem cię, a cóż innego, eh?

Kolejny mężczyzna zaatakował najemnika, ale ten zablokował cios po czym wyciągnął pistolet.

\- Deadpool, zero zabijania – przypomniał mu Peter.

\- Wyluzuj – odparł i strzelił przestępcy w stopę.

\- Z kim rozmawiasz?

\- Z moim sumieniem.

\- Masz coś takiego?

\- Od niedawna.

Podczas gdy obaj mężczyźni kontynuowali walkę, Peter zauważył, że jeden z przestępców chce się wymknąć. Nie chcąc marnować czasu na informowanie Deadpoola, teleportował się na dół, położył plecak w bezpiecznym miejscu i wystawił nogę, o którą gość się potknął i poleciał jak długi na ziemię.

\- Skąd ten pośpiech? – zapytał stając tuż za nim. – Zostawiłeś włączone żelazko? Dziecko w domu płacze?

Facet dźwignął się na nogi i rzucił się do ataku. Pewnie myślał, że ma szanse, gdy zobaczył wątłą posturę Petera. Marzenia ściętej głowy. Bez problemu zablokował atak i samemu wycelował pięścią w twarz mężczyzny. Był zaskoczony, gdy ten też sparował, ale nie dał się rozproszyć i uskoczył, nim zdołał stracić przewagę.    

\- Zejdź mi z drogi, gówniarzu – zagroził.

\- Nie, chyba jednak nie – odparł, skutecznie unikając kolejnego uderzenia. To mu najlepiej wychodziło, na pewno lepiej niż własne ataki. – Ale jeśli teraz grzecznie się poddasz, to może dostaniesz mniej lat niż normalnie. Za co w ogóle mogliby cię zamknąć? Narkotyki? Przynależność do gangu? Pranie brudnych pieniędzy?

\- Zamknij się!

Peter złapał pięść przestępcy i sprzedał mu kopniaka w brzuch, unieszkodliwiając go na chwilę. Adrenalina jednak robiła swoje i facet był gotowy do dalszej walki już po kilku sekundach, w dodatku był jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż przed chwilą.

\- Już wiem! Zakłócanie ciszy nocnej. Zgadłem?

Mężczyzna zagonił go w kozi róg, znowu próbując uderzyć, ale odskoczył w samą porę, by pięść trafiła w ścianę budynku, a nie w niego. Przestępca zawył z bólu i otumaniony zaszarżował na Petera, który wykorzystał to i przerzucił napastnika nad sobą. Zanim ten zdążył znowu wstać, usiadł na nim i kilka razy uderzył go w twarz, nim został zrzucony.

Teraz to jego próbowano przycisnąć do ziemi, ale wykorzystując dzisiejszy trening wyślizgnął się z uścisku. Chciał się odsunąć na bezpieczną odległość, ale facet złapał go za kostkę, przez co stracił równowagę i znowu wylądował na ziemi.

\- Rany, odpuść wreszcie zanim przyjdzie ktoś, kto nie jest tak cienki w walce jak ja i zrobi ci prawdziwą krzywdę – poprosił i z całej siły kopnął faceta w twarz. Z satysfakcją zauważył, że zaczęła mu lecieć krew z ust.

Przestępca spróbował wstać i nawet mu się to udało. Wciąż trzymał Petera za nogę, uniemożliwiając mu to samo, więc zamiast to zrobić, znów kopnął, tym razem w kolano, tak jak zrobił to wcześniej Deadpool. Nie mógł wybrać lepszego momentu, niż kiedy noga była wyprostowana. Kość lub rzepka trzasnęły głośno, Peter mógł niemal poczuć ten ból we własnym kolanie, a już na pewno poczuł go jego przeciwnik, który puścił go, by złapać się za zranione miejsce, krzycząc w niebogłosy. 

\- Dobra, kłamałem, ja też ci zrobiłem krzywdę – powiedział Peter i wstał. Otrzepując się z brudu wrócił po swój plecak i założył go z powrotem. – Ale nie mów, że nie ostrzegałem.

Facet aż popłakał się z bólu. Gdyby nie był przestępcą, byłoby mu go nawet żal.

Będąc już bezpiecznym spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który właśnie powalił ostatniego przeciwnika na ziemię. To samo zrobił Daredevil. Wade chciał z nim przybić piątkę, ale mściciel zignorował go i podszedł do Petera, który uśmiechnął się z dumą pod maską.

\- Nie musicie mi dziękować – powiedział i spojrzał na swojego rywala. Nieźle sobie poradził pomimo tych trudności. To póki co była najtrudniejsza walka, jaką musiał stoczyć, a mimo to ją wygrał. Robił postępy.

\- Czemu towarzyszy ci dziecko? – zapytał Daredevil chowając broń i przyglądając się Peterowi.

\- To przybłęda, nie miałem serca go oddawać, więc adoptowałem go i traktuję jak syna – wyjaśnił najemnik i poklepał Petera po głowie.

\- Jesteś nadczłowiekiem albo mutantem, chłopcze?

\- Ani jednym ani drugim – odpowiedział szczerze. Rozmawiał z Daredevilem, człowiekiem uznawanym tu za koszmar, za legendę.

\- Cywil? – Mściciel odwrócił się w stronę Wade’a. – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, Deadpool?

\- No co? Sam chciał.

\- Powinieneś był więc mu odmówić jak na dorosłego przystało.

\- Bla, bla  bla, Peter daje sobie radę – przekonywał go. – Przecież pokonał tego kolesia.

\- Mogło mu się coś stać.

\- Mogło, ale w sumie nie był aż taki trudny – wyznał Peter, a mściciel znów patrzył na niego. – Nawet mnie nie drasnął.

Co prawda był trochę obolały od upadku, ale nie była to zasługa tego faceta.

Mściciel nic nie powiedział tylko podszedł bliżej. Nagle tuż przed oczami Petera znalazł się pięść i nie trafiła go tylko dlatego, bo została zatrzymana, ale nie przez niego. Deadpool trzymał Daredevila za nadgarstek i groźnie mrużył oczy.

\- Co to miało być, przepraszam bardzo? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby, a jego głos zmienił się z piskliwego w głęboki, przypominający warknięcie.

\- Przynajmniej go pilnujesz – zauważył usatysfakcjonowany mściciel. – Pomóż mi związać tych ludzi, potem porozmawiamy.

Peter był dalej w tak dużym szoku, że nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca, gdy obaj bohaterowie odeszli, by po sobie posprzątać. Kolejny, który w niego nie wierzył. Może i nie miał mocy, ale to nie znaczyło, że jest bezbronny. Powalił przecież tego faceta zupełnie sam, bez niczyjej pomocy. Czy to było za mało, by został uznany za kogoś, kto potrafi o siebie zadbać?

Poczekał aż obaj mężczyźni skończą, a potem razem z nimi wspiął się na jeden z dachów. Przemieścili się kawałek od miejsca walki i dopiero wtedy przystanęli, by porozmawiać.  

\- Dlaczego mnie szukaliście? – spytał mściciel.

Wade przedrzeźnił go, za co Peter nadepnął mu na stopę, by przestał to robić. Daredevil patrzył centralnie na niego, a on sobie z niego kpił?!

\- Ał, przecież on i tak jest ślepy – zauważył z pretensją i złapał się za stopę.

Ślepy? Daredevil? Czy to w ogóle możliwe?

\- Zawsze wyjawiasz swoim znajomym sekrety superbohaterów?

\- Zawsze, Matty – odparł wrednie.

Czyli to prawda. Daredevil był naprawdę ślepy i najwyraźniej miał na imię Matt. Peter nie mógł w to uwierzyć. To tylko czyniło go jeszcze bardziej niesamowitym. W ogóle nie wyglądał na ślepca. By to sprawdzić, pomachał ręką. Mściciel od razu odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

\- Nie machaj ręką – powiedział mu.

Peter zaczerwienił się z powodu przyłapania.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że nią macham?

\- Słyszałem. Uszy to moje oczy.

\- Jest jak nietoperz – wyjaśnił Wade. – Używa echokomunikacji.

\- Echolokacji – poprawił go Matt.

\- No przecież mówię.

\- Czego chcecie, Deadpool? – powtórzył pytanie. – Zakładam, że nie wpadliście od tak sobie.

\- Nie, nie wpadliśmy – odpowiedział za najemnika. – Szukamy sobie mentora.

\- Mentora? I wybraliście mnie? 

\- Strange i Fantastyczna Czwórka odpadli, więc postanowiliśmy spróbować u ciebie.

\- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z waszą krucjatą przeciwko przestępcom?

\- Słyszałeś o tym? – podekscytował się Wade.

\- Ciężko było nie słyszeć, opowiadają o was w telewizji, piszą o was w gazetach. Powoli stajecie się sensacją Nowego Jorku.

\- Ale Avengers dalej nam nie ufają, dlatego szukamy bohatera, z którym będziemy mogli pracować, żeby im pokazać, że Deadpool jest godny zaufania – wytłumaczył mścicielowi Peter.

\- Pracuję sam. – Peter i Wade jęknęli zrezygnowani. – Poza tym nie podoba mi się, że wciągnąłeś w to wszystko cywila, Deadpool.

\- Nie jestem zwykłym cywilem – oburzył się. – Trenuję pod okiem Deadpoola i mu pomagam podczas patroli. Poza tym odpowiadam za robienie zdjęć. Może i nie mam żadnych mocy, ale umiem o siebie zadbać, tak więc czy tego chcesz czy nie, idę z wami jeśli zgodzisz się z nami pracować.

W żadnym wypadku nie zamierzał zostawać z tyłu. Deadpool nigdy nie kazał mu tego robić, Daredevil też nie będzie.

\- Skąd ty wytrzasnąłeś tego dzieciaka? – zapytał mściciel.

\- Sam się czasem zastanawiam.

Matt westchnął zrezygnowany, co dało Peterowi nadzieje, że może jednak im się uda.

\- W porządku, możecie ze mną popracować. – Peter i Wade zadowoleni przybili sobie piątkę. – Może mi się przydać dodatkowa para rąk do pomocy, bo planuję dziś w nocy dużą akcję.

\- To już brzmi lepiej niż siedzenie z Fantastyczną Czwórką – skomentował Wade.

\- Obiło mi się o uszy, że udaremniliście transakcję Imago.

\- Imponujące, eh?

\- Trochę – przyznał. – Zakładam, że nie wiecie kto za tym stoi?

\- Sprawdziliśmy tylko skład narkotyku – odpowiedział Peter.

\- Ja też. Popytałem też parę osób i dowiedziałem się o następnej transakcji, która odbędzie się dzisiaj. Możecie mi towarzyszyć skoro zaczęliście tę sprawę.

Deadpool zaklaskał uradowany.

\- Tak jest! – zawołał i podszedł do mściciela, by go uściskać, ale ten cofnął się.

\- Mam tylko jeden warunek – ostrzegł i obrócił się w stronę Petera.

\- Tylko jeden? Ja mam kilka – wtrącił się Wade. – Jakie jest twoje bezpieczne słowo?

\- Peter nie weźmie udziału w walce tak jak przed chwilą – postanowił stanowczo mściciel.

Najemnik wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

\- Trochę długie, nie sądzisz?

\- Dam radę – zapewnił Peter, ignorując swojego chłopaka nie będącego chwilowo w temacie.

Daredevil podszedł bliżej i wyglądał przy tym trochę niepokojąco, ale Peter nie okazał strachu, by nie przekreślić swoich szans jeszcze bardziej.

\- To transakcja narkotykowa. Odbędzie się tutaj, w Hell’s Kitchen, więc będzie nawet bardziej strzeżona niż ostatnia. O ile nie umiesz unikać kul jak ja czy Deadpool, to nie masz czego szukać w tej walce.

Nie był zadowolony z tego obrotu spraw, ale Matt miał rację. Przeciwko broni palnej był praktycznie bezbronny. Szybko reagował, ale nadal nie tak szybko jak Deadpool czy Daredevil, z pociskami nie miałby żadnych szans. Chciałby, by było inaczej, wtedy bardziej by się przydał, ale niestety był tylko człowiekiem.

\- W porządku, zostanę w bezpiecznym miejscu – zgodził się niechętnie.

\- W takim razie możemy iść. – Mściciel skinął na nich głową i zaczął iść w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. – Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu do transakcji, ale wolałbym zbadać okolicę zanim się zacznie.

\- Chcesz się rozejrzeć, eh? – zapytał Wade i wyszczerzył się, dumny ze swojego żartu.

\- Wcale nie słyszałem tego setki razy – westchnął Matt i zeskoczył na schody przeciwpożarowe znajdujące się na ścianie budynku. Peter nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że on naprawdę jest ślepy, poruszał się jakby widział normalnie, dokładnie wiedział gdzie stawiać stopę i gdzie kończy się krawędź. Facet naprawdę był jak nietoperz.

W drodze na miejsce transakcji natknęli się jeszcze na próbę kradzieży. Deadpool i Daredevil szybko sobie z tym poradzili. Wade był w swoim żywiole. Śmiał się i żartował, bicie ludzi zdecydowanie sprawiało mu większą przyjemność niż siedzenie całymi dniami na tyłku. Jeśli Matt ich nie wygoni po zapobiegnięciu transakcji narkotykowej, to właśnie z nim mieli największą szansę na sukces. Co prawda Peter nie bardzo cieszył się na powstrzymywanie przestępstw tylko w Hell’s Kitchen, ale to miał być tylko tymczasowy rewir, aż Avengers się do nich przekonają. Wtedy znowu będą mogli wrócić do Queens, a jak im się zachce, rozszerzą także działalność na inne dzielnice.

Po dotarciu na miejsce, Peter został z tyłu, podczas gdy jego towarzysze zabezpieczyli teren. Na szczęście nikogo w pobliżu nie było i mogli bez problemu wślizgnąć się do środka. Oczywiście nie on. O nie, on musiał zostać na dachu tak jak przy okazji pierwszej transakcji. Nie powinno go to denerwować, ale i tak czuł się poirytowany. Chciał być bardziej przydatny niż tylko robić zdjęcia i bić jakieś płotki. Kiedy nabierze takiej sprawności, że broń palna przestanie być dla niego zagrożeniem? Czy w ogóle kiedyś tak się stanie?

Deadpool i Daredevil ukryli się w środku i całą trójką mogli teraz czekać na rozwój wydarzeń. Peter zajął się ustawianiem aparatu, by wykonać jak najlepsze zdjęcia. Jameson posika się ze szczęścia, gdy zobaczy na nich dwóch bohaterów. Będzie musiał też zapłacić więcej, nie zamierzał sprzedawać takich perełek za normalną cenę. Nie był idiotą.

Minęły prawie dwie godziny nim w końcu coś zaczęło się dziać. Peter powoli przysypiał na swoim stanowisku, gdy pod budynek podjechał furgon, a potem drugi. Z obu wysiadły dwie uzbrojone ekipy. Ich przywódcy przywitali się ze sobą i weszli do środka, a ich ludzie za nimi.

\- Już są – powiedział najemnikowi przez komunikator i schował się, by nikt go nie zauważył, gdy spojrzy w górę.

Wade jedynie zachichotał w odpowiedzi, a siedzący obok niego Matt westchnął zażenowany. Współpraca między nimi może być trudna, jeśli tak to będzie wyglądać.

Peter podszedł do lufcika w dachu i ostrożnie przez niego zajrzał. Nie widział swojego chłopaka, bo razem z Mattem siedział ukryty w cieniu pod sufitem, ale miał idealny widok na transakcję. Obie grupy obstawiły wszystkie kąty, sprawdziły czy nikogo nie ma, również w górze. Schował się w ostatniej chwili nim został zauważony.

\- Czysto – odezwał się jeden z liderów. – Możemy więc zaczynać. Mam zaszczyt przedstawić nowy narkotyk, który będziecie mieli okazję wprowadzić na rynek.

\- Jesteście tylko pośrednikami – zauważył drugi z mężczyzn. – Kto was wynajął?

\- Mój klient chce pozostać anonimowy.

\- Skąd mam więc wiedzieć, że ten narkotyk nie będzie zagrożeniem dla mnie i moich ludzi?

\- Miałem okazję zobaczyć efekty zażycia. Osoba, która go zażyje szybko się uzależnia i staje się niezwykle podatna na sugestie. Coś takiego może być bardzo przydatne w poszerzaniu swojego terytorium.

A więc po to było to serum prawdy. To nie brzmiało dobrze. Jeśli ten narkotyk wejdzie w obieg, setki jak nie tysiące ludzi mogą z łatwością stać się bezwolnymi zombie na usługach każdego, kto im ten narkotyk oferuje. Muszą to powstrzymać.

Liderzy kontynuowali rozmowę i po chwili doszli do porozumienia. Lada moment miało dojść do wymiany, ale Wade i Matt dokładnie w tym momencie wkroczyli do akcji. W sam środek transakcji poleciał granat dymny – błyskowo-hukowy mógłby zaszkodzić Daredevilowi – a chwilę później w tym samym dymie wylądowali obaj bohaterowie. Taka zasłona na pewno pomagała w walce, ale nie ułatwiała Peterowi robienia zdjęć.

\- Wade, jak mam ci robić zdjęcia, gdy nic nie widzę? – zapytał i wycelował aparat w stronę pobojowiska, gdzie zapanował chaos.

\- Wybacz, skarbie.

Nie miał pojęcia, czego użył Deadpool, ale dym rozproszył się w kilka sekund i znowu wszystko było widoczne. Niestety dla przestępców też, a ci zaczęli strzelać do jego towarzyszy.

\- Tak lepiej? – spytał pozbawiając jednego faceta ręki.

\- Znacznie, dzięki.

Peter wreszcie mógł robić zdjęcia, odkrywając w trakcie, że Wade unika kul. Nie tylko tych lecących w stronę jego głowy, ale wszystkich. Musiał wziąć sobie do serca jego słowa i postanowił nie narażać się na niepotrzebny ból. Sam za to zadawał go wiele, strzelając i tnąc swoich przeciwników, pamiętając jednak by nie robić im poważnej krzywdy.

Daredevil też radził sobie nieźle, walczył lepiej niż niejeden człowiek z normalnym wzrokiem. Był szybki, zręczny i uzdolniony w posługiwaniu się tym swoim dziwnym kijem, który trochę przypominał laskę dla niewidomych. Ale nawet ze swoim super słuchem, Matt nie był w stanie obronić się przed wszystkim. Walczył z czterema facetami na raz, nie usłyszał więc, a już na pewno nie zauważył, jak dwóch innych kolesi pokonanych wcześniej przez Deadpoola, podnosi się z ziemi i wyciąga pistolety, które mieli dotychczas schowane.

Peter odłożył aparat i spanikowany spojrzał na Wade’a, ale ten był zajęty. Jakiś gość wskoczył mu na plecy i wbił mu nóż w ramię, a drugi obijał mu twarz. Nie miał wątpliwości, że najemnik sobie z tym poradzi, ale czy zdąży, by pomóc swojemu partnerowi?

\- Wade, Daredevill! – ostrzegł.

Wade rozejrzał się pomimo swojej sytuacji i dostrzegł zagrożenie, ale było już za późno na dalsze czekanie. Peter bez zawahania teleportował się na dół, wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż, który zabrał Malcolmowi i rzucił nim w jednego ze strzelców. Ostrze trafiło faceta w nogę, nie zraniło go mocno, zaledwie zacięło, ale odwróciło jego uwagę od Matta.

Trochę pożałował swojej decyzji, gdy lufy pistoletu zostały momentalnie zwrócone w jego stronę i zaraz potem nastąpiły wystrzały. Wszystko jakby zwolniło, Peter znieruchomiał sparaliżowany strachem. Już po samym rzucie powinien był się z powrotem teleportować na dach, ale teraz było już za późno, nie potrafił nawet ruszyć palcem, by nacisnąć przycisk na urządzeniu. A mimo to usłyszał dźwięk teleportacji i zobaczył towarzyszącą jej chmurkę dymu.

Deadpool.

Najemnik objął go ramieniem, a drugą ręką pochylił mu głowę i z całej siły przycisnął go do swojej klatki piersiowej, dosłownie na ułamek sekund przed tym, jak kule dotarły do celu. Peter skulił się ze strachu i zasłonił uszy, uświadamiając sobie, że jego chłopak zrobił z siebie żywą tarczę, by go uratować przed strzelcami, którzy posyłali w ich stronę kolejne pociski.

Pomimo tego całego harmidru i zasłoniętych uszu był w stanie usłyszeć ten obrzydliwy dźwięk, który powstawał podczas uderzania ciała przez kule. Deadpool obrywał raz za razem, ale mimo to stał pewnie i nie ugiął się ani razu. Aż w pewnym momencie nie mógł już tego robić.

Peter usłyszał znów ten sam dźwięk, tym razem połączony z chrzęstem i chwilę później nie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach, gdy nagle cały ciężar najemnika zaczął go przeważać. Upadł na podłogę, przygniatany boleśnie przez Wade’a. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zauważył, że ten jest całkowicie nieruchomy.

Peterowi odpłynęła krew z twarzy, a całe ciało zrobiło się ziemne jak lód.

\- Wade? – wyszeptał, ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi.

Zdesperowany przyłożył palce do szyi najemnika, szukając pod maską pulsu, ale żadnego nie było. Nie było tego, nie było oddechu, nic. Choć jego ciało było ciepłe, był martwy. Wade umarł na jego oczach.

Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła, poczuł jak żółć je pali. Miał ochotę wymiotować, ale nie mógł się wydostać spod bezwładnego ciała, a co gorsza, strzały wciąż rozbrzmiewały, choć było ich coraz mniej, okazjonalnie przerywane przez jęki lub krzyki. Daredevil już kończył. 

Nawet gdy nie słyszał już nic, bał się ruszyć, by nie zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Starał się zachować spokój, ale nie szło mu za dobrze. Jak mógł być spokojny, gdy osoba którą kochał leżała na nim martwa? Nie obchodziło go, że prawdopodobnie za kilka minut wróci do żywych, bo teraz Wade był martwy, a to wszystko jego wina. Bo był głupi i postanowił zgrywać bohatera, choć nie miał do tego żadnych większych predyspozycji.

Coraz ciężej było mu oddychać, zarówno z powodu maski jak i ciężaru leżącego mu na piersi, a stan w jakim się znajdował nie ułatwiał kontrolowania oddechu. Nie miał pojęcia ile tak leżał, ale w końcu Deadpool został z niego zdjęty i Peter zobaczył stojącego nad nim Daredevila.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał.

Pokręcił głową i drżącymi rękoma podniósł się do siadu. Momentalnie zakręciło mu się w głowie. Czym prędzej zdjął maskę i zaczął wymiotować aż nie zostało mu nic w żołądku. Nawet wtedy jednak miał ochotę robić to dalej, ale powstrzymał mdłości i spojrzał na ciało Wade’a. Kula przeszła mu na wylot po prawej stronie czoła, krew spływała mu po skroni na podłogę, gdzie z dwóch ran utworzyła niewielką kałużę.

Znowu zwymiotował, tym razem jedynie własne soki trawienne. Niby wiedział, że taka śmierć może nastąpić, a mimo to nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że znowu stracił ważną dla niego osobę. Deadpool wyglądał jak każdy inny martwy człowiek. Zawsze sobie wyobrażał, że w jego przypadku śmierć wygląda jakoś inaczej i widać, że tak naprawdę nie umarł, ale nie. Leżał nieruchomo, a jego klatka piersiowa nie poruszała się w górę i w dół jak powinna.

Peter poczuł, jak w oczach zbierają mu się łzy. Nie chciał już nigdy widzieć czegoś takiego. Nigdy. Był pewien, że ten obraz pozostanie mu w pamięci już do końca życia i będzie do niego powracał w koszmarach.

\- Hej, spokojnie – usłyszał Daredevila, który mówił do niego łagodnym głosem. – Zaraz się zregeneruje i będzie jak nowonarodzony.

Miał gdzieś, co stanie się zaraz, bo teraz, w tym momencie, Wade nie żył. Nie żył. Zupełnie jak wujek Ben. Obaj zostali zastrzeleni. Ale teraz było nawet gorzej. Oszczędzono mu widoku ciała wuja, ale nie Deadpoola. Ale nie ważne jak przerażał go jego widok, nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku, czekając na jakiś oddech, jakiś ruch, cokolwiek co wskaże na życie. Im dłużej czekał, tym mniejszą miał nadzieję na to, że coś takiego w ogóle nastąpi.

\- Peter, on zaraz wstanie – przekonywał go dalej Matt. – Widziałem jak złożył się do kupy po eksplozji, coś takiego to naprawdę…

\- Zamknij się, on nie żyje! – krzyknął wściekły. Jak można było tak spokojnie podchodzić do czyjejś śmierci? Daredevil zachowywał się jakby Wade tylko spał, a nie dostał kulę w łeb, która roztrzaskała mu czaszkę i przedziurawiła mózg.

\- Jezu, ale jesteście głośni – odezwał się nagle Wade, a Peter poczuł się, jakby ktoś oddał mu z powrotem jego serce. Najemnik ziewnął i przeciągnął się, jakby nic się nie stało i dotknął dziury po kuli. – Dlatego mi tak zimno.

Widok znów ruszającego się Deadpoola wywołał w ciele Petera taką ulgę, że przez pierwszych parę sekund po prostu opuściły go wszystkie siły i tylko patrzył, jak jego chłopak znów zadomawia się wśród żywych. Dopiero później wstąpiła w niego ogromna energia i czym prędzej rzucił się na najemnika, obejmując go z całej siły.

\- Wow, cóż za entuzjastyczne powitanie – zaśmiał, a Peter o mało się nie rozpłakał słysząc to. Wade żył. Był żywy. – Mam nadzieję, że byłeś grzeczny, gdy mnie nie było.

\- Nic ci nie jest – wyszeptał z radością w głosie. – Nic ci nie jest.

\- Hej, Peter, wszystko dobrze. – Wade objął go i pogłaskał po plecach oraz głowie. Ten dotyk pomógł mu się uspokoić, ale tylko trochę. Nadal był roztrzęsiony i Deadpool na pewno to czuł, bo przytulił go mocniej, przykładając sobie jego głowę do piersi. Serce najemnika biło spokojnie, ale mocno, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się rytmicznie podczas oddychania. Nigdy nie słyszał piękniejszego dźwięku.

\- Umarłeś – powiedział drżącym głosem.

\- Tak, ale jestem już znowu żywy, więc nie ma powodu do paniki.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Umarłeś – powtórzył i spojrzał najemnikowi w oczy. – Nie żyłeś przez parę minut, Wade. Nie żyłeś. Nie ważne, że nie było to permanentne, nie żyłeś.

To było jedno z najgorszych doświadczeń jego życia. Widział już ciała, nie robiły na nim wrażenia, ale widok ciała Deadpoola, nawet już tylko we wspomnieniach sprawiał, że mroziło mu krew w żyłach. Czas zgonu nie był ważny, liczył się sam fakt, a ten był taki, że jego chłopak umarła i istniała niemała szansa, że już się nie podniesie. Tego obawiał się najbardziej. Że Wade pokładał zbyt dużo wiary w swoje umiejętności, a te mogły go zdradzić w każdej chwili.

\- Chyba ma już dość na dzisiaj – zauważył Matt. – Zabierz go do domu, ja tu posprzątam i zbadam dokładniej sprawę. Dam wam znać, jak czegoś nowego się dowiem.

Wade przytaknął i pomógł mu wstać, ani na chwilę go nie puszczając. Wyszli razem przed budynek, gdzie wciąż stały furgony obu grup. Wsiedli do jednego i wtedy Deadpool w końcu go zostawił. Wrócił po jakiejś minucie lub dwóch, niosąc jego maskę oraz plecak z aparatem w środku. Podał wszystko Peterowi i usiadł za kierownicą, odpalając silnik. Kluczyki były w stacyjce.

\- Co z Deadharleyem? – zapytał, gdy ruszyli.

\- Wrócę po niego jutro.

Peter przytaknął i poszukał w plecaku swoich okularów, które od razu założył. Spojrzał na siedzącego obok Wade’a i zobaczył, że rana na jego czole jest już całkowicie zaleczona i tylko dziura w masce wskazywała na to, że coś mu się w ogóle stało. Teraz ten cały strach wydawał mu się mocno absurdalny, ale nie mógł nic na niego poradzić. Sam widok martwego Wade’a, martwego nawet przez kilka minut, doprowadzał go praktycznie do rozpaczy.

Wszystko jednak było już w porządku, Deadpool żył i miał się dobrze, jakby wcale nie zmartwychwstał zaledwie kilka minut temu. Nadal zbierało mu się na wymioty na widok jego martwego ciała. Gdyby wstał już po kilku sekundach po zastrzeleniu, zareagowałby tak samo. Nawet jeśli tylko tymczasowa, każda śmierć jest przerażająca, bo widzi się jak z człowieka uchodzi życie. A gdy jeszcze jest to ktoś bliski… Serce pęka na ten widok, a ból temu towarzyszący jest potworny. Przez jakiś czas twój świat jest pozbawiony jednej z kochanych przez ciebie osób i ten momenty – minuty, godziny lub dni – stają się jednymi z najgorszych chwil w całym życiu, kiedy przez cały czas męczy cię niepewność i strach. Mózg może rozumieć, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale emocje nie są aż tak podatne na logikę i jedyne co widzą, to martwą osobę, która odeszła na zawsze, a nie kogoś, kto zaraz znów ożyje.

Tak właśnie czuł się Peter przez tych kilka minut. Wade nie był dla niego wtedy tymczasowo martwy. Po prostu nie żył i sama myśl o tym, że mogłoby tak zostać już na zawsze, napełniała go strachem.

Deadpool zawiózł ich z powrotem do siebie, zostawiając furgon przed blokiem. Pomógł Peterowi wspiąć się na górę, a po wejściu do mieszkania zaprowadził go do łazienki.

\- Weź prysznic, ciepła woda dobrze ci zrobi – polecił i zostawił go samego, z czego Peter nie był zadowolony. Był w takim stanie, że chciał mieć cały czas oko na Wade’a, by mieć pewność, że na pewno nic mu nie jest i że nie wrócił tu sam, wiedziony rozpaczą po stracie.

Nie zawołał jednak najemnika tylko rozebrał się i wszedł pod prysznic. Wade miał racje, ciepła woda pomogła mu ukoić nerwy i rozluźniła spięte mięsnie. Stał pod strumieniem kilka minut, nim zaczął się myć, używając rzeczy najemnika. Trochę się zdziwił na widok płynu do kąpieli dla niemowląt, ale domyślił się, że to pewnie była bezpieczniejsza opcja dla pokrytej bliznami skóry. Produkty dla dzieci są z reguły delikatniejsze.

Umył się szybko, chcąc jak najszybciej dołączyć do swojego chłopaka i po prostu zwinąć się z nim w kłębek na kanapie, by zapomnieć o tym paskudnym dniu. Nie żałował, że pomógł Daredevilowi, zrobił to, co było właściwe, ale chętnie usunąłby z pamięci wszystko to, co stało się potem. Gdyby tylko nie był taki bezmyślny, Wade nie musiałby się rzucać mu na pomoc. Czuł się winny tej śmierci. Tylko moce najemnika uchroniły Peter od kolejnej krwi na rękach. Nie przeżyłby, gdyby znowu bliska mu osoba zginęła z jego winy.

Po wyjściu spod prysznica zauważył, że czeka na niego świeży ręcznik, czyste ciuchy i szczoteczka do zębów, które przyniósł ze sobą. Wade musiał na chwilę wejść do łazienki i je tu zostawić. Uśmiechając się z tego powodu wytarł się szybko i ubrał, z radością odkrywając, że wśród ubrań jest bluza, którą już raz Deadpool mu pożyczył. Było mu zimno, więc chętnie ją założył, chowając ręce do rękawów.

Szybko umył jeszcze żeby, by pozbyć się smaku wymiocin, który wciąż zalegał mu w ustach. Zaraz po wyjściu został na niego zarzucony koc, a najemnik pochwycił go w ramiona i przeniósł na kanapę, gdzie wcisnął mu do rąk kubek z gorącą herbatą, a na kolanach położył dwa kocięta, które zamiauczały rozkosznie. Peter był w szoku.

\- Co tu robią te koty? – zapytał. Jeden ze zwierzaków stanął na tylnych łapkach i zawiesił mu się na ręce, starając się dosięgnąć kubka, podczas gdy drugi stoczył mu się z kolan na kanapę.

\- Mówiłem już, że moja sąsiadka je ma – odparł Wade i usiadł obok niego.

\- A ten koc i herbata?

\- Dobra rzecz na traumy – wyjaśnił i opatulił go szczelniej kocem. – Robisz z człowieka burrito, poisz go i przytulasz.

To ostatnie po chwili zrobił, sadzając go sobie na kolanach razem z kotami, które zaczęły się bić po pyszczkach.

\- To ma sens – przyznał i napił się herbaty. Już czuł się lepiej, ale miał wrażenie, że to zasługa samej obecności Deadpoola, a nie jego starań, które były jednak mile widziane.

\- Jak się czujesz?

Peter dopiero teraz zauważył, że Wade ma na sobie normalne ubrania i nie założył maski, choć pewnie miał ich kilka w zapasie. Poczuł więc jego ciepły nos na swojej szyi, którą nim musnął, a następnie ucałował.

\- Już lepiej – przyznał szczerze. Gdy zamykał oczy dalej widział te straszne obrazy, ale na pewno mu to kiedyś przejdzie. – Cieszę się, że nic ci się nie stało.

Dotknął miejsca na czole Deadpoola, gdzie była rana, ale nie było po niej nawet normalnej blizny, tylko te co zawsze.

\- Ani przez chwilę nic mi nie groziło – zauważył, obejmując go mocniej.

\- Co jakby twoja moc przestała działać? – zapytał i pogłaskał jedno z kociąt, które ugryzło go w palec, nie robiąc mu jednak żadnej krzywdy.

\- Zaufaj mi, nie przestanie. Ani razu mnie jeszcze nie zawiodła.

\- Zawsze może być ten pierwszy raz. – Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tej możliwości. Nie gdy Deadpool był na co dzień taki nieostrożny. – Byłem naprawdę przerażony zanim ożyłeś.

\- Wybacz. Gdybym mógł, regenerowałbym się szybciej.

\- Wolałbym w ogóle nie widzieć cię martwym – wyznał. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego.

\- Peter, jestem człowiekiem, który umiera dużo, celowo lub nie – wyjaśnił mu spokojnie Wade. – To nie był pierwszy raz i na pewno nie będzie ostatnim. Im szybciej do tego przywykniesz, tym lepiej.

\- Mogę to zaakceptować, ale nie przywyknę nigdy. – Nawet po raz setny, ten widok będzie mu łamał serce. – Zawsze będę przeżywać twoją śmierć, nawet jeśli przetrwasz wszystko. Śmierć jest dla mnie czymś permanentnym, Wade. Od dziecka uczyłem się, że gdy ktoś umiera, to już nie wraca. Nawet jeśli będę pewny, że nic ci nie będzie, gdzieś z tyłu głowy zawsze będzie się czaić myśl, że możesz nie wrócić i będę się tego bał. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek do tego przywyknę, czy w ogóle chcę stać się obojętny na coś takiego. To chyba już zawsze będzie bolało.

Oparł głowę o ramię Deadpoola i westchnął, czując jego oddech i ciepło jego ciała.

\- Wyobraź sobie jak mnie by bolało, gdybym wtedy nie zdążył – powiedział, a głos mu zadrżał. – Ty na pewno nie wstałbyś tak jak ja.

\- A mimo to be wahania przyjąłbym za ciebie kulę – wyznał szczerze. Nieśmiertelny czy nie, śmierć na pewno go bolała, a nie chciał widzieć go cierpiącego, nawet przez chwilę.

\- Trzeba będzie cie tego oduczyć. Lepiej żebym ja umarł na kilka minut czy godzin niż ty na zawsze. – Wade obrócił jego głowę i pocałował go czule w usta. Peter jęknął i entuzjastycznie odpowiedział na pocałunek. To był kolejny dowód na to, że jego chłopak żyje, a potrzebował teraz każdego jak powietrza. – Mimo to jestem dumny, że uratowałeś Daredevila. Nie zdążyłbym.

\- Musiałem coś zrobić. Powinienem był od razu uciec po rzuceniu nożem, pewnie bym zdążył, tak jak wtedy w banku, ale nie sądziłem, że będą do mnie od razu strzelać. Myślałem, że będą zbyt zaskoczeni.

\- To profesjonaliści, gdy ktoś ich zaatakuje, od razu odwracają się w kierunku nowego zagrożenia – wyjaśnił Deadpool. – Ty nim wtedy byłeś, więc zaczęli strzelać. Wątpię że nawet Hulka by się wtedy przestraszyli.

\- To ma sens.

\- Po prostu pamiętaj o tym następnym razem.

\- Nadal nie odsuniesz mnie od patroli? – zdziwił się. To kolejny raz, kiedy był blisko śmierci, a Wade nadal chciał go do pomocy? Czy był aż tak wspaniałomyślny czy głupi?

\- Nigdzie się nie ruszam bez mojego partnera – zapewnił i podstawił mu pięść. Peter zbił z nim żółwika. – Poza tym dobrze się spisałeś, a błędy się zdarzają, nawet mnie. Grunt że żyjesz, żeby drugi raz go nie popełnić.

\- Muszę to zapisać, wielki Deadpool przyznał się do błędu.

\- Jeśli tylko komuś o tym powiesz – zagroził, dla lepszego efektu łapiąc go za szyję. Peter roześmiał się tylko.

\- Twój sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny – zapewnił i napił się herbaty.

\- Dobrze – powiedział i znów go pocałował, przesuwając dłoń w górę, na jego policzek.

\- Jak długo zajęło ci przyzwyczajenie się do tego? – zapytał. Milimetry dzieliły od siebie ich usta, Peter nie chciał odsuwać się dalej. – Do śmierci?

\- Całkiem szybko. Pierwsza śmierć była szokiem, ale wiedziałem już, że mogę się regenerować, więc nie było to jakieś wielkie wow. Wszystko wyglądało raczej jak zwykły poniedziałek. Umierałem potem jeszcze wiele razy i zawsze wracałem, więc sam zacząłem sprawdzać, czy da się mnie zabić. Wyszło na to, że się nie da.

\- Jak w ogóle zdobyłeś te moce? – Od początku go to interesowało, a ani razu nie słyszał tej historii.

\- Długo, by opowiadać – westchnął Wade. – A ty nie jesteś teraz w najlepszym stanie, by tego słuchać.

\- Aż tak źle?

\- Nawet gorzej. Ale tak w skrócie, to rak, eksperymenty, tortury, więcej eksperymentów i masa zabitych. To nic przyjemnego, naprawdę.

\- Okej, opowiesz mi kiedy indziej – zgodził się i ziewnął. Z tego skrótu faktycznie wynikało, że nie było to nic miłego. Nic dziwnego, że Wade był taki, jaki był, jeśli przeżył na ziemi piekło.

\- Oh, czy mój mały książę jest śpiący, eh? – zapytał z rozczuleniem i pobujał Petera w swoich ramionach, jakby ten był małym dzieckiem.

\- Trochę – przyznał i uśmiechnął się sennie.

\- Przygotuję ci łóżko i będziesz mógł pójść spać – zaoferował, sadzając go na kanapie. Kotki pospadały mu z kolan i zaczęły pełzać obok. 

\- A co z tobą?

\- Pooglądam jeszcze telewizję, aż nie zasnę na kanapie.

\- Myślałem, że będziesz spać ze mną.

Na to właśnie liczył, gdy postanowił nocować dziś u najemnika. Już spali razem na kanapie, teraz chciał przespać się z nim na łóżku, gdzie będzie im obu wygodniej. Byli dorosłymi ludźmi, na pewno nic się nie wydarzy przez noc.

\- Chciałbyś się obudzić i zobaczyć tę twarz? – zdziwił się.

\- Chciałbym tego nawet gdybym teraz nie pragnął mieć cię przy sobie po to, by mieć pewność, że nie umarłeś – wyznał i przyciągnął swojego chłopaka do krótkiego pocałunku.

\- Okej, możemy razem spać.

Zostawili herbatę w kuchni i poszli do sypialni Wade’a. Łóżko było niechlujnie posłane, ale Peterowi to nie przeszkadzało. Zrzucił z siebie ubrania i w samej bieliźnie walnął się na sam środek posłania, czując jak coś go uwiera w lędźwie. Zdziwiony wsadził rękę pod kołdrę, na której leżał i wyciągnął stamtąd granat.

\- Serio? – Pokazał broń Deadpoolowi, który uśmiechnął się niewinnie, odbierając ją od niego.

 Peter westchnął i położył się z powrotem, patrząc na swojego chłopaka ze zniecierpliwieniem.  

\- Zazwyczaj śpię nago – wyznał niepewnie najemnik, kładąc się obok po wcześniejszym odłożeniu granatu w bezpieczne miejsce. W przeciwieństwie do Petera nie zdjął z siebie ubrań.

\- Żadnego seksu, Wade – mruknął i wtulił się w najemnika, by znów usłyszeć bicie jego serca.

\- Po prostu informuję.

\- Nie będzie ci gorąco w tych ciuchach? – zapytał zmartwiony. Jak zwykle Wade zakrywał się szczelnie, a w mieszkaniu nie było wcale zimno.

\- Nie przejmuj się mną.

\- To niemożliwe – zauważył. Zawsze będzie się przejmował.

\- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił i położył się na nim, zakrywając go praktycznie całego swoim ciałem. Peter poczuł się prawie jak wtedy, gdy został przez niego przygnieciony. Prawie, bo tym razem czuł, że Wade jest żywy i zamiast przerażenia, odczuwał wyłącznie spokój.

Objął najemnika, wtulając się w niego jak tylko mógł i w takiej pozycji zasnął. Gdy kilka godzin później obudził się przez koszmar, w którym znów widział śmierć Wade’a, wystarczyło tylko jedno spojrzenie na jego rozluźnioną twarz i jedno uderzenie jego serca, by Peter znów się zrelaksował i mógł bez problemu powrócić do spania.

Wade był żywy. I on też.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiecie, że ten rozdział ma 50 stron? Mogłabym z tego zrobić cztery oddzielne, ale nie wiedziałabym jak je podzielić :D To wszystko wina pierwszych scen, które nie były planowane i powstały w trakcie pisania, ale chyba nie mam co narzekać :D  
> Co tu się działo, trochę lizania, trochę fantazji erotycznych, odrobina całusów i kilka traum. Dzień jak co dzień w życiu Petera. Biedaczek :D No cóż, kiedyś musiał temu stawić czoła, w końcu chodzi z facetem, który śmierci się nie boi :D


	16. Chapter 16

Peter obudził się punktualnie bez pomocy budzika, tak jak zawsze wstawał, żeby pobiegać. Tym razem miał jednak problem z podniesieniem się z łóżka, bo przygniatało go do niego jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt kilo żywej wagi. Otworzył zaspane oczy i zobaczył przed sobą pokrytą bliznami rękę. Wade leżał na nim jakby przez całą noc nie ruszył się ani razu. Lewa ręka mu od tego zdrętwiała, odgniótł sobie biodro i było mu potwornie gorąco, ale nie byłoby nawet tak źle, bo mimo wszystko było mu wygodnie, ale wszystko rujnował jeden nieprzyjemny nacisk na jego pełny pęcherz.

Nie napił się przed snem zbyt dużo herbaty, ale to najwyraźniej wystarczyło, bo miał wrażenie jakby lada chwila miał eksplodować przez to uczucie pełności. Musiał się mocno wysilić, by nie popuścić, ale nie zostało mu już wystarczająco siły woli, by wytrzymać jeszcze kilka kolejnych minut lub nawet godzin, których Deadpool może potrzebować, by się obudzić. Musiał wstać do łazienki. Teraz.

\- Wade, wstawaj – powiedział nieco zagłuszany przez poduszkę i szturchnął najemnika łokciem.

\- Jeszcze dziesięć godzin – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Wade poruszył się, przyciskając go mocniej do łóżka. Peterowi zebrały się łzy w oczach.

\- Wade, muszę się wysikać – próbował dalej, bardziej zdesperowany niż wcześniej. Chciał zacisnąć uda, ale miał unieruchomione nogi.

\- To sikaj, Jezu, to tylko mocz – odpowiedział gderliwie Deadpool i wtulił twarz w jego włosy, nic sobie nie robiąc z żałosnego pisku, który wyrwał się Peterowi z gardła.

\- To obrzydliwe i niehigieniczne – zauważył, zaciskając z bezsilności zęby. – Poza tym co z twoim łóżkiem?

\- Kupię sobie nowe – odmruknął.

\- Wade, mówię serio, bardzo muszę do łazienki. – Gdyby wiedział, że tak będzie wyglądało budzenie się ze swoim chłopakiem, w życiu by się na nie nie zgodził. To była tortura wstrzymywać się podczas prób ruszania go. – Przyciskając mój pęcherz do łóżka nie ułatwiasz sprawy.

Peter miał wrażenie, że lada moment nadejdzie tak bardzo niechciana przez niego kompromitacja, ale Wade zlitował się w końcu i stoczył z niego. Po drodze do łazienki potknął się o jakiś karabin leżący na podłodze, ale obyło się bez poważnego wypadku i mógł w końcu odetchnąć z ulgą. Czasami zastanawiał się, które uczucie jest lepsze – orgazm czy opróżnianie rozdętego pęcherza. Miał pewne wątpliwości.

Kiedy po jakichś trzech minutach wrócił do sypialni, Wade był już ubrany w czarno-czerwony strój i miał maskę naciągniętą na połowę swojej twarzy. Peter był tym trochę rozczarowany, ale rozumiał postępowanie swojego chłopaka.

\- Już ci lepiej, kotku? – zapytał z niewinnym uśmiechem, jakby wcale przed chwilą się nad nim nie znęcał.

\- Tak – odparł oschle, ale długo się ten stan u niego nie utrzymał, bo gdy przeszedł obok Deadpoola, by znowu położyć się na łóżku, ten porwał go w ramiona i przytulił mocno do siebie, doprowadzając go tym samym do śmiechu. – Jeśli chciałeś się poprzytulać, mogłeś nie wstawać z łóżka.

Byłoby im obu wygodniej, a on miałby więcej czasu, by nacieszyć się zarówno tym wygodnym materacem, jak i bliskością najemnika. Pomimo tego nieprzyjemnego poranka, spanie z nim było naprawdę przyjemne. Wade chyba nawet na chwilę nie wypuścił go spod siebie, wprost przeciwnie, po obudzeniu z koszmaru zakrył go sobą jeszcze bardziej, jakby chciał go ochronić przed jakimiś prawdziwymi potworami czającymi się w szafie lub pod łóżkiem. To było miłe, Peter dawno już nie czuł się tak bezpiecznie i zapewne gdyby nie koszmar i ogólnie niespokojny sen, miałby za sobą jedną z najlepiej przespanych nocy w swoim życiu. Może następnym razem obudzi się mniej zmęczony, niż dziś.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał go Wade. Peter był zaskoczony jego powagą, choć może nie powinien biorąc pod uwagę to, jak zachowywał się wczoraj. Deadpool z natury był bardzo opiekuńczą osobą dla swoich bliskich, przynajmniej tak zdołał wywnioskować, ale jego codzienne wygłupianie się i roztargnienie sprawiało, że momentami o tym zapominał. Czasami odnosił nawet wrażenie, że Wade to co najmniej dwie lub trzy różne osoby upchnięte w jednym ciele, od czasu do czasu zmieniające się za kierownicą.

\- Dobrze – odparł i ucałował najemnika w policzek, który miał najbliżej. – Źle mi się spało i pewnie jeszcze przez jakiś czas tak będzie, ale trzymam się lepiej, niż się spodziewałem.

\- To dobrze. – Wade odsunął się i uśmiechnął radośnie. – Jakbyś chciał pogadać, to mam dyplom z psychologii, eh.

Peter parsknął śmiechem.

\- Wcale nie masz.

Był co do tego w stu procentach przekonany, jeśli dobrze pamiętał, Deadpool nie ukończył żadnych studiów tylko od razu wstąpił do wojska. Potem został najemnikiem i stało się coś strasznego, co zmieniło go w Deadpoola. Raczej nie miałby czasu na robienie doktoratu z psychologii.

\- Okej, może i nie mam, ale znam się na depresji i traumie, wiedza z pierwszej ręki, eh, więc w razie czego mogę ci coś doradzić – zaproponował.

Miało to zapewne zabrzmieć jak żart, na co wskazywał lekki ton jego wypowiedzi, ale Peter nie miał problemu z wychwyceniem w niej smutku. Skłoniło go to do ponownego wtulenia się w najemnika, ale tym razem by samemu wesprzeć, a nie utrzymać wsparcie.

\- Zapamiętam – obiecał i znów ucałował go w policzek. Ust nie chciał póki co tykać. Lizanie się po twarzach? Żaden problem! Całowanie się bez wcześniejszego mycia zębów? Nie, dziękuję. – To co z naszą sprawą?

Chciał znać wszystkie szczegóły z wczoraj, bo z powodu tego niezapowiedzianego, traumatycznego doświadczenia zdążył trochę zapomnieć.

\- Może najpierw coś zjemy? – zasugerował Deadpool. – Robie świetne jajka bendektyńskie.   

\- Nie wątpię w to, ale jeśli mam jeść, to coś lekkiego. Chciałbym pobiegać.

\- Wciąż się nie znudziłeś, eh? Przygotowujesz się do maratonu?

\- Chcę być po prostu w dobrej formie – wyjaśnił. – W naszej pracy to ważne.

Wade nic nie powiedział, ale wyraźnie mu zaimponował swoim zaangażowaniem, a to sprawiło, że on też poczuł dumę.

\- Mój mały maratończyk – pochwalił i poczochrał mu i tak będące w nieładzie włosy. Peter zaśmiał się i złapał go za rękę, splatając ich palce razem. – Jak sobie jaśnie pan życzy, lekkie śniadanie dla dwóch.

Najemnik pochylił się, najpewniej chcąc go pocałować, ale Peter szybko przyłożył mu dłoń do ust i zatrzymał.

\- Najpierw umyj zęby – poprosił. Wade warknął sfrustrowany. – Chcesz to umyję je z tobą.

Już weselszy Deadpool pociągnął go za rękę do łazienki i razem stanęli przed umywalką. Peter nie mógł się nadziwić jak wspaniała była ta… normalność. Tak mógłby wyglądać każdy poranek, gdyby zamieszkał ze swoim chłopakiem i podobała mu się ta perspektywa. Było jeszcze za wcześnie, by zamieszkali razem, zdecydowanie za wcześnie, ale może kiedyś, gdy już tak się stanie, będą tak stali w łazience codziennie.

Oczywiście ta normalność nie mogła trwać wiecznie, nie gdy jest się w związku z nieco zakręconym najemnikiem, który nagle umazał go pianą wypływającą mu z ust. Peter prychnął i odwdzięczył mu się tym samym. Wkrótce w ruch poszły same szczoteczki, Wade nawet wycisnął mu na głowę pastę prosto z tubki, a on nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że na swój sposób to też jest normalne. Nie miał pojęcia, czy tak samo zachowywały się inne pary, ale nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby oni się tak zachowywali. To było tak bardzo w stylu Wade i, zaskakująco, także w jego własnym, choć nigdy wcześniej nie czuł potrzeby, by takie rzeczy robić i zamieniać z pozoru zwykłe czynności w zabawę. Ale podobało mu się to i z niecierpliwością czekał na to, jakie jeszcze ciekawe rzeczy odkryje z pomocą swojego chłopaka.

Gdy po jako takim uprzątnięciu łazienki opuścili ją, czekała na nich przykra niespodzianka na środku podłogi. Odchody, a przy nich kociak, który miauknął głośno.

\- Ty mały śmierdzielu! – zawołał Wade i szybko pochwycił zwierzaka w swe wielkie ręce, trzymając go przed swoją twarzą za kark. – Co żeś zrobił co? Oskóruję cię za to! 

Peter miał już interweniować, żeby Deadpool przypadkiem nie zrobił kotu krzywdy, ale ten nagle dotknął łapką nos Wade’a, który wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk.

\- Zostałem wybrany! – ogłosił uroczyście i przytulił do siebie kociaka, nim puścił go z powrotem wolno. – Później zaniosę was do waszej pani. A teraz zmiataj stąd i nie sraj więcej.

\- To co z tą transakcją? – zapytał Peter, gdy razem uprzątnęli prezent od kotka. Wade od razu zabrał się do roboty w kuchni i najwyraźniej postanowił mu usmażyć na patelni tosty z serem maczane w jajku.

\- Diabełek spróbuje się czegoś więcej dowiedzieć i do nas zadzwoni – odpowiedział najemnik i podrzucił tost do góry, używając do tego tylko patelni. Dwie złączone roztopionym już serem kromki obróciły się kilka razy i wylądowały na nie usmażonej jeszcze stronie.

\- Na pewno to zrobi? – zmartwił się. – Co jak uzna, że to jednak nie nasza sprawa?

\- Matt jest raczej honorowym człowiekiem – zapewnił przerzucając gotowy tost na talerz, który podstawił Peterowi pod nosa. Przekąska, bo inaczej tego nazwać nie można było, była idealnie zarumieniona z obu stron, a gdy ugryzł kawałek, ser ciągnął się tak jak powinien. Miał za chłopaka ideał, nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

\- Mam nadzieję, że o nas nie zapomni. No bo to nasza sprawa.

\- Jak tylko spróbuje, to osobiście do niego pójdę i poprzestawiam mu wszystkie meble w domu, żeby upadł i sobie ten głupi ryj rozwalił – zagroził Wade, praktycznie ciskając drugim talerzem z porcją dla siebie.

\- To najbardziej zła rzecz jaką w życiu słyszałem – przyznał rozbawiony. Gdyby miał chociaż cień podejrzenia, że Deadpool zrobi coś takiego, to by go to tak nie bawiło. Ciocia i wuj porządnie go wychowali, a szkodzenie niepełnosprawnym, nawet takim jak Daredevil, kłóciło się z tym wychowaniem.

\- Czyli mam twoje błogosławieństwo? – zapytał podekscytowany.

\- Nie.

\- Aww – jęknął zawiedziony.

\- Słuchaj swojego sumienia – polecił mu, pamiętając jak Wade nazwał go w nocy. – Hej, mam pomysł, może pobiegasz ze mną, co? Pierwszy raz nam się nie udał, ale teraz na pewno dotrzymam ci kroku.

Chciał poprawić swój wizerunek po ostatnim razie, choć za swoją porażkę bardziej winił Deadpoola niż siebie. W końcu to on oczekiwał, że przebiegnie dziesięć kilometrów podczas swojego pierwszego treningu.

Przypomniał sobie jak tamtego dnia Wade dotknął jego kolana. Kto by pomyślał, że jakiś czas później ten dotyk będzie bardziej mile widziany.

\- To świetny pomysł! To będzie jak randka!

\- Tak, coś w tym rodzaju – zgodził się Peter z uśmiechem. Bieganie samemu było trochę nudne, poza tym chętnie poćwiczy mówienie w czasie joggingu. Był ciekawy, jak dobrze potrafi kontrolować oddech w takiej sytuacji.

Dokończyli szybko śniadanie, a Peter ubrał się w coś ciepłego, bo poranki wciąż bywały zimne. Deadpool też narzucił na siebie bluzę i założył kaptur na głowę, by było trudniej go rozpoznać, choć nie zamierzali się ruszać z dzielnicy, więc tylko tutejsi mieszkańcy będą mogli go zobaczyć. Pozostali mieszkańcy miasta raczej tutaj nie zaglądali, a jedyny autobus, którym Peter się tu dostawał, za szybko tędy przejeżdżał, by któryś z pasażerów mógł zobaczyć albo uwiecznić coś niepokojącego jak na przykład szkolącego się na bohatera najemnika biegającego z nastolatkiem.

Gdy Peter teraz nad tym myślał, to nie widział tu żadnych samochodów, poza tymi, które posiadali tutejsi mieszkańcy. Policji też próżno było tu szukać, tak zapomniane przez wszystkich było to miejsce. Ale dla nich to dobrze, przynajmniej nie musieli się martwić nieproszoną uwagą.

Po krótkiej, ale dokładnej rozgrzewce obaj wyszli przed blok. Deadpool zaczął biegać w miejscu, czekając na wskazówki Petera, który miał wybrać kierunek. W obie strony mieliby mniej więcej ten sam dystans do pokonania, więc po wyliczance padło na prawą stronę. Ruszyli spokojnym tempem przed siebie. By umilić im bieg, Wade włączył muzykę w swoim telefonie, w ogóle nie przejmując się, że jest jeszcze wcześnie i większość ludzi jeszcze śpi. Kilka osób nawet wyjrzało przez okna, gdy przebiegali pod ich blokami i krzyczeli na nich, że hałasują, a ponieważ nie potrafili rozpoznać najemnika, nie bali się nawet czymś w nich rzucać.

Wade śmiał się tylko i co jakiś czas pokazywał tym ludziom środkowy palec albo kazał im się odwalić. Jednej osobie nawet pogroził bronią. Peter tylko przyglądał się temu z uśmiechem, ciesząc się z towarzystwa najemnika podczas jednego ze swoich ulubionych zajęć. Nie miał pojęcia jak teraz powróci do biegania w pojedynkę, kiedy zasmakował joggingu w duecie. Deadpool głównie śpiewał, fałszując jakby jego życie od tego zależało, choć przecież umiał śpiewać. Gdy to mu się znudziło, czyli po jakichś dwóch piosenkach _One Direction_ , zaczął opowiadać o swoich misjach, które wykonywał w przeszłości. Peter od czasu do czasu o coś zapytał, ale głównie słuchał, patrząc jednocześnie jak jego chłopak gestykuluje albo demonstruje jakieś ciosy, ani na chwilę się przy tym nie zatrzymując.

Był tym wszystkim tak zasłuchany, że prawie wpadł przez to latarnie. Na szczęście Wade był cały czas czujny i w sama porę odciągnął go na bok.

\- Co cię tak rozproszyło, skarbie? – spytał rozbawiony. Wciąż się nie zatrzymali.

Peter ograniczył teraz patrzenie na najemnika do minimum, by znowu prawie się z czymś nie zderzyć, spoglądał więc przed siebie, gdy z zarumienionymi policzkami odpowiedział:

\- Ty. Jak zwykle.

\- Nie wstydź się, ty też mnie rozpraszasz – wyznał.

\- A wpadłeś kiedyś prawie na latarnie z tego powodu?

\- Nie, ale wpadłem do dołu.

\- Kiedy?

Nie pamiętał, żeby coś takiego kiedyś się wydarzyło.

\- Teraz – odparł i jak na zawołanie zniknął mu z krzykiem z oczu.

Peter zatrzymał się i popatrzył w dół, gdzie w niewielkim wykopie leżał Deadpool. Roześmiał się i wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku, by pomóc mu się wydostać, nie że tego potrzebował.

\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie, nie liczy się – zauważył i wciągnął najemnika na górę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Wade zrobił to celowo tylko po to, by poczuł się lepiej.

\- Sugerujesz, że kłamię?! – zapytał oburzony.

\- Troszeczkę – przyznał dalej rozbawiony. – Chodź, wracajmy. Na dzisiaj wystarczy.

Zawrócili, kontynuując tym samym tempem co wcześniej.

\- Dobrze ci idzie – pochwalił go Deadpool, nawiązując do jego biegania. – W ogóle nie wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

\- Dzięki, staram się.

Nawet na lekcjach w szkole szło mu teraz lepiej, choć dalej był z kilkoma innymi osobami ignorowany na rzecz piłkarzy, to przynajmniej nie błaźnił się już jak kiedyś, a same zajęcia zaczęły być przyjemnością. Gdyby teraz tylko mógł popracować nad masą mięśniową, byłoby idealnie. Nie chciał wyglądać jak Deadpool, ale odrobina mięśni by nie zaszkodziła.

\- Ścigamy się?!

Typowe. Wade był jak jakiś pies, musiał się wybiegać, żeby spożytkować całą swoją energię. Pewnie były jakieś inne sposoby na to, ale póki co mogli korzystać tylko z biegania albo walki, a ponieważ chwilowo nie mieli z kim walczyć, do wyboru pozostało tylko bieganie.

\- I tak ty wygrasz – zauważył. Najemnik był dla niego za szybki, pewnie znowu prześcignąłby go nawet na rękach.

\- Dam ci fory.

\- Musiałbyś ruszyć dziesięć minut po mnie, żeby to miało jakiś sens. Ale niech ci będzie, możemy się ścigać.

Deadpool uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

\- Okej, na trzy. Raz…

\- Trzy! – wtrącił się szybko i zostawił najemnika w tyle.

\- Hej! Wracaj tu!

Peter roześmiał się i przyspieszył, chcąc zyskać jak największą przewagę zanim Wade na dobre się rozpędzi. Odgłos kroków najemnika pomógł mu się zmotywować i z radością odkrył, że nie robią się coraz głośniejsze, czego oczekiwał. Może jednak ma szanse wygrać? Byłoby fajnie utrzeć nosa tej chwalipięcie.

\- Nie nadążasz, staruszku?! – zawołał, nie ryzykując jednak odwrócenia się do tyłu. Jeśli Wade był blisko, chyba by padł na zawał, zdeterminowany Deadpool bywał przerażający.

\- Ja ci dam staruszka!

To nie był dobry pomysł tak się z nim droczyć, najemnik przyspieszył i Peter praktycznie czuł na szyi jego oddech. Mimo to nie odwrócił się tylko znów zaśmiał, chwilę później słysząc też śmiech swojego chłopaka. Nie miał pojęcia z czego się obaj śmieją, tylko się ścigali, a sprawiało im to tyle frajdy, jakby byli w wagoniku kolejki górskiej.

Ich meta była coraz bliżej, Peter praktycznie czuł się już zwycięzcą, nie było mowy, by Wade mógł go teraz wyprzedzić, w najgorszym wypadku dotrą na miejsce jednocześnie, a co najlepsze, prawdopodobną tego przyczyną nie będzie to, że dostał fory. No, może tylko trochę oszukiwał na początku.

Nie ustalili nigdy, czy wyścig kończy się z chwilą dobiegnięcia do budynku czy po dotarciu do mieszkania, ale Peter postanowił nie ryzykować i nie zwalniając wbiegł do środka, pokonując po dwa schody na raz. Nie słyszał za sobą Deadpoola, co trochę go zaniepokoiło, ale w kontekście zwycięstwa nie obchodziło go to aż tak bardzo. Zadowolony wpadł do mieszkania w tym samym momencie, w którym Wade zleciał z parapetu po wspięciu się przez okno.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś? – zapytał zdyszany, patrząc z niedowierzeniem na swojego chłopaka.

\- Przyssawki – odparł i pokazał mu jedną, którą trzymał w ręce.

\- Nie sądziłem, że to naprawdę działa.

Zawsze myślał, że to tylko kreskówkowa logika, ale Deadpoolowi w sumie pasowała. On cały był jak wyjęty z kreskówki.

\- Kiedyś cię nauczę – obiecał i podniósł się. Też miał trochę przyspieszony oddech. – Niezły jesteś, skarbie. Naprawdę niezły. Jeszcze trochę i będziesz lepszy ode mnie.

\- Może tylko w bieganiu – zauważył, czując jak robi mu się ciepło na sercu od tych pochwał. Wspaniale było być docenianym. – Z walką wciąż u mnie kiepsko.

\- Dlatego wciąż ćwiczymy nawet gdy wiemy już, że dasz radę Flashowi. – Wade podszedł do niego i po uniesieniu maski do góry, przyciągnął go do długiego, czułego pocałunku. Peter zamruczał z zadowoleniem i objął mocno najemnika, nie chcąc zostawiać pomiędzy nimi żadnego dystansu. – A więc mamy remis. Co to oznacza?

\- Że zremisowaliśmy? – zapytał z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

\- Ale ci się żart wyostrzył – zaśmiał się i potargał mu włosy.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze. – Nie ustaliliśmy, co który z nas wygrywa.

\- Proponuję wspólną kąpiel!

Peter wyślizgnął się z objęć najemnika, wiedząc do czego to zmierza.

\- Spasuję. Ale możesz sobie wyobrazić co nieco, gdy ja będę się kąpać – zaproponował zmierzając do łazienki. 

\- Mogę podglądać przez dziurkę od klucza?!

\- Nie!

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i dla pewności powiesił ręcznik na klamce, by Wade’a nie kusiło. Pospieszył się z myciem, żeby jego chłopak też mógł się umyć, wystarczyło mu więc tylko kilka minut aż skończył. Gdy się wycierał, uświadomił sobie, że nie wziął ze sobą żadnych czystych ciuchów, a nie chciał ubierać się w te, które były przepocone.

\- Wade! – zawołał.

\- Zmieniłeś zdanie?!

Wcale się nie zdziwił, że Deadpool jest tuż pod drzwiami. Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i uchylił je nieznacznie. Gdyby nie to, że był już przyzwyczajony do widoku jego maski, to teraz by się jej przestraszył, tak blisko była.

\- Daj mi coś, co mogę na siebie nałożyć – poprosił, chowając się za ścianą jak tylko mógł. Nie wątpił, że Wade nic mu nie zrobi, ufał mu całkowicie, ale wstydził się pokazywać przed nim nago, zwłaszcza po wczorajszym.  

\- Proponuję siebie! – powiedział melodyjnym głosem i wsunął rękę przez szparę.

Peter zaśmiał się i uniknął wścibskich palców, które dostały się do środka.

\- Jakieś spodnie i koszulka wystarczą.

\- Może jednak ja? – przekonywał dalej.

\- Innym razem – obiecał i zamknął drzwi, kończąc tym samym temat.

Jakieś pół minuty później usłyszał pukanie. Znów uchylił drzwi i zabrał od najemnika ciuchy. Zanim jednak z powrotem schował się w łazience, skinął jeszcze na niego palcem. Wade pochylił się w jego stronę i został zaskoczony szybkim całusem w usta. Peter złapał go też za rękę i pociągnął w swoją stronę, tak że Daeadpool dotknął jego nagiej skóry na biodrze. To była najbliższa seksualnemu kontaktowi sytuacja, na jaką się odważył, a której chciał odrobinę spróbować. Musiała przypaść jego chłopakowi do gustu, bo Wade jęknął w jego rozchylone usta nim został odepchnięty i znów zatrzasnęły mu się drzwi przed nosem.

\- No weź! – jęknął z pretensją w głosie.

\- Łazienka zaraz jest twoja, dasz sobie radę! – odparł i ubrał się szybko, wciąż czując na sobie dotyk swojego chłopaka. Skóra w tym miejscu paliła i mrowiła, ale w tak przyjemny sposób, że miał ochotę doświadczyć tego więcej. Jeśli reagował w ten sposób na zaledwie muśnięcie, nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić co się stanie, gdy poczuje tę ręce absolutnie wszędzie. Czy śmierć z podniecenia była w ogóle możliwa?

\- Co się stało z zakazem masturbowania się, gdy jesteś w pokoju obok?!

\- Wyjdę do sypialni, to dwa pokoje odstępu – odparł i wyszedł w końcu z łazienki, po drodze zakładając okulary. Deadpool dał mu swoje ciuchy, spodnie były trochę za szerokie, a bluza za duża, ale oba ubrania pachniały jak Wade, co w połączeniu z jego płynem do kąpieli sprawiało, że cały Peter tak pachniał, co bardzo mu się podobało i przywoływało w jego brzuchu motyle.

\- Sprytnie – przyznał Wade i szybko zniknął w łazience.

Peter zaśmiał się, gdy chwilę później zaczął słyszeć ewidentnie udawane jęki. Wade był niemożliwy.

Tak jak powiedział, wrócił do sypialni i położył się na łóżku. Zapach Deadpoola zawrócił mu w głowie, był dosłownie wszędzie na pościeli. Peter wtulił się z uśmiechem w poduszkę i cierpliwie czekał, aż najemnik skończy się kąpać, by mogli zjeść porządne śniadanie. Prawie zasnął czekając, ale Wade skutecznie go rozbudził, gdy wszedł do pokoju i rzucił się obok niego na łóżko, znów ubrany w kostium i znowu w masce.

Peter uśmiechnął się do niego i pocałował go, kładąc się na jego piersi, i czując jak najemnik obejmuje go w pasie.

\- I co? – zapytał wpatrując mu się w oczy. – Skorzystałeś z okazji?

\- Nie. Już ci mówiłem, że umiem się kontrolować.

\- Nie byłbym zły, czy coś – powiedział. Zastanawiał się, czemu przecząca odpowiedź go tak rozczarowała. Czy naprawdę chciał, by Wade się masturbował myśląc o nim tak jak on to robił?

Skurcz w podbrzuszu na samą myśl o tym potwierdził, że tak.

\- Jesteś pewien, że by ci to nie przeszkadzało? – zapytał poważnie Deadpool, a on zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może od razu odpowiedzieć.

Nie, nie był pewny. Miał przeczucie, że czułby się z tą sytuacją nieswojo. Sama idea najwyraźniej przypadła mu do gustu, ale tak jak z całą resztą, która miała coś wspólnego z seksem, wcielenie tego w życie go przerażało. Najbardziej bał się tego, że gdyby usłyszał cokolwiek z tego, co działoby się w łazience, to straciłby rozum i zrobił jakieś głupstwo.

\- Nie bardzo – odparł w końcu.

\- Świetnie, zgłoś się do mnie ponownie, gdy już będziesz pewny – poradził i pogładził go po biodrach. Ten dotyk nie miał wywołać podniecenia, przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało, bo zamiast ekscytacji poczuł wyłącznie spokój. – Póki co nic mi nie będzie, od niewypucowanego drąga się nie umiera.

\- Sam się nauczyłeś tego respektu do innych? – spytał z ciekawością.

Domyślał się, że jego własne nieprzyjemne doświadczenia mogły mieć z tym wiele wspólnego ale i tak wolał zapytać.

\- Filmik z herbatą bardzo pomógł.

\- Z herbatą? – zdziwił się.

\- Powiedz, masz ochotę na herbatę? – zapytał tajemniczo.

\- Um… nie?

\- Więc postanowione! Zero herbaty dla ciebie!

\- A co gdybym powiedział tak?

Ta metafora musiała mieć jakąś puentę.

Wade zepchnął go z siebie i zawisł nad nim, sunąc dłonią wzdłuż jego ciała, a drugą przytrzymując go za podbródek.

\- Wtedy zrobiłbym ci najlepszą herbatę na świecie – praktycznie wymruczał.

Peter uśmiechnął się do pocałunku, który od niego otrzymał. Pierwszy raz słyszał porównywanie seksu do herbaty, ale w sumie coś w tym było.

\- Wybacz, ale nie chcę póki co herbaty.

\- Możemy wypić kawę – zaproponował niezrażony Deadpool.

\- Do śniadania? O ile pamiętam, obiecałeś mi jajka po benedektyńsku.

Wade zerwał się z niego tak nagle, że Peter przez moment nie wiedział co się właściwie stało, ale gdy doszedł do siebie, najemnika już nie było w sypialni, krzyczał za to z kuchni, że już się bierze do roboty. Uśmiechając się z rozczuleniem położył się wygodniej na łóżku, korzystając z możliwości lenistwa i rozkoszując się swoim związkiem, który wyglądał tylko lepiej i lepiej.

Deadpool zaszczycił go śniadaniem do łóżka, które zjedli wspólnie, oglądając przy okazji jakiś serial na Netflixie, który puścili na laptopie. Tak im minął cały poranek i chociaż nie robili nic ekscytującego, Peter był nim ukontentowany i chętnie spędziłby cały dzień w łóżku z Wadem, ale chciał też trochę pobyć z ciocią, skoro miała wolne.

\- Dzięki za śniadanie, Pool – powiedział i spróbował zejść z łóżka, ale najemnik objął go w pasie i nie pozwolił się ruszyć. – Wade.

\- Nie idź – poprosił i przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie, muskając go po karku nosem. Peter zadrżał i mimowolnie wtulił się bardziej w swojego chłopaka.

\- Wade, chcę pobyć trochę z ciocią – wytłumaczył mu, bardzo starając się nie poddać dotykowi swojego chłopaka. Czuł, że jeśli potrwa to trochę dłużej, to zostanie, a oprócz pobycia z ciocią chciał też wyjść gdzieś z Gwen i Harrym.

Wade pisnął jak zbity pies i niechętnie go puścił, patrząc na niego smutno zza maski. Peter uśmiechnął się do niego i pocałował go na pocieszenie.

\- Zobaczymy się wieczorem albo nawet wcześniej – obiecał. Nie był pewny, czy wytrzyma do wieczora bez Deadpoola.

Poprawiło to humor najemnikowi, który objął go mocno i pożegnał się.

Peter spakował swoje rzeczy do plecaka i odprowadzony przez swojego chłopaka to drzwi, wyszedł na korytarz. Już tęsknił, a dopiero co się rozstali. W takich chwilach dochodził do wniosku, że miłość robiła z ludzi bezmyślnych, uzależnionych od drugiej osoby zombie.

Była już grubo po dziesiątej, gdy dojechał do domu, więc ciocia nie spała, ale miał nadzieję, że obudziła się zaledwie chwilę przed jego przyjściem niż równie wcześnie co zazwyczaj.    

\- Ciociu, jestem w domu! – zawołał po wejściu, choć pewnie słyszała otwierane kluczem drzwi.

\- Jestem w salonie!

Tam też się udał, zostawiając plecak przy schodach. May siedziała wygodnie na kanapie i oglądała coś w telewizji, zajadając się czekoladą, którą kupił wczoraj. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że zakupy to był dobry pomysł i że ciocia wreszcie się relaksuje. Zasłużyła na to jak nikt inny.

\- Jak ci mija dzień? – zapytał ją, siadając zaraz obok.

\- Wyspałam się za wszystkie czasy – odparła z przejęciem. – Już zapomniałam jak to jest wstawać później od śmieciarzy, dopiero od godziny jestem poza łóżkiem.

\- To dobrze, nie musiałaś przecież wcześnie wstawać.

Przyjrzał się cioci i zauważył, że cienie pod oczami się zmniejszyły, nie była już taka blada i w ogóle wyglądała jak nowonarodzona. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że wystarczyła do tego tylko jedna noc porządnego snu i perspektywa wylegiwania się cały dzień.

\- Później wpadnie Hannah i Ella – powiedziała podekscytowana. To były jej przyjaciółki, których Peter ostatnio nie widywał, bo i nie miał jak. Nikt nie przychodził do nich do domu, bo praktycznie zawsze nikogo w nim nie było. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać.

\- I tak wychodzę spotkać się z Harrym i Gwen. – Co prawda jeszcze się z nimi nie umówił, ale nie sądził, by się nie zgodzili. Poza tym zawsze mógł pójść do Deadpoola, na pewno by nie narzekał.

\- Dobrze to słyszeć, zwłaszcza o powrocie Harry’ego. Pewnie ci go brakowało?

\- Bardzo.

\- A jak tobie minęła noc? – zapytała ciocia i uśmiechnęła się dziwnie. – Wypad do dziewczyny chyba był udany.

Peter zaczerwienił się i dotknął malinki na szyi. Była już bledsza niż wczoraj, ale dalej dobrze widoczna.

\- Był – przyznał zawstydzony.

\- I chyba noc nie została jednak spędzona u Wade’a – zauważyła i pociągnęła parę razy nosem. – Nie musiałeś się tym zasłaniać, wiesz?

May musiała wyczuć zapach płynu do kąpieli Deadpoola, a raczej nie kojarzono go z produktami używanymi przez mężczyzn. On sam używał takiego produkowanego w założeniu dla nich, ciocia pewnie pomyślała, że ten łagodny zapach może należeć tylko do dziewczyny, a on był nim przesiąknięty. Ciuchy jednak powinny zdradzić, że u żadnej kobiety nie był.

Może to był dobry moment, by wyznać w końcu prawdę? Czuł się źle z tymi kłamstwami, poza tym im dłużej będzie zwlekał, tym ciężej będzie utrzymać Wade’a w tajemnicy. Ciocia będzie w końcu chciała poznać jego dziewczynę i o ile mógłby namówić Gwen, by jednak udawała, że są parą, to byłoby tylko dalsze ciągniecie tej chorej szarady, na którą i tak nie miał ochoty.

Bał się tylko jak May zareaguje. O ile jego homoseksualizm, biseksualizm czy inny seksualizm pewnie przyjmie ze spokojem, to raczej nie spodoba jej się, że jej bratanek umawia się z dziesięć lat starszym facetem. Nie było mowy, by dalej kłamać w kwestii jego wieku, bo znowu pojawiał się problem ewentualnego spotkania. Nawet bez kostiumie Deadpool nie będzie w stanie udawać nastolatka w wieku Petera ani nawet trochę starszego i kiblującego po kilka razy. Jeden rzut oka na niego wystarczy, by rozpoznać w nim dojrzałego mężczyznę.

Miał przerąbane, ale nie chciał dłużej mówić o najemniku jak tylko o swoim przyjacielu. Miał wtedy wrażenie, jakby się go wstydził, a to przecież nie była prawda.

\- Ciociu, muszę ci coś powiedzieć – odezwał się niepewnie. To raczej nie był dobry sposób na rozpoczęcie rozmowy, ale wolał to niż wszystko od razu z siebie wyrzucić.

\- Oh nie, nie mów że ze sobą zerwaliście – zmartwiła się ciocia i złapała go za rękę.

\- Nie, nie zerwaliśmy – uspokoił ją i spojrzał w telewizor, który mocno go teraz rozpraszał. Sfrustrowany chwycił pilot i wyłączył wszystko. – Ja naprawdę spędziłem całą noc z Wadem.

\- Peter, nie musisz udawać. Nie ma w tym nic złego.

Miał ochotę krzyczeć z bezsilności. Byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdyby ciocia sama domyśliła się co chce powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej w ogóle nie przychodziło jej do głowy, co tak naprawdę jego słowa mogły oznaczać.

\- Nie mam czego udawać – powiedział, czując jak z nerwów zaczyna mu szybciej bić serce. – Byłem u Wade i u dziewczyny, ale dlatego, bo to jedna i ta sama osoba.  

Przestraszony opuścił głowę i spojrzał na ciocię kątem oka, próbując wyczytać coś z jej twarzy. Była wyraźnie zaskoczona, ale nie zła – jeszcze – więc trochę go to uspokoiło.

\- Oh – wyrzuciła z siebie w końcu. – W porządku. Interesowanie się chłopcami to też nic złego. Nie rozumiem tylko czemu to ukrywałeś.

\- Nie chciałem, ale jak zaczęłaś mówić o dziewczynie, to samo jakoś się to kłamstwo stworzyły. – Dalej nie podnosił głowy, bo wciąż miał jeszcze do wyjawienia największy sekret. – Ale to nie wszystko. Mogłem też skłamać na temat wieku Wade’a.

Tym razem na twarzy May pojawiło się przerażenie. Przysunęła się do niego i objęła, jakby chciała go przed czymś ochronić. Przypomniało mu to bardzo sytuację sprzed kilku lat, tylko wtedy po jego lewej stronie był też wuj, teraz miał tylko jedną parę ramion do obrony.

\- Jest młodszy czy… starszy? – To ostatnie słowa ledwo przeszło jej przez gardło. Tego się właśnie obawiał, skreślała Wade’a już na starcie, choć nie mógł jej za to winić. Też by pewnie zrobił to samo, gdyby to chodziło o kogoś, kogo on kochał.

\- Starszy.

Ciocia spięła się i objęła go mocniej.

\- Jak bardzo starszy?

Może był jeszcze czas na kłamstwo. Jeśli powie, że dwa czy trzy lata, to nie będzie tak źle, a przecież Deadpool nie musi wcale spotkać jego ciotki, a nawet jeśli, to dopiero za kilka lat, kiedy już nie będzie miała się o co wściekać. Tylko czy May łyknie to kłamstwo, skoro już zaczął o wszystkim opowiadać jakby różnica wieku wynosiła co najmniej dwadzieścia lat? Szczerze w to wątpił.

Nie, nie było sensu kłamać, powie prawdę. Może ciocia nie wyrzuci go za to z domu albo nie zabroni mu spotykać się z Wadem.

\- Dziesięć lat.

Odważył się w końcu spojrzeć na ciotkę. Denerwował się, a ona była równie przerażona co on, ale zapewnie z zupełnie różnych powodów. Patrzyła na niego, jakby chciała wyczytać z jego twarzy, czy nie dzieje się coś złego. Miał nadzieję, że nie zinterpretuje źle jego strachu i nie dopisze sobie do tego jakiejś niepokojącej historii.

\- Peter – odezwała się po dłuższej chwili. Głos jej drżał. – Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł umawiać się z kimś tak starszym. Zwłaszcza po tym, co kiedyś się wydarzyło.

\- Wade nie jest jak Skip – odparł stanowczo. Nie dziwiło go, że ciocia się do tego odnosi, to był trudny okres także dla niej. – Ani trochę go nie przypomina.

\- Jesteś tego absolutnie pewien? – zapytała. – Bo Skip też na początku wydawał się w porządku.

\- Znam Wade’a dłużej niż kiedykolwiek znałem Skipa. Zaufaj mi, ciociu, są jak ogień i woda. Wade nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdził w żaden sposób. Zwłaszcza seksualnie.  

\- To dorosły mężczyzna, Peter – przypomniała mu. – Zawsze będzie miał nad tobą przewagę. Jeśli czegoś zachce, a ty mu odmówisz…

\- To po prostu odpuści – przerwał jej. Gdyby nie to, że byłoby to pogwałcenie prywatności najemnika, powiedziałby cioci, że Wade sam był ofiarą przemocy seksualnej. Może wtedy zrozumiałaby, że nic mu z jego strony nie grozi. – Wade może i ma większą obsesję na punkcie seksu niż Skip, ale rozumie znaczenie słowa „nie”.

\- Wciąż mi się to nie podoba, Peter – wyznała. – Nie ma nic złego w związkach z dużą różnicą wieku, ale gdy to się dzieje pomiędzy nastolatkiem a dorosłą osobą… Boje się po prostu, że Wade zrobi ci krzywdę, jakąkolwiek. Naprawdę nie było żadnego chłopca w twoim wieku?

Peter wzruszył ramionami, trochę zły przez to, że ciocia chciała go najwyraźniej namówić na zmianę zdania.

\- Może i byli, ale żaden nie mógłby się równać z Wadem. Rozumie mnie jak nikt inny i nie ocenia, czuję się przy nim swobodnie i bezpiecznie, a o to chyba chodzi w związku, prawda?

\- Prawda – zgodziła się. – Ale jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś dla niego tylko odskocznią od kogoś w jego wieku? To się zdarza, Peter. Starsze osoby szukają sobie młodszych, by się zabawić przez jakiś czas, a takie dzieciaki jak ty nie widzą różnicy pomiędzy przygodnym seksem, a związkiem.

\- Jestem pewien. Wczoraj poszliśmy razem spać w jednym łóżku i nie zrobił nic, absolutnie nic. A dzisiaj biegał ze mną i podał mi śniadanie do łóżka. Trochę dużo zachodu jak na kogoś, kogo jedynym celem jest przespać się z nastolatkiem, nie sądzisz?

To nie były zresztą jedyne dowody na to, że Wade’owi nie zależy wcale na seksie. Pomimo ciągle rzucanych, seksualnych uwag i sugerowania stosunku, nigdy tak naprawdę nie naciskał. Poza tym Peter miał wrażenie, że bardziej mu jednak zależało na zwykłym kontakcie fizycznym jak przytulaniu się czy po prostu pocałunkach. Oczywiście, że się podniecał, jemu też się zdarzało, ale akceptował to, że Peter nie jest jeszcze gotowy. Pewnie sam nawet jeszcze nie był.

\- To prawda, brzmi to tak, jakby Wade naprawdę miał czyste intencje.

\- Ale? – Czuł, że jest jakieś „ale”.

\- Nie będę kłamać, dalej się martwię – wyznała i przytuliła go mocniej. – Nie zamierzam zabraniać ci spotykania się z nim. Jesteś już dorosły i ufam, że jesteś w stanie podejmować dojrzałe decyzje.

\- Dzięki, ciociu.

Odwzajemnił jej uścisk i poczuł, jak z ramion spada m ogromny ciężar, który przytłaczał go przez ostatnich kilka minut. Jego największa obawa właśnie stała się bezpodstawna.

\- Chcę żebyś powiedział mi, jak tylko coś złego się wydarzy, dobrze? – poprosiła i pogładziła go po policzku. – Mam nadzieję, że do tego nigdy nie dojdzie, ale jeśli coś się stanie, to nie trzymaj tego w sobie, nie próbuj rozwiązywać tego sam. Pomogę ci, a jeśli będzie trzeba, to skopię temu całemu Wade’owi dupę.

Peter zaśmiał się.

\- Wątpię, że będziesz miała z nim szansę, jest całkiem silny.

\- Nie bój się, już ja sobie poradzę.

Nie sądził, by tak miało się stać, Deadpool złamałby ją jak zapałkę, gdyby nie to, że pewnie nigdy nie zrobiłby jej krzywdy, ale nie zamierzał wyprowadzać cioci z błędu, jeśli miało jej to pomóc zachować spokój.

\- Dobra, powiem mu to, niech się boi.

\- Jeśli to dla ciebie naprawdę ważny związek, to chcę kiedyś poznać Wade’a.

\- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić – obiecał, choć już wiedział, że jakiekolwiek spotkanie nastąpi najwcześniej za parę miesięcy. Wątpił, że Deadpool będzie chciał poznać May wcześniej, nie gdy dopiero odkrywał się przed samym Peterem.

\- Koniec tajemnic na dzisiaj? – zapytała ciocia z uśmiechem.

\- Na razie tak.

\- Na razie? Masz ich więcej?

Gdyby tylko wiedziała, co jeszcze ukrywa, nie wypuściłaby go z domu albo wywiozłaby go na drugi koniec świata, by trzymać go z dala od najemnika i niebezpieczeństwa, jakie ze sobą przynosił.

\- Tylko malutkie – skłamał. Nie ważne jak bardzo chciał wyjawić prawdę, co do tego wciąż musiał kłamać. – Kiedyś ci powiem.

\- Trzymam za słowo. – Ciocia poklepała go po plecach i przestała go obejmować. Był tym trochę rozczarowany, ale nie był małym dzieckiem, żeby zabiegać o uściski od członków rodziny, powstrzymał się więc.

Peter pochylił się i chwycił pilot, by znowu włączyć telewizor, ale zawahał się przez moment i spojrzał znów na May.

\- Hej, ciociu?

\- Tak?

\- Myślisz… - Zagryzł wargę zmieszany, nie wiedząc jak sformułować pytanie. – Myślisz, że wujek nie miałby nic przeciwko mojemu związkowi z Wadem?

Benowi zdarzało się czasem krytykować coś, co w czasach jego młodości nie było uznawane za normalne. O ile nigdy nie atakował nikogo personalnie za to, że byli inni, to nie był pewny, czy zaakceptowałby Petera, gdyby dowiedział się o jego seksualności i różnicy wieku pomiędzy nim, a najemnikiem.

\- Na pewno miałby obiekcje tak jak ja – odpowiedziała, głaskając go po włosach. – Ale jestem też pewna, że nie przestałby cię kochać niezależnie od tego, kogo przyprowadziłbyś do domu.

Uśmiechnął się słysząc to. W takich chwilach tęsknił za wujem jeszcze bardziej. Gdyby mógł, oddałby wiele, żeby jeszcze raz z nim porozmawiać, żeby zobaczył jak pomaga ludziom i jakich przyjaciół w osobach Gwen i Wade’a zdobył.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? – spytał, czując jak ze wzruszenia zbierają mu się łzy w oczach.

\- Naprawdę. Ben byłby z ciebie dumny. 

Peter pociągnął nosem i przytulił jeszcze raz ciocię pomimo tego, że wcześniej nie chciał tego robić.

\- Brakuje mi go – wyznał, nie mówiąc jednak nic nowego. Czuł jednak potrzebę, by to powiedzieć.

\- Mnie też.

Po tej emocjonalnej rozmowie, Peter udał się na górę, by trochę ochłonąć. Wykorzystał ten moment, by umówić się z przyjaciółmi na jakiś wypad na miasto. Potem jak zwykle pójdzie do Deadpoola trochę potrenować i znów wyjdą na patrol. Liczył na to, że tym razem obejdzie się bez żadnej nieprzewidzianej śmierci. Dwa takie przypadki pod rząd to byłoby za dużo, nawet jak na jego psychikę, która do słabych nie należała.  

Gdy wszystko miał już ustalone, a Harry i Gwen zgodzili się na spotkanie, przebrał się w swoje ubrania, te Deadpoola chowając do plecaka, po czym wrócił do cioci, która znowu oglądała telewizję.

\- Ciociu, mogę dziś też nocować u Wade’a? – zapytał dosiadając się do niej. Pytał głównie dlatego, bo miło mu się spało z najemnikiem. Drugim powodem była wygoda i to, że nie chciał denerwować cioci swoim późnym powrotem.

\- Jeśli musisz.

Widać było, że nie jest do tego przekonana mimo jego zapewnień, że najemnikowi można ufać.

\- I tak się z nim później umawiam, spędzimy razem wieczór i nie wiem o której bym wrócił. Tak nie będziesz się musiała o mnie martwić.

\- Tylko zadzwoń do mnie, dobrze? – poprosiła. Pierwszy raz o coś takiego prosiła, ale wcześniej uważała, że Wade to jego rówieśnik. – Tak o dziesiątej na przykład. Żebym wiedziała, że nic ci nie jest.

Nie podobał mu się ten brak zaufania i traktowanie go jak dziecko, ale nie zamierzał się sprzeczać. To tylko jeden telefon, o ile nie będzie w takiej sytuacji, gdzie dzwonienie będzie niemożliwe, to może go wykonać.

\- Okej, nie ma sprawy.

Jego obietnica uspokoiła May, która zaczęła go pytać więcej o Harry’ego i Gwen, czy wychodzą gdzieś dzisiaj, co będą robić, co robili wczoraj. Peter z chęcią jej o tym opowiadał. Miło było chwalić się swoimi przyjaciółmi, których przecież nigdy nie miał za dużo.

Potem temat zszedł na jego pracę. Z oczywistych względów nie mógł jej opowiedzieć o szczegółach, ale wspomniał o Jamesonie. Jego opis w wykonaniu Petera bardzo ciotkę rozbawił, ale współczuła mu też, że musi się z kimś takim użerać.

Chcąc nie chcąc, w końcu i Wade pojawił się w konwersacji. Ciocia dalej była podejrzliwa, ale niezrażony jej nastawieniem Peter zaczął opowiadać o swoim chłopaku w samych superlatywach. Gdyby miał wymieniać wady, musiałby wspomnieć o tonie broni w jego mieszkaniu, szaleństwie, skłonnościach do ryzykowania życiem i innych rzeczach, które przeraziłyby May na śmierć. Dodał jednak, że Deadpool jest nieśmiały jeśli chodzi o swój wygląd. Zrobił to tylko po to, by zniechęcić nieco ciotkę do poznania go, a przynajmniej mieć wymówkę do odwlekania tego.

Czuł, że pod koniec rozmowy May trochę przekonała się do Wade’a, ale pełne jej zaufanie będzie on musiał zdobyć sam, co na pewno jednak trochę jeszcze potrwa. Do tego czasu to najlepsze, czego mógł po niej oczekiwać w tym momencie.

Peter zmył się z domu, gdy tylko przyszyły do niego przyjaciółki cioci. Cudem udało mu się uniknąć wciągnięcia w krótką rozmowę z nimi. Nie miał ochoty słuchać, jakim to jest przystojnym młodzieńcem i że na pewno dziewczyny za nim szaleją. Może to drugie to była prawda, ale dla niego liczyło się tylko, że pewien najemnik za nim szaleje. Cała reszta społeczeństwa nie mogła go bardziej nie obchodzić.

Z zapakowanym na nowo plecakiem z czystymi ubraniami na dzisiaj, udał się na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. Umówili się w centrum handlowym, bo najwyraźniej Gwen chciała się wybrać na zakupy. Peter nie był tym szczególnie podekscytowany, podobnie zresztą jak Harry, ale zgodzili się na to, bo od czego w końcu są przyjaciele? Poza tym zapewniła ich obu, że szybko jej się zejdzie, bo nie lubiła włóczyć się po sklepach bez celu.   

Gwen nie kłamała i uwinęła się w jakieś dwadzieścia minut i mogli zająć się czymś ciekawszym, a mieli sporo rozrywek do wyboru.

\- To co teraz? – spytał Harry. Uczynnie wziął od Gwen jej zakupy, choć te wcale nie były ciężkie.

\- Zależy ile kochaś ma czasu – rzuciła złośliwie przyjaciółka i puściła Peterowi oczko.

\- Spotykam się z Wadem dopiero wieczorem – odparł i posłał jej kuksańca. – Wolałbym wcześniej, ale…

\- Wow, dobrze wiedzieć, że cię nie nudzimy – przerwała mu i razem z Harrym się zaśmiała.

Peter zaczerwienił się, zdając sobie sprawę, co dokładnie powiedział.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli.

\- Hej, nie gniewamy się – zapewnił Harry. – Dziwne że w ogóle masz na nas czas, skoro taki jesteś zakochany.

\- To nie powód, żeby zostawiać przyjaciół. Poza tym spędziłem z nim noc i cały poranek, wytrzymamy bez siebie kilka godzin.

To było kłamstwo, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o Deadpoola, który praktycznie co godzinę wysyłał mu jakieś wiadomości. Peter starał się odpowiadać na niektóre, ale większość była tak bez sensu, że zastanawiał się, czy jego chłopak nie pisze ich przypadkiem.

\- Nikt by cie za to nie winił. – Gwen objęła go pocieszająco ramieniem. – To co z tym spędzaniem nocy?

\- Nie będę ci opowiadał o moim życiu seksualnym – odmówił od razu.

\- Czyli jakieś było?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył. Przyjaciele mu nie wierzyli, ale przyzwyczaił się już do tego. – Spaliśmy tylko, a rano zjedliśmy śniadanie.

\- Wow, kiedy ślub?

\- Gwen!

\- No co? – Przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

\- Nawet nie skończyłem jeszcze szkoły – zauważył. Był za młody na ślub, nawet o nim nie myślał, a już na pewno nie poważnie.

\- Czyli po zakończeniu roku? Mam już znaleźć sobie suknię dla druhny?

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy ty znajdziesz sobie chłopaka, żebym mógł ci dokuczać – wyznał i spojrzał na Harry’ego. – Bierz się do roboty, co?

\- Skąd wiesz, że już się nie wziąłem? – zapytał i spojrzał na Gwen z dziwnym uśmiechem.

\- Żartujecie sobie ze mnie, prawda? – Nie było mowy, by ta dwójka spiknęła się za jego plecami. Zauważyłby. Prawda?

\- Nie było cię cały dzień w szkole, miałem dość czasu, by poderwać Gwen.

\- Proszę cię. – Gwen prychnęła. – To ja poderwałam ciebie.

\- Bo ci pozwoliłem.

Peter przysłuchiwał się tej przepychance słownej, będąc coraz bardziej zdezorientowanym. Może jednak coś było na rzeczy, jego przyjaciele zachowywali się jakby naprawdę coś się między nimi wydarzyło. Nie miał już co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, gdy Gwen nagle przyciągnęła do siebie Harry’ego jakby chciała go pocałować. Nie zrobiła tego tylko dlatego, bo Peter wydał z siebie bliżej niezidentyfikowany dźwięk, który chyba miał oznaczać zaskoczenie wyraźnie widoczne też na jego twarzy.

Przyjaciele popatrzyli na niego zaskoczeni po czym wybuchli śmiechem, mieszając mu w głowie jeszcze bardziej.

\- Szkoda że nie widziałeś swojej miny – powiedział przez śmiech Harry.

\- Czekaj, zrobię zdjęcie – zaoferowała Gwen, wyjmując swój telefon.

Peter poczuł się jak ostatni kretyn, nie mógł uwierzyć, że złapał się na taką prostą sztuczkę. Zażenowany poziomem swojego intelektu odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł od swoich przyjaciół.

\- Peter, no weź, to był tylko żart! – zawołał za nim Harry.

Nie przestając iść obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył, że idą za nimi. W tym samym momencie wpadł mu do głowy pewien plan. Zaczął biec. Przeciągnie ich przez całe centrum handlowe za ten żart, który jednak mim wszystko był nawet zabawny.

\- Kiedy on się nauczył tak biegać? – usłyszał znów przyjaciela.

\- Spytaj jego chłopaka, to on go nauczył – odpowiedziała mu Gwen.

Nie spodziewał się, że przyjaciele naprawdę zaczną go gonić, ale tak się właśnie stało. Biegli przez centrum handlowe omal nie wpadając na innych kupujących, którzy na pewno ich za to nienawidzili, ale Peter nie potrafił się tym przejmować. Za dobrze się bawił, zupełnie jak rano podczas joggingu z Deadpoolem. Nie było to tak samo zabawne jak z nim, ale na pewno porównywalne i zdecydowanie z większą widownią.

Peter nagle zdał sobie sprawę ile osób teraz na niego patrzy i speszyło go to. Gdyby Wade był teraz z nim, pewnie nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, bo najemnik skutecznie odwracałby od niego uwagę wszystkich albo otrzymywaliby jej po równo. Teoretycznie Harry i Gwen robili to samo, ale i tak czuł się nieswojo z całą tą uwagą skupioną głównie na nim. Ganiał jak głupek po centrum handlowym, musieli go pewnie uznać za wariata.

Zwolnił prawie od razu, potykając się przy okazji o własne nogi. Ludzie wciąż się na niego patrzyli dlatego odsunął się pod okna i przystanął prze jakimś niewielkim, ozdobnym drzewku, by nie być aż tak widocznym. Za chwilę pojawią się nowi kupujący, którzy nie widzieli jeszcze co robił i poczuje się lepiej, ale póki co czuł wstyd przez to, że się tak wygłupił. Bez Wade to nie było już takie fajne i wyzwalające uczucie.

\- Wreszcie! – Harry dobiegł do niego zdyszany, Gwen dotarła zaraz za nim, oboje zmęczeni jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu, podczas gdy on był rześki jak poranek, a zaczerwienienie na jego twarzy to był bardziej efekt zawstydzenia niż zmęczenia.

\- Nie jesteś chyba zły, nie? – zapytała Gwen i objęła go na zgodę.

\- Nie, chciałem się po prostu odegrać – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. – Fajnie się biegało?

\- Stary, powinieneś zapisać się do drużyny w szkole – zasugerował Harry. – Chyba jesteś szybszy niż Flash.

\- To już ostatni rok, nie opłaca mi się. Zresztą biegam tylko dla utrzymania formy.

\- Po co ci forma, jak nie uprawiasz żadnego sportu?

\- Ale uprawia co innego ze swoim chłopakiem – powiedziała Gwen i puściła mu oczko.

Peter zaczerwienił się bardziej.

\- Oj, bo znowu wam ucieknę – zagroził.

\- Błagam nie, te buty nie służą do biegania – poskarżyła się przyjaciółka i zdjęła z nogi jeden pantofel. Skutecznie zniechęciło go to dalszego uciekania. Nie był aż tak okrutny.

Postanowili trochę odpocząć zanim ruszą dalej. Wciąż nie wiedzieli co będą robić, ale byli przecież w Nowym Jorku, znalezienie tutaj zajęcia nie powinno być specjalnie trudne.  

\- Ej, patrzcie. – Harry podszedł nagle bliżej okna i wskazał na róg ulicy, gdzie w towarzystwie dwóch młodych osób stał…

Peter musiał zagryźć wargę, by nie uśmiechnąć się tu i teraz. Wade tu był.

\- Czy to Deadpool? – odezwał się znów Harry.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Gwen i spojrzała na Petera, który nie potrafił oderwać oczu od najemnika. – Nie wiedziałam, że go znasz.

\- W Anglii mieliśmy Internet – powiedział z prychnięciem. – Ciekawe co tu robi?

\- Pewnie złapał tych dwóch na czymś nielegalnym – zasugerowała.

Nie przestając się patrzeć, Peter sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon i szybko napisał krótką wiadomość do Wade’a, licząc na to, że ten jej nie zignoruje. Nie zawiódł się. Deadpool wygonił ludzi, z którymi rozmawiał, odebrał wiadomość i od razu spojrzał w górę. Ich oczy spotkały się pomimo takiej odległości.

\- Gapi się na nas – zmartwił się Harry.

Chciał powiedzieć przyjacielowi, że nie ma się czym martwić, ale nie potrafił. Tak samo jak nie potrafił się już powstrzymać przed uśmiechaniem, zwłaszcza gdy Wade zaczął entuzjastycznie do niego machać. Peter zaśmiał się i podszedł bliżej okna. Bardzo chciał mu odmachać, ale nie mógł, nie przy Harrym, który najwyraźniej dalej był zdezorientowany.

\- Dlaczego on do nas macha? – zdziwił się. – Jezu, Peter, opanuj się, masz chłopaka.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział i zasłonił usta, na których wciąż znajdował się uśmiech. Jego ciało wręcz rwało się do Deadpoola i gdyby nie to, że byłaby to bardzo głupia decyzja, bez zawahania wyskoczyłby teraz przez okno. Wade na pewno by go złapał.  – Chodźmy.

Niechętnie odszedł od okna i stracił swojego chłopaka z oczu. Cały dzień był w dobrym humorze, ale sam widok Wade’a sprawił, że ten dzień stał się jakieś tysiąc razy lepszy, nawet jeśli na razie znów będą musieli wytrzymać bez siebie.

Podążył bez słowa za przyjaciółmi, gdy nagle dostał wiadomość. Nie miał wątpliwości od kogo jest, dlatego czym prędzej ją przeczytał.  

**Chcę już wieczór :3**

\- Peter! Idziesz?!

Popędzany odpisał szybko odpisał najemnikowi i wciąż uśmiechając się, dołączył do Gwen i Harry’ego, który nie rozumiał jego dziwnego zachowania. Nie zamierzał mu tłumaczyć, ważne że Gwen wiedziała co jest powodem jego nagłej radości.

Pomimo dużych starań, Peter nie potrafił się skupić na spędzaniu czasu z przyjaciółmi. Oczywiście bawił się dobrze, gdy zawędrowali do salonu z grami retro albo gdy po prostu chodzili bez celu, ale jego myśli ciągle powracały do Deadpoola. Dawno już nie spotkali się tak po prostu na ulicy i nie wiedział czemu, ale było w tym coś przyjemnego.

Cały czas oglądał się za siebie, mając nadzieję, że Wade może podąża za nimi, ale ani razu go nie dostrzegł. Gwen oczywiście wiedziała co się dzieje i ciągle tylko uśmiechała się wrednie, najpewniej ciesząc się z materiału do szantażu. Za bardzo bujał w chmurach, by się tym przejąć.

W końcu gdy zbliżała się piąta, Harry uznał że musi wrócić się pouczyć, bo program w Anglii był inny niż w Stanach i trochę stracił. Gwen też postanowiła się zbierać. Oboje zamówili sobie taksówki, a Peter wsiadł do metra i pojechał do Deadpoola, informując go, że zaraz u niego będzie.

Jego podekscytowanie było dziwne biorąc pod uwagę to, że rano się widzieli i nie powracali do siebie po tygodniach rozłąki, ale po zobaczeniu Wade’a na ulicy, tak bardzo zapragnął zobaczyć go z bliska, że ledwo był w stanie ustać w miejscu w wagonie metra. Musiał wyglądać ze swoim rozbieganym wzrokiem jak jakiś ćpun na głodzie, ale tym razem nawet nie było mu wstyd.

Jak mógł się tak stęsknić po zaledwie kilku godzinach? Czy to w ogóle było zdrowe, że jednak osoba tak zawładnęła jego życiem, że nie wyobrażał sobie dnia bez spędzenia z nią choćby kilku minut? Z jego perspektywy było to jak najbardziej zdrowe, ale może nie był obiektywny, a raczej na pewno nie był. Gdyby ktoś go teraz zapytał, czy wolałby siedzieć tydzień bez jedzenia czy tydzień bez Deadpoola, bez zawahania odpowiedziałby, że bez tego pierwszego. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że gdyby ktoś ośmielił się odciąć go od żywności, to nie miał wątpliwości, że Wade poruszyłby niebo i ziemię, by go nakarmić.

Nieco bardziej romantyczny argument po prostu stawiał na to, że był tak zakochany, że nawet nie zauważyłby uczucia głodu.

Podróż zdawała się trwać wieczność, ale gdy w końcu autobus, do którego się przesiadł, minął umowny znak graniczny przeklętej przez całe miasto dzielnicy, Peter ucieszył się jakby właśnie wygrał milion. Jeszcze długo przed przystankiem wstał ze swojego miejsca i stanął przy drzwiach. Kierowca, który najczęściej jeździł tą trasą już nawet nie patrzył na niego zdziwiony tylko niewzruszony zatrzymał się i go wypuścił, po czym odjechał jak najszybciej, nim stojąca nieopodal grupka młodzików uzbrojona w łomy postanowiła coś zrobić.

Po zobaczeniu Petera faktycznie coś spróbowali, jeden nawet podszedł dość blisko, ale po zobaczeniu jego twarzy wycofał się momentalnie, a jego koledzy wraz z nim i po chwili zniknęli gdzieś wśród budynków. To było miłe uczucie, miał wrażenie, że to on sam budzi respekt tych wszystkich ludzi, choć w rzeczywistości korzystał tylko i wyłącznie ze strachu, który wywoływał Deadpool. Tak czy inaczej i tak miło było być nietykalnym w miejscu, gdzie nawet uzbrojona policja bała się chodzić.

Wyjątkowo Malcolma i Jeffa nie było pod blokiem, co nawet trochę go zaniepokoiło. Nie przejmował się tym jednak zbyt długo, bo przez okno swojego mieszkania wyjrzał Wade. Chociaż twarz zasłaniała mu maska, tylko ślepiec nie zauważyłby jego szerokiego uśmiechu pod nią.

\- Romeo! Czemuż ty jesteś Romeo! – zawołał dramatycznym głosem i z bardzo wątpliwej autentyczności brytyjskim akcentem.     

Peter roześmiał się na widok swojego chłopaka, który wsparł przedramię na czole i położył się na parapecie, praktycznie się przez niego przelewając.

\- Wyglądasz bardziej jak Roszpunka – zauważył i stanął pod oknem.

\- Nie mam włosów do zrzucenia, ale mam to! – Wade zniknął mu na chwilę z oczu, a gdy ponownie się pojawił, wyrzucił przez okno dwie liny z przymocowaną do niej deską. – Wskakuj, mój książę!

\- Żartujesz sobie – stwierdził, ale i tak podszedł do tej amatorskiej konstrukcji.

\- Nie, siadaj, wciągnę cię – zapewnił Deadpool i pociągnął niecierpliwie za liny.

\- Planowałeś to? – zapytał siadając na desce. Nie widział tego rano w mieszkaniu.

\- Może – odparł i zaczął wciągać Petera na górę, jakby nic nie ważył. Gdy miał go już na wyciągnięcie ręki, najemnik porwał go w ramiona i posadził na parapecie, ignorując swój wynalazek, który spadł na ziemię. – Cześć.

\- Cześć. – Peter uśmiechnął się i bez ruszania się z parapetu odsłonił usta Deadpoola, całując go na powitanie. – Tęskniłem.

\- Ja bardziej.

\- Nie będę się w to z tobą bawił – odmówił od razu, wiedząc do czego to zmierza. Wade pisnął żałośnie, a jego dolna warga zadrżała, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Peter westchnął głośno, przewrócił oczami i przedramatyzowanym głosem powiedział: – Nie, ja bardziej.

\- Ja bardziej – powtórzył uradowany najemnik i zetknął ich nosy razem.

\- Nie, ja bardziej – odparł, tym razem łagodniej.

Wade ciągnął to jeszcze przez dobre dwie minuty nim sam się znudził i wciągnął Petera do mieszkania, nie pozwalając mu nawet stanąć na podłodze. Zamiast tego wolał go trzymać na rękach jak pannę młodą przenoszoną przez próg.

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś z przyjaciółmi? – zapytał autentycznie zainteresowany.

\- Bardzo – odparł i ułożył się wygodniej w ramionach najemnika. Było w nich naprawdę wygodnie, ale pewnie Wade niedługo zacznie się męczyć. – A ty jak się bawiłeś na mieście? Chyba mnie nie śledziłeś?

\- Ja?! – Deadpool wydał z siebie kilka dziwnych dźwięków, które chyba miały oznaczać oburzenie. – Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił! Za kogo ty mnie masz?!

\- Za Deadpoola.

\- Niech ci będzie – zgodził się niechętnie zanim na jego twarzy znów zagościł uśmiech. – Ale serio, nie śledziłem cię.

\- Wiem. Choć nie powiem, byłem rozczarowany, gdy nie poszedłeś za mną i moimi przyjaciółmi.

-Aww, trzeba było mówić, zacząłbym was śledzić. Miałem ze sobą zestaw do śledzenia!

\- Gazetę z dziurami, prochowiec i kapelusz?

Wade zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś?   

Peter poklepał go po ramieniu, dając mu tym samym znać, by go puścił, co też uczynił bez słowa, nie zabrał jednak rąk i dalej trzymał go zaborczo.

\- Bo ja też bym tak zrobił.

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni, ale wtedy ten związek byłby dziwny – stwierdził najemnik.

\- I tak jest dziwny – zauważył. – Najemnik pragnący zostać bohaterem i nastolatek, który rzadko kiedy boi się nawet wycelowanej w niego broni? To jest dziwne.

\- Ale z nas świry. – Deadpool zachichotał i ściągnął mu plecak z ramion, rzucając go na odstawioną na bok kanapę. – Gotowy na trening? Mam coś nowego do pokazania.

\- Zawsze jestem gotowy na trening – odparł i ściągnął okulary, nie zakładając jednak zamiast nich maski. Wade miał rację, musiał ćwiczyć oczy, choć może podczas pokazywania nowych ruchów powinien jednak móc coś widzieć.

Deadpool postanowił popracować nad jego elastycznością, czyli w gruncie rzeczy przez dobre dwie godziny trenowali jogę. Peter patrzył z zazdrością, jak jego chłopak bez problemu wykonuje szpagat zarówno na podłodze, jak i w staniu. On miał problem nawet z poprawnym rozprostowaniem kolana i stworzenia kąta prostego, a konkretniej w ogóle nie mógł tego zrobić, a najwyraźniej było to ważne w walce.

\- Jak chcesz kopać niczym Chuck Norris jeśli nie potrafisz wyprostować nogi? – zapytał go Wade i zademonstrował kopniak z półobrotem. – Klasa, eh?

\- Pozer.

Najemnik jedynie wystawił mu język.

Na koniec treningu niewiele się zmieniło w gibkości Petera. Wciąż był taką samą ciamajdą, ale obiecał, że będzie lepiej trenował przed bieganiem, żeby kiedyś być w stanie wyprostować nogę w kolanie, a potem pójść nawet dalej i tak jak Wade móc zrobić szpagat. Ale to drugie to była daleka przyszłość, póki co interesowała go teraźniejszość, a ta była taka, że wybierali się na patrol. Ściemniało się już, była więc idealna pora na polowanie na różne szumowiny czające się za dnia w cieniu. Wyczuwał owocną noc.

\- O której godzinie mam cię odstawić do domu? – zapytał Wade. Był już wyszykowany do wyjścia, uzbrojony po zęby, z komunikatorem gotowym do użycia i cały zniecierpliwiony.

\- O żadnej – odparł z uśmiechem. – Znowu u ciebie nocuję.

\- Będziemy oglądać filmy, plotkować o chłopakach i malować sobie paznokcie?

\- Będziesz mógł nawet zapleść mi warkocz – powiedział i założył maskę na twarz, okulary chowając do plecaka, w którym znajdował się tylko aparat. Też był już gotowy na patrol.

\- Kłos czy francuz?

\- Nawet nie wiem co to znaczy – zaśmiał się i wyszedł razem z najemnikiem na korytarz.

Już krótko po zajechaniu do Queens natknęli się na pierwszą akcję w sam raz dla nich. Dwóch chłystków niszczyło czyjś samochód i chociaż nie było to wielkie przestępstwo, poczuli się w obowiązku, by je powstrzymać. Deadpool wystraszył biednych chłopaczków, teleportując się bezpośrednio na dach samochodu, który niszczyli. Jeden wpadł w taką panikę, że próbował uciec potykając się o własne nogi i omal nie wpadając na Petera. 

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – zapytał go i bez ostrzeżenia zasadził mu gonga w twarz.

Chłopak padł na ziemię niczym rażony piorunem, tracąc od razu przytomność.

\- Wow, niezły cios, skarbie! – pochwalił go Wade.

\- Dzięki – odparł z dumą i w sama porę uchylił się przed pięścią drugiego chłopaka.

\- Hej! – Deadpool chwycił za kołnierz kurtki dzieciaka i oderwał go od ziemi. – Kto ci pozwolił bić moje kochanie?

\- Uderzył mi kumpla! – wytłumaczył się i skulił, gdy Wade warknął gardłowo.

Chłopak, którego uderzył Peter, odzyskiwał powoli przytomność. Rozmasowując obolałą twarz rozejrzał się, a gdy tylko dostrzegł co się dzieje, znów się przestraszył i bez podnoszenia się odczołgał się do tyłu jak najdalej od najemnika, który nawet nie zwracał na niego uwagi, zbyt skupiony na doprowadzaniu jego kumpla do płaczu.

\- To mój chłopak – powiedział Peter, pojawiając się obok powalonego dzieciaka.

\- Co? – wydukał zaskoczony i skulił się, jakby próbował się ukryć w samochodzie, do którego się doczołgał.

\- Zobacz jaki jest silny.

\- Pff, pewnie że jestem – wtrącił się Deadpool i napiął mięsnie lewego ramienia. Najwyraźniej słuchał całej rozmowy.

\- Co? – powtórzył chłopak.

\- Dobra, puść ich – polecił najemnikowi Peter. – Na pewno już więcej czegoś takiego nie zrobią.

Obaj chłopcy pokręcili głowami.

\- To było twierdzące kręcenie czy przeczące? – zapytał Wade, odwracając się w stronę Petera i drugiego dzieciaka.

\- Um… przeczące?

\- Czyli zrobicie tak jeszcze raz?

\- Nie!

Deadpool zmrużył oczy.

\- Pokazaliście, że tak.

\- Pokazaliśmy, że nie! – przekonywał go spanikowany nastolatek. Peter wcale się nie dziwił jego panice, jakiś umięśniony facet trzymał go w powietrzu jak kociaka.

\- „Nie” nie zrobicie tego?

\- Tak!

\- Mówiłeś, że nie.

Peter rozsiadł się wygodnie na masce samochodu i przyglądał się tej wymianie zdań, od czasu od czasu zerkając na chłopaka, który siedział mu obok nóg. Razem z kumplem wyglądali jakby mieli zaraz zemdleć od samego patrzenia na najemnika.

\- O to mi właśnie chodzi!

\- Że nie zrobicie tego jeszcze raz?

\- Nie!

Wade podrapał się po głowie.

\- Więc mówiąc „nie”, chciałeś powiedzieć „tak”, dobrze zrozumiałem?

\- Tak. 

\- „Tak” nie zrobicie tego jeszcze raz?

\- Nie.

\- „Nie” nie, czy „nie” „tak”.

Chłopak otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale wstrzymał się, by przemyśleć swoją odpowiedź. Zapanowała cisza, którą przerwało dopiero parskniecie śmiechem Petera.

\- „Nie” nie? – odparł niepewnie. Można było teraz praktycznie zobaczyć trybiki pracujące w jego mózgu.

\- Czyli to pierwsze „nie” też było przeczące i zrobicie tak jeszcze raz?

\- Nie!

\- To twierdzenie?

\- Może.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

\- Tak!

\- Czyli się przyznajesz?

\- Do czego?

\- Że zrobicie tak jeszcze raz.

\- Nie!

\- Czy to znowu oznacza „tak”?

\- To oznacza „nie”!

\- Zrobicie tak drugi raz?

\- Nie!

Peter nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać i ryknął śmiechem widząc zagubione wyrazy twarzy obu chłopców. Nie wiedzieli już co mają odpowiadać, żeby Wade był zadowolony, a ten kręcił jeszcze bardziej. Sam najemnik chyba nie wiedział o co pyta.

\- To nie zrobicie tego drugi raz?

\- Nie!

\- Tak! – odparł w tym samym czasie drugi.

Oba nastolatki spojrzały na siebie, oskarżające jeden drugiego, podczas gdy Deadpool przekręcił głowę na bok i przyjrzał im się.

\- Czuję się zagubiony – przyznał.

\- Uderz ich, może się zdecydują – zaproponował Peter.

Wade uniósł w górę pięść, ale nastolatek którego trzymał osłonił się rękoma.

\- Nie, błagam! – krzyknął. – Nie zrobimy tego drugi raz, okej? O to mi chodziło! Nie zrobimy!

Usatysfakcjonowany tymi słowami Deadpool puścił dzieciaka, a ten natychmiast zwiał w przypadkowym kierunku, jak najdalej od najemnika. Jego kumpel postąpił podobnie i ruszył za nim, omal nie wpadając przy tym na Wade’a.

Peter uśmiechnął się pod maską i dołączył do swojego chłopaka, opierając się o niego nonszalancko.

\- Po tym na pewno nic takiego drugi raz nie zrobią – stwierdził. Na ich miejscu bałby się wychodzić z domu przez miesiąc, oczywiście gdyby był normalny i właściwie reagował strachem na każdą sytuację.

\- Czy ludzie zawsze się tak zachowują, gdy ze mną rozmawiają? – zastanawiał się Wade.

\- Może. Nie wiem, zazwyczaj cię rozumiem.

\- Bo ty jesteś odporny! Jak mangusta na jad kobry!

\- Oglądałeś programy dokumentalne?

\- Lubię się dokształcać.

\- Okej, panie studencie. – Peter złapał swojego chłopaka za rękę i pociągnął go w stronę motocykla. – Chodź. Noc jeszcze młoda.

\- Tyle parkietów do zdobycia – rozmarzył się, idąc posłusznie za Peterem.

Nie pomylił się wiele w kwestii owocnej nocy. Coś musiało być w powietrzu, bo przestępcy pojawili się niczym grzyby po deszczu, razem z Deadpoolem mieli cały czas pełne ręce roboty. W takim momencie Peter jeszcze bardziej cieszył się z tego, że może teraz najemnikowi pomagać i przyspieszać cały proces. Czasami jednak zostawał z boku tylko po to, by robić zdjęcia. Musiał w końcu jakoś zarabiać, a okazji do cyknięcia dobrych zdjęć była cała masa, jak na przykład bójka podczas jakiejś grubej imprezy. Usłyszeli hałasy już z daleka, a jakaś kobieta z mieszkania po przeciwnej stronie ulicy poprosiła ich o pomoc, gdy tylko ich zobaczyła. Miała już dość czekania na policję, po którą zadzwoniła prawie pół godziny temu.

Byli pewni, że to nie będzie nic trudnego, zwłaszcza że samo dostanie się do mieszkania, w którym odbywała się impreza, było proste.  Deadpool wziął go na plecy i wspiął się na czwarte piętro skacząc z parapetu na parapet, rozbijając po drodze parę doniczek i strasząc jednego kota.

Po dotarciu do właściwego mieszkania najemnik grzecznie poprosił o ściszenie muzyki i wtedy wszystko się zaczęło. Najwyraźniej to nie była zwykła impreza studentów albo licealistów. Nie, to była impreza dwóch gangów, z czego oba były bardzo nieprzychylne Deadpoolowi po tym, jak załatwił Imago i dwie grupy, do których zaprowadził ich Daredevil.

W zaledwie kilka sekund jakieś dziesięć broni jak nie więcej zostało w nich wymierzone. Gdy strzelcy pociągnęli za spusty, on i Wade byli już schowani za kanapą, która stała blisko okna.

\- To mi przypomina pewną sytuację, gdy byłem na granicy z Meksykiem! – odezwał się Deadpool, przekrzykując całe zamieszanie.

\- Też gangi?!

\- Nie powielaj krzywdzących stereotypów! Próbowałem dostać do się do Stanów, to Amerykańce do mnie strzelali!

\- Czy tam też była kanapa?! – Nie miał pojęcia czemu miałoby go to obchodzić w takiej sytuacji, ale i tak zapytał.

\- Nawet dwie!  - Wade sięgnął do pasa i odczepił od niego jeden z granatów. Peter już po samym wyglądzie wiedział, do czego on służy i szybko zasłonił uszy, gdy tylko zawleczka została wyciągnięta. – Flashbang i rush na B!

Granat oślepił wszystkich tylko na kilka sekund, ale Deadpoolowi to wystarczyło. Peter nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dokładnie wyskoczył zza kanapy, ale gdy otworzył oczy u jego stóp leżał stos broni, a wszyscy gangsterzy stali z pustymi rękoma, nie wiedząc co się dzieje.

\- Konfiskuje tę broń, bo jest nielegalna, a poza tym sam chętnie ją zatrzymam!

O dziwo zrobiło się wtedy jeszcze gorzej. Wszyscy rzucili się na najemnika i niestety też na Petera, który w ostatniej chwili zasadził kopniaka w łydkę jednemu z gangsterów, unikając tym samym groźnie wyglądającego ciosu.

Stanęli do siebie plecami, tak by chronić się nawzajem przed atakami, które nadciągały z każdej strony. Peter nie wiedział w którą stronę patrzeć, a uderzani przez niego ludzie ciągle wracali. Jedną kobietę uderzył chyba cztery razy zanim w końcu padła.

Nagle w samym środku walki rozbrzmiała melodia. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, bo to z jego kieszeni dobiegała.

\- Zapomniałem wyciszyć telefon – przyznał zawstydzony i szybko sięgnął po komórkę, unikając jednocześnie kolejnego ataku – Szlag, to ciocia. Miałem do niej zadzwonić mniej więcej o tej godzinie.

\- Teraz nie jest najlepszy moment na rozmowy! – zauważył Wade i złamał rękę jednemu facetowi, który się na niego rzucił.

\- Cześć, ciociu! – odebrał Peter i uskoczył przed dwoma kolesiami. Niestety oddalił się tym samym od Deadpoola. – Przepraszam, że nie zadzwoniłem, dopiero wyszedłem spod prysznica.

\- W porządku, skarbie. Co u ciebie? – zapytała go niczego nieświadoma.

Miał już odpowiedzieć, kiedy zobaczył błysk noża i instynktownie wykonał unika. Mężczyzna, który go zaatakował poleciał bezwładnie do przodu i wpadł na najemnika, który złapał go za głowę i uderzył nią o ścianę, na której zostało po tym trochę krwi.

\- Wszystko okej! – zapewnił niezbyt wiarygodnie, starając się nie oberwać. Na szczęście jego chłopak radził sobie świetnie sam i gangsterów było coraz mniej.

\- Zabiję cię! – krzyknął któryś będący blisko Petera, który wolną ręką trafił go w krtań. Przeraził się, że prawie faceta zabił, ale wyglądał w porządku, więc zignorował go i przysunął się do kąta, by nie obierali go sobie za cel.

\- Co to było? – zapytała zaniepokojona May.

\- Uh, to w telewizji, oglądamy z Wadem film! – wyjaśnił i wzdrygnął się, gdy Wade uderzył w ścianę tuż obok niego, najwyraźniej na nią popchnięty.

\- Serio? To najlepsze kłamstwo, na jakie było cię stać? – zapytał i jednym cięciem katany odstraszył zbliżających się przeciwników.

Peter szybko zasłonił głośnik telefonu i zwrócił się do najemnika:

\- Zamknij się, co innego miałem powiedzieć?  

\- Prawdę? – zasugerował, przebijając na wylot brzuch jednej kobiety.

\- Wtedy byłoby jeszcze gorzej!

\- Nawet by nie uwierzyła.

\- Peter? – usłyszał znów ciotkę.

\- Tak?! – zapytał, uchylając się przed rzuconą w niego butelką piwa, która rozbiła się o ścianę nad jego głową, zasypując go drobinkami szkła i resztkami piwa. Teraz przez całą noc będzie śmierdział alkoholem, świetnie.

\- Na pewno wszystko okej?

Peter popatrzył na jednego faceta, który dostał się do broni i teraz mierzył w ich kierunku, podczas gdy jego trzej koledzy dopiero podnosili pistolety.

\- Absolutnie – odpowiedział nim został powalony na ziemię przez Deadpoola, tuż przed tym jak kula trafiła w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu była jego głowa.

\- Mój Boże, czy to był strzał? – usłyszał spanikowany głos cioci.

\- To w filmie – skłamał nim został pociągnięty do drugiego pomieszczenia i ukryty za ścianą.

\- Brzmiał bardzo głośno.

May była podejrzliwa i wcale jej się nie dziwił, jego kłamstwo było naprawdę słabe. Powinien był skłamać, że jest na strzelnicy. Nie że było to jakieś lepsze rozwiązanie, ale na pewno bardziej wiarygodne.

\- Wade ma kino domowe.

\- Wyłaźcie, przebierańcy!

Rozległ się kolejny strzał, który odłamał kawałek futryny.  

\- Sukinsyn! – przeklął Wade i wyjął własny pistolet. – Okej, dosyć tego!

Deadpool wychylił i już samo to wystraszyło strzelających do nich czterech facetów, którzy rzucili się do ucieczki. Byli ostatnimi, który pozostali przytomni i nie zamierzali się łatwo poddać. Wpadli na drzwi wejściowe z impetem i wybiegli na korytarz. Peter i Wade natychmiast ruszyli za nimi.

\- Peter, chyba coś jest jednak nie tak – powiedziała ciocia.

\- Czemu tak myślisz? – zapytał biegnąc za swoim chłopakiem i ich celami, które wybiegły na ulicę i nieszczęśliwie skręciły w ślepy zaułek.

\- Oddychasz jakbyś biegał.

Zatrzymali się u wejścia do zaułka, chowając się za ścianą. Faceci wciąż mieli broń.

\- Wydaje ci się.

\- Słabe! – Peter kopnął Wade’a, żeby go uciszyć. – Ała!

\- Co tym razem?

Nie ma mowy, by po tej szopce ciocia kiedykolwiek mu jeszcze zaufała. Tonął we własnych kłamstwach jak w bagnie i nawet nie miał kogo winić tylko siebie. Mógł dzisiaj nie wstawać z łóżka najemnika.

\- Wade uderzył się o nogę od stołu. – Kolejne kłamstwo, kolejny gwóźdź do trumny.

\- Jeśli ten stół ma na imię Peter i stoi na dwóch nogach, to można to uznać za prawdę – skomentował znów Wade. –  Ał! Przestań mnie kopać!

\- Przestań gadać! – syknął, znów zasłaniając telefon. – Muszę iść, ciociu, zaczyna się najlepszy moment filmu.

Teraz kłamał tylko w połowie, bo rzeczywiście zrobiło się ciekawie. Deadpool miał już dość chowania się i wyskoczył na napastników. Unieszkodliwił wszystkich czterech nie zostając nawet rannym i samemu nie używając żadnej broni.

Peter zaniemówił i z przyjemnym gorącem ogarniającym całe jego ciało patrzył, jak jego chłopak walczy, a jego mięśnie poruszają się pod tym dobrze dopasowanym kostiumem.

\- Peter! – rozproszył go głos cioci. Spanikowany prawie wypuścił telefon. 

\- Zadzwonię rano! – obiecał i w pośpiechu namierzył przycisk rozłączający rozmowę. – Pa, ciociu!

Wreszcie bezpieczny, przynajmniej na razie. Z ulgą wyciszył telefon i odłożył go do kieszeni, ogarniając wzrokiem scenę przed sobą.

\- I zrobione! – oznajmił dumnie Wade. Puścił jednego nieprzytomnego gangstera i otrzepał ręce.

\- Nie mogłeś tego zrobić wcześniej? – zapytał Peter. Cała walka pewnie mogła się skończyć jakieś pół minuty wcześniej.

\- Wtedy nie byłoby zabawy z obserwowania, jak radzisz sobie z telefonem.

Dupek, pomyślał Peter, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać i nawet w głowie nazwał tak najemnika z miłością.

\- Nienawidzę cię. 

\- Aww, wiem że tak naprawdę mnie kochasz! – zawołał rozkosznie i objął go. W oddali słychać było syreny radiowozów.

\- Ciotka mnie zabije. Zamknie mnie w pokoju i już w życiu nie wypuści nigdzie samego.

Nic dziwnego, że Wade’a to bawiło. Gdyby nie chodziło o niego, też by się śmiał z tej absurdalnej sytuacji. Kto podczas strzelaniny rozmawia sobie swobodnie z ciotką przez telefon i jeszcze mówi, że wszystko okej? Tej nocy podpisał na siebie wyrok dożywocia. Już nigdy nie zobaczy świata inaczej niż przez kraty. Mógł nie odbierać i po prostu oddzwonić później.

\- Nie dramatyzujesz trochę? – zapytał niespodziewanie Deadpool. Czy powiedział to ostatnie zdanie na głos?

\- Ciocia jest nieobliczalna, gdy jest zła.

\- Nie martw się! Ja, twój dzielny Wade Winston Wilson uwolnię cię z wieży i razem pognamy na koniu ku zachodzącemu słońcu!

Peter uśmiechnął się i ucałował najemnika przez maskę.

\- Ładna wizja, Wade, ale czy jest w niej jakaś pizza albo chociaż hot dog? Zgłodniałem przez to wszystko.

Walczenie z przestępczością spalało naprawdę dużo kalorii. W tej chwili był tak zdesperowany, że zjadłby wszystko, nawet doga z podejrzanej budki na rogu.

\- Znam idealnie miejsce!

Wade zaprowadził go do małej knajpki serwującej typowo amerykańskie żarcie. Peterowi ślinka zaczęła cieknąć na sam widok menu, tyle tego było, że ciężko było wybrać, ale ostatecznie padło na dwa duże hamburgery i spory kawałek szarlotki. Z całym zamówieniem przenieśli się na dach i po uniesieniu masek do góry zabrali się do jedzenia. Żaden z nich nie przejmował się tym, że sos z hamburgerów cieknie im po brodach, albo że z bułki wypadają kawałki sałaty czy ogórki. To było zbyt pyszne, by przejmować się takimi bzdetami jak ubrudzone ciuchy.

\- Najlepsze, nowojorskie burgery jakie jadłem – stwierdził z pełnymi ustami Peter. Wade przytaknął mu entuzjastycznie.

\- Dziwne, że nie mają większej klienteli. Przyjeżdżałbym nawet z zachodniego wybrzeża, żeby ich skosztować.

\- Przez ten sos na rękach zaraz zjem i je. – Peter oblizał swoje palce, które zaczęły smakować jak jego hamburger. – Rany, jakie to dobre.

\- Brzmisz jakbyś dostawał orgazmu – zauważył najemnik.

\- Bo dostaję. Kulinarnego – odparł i jęknął, gdy wziął kolejnego kęsa. W życiu nie jadł czegoś pyszniejszego. Chyba tylko naleśniki Wade’a mogły się z tym równać.    

\- Tak w ogóle to co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że miałeś zadzwonić do cioci? – spytał. Peter ledwo go zrozumiał, bo Deadpool miał tak napchane jedzeniem policzki, że mówienie praktycznie nie wchodziło w grę.

\- To był jej warunek na moje nocowanie u ciebie – wyjaśnił. – Tak w ogóle, to ciocia chce cię poznać.

Deadpool wypluł kawałki hamburgera, które miał właśnie w ustach.

\- Co?! – krzyknął przerażony, ale on tylko popatrzył na ulicę w dole.

\- To był dobry burger.

Zrobiło mu się smutno od samego patrzenia.

\- Peter, skup się! – Najemni szarpnął go za ramiona, tak by był odwrócony w jego stronę. – Co to znaczy, że twoja ciotka chce mnie poznać? Nie może mnie poznać!

\- Dlaczego nie?

Domyślał się dlaczego, ale i tak wolał zapytać.

\- Bo mnie nie polubi!

Ta perspektywa wydawała się naprawdę niepokoić Wade’a. Musiało mu zależeć na akceptacji najbliższej i przy okazji jedynej rodziny Petera.

\- Już cię nie lubi, bo powiedziałem jej, że jesteś dziesięć lat starszy.

\- Co?! – Peter musiał zasłonić uszy, by nie ogłuchnąć.

\- Nie mogłem jej cały czas okłamywać – wytłumaczył się. – Dlatego też chce cię spotkać, chce wiedzieć czy można ci ufać, a gdy zobaczy, że tak, to na pewno cię polubi.

\- Ludzie raczej mnie nie lubią.

\- Nikt ci nie każe dzisiaj do niej iść. – Musiał uspokoić swojego  zdenerwowanego chłopaka, zanim zacznie widzieć same czarne scenariusze. – Umówię was, gdy będziesz gotowy.

\- Na randkę? – zapytał i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

Peter zaśmiał się, ciesząc z powrotu humoru najemnika.

\- Jasne, czemu nie – zgodził się i obaj powrócili do jedzenia.

Byli w trakcie jedzenia szarlotki, gdy w całej okolicy rozbrzmiał alarm. Przeszli na drugą stronę budynku, gdzie naprzeciwko, na dole, znajdował się sklep jubilerski – źródło ich alarmu. Niechętnie zostawili swoje desery i wrócili do pracy. Ciężkie życie bohatera, ani chwili spokoju. Peter zastanawiał się, czy podołałby temu przez resztę życia, a przynajmniej do momentu odmówienia współpracy przez jego starzejące się ciało. Ratowanie ludzi było pełnoetatową pracą pochłaniającą masę czasu, już teraz zajmowało mu to całą noc, nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić ile razy w ciągu dnia ruszałby do akcji, gdyby miał jakieś moce jak Wade.

Cóż, nie czas na takie filozoficzne dysputy z samym sobą, mieli złodzieja do złapania. Podkradli się do sklepu i zajrzeli przez wybitą szybę do środka. Alarm już nie wył, najwyraźniej wyłączony, ale na pewno zdążył zaalarmować firmę ochroniarską zatrudniona do pilnowania tego miejsca. Przybycie ekipy to tylko kwestia kilku minut, ale ich złodziej uwijał się szybko i opróżniał gablotę za gablotą, ładując łup do pojemnej torby.

\- Fantomas – wyszeptał ze zdumieniem Wade, gdy oglądali złodzieja przy pracy.

Facet był przeraźliwie biały, jak jakiś albinos, był też łysy, ale gdy obrócił się na moment w ich stronę, Peter zauważył brwi, więc koleś albo wyłysiał albo się golił.

\- Raczej Pinhead bez igieł – stwierdził przyglądając się mężczyźnie uważniej.

\- Może to jest Pinhead bez igieł. Myślisz, że da mi autograf?

\- Jeśli poprosisz dostatecznie ładnie.

Patrzyli dalej, czekając na idealny moment do ataku. Nie mieli ochoty na kolejny pościg.

\- Nie, serio, gość jest tak biały, eh, że nawet mleko byłoby zazdrosne.

Peter zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Złodziej wkrótce wrzucił ostatni zestaw pierścionków do torby i zasunął ją, po czym zarzucił na ramię zadowolony. To był ich sygnał do ataku. Krusząc pod stopami pozostałości szkła weszli do sklepu, od razu zwracając uwagę złodzieja.

\- Joł, Dracula! – zawołał Wade, wyjmując jedną katanę. – Zbierasz na solaria? Nie łatwiej założyć konto na Gofoundme?

\- Walcie się! – warknął w ich stronę złodziej. Nie wyciągnął żadnej broni, więc pewnie nie był uzbrojony.

\- Chyba już wiem kto to jest.

\- Kto? – zapytał Peter, zerkając na najemnika katem oka. Nie chciał nawet na chwilę odwracać wzroku od złodzieja na wypadek, gdyby ten próbował coś wywinąć.

\- Kacper jak nic!

Nie miał pojęcia, czy to w wyniku tego przezwiska, czy facet po prostu poczuł się zagrożony, ale złodziej cisnął w nich wazonem z kwiatami, który miał pod ręką. Zrobił to jednak tak nieudolnie, że bez problemu uniknęli uderzenia.

\- Okej, jednak nie Kacper, on był przyjaznym duchem, a ciebie powinno się wciągnąć do odkurzacza – odgrażał się najemnik, machając pięścią. – Gdzie Thor i jego grupa walecznych pogromczyń duchów, gdy ich potrzebujesz?

\- Wade.

\- Nie przerywaj mi mojej przemowy! – zabronił i zasłonił usta Petera ręką, którą ten szybko odtrącił.

\- Nikt jej nie słucha poza tobą, gość ucieka – powiedział i wskazał na drzwi, przez które właśnie wybiegł złodziej.

\- Co za brak wychowania – oburzył się najemnik i tupnął nogą nim ruszył wraz z Peterem w pościg. – Ja ci nie przerywałem roboty!

\- W zasadzie to przerwałeś, przeszkodziłeś mu w kradzieży – zauważył podczas wspinaczki po schodach. Facet uciekał na dach, widzieli go, deptali mu po piętach i na prostej zapewne by go dogonili. Był za bardzo obciążony łupem, by długo im uciekać.

\- Okej, jesteś usprawiedliwiony! – krzyknął znów Deadpool i schował miecz. – Ale i tak ci skopię tyłek za uciekanie! Dlaczego oni zawsze muszą uciekać? Ja nawet nie jestem stereotypem grubego gliny!

\- Uwielbiasz się przecież ścigać – przypomniał swojemu chłopakowi.

\- Tylko kiedy wiem, że kogoś złapię! – odparł i zaraz potem wyczuwając spojrzenie Petera dodał: - No co? Lubię wygrywać.

Dotarli w końcu na dach, w samą porę by zobaczyć, jak ich złodziej przerzuca torbę na sąsiedni budynek, a potem skacze za nią. Bez namysłu ruszyli za nim. Peter cieszył się, że miał okazje wcześniej potrenować skakanie tego typu, bo gdyby nie to, zostałby teraz w miejscu, a tak mógł razem ze swoim chłopakiem podjąć pościg.

Bez problemu przeskoczyli na sąsiedni dach, przerwa nie była jeszcze taka duża, ale im dalej się poruszali, tym trudniej było wylądować po drugiej stronie. Peter wkrótce zaczął mieć problemy, ale złodziej też, nie mówiąc już o tym, że tracił przewagę ilekroć musiał przystawać, by rzucić najpierw torbę, a potem wziąć rozbieg i samemu przeskoczyć.

Gdy robił to po raz kolejny, torba nie doleciała do celu tylko spadła w dół. Byli na tyle blisko, że usłyszeli przekleństwo złodzieja nim rozpędził się i sam spróbował skoczyć.

\- Ty go łap, ja wezmę łup! – polecił najemnikowi Peter i teleportował się na dół. Torba leżała bezpiecznie na ziemi i była tak ciężka, że nawet nie próbował jej podnieść tylko spojrzał w górę na dyndającego z krawędzi mężczyznę. Nie udało mu się doskoczyć.

Wade bez problemu pokonał dzielącą oba budynki odległość i zaczął wciągać złodzieja na górę. Zadowolony z obrotu spraw Peter sięgnął po telefon, by wezwać policję w konkretne miejsce, gdy nagle usłyszał przeraźliwy krzyk.

Znowu spojrzał w górę, idealnie w momencie, kiedy złodziej zepchnął jego chłopaka z dachu. Peter zamknął oczy, nie mogąc patrzeć jak Deadpool roztrzaskuje się o chodnik. Gdy jednak zamiast dźwięku łamanych kości usłyszał świst, zdecydował się jednak popatrzeć i z ulgą odkrył, że Wade zaczepił się w czasie lotu o jakieś kable i teraz dyndał nad ziemię do góry nogami.

\- Ile byś mi dał za styl, eh? – zapytał najemnik, nie przejęty w ogóle swoim położeniem.

\- Jakieś dwa na dziesięć – odparł i podszedł do niego z uśmiechem, odsłaniając usta jemu oraz sobie.

\- Uuu! Pocałunek do góry nogami? – spytał podekscytowany. – Widziałem to w jakimś filmie, zawsze chciałem to powtórzyć! Choć powinniśmy się zamienić rolami.

\- Jesteś idiotą – stwierdził z rozczuleniem.

\- Ale twoim idiotą – zamruczał.

Peter zaśmiał się i pocałował Wade’a, nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś może ich zobaczyć. Deadpool entuzjastycznie odpowiedział na pocałunek, ale nim ten zdążył się na dobre rozkręcić, kable zerwały się nagle.

\- Ał – jęknął Wade leżąc plackiem na ziemi.

\- Nic ci się nie stało? – spytał rozbawiony Peter.

\- Jestem cały – zapewnił i wstał, pozbywając się kabli, którymi wciąż był okręcony. – Żałuję jedynie, że spadłem. Seks do góry nogami, to byłoby coś.

\- Może innym razem – zaproponował cały czerwony.

\- Trzymam za słowo.

Wade objął go i przyciągnął do siebie, co tylko pogłębiło jego rumieniec. Bycie przyciśniętym do dobrze zbudowanego ciała, które go pociągało, nie pomagało mu zachować spokoju.

\- Za jakieś pięć lat możemy spróbować – dodał, przejeżdżając dłońmi po piersi najemnika. Ile by dał, by poczuć pod palcami jego nagą skórę, a nie kostium.

Deadpool odsunął się od niego gwałtownie i wyciągnął telefon.

\- Pięć – wymamrotał, pisząc coś zaciekle.

\- Co robisz?

\- Zapisuję w kalendarzu datę naszego seksu do góry nogami – oznajmił. – I gotowe! Nie próbuj się za pięć lat wymigać.

\- Nie wymigam – obiecał i podszedł do torby z łupami. – Szkoda, że facet nam uciekł, ale przynajmniej odzyskaliśmy skradzione rzeczy. Ochrona albo policja może już są na miejscu. Lepiej je im zanieśmy.

Wade podniósł torbę i gdy zarzucał ją sobie na ramię, obaj usłyszeli nietypowy, głuchy dźwięk.

\- Co to było? – zapytał Peter. Brzmiało jak metal.

\- Znam ten odgłos! – powiedział Deadpool. Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha naciągnął maskę na usta i ruszył biegiem w stronę źródła dźwięku. Peter nie miał innego wyjścia tylko podążyć za nim, robiąc to samo co on.

Przebiegli kilkadziesiąt metrów, gdy nagle Wade zatrzymał go w miejscu. Obaj wyjrzeli zza rogu i zobaczyli ich złodzieja powalonego na ziemi oraz stojącego nad nim mężczyznę w charakterystycznym stroju.

\- Kapitan – wyszeptał z przejęciem Peter. Nie spodziewał się, że go spotkają na którymś z patroli, Steve był czasami bardziej nieuchwytny niż Daredevil.

\- Mówiłem, że znam ten odgłos.

Spojrzał na tarczę, która zapewne była sprawczynią tego dźwięku, który słyszeli wcześniej. Kapitan musiał nią uderzyć złodzieja, tylko skąd w ogóle wiedział, że to złodziej? Śledził ich?

\- Co teraz? – zapytał szeptem najemnika. Czy pokazanie się Kapitanowi to dobry pomysł, skoro im nie ufał? Z drugiej strony złapał ich przestępcę i mogli mu oddać wszystkie skradzione kosztowności, a on je dostarczy policji, która raczej uznałaby Deadpoola za współwinnego, a nie kogoś, kto zapobiegł kradzieży.

\- Pogadamy z nim! Oh, Kapitanie, mój Kapitanie!

Steve przyjął postawę gotową do walki i odwrócił się w ich stronę, zasłaniając się tarczą.

\- Kto tam jest?! – zawołał głosem pełnym autorytetu.

\- To ja! LeClerc! – Wade dał duży krok i jakby wynurzył się zza rogu. Na nosie miał okulary ze sztucznym nosem i wąsem, które uniósł tajemniczo.

\- Skąd je wytrzasnąłeś? – zapytał Peter stając obok swojego chłopaka.

\- Uczą tego na lekcjach burzenia czwartej ściany.

\- Ty to chyba wyburzyłeś już wszystkie – zauważył i ściągnął maskę, uśmiechając się do żołnierza przed sobą. – Cześć, Kapitanie.

\- Peter – skinął mu głową na powitanie Steve. – Wilson.

\- Hej, ja też mam imię – oburzył się najemnik, odrzucając okulary gdzieś na ziemię.

Rogers uśmiechnął się, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Wybacz, Wade – przeprosił i stanął przed nimi. – Co tu robicie? Walczycie z przestępczością?

Peter był zdziwiony tym, jak miły jest Kapitan. Podczas ich ostatniego spotkania był na pewno milszy niż Stark, ale mimo wszystko nie stał po ich stronie, a teraz rozmawiał z nimi jak z kumplami. Czyżby ciepłe słowa od Fantastycznej Czwórki do niego dotarły? Bo jeśli tak, to oznaczało że pozostali członkowie Avengers też usłyszeli, że razem z Wadem są godni zaufania.

\- Taka nasza praca – odpowiedział za nich obu Peter. – A ty? Nie chodzisz chyba po mieście w stroju od tak?

\- Czasami patroluję miejsce, gdzie się wychowałem.

\- Myslałem, że jesteś z Brooklynu.

\- Jesteśmy na Brooklynie. – Oh. Peter nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wyjechali z Queens. – Natknąłem się na tego podejrzanego typka, więc się nim zająłem.

\- Goniliśmy go wcześniej – powiedział podekscytowany Deadpool. – A jeszcze wcześniej załatwiliśmy dwa gangi. We dwóch! Szkoda że tego nie widziałeś!

\- Wyczyn godny podziwu – przyznał Kapitan z uśmiechem. Peter powinien się cieszyć, ale przez podejrzliwość, ten uśmiech wydał mu się fałszywy. Obawiał się, że Steve odgrywa rolę uprzejmego, żeby uśpić ich czujność i tylko czeka, aż będą tak rozproszeni, by reszta zespołu mogła zgarnąć Deadpoola i go aresztować.

\- Pochwalił nas! – Wade złapał Petera za policzki i przysunął swoją twarz do jego. – Kapitan nas pochwalił!

\- Słyszałem – wymamrotał niewyraźnie przez ucisk na policzkach. – A co się stało z nieufaniem nam?

\- Zdecydowaliśmy, że damy wam spokój – wyjaśnił Steve. – Zresztą śledzenie Wilsona, przepraszam, Wade’a, nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem na świecie, a na pewno nie najbezpieczniejszym. Porzuciliśmy więc pierwotny pomysł i pozwoliliśmy wam działać. Wygląda na to, że słusznie.

\- Słusznie! – powtórzył podekscytowany Wade, w końcu puszczając Petera. Cały w skowronkach podszedł do Kapitana i złapał go za rękę, potrząsając nią w jednostronnym uścisku. – Dzięki, Kapciu!

\- Kapciu? – zdziwił się, ale na jego ustach gościł uśmiech. Nie był zły za to przezwisko.

\- Oh, byłbym zapomniał! – Deadpool zdjął torbę z ramienia i wcisnął ją Rogersowi do rąk. – To łup tego albinosa! Zaopiekuj się nim, eh?

\- Nie wolelibyście sami tego oddać?

\- Policja w życiu nie uwierzy, że sam ich nie ukradłem. – Peter uśmiechnął się, dumny z tego, że pomyślał o tym samym co jego chłopak. – Ty im je oddaj razem ze złodziejem, ale nie zapomnij wspomnieć, kto stoi za połową sukcesu!

\- Jasne – zgodził się. – Powiem im, że Deadpool pomógł.

\- Deadpool i jego pomocnik! – poprawił go, a Peter zaczerwienił się. Może i pomógł trochę, ale Wade poradziłby sobie i bez niego we wszystkich tych sytuacjach. Jego obecność nie była decydująca w ich sukcesach, nie bardzo więc zasługiwał na uznanie, ale miło było czuć się docenianym.

\- O nim też wspomnę – zapewnił i spojrzał w stronę nieprzytomnego złodzieja. – Chyba czas zabrać go na policję.

\- Najpierw pamiątkowa fotka!

Deadpool pociągnął ich obu do złodzieja, podniósł go za kołnierz do góry i zapozował obok Kapitana, który miał taką minę, że Peter musiał go upomnieć, że do zdjęcia się uśmiecha, ale nawet po tym jego uśmiech był niezgrabny, co nie było w sumie dziwne. Raczej nigdy nie robił czegoś takiego, ale Wade chciał mieć coś na pamiątkę z tej nocy. Poza tym zdjęcie z szanowanym Avengerem lepiej będzie wyglądać w gazecie. Nawet Jameson nie znajdzie czegoś, żeby się przyczepić.

Po tym jak Peter zrobił kilka zdjęć, pożegnali się z Kapitanem i wrócili do swojego Harleya, który został sporo w tyle. Ledwie zdążyli na niego wsiąść, gdy znowu coś się zadziało. Usłyszeli syreny, ale te brzmiały inaczej niż te policyjne. Swego czasu Peter uczył się w szkole rozróżniania sygnałów wozów służb ratowniczych. Ten należał do straży pożarnej.

\- Trzymaj się mocno, Petey! – polecił mu najemnik i wyrwał do przodu, rozpędzając Deadharleya do maksimum jego prędkości.   

Szybko dojechali do źródła całego zamieszania i już z daleka dostrzegli pomarańczową łunę majaczącą nad budynkami. Straż już była na miejscu, gdy dojechali. Płonął sześciopiętrowy budynek, cały już był pochłaniany przez płomienie, ale wielu jego mieszkańców zdołało uciec. Nie mieli tylko pewności, czy to wszyscy, a patrząc na mobilizację strażaków można było się domyślić, że w środku ktoś jeszcze jest.

\- No tak, tylko tego nam brakowało – stwierdził Wade, patrząc na pożar. – Płonący budynek w historiach superbohaterów to klasyk numer dwa.

\- Jaki jest numer jeden? – zapytał Peter i zsiadł z motocykla, sięgając jednocześnie do plecaka po aparat. Czuł się jak jakiś bezduszny sęp żerujący na tragedii innych ludzi, ale musiał to udokumentować.

\- Porwanie ukochanej bohatera – odparł i po chwili dodał: - Nie martw się, ciebie to pewnie nie czeka. Co prawda w innej roli miałeś to już w swoim pierwszym filmie. I w drugim. I w trzecim. I w sequelu rebootu.

\- Może ruszysz wreszcie do roboty? – zasugerował. Nie potrafił oderwać oczu od pożaru. Było coś pięknego w tych płomieniach wystrzeliwujących w stronę nocnego nieba.

\- Hej, na pocieszenie mogę ci powiedzieć, że w moim filmie też porwali mi ukochaną! – zawołał Wade, biegnąc w stronę budynku.

Peter poszedł za nim i ze ściągniętą maską zastąpioną przez okulary, stanął przy barierkach mających trzymać cywilów z dala od zagrożenia. Musiał się przecisnąć pomiędzy paroma osobami, ale udało mu się i miał teraz dobry widok na wszystko, w tym na swojego chłopaka, który wbiegł prosto w to piekło.

\- To Deadpool! – zawołał ktoś, a jego głos był pełen nadziei. W normalnych okolicznościach ucieszyłby się z tego, że najemnik został uznany za bohatera, ale nie potrafił tego robić teraz, gdy prawdopodobnie komuś groziło spalenie żywcem.

\- Wade, jak to wygląda w środku? – zapytał szeptem do komunikatora. Na szczęście płomienie robiły tyle hałasu, że raczej nikt nie mógł go usłyszeć. Poza tym wszyscy i tak byli zbyt zajęci gapieniem się, by zwracać uwagę na kogoś gadającego do siebie.

\- Ał, ał! – usłyszał odpowiedź Deadpoola. – Jak tu gorąco! Kto by pomyślał, że w samym środku pożaru panują takie temperatury.

\- Na którym piętrze jesteś?

Frustrowało go, że nie może wszystkiego obserwować własnymi oczami. Martwił się przez to o swojego chłopaka, który w każdej chwili mógł spłonąć albo zostać przywalony rozpadającym się budynkiem. Nie miał pojęcia jak on wytrzymywał te temperatury panujące w środku, ten dym.

Problemy z obserwacją skłoniły go do rozważenia w przyszłości pomysłu z kamerą w masce Deadpoola. Może się kiedyś przydać w podobnej sytuacji.

\- Drugie i systematycznie wspinam się coraz wyżej. Szukam jakichś żywych osób.

Jak na zawołanie ktoś zaczął krzyczeć. Peterowi zmroziło krew w żyłach na sam dźwięk, ale krzyk urwał się dość nagle. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, co jest tego przyczyną.

\- Wade, czemu wyłączyłeś mikrofon zewnętrzny? – zapytał. Ten, który wychwytał mowę Deadpoola nie był nastawiony na pobieranie dźwięków z otoczenia, dlatego słychać było dzięki niemu tylko ciche, jakby odległe trzaski płomieni.

\- Nie chcesz słyszeć krzyków osoby palącej się żywcem, zaufaj mi – odparł grobowym głosem Wade.

\- Czemu jej nie uratujesz?

Nie rozumiał tego, czemu Deadpool nic nie robił jeśli ktoś rzeczywiście był w niebezpieczeństwie i prawdopodobnie umierał?

\- Nawet nie wiem gdzie ta osoba jest – wytłumaczył się. – Zanim bym do niej dotarł, nie żyłaby.

Wade pewnie miał rację, ale i tak czuł się źle z tym, że kogoś nie uratowali. Wiedział, że nie uda im się za każdym razem, ale taka porażka go bolała.

\- Słyszysz albo widzisz kogoś innego potrzebującego pomocy?

\- W zasadzie to tak, słyszę szloch. – Dźwięki otoczenia znów stały się głośniejsze, najemnik ponownie musiał włączyć drugi mikrofon. – Idę po ciebie kimkolwiek jesteś!

\- Pomocy! – usłyszał Peter. Głos brzmiał słabo, być może ta osoba była ranna.

\- Pospiesz się, Wade – poprosił i zacisnął dłonie na barierce przed sobą, patrząc z przejęciem na pożar. Wszyscy na około mieli podobne miny, a niektórzy szeptali, że teraz gdy bohater był na miejscu, to wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Mam cię! – odezwał się znów najemnik. – Jeny, babciu, wiem że na starość robi się człowiekowi zimno, ale to nie powód, by tak odkręcać ogrzewanie!

\- Nie strasz jej – podpowiedział Peter. – Mów do niej łagodnie, jeśli jest starszą osobą, to sam twój widok może ją przerażać.

\- Przecież mam maskę na twarzy – zauważył, ale dostosował się do poleceń Petera. – Hej, bez nerwów, jestem tu by pomóc. Właśnie tak, niech się pani na mnie wesprze, zaprowadzę panią do wyjścia.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała staruszka.

Wędrówka na dół trwała jakąś minutę, może dwie, ale Peter miał wrażenie, że trwała godziny, choć przez cały czas słyszał jak Wade łagodnym głosem zapewnia starszą panią, że nic jej nie będzie.

W końcu pojawił się u wejścia do budynku. Szybko zrobił zdjęcie, a potem jeszcze jedno, gdy strażak odbierał babcię od Deadpoola, który wrócił z powrotem do środka.

\- Jak myślisz, ktoś jeszcze jest w środku? – spytał najemnika. Rozejrzał się dookoła i co prawda nie mógł ogarnąć wzrokiem całego tłumu, ale wiele osób zebrało się pod budynkiem, wszyscy w piżamach, wyrwani nagle ze snu i z przejęciem obserwujący całe zdarzenia. Bez wątpienia wszyscy mieszkańcy. Pewnie było wśród nich kilku przypadkowych gapiów albo lokatorów pobliskich budynków, które były cały czas zabezpieczane przez straż, by nie zajęły się ogniem, ale zdecydowana większość to byli ludzi, którzy właśnie patrzyli, jak ich dobytek płonie. Sporo ich było, więc raczej mało kto został w środku.  

\- Skanuję! – oznajmił Wade, wydając z siebie pikanie podobne do radaru. – Trzecie piętro czyste!

\- Jeszcze kolejne trzy.

\- Wydają się puste.

\- Powiedz mu, że nasz kolega jest w środku – powiedział nagle do Petera strażak, który stał najbliżej niego. Musiał usłyszeć ich wymianę zdań i teraz patrzył na niego zdesperowany. – Powiedz, Cliff jest wciąż w środku!

\- Wade, w środku jest jeden ze strażaków. Cliff – powtórzył, a na twarzy mężczyzny przed nim pojawiła się ulga, ale wciąż naznaczona strachem o życie kolegi.

\- Słyszałem, już go szukam. Cliff! Hej, Cliff! Czy to skrót od Clifford?! Jesteś czerwonym psem?!

\- Widzisz go? – Pytał głównie dla strażaka, który go o wszystkim poinformował. Chciał, by mężczyzna wiedział o wszystkim na bieżąco.

\- W zasadzie chyba tak! O raju, nie jest dobrze.

\- Co? – zapytał zmartwiony. Przeklął się za swoją głupotę, bo strażak zobaczył jego zaniepokojenie i sam się przeraził.

\- Przywaliła go kupa drewna na piątym piętrze.

\- Dasz radę go wyciągnąć?

\- Nie wiem czy podłoga się pod nami nie zawali, ale spróbuję.

\- Zaraz go wyciągnie – obiecał strażakowi. Mężczyzna przytaknął i nerwowo spojrzał w stronę budynku. Mogli robić tylko to, patrzeć. Nawet straż nie miała już tam czego szukać, jedynie Deadpool był w stanie teraz cokolwiek zrobić.

\- Też sobie znalazłeś miejsce na drzemkę – powiedział Wade i stęknął z wysiłku. – Mogło być gorzej. Mogłem spotkać dziwaka w zielonej zbroi udającego babcię i prowokującego durne teksty z zamierzenia mające być śmieszne!

\- Wade, skup się.

\- Jestem skupiony! – zapewnił i znów stęknął, a mikrofon wychwycił nieco głośniejszy hałas przypominający szuranie. – No wreszcie! Za wcześnie na siłownie.

\- Wynieś go stamtąd i sam też się wynoś – polecił. – Nikogo już tam pewnie nie ma.

\- W zasadzie to widziałem kogoś, zaraz tu wrócę, ale najpierw wyniosę tego przyjemniaczka. Zdjąłem mu hełm, gorący z niego facet.

\- Rzucasz durnym tekstami – zauważył.

\- Szlag! To klątwa płonących wieżowców! Film z siedemdziesiątego czwartego, trochę się zestarzał, ale w sumie fajny.

Gadając przez całą drogę na dół, Wade wyniósł w końcu strażaka na czyste powietrze. Ledwie zdążył przekazać go jego kolegom, a już wracał na górę. Strażak stojący obok Petera podziękował mu za pomoc i ulotnił się, nikt nie pilnował już więc barierek w tym miejscu.

Założył maskę i przeskoczył przez przeszkodę, podchodząc bliżej budynku, cały czas robiąc zdjęcia. Nikt go nie zatrzymał, pewnie z powodu maski.

Nad pożarem latał już śmigłowiec telewizyjny, zjechały się też furgony oraz karetki. Robiło się coraz większe zamieszanie, ale on mógł patrzeć tylko na budynek, w którym znajdował się właśnie jego chłopak. Niepokoił się, coś ściskało go za serce ilekroć słyszał głośniejszy trzask albo odgłos zawalenia się czegoś wewnątrz pożaru. Miał nadzieję, że Wade zdąży.

\- Kogo tam widziałeś? – zapytał. Przez ostatnie minuty nie słyszał nic, żadnej mowy najemnika, kompletnie nic. To było do niego niepodobne i martwił się przez to jeszcze bardziej. – Deadpool? Wade?

Wciąż nic. Żołądek podszedł Peterowi do gardła. To się nie mogło dziać. Nie straci Wade’a drugą noc z rzędu, nie będzie znów patrzeć na jego martwe ciało. Nic mu się nie stanie, był tego świadomy, ale widok postrzelonego najemnika wciąż siedział mu w głowie, a teraz był nawet jeszcze wyraźniejszy. Gdyby miał do niego dołączyć widok spalonych zwłok, chyba by nie wytrzymał.

\- Wade – spróbował raz jeszcze, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Jego chłopak mógł już być martwy, przygnieciony przez coś albo spalony przez płomienie. Cały czas wpatrywał się w wejście do budynku, rozglądał na boki czekając, aż Deadpool pojawi się w chmurze dymu z teleportera, ale mijały minuty i nic takiego się nie działo.  

Spojrzał na strażaków. Byli bezsilni, wiedział to, ale i tak poczuł gniew przez to, że nic nie robili, by pomóc Deadpoolowi. Następnie spojrzał na gapiów. Widział jak niektórzy się przeżegnali, a inni z nadzieja wypatrywali tego samego widoku, co on. W przeciwieństwie do nich wiedział, że najemnikowi tak czy inaczej nic nie będzie, a mimo to był równie przerażony co oni. I to do tego stopnia, że prawie sam wbiegł do budynku, by poszukać swojego chłopaka.

Nie zdążył.

Wade wyskoczył nagle przez okno na trzecim piętrze i wykonując salto w powietrzu wylądował na ulicy, zwycięsko unosząc nad głowę torebkę pełną wody, a w niej pływającą rybkę.

\- Mówiłem, że kogoś widziałem! – zawołał i zaśmiał się, ale po chwili został zagłuszony.

Ludzie zebrani dookoła zaczęli klaskać, zaskakując tym samym najemnika. Deadpool opuścił dłoń i zdumiony – co Peter był w stanie dostrzec nawet z odległości kilku metrów – rozejrzał się jakby nie wierzył, że te oklaski są skierowane w jego stronę. Obejrzał się nawet za siebie, upewniając się, że nie stoi tam żaden inny bohater, ale nikogo tam nie było. W końcu dotarło do niego, że ludzie biją brawo właśnie jemu.

Peter uchwycił ten moment na aparacie, robiąc zdjęcie za zdjęciem, na których Wade powoli zaczynał się uśmiechać radośnie pod maską, a potem kłaniać. Nie miał pojęcia ile zrobił, ale był pewien, że zatrzyma je wszystkie, wywoła i wsadzi do albumu z podpisem „Narodziny bohatera”.

Deadpool skończył się wreszcie chełpić swoim zwycięstwem i oddał komuś rybkę, a sam podszedł do Petera, który jakby utknął w miejscu. Nie potrafił się ruszyć, choć całe jego cało rwało się do najemnika odkąd ten wyskoczył z pożaru.

\- Hej, Petey – przywitał się nonszalancko. – Ciepła noc, eh?

\- Ty draniu – zaśmiał się z jego spokoju, ale pewnie też z powodu ulgi, którą poczuł.  Uderzył Wade’a w pierś, obejmując go i w ogóle nie przejmując się tą ogromną widownią ani osmolonym kostiumem. – Martwiłem się.

\- Aww, ja o ciebie też, Petey – wyznał i odwzajemnił uścisk. Robiono im pewnie teraz multum zdjęć, ale nie potrafił się tym martwić. Zresztą Wade skutecznie zasłaniał go swoim ciałem.

\- Nic mi nie groziło – zauważył, nie rozumiejąc czemu najemnik miałby się o niego martwić.

\- Mnie też nie, ale ci to nie przeszkadza – wyjaśnił i pogładził go po plecach. – To się zdarza, gdy ktoś jest ci bliski.

Oh. Teraz rozumiał.

Peter odsunął się i z uśmiechem popatrzył Deadpoolowi w oczy.

\- Dlaczego się nie teleportowałeś? – zapytał. – Oszczędziłoby mi to nerwów.

Wade sięgnął do paska i pokazał mu bezkształtną, szarą kulę plastiku.

\- Stopił się – odpowiedział smutno.

\- Weź mój – zaoferował od razu, ale gdy chciał go oddać, Deadpool tylko odsunął jego dłoń.

\- Zatrzymaj go – powiedział. – Ja i tak rzadko z niego korzystam, a tobie się przyda.

Nie był przekonany do tego rozwiązania, ale nie naciskał tylko posłusznie schował teleporter do kieszeni.

\- Chodźmy do domu – zaproponował. Miał już dość na dzisiaj, teraz chciał się tylko położyć ze swoim chłopakiem do łóżka i zasnąć.

\- Z przyjemnością. 

Wade przez całą drogę nie mógł się zamknąć na temat bicia mu brawo. Wywołało to na nim takie wrażenie, że opowiadał całą sytuację jakby Peter wcale nie był jej świadkiem. Zastanawiał się też, czy helikopter nad ich głowami uchwycił to wszystko, bo:

\- Zamierzam to ściągnąć, nagrać na płytę i masturbować się do tego momentu – powiedział z przejęciem, gdy wchodzili po schodach do jego mieszkania.

Peter słuchał tego z uśmiechem. Był równie dumny co Wade i nie mógł się napatrzeć na jego radość z historycznego dla niego sukcesu. Jeśli pochwała Kapitana nie była dość wyjątkowa, to całe późniejsze wydarzenia z pewnością były.

\- Naprawdę myślałem, że klaskają na Avengers, czy coś – wyznał, zdejmując z dłoni rękawice i maskę z twarzy. Peter był pewien, że jego chłopak nie przestał się uśmiechać ani razu odkąd ruszyli w drogę powrotną do domu. Wiedział to, bo sam się cały czas szczerzył, tak że bolały go już od tego policzki. – No bo to oni są bohaterami, ja się tylko szkolę.

\- Już nie – powiedział mu i złapał go za ręce. – Ta reakcja sprzed godziny… Tak traktuje się bohaterów. W oczach tych ludzi już nim jesteś. I nie tylko ich. Telewizja transmitowała to pewnie na żywo. Całe miasto widziało albo zobaczy, czego dokonałeś. I wiesz co powiedzą?

\- Że jestem zajebisty? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Przez moment Peter miał wrażenie, że do jego oczu wrócił kolor tęczówek.

\- To też – zgodził się rozbawiony. – Ale przede wszystkim powiedzą, że pewien bohater wyniósł z płonącego budynku dwie osoby i złotą rybkę. Wszyscy widzieli jak bezinteresownie wbiegasz do środka. Cywile, policja, politycy, Avengers! Kapitan już cię pochwalił, wyobraź sobie co zrobi teraz, gdy znów cię spotka!

\- Odda mi swój tytuł lidera drużyny i zostanie moim adiutantem?

\- Na pewno – przytaknął i zaśmiał się. – Dla najlepszego bohatera wszystko co najlepsze.

Wade popatrzył na niego z taką wdzięcznością, że zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Sytuacja powtórzyła się znowu już po chwili, ale tym razem zabrakło mu tchu z innego powodu. Peter został popchnięty na ścianę i do niej przyciśnięty, podczas gdy zachłanne usta najemnika zetknęły się z jego własnymi, a język wślizgnął się pomiędzy rozchylone wargi.

Peter jęknął do pocałunku i objął mocno Deadpoola, wypychając biodra do przodu, gdy ten wsunął mu kolano pomiędzy nogi, pocierając nim o jego krocze. Ten dotyk był jak kopnięcie prądem, który pomknął przez całe jego ciało, aż nie zatrzymał się w podbrzuszu. Wiedział co to znaczy i niechętnie musiał zareagować, zanim będzie zbyt otępiały z podniecenia, by powiedzieć „stop”.

Był rozczarowany swoją własną reakcją, ale była ona konieczna. Walcząc z najbardziej pierwotnymi instynktami naparł dłońmi na pierś Wade’a, chcąc go od siebie odsunąć. Gdyby nie to, że Deadpool szanował jego decyzje, pewnie nawet by nie drgnął, a nie oddalił się jakby właśnie popchnął go sam Hulk.

Popatrzyli na siebie zamglonymi oczami – te Wade’a wydawały się być jeszcze bielsze niż zwykle – i odchrząknęli jednocześnie, co doprowadziło ich obu do śmiechu.

\- Wybacz, poniosło mnie – wyznał Deadpool. – To kto się kąpie pierwszy?

\- Idź ty – polecił i podszedł do swojego plecaka, by przyszykować swoje rzeczy do spania. – Ja jeszcze poczekam.

Deadpool przytaknął i po wzięciu własnych ciuchów na zmianę, udał się do łazienki. Peter w tym czasie usiadł na kanapie i włączył aparat, by przejrzeć zdjęcia z dzisiejszej nocy. Udokumentował większość akcji, ale najlepsze fotografie były tymi, na których znajdował się Kapitan, a także te z pożaru. Były naprawdę piękne pomimo tego, że wśród uwiecznionych na nich płomieni zginęła przynajmniej jedna osoba. Ale zdumiony Wade przysłuchujący się oklaskom był jeszcze piękniejszy. Ze zdjęcia wręcz biły emocje, jakie wtedy odczuwał, a których zapewne nie doświadczał zbyt często aż do teraz, jeśli w ogóle. Dlatego tym bardziej był to piękny moment, bo jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Cieszył się, że udało mu się go uchwycić na fotografii.

Z uśmiechem położył się na kanapie, przeglądając dalej zawartość pamięci aparatu, ale gdy ułożył się na boku, poczuł jak coś mu się w niego wbija. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej swój teleporter, ostatni jaki istniał, a przynajmniej taki, o którym wiedzieli. Nawet jeśli jego chłopak naprawdę aż tak bardzo nie potrzebował własnego, Peterowi było źle z tym, że go stracił. Gdyby tylko mógł, zbudowałby taki sam, ale wątpił, że będzie potrafił. Nie znał się na teleportacji, w szkole o tym nie uczyli, nawet na zaawansowanych zajęciach. Dopiero na studiach mógłby się czegoś o tym nauczyć, ale to nie gwarantowało, że od razu wszystko załapie i zbuduje sprawnie działający teleporter. Ta sztuka udawała się naprawdę niewielu osobom.

\- Łazienka jest twoja! – oznajmił Wade po wyjściu. Jak zwykle był zasłonięty od stóp do głów, jedynie twarz i dłonie miał odsłonięte.

\- Dzięki.

Peter dźwignął się z kanapy, czując jak mięśnie zaczynają boleć od tego całego wysiłku. Woda pomogła mu się na szczęście rozluźnić, a łóżko już czekało do położenia się na nim, z bardzo przystojnym najemnikiem rozkładającym ramiona do przytulania się. Dołączył do niego z uśmiechem i ułożył się wygodnie obok niego. Zniknął już zapach spalenizny, zastąpiony przez ten należący do jego płynu do kąpieli. Zrobił się przez niego strasznie senny, a oczy praktycznie same mu się zamknęły.

\- Dobrze się dzisiaj spisaliśmy – wyszeptał w pierś Deadpoola i ziewnął.

\- Dobrze – potwierdził i obrócił go na plecy, tak że leżał na nim tak jak ostatnio. Peter zaśmiał się i objął najemnika, rozkoszując się jego ciepłem i ciężarem na swoim ciele. W takich warunkach nie trudno było zasnąć i już po kilku sekundach obaj spali spokojni i zrelaksowani.

Ich poranek wyglądał tak samo jak poprzedni. Obudzili się, poszli pobiegać, a gdy wrócili wykąpali się. Peter znowu zrobił to jako drugi, a gdy wyszedł w końcu z łazienki, śniadanie było już gotowe i jak zwykle pachniało wspaniale.

\- Naleśniki! – zawołał Wade i podstawił mu pod nos pełny talerz jedzenia jeszcze zanim zdążył usiąść przy stole.

\- Czemu one są brązowe? – zapytał. Nie że nie wyglądały apetycznie, bo wyglądały i pachniały równie dobrze. Wyczuwał truskawki. Nigdy jednak nie widział brązowych naleśników.

\- Bo są z czekoladą, duh! – Deadpool objął go ramieniem i poprowadził do krzesła, na którym go posadził. – Wcinaj zanim wystygną!

Uspokojony informacją o czekoladzie, Peter zaczął jeść. Miał rację, czuć było truskawki połączone z jakimś rodzajem sera. Nie miał pojęcia skąd jego chłopak bierze te wszystkie przepisy, ale miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie przestanie.

\- Chcesz mi później pomóc wybrać zdjęcia do sprzedania? – Chciał je opchnąć Jamesonowi jak najwcześniej, póki pożar był – z braku lepszego słowa – gorącym tematem. Poza tym miał też przecież zdjęcia z całej nocy, było więc co sprzedawać, a Daily Bugle będzie się mogło pochwalić jedynymi dowodami ich wczorajszych akcji.

\- Będę mógł oglądać swoją zajebistość na zdjęciach? Jak mógłbym powiedzieć nie – stwierdził i westchnął rozmarzony, po czym zerwał się nagle ze swojego miejsca i zignorował własny talerz naleśników. – Pójdę po twój aparat!

Peter uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową na widok entuzjazmu najemnika, który wrócił już po kilku sekundach. Przysunął swojego krzesło do jego i rozpoczęli przeglądanie już podczas jedzenia, nawet nie przejmując się, że często jedli nie ze swoich talerzy.

\- Tutaj dobrze wyszedłem. – Wade wskazał fotografię, na której składał się do ukłonu po uratowaniu rybki.

\- Nie chcę go sprzedawać – poinformował go Peter.

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się.

\- Chcę je mieć tylko dla siebie, na pamiątkę. Poza tym gdy je robiłem stałem w takim miejscu, że każdy by się później domyślił, że ten kto robi zdjęcia dla Bugle pomaga tobie. Lepiej sprzedać te, które zrobiłem zza barierek.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego jak głupie było wychodzenie wtedy przed szereg. Wszyscy już wiedzieli o jego istnieniu i o tym, że pracuje z Deadpoolem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył aparatu w jego rękach.   

\- I tak każdy głupi domyśli się, że ktoś mi bliski robi te zdjęcia – zauważył Wade. – Przecież i tak nie podpisują tych zdjęć twoim nazwiskiem, nie masz się czego bać.

\- Jameson wie, że to ja jestem autorem. I jego zastępca czy kto to tam jest, Robbie. I sekretarka.

I Eddie, dodał w myślach. Nie wiedział czemu, ale instynkt podpowiadał mu, że wynikną z tego jakieś kłopoty. Może jeszcze nie teraz, ale kiedyś na pewno. Ten facet był straszny.

\- Mogę ich nastraszyć, żeby nic nie powiedzieli – zaoferował wspaniałomyślnie i całkowicie poważnie. – Gdy ja kogoś straszę, nawet pod groźbą śmierci nie wyjawiają żadnych tajemnic.

\- Nie będziesz straszył mojego szefa – zabronił kategorycznie, choć perspektywa roztrzęsionego Jamesona na łasce Deadpoola była bardzo kusząca.

\- W zasadzie to nie jest twoim szefem, bo dla niego nie pracujesz. Jesteś wolnym strzelcem.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, nie będziesz nikogo straszył – powtórzył i przeskoczył na kolejne zdjęcie. – Wybierzmy coś w końcu.

Ostatecznie wybór padł na dwanaście zdjęć – trzy z pożaru, selfie z Kapitanem i osiem z innych akcji dzisiejszej nocy. Żałował, że nie zrobił żadnych zdjęć, gdy walczyli z tamtym gangiem, ale był trochę zajęty dzwonieniem do cioci i unikaniem śmierci.

A skoro o tym mowa, musiał znów z nią porozmawiać. Wade poszedł się przebrać, bo zaoferował, że podwiezie go do redakcji, żeby nie musiał się tłoczyć komunikacją miejską, skoro po sprzedaniu zdjęć i tak zamierzał tu wrócić. Miał więc chwilkę, by porozmawiać na temat… No właśnie, na jaki temat?

Z westchnieniem wybrał numer i czekał, co nie trwało długo. Ciocia pewnie siedziała cały czas przy telefonie. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby okazało się, że nie spała całą noc przez niego. A miała odpocząć w weekend, dobra robota Parker, pomyślał zgorzkniale.

\- Cześć, ciociu – przywitał się, czekając już na krzyki albo chociaż pretensję.

\- Dzień dobry, Peter.

O nie, ten głos nie wskazywał na nic dobrego. Był zimny i zdystansowany. May była zła.

\- Ciociu, przepraszam za wczorajszy telefon – wytłumaczył się, mając nadzieję, że ciotka nie zada mu żadnych pytań, na które nie mógłby odpowiedzieć. – To była zwariowana noc.

\- Domyśliłam się – powiedziała oschle. Peter skrzywił się. Nienawidził, gdy ciocia taka była. Nie pasowało to do jej normalnego, przyjaznego charakteru. – Co się działo wczoraj w nocy?

\- Nic, przysięgam. – Mówienie tego bolało, nawet bardzo. – Oglądaliśmy tylko film.

\- To było za głośne na film, Peter.

Domyślił się, że mu nie uwierzy. Chyba tylko kompletny dureń by się na to nabrał. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć prawdy, May by jej nie zniosła, a już na pewno nie zgodziłaby się na to, by jej jedyna rodzina narażała się co noc walcząc z przestępczością w mieście.

\- Dobre głośniki – powtórzył wczorajsze kłamstwo.

\- Peter, czy Wade…

\- Nie! – odpowiedział od razu i nieco za ostro. Szybko przywołał się do porządku i już spokojniej kontynuował: - Wade nic nie zrobił jeśli o to się martwisz. Naprawdę oglądaliśmy tylko film, było głośno, bo Wade celowo zwiększył głośność, bo jest dupkiem, który lubi mi utrudniać życie!

To ostatnie powiedział głośniej i otrzymał dokładnie taką reakcję, jakiej się spodziewał. Deadpool roześmiał w sypialni, najwyraźniej bardzo dumny z siebie.

\- A twój oddech? – Dało się wyczuć, że dalej mu nie wierzy, ale jest już spokojniejsza.

\- Wiesz jak to jest, gdy para ogląda film – powiedział i zaśmiał się nerwowo, by wypaść wiarygodniej. – Wade mógł mnie trochę, um…

\- Oh. Rozumiem. Czemu od razu nie powiedziałeś?

\- To trochę krępujące.

Nawet teraz było mu głupio z mówieniem tego, chociaż opisywał sytuację, która nawet się nie wydarzyła.

Ciocia westchnęła głośno po drugiej stronie i przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odzywała.

\- Sama nie wiem, co o tym myśleć, Peter – wyznała. – To brzmi strasznie nieprawdopodobnie, ale trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, że mógłbyś brać udział w jakiejś strzelaninie, nawet z Wadem. Jeśli kocha cię tak, jak mówisz, to chyba by cię tak nie narażał.

Peter opóźnił swoją odpowiedź, bo wyczuł za sobą obecność najemnika, który objął go od tyłu za ramiona i oparł brodę na jego głowie, większość swojego ciężaru podpierając na oparciu kanapy. Nic nie powiedział, po prostu stał tak, zapewniając mu wsparcie.

\- Nie biorę udziału w walkach ulicznych – zapewnił ciocię, czując jak kłamstwo wywołuje dziwny ucisk w jego klatce piersiowej. – Wade by mnie zabiła za coś takiego.

Choć tak naprawdę sam mi na to pozwala, bo mi ufa, dodał w myślach.

\- Czy to jedna z tych tajemnic, które masz mi jeszcze do wyjawienia? – zapytała, a Peter zesztywniał. Deadpool wyczuł to i zamruczał w odpowiedzi, chowając nos w jego włosach. Od razu poczuł się z tym lepiej.

\- Powiem ci, kiedy poznasz Wade’a. – Tym razem to on się spiął, więc Peter szybko złapał go za dłoń. – Nie wiem kiedy to będzie, ale wtedy wszystko ci opowiem.  

\- Peter, zapytam cię o coś i chcę, żebyś odpowiedział szczerze – poprosiła May.

\- Okej – przytaknął niepewnie. Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać.

\- Czy ta sytuacja z nocy ma coś wspólnego z twoją pracą fotografa? I nie próbuj tłumaczyć się filmem, bo wiem jak brzmi przez telefon film.

Kusiło go, żeby znowu skłamać i bronić przed tym ciocię, ale czy na pewno by jej bronił, a nie martwił jeszcze bardziej?

\- Miała – odpowiedział zdenerwowany. – Robiłem zdjęcia, ale przysięgam, że trzymałem się z dala.

\- Czemu od razu nie powiedziałeś? Wiem czym się zajmujesz.

\- Spanikowałem – wyznał i to akurat była prawda, jedna z niewielu wypowiedzianych w trakcie trwania tej rozmowy.

\- Wade też tam był?

\- Tak, pilnował mnie, gdy robiłem zdjęcia.

Miał nadzieję, że to już skutecznie zamknie cały temat.

\- Dobrze, ufam ci, Peter. Nigdy nie sprawiałeś mi i Benowi żadnych problemów, wiedziałeś, że możesz przyjść do nas ze wszystkim, więc uznam, że i tym razem będzie podobnie i poprosisz mnie o pomoc, gdy coś wymknie ci się spod kontroli.

Nie miał pojęcia czemu obdarza go takim zaufaniem. Każdy normalny opiekun już by interweniował, a ona wciąż dawała mu szansę. Zastanawiał się, jak wuj by zareagował w takim przypadku. Albo rodzice. Niewiele pozostało mu wspomnień o nich, ale pamiętał, że mama była raczej surowa, a ojciec wprost przeciwnie, z charakteru bardzo przypominał ciocię May. Tylko czy tak jak ona bez problemu zaakceptowałby, że jego syn naraża w nocy swoje życie? Wątpił.

\- Kiedy będziesz w domu? – odezwała się znów May. Po głosie zauważył, że jest już bardziej rozluźniona niż jeszcze kilka minut temu.

\- W południe. Chcę jeszcze trochę posiedzieć z Wadem – odpowiedział i odchylił głowę do tyłu, zmuszając tym samym Deadpoola do podniesienia swojej. Miał już maskę na twarzy, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to w ucałowaniu Petera w czoło.

\- Dobrze, zadzwoń jak będziesz wracał.

\- Zadzwonię – obiecał i po krótkim pożegnaniu rozłączył się, po czym odetchnął z ulgą. Jeden problem z głowy. – To co? Jedziemy?

Wade przytaknął entuzjastycznie i praktycznie wybiegł z domu. Peter chwycił jeszcze pendrive’a i podążył za najemnikiem, który czekał na niego przy motocyklu. Jazda była długa, bo na mieście panowały korki, ludzie spieszyli się do pracy. Deadpool starał się omijać ich jak najwięcej, ale czasami nawet na Harleyu nie mieli jak się wcisnąć pomiędzy samochodami i po prostu musieli czekać.

W końcu jednak dojechali, a Peter od razu wbiegł do budynku Daily Bugle, zostawiając najemnika kawałek dalej, by nie przyciągał zbytniej uwagi. Po jego nocnym wyczynie mogłoby się to zakończyć sporym tłumem.

\- Oh, Peter, cześć! – przywitała się z nim radośnie Betty. – Nowe zdjęcia? Czyżby z nocy? Szef płaci podwójną stawkę za jakiekolwiek fotografię tego pożaru.

\- Dzień dobry, panno Brant – odparł z uśmiechem i podszedł do jej biurka. – Rzeczywiście mam parę fotek.

\- Czy ty w ogóle śpisz?

\- Zdarza mi się.

\- Niestety u szefa jest już Eddie, musisz…

\- Parker! – przerwał jej Jameson, który otworzył drzwi biura i stanął w progu. – Lepiej żebyś miał ze sobą zdjęcia pożaru!

\- Są tutaj – powiedział i pokazał mężczyźnie pamięć.

\- Do środka! Zobaczymy czyje są lepsze, twoje czy Eddiego.

Peter niechętnie wszedł do środka i stanął obok tego wielkoluda, który popatrzył na niego z nienawiścią. Poczuł się pod wpływem tego spojrzenia jak jakiś robak – mały i bezbronny. Najchętniej by stąd uciekł, ale to nie byłoby najmądrzejsze rozwiązanie. Potrzebował pieniędzy i zamierzał je zdobyć, na pewno wygra z ze swoim rywalem. Wolałby tylko, żeby Jameson nie urządzał pomiędzy nimi tego głupiego konkursu na najlepsze fotki. Trochę się bał o swoje zdrowie, dobrze że Deadpool był na dole i zawsze mógł go tu wezwać. 

W gabinecie był też Robbie, który razem z Jameson nachylili się do ekranu komputera i razem zaczęli przeglądać zdjęcia. Peter był tak pewny swoich umiejętności, że nawet się nie denerwował, gdy on i Eddie zaczęli słyszeć komentarze obu mężczyzn.

\- Te zrobiono ze świetnego kąta – wyszeptał Robbie i wskazał palcem na miejsce na ekranie.

\- To ma dobre oświetlenie. Płomienie wyglądają jakby wychodziły ze zdjęcia.

Nie wiadomo było, czyje zdjęcie konkretnie oceniają, bo Eddie też fotografował pożar, w tym te momenty, które Peter wybrał do sprzedaży. Lada moment jednak Jameson dotrze do zdjęć z innych akcji, a wtedy zwycięstwo – oraz kasę – będzie miał już w kieszeni.

\- A to co? – zdziwił się Robbie. Peter uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. – Chryste, to na pewno zdjęcie? Deadpool wygląda jak żywy.

\- Skąd masz te zdjęcia, Parker? – zapytał Jonah.

\- Z dzisiaj. Deadpool miał bardzo pracowitą noc – odpowiedział, czując na sobie przeszywające spojrzenie Eddiego.

\- Jest nawet Kapitan Ameryka.

\- Potwierdziło się, Avengers to organizacja przestępcza!

Peter przewrócił oczami, podczas gdy Robbie starał się wytłumaczyć swojemu szefowi, że nie, to nie o to chodzi w tym zdjęciu. Trwało to trochę i nie udało mu się go ostatecznie przekonać, ale przynajmniej temat był zakończony.

\- Przeciętne zdjęcia, ale ciężko oczekiwać czegoś lepszego – odezwał się w końcu do nich Jameson. – Nie zamierzam wydawać kupy forsy na dwa zestawy, kupię więc tylko zdjęcia od jednego z was. Parker, daję tysiąc.

\- Tysiąc! – zawołał uradowany. – Biorę z pocałowaniem ręki!

\- Ale, szefie…

\- Ani słowa, Brock. Zrobiłeś dobre zdjęcia pożaru, ale Parker uwiecznił inne przestępcze czyny Deadpoola. Jego zdjęcia są więcej warte, nie pozwolę by inna gazeta je kupiła.

Z wrednym uśmieszkiem Peter spojrzał na Eddiego, który gdyby mógł, to zabiłby go wzrokiem. Momentalnie odechciało mu się kpin i odwrócił wzrok, skupiając się na naczelnym, który wypisał czek i podał mu go.

\- A teraz wynoście się i następnym razem, gdy tu przyjdziecie, zdjęcia mają być jeszcze lepsze!

Wyszli obaj, a gdy opuścili już biuro, Eddie popchnął go i warknął coś o schodzeniu z drogi. Miał wrażenie, że to pchnięcie wybiło mu bark, tak go zaczął boleć. Gdy tylko mężczyzna zniknął mu z oczu, atmosfera jakoś dziwnie się ociepliła, a on przestał się czuć jakby w każdej chwili miało coś na niego wyskoczyć.

Po odebraniu pieniędzy od Betty, Peter wrócił na ulicę i odnalazł Deadpoola chowającego się pomiędzy dwoma budynkami, gdzie słuchał muzyki na schodach pożarowych.

\- Pool, możemy jechać – powiedział, a najemnik od razu zeskoczył na ziemię, podchodząc do niego powoli i obserwując go uważnie.

\- Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego – zauważył zmartwiony. – Czy mam kogoś zabić?

Oczywiście, najlepsze w mniemaniu Deadpoola rozwiązanie problemu, to zabicie odpowiedzialnego za niego człowieka.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył i westchnął zrezygnowany. Nawet nie chciało mu się unikać tematu po tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji w biurze. Chciał tylko wrócić do mieszkania Wade’a i poprzytulać się na kanapie. – Po prostu jest taki inny fotograf, który trochę mnie niepokoi.

\- Mam mu przyjebać? – zaoferował od razu najemnik i uderzył pięścią w swoją rozwartą dłoń.

\- Nie – odmówił i złapał swojego chłopaka ze ręce.

\- Dobra, to ja go będę trzymał, a ty mu przyjebiesz!

\- Nie będę się z nim bić, może mnie zabić jednym ciosem.

Jeśli nawet zwykłe popchnięcie bolało, nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać jak zabolałby prawdziwy cios pięścią. Eddie miał posturę zawodowego boksera, pewnie siłę wcale nie mniejszą, a czytał o tym co czasami dzieje się na ringu po zbyt mocnym obiciu pyska. Poza tym oglądał Rocky’iego, pamiętał jak skończył Apollo.

W sumie Eddie przypominał trochę Ivana vel He-Mana.

\- Ty też możesz to zrobić, gdy uderzysz w odpowiednie miejsce – zauważył i dotknął klatki piersiowej Petera na wysokości serca.

\- Tak, ale on zabije mnie ciosem w jakiekolwiek miejsce, a nie tylko konkretne.

\- Jakiś Terminator, czy co?

\- Nie wiem, ale serio, koleś jest wielki, większy niż ty.

Chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z siły i umiejętności Wade’a, gdy wyobrażał go sobie przy tym dryblasie, obawiał się o swojego chłopaka. Eddie mógłby go objąć w pasie i bez problemu zmiażdżyć żebra. O ile oczywiście udałoby mu się go złapać. Deadpool był piekielnie szybki.

\- W każdym aspekcie? – zapytał i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, wypychając przy tym biodra do przodu. Peter zaśmiał się.

\- Nie wiem, nie widziałem twojego penisa.

\- A jego widziałeś?

\- Może.

Nie mógł się oprzeć takiej okazji i nie podroczyć się odrobinę z najemnikiem.

\- Le gasp! – jęknął udając zaskoczenie, ale po chwili potrząsnął głową, jakby to mu miało pomóc ułożyć wszystko w mózgu. Znów powróciła jego niecodzienna powaga. – A tak serio, to jeśli będzie ci sprawiał problemy, to powiedz mi. Może być duży, ale na moich katanach i pistoletach nie robi to wrażenia.

Wade wyciągnął jeden miecz i jeden pistolet, i przyjął pozycję gotową do walki. Ostrze katany błysnęło złowrogo, a pistolet wydał z siebie groźny dźwięk, gdy zdjęte zostało zabezpieczenie. Peter zadrżał, ale nie ze strachu, a z ekscytacji. Uwielbiał Deadpoola takiego – groźną maszynę do zabijania, której bali się praktycznie wszyscy. Poza między innymi nim. Jego tylko to podniecało.

\- Dzięki, ale lubię sam toczyć swoje walki – odmówił i opuścił obie ręce najemnika, by już go nie doprowadzał do szału swoim seksapilem.

\- Jak ma się skończyć jednym ciosem, to może lepiej do niej nie stawaj – zasugerował chowając obie bronie. – Gdzie ja znajdę drugiego pomocnika?

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, jakie są twoje priorytety.

Wade zaśmiał się ciepło, wprawiając serce Petera w niekontrolowane bicie. W wieku dwudziestu paru lat padnie z powodu jego niewydolności jeśli ta tendencja się utrzyma, czuł to.

\- Wracajmy do mnie – postanowił Deadpool i zagarnął go ramieniem w stronę motocykla. – Opowiesz mi ile zarobiłeś, oddasz mi połowę, a potem pooglądamy telewizję.

\- Jasne – zgodził się. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, na co dokładnie się zgodził. – Zaraz, co? Nie dam ci moich pieniędzy!

Najemnik znów się zaśmiał, tym razem radośnie, ale to był jego jedyny komentarz, nim odjechali w stronę jego mieszkania. Zgodnie z planem Wade’a zasiedli po powrocie przed telewizorem, choć laptop też został użyty.

\- Poczytajmy i zobaczmy jaki jestem zajebisty! – stwierdził i włączył kanał informacyjny, a potem wszedł na strony piszące o nocnym pożarze. Daily Bugle już użyło jednego ze zdjęć Petera w swoim internetowym artykule. Niestety na papierowe wydanie będą musieli poczekać do jutra.

Nowojorskie media rozpływały się nad najemnikiem, nazywały go zreformowanym bohaterem i zastanawiali się, kiedy dołączy do Avengers, o ile już nie jest ich częścią, co trudno było potwierdzić, bo nikt od nich, nawet lubujący się w światłach fleszy Tony Stark, nie chciał udzielić wywiadu.

Odezwała się za to policja. Okazało się, że wczorajszym aresztowaniem gangsterów kierował ojciec Gwen. Kapitan Stacy zapytany o to, kto pomógł zatrzymać tych wszystkich ludzi bez zawahania powiedział, że Deadpool.

\- Tylko on byłby w stanie to zrobić – przyznał. – Nigdy nie widziałem Avengersów zajmujących się tymi rzeczami, a to nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy Deadpool coś takiego robi. Nie mam wątpliwości, że to był on, zwłaszcza że był widziany w okolicy przez kogoś z budynku obok, a później w bliskim sąsiedztwie, gdzie powstrzymał kilku innych przestępców. Facet wykonuje kawał dobrej roboty, spisuje się tak dobrze, że wybaczę mu nawet jego wcześniejszą profesję.

\- Słyszałeś to, Peter?! – zapiszczał Wade, obejmując go mocno i całując w policzek z radości. – Policja mnie lubi!

Peter sam był podekscytowany, ale i zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się tego po ojcu Gwen, nie wyglądał jak fan superbohaterów, ale jeśli popierał Deadpoola, to właśnie zyskali ważnego sojusznika. Kapitan Stacy będzie trzymał policję z dala od nich.

Jedna ze stacji puściła krótki dokument na temat Wade’a, najwyraźniej przygotowywany od dłuższego czasu. Peter rozpoznał wśród występujących w nim osób ludzi, którym pomogli już jaki czas temu.

\- Byłam pewna, że umrę, a wtedy Deadpool pojawił się znikąd i bez problemu poradził sobie z tymi typkami – powiedziała jednak kobieta. – Zawdzięczam my życie.

\- Jest w Queens bohaterem, potrzebowaliśmy kogoś takiego.

\- Ciągle gada, ale lubię go! Niezły świr, ale dobry człowiek.

\- On i jego koleżka ocalili moje rysunki. – Znowu ten cały Stan Lee. Poczciwy był z niego staruszek, z jakiegoś powodu wpędzający Deadpoola w głęboki stan fangirlowania.

\- Uratował sklep. Ma tu dożywotnią zniżkę.

Peter uśmiechnął się na widok znajomego sprzedawcy i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który miał podobny wyraz twarzy. Co prawda jej połowę zasłaniała maska, ale i tak widać było, jak cały się cieszy. Nie mogąc usiedzieć w miejscu, Deadpool wstał tylko po to, by po chwili znowu usiąść i przytulić Petera, podczas gdy w tle dalej słychać było pochwały wypowiadane w jego kierunku.

Wade powalił ich obu na kanapę, Peter wylądował na plecach, a najemnik na nim, chichocząc jak stereotypowa nastolatka. Nigdy nie widział go jeszcze tak szczęśliwego, ale nie było co się dziwić. Własną, ciężką pracą zyskał szacunek Nowojorczyków, coraz więcej ludzi nazywało go bohaterem, a ich kontakty z innymi superbohaterami wyglądały coraz lepiej. Peter miał nadzieję, że część tej radości została też wywołana ich związkiem. Egoistycznie było tak o tym myśleć, ale chciał, by Wade był też szczęśliwy dzięki niemu.

Nie zamierzał jednak o to pytać tylko też się roześmiał i odwzajemnił uścisk, całując Deadpoola w głowę i gładząc go po plecach. Zostali w takiej pozycji na bardzo długo, choć przestali się śmiać i zamiast tego w ciszy oglądali telewizję. Wade przełączył jakiś czas temu na jakiś filmowy program i tak spędzili czas aż do południa, leżąc w swoich objęciach i nie przejmując się niczym.  

Nieubłagalnie zbliżał się czas powrotu Petera do domu. Chętnie by zadzwonił i powiedział, że wróci później, ale wtedy też nie będzie mu się chciało, a dalsze denerwowanie cioci nie było dobrym pomysłem. Po tym co wywinął jej w nocy zasługiwała na trochę spokoju. Niestety był jeden problem, który uniemożliwiał mu wstanie i nie było to lenistwo tylko Deadpool.

Wade nie spał, bo od czasu do czasu rzucał jakimś komentarzem dotyczącym lecącego właśnie w telewizji programu, ale czuć było, że jest całkowicie rozluźniony i nie w głowie mu było ruszanie się, a gdy najemnik był w takim stanie, to nawet siłą nie dałoby się go przesunąć. W gruncie rzeczy na Peterze leżał teraz bezwładny kloc i przekonanie go do wstania nie będzie proste. Musiał jednak spróbować.

\- Wade, muszę iść – powiedział i poklepał najemnika po plecach.

\- Nie musisz – odparł wtulając twarz w jego pierś i mrucząc z zadowolenia.

\- Nie mogę tu zostać na zawsze.

Nawet jeśli perspektywa była bardzo kusząca.

\- Możesz. Zamieszkaj tu. Jesteśmy parą, pary mieszkają ze sobą.

\- Jesteśmy parą od pięciu dni, to za wcześnie na przeprowadzki – zauważył, starając się przemówić Deadpoolowi do rozsądku, jeśli jakikolwiek w ogóle posiadał.

\- Hej, W Disneyu już bylibyśmy na etapie drugiego dziecka.

\- To biologicznie niemożliwe. Poza tym nie jesteśmy w Disneyu.

\- Błąd! – Peter wzdrygnął się, gdy Wade nagle krzyknął. –  Marvel należy do Disneya. Choć formalnie ty należysz do Sony, a ja do Foxa, ale nie martw się, kiedyś wrócimy do domu. Ty pewnie szybciej niż ja, USS Sony tonie na naszych oczach, rozumiesz o co mi chodzi, eh?

\- Nie –odpowiedział i westchnął zrezygnowany. – Muszę wracać do cioci.

\- A co ty na to, żebym przypiął cię do rur w piwnicy i tu zatrzymał? – zaproponował z powagą.

\- To niepokojąca wizja. I nielegalna.

\- Nikt się nie dowie.

\- Moja ciocia zauważy moje zniknięcie.

\- Ugh, czemu wszystko komplikujesz? – zapytał i jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, przykleił się do niego jeszcze bardziej, przygniatając go tym samym do kanapy całym swoim ciężarem.

\- To ty przeciągasz niepotrzebnie to rozstanie – zauważył, z trudem wypowiadając słowa. – Wade, wstań. Jeszcze się dzisiaj zobaczymy.

Deadpool wstał z niego niechętnie i odsunął się, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  

\- Nie lubię wypuszczać cię z rąk – wyznał obrażony i prychnął.

\- Wiem, też nie lubię cię zostawiać, ale mam też inne życie – przypomniał i pocałował najemnika w policzek, licząc na to, że przejdzie mu ten foch. Podziałało, Wade uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w usta nim zdążył się odsunąć.

\- Daj znać, jak będziesz jechać do mnie. Mogę być poza domem.

\- Co ty takiego robisz na mieście? – zainteresował się. – Chyba nie walczysz z przestępczością beze mnie?

\- Nigdy! – zapewnił szczerze. – Hej, może cię podwieźć do domu, co?

\- Nie trzeba, pojadę komunikacją.

Peter wstał z kanapy, a najemnik razem z nim, tylko po to by odprowadzić go do drzwi i pocałować go jeszcze raz na pożegnanie. To była strategia, by zatrzymać go przy sobie dłużej, ale nie dał się swojemu chłopakowi i wymknął mu się, gdy ten próbował go objąć w pasie i wciągnąć z powrotem do mieszkania. Zbiegając po schodach usłyszał jeszcze, jak Wade narzeka, że mu się nie udało.

Zostałby dłużej, gdyby mógł, ale naprawdę musiał wreszcie wrócić do domu. Całe szczęście już trochę porozmawiał z ciocią przez telefon, więc może rozmowa w cztery oczy nie będzie taka straszna. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy nie będzie musiał nic przed nią ukrywać, ale do tego potrzebował pomocy Wade’a. Dopóki ten nie zechce poznać May, Peter wolał nic nie mówić, że jest osobistym fotografem najemnika.

Do domu miał jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia minut drogi w zatłoczonym autobusie. Zaczynał żałować, że nie przyjął propozycji swojego chłopaka, gdy nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę, a konkretniej bilbord, na którym zobaczył twarz doktora Richardsa. Olśniło go nagle. Jeśli ktoś znał się na teleportacji i potrafiłby zbudować urządzenie do tego przeznaczone od podstaw, to będzie to właśnie lider Fantastycznej Czwórki.

Peter szybko zmienił cel swojej podróży i przesiadł się do innego autobusu, by dojechać do Baxter Building. Już na miejscu od razu wszedł windy i po długiej przejażdżkę na górę, spotkał go podobny widok co ostatnio, ale gospodarze byli tym razem znacznie milsi i brakowało Bena.

\- Peter, wróciłeś! – zawołał Johnny i uściskał go na powitanie. – Gratulację wielkiej akcji wczoraj.

\- Widziałeś to? – zapytał czerwieniąc się.

\- Wszyscy widzieliśmy – odpowiedziała Sue. – Naprawdę świetna robota, ty i Wade spisaliście się na medal.

\- Ja tylko stałem z boku i robiłem zdjęcia, ale dzięki.

\- Co cię sprowadza do nas? – zapytał Reed, osoba z którą chciał właśnie porozmawiać.

\- I gdzie zgubiłeś swoją druga połówkę? – dodał Johnny, uśmiechając się wrednie.

\- Wade jest w domu – odparł, ignorując zaczepki młodszego Storma. – Wpadłem tylko na chwilę do doktora Richardsa.

\- Do mnie? – zdziwił się. – W jakiej sprawie?

Peter sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej swój teleporter.

\- To służy do teleportacji. Wade miał takie drugie, ale zniszczyło się w pożarze. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy dałbyś radę zbudować coś takiego.

Reed wziął od niego urządzenie i obejrzał je ze wszystkich stron.

\- Niezła robota. Nie wiesz, skąd Deadpool to ma?

Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie powiedział nigdy, a ja sam nie pytałem. Ale to chyba nie problem?

\- Powinienem dać radę. Może już nawet jutro będzie gotowe.

Jutro brzmiało idealnie, teleporter przyda się jak najszybciej, ale miał coś innego na myśli, gdy przyszedł tutaj po pomoc.

\- W zasadzie myślałem, żebym sam to zbudował od podstaw – wyjaśnił. – Pomagałbyś mi, instruował, a ja złożyłbym wszystko do kupy. Jestem bardzo pojętny, więc powinno nam szybko pójść.

\- Jeśli tak chcesz. – Richards uśmiechnął się do niego i oddał mu urządzenie. – Możesz wpadać codziennie i zobaczymy co uda nam się zrobić.

\- Południa mogą być? – zaproponował podekscytowany. Będzie się uczył od samego doktora Richardsa! Lepsze byłby już tylko praktyki u Starka, gdyby pozbyć się jego charakteru. – Mam teraz tydzień wolnego od szkoły, ale ranki spędzam z Wadem.

\- Złowiłeś w końcu swoją rybkę? – spytał Johnny. Sue szturchnęła go, zapewne za to, że wtrącił się do rozmowy.

\- Tak, jesteśmy razem – przyznał zawstydzony.

\- Dobra robota, stary!

Razem z Johnnym przybyli sobie piątki, a potem Peter znów skupił się na Richardsie.

\- Możesz wpadać w południe – zgodził się naukowiec po czym dodał: - Naprawdę wykonaliście wczoraj kawał dobre roboty. To nie był wcale duży pożar, na pewno nie w skali Nowego Jorku, ofiar śmiertelnych też nie było dużo, by wywołać poruszenie, ale i tak jesteście we wszystkich dziennikach, w telewizji i na okładkach gazet.

\- Z takim poparciem mieszkańców, akceptacja Avengers nie jest wam w zasadzie potrzebna – zauważyła Sue. – Co nie znaczy, że nie rozmawialiśmy z nimi.

\- A rozmawialiście? – zapytał z nadzieją.

Reed przytaknął.

\- Zadzwoniłem do Kapitana zaraz po waszym wyjściu. Powiedziałem, że Deadpool jest jak najbardziej godny zaufania. Chyba mi uwierzyli.

\- Na pewno uwierzyli. – To wyjaśniało czemu Kapitan był taki miły. – Spotkaliśmy wczoraj Kapitana i pochwalił nas.

\- Jest za co – zauważył Johnny. – Zaczynam myśleć, że Deadpool naprawdę jest reformowalny i czuję się z tym dziwnie.

\- Oby tak dalej – powiedział znowu Reed. – Ty i Deadpool tworzycie wspaniały zespół, robicie wiele dobrego dla mieszkańców miasta, coś na co my i inni bohaterowie nie mamy zawsze czas. Powinniśmy się od was uczyć.

Peterowie serce skakało z radości. Dostać taką pochwałę od kogoś takiego było niesamowitym uczuciem. A jeszcze usłyszeć, że najwięksi bohaterowie powinni brać przykład z niego i Deadpoola – zwykłego nastolatka oraz byłego mordercy? Życie nie mogło układać się lepiej, miał wrażenie, że to tylko sen, z którego zaraz się obudzi, ale gdy uszczypnął się dyskretnie, dalej stał przed Fantastyczną Czwórką. To wszystko to była prawda. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy powie o tym Wade’owi. Oszaleje z radości na wieść, że inni bohaterowie uważają go za wzór do naśladowania. Ego to mu chyba eksploduje.

W świetnym nastroju Peter ruszył w końcu spóźniony do domu. Gdy znów był w autobusie, dostał wiadomość od Gwen, która tak jak inni gratulowała mu świetnej akcji. Podziękował jej w odpowiedzi i rozejrzał się po pasażerach. Kobieta obok niego czytała o Deadpoolu, a ktoś za nim także o nim rozmawiał.  

Gdyby tylko wiedzieli kto obok nich siedzi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny długi rozdział. Powinnam się leczyć :D I znowu pojawił się Eddie. Byłam pewna, że pojawi się ponownie dopiero w sequelu, ale pasował mi do sceny w redakcji. 
> 
> Widziałam już nowy film o Spidermanie. W żadnym wypadku nie jestem obiektywna, bo kocham Spidey'ego od dziecka, ale dla mnie film jest genialny. Już po epizodzie w Civil War wiedziałam, że będzie dobrze, ale teraz mogę bez obaw powiedzieć, że to najlepsza ekranizacja o pajączku. Holland genialny, Keaton też świetny i jeszcze Zendaya! Bez wątpienia pójdę jeszcze raz.  
> Mam już w zanadrzu przynajmniej jeden pomysł na opowiadanie na podstawie tego filmu, bo jedna scena jest wręcz idealna pod Deadpoola :D Ale spokojnie, choć mnie samej nie przeszkadza shipowanie piętnastolatka z dorosłym mężczyzną, to na pewno nie zobaczycie u mnie nic więcej niż niewinny pre-slash i zadurzenie w starszym po fachu koledze ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie, a dokładniej dwanaście dni. Był piątek, od tygodnia Peter mógł znowu chodzić do szkoły. Przez cały ten czas wolny miał pełne ręce roboty, dlatego nawet nie miał czasu myśleć i zastanawiać się, czy tęskni za nauką, ale gdy w poniedziałek znów minął główną bramę uświadomił sobie, że tak. Odczuł ulgę widząc znajome korytarze i twarze, nawet jeśli żadna z mijanych osób nie była jego bliskim znajomym.

To było jak powrót po śmierci wuja, tylko pozbawiony tego całego emocjonalnego bólu, który wtedy odczuwał. Dobrze było znów tu być, spotykać się z Gwen i Harrym gdzieś indziej niż na mieście i rozmawiać z nimi na przerwach o zajęciach, które chwilę wcześniej mieli.

Z początku powrót go przerażał, w końcu nigdy nic nie powiedział o tym, jak uderzył Flasha ani o tym szpanowaniu chłopakiem i motocyklem dzień po zawieszeniu. Obawiał się, że od razu stanie się obiektem zainteresowania numer jeden, ale na szczęście nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Choć przechodząc korytarzem słyszał, jak niektórzy zastanawiali się między sobą kim tak naprawdę był tamten facet na motocyklu. Odniósł wrażenie, że jego rówieśnicy boją się go zapytać o prawdę. Nie ważne jak byli ciekawi, jego atak na Flasha oraz widok Deadpoola podwożącego go do szkoły musiał ich trochę zaniepokoić. Nie był to strach, który kazał im uciekać na jego widok, ale byli wyraźnie onieśmieleni, speszeni i nie wiedzieli jak się zachować w jego obecności. Dawniej nie mieli z tym problemu, bo i tak nikt nie chciał z nim gadać.

Wiele się zmieniło w szkole pod jego nieobecność. Przede wszystkim miał kilka testów do nadrobienia. Ten z fizyki napisał już w poniedziałek, podczas gdy reszta uczniów zajmowała się normalną lekcją. Dzięki uprzejmości Gwen wiedział na co ma się przygotować, ale nauczyciel okazał się sprytniejszy i zmienił zadania, najwyraźniej spodziewając się tej pomocy. Nie że zrobiło to Peterowi jakąś różnię, to dalej był stosunkowo prosty test, który zakończył w dwadzieścia minut.

Poza testami, zmianie uległ też Flash. Nadal miał opatrunek na nosie, ale to nie była jedyna zmiana, jaka w nim zaszła. Najwyraźniej teraz na przerwach miał stały dodatek na ramieniu w postaci dziewczyny – Liz Allan. Peter pamiętał, jak przez jakiś czas interesował się nią, gdy zaczynał szkołę średnią. Szybko mu przeszło, gdy jakiś miesiąc później pojawiła się inna blondynka o imieniu Gwen. Liz i tak nigdy nie była nim zainteresowana, jak zresztą każda inna dziewczyna ze szkoły. Trochę za to ganiała za Harrym, ale ten był tego całkowicie nieświadomy. Peter nigdy mu o tym nie powiedział, czego trochę teraz żałował. Może gdyby wtedy coś zrobił, Liz byłaby teraz z nim, a nie z Flashem. Stać ją było na lepszego chłopaka niż tego brutala, ale to w sumie nie była jego sprawa. Może dla niej Thompson był miły.

Kolejną i chyba największą zmianą były kamery. Dyrekcja postanowiła, że żeby nie dopuścić do kolejnego pobicia się uczniów, trzeba ich mieć ciągle na oku. Innymi słowy, totalna inwigilacja. Jedynie łazienki były wolne od monitoringu. Zabawne, że zrobiono coś takiego dopiero teraz, a nie wcześniej, kiedy to zazwyczaj Peter leżał na podłodze i krwawił z nosa przez zawsze niewinnego, sprowokowanego Flasha.

Zaczynał nienawidzić tego chorego systemu.

Złamanie Flashowi nosa musiało podziałać, bo Thompson nie zbliżył się do niego ani razu na odległość mniejszą niż jakieś cztery kroki. Gapił się tylko jak sroka w gnat, ale było to coś do czego był przyzwyczajony, nie poświęcał więc temu zbyt wielkiej uwagi.

Tak było przez tych kilka dni, teraz był piątek i Peter miał wielkie plany na weekend. Przez cały tydzień zawieszenia nocował u Wade’a i już po kilku dniach odkrył, że robiło się to coraz trudniejsze, zwłaszcza dla niego, bo najemnik zachowywał się jak zawsze, ale on? On dostawał szału. Nie dlatego, że jego chłopak coś robił, nie, Deadpool był niewinny. Dostawał szału przez samego siebie, a konkretniej swoje hormony.

O ile pierwsze dwa przypadki, kiedy spali razem były lekkie i przyjemne, to później było już coraz gorzej. Ciągła bliskość przypominała Peterowi, że on i Wade’a są razem, a mimo to nie doszło pomiędzy nimi do niczego seksualnego. Wydawało mu się, że utrzymanie swojego pożądania na wodzy nie będzie trudne, ale mylił się. Przez brak doświadczenia było o to trudno. Nie mówiąc już o to, że czując leżącego na nim Deadpoola mógł myśleć tylko o jednym i nie było to nic, co można byłoby sklasyfikować jako PG13.

Coraz bardziej chciał uprawiać ze swoim chłopakiem seks i już nawet strach go nie był w stanie powstrzymywać. Hormony mu buzowały, sny erotyczne były obecne praktycznie każdej nocy, co było bardzo zawstydzające, zwłaszcza gdy budził się, a Wade niczego nieświadomy wciąż na nim leżał, przygniatając go do łóżka tymi swoimi mięśniami i wtulając w swoją pierś.

Miał już tego dość. Tego ciągłego podniecenia, którego nawet masturbacją nie mógł się pozbyć, bo ono i tak ciągle wracało ilekroć patrzył na Wade’a albo czuł wokół siebie jego ramiona. W takich sytuacjach nie mógł się powstrzymać tylko fantazjować jak przyjemnie byłoby być przez te ramiona przyszpilonym do łóżka, kompletnie na łasce najemnika.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy Deadpool odczuwa taką samą frustrację co on, zachowywał się jak zwykle i nawet jeśli wyczuwał podniecenie Petera, to go nie komentował. Nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że gdy w końcu wyrazi świadomą zgodę, to Wade przestanie się hamować.

I to właśnie chciał osiągnąć w ten weekend. Wszystko miał już zaplanowane, był gotowy mentalnie, przeanalizował wszystkie za i przeciw, poczytał o seksie w Internecie i pooglądał porno – nie że było jakieś wiarygodne, ale chciał się po prostu przypatrzeć ruchom. Wciąż miał wiele pytań, na które nie znalazł w Internecie odpowiedzi, ale czuł, że da radę. Naprawdę chciał wprowadzić ich relację na inny poziom, chciał się zbliżyć do Wade’a najbardziej jak tylko się dało, zobaczyć w końcu całe jego ciało i poczuć je na swoim własnym. Nie był w stanie już dłużej czekać i był zdeterminowany, by seks wydarzył się dziś w nocy. Jeszcze nie wiedział jak się do tego zabierze, nie miał pojęcia jak inicjowało się stosunek. Powinien po prostu poprosić czy zasugerować coś w czasie zwyczajowych pocałunków?

Okej, może nie był jeszcze do końca gotowy, ale to mu nie przeszkodzi. Te niewielkie przeszkody to było nic, o najważniejszym wiedział wszystko, czego potrzebował. Co prawda wolałby wiedzieć więcej, żeby nie być kompletnie zielonym, ale nie miał za bardzo kogo zapytać o te sprawy. Mógłby zapytać ciocię, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Po pierwsze, dalej nie był przekonana do Wade’a i kręciła nosem ilekroć mówił jej, że będzie u niego nocować, co zabroniła mu robić w dni szkolne. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać jak zareaguje, gdy powie jej, że zamierza się z nim przespać. A po drugie, czułby się dziwnie rozmawiając o tym z nią. Już kiedyś odbył z nią i wujem podobną rozmowę, gdy jako ciekawski kilkulatek zapytał ich co to seks. Nie czuł się wtedy niezręcznie, w przeciwieństwie do wujostwa, ale gdy sobie o tym przypominał, robiło mu się głupio. Nie rozumiał jak można było swobodnie o tym rozmawiać, nawet w późniejszym wieku, ale skądś przecież trzeba czerpać informacje.

Pytanie Wade’a odpadało. Nie chciał wyjść przed nim na kompletnego laika i go do siebie zniechęcić.

To go wciąż najbardziej denerwowało. Pomimo pewności co do swoich zamiarów, dalej był przerażony tą perspektywą. Chciał uprawiać seks, pragnął tego, ale lęk przed odrzuceniem wciąż siedział mu w głowie. Był kompletnie bez doświadczenia, swój pierwszy pocałunek miał z Wadem, a teraz jeszcze miał mieć z nim swój pierwszy raz w łóżku. Co jak coś sknoci? Na przykład nie uda mu się dać Deadpoolowi rozkoszy? Albo gdy Wade zobaczy go nago, to uzna, że jednak go on nie podnieca? Albo jego brak doświadczenia go zniechęci? Albo dojdzie za wcześnie i się ośmieszy?

Wiedział, że Deadpool też go pożąda, dało się to czasami wyczuć w jego pocałunkach, kiedy na moment tracił kontrolę, ale może nawet on nie chciałby uprawiać seksu z kimś kompletnie zielonym w tej kwestii. Kto by chciał uczyć kogoś w trakcie stosunku, który powinien być zabawą, a nie jakimś głupim kursem. To pewnie psuło atmosferę. Chciałby mieć jakieś doświadczenie, żeby po wszystkim Wade był z niego zadowolony i chciał z nim pójść do łóżka drugi raz, ale nie miał jak go zdobyć. Nie że zamierzał, to przecież byłaby zdrada, a poza tym nie chciał uprawiać seksu z kimś innym niż tylko swoim chłopakiem.

Był w kropce. Gotowy, ale jednocześnie niegotowy. Gdyby tylko miał kogo zapytać o to, dowiedzieć się jak stosunek przebiega, co najlepiej robić, by drugiej osobie było dobrze i nie wyjść na głupka przed osobą, na której mu zależało i którą chciał uszczęśliwić w każdym aspekcie. Czy prosił o wiele?

W zasadzie o nic jeszcze nie prosił, bo za bardzo się bał prosić o radę. Fora internetowe były najbezpieczniejsze, ale skąd miałby pewność, że ktoś nie podaje mu fałszywych informacji? Mało to psycholi chodziło po świecie? Najlepiej byłoby zapytać kogoś znajomego, ale oprócz cioci nie znał nikogo, kto uprawiał już seks. Chociaż…

Może Gwen mogłaby mu pomóc? Harry’ego nawet nie rozważał jako opcję, ale przyjaciółka mogłaby pomóc. O ile oczywiście się na tym znała. Może znajdzie w sobie dość odwagi, by ją o to zapytać.

Zabawne. Nie bał się co noc walczyć u boku Deadpoola z przestępcami, a przerażała go rozmowa o seksie z osobą, której mógł absolutnie ufać. Był dziwny.

\- Dasz radę, Peter – przekonywał sam siebie, stojąc przed lustrem w łazience, gdzie właśnie się golił. Jakoś mu to wychodziło, ale zdecydowanie bardziej podobało mu się, gdy robił to Wade’a. Może powinien był zostawić zarost i poprosić go znowu o pomoc? To byłaby idealna okazja do gry wstępnej.

Pokręcił głową i ogolił ostatni kawałek skóry, zrzucając nadmiar piany do umywalki. Szybko przemył twarz i wytarł ją, a potem natarł brodę płynem po goleniu. Miał nadzieję, że Deadpoolowi spodoba się ten zapach. Oprócz seksu miał jeszcze inny plan na dzisiaj. Randkę. Taką prawdziwą polegającą na wyjściu na miasto. Chciał namówić Wade’a, by wreszcie gdzieś z nim wyszedł bez kostiumu. Nie wiedział, czy mu się powiedzie, ale miał nadzieję, że tak. Chciał doświadczyć tego, co inne pary, chciał przejść ze swoim chłopakiem ulicą, trzymając go za rękę, mogąc go w każdej chwili pocałować i pokazać światu, że są razem.

Wiele zaplanował na dzisiaj, ale wszystko nadal mógł trafić szlag, jeśli ciocia nie zgodzi się na nocowanie u Wade’a. Nigdy wcześniej mu tego nie zabroniła, ale kto wie, czy nie zrobi tego właśnie dzisiaj, kiedy najbardziej mu zależało, by spędzić noc z najemnikiem.

Zdenerwowany – zarówno tym co planował, jak i rozmowa z ciocią – zszedł na dół. Dzisiaj postanowił darować sobie bieganie, by mieć więcej czasu na ewentualne przekonywanie May do udzielenia mu zgody na nocowanie.

Dołączył do cioci w kuchni, kończyła właśnie śniadanie. Bez słowa dosiadł się do niej i czekał, szukając odpowiednich słów, by zacząć rozmowę. Czy lepiej będzie poruszyć najpierw neutralny temat czy walić prosto z mostu? Nie lubił takich sytuacji, kiedy jej nie kontrolował. Siedzenie w takiej ciszy było niezręczne i nie miał pojęcia ile jeszcze wytrzyma.

\- Zamierzasz się odezwać? – zapytała ciocia w końcu. Zrobiła to tak nagle, że aż podskoczył na krześle.

\- Um… O której będziesz w domu?

Miał ochotę się walnąć za to głupie pytanie. Czemu nie mógł zachować się jak osoba dorosła, za którą się przecież uważał i po prostu przejść do rzeczy. Dorośli ludzie nie unikają tak tematów, na które chcą porozmawiać.

\- Wiesz o której – zauważyła, nie dając się nabrać na jego odwlekanie tematu.

\- No tak. – Pochylił głowę zmieszany, przypominając sobie, że May mówiła mu wczoraj o której wróci. – Zastanawiałem się, czy mogę dzisiaj nocować u Wade’a i zostać z nim na cały weekend.

Gotowe. Powiedział to. Teraz tylko musiał trzymać kciuki za to, by ciocia powiedziała tak.

Ale May nie odpowiedziała od razu. Zamiast tego trzymała go w niepewności, pewnie za karę za denerwowanie jej swoimi wypadami. Chociaż minęło już trochę czasu, dalej była zła za tę rozmowę przez telefon w czasie walki i za okłamanie jej. Nie podobało jej się, że tak się naraża dla jakichś głupich zdjęć i już raz próbowała go namówić, by zrezygnował z tego. Oczywiście odmówił, bo nie chodziło przecież tylko o zdjęcia, ale i ratowanie ludzi.   

Czekając z udzieleniem odpowiedzi, ciocia wstała od stołu, pozmywała po sobie naczynia i dopiero wtedy odpowiedziała:

\- Tylko pamiętaj o prezerwatywie.

Peter spiekł raka i miał ochotę schować się pod stół albo nawet zapaść pod ziemię.

\- Jak się domyśliłaś? – zapytał opierając głowę o blat, by na May nie patrzeć.

\- Nigdy nie jesteś taki zdenerwowany, gdy o to pytasz – odpowiedziała i podeszła do niego. Pogładziła go po włosach, co trochę uspokoiło jego nerwy. – Nie trudno było się domyślić.

\- Czyli nie przeszkadza ci to? – zdziwił się. Spodziewał się większego oporu, był mile zaskoczony.

\- Nic co powiem i tak cię nie przekona. Jak nie dzisiaj, to zrobicie to kiedy indziej. – May uniosła jego głowę do góry, tak by mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy. – Chcę tylko żebyś był bezpieczny, okej?

\- Będę – obiecał i złapał ją za rękę. – Wade się mną zaopiekuje.

\- Lepiej żeby tak było. Nadal czekam aż się potknie i zrobi coś złego, ale chyba się nie doczekam.

\- Chyba nie – zgodził się z uśmiechem. – Przykro mi, że cię rozczarowuje, ciociu.

\- Takie rozczarowanie mogę znieść, nawet na nie liczyłam – powiedziała i ucałowała go w czubek głowy. – Jeśli Wade będzie chciał zrobić coś, z czym nie będziesz czuł się komfortowo i nie będzie chciał przestać, uciekaj, dobrze? Kopnij go, walnij i uciekaj jak najdalej.

Instrukcje cioci wywołały uśmiech na jego twarzy i sprawiły, że zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu. Wiedział, że May się o niego troszczy, ale miło było zobaczyć tę troskę w użyciu.

\- Tak zrobię – obiecał, choć z góry był skazany na porażkę w jakiejkolwiek walce. Podczas treningów pokonywał Deadpoola, ale gdyby ten faktycznie chciał mu coś zrobić, do czegoś zmusić, nie miałby żadnych szans się przed nim obronić. Na szczęście nie będzie musiał, bo ufał swojemu chłopakowi całkowicie.

\- Możesz też w każdej chwili zadzwonić – dodała, głaszcząc go po włosach. – Bawcie się dobrze.

Zaczerwienił się, ale i tak przytaknął. Kilka minut później cioci już nie było, a on zaczął się szykować do szkoły. Najgorsze wciąż była przed nim, ale kroczek po kroczku robił postępy. Teraz tylko porozmawiać z Gwen o seksie.

Jak to głupio brzmiało. W co on się wpakował? Trzeba było pytać ciocię, kiedy miał okazję, skoro i tak domyśliła się co planuje. Może nie byłoby tak źle, jak myślał i nawet by się czegoś dowiedział. Przynajmniej miałby pewność, że rozmawia z kimś mającym doświadczenie i to wieloletnie. Jeśli niewyraźnie wspomnienia z dzieciństwa go nie myliły, kiedyś przyłapał wujostwo na seksie. Przynajmniej do takiego wniosku doszedł po latach. Nigdy poza tym jednym razem nie kazali mu samemu wracać do łóżka, gdy jako ośmiolatek nieoczekiwanie wstał w nocy. Już wtedy ich chowanie się pod kołdra było podejrzane.

Z westchnieniem, Peter wrócił na górę, by przyszykować się do szkoły i nocowania – oby nie tylko tego – u Wade’a. Żałował, że nie jest dziewczyną, wtedy mógłby spakować trochę seksownej bielizny, choć Deadpool twierdził, że nawet facet może taką nosić i że powinno się przestać kategoryzować ubrania za pomocą płci, dopóki ktoś nie udowodni, że koronkowe majtki mają cipkę, a nie penisa, czy jak to tam ujął podczas rozmowy.

Dobra, miał już wszystko co potrzebne. Ubrania i… I to tyle. Czego jeszcze człowiek potrzebuje w odwiedziny u chłopaka, z którym zamierza uprawiać seks?

No właśnie, czego?

Powinien zabrać ze sobą lubrykant i kondomy? W ogóle potrzebowali tego drugiego, jeśli Wade nie chorował, a on nie miał go czym zarazić, a nawet gdyby miał, to jego zdolności regeneracji szybko by się z tym uwinęły? Chciał tylko uprawiać seks ze swoim chłopakiem, czemu to musiało być takie trudne?!

Peter znowu westchnął i zasunął plecak postanawiając, że tyle mu wystarczy. Jeśli czegoś im zabraknie, to po prostu to dokupią, nic prostszego.

W drodze do szkoły starał się rozwiązać kolejny problem, na jaki natrafiał. Jeśli miał zamiar poradzić się Gwen, musiał najpierw zacząć z nią rozmowę. Tylko jak to zrobić? Bardzo się obrazi, jeśli zapyta ją bezpośrednio? To w końcu był bardzo intymny temat, może przyjaciółka nie będzie się chciała nim dzielić. Ale nie szkodzi, nie musiał znać szczegółów, chciał tylko zapytać o kilka wskazówek. O ile będzie miał czas i okazję. Harry będzie się ich trzymał cały dzień, a głupio będzie mu prosić o rozmowę w cztery oczy. Nie chciał, by przyjaciel pomyślał, że ma przed nim jakieś tajemnice – nawet jeśli rzeczywiście je miał – albo nie ufał mu dość, by też z nim porozmawiać.

Tyle się naplanował, a skończy się tym, że pojedzie do Wade’a cały w nerwach i do niczego nie dojdzie. Był żałosny, miał osiemnaście lat, a nie potrafił nawet na spokojnie zorganizować sobie seksu, o ile można było tak o tym mówić. I brak doświadczenia nie był żadnym usprawiedliwieniem!

Przygnębiony osunął się w fotelu w autobusie i jęknął żałośnie. Siedząca obok niego dziewczyna spojrzała na niego dziwnie nim powróciła do pisania na telefonie. Deadpool go wyśmieje, na pewno.

Na przystanku czekał już na niego Harry. By go nie martwić i uniknąć niewygodnych pytań, Peter uśmiechnął się tak autentycznie jak tylko potrafił i podszedł do przyjaciela energicznym krokiem.

\- Hej, Pete, co słychać? – zapytał po tym, jak uściskali się na powitanie.

\- Wszystko po staremu – skłamał. Harry nie może się dowiedzieć, nie może. – Chodźmy znaleźć Gwen.

Po drodze do klasy, gdzie zapewnie była już Gwen, Harry zaczął się chwalić, że ojciec obiecał spędzić z nim trochę czasu i to całkiem niedługo, bo być może już w ten weekend. W każdy inny dzień Peter ucieszyłby się ze szczęścia przyjaciela, który był bardzo podekscytowany zainteresowaniem, jakim chciał go obdarzyć ojciec, ale był zbyt zdenerwowany własnymi sprawami, by skakać z radości. Uśmiechał się więc tylko i przytakiwał w niektórych momentach konwersacji, czując się jak skończony dupek.

Dotarli wreszcie do sali od fizyki. Tak jak się spodziewał, Gwen była już na miejscu i pisała coś w swoim zeszycie z notatkami. Peter zajął swoje miejsce tuż za nią, a Harry stanął obok. Nie zauważyła żadnego z nich, dlatego wykorzystał okazję i ostrożnie sięgnął po książkę ze swojego plecaka, rozłożył ją, po czym gwałtownie zamknął tuż przy uchu przyjaciółki.

Gwen podskoczyła z krzykiem i obróciła się tak szybko, że jej włosy trafiły ją w twarz.

\- Peter!

Wszyscy obecni w klasie zaśmiali się, podczas gdy oburzona Gwen praktycznie sapała ze złości i patrzyła to na niego, to na Harry’ego, który podpierał się o jego ławkę.

\- Ale z was chuje – stwierdziła i odwróciła się do nich plecami.

\- Ale musisz przyznać, że to było śmieszne – zauważył z szerokim uśmiechem. Tego mu było potrzeba, odrobiny szczerego śmiechu, by ukoić nerwy. Szkoda że kosztem Gwen, ale na pewno się nie gniewała. Przynajmniej nie za bardzo. Miał nadzieję, że nie odbije mu się to później czkawką.

\- Ani trochę – stwierdziła, ale zwróciła się znowu w ich stronę. – Serce dalej mi wariuje.

\- Młoda jesteś, nic ci nie będzie – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry. – Mam nadzieję, że nie gniewasz się na tyle, by odwołać nasze spotkanie. Bo wiesz, to był pomysł Petera, nie mój.

\- Jakie spotkanie? – zapytał zaskoczony. Czemu tak wiele rzeczy działo się za jego plecami?

\- Gwen będzie mi dawać korki z hiszpańskiego, jak tobie.

\- Czuj się zaproszony – dodała Gwen. – Zapomniałam ci wczoraj o tym powiedzieć, więc mówię teraz.

\- Oh, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, nie muszę iść – zapewnił. Nie chciał, żeby czuli się w obowiązku go zapraszać, jeśli chcieli pobyć sami.

\- Od początku byłeś zaproszony – wyjaśnił Harry. – Także bez obaw, nie będziesz piątym kołem u wozu.

\- Co za ulga.

Cieszył się z tego zaproszenia. Będzie miał okazję zapytać Gwen o wszystko, co potrzebował wiedzieć. O ile uda mu się usunąć Harry’ego z pokoju chociaż na kilka minut.

\- To co? Przyjdziesz?  - Przytaknął, a Gwen uśmiechnęła się. – Świetnie, zjecie obiad ze mną i moją rodzinką.

Peter zastanawiał się, jak to będzie wyglądać z perspektywy rodziców przyjaciółki. Ostatnim razem tylko on przychodził do niej w odwiedziny, teraz przyprowadzi też Harry’ego. Wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby pomyśleli, że ich córka gra na dwa fronty. Już czuł tę niezręczną atmosferę podczas obiadu.

Lekcje minęły stosunkowo szybko i ani się obejrzał, było już po wszystkim i mogli iść do Gwen. Całą trójką szli do wyjścia, gdy ktoś nagle popchnął Petera od tyłu. Wywróciłby się, gdyby Harry go nie złapał, zdążył jednak polecieć kawałek do przodu. Zaskoczony odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego za nimi Flasha oraz jego dwóch koleżków.

Nie spodziewał się tego. Był pewien, że na dobre go odstraszył, ale najwyraźniej przez ostatni tydzień Thompson po prostu zbierał siły na rewanż. Trochę kiepskie sobie wybrał na to miejsce, byli idealnie przed jedną z kamer.

\- Co tam, wymoczku? – zapytał Flash i schylił się po coś leżącego na ziemi. Peter dopiero teraz poczuł, że wypadł mu z kieszeni jego teleporter. – Co to jest, huh? Zwędziłeś to komuś?

\- Peter – odezwała się ostrzegawczo Gwen. Ona wiedziała do czego to służy i denerwowała się równie mocno co on. Jeśli Flash naciśnie jakiś przycisk, teleporter przeniesie go na odległość kilku metrów.

\- Oddawaj to – powiedział i podszedł do Thompsona, by wyrwać mu urządzenie, ale Flash odsunął się i rzucił teleporter jednemu z kolegów.

\- Nie, chyba nie – stwierdził zadowolony. – Należy mi się coś po tym, jak złamałeś mi nos.

\- Zaraz złamię ci go jeszcze raz, jeśli tego nie oddasz – zagroził. Nie zamierzał stracić swojego teleportera, był mu potrzebny na patrolach.

Flash uśmiechnął się i wskazał kamerę zamontowaną pod sufitem. Peter wiedział, że ma przerąbane. Nie chciał znowu zostać zawieszony, a tak na pewno się stanie, jeśli znowu uderzy tego debila.

\- Na pewno chcesz to zrobić? – Kolega oddał mu urządzenie, które zaczął podrzucać do góry. Peter przyglądał się temu z niepokojem, przygotowując się do rzucenia do przodu, jeśli tylko teleporter zacznie spadać.

\- Chowasz się teraz za kamerami? – zapytał, chcąc zdenerwować drugiego chłopaka i go sprowokować. Może jeśli on zacznie, to nie zostanie zawieszony, gdy w końcu go uderzy, by odebrać swoją własność. – Boisz się mnie aż tak bardzo?

Podziałało, ale nie był pewny, czy to jednak dobry pomysł, bo Flash zacisnął dłoń na teleporterze, a jego palec znajdował się niebezpiecznie blisko przycisku, który go aktywował. Próbował sobie przypomnieć ostatnie współrzędne i jeśli dobrze pamiętał, Flash przeniósłby się trzy metry w lewo, co nie byłoby najprzyjemniejszym doświadczeniem, bo znajdowali się na piętrze, gdzie poszli po Harry’ego. Flash mógłby sobie połamać nogi spadając z takiej wysokości, ale to nie był największy problem.

Największym problemem byłoby, jak wyjaśni dyrekcji i cioci, że jeden z uczniów nagle zniknął na kamerach i skąd ma to urządzenie. Na pewno zadzwoniliby po policję, a ci być może po Avengers ze względu na obecność zaawansowanej technologii. Musiał odebrać teleporter, zanim stanie się coś złego i potencjalnie niebezpiecznego.

\- Nie boję się ciebie, Parker – wysyczał Flash i zrobił krok w jego stronę. Bardzo dobrze, niech podejdzie.

\- Mnie może i nie, ale radziłbym ci oddać moją własność, bo będziesz miał prawdziwy powód, by się bać – ostrzegł. Jeśli on nie przerażał Flasha, to nie szkodzi, znał kogoś, kto na pewno go przerazi. – To co trzymasz w dłoni należy do mojego chłopaka. Jak to zniszczysz, to cię zabije.

Thompson popatrzył na urządzenie i uśmiechnął się wrednie, jakby rozważał roztrzaskanie teleportera pod swoim butem. O nie. Nie o to mu chodziło!

\- Czyżby? Może więc powinienem to zrobić, co? – zapytał. Umysł Petera wręcz krzyczał „nie”. Nie może stracić kolejnego teleportera, dopiero co zbudował razem z Reedem nowy dla Wade’a. Jeszcze mu go nie dał, ale zamierzał to zrobić dzisiaj, miał już go nawet w plecaku.

\- Ty naprawdę chcesz zginąć. – Grał na czas, nim przyjdzie mu do głowy jakiś lepszy plan. Gdyby tylko mógł go po prostu uderzyć, już by było po wszystkim, ale nie, musiały tu być te głupie kamery. Żałował że nie miał w plecaku kilku bomb Deadpoola, które załatwiłyby monitoring.

\- Nie boję się ciebie, czemu miałbym się bać twojego chłopaka?

\- Um, nie widziałeś zdjęć, czy co? Przesiedziałeś w jaskini ostatnie dwa tygodnie? – Zdjęcia były na całej grupie na Facebooku, jak mógł nie zauważyć tej masy mięśni na motocyklu?! Może powinien dać Flashowi swoje okulary.

\- Flash, może faktycznie przestań – zasugerował jeden z kolegów Thompsona. – Widziałem gościa na żywo, jest wielki.

\- I co z tego? – warknął zły, zapewne na to, że znajomy nie był po jego stronie.

\- Facet jest pewnie w jakimś gangu, nie zadzierałbym z nim.

\- W gangu. Pff! Ta jasne. – Flash znowu spojrzał na Petera, który niepostrzeżenie zrobił krok w jego stronę, gdy ten nie patrzył. – To na pewno twój chłopak, Parker? A może twój alfons, co?

\- Uważaj sobie co chcesz, po prostu oddaj mi urządzenie. – Naprawdę nie chciał dzwonić po Wade’a, ale chyba będzie musiał, jeśli sam nie da rady zabrać teleportera. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Flasha, ale ten znowu się odsunął. Peter warknął sfrustrowany. – Oddaj mi moją własność, Eugenie!   

\- Pierdol się, Parker – rzucił w odpowiedzi i przyjrzał się urządzeniu. – Co się stanie, jak nacisnę to?

Połamiesz sobie nogi, chciał odpowiedzieć, ale zamiast tego rzucił się na Flasha, by siłą wyrwać mu teleporter. Ledwo zdążył do niego doskoczyć, gdy nagle Thompson został od niego odciągnięty.

\- Znowu się bijecie? – zapytał jeden z nauczycieli. Trzymał Flasha za kołnierz bluzy i nie pozwolił mu odejść. Koledzy Thompsona wykorzystali to i zwiali, zanim uwaga skupi się tylko na nich. Gwen i Harry na szczęście zostali. – Mało wam po ostatnim razie?

\- Flash zaczął pierwszy – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Właśnie, popchnął Petera, gdy po prostu sobie szliśmy – dodał Harry.

\- Czy to prawda, panie Thompson?

Flash tylko prychnął, nie udzielając żadnej odpowiedzi. Tym razem nie będzie mógł zwalić wszystkiego na Petera, nie gdy na kamerach dokładnie było widać, kto zaczął pierwszy.

\- Flash zabrał coś, co należy do mnie – odezwał się Peter i wskazał na teleporter. Na szczęście Flash nie nacisnął przycisku i oby nie zrobił tego teraz, bo przeniesie nie tylko siebie, ale i nauczyciela.

\- Oddaj mu to – polecił profesor, a Thomspon niechętnie rzucił Peterowi urządzenie. – To wszystko, zmiatajcie stąd.

Flash chciał iść w tym samym kierunku co oni, ale nauczyciel zatrzymał go i kazał mu wybrać dłuższą drogę. Dzięki temu udało im się opuścić szkołę bez ponownego wpadania na tego kretyna.

\- Było blisko – stwierdziła z ulgą Gwen, gdy zatrzymali się na przystanku autobusowym.

\- Do czego? – zapytał Harry. – Co to w ogóle było?

Peter schował teleporter do kieszeni, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Jeśli powie, że to coś niegroźnego, przyjaciel zapragnie demonstracji, ale jeśli powie, że to coś groźnego, to może nie uwierzyć.

\- Nie wiem – skłamał w końcu i zerknął dyskretnie na Gwen. Przytaknęła mu, zgadzając się z jego odpowiedzią. – Wade dał mi to na przechowanie i kazał niczego nie wciskać.

\- Co jak to bomba? – przeraził się Harry. – Jak mogłeś nie zapytać co to?

\- Ufam mojemu chłopakowi, okej? Poza tym to tylko na jeden dzień, dzisiaj mu to oddam.

\- Nie korci cię, żeby sprawdzić co to?

\- Nie.

Jego odpowiedź była szczera, bo nie musiał teraz kłamać. Wiedział do czego urządzenie służy, więc nie mógł być tego ciekawy. Harry był usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią.

\- Myślałem, że Flash już odpuścił – powiedział zmieniając temat.

\- Ja też – przyznała Gwen. – Ale chyba nawet złamany nos go nie zniechęcił. Coś czuję, że dalej będzie ci dokuczał, tylko przestanie cię bić.

Peter wzruszył ramionami. Głupie żarty i dokuczanie były irytujące, ale da sobie z tym radę. Najważniejsze, że już nigdy nie wróci do domu z podbitym okiem albo z rozbitymi okularami.

\- Już niedługo i to się skończy – zauważył, nawiązując do zbliżającego się roku szkolnego. Wreszcie koniec  z oglądaniem twarzy Flasha, po tylu latach zasługiwał na spokój. – Niech korzysta póki może.

\- Współczuje temu, kto przejmie po tobie pałeczkę na jakiejś uczelni – stwierdził Harry. – Na pewno sobie kogoś znajdzie.

Też go to martwiło. Po części cieszył się, że Flash skupiał się tylko na nim przez te wszystkie lata, bo przynajmniej nie dokuczał innym. Wolałby, żeby w ogóle się nad nim nie znęcał, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego. Przynajmniej to przetrwał, jego następca może nie mieć tyle szczęścia. Dla Flasha to była tylko zabawa, ale przestanie nią być, gdy ktoś przez niego popełni samobójstwo. Tym bardziej dziwiła go bierność nauczycieli. Powinni zatrzymać tę karuzelę póki jeszcze kręciła się na tyle wolno, by dało się to zrobić. Teraz już było za późno, a Thomspon raczej się już nie zmieni, nawet jeśli miewał ludzkie odruchy.

Ciekawiło go, czemu Flash w ogóle jest taki agresywny. Nie atakował wszystkich na około, miał przyjaciół, był całkiem zdolny, nauczyciele też go lubili. Czemu więc tak się na niego uwziął? Rodzice go do tego namawiali, czy co?

Jak się teraz nad tym zastanawiał, to zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie widział rodziców Thompsona. Ciekawe, kim są i czemu sami nie powstrzymali agresji syna.    

Rozmyślałby o tym dłużej, ale Harry i Gwen zaczęli go zagadywać, więc skupił się na nich. Autobus przyjechał niedługo potem i wsiedli do środka. Rodzice przyjaciółki już na nich czekali, podobnie jak jej dwaj bracia, którzy byli bardzo zainteresowani gośćmi. Peter starał się ignorować docinki młodzików, ale tak jak się spodziewał, obiad nie był najprzyjemniejszym doświadczeniem, zwłaszcza dla ich trójki.

Matka Gwen ewidentnie nie lubiła faktu, że wokół jej córki kręcą się dwaj młodzi chłopcy. Chyba nie była zwolennikiem ich przyjścia tutaj. Co innego ojciec, który starał się wciągnąć ich obu do rozmowy. Jednak nawet przyjazne nastawienie kapitana nie pomogło im się odprężyć. Peter spojrzał na siedzącego obok niego Harry’ego i zauważył, jaki jest spięty, ilekroć musiał coś odpowiadać. Z nich dwóch, to on był tym bardziej nieśmiałym, Harry zawsze był raczej elokwentny, ale nawet on nie potrafił się dobrze wysłowić, gdy czuł na sobie krytyczne spojrzenie pani Stacy. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, co sobie o nich myślała, gdy Gwen ich przyprowadziła.

Ale najgorsi byli bracia ich przyjaciółki, którzy najwyraźniej uznali za zabawne zadawać najbardziej niewygodne pytania na świecie. Z ich punktu widzenia pewnie były niewinne albo co najwyżej nieszkodliwe, ale dla nich, kiedy pani domu prawie ich poszatkowała nożem do krojenia? Nie bardzo. Nie podzielali entuzjazmu chłopców pytających na przykład, czy Gwen już się całowała z nimi. Czy są w trójkącie – na co matka całej trójki zapytała, skąd w ogóle wiedza co to – czy to jakieś dziwne eliminacje pomiędzy nimi i czy weźmie ślub z nimi obydwoma.

Na szczęście Gwen odpowiadała na każde z tych pytań, każąc braciom przestać kłapać dziobem. W tym samym czasie jej ojciec uśmiechał się rozbawiony, a on zastanawiał się, czy bardzo podejrzane by było, gdyby wyszedł teraz do łazienki i już nie wrócił, wymykając się przez okno w pokoju przyjaciółki.

Podczas trwania całego obiadu był bardziej czerwony niż papryka, którą miał na talerzu, chciał po prostu, żeby to się już skończyło, ale nie mogli odejść od stołu dopóki nie zrobiła tego Gwen, a ta przez kłótnie z rodzeństwem jadła tak powoli, że posiłek się przeciągnął i to sporo.

Gdy w końcu ta tortura dobiegła końca, Peter był pewny, że znikną wreszcie dorosłym z oczu, ale nic takiego się nie stało, przynajmniej nie w jego przypadku.

\- Peter, możesz mi pomóc z naczyniami? – poprosił kapitan.

Popatrzył spanikowany na Gwen, ale ona tylko puściła mu oczko nim ulotniła się z zadowolonym Harrym do swojego pokoju. Zdrajcy.

Nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać poszedł za ojcem przyjaciółki. Jej mama zaniosła tylko naczynia do kuchni i teraz udała się z dwójką pozostałych dzieci do ich pokoju, by pomóc im w lekcjach, został więc z policjantem sam i miał dziwne przeczucie, że czeka go przesłuchanie.

Dostał mało wymagające zadanie wycierania naczyń. Całe zmywanie wydało mu się dziwne, bo zaraz obok niego stała zmywarka, ale nie skomentował tego tylko posłusznie wycierał kolejne talerze.

\- Nie denerwuj się, nie gryzę – odezwał się do niego kapitan, gdy zauważył jego zdenerwowanie. Nie poprawił tym sytuacji, Peter zaczerwienił się i uciekł ze wzrokiem w bok, obserwując z zainteresowaniem magnesy przyczepione do lodówki. – Poprosiłem cię o pomoc, bo chciałem tylko pogadać na dwa tematy.

\- Jakie? – zapytał i odważył się spojrzeć na mężczyznę.

\- Przede wszystkim wpadliśmy na trop mordercy twojego wuja.

Peter omal nie wypuścił talerze z rąk. Naczynie wyślizgnęło mu się przez mokre palce, ale zdołał zapobiec rozbiciu.

\- Naprawdę?

Kapitan przytaknął.

\- Widziano go w Queens parę dni temu. Chyba w końcu odważył się wyjść ze swoje kryjówki – wyjaśnił i podał kolejny talerz. Peter odłożył poprzedni i wziął nowy, bardziej jednak skupiając się na słuchaniu ojca Gwen niż wycieraniu. – Pewnie jeszcze trochę będziemy go szukać, ale dam temu kilka dni. W końcu zrobi się znów za bardzo zuchwały.

\- Oby – powiedział i zmieszał się. – Znaczy nie chcę, by komuś coś się stało, ale jeśli znowu kogoś zaatakuje...

\- Bez obaw, rozumiem – przerwał mu kapitan z uśmiechem. – Złapiemy go Peter, nie martw się.

Przytaknął, ciesząc się z tych dobrych wieści. Będzie musiał przekazać je cioci, gdy wróci do domu po weekendzie. Poprawią jej humor. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że sprawiedliwość w końcu dosięgnie mordercę. Miał nadzieję, że szybko trafi do więzienia i długo z niego nie wyjdzie, a jak już, to odmieniony. Nie wybaczył mu tego co zrobił, może zrobiłby to, gdyby mógł stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, ale na ten moment chciał po prostu, by już nikt nie ucierpiał tak jak on, a co do tego będzie miał pewność tylko jeśli ten mężczyzna zda sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił i pożałuje wszystkiego, obiecując poprawę.

Chyba był bardziej wspaniałomyślny od samego Boga.

\- A jeśli chodzi o drugi temat – odezwał się znów kapitan. – O co chodzi z waszą dzisiejszą wizytą?

\- Co ma pan na myśli? – odparł pytaniem na pytanie, choć doskonale wiedział o co może chodzić, a na pewno wiedziały to jego czerwienione policzki. – Przyszliśmy się tylko uczyć, Harry potrzebuje korków z hiszpańskiego.

\- I chodzi tylko o to?

\- My nie… - zaczął speszony. Język mu się plątał, a czujne spojrzenie kapitana wcale nie pomagało w jego rozplątaniu. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na złego, nie jak jego małżonka, ale to wciąż był ojciec, który uwielbia swoją córkę. Uzbrojony ojciec. Nie zdjął broni nawet do obiadu i Peter był teraz tego bardziej świadomy niż dotychczas. Przerażała go ona w tej chwili bardziej niż największa broń u Deadpoola, a on miał w sypialni wyrzutnię rakiet!

Kapitan uśmiechnął się, a on nie wiedział, czy powinno go to zaniepokoić czy uspokoić. Jak na nieco nieśmiałego chłopaka przystało, wybrał tę pierwszą opcję.

\- Mnie i Gwen nic nie łączy – kontynuował zdenerwowany. Nie wiedział czemu tak reagował, skoro wcale nie kłamał.

\- Na pewno? Często spędzasz z nią czas.

\- Mam chłopaka – wyrwało mu się niechcący. Może jednak dzięki temu uratował się przez kontynuowaniem tej niezręcznej rozmowy. A myślał, że pogadanka z rodzicami to nic wielkiego, filmy jednak miały rację.

\- Oh. – Udało się, ojciec Gwen wydawał się być zadowolony. – A Harry?

O nie, zapomniał o Harrym! Musi dobrze przemyśleć odpowiedź, inaczej wpakuje przyjaciela w kłopoty.

\- Chyba też nie jest zainteresowany – odpowiedział, krzywiąc się gdy powiedział „chyba”. Zły dobór słów, bardzo zły, dlatego szybko dodał: – Musiałby pan sam zapytać.

Chyba uczynił całą sytuację jeszcze gorszą, właśnie praktycznie umówił Harry’ego na rozmowę z ojcem Gwen. Brawo, Parker, pogratulował sam sobie. Był beznadziejnym przyjacielem.

\- Okej, wierzę ci – zaśmiał się kapitan i poklepał go mokrą dłonią po ramieniu. – Ups, przepraszam.

\- W porządku – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- Idź już do Gwen i Harry’ego, poradzę sobie z resztą.

Zostałby i dalej pomógł, tak mu podpowiadało dobre wychowanie, ale skorzystał z pozwolenie i ulotnił się, bezbłędnie trafiając do pokoju przyjaciółki. Był już tam tyle razy, że znał już praktycznie całe mieszkanie.

Jego przyjaciele zdążyli się już rozłożyć z książkami do nauki i czekali tylko na jego powrót.

\- Już jestem – oznajmił i usiadł obok nich na podłodze, sięgając po drodze po swój plecak. Był ciężki, a to wszystko przez ciuchy, aparat i rzeczy do szkoły, które tam miał. Ledwo się mieściły, powinien pomyśleć o nowym.

\- Bardzo cię mój ojciec przesłuchiwał? – zapytała przyjaciółka i podsunęła mu miskę z chipsami, które zamierzali podjadać w czasie nauki.

\- Nie przesłuchiwał mnie – zaprzeczył i by zająć czymś dłonie chwycił w palce długopis. – Mówił tylko, że są blisko znalezienia mordercy wuja.

\- To wspaniale – stwierdziła i objęła go.

\- Tak, nareszcie razem z ciocia będziecie mogli odetchnąć – dodał Harry.

\- Chciałbym z nim kiedyś porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się, czemu to zrobił – wyznał niepewnie. Nie wiedział jak przyjaciele na to zareagują, to była mimo wszystko dziwne życzenie. – Nieważne, zabierajmy się do pracy, bo Harry nigdy się nic nie nauczy.

\- Hej! – oburzył się i popchnął go. Peter zaśmiał się, lądując na podłodze i omal nie przygniatając siedzącego obok Freddy’ego. – Może i nie jestem geniuszem jak ty czy Gwen, ale nie jestem głupi.

\- Nie, jesteś po prostu trochę wolny – stwierdził, śmiejąc się gdy Harry się na niego rzucił, mamrocząc coś  o tym, że jeszcze mu pokaże.

\- Chłopcy – usłyszał ostrzeżenie Gwen, która profilaktycznie zabrała chipsy, by ich nie wywalili.

Peter pozwolił Harry’emu przez chwilę myśleć, że wygrywa, nim zastosował w praktyce swój trening z Deadpoolem i jednym sprawnym ruchem zamienił ich pozycjami ,tak że teraz to on przyciskał przyjaciela do podłogi, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć. Gwen obserwowała to z boku, zajadając się chipsami jak popcornem.

\- Ał, ał, ał! – jęczał Harry z wygiętą do tyłu rękę. – Peter, puść, to boli!

\- Czyżby? – zapytał z zadowoleniem. Uwielbiał walczyć, a jeszcze lepiej było, gdy te walki wygrywał. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by miał teraz wrócić do bycia wymoczkiem jak przez te wszystkie lata.

\- Jezu, stałeś się potworem, złaź ze mnie zanim wybijesz mi bark! – zawołał głośniej Harry, a Peter zszedł z niego tylko dlatego, bo nie chciał by zaraz ktoś przyszedł sprawdzić, co się dzieje. – Moje ramię.

Peter uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Jego ego urosło o kilka rozmiarów.

\- Szkoda, że nie walczyliście w kisielu – stwierdziła Gwen, a oni spojrzeli na nią z dezaprobatą. – Skończyliście już? Bo nie mamy wiele czasu, pamiętacie?

\- Tak, mamo – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie i uśmiechnęli się do siebie głupkowato.

Zaczęli od odrabiania swoich prac domowych, by mieć je z głowy w weekend. Potem w końcu zabrali się za uczenie Harry’ego hiszpańskiego, a raczej Gwen się tym zajęła, bo on wciąż był zbyt słaby z tego przedmiotu, by dawać jakieś rady, sam jednak ich słuchał, by też coś wynieść z tego popołudnia.

Coraz częściej łapał się jednak na tym, że zamiast skupić się na słuchaniu przyjaciółki wyczekiwał momentu, kiedy zostanie z nią sam na sam, żeby porozmawiać o seksie. By szybciej doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji, co chwilę napełniał Harry’emu szklankę sokiem, by ten w końcu poszedł do łazienki. Znał przyjaciela na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć, że jeśli w końcu się tam wybierze, to spędzi tam kilka minut. Niewiele, ale powinno im wystarczyć na rozmowę.

W końcu szczęście się do niego uśmiechnęło, Harry przeprosił Gwen i poprosił o wskazanie łazienki. Peter odpowiedział za nią, co spotkało się z natychmiastową reakcją przyjaciółki. Musiała się domyślić, że czegoś chce. Harry pozostał nieświadomy i wyszedł.

\- Mogę ci zadać osobiste pytanie? – zapytał, gdy tylko przyjaciel zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nie było czasu na podchody, więc pomimo zdenerwowania zaczął rozmowę od razu.   

\- Nie jestem adoptowana – odparła i spojrzała w swoje notatki.

Peter przez moment miał wrażenie, że rozmawia z Wadem.

\- Co? – wydukał zaskoczony. Nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Nie o to chodziło? – zdziwiła się. – Myślałam, że taka myśl cię naszła po tym, jak bliżej poznałeś moich braci, którzy są całkiem inni niż ja. Ale ja nie jestem adoptowana, prędzej oni.

\- Nie o to chciałem zapytać – wyjaśnił, czując jak jego policzki robią się ciepłe, a stres wysusza mu gardło. Z trudem przełknął ślinę, słysząc jak serce wali mu w piersi.

\- A o co?

Gwen patrzyła na niego, skupiona na nim całkowicie. To go peszyło jeszcze bardziej, wolałby żeby gapiła się w zeszyt, niż przeszywała go wzrokiem.

Wziął głęboki wdech i policzył do pięciu, by dać sobie jeszcze chwilę na nabranie odwagi. Gdy jako tako był usatysfakcjonowany, z prędkością karabinu wyrzucił z siebie cztery krępujące słowa.

\- Uprawiałaś już kiedyś seks?

Przyjaciółka nie odpowiedziała od razu, zmrużyła tylko oczy i zamyśliła się, zapewne próbując zrozumieć jego pytania. Musiało jej się w końcu udać, bo zaśmiała się nagle.

\- O Boże, Peter, serio?

Poczuł się jak ostatni głupek słysząc jej śmiech. To był zły pomysł, co on sobie myślał? Że Gwen weźmie go na poważnie? Kretyn. Pewnie myślała, że jest żałosny jeśli o to pyta, zwłaszcza ją. W tym wieku wielu jego rówieśników już miało za sobą pierwsze stosunki, a on co? Dalej rumienił się na samą myśl chociaż chciał się dziś przespać chłopakiem.

\- Zapomnij że o coś pytałem – wymamrotał zawstydzony i odwrócił się do niej plecami. Głupek, głupek, głupek.

\- Peter, czekaj. – Gwen wstała i usiadła znów przed nim, bliżej niż wcześniej. Wyglądała jakby żałowała swojej reakcji. – Nie śmieję się z ciebie, po prostu myślała, że masz już to za sobą.

Poczuł się dzięki jej słowom lepiej. Przynajmniej wiedział, że się nie zbłaźnił i że jego brak doświadczenia w takim wieku nie jest aż taki śmieszny.

\- Mówiłem ci już wiele razy, że nie – przypomniał. Często odbywali tę konwersację, ale zawsze mu się wydawało, że Gwen tylko się z nim droczy, żeby zobaczyć jego rumieniec.

\- Myślałam, że po prostu się wstydzisz – wyjaśniła. Czyli miał rację.

\- Jesteśmy z Wadem razem dopiero siedemnaście dni i miałem już uprawiać seks? – zapytał ją całkowicie poważnie. Czy to nie było za szybko?

Gwen wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Znam ludzi, którzy wskakują sobie do łóżka jeszcze przed pierwszą randką. Moja ciocia tak poznała swojego męża.

To dopiero musiał być szybki związek. Taki trochę instant.

\- Ja nie jestem aż tak… - Przerwał, by poszukać odpowiedniego słowa. – Rozwiązły. To odpowiesz mi? Jeśli chcesz.

\- Skąd w ogóle to nagłe zainteresowanie? Planujesz coś?

Peter zerknął w kierunku drzwi i nadstawił ucha, ale Harry jeszcze nie nadchodził.

\- Dzisiaj wieczorem – odparł cicho. – Jak będę nocować u Wade’a.

\- I pytasz mnie po co dokładnie? – dopytywała. Myślał, że to oczywiste, ale najwyraźniej nie.

\- Żeby się nie zbłaźnić – wyjaśnił.

\- Wade nie wie, że jesteś prawiczkiem? – zdziwiła się.

\- Wie, ale to nie znaczy, że chcę wyjść na kompletnego laika.

Kto by chciał na jego miejscu?

\- Dlaczego? – Przyjaciółka dalej nie rozumiała jego zmartwień. – Niektórych ludzi to podnieca. Spanie z osobą, która wcześniej nie miała kontaktów seksualnych, znaczy się.

\- Wiem. – Oczywiście, że o tym wiedział. Te wszystkie dziwne fetysze, na które natknął się podczas reasearchu nie wzięły się przecież znikąd. – Ale nie chcę Wade’a rozczarować. Ma pewnie większe doświadczenie z seksem niż ja, nie chcę tylko leżeć i pozawalać mu odwalać całą robotę.

To byłoby nie w porządku, poza tym chciał dać tyle samo rozkoszy, co ją otrzymać. Nie był egoistą.

\- Nie znam Wade’a, ale chyba nie będzie mu przeszkadzać twoja bierna postawa – zauważyła Gwen z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

\- Ale mnie będzie – mruknął gderliwie. – Poczuję się głupio.

\- Nie masz z czego, każdy jakoś zaczynał – uspokoiła go. – Chętnie bym ci pomogła, ale nie bardzo wiem jak. Mój pierwszy raz nie był najlepszy, bolało, facet nie pytał mnie o nic, a gdy doszedł, to po prostu mnie zostawił bez orgazmu, dasz wiarę?

\- Dupek – stwierdził, oburzony samą myślą. Jak można tak potraktować swojego partnera lub partnerkę w łóżku? Czy w seksie nie chodziło o wzajemne zaspokajanie się? Nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł tak potraktować Deadpoola, albo on jego. – Przykro mi, że tak wyszło.

\- Cóż, nie każdy pierwszy raz może być magiczny – stwierdziła bez żalu. – Ale drugi był już lepszy.

Uśmiechnął się, ciesząc się że przyjaciółka nie ma samych złych wspomnień.

\- Masz jakieś rady, jak nie skończyć jak ty?

Gwen znów wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Bo ja wiem. Nie spałam z tyloma osobami, by wiedzieć co podoba się mężczyznom. Nie możesz o to zapytać Harry’ego?

\- Nie będę rozmawiał o seksie z moim przyjacielem!

\- A co ja jestem, twój psychiatra? – spytała obrażona.

\- Ty jesteś dziewczyną – zauważył.

\- To było seksistowskie – powiedziała i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Wyglądała teraz naprawdę groźnie.

\- Wybacz. – Naprawdę było mu przykro, to co powiedział było głupie i nieprzemyślane. – Po prostu gadanie o tym z Harrym wydaje się być jeszcze bardziej krępujące.

Przyjaciółka rozchmurzyła się.

\- Rozumiem, nie lubisz gadać z innymi facetami o penisach. – Zaczerwienił się, ale przytaknął. Mniej więcej o to chodziło. – Ale z Wadem będziesz musiał. No bo wiesz, tak jakby będziesz go za niego trzymał w pewnym momencie, jeśli nie chcesz być bierny.

Peter oblizał spierzchnięte usta, nie mogą się powstrzymać przed wyobrażeniem sobie członka Wade’a. Szczególnie interesowało go, czy też jest pokryty bliznami, czy może ten jeden kawałek ciała został oszczędzony.

\- Wiem – odparł i odchrząknął niezręcznie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczyna fantazjować, a to nie było najlepsze miejsce ani czas. Gwen chyba domyśliła się, co się stało, bo wyszczerzyła się.

\- Tak w ogóle jak daleko zamierzasz się posunąć? Bez tego ciężko ci coś poradzić.

\- Planuję iść na całość – wyznał, zaskoczony tym jak łatwo przeszło mu to przez gardło.

\- No to na pewno przydadzą ci się prezerwatywy i lubrykant.

\- Tyle to i ja wiem. Masz jakieś inne wskazówki?

\- Nie powiem ci jak uprawiać seks, Peter. Nie wiem co lubisz, nie wiem co lubi Wade, sam musisz to odkryć.

\- Tak, ale w jaki sposób? – Miał po prostu zapytać czy zgadywać, licząc na to, że nie zrobi czegoś, co najemnikowi się nie spodoba?

\- Dotykajcie się czy coś – odpowiedziała bez przekonania. – Chyba nic lepszego nie możesz zrobić.

Dotykanie miało sens, robili to często podczas całowania. Tylko że tym razem będą mogli dotknąć swoich nagich ciał, całych, a nie tylko kawałka.

\- Jest jakiś sposób, żeby to wyglądało, jakbym wiedział co robię?

\- Peter, zlituj się – westchnęła i pokręciła głową. – Próbując udawać doświadczonego tylko bardziej pokażesz brak tego doświadczenia. Wiem, że to pewnie głupia rada, ale po prostu bądź sobą i rób co ci mówi instynkt. Jeśli Wade cię kocha, to nie będzie mu przeszkadzać to, że nie masz pojęcia co robisz.

Ledwo skończyła to mówić, a Harry wrócił, więc temat był już skończony i powrócili do nauki. Przynajmniej ta dwójka, bo on rozmyślał nad słowami przyjaciółki. Naprawdę sądziła, że będzie dobrze nawet gdy będzie bierny albo nieporadny? Trochę miała racji z tym udawaniem chociaż trochę doświadczonego, jak mógł w ogóle pomyśleć, że to się może udać? Pewnie zbłaźniłby się tylko bardziej, a chciał by ten wieczór był wyjątkowy i godny zapamiętania. Najlepiej dla nich obu, dlatego tak mu zależało na robieniu czegokolwiek, by Wade za parę lat nie wspominał, że w zasadzie tylko on się wysilał. To byłoby dla Petera jak porażka i mocne skrzywdzenie jego ego.

Po kilku godzinach nauki i mniejszego lub większego wydurniania się jak na nastolatków przystało, Peter w końcu zdecydował się opuścić przyjaciół. Harry jeszcze chciał zostać, skoro i tak był piątek, a w razie czego do domu zawiezie go szofer, po którego po prostu zadzwoni.

\- Zostałbym dłużej, ale mam randkę – wyjaśnił im, gdy zakładał plecak na ramiona. Nie chciał wychodzić z Wadem, gdy będzie już ciemno.

\- Powodzenia – powiedziała mu Gwen, zapewne mając też na myśli coś innego niż tylko randkę.

\- Nie rób czegoś, czego ja bym nie zrobił! – doradził mu jeszcze Harry.

\- Ty nic nie robisz – zauważył i śmiejąc się zamknął za sobą drzwi, nim dostał od przyjaciela długopisem.

Po pożegnaniu się jeszcze z mamą Gwen – ojciec musiał wyjść wcześniej, bo przy drzwiach nie było jego marynarki od munduru – Peter ruszył do domu Wade’a, zdenerwowany tak bardzo, że aż było mu niedobrze. Wmawiał sobie, że nie miał czym się denerwować, że przecież i tak najpierw idą na randkę, ale to właśnie ona niepokoiła go najbardziej. Nie sama jej perspektywa, ale to, jak najemnik zareaguje, gdy poprosi go o wyjście na miasto bez maski. Wciąż nosił ją nawet w domu, już coraz rzadziej, ale ewidentnie nie czuł się jeszcze dobrze z pokazywaniem się Peterowi cały czas, a jeśli tego nie był w stanie zrobić, jak mógłby go nakłonić, by wyszedł do ludzi?

Peter był pewny, że mało kto zwróci na Deadpoola uwagę. To jednak był Nowy Jork, ludzie byli przyzwyczajeni do dziwactw, w tym także do tych z kosmosu. Nie że Wade był dziwactwem, ale miał niecodzienny wygląd. Na pewno ktoś to skomentuje, na pewno ktoś będzie się gapił, ale zdecydowana większość pewnie to oleje i uzna, że minęła właśnie jakiegoś weterana albo ofiarę poparzeń. Albo kogoś, kto myśli, że dziś Halloween.

Po drodze na przystanek, wstąpił jeszcze kupić prezerwatywy i lubrykant. Uznał to jednak za zły pomysł, gdy tylko zobaczył jaki ma wybór. Nie chcąc pozostawać w tym miejscu dłużej i ryzykować, że ktoś zaoferuje mu radę, chwycił pierwszy lepszy żel i paczkę gumek, dopiero później zdając sobie sprawę, że branie tego drugiego na ślepo to nie jest dobry pomysł biorąc pod uwagę ilość dostępnych rozmiarów. Nie cofnął się jednak tylko zapłacił za wszystko, mając wrażenie, że ekspedientka patrzy się na niego dziwnie. Może miał paranoję.

W pełni już przygotowany, mógł w końcu pojechać do swojego chłopaka. Dotarł na miejsce szybciej niż zazwyczaj, nawet nie zauważył kiedy jego ulubiony kierowca autobusu się zatrzymał i otworzył przed nim drzwi.

\- Młody, nie wiem jakim cudem jeszcze żyjesz przychodząc tutaj, ale ja chciałbym nie sprawdzać tego na własnej skórze, dlatego wyjdź, dobra? – poprosił go mężczyzna, rozglądając się niespokojnie. Po okolicy kręciło się parę podejrzanych osób, ale żadna nie była zainteresowana autobusem ani siedzącymi w nim ludźmi.

\- Oh, jasne – zreflektował się i wysiadł. Kierowca omal nie przytrzasnął mu tyłka drzwiami, gdy się ociągał z wychodzeniem. Zaraz potem autobus odjechał, a on praktycznie ciągnąc nogami po chodniku, ruszył na miejsce.

Kilka osób przywitało się z nim jak z jakimś znajomym, choć widział ich pierwszy raz w życiu. Odpowiadał im z grzeczności i pytał jak im mija dzień. Przez moment ta dzielnica wyglądała na normalną.

Malcolma i Jeffa nie było pod blokiem. Rzadko ich ostatnio widywał, gdzie się podziewali całymi dniami? To przecież było ich ulubione miejsce do picia. Zapytał raz o to Deadpoola, ale ten odpowiedział, że nie interesuje go gdzie chodzą menel spod jego bloku. Peter obawiał się, że coś im się stało, nie widział ich od pięciu dni. Może w końcu padli od alkoholu albo próbując kogoś okraść przeliczyli się i ktoś ich zastrzelił? Miał nadzieję, że to nie o to chodzi i że niedługo ich zobaczy.

Po wejściu na górę czekała na niego kartka przyczepiona do drzwi i zaadresowana do niego. Pod spodem widniało też ostrzeżenie, że wiadomość jest monitorowana i jeśli ktoś inny niż Peter ją przeczyta, to skończy jako okaz entomologiczny.

Peter obejrzał się za siebie i faktycznie zobaczył kamerę wycelowaną idealnie w drzwi, a w rogu korytarza kolejną, skierowaną na ta pierwszą, by pewnie nikt nie mógł jej zniszczyć, gdy będzie w jej ślepym punkcie.

Z uśmiechem ściągnął kartkę i wszedł do mieszkania, które było otwarte. W środku było ciemno, więc od razu zapalił światło i w drodze do kanapy zaczął czytać. Deadpool najwyraźniej wyszedł w nagłych interesach związanych z byciem najemnikiem, ale obiecał, że wróci niedługo. Nie podobało mu się co może oznaczać najemnicza praca, ale ufał że nie chodzi o mordowanie. Najemnicy przecież nie zawsze są wynajmowani do zabijania.

Pozbywając się plecaka, który zostawił pod ścianą, Peter rozsiadł się na kanapie i włączył telewizor, by coś brzęczało w tle, podczas gdy on będzie planował jak poprosić swojego chłopaka o wyjście na miasto. Coś mu mówiło, że będzie niezwykle trudno i nie miał pewności, czy się uda, ale chciał chociaż spróbować. Spróbuje potem za jakiś czas znowu. Bardzo mu zależało, by Wade przestał się ukrywać i poczuł dobrze w swojej skórze. Każdy człowiek na to zasługiwał.

Wymyślanie dialogu, którym zamierzał przekonać najemnika nie szło mu najlepiej. Sfrustrowany położył się na kanapie twarzą do dołu, zdając sobie sprawę, że wylądował na swojej masce. Podniósł się od razu i wziął ją do rąk, badając materiał w okolicy oczy. Nie zapomniał o swoim pomyśle z kamerą, tylko nie wpadł jeszcze na to, jak wcielić go w życie. Potrzebował małej kamery, takiej która nie będzie przeszkadzać i która nie będzie się rzucać w oczy przeciwnikowi. Musiał też jakoś przesyłać bezprzewodowo obraz do swojego telefonu. Mógłby spróbować napisać jakąś aplikację, kiedyś trochę bawił się kodem.

\- Kochanie, wróciłem! – rozbrzmiał nagle entuzjastyczny głos Deadpoola, przy akompaniamencie drzwi uderzających o ścianę.

Peter uklęknął na kanapie i odwrócił się do najemnika, od razu zostając przywitanym pocałunkiem w usta.

\- Cześć – przywitał się z nim i delikatnie wsunął palec pod uniesioną już nieco maskę, prosząc tym samym o pozwolenie zdjęcia jej całkowicie. Gdy Wade nie złapał go za nadgarstek ani nie zabronił mu niczego, powoli ściągnął mu maskę z twarzy. Od wczoraj układ blizn zdążył się zmienić, ale żadna nie krwawiła, więc Peter znów się uśmiechnął i pogładził swojego chłopaka po policzkach. Dzisiaj Deadpool musiał być w dobrym humorze jeśli nie miał problemu z odsłonięciem twarzy, była więc spora szansa na to, że jego plan na dzisiaj się powiedzie.

\- Jak było w szkole, skarbie? – zapytał Wade odsuwając się od niego tylko po to, by przeskoczyć nad oparciem kanapy i wylądować na niej zaraz obok niego.

\- Mała sprzeczka z Flashem, nic wielkiego – odparł i odłożył maskę, by sięgnąć do kieszeni po teleporter. Najwyższy czas go oddać, drugi był identyczny jak ten pierwszy, Reed rozgryzł jak działa i z jego pomocą zbudował idealną kopię, nie było więc różnicy który odda.

\- Co robiłeś z maską? – przerwał mu niespodziankę najemnik i chwycił porzucony materiał, zakładając go sobie za pięść. – Cześć, kolego. Co kombinowałeś z Peterem za moimi plecami?

Peter parsknął śmiechem i odebrał swoją maskę.

\- Przestań gadać do maski – zabronił mu i odrzucił ją gdzieś za siebie. Nie planował jej dzisiaj zakładać, więc nie przejmował się tym, gdzie wylądowała. – A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, zastanawiałem się jak zamontować na niej kamery. No, nie do końca na mojej, a na twojej.

\- Chcesz podglądać, jak masturbuje się w moim stroju, eh? – spytał i zszokowany zasłonił usta.

\- Nie, ty głąbie, chcę wiedzieć co robisz, gdy nie mogę podążać za tobą i akcją – wyjaśnił rozbawiony, ale i zdenerwowany tą seksualną uwagą. Nie chciał żadnego przypomnienia tego, co ma się stać w przeciągu kilku godzin, bo jeszcze stchórzy. – Po tym pożarze doszedłem…

\- Heh.

\- … do wniosku – kontynuował cały czerwony na twarzy. – Że gdy zdarzy się taka sytuacja drugi raz, chciałbym wiedzieć co się dzieje. Taka kamera bardzo się przyda, gdy sytuacja będzie zbyt niebezpieczna, bym mógł obserwować wszystko z bliska.

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić, to nie ma sprawy – zgodził się Deadpool.

\- Serio? – zapytał dla pewności. Już się cieszył, że będzie mógł znowu coś zmajstrować.

\- Tak, baw się dobrze – odparł i przyciągnął go do siebie ramieniem, zaczynając mu łkać we włosy. – Mój zdolny kochanek.

\- Nie jesteśmy kochankami – wysapał. Wade ściskał go za szyję.

\- Jeszcze nie.

Jeszcze, zgodził się w myślach. Do dzisiejszego wieczora, który nastąpi za – szybko policzył w pamięci – cztery godziny! Musieli się zbierać na tę randkę jak najszybciej, choć po ciemku pewnie łatwiej byłoby Deadpoolowi wyjść.

\- Tak w ogóle, to mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział szybko zmieniając temat i wygrzebał w końcu z kieszeni teleporter, który podał najemnikowi.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś go zatrzymał – przypomniał i spojrzał na niego rozczarowany.

\- Ja też mam swój – wytłumaczył i podszedł do plecaka. Przedarcie się przez ciuchy i książki do niewielkiego urządzenia, które upadło na samo dno nie było proste. Gdy jego palce trafiły na lubrykant, zaczerwienił się i szybko odepchnął go na bok. Udało mu się w końcu znaleźć to czego szukał i z dumą pokazał swojemu chłopakowi zapasowy teleporter. – Doktor Richard pomógł mi zbudować kopię, teraz znowu mamy swoje teleportery.  

Wade popatrzył na oba urządzenia i uśmiechnął się. Szybko wstał z kanapy i podszedł do Petera, znów go obejmując.

\- Zajebista robota, Petey! – pochwalił i zmierzwił mu włosy. Peter odwzajemnił uśmiech i poprawił sobie fryzurę.

\- Dzięki, ale bez Reeda by mi się nie udało – wyznał. Nawet nie wiedziałby gdzie zacząć, choćby nie wiadomo ile książek na temat teleportacji przeczytał. To była naprawdę trudna dziedzina, przez która łatwo można było skończyć martwym, gdy nie wiedziało się co się robi. Nie bez przyczyny tylko najtęższe umysły Ziemi i kosmici umieli się tym posługiwać.

\- I tak jesteś pieprzonym geniuszem – stwierdził radośnie i by uczcić zdobycie teleportera, użył go i przeniósł się w kilka miejsc po mieszkaniu. Peter obserwował to z dumą. Wiedział, że urządzenie działa, przetestowali je, ale dobrze było widzieć je w użyciu przez prawowitego właściciela.

\- Okej, spokojnie, bo zaraz utkniesz w ścianie – przystopował go, a Wade pojawił się tuz przed nim, szczerząc się jak głupi.

\- Zabawne, że o tym wspominasz, zdarzyło mi się to raz – wyznał i schował teleporter do kieszeni pasa, tam gdzie jego miejsce. – Nie było to nic przyjemnego, Logan musiał mnie wyciąć i złożyć do kupy.

\- Obrzydliwe.

\- Prawda? Hej, jesteś głodny, eh? Ja umieram z głodu!

Deadpool ruszył w stronę kuchni, ale Peter szybko go zatrzymał, łapiąc go za rękę.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł – powiedział, czując jak zdenerwowanie powraca.

\- Oh, mogę schrupać ciebie? – zapytał zalotnie i szarpnął ręką. Peter poleciał do przodu i wylądował w ramionach najemnika, którzy przycisnął go do swojego ciała, jedną dłoń trzymając mu na łopatkach, a drugą na pośladkach, które ścisnął.

\- Może później – zasugerował i odsunął od siebie najemnika, starając się nie jęknąć, gdy Wade bardzo powoli przesunął dłonią po jego tyłku, zapewne robiąc to specjalnie, by doprowadzić jego zmysły do szału. Zdecydowanie był bardziej doświadczony, to było widać w jego ruchach i zachowaniu. – Teraz chciałbym zrobić coś innego.

\- Co takiego? – zainteresował się podekscytowany. – Nie trzymaj mnie w niepewności, powiedz!

\- Chcę pójść na randkę.

Deadpool znieruchomiał.

\- Eh? – wydukał tylko z siebie.

\- Chcę pójść na randkę – powtórzył, unikając patrzenia najemnikowi w oczy.

\- Okej, wybiorę film i możemy…

\- Na randkę na miasto – doprecyzował. Błagam, zgódź się, powtarzał w myślach. I nie bądź zły, proszę.

Odważył się odrobinę unieść głowę do góry i spojrzeć na Deadpoola, który był cały spięty i wyglądał jakby mógł uciec w każdej chwili. Peter momentalnie pożałował swojej prośby, choć spodziewał się takiej reakcji.

\- Nie będzie to wyglądać dziwnie biorąc pod uwagę moją maskę? – zdziwił się, ale Peter szybko wyczuł, że to tylko gra, że Wade tak odwleka moment prawdy i zmierzenia się ze swoimi obawami.  

\- Nie jeśli wyjdziesz jako Wade Wilson, nie Deadpool – powiedział. Był potwornie zdenerwowany, ręce mu się pociły i nie wiedział co z nimi zrobić, co chwilę więc wędrowały do kieszeni spodni albo miętosił pomiędzy palcami materiał bluzy.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł – stwierdził i ruszył do kuchni, zapewne by się czymś zająć.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał i podążył za nim. Jeśli miało być między nimi dobrze, a on miał pomóc swojemu chłopakowi z akceptacją samego siebie, musiał dokładnie wiedzieć co mu przeszkadza.

\- Bo wyglądam potwór Frankensteina? – zasugerował i odwrócił się do niego tylko na moment. – Nie mylić z samym Frankensteinem, to był doktor, nie ten dryblas.

\- Dzięki za małą lekcję literatury – powiedział i podszedł do najemnika, który bez celu wodził nożem po desce do krojenia. – I wcale nie wyglądasz jak potwór Frankensteina.

\- Masz rację, wyglądam znacznie gorzej.

\- Wcale nie.

Wade westchnął i odłożył nóż, bezradnie opierając się o szafkę i pochylając głowę, by Peter nie mógł mu patrzeć w twarz.

\- Ludzie będą się gapić, jeśli wyjdę bez maski – przypomniał mu słabym głosem. Deadpool miał wiele jego tonacji, najczęściej używał tej infantylnej i piskliwej. Gdy walczył, głos stawał się głęboki i warkliwy, choć też nie zawsze, ale teraz brzmiał jak ktoś zmęczony życiem i pewnie nie było to zbyt dalekie od prawdy.

\- Przecież masz gdzieś co o tobie myślą – zauważył. Wciąż pamiętał ich poprzednie rozmowy na temat wyglądu najemnika.

\- Tu nie chodzi o mnie tylko o ciebie. – Wade odwrócił się i spojrzał mu w oczy. Przez to że były całe białe, trudno było coś z nich wyczytać, ale brak blasku w nich był wystarczającą wskazówka dla Petera.

\- Rozwiniesz? – poprosił. Nie miał pojęcia o co dokładnie może Deadpoolowi chodzić. Przecież już mu mówił, że nie obchodzą go jego blizny.

\- Nie chcę, by patrzyli na ciebie ze współczuciem, jakbyś umawiał się ze mną z litości albo jakbym cię do czegoś przymuszał – wyznał niepewnie najemnik. Wszystko stało się dla Petera jasne. Jego chłopak myślał, że będzie się go wstydził albo że pożałuje wyjścia z nim przez uwagę, jaką na nich ściągnie swoim wyglądem. – Na pewno tak będą robić. Zobaczą mnie, potem ciebie i pomyślą: wow, ale mi żal tego chłopaka, musi przebywać z kimś takim.

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że ludzie nie będą tak myśleć. Będą. Sam czasami miał podobne myśli, gdy widział ładną dziewczynę idącą za rękę z chłopakiem, który nie jest raczej uznawany za ideał piękna. Starał się tak nie myśleć, bo przecież w związku nie chodziło o wygląd, ale był tylko człowiekiem i ciężko było się przed takimi myślami powstrzymać, zwłaszcza gdy społeczeństwo ze wszystkich stron stawia przed tobą jedyne słuszne wzorce wyglądu. Nie rozumiał tylko czemu Wade’a to obchodzi, gdy nie powinno. Ci wszyscy ludzie będą im zupełnie nieznani, prawdopodobnie już nigdy więcej ich nie spotkają, a nawet jeśli, co za różnica co sobie pomyślą? Niech myślą co chcą tak długo, jak będą trzymać dzioby zamknięte.

Nie mógł zapewnić swojego chłopaka, że nigdy nie będą krytykowani, ale mógł zrobić coś innego. Zapewnić go, że niezależnie od słów innych ludzi, on nigdy nie zmieni nastawienia do niego. Tylko dlatego, że kilku dupków powie, że jest z Wadem z litości nie sprawi, że będzie to prawdą albo nagle zda sobie sprawę, że ten jest brzydki i nie warty zachodu. Był warty każdego, nawet największego zachodu i zamierzał mu to pokazać. 

\- Pieprzyć ich – powiedział, a Deadpool spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Co? To mój związek, mogę się umawiać z kim chcę, nic ludziom do tego. Jak komuś się nie podoba, z kim się umawiam, może mi to powiedzieć prosto w twarz. Wysłucham go, a potem dam mu w mordę za obrażanie cię.

Wade roześmiał się, gdy skończył mówić. To był dobry znak.

\- Wow, Petey, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki stanowczy – powiedział i uścisnął go. Miał wrażenie, że to podziękowanie za użyte przez niego słowa. – I tak uważam, że to zły pomysł. Nie możemy mieć randki w domu jak zazwyczaj?

\- Chcę w końcu mieć randkę na zewnątrz – poskarżył się i oparł brodę o ramię najemnika. – Chcę zrobić coś romantycznego jak inne pary.

\- Jak chcesz coś romantycznego, to mogę ci coś powiedzieć po francusku – zaproponował i odsuwając się odchrząknął. – Oui on peut y arriver, nous allons leur monter. Qu'en étudiant notre passé, nous serons sauvés.

Peter nie miał pojęcia, co to znaczyło, ale jego ciało miało to najwyraźniej gdzieś, bo po usłyszeniu francuskiego akcentu w wykonaniu Wade’a, przeszedł go dreszcz, a kolana nagle miały problem z utrzymaniem go w pozycji wyprostowanej.

\- Co właśnie powiedziałeś? – zapytał i oblizał spierzchnięte usta. Chyba miał fetysz języków.

Wade wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, to z jakiejś piosenki. Autorka nie zna francuskiego, więc nawet nie będzie udawać, że go zna. W ogóle nie ogarnia języków, myślisz że czemu wszyscy mówimy po polsku?

\- Po polsku? – powtórzył i usłyszał tylko angielski. Powinien napisać książkę o Deadpoolu, hit murowany, może nawet dostałby jakąś nagrodę.  

\- To dalej chcesz wyjść? – zapytał zmieniając temat.

\- Jeśli ty chcesz.

\- Chcę – zapewnił, a Peter mu wierzył. – Tylko trochę się denerwuję.

\- Ja też – wyznał i szybko dodał: - Nie tym, że wychodzę z tobą, tylko tym, że to w sumie nasza pierwsza oficjalna randka.

Myśl o tym sprawiała, że robiło mu się ciepło na sercu. Który nastolatek nie marzył choć raz o pierwszej randce, a teraz miał w końcu okazję jej doświadczyć. Zamierzał ją zapamiętać na zawsze i nie ważne co się stanie w przyszłości, czy dalej będą z Wadem razem – miał nadzieję, że tak – chciał mieć co wspominać na starość. 

Wade przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwile nic nie mówiąc, ale nie niepokoiło go to. Miał dobre przeczucia.

\- Jak ty to robisz? – zapytał nagle Deadpool.

\- Co? – Nic przecież nie robił.

\- Zmuszasz mnie do opuszczenia mojej strefy komfortu.

\- Do niczego cię nie zmusza, może to jest klucz. – Podszedł do swojego chłopaka i objął go w pasie, uśmiechając się do niego. – Ja tylko proszę, otwieram ci drzwi, a tym sam decydujesz co zrobić. Wiedząc, że za podjętą decyzję nie ma konsekwencji, jest tylko nagroda, nie musisz się bać tego robić i próbujesz nowych rzeczy.

Nie był może ekspertem psychologii, ale dla niego to miało sens.

\- To ma sens.

Nawet Deadpool się z nim zgadzał.

\- To co? – zapytał podekscytowany. – Gotowy na pierwszą, oficjalną randkę?

Wade dalej nie wyglądał na w pełni przekonanego, ale poszedł się przebrać w cywilne ciuchy. Czekając na niego, Peter nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Spełniło się jedno z jego marzeń na dzisiaj, pozostało mu już tylko najtrudniejsze, zakończyć tę randkę seksem. Niby nie powinno być to trudne, skoro kilka minut temu najemnik wyraźnie pokazał, że jest bardziej niż zainteresowany, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego strach przed pokazywaniem swoich blizn, mógł być chętny tylko dlatego, bo czuł się bezpieczny będąc ubranym w swój kostium. Gdy się go pozbędzie, może się zrobić niechętny tak jak gdy postawił go przed perspektywą wyjścia na miasto bez maski.

Będzie się tym martwił później, gdy przyjdzie na to czas, teraz zamierzał się cieszyć kolejnym sukcesem w ich związku.

Deadpool w końcu wyszedł z sypialni. Dalej był ubrany od stóp do głów, ale nie zrezygnował przy tym z bycia seksownym. Peter nie mógł się napatrzeć na dobrze dopasowane dżinsy, które najemnik założył. Był trochę rozczarowany, że resztę umięśnionego ciała zasłaniała jego firmowa bluza, ale widok tych silnych nóg był na razie wystarczający, by zrobiło mu się gorąco. Wade założył też czapkę z daszkiem na głowę, a dłonie schował w rękawiczkach, ale twarz miał odsłoniętą, zakrywał ją tylko niewielki cień.

\- Jak wyglądam? – zapytał i wykonał jeden obrót, by pokazać się z każdej strony. – Dawno nie byłem na randce, nie pamiętam jak trzeba się ubierać.

\- Ja też nie wiem – odparł i podszedł do swojego chłopaka, rozprostowując mu materiał bluzy na ramionach. – Wyglądasz świetnie.

Wade uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i pochylił się, by go pocałować, ale zamiast poczuć na swoich ustach wargi drugiego mężczyzny, dostał daszkiem w czoło. Zaśmiali się obaj i spróbowali znowu, ale tym razem Peter obrócił czapkę w bok, by nic już im nie przeszkodziło.

\- Chodźmy zanim stchórzę – stwierdził najemnik, gdy skończyli się w końcu migdalić. Peter przez moment stracił całą ochotę na randkę i najchętniej zostałby w domu, całując się dalej, ale skoro już namówił Deadpoola na wyjście, nie zamierzał przegapić takiej okazji.

Zostawiając w mieszkaniu wszystkie rzeczy, które zwykle brali na patrol, wyszli na ulicę i pieszo ruszyli przed siebie. Nie było powodu, by się spieszyć, mieli cały wieczór i noc dla siebie, mogli się więc trochę przespacerować.

\- To co chcesz robić? – zapytał go Wade. Czapkę miał już z powrotem wyprostowaną i dodatkowo założył na nią jeszcze kaptur bluzy. Wyglądał trochę komicznie, ale nie skomentował tego tylko z uśmiechem wziął najemnika pod rękę, którą ten trzymał w kieszeni.

\- Nie wiem – odparł kompletnie nieprzejęty. Nie potrafił się przejmować, gdy był taki szczęśliwy. Mogliby przespacerować całą noc, a dla niego randka i tak byłaby udana ze względu na sam fakt jej istnienia. Znowu czuł się jak dzień po tym, gdy zaczęli ten związek.

\- Nie możesz nie wiedzieć – stwierdził Deadpool oburzony. – Randka to randka, pomyśl o czymś stereotypowym, szybko!

\- Kino? – zaproponował. 

\- Kolacja.

\- Park rozrywki?

\- Podoba mi się ten pomysł, mógłbym ci wygrać pluszowego misia na strzelnicy – ucieszył się Wade.

\- Czy te wszystkie zabawy nie są tak ustawione, żeby przegrywać? – zapytał. Był kiedyś na Coney Island z wujostwem, jedyne co udało im się wtedy wygrać, to jakaś gniotka.

\- Nie przechytrzą eksperta od broni palnej – stwierdził i wyciągnął z kieszeni bluzy pistolet.

\- Wziąłeś broń na randkę?! – zawołał zaskoczony. Kto tak robi? Deadpool najwyraźniej.

\- No co, wszystko może się zdarzyć – stwierdził i schował pistolet z powrotem. – Nie mogłem zostawić Deagielka samego w ciemnym domu.

\- Deagielka?

\- Pieszczotliwa nazwa Desert Eagla.

\- Oh, okej. – Peter zaśmiał się. – Ty i twoja relacja z pistoletami.

\- Nie słuchaj go kochanie, jest zazdrosny – powiedział najemnik do swojej kieszeni. Peter tylko zaśmiał się głośniej, a Wade odpowiedział mu emanującym dumą uśmiechem. – To jaką stereotypową rozrywkę odhaczymy najpierw?

\- Chciałeś jeść, więc chodźmy jeść – zaproponował i pociągnął go entuzjastycznie do przodu, wyciągając tym samym jego rękę z kieszeni i tym samym mogąc spleść razem ich palce. – Pospiesz się, zanim wszystko nam zamkną!

Wade zaśmiał się i przyspieszył kroku. Dobrze było go widzieć rozluźnionego, gdy bez stroju chodził po mieście. Co prawda byli jeszcze stosunkowo bezpieczni, bo nie opuścili dzielnicy najemnika, więc nie spotykali dużo ludzi na swojej drodze, ale lada moment się to zmieni. Miał nadzieję, że do tego czasu Deadpool będzie bardziej skupiony na nim niż przechodniach wracających do domu.

Gdy tylko mieli okazję, przeszli do metra. Wade miał pomysł, gdzie chce pójść, więc to on prowadził. Przed schodami prowadzącymi na górę kręcił się policjant, który przyjrzał się najemnikowi uważniej, ale nie robił problemów. Te zaczęły się dopiero na peronie pełnym ludzi.

\- Trzeba było wziąć motocykl – stwierdził Deadpool, piorunując wzrokiem każdego, kto tylko spojrzał w ich stronę.

Peter przysunął się jak najbliżej swojego chłopaka, wciąż trzymając go za rękę i dając tym samym ludziom do zrozumienia, że są razem. Patrzyli się w ich kierunku, niektórzy tylko przelotnie, inni dłużej. Ktoś nawet odważył się nazwać Deadpoola mutantem, ale zignorowali to.

Zaimponowało mu jak spokojny jest Wade. On naprawdę nie przejmował się tym, jak ludzie go nazywają. Gdy tylko ktoś próbował, wystarczyło jedno jego spojrzenie, by potencjalny agresor podkulił ogon. Było kilka współczujących spojrzeń, albo wykrzywione w obrzydzeniu twarze, ale najemnik ignorował je wszystkie albo pytał kogoś groźnym głosem, czego się gapi. To też skutecznie zachęcało ludzi do patrzenia w innym kierunku.

Peter miał wrażenie, że to wyjście nie będzie aż takie straszne, jak Deadpool się tego spodziewał, ale oczywiście jeden dupek musiał wszystko zepsuć i się odezwać.

\- Jesteś aż tak zdesperowany, by umawiać się z mięsem mielonym?

To był jakiś gówniarz, być może w wieku Petera albo trochę młodszy lub starszy. Był razem z jakimś koleżką, więc to jasne, że czuł się odważny i nie bał się powiedzieć tych słów patrząc na jednoosobową armię. A powinien, bo gdyby Peter nie zatrzymał Deadpoola, mogłoby się źle skończyć.

\- Szkoda mi cię, koleś – odezwał się znów chłopak, ewidentnie zwracając się do Petera, który przewrócił tylko oczami i pogładził dłoń Wade’a, nim popchnął go na ścianę, przy której stali i nie pocałował go tak namiętnie, jak tylko potrafił, czując na sobie spojrzenia kilkudziesięciu osób. Nigdy nie był fanem takich publicznych ekscesów. Całus w policzek czy zwykły w usta były okej, ale coś więcej? To było krępujące, teraz też się tak czuł, ale postanowił zrobić wyjątek, żeby pokazać temu dupkowi, że gdyby mógł i nie groziło im za to więzienie, przeleciałby Wade’a na tej stacji. I to z ochotą.

Żeby podkreślić jak bardzo gardzi oboma chłopakami, pokazał im jeszcze środkowy palec, wciąż zajęty całowaniem najemnika i jęczeniem mu w usta, gdy jego dłonie znalazły się najwyraźniej w jego ulubionym miejscu – pośladkach Petera.

Gdy dysząc oderwali się od siebie, nastolatków już nie było, a większość ludzi nawet nie patrzyła w ich stronę. Tylko jeden facet wymamrotał coś o obrzydliwych gejach i to chyba był dla niego większy problem niż wygląd Deadpoola.

\- Cholera, skarbie – powiedział z podziwem Wade. Jego oczy błyszczały z podniecenia, a gdy opierał się o niego, czuł jego pobudzoną erekcję. Chyba przesadził z namiętnością, ale nawet nie było mu przykro, teraz tylko musi powtórzyć to po randce.

\- Co? – zapytał, odsuwając się wreszcie, by nie pogorszyć stanu najemnika. Sam też czuł, jak jego własny członek zaczyna się domagać uwagi.

\- Gdybym  wiedział, że tak to będzie wyglądać, poszedłbym z tobą na randkę już wcześniej.

Peter parsknął śmiechem i walnął najemnika w pierś, nim oparł się obok niego o ścianę i znów wziął go za rękę.  

\- To był pierwszy i ostatni raz – powiedział i spojrzał w lewo. Metro już nadjeżdżało. – Więc wybij sobie z głowy seks w miejscu publicznym.

\- Najpierw i tak musimy zaliczyć ten w domu – przypomniał mu, szepcząc mu te słowa do ucha.

Peter zadrżał i ścisnął mocniej dłoń najemnika.

\- Wiem – odparł zachrypniętym głosem, który bardzo zadowolił Deadpoola. – Chodź, bo zajmą nam miejsce.

\- Usiądę ci na kolanach! – zasugerował i wspólnie przecisnęli się do jednego z wagonów.

Nie mieli szczęścia i musieli stać, w dodatku w tłoku, ale nie przeszkadzało im to, bo mogli stać tak blisko siebie, jak to tylko możliwe. Jedynym minusem było to, że inni ludzie też się z nimi stykali ciałami, ale Deadpool po prostu wcisnął go w kąt i zasłonił własnym ciałem. Na pewno nie zrobił tego tylko ze względu na niego, ale także na siebie. Tak nie widać było jego twarzy i mieli spokój, a przy okazji mogli swobodnie ze sobą rozmawiać i od czasu od czasu pocałować, gdy mieli na to ochotę.

\- Wiesz, znamy się już trochę, a ja nie wiem jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor – zauważył Wade. – To przecież pierwsze, o co pytasz swoją przyszłą drugą połówkę.

\- Niebieski, czerwony, czarny i zielony – odparł z uśmiechem Peter. – A twoje?

\- Czarny, czerwony i brązowy – wymruczał, patrząc mu centralnie w oczy.

\- Jesteś tak słodki, że aż mnie mdli – stwierdził, ale z przyjemnością przyjął pocałunek w policzek.

\- To chyba dobrze.

\- Zdecydowanie dobrze – potwierdził i chwycił bluzę najemnika, czując nagłą potrzebę złapania się czegoś. – Okej, inne standardowe pytanie. Ulubiony film?

\- Oh, nie wiem, jest ich tak dużo. _Zielona Latarnia_!

\- To był beznadziejny film – zauważył rozbawiony.

\- Odczep się od moich guilty pleasure.

\- Dobra, najlepszy film, nie ulubiony – zaproponował tym razem.

Miło było porozmawiać o takich sprawach. Wade miał rację, praktycznie o tym nie gadali, a znali się już długo. Czasami im się zdarzyło mówić o czymś innym niż ich wspólnej pracy, ale o filmach nie rozmawiali nigdy. O muzyce nie musieli, Deadpool i tak puszczał tylko to, co on sam chciał, Peter zdążył już wywnioskować, że najemnik lubi praktycznie wszystko, w tym najnowsze hity. Nie znosił tylko Elvisa.

Przegadali tak całą podróż metrem. Wade czasami wspominał o filmach, o których Peter nawet nigdy nie słyszał, choć według opinii jego chłopaka, były to bardzo popularne produkcje. Uznał, że znowu pomyliły mu się rzeczywistości, więc nawet nie próbował pytać o szczegóły.

\- Nie rozumiem jak można nie lubić _Star Wars_ – stwierdził Deadpool, gdy wysiedli na swojej stacji. Przechodząc przez bramki znów zwrócili uwagę policjanta, ale tak jak ten pierwszy, tak i ten nie uznał Wade’a za zagrożenie. Gdyby tylko wiedział co ma w kieszeni.

\- Po prostu ich nie lubię – wyjaśnił wzruszając ramionami. Próbował oglądać całą serię, Harry był fanem i raz się zgodził na maraton starej i nowej trylogii. Usnął już na pierwszym filmie i wuj odbierał go od przyjaciela nieprzytomnego.

\- Okej, chyba mogę to zaakceptować, skoro ja nie lubię _Harry’ego Pottera_ – przyznał Wade.

\- Ja też nie.

Może był dziwny, ale obie serie go nudziły.

Bez patrzenia na siebie zbili żółwika. Peter wiedział już, gdzie się udają i nie mógł powstrzymać radości na widok znajomej knajpy z meksykańskim żarciem.

\- Jorge, zgadnij kto wrócił?! – zawołał Wade po otwarciu drzwi. – Wrócił znów! Deadpool wrócił! Powiedz przyjacielowi!    

Peter wszedł za śpiewającym i podrygującym najemnikiem, nie mogąc się nadziwić jak swobodnie się czuje bez kostiumu. Jego wygląd naprawdę nie był dla niego aż takim problemem.

\- Tak wyglądasz pod maską? – zdziwił się właściciel zaskoczony.

\- Coś ci nie pasuje? – Deadpool już nie był w nastroju na śpiewanie. Peter na wszelki wypadek położył mu dłoń na lędźwiach, by przypomnieć mu, żeby się zbytnio nie denerwował.

\- Wyglądasz jak moje niektóre dania – stwierdził bez strachu.

\- Przynajmniej moja twarz jest bardziej sanitarna niż to co tu sprzedajesz – odpyskował i rozejrzał się po lokalu. Był prawie pełen i wszyscy patrzyli na nich zainteresowani, ale odwracali wzrok ilekroć Wade na nich spoglądał. – Daj mi to co zwykle tylko razy dwa.

\- Wade, twoje to co zwykle już jest jak na dwie osoby – przypomniał mu, pamiętając ile jedzenia było ostatnim razem, gdy tu byli podczas ich drugiego spotkania.

\- Dobra, no to zwykłe to co zwykle – zmienił zamówienie i podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedzieli ostatnim razem. Był już zajęty, ale odrobina perswazji i siedząca przy nim para umknęła do innego miejsca.

 - To nie było zbyt miłe – zauważył Peter, ale i tak dołączył do swojego chłopaka, który odsunął mu krzesło. Ah, wspomnienia.

\- Kogo to obchodzi, miałem rezerwację.

\- Jestem pewien, że nie miałeś.

\- Tu nie ma rezerwacji – wtrącił się właściciel i postawił im na stole pierwszy talerz z usypanym na nim stosem enchilad. – Świece też wam dać?

\- Idź po nie do piekła – zasugerował Wade.

Jorge odpowiedział mu po hiszpańsku coś o głupich amerykańcach, na co Deadpool, również po hiszpańsku, powiedział że jest z Kanady i chyba obraził mu matkę. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, wciąż nie był dobry z hiszpańskiego, w dodatku po raz drugi już dzisiaj dostał dreszczy słysząc swojego chłopaka mówiącego w obcym języku. Na pewno miał fetysz.

\- Dupek – skomentował i po chwili dodał. – Mam nadzieję, że cię deportują!

\- Ciekawe gdzie znajdziesz drugi taki lokal, z którego cię nie wygonią!

\- Niedługo wszyscy w Nowym Jorku będą mnie kochać! – odkrzyknął, ignorując śmiech, który nastąpił po tym. – Prawda, Petey?

\- Nie wiem czy mi się to podoba – przyznał i wydął usta. – Mam się tobą dzielić z całym miastem?

Policzki Wade’a zrobiły się czerwone, wywołując u Petera uśmiech. Właśnie dlatego lubił go bez maski, widział wtedy wszystkie jego emocje jeszcze lepiej, a przede wszystkim mógł się napawać tym uroczym rumieńcem. Nie lubił kiedy tylko on się czerwienił.  

\- Deadpool będzie dla nich, Wade zostaje tylko dla ciebie – odparł i wziął pierwszą enchiladę.

\- Lepiej żeby tak było – powiedział zaborczo, a Wade zamarł z otwartymi ustami, gdy miał już jeść. Peter zaśmiał się. – Pomogę ci.

Palcem popchnął dłoń najemnika, tak że enchilada znalazła się w jego ustach, a potem pomógł mu je zamknąć, popychając żuchwę do góry. Deadpool w końcu się ruszył i zaczął jeść, przyglądając mu się intensywnie. Chyba o to chodziło w zalotach, mających na celu zaciągnięcie kogoś do łóżka.

\- Wiem że pewnie byś nie chciał, ale może wyskoczymy do łazienki, eh? – zaproponował Wade sugestywnie.

\- Nie dzięki – odmówił i sam zabrał się za jedzenie. – Chciałbym pożyć jeszcze kilka lat.

\- Najgorsze co tam znajdziesz to parę szczurów – zapewnił. – Poza tym utrzymam cię z dala od wszelkich skażonych powierzchni.

\- Zabawne, że to mówisz, skoro ledwo możesz mnie nosić na plecach.

\- Chcesz się przekonać?

Znowu ten dreszcz. Wade pytał poważnie, a on poważnie zaczął się zastanawiać nad zmianą planów i przeżyciem swojego pierwszego razu w publicznej toalecie, gdy nagle zadzwonił telefon, grający _I Just Called to Say I Love You_.

\- A żeby się tak chimichangą udławił – warknął sfrustrowany Deadpool i sięgnął po telefon. – Naprawdę mi się podobała ta randka.

\- Kto to? – zainteresował się Peter. Oby nic poważnego, bo zbyt dobrze się bawili, żeby teraz przerywać. – Kolejna robota dla najemnika?

\- Nie. Jak myślisz, komu przypisałbym piosenkę Steviego Wondera, eh? – Wade odebrał i przyłożył telefon do ucha. – Matt! Mówiłem żebyś do mnie nie wydzwaniał, ty psycholu. Nie pójdę z tobą na randkę.

Oh, to był Daredevil. Peter zaczynał myśleć, że już nigdy do nich nie zadzwoni, że za ich plecami załatwił tę sprawę narkotykową, ale najwyraźniej się mylił.

\- Gdzie? – Najemnik był teraz poważny. Czyżby kolejna transakcja się szykowała? Z jednej strony się cieszył, bo wreszcie coś w tej sprawie ruszyło, a z drugie szkoda mu było randki. – Będziemy za pół godziny. Trzymaj się, Matt, buziaczki!

Wade westchnął głośno i niechętnie rzucił na stół pieniądze za zamówione jedzenie, które całe jeszcze nawet nie przyszło.

\- Kolejna transakcja? – zapytał go Peter.

\- Podobno nawet sam szef ma być – odpowiedział i wstał, a on do niego dołączył. – Przykro mi, że randka nie wypaliła, Petey.

\- W porządku – zapewnił i szybko ucałował Deadpoola. – Będą następne, ten kawałek i tak mi się podobał.

\- Następna będzie nawet lepsza – obiecał, gdy wychodzili.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? Zabrać mnie w podróż na magicznym dywanie? – zapytał żartem, ale jego chłopak naprawdę zaczął to rozważać.

\- Myślisz, że peleryna Strange’a zadziała jak dywan?

Peter parsknął śmiechem.

\- Chodź, Alladynie, zło nie śpi.

\- Zaraz pójdzie spać, jak dam mu w mordę. – Ruszyli przed siebie, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do domu, ale Wade nagle zatrzymał ich obu. – Dałbyś radę stworzyć zdalne sterowanie dla naszego motocykla?

\- Um… nie – odparł.

\- Przecież jesteś geniuszem.

\- Ale nie cudotwórcą – przypomniał. – Poza tym teraz i tak bym tego nie zrobił.

\- Jazda metrem za dużo nam zajmie czasu – rozmyślał najemnik, kręcąc się w tę i we w tę.

\- Taksówka?

Jak na zawołanie, charakterystyczny żółty samochód jechał właśnie w ich stronę. Wade wybiegł na drogę i praktycznie skoczył na maskę samochodu. Taksówkarz krzyknął przerażony.

\- Niko, chodźmy na kręgle, eh! – zawołał przyklejony do przedniej szyby.

\- Nie jestem Niko! – odparł spanikowany mężczyzna. Peter uśmiechnął się do niego podczas wsiadania, by nieco go uspokoić.

\- Nie ważne, zawieź nas pod ten adres – polecił i położył mężczyźnie kartkę z adresem na szybie. Taksówkarz pochylił się i zmrużył oczy, by go przeczytać.

\- Do piekła?! – zdziwił się i spojrzał na Deadpoola, który usiadł obok niego z przodu. – Chyba sam stamtąd uciekłeś, więc raczej mogę to zrobić.

\- Świetnie, płacę z góry. – Najemnik rzucił kilka setek na kolana mężczyzny. Peter przysunął się i policzył je. Było tu z pięćset dolarów. – Drugie tyle dostaniesz, jeśli wyrobisz się w piętnaście minut.

\- A zapłacisz w razie czego mandat za przekroczenie prędkości?

\- Jedź i po prostu nie daj się złapać.

Taksówkarz wzruszył ramionami i ruszył z piskiem opon. Peter prawie poleciał do przodu, dlatego szybko zapiał pasy. Nie chciał skończyć rozkwaszony na ulicy.

Dojechali do mieszkania Deadpoola w szesnaście minut, ale i tak kolejne pięćset zostało kierowcy podarowana, a żeby ich nie stracić, szybko odjechał, podczas gdy oni pędem wbiegli na górę do mieszkania, po drodze mijając palących papierosy Malcolma i Jeffa.

\- Cześć, chłopaki – przywitał się z nimi Peter, tylko przez chwilę widząc ich zaskoczone miny.

Deadpool prawie wywarzy drzwi wejściowe, chcąc jak najszybciej dostać się do sypialni i przebrać. Peter też nie marnował czasu. Wysypał zawartość plecaka na ziemie, zostawiając tam tylko aparat oraz prezerwatywy i lubrykant, które przełożył do innej kieszeni. Potem szybko wyszukał maskę, która na szczęście leżała przy stole w kuchni. Założył ją bez chwili zwłoki, okulary chowając do plecaka, który leżał już wygodnie na jego ramionach. Czuł się jak prawdziwy superbohater szykujący się do akcji, brakowało tylko nastrojowej muzyki.

Ledwo skończył swoje przygotowania, a z sypialni wyszedł Wade. Jego własna maska była już nieco naciągnięta na głowę, ale póki co był za bardzo zajęty zmianą magazynków w pistoletach, by zasłonić sobie twarz. Przechodząc obok Petera rzucił mu coś, co ledwo złapał. To były kulki z gazem usypiającym.

\- Jakbyś musiał uciekać – wyjaśnił najemnik, opuszczając maskę. Zarzucił katany na plecy, zawiązał mocniej buta na lewej stopie i chwycił kluczyki od Harleya.

Wybiegli znów przed budynek, wsiedli na motocykl i odjechali w kierunku transakcji. Wade jechał szybciej niż taksówkarz, miał też znacznie łatwiej niż on i tak jak powiedział Mattowi, zdążyli w półgodziny.

Daredevil czekał na nich w ukryciu, stał w cieniu, tak by nie było go widać z ulicy, ale Deadpool musiał go bez problemu zobaczyć, bo nawet się nie rozglądał tylko od razu do niego podszedł.

\- Dlaczego to zawsze musi być magazyn – poskarżył się najemnik. Faktycznie, stali niedaleko kolejnego magazynu w okolicy doków. Ci źli musieli je naprawdę lubić. W sumie im się nie dziwił, duża przestrzeń, na uboczu, tylko że tym razem nie do końca, bo wciąż było dość wcześniej, by sporo pracowników kręciło się w pobliżu. Jeśli dojdzie do strzelaniny, a dojdzie na pewno, gdy walczyć miał Deadpool, to ktoś na pewno zadzwoni po policję. Będą musieli się szybko uwinąć, ale przynajmniej po wszystkim oddadzą dilerów od razu w ręce stróżów prawa.

\- Nikogo jeszcze nie ma – poinformował Matt, ignorując narzekania najemnika. – Powinni zacząć się zbierać za jakieś dwie godziny.

\- Ugh, co my będziemy robić przez dwie godziny – jęknął znowu sfrustrowany. – Przerwałeś nam randkę zbyt wcześnie.

Peter zaczerwienił się pod maską, gdy najemnik podzielił się tą informacją z Daredevilem, ale tego to chyba w ogóle nie obeszło.    

\- Magazyn jest obserwowany – mówił dalej mściciel. – Przynajmniej przez dwóch kolesi, więc nie ma mowy żebyśmy przyczaili się już teraz, musimy czekać tutaj.

Peter poklepał swojego chłopaka po plecach, chcąc go jakoś pocieszyć.

\- No cóż, czekają nas nudne dwie godziny – stwierdził i zaciągnął Petera pod ścianę, gdzie usiedli na ziemi. Daredevil nawet nie drgnął, tylko oparty o tą samą ścianę nasłuchiwał. – Może dokończymy to, co zaczęliśmy na stacji, eh?

\- Przy nim? – zdziwił się i wskazał na mściciela.

\- On i tak nic nie widzi.

\- Ale słyszę, a nie mam ochoty być świadkiem waszej miłości – wtrącił się Matt. – Bądźcie więc tacy mili i trzymajcie łapy przy sobie.

Wade dotknął uda Petera.

\- Deadpool.

\- Dobry jesteś, jeśli to słyszałeś – powiedział z podziwem Peter.

\- Nie słyszałem, po prostu wiedziałem, że Deadpool coś takiego zrobi.

\- Jestem aż tak przewidywalny? – zapytał z rozczarowaniem.

\- Nie chciałbym sprawdzać jak to jest w walce, ale w tej kwestii zawsze łatwo było przewidzieć, co zrobisz.

\- Aww, tak dobrze mnie znasz, że można by pomyśleć, że jesteś moim ex. Nie jest – dodał szybko, zwracając się do Petera, który z uśmiechem oparł głowę o ramię najemnika. Skoro i tak muszą tu czekać, to może się trochę zdrzemnąć. Miał wrażenie, że mu się to przyda jeśli pomimo akcji wciąż chciał później uprawiać seks. Lepiej zbierze przed tym siły.

Naprawdę zdarzyło mu się przysnąć w pewnym momencie, nie było o to trudno w ciszy, która zapanowała między mężczyznami. Nie miał pojęcia ile spał, ale obudził go silnik, jednak nie silnik samochodu. Słyszał już podobny dźwięk jakiś czas temu i zaraz po jego usłyszeniu był nad ziemią, trzymany przez Iron Mana.

\- Co to do cholery ma być? – usłyszał zdumiony głos Deadpool. Spojrzał w tym samym kierunku i zobaczył dziwny, podobny do nietoperza kształt, który przeleciał nad ich głowami, a potem zniżył lot tuż nad magazynem. – Chcę takie coś!

\- Kupię ci na gwiazdkę – obiecał i wstał, gdy zauważył że Daredevil się ruszył. Wade też do nich dołączył i razem szybko prześlizgnęli się do magazynu. Stała pod nim limuzyna i jeden van, z którego wysiadła niewielka grupka, podobna bardzo do tych poprzednich gangów, tylko lepiej ubrana.

Jeden z mężczyzn, wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, podszedł do limuzyny i otworzył drzwi. Ze środka wyszedł niezwykle blady facet, bledszy niż ich Fantomas, którego złapał im Kapitan.

\- Czy ten kto wysiadł jest albinosem? – zapytał Matt. W przeciwieństwie do nich nie wyglądał zza rogu, skoro i tak nic by mu to nie dało.

\- Tak – potwierdził Peter, obserwując jak cała grupa znika za drzwiami magazynu. Deadpool klepnął go w ramię, dając znak do marszu.

\- Czyli tamten facet nie kłamał – kontynuował Daredevil, gdy podeszli jeszcze bliżej magazynu. Po znalezieniu się zaraz pod ścianą, Wade złapał Petera za rękę, a ten szybko zorientował się, co chce zrobić. Chwycił w ten sam sposób mściciela i ani się obejrzeli, znaleźli się na dachu, gdzie znajdowało się szerokie wejście, przez które zmieściłby się samochód.

\- W sprawie czego? – spytał najemnik.

\- Ktokolwiek chce wprowadzić swój narkotyk w obieg, celuje wysoko. Znam tylko jednego albinosa w świecie przestępczym i jest nim Tombstone, człowiek Kingpina.

\- Kingpina? – spytał zdumiony Peter. – To nie on pociąga za sznurki w całym mieście i nikt nawet nie wie kto to jest?

\- Ja wiem kto to jest. Wilson Fisk.

\- Hej, pracowałem kiedyś dla niego – powiedział Wade. – Ten grubasek, nie? Nieźle płaci profesjonalistom.

\- Co dla niego robiłeś?

\- Ja… wyprowadzałem mu psy – odpowiedział niewinnie.

\- Zabiłeś kogoś – zgadywał, choć ciężko to było nazwać zgadywaniem, był pewien, że o to chodziło.

\- To było ze dwa lata temu – usprawiedliwiał się Deadpool.

\- Bądźcie cicho – nakazał im Daredevil i zbliżył się powoli do wejścia do magazynu. Poszli za nim i zajrzeli do środka.

Tombstone stał na środku otoczony przez swoich ludzi, podczas gdy ten drugi koleś unosił się na swojej dziwnej maszynie kawałek od niego. Facet był umięśniony, ciężko było stwierdzić, czy wysoki, bo przyklęknął. Najbardziej jedna rzucał się w oczy jego strój. Wyglądał jak na Halloween, bardzo jaskrawy, głównie w kolorach zieleni z fioletowymi wstawkami – butami, rękawicami, dziwną, przywodzącą na myśl błaznów czapką, oraz całą częścią, która przypominała jednoczęściowy strój do kąpieli. Jego maska była równie ekspresyjna co ta Deadpoola, chyba nawet bardziej, zdawała się być dopasowana do jego twarzy tak dobrze, jakby nią w ogóle była. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby tak było. Jeśli ten ktoś chciał, by brano go na poważnie, to kiepsko się za to zabrał.

Tombstone chyba też nie był pod wrażeniem, bo wyglądał na znudzonego.

\- Powiedziałeś już o mnie Kingpinowi? – zapytał przebieraniec. Głos miał piskliwy, gość praktycznie skrzeczał, gdy mówił. Petera już bolały od tego uszy.  

\- Kingpin nie zajmuje się pospolitymi dilerami – odpowiedział Tombstone. Przebieraniec nie robił na nim żadnego, nawet najmniejszego wrażenia.

Nieznajomy roześmiał się. Brzmiał jak Joker na helu.

\- Czy ja wyglądam na zwykłego dilera? – zapytał ponownie i podleciał niezwykle blisko drugiego mężczyzny, nic sobie nie robiąc z wymierzonych w niego broni.

\- Mieszkam dwie ulice od wieży Avengers. – Tombstone dalej nie był pod wrażeniem. – Twoje fikuśne ciuszki i sprzęt nie robią na mnie wrażenia.

\- A powinny – zauważył zielony, a z jego pojazdu wysunęły się dwa ostrza, które znalazły się idealnie na wprost szyi Tombstone’a. – Nie masz pojęcia z kim zadzierasz.

\- Mam się bać? – Albinos prychnął rozbawiony. – Może gdyby był tu Deadpool, to nawet bym się przeraził.

\- Tak! – zawołał Wade i oczy wszystkich w dole skierowały się prosto na niego. – W końcu ktoś się na mnie poznał!

Zażenowany Daredevil zasłonił twarz ręką, a Peter nagle nabrał ochoty, by zabrać Deadpoolowi pistolet i strzelić sobie w łeb.

\- Dobra robota, Deadpool – odezwał się mściciel.

Wade powoli opuścił ręce, które uniósł do góry podczas okazywania swojej radości i spojrzał niepewnie na Matta, a potem na Petera.

\- Właśnie wyjawiłem im nasze położenie, prawda?

\- Tak – odparli obaj na jego pytanie. Nie ustalili co prawda planu działania, ale raczej nie zamierzali się ujawniać tak szybko. Nawet jeszcze nie wiedzieli, czy narkotyki się tu znajdowały.

\- No cóż. – Deadpool wzruszył ramionami i zeskoczył na dół, w locie wyciągając swoje katany. Wylądował centralnie przed gościem w zielonym i Tombstonem, którzy odsunęli się od siebie po jego okrzyku radości. – Mój pierwszy arcywróg! Nie martw się, będę delikatny.

\- Zabić go! – nakazał Tombstone i ulotnił się, nim Wade lub przebieraniec zdążyli go zatrzymać. Jego ludzie tymczasem unieśli karabiny i zaczęli strzelać.   

\- A to miała być prosta akcja – westchnął Matt i również zeskoczył, podczas gdy Peter przygotował sobie aparat.

Ludzie Tombstone’a byli tak zajęci Deadpoolem, że zapomnieli o Deredevilu i dali się zajść od tyłu jak dzieci. Nim się zorientowali, co się dzieje, zostało ich już tylko trzech.

Wade zręcznie unikał pocisków i skupiony na zielonym przebierańcu zmierzał w jego stronę, podczas gdy ten się cofał, cały wściekły, że przerwano mu rozmowę.

\- Okej, to jak cię powinienem nazywać, eh? – spytał najemnik i wskazał na faceta kataną. – Grinch?

\- Zrujnuję coś więcej niż tylko święta za tę obelgę, ty czerwona małpo – warknął przestępca i sięgnął po coś do torby, którą miał przewieszoną przez ramię. Tym czymś okazała się być mała dynia. Dziwne, ale Peter i tak zrobił zdjęcie. Jameson posika się ze szczęścia.

\- Hej, nie obrażaj małp! – krzyknął do niego Deadpool nim przebieraniec rzucił w niego dynią, która nagle zaczęła się w środku świecić. – O! Leci, leci i wsiu!

Najemnik odbił dynię kataną, posyłając ją z powrotem do jej prawowitego właściciela. Zielony wzleciał do góry i chwilę później dynia wybuchła, pozostawiając po sobie zielony dym i skrzecząc przy tym jak ten, kto ją stworzył. Bomby, a więc tym były.

\- O tak! Homerun! – zawołał radośnie Deadpool. – Czy jak to się tam nazywa. Nie jestem wielkim fanem baseballu, eh, wolę hokej jak na Kanadyjczyka przystało.

Matt uporał się już z pozostałymi ludźmi Tombstone i dołączył do najemnika.

\- Co to za jeden? – zapytał.

\- Nie wiem, nie chce powiedzieć – odpowiedział i znów zwrócił się do przebierańca. – Ej, to jak mamy cię wołać, eh? Shrek? Kermit? Hulk przed sterydami? Greedo? Mogę tak wymieniać zielone postacie cały dzień! Nie, czekaj. Mamy noc. Całą noc!

\- Chyba go rozzłościłeś – zauważył Peter, widząc jak przebieraniec zaciska zęby i kieruje dłonie w stronę obu mężczyzn.

\- Pożałujesz że kiedykolwiek zadarłeś z Green Goblinem!

Z palców zielonego kolesia wystrzeliły dwa promienie, jakby błyskawice. Deadpool i Daredevil nie mieli problemu z uskoczeniem przed nimi, ale Goblin nie był najwyraźniej jednostrzałowcem i sfrustrowany ciskał tymi promieniami gdzie tylko się dało, byle w końcu ich trafić.

\- Ahh, Goblin! – odezwał się znów Wade. – Nie zorientowałbym się, wiesz?! Bo to strasznie głupia nazwa!

Goblin znów sięgnął do torby, tym razem wyciągając z niej dwa przedmioty podobne kształtem do jego pojazdu.

\- Jak tylko cię dorwę, zaszyję ci tę niewyparzoną gębę – zagroził i rzucił kolejną bronią. W locie oba przedmioty wysunęły z siebie ostrza i niczym batarangi pomknęły w stronę towarzyszy Petera. Matt uskoczył, ale najemnik celowo dał się zranić w rękę, by się tym dziwnym podróbkom shurikenów przyjrzeć.   

\- Proszę cię, Fox już próbowało, nie udało się – odparł i nieprzejęty trwającą walką spojrzał na ostrze, wyrywając je sobie z ciała. – Ej, dobre, mogę zatrzymać?

\- Tak, w twoich bebechach – powiedział i rzucił kolejne dwa ostrza, oba wycelowane w Deadpoola, który przeciął je w locie.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, Diabełku, ale ja mam dość zadzierania głowy do góry – wyznał Wade i schował katany, by zastąpić ją pistoletami. – Żryj ołów!

\- Jak oryginalnie – zakpił Goblin, a gdy kule pomknęły w jego stronę, zasłonił się swoim pojazdem.

Peter schował się, gdy rykoszety zaczęły latać na wszystkie strony.

\- Wade, uważaj na Daredevila – przypomniał mu. Nim się ukrył, zauważył że Matt też szuka kryjówki. Miał nadzieję, że ją znalazł.

\- Tak, tak – odparł i chwilę później przeklął. – Złaź stamtąd!

Naprawdę przydałaby mu się teraz kamera w masce Deadpoola. Znów nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale gdy nagle skończyło się strzelanie, zajrzał ostrożnie do środka. Jego chłopaka nie było nigdzie w pobliżu, Matt dalej się krył, a Goblin rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu swoich przeciwników.

\- Hej, na górze – odezwał się nagle najemnik. Goblin spojrzał w górę tuż przed tym, jak spadło na niego ciężkie cielsko Deadpoola. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę spojrzałeś!

Deadpool zaśmiał się i uderzył przestępcę w twarz, zrzucając go z maszyny, która nagle wyrwała do przodu.

\- Zobaczymy jak długo się utrzymasz, przebierańcu! – zawołał podnoszący się z ziemi Goblin.

\- I kto to mówi.

Goblin odwrócił się w sama porę, by dostać kolejny cios w twarz, tym razem od Daredevila. Próbował oddać, ale Matt był szybszy i znów uderzył. Zielony krzyknął z bólu i złapał się za nos, w który dostał, nim przystąpił do kontrataku. Obaj mężczyźni walczyli ze sobą w tym samym czasie, kiedy Deadpool próbował opanować maszynę.

\- To jest zajebiste! – krzyknął, gdy przeleciał obok Petera.

Maszyna latała bez żadnej kontroli, zmieniała nagle kierunki i odwracała się do góry nogami, ale Wade trzymał się jej na tyle mocno, by nie spaść, choć w pewnym momencie poparzyły go silniki. Peter zrobił kilka zdjęć tym akrobacjom, nim znowu skupił się na walce toczącej się w dole.

Goblin przegrywał, nie miał żadnych szans z Daredevilem, który sprzedał mu właśnie kopniaka w brzuch, powalając go na ziemię. Przestępca odczołgał się, nim znów stanął na nogi, zapewne żeby dalej uciekać przed mścicielem.

Szybko okazało się, że jednak nie.

 - Koniec zabawy – powiedział i sięgnął po bomby. Aktywował obie i rzucił je od razu w stronę Matta, który uskoczył i biegiem rzucił się na Goblina. Tym razem nie trafił, za to zielony potraktował go promieniem ze swojej rękawicy, gdy mściciel był dość blisko, by nie móc tego uniknąć.

Daredevil padł rażony prądem i zaczął się telepać na podłodze. Nic wielkiego mu raczej nie było, ale ten prąd ewidentnie nie pozwalał mu się ruszyć, wpływając na jego mięśnie.

\- Trzeba było się nie wtrącać – powiedział Goblin, wyciągając dyniową bombę.

Peter zareagował tak jak ostatnim razem, chwycił jedną z usypiających bomb, które dał mu wciąż latający pod sufitem Deadpool, ale nie aktywował jej tylko użył do wytrącenie Goblinowi dyni z ręki. 

Udało mu się, pomarańczowa kula napakowana materiałami wybuchowymi poleciała w bok, a Goblin szybko odskoczył, by nie znaleźć się w polu rażenia. Bomba eksplodowała, a jej wrzask rozniósł się echem po magazynie. Najgorsze było jednak to, że nie tylko bomba „krzyknęła”, ale i Matt, który złapał się nagle za uszy.

Cholera, co jak rozwalił mu bębenki? Bomba nie wybuchła tak daleko, by nie zrobić krzywdy tak wrażliwemu słuchowi Daredevila. Jakby tego było mało, Goblin spoglądał teraz w górę centralnie na Petera i nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

Dlaczego musiał sobie to robić i pakować się ciągle w kłopoty, gdy nie miał żadnych supermocy?

Goblin wyjął z torby swoje ostrza, ale nie zdążył ich na szczęście rzucić.

\- Uwaga na głowy! – zawołał Wade nim wleciał maszyną w przestępcę, najwyraźniej mogąc nią w końcu sterować.  

Obaj przelecieli jeszcze kilka metrów nim pojazd rozbił się na ścianie magazynu, przygniatając do niej Goblina. Deadpoolowi nic nie było i szybko się podniósł, ciągnąc ze sobą przestępcę by uderzyć go w twarz.

\- Dobra, było fajnie, ale zraniłeś mojego kumpla i chciałeś zaatakować mojego chłopaka. Już za to ostatnie powinienem cie wypatroszyć.

Goblin warknął nim uśmiechnął się niepokojąco. Ta maska może i była głupia, ale zarazem przerażająca. Peter szybko zrobił zdjęcie.

\- Aww, groźny Deadpool ma chłopaka? – zapytał i zachichotał. – Cóż za elektryzująca wiadomość.

\- Co za beznadziejny żart! – krzyknął Wade w chwili, kiedy przestępca złapał go za pierś, traktując go silnym ładunkiem elektrycznym. Całe szczęście komunikator nie został uszkodzony. – Ała, to łaskocze!

Goblin roześmiał się, trzymając tak chwilę najemnika. Peter odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc na to patrzeć, ale na szczęście wszystko skończyło się szybko. Przebieraniec odrzucił wciąż trzęsące się ciało Deadpoola od siebie i stanął na swojej maszynie, delikatnie dotykając jednego miejsca na piersi. Pewnie miał coś złamane.

Pojazd uruchomił się, a Goblin wyleciał tą samą drogą, którą się tu dostał. Peter w ostatniej chwili uskoczył, inaczej dostałby w łeb jednym ze skrzydeł. Przestępca popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, uśmiechając się jak obłąkaniec nim odleciał, nie robiąc mu żadnej krzywdy. Dziwne.

Peter zrobił ostatnie zdjęcie odlatującego dziwoląga i po podniesieniu się na nogi teleportował się na dół, podchodząc od razu do Deadpoola, choć to Mattem powinien się zająć w pierwszej kolejności, Wade już nawet nie odczuwał efektów porażenia prądem, potrząsał teraz tylko głową, próbując doprowadzić swój mózg do porządku.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zmartwił się.

\- Jak defibrylator – stwierdził i podrapał się po piersi. Palce Goblina zostawiły czarne, spalone ślady w miejscu, gdzie go złapał. – Przeżyję. Jak zawsze.

\- Matt chyba ogłuchnął.

\- O nie! Jaki zmysł jest następny w kolejce do wyostrzenia?! – zapytał spanikowany.

\- Dotyk?

\- Ew. To byłoby dziwne. – Podeszli razem do Daredevila, który nawet się nie ruszał. Peter przyklęknął przy nim i ściągnął maskę, by móc lepiej usłyszeć bicie serca mściciela.

\- Żyje – odetchnął z ulgą i wyjął okulary z plecaka. – Powinniśmy poczekać aż odzyska przytomność?

\- Ty poczekaj, ja zajmę się sprzątaniem – oznajmił i skinął na leżących na ziemi nieprzytomnych mężczyzn.

Peter całkiem o nich zapomniał, całe szczęście żaden nie ucierpiał, gdy Goblin rzucał swoimi bombami.

Co to był w ogóle za typ? Skąd się wziął, jak zbudował sobie te wszystkie bronie i pojazd? Był mutantem czy nadczłowiekiem? I czego chciał? Na pewno współpracować z Kingpinem, ale czemu zajął się narkotykami zamiast po prostu do gościa iść? Chyba że nie wiedział tego co Matt i że to Wilson Fisk był Kingpinem. Wtedy naprawdę mógłby mieć problem ze znalezieniem go i szukał innych sposobów, a czy jest jakiś lepszy niż rozkręcenie własnego biznesu narkotykowego?

No, mógłby spróbować bycia najemnikiem, ale bez reputacji nie zaszedłby daleko, a poza tym Goblin nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto lubi wykonywać czyjeś polecenia, raczej jak ktoś, kto lubi się rządzić.

Wade zebrał pokonanych i rannych przestępców na jedną kupę i dołączył do Petera, który cały czas monitorował stan Daredevila.

\- Załóż maskę, któryś się obudzi i cię zobaczy – polecił mu najemnik.

Peter zaczerwienił się zawstydzony. Racja, to było głupie.

\- Już – powiedział, gdy maska była na swoim miejscu. – Myślisz, że powinniśmy go obudzić?

\- Nie zamierzam go nieść do jego mieszkania. – Deadpool przyklęknął przy mścicielu i poklepał go lekko po policzku, a potem wsadził palec pod maskę, sprawdzając mu uszy. – Nie krwawi, czyli mu nie pękły. Dobrze, Foggy by mnie zabił.

Próby obudzenia Matta spełzły na niczym, mówili do niego i potrząsali nim, ale za nic nie chciał odzyskać przytomności. Planowali zostać z nim, aż w końcu otworzy swoje i tak nieprzydatne oczy, ale zgodnie z przewidywaniami ktoś zadzwonił  policję i słychać już było syreny. Nie mogli tu zostać, ani tym bardziej zostawić nieprzytomnego Daredevila, bo na pewno zdejmą mu maskę.

\- Matty, budź się do cholery! – krzyknął w końcu sfrustrowany Deadpool i zamachnął się pięścią. Nim zdążyła ona trafić mściciela, ten złapał ją szybko. – Wow, przerażające.

\- Zawsze tak cucisz ludzi? – Matt puścił dłoń Wade’a i usiadł. Wciąż nie wyglądał najlepiej, ale przynajmniej był już przytomny.

\- Zawsze – potwierdził Peter. – Mnie też tak raz obudził.

Jego chłopak spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, a on tylko uniósł niewinnie ręce do góry. Przecież nie skłamał.

\- Nie czas na pogaduszki, zmywamy się.

Deadpool aktywował teleporter i zniknął razem z Mattem. Domyślając się, że znaleźli się na dachu, Peter też się tam przeniósł. Zdążyli w samą porę, bo policja właśnie przyjechała i wpadła do magazynu, gdzie czekała na nich świeża dostawa do więzienia.

Podczas gdy funkcjonariusze zajmowali się bałaganem na dole, oni szybko i sprawnie ulotnili się z miejsca walki, aż nie dotarli do Deadharleya. Wade musiał podtrzymywać Matta całą drogę, ale z każdą chwilą mściciel czuł się coraz lepiej.

\- Okej, ktoś ma pomysł co to był za koleś? – zapytał Peter, gdy byli już bezpieczni.

\- I kto mu zaprojektował ten kostium? – dodał najemnik. – Widzieliście to gówno, eh?

\- Nie - odpowiedział Matt, ignorując chichotanie Deadpoola. – Jego strój jest nieważny, ważne jest to, że jest niebezpieczny i zależy mu na kontaktach z Kingpinem, a to nigdy nie brzmi dobrze.

\- Próbuje się wkupić w łaski narkotykami – zauważył Peter. – Najgorsze jest to, że ten narkotyk naprawdę może być niebezpieczny.

\- Narkotyk to najmniejszy problem, jego arsenał może narobić sporo zamieszania, a jeśli dogada się z Kingpinem. Fisk ma pod swoją komendą wielu naukowców, jeśli zechce, może zaopatrzyć tego faceta w jeszcze większy arsenał.

\- Może nie będzie tak źle. Czy Kingpina nie interesuje tylko Nowy Jork?

Od czasu do czasu o nim słyszał, mówiono o nim w telewizji, gdy policja aresztowała kogoś ważnego. Zawsze wtedy wszyscy się podniecali, że wreszcie złapano Kingpina, ale aresztowani za każdym razem zaprzeczali. Zaczęto nawet podejrzewać, że Kingpin nie istnieje i to tylko jakaś miejska legenda, a przywódcy świata przestępczego zmieniają się tak często, że tylko najbliżsi ich współpracownicy za tym nadążają. Pospolite sługusy od czarnej roboty często nie wiedziały nawet dla kogo pracują.   

\- Tacy ludzie zawsze pragną więcej, a Goblin może mu w tym pomóc – zauważył Matt.

\- Czy ja wiem? To chyba nie jest zwykły człowiek, raczej nie pozwoli komuś sobą rządzić. Prędzej sam chce zająć miejsce Kingpina. A ty co myślisz, Wade?

Najemnik był podejrzanie cicho, stał tylko obok i nie wyglądał jakby w ogóle słuchał jego rozmowy z Daredevilem.

\- Myślę, że gdyby był cały zielony i miał fioletową pelerynę, wyglądałby lepiej.

Matt machnął na niego ręką i zaczął się oddalać.

\- Zadzwonię znowu, jeśli wpadnę na trop tego Goblina. Do zobaczenia.

\- Pa, Matt! – zawołał za nim Peter, po czym uderzył Deadpoola w brzuch.

\- Ała!

\- Prowadziłem z nim ciekawą dyskusję.

\- Co najwyżej spekulację – poprawił i wsiadł na motocykl. – Chodź, jeszcze wcześnie, możemy kontynuować randkę w domu.

Poprawiło to Peterowi humor i sprawiło, że nie był już zły na swojego chłopaka. Z uśmiechem dołączył do niego na Deadharleyu i ruszyli do domu. Cieszył się, że Wade jeszcze nie jest zmęczony, to znaczy, że mogli pójść razem do łóżka tak jak planował.

O boże, zamierzał uprawiać seks!

Planował to, ale tak naprawdę dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło. Miał dziś przeżyć jeden z najważniejszych momentów swojego życia. Dotknąć drugiej osoby w tak intymny sposób, jaki był tylko możliwy. Pozwolić drugiej osobie zrobić to samo z nim.

Wszystkie zmartwienia i niepewności zwaliły się na niego znowu jak lawina. Co jak nie wyjdzie? Co jak zrobi coś głupiego? Co jak Wade go wyśmieje? Co jak mu się nie spodoba? Co jak będzie bolało? Co jak po wszystkim Wade go zostawi?

Może nie było jeszcze za późno się wycofać. Deadpool nie wiedział o niczym, więc po prostu położą się spać jak zazwyczaj i nigdy się nawet nie dowie, co Peter planował. Ale chciał to w końcu zrobić. Był gotowy, tak mu się wydawało. Nie chciał tego robić tylko ze względu na to, jak przyjemne to może być. Chciał też tym pokazać Wade’owi, jak bardzo go kocha i jak go pożąda pomimo tego, że większość społeczeństwa nigdy by o nim nie pomyślała w kontekście seksu.

Głupio było mówić „kocham cię” tylko seksem, ale w przypadku najemnika było to pewne ważniejsze niż jakiekolwiek wyznanie. Dlatego tak mu na tym zależało. I dlatego bał się, że jeśli coś spieprzy, to Wade odbierze to inaczej niż powinien. Jeśli Peter w jakimkolwiek momencie się zawaha, Deadpool może pomyśleć, że to ma coś wspólnego z jego wyglądem. Po to właśnie chciał wyjść chociaż na trochę doświadczonego. By jego chłopak nie doszedł do niewłaściwych wniosków.

\- Petey, wszystko okej? – zapytał nagle Deadpool.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział szybko, ale bez przekonania. – Czemu miałoby być coś nie tak?

\- Łamiesz mi żebra.

Oh. Pomimo prędkości z jaką jechali, poluźnił nieco uścisk, choć pewnie wcale nie robił nim najemnikowi krzywdy. Same jego mięśnie były pewnie twardsze od kości Petera.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał. Całe szczęście jego rumieniec nie był widoczny.

\- Serio, co jest z tobą, skarbie, eh? Ten zielony cię tak przestraszył? Wiem, że miał taką samą maskę jak ta z _Gęsiej Skórki_ , ale…

\- Nie przestraszył mnie – przerwał swojemu chłopakowi. – Po prostu… martwię się co może jeszcze zrobić.

Dobre kłamstwo, na pewno lepsze niż to, które sprzedał May tamtej feralnej nocy. Do dzisiaj się tego wstydził.

\- Złapiemy go, Petey – obiecał mu Deadpool. – Złapiemy i odstawimy prosto do więzienia, a zło i występek zostanie po raz kolejny pokonane.

Peter zaśmiał się.

\- Obyś miał rację.

Dojechali wreszcie do domu i na zmianę wzięli szybki prysznic. Peter kąpał się jako drugi, po raz kolejny rozmyślając jak się zabrać do tego całego seksu. Postanowił już, że nie zrezygnuje, ale to nie znaczyło, że doznał nagle olśnienia i miał plan. Powinien był o to też zapytać Gwen. Może ona wiedziała jak się inicjowało stosunek.

W sumie wciąż mógłby to zrobić, było już trochę późno, ale jutro była sobota, przyjaciółka nie powinna jeszcze spać.

Wyszedł spod prysznica i podszedł do porzuconych na podłodze spodni, w kieszeni których miał telefon. Wciąż mokrymi palcami napisał Gwen krótką wiadomość.

_Jak powiedzieć komuś, że chcesz uprawiać seks?_

Czuł się głupio wysyłając to, ale był zdesperowany. Jak wyjdzie z łazienki, będzie musiał wcielić swój plan w życie, potrzebował wskazówki jak najszybciej.

Wycierając się czekał na odpowiedź, wpatrzony w telefon jakby miało to cały proces przyspieszyć. Słyszał Wade’a śpiewającego za drzwiami, co tylko denerwowało go jeszcze bardziej, bo przypominało mu jak blisko jest realizacji swojego planu. Powinien był zaproponować wspólny prysznic, kiedy jeszcze miał na to okazje, ale szczerze? Wolał swój pierwszy raz mieć w łóżku.

Gwen w końcu odpowiedziała, a gdy ekran telefonu włączył się, Peter praktycznie rzucił się w jego stronę, szybko odczytując nową wiadomość. Nie tego oczekiwał.

_Chcę twoją parówkę._

_Przestań się wydurniać i weź się do roboty._

Wygląda na to, że był zdany wyłącznie na siebie. Trudno, jakoś sobie poradzi. O ile wcześniej nie padnie na zawał, a było to bardzo prawdopodobne biorąc pod uwagę jak szybko biło mu serce.

Założył na sobie czyste ciuchy przyniesione z domu i zbierając w sobie odwagę, która bardzo mu się po przekroczeniu progu przyda, otworzył drzwi i opuścił łazienkę, udając się prosto do Deadpoola, który urzędował w kuchni.

\- Nie wyszło nam z kolacją, więc sam coś ugotowałem – oznajmił z szerokim uśmiechem i pokazał Peterowi zawartość patelni. Wyglądało jak steki i w normalnych warunkach oblizałby się na sam ich widok, ale nie miał ochoty na jedzenie. Żołądek mu się skręcał z nerwów i chyba by wszystko zwrócił, gdyby spróbował coś zjeść.

Nie chcąc jednak urazić swojego chłopaka, a tym bardziej zepsuć mu humor tuż przed tym, jak zaproponuje mu stosunek, nie powiedział mu o swoim braku apetytu.

\- Wygląda wspaniale – pochwalił, a Wade obdarzył go kolejnym uśmiechem, który odczuł całym ciałem, zwłaszcza w okolicy piersi.

Deadpool przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał z troską. – Jesteś dziwnie blady.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił. Błagał w myślach, by Wade nie pytał o to więcej, bo na pewno się wtedy wygada, a chciał jakoś romantycznie zacząć to wszystko. O ile można mówić o romansie, gdy jest się tak zdenerwowanym i ma się spocone dłonie. A dopiero co się umył.

Jego prośby chyba przyniosły skutek, Deadpool wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do gotowania. Pięć minut później skończył i mogli zacząć jeść. Peter zmusił się do ugryzienia chociaż kilku kęsów, by nie zachowywać się podejrzanie. Wade chyba nic nie zauważył, bo z przejęciem opowiadał jak fajnie latało się na tym dziwnym pojeździe. Byle tylko przetrwać posiłek, potem będzie już z górki.

Albo i nie. To był tylko seks, a denerwował się jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Niektórzy ludzie przecież podchodzili do tego na takim luzie, że potrafili go uprawiać gdziekolwiek i z kimkolwiek, a on bał się tego nawet w bezpiecznym mieszkaniu, z mężczyzną którego przecież kochał.

Może to go to denerwowało? Że miało to być w gruncie rzeczy jego pierwsze wyznanie miłosne? Że to był Wade, którego nigdy nie chciał zawieść, zwłaszcza w tak ważnym momencie?

Żadnemu z nich nie chciało się jeszcze spać – jemu z wiadomych powodów – więc po kolacji wylądowali na kanapie, by pooglądać jakiś słaby horror, który akurat leciał o tej porze. Zamiast jednak na sztucznej krwi i słabej grze aktorskiej, które bardzo bawiły najemnika, Peter skupiał się na swoim plecaku. Gdzieś w jednej z wewnętrznych kieszonek, praktycznie niewidocznych, znajdowała się paczka prezerwatyw i lubrykant. Powinien po nie pójść i wcisnąć swojemu chłopakowi, by dać mu do zrozumienia, czego chce?

Nie, to byłoby głupie.

Odchylił głowę i spojrzał na Deadpoola. Siedział oparty o niego, praktycznie wciśnięty mu pod pachę, choć było to nieco niewygodne, miał jednak dzięki temu blisko do jego osłoniętej golfem szyi.

Miał pewien pomysł. Jeśli będzie miał szczęście, nie będzie musiał sam nic proponować, po prostu nie zatrzyma Wade’a tak jak zazwyczaj to robił.

Jednak był geniuszem.

Oblizał usta i usiadł wygodniej, przysuwając się jednocześnie bliżej szyi swojego chłopaka, rękę kładąc mu tuż pod nią. Wyglądało to niewinnie i Deadpool chyba nie zauważył co się święci, bo nawet nie przestał gadać o tym, jak można było zrobić oglądany horror lepszym, gdyby tylko jego zatrudnili do pracy przy scenariuszu.

Pomimo tego, że miał nerwy w strzępach i dłoń mu drżała, gdy ją uniósł, Peter sięgnął do szyi najemnik i odsłonił ją. Czuł się jak jakiś wampir, ale nie zamierzał teraz zmieniać swojego planu, tylko po prostu pocałował najemnika w odsłoniętą skórę. Uśmiechnął się, gdy wyczuł jak ciało obok niego zadrżało.

Ta reakcja pomogła mu nabrać pewności siebie i następny pocałunek złożył już nieco odważniej. Wade westchnął, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się na ramieniu Petera, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Póki co wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku, ale jeszcze nie miał co świętować sukcesu.

Znów zmienił pozycje i zwiększył ilość pocałunków, od czasu do czasu szczypiąc skórę zębami. Deadpool warknął, a Peterowi włosy stanęły od tego dęba. Miał ochotę odsunąć się i spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy, ale nie zrobił tego. Przestanie całować swojego chłopaka dopiero, gdy ten też wykona jakiś ruch.

Zaczynał się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej niecierpliwić, pocałunki w szyję przestały mu wystarczać, chciał zejść z nimi niżej, albo pocałować Wade’a w usta, ale bał się wykonać jakiś odważniejszy ruch. Ciężko się było jednak powstrzymywać, gdy nawet coś tak z pozoru niewinnego sprawiało, że robiło mu się gorącu, zwłaszcza w podbrzuszu. Chyba sama perspektywa seksu tak na niego działała, nie widział innego wyjaśnienia.

Nabierając jeszcze więcej odwagi, Peter odsunął kolejny fragment skóry swojego chłopaka i delikatnie przejechał językiem po jego grdyce, która poruszyła się gwałtownie, gdy Wade przełknął ślinę. Chwilę później silne ręce złapały go za biodra i nim się obejrzał, siedział na kolanach najemnika, a jego usta były na jego, całując go zachłannie.

Wreszcie. Robili teraz dokładnie to, co zwykle, ale tym razem Peter nie odepchnie Wade’a, nie powie „stop”, wprost przeciwnie, da mu do zrozumienia, że chce więcej. Nie wiedział jak, ale zastosował się do rady Gwen i zdał się na swój instynkt, a ten podpowiedział mu, by poruszył biodrami. Tak też zrobił, czując podniecenie drugiego mężczyzny.

Deadpool złapał go za pośladki i pomógł mu znaleźć się bliżej. Peter ocierał się teraz o niego jak jakiś napaleniec, ale czy ktoś mógłby go winić? Miał pod sobą przystojnego mężczyznę, który go pożądał, jak mógł zachować spokój w takich warunkach? Chciał tylko więcej i więcej, w szczególności poczuć dłonie Wade’a na całym ciele, tak by każde miejsce zostało przez niego dotknięte.

\- Jeśli zaraz nie przestaniesz, to nie wiem czy nawet twoje „stop” mnie powstrzyma – wydyszał mu w usta najemnik, tylko na chwilę przerywając pocałunek, który pozbawiał Peter tchu i to w przyjemnym tego słowa znaczeniu. – Tak naprawdę to powstrzyma, ale tak się mówi.

Peter jęknął cicho, gdy jego dolna warga została lekko przygryziona, a ból, który był tego wynikiem, tylko podsycił jego pożądanie.

\- Co jak nie chcę przestać? – zapytał. Cały się zapewne czerwienił, ale na szczęście mógł zwalić to na panującą właśnie w mieszkaniu atmosferę. Spojrzał Wade’owi w oczy i żałował, że ten nie ma źrenic, które pewnie byłby teraz całkowicie rozszerzone. Na szczęście jego ciężki oddech i to, jak jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się pod dłonią Petera, były wystarczającym dowodem jego podniecenia.    

\- Jesteś pewny? – zapytał, a jego głos był tak niski, że Peter omal znowu nie jęknął na samo jego brzmienie.

Przytaknął entuzjastycznie i zniecierpliwiony przyciągnął Deadpoola do kolejnego pocałunku, jedną rękę usiłując wsunąć mu pod golf, a drugą gładząc go po głowie, czując pod palcami każdą bliznę. Wyobraził sobie, jak by to było poczuć te blizny w innym czułym miejscu, na przykład na wewnętrznej stronie ud. Gdy tylko ten obraz pojawił się w jego głowie, znów wypchnął biodra do przodu, ocierając się o erekcję najemnika, który jęknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Masz to powiedzieć, Petey – polecił Wade, odciągając go od siebie za włosy. Dlaczego ten pokaz siły tylko bardziej go podniecił? To bolało, a mimo to cały ból przerodził się szybko w przyjemność, od której zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Mógł się domyślić, że Deadpool zażąda słownej zgody. I w sumie dobrze. Nie chciałby żadnych nieporozumień.

\- Zabierz mnie do łóżka, Wade – powiedział, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej seksownie. Nie miał pojęcia, czy mu się udało, ale mało go to obchodziło, bo Deadpool bez żadnego problemu podniósł ich obu i podtrzymując go, przeszedł do sypialni.

Wade położył go na łóżku i zawisł nad nim, przyglądając mu się. Ciężko było coś wyczytać z jego białych oczu, ale jakimś cudem Peter wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że jego chłopak pożera go wzrokiem. Tak to sobie zawsze wyobrażał, ale rzeczywistość okazała się jeszcze przyjemniejsza niż wyobraźnia. Całe jego ciało drżało w niepewności, jaki krok będzie następny? Co stanie się zaraz?

Nie mogąc się tego doczekać, sam postanowił wykonać kolejny ruch. Objął Deadpoola i przyciągnął go do siebie, znów go całując i ciągnąć za jego ubrania, by dać mu do zrozumienia, by się ich pozbyć. Wade jednak złapał go za oba nadgarstki i unieruchomił mu je nad głową.

Peter pisnął żałośnie, gdy nie mógł go swobodnie dotknąć, ale wciąż trwający pocałunek skutecznie odwrócił jego uwagę od tego problemu. W międzyczasie Wade jakimś sposobem złapał go za oba nadgarstki jedną ręką, drugą zdejmując mu ostrożnie lekko zaparowane okulary, które odłożył na szafkę obok. Gdy dłoń znów miał wolną, wsunął mu ją pod koszulkę, przejeżdżając w górę i dół jego klatki piersiowej.   

Nie mógł tego wytrzymać, musiał odwdzięczyć się podobnym dotykiem, ale nie ważne jak mocno szarpał rękoma, nie mógł się uwolnić. Dostawał dreszczy od tej niemocy i aż zaczął się zastanawiać, czy bycie kompletnie na łasce Deadpoola nie jest jednak lepsze. Bierne leżenie nie wydawało mu się już takie złe, jak na początku, ale tak jak się zaczęło, tak szybko się skończyło.

Wade odsunął się nagle i ciężko dysząc pomógł mu się pozbyć ubrania. Nawet się nie przejął, że w kilka sekund zrobił się całkowicie nagi, a jego chłopak wpatrywał się w niego zachłannie, jakby nic piękniejszego w życiu nie widział.

\- Wade – wysapał i zaraz potem jęknął w usta najemnika, który pocałował go, pieszcząc szorstkimi dłońmi całego jego ciało, gdzie tylko sięgał.

Dotyk tych rąk był dokładnie tak niesamowity, jak wtedy, gdy czuł je tylko na twarzy. Blizny drapały, sprawiając że cały drżał, a oddech mu przyspieszał. To było nieziemskie doświadczenie i chciał więcej.

Korzystając z tego, że ma znowu wolne ręce, sięgnął do golfa Deadpoola i sam spróbował go ściągnąć. Ledwo zdążył unieść kawałek materiału, a jego nadgarstek został złapany, ale tym razem nie było w tym nic przyjemnego jak wcześniej.  

\- Nie rób tego – poprosił go Wade, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Całe podniecenie zniknęło z nich obu w mgnieniu oka i Peterowi bardzo nie podobał się chłód, który nagle zaczął wokół siebie roztaczać jego chłopak.

\- Nie będę z tobą uprawiać seksu, gdy tylko ja jestem nagi – powiedział stanowczo.

Wiedział, że Deadpool się boi, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić, by tak wyglądał ich pierwszy raz.

\- Gdy ja będę nagi, to w ogóle odechce ci się seksu – zauważył odsuwając się. Peter poczuł ukłucie w sercu na ten widok.

\- Póki co twoje zachowanie mnie zniechęca – wyznał i usiadł, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej nagości. Drżącymi rękoma przyciągnął kawałek kołdry i zakrył się poniżej pasa, głównie po to, by dodać sobie pewności siebie.

\- Wybacz, że rujnuję ci noc – przeprosił autentycznie skruszony i pochylił głowę we wstydzie.

\- Wade, niczego nie rujnujesz – zapewnił i przysunął się, unosząc do góry jego podbródek. – Po prostu chcę to zrobić we właściwy sposób.

\- Tak też może być ci dobrze – powiedział i wskazał na swoje ubrania.

\- Bez nich będzie jeszcze lepiej – przekonywał dalej. – Chcę cię zobaczyć nagiego, tak jak ty mnie.

Najemnik nie odpowiedział od razu tylko uciekł ze wzrokiem.

\- Nie ma pod spodem nic pięknego do oglądania.

\- Dla mnie jest. – Ostrożnie położył dłoń na piersi Deadpoola. Pomimo grubego materiału golfa wyczuł mięśnie znajdujące się pod spodem i znów poczuł znajome uczucie podniecenia. – Wade, albo robimy to obaj bez ubrań, albo wcale. Mogę poczekać aż będziesz się czuł pewniej.

Będzie rozczarowany, jeśli teraz Wade powie „nie”, ale nie będzie zły. Seks miał być przyjemny dla nich obu, nie tylko jednego z nich. To było dla niego ważniejsze niż utrata dziewictwa.

\- Mogę się zgodzić na zgaszenie światła – wymamrotał nieśmiało Wade.

Peter uśmiechnął się szeroko i od razu objął najemnika, całując go po całej twarzy.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał nim pocałował go w usta.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko – odparł odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Obserwował, jak Deadpool wstał z łóżka i poszedł zgasić światło, tak jak zazwyczaj było zgaszone. Drzwi do sypialni wciąż były nieco uchylone, wpadało więc przez nie odrobinę światła, ale i tak był w stanie widzieć tylko zarys swojego chłopaka. W zupełności mu to jednak wystarczało.

Wade powoli pozbył się najpierw golfa, a potem spodni. Najwyraźniej nie miał na sobie bielizny, bo zaraz potem wszedł z powrotem na łóżko. Gdy Peter złapał go za ramiona, poczuł tylko blizny i nie czekając na pozwolenie, pociągnął najemnika na siebie.

Jęknął, gdy ich nagie klatki piersiowe zetknęły się ze sobą. Peter był prawie pewny, że właśnie doświadczał ekstazy, gdy czuł na sobie blizny swojego chłopaka, który drażniły jego własną skórę. Wyczuwał każde uwypuklenie, każde suchsze miejsce i było to tak wspaniałe uczucie, że musiał doświadczyć go jak najwięcej.

Obejmując mocno najemnika otarł się o niego całym ciałem, czując jak ten drży i przeklina pod nosem.

\- Kocham twoją skórę – wyznał Peter. Deadpool aż sapnął z wrażenia.  

\- Nie wiem co może ci się w niej podobać, jest cała w bliznach – stwierdził i uniósł głowę, by mogli na siebie popatrzeć. Wzrok Peter przyzwyczaił się nieco do ciemności, ale dalej trudno było dostrzec jakiekolwiek szczegóły, zwłaszcza bez okularów.

\- Po prostu ją lubię. Nie są ładne…

Wade pisnął żałośnie i zrobił ruch w tył, jakby chciał się wycofać. Nie pozwolił mu na to, objął go za szyję i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Daj mi skończyć – poprosił, gładząc go po głowie. – Nie są ładne, ale masz w sobie coś więcej niż tylko blizny. Masz pojęcie co ze mną robią twoje mięśnie? Twoje kości policzkowe? Albo oczy? Jesteś przystojny z bliznami czy nie. Blizny nie czynią cię brzydkim, Wade. Wiesz kim cię czynią? Silnym. Są przypomnieniem tego przez co przeszedłeś i pomimo wielu przeciwności przetrwałeś. Może i nie są najpiękniejsze, ale nie muszą być. Kocham cię niezależnie od nich.

Nie tak sobie wyobrażał pierwszy moment, kiedy wyzna najemnikowi miłość, ale teraz gdy to powiedział, był dla niego idealny. Nie zamieniłby go na inną wersję, bo ta dokładnie oddawała to, co czuje.  

\- Niech cię szlag, Peter. – Wade znów pochylił głowę, chowając ją w zagłębieniu szyi Petera, który poczuł na niej coś mokrego.  

\- Hej, nie płacz – powiedział i pogładził najemnika po plecach. – To miała być szczęśliwa chwila.

Prawda była jednak taka, że jemu też chciało się teraz płakać. Ze szczęścia. Miał nadzieję, że łzy najemnika też mają taki powód, bo było ich coraz więcej, a jego ciałem zaczął targać szloch.

\- Kocham cię, Peter – wyszeptał i pociągnął nosem, znów spoglądając na Petera. Uśmiechnął się do Deadpoola i położył mu dłoń na policzku, ścierając kilka łez. – Tak bardzo.

\- Wiem – odparł i pocałował go, tym razem czule, a nie namiętnie jak kilka ostatnich razy.

Szybko jednak przeszli do namiętności. Nic już ich nie powstrzymywało przed oddaniem się sobie nawzajem, choć wciąż dotykali się wszędzie, tylko nie poniżej pasa. Peterowi to nie przeszkadzało. Nawet taki dotyk sprawiał, że drżał w ekstazie. Podniecenie już wróciło, a wraz z nim znajome gorąco w podbrzuszu, nierówny oddech i szybko bijące serce, gotowe wyskoczyć mu w z piersi w każdej chwili. Jeśli tak dobra była sama gra wstępna, to co będzie później? Może te opowieści o fajerwerkach nie były przesadzone.

\- Nie potrzebujemy prezerwatywy, czy coś? – zapytał, póki był jeszcze w stanie trzeźwo myśleć. Wade był póki co zajęty zostawianiem malinek na całej jego szyi, jakby próbował zrobić z nich jakiś wisior.

\- Nawet gdyby, to i tak żadnej nie mam – odmruknął. Jego ręce pieściły go po piersi, co chwilę zahaczając o sterczące sutki, ani razu jednak nie zjechał dłonią niżej niż do pępka.

\- Ja mam – palnął i zaczerwienił się, gdy Deadpool przestał robić to, co robił, a potem powoli, niemal dramatycznie, spojrzał na niego tymi białymi oczami, po czym parsknął śmiechem. – Nie śmiej się!

Jego oburzenie nie podziałało i Wade roześmiał się głośniej.  

\- Jak długo to planowałeś? – zapytał rozbawiony. Chociaż jego usta nie zostawiały już malinek, to dłonią wciąż dotykał go po klatce piersiowej. Nie chcąc za bardzo odstawać, położył ręce na ramionach najemnika i też zaczął ich dotykać, napawając się uczuciem blizn pod palcami. Chyba nigdy nie będzie miał ich dość.

\- Jakiś czas – wyznał. – Możemy o tym nie mówić tylko wrócić do przyjemniejszych rzeczy?

\- Nie, nie, nie, chcę usłyszeć co jeszcze zrobiłeś, żeby się do tego przygotować – powiedział i położył się na nim wygodnie, przygniatając jego erekcję umięśnionym brzuchem.

Wiedząc, że nie ma innego wyjścia, Peter westchnął i zaczął wymieniać:

\- Kupiłem też lubrykant.

\- Niepotrzebnie, to mam, ale może kupiłeś lepszy smak.

\- Chyba jest bezsmakowy. – Był zbyt zdenerwowany, by wybierać smak.

\- Nuda. Ja mam wiśniowy, brzoskwiniowy i o smaku gumy balonowej – pochwalił się.

\- Ew? – jęknął zdegustowany.

\- Co jeszcze robiłeś, eh?

\- Zrobiłem research w Internecie.

Wade pokiwał głową.

\- Brzmi jak ty – stwierdził i cmoknął go szybko w usta. – Co jeszcze?

\- Um… rozmawiałem z Gwen.

\- Dobra decyzja – pochwalił szczerze. Peter był zaskoczony. – Kto ci lepiej doradzi, niż przyjaciółka? Znaczy ja mogłem ci doradzić, jestem praktycznie bogiem seksu.

Peter parsknął śmiechem, jak wcześniej jego chłopak.

\- Jakoś tego nie widać – zauważył.

\- Nie bój się, zaraz się przekonasz.

 Deadpool puścił mu oczko i wycofał się, nachylając się nad erekcją Petera. Z niepokojącym uśmiechem, który przywodził na myśl raczej zamiary gryzienia niż czegoś innego, chuchnął na nią, a Peter jęknął. Pierwszy raz ktoś go tam dotknie – w seksualny sposób przynajmniej, mycia przez matkę nie liczył – i to najwyraźniej ustami. Miał wrażenie, że dojdzie na samą myśl.

\- Gotowy, Petey? – zapytał Deadpool. Teraz gdy obaj czuli się swobodniej, seks wydawał się być jeszcze przyjemniejszym zajęciem, niż początkowo zakładał. Myślał, że tak jak w porno polega to tylko na… no cóż, pieszczeniu się, a tymczasem oni rozmawiali sobie swobodnie jakby wcale nie zamierzali się zaraz kochać. W zasadzie już to robili, tylko bardzo powoli. Trochę to dziwiło biorąc pod uwagę to, że tak nie mógł się tego doczekać.

\- Tak – odparł, zgadując że najemnik pyta o werbalną odpowiedź. Denerwował się, ale i ekscytował jednocześnie.

Zobaczył uśmiech Wade’a nawet w ciemności i chwilę później poczuł jego szorstką dłoń na swoim członku. Peter jęknął cicho i odchylił głowę, rękoma łapiąc to, co miał akurat najbliżej. Padło na prześcieradło.

To był tylko jeden dotyk, dlaczego to było takie wspaniałe?

Deadpool zaśmiał się widząc jego reakcję i powoli przesunął dłonią w górę i w dół erekcji Petera. Jeśli wcześniej dotyk tych blizn był czymś niesamowitym, to teraz nawet nie potrafił tego opisać. Mógł tylko jęknąć i wypchnąć biodra w górę, domagając się więcej.

I dostał więcej, oj dostał.

Wade wziął go całego do ust. Tak po prostu. A myślał, że tylko do gadania się one nadają, ale bardzo się pomylił. Nie potrafił teraz myśleć trzeźwo, jedyne na czym mógł się skupić to ciepło wokół jego męskości i język na niej.

Zaraz dojdzie, czuł to i będzie to bardzo upokarzające przeżycie. Kto dochodzi po kilku sekundach od zaczęcia orala? Starał się kontrolować, ale nie potrafił, Deadpool był zbyt dobry, zdecydowanie robił to już dziesiątki razy.

\- Wade! – jęknął głośno i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który też na niego spoglądał, widział te oczy nawet w mroku, zdawały się odbijać światło jak kocie.

Nie, nie, nie, powtarzał spanikowany, czując znajomy skurcz w podbrzuszu, zwiastun nadchodzącego orgazmu. Nie może dojść tak wcześnie, chciał więcej, chciał…

Peter zesztywniał cały, gdy Wade znów dotknął jego męskości dłonią, pocierając ją kilka razy. To w zupełności wystarczyło i w mgnieniu oka szczytował, czując się głupio z tym, że tak niewiele potrzebował. Miał osiemnaście lat, nie dwanaście!

\- Kurwa, to było dopiero coś – stwierdził niespodziewanie najemnik, zaskakując go tym samym. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć takich słów.

Niepewnie uchylił powieki, które zamknął podczas orgazmu i zobaczył jak Wade oblizuje swoje palce. Czy on… Czy on właśnie jak gdyby nigdy nic smakował jego nasienie? Dopiero co doszedł, ale ten widok sprawił, że znowu zaczynał dostawać erekcji.

\- Nie chciałem…

Deadpool zaśmiał się cicho, ale nie było w tym śmiechu ani trochę kpiny, raczej rozczulenie. Przysunął się bliżej Petera, tak że widział teraz lepiej jego twarz.

\- Nie wstydź się, Petey – uspokoił go, klepiąc go po policzku. Peter spiorunował go za to wzrokiem. – To dla mnie komplement, że doszedłeś tak szybko. Znaczy byłby, gdybym wiedział, że przyczyną tego są moje niesamowite umiejętności, a nie twoje nieopierzenie w kwestii seksu.

\- Nie powinienem dojść tak szybko – zauważył. – Jak się masturbowałem, nigdy tak szybko nie dochodziłem.

Może i nie zaspokajał się sam zbyt często, ale wszystkie przypadki, poza być może pierwszym, nie kończyły się po minucie lub nawet niecałej minucie.

\- Ah, czyli to jednak moje umiejętności! – ucieszył się. – Dobrze wiedzieć.

Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Cieszę się, że twoje ego zostało nakarmione. Szkoda, że nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o swoim.

\- Jeśli to cię pocieszy, to z czasem będziesz wytrzymywał coraz dłużej – zapewnił go najemnik. – Trudniej będzie mi cię zaspokoić i będziemy mogli się zabawiać choćby i całą noc. Jak to brzmi?

\- Wspaniale – przyznał. Może i nie mógł się na razie pochwalić nie wiadomo jaką wytrzymałością, ale przynajmniej szybko dochodził do siebie. Czuł, że gdyby Wade znów go dotknął, to znowu dostałby erekcji.

Deadpool uśmiechnął się, zbliżając swoją twarz do jego.

\- Naprawdę się nie przejmuj swoją brakiem doświadczenia – poradził mu. – Cieszę się, że jestem twoim pierwszym i zamierzam zrobić wszystko, by było ci jak najlepiej, żebyś nigdy tego nie zapomniał i miał lepsze wspomnienia niż ja.

Peter zaczerwienił się, ale nie odwrócił wzroku tylko z uśmiechem patrzył mężczyźnie w oczy, ignorując chwilowo temat pierwszego stosunku najemnika. Coś mu mówiło, że tylko by tym zrujnował ich własny.

\- Też się cieszę –wyznał. Nie wyobrażał sobie już swojego pierwszego z nikim innym.

\- Mogę cię pocałować? – zapytał nagle.

\- Nie musisz o to pytać – przypomniał. Każdy pocałunek był mile widziany.

\- Nie każdy lubi się całować z partnerem, który właśnie zrobił temu komuś loda.

Oh. Faktycznie brzmiało to trochę… odstręczająco, ale był gotowy spróbować. Złapał Wade’a za kark i sam zainicjował pocałunek, czując na ustach swojego chłopaka słony smak. Czy to on tak smakował? Czemu to było takie podniecające?

Nie zajęło Deadpoolowi dużo czasu doprowadzenie go do stanu sprzed orgazmu. Peter wił się pod nim, dotykany przez wszędobylskie dłonie najemnika. Sam też badał każdy kawałek jego skóry, by poznać miejsca, które były bardziej wrażliwe niż pozostałe. Udało mu się odkryć, że Wade bardzo lubi, gdy dotyka się jego sutków. Cały czas przysuwał pierś do dłoni Petera, byle tylko nie przestawał go tam dotykać. To było przyjemne tak odkrywać nawzajem swoje słabe punkty.

Sam najemnik też znalazł parę ciekawych miejsc na jego ciele, o których sam nie wiedział. Najwyraźniej miał strefy erogenne na obu udach i na obojczykach, które Wade całował i zostawiał na nich kolejne malinki, podczas gdy rękoma masował jego nogi, powoli je rozkładając i sadowiąc się między nimi.

Peter wiedział, co to oznacza i nie mógł się już doczekać, ale znów był też podenerwowany. Seks analny wyglądał na bolesny. Ufał Deadpoolowi, ale ból wciąż mógł się pojawić.

\- To nie jest moment, by iść po tę prezerwatywę? – zapytał nieśmiało. Chciał jednak pokazać, że wie co robi, choć nie wiedział kompletnie.

\- Po co ci? – Wade oblizał usta i wyciągnął się, by sięgnąć po coś schowanego pod poduszką. Peter miał nadzieję, że to nie broń. – Nie mogę złapać żadnego choróbska choćbym wykapał się w wodzie pełnej wirusów i bakterii, więc nic ci nie grozi. Ale mogę pójść po nią, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby ci po wszystkim chlupało w dupie.

\- Musisz być taki wulgarny?

Denerwował się przez to jeszcze bardziej, a nie chciał niczego przeoczyć, gdy zaczną.

\- Wybacz. – Przeprosiny brzmiały szczerze, chociaż to. – To jak będzie?

Peter naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co zdecydować. Nie wiedział co lubi, więc w sumie może spróbować jakiejkolwiek opcji.

\- Może być bez – postanowił w końcu. Chciał poczuć Wade’a, nie gumę. Jak mu się nie spodoba, wtedy mogą używać prezerwatyw.

O dziwo Deadpool nie rzucił żadnym żartem, uśmiechnął się tylko i pokazał mu co wcześniej wyciągnął spod poduszki. Peter wziął to od niego i przysunął bliżej twarzy, by odczytać nazwę. Lubrykant o smaku gumy balonowej.

\- Myślałem, że smak gumy balonowej jest dla dzieci, czemu ktoś dodał go do lubrykantu? – zapytał załamany. Był pewien, że najemnik wcześniej żartował.

\- Hej, to mój ulubiony – oburzył się i odkręcił nakrętkę.

\- Ty praktycznie jesteś dzieckiem.

\- Nie mów takich rzeczy w łóżku, to źle brzmi.

Peter zaśmiał się, by ukryć zdenerwowanie, które pogorszyło się, gdy zobaczył jak najemnik pokrywa całą swoją dłoń lubrykantem. Czy nie powinien tego zrobić tylko z palcami?

Mimowolnie, Peter przysunął kolana do siebie.

Widząc jego zdenerwowanie, Deadpool uśmiechnął się.

\- Wyluzuj, na fisting jeszcze przyjdzie pora – obiecał i znów złapał go za męskość, pieszcząc ją powoli na całej długości. Peter westchnął i znów rozłożył nogi, odchylając głowę do tyłu i mrucząc z zadowoleniem, gdy jego chłopak zaczął go całować po wewnętrznej stronie ud. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale mnie się nigdzie nie spieszy.

\- Mnie też nie – zgodził się. To co robili teraz było wystarczająco dobre, mogliby tak zostać w łóżku już na zawsze.

\- Chcesz sam coś popróbować? – zaproponował i położył się obok niego. Widać było, że jest trochę zdenerwowany, bo jego propozycja oznaczała, że Peter będzie go lepiej widział i dotykał wszędzie, ale chciał to zrobić.

Przytaknął i zamienili się pozycjami, teraz to on był nad Deadpoolem i był tym odrobinę speszony. Nigdy nie robił czegoś takiego, ale był zdeterminowany, by spróbować i nauczyć się jak najwięcej, by z czasem być w tym wszystkim doświadczony jak Wade.

Przez ciemność i brak okularów nie widział zbyt wiele, ale pomagał sobie rękoma. Niepewnie położył je na udach Wade’a i pogładził je delikatnie, nie wiedząc nawet, czy ten dotyk wywołuje jakieś podniecenie, czy jest tak neutralny jak to tylko możliwe. Postanowił się jednak tym nie przejmować i po prostu robić to, co uważał za słuszne.

Jego wzrok powędrował mimowolnie do erekcji Deadpoola. Była tak blisko, że nie potrafił patrzeć na nic innego. Zaschło mu w ustach na jej widok, pierwszy raz widział czyjegoś członka z tak bliska, nie licząc swojego. Niby wiedział, jak go dotykać, by było przyjemnie, ale i tak czuł się zagubiony. Wade pewnie się niecierpliwił, nic w zasadzie jeszcze nie zrobił. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby zaraz zasnął.

Powinien się odwdzięczyć za wcześniejsze? Wziąć go do ust? Nie że zmieściłby go całego, na pewno nie. Dziwił się, że Wade to potrafił, a wcale nie różnili się znacząco rozmiarem. Doświadczenie jednak robiło swoje, ale miał nadzieję, że poradzi sobie i bez niego.

Oblizując spierzchnięte usta spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który patrzył na niego cały czas. Nie mógł nic wyczytać z jego twarzy, ale trzymał kciuki za to, by nie był znudzony. Wziął jeszcze głęboki wdech na odwagę i wyciągnął drżącą rękę przed siebie, niepewnie chwytając męskość Deadpoola. Jasna cholera! Była pokryta bliznami. Z jednej strony go to trochę martwiło, bo jeśli one bolały tak jak cała reszta to naprawdę współczuł najemnikowi. Z drugiej to naprawdę musiało być wspaniałe czuć coś takiego w sobie. Już blizny na ciele doprowadzały go do szału, a co dopiero te?

Zachęcony przez swoje odkrycie, Peter zaczął pewnie poruszać ręką w górę i w dół, piszcząc męskość swojego chłopaka, który westchnął głośno z rozkoszy. Zarumienił się słysząc ten dźwięk, szczęśliwy że robi coś dobrze. Nabrał przez to jeszcze więcej pewności siebie i chociaż czuł przed tym pewien opór, pochylił się i z ciekawości polizał główkę penisa.

\- Kurwa – przeklął głośno Deadpoola. – Jesteś gorszy niż osoba doświadczona, wiesz? Musisz być tak uroczo nieporadny, eh?

Rumieniec Petera tylko się powiększył, ale po usłyszeniu tego komplementu spróbował znowu. Dziwnie było brać czyjąś męskość do ust, nieco obrzydliwie, ale powoli się do tego przyzwyczajał im dłużej to robił. Czuł na języku słony smak ejakulatu i wypukłości blizn, od których dostał dreszczy.

Wade zaczął ciężko oddychać, słyszał jak dyszy, a jego biodra podrygiwały co jakiś czas w górę. Peter obawiał się w pierwszej chwili, że pchnięcia będą zbyt mocne i zacznie się dławić, ale najemnik się pilnował i poruszał tylko nieznacznie. Zastanawiał się co zrobi, jeśli nagle przestanie go pieścić.

Był tylko jeden sposób, by się przekonać. Deadpool od razu zareagował na jego bierność i lekkimi pchnięciami zaczął wsuwać swoją męskość do ust Petera, który jęknął w odpowiedzi. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, a ręce zadrżały, z trudem utrzymując go w miejscu. Nigdy nie czuł się tak jak teraz, miał wrażenie jakby całe jego ciał strawił ogień, skóra mrowiła przyjemnie, a jego biodra same się poruszały, szukając jakiegokolwiek tarcia.

Zdesperowany odsunął się i wspiął na najemnika, całując go namiętnie i napierając na niego swoimi biodrami. Ich erekcje zetknęły się ze sobą, jęknęli obaj i objęli się mocno. Peter poczuł dłonie Deadpoola na swoich pośladkach, jedna wciąż była wilgotna od lubrykantu. Był tak skoncentrowany na pocałunku i szukaniu spełnienia, że dopiero po chwili zauważył, że wsunął pomiędzy nie jeden palec.

Peter poczuł się, jakby kopnął go prąd. Zaskoczony oderwał się od ust Wade’a i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Podobało się? – zapytał i bez czekania na odpowiedź wsunął palec do jego wnętrza.

Szczęka mu opadła, a dłonie zacisnęły się z całej siły na ramionach najemnika, gdy czuł jak powoli palec wchodzi coraz głębiej. Nie potrafił nawet zidentyfikować tego uczucia, było dziwne, nie był jeszcze pewny, czy mu się podoba, ale nie bolało, więc dał sobie czas na przyzwyczajenie się.

Oddychając szybko, położył się na piersi Deadpoola i zaczął ją niemrawo całować, chcąc jakoś zająć czymś umysł i przy okazji sprawić swojemu chłopakowi przyjemność. Po raz kolejny nie miał pojęcia co robi i czy robi to dobrze, ale sam fakt, że dotyka tych wspaniałych mięśni sprawiał mu radość. Były tak twarde jak skała, Deadpool nie miałby żadnego problemu, żeby go dzięki nim zdominować i sama taka myśl sprawiła, że kolejna fala podniecenia pomknęła wprost do krocza Petera.

Wade szeptał mu coś do ucha, chwalił za to jak dobrze się spisuje, podczas gdy on cały czas obsypywał pocałunkami jego pierś, skupiając się w szczególności na sutkach. Zaczął ssać jeden z pewnym momencie i reakcja Deadpoola była natychmiastowa. Jęknął, a jego palec wsunął się głębiej w Petera, który szarpnął w odpowiedzi biodrami, ocierając się znów o najemnika swoją męskością. Drżąc z rozkoszy wywołanej tym ruchem, powtórzył go, napawając się oboma odczuciami na raz i nie mogąc się już doczekać, aż poczuje w sobie coś większego. To co miał przestawało mu wystarczać, dlatego zniecierpliwiony przyspieszył ruchy bioder, pragnąc jakiejkolwiek ulgi.

Klatka piersiowa na której leżał unosiła się gwałtownie z każdym oddechem Wade’a, a mięśnie napinały się. Peter poczuł nagłą potrzebę polizania ich. Nie miał pojęcia skąd się wzięła, ale postanowił to zrobić i bez zawahania przejechał językiem po splocie słonecznym, a potem zrobił to znowu.

Deadpool znów przeklął i zabrał palec. Peter miał już narzekać, ale nie musiał, bo już po chwili poczuł w sobie dwa. Jęknął tak głośno, że był pewien, że słychać go było w mieszkaniu obok, ale nie przejął się tym. Doświadczał zbyt dużej rozkoszy, by zawracać sobie głowę takimi głupotami, czuł się taki pełny, nigdy nie sądził, że czegoś takiego mu brakowało i że tak będzie tego pragnął.

Wade obrócił ich, tak że znowu on był na górze. Jego palce pozostały na miejscu, a on sam pocałował go tak zachłannie, że Peterowi w moment zabrakło tchu i nie wiedział gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół. Musiał się złapać najemnika, by nie odlecieć i jęcząc mu wprost do ust, ujął jego policzki w dłonie, odpowiadając na pocałunek z równie wielkim zaangażowaniem.

Wcześniej był cierpliwy, tempo mu odpowiadało, ale teraz wszystko działo się zbyt wolno. Na szczęście Deadpool musiał myśleć to samo, bo ani się obejrzał, a Peter czuł w sobie trzy palce i sam się na nie nabijał. Okazało się to być za dużo, cały zaczął się trząść i wiedział co to oznacza.

\- Wade – wyszeptał spanikowany, z trudem przerywając pocałunek, którego najemnik za nic nie chciał zakończyć. – Wade, ja zaraz dojdę.

Deadpool warknął słysząc to, a ten dźwięk wcale nie pomógł Peterowi w zachowaniu kontroli nad własnym ciałem. Ulitowano się jednak nad nim, Wade zabrał palce i wpatrzony w niego, sięgnął znów po lubrykant, którym pokrył swoją męskość.

Peter znów poczuł strach, ale dał się obrócić na brzuch i posłusznie podparł się na kolanach i rękach, gdy najemnik uniósł jego biodra do góry. Nie podobało mu się, że nie będzie mógł patrzeć na swojego chłopaka, ale wiedział, że ta pozycja będzie łatwiejsza, zwłaszcza że to był jego pierwszy raz.

Zdenerwowany i podekscytowany jednocześnie wziął głęboki wdech i czekał. Całym jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, gdy poczuł szorstkie dłonie najemnika głaszczące go po plecach.

\- Gotowy? – zapytał go Wade.

\- Tak – odparł, jak zwykle słownie. O dziwo głos mu nie zadrżał, był pewny tego, czego chce. A chciał Deadpoola.

Na początku przeważał strach. Gdy Wade przyłożył swoją męskość do jego wejścia, Peter spiął się cały, ale szybko przypomniał sobie o tym, by się rozluźnić. Nie było dzięki temu idealnie, ale lepiej. Pierwsze wrażenie było podobne do tego, kiedy poczuł w sobie palec – ni to dyskomfort, ni coś miłego. Wstrzymał się jednak z oceną i po prostu skupił na dłoniach Deadpoola, którymi ten wciąż pieścił jego ciała, odwracając jego uwagę od jakiegokolwiek nieprzyjemnego uczucia, gdy zaczął w niego wchodzić.

Działało. Peter westchnął i oparł głowę o poduszkę pod sobą, nie mogąc się nacieszyć uczuciem blizn przyjemnie drapiących jego skórę.

\- Powiedz „stop” w jakimkolwiek momencie i przestanę – poprosił najemnik. Bardzo mu zależało, by go nie skrzywdzić.

\- Okej – zgodził się, ale powoli czuł, że to nie będzie konieczne.

Tak jak na początku z palcem, tak i teraz zaczął się przyzwyczajać. Dyskomfort zaczął ustępować przyjemności. Deadpool poruszał się powoli, czuł dokładnie każdy jego ruch i każdą bliznę na jego członku. Peter był prawie pewny, że właśnie odkrył w sobie jakiś fetysz. To było niesamowite uczucie, nie miał żadnego porównania, ale mógł się założyć, że seks z kimkolwiek innym nie byłby taki przyjemny, jak ten z Wadem. Ci, którzy go odrzucili, powinni żałować, co stracili.

Jakby czucia blizn wewnątrz było mało, Deadpool przylgnął do jego pleców swoją piersią, wprawiając go w jeszcze większą ekstazę. Peter jęknął głośno i bezradnie złapał za poduszkę, zaciskając na niej palce.

Wade mamrotał coś do siebie, ale nie słyszał co dokładnie, był zbyt skupiony na tych wszystkich nowych doznaniach, które atakowały jego ciało. Myślał, że wcześniej było mu wspaniale, ale teraz… Teraz naprawdę doświadczał wszystkiego co najlepsze. O ile wcześniej był stosunkowo cicho, teraz nie potrafił i co chwilę z ust uciekały mu jęki lub posapywania, które było głośniejsze ilekroć najemnik w niego wchodził, napełniając go całego.

Peter czuł się jak na prochach, całe jego ciało było tak wrażliwe, że nawet dotyk gładkiej pościeli rozpalał wszystkie jego zmysły. Był w stanie myśleć tylko o swoim chłopaku, który poruszał się coraz szybciej, a jego ciężki oddech czuł na swoim uchu.

\- Wade – jęknął i odwrócił głowę, tylko po to by zostać pocałowanym. Wade objął go zaborczo i przyciągnął bardziej do siebie, pomagając sobie nabić go na swoją męskość. Peter krzyknął mu w usta, czując jak przez całe jego ciała przelała się fala rozkoszy. Co to było?

Nie miał czasu, by nad tym się zastanawiać, bo Deadpool potworzył wcześniejszy ruch, a on znów miał wrażenie, jakby w żyłach miał tylko endorfinę. Momentalnie stracił władzę w kończynach i bezsilnie poleciałby do przodu, gdyby dalej nie był trzymany.

Każdy kolejny ruch najemnika był coraz silniejszy, a tempo szybsze. Peter nie nadążał z rejestrowaniem tego wszystkiego, tych wszystkich doznań było wręcz za dużo. Całowanie, Wade w nim, jego ręce pieszczące ciało, nie wiedział na czym się skupić, ze wszystkich stron był bombardowanymi tyloma nowymi uczuciami, że zaczynał wariować, a mimo to wciąż chciał więcej.

Zaczął odpowiadać na ruchy bioder najemnika swoimi, wychodząc im naprzeciw. Jedną ręką złapał go za dłoń, starając się jednocześnie odpowiadać na pocałunek. Chyba nawet nie robił tego poprawnie, ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało. Obaj powoli się w sobie zatracali. W swoich zapachach, dotyku, pocałunkach.

Nie ważne na czym Peter próbował się skupić, jego myśli zawsze wracały do Wade’a i tego, jak dobrze czuć go w sobie, na sobie, po prostu wszędzie. Skóra zdawała się płonąć gdziekolwiek go najemnik nie dotknął. Dostał gęsie skórki na całym ciele, a serce biło tak szybko i mocno, że czuł jego dudnienie w całej klatce piersiowej. Tak wyglądało niebo. Musiało tak wyglądać. Nigdy nie czuł się tak cudownie, jak teraz. Mógłby teraz umrzeć i nawet nie byłoby mu żal, bo umarłby szczęśliwy.

Wade nagle przerwał pocałunek i złapał go za brodę, by odsłonić jego szyję, którą zaczął szczypać zębami i ssać. Niezagłuszany przez usta najemnika, Peter jęczał teraz na cały głos, nadstawiając więcej ciała do tych pocałunków.

\- Jesteś cudowny, Peter – wyszeptał mu do ucha Deadpool, a jego słowa sprawiły, że wszystko co czuł stało się nagle dwa razy bardziej wyraźne. Każde dotknięcie warg, każde pchniecie. Znów był blisko i tym razem wiedział, że się nie powstrzyma.

\- W porządku, Peter – odezwał się znów Wade. Wchodził w niego tak szybko, że Peter ledwo łapał oddech. – Dojdź, skarbie, no dalej.

Nie miał pojęcia co ostatecznie doprowadziło go do orgazmu, słowa najemnika, czy to, że już od kilku minut czuł się, jakby był stworzony wyłącznie z samej rozkoszy. Wiedział za to, że gdy w końcu doszedł, zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, a z gardła wyrwało mu się imię Wade’a. Jego ciało zesztywniało, wygięło się w łuk, napierając dalej na Deadpoola, który wciąż się w nim poruszał i wciąż go całował po szyi, i wszędzie indziej, gdzie mógł dosięgnąć.

Przez kilka sekund nie wiedział co się dokładnie stało ani gdzie jest, został praktycznie ogłuszony przez ekstazę, a potem wszystko znów do niego wróciło, niczym fala powrotna albo drugi orgazm. Wszystkie nerwy chyba mu się przegrzały, miał wrażenie jakby wciąż szczytował. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to przez to, że Wade wciąż w niego wchodził, co wkrótce zaczęło być na swój sposób bolesne. Peterowi zebrały się łzy w oczach od nadmiaru rozkoszy, która wciąż ogarniała jego ciało, ale nim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Deadpool zatrzymał się i wyjęczał jego imię, dochodząc.

Peter poczuł, jak wypełnia go nasienie i gdyby nie to, że doszedł już dwa razy w krótkich odstępach czasu, pewnie znowu dostałby erekcji. Będą musieli to robić bez prezerwatyw, zdecydowanie.

Obaj ciężko dyszeli, gdy Wade wyszedł z niego i powoli opuścił na łóżko, kładąc się obok. Mięśnie Peter ćmiły, ciągle dostawał niekontrolowanych drgawek, a gdy spróbował unieść dłoń do góry, to szybko opadła mu z powrotem na materac. Mimo to znalazł w sobie dość siły, by odwrócić się w stronę najemnika, który przyglądał mu się spod przymkniętych powiek.

\- Jasna cholera – wydyszał, nie mogąc się zdecydować co innego powiedzieć, a to bardzo pasowało do tego, jak się czuł, zupełnie jakby stał się właśnie nowym człowiekiem, który zna tylko rozkosz. Właśnie po raz pierwszy w życiu uprawiał seks. I było mu cudownie. O takim pierwszym razie marzył od dawna. Może nie zawsze w takiej kombinacji, zazwyczaj wyobrażał samego siebie z dziewczyną, ale i tak był zadowolony. Nie bolało, sprawił przyjemność swojemu chłopakowi, nauczył się paru rzeczy. Każdemu życzyłby takich doznań za pierwszym razem. Chciał już drugi. Wciąż było mu mało, choć ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa.

Deadpool roześmiał się, a serce Petera znów przyspieszyło. Martwił się, że zaraz przestanie w ogóle bić, tyle już się dzisiaj namęczyło.

\- Święte słowa, skarbie, święte słowa – stwierdził i przysunął się bliżej niego, obejmując go ramieniem. – Skoro już wiesz, z czym to się je, to następnym razem ty możesz być na górze.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się, ale jednocześnie nie mógł się już doczekać.

\- Co, myślałeś, że to jakieś stereotypowe yaoi z podziałem na uke i seme? – zapytał rozbawiony i potargał mu spocone włosy. To był zaskakująco niewinny gest, który nijak nie pasował do tego, co przed chwilą robili. – Tak się składa, że lubię mieć czasami chuja w dupie i zamierzam go od ciebie dostać.

\- Okej – zgodził się z uśmiechem. Nie przeszkadzałoby mu ciągłe bycie na dole, ale cieszył się, że będzie się też mógł sprawdzić w drugiej roli.

\- Zanim się obejrzysz, będziemy się bić o to, kto danego dnia będzie na dole – stwierdził Wade i podniósł się z łóżka. Peter obserwował go, jak zrobił krok w stronę drzwi po czym zawahał się.

\- Co? – zapytał zmartwiony. Coś było jednak nie tak?

\- Przydałby nam się kolejny prysznic, ale… – wyjaśnił Wade i wskazał na swoje ciało.

\- Możemy zrobić tak jak wcześniej – zaproponował, choć zdecydowanie bardziej wolałby, żeby wzięli prysznic razem.

Deadpool westchnął głośno i pokręcił głową.

\- Chyba nie ma sensu – powiedział i podszedł do włącznika światła. Peter zasłonił oczy, ale szybko przyzwyczaiły mu się do blasku i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, po raz pierwszy widząc go nagiego. – Dotykałeś mnie już wszędzie, trzymałeś mojego penisa w ustach. Chyba mogę ci zaufać, że nie uciekniesz na ten widok.

Nawet nie próbował udawać, że się nie gapi. Bo się gapił. Założył nawet okulary, by lepiej widzieć. Najemnik wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak to sobie wyobrażał po zobaczeniu tylko fragmentów jego skóry. Blizny i rany pokrywały całe jego ciało, na brzuchu miał nawet jedną otwartą, ale zasklepiła się na jego oczach, pozostawiając po sobie tylko stróżkę krwi.

Peter spojrzał na siebie i zauważył, że ma na sobie kilka czerwonych kropel. Blizny musiały się otworzyć w czasie seksu, być może kilka z nich to była jego sprawka, tak mocno trzymał Deadpoola podczas tych intensywniejszych momentów.

Prawdopodobnie powinno go to obrzydzić, był prawie pewny, że niektóre mokre i lepkie miejsca to nie był jego post, a przezroczysta ropa z ran najemnika, ale nie czuł ani trochę obrzydzenia. Może dlatego, że przygotował się już wcześniej na coś takiego? A może dlatego, że kochał Wade’a zbyt mocno, by przejmować się czymś takim? Krew i inne płyny nie były przecież bardziej obrzydliwe od spermy, seksu analnego i oralnego czy wsadzania sobie języków do ust. Jeśli to go nie obrzydzało, a wręcz podniecało, czemu co innego by miało?

Wade najwyraźniej myślał inaczej, bo zrobił się nagle spięty i wyglądał jakby chciał zniknąć za drzwiami. Ignorując obolałe mięśnie, Peter podniósł się szybko. Poczuł wypływające z niego nasienie, ale nie przejął się nim ani swoją nagością tylko podszedł do swojego chłopaka, obejmując go mocno, ale nie za mocno, by nie otworzyć kolejnych ran. Wystarczyło, że pod palcami czuł coś ciepłego i lepkiego, znajdującego się na jego plecach.

\- Dziękuję, że mi się pokazałeś – powiedział szczerze i uśmiechnął się do najemnika, który nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech, a potem uścisk. Peter zaśmiał się szczęśliwy, bo wszystko było już okej. Ostatnia przeszkoda na drodze została pokonana, nie mieli przed sobą już żadnych tajemnic. – Chodźmy się umyć, czuję jak twoje sperma spływa mi po nodze i nie jest to przyjemne uczucie.

Deadpool zarechotał, ale posłusznie zaprowadził ich obu do łazienki, żeby mogli wziąć szybki prysznic, w końcu razem. Jeśli trochę się kąpiel przedłużyła, bo Wade zdecydował, że dobrym pomysłem będzie zrobienie mu kolejnego loda, cóż, nie zamierzał narzekać.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział naprawdę nie miał być taki długi, przysięgam xD  
> Anway, yay, mój pierwszy smut z tą parą. Mówiłam sobie, że nigdy go nie napiszę, ale tak długo sobie wyobrażałam tę scenę, że musiał ją napisać. Dlatego update trwał tak długo, zawsze mi się długo pisze smuty.  
> Kolejne yay, bo pojawił się Goblin. To mój ulubiony przeciwnik Spidermana. Spidey'ego co prawda nie ma, ale Goblin musiał być, zresztą chyba wystarczająco sugerowałam, że to on się pojawi. Harry był chyba najważniejszą wskazówka ;)  
> Zbliżamy się do końca, zostały jeszcze cztery rozdziały i epilog. Liczba ta może ulec zmianie, bo nie wiem czy nie połączę dwóch rozdziałów w jeden, jak to już robiłam dwa razy w przypadku tego opowiadania, ale chyba tym razem tak się nie stanie.  
> Ciekawostka: Jest pewien fetysz dotyczący ludzi zdeformowanych, do których Wade mógłby się zaliczać. Nazywa się teratofilia ;)
> 
> Jeszcze mała informacja. Ten oneshot na podstawie nowego filmu Spidermana właśnie przestał nim być. Niedługo drugi rozdział z cholera wie ilu ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Zakwasy nigdy nie były z rana czymś miłym, ale Peter po raz pierwszy w życiu nie narzekał z ich powodu. Nie gdy ich przyczyna była tak przyjemna. Wciąż nieco zaspany ziewnął i odwrócił się w stronę śpiącego Wade’a. Od razu zalała go taka fala miłości, że na twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, a w brzuchu znajome motyle. Nie mógł po prostu uwierzyć, że mężczyzna przed nim jest jego. Że to jego chłopak, który w dodatku go kocha.

Jeszcze parę lat temu, ba!, parę miesięcy temu nie pomyślałby, że tak mu się poszczęści. Skupiony na nauce tylko od czasu do czasu odważał się popatrzeć na Gwen i wyobrażać sobie, że są razem tylko po to, by zostać brutalnie sprowadzonym do rzeczywistości przez Flasha i jego pięści. Wtedy nawet przez myśl mu nie przyszło, że zakocha się w innym mężczyźnie i że tym kimś będzie Deadpool. To było tak nieprawdopodobne, że uznałby coś takiego za sen, gdyby ktoś mu to opisał.

Ale to jednak nie był sen. Nauka nie była już dla niego jedyną, ważną na świecie rzeczą, Gwen zamiast dziewczyną została jego przyjaciółką, Flash bał się podnieść na niego rękę, a miłością jego życia został zreformowany najemnik. Los naprawdę bywał przewrotny.

Nie chcąc budzić swojego chłopaka, bo zapewne nie miał zbyt wielu okazji do spania, Peter założył okulary, ostrożnie wyślizgnął się z jego objęć i wyszedł z sypialni, by odnaleźć swój telefon, porzucony tam poprzedniego wieczora. Nie zdziwiło go to, że ma kilka nieodebranych wiadomości, dlatego zabrał się za ich odczytywanie. Wszystkie poza dwoma przyszły rano, pomiędzy ósmą a dziewiątą, teraz była dziesiąta. Naprawdę długo spali, on nawet nie obudził się na jogging, tak był zmęczony po wczorajszym.

Zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy, pomyślał przypominając sobie swój pierwszy stosunek. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i westchnął zadowolony, nadal czując gęsią skórkę, gdy przypominał sobie to wszystko, co robił mu Wade. Czuł się wtedy tak cudownie, jakby był w ciągłej euforii. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy to powtórzą. Może po śniadaniu, na które bardzo miał teraz ochotę. Tym razem on mógłby spróbować coś ugotować, choć nie był pewny czy Deadpoolowi spodoba się, że ktoś zadomowił się w jego kuchni. Uważał się za jej szefa, może był na tyle zaborczy, by wyganiać każdego nieproszonego gościa, nawet swojego chłopaka.

Mimo to z telefonem w dłoni podszedł do lodówki i zajrzał do środka. Rzadko tam zaglądał, raczej nie miał powodu, Wade podawał mu stamtąd wszystko, czego potrzebował. Poza łóżkiem było to kolejne wyposażenie mieszkania, które musiało zostać zakupione osobno, bo nie pasowała całkowicie do szafek czy innych sprzętów. Nie dziwił się, dla kogoś kto tak jak najemnik uwielbiał gotować, właściwa lodówka mogąca pomieścić wiele jedzenia była niezwykle ważną częścią kuchni. A mogła pomieścić sporo.

Peter dostał oczopląsu od tego całego jedzenia, które znajdowało się w środku. Owoce, warzywa, nabiał, piwo, napoje, było tu chyba wszystko i na pewno byłby w stanie coś z tego przyrządzić. Może tylko prostą jajecznicę albo jakąś sałatkę, ale zawsze coś. Wade na pewno doceniłby jego gest. Jeśli wcześniej by go nie zabił za urzędowanie w jego kuchni.

Cóż, zaraz się przekona, czy jeszcze przed południem będzie martwy. Zdecydował się jednak na jajecznicę, tego na pewno nie zepsuje, no bo jak w ogóle można zepsuć jajecznicę? Rozbijasz tylko jajka i smażysz je przez minutę, co tu jest do zepsucia poza złym doprawieniem?

Szybko przygotował jajka, do których dodał odrobinę startego sera, a potem na patelnię wrzucił pokrojony boczek. Podczas gdy ten się smażył, wyjął sobie z lodówki puszkę z colą i popijając ją powoli, powrócił do czytania wiadomości, a raczej w końcu zaczął to robić, bo do tej pory sprawdził tylko kto do niego napisał. Dwie były od Gwen, dwie od cioci i jedna od Harry’ego. Trochę zdziwiła go ta ostatnia i dlatego zaczął od niej.

_Hej, jak tam randka? :P Która baza zaliczona? Słyszałem jak rozmawiałeś z Gwen xD_

O nie. Harry wszystko słyszał?! Czemu nic nie powiedział? Pewnie przyjaciel miał niezłą frajdę z całej tej rozmowy. Powinien był poprosić Gwen na stronę, a nie liczyć na to, że Harry zostanie w łazience tak długo jak zazwyczaj.

Trudno, mleko się rozlało, będzie musiał z tym żyć. Chyba sobie poradzi. Coś mu mówiło, że mało rzeczy i osób będzie go teraz interesować, kiedy wciąż funkcjonował na oparach wczorajszego seksu. Tylko to się teraz dla niego liczyło.

_Nieładnie tak podsłuchiwać_

Odpisał szybko po czym wysłał kolejną wiadomość.

_I był home run._

Zanim odczytał kolejne wiadomości, poczekał na odpowiedź przyjaciela, która przyszła po dwóch minutach. W międzyczasie Peter sprawdził stan boczku na patelni i kontynuował uzupełnianie niedoboru cukru w organizmie.

_Ekstra, gratulacje stary :P_

Przynajmniej Harry mu nie dokuczał tylko cieszył się jego szczęściem. Na pewno to pierwsze zacznie się, jak tylko się spotkają w najbliższym czasie. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to nastąpi to dopiero w szkole. Nie miał ochoty wychodzić nigdzie przez weekend. Po co, kiedy w pokoju obok miał wszystko to, czego potrzebował, a nawet więcej?

Z rozmarzonym uśmiechem odczytał wiadomości od Gwen, najpierw tę z wczoraj.

_I jak tam zdobywanie parówki?_

Z następną wiadomością czekała do rana, więc chyba się domyśliła, że poszło dobrze i wcale nie dzięki niej. No, przynajmniej nie przy inicjowaniu wszystkiego. Inne rady z pewnością pomogły, zwłaszcza ta dotycząca nieudawania doświadczonego. Wade był wyrozumiały, nawet podobała mu się jego nieporadność. Być może gdyby trzymał się pierwotnego planu, wszystko mogłoby się potoczyć inaczej i gorzej.

Odczytał drugą wiadomość.

_Mam nadzieję, że to milczenie to coś dobrego, a nie twoje ignorowanie mnie, bo ci nie pomogłam._

Zaśmiał się po przeczytaniu tych słów. Czyżby Gwen żałowała swojej wcześniejszej odpowiedzi na jego pytanie? Uroczo. Korciło go, żeby napisać jej, że jednak nic z tego nie wyszło i że to jej wina, ale nie był taki okrutny. Mimo wszystko był jej wdzięczny za pomoc, co z tego że tuż przed samym seksem nie była tak pomocna jak wcześniej? Nie mogła przecież wszystkiego wymyślać za niego, to był jednak jego związek i tak jak zauważyła, nie zna preferencji seksualnych jego czy Wade’a. Ciężko w takim przypadku doradzić nawet coś tak głupiego jak idealną scenerię do rozpoczęcia stosunku.

_Wszystko się udało, dzięki za rady :)_

Tak jak wcześniej, tak i teraz poczekał na odpowiedź od przyjaciółki.  

_Gratulację, właśnie stałeś się mężczyzną._

Peter roześmiał się i szybko odpowiedział.

_Ta, mężczyzną który nie może legalnie pić alkoholu._

Gwen odpisała równie szybko.

_Mimo to i tak mężczyzną :P_

Po chwili przyszła jeszcze jedna wiadomość.

_Idź do swojego kochasia, a nie ze mną gadasz!_

_Śpi, robię mu śniadanie._

_Jak romantycznie <3_

_Cicho tam._

_:P_

Pokręcił głową rozbawiony i uznając rozmowę za zakończoną, przeszedł do wiadomości cioci. Tak jak w przypadku Gwen, ta pierwsza była z wczoraj. Może powinien był przed seksem napisać coś do May, że wszystko jest okej? Pewnie martwiła się całą noc.

Trochę nerwowo odczytał pierwszego smsa.

_Wszystko w porządku, skarbie?_

O nie, tego się właśnie obawiał, May oczekiwała, że się zamelduje i zapewni ją, że nic mu nie jest. Miał nadzieję, że druga wiadomość nie jest pełna paniki i że ciotka nie zadzwoniła jeszcze na policję. To by było niezręczne, zwłaszcza gdyby ojciec Gwen się o tym dowiedział.

Całe szczęście ciocia nie wiedziała gdzie Wade mieszka, bo gdyby policja wpadła tu, żeby zbadać sprawę, mieliby niezłe kłopoty. Zaraz przy drzwiach wejściowych leżała broń, a im dalej tym gorzej. Gdzieś tutaj pewnie były też dalej te wszystkie dildo, które razem z najemnikiem pochowali po szafkach. Byłoby to pewnie jedno z najciekawszych aresztowań ostatnich lat.

Na szczęście druga wiadomość była zaskakująca normalna. Wciąż wyczuwał z niej zdenerwowanie May, ale ta najwyraźniej uznała, że mu zaufa, bo nie było nic o policji albo o tym, że ma kłopoty za nie odpowiadanie.

_Uznam, że brak odpowiedzi jest wywołany tym, że nie możesz na ten moment podejść do telefonu, a nie że coś ci się stało._

By nie martwić dłużej ciotki, odpowiedział na jej wiadomości.

_Cześć, ciociu. Nic mi nie jest, nie zabrałem telefonu do sypialni, wszystko dobrze, zobaczymy się po weekendzie._

Zadowolony ze swojej odpowiedzi wysłał ją i powrócił do gotowania.

Huh. Kto by pomyślał. Najwyraźniej można zepsuć jajecznicę. Boczek był całkowicie spalony i nie dało się go już uratować. Może chociaż jajka mu wyjdą. Może.

Wyłączył kuchenkę z zamiarem wyrzucenia spalonego jedzenia do kosza, gdy nagle poczuł silne ramiona obejmujące go w pasie i klatkę piersiową drapiącą go po plecach. Zadrżał i z uśmiechem obrócił głowę w samą porę, by Wade pocałował go w czubek nosa.

\- Podoba mi się tak widok z rana – stwierdził, sunąc dłońmi po jego żebrach. – Ty w kuchni, nagi. Tylko ten swąd spalenizny można by usunąć z tej fantazji.

Nagi? Peter spojrzał w dół, przypominając sobie, że spali przecież obaj bez ubrań, a on po obudzeniu nic na siebie nie zarzucił. Nie wstydził się jednak jak wcześniej, nie miał czego. Po wczorajszym seksie byłoby naprawdę głupim z jego strony chować się przed spojrzeniem Deadpoola, zwłaszcza że on też nie miał nic na sobie, o czym informowała go męskość przyciśnięta do jego pośladków, nieodseparowana od nich żadnym materiałem.

\- Zaczytałem się w wiadomościach – wyjaśnił stan boczku Peter. – Nie gniewasz się, że urzęduję w twojej kuchni?

\- Są tylko dwie rzeczy, o które jestem naprawdę zaborczy, Petey, kuchnia nie jest jedną z nich – powiedział i ugryzł go delikatnie w szyję, doprowadzając go do jęku. Czy tak już będzie to wyglądało zawsze? Oby. – No, w zasadzie trzy.

\- Zakładam, że jedną jestem ja, choć nie podoba mi się nazwanie mnie rzeczą. – Wade potwierdził to cichym mruknięciem. – Jakie są dwie pozostałe?

\- Moje katany. Bea i Arthur.

Oczywiście. Mógł się tego spodziewać.

\- Nazwałeś je? – zdziwił się. Pierwszy raz słyszał te imiona.

\- Na cześć najwspanialszej kobiety na świecie – westchnął rozmarzony.

\- Mam być zazdrosny? – zapytał i odwrócił się w ramionach najemnika. Jak dobrze było widzieć go całego i nieskrępowanego tym.

\- Trudno być zazdrosnym o kogoś, kto nie żyje, ale możesz spróbować.

\- Zachowam zazdrość na żywych – postanowił, przejeżdżając dłonią po piersi Deadpoola. – Choć nie wiem czy zostaną tacy na długo.

\- Cholera, skarbie. – Wade zagwizdał z podziwem. – Budzi się w tobie prawdziwa bestia, gdy ktoś zagraża twojemu związkowi.

\- Przyzwyczajaj się. – Zamierzał na każdym kroku udowadniać swojemu chłopakowi, że będzie o niego walczyć z każdym. Sam Wade pewnie nawet nie sądził, że ktoś będzie chciał mu go odbić, ale Peter wolał być przygotowany na taką ewentualność.

\- Dobrze, skarbie – odparł i przytulił go mocno, jakby z wdzięcznością. – Kocham cię.

Peterowi serce zabiło mocniej na dźwięk tych słów. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko je znowu usłyszy, był pewny, że te z wczoraj zostały wypowiedziane pod wpływem chwili, ale najwyraźniej się pomylił. Nie miał nic przeciwko częstszemu myleniu się w takich sprawach.

\- Ja ciebie też – odparł z czułością. – To skoro mi nie wyszło śniadanie…

Wade roześmiał się i odsunął od niego.

\- Zrobię śniadanie, ty mały wyzyskiwaczu.

\- Naleśniki? – zaproponował, uśmiechając się niewinnie. Sprzedałby duszę za naleśniki Deadpoola.   

\- Ile sobie tylko zażyczysz – obiecał i zabrał się do roboty, tak po prostu. Nawet nie poszedł się ubrać. Co innego Peter, który zabrał czyste ciuchy z podłogi, gdzie zostawił je tam poprzedniego wieczora przed akcją z Goblinem.

Robiło się powoli naprawdę niebezpiecznie. Zawsze tak było, każdy patrol mógł się skończyć jego śmiercią, ale mimo wszystko te wszystkie przestępstwa, którym zapobiegali do tej pory były popełniane przez zwykłych ludzi. Kimkolwiek był Goblin, nie był zwykłym człowiekiem, a na pewno używał niezwykłego arsenału. Te bomby były chyba najgorsze. Nie miały dużego pola rażenia, ale rzucone blisko pewnie mogły urwać kończynę.

Dla Deadpoola ten przebieraniec pewnie nie był niczym wyjątkowym, ale dla Petera? To już był poważny przeciwnik, poziom Avengers, a nie miejscowych bohaterów jak oni. To był jednak idealny moment, by mogli się wykazać. Wade już udowodnił, że radzi sobie z mniejszymi przestępstwami i wypadkami, Goblin był teraz dla niego testem, inicjacją, rytuałem przejścia. Jeśli pokaże, że nawet tych złych z górnej półki potrafi pokonać bez zabijania, Kapitan i reszta w końcu powinni zrozumieć, że może być bohaterem także w ich oczach, nie tylko mieszkańców Queens.

Wade dużo się nie pomylił, to był jego pierwszy wróg z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Przynajmniej w biznesie superbohaterskim. Tylko zanim go pokonają, będą musieli go znaleźć. Matt powinien sobie poradzić, wydawał się być dobry w te klocki, tylko kiedy natrafi na jakiś trop? Goblin mógł być wszędzie, a po tym jak przerwali mu transakcję być może będzie chciał się zaszyć na jakiś czas. Albo wprost przeciwnie i ujawni się szybciej niż Peter się spodziewał.

Oby dopiero po weekendzie. Dziś i jutro będą dniami tylko dla niego i Deadpoola, jakiś tam Goblin może sobie atakować w poniedziałek, choćby i w czasie szkoły.

\- Petey Pie, gotowe! – zawołał go Wade z kuchni.

\- Idę! – odkrzyknął, naciągając na siebie czyste bokserki. Tyle jeśli chodzi o ubranie się. Zrobił to w sumie tylko po to, by tyłek nie przykleił mu się do krzesła. – Pachnie cudnie.

Dołączył do swojego chłopaka w kuchni i zobaczył dwa stosy klasycznych naleśników, oba praktycznie utopione w syropie klonowym i z kostkami masła na samej górze.

\- Jak zawsze. – Wade puścił mu oczko i zabrał się do jedzenia, od razu wypełniając usta jak tylko się dało. – To co chcesz dzisiaj robić?

Peter miał problem ze zrozumieniem tego bełkotu, ale chyba mu się udało. Po przełknięciu własnego kawałka naleśnika odpowiedział.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał. Nie myślał jeszcze co konkretnie będą robić, wiedział tylko że w pewnym momencie chce znowu uprawiać seks. Spodobało mu się to, a Wade przecież obiecał mu, że tym razem on może być na górze. Był ciekawy, czy inna rola jest tak samo dobra, czy tak jak mówił najemnik, będą się kłócić o to, kto ma być na dole.

\- Ja mam pewien pomysł – wyznał Deadpool. – Ale nie wiem czy ci się spodoba.

Miał pewne wątpliwości co do tego, co to może być, ale postanowił zachować otwarty umysł i wysłuchać propozycji.

\- Co to za pomysł? – zapytał, zachęcając tym samym najemnika do mówienia.

\- Wiesz, tak sobie ostatnio myślałem, że skoro zaliczyliśmy już tych najważniejszych bohaterów w tym mieście, to może spróbujemy teraz z samymi Avengers?

Oh, o to chodziło. Nic niebezpiecznego, nic obrzydliwego czy żaden dziwny fetysz. Deadpool po prostu chciał kontynuować plan przekonywania do siebie innych superbohaterów. W sumie odkąd pierwszy raz współpracowali z Daredevilem, to ani razu nie dołączyli do innych bohaterów. Avengers wydawali się być oczywistym wyborem, w sumie tylko oni pozostali nie licząc szkoły Xaviera, ale Wade już z nimi kiedyś pracował, więc nie za bardzo był nawet sens do nich iść.

\- Dzisiaj? – zapytał rozczarowany. Bardzo liczył na to, że spędzą ten weekend razem. Perspektywa wybrania się do Avengers teraz, kiedy zdobyli już reputację w mieście była czymś niesamowitym, ale dlaczego akurat dziś ze wszystkich dni w roku?

\- Możemy zostać w domu jak zapewne chciałeś – uspokoił go szybko najemnik i uśmiechnął się. Widać jednak było, że dla niego priorytetem było pójście do Avengers. Nie winił go, to było dla niego ważne.

\- Możemy pójść – zapewnił go.

\- Nie musimy, naprawdę, jeśli wolisz siedzieć w domu…

\- Wczoraj zrobiliśmy coś, co ja chciałem – przerwał mu. – Nawet dwie rzeczy jeśli liczyć seks bez ubrań, więc dzisiaj możemy zrobić coś, co ty chcesz.

Nadal wolałby poleżeć w łóżku cały dzień, uprawiać seks albo oglądać telewizję, ale z Avengers też może się przecież dobrze bawić, choć w nieco innym sensie. Poza tym nie spędzą tam przecież całego dnia, później będą mieli wieczór i niedzielę tylko dla siebie. Przez kilka godzin może spełnić życzenie swojego chłopaka. Na tym przecież polegał związek, na kompromisach.

Deadpool wystrzelił ze swojego miejsca i podbiegł do Petera, ściskając go i całując gdzie popadnie.

\- Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! – mówił między pocałunkami. – Wynagrodzę ci to później, obiecuję!

\- Trzymam za słowo – zaśmiał się i pocałował najemnika w usta, licząc na to, że po zjedzeniu trochę naleśników nie czuć już będzie porannego oddechu. Nie było i zadowolony jęknął do pocałunku, przytrzymując głowę Wade’a w miejscu. – Wystygną nam naleśniki.

\- Niech stygną – stwierdził i podniósł go z krzesła, prowadząc do sypialni.

Po szybkiej, ale bardzo intensywnej aktywności fizycznej, wrócili razem do śniadania, które niestety wystygło. Nie przejęli się tym zbytnio, zjedli wszystko i poszli się wykąpać, nim wyruszą do wieży Avengers.

Peter się denerwował. Obawiał się, że pomimo akceptacji Kapitana, pozostali członkowie drużyny nie będą tak przychylni Wade’owi i albo każą go aresztować albo po prostu go wyrzucą. O ile w ogóle wpuszczą ich do środka.

Poza tym nie chciał znowu spotkać Wdowy. Przerażała go, może będzie miał szczęście i kobiety nie będzie. I Tony’ego najlepiej też. Wciąż pamiętał jak wyrażał się o Deadpoolu. Może tym razem będzie milszy, musi być, nie był przecież głupi ani kompletnym dupkiem, na pewno zauważył to co Kapitan.

Wade założył swój strój i jak zwykle zabrał ze sobą broń. Peter też postanowił wziąć maskę, choć Avengers już wiedzieli o nim wszystko. Chciał jednak zrobić dobre wrażenie. No i był pomocnikiem, pomocnik musi pasować wyglądem do bohatera. Brakowało mu tylko takiego kostiumu, jaki miał najemnik, ale sama maska też się sprawdzała.

Zastanawiał się nad wzięciem aparatu, nie miał pojęcia jak na jego fotografie zapatrują się Avengers, ale jeśli uda im się namówić ich do współpracy, chciałby mieć możliwość uwiecznienia tego na zdjęciach. Na pamiątkę, nie na sprzedaż. Choć parę fotek Jameson pewnie chętnie by kupił.

Ostatecznie wziął aparat i zapakował go do plecaka. Był gotowy. Uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopaka i razem wyszli przed budynek. Malcolm i Jeff pili jakąś drogą z wyglądu wódkę i zajadali się pizzą, którą pewnie ukradli jakiemuś dostawcy. Chciał się z nimi przywitać, ale Deadpool był szybszy.

\- Cześć, chłopaki – odezwał się do nich, a ci zrobili się niespokojni. – Jak leci?

\- Um… dobrze – odparł niepewnie Jeff i wziął porządny łyk wódki, zapewne by zapanować nad strachem.

\- Coś nowego? – kontynuował najemnik.

\- Nie. – Tym razem odpowiedzi udzielił Malcolm, który szybko zabrał koledze alkohol i zrobił co on wcześniej.

Deadpool zmrużył oczy i mruknął zamyślony. Peter przewrócił oczami widząc jego zachowanie.

\- Przestań ich straszyć – polecił mu i pociągnął go na schody. – To moi kumple, daj im spokój.

\- Nic nie robiłem –powiedział niewinnie.

Dotarli do Deadharleya i Wade od razu zajął miejsce z przodu, podczas gdy on nie usiadł za nim. Niecierpliwiąc się, najemnik spojrzał w jego stronę pytająco.

\- Mogę dzisiaj ja poprowadzić?

Nie spieszyło im się, mogli sobie pozwolić na wolniejszą jazdę. Gdy był zawieszony w szkole, trenował trochę prowadzenie, poruszał się już po ulicy, ale tylko w tej dzielnicy, chciał się teraz sprawdzić na bardziej wymagających drogach. To nie mogło być aż takie trudne. Równowagę już utrzymywał, skręcał bez problemu, rozpędzał się, umiał wszystko, do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu już tylko testu w terenie. Na pewno da sobie radę, będzie musiał tylko uważać na znaki, światła, przechodniów i innych uczestników ruchu. Bułka z masłem.

\- Dobra – zgodził się po pewnym czasie Wade. Peter zapiszczał podekscytowany i chwycił kluczyki rzucone mu przez najemnika. – Ale jak się rozbijesz, to płacisz za naprawę z własnych pieniędzy.

\- Zgoda – przytaknął. Wsiadł na Harleya i założył kask. Jako kierowca był jeszcze bardziej narażony na obrażenia, a z nich dwóch i tak jemu się ochrona głowy bardziej przyda. Zaraz po założeniu kasku odpalił maszynę i poczekał, aż jego chłopak zajmie swoje miejsce. – Gotowy?

\- Na to żeby całe życie przeleciało mi przed oczami? – zażartował. – Dawaj.

\- Nie jestem aż takim złym kierowcą.

Jasne, zdarzały mu się błędy, ale nie były aż tak poważne.

\- Nie, ale pierwszy raz będziesz jechać z pasażerem – zauważył.

\- No tak – przypomniał sobie. – Hej, dobrze w takim razie, że nie możesz zginąć.

\- Z tobą za kierownicą wszystko jest możliweEEE!

Peter uśmiechnął się wrednie, gdy ruszył gwałtownie i wyjechał na ulicę, przerywając Deadpoolowi.

\- Mówiłeś coś? – zapytał niewinnie, jadąc przed siebie ze spokojem. Dobrze mu szło na razie.

\- Szatan za kierownicą! – zaśmiał się Wade i objął go w pasie. – Ale serio, nie rozbij się, bo o ile mnie zbiorą z asfaltu bez problemu, z tobą może być gorzej.

\- Nie martw się, nie zamierzam chwilowo umierać – zapewnił. – Gdzież bym śmiał, gdy czeka mnie dziś wieczorem więcej seksu?

\- Nastolatki – westchnął najemnik. – Tylko jedno im w głowie.

\- Miałem dobrego nauczyciela.

Nigdy nie słyszał, by ktoś mówił tyle o seksie, co Wade.

Minęli jeden samochód, potem drugi i nagle jakby znaleźli się w innym świecie. Peter spiął się na widok samochodów, których było pełno wszędzie, po jego prawej, lewej, przed nim, po chwili także i za nim. Chyba niezbyt dobrze to przemyślał, ale był zbyt dumny, by się teraz wycofać. Da radę, to tylko jazda motocyklem, nie wyścigi statków kosmicznych. Choć to pewnie byłoby prostsze biorąc pod uwagę puste przestrzenie pomiędzy ciałami niebieskimi. Nawet w pasie planetoid miałby gigantyczne ilości miejsca do latania.

\- Zdenerwowany? – zapytał nagle Deadpool. Peter podskoczył, ale utrzymał równowagę i spokojnie zatrzymał motocykl na światłach. Nie zamierzał być takim samym piratem drogowym jak jego chłopak. Wtedy na pewno by się rozbili.

\- Daję radę.

\- Nie pytam czy dajesz radę tylko czy jesteś zdenerwowany – zauważył i połaskotał go.

\- Przestań – zaśmiał się. – Miałem nas nie rozbić, nie mogę tego zrobić jeśli mnie łaskoczesz.

\- I tak stoimy w miejscu.

Peter znów się zaśmiał, gdy Wade wsunął dłoń pod jego bluzę i dotknął jego żeber. Na szczęście ta tortura nie trwała długo, bo zapaliło się zielone i mogli znowu ruszyć. Starał się jechać za innymi uczestnikami ruchu, nie wyprzedzać ich i nie ściągać na siebie uwagi, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że w takim tempie dojadą do Avengers za dwie godziny. Nie byli jeszcze na Manhattanie, a lada moment zaczną się godziny szczytu. Poruszanie się wtedy po mieście było praktycznie niemożliwe, dlatego postanowił zaryzykować i przyspieszył, wymijając samochód przed sobą i wciskając się przed niego. Kierowca zatrąbił.

\- Ładny zew godowy! – krzyknął do faceta Wade.

\- Pierdol się! – padła odpowiedź. Peter uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

\- Ty się pierdol! – Deadpool prychnął i zwrócił się do Petera: - Nowojorczycy. Czy wy wszyscy jesteście tacy niewychowani?

\- Wszyscy – przytaknął. – A jak jest u was w Kanadzie? Jak byś odpowiedział?

\- Uprzejmie pana proszę o nieużywanie klaksonu, gdyż jest on na tyle głośny, by spowodować uszkodzenie uszu moich i innych uczestników ruchu czy przechodniów. Dziękuję. 

\- Powinieneś tego użyć następnym razem – stwierdził Peter, gdy skończył się śmiać.

\- Serio?

\- Tak, ciekawe jak ktoś zareaguje, nie często zdarza się ktoś miły w Nowym Jorku.

To było zimne miasto, ale kochał je. Tu się wychował i tu zamierzał umrzeć.

\- Zajedź znowu komuś drogę, chcę mu to powiedzieć – poprosił podekscytowany.

Peter nie zamierzał mu odmówić. Wyczekał na dobry moment, kiedy miał pewność, że nie spowoduje wypadku i powtórzył wcześniejszy manewr. Tak jak poprzednim razem, spotkało się to z odpowiedzą w postaci klaksonu. Kobieta nawet wyjrzała przez okno i pogroziła im pięścią. Wade zachichotał i powiedział swój tekst akurat kiedy zatrzymali się na kolejnych światłach, Peter mógł się więc obrócić i obserwować każdą reakcję.

Omal nie pękł ze śmiechu, kiedy kobieta zrobiła zdziwioną minę i zmieszana nie wiedziała jak odpowiedzieć na ten pokaz uprzejmości, w końcu decydując się na to, co najlepiej jej wychodziło:

\- Pieprzony Kanadyjczyk – warknęła i schowała się z powrotem do samochodu.

Wade ryknął śmiechem i oparł się o Petera, śmiejąc mu się w bark, który trząsł się od jego własnego rozbawienia.

\- Widziałeś jej minę? – zapytał najemnik.

\- Widziałem – odparł i parsknął. – Powinniśmy to robić częściej, może w końcu nauczymy tych ludzi jak być miłymi.

\- Przyjaźń to magia i te sprawy?

\- Coś w tym rodzaju.

Po zapaleniu się zielonych świateł, Peter ruszył z większą pewnością siebie do przodu, nie wpychając się teraz przed innych, a po prostu jadąc praktycznie środkiem drogi, ale wciąż trzymając się swojego pasa. Niektórzy ludzie patrzyli na nich, najpewniej ze względu na Deadpoola, który był doskonale widoczny i łatwo było go rozpoznać.

Powoli radził sobie coraz lepiej na drodze. Jechał trochę zachowawczo, zanim ruszał na światłach rozglądał się, czy jakiś szaleniec jednak nie chce przejechać i ciągle sprawdzał wsteczne lusterka, ale nie bał się tak jak na początku. Zaczynał łapać o co chodzi w jeździe z innymi i jak przewidywać ich ruchy. Kiedy skręcą, czy użyją kierunkowskazu, czy zwalniają czy przyspieszają. Sporo tego było do obserwowania, całe szczęście miał całkiem niezłą podzielną uwagę. Wade też mu od czasu do czasu pomagał, bo obserwował te fragmenty drogi, które jemu w danym momencie umykały. Raz nawet kazał mu się zatrzymać przed skrętem i dobrze że tak zrobił, bo chwilę później jakiś dupek zignorował to, kto ma pierwszeństwo i wpakował się przed Petera. Tylko czy mógł go nazywać dupkiem, skoro wcześniej sam robił podobne rzeczy?

Po długiej, ale satysfakcjonującej podróży, dojechali w końcu do wieży Avengers. Peter bywał pod nią czasami, całkiem niedawno z niej wychodził, a wieżowce były dla niego czymś normalnym, ale mimo to nie mógł się nadziwić jak wielkie wrażenie robi na nim ten budynek. To było miejsce mieszkalne superbohaterów, mieszkali tu prawdopodobnie najpotężniejsi ludzie na ziemi. Ciekawe ilu ich tu teraz było. Na pewno nie wszyscy byli obecni, to było niemożliwe. Nic wielkiego się przecież nie działo na świecie, więc albo zajmowali się swoimi sprawami albo byli na jakichś misjach. Chciałby kiedyś zobaczyć taką misję i zrobić zdjęcia biorącym w niej udział. Może jak Wade zostanie Avengerem, to będzie mógł towarzyszyć jemu albo innym bohaterom w trakcie takich misji. Fajnie byłoby być osobistym fotografem takiej drużyny.

Trochę go poniosło. Bycie fotografem to była tylko tymczasowa praca, nie szczyt jego marzeń. Przede wszystkim chciał być naukowcem, robienie zdjęć miało być tylko jego hobby.

\- Wieża Avengers! – powiedział podniosłym głosem Deadpool i spojrzał w górę na sam szczyt budynku. – Symbol bohaterstwa, centrum dobra, cud architektury! I prawdopodobnie budynek, który będzie najczęściej atakowany w trakcie jakichś najazdów kosmitów. Współczuję sąsiadom.

Peter uśmiechnął się i złapał najemnika za ramię, ciągnąc go w stronę budynku.

\- Chodźmy, trzeba się przywitać, a jazda na górę trochę trwa.

\- Czekaj! – spanikował Wade i zatrzymał ich obu. – Jak wyglądam? Dobrze czy może zbyt prostacko? Jak mój makijaż? Śmierdzi mi z ust?

\- Wyglądasz świetnie, kochanie – zapewnił i znów pociągnął go do przodu. Udało mu się to tylko dlatego, bo najemnik na to pozwolił. – Na pewno wywrzesz na nich wspaniałe pierwsze wrażenie.

\- W zasadzie to już będzie któreś z kolei – zauważył wchodząc do środka. – O pierwszym lepiej nie mówić.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się w głównym holu na dole, od razu zostały w nich wycelowane jakieś dwadzieścia broni palnych. Peter od razu podniósł ręce do góry, podczas gdy Wade sięgnął po własny pistolet.

\- Nie lepiej byłoby porównać wielkość naszych kutasów? Mam tylko Deagla, a wy karabiny. – Deadpool rozejrzał się po osobach trzymających ich na muszce. – Okej, nie kutasy, mamy tu kilka pań.

\- Um, po co to chłodne przywitanie? – zapytał nieśmiało Peter. Nawet Fantastyczna Czwórka lepiej ich przyjęła, a Ben przecież próbował udusić Wade’a. – Przychodzimy w pokojowych zamiarach.

Nikt się nie ruszył, ani nikt nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie. Stali więc tak w niezręcznej ciszy, aż nie usłyszeli kroków jakiejś osoby. Sądząc po dźwięku, był to ktoś w obcasach.

\- Opuśćcie broń – padł rozkaz, który od razu został wykonany i po chwili jakby znikąd pojawiła się Pepper Potts, która uśmiechnęła się do nich przyjaźnie. – Panie Wilson, panie Parker. Zapraszam. Avengers już czekają.

Peter i Wade popatrzyli na siebie, zaskoczeni tą nagłą zmianą nastawienia. Najpierw mierzą do nich z broni, a teraz witają ich jak jakichś dygnitarzy? Nie można tak było od razu? Przecież nawet nie wpadli tu z hukiem, strzelając do wszystkiego co się rusza. Choć Deadpool pewnie byłby do tego zdolny i to tylko po to, by się pośmiać.

\- Od kiedy to jesteś sekretarką Blaszaka? – zapytał Wade, gdy weszli z Pepper do windy.

\- Ciągnęliśmy słomki, kto ma po was przyjść – wyjaśniła całkowicie poważnie. – Padło na Tony’ego, ale stwierdziłam, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł i zajęłam jego miejsce.

\- Jak długo nas wyczekiwaliście? – spytał Peter, ze znudzeniem patrząc na licznik pięter. Przynajmniej nie czuł się tak niezręcznie jak wtedy, kiedy jechał z Natashą. Pepper była znacznie przyjemniejszym towarzystwem.

\- Kamery zauważyły was jakieś dwie przecznice dalej – odparła i uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Fajna maska.

Całkiem zapomniał, że dalej ją ma. Zdjął ją szybko, a Wade bez słowa wyjął mu okulary z plecaka. Niby nic, a jednak świadomość tego, że tak świetnie rozumieli się bez słów, radowała Petera jak mało co.

\- Skoro i tak wiecie jak się nazywam, to nie muszę jej nosić – stwierdził i schował maskę do kieszeni.

\- Ty też możesz zdjąć swoją – zwróciła się do Deadpoola, a ten zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odmówił oschle. Peter złapał go za rękę, by okazać mu wsparcie.

Pepper nie naciskała dalej, nie zaniepokoił jej też chłodny ton najemnika i jak gdyby nigdy nic wyciągnęła swoją komórkę i zaczęła coś w niej robić, zapewne zajmować się firmą Starka.

Po wielu dłużących się minutach, których nie umilał nawet Deadpool swoim gadaniem – był dziwnie cichy, pewnie z nerwów – dojechali w końcu do celu, ale o dziwo nie było to ostatnie piętro, tylko trzy lub cztery niżej, jeśli dobrze policzył wszystkie.

Pepper wyszła pierwsza i poprowadziła ich krętymi korytarzami do dużych, podwójnych drzwi. Otworzyła przed nimi tylko jedno skrzydło i od razu weszła do środka. Peter i Wade niepewnie weszli za nią, natychmiast zamierając w miejscu.

Jasna cholera, byli tu chyba wszyscy. Nie mogli wybrać gorszego – lub lepszego, zależy z której strony patrzeć – momentu, by wybrać się do Avengers. Był nawet Thor. Thor! Peter nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, jeszcze nigdy nie widział tylu bohaterów w jednym miejscu. Był Ant Man i Wasp, She-Hulk, Vision, Falcon, oczywiście Kapitan i Iron Man, brakowało chyba tylko króla Wakandy, ale to zrozumiałe, był w końcu królem, ktoś musiał rządzić krajem.

Peter poczuł się nagle bardzo malutki. Wszystkie obecne tu osoby były silniejsze od niego, mogłyby go zgnieć jak robaka. Przy Deadpoolu nigdy się tak nie czuł, zdążył więc zapomnieć jak bardzo jest nikim w porównaniu do niego i innych bohaterów. Zebrało mu się na wymioty i miał ochotę uciec, ale nie zamierzał zostawiać swojego chłopaka samego.

Wszyscy na nich patrzyli, chyba nawet Wade’a to onieśmieliło, bo mógł przysiąc, że słyszał jak pisnął przerażony. Najgorsze było to, że Peter nie wiedział, co ci wszyscy ludzie sobie teraz o nich myślą. Z ich twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać, czy byli zdegustowani wizytą Deadpoola? Znudzeni? Zamierzali im powiedzieć jak bardzo najemnik ich nie obchodzi i wyrzucić ich za drzwi? Denerwował się przez to jeszcze bardziej i był pewien, że było to po nim widać. Zaczynał żałować, że zdjął maskę.

Wade nagle uniósł palec w górę, dając tym samym znać, że chce coś powiedzieć. Najwyraźniej odzyskał język w gębie, Peter miał tylko nadzieję, że nie miał w planach powiedzenia czegoś głupiego.

\- Długo ćwiczyliście to dramatyczne czekanie? – zapytał ich.

Tyle jeśli chodzi o dobre wrażenie, choć musiał przyznać, że też go to zastanawiało. Całe to zbiorowisko wyglądało na skrzętnie zaplanowane, jakby celowo chcieli pokazać jacy są cool.

Peter przełknął nerwowo ślinę i znów popatrzył po twarzach zebranych bohaterów. Tony nie był pod wrażeniem, ale Scott i Thor się uśmiechnęli. To samo doktor Banner i jego kuzynka. Clintowi też drgnął kącik ust, reszta zachowała neutralny wyraz twarzy.  

W końcu ktoś z Avengers zdecydował się odezwać i był to Kapitan, który wyszedł przed szereg, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Nie ukoiło to jednak nerwów Petera ani trochę, choć ze wszystkich znajdujących się tu osób, chyba właśnie żołnierzowi ufał najbardziej.

\- Miło was znowu widzieć Wade, Peter – przywitał się z nimi. Nawet wyciągnął rękę w ich stronę. Jasna cholera, uścisnął rękę żywej legendzie.

Wade chyba był pod takim samym wrażeniem, bo nawet po kilku sekundach nie puścił Kapitana, aż zrobiło się niezwykle niezręcznie. Peter dyskretnie nadepnął najemnikowi na stopę, przywołując go do porządku.

\- Dzięki za oddanie ręki – zażartował żołnierz. – Silny chwyt.

\- Staram się – powiedział z dumą Deadpool i wypiął pierś do przodu.

\- To co cię tu sprowadza? – odezwał się Tony, podchodząc bliżej. Reszta drużyny tylko obserwowała to wszystko. – Do tej pory raczej nas unikałeś.

\- Byłem nieśmiały – wyjaśnił i pochylił głowę, stopą kręcą na podłodze kółeczka. – Ale już zebrałem się w sobie i postanowiłem do was dołączyć!

Nikt nie wydawał się zaskoczony tym wyznaniem, pewnie się go spodziewali po tym jak Fantastyczna Czwórka i być może nawet Doktor Strange oraz Matt powiedzieli im o wizytach Deadpoola.

\- Dołączyć – powtórzył Stark i spojrzał na Kapitana, który uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami. – Wiemy że podobno chcesz być bohaterem…

\- Jestem – przerwał mu stanowczym głosem. – Patroluję Queens niemal każdej nocy, ratuję ludzi. Co jeszcze muszę zrobić, żeby zostać bohaterem według ciebie?

\- To po prostu do ciebie nie pasuje – wyznał Tony bez cienia złośliwości.

\- Hej, jeśli Terminator mógł się stać dobry, to ja też mogę – stwierdził i spojrzał na wszystkich. – Proszę? Jedna szansa! Reed powiedział już, że się nadaje, a Daredevil też mnie lubi!

\- Wiesz co to oznacza, Wade, prawda? – zapytał Steve. – Bycie Avengerem to coś zupełnie innego niż bycie najemnikiem.

Deadpool prychnął i machnął ręką.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem.

\- Na pewno? – Wade popatrzył na niego zmieszany. – Przestaniesz sam być sobie szefem, będziesz podlegać innym członkom drużyny, takim z dłuższym stażem, a przede wszystkim mnie, jako liderowi drużyny.

\- To będzie zaszczyt służyć pod tobą, Kapitanie – zasalutował Wade. – W jakiejkolwiek formie.

Peter wiedział, że to tylko żart, ale i tak poczuł się przez moment zazdrosny. W końcu miał o co, sam by chętnie spróbował ze Stevem, gdyby nie był tak zakochany w najemniku.

\- Będziesz musiał brać udział w naszych spotkaniach – kontynuował Kapitan. – Obecność jest obowiązkowa, nie będziesz mógł nie przyjść albo nie zadzwonić.

\- Tak długo, jak mogę w nich brać udział z łóżka, to mi to pasuje – stwierdził. Widać było, że ma już dość słuchania i chciał przystąpić do właściwej części programu, bycia przyjętym do drużyny.

\- W czasie walki zawsze najważniejsi są cywile i twoi towarzysze. Jeśli ktoś potrzebuje pomocy, pomagasz.

\- Da się załatwić. – Praktycznie już skakał w miejscu, bawiąc tym samym pozostałych Avengerów, poza kilkoma wyjątkami.

\- I żadnego zabijania jeśli sytuacja tego nie wymaga. Zawsze staramy się ocalić wszystkich.

\- Pff! Od dawna już nikogo nie zabiłem. To co? Przeszedłem test? Zostanę Avengerem?

Peter uśmiechnął się widząc podekscytowanie swojego chłopaka. To było spełnienie jego marzeń i w końcu miało się ziścić. Avengers nie mieli już argumentów na to, by mu odmówić, na przestrzeni tygodni pokazał, że można mu zaufać i że to nie jest chwilowo faza. Jeśli go nie przyjmą, to pokażą, że są tak uprzedzeni jak tylko się da.

Czekali cierpliwie na decyzję. Kapitan odwrócił się do reszty, w tym i do Tony’ego, który wzruszył ramionami, a następnie przytaknął. Wade zaczął piszczeć. Gdy pozostali członkowie drużyny też zgodzili się na jego przyjęcie, przestał się kontrolować i wyskoczył z wrzaskiem w górę, nawet nie czekając aż Steve wszystko potwierdzi.

\- Dobra, dobra, spokojnie – zaśmiał się, usiłując uspokoić nadmiernie pobudzonego najemnika. Peter też próbował, złapał go nawet za ramię, ale skończyło się na tym, że Wade prawie uniósł ich obu w powietrze, gdy kontynuował podskakiwanie w miejscu.

Ten obrazek rozbawił wszystkich obecnych, nawet Tony się uśmiechnął, a on chyba był największym przeciwnikiem dołączenia Deadpoola do zespołu.

Wade w końcu opanował się na tyle, by ustać w miejscu. Ciężko dysząc przyglądał się Kapitanowi, który upewniał się, czy aby na pewno może już mówić.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o twoim dołączeniu już wcześniej. – Steve przerwał na chwilę, bo po usłyszeniu jego słów Deadpool znów był gotowy do skakania. Peter w życiu nie widział bardziej uroczego obrazka, aż miał ochotę zrobić zdjęcie. – Co najmniej od tej akcji ratunkowej w pożarze. Wiem, że nie możesz umrzeć, ale tak czy inaczej był to niesamowity gest odwagi i poświęcenia. Z małymi sporami  po drodze zdecydowaliśmy dać ci szansę. Mieliśmy sami cię odnaleźć, ale ubiegłeś nas.

\- Naprawdę jesteście pod wrażeniem? – zapytał z niedowierzeniem Wade.

\- Oczywiście – zapewnił Kapitan. – Wykonujesz świetną robotę w Queens i nie mam wątpliwości, że na większą skalę też byś się sprawdził.

\- Oh na pewno, wczoraj nawet miałem mały test – pochwalił się.

Avengers spojrzeli na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- To znaczy? – spytał Tony.

\- Razem z Daredevilem powstrzymaliśmy wczoraj transakcję narkotykową jakiegoś dziwnego typka, który nazywa się Green Goblinem – wyjaśnił Wade. – Miał taki zajebisty, latający pojazd i śmieszne bombki w kształcie dyni. Dosłownie śmieszne, były uśmiechnięte i krzyczą w czasie eksplozji.

\- Brzmi jak glider – mruknął pod nosem Stark, zapewne odnosząc się do maszyny.

\- Dlaczego nas o tym nie poinformowałeś? – spytał Steve.

\- Bo to nasza sprawa. Zaczęliśmy ją i doprowadzimy ją do końca.

\- Lepiej zostawcie ją w spokoju – zalecił im Stark.

\- Co? Dlaczego? – zapytał Peter, w końcu się odzywając. Nie robił tego wcześniej, bo chciał by najemnik mówił za siebie, ale teraz nie mógł trzymać buzi na kłódkę.

\- Właśnie – zawtórował mu Wade, mrużąc groźnie oczy. – My go znaleźliśmy pierwsi.

\- Kimkolwiek jest ten Goblin, zostawcie go nam – powtórzył słowa Starka Steve. – Trzymaj się ochrony Queens.

\- Ale powiedziałeś, że jestem gotowy na więcej – przypomniał mu żałosnym głosem Deadpool i zawiedziony wydął usta.

\- Bo jesteś, choćby ze względu na twoją przeszłość, ale zanim damy ci poważne zadanie do wykonania, musimy cię najpierw uważniej poobserwować przy pracy – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Kapitan. – Wiemy, że ratujesz ludzi, ale nie widzieliśmy cię w akcji. Dlatego popracujesz z nami jakiś czas, zobaczymy jak sobie radzisz w pracy z grupą, czy nie będzie żadnych konfliktów i tak dalej.

To wyjaśnienie usatysfakcjonowało najemnika, który znowu zrobił się cały radosny. Z uśmiechem odwrócił się do Petera i uściskał go mocno.

\- Słyszałeś, Petey?! – pisnął mu wprost do ucha. – Popracujemy z Avengers!

Nie musiał mu tego powtarzać, cieszył się z tej możliwości tak bardzo, że już nawet nie przeszkadzało mu to, że mogli ten dzień spędzić tylko ze sobą. Avengerom się nie odmawia, zwłaszcza gdy proponują ci miejsce w drużynie. To musiał być sen. Będzie pracował z obrońcami ludzkości, ze swoimi idolami! Lepiej już być nie może!

\- Nie, on zostaje.

Ale może być gorzej.

Wade postawił go na ziemi i obaj spojrzeli na Starka.

\- Co? – wydukał Peter. Ale jak to? Przecież on i Deadpool to drużyna! Pracowali razem, myślał że teraz też tak będzie.

Dawno nie czuł się tak rozczarowany jak teraz, serce aż go zabolało na myśl, że jednak nie spędzi tu reszty dnia z tymi wszystkimi bohaterami. Że nie będzie mógł się wykazać swoim treningiem albo swoim umysłem w rozmowie z doktorem Bannerem albo z samym Starkiem. Dlaczego mu odmawiali? Przecież musieli wiedzieć, że na co dzień pracuje z najemnikiem. Chyba nie myśleli cały czas, że jest jakimś zakładnikiem zmuszanym do pracy?

\- W naszej grupie nie działają cywile – wyjaśnił Tony. – Albo go zostawiasz, albo sobie idziesz. Nie pozwolimy ci narażać niewinnego dzieciaka.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem! – oburzył się. Cała uwaga była skupiona teraz wyłącznie na nim, ale był zbyt zły i jednocześnie smutny, by się tym przejmować.

\- Chodzisz jeszcze do szkoły, mieszkasz z ciotką. Nie utrzymujesz się sam. Jesteś dzieckiem – odezwał się znów Tony.

\- Umiem walczyć! – krzyknął zdesperowany. Nie pozwoli się wyrzucić, zasługiwał na taką samą szanse co Wade. Nie mogli usprawiedliwiać swojej decyzji tym, że jest tylko człowiekiem, gdy Natasha, Clint i sam Tony też nimi byli. Z odpowiednimi zabawkami on też mógłby być Iron Manem i pomagać!

\- Czyżby? – Stark uśmiechnął się kpiąco, a w Peterze coś się zagotowało na ten widok. – To nie jest ważne, Patrick…

\- Peter – poprawił go przez zaciśnięte żeby.

\- Peter. Masz za mało doświadczenia do tej roboty, Deadpool nie powinien cię w ogóle ciągać na patrole, ma szczęście, że przymknęliśmy na to oko.

Zerknął na Deadpoola, który był dziwnie milczący. Chyba też nie wiedział co powiedzieć, Avengers niby mieli rację, ale z drugiej strony nic mu się przecież do tej pory nie stało i na pewno nie stanie, gdy będzie pod opieką innych bohaterów. Na pewno im się przyda, nie był kompletnie bezużyteczny.

\- Daję sobie na nich radę – upierał się dalej, choć powoli ulatywała z niego wola walki.

\- Zwykłe bandziory napadające na sklep to już dla ciebie wyzwanie – wtrącił się Kapitan. – Peter, nasza praca jest bardziej niebezpieczna niż to, co widzisz codziennie na ulicach, gdy patrolujesz z Deadpoolem. Walczymy z terrorystami, typami takimi jak opisany przez was Goblin, z kosmitami. To nie miejsce dla zwykłego dzieciaka z Queens.

\- Ale…

\- Umiesz walczyć, to dobrze, cieszę się, że Wade cię tego nauczył, żebyś nie był zupełnie bezbronny, ale twoje umiejętności wystarczą tylko na zwykłych ludzi. W uczciwej walce z żadnym z nas nie miałbyś szans. Przykro mi, synu, ale taka jest prawda.

Peter przytaknął i opuścił głowę, by nikt nie zobaczył łez zbierających mu się w oczach. Kapitan miał rację. Co on sobie myślał? Że zwykły dzieciak dołączy do Avengers? Że z marszu zostanie bohaterem, bo po nocach bije podpitych złodziejaszków? Wszystko co powiedział, to była prawda. Umiał walczyć, ale co z tego? Wystarczyło to na Flasha i jakichś amatorów, ale nie na samego Deadpoola, a co dopiero mówić o innych doświadczonych bohaterach. Nawet z różnymi zabawkami wciąż byłby kompletnym laikiem.

Nie chciał tu już dłużej być. Czuć na sobie współczujących spojrzeń wszystkich, nie potrzebował tego. Chciał tylko pójść do domu i przytulić się do Wade’a. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić, bo Wade zostanie tutaj na cały dzień i będzie się szkolił tak jak zawsze chciał. Nie mógł oczekiwać od niego, że z tego zrezygnuje tylko dla niego.

\- Peter... – odezwał się cicho najemnik, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Peter strząsnął ją z siebie.

\- W porządku, Wade – powiedział bez patrzenia na Deadpoola. – Zostań, ja wrócę do domu.

\- Ale…

\- Mną się nie martw, ważne żebyś ty się czegoś nauczył i znalazł swoje miejsce.

Wade stał przed niepowtarzalną szansą, nie pozwoli mu jej zaprzepaścić tylko dlatego, bo sam narobił sobie nadziei i wyobraził nie wiadomo co. To że on nigdy nie będzie miał szansy zostać Avengerem nie znaczyło, że Wade ma jej nie mieć. I tak zasłużył na nią bardziej. On tylko stał zazwyczaj z boku, od czasu do czasu dokładając pięść i kopniaka. Był pomocnikiem, a w Avengers nie było miejsca dla pomocników tylko dla bohaterów, a z nich dwóch tylko Deadpool spełniał te kryteria, nieważne jak bardzo bolało zaakceptowanie tego. Nie powinien był w ogóle zapominać, że przez cały ten czas był tylko i wyłącznie cywilem, którego wspaniałomyślnie wzięto do pomocy. Ni mniej, ni więcej.

\- Peter… - spróbował znowu najemnik, ale Peter pokręcił głową, by nic nie mówił.

\- Pa, Wade – powiedział i zaczął iść do wyjścia. – Baw się dobrze.

Deadpool nie spróbował go znowu zatrzymać i nie był pewny, czy powinien się cieszyć, czy być rozczarowany.  

Cieszył się z sukcesów swojego chłopaka, oczywiście, że się cieszył, ale wolałby, żeby mogli robić to we dwóch, razem. To naturalnie nie wchodziło już w grę. Avengers nigdy nie pozwolą mu dołączyć dopóki nagle nie zmutuje albo nie nabierze doświadczenia podobnego do tego, jakim mogli pochwalić się inni ludzie w zespole.

Może nie będzie tak źle. Bycie chłopakiem Avengera to też nie byle co. Wolałby sam być Avengerem, ale skoro to było niemożliwe, to zadowoli się drugą opcją. Wciąż będzie miał szansę spotykania się ze wszystkim bohaterami, a Wade może nawet załatwi mu robotę u Starka czy coś. To nie koniec świata, fajnie byłoby należeć do drużyny, ale przecież sam doskonale wiedział, że to nigdy nie nastąpi tylko o tym zapomniał. Jeśli będzie miał szczęście, to może i tak pozwolą mu z nimi pracować jako chociażby jakiś asystent. Asystent Avengerów. To nie brzmiało tak źle.

Tylko czemu i tak nie poprawiało mu to humoru?

Kogo on oszukiwał, chciał być tylko Avengerem, nawet jeśli nie miał żadnych mocy. Czy było w tym coś złego? Wiele dzieciaków na świecie o tym marzyło i z nich wszystkich był chyba najbliżej spełnienia tego marzenia. Przez moment, ale zawsze coś. Te kilka sekund, kiedy Wade go obejmował, czuł się jak część zespołu.

Musiał przestać o tym myśleć, bo tylko sam siebie denerwował. Te drzwi były już przed nim zamknięte, powinien o tym zapomnieć i skupić się na innych opcjach, które mu pozostały. Będzie ciężko, zwłaszcza gdy Deadpool wróci dziś do domu i będzie pewnie miał ze sto historii do opowiedzenia.

Uśmiechnął się wyobrażając to sobie. Przynajmniej jeden z nich był szczęśliwy, a jeśli Wade będzie, to on też.

\- Może cię odprowadzić do wyjścia?

Peter obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył Pepper. Potem znowu spojrzał przed siebie i zdał sobie sprawę, że przez ostatnich kilka minut chodził bez celu, nie wiedząc nawet gdzie jest wyjście.

\- Poproszę – odparł słabo. Miał nadzieję, że nie zauważyła jego zaczerwienionych oczu. Nie rozpłakał się, ale było blisko.

Pepper położyła mu dłoń na plecach i zachęciła do ruszenia. Bez problemu dotarli do windy. Spodziewał się, że go zostawi samego, skoro czekała go już tylko jazda w dół, ale o dziwo weszła z nim do środka, cały czas uśmiechając się do niego. Niepewnie odwzajemnił ten uśmiech.

\- Przykro mi, że tak wyszło – odezwała się niespodziewanie. – Ale Steve i Tony mają rację.

\- Wiem.

Co wcale nie sprawiało, że bolało go to jakoś mniej. Po tym jak spotkał Deadpoola i nauczył się walczyć naprawdę sądził, że ma jakąś szanse na zostanie bohaterem, zwłaszcza po tym jak świetnie im szło na patrolach. Kapitan sprowadził go na ziemię, ale może tego właśnie potrzebował, żeby nie marzyć dalej o niemożliwym.

\- Nawet gdy nie jest się bohaterem, przebywanie z nimi może być niebezpieczne – kontynuowała. – Zaufaj mi, byłam już w tylu kłopotach przez Tony’ego, że trudno zliczyć.

\- Ale mimo to nie odeszłaś – zauważył.

\- Parę razy chciałam, ale ten dureń nie przeżyłby beze mnie zbyt długo – zaśmiała się.

\- Czy ty przypadkiem nie należysz tak jakby do drużyny? – zdziwił się. – Znasz ich wszystkich i w ogóle.

\- Moim głównym zadaniem jest zajmowanie się Stark Industries, wspieranie Avengers to nawet nie jest jakaś druga praca.

\- Ale im pomagasz.

\- Czasami. Głównie jednak pomagam Tony’emu.

\- Tak jak ja Deadpoolowi?

\- Nie – zaśmiała się. – Wiesz czemu ostatecznie nigdy Tony’ego nie zostawiłam, choć wiele razy otarłam się o śmierć przez to, że jest Iron Manem?

\- Dlaczego?

Był zainteresowany tym tematem, może Pepper coś mu poradzi, na przykład jak przetrwać całe to rozczarowanie.

\- Bo mnie potrzebuje – powiedziała po prostu.

\- Jak to? Przecież nie pomagasz mu w walce.

\- Nie, ale ktoś musi go sprowadzić po walce na ziemię – wyjaśniła. – Bycie bohaterem to nie jest łatwa robota. Wymaga wielu poświęceń i wysiłku, wykańcza psychicznie, więc jeśli nie masz nikogo, na kim możesz się oprzeć, ramienia do wypłakania, może się to źle skończyć. Może i nie zostałeś razem z Deadpoolem Avengerem, ale on cię będzie teraz potrzebował jeszcze bardziej niż dotychczas.

\- Nie chcę być tylko ramieniem do wypłakania się – zaprotestował. – Chcę być bardziej przydatny, chcę mu pomagać w walce, ratować ludzi jak on.

\- I wciąż możesz to robić – zauważyła. – Deadpool nie będzie cały czas potrzebny tutaj, nie będzie też musiał rezygnować z patroli w Queens. Dalej możecie pracować razem, a gdy zostanie wezwany na cięższą misję, na którą ty nie będziesz mógł z nim pójść, by wspierać go na miejscu, czekaj na niego w domu i tam mu pomóż powrócić do rzeczywistości.

Czy naprawdę mogliby dalej robić to, co do tej pory? Patrolować jak zawsze i po prostu od czasu do czasu rozstawać się, gdy Wade będzie potrzebny gdzie indziej? Wyglądało to już lepiej niż to, co do tej pory sobie wyobrażał. Naprawdę się bał, że on i Deadpool oddalą się teraz od siebie, skoro ten miał zostać Avengerem.

\- Naprawdę jest z bohaterami tak źle? – zapytał. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, pewnie mało kto to robił. Ludzi interesowało tylko to, że zostali ocaleni, nie martwili się o zdrowie psychiczne swoich bohaterów, tak jak mało kto zastanawiał się co przeżywają żołnierze na froncie.

\- Czasami jest naprawdę ciężko – przyznała ze smutkiem. – Nie zawsze po walce. Bohaterowie po prostu czasami się gubią i potrzebują, by ktoś z innym spojrzeniem na świat znów popchnął ich we właściwym kierunku. Nie masz nawet pojęcia ile razy Tony zrobił coś niewłaściwego, ale był pewny, że robi dobrze i nigdy by się nie zorientował, gdyby nie ja, a niewiele potrzeba, by bohater stał się taki sam jak ludzie, z którymi walczy.

\- Z Deadpoolem pewnie będzie jeszcze ciężej . W końcu dopiero od niedawna jest dobry.

\- O ile w ogóle był kiedyś zły. – Pepper puściła mu oczko. – Ale masz rację, może być ciężko. Deadpool pewnie wciąż myśli czasami jak najemnik, dlatego tak ważne jest, by przebywał z innymi bohaterami jak najwięcej i uczył się od nich. Nadal będzie popełniał błędy, to normalna, ludzka rzecz, ale z twoją pomocą powinno być wszystko w porządku.

\- Tak myślisz? – Czuł się już lepiej po wysłuchaniu kogoś, kto był w podobnej sytuacji co on. Chyba znalazł bratnią duszę.

\- Oczywiście. Wiem, że pewnie było ci ciężko, ale dobrze, że nie pozwoliłeś mu zrezygnować ze względu na ciebie.

\- Też tak sądzę – wyznał. – Jest do dupy, że nie mogę mu pomagać, ale cieszę się, że znalazł sobie drużynę, która nauczy go wszystkiego, czego ja nie mogłem. Nawet jeśli trochę boli to, że nie mogę tego przeżywać z nim.

\- Nadal jesteś mile widziany w wieży – zapewniła i uściskała go. Był teraz tak przygnębiony, że z radością odwzajemnił uścisk, wtulając się w nią mocno. Pachniała jakimiś słodkimi perfumami, które przypominały mu mamę. – Powiem więcej, gdy Deadpool zostanie pełnoprawnym członkiem, dostanie swój własny apartament. Możesz z nim tam wtedy mieszkać.

\- Naprawdę? Nawet jak nie jestem Avengerem?

\- Oczywiście, członkowie zespołu mogą mieszkać tu ze swoimi partnerami.

\- Ja… - Peter zaczerwienił się. Skąd ona to wiedziała?

\- Widziałam jak złapałeś go za rękę – wyjaśniła, odpowiadając na jego nieme pytanie. – Poza tym te zdjęcia sprzed płonącego budynku też wiele wyjaśniły.

\- Oh.

Pepper zaśmiała się i rozczochrała mu włosy.

\- Nie przejmuj się, nikt nie będzie wam z tego powodu dokuczał – obiecała i nachyliła się jakby chciała mu powiedzieć jakiś sekret. – Wiem czemu poleciałeś na Deadpoola. Tony ma niezłe mięśnie odkąd ćwiczy ze Stevem, ale Deadpool?

Zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Pepper zagwizdała z podziwem. Nagle zrobiło się w windzie bardzo niezręcznie, ale na szczęście dojechali już na dół.

\- Dzięki za rozmowę – powiedział, gdy wysiedli. – Już mi lepiej z tym wszystkim.

\- Jakbyś jeszcze chciał kiedyś pogadać, to nie bój się wpaść – poradziła i pomachała na pożegnanie. – Do zobaczenia, Peter.

\- Pa! – odmachał jej i z uśmiechem opuścił wieżę, przystając przy zaparkowanym Deadharley. Oddał kluczyki Wade’owi, więc musiał wracać komunikacją miejską. Ale nie szkodzi, spacer pomoże mu ułożyć myśli, a poza tym nie chciałby zabierać najemnikowi środka transportu, żeby musiał jechać metrem czy autobusem i wzbudzać zainteresowanie.

Skoro miał teraz czas wolny i aparat w plecaku, postanowił wstąpić do Bugle’a i sprzedać zdjęcia Goblina. W wiadomościach pewnie było tylko o kolejnej transakcji narkotykowej i aresztowaniu ludzi Tombstona, Jameson powinien się więc ucieszyć, że będzie pierwszym, który opisze pojawienie się nowego złoczyńcy. Może i Goblin wyglądał absurdalnie, ale na pewno wzbudzi zainteresowanie, a jemu wpadnie kilkaset dodatkowych dolarów do kieszeni. Bycie fotografem bohatera było niezwykle opłacalne.

W drodze do redakcji wpadł na kolejny pomysł. Nie chciał siedzieć sam w domu aż do wieczora, zwłaszcza gdy przypomni sobie, że podczas gdy on ogląda telewizję, Deadpool spędza czas z Avengers i świetnie się bawi.

Znowu pogorszył mu się humor. Nawet jeśli było mu już lepiej ze świadomością, że już na zawsze będzie tylko bohaterem Queens, nie znaczyło, że się z tym całkowicie pogodził. Lepsze to niż nic. Przynajmniej dalej będą mogli z Wadem robić to, co tak naprawdę ich zbliżyło najbardziej i co obaj kochali. Avengers i ich ratowanie świata było fajne, ale ratowanie przed codziennymi zagrożeniami nie było wcale gorsze. Może i nie zostanie nigdy członkiem ich drużyny, ale nie musiał nim być, by stać się bohaterem. Sam przecież tego nauczył Deadpoola, nie było powodu, by nie opierać się na własnych lekcjach.

Jadąc autobusem pełnym ludzi, Peter napisał do Gwen i Harry’ego, pytając ich, czy nie chcieliby się spotkać. Nie musiał ich namawiać, był weekend, co innego mieli do roboty? On by miał, ale pewien najemnik wolał szkolić się na bohatera niż zostać cały dzień w łóżku, więc musiał sobie teraz znaleźć inne zajęcie.

Harry zaproponował, by przyszli do niego, bo ma masę gier i innych rzeczy, którymi mogliby się zająć. Cały Norman Osborn. Nie ma czasu zajmować się synem, to nakupował mu różnego sprzętu i udawał, że jest ojcem roku. Żal mu było przyjaciela, te wszystkie konsole, komputery i inne rzeczy były naprawdę fajne, ale w życiu nie zamieniłby swoich zabawek z dzieciństwa na to wszystko. Nawet jeśli te parę lat temu nie miałby przed tym oporów. Jako ośmiolatek bardziej doceniał sprzęt elektroniczny niż to, że ciocia i wuj spędzają z nim każdą wolną chwilę.

Sprzedaż zdjęć poszła szybko i sprawnie. Jameson nie miał ochoty ani czasu na negocjacje, chciał tylko jak najszybciej zdjęcia „zielonego dziwoląga w rajtuzach”. Peter trochę żałował, że nie zaśpiewał wyższej kwoty. Naczelny byłby pewnie tak zajęty wyobrażaniem sobie zysków ze sprzedaży gazety, że bez zawahania podpisałby każdy czek.

Niemniej tysiąc dolarów to i tak było dużo. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że można tak dobrze zarabiać na głupich zdjęciach, a jednak. Może jednak powinien zostać w tej branży? Tak czy inaczej robiłby to, co lubił, a pieniądze też nie byłby złe. Zresztą mieszkając z Wadem u Avengers nie musiałby się martwić o czynsz czy rachunki, więc wszystko mógłby przeznaczać na przyjemności, tylko od czasu do czasu kupując ubrania czy inne niezbędne rzeczy. To nie był taki zły pomysł. Po tej nieprzyjemnej rozmowie ze Stevem i Tonym zaczynał widzieć coraz więcej światełek w tunelu.

Bogatszy o tysiąc dolarów, które schował bezpiecznie do wewnętrznej kieszeni plecaka, postanowił jeszcze wpaść do cioci. Z przyjaciółmi miał się spotkać za jakieś dwie godziny, a ciocia znowu miała wolny weekend, więc może z nią chwilę porozmawiać i uspokoić ją już teraz. Pewnie dalej się trochę denerwowała jego brakiem odpowiedzi z wczoraj.

Trochę mu było nie po drodze, zwłaszcza że Gwen nie wiedziała jak do Harry’ego dojechać, więc będzie musiał po nią pojechać, ale miał przecież czas. Wade’a nie będzie w domu przynajmniej do wieczora.

Gdy był już pod domem i wyjmował klucz, by otworzyć drzwi, jedno spojrzenie w szybę uświadomiło go, jaki to był zły pomysł przychodzić tutaj już teraz. Jego szyja była praktycznie cała w malinkach od Deadpoola. Niżej było jeszcze gorzej, ale to zasłoniła koszulka. Bluza pomagała nieco z szyją, ale też nie zasłaniała wszystkiego. Niby nie miał się czego wstydzić, May wiedziała co zrobił, ale i tak głupio było mu się pokazywać z tymi wszystkimi śladami. Co ona sobie o nim pomyśli?

Pewnie że jest typowym nastolatkiem.

Ale co pomyśli o najemniku?! Jeszcze go uzna za jakiegoś napalonego faceta z potrzebą znaczenia swoich kochanków jak krów, czy coś takiego. Albo uzna, że to obrzydliwe, że tak dał się Deadpoolowi pogryźć.

Jeszcze nie było za późno, by się wycofać, po prostu odwróci się od drzwi i…

\- Peter!

Za późno. Miał dzisiaj pecha. Mógł się tego spodziewać, skoro ostatnio miał tyle szczęścia.

\- Cześć, ciociu – przywitał się, odwracając w stronę drzwi, od których starał się jeszcze przed chwilą uciec.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytała zdziwiona, ale jednocześnie szczęśliwa, że go widzi. – Miałeś wrócić w poniedziałek.

\- Wade musiał coś załatwić, więc nie chciałem siedzieć sam w domu – wyjaśnił i wszedł za ciocią do domu. Póki co było dobrze, nie komentowała jego malinek, ale to pewnie tylko kwestia czasu.

Przeszli do kuchni, gdzie May zaparzyła im obojgu herbaty, z którą usiedli przy stole.

\- Zakładam, że poszło dobrze – odezwała się i wskazała na swoją szyję.

Peter zaczerwienił się, ale nie ociągał się z odpowiedzią.

\- Było… wspaniale.

Dziwnie się czuł mówiąc to, ale nie chciał powiedzieć, że było po prostu „dobrze”, bo w ogóle nie pasowało to do tego, co wczoraj miało miejsce. Uprawiali seks, a nie układali puzzle.

\- Cieszę się – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Wszystko miałeś pod kontrolą? Nie zmuszał cię do niczego?

\- Ja trochę musiałem go zmuszać – przyznał zawstydzony. – Był trochę nieśmiały, ale udało nam się dogadać.

\- No to skoro wasz związek został skonsumowany, to może wreszcie go poznam.

\- Na to będziesz musiała jeszcze trochę poczekać. Wade jest przerażony tą perspektywą.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się, ale wyraźnie była z tego zadowolona. – Aż taka straszna nie jestem.

\- Nie, ale on nie lubi się pokazywać ludziom ze względu na stan swojej skóry.

Jeśli nawet Peterowi nie chciał się do końca pokazać, gdy mieli uprawiać seks, to jak mógł oczekiwać, że bez problemu pokaże May chociażby swoją twarz?

\- Oh, rozumiem. – Ciocia zamyśliła się. – Powiedz mu, że jeśli go nie polubię, to na pewno nie ze względu na jego wygląd.

Peter roześmiał się.

\- Wątpię, by to pomogło – stwierdził.

May zaczęła opowiadać, co zamierza dzisiaj robić. Słuchał jej przez chwilę, ale nie potrafił się dłużej skupić na jej planach, bo myślami wciąż powracał do Wade. Ciekawiło go, co teraz robi razem z Avengers. Czy dobrze się bawi bez niego? Pewnie tak, to w końcu Avengers, na pewno sam ich arsenał byłby w stanie zabawić Deadpoola przez kilka godzin.

\- Słońce, wszystko okej? – zmartwiła się ciocia. Musiała zauważyć, że jest myślami gdzieś indziej. – Wyglądasz na smutnego.

\- To nic – zapewnił ją i uśmiechnął się, by ją uspokoić, ale pewnie bardziej przypominało to grymas niż uśmiech. – Po prostu chciałbym być teraz z Wadem.

\- Naprawdę nie mógł poczekać z interesami po wczorajszym?

\- Miałem być z nim, ale… wynikły pewne komplikacje. Okazuje się, że cywile nie są zbyt mile widziani w miejscu, do którego poszedł.

\- Oh, przykro mi, Peter.

\- W porządku. Widzimy się wieczorem, a za… - Spojrzał na zegarek w telefonie i od razu zerwał się z krzesła. – Cholera, za godzinę mam się spotkać z Harrym i Gwen! Muszę lecieć.

Zasiedział się nad tą herbatą i teraz miał naprawdę niewiele czasu, by zdążyć odebrać Gwen spod jej domu i dotrzeć do Harry’ego. Dlaczego musieli tak daleko mieszkać od siebie? No, dom jego i Gwen nie były jeszcze tak bardzo oddalone od siebie, to Harry musiał mieszkać na Manhattanie, jakby nie można było gdzieś bliżej.

\- Baw się dobrze, Peter! – zawołała jeszcze za nim May, gdy w pośpiechu wybiegł na zewnątrz.

Spóźni się. Spóźni jak nic. Dobrze że Harry raczej mu wybaczy.

Przez korki na mieście samo dojechanie do Gwen zajęło mu pół godziny. Poinformował ją, że się spóźni, ale i tak czuł się winny, gdy w końcu się pojawił.

\- Długo ci zajęło – stwierdziła z uśmiechem. – Mam wątpliwości, czy rzeczywiście byłeś u cioci, czy może jednak z Wadem.

Domyślił się, że doszła do takich wniosków przez doskonale widoczne malinki. Powinien był je zakryć podkładem cioci.

\- Są z wczoraj – powiedział i wskazał na ślady. – Naprawdę byłem u cioci, Wade jest teraz zajęty.

\- Czym? – zapytała. Ruszyli do metra, którym będzie szybciej. – Czemu umawiasz się z nami, zamiast siedzieć z nim?

\- Jest z Avengers, w końcu dali mu szansę – odparł, czując jak znowu powraca zły humor. Chyba jeszcze bardzo długo się z tym nie pogodzi.

\- A ty nie jesteś z nimi bo…

\- Nie pracują z cywilami.

Powiedział to ostrzej niż planował, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wciąż był zły i nie zamierzał tego ukrywać.

\- Przykro mi, Peter.

Gwen zatrzymała go i objęła na środku chodnika, tak że ludzie musieli ich wymijać.

\- Mnie też – westchnął i otrząsnął się z niemiłych myśli. – Chodźmy, nie chcę się rozpłakać na środku ulicy. U Harry’ego zapomnę co się wydarzyło.

\- Po drodze możesz mi opowiedzieć jaki Wade jest w łóżku – zaproponował z wrednym uśmiechem.

\- Po co ci to wiedzieć? – zapytał, o dziwo nie czerwieniąc się. – I tak go nigdy nie dostaniesz.

\- Hej, mogę marzyć – stwierdziła i zbiegła po schodach, a Peter ruszył za nią.

W metrze było pełno ludzi, ale udało im się wcisnąć do jednego z wagonów i szybko dojechali do Harry’ego, choć od stacji musieli przejść jeszcze kawałek. Już byli spóźnienie, ale tylko dziesięć minut. Gdyby jechali autobusem, pewnie jeszcze byliby w trasie.

\- Wow, tutaj mieszka? – Gwen popatrzyła zdumiona na budynek przed nimi. To był duży apartamentowiec, Harry mieszkał tu od zawsze.

\- Tak. Pięć ostatnich pięter to najlepsze apartamenty, Harry mieszka w przedostatnim.

Czekała go kolejna, mozolna jazda windą. Lepsze to niż schody.

\- Tutaj jest nawet bardziej bogato niż u mnie – zauważyła, gdy weszli do środka.

Peter zaprowadził przyjaciółkę do portierni i poprosił o tabliczkę dla gości. Gdy je otrzymali, udali się do windy, która miała w środku kanapę i windziarza.

\- Dokąd? – zapytał ich uprzejmie. Był to starszy facet, jeśli pamięć Petera nie zawodziła, pracował tutaj już od lat, a mimo to nie wydawał się go pamiętać.

\- Apartament na dwudziestym piątym piętrze – odparł równie uprzejmie i razem z Gwen rozsiedł się na kanapie.

\- To jest takie ekstra – stwierdziła, szepcząc mu do ucha. – Windziarz, plakietki. Po co komu plakietki?

\- Żeby ochrona na pozostałych piętrach wiedziała, że nie przyszłaś się włamać – odparł cicho, ale windziarz pewnie i tak ich słyszał, bo poza grającą w tle muzyką, jazda w górę odbywała się w ciszy.

\- No ale jak wezmę plakietkę, to i tak mogę kogoś okraść – zauważyła, przyglądając się mężczyźnie.

\- Nie dadzą ci plakietki jeśli któryś z rezydentów nie poinformuje wcześniej portierni, że będzie miał gościa.

Pamiętał jak pierwszy raz był u Harry’ego wiele lat temu. Wujostwo pierwszy raz go wtedy puściło samego, a przyjaciel zapomniał wspomnieć, że ktoś go odwiedzi. Przez piętnaście minut musiał się tłumaczyć, że nie jest bezdomnym dzieckiem chcącym się wślizgnąć do czyjegoś mieszkania. Dopiero reakcja ojca Harry’ego zakończyła tę niezręczną konwersację z niepracującym już portierem.

\- Kto tu mieszka, że takiej ochrony potrzebują?

\- Norman Osborn – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – I w sumie tyle wiem.

Siedzieli cicho przez resztę jazdy, aż w końcu winda zatrzymała się na właściwym piętrze. Peter podszedł do drzwi apartamentu i zapukał. Po chwili otworzył dosyć niski, ubrany w garnitur, łysiejący mężczyzna.

\- Ah, pan Parker – przywitał się uprzejmie i wpuścił ich oboje do środka. Od razu zdjęli buty, które lokaj od nich przyjął i odstawił w przeznaczone do tego miejsce. Chciał też zabrać plecak Petera, ale odmówił. – Panicz Harry już na was czeka.

\- Ma nawet lokaja? – wyszeptała mu znów do ucha Gwen, gdy podążyli za mężczyzną. – Założę się, że ma na imię Alfred.

\- Tak naprawdę mam na imię Joseph, panno… – odezwał się lokaj. Gwen zaczerwieniła się i odwróciła wzrok.

\- Stacy – wymamrotał nieśmiało. Co za niecodzienny widok, Peter nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu, za co został skarcony wzrokiem.

\- Miło poznać, panno Stacy. – Joseph przystanął przed jednymi z wielu drzwi i zapukał. – Paniczu Harry, pańscy przyjaciele.

Harry otworzył w mgnieniu oka i uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha przytulił ich oboje na powitanie.

\- Dzięki, Joseph – powiedział do lokaja, a ten ukłonił się. – Hej, jesteście głodni? Joseph, możesz powiedzieć Agnes, żeby coś ugotowała?

\- Oczywiście, paniczu.

Joseph oddalił się, a Harry zaprosił ich do swojego pokoju. Peter rozejrzał się, porównując go ze swoimi wspomnieniami i odkrył, że niewiele się zmieniło od ostatniego razu, kiedy tu był. Wszędzie panował porządek, będący na pewno zasługą pokojówek – Peter nie był pewny, czy przyjaciel w ogóle umie sprzątać – a ściany były puste jak zawsze. Norman nie pozwalał synowi zawieszać żadnych plakatów czy nawet zdjęć. Te stały jedynie na meblach i nie było ich wcale wiele.

Kątem oka zauważył jedno, na którym Harry jest z obojgiem rodziców. Cała trójka wyglądała na szczęśliwych.

\- Masz zajebisty dom, stary – wyznała z podziwem Gwen, rozsiadając się na łóżku. – Jest bardziej miękkie niż moje. Cały twój pokój jest tak duży jak mój salon!

Peter i Harry zaśmiali się, gdy przyjaciółka położyła się na łóżku, przeciągając się z zadowoleniem. To prawda, pokój był ogromny, spokojnie można byłoby zrobić z niego jakieś małe mieszkanie dla jednej osoby.

\- Dzięki, Gwen, fajnie że ci się podoba. – Harry dosiadł się do niej, zostawiając Petera samego na środku pokoju. – To co chcecie robić zanim jedzenie będzie gotowe?

\- Ja mogę tu tak leżeć cały dzień – stwierdziła i obróciła się na brzuch, wtulając w poduszkę. – Jakim cudem wstajesz rano z łóżka?

\- Joseph mnie budzi – odparł i odwrócił się do Petera. – Zamierasz tak stać? Nie mów że cię…

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył od razu, wiedząc do czego to zmierza. Nic go nie bolało, Wade był tak łagodny, że musieliby się chyba postarać, by miał dzisiaj problemy z siedzeniem. By udowodnić to przyjacielowi, usiadł z takim impetem, na jaki tylko było go stać. Harry wyszczerzył się do niego.

\- Jak się czujesz po stracie dziewictwa? – zapytał rozbawiony.

\- Normalnie. Jak ty się czułeś?

Harry spiekł raka bardzo szybko, za szybko jak na niego.

\- Um… też normalnie.

Coś mu mówiło, że przyjaciel nie uprawiał jeszcze nigdy seksu. Kto by pomyślał, że kiedyś go w czymś takim wyprzedzi. Zawsze był pewien, że Harry przetrze szlak jaki pierwszy.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. – Znowu rozejrzał się po pokoju i jego wzrok padł na telewizor wiszący na ścianie na wprost łóżka. – Hej, może pooglądamy telewizję?

\- Ja jestem za, przynajmniej nie będę musiała wstawać – wymamrotała w poduszkę Gwen, nim niechętnie uniosła głowę i wypluła z ust włosy, które się tam dostały przez przypadek. – Co oglądamy?

Całą trójką usiedli pod samym wezgłowiem, opierając się o nie i rozsiadając wygodnie.

\- Mam wypożyczalnię filmów, więc w sumie możemy wszystko – pochwalił się Harry, kręcąc pilotem jak pistoletem. Może i by tym komuś zaimponował, gdyby ten pilot zaraz potem nie wypadł mu z ręki i nie upadł na kolanach Petera, który siedział po środku przyjaciół. 

\- Czy twój ojciec nie chce może adoptować córki? – zapytał Gwen, zabierając pilota dla siebie. Włączyła telewizor i szybko doszła do tego, jak go obsługiwać.

\- Nie chciałabyś mieć takiego ojca, wierz mi – powiedział przygnębiony Harry.

\- Czy ja wiem? Lokaj, pokojówki, ten świetny apartament TYLKO kilka razy większy od mojego mieszkania? Mogłabym się poświęcić.

\- Hej, Harry – odezwał się Peter, chcąc nieco podnieść przyjaciela na duchu. – Nie miałeś czasem spędzać weekendu z ojcem?

\- Miałem i wciąż jest duża szansa na to, że będę – odpowiedział ucieszony. – Ojciec powinien być w domu za godzinę lub dwie, więc nie obraźcie się, jeśli zaraz potem was wyrzucę.

\- Nie mogę tu zostać? – zapytała rozczarowana Gwen. – Twój ojciec nawet mnie nie zauważy.

\- Wybierasz ten film, czy nie? – Peter wyrwał jej pilota i sam zajął się wybieraniem. Przeskoczył tylko kilka pozycji dalej, gdy Gwen znowu zabrał urządzenie.

\- Panie mają pierwszeństwo – przypomniała.

Peter nie zamierzał się z nią zgodzić, co ostatecznie spowodowało, że nic nie obejrzeli, bo za bardzo bili się o pilota. Harry początkowo tylko się temu przyglądał, ale po chwili dołączył do nich i całą trójką zaczęli uprawiać zapasy na łóżku.

Trwało to do czasu przyjścia Josepha, który poinformował, że obiad już jest na stole. Peter dopiero teraz zauważył, jak bardzo jest głodny. Naleśniki Deadpoola skutecznie zapełniły mu brzuch, ale zdążył je już wszystkie strawić, dlatego z radością przeniósł się wraz z przyjaciółmi do jadalni. Na szczęście tam też był telewizor i tym razem obeszło się bez bójki o to, kto ma wybierać.

W samej telewizji nie leciało akurat nic ciekawego, więc włączyli film. Padło na jakąś francuską komedię, którą Peter widział na oczy po raz pierwszy, ale nie zamierzał narzekać, bo potrzebował teraz trochę rozrywki, a nawet więcej niż trochę.

Film dokończyli w salonie, gdy już skończyli jeść. Zajęli praktycznie całą kanapę, a to naprawdę wyczyn biorąc pod uwagę, jak duża była. Ostatecznie i tak skończyli blisko siebie, bo on i Gwen zaczęli razem grać na konsoli, podczas gdy Harry dopingował jedno z nich, najczęściej Gwen. Zdrajca, powinien trzymać z wieloletnim przyjacielem.

Granie przypomniało mu o Johnnym i o tym jak obaj świetnie się bawili przy takiej samej rozrywce. Może powinien go niedługo odwiedzić? Deadpool raczej się nie ucieszy, nie lubił Storma i się z tym nie krył, ale będzie musiał to jakoś przeboleć, skoro on musiał przetrwać to, że został wyrzucony z wieży Avengers.

Gwen wygrywała z nim tak często, że w pewnym momencie dał sobie spokój i oddał pada Harry’emu.

\- Mam dwóch braci, Peter, chyba nie myślałeś, że nie umiem grać na konsoli? – zapytała go, gdy ścigała się już z Harrym.

\- Myślałem – przyznał naburmuszony. Czemu był taki beznadziejny w grach?

Podczas gdy przyjaciele się bawili, on wyjął na moment telefon, ale nie przyszła żadna wiadomość od Wade’a. Starał się nic być rozczarowany, ale było o to trudno. Najemnik pewnie był zajęty swoim treningiem i poznawaniem swojej nowej drużyny. Też by chciał teraz tam być. Dobrze się bawił z przyjaciółmi, ale ich miał na co dzień, a możliwość przebywania z Avengers to nie byle co.

Miał nadzieję, że Wade opowie mu wszystko ze szczegółami. Z początku tego nie chciał, ale doszedł do wniosku, że tylko tak chociaż przez chwilę poczuje się, jakby tam był razem z nim.

\- Hej, Peter, dopinguj, bo zaraz przegram! – zawołał Harry, który przechylał się w bok razem z samochodem na ekranie, jakby miało mu to coś pomóc.

\- Na przód Harry – skandował bez przekonania, co bardzo rozbawiło Gewn i jak na ironię przyczyniło się do jej porażki. – No nie!

\- Tak! – Harry wyskoczył w górę i uściskał przyjaciela. – Dzięki, stary.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Teraz dopingujesz mnie – domagała się Gwen. Postanowił się nie narażać i spełnić jej prośbę.

Harry znów wygrał.

\- Kto jest najlepszy?! – zapytał zadowolony i wskoczył na oparcie kanapy jak na jakieś podium.

\- Zależy w czym – odezwał się nowy głos.

Harry prawie spadł z kanapy, odwracając się za siebie. Peter i Gwen też spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyli Normana Osborna, od którego Joseph odebrał buty i teczkę z jakimiś dokumentami.

\- Oh, cześć tato – przywitał się Harry i ostrożnie zszedł z kanapy. – Miło, że wróciłeś.

Peter nie lubił, kiedy ojciec przyjaciela był w pobliżu. Harry zawsze stawał się wtedy potulny jak baranek, żeby tylko nie zdenerwować czymś ojca.

\- Miło jest wrócić – odparł Norman i spojrzał najpierw na Gwen, potem na Peter.

\- Zaprosiłem przyjaciół, to nie problem?

\- Żaden – zapewnił podchodząc bliżej.

Razem z Gwen stanęli przy Harrym, by przywitać się z jego ojcem. Peter był spięty, a gdy patrzył kątem oka na przyjaciół zauważył, że nie tylko on. Norman zawsze tak działał na ludzi, dlatego pewnie był takim dobrym biznesmanem. Potrafił wzbudzić strach samą swoją postawą, coś takiego musiało pomagać w zawieraniu nowych umów.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Osbron – odezwała się Gwen. Ręka jej drgnęła, pewnie nie wiedziała, czy ją podać, czy ograniczyć się tylko do słownego przywitania.

\- Ty pewnie jesteś Gwen. – Osborn uśmiechnął się, ale nie było w tym uśmiechu ani grama uprzejmości, cały był sztuczny. Gwen zadrżała, ale nikt poza Peterem chyba tego nie zauważył. – Harry opowiadał trochę o tobie.

\- Opowiadał? – Przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie do mężczyzny, któremu najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało, że nie podała mu ręki do uściśnięcia.

\- Wspominał, że się zaprzyjaźnił z pewną uczennicą o imieniu Gwen, zakładam, że to ty – wyjaśnił, a Gwen przytaknęła nieśmiało. Norman znów się uśmiechnął i skupił na nim. – Peter, dawno się nie widzieliśmy!

Ten entuzjazm wydał mu się nieco dziwny, ale nie pokazał tego. Norman nigdy go jakoś specjalnie nie niepokoił, teraz nie było inaczej. Czuł się tylko niezręcznie w jego obecności, dlatego nigdy nie rozmawiali dużo, ograniczał się tylko do przywitania się z nim, gdy już na siebie wpadali. Tym bardziej dziwiło go to przywitanie, jakby co najmniej byli dobrymi znajomymi, zanim obaj Osbornowie wyjechali do Europy.

\- Miło pana znowu zobaczyć, panie Osborn – powiedział uprzejmie i wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie. Norman od razu za nią chwycił, ściskając mocno, nawet bardzo mocno. Peter z trudem powstrzymał się od jęku. 

\- Ciebie też. – Mężczyzna dalej się uśmiechał i zaczynało mu się to coraz mniej podobać. Czuł się jakby patrzył na jakiegoś klauna ze strasznych filmików z Internetu. – Jak tam ci idzie nauka? Dalej jesteś najlepszy w swojej klasie?

Norman dalej nie puścił jego ręki, ale nie było to ani trochę urocze jak wtedy, kiedy Wade robił to samo z Kapitanem. Peter zaczynał się niepokoić, ale mimo to dalej się uśmiechał, subtelnie usiłując uwolnić swą dłoń z uścisku.

\- Ścigamy się z Gwen – odpowiedział niepewnie.

Nie chciał znowu zwracać uwagi Normana na przyjaciółkę, ale ta skupiona na nim zaczęła go przytłaczać. Był gotowy na wszystko, byle tylko ktoś przejął jej część.

\- Jestem pewien, że ostatecznie będziesz miał najlepsze wyniki – powiedział z przekonaniem Norman, w końcu, W KOŃCU, puszczając jego dłoń. Peter od razu to wykorzystał i cofnął się, spoglądając na przyjaciół.

Harry nawet nie patrzył w jego stronę, tylko Gwen przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu z niepokojem, ale z wiadomych względów nie mogła w żaden sposób zareagować na dziwne zachowanie Normana, które powoli zaczęło wykraczać poza normę, zwłaszcza gdy zrobił krok w stronę Petera, który przez kanapę za sobą nie miał gdzie dalej uciekać.

\- Interesowałeś się chyba chemią, prawda? – odezwał się znowu Osborn. Przytaknął niepewnie i od razu tego pożałował, gdy ojciec przyjaciela objął go nagle ramieniem i zaczął gdzieś prowadzić. Co się właśnie działo? Coś takiego nigdy wcześniej się nie wydarzyło, przez lata nie obchodził Normana, czemu nagle zmienił nastawienie? – Mam ze sobą kilka formuł z firmy, może zechcesz zerknąć?

\- Ja… - Obejrzał się na przyjaciół. Gwen była już całkowicie przerażona, a Harry dalej stał jak kołek i nic nie robił. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zdany tylko na siebie, gdy nagle poczuł palce Osbrona blisko swojej szyi. Przejechały po niej, aż nie dotarły na sam dół, gdzie łączyła się z resztą ciała.

Zrobiło mu się momentalnie zimno i cały zadrżał. Co to było? Czy to… Czy Norman właśnie go molestował? To bardzo przypominało to, co stało się ze Skipem, ale było też jakoś dziwnie inne, nawet bardziej przerażające.

Bał się. Naprawdę się teraz bał i to na tyle, że nie potrafił zaprotestować, gdy Osborn zatrzymał go przy zdezorientowanym Josephie, od którego odebrał swoją teczkę. Cały czas patrząc na Petera otworzył ją i wyjął z niej kilka kartek.

\- Proszę. – Praktycznie siłą wepchnął mu dokumenty. Ręce mu się trzęsły, ale przyjął je, nie wiedząc co innego mógłby zrobić. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe i myślał tylko o tym, jak stąd uciec, a nie o jakichś głupich formułach. – To plany mojego nowego specyfiku, który mam nadzieję, pomoże w neutralizowani wrogów na polu walki.

Nie chcąc zdenerwować mężczyzny, Peter przytaknął i zajrzał do dokumentów, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na wzory sumaryczne czy opisy przy nich. Udawał tylko, że czyta, żeby jak najszybciej to wszystko zakończyć.

Nadal nic nie rozumiał. Czemu Norman się tak zachowywał? Czy naprawdę mógł być jakimś zboczeńcem, który lubuje się w młodych chłopcach takich jak on? Nie, to nie miało sensu, miał przed laty wiele innych okazji, by coś takiego robić. Powodem tego nagłego zainteresowania musiało być coś innego, ale co?

Cokolwiek to było, nie podobało mu się ani trochę. Cały czas czuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny, jak obserwuje każdy jego ruch. Musiał wiedzieć, że go to przeraża, nie było mowy, że tego nie zauważył i najwyraźniej cieszył się, że wywołuje w nim takie reakcje. Zawsze wiedział, że ojciec Harry’ego jest dziwny, ale żeby czerpać radość z czyjegoś strachu? Był kiepskim ojcem i do tego psychopatą?

\- I co myślisz?

Peter aż podskoczył, gdy Norman niespodziewanie pojawił się obok niego, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Przestań mnie dotykać, błagał w myślach, ale był zbyt sparaliżowany strachem, by się odsunąć. Za bardzo przypominało mu to Skipa i jego zachowanie. Był pewien, że zostawił to za sobą, ale wystarczył jeden dotyk i wspomnienia powróciły, a on znów czuł się jak bezbronny dzieciak, choć pewnie nie miałby żadnego problemu z powaleniem Osbrorna.

\- Imponujące – odparł i uśmiechnął się, głównie ze strachu. Puść mnie, puść, puść, puść!

Ale Norman nie puścił, zamiast tego przesunął znów ręką na jego szyję. Żołądek podszedł Peterowi do gardła, a skóra paliła pod wpływem dotyku mężczyzny, ale na pewno nie w przyjemny sposób, jak jeszcze wczoraj, gdy dotykał go Wade.

Palce Osborna znalazły się teraz na jego karku, trzymał go za niego jak kocica swoje młode, ale nagle znów przesunął dłoń, tak że mógł go teraz złapać za szyję i zrobił to, ściskając lekko, jakby nieświadomie. Czy on właśnie chciał go poddusić?

\- Jakbyś chciał, możemy podyskutować o tym w moim biurze – zaproponował.

Nie chcę nigdzie z tobą iść!

Peter stłumił w sobie panikę i przytaknął, w końcu znajdując w sobie odwagę, by się ruszyć. Gdy po zrobieniu jednego kroku nie został powstrzymany, odsunął się jak najdalej od Normana, który najwyraźniej zdecydował się zostawić go w spokoju.

\- Może innym razem – odmówił. Gdyby znalazł się teraz sam z mężczyzną, chyba umarłby ze strachu.

\- Szkoda – powiedział i uśmiechnął się jakby i tak wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem. – Cóż, zostawiam was młodych samych, bawcie się dobrze – powiedział i zabierając swoje dokumenty odszedł na górę, gdzie było jego biuro.

Peter odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zniknął mu z oczu. Szybko podszedł do przyjaciół, ignorując zaniepokojone spojrzenie lokaja, który wrócił bez słowa do swoich obowiązków.

\- Co to, kurwa, było? – zapytała Gwen i objęła go, gdy tylko zbliżył. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak tego teraz potrzebował.

\- Nie wiem – odparł. Dalej był roztrzęsiony. To było dokładnie jak ze Skipem, tylko jakimś cudem jeszcze gorsze.

\- Harry, co to było? – zwróciła się teraz do przyjaciela, który w końcu nie wpatrywał się w podłogę.

\- Nie wiem, nigdy tak nie robił – wyznał, równie zmieszany co oni. – Peter przychodził tu wiele razy, ojciec zazwyczaj go ignorował.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – stwierdziła. Wciąż go obejmowała, a teraz jeszcze masowała go po plecach, by dodać mu otuchy. Działało, ale jeszcze lepiej działałyby ramiona Wade. Z nim czułby się najbezpieczniej. Z kim jak nie z najemnikiem?

\- Po postu zapomnijmy, że to się wydarzyło, okej? – zaproponował. Nie chciał teraz o tym mówić, wciąż czuł na szyi powoli zaciskając się palce Normana.

Harry i Gwen przytaknęli.

\- Wracajmy do gry – powiedział przyjaciel.

Rozsiedli się ponownie na kanapie i chwycili za pady. Peter sobie odpuścił, ręce tak mu się trzęsły, że i tak nie mógłby grać. Wciąż było mu też niedobrze, dlatego oparł się wygodnie o oparcie kanapy i czekał, aż żołądek mu się uspokoi.

Jednak gdy tak leżał, czuł że jest obserwowany. Zaniepokojony spojrzał w górę i zobaczył przeszklone ściany biura Normana, a za nimi jego samego. Mężczyzna siedział przy biurku, ale nie zajmował się w ogóle dokumentami czy komputerem, tylko patrzył na niego. Gdy zauważył, że został przyłapany, nie odwrócił się tylko uśmiechnął i pomachał niewinnie do Petera, który skulił się tak, by nie było go widać.

Trwało to tak całą godzinę, ilekroć odwracał się w kierunku biura, Norman zawsze na niego patrzył i robił to w tak niepokojący sposób, że Peter dostawał dreszczy. O co chodziło temu facetowi? Wyglądał jakby był zły, ale czemu? I przez co? Nigdy przecież mu się nie naraził, Harry’ego też nigdy nie skrzywdził, a mimo to Osborn patrzył na niego, jakby był teraz jego największym problemem.

W końcu miał tego dość i poprosił Harry’ego, by mogli się przenieść do jego pokoju.

\- Twój ojciec ciągle się na mnie gapi – powiedział, gdy zamknęli za sobą drzwi. – Nie wiem o co mu chodzi, ale mnie to przeraża.

\- Przepraszam, Peter, naprawdę nie wiem co w niego wstąpiło. Może jest zmęczony po pracy?

\- To wciąż nienormalne – stwierdziła Gwen. – Zmieniam zdanie, nie chcę być przez niego adoptowana.

Harry westchnął smutno i spuścił wzrok zawstydzony.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro, że zepsułem wam popołudnie.

\- To nie twoja wina, Harry – zapewnił przyjaciela. Nie winił go, to nie przez niego Norman się tak zachowywał. – I niczego nie zepsułeś, po prostu trzymajmy się z dala od twojego taty i będzie dobrze.

Wrócili do gry, a bez ciągłej obecności Osborna piętro wyżej, Peter poczuł się na tyle swobodnie, że zaczął znowu żartować i dobrze się bawić. Tak dobrze, że ledwo zarejestrował przyjście nowej wiadomości. Przeprosił przyjaciół i odczytał ją. To był Deadpool, napisał, że jest już w domu. Zdziwił się, że trochę wcześnie, ale gdy spojrzał na godzinę, zauważył, że jest już wieczór.

\- Będę się już zbierał – powiedział przyjaciołom. – Wade jest już w domu, pójdę zapytać jak mu poszło.

\- Był w pracy, czy coś? – spytał Harry.

\- Tak jakby – odparł i założył na ramiona swój plecak. – Gwen, ty też już idziesz?

\- Nie dopóki nie wygram – uparła się. Była zdeterminowana, by wreszcie pokonać Harry’ego.

\- Okej, na razie! Do zobaczenia w szkole.

\- Na razie, Peter.

\- Pa!

Niepewnie wyszedł z pokoju Harry’ego i rozejrzał się. Praktycznie w całym apartamencie było ciemno, tylko w biurze Normana paliło się światło, ale jego samego w środku nie było, a przynajmniej nie widać go było z dołu.

Fakt, że nie widział mężczyzny niepokoił go jeszcze bardziej, dlatego czym prędzej udał się do drzwi i zaczął zakładać bury, przeklinając w myślach, że nie może ich zawiązać dość szybko. W końcu jednak się udało i zadowolony wyprostował się, patrząc wprost na stojącego obok Osborna. Kiedy zdążył do niego podejść i jak zrobił to tak bezszelestnie?

\- Um…

\- Do zobaczenie, Peter – powiedział mu mężczyzna, a jego słowa brzmiały dziwnie jak obietnica, a nie grzecznościowy zwrot. Miał nadzieję, że Osborn nie będzie go śledził.

\- Do widzenia, panie Osborn – odparł i szybko opuścił apartament, cały czas czując na sobie spojrzenie mężczyzny.

Czekanie na windę było najgorsze, miał wrażenie że Norman w każdej chwili zaraz znów się pojawi i coś mu zrobi, ale nic takiego się nie stało, a winda w końcu przyjechała. W końcu poczuł się bezpiecznie, ale jeszcze bezpieczniej się poczuje, gdy znajdzie się w mieszkaniu Deadpoola.

Pojechał metrem, po raz pierwszy ciesząc się z tego, że trochę ludzi nim jechało. Czuł się pewniej mając wokół siebie inne osoby, w tłumie rzadko kiedy coś komuś groziło ze strony jednej osoby, choć nie sądził, by Norman miał go śledzić, żeby zabić go w jakiejś ciemnej alejce. To byłoby absurdalne, po co miałby to robić? Przecież zwykły osiemnastolatek nie był jego wrogiem.

Dzielnica Wade’a jeszcze nigdy nie była tak bezpieczna jak teraz. Wszędzie pełno uzbrojonych ludzi, którzy witali się z nim przyjaźnie, jakby był ich przyjacielem albo przynajmniej dobrym znajomym. Nie znał żadnego z nich, ale czuł jakąś dziwną więź, która go z nimi łączyła. Przyzwyczaił się już do tych wszystkich osób. Agresywnych, niemal na pewno przestępców, ale w gruncie rzeczy sympatycznych. Byli trochę jak sam Deadpool, pod blokiem którego wreszcie się znalazł. Jeff i Malcolm byli na miejscu, kolejny znajomy widok.

\- Cześć, chłopaki – przywitał się z nimi. – Gdzie się szlajacie?

\- Ah, wiesz, to tu, to tam – odparł wymijająco Malcolm, kręcąc przy okazji butelką kolejnej drogiej wódki. Czy oni okradli sklep monopolowy? – Nudy, pijaństwo, takie tam sprawy.

\- Nic ciekawego – potwierdził Jeff i zaciągnął się papierosem. Teraz, gdy nie było z nim Deadpoola,                  zachowywali się bardziej swobodnie. Czyżby dalej się bali najemnika?

\- Brzmi fałszywie, ale okej. – Nie miał czasu, by wyciągać z nich informacje, dlatego na razie odpuścił i z uśmiechem wspiął się po schodach na górę. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, znalazł się w uścisku swojego chłopaka. – Cześć, Wade.

\- Petey, nareszcie – westchnął Deadpool, wdychając jego zapach, jakby był to jakiś narkotyk, który pomaga mu przetrwać dzień.

\- Coś nie tak? – zmartwił się, gdy nie został od razu puszczony. Był pewien, że najemnik będzie cały w skowronkach, gdy znowu się zobaczą. Kto po takim dniu byłby w złym humorze?

\- Petey, przeżyłem piekło – stwierdził i wypuścił go wreszcie ze swoich objęć, by pociągnąć go na kanapę. Wade był dalej ubrany w swój strój, ale nie miał maski.

\- Zostałeś członkiem Avengers – przypomniał zbity z tropu. – Jak mogłeś przeżyć piekło?

\- Avengers są do dupy! – krzyknął nagle. – Jebać ich i ich głupie reguły!

Okej, nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko on miał kiepski dzień. Co się u licha stało w wieży, że Deadpool tak reagował?

\- Czemu tak uważasz? – spytał. – Myślałem, że chciałeś do nich dołączyć.

\- Chciałem – przyznał i wydął usta jak małe dziecko, ręce krzyżując na piersi. – Z początku nawet było fajnie.

\- Ale… - Musiał ponaciskać, żeby Deadpool zaczął mówić, co było dziwne biorąc pod uwagę jak ciężko było go uciszyć.

\- Zacząłem ich przekonywać, by dali ci szansę i pozwoli ci pracować ze mną.

Zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu, gdy to usłyszał. Wade o niego walczył, ani na chwilę się nie poddał.

\- Pewnie się nie zgodzili? – Jeśli najemnik był wściekły, to było to raczej oczywiste.

\- Nie – odparł wściekły i prychnął. Peter mógł sobie praktycznie wyobrazić strużki dymu unoszące się z jego nozdrzy. – Mało tego, zaczęli się mnie czepiać, że w ogóle cię ze sobą zabierałem na akcję.

\- Wszyscy?

Na pewno był ktoś, komu to nie przeszkadzało. Pepper była po jego stronie, nie mogła być jedyna.

\- No nie wszyscy, Kapitan miał to nawet w nosie, ale Stark nie dawał mi żyć, ciągle mi to wypominał. Ignorowałem to cały dzień, ale gdy miałem wychodzić, chwalony za dobre zachowanie, powiedziałem, żeby wsadzili je sobie gdzieś, że mam dość ich ocenianie mnie i że nie wracam jutro.

Peter był pewny, że serce przestało mu przez chwilę bić. Wade zrezygnował z jednego ze swoich marzeń dla niego. Postanowił odrzucić ofertę Avengers, chociaż dobrze się spisał i zamiast tego wybrał dalszą współpracę z nim. Z nim! Zwykłym dzieciakiem, a nie superbohaterami, którzy pewnie mogli go wiele nauczyć i zapewnić, że policja nie będzie się wtrącała w jego sprawy. W oczach całego świata byłby jednym z obrońców tej planety, wszędzie byłby witany z szacunkiem, nikt nie zastanawiałby się, czy ten mściciel z Queens nie zejdzie znowu na złą ścieżkę. Porzucił to wszystko dla niego.

Nie mógł kochać Wade’a bardziej, niż już go kochał i postanowił mu to okazać, całując go namiętnie. Deadpool wziął go na kolana i zamruczał do pocałunku. Peter czuł jak spięte mięśnie najemnika zaczynają się rozluźniać.

\- Przykro mi, że nie udało się z Avengers – powiedział, gdy odsunęli się od siebie. – Ale kiedyś w końcu znajdziesz sobie jakąś drużynę.

\- Chyba my – poprawił.

\- Nikt mnie nie przyjmie do grona superbohaterów – przypomniał smutno. – Widziałeś jak zareagowali Avengers. Nie mam żadnych mocy, jestem cywilem.

\- To co?

\- Byłbym tylko kulą u nogi.

Nie byłby żadną pomocą w walce z silnymi przeciwnikami, a stojąc z boku też narażał się na atak albo na to, że ktoś go wykorzysta przeciwko drużynie.

\- Dla mnie nie jesteś. – Wade pogładził go policzku i chwilę później go pocałował.

\- Ty pracujesz inaczej. Ale to nic, ważne żebyś ty w końcu mógł gdzieś należeć.

Mogło mu się to nie podobać, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić, by Deadpool był znany tylko jako były najemnik, który ratuje ludzi, ale w sumie nie wiadomo, czy nie jest zagrożeniem. Zasługiwał na coś więcej.  

\- Jeśli ty nie będziesz częścią mojej drużyny, to wolę żebyśmy zostali duetem – stwierdził stanowczo.  

\- Co? – spytał zaskoczony. – A co z twoją reputacją?

\- Walić ją. Jesteś moim fotografem i partnerem. Biorą nas w pakiecie albo wcale. Wolę mieć do końca życia złą reputację niż zostawiać cię za sobą – wyznał, obejmując go w pasie i znów całując.

Peter westchnął i odwzajemnił pocałunek, wreszcie czując się szczęśliwym po wielu godzinach. Nie miał teraz nawet ochoty mówić nic o Normanie i jego dziwnym zachowaniu. Wspomni o tym jutro, teraz chciał się nacieszyć swoim chłopakiem i tym, że nic ich nie rozdzieli.  

\- Dzięki, Wade – powiedział z uśmiechem. Naprawdę był wdzięczny za to, co najemnik robił, nie każdy by się na to zdecydował, a to tylko potwierdzało, jak bardzo jest przez niego kochany.

\- Dynamiczny duet, co nie? – Wade puścił mu oczko i podstawił pięść do zbicia żółwika, co też zrobili.

\- Najlepszy duet na świecie – potwierdził.

\- A jak!

Całowali się przez kilka minut, po prostu ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Jutro pomyślą o tym, co dalej, teraz liczyli się tylko oni dwaj.

\- Zostajesz na noc? – spytał Wade, przechodząc z pocałunkami na szyję. Jakby za mało już miał malinek.

\- Oczywiście – odparł i znów westchnął. Usta Deadpoola były naprawdę cudowne. – Ale nie chce mi się jeszcze spać, może pooglądamy coś?

Miał ochotę na wspólne siedzenie na kanapie, tulenie się i obżeranie niezdrowym żarciem.

\- Dobry pomysł! – stwierdził i podniósł się z kanapy. – Przygotuje coś do jedzenia, a ty przebierz się w cos wygodnego. Schowałem twoje ciuchy do szafy, żeby nie leżały na podłodze.

\- Dzięki.

Pocałował jeszcze najemnika ostatni raz i udał się do sypialni, gdzie zapalił światło, by lepiej widać zawartość szafy, którą otworzył. Przydałaby się też lampa w środku, która powinna tu być, ale nigdzie nie mógł wymacać włącznika. Trudno.

 Oprócz kilku czarno-czerownych strojów, w szafie wisiało też kilka koktajlowych sukienek. Uśmiechnął się na ich widok, zastanawiając się czy nie poprosić Wade’a, by któregoś dnia założył jedną z nich.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie Wade schował jego ciuchy, dlatego zaczął grzebać wszędzie – po szufladach, po pułkach, gdzie tylko się dało. Dokopał się nawet do dna szafy, a gdy próbował tam zajrzeć, uderzył głową o ścianę, która wydała z siebie dziwny, głuchy dźwięk.

Dziwne. Szafa była tak naprawdę częścią ściany mieszkania, nie powinno być za nią pustej przestrzeni, czemu więc to uderzenie brzmiało, jakby jednak była? Zainteresowany spojrzał w górę, a potem w dół na drewnianą ściankę. Zapukał w nią knykciem i znowu usłyszał ten głuchy dźwięk. Całość w ogóle wyglądała, jakby została dostawiona, a nie była tu od początku. Deadpool to zrobił?

Pewnie nie powinien tego sprawdzać, ale był ciekawy co tam jest, zaczął więc szukać sposobu na pozbycie się ścianki i znalazł go. W lewym rogu była niewielka dziura, w sam raz by zmieścić w niej palec. Tak też zrobił i szarpnął, a ścianka ruszyła się. W miejscu trzymały ją gwoździe wbite w czterech różnych miejscach, tak by nie wpadła dalej.

Peter znalazł wreszcie lampę, którą spodziewał się znaleźć już wcześniej, ale została zabudowana. Pociągnął za sznurek ją włączający i jego oczom ukazała się tablica korkowa, a na niej zdjęcia i nawet kawałek mapy. Pierwsza myśl – Wade kogoś śledził. Gdy lepiej przyjrzał się fotografiom, w tym jednej wykonanej od przodu w dobrej jakości, upewnił się co do swoich podejrzeń i jednocześnie zrobiło mu się zimno na całym ciele. 

Wszędzie rozpoznałby tę twarz, nawiedzała go w snach nie raz, czasami miał nawet wrażenie, że zna ją lepiej niż swoją własną. Groźny błysk w oku, długie blond włosy i blizna. Morderca jego wuja.

Na tablicy były nie tylko zdjęcia wykonane przez kogoś z ukrycia, ale także notatki napisane chaotycznym pismem i z wieloma wykreślonymi wyrazami, jakby ich autor nie mógł się zdecydować co napisać. Na mapie pozaznaczano niewielkie iksy, było ich około dziesięciu, a największy znajdował się dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie był dom Petera.

Cofnął się trwożnie, jakby te zdjęcia miały zaraz ożyć i go zabić, tak jak uwieczniona na nich osoba zabiła Bena. Co one tu robiły? Czy Wade przez cały ten czas szukał mordercy bez jego wiedzy? Jak długo to trwało? Co zamierzał z nim zrobić, gdy już go znajdzie? I czemu o tym nie powiedział? Czemu to przed nim ukrywał?

\- Nie miałeś tego znaleźć.

Peter odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę najemnika, który stał teraz w progu sypialni. Cały był spięty, a jego głos był poważny.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał swojego chłopaka, choć oczywistym było, co właśnie odkrył.

\- Mała pomoc w poszukiwaniach – odpowiedział i podszedł do niego. Wpatrzony w Peter zgasił światło i zamknął szafę. – Zawsze coś takiego tworzę, gdy ścigam cel. Zwłaszcza tak upierdliwy jak ten.

Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, ale w jego uczuciach przeważała wściekłość. O to, że Wade nic mu nie powiedział, że zataił przed nim coś tak ważnego. Zaczął się cały trząść, a pięści zacisnęły się same, podobnie jak zęby.

\- Szukałeś go przez cały ten czas?

Ta część jego umysłu, która nie była jeszcze wściekła i starała się wszystko zrozumieć, chciała wierzyć, że to zaczęło się niedawno, ale nie miał się co oszukiwać. Niektóre notatki miały datę nawet sprzed kilku tygodni. To mogło trwać od momentu, kiedy Wade pierwszy raz go odprowadził do domu. To miałoby sens, powiedział mu wtedy jak wygląda morderca. Dla kogoś tak zdolnego w tropieniu nie było problemem dowiedzenie się więcej.

\- Tak – odpowiedział, a gniew Petera tylko się nasilił. –Tych dwóch z dołu ostatnio pomagało.

Malcolm i Jeff? To wyjaśniło ich zniknięcia ostatnimi czasy. To dziwne pytanie z dzisiaj, zachowanie obu mężczyzn w obecności najemnika. I to że pili droższy alkohol. Wade płacił im za węszenie dla niego. Kto lepiej się nada niż osoby, które znają okolicznych przestępców?

\- Znalazłeś go?

Chciał to wiedzieć. Czy to też przed nim zataił? Co jeszcze ukrywał?

\- Jesteśmy blisko – powiedział dumny z siebie. Peterowi chciało się wymiotować. – Tych dwóch z dołu rozmawiało z kimś kto twierdzi, że widział tego kolesia. Nazywa się Kyle, tak w ogóle. Kyle Hopper. Jest…

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć kim jest! – przerwał mu. Nie chciał wiedzieć nic poza tym, dlaczego zastrzelił mu wuja. Nie obchodziło go imię, zawód, czy miał rodzinę, czy wierzył w Boga. Chciał tylko wiedzieć czemu. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Czuł się zdradzony. Myślał, że nie ma między nimi tajemnic. Wade jeszcze mu nie powiedział, jak zdobył swoje moce i jak został oszpecony, ale wspominał o tym, wiedział że taka historia istnieje. Wiedział nawet o tym, że został zgwałcony, czemu nie wiedział o tym?! O czymś, co dotyczyło go bezpośrednio? Jego i jego rodziny?!

\- To miała być niespodzianka – wytłumaczył się, ewidentnie zaskoczony jego wybuchem złości. – Chciałem ci przynieść jego głowę na srebrnej tacy.

Głowę na srebrnej… Teraz naprawdę chciało mu się wymiotować, a serce jakby rozpadło się na miliony kawałeczków.

\- Zamierzałeś go zabić – powiedział ze łzami w oczach. To nie było pytanie, wypowiedź Wade’a była jasna.

\- Tak. – Peter zdusił w sobie szloch. Deadpool brzmiał jakby w ogóle nie było mu przykro, jakby to, że planował zabójstwo go nie obchodziło. Jakby to nie był wyjątek, do którego został wbrew swojej woli zmuszony. To bolało.  – On zabił ci wuja.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, mówiłeś, że już nie będziesz zabijał. – Wierzył że Wade już nigdy tego nie zrobi, nie bez powodu, ale mylił się. Przez cały ten czas najemnik planował morderstwo i uznał, że to będzie dobra niespodzianka specjalnie dla niego. Niby nie powinien być zaskoczony, w końcu związał się z byłym mordercą, ale świadomość tego, że coś takiego działo się za jego plecami raniła go jak nic innego na tym świecie.

\- Byłbym usprawiedliwiony.

\- Nic nie usprawiedliwia bezmyślnej śmierci, Wade! Myślałem, że to zrozumiałeś.

Deadpool spojrzał w bok, unikając jego spojrzenia. Nareszcie wyglądał, jakby czuł się winny i wiedział, że zrobił coś złego.

\- Chciałem ci pomóc – powiedział szeptem. Peter ledwo go usłyszał.

\- Nie prosiłem cię o pomoc w znalezieniu go, Wade! Policja się tym zajmuje, ty nie musiałeś! – krzyczał i nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to, że za każdym razem najemnik się wzdryga. – To moje życie, moja sprawa, nie miałeś prawa się w to mieszać, zwłaszcza za moimi plecami!

\- Myślałem, że się ucieszysz.

\- Ucieszę się ze złapania go, ale nie z faktu, że mój chłopak, któremu ufałem chciał zamordować tego faceta!

Wade znów na niego spojrzał i to sprawiło, że się opamiętał. Nigdy nie widział Deadpoola tak przestraszonego, tak zranionego. Nie powinien był na niego krzyczeć, ale nadal był zbyt wściekły, by go przeprosić, zwłaszcza że miał rację. 

\- Peter…

\- Idę do domu, Wade – zdecydował, odsuwając się od najemnika, gdy ten chciał zrobić krok w jego stronę. – Nie dzwoń do mnie.

Praktycznie wybiegł z mieszkania, zapominając nawet o swoim plecaku. Chciał po prostu oddalić się jak najbardziej. Łzy w końcu pociekły mu po policzkach, ale zignorował je. Wybiegł na ulicę, ignorując zmartwione wołania Jeffa i Malcolma i biegiem ruszył przed siebie. Nie ważne gdzie, nie ważne dokąd, byle jak najdalej.

Płacz uniemożliwiał mu normalne oddychanie, toteż szybko się zmęczył i przeszedł w chód, najpierw szybki, potem coraz wolniejszy. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jak Wade mógł coś takiego zrobić? Naprawdę myślał, że śmierć tego mężczyzny go ucieszy? Może na początku tak, ale później… Morderstwo nie było żadnym rozwiązaniem i nigdy nie będzie. Nic by mu nie dało, cieszyłby się tylko przez jakiś czas, a potem czułby się winny, że przez niego zginął człowiek. Wystarczyło, że miał wuja na sumieniu, nie chciał mieć jeszcze jego mordercy.

Nie miał pojęcia, czemu ten facet to zrobił, ale chciał się dowiedzieć. Chciał też, żeby trafił do więzienia i tam odpokutował za swoją zbrodnie. Gdyby Wade go zabił, niczego by go to nie nauczyło, a tak istniała szansa, że jeszcze się zmieni. Kto jak kto, ale Deadpool powinien to najlepiej rozumieć, skoro sam kiedyś zabijał.

Najwyraźniej nie zostawił tego za sobą. Kto wie ile osób zabił, nie mówiąc o tym Peterowi. Jeśli ukrywał przed nim coś takiego, czemu miałby nie ukryć tego, że po kryjomu zabijał? Może te wszystkie momenty, kiedy był poza domem, to nie było tylko szukanie mordercy Bena, ale wykonywanie zleceń.

Nie. Nie powinien tak myśleć o Deadpoolu. To co zrobił, co planował zrobić nie było w porządku, ale nie miał dowodów na to, że Wade wciąż mordował. Jego słowa wskazywały na to, że zabójstwo tego mężczyzny miało być tylko jednorazowym wyskokiem. Wyjątkiem, żeby uszczęśliwić Petera.

Jakby coś takiego miałoby go uszczęśliwić. Myślał, że jego chłopak zna go nieco lepiej, ale jak widać patrzył na całą sytuacje własnymi oczami. Może jego by to zadowoliło.

Co on teraz ma zrobić? Był zły, ale zarazem czuł się winny, że tak zareagował. Deadpool mimo wszystko miał dobre intencję, tylko trochę się zagalopował. Było dokładnie tak jak mówiła Pepper. Bohaterowie też popełniali błędy, za które można by ich nienawidzić, ale wtedy najbardziej potrzebują wsparcia. Zwłaszcza tacy jak Wade, którzy wciąż stoją gdzieś pomiędzy i nie zawsze wiedzą, jak dobrze postępować.

Popełnił błąd, nie pierwszy i na pewno nie ostatni, ale nie było to coś, czego nie mógł wybaczyć. W końcu wybaczył mu już jego przeszłość, czemu miałby nie wybaczyć planu, którego nawet nie zdążył wcielić w życie? Nie byłby fair wobec najemnika, gdyby ich to teraz poróżniło. To był błąd, tylko błąd, który mógłby doprowadzić do czegoś gorszego, ale wcale nie musiał. I dalej nie musi, jeśli tylko mu wyjaśni, na czym ten błąd polegał, o ile sam się już nie domyślił.

Peter zatrzymał się i odwrócił, patrząc zapłakanymi oczami w kierunku mieszkania Deadpoola. Był zbyt ostry, dał się ponieść emocjom, a powinien był po prostu usiąść z najemnikiem i powiedzieć mu, czemu to co chciał zrobić jest niewłaściwe. Nie wiedział że źle robi, dla niego to pewnie od dawna było jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie takiej sytuacji. Ktoś zranił bliską mu osobę? Teraz on zrani sprawcę. Oko za oko.

Był cholernym głupkiem. Może i był usprawiedliwiony, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie powinien krzyczeć, zwłaszcza na kogoś, kto jest tak niepewny siebie jak Wade. Najemnik pewnie teraz myślał, że go rzucił, że go nienawidzi. Zachował się dokładnie tak samo, jak przed śmiercią wuja. Wtedy też nakrzyczał i kilka godzin później nie mógł tego nawet odkręcić.

Nie chciał powtórki. Wade nie mógł umrzeć, ale mógł uciec, a nie chciał tego. Kochał go, jedna kłótnia i jeden błąd tego nie zmienią. Musiał to naprawić, póki jeszcze mógł.

Otarł łzy z oczu, pociągnął zatkanym nosem i sięgnął szybko po telefon, by napisać Deadpoolowi wiadomość, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze nie jest za późno.

_Przepraszam, Wade, nie wychodź z domu, wracam i porozmawiamy na spokojnie, okej?_

Zaczął iść z powrotem pod blok, cały czas wpatrując się w ekran telefonu. Odpisz, błagam, Wade, odpisz.

Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby się spóźnił. Na szczęście najemnik odpowiedział, a Peterowi kamień spadł z serca, gdy przeczytał wiadomość.

**Okej. Kocham cię.**

Miał przeczucie, że to wyznanie było aktem desperacji. Jakby Wade obawiał się najgorszego i za wszelką cenę chciał tego uniknąć, udowadniając, że to co zrobił nie było aktem złej woli, wprost przeciwnie. Przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy Deadpoola nim go zostawił. Ten strach, rozpacz. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, co w tamtym momencie siedziało w jego głowie, co dalej siedzi. Ktoś kto praktycznie nie doświadczał do tej pory miłości drugiej osoby na pewno nie mógł znieść dobrze tego, jak osoba którą kocha na niego nawrzeszczała.  Znowu zachciało mu się płakać.

Obiecał sobie w tym momencie, że już nigdy, przenigdy, niezależnie od okoliczności, nie podniesie na Wade’a głosu. Choćby wpadł w szał, nie krzyknie, zachowa spokój, byle tylko znów nie zobaczyć tego wyrazu twarzy.

_Ja ciebie też kocham._

Musiał to napisać, żeby choć trochę uspokoić Deadpoola, zanim będzie mógł z nim porozmawiać, a przede wszystkim przeprosić i objąć, zapewniając go, że nigdzie się nie wybiera, że nie musi się bać.

Chciał znaleźć się w mieszkaniu najemnika jak najszybciej, ale nie miał siły by biec. Poza tym chciał jeszcze trochę ochłonąć, nim porozmawiają, a nocne powietrze dobrze mu zrobi na nerwy. Szedł więc powoli, myśląc nad tym jak przeprosi, jakich słów użyje.

Idąc tak pustą już ulicą doświadczył nagle dziwnego uczucia deja vu, gdy usłyszał za sobą odgłos silników. To mógł być znowu Stark, ale gdy do jego uszu dotarł też złowrogi śmiech, zdał sobie sprawę, że to nikt przyjazny. Zwłaszcza że ten śmiech już słyszał.

Odwrócił się powoli za siebie i zobaczył zawieszony w powietrzu – jak to nazwał Stark - glider, a na nim Goblina, któremu w ciemności było widać tylko przerażające, żółte ślepia jego maski.

\- No, no, no – powiedział Goblin i zniżył lot, tak że znalazł się w snopie światła rzucanego przez jedną latarnię. Peter cofnął się trwożnie. – Pomocnik został bez swojego bohatera. Cóż za szczęśliwy dzień!

Peter nie miał pojęcia jak Goblin dowiedział się o jego tożsamości i mało go to teraz obchodziło. Był w poważnych tarapatach, a do domu Wade’a wciąż miał kawałek.

Przestępca zaśmiał się znowu i jeszcze raz obniżył maszynę, jednocześnie ruszając powoli w stronę Petera, gdy nagle coś uderzył go w bok głowy. Wściekły Goblin obrócił się, a on wraz z nim.

\- Hej, zostaw dzieciaka w spokoju, świrze!

\- Malcolm – wyszeptał zdumiony Peter. On i Jeff musieli za nim pójść, gdy zobaczyli w jakim jest stanie, a teraz ryzykowali życie, by go ochronić.

\- Tego nie przewidziałem – przyznał Goblin z szalonym uśmiechem. – No cóż i tak nikt się tu nie zainteresuje waszymi zwłokami.

Peter poruszył się jakby z automatu, gdy przestępca wycelował palcami w jego znajomych, najpewniej chcąc ich porazić prądem. Nie zamierzał pozwolić mu ich skrzywdzić. Szybko podbiegł do Goblina i skoczył na jego glider, który pod wpływem dodatkowej wagi na skrzydle zachwiał się, a jego pilot wraz z nim, sprawiając, że promień energii poleciał w górę, a Malcolm i Jeff mieli czas uciec.

Goblin natychmiast znów skupił się na nim, wściekły, że mu przeszkodzono. Peter puścił glider i rzucił się do ucieczki, słysząc jak maszyna ruszyła za nim. Wiedział, że to bez sensu, że nie prześcignie jej, ale musiał się chociaż dostać jak najbliżej mieszkania Wade’a albo zyskać dość czasu, by użyć teleportera, którego szukał teraz zdesperowany po kieszeniach. Natrafił na telefon, ale na urządzenie też. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi i w biegu usiłował nastawić współrzędne, ale nie zdążył. Goblin wpadł w niego, odrywając go od ziemi. Komórka i teleporter wypadły Peterowi z rąk pod wpływem tego impetu i roztrzaskały się o chodnik, który z każdą chwilą się oddalał.

Nie udało mu się teleportować, ale udało się co innego, dotarł do mieszkania Wade’a, które właśnie mijali. Goblin nie wzbił się jeszcze dość wysoko, byli nieco wyżej niż dobrze mu znane, zabite dechami okno. Mężczyzna za bardzo skupił się na leceniu do przodu i trzymaniu jedną ręką szarpiącego się Petera, żeby unieść się wyżej.  

\- Wade! – krzyknął jak najgłośniej. Miał nadzieję, że udało mu się przekrzyczeć śmiejącego się opętańczo Goblina, który odlatywał jak najdalej stąd. Nawet jeśli jednak Deadpool nie usłyszy, Malcolm i Jeff na pewno mu o wszystkim powiedzą. Uratowali go nie bez przyczyny, zależało im na nim, na pewno mu pomogą.

Nim byli za daleko, Peter zdążył zobaczyć Deadpoola wyskakującego przez okno na ulicę i z pistoletami w dłoniach. Doświadczył takiego uczucia ulgi, jak nigdy wcześniej. Wade o wszystkim wiedział, ocali go.

\- Peter! – usłyszał jeszcze nim byli już poza zasięgiem głosu najemnika. Goblin podstawił mu nagle pod nos mokrą szmatę pachnącą niezwykle słodko. Chloroform, zdał sobie sprawę i zaczął się jeszcze mocniej szarpać.

\- Nie wierzgaj tak, już dawno po dobranocce, grzeczne dzieci powinni już spać – wyszeptał mu do ucha Goblin, ale w jego wykonaniu nawet szept był piskliwy.

Peter chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby się udławił, ale szmata zasłaniała mu usta, a on sam robił się coraz bardziej senny. Wystarczyły niecałe dwie minuty, by zwiotczał w ramionach tego dziwoląga i stracił przytomność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nareszcie jakiś krótszy rozdział :D  
> Wow, co za rollercoaster uczuć Petera. Najpierw poranek po, potem rozczarowanie, trochę lepszy humor, obleśny Norman, znowu euforia i kolejny zjazd w dół wprost do rozpaczy. Nie oszczędzam tego chłopaka, a teraz jeszcze został porwany. Ale Deadpool już rozpoczął pościg i jest naprawdę blisko wpadnięcia w szał zabijania. Będzie gorąco :D 
> 
> No i zagadka znikających Jeffa i Malcolma rozwiązana. Zabawne, to miały być postacie, które pojawią się raz, góra dwa, ale tak mi się spodobali, że wystąpili dużo więcej razy, a teraz nawet przydali się fabule :D Jak to powiedziała moja przyjaciółka, zasłużyli na flaszkę za pomoc Peterowi :D
> 
> Już w następnym rozdziale posiedzimy trochę w głowie Wade'a, ale tylko trochę. Poznamy w końcu jego punkt widzenia ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Gdy Peter odzyskał przytomność czuł się naprawdę źle. Przede wszystkim bolała go głowa, miał ją jak z waty i z trudem był w stanie unieść ją w górę na dłużej niż pięć sekund. Na dodatek ten pulsujący ból gdzieś z tyłu czaszki nie dawała mu spokoju. Nie miał nawet pojęcia co się dokładnie stało, miał jakąś lukę w pamięci i gdy próbował sobie przypomnieć to co zapomniał, zaczynało go boleć jeszcze bardziej i czuł się zdezorientowany.

Jęcząc z bólu otworzył oczy i powoli przyzwyczaił je do jasnego światła nad głową. Przez chwilę obraz był rozmazany i myślał już, że stracił swoje okulary, ale gdy wszystko powoli stawało się wyraźne, zdał sobie sprawę, że okulary są na swoim miejscu, niewyraźna wizja to efekt stanu, w jakim ogólnie się znajdował.

Dał sobie jeszcze trochę czasu i ignorując zawroty głowy, które powstawały gdy choćby poruszył oczami na boki, odczekał aż mu się polepszy. Wykorzystał ten moment, by zorientować się w swojej sytuacji. Udało mu się między innymi zarejestrować kolejne źródło bólu, tym razem w nogach, które dziwnie mu zdrętwiały, ręce tak samo. W dodatku coś wbijało mu się w nadgarstki i kostki. Zaryzykował i otworzył znowu oczy. Znów wszystko było przez chwilę rozmazane, ale doszedł do siebie szybciej niż ostatnio i mógł teraz zobaczyć więzy, którymi był skrępowany.

Choć kończyny miał praktycznie bezużyteczne, szarpnął raz swoją dominującą ręką, ale więzy ani drgnęły. Choć była to tylko zwykła lina, w zupełności wystarczyła, by unieruchomić go na krześle. Mimo to spróbował ponownie i poniósł sromotną klęskę. Nie było mowy, by mógł się uwolnić sam, a już na pewno nie bez jakiegoś ostrego przedmiotu. Liny trzymały mocno i nawet najmniejszy ruch sprawiał, że obcierały mu skórę. Na pewno zostaną ślady, ale to był teraz najmniejszy z jego problemów.

Świadomość tego, że jest związany i nie ma jak się uwolnić, wywoływała w nim panikę. Zaczął szybciej i ciężej oddychać, ale nie mógł wziąć głębszego oddechu, a gdy spojrzał w dół, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to przez kolejną linę, która oplatała go ciasno i przyciskała do oparcia krzesła. Był całkowicie unieruchomiony i nie wiedział co zrobić.

Był coraz bardziej przerażony, niemożliwość wzięcia porządnego wdechu tylko pogorszyła jego panikę. Jego ciało próbowało się bronić, zastrzyk adrenaliny dodał mu nieco sił, zaczął się szarpać, ale tylko zadał tym sobie więcej bólu. Lina rozcięła nadgarstki, krew powoli zaczęła ściekać na krzesło, a z niego na podłogę. Dopiero ten widok sprawił, że zaprzestał prób ucieczki, ale bynajmniej się nie uspokoił.

Spanikowany rozejrzał się załzawionymi oczami po miejscu, w którym był. To było jakieś opuszczone miejsce jak ich wiele w Nowym Jorku, o ile dalej był w mieście. Nie wiedział gdzie jest ani jak się wydostać albo czy w pobliżu jest ktoś, kto mógłby mu pomóc. Chciał zawołać po pomoc, ale gdy otworzył usta, nie potrafił się wysłowić. Język jakby nie chciał się ruszyć, a jeśli już, to ledwo. Czuł na nim dziwny posmak, a wargi miał spierzchnięte i nie miał ich nawet jak zwilżyć.

Jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki wydobył się z jego gardła był szloch, a zaraz potem kolejny jęk bólu. Chciało mu się wymiotować, ale nie mógł się przesunąć w żadną stronę, by to zrobić, a to wszystko przez trzymające go liny. Nudności jednak nie ustępowały, żółć podeszła mu do gardła. Ostatkiem sił odwrócił głowę w prawo i zwymiotował. Większość trafiła na podłogę, ale część wymiocin znalazła się na jego ramieniu i teraz miał ten okropny zapach tuż pod samym nosem, wywołujący kolejne torsje.

Po kolejnym zwymiotowaniu znów kręciło mu się w głowie i cały był zlany potem. Ciężko dysząc – tak ciężko na ile pozwalała mu lina – wyprostował głowę i spojrzał w sufit na oślepiające światło. Szybko zamknął oczy i stękając z bólu czekał, aż nudności oraz dezorientacja osłabną.

Starał się nasłuchiwać jakichś dźwięków, czegokolwiek, co podpowiedziałoby mu, gdzie się znajduje, ale słyszał tylko swoje szybko bijące z przerażenia serce. Zagryzł dolną wargę i spróbował się uspokoić, ale nie było to łatwe. Wciąż czuł więzy, którymi był spętany i które przypominały mu o jego sytuacji, a w ustach palił go smak wymiocin. Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić, że siedzi na przykład z ciocią w kuchni albo u Wade’a i jest bezpieczny. Ból nie pozwalał mu nawet na chwilę uciec w świat wyobraźni, był więc skazany na rzeczywistość, która mocno go przytłaczała i przerażała.

Musiał się uspokoić, jeśli chciał mieć jakąś szansę na ucieczkę. Policzył do dziesięciu i skupił się na własnym oddechu. Od niego musiał zacząć, bo zaczynało mu brakować tchu, a ucisk w klatce piersiowej, który czuł przy każdym wdechu nie pomagał na panikę. Miał wrażenie, że lina go dusi, że zaraz zmiażdży mu mostek i owinie się wokół serca, dlatego musiał zrobić wszystko, żeby kontrolować oddech. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie techniki, jakie stosował podczas joggingu i użył ich. Liczył każdy wdech, a żeby sobie pomóc, zaczął poruszać stopami jakby biegał, żeby wprowadzić umysł w odpowiedni stan. Podziałało. Znajomy dźwięk tupotu nóg przywoływał wspomnienia z biegania. Wciąż oddychał szybko, ale już nie tak ciężko, brał płytsze wdechy, a gdy wypuszczał powietrze, wyrzucał go z siebie jak najwięcej, tak że nawet lina nieco się poluźniła.

Powoli, ale oddech wracał mu do normy, a wraz z nim serce. Biło coraz wolniej, wciąż szybciej niż gdy był spokojny, ale przynajmniej już nie obijało mu mostka. Najwyraźniej to było to, czego potrzebował, bo i nudności zaczęły słabnąć. Ostrożnie wyprostował głowę i zamrugał kilka razy, ale obraz był normalny. Gdy miał już pewność, że wszystko jest w porządku, poruszył oczami na boki, wyobrażając sobie, że patrzy na palec, którym lekarze sprawdzają wzrok pacjenta po urazie głowy czy właśnie utracie przytomności. Trochę zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale żołądek był spokojny.

Odetchnął z ulgą, choć nie miał się jeszcze z czego cieszyć. Wciąż bolała go głowa, ręce i nogi, zwłaszcza nadgarstki, ale przynajmniej był już bardziej świadomy tego, co się wokół niego dzieje. Równomierny oddech dostarczał mózgowi dość tlenu, by pozbyć się z niego resztek zamroczenia, które towarzyszyły mu po odzyskaniu przytomności. Dalej się bał, był daleki od spokoju, ale zamiast panikować postanowił wykorzystać swój strach i przekonwertował go w chęć przetrwania. Rzygając i płacząc na pewno sobie nie pomoże, choć łzy wciąż zbierały się w kącikach oczu, a nos robił się zapchany.

Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego strachu. Cokolwiek uniemożliwiało mu prawidłowo reagować na zagrożenie, tym razem nie działało. Może dlatego, że naprawdę znajdował się teraz w beznadziejnej sytuacji, jak wtedy kiedy tamci gangsterzy prawie go zastrzelili, bo uratował Daredevila? Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę musiał być blisko utraty życia, by naprawdę się przerazić, a teraz był bardzo blisko. Nadal miał luki w pamięci, ale coś mu mówiło, że ktokolwiek go porwał, nie ma dobrych zamiarów, a Wade może nie znaleźć go na czas.

Znowu poczuł zimne palce strachu zaciskające mu się na gardle, ale nie pozwolił im przejąć nad sobą kontroli. Zachowa względny spokój niezależnie od tego, co się wydarzy. Musiał wierzyć, że Deadpool go znajdzie, niezależnie od tego gdzie był. Nic innego mu nie pozostało, a nie zamierzał umrzeć przerażony i płacząc jak małe dziecko, nawet jeśli sytuacja go usprawiedliwiała. Był bohaterem, coś takiego nie powinno go przerażać. Ale przerażało.

Dostał kolejne potwierdzenie, że nie nadawał się na Avengera. Nie potrafił nawet zapobiec swojemu porwaniu. Strzępy pamięci podpowiadały mu, że nie miał nawet żadnych szans się obronić, przypomniał sobie jak bezsilny był w uścisku swojego napastnika, jak niewiele mógł zrobić. Może i był bohaterem w Queens, ale poza swoją dzielnicą był niczym więcej jak damą w opresji, którą prawdziwy bohater musi uratować.  

Głowa zaczęła mocniej boleć, wracało coraz więcej mglistych wspomnień, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej wyraźnych.

Goblin. Pamiętał Goblina. Ten, którego Avengers nazwali poważną sprawą, prawdopodobnie nadczłowieka z niebezpiecznym arsenałem. Naprawdę nie miał z nim żadnych szans, ten świr porobił go jak chciał. Poważnie myślał, że może się przydać w walce z nim? Gdyby nie Jeff i Malcolm – miał nadzieję, że nic im nie jest – pewnie złapałby go już wcześniej i Wade może nawet by nie wiedział, że coś się stało.

Ale Wade wiedział i na pewno już go szukał. Pamiętał jak wyskoczył przez okno i zawołał go. Jego głos był wtedy przepełniony strachem. Nigdy więcej nie chciał go takiego usłyszeć. Sam wspomnienie tego momentu sprawiało, że kuło go w klatce piersiowej.

Odrzucając chwilowo nieprzyjemne wspomnienia na bok, rozejrzał się znowu po pomieszczeniu, w którym był trzymany. Teraz gdy panika nie niszczyła mu zmysłów i pozwalała na spokojnie ocenić sytuację, rozpoznał nieco to miejsce. W żadnym wypadku nie był tu nigdy wcześniej, ale widział podobny wystrój już wiele razy. Drabinki, niewielkie trybuny, pozostałości sprzętu gimnastycznego – był w szkole. Rozpadała się, od lat pewnie nikt się w niej nie uczył, idealne miejsce do przetrzymywania porwanych ludzi i kryjówka dla wschodzącej gwiazdy świata przestępczego.

Nic nie wiedział o żadnych opuszczonych szkołach w Nowym Jorku i okolicach, ale nie interesował się tym, więc nic mu ta informacja nie dała. I tak nie miał jak skontaktować się z Deadpoolem, nie miał nawet telefonu, a komunikator, który i tak działał tylko na niewielkie odległości, znajdował się w kieszeni spodni. Musiał czekać.

Ale gdzie był Goblin? Nie widział go i przerażało go to najbardziej. Nie miał pojęcia do czego ten facet jest zdolny i czego konkretnie chce. Domyślał się. Skoro znał jego tożsamość, to musiał wiedzieć, że pracuje z Deadpoolem, który udaremnił jego trzy transakcje. Pewnie nie był w tym momencie największym fanem najemnika. Prawdopodobnie chciał się zemścić, a skoro Wade już raz mu dokopał, zdecydował się wymierzyć zemstę w bezpieczniejszy sposób, który nie narazi go na ciosy ze strony Deadpoola.  

Tylko czemu dalej żył? I jak w ogóle Goblin dowiedział się o jego tożsamości? Śledził ich? Z góry miałby łatwo na tym swoim latającym nietoperzu, ale czy Wade’a nie zauważyłby czegoś takiego? Naprawdę nie wiedział.

Westchnął z bezsilności i zamknął oczy. Nie wiedział która jest godzina, ile czasu minęło od porwania. Sala gimnastyczna nie miała okien, tylko drzwi, które miał przed sobą, jakby Goblin posadził go tu celowo, by ten kto przez nie przejdzie miał na niego idealny widok. Czyżby był przynętą na Deadpoola? Możliwe. Goblin jednak mocno się rozczaruje, gdy spróbuje zabić najemnika, a ten albo wcale nie padnie, albo podniesie się szybko na nogi.

Mijały kolejne minuty, chociaż był już spokojniejszy niż na początku, to ból był coraz gorszy. Starał się nie stracić poczucia czas, ale ciężko było się skupić na liczeniu sekund, gdy co chwilę mięśnie mu drżały. Był prawie pewny, że to przez słaby dopływ krwi, praktycznie nie czuł już palców u rąk i stóp. Będzie dobrze, jak nie trzeba będzie ich po wszystkim obciąć. O ile wyjdzie z tego żywy, w co trochę wątpił.

Starał się nie myśleć o śmierci, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać będąc w takiej sytuacji. Goblin wyglądał na takiego, co jest zdolny do wszystkiego, zwłaszcza zabicia kogoś, kto współpracuje ze znienawidzoną przez niego osobą. Pewnie w ogóle nie obchodził przestępcy, był tylko sposobem na odegranie się na Deadpoolu, nic więcej. Jak na damę w opresji przystało.

Może chociaż skończy tak jak one i zostanie uratowany. Może nie okaże się, że jest w innym zamku. Oby. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co poczuje May, gdy policja poinformuje ją o stracie kolejnego członka rodziny. Jej serce tego nie wytrzyma, czuł to. Musiał walczyć. Dla niej i dla Wade’a. Dla Gwen i Harry’ego. Nie chciał ich zostawiać. Nie chciał umierać.

Kilka łez pociekło mu po policzkach. Był taki przerażony. Co z tego, że zachowywał spokój, skoro wciąż się bał i nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby go zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze? Czuł się głupio z tym, że tak przeżywał odrzucenie przez Avengers, gdy teraz najzwyczajniej w świecie mógł zginąć i nawet nie miał okazji się pożegnać. A Wade? Jego ostatnim wspomnieniem o nim będzie moment, kiedy na niego nawrzeszczał. To była prawie ta sama sytuacja co z Benem, tylko w przeciwieństwie do niego, Deadpool będzie musiał już do końca świata żyć z ich kłótnią, której nigdy nie wyjaśnili. Wuj przynajmniej nie cierpiał zbyt długo z myślą, że jego własny bratanek go nienawidzi.

Cały poprzedni wysiłek poszedł w mgnieniu oka na marne. Zaczął płakać, tracąc ponownie kontrolę nad oddechem. Znów stał się bardzo świadomy liny wbijającej mu się w pierś, z trudem łapał oddech, a ciałem targał szloch, który tylko pogarszał nacięcia na nadgarstkach. Starał się przestać, zdusić w sobie panikę i strach, ale nie mógł, bo to nie one zawładnęły teraz jego umysłem, a rozpacz. Była taka silna, że nie dawał rady nad nią zapanować, gdy tylko próbował, przypominał sobie gdzie mógłby teraz być zamiast czekać tutaj. Czekanie na to co się stanie sprawiało, że wszystko tylko stawało się gorsze.

Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak jak teraz, tak bezsilny i bezbronny, z utęsknieniem wracając wspomnieniami do swoich najbliższych. Chciał uściskać ciocię, porozmawiać z Gwen na tematy, które interesowały ich oboje, zabrać Harry’ego gdzieś z dala od jego ojca, a co najważniejsze, chciał zobaczyć Wade’a i przeprosić go za wszystko, co powiedział. Chciał po prostu być w domu.

Wydawało mu się, że płakał przez dobrą godzinę, był potwornie zmęczony i wszystko go bolało, ale zapewne minęło zaledwie kilka minut, dziesięć maksymalnie. Gdy wreszcie przestał, paliły go płuca, które nie dostawały dostatecznie dużo powietrza. Znów musiał się zmuszać do uspokojenia się i zignorowania uczucia beznadziei, które towarzyszyło każdej jego myśli. Jeden wdech, drugi, spokojnie, Parker, spokojnie. Jeszcze nic ci nie jest, jeszcze nie umierasz, pocieszał się, ale nie zatrzymało to łez, który spływały mu na usta. Zlizał je, by choć trochę zmienić smak w ustach, które nie były już takie wysuszone.

Kto wie po jak długim czasie, ale w końcu zaczął odnosić sukces. Znów ogarniał go spokój, który w choć maleńkim stopniu tłumił uczucie strachu. Niezbyt przyjemne było takie przeskakiwanie z jednej emocji na drugą, ale w jego sytuacji chyba nie miał innego wyjścia, mógł robić tylko to i liczyć na to, że ktoś, najlepiej Wade, go uratuje, choć ucieszyłby się teraz nawet na widok Flasha.

\- Czy mój więzień już się wyspał? – usłyszał szept tuż przy uchu.

Peter dostał niekontrolowanych drgawek i mimowolnie jęknął ze strachu. Jakim cudem i kiedy ten świr się do niego podkradł? Próbował obrócić głowę i dojrzeć Goblina, wyczuwał teraz jego obecność, ale nie mógł go zobaczyć, mężczyzna nie chciał mu się pokazać, zamiast tego położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i przejechał nią w górę szyi, a potem po policzku. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że palce rękawicy Goblina zakończone są pazurami, który wydawały się być bardzo ostre. Czuł się jakby ktoś dotykał go ostrzem noża.

\- Widzę, że narobiłeś trochę bałaganu – odezwał się znowu Goblin i zachichotał, jakby to było coś śmiesznego. Dla niego pewnie było. Pazur był teraz niebezpiecznie blisko oka Petera, które ten zamknął na wszelki wypadek, błagając by przestępca go zostawił. – Nie szkodzi. Później i tak jeszcze zabrudzisz podłogę. Swoją własną krwią.

Peter odetchnął z ulgą, gdy palec zniknął, ale niezbyt długo mógł się cieszyć spokojem. Podskoczył na krześle, gdy Goblin stanął przed nim i złapał go boleśnie za ramiona, wpatrując się w niego z opętańczym uśmiechem. Był tak blisko, że widział szczegóły jego maski i zdał sobie sprawę, że jej oczy są nieruchome. To były tylko dwa punkty na białym tle, za którymi kryły się prawdziwe oczy. Ta pustka, ten brak ruchu sprawiał, że były najbardziej przerażającą częścią całego stroju, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z resztą maski, która była niezwykle ekspresyjna.

\- Przestraszyłem cię? – zapytał tak sztucznym, zmartwionym głosem, że Peterowi zrobiło się niedobrze. – Wybacz, nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – wyszeptał Peter. Całe szczęście mógł już mówić.

\- Aha! On mówi! – Goblin zaśmiał się uradowany i odsunął. Znów obszedł Petera, ale szybko wrócił, trzymając w dłoni najnowsze wydanie Daily Bugle, z jego zdjęciem na pierwszej stronie, a na nim Goblin podpisany jako kolejny terrorysta Nowego Jorku. Czyli była już niedziela. – Skoro mówisz, może wyjaśnisz mi co to zdjęcie tutaj robi, co?

Goblin złapał go nagle za szyję i ścisnął mocno, odcinając dopływ powietrza i prawie miażdżąc mu grdykę. Peter szarpnął rekami, chcąc się uwolnić z uścisku, ale zapomniał, że jest unieruchomiony i tylko rozkrwawił sobie znowu nadgarstki, które paliły z bólu.

\- Przez ciebie całe miasto o mnie wie! – ryknął mu w twarz wściekły Goblin. – Wszystkie moje plany poszły do diabła przez ciebie!

Ucisk na jego tchawicy został zwiększony, Peter dusił się coraz bardziej, a niemożliwość bronienia się tylko potęgowała jego strach, który teraz odczuwał. Wzrok zaczął odchodzić jako pierwszy, pojawiły się mroczki, przez które coraz ciężej było widzieć wykrzywioną w złości maskę Goblina.

Był już na granicy utraty przytomności gdy, mężczyzna nagle go puścił, a on łapczywie wciągnął powietrze do płuc, zaraz potem kaszląc. Czuł się jakby ktoś mu wrzucił żarzące się węgle do klatki piersiowej, potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by dojść do siebie i w pełni odzyskać oddech.

\- Choćbym nie wiem jak bardzo chciał cię wypatroszyć już teraz, muszę poczekać – wyjaśnił rozczarowany Goblin. – Jeśli chce się złapać rybę, robak musi być żywy.

\- Sztuczne przynęty działają równie dobrze – wychrypiał. Każde wypowiedziane słowo bolało.

Dłoń powróciła, ale tym razem nie uciskała tak mocno, jedynie tyle, by wywołać dyskomfort i porządnie go nastraszyć.

\- Chcesz żebym cię zabił i wypchał? – zapytał poważnie Goblin. – Mogę to zrobić. Twój chłopak zobaczy tylko kukłę, ale skoro mówisz, że to będzie tak samo skuteczne, co żywy okaz, to może powinienem tak zrobić, co myślisz?

Peter pokręcił głową na tyle, na ile mógł.

\- Dobry chłopiec – pochwalił i odsunął się. – Nie martw się, Deadpool już jest na naszym tropie. Nie planowałem, żeby ruszał zaraz po twoim porwaniu, ale skoro musiałeś się wydrzeć i wołać po pomoc, to trudno.  

\- I co zrobisz jak tutaj przyjdzie? – zapytał, uważnie dobierając słowa. Nie chciał przypadkiem skończyć martwym, ten facet był niezrównoważony. Nie obchodziło go, że może sam sobie zepsuć plan tak długo, jak będzie z tego czerpał przyjemność. – Będziesz z nim walczył aż go pokonasz?

\- To byłoby głupie, nie sądzisz?

\- Fakt, nie pokonasz go, znowu skopie ci dupsko – powiedział zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. Właśnie dlatego w ogóle był w tarapatach. Pyskował jak Wade w czasie walki zapominając, że nie ma już do czynienia z pospolitym złodziejaszkiem, a z psychopatą. 

Goblin warknął wściekły i uderzył go z całej siły w twarz. Głowa Petera odskoczył, gdy dostał otwartą dłonią w policzek, który zaczął momentalnie piec.

\- Masz niewyparzoną gębę, wiesz? – Goblin zaczął wokół niego krążyć, bardzo powoli. Gdyby oglądał to z boku, zaśmiałby się, ale wcale nie było mu teraz do śmiechu, a ilekroć tracił mężczyznę z oczu, robił się niespokojny. – Deadpool dobrze cię wyszkolił. Ale najwyraźniej nie dość dobrze. Byłeś bardzo łatwym celem.

Znowu byli naprzeciw siebie. Starał się nie patrzeć Goblinowi w oczy, ale ten mu na to nie pozwolił. Złapał go mocno za żuchwę i obrócił mu głowę, uśmiechając się niemal diabolicznie. Jakimś cudem ta kiepska, halloweenowa maska wzbudzała w nim ogromny strach.

\- Nie masz żadnych mocy, prawda? – zapytał przyglądając mu się uważnie. – W ogóle się nie broniłeś, a wtedy podczas transakcji ukrywałeś się jak zwykły szczur.

Peter milczał, nie chcąc znowu dostać w twarz. Poza tym nie miał nic do powiedzenia temu świrowi. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy Deadpool tu dotrze, spierze go na kwaśne jabłko i poucina parę kończyn. Tak jak normalnie tego nie lubił, tak teraz nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby coś takiego się wydarzyło.

Goblinowi nie spodobał się jego brak odpowiedzi i jak na ironię, to zapewniło mu kolejny cios w twarz. Tym razem w ruch poszły też pazury, które rozcięły mu policzek. Peter pisnął z bólu, nie mogąc nawet odwrócić wzroku.

\- Nie mam mocy – potwierdził niechętnie.

\- Widać, że jesteś zwykłym dzieciakiem – zauważył z zadowoleniem. – Dokładnie takim, jakim cię zapamiętałem.

Peter zmrużył oczy zaskoczony, zastanawiając się o czym ten świr mówi, gdy nagle Goblin ściągnął maskę.

\- Pan Osborn – wyszeptał zdumiony. Ale jak to? Dlaczego?

Norman zaśmiał się, jego piskliwy głos nie powstawał przy użyciu maski, on miał taki głos normalnie.

\- Mówiłem, że się zobaczymy, Peter – powiedział, a jego uśmiech był równie niepokojący, co wtedy, gdy był u Harry’ego. – Zaskoczony?

To było mało powiedziane, był w szoku. Nie potrafił odnaleźć języka w gębie, mógł się tylko wpatrywać w ojca swojego przyjaciela. Teraz jego zachowanie było jasne. Ta dziwna radość na jego widok, to dotykanie, które niby miało w sobie coś z molestowania, ale nie do końca, bo miało tylko go nastraszyć, taki przedsmak tego, co przeżywał teraz.

Miał wiele pytań. Na przykład czemu Norman stał się przestępcą? Skąd wziął to uzbrojenie jeśli sam go nie zbudował? Czy miał jakąś nadludzką siłę? Najpewniej, bo po jego obrażeniach po walce nie było już śladu.

\- Panie Osborn, dla…

Kolejny policzek. Zaczynał się martwić, że niedługo straci przez to zęba albo okulary, tak silne to były uderzania.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – krzyknął rozjuszony. – Norman Osborn to słabeusz. Teraz masz przed sobą Green Goblina!

\- Okej, okej – powiedział i skulił się na ile pozwala mu jego pozycja. Coś ewidentnie poprzestawiało się Osbornowi w głowie, jeśli samo wspominanie jego prawdziwego imienia tak go denerwowało. – Dlaczego to robisz?

\- Co? Przetrzymuję cię tu?

\- Czemu sprzedajesz narkotyki? – spytał i spojrzał na mężczyznę ostrożnie. – Przecież masz firmę, nie może chodzić o pieniądze.

\- Oczywiście, że nie chodzi o pieniądze – zaśmiał się Goblin. – Tu chodzi o władzę.

\- Władzę? – Czemu ci źli zawsze chcieli przejąć kontrolę nad światem? To naprawdę było takie interesujące, czy oni sami nie wiedzieli, w co się pakują?

\- Wiesz, Peter – zaczął Norman i położył mu dłoń na głowie, przeczesując mu włosy delikatnie. Peterowi ścierpła skóra od tego dotyku. Był obrzydliwy i przerażający jednocześnie. – Wbrew obiegowej opinii, troszczę się o mojego syna. Dlatego chcę mu dać wszystko, co najlepsze.

\- I tym czymś jest świat?

\- Wystarczy mi tylko Nowy Jork. Ale żeby go zdobyć, muszę się pozbyć Kingpina.

\- Dlatego chciałeś się do niego zbliżyć kroczek po kroczku – domyślił się. To miało sens. Bezpośredni atak na Kingpina pewnie nie skończyłby się dobrze, ale zdobywając jego zaufanie można by się go łatwo pozbyć. Tylko że teraz nic już z tego nie będzie, bo Deadpool siedział mu na ogonie, nie mówiąc już o Daredevilu. Kingpin nigdy teraz nie pozwoli mu się zbliżyć, by nie ściągać do siebie bohaterów.

\- Mądry chłopiec. – Goblin znowu złapał go za żuchwę, wbijając mu pazury w skórę, ciesząc się z jego bólu, który z każdą chwila był coraz większy. Peter jęknął i zaraz potem poczuł stróżki krwi spływające mu po twarzy. Wpatrywał się spanikowany w Osobrna, który znowu był wściekły i jakimś cudem bez maski wyglądał jeszcze straszniej. Sztuczne oczy były straszne, ale te przepełnione szaleństwem były jeszcze gorsze. – Szkoda tylko, że wszystko zepsułeś ty i twój chłopak. Teraz Harry nigdy nie będzie rządził Nowym Jorkiem. Co z ciebie za przyjaciel, Peter?

\- Taki który przy nim jest, gdy tego potrzebuje.

Zła odpowiedź, bardzo zła. Zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się, powtarzał sam do siebie w myślach.

Goblin złapał go teraz za głowę obiema dłońmi, ściskając ją jakby chciał rozgnieść melona. Peter krzyknął, szarpiąc się w swoich więzach, nie mogąc zrobić nic więcej. Zginie, zaraz zginie, pomyślał i zaszlochał pomiędzy kolejnymi krzykami.

\- Myślisz że wiesz lepiej ode mnie jak mam wychowywać syna?! – krzyknął, ściskając go jeszcze mocniej. – Ty?! Śmierdząca sierota bez mamusi czy tatusia?!

Wspomnienie jego rodziców zabolało bardziej niż to, co robił teraz z jego głową Norman. Z bólu pociekły mu łzy, ale był pewien, że to z powodu słów, a nie miażdżących mu czaszkę rąk.

Na jego szczęście Goblin znów się opanował. Odsunął się gwałtownie od niego i założył z powrotem maskę. Ciężko dysząc i postękując z bólu, Peter przyglądał się przerażony, jak Norman chodzi rozsierdzony w tę i we w tę, mamrocząc coś do samego siebie. Gdy przestał, na jego twarzy znów pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Masz szczęście, że jesteś mi potrzebny żywy – powiedział i zbliżył się powoli. Peter spróbował uciec do tyłu nawet pomimo tego, że nie mógł się w ogóle ruszyć. To był instynkt, którego nie mógł powstrzymać. – Inaczej za tę obrazę już dawno dyndałbyś na własnych flakach.

\- Jak w ogóle wiedziałeś, że pracuję z Deadpoolem? – zapytał. Czy wiedział coś więcej? Czy myślał, że May albo Gwen też są w to zamieszane?

Goblin zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

\- Biedny Peter – powiedział z żalem i poklepał go lekko po policzku, który wcześniej uderzał. Peter nie pokazał, że go to zabolało, zbyt spanikowany tym, że ręka Normana znalazła się na jego udzie. – Taki geniusz, a zapomina, że w terenie nigdy, przenigdy, nie zdejmuje się maski nawet na chwilę.

Goblin przesunął dłoń do kieszeni i wyjął z niej jego szarą maskę, którą zadyndał mu przed nosem. Zapomniał ją zostawić w mieszkaniu Deadpoola nim stamtąd uciekł, miał ją w kieszeni odkąd wyszedł od Avengers.

Tylko kiedy niby… Oh. Zdjął ją żeby sprawdzić czy Daredevil żyje. Wtedy. To było może kilka minut, był pewien, że jest bezpieczny, ale Goblin musiał zostać w okolicy i wrócił, by ich obserwować.

Jego przerażona mina bardzo rozbawiła Normana, który zaczął się śmiać.

\- Widzę, że pamiętasz – zachichotał, rzucając maskę gdziekolwiek. – To było bardzo głupie z twojej strony. Gdy zobaczyłem twoją twarz, od razu cię rozpoznałem, ale nie sądziłem, że tak szybko wpadniesz w moje łapy. Miałem nawet prosić Harry’ego, żeby cię zaprosił do nas, ale sam na to wpadł, prowadząc cię wprost w pułapkę.

\- Dlatego tak zareagowałeś na mój widok – powiedział to, czego był już pewien.

\- Chciałem zobaczyć, czy się zorientujesz i polecisz od razu do swojego kochasia – wyjaśnił rozbawiony. – Dałem ci nawet do przeczytania formułę mojego narkotyku, którą zapewne zdążyłeś już poznać. Ale chyba byłeś zbyt przerażony, by połączyć fakty. Trząsłeś się dokładnie tak jak teraz.

Nie zwracał na to wcześniej uwagi, ale rzeczywiście cały czas się trząsł. Starał się nad tym zapanować, by nie dawać Normanowi satysfakcji, ale ten tylko znowu się roześmiał.

\- Nie boję się ciebie – rzucił odważnie, ale jego zachowanie wcale tego nie potwierdzało. Bardziej chyba próbował przekonać samego siebie, niż Goblina.

\- Czyżby? – zapytał zaciekawiony i uniósł dłoń do góry. Peter skulił się natychmiast, oczekując kolejnego ciosu, ale otrzymał tylko kolejny rechot. – Jesteś teraz tak bardzo przerażony. I powinieneś, wierz mi.

Ostatnie zdanie Norman wypowiedział niższym głosem, nie tak piskliwym jak ten poprzedni. Brzmiał teraz bardziej jak swoje „ludzkie” ja niż jak Goblin, zupełnie jakby przez chwilę się zapomniał albo celowo modulował głosem. Stawiał na to drugie.

Skoro i tak był tutaj uwięziony, Peter postanowił wykorzystać sytuację i dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej mógł. I tak czekali na Wade’a, ale może jak Goblin będzie zajęty gadaniem, najemnik zyska idealny moment do ataku, a on nie będzie obrywał cały czas w twarz. Nadal bolała go głowa od ściskania jej. Miał nadzieję, że żadna kość nie pękła.

\- Jak się w ogóle stało, że zostałeś Goblinem? – spytał, pilnując się, by nie używać prawdziwego imienia mężczyzny.

\- Chciałbyś wiedzieć, co? – Goblin stanął za nim i złapał go za ramiona, nachylając mu się do ucha. – Skoro i tak umrzesz, mogę ci powiedzieć. I tak ci się ta wiedza na nic nie przyda.

Kto by pomyślał, ci źli w rzeczywistości są równie głupi i aroganccy co w telewizji. Albo może miał szczęście i Norman po prostu lubił dużo o sobie mówić.  

\- Pewnie spodziewasz się jakiejś niesamowitej historii. Tragedii, która odmieniła moje życie – zaczął, szepcząc każde słowo jakby to była tajemnica. Peter skulił się i zamknął oczy, zwalczając potrzebę odsunięcia się jak najdalej. I tak nie mógłby tego zrobić, a tylko rozwali sobie bardziej nadgarstki, które piekły przy każdym ruchu. Ledwo skupiał się na słowach Normana, tak potworny był to ból. – Ale to był zwykły wypadek. Testowałem nową substancję o nazwie zielone serum. Chciałem stworzyć wojsku coś, co da ludziom siłę i wytrzymałość Hulka.

\- Niech zgadnę, nie było nikogo chętnego do testów, więc sprawdziłeś to na sobie – powiedział i od razu tego pożałował, gdy Goblin zaśmiał mu się złowrogo do ucha. Dlaczego on musiał stać tak blisko?

\- Chętnych było aż nadto. Wojsko samo oferowało mi żołnierzy. Chcieli mieć armię Kapitanów Ameryka, a ja miałem im ją dostarczyć. Jednak dzień przed prezentacją i pierwszymi testami, część serum w formie gazu wydostało się z komory, w której sprawdzałem jego stabilność, gdy przebywałem w Europie. Nawdychałem się go i przeszedłem przemianę. Okazało się, że serum działa doskonale. Zwiększyło moją siłę, refleks i zdolności leczenia. Rozbudowało też mój i tak ponadprzeciętny intelekt. Pomyślałem sobie wtedy, po co mam to sprzedawać wojsku, skoro mogę to mieć tylko dla siebie?

\- Zniszczyłeś serum – dokończył za niego, domyślając się co się stało.

\- Zerwałem umowę z wojskiem i zostawiłem tylko odrobinę – sprostował, napawając się swoim sprytem i sukcesem. Peterowi robiło się niedobrze od samego słuchania, a bliskość Goblina wcale nie pomagała w całej sytuacji. – Dla Harry’ego.

Peter zesztywniał cały. Harry też miał się stać takim potworem? Nie, tylko nie on. Jeśli dobrze rozumował, to właśnie serum namieszało Normanowi w głowie. Może i był wcześniej kiepskim ojcem, ale nie był psychopatą tak jak teraz. To musiał być skutek uboczny tej substancji. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz. Wielu próbowało odtworzyć recepturę serum, które stworzyło Kapitana. Nikomu się nie udało, za to tworzyli dziwne podróbki, które niekiedy właśnie zwiększały u testowanych zwierząt agresję. Jeśli Osborn zepsuł serum tak jak jego poprzednicy, to zapewne z takimi samymi skutkami. Tylko że on nie przetestował go wcześniej na zwierzętach i nie wycofał się w odpowiednim momencie.   

\- Co jak Harry się nie zgodzi?

Na pewno się nie zgodzi. Musiał się nie zgodzić. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by jego przyjaciel chciał być takim szaleńcem jak jego ojciec.

\- Zgodzi się, zgodzi – powiedział pewny siebie Norman i poruszył się, znów stając przed nim i gapiąc się na niego spod tej piekielnej maski. – Kto nie chciałby mieć takiej mocy, jaką daje to serum?

On chociażby. Nie za taką cenę. Taką mocą powinni dysponować tylko odpowiedzialni ludzie. Nie miał pojęcia, czy do takich należał, ale Norman na pewno nie, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości.

\- Nie wiem czy będzie chciał mieć coś wspólnego z tym, co zabiło mu przyjaciela – zauważył.

\- Nigdy nie dowie się, że to ja cię zabiłem. – Goblin uniósł mu podbródek jednym palcem i wyszczerzył się. Gdyby tylko miał wolne ręce, uderzyłby go teraz w tę roześmianą mordę. A potem skulił się przerażony, oczekując na śmierć. Byłoby warto. – Wracając do mojej historii.

Gdyby nie zależało mu tak bardzo na życiu, jęknąłby teraz poirytowany. Wiedział już wszystko, czego potrzebował, nie chciał dłużej słuchać tego głosu. Niestety musiał i bez słowa sprzeciwu znosił przechwałki Goblina o tym, jak zbudował cały swój sprzęt i stworzył kostium. Z arsenału jeszcze można było być dumnym, ale żeby chwalić się tym strojem? Peter musiał się cały czas gryźć w język, by nie powiedzieć czegoś niemiłego, a w jego przypadku też śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego.

Wywód mężczyzny przerwała dopiero głośna eksplozja gdzieś w okolicy. Peterowi serce zabiło mocniej, gdy ją usłyszał, a na twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, po raz pierwszy odkąd się tutaj obudził.

\- Wygląda na to, że gość honorowy przybył – ucieszył się Goblin i stanął za Peterem. Po chwili rozległ się odgłos silników, a Norman wzleciał w górę. Czy glider był tam cały ten czas? – Długo mu zajęło. Zostawiłem mu liścisk z dokładnymi instrukcjami, a mimo to całą noc i poranek zajęło mu przyjście tutaj. Wygląda na to, że nie kocha cię aż tak bardzo.

Czyli był tu całą noc i teraz rzeczywiście mieli niedzielne popołudnie? Całe szczęście. Obawiał się, że spędził tu nawet dwa dni, a ciocia wychodzi z siebie nie wiedząc gdzie jest, ale na szczęście tak nie było. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, nawet się nie dowie co się z nim działo.

Krótko po eksplozji, do ich uszu dotarły odgłosy wystrzałów z karabinów i krzyki. Żaden jednak nie brzmiał jak Wade’a, czyli to nie on był raniony, ale w takim razie kto? Spojrzał w górę na Goblina, który cierpliwie czekał, spoglądając na drzwi. Musiał wyczuć, że jest obserwowany, bo z uśmiechem zerknął w dół.

\- Chyba nie myślałeś, że jestem tu sam? – zapytał rozbawiony. – Na Deadpoola czeka jeszcze sporo przeszkód do pokonania, w tym danie główne, ponad pięćdziesięciu uzbrojonych i wyszkolonych najemników. Niech pogada z kolegami po fachu.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz go tu ściągnąć żywego – zdziwił się.

\- Oh, wiem że on nie może umrzeć, a jak przypadkiem zginie… - Norman wzruszył ramionami. – Tym lepiej. Zwiążę go jak ciebie, żeby mógł sobie popatrzeć.

\- Popatrzeć? Na co?

\- Na to jak dekoruję twoimi flakami to miejsce – odparł i zaśmiał się, przerywając nagle, gdy drzwi zostały wysadzone w powietrze, a przez pozostałości po wybuchu do sali wszedł Deadpool.

\- Zaraz ja twoimi flakami udekoruję to miejsce – zagroził. Peterem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział najemnika tak wściekłego, jakby był żądny krwi i to bardzo konkretnej, bo tej należącej do Normana. Wyglądał naprawdę przerażająco, ale ten widok wcale go nie przerażał, a cieszył i to bardzo.

\- Wade! – krzyknął uradowany, ale Deadpool nie zwrócił w ogóle na niego uwagi, skupiony wyłącznie na Goblinie, który zniżył lot i znów znalazł się za Peterem, głaszcząc go po włosach w jakiejś parodii delikatności. Zadrżał, ale ta obrzydliwość nie zmniejszyła radości i ulgi, którą właśnie odczuwał. Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze. Musi być.

\- Witaj, Deadpool – przywitał się uroczym, ale wciąż skrzekliwym głosem Norman. – Miło, że przyjąłeś moje zaproszenie.

\- Znasz mnie, zawsze jestem chętny na porządne obicie komuś pyska – odparł Wade. Żartował, ale jego głos pozbawiony był tej lekkości, którą zawsze w sobie miał w podobnych przypadkach.  – A teraz mam wielką ochotę obić go tobie.

Peter był pełen nadziei, gdy obserwował swojego chłopaka, jak powoli podchodzi bliżej. Dobrze się przygotował na walkę. Na plecach jak zwykle spoczywały mu Bea i Arthur, w dłoni miał karabin maszynowy, który zręcznie przeładował, ani razu nie spuszczając swojego celu z oczu. W kaburach przy pasie miał jeszcze dwa pistolety, pięć granatów i dwa sztylety sai na obu biodrach. Gdzieś pewnie miał też poukrywane inne gadżety oraz kilka noży. Nie był tu, by się bawić jak zwykle, był tu, by mordować i Peter nie potrafił go nawet specjalnie za to winić, choć śmierci Normana nie chciał. Harry byłby załamany.  

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem jak szybko poradziłeś sobie z moją świtą – przyznał Goblin. – Choć walki nadal trwają.

Faktycznie, wciąż słychać było strzały, najemnicy Normana z kimś walczyli, ale z kim?

\- Nie przyszedłem sam – wyjaśnił Deadpool. Cały czas podchodził cały bliżej, poruszając się to w lewo, to w prawo, zmuszając Goblina do pełnego skupienia. – Ale nie martw się. Walczyć z tobą będę tylko ja. Za żadne skarby nie pozwoliłbym komuś innemu cię oskórować.

Peter zastanawiał się, kto przybył z najemnikiem. Ktoś z Avengers? Daredevil? Fantastyczna Czwórka? Ktokolwiek to był, cieszył się, że Deadpool nie przyszedł sam. Gdyby stało się to, o czym wcześniej mówił Goblin, obaj mogliby być w poważnych tarapatach. Dopóki Wade był wolny i mógł walczyć, wszystko było pod kontrolą, a on nie bał się już tak bardzo.

\- Zapraszam bliżej – zachęcił Goblin. Wciąż stał za Peterem, pewnie żeby mieć przed sobą jakąś żywą tarczę, ale czy rzeczywiście mu to pomoże? Widział jak Deadpool strzela, wystarczył mu tylko kawałek ciała, by trafić precyzyjnie niczym najlepszy snajper. – Miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie jest zarezerwowane specjalnie dla ciebie. Będziesz miał najlepszy widok na to, co przygotowałem.

Deadpool zmrużył groźnie oczy, zbliżając się niczym dziki kot na polowaniu, powoli i metodycznie, z oczami skupionymi na celu, gotowy w każdej chwili do skoku. Gdyby nie to, że sytuacja była nie za ciekawa, Peter byłby podniecony tym widokiem. Wade był w swoim żywiole, kostium miał nieco zakrwawiony, a maska wyglądała groźnie jak nigdy, tak jak każdy jego ruch, dokładnie wyliczony, nastawiony tylko na atak. Najgroźniejszy najemnik na ziemi obudził się ze swojej hibernacji, pewny swoich umiejętności i wygranej. Wyglądał, jakby mógł teraz pokonać wszystkie armie świata i pewnie determinacji wcale by mu nie zabrakło.

\- Spadnie mu chociaż jeden włos z głowy, a pożałujesz, że nasi przodkowie w ogóle zeszli z drzewa  – ostrzegł Deadpool, mierząc do Goblina z karabinu.

Peter po chwili poczuł szarpnięcie i ukłucie, a potem pojedynczy włos spadł mu tuż przed oczami.

\- Na przykład taki włos? – zapytał rozbawiony Goblin.

Wade zmrużył oczy, a Peter mógł dostrzec, jak palec znajdujący się na spuście drgnął nieznacznie.

\- Niech nikt mi nie mówi, że sam się o to nie prosił – powiedział Wade i wystrzelił idealnie jedną kulę. Pocisk świsnął tuż obok ucha Petera, omal nie trafiając w głowę Goblina, który uchylił się w ostatniej chwili.

Zabawa się skończyła.

\- Czas rozpocząć przedstawienie! – ogłosił radosnym głosem Goblin, wznosząc się w górę, a następnie pikując w stronę Wade’a.

Deadpool zręcznie uskoczył przed atakiem, w międzyczasie wyciągając jedną z katan, którą przejechał po skrzydle glidera, gdy ten przeleciał tuż nad jego głową. Posypały się iskry, ale maszyna pozostała nietknięta.

Śmiejąc się, Norman zatoczył w powietrzu koło. Miał już w obu dłoniach swoje bomby i rzucił nimi w swojego przeciwnika. Wade strzelił do jednej, a ponieważ obie leciały obok siebie, eksplodowały na raz, nawet nie dolatując do celu, co wyraźnie zdenerwowało Goblina. Osborn nie należał do cierpliwych osób nawet przed nawdychaniem się tego dziwnego serum.

Żaden z nich nie marnował czasu i rozpoczęli kolejne ataki. Deadpool dobrze wiedział, że musi walczyć na dystans, był do tego zmuszony przez glider, dlatego bez zastanowienia się odłożył katanę i zamienił ją na pistolet, mierząc obiema broniami do latającego nad jego głową Goblina.

Jedna seria z karabinu została wystrzelona w jego kierunku, ale glider ochroniła swojego pilota, który zza osłony rzucił kolejnymi bombami. Wade rozstrzelał każdą, używając do tego pistoletu, podczas gdy karabinem wciąż ostrzeliwał cel, nic mu jednak nie robią.

Wściekły schował Deagla i odskoczył na bok, unikając kolejnych bomb lecących w jego stronę. Peter widział jak sięga do teleportera, by powtórzyć swój manewr z poprzedniej walki.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że nabiorę się na to drugi raz?! – zawołał Norman, przewidując jego ruch i ciskając w niego promieniem ze swojej rękawicy. Trafił jedynie w chmurę pozostałą po teleportacji, a Deadpool pojawił się na jego maszynie, zaskakując go tym samym.

\- Nigdy nie powtarzam tej samej sztuczki – powiedział mu najemnik i uniósł karabin do czoła Goblina.

Norman nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddać. Złapał Wade’a z rękę i wykręcił ją. Udało mu się pozbyć karabinu, ale w zamian został cięty nożem przez całą pierś. Krzyknął z bólu, ale nim zdążył się pozbierać, Deadpool  uwolnił swoją drugą rękę i złapał go za gardło, z chorą satysfakcją dźgając go raz po raz w brzuch. Byłby go tak zabił, gdyby nagle glider nie zachwiał się. Wade stracił równowagę i poleciał w dół, w ostatniej chwili obracając się tak, by wylądować na nogach. Jedna z jego kości strzeliła, ale chyba w ogóle tego nie poczuł, bo stanął wyprostowany, nie odciążając żadnej kończyny.

\- Nie pójdzie ci ze mną tak łatwo tym razem! – Goblin roześmiał się, w ogóle nie przejmując się swoimi ranami. Sięgnął do swojej torby i znów wyciągnął z niej bomby, które pomknęły w stronę najemnika.

Deadpool uskoczył przed każdą bez żadnego problemu, jedną nawet złapał i od razu odrzucił, nim zdążyła eksplodować.

\- Wypuść Petera, ty świrze! – krzyknął do niego. – To o mnie ci chodzi!

\- To prawda! – przyznał nieskromnie. – Ale jestem bardzo łakomy. Jeden kąsek mi nie wystarczy, zwłaszcza gdy nie mogę go przełknąć, bo stanie mi w gardle!

W ruch poszły kolejne bomby. Peter nie mógł się nadziwić ile on ich tam ma. Zaczął się nawet martwić, że Wade w końcu nie uniknie którejś, ale póki co mu się udawało. Odskakiwał, teleportował się, robił uniki, samemu nie atakując wcale. Pewnie szukał słabego punktu. Strzelanie odpadało, Norman zdecydowanie miał dobry refleks, a ten przeklęty glider był kuloodporny, nawet przy silnikach. 

\- Coś nie tak, Deadpool?! – zakpił Norman, zamieniając teraz bomby na swoje ostrza. Tych rzucał jeszcze więcej i Wade zaczynał mieć problemy z unikaniem. – Nie jesteś już taki pewny siebie?

Peterowi ciężko było na tę walkę patrzeć, ale mógł robić tylko to. Nawet gdyby był wolny i tak nie mógłby pomóc, był za słaby.

\- Dawaj, Wade – wyszeptał, przyglądając się ze zdenerwowaniem pojedynkowi.

\- Rozgrzewam się – odparł, zręcznie unikając jednego z ostrzy, drugie w ostatniej chwili odbijając kataną. – Nie chce mieć później zakwasów, kiedy będę ci skręcał kark!

\- Zakwasy to najmniejszy z twoich problemów – stwierdził i zapikował, ani na chwilę nie przestając rzucać swoimi ostrzami.

Deadpool wypatrzył okazję. Pozwolił się trafić kilka razy, a gdy Goblin był już dostatecznie blisko, skoczył na jego glider i używając jego własnej broni, którą zaczepił o jeden z wystających elementów maszyny, utrzymał się na niej.

\- Czy ty nie możesz się poddać? – spytał wściekły Goblin i kopnął najemnika w twarz. Peter odwrócił wzrok, ale nie na długo, nie mogąc tak po prostu tego nie obserwować. Szybko znowu spojrzał, a w tym czasie, kiedy nie patrzył, Deadpool znowu stanął na gliderze i razem z Normanem okładali się nawzajem pięściami, ale to Osborn dostawał częściej, praktycznie co chwilę, podczas gdy jego własne ciosy albo nie trafiały do celu, albo robiły niewiele pomimo jego nadludzkiej siły.  

Wade znowu złapał go za szyję, ale nim zdążył zadać kolejny cios, maszyna nagle wzleciała aż pod sam sufit, po czym silniki na czubkach skrzydeł obróciły się do góry i skierowały lot w dół. Nie będąc w żaden sposób zabezpieczonym przed upadkiem, Deadpool zachwiał się i puścił Goblina, który uderzył go z całej siły nim glider znów wzleciał do góry.

Ciążenie znów zachwiało najemnikiem, to było jak szybka jazda windą. Jego kolana ugięły się pod nim, a gdy pojazd ponownie obniżył lot, zaraz potem nagle odlatując w bok, Wade nie mógł nic zrobić. Spróbował się jeszcze złapać maszyny, ale wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk i spadł w dół, uderzając plecami o podłogę tuż przed Peterem.

\- Wade! – krzyknął spanikowany, gdy najemnik nie poruszył się od razu.  

Szarpnął się w swoich więzach, kompletnie ignorując ból nadgarstków. Musiał pomóc, musiał coś zrobić, cokolwiek! To przez niego było to wszystko, gdyby nie był taki słaby, Deadpool nie musiałby teraz walczyć!

\- Ta sala nie spełnia zasad bhp – stęknął najemnik i powoli dźwignął się na nogi, wyjmując swoje miecze. Zdążył się tylko odwrócić w poszukiwaniu swojego przeciwnika, gdy wpadł w niego rozpędzony na gliderze Goblin. Z maszyny wysunęły się dwa ostrza i wbiły w jego ciało, a następnie w ścianę, na którą wpadli.

\- Wade! – krzyknął znów Peter, widząc jak jego chłopak wiotczeję i wypuszcza miecze. Nie, nie, nie, co teraz?! Gdzie to wsparcie? Słyszał wciąż odgłosy walki, czemu ten ktoś się nie spieszył?

Deadpool szybko doszedł do siebie i próbował się ruszyć, ale silnik glidera pracował na pełnych obrotach, przytrzymując go w miejscu i nie pozwalając uciec.

\- Wiesz? – wysapał Wade, dalej usiłując odepchnąć glider. Jego mięśnie ramion były napięte do granic możliwości, ale maszyna ani drgnęła. Peter zamarł przerażony, czując jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. – Jeśli chcesz mnie unieszkodliwić, to nie jest to najbardziej efektywny sposób.

Ostrza wbiły mu się w trzewia, krew ciekła mu po nogach i po ścianie za nim. Peter błagał w myślach, by Norman nie zabił najemnika. Jeśli to zrobi, będzie miał ich obu jak na widelcu, bo wsparcia Deadpoola dalej nie było.  

\- Kto powiedział, że chcę cię unieszkodliwić? – zapytał Goblin. Przyklęknął na jedno kolano, tak by lepiej patrzeć na Deadpoola. – Chcę żebyś widział jak patroszę twojego małego przyjaciela. Chcę żebyś słyszał, jak błaga cię o ratunek i żebyś wiedział, że to twoja wina. Żebyś pożałował, że ze mną zadarłeś.

Deadpool warknął groźnie, znów starając się ruszać, ale jego starania spełzły na niczym i tylko rozbawiły Normana, który odwrócił się w stronę Petera, celując do niego z palców.

\- Wow, to było mroczne – skomentował Wade. – Myślałeś może o pomocy psychiatry?

Goblin znów zwrócił na niego uwagę, taki musiał być cel najemnika, gadać jak najwięcej, by Osborn skupiał się tylko na nim.

\- Dowiedziałem się o tobie trochę. – Norman złapał go za żuchwę tak jak wcześniej Petera, ale zrobił to dużo mocniej. Kość pękła pod naciskiem tej siły, co Peter był w stanie usłyszeć nawet pomimo harmidru, który wciąż rozgrywał się gdzieś w innej części szkoły i pracujących pełną parą silników. – Gdy tylko zepsułeś moją pierwszą transakcję, zacząłem szukać informacji na twój temat. Najwyraźniej nie możesz umrzeć. Zdenerwowało mnie to, bo nie zamierzam pozwolić, by ktoś kto przeszkodził mi w moich planach uniknął kary. Zacząłem się więc zastanawiać, jak można zranić nieśmiertelną osobę? Zabijając jej kogoś bliskiego, oczywiście! I popatrz tylko. Sam mi wyjawiłeś, kto to może być. Ty zabrałeś mi szansę na zbliżenie się do Kingpina, ja odbiorę ci osobę, którą kochasz. Zrobiłem swój research. Myślę, że to uczciwy układ, nie sądzisz? Zwłaszcza że cel był tak łatwy do schwytania. Peter sam się prosił, by go złapać. Będę miał z nim sporo zabawy, a ty to wszystko zobaczysz.

Peter wzdrygnął się, gdy pusty wzrok Goblina znów powędrował na niego. Czy to naprawdę był koniec? Naprawdę zaraz tutaj zginie? Na oczach Wade’a? Nie. Tylko nie tak. Nie w taki sposób. Nie chciał by więcej cierpiał, już dość tego doświadczył.

\- Uroczo – stwierdził Deadpool i uśmiechnął się przebiegle, sięgając niepostrzeżenie do kieszonki przy pasie. Goblin tego nie zauważył, ale Peter owszem. Znów poczuł w sercu promyczek nadziei. – Dzięki, że w końcu przestałeś latać jak popierdolony. Czekałem na to, w końcu dałeś się sprowokować. A tak w ogóle, najwyraźniej nie znasz się na walce wręcz.

Osborn zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie, wpatrzony znowu w twarz najemnika, ale pomimo jego słów nie odleciał. Deadpool właśnie na to liczył, gdy rzucił sobie pod nogi niewielką, kulistą bombę. Przestępca natychmiast zwrócił na nią uwagę, ale było już dla niego za późno na jakikolwiek ruch. Bomba rozłożyła się i zaczęła iskrzyć. Glider, na którym wciąż stał Goblin, wyłączył się nagle, a kilka urządzeń w nim zamontowanych eksplodowało, posyłając swojego właściciela w powietrze. Uśmiech Petera był tak szeroki, że zaczęły go od tego boleć policzki. Deadpool to wszystko zaplanował. Był strategicznym geniuszem!

Wade znów złapała maszynę i zaczął pchać. Tym razem niepowstrzymywany przez silnik nie miał problemu z uwolnieniem się. Wyciąganie ostrzy pewnie bolało, poszatkowały mu jelita jak rozgotowany makaron, ale zignorował to i cisnął dymiącym się gliderem o ziemię. 

\- Bomba elektromagnetyczna – wyjaśnił widząc zaskoczenie drugiego mężczyzny. – Fajna co? Wyłącza na niewielkiej przestrzeni wszystko co elektroniczne. Też zrobiłem swój reasearch. – Wade podniósł swoje miecze, jeden od razu zastępując Deaglem i stanął na wprost Goblina w pozycji do ataku. – Koniec latania! Tylko ty, ja i nasze pięści! I moje miecze. I pistolety. Niespodzianka, nie ma w nich ani grama elektroniki, czysta mechanika.

Wade zaszarżował na swojego przeciwnika i skoczył, zamierzając ciąć od góry do dołu. Goblin uskoczył w ostatnim momencie, przeturlał się po ziemi i sięgnął do torby po jedną z bomb. Rzucił mu ją prosto pod nogi, ale nic się nie stało, dynia leżała na ziemi jak zwykła zabawka, a nie groźna broń. Peter zaśmiał się. I co teraz, Norman?

Spanikowany Goblin chciał się wycofać, ale Deadpool nie pozwolił mu na to. Napierał na niego raz po raz, tnąc i próbując zamienić go w żywy szaszłyk.

\- Popełniłeś jeden zasadniczy błąd, Goblin! – zawołał, nie dając nawet na chwilę wytchnąć swojemu przeciwnikowi. – Wiesz jaki? Myślałeś, że jestem głupi! Niespodzianka. Nie jestem!

Deadpool podciął mężczyznę i zamachnął się mieczem, celując prosto w jego szyję. Spudłował o milimetr, jedynie nacinając kawałek kostiumu Goblina i jego skórę. 

\- Myślałeś, że możesz porwać moje maleństwo i co? Że gdy mnie rozwścieczysz, będzie ci mnie łatwiej pokonać, eh?! – krzyczał dalej, podążając za Osbornem jak drapieżnik za ofiarą. – Kolejny duży błąd! Nie gram fair, gdy jestem wkurwiony! A wkurwiłeś mnie bardzo. Nikt nie krzywdzi mojego maleństwa!

Peter nie mógł się powstrzymać i nie czuć radość, gdy widział przerażonego Normana. Tak się wywyższał, tak się przechwalał, a w walce jeden na jeden z Deadpoolem stał się potulny jak baranek, gdy tylko zabrano mu zabawki. To był satysfakcjonujący obrazek, zwłaszcza po tym co zrobił. Nie miał nic przeciwko, by patrzeć jak mężczyzna krwawi i Wade chyba też nie, biorąc pod uwagę jego zdeterminowanie, by trafić w niego kataną.

\- Już nie taki twardy bez swojego mechanicznego nietoperza, eh?! – Zawołał i strzelił tuż pod nogi Osborna, który podskoczył jak na zawołanie. Po chwili zrobił to samo, gdy kolejne pociski omal nie trafiały go w stopy. Deadpool zaśmiał się sadystycznie. – Tańcz, kukiełko, tańcz!

 Najemnik bawił się z nim tak chwilę, zmuszając go do cofania się, nim znudził się i zamienił pistolet na sztylet sai, rzucając nim precyzyjnie w kolano Goblina. Mężczyzna wrzasnął i chwilę później dostał kolejnym ostrzem w drugie kolano. Szybko wyjął oba sztylety i kuśtykając usiłował uciec. Deadpool był szybszy, choć nawet się nie spieszył. Szedł w kierunku swojego przeciwnika, napawając się chwilą jego bezradności, aż w końcu dogonił go.

Wade ciął kataną, a ranny Norman nie zdołał uniknąć ciosu, choć bardzo się starał. Ostrze trafiło go w przedramię, którym starał się osłonić. W akcie desperacji spróbował zaatakować, ale jego ciosy były żałosne. Deadpool zablokował każdy i wymierzył własny, posyłając Normana na podłogę po trafuefieniu go w splot słoneczny.

Kaszląc, Goblin odczołgał się, uciekając jak zwykły tchórz. Znów sięgnął do swojej torby i wyciągnął z niej jedyną działającą broń. Jego ostrza pomknęły w stronę najemnika, który obracając swoja kataną z niezwykłą prędkością, pozbył się każdego nim zdążyły nawet dolecieć do celu.

\- Mam dość chodzenia za tobą – stwierdził i skoczył do przodu z mieczem uniesionym w górę.

Norman w ostatniej chwili odturlał się, nim ostrze trafiło go w sam środek głowy. Nie uciekł jednak daleko, Wade załapał go za nogę i z całej siły nadepnął na kolano, przetrącając je bez żadnego problemu. Goblin wrzasnął z bólu, jako tako zdrową nogą usiłując kopnąć najemnika, ale tylko został złapany i ciśnięty w trybuny, które zawaliły się na niego.

Od razu spróbował się wydostać i stanąć na swoich chwiejnych oraz pokiereszowany nogach, a gdy Wade znów do niego podszedł, zamachnął się. Jego pięść została bez problemu zatrzymana i zaraz potem trzasnęła kość, gdy Deadpool uderzył od dołu w łokieć, łamiąc przestępcy rękę. Goblin skulił się, przyciskając zranioną rękę do brzucha. Ledwo zdążył to zrobić, a dostał kolanem w twarz i wylądował znów na ziemi, a na jego głowie znalazła się stopa najemnika.

Goblin złapał ją, najpewniej próbując się jeszcze uratować, ale Deadpool był na to przygotowany. Używając miecza odtrącił jego dłoń i przybił ją do podłogi, po chwili robiąc to samo z drugą.

\- Może i jesteś silniejszy – powiedział Wade, nachylając się nad Normanem i z satysfakcją patrząc, jak ten szamocze się z bólu – ale ja przynajmniej znam się na czymś więcej niż tylko lataniu na podróbce Batwinga i rzucaniu bomb. Przyszedłem tu z planem. Jaki był twój, eh? Zanudzić mnie na śmierć swoimi marnymi atakami czy swoją gadką? Sam nie wiem co było gorsze.

Peter obserwował to wszystko, wreszcie czując się bezpiecznym. Osborn już nic nie zrobi, został dosłownie zmiażdżony przez doświadczenie Deadpoola. Był rany, jego arsenał był bezużyteczny, mógł się tylko poddać. Jeśli zacznie znowu walczyć, to naprawdę potwierdzi, że jest szaleńcem.

Wade wyciągnął miecze, ale tylko z podłogi. Za ich pomocą podniósł Goblina do pozycji siedzącej i przybił go do skrzyni gimnastycznej, przy której się znajdowali. Przyklęknął obok niego, przystawiając mu pistolet do czoła. 

\- Chcesz zobaczyć magiczną sztuczkę? – spytał radosnym głosem najemnik. Żądza krwi musiała mu już przejść, znów wrócił do bycia tym Deadpoolem, którego znał najlepiej. – Nazywa się ręka, noga, mózg na ścianie.

\- Nikt nie chce oglądać twoich głupich sztuczek, Wilson – odezwał się ktoś.

Peter znał ten głos. Zaskoczony odwrócił się w stronę wysadzonych drzwi, gdzie wśród ich resztek stał Logan w swoim stroju X-Mana. Był cały we krwi, a jego pazury, które miał wysunięte, wyglądały jak zrobione z czerwonego metalu. A więc to jego sprowadził do pomocy, dlatego pewnie tyle to trwało, zanim Wade przybył na miejsce, czekał na Wolverina, który w pojedynkę rozprawił się z pięćdziesięcioma, uzbrojonymi najemnikami i chyba nawet nie był ranny. Trudno było powiedzieć przez całą tę krew, która go pokrywała.

Był taki ucieszony z jego obecności, że nawet nie przejął się tym, że mutant właśnie zabił masę ludzi.  

\- Nikt cię nie pytał, James! – odkrzyknął Deadpool nim znowu skupił się na Goblinie, ignorując zbliżającego się Logana.

\- No dalej – zachęcał Osborn. Nawet w takiej chwili się uśmiechał. – Zabij mnie.

\- Nie masz nawet pojęcia jak bardzo chciałbym to zrobić.

Peter miał już krzyczeć do swojego chłopaka, by nie zabijał Goblina, że to nic nie da, ale nim zdążył to zrobić, broń wystrzeliła. Zamknął od razu oczy, nie chcąc widzieć rany ani mózgu, który będzie jej towarzyszył, ale nie było takiej potrzeby. Norman wrzasnął, więc zdecydował się otworzyć oczy. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na rannego, ale doświadczał ogromnego bólu. Dopiero po chwili zauważył dziurę po kuli tuż obok ucha Normana.

\- Niezbyt fajnie stracić słuch, eh? – spytał Wade i zakręcił pistoletem, nim wstał i schował go do kabury, stając obok Wolverina. – Wiem coś o tym, często mi pękają bębenki. Nic przyjemnego.

Goblin wyglądał na naprawdę rozjuszonego i zdesperowanego, Peter znów poczuł strach, coś mu mówiło, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Miał rację. Norman szarpnął nagle rękę, rozcinając sobie dłoń, choć wrzeszczał przy tym z bólu. Wolną już kończyną sięgnął do torby, wyjmując z niej znajomy pistolet.

\- Bardziej przyjemne niż utrata wszystkich zmysłów – warknął i strzelił do Petera.

Deadpool i Logan ruszyli się w tym samym momencie, ale było już za późno, Wade wytrącił mu broń, gdy niewielka strzałka pomknęła już w stronę celu i trafiła Petera w pierś. Zabolało jak przy pobieraniu krwi, przez moment był nawet pewny, że nic mu się nie stanie, ale wiedział co to za broń. Widział ją przecież nie tak dawno temu w Oscorp, skąd najemnik usiłował ją ukraść.

Peter pisnął żałośnie, czując jak powoli słyszy mniej, kąt widzenia staje się mniejszy i jak zaczyna mieć problem z rozróżnieniem, czy jest mu zimno czy ciepło i czy coś go boli czy nie. Nim zupełnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, nie mogąc zapanować nad pozycją swojego ciała, zdążył zauważyć jeszcze zdziwiony wyraz maski Wade’a i usłyszeć słowa Goblina:

\- Dobrze, że przerobiłem ją trochę zanim tu przyszedłem – zaśmiał się zadowolony. – Skoro bomba uszkodziłaby poprzedni prototyp.

\- Nie – wyszeptał Wade i pędem ruszył do Petera. Szybko wyciągnął nóż i uwolnił swojego chłopaka, który nieobecnym wzrokiem patrzył na wszystko dookoła. Zdjął maskę i ułożył ostrożnie nastolatka na swoich kolanach, próbując spojrzeć mu w oczy. Na marne. – Petey, słyszysz mnie? Peter?

Usłyszał jak Logan podchodzi bliżej, tak jak on ignorując śmiejącego się wciąż Goblina.  

\- Co z nim jest? – zapytał Wolverine.

\- To ta broń – wyjaśnił, czując jak narasta w nim panika. Nie Peter, tylko nie znowu Peter. Nie może stracić Petera, nie może! – Pozbawia człowieka zmysłów.

\- Kurwa – przeklął Logan.

Wade miał ochotę krzyczeć w furii i to właśnie zrobił, tuląc do siebie nieruchome, ale jednak dalej funkcjonujące ciało Petera.

\- Powinienem był świsnąć tę broń gdy była okazja! – wrzasnął i spojrzał z mordem w oczach na Goblina.

Zabije go. Rozszarpie na strzępy kawałek po kawałku za to co zrobił. Miał gdzieś obietnice daną Peterowi, jeśli ten umrze, nikt nie powstrzyma go przed wyrwaniem temu psychopacie serca. Gołymi rękoma, patrząc w jego oczy jak ulatuje z nich życie.

\- Ah, czyli to byłeś ty! – Goblin zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej. Gdyby nie trzymał teraz Petera, ruszyłby na niego i tłukł go aż nie wbije mu zębów do gardła. – Oh, co za zrządzenie losu! Płać za swoje błędy!

\- Ty zapłacisz za swoje – przysiągł, nie rzucając słów na wiatr. Prędzej czy później go dorwie, nawet jeśli Peter przeżyje, a zrobi wszystko, by tak się stało.

\- Proszę cię. – Goblin uwolnił drugą rękę i zaczął kuśtykać. Logan chciał ruszyć w jego stronę, ale zawahał się w ostatniej chwili i ostatecznie został. Peter był priorytetem. – Na razie, koledzy! Miłego oglądania jak Peter umiera!

Niech ucieka, stwierdził. Teraz najważniejszy był jego chłopak, na zemstę czas przyjdzie później. Spojrzał zrozpaczonym wzrokiem na Petera. Biedactwo nie wiedziało co się dzieje, nic nie słyszał, nic nie czuł, nie widział. Poruszał się niemrawo, wciąż przytomny, ale zamknięty we własnym umyśle. Szukając jakiegoś sposobu na odzyskanie zmysłów nieświadomie zaczął się drapać po ramionach i rozkrwawiać je, nawet nie czując bólu.

\- Oh nie, skarbie, nie rób tak, zrobisz sobie krzywdę – poprosił łagodnym głosem i ostrożnie chwycił jego dłonie w swoje. Przyłożył jedną do swojego nagiego policzka z nadzieją, że może to jakoś pomoże, ale nic się nie stało, Peter dotykał go, ale tego nie czuł i cały czas poruszał się niespokojnie, przestraszony brakiem jakichkolwiek bodźców. Nic nie mówił. Serce mu się łamało, gdy oglądał go takiego. Powinien się uśmiechać, powinien być cały i zdrowy.

Delikatnie dotknął krwawych śladów na jego czerwonym policzku, a potem objął przetarte i krwawiące nadgarstki, chcąc zatrzymać wypływanie krwi. Na sam widok tych ran się w nim gotowało, ale strach o życie nastolatka był silniejszy niż jakikolwiek gniew. Nie potrafił się zmusić, by się na czymś wyładować, chciało mu się tylko płakać.   

\- Wade, musimy go gdzieś zabrać – usłyszał głos Logana. Jeśli używał jego imienia, to też musiał być zaniepokojony tą sytuacją.

\- Petey, odezwij się, proszę – błagał łamiącym się głosem, nie zwracając na swojego kompana uwagi. – Petey. Petey, przepraszam za to co zrobiłem, tylko wróć do mnie. Kocham cię, wróć.

\- Wade, przestań się mazać i chodź!

Mazać? Faktycznie płakał, kilka łez kapnęło na twarz Petera. Wpatrywał się w nie z nadzieją, że jak w jakiejś baśni zdejmą klątwę i wszystko będzie w porządku, ale to nie był baśń. To była rzeczywistość, która nigdy nie oszczędzała Wade’a Wilsona.

\- Peter, proszę – mówił dalej, jak najciszej, żeby w razie czego nie zaszkodzić bardziej. Peter dalej nie reagował, cały się tylko trząsł i też zaczął płakać. Organizm reagował prawidłowo na panikę, ale umysł nie wyczuwał nic.

Wade nagle poczuł przeszywający ból w ramieniu. Szybko chwycił za pistolet i wycelował w zagrożenie, którym okazał się Logan. Jego pazury ociekały świeżą krwią.

\- Za co to, kurwa, było? – zapytał wściekły. Nie miał czasu na głupie zabawy, musiał ocalić Petera.

\- Za nic, musiałem cię jakoś wyrwać z tego stanu – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Błaganie i powtarzanie jego imienia nic nie pomoże, musimy go zabrać do specjalisty, do Xaviera albo do Avengers, wybieraj.

Logan miał rację, to nie był czas na panikę, zrobi to później, gdy Peter będzie już w dobrych rękach. Gdy zobaczył zeszłego wieczora porwanie, zachował spokój, zrobił wszystko to, co profesjonalny najemnik idący na misje odbicia zakładnika – zaplanował atak, zebrał wsparcie, uzbroił się, zbadał miejsce walki. Chociaż strach o jego chłopaka był silny, nie dał mu sobą zawładnąć, bo Peter nie potrzebował strachu. Potrzebował skupionego najemnika, który mu pomoże.

Teraz nie było inaczej. Jeśli miał uratować najważniejszą w swoim życiu osobę, musi zwalczyć w sobie wszystkie emocje, które czyniły go słabym i mogłyby mu przeszkodzić w osiągnięciu celu. Tylko tak może mu się powieść, nie ważne jak bardzo miał ochotę łkać i po prostu tulić do siebie Petera. Ten nie tego teraz potrzebował. Potrzebował pomocy i zamierzał mu ją zapewnić bez względu na wszystko, choćby po drodze miał ginąć setki razy.

\- Avengers, są bliżej – zdecydował i podniósł się, swojego chłopaka trzymając na rękach, jak najbliżej piersi.

Logan przytaknął.

\- Zabiorę nas tam.

Razem ruszyli biegiem do wyjścia, po drodze mijając morze trupów. Wsiedli do Jeepa Wolverina i odjechali spod szkoły, ruszając czym prędzej do wieży Avengers, łamiąc po drodze wszystkie przepisy drogowe, jakie tylko były do złamania. Logan prowadził, on siedział z tyłu, pilnując by Peter nie zrobił sobie przypadkiem krzywdy i żeby po prostu być przy nim, gdyby jakimś cudem sam z tego wyszedł.

Wiedział, że są na to niewielkie szanse, jeśli nie zerowe, ale nie mógł zrobić nic więcej. Nie był lekarzem, umiał opatrzyć każdą możliwą ranę, ale nie znał się na pracy mózgu. W tym mógł pomóc tylko Banner i reszta Avengers.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Petey – szeptał, głaszcząc nastolatka po głowie, podczas gdy autem szarpało na każdym zakręcie. Logan pędził na złamanie karku. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Wiedział, że Peter go nie słyszy, ale i tak nie mówił tego dla niego. Mówił to, żeby uspokoić samego siebie. Inaczej nie był pewny, czy nie strzeliłby sobie w łeb.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, sceny walki są jeszcze trudniejsze do pisania niż sceny seksu :/ Trudno opisać dynamikę, ruchy, choć w głowie wszystko ładnie ci się odtwarza jak w filmie.  
> Ale hej, przynajmniej jest teraz naprawdę krótszy rozdział. Już dawno nie napisałam tu czegoś mającego poniżej czterdziestu stron :D Ostatnie pewnie będą podobnej długości co ten, jeśli nie krótsze. Tyle było długich, że chyba mi to wybaczycie ;)
> 
> Nie wiem jak wy, ale badass Wade to powód, dla którego żyję! Czasami mam wrażenie, że twórcy fanfików zapominają, że to profesjonalny morderca i robią z niego taką trochę pierdołę, co to ledwo umie o siebie zadbać. Taki Wade też jest fajny, ale zdecydowanie lepiej to równoważyć. Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się uchwycić badassowatość Deadpoola, który tylko ukrywa mordercze instynkty za maską głupka. To jego wejście wydało mi się epickie :D
> 
> A jak tam Goblin? To moja pierwsza poważna próba pisania go. Miałam się wzorować na tym gagatku, który jest moją ulubioną wersją:  
> youtube.com/watch?v=2uX1hCsm8-Y  
> Ale ostatecznie pożyczyłam od niego tylko bomby, bo bardziej mi chyba wyszedł Joker w kostiumie Goblina, mocno sadystyczny i łaknący krwi, ale w sumie mi to nie przeszkadza :D  
> Tak czy siak, nieźle urządził Petera. Teraz wszystko w rękach Avengers, którzy dzień wcześniej obawiali się właśnie takiej sytuacji.


	20. Chapter 20

Zaledwie wczoraj, Wade był pewny, że jego stopa już nigdy nie postanie w wieży Avengers. Nie rozumieli co go łączy z Peterem, że potrzebuje go na patrolach, że tylko jego obecność powstrzymuje go przed zabijaniem niektórych przestępców. Dla nich to było tylko niewinne dziecko wciągnięte do gry dla dorosłych, w której mógł zginąć. Nie zgodził się z nimi, ale okazało się, że mieli rację.

Ze łzami w oczach spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który leżał na jego kolanach. Gdy wpadł do kryjówki Goblina i zobaczył radość na twarzy Petera, kamień spadł mu z serca. Był bezpieczny, poza kilkoma ranami nic mu nie było, więc jeszcze przed walką pozwolił sobie na myślenie, że już po wszystkim. Wiedział jak pokonać tego psychola, jak go zatrzymać i gdy w końcu mu się udało, ucieszył się tak bardzo, że stał się nieostrożny. Nie docenił do czego jest zdolny psychopata, który nie ma nic do stracenia. Jak na ironię zresztą, bo sam często robił podobne rzeczy. Nigdy nie miał nic do stracenia. Aż do teraz.

Goblin nie mógł wybrać lepiej. Deadpool nie miał przyjaciół, co najwyżej jakichś sprzymierzeńców jak Logan, Domino czy Cable. Choć ten ostatni bardzo się zbliżył do bycia przyjacielem. Sęk w tym, że porwanie żadnej z tych osób nie dotknęłoby go aż tak bardzo. Byłby wściekły, jasne, ale nie zrozpaczony. O ile w ogóle któraś z tych osób dałaby się w ogóle porwać. Byli silni, mieli moce, Goblin nie miałby z nimi szans. Nie to co Peter. Jego słodki, niewinny Peter, który znał tylko podstawowe formy ataku. Był łatwym celem i przy okazji najbardziej efektywnym.

Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co by zrobił, gdyby znalazł wtedy Petera nieżywego. Nadal nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Ten chłopak był dla niego wszystkim. W końcu uwierzył, że życie ma mu jeszcze coś do zaoferowania, a nie tylko ból. W końcu znalazł kogoś, kto akceptował go za to kim jest – zarówno charakter jak i wygląd, ale jak zwykle został sprowadzony na ziemię. Kiedyś by się poddał, uznając że tak po prostu musi być, ale teraz nie zamierzał odejść z podkulonym ogonem. Nakopie losowi do dupy i każe oddać Petera, a jak będzie trzeba, pójdzie do samej Śmierci. Na pewno by go wysłuchała, wciąż ich coś łączyło. Choć nie wiedział, czy ożywiłaby mu jego kochanka, gdy sama chciała mu się dobrać do majtek. Śmierć powinna być sprawiedliwa, ale nikt nie powiedział, że nie może być przy tym zazdrosna.

Ale spotkania z Kostuchą na razie nie miał jeszcze w planach. Bo wciąż była nadzieja na to, że Peter nie umrze. Avengers na pewno mu pomogą pomimo tego, w jakiej atmosferze się rozstali. Jeśli nie zrobią tego ze względu na niego, to na pewno ze względu na nastolatka, którego już wcześniej chcieli chronić. Byli bohaterami, nie odmówią pomocy.

Jazda dłużyła się niesamowicie. Logan robił co mógł, trąbił, łamał przepisy, uciekał policji, groził ludziom pazurami, ale nawet on nie mógł pokonać  nowojorskich korków. Gdyby tylko mógł prowadzić Harleya i bezpiecznie trzymać Petera jednocześnie, już dawno byliby na miejscu.

W końcu jednak dojechali, a przed budynkiem czekał już Stark w swojej zbroi. Dlaczego? Skąd wiedział?

\- Zadzwoniłem do nich w czasie jazdy – wyjaśnił Logan, jakby czytając mu w myślach.

Nie usłyszał tego. Nawet o tym w ogóle nie pomyślał. A powinien, żeby nie wpadli tak po prostu do środka. Jeśli Peter miał dostać pomoc, wszystko musiało być przygotowane na jego przybycie, jak w szpitalu. Znowu nie myślał trzeźwo i nienawidził się za to, ale gdy nie panikował czuł się, jakby robił coś złego, jakby nie martwił się dość.

Logan minął kilka ostatnich samochodów, ignorując trąbiących na niego kierowców. Gdy tylko samochód zatrzymał się z hukiem, Wade praktycznie wyskoczył ze środka i podszedł do Irona Mana.

\- Zabiorę go, będzie szybciej – powiedział Stark i odebrał od niego Petera. Niechętnie mu na to pozwalał, chciał warknąć, gdy Blaszak tylko dotknął bezwładnego ciała, kazać mu się odpierdolić od jego chłopaka, ale powstrzymał się. Tony chciał dobrze, chciał pomóc, a tak rzeczywiście szybciej tej pomocy udzieli.

Iron Man odpalił silniki swojej zbroi i szybko wzleciał w górę. Wade w ostatniej chwili złapał go za nogę.

\- Wilson, co ty robisz? – zapytał, ale nie próbował go strącić.

\- Nie będę pół godziny jechał windą – odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby. Silniki zbroi paliły mu rękę do kości, były cholernie gorące, ale mimo to nie puścił się i całą trójką bezpiecznie wylądowali na samym szczycie wieży.

Czekali już na nich inni członkowie drużyny, w tym ten, którego najbardziej teraz potrzebowali – Banner. Oprócz niego był tu też Steve, Bucky i Clint. Reszty nie było nigdzie widać, być może nie chcieli robić zbyt dużego zamieszania i byli gdzieś indziej albo w ogóle nie przebywali teraz w wieży. Całe szczęście Bruce tu był. Chyba by coś wysadził, gdyby jedynej osoby, która mogła uratować Petera nie było na miejscu.

\- Musimy go zanieść do skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedział od razu Banner. Był opanowany i skupiony, wiedział co trzeba robić. Wade nie przepadał za lekarzami, ale jemu ufał. Nawet mimo tego, do czego zdolny był Hulk.

\- Zaniosę go – zaoferował, chcąc odebrać swojego chłopaka z rąk Starka, ale ten odwrócił się i podał go Kapitanowi.

\- Nie dasz rady z tą ręką – wyjaśnił Steve i biegiem ruszył do skrzydła szpitalnego, a Banner zaraz za nim.

Deadpool popatrzył na swoją prawą rękę, czarną i spopieloną od temperatury silników zbroi. Udało mu się utrzymać, żeby dolecieć na sam szczyt, ale teraz gdy próbował nią ruszyć, nic się nie działo, mięśnie się poddały i musiał odczekać, nim się zregenerują.

Stark wyszedł już ze swojej zbroi i pobiegł za swoimi przyjaciółmi, zostawiając go z Buckym i Clintem, którzy patrzyli na niego ze współczuciem, gdy stał tak w miejscu, wpatrzony w swoją bezużyteczną rękę. Bezużyteczną tak jak on sam. Nie udało mu się uratować Petera. Zawiódł. Nic dziwnego, że ciągle był sam, jeśli nie potrafił nawet obronić tych, których kochał.

Otrząsnął się ze swojego zamroczenia i rozejrzał, od razu wpadając w panikę, gdy nie zobaczył nigdzie swojego chłopaka. Jak mógł go spuścić z oczu choćby na chwilę?!

\- Peter – wyszeptał. Bucky i Clint od razu do niego podeszli, ten drugi dotknął jego ramienia, ale odsunął się, gdy tylko się do niego odwrócił z zamiarem ataku.

\- Zaprowadzimy cię do niego, Wilson – powiedział Barton, trzymając ręce uniesione w górze. Bucky nie był taki potulny i nie krył się z tym, że trzyma dłoń na swoim pistolecie.

Nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby go zastrzelił. Wszystko było lepsze niż to, co teraz czuł. Chciałby nic nie czuć chociaż przez chwilę, zapomnieć że Peter może umrzeć w każdej sekundzie. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Chciał przy nim być, jeśli… nie, kiedy się obudzi. Już i tak był pewnie przerażony, nie chciał żeby jeszcze się martwił o niego.

Peter zawsze za bardzo się martwił, ale za to kochał go chyba najbardziej. Nikt nigdy nie troszczył się o Wade’a tak jak on. To była jedna z większych cech, która go do niego przyciągnęła.

Pozwolił dwóm Avengerom zaprowadzić go do Petera. Musieli zejść piętro niżej i choć trwało to może ze dwie minuty, Deadpool miał wrażenie, że minęła wieczność, nim znalazł się w skrzydle szpitalny. Na sam widok tej całej aparatury poczuł gniew. Miał czasami problemy z pamięcią, ale doskonale pamiętał to, co robili z nim podczas programu Weapon X. Pamiętał każdy skalpel, każdy wziernik, każdy wykres. Pamiętał lekarzy w kitlach, takich samych, w jakich był teraz Banner kręcący się przy leżącym na stole i podłączonym do jakichś maszyn Peterze.

Nim się w ogóle zorientował, co się stało, ruszył w stronę całej sceny. Nie interesowało go, że nic poważnego się nie dzieje, że Peter jest bezpieczny, bo jedyne co widział to lekarza, który coś robił i równie dobrze to coś mogło być niebezpieczne.

Bruce go zauważył i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale zanim Wade zdążył go odepchnąć od Petera, Steve stanął mu na drodze i zatrzymał, więżąc go w mocnym uścisku. Zaczął się wyrywać, ale nie miał szans z siłą super żołnierza, zwłaszcza gdy był rozjuszony jak dzikie zwierzę i chciał po prostu zrobić cokolwiek, byle tylko dotrzeć do Petera i go obronić.

\- Wade, wszystko jest w porządku – powiedział mu Kapitan, nie pozwalając mu się zbliżyć. Nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi. Ciężko dysząc wpatrywał się w lekarza przed sobą.

Zabić go, zabić, powtarzał mu głos w głowie. Zabić zagrożenie, ocalić Petera, tylko to się liczy.

Udało mu się jakoś przezwyciężyć tę żądzę krwi. Nie widział już tylko jakiegoś anonimowego lekarza, ale Bannera, sprzymierzeńca, a nie zagrożenie. Tylko ten kitel… Nie potrafił na niego patrzeć i nie wpadać w furię. Dlatego nigdy nie oglądał seriali o lekarzach.

\- Zdejmij kitel – wydyszał wściekły. Sam widok tego białego materiału sprawiał, że miał ochotę sięgnąć po Bea albo Arthur i pociąć każdego, kto go nosi.

\- Okej, spokojnie – odezwał się Bruce i bardzo powoli zdjął kitel, ostrożnie odkładając go w miejsce, w którym nie mógł go zobaczyć.

Wade powoli się uspokajał, na tyle na ile mógł w sytuacji, gdy miłość jego życia wciąż cierpiała. Steve musiał to wyczuć, bo puścił go i pozwolił mu podejść do stołu operacyjnego, na którym leżał Peter. Nadal nie podobały mu się te wszystkie maszyny, ten wenflon, ta założona na usta maska, która w każdej chwili mogła dostarczyć trujący gaz. Musiał jednak zapanować nad swoim strachem wobec szpitali. Nikt tu nie skrzywdzi Petera, tylko mu pomogą.

\- Już lepiej? – zapytał Banner, podchodząc znów bliżej. Wade przytaknął i złapał Petera za rękę, zauważając, że ma zdjęte okulary i zamknięte oczy. Jego serce zabiło mocniej ze strachu i spojrzał spanikowany na mężczyznę obok siebie. – Wprowadziłem go w coś w rodzaju śpiączki farmakologicznej. Obawiałem się, że pozostanie świadomym w jego stanie nie skończy się dobrze, mógłby odejść od zmysłów.

Nie uspokoiło go to ani trochę, dopiero rzut oka na unoszącą się klatkę piersiową trochę osłabił panikę. Tylko trochę. Dopóki nie zobaczy znów tych brązowych oczu otwartych, pełnych życia i miłości, nie będzie spokojny.

\- Zdjąłem mu je – odezwał się znów Bruce i podał mu okulary Petera. Przyjął je drżącą ręką. Jego chłopak zawsze uroczo w nich wyglądał, nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby już ich nigdy nie zobaczyć zjeżdżających mu z nosa albo zaparowanych po pocałunku.

Skinieniem głowy podziękował doktorowi i schował ostrożnie okulary do kieszeni pasa. Peter będzie ich później potrzebował, nie może ich zniszczyć.

Nie wiedział kiedy, ale Steve, Bucky i Clint wyszli w międzyczasie z sali, zostawiając ich tylko we trójkę. Tony musiał tu być cały czas, ale gdzieś poza zasięgiem jego wzroku i dopiero teraz się pojawił, stając obok Bannera.

\- Okej, doktorze House, jaka diagnoza? – zapytał, opierając się rękoma o stół z Peterem.

\- Ciężko powiedzieć bez rezonansu mózgu, zresztą nie jestem ekspertem. Mam doktorat z fizyki, nie medycyny.  

\- Ja też się nie znam. – Wade skulił się, słysząc to. Czy nie będą w stanie pomóc? Wcale? – Hej, Strange jest lekarzem. I to neurochirurgiem, może nam pomóc.

\- Reeda też nie zaszkodzi spytać o zdanie – dodał Banner. Jego głos był pełen nadziei, co dodało jej także Deadpoolowi, który słuchał ich uważnie, ale patrzył tylko na Petera. Nie wyjęli mu nawet jeszcze tej strzałki. On też tego nie zrobił wcześniej w obawie przed tym, że może się przydać albo tak jak z nożem wyjęcie jej tylko pogorszy sprawę.

\- Zadzwonię do nich – zdecydował Stark i wyjął telefon, oddalając się kawałek. – Stephen, jak się masz?

Wade nie słuchał dalej, bo nie było to nic ważnego. Zresztą i tak chciał teraz usłyszeć tylko jeden głos.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Wilson – pocieszył go Bruce. Popatrzył na niego przez sekundę lub dwie i zobaczył uśmiech na jego twarzy. Zdecydował się mu uwierzyć.

Stark wrócił wkrótce po tym, wyraźnie zadowolony.

\- Strange będzie niedługo, pójdzie najpierw po Reeda i razem przyjdą wziąć udział w naszej burzy mózgów – oznajmił radośnie. – Choć nie byłoby to konieczne, gdybyś nas posłuchał, Wilson.

Deadpool warknął i wyprostował się. Do tej pory kucał, opierając brodę o stół zaraz przy dłoni Petera. Wściekły podszedł do Starka, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- To nie była moja wina – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Oczywiście, że była, odezwał się głos w jego głowie.

\- Oczywiście, że była! – powtórzył za głosem Tony. – Wmówiłeś mu, że możesz być bohaterem i naraziłeś na niebezpieczeństwo dzieciaka. Dzieciaka!

\- Tony, to chyba nie jest… - Bruce próbował załagodzić sytuacje, ale Wade odepchnął go, gdy chciał stanąć pomiędzy nimi. Nawet się nie przejął, że mógł właśnie obudzić Hulka.

\- Niczego mu nie wmówiłem! – krzyknął, robiąc krok w stronę Iron Mana. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że cofnął się od razu. – Peter wiedział jakie jest ryzyko!

\- Co on mógł wiedzieć, to tylko dzieciak! – powtórzył swój argument Tony. – Gdybyś się z nim nie zadawał, nic by mu się nie stało, a teraz będziesz miał jego krew na rękach!

\- On jeszcze nie umarł, Blaszaku – warknął groźnie. – I nie umrze.

\- Nie wiesz tego – powiedział Stark, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. – Wiedziałem, że nie jesteś najbystrzejszy na świecie, ale żeby nie powiedzieć „nie”, kiedy cywil chce z tobą walczyć? On nie jest bohaterem, Wilson, ty zresztą też nie!

\- Pierdol się! – Deadpool z całej siły popchnął miliardera, przewracając go z łatwością na ziemię, ignorując ból w spalonym ramieniu. – Nie znasz mnie! I nie znasz Petera! Tak, to tylko dziecko, ale mimo to miał odwagę mi pomagać! Jest bohaterem! Ja zresztą też!

\- Bohaterem, który naraża swojego partnera na niebezpieczeństwo – sprecyzował, podnosząc się z ziemi i znów podchodząc do Wade’a. – I ty się uważasz za bohatera? Nawet za dobrego człowieka?

\- Jestem dobrym człowiekiem! Ktoś mądrzejszy niż ty mi to kiedyś powiedział! – Wade z trudem już kontrolował swój gniew, miał ochotę uderzyć Starka, przeszyć go na wylot mieczem albo zastrzelić, cokolwiek byle tylko przestał gadać. – Zawsze miałem na niego oko! Pilnowałem, żeby nic mu się nie stało! Zabiłbym dla niego, gdyby ocaliło mu to życie! Zawsze go ratowałem! Zawsze…

Nie, nie zawsze, chciał powiedzieć. Dziś mu się nie udało.

\- Ej, uspokójcie się! – dołączył do kłótni kolejny głos. Logan podbiegł do nich i ich rozdzielił, trzymając ich od siebie na dystans. – A ty, Stark, zamknij swój niewyparzony dziób.

\- Stoisz po jego stronie? – zapytał oburzony.

\- Znam go dłużej niż ciebie, więc wybacz, że będę go bronił – wyjaśnił Wolverine.

W normalnych okolicznościach ucieszyłyby go te słowa, ale nie potrafił się teraz cieszyć niczym. Nie gdy głosy ciągle powtarzały mu, że to była jego wina. Zrozpaczony zaczął się kręcić w kółko, trzymając się za głowę.

\- Nie mogłem go ocalić – mamrotał pod nosem. – Byłem nieuważny… Głupi… Zraniłem Petera… Nie uratowałem go, nie potrafiłem. Był sam, nie mogłem go ocalić, Goblin go zaatakował kiedy był sam, ja…

\- Hej. – Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł dłoń na ramieniu, ale nie odtrącił jej, tylko spojrzał na jej właściciela. Tony. Był pewien, że to Bruce go dotknął, ale on stał przy Peterze i oczyszczał jego rany na nadgarstkach. – Masz rację, przesadziłem, to z Goblinem to nie była twoja wina.

\- Nie, nie, nie, moja wina, moja, moja – powtarzał zrozpaczony. Tylko on był tu winny.

\- Nie, nie możesz mieć na niego oko przez cały czas – przekonywał go Stark. Był jak zupełnie nowy człowiek, czemu stał teraz po jego stronie? Czy to wszystko był jakiś koszmarny sen albo halucynacja? – Równie dobrze mogło mu się coś stać w drodze do szkoły, nie dasz rady pilnować go cały czas.

Popatrzył na Iron Mana, szukając w jego oczach kpiny, dowodów na to, że to tylko żart, jakaś chora gra, ale znalazł tylko szczerość i współczucie. Czyżby elektroniczne serce też miało uczucia?

Bez zastanowienia Deadpool objął mężczyznę mocno, zaskakując go tym samym. Stark nie wiedział jak na to zareagować i niemrawo poklepał go po plecach.

\- Próbujesz mnie teraz zabić, czy co? – zapytał zszokowany.

\- Dalej cię nie lubię – poinformował Wade. – Ale muszę kogoś uściskać. Bruce jest zajęty, a Logan pewnie by mnie wypatroszył, gdybym tylko spróbował go dotknąć.

\- To prawda – potwierdził Wolverine, a kącik jego ust drgnął nieznacznie. Kiedyś uda mu się w końcu uśmiechnąć inaczej niż kpiąco.

\- Dobra, wielkoludzie, puść mnie, nie mogę oddychać – poprosił go Tony.  

\- Widzę, że w końcu się polubiliście. – Kapitan wszedł do pomieszczenia i uśmiechnął się na widok uścisku Deadpoola ze Starkiem, który wciąż niezręcznie go odwzajemniał, dopóki nie został puszczony.

\- Wilson i ja trochę się poróżniliśmy, ale jest już dobrze – powiedział Kapitanowi.

Steve przytaknął i zwrócił się do Wade’a, który znów zmierzał do Petera. Nie chciał na zbyt długo spuszczać go z oczu.  

\- Wade, może się przejdziemy? – zaproponował łagodnym głosem. – Odetchniesz świeżym powietrzem, ochłoniesz trochę. Nadal jesteś spięty.

To prawda, wszystkie mięśnie miał cały czas napięte, gotowe w każdej chwili do walki. Tylko z kim? Z tym co groziło Peterowi nie mógł walczyć, a tak radził sobie dotychczas z większością problemów. Nawet nie wiedział jak dokładnie ta broń z Oscorp działała. Peter wiedział. Skąd w ogóle Goblin ją miał? Nie było nic w telewizji o włamaniu do Oscorp, a ktoś taki jak on na pewno nie włamałby się po cichu.

Cóż, to nie był teraz jego problem. Goblin był cholera wie gdzie i lizał rany. Dobrze, niech liże. Przydadzą mu się wszystkie siły, gdy ruszy za nim w pościg. Żałował, że nie zabił go od razu, miałby teraz spokój, a jego chłopak w ogóle nie zostałby ranny. Tylko że on by tego nie chciał.

\- Nie mogę zostawić, Petera – odmówił Kapitanowi. Co jak coś się stanie, a jego nie będzie? Co jak Peter się obudzi?

\- Jest w dobrych rękach, choć ze mną – poprosił Kapitan. – Logan go popilnuje.

\- Idź, Wilson – polecił mu Wolverine.

Naprawdę nie chciał stąd wychodzić, ale może Rogers miał rację i przyda mu się trochę powietrza. Loganowi mógł zaufać. Tak jak on nie znosił eksperymentów na ludziach, więc na pewno nie pozwoli Petera skrzywdzić.

\- Okej – przytaknął i poszedł za Kapitanem. Wrócili na górę i usiedli razem na samym końcu lądowiska w kompletnej ciszy.

Cieszył się, że Steve nie próbuje rozmawiać. Nie chciał teraz gadać. Chciał tylko Petera.

Nawet Stark przestał uważać, że to jego wina, ale on wiedział swoje. Był winny i to wielu rzeczy. To nie był przecież pierwszy raz, kiedy Peter prawie zginął. Najpierw omal nie stracił życia przez tego złodzieja, którego nie zauważył, potem prawie został zastrzelony, gdy ratował Daredevila, co powinno być jego obowiązkiem, a teraz jeszcze to.

Goblin nigdy by się nim nie zainteresował, gdyby Wade pracował sam. Nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi, gdyby nie zapragnął zostać bohaterem i nie poprosił Petera o pomoc w tym. A nawet jeśli, nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego, gdyby wtedy ukradł tamten pistolet albo w ogóle zignorował samotnego dzieciaka stojącego na środku korytarza, całkowicie zagubionego.

Widział jego wycieczkę już wcześniej, gdy byli na innym piętrze. Już wtedy zauważył Petera, ale nie poświęcił mu wiele uwagi. Ot dzieciak jak ich wielu, który z zafascynowaniem spoglądał na jakiś wynalazek. Od razu zapomniał jego twarz, będąc pewnym, że nigdy już go nie zobaczy, a tu bam! Piętro wyżej i znów go spotkał.

Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, zastanawiając się czy to nie jest ochroniarz pod przykrywką, ale był za młody. Poza tym widać było, że nie wie gdzie jest. Zrobiło mu się go żal i ujawnił się, będąc pewnym, że dzieciak zacznie uciekać, gdy tylko go zobaczy. Nie zrobił tego. Jako jeden z niewielu ludzi nie przestraszył się, był nawet na tyle odważny, by mu pyskować.

Z początku chciał go tylko jakoś zaprowadzić do jakichś pracowników, żeby nie błądził dalej, ale po tym pokazie pyskówki i hartu ducha, nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Zobaczył w Peterze kogoś naprawdę interesującego, kogoś, kogo chciałby poznać bliżej. Dlatego zabrał go ze sobą na misję. Dzieciak był pod wrażeniem, a on nigdy nie czuł się tak doceniany jak wtedy.

Jednak moment, kiedy przepadł na dobre, zdarzył się gdy praktycznie samymi oczami Peter przekonał go do porzucenia misji. Tak po prostu. Zastanawiał się nad byciem superbohaterem już dawno, ale dopiero Peter tak naprawdę popchnął go we właściwym kierunku. Był wtedy taki pełen wiary w ludzkość, w dobro. Dalej jest. Nie mógł już po prostu o nim zapomnieć, dlatego dał mu swój numer, a potem spotkali się jeszcze dwa razy, nim w końcu doszło do rozmowy telefonicznej.

A potem jego wuj został zastrzelony. Był wtedy pewien, że to złamało Petera, ale nie, to tylko sprawiło, że stał się silniejszy. W wieku osiemnastu lat był twardszy niż Wade kiedykolwiek. To właśnie wtedy chyba się w nim zakochał. Peter doświadczył tragedii, która niejednego popchnęłaby w stronę morderstwa albo przynajmniej zgorzknienia. Ale nie jego. On dalej patrzył na świat optymistycznie i wierzył w dobro każdego. Nawet tego, kto skrzywdził go najbardziej. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Peter wybaczyłby nawet mordercy wuja, taki był dobry. Świat potrzebował kogoś takiego, ale przez głupotę Wade’a mógł go stracić.

Gdyby wtedy go nie spotkał…

Z drugiej strony, gdyby się nie zaprzyjaźnili, Peter do teraz byłby dręczony przez Flasha, a ten przecież raz tak go z skatował, że nie wiadomo było, co mógłby zrobić jeszcze. Może to Flash ostatecznie stałby się tym, który złamał hart ducha tego chłopaka o złotym sercu?

Naraził Petera na niebezpieczeństwo, to prawda, ale też nauczył go walczyć. Stał się jego powiernikiem. Przyjacielem. Pomógł mu zarabiać pieniądze. Dał mu powód, by zapomnieć o tragedii, jaką przeżył.

Nie mógł też nie wspomnieć tego, co dał mu Peter. Ta egoistyczna część jego umysłu cieszyła się, że go poznał. Też zdobył przyjaciela, a potem także partnera i chłopaka. Znalazł powód, by być lepszym człowiekiem, nauczył się trochę akceptować siebie i swój wygląd, doceniać to co zrobił. Przypomniał sobie jak to jest żyć normalnie, tak jak robił to dawno temu zanim rak odebrał mu wszystko. Po raz pierwszy od lat poczuł się człowiekiem pomimo potwornego wyglądu. Nie osiągnąłby tego wszystkiego gdyby nie Peter, dlatego nie potrafił żałować, że go spotkał, nawet teraz.

Żałował tylko, że nie mógł go obronić i znów może wrócić do punktu wyjścia. Nie był pewny, czy bez Petera da radę dalej być dobrym człowiekiem.

\- Myślisz o Peterze? – zapytał nagle Steve. Nawet nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy, jak bardzo potrzebował tak po prostu z kimś posiedzieć. Miał już nawet ochotę na rozmowę, zwłaszcza z kimś, kto wie jak to jest stracić bliskich i nie do końca pasować do innych ludzi.

\- Nie robię nic innego całymi dniami – wyznał i spojrzał na Nowy Jork. Życie toczyło się tak jak zwykle i zazdrościł tego wszystkim mieszkańcom.

\- Wyjdzie z tego, Wade – zapewnił go i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, ściskając je lekko. – Bruce i Tony dadzą sobie radę.

\- Dzwonili też do Strange’a i Richarda.

\- To jeszcze lepiej. Czterej geniusze w jednym pomieszczeniu, to przepis na sukces. Dobrze że sobie poszliśmy, chyba rozbolałaby mnie głowa od tych wszystkich mądrych słów.

Wade był zaskoczony, ale uśmiechnął się. Obecność Kapitana, jego idola z dzieciństwa, działała cuda. Zawsze podziwiał tego człowieka, a on teraz go pocieszał, dzielił się swoim doświadczeniem, by lepiej znosił całą sytuację. Gdy już będzie po wszystkim, wyśle mu jakiś patriotyczny prezent. Może doceniłby pukiel włosów Waszyngtona. Świsnął kiedyś coś takiego, gdzieś to jeszcze miał w swojej kryjówce w Edmont.

\- Peter też jest geniuszem – pochwalił się. Na pewno by się ucieszył, gdyby mógł porozmawiać z całą czwórką. Był mądry, zrozumiałby wszystko o czym by mówili.

\- Naprawdę? – Steve przysunął się bliżej, jakby chciał słuchać. Nie spotykał się z tym często, ludzie zwykle nie znosili jego głosu i ilości słów, jakie z siebie wyrzucał. Nawet Cable czasami miał dość.  

\- Tak, zbudował ten komunikator – powiedział i wyjął z ucha urządzenie, pokazując je Kapitanowi. – Nie przejmuj się woskowiną.

Steve zaśmiał się i wziął komunikator do ręki, oglądając go ze wszystkich stron.

\- Nie jestem ekspertem, ale wygląda na dobrą robotę – przyznał z podziwem, oddając urządzenie. – Sam bym tego nie zbudował.

\- Peter zrobił tu zupełnie sam i to ze zwykłych słuchawek – wyjaśnił dumny. Miał najmądrzejszego chłopaka na świecie. – Planował też zamontować kamerę w mojej masce, żeby móc z bezpiecznej odległości nadzorować moja pracę, gdy podejście bliżej byłoby niebezpieczne.

Maska. Przerażony dotknął swojej odsłoniętej twarzy i spojrzał na Steve. Przez cały ten czas chodził z nagą twarzą! Gdzie była jego maska?! Szlag, musiał ją zostawić w szkole.

\- Wade, byłem na wojnie, widziałem gorsze rzeczy – uspokoiło Rogers, łapiąc go za nadgarstek i odsuwając mu dłoń od twarzy. – To co z tymi kamerami?

\- Oh, jeszcze się za to nie zabrał, może niedługo – kontynuował zaskoczony tym, że Steve nie komentuje jego wyglądu. Ale faktycznie, pewnie widywał gorsze rzeczy, gdy walczył z Nazistami. Jeśli poza Peterem ktoś jeszcze bez mrugnięcia okiem miałby zaakceptować jego twarz, to był to właśnie Kapitan. Choć Stark i inni też nie wydawali się nią przejmować. Peter mówił mu, że naprawdę nie wygląda tak źle i wierzył mu, ale nie sądził, że inni też tak mogą uważać.

\- Na pewno mu się uda.

\- Musi. Zbudował mi nawet teleporter – pochwalił się. – Reed mu tylko dawał instrukcje, całą resztą zrobił sam. Peter zostanie kiedyś świetnym naukowcem.

Steve uśmiechnął się tylko i poklepał go po plecach.

\- Ochłonąłeś trochę? – spytał z troską.

Deadpool zastanowił się i mógł odpowiedzieć twierdząco. Dalej się martwił, dalej się bał, ale nie czuł już złości i czuł się lepiej sam ze sobą. Ręka była już praktycznie wyleczona, skóra wciąż nie była w pełni zregenerowana, ale zbliżała się do tego stanu. Nawet poczucie winy zniknęło, gdy przemyślał sprawę.

\- Tak.

\- To wracajmy. Strange i Reed pewnie już są.

Przytaknął i ruszyli w drogę powrotną, mijając po drodze Jennifer. Uśmiechnęła się współczująco do Deadpoola i pokazała kciuk w górę. Wanda i Pietro zrobili to samo, dodając że wszystko się ułoży. Jak mogli go tak traktować po tym, jak odrzucił wczoraj ich ofertę? Przecież nienawidzili go już wcześniej.

Dotarli z powrotem do sali szpitalnej akurat w tym samym momencie, w którym Strange i Reed weszli przez portal tego pierwszego. Obaj tylko rzucili na Wade’a okiem po czym szybko podeszli do Petera. On i Kapitan też się zbliżyli, ale zachowując dystans, by profesjonaliści mogli pracować, chociaż każdy nerw w jego ciele rwał się do Petera. Logana nigdzie nie było.

\- Jak długo jest już w takim stanie? – zapytał Strange. Zdjął pelerynę, która o razu odleciała gdzieś na bok, a on podwinął rękawy koszuli.

\- Prawie godzinę – odparł Bruce. – Plus minus, trochę trwało zanim go tu przywieźli.

\- Niedobrze – stwierdził Reed. – Człowiek nie może tak długo funkcjonować bez żadnych zmysłów.

Strange wykonał kilka dziwnych ruchów ręką i dotknął czoła Petera. Wade warknął, ale został na miejscu, powstrzymując się przed podbiegnięciem bliżej. Za dużo naukowców w jednym pomieszczeniu, robił się znów niespokojny.

\- Jego ciało astralne ma się dobrze, chociaż to – poinformował. – Ale obawiam się o stan umysłu.

\- Przygotowałem już rezonans.

Deadpoolowi ciężko było patrzeć, jak zabierają jego chłopaka do jakiegoś szklanego pomieszczenia, gdzie nad jego głową zawisła dziwna maszyna, która równie dobrze mogła być narzędziem tortur biorąc pod uwagę komputer zintegrowany z całym tym pudłem. Tylko uścisk Steve na jego przedramieniu powstrzymał go od paniki. Kapitan zaprowadził go nawet bliżej naukowców, by też mógł patrzeć co się dzieje.

Jeden obraz na komputerze pokazywał twarz Petera. Miał otwarte oczy, ale nie mrugał nimi, dlatego co chwilę były nawilżane przez jakieś mechaniczne, zdalnie sterowane ramię. Ilekroć zbliżało się do któregoś z oczu, Wade dostawał dreszczy.

Drugi obraz, wyświetlany przez hologram w skali rzeczywistej, przedstawiał mózg i to jak niektóre obszary świecą niczym neony nad sklepami. Część jednak była szara, jakby martwa. Nie był ekspertem, choć dla zabawy oglądał kiedyś swój mózg przez dziurę w czaszce, ale to tak chyba nie powinno wyglądać.

\- Prawa półkula działa – zauważył Strange. – Śni mu się coś teraz.

Czyli Peter dalej spał. To wyjaśniało, czemu nie mrugał.

\- Kora słuchowa całkowicie wyłączona – zmartwił się Bruce. Nie podobał mu się ten ton głosu. – To samo płat ciemieniowy. Nie czuje bólu i temperatury.

\- Płat potyliczny nie wygląda lepiej. – Tony skrzywił się, oglądając cały obraz. – Jego mózg wygląda jak mapa dna oceanów, masa pustych miejsc.

\- Dobra, ale co to znaczy? – zapytał Wade. Nic z tego nie rozumiał i nie było mu z tym dobrze.

\- Coś wyłączyło połączenia pomiędzy poszczególnymi częściami mózgu, a ciałem, Deadpool – wyjaśnił Strange. – Innymi słowy, cokolwiek Peter czuje swoimi zmysłami, jest jako sygnał blokowane i nie może być interpretowane przez mózg.

\- To nie brzmi dobrze – stwierdził, czując jak serce mu znów przyspiesza. Wiedział, że jest źle, ale nie że aż tak.

\- To fatalnie – odezwał się Reed. – Peter jeszcze żyje tylko dzięki temu, bo śpi. Gdyby był przytomny, jego mózg już dawno sam by się wyłączył z braku doznań.

\- Musimy się dowiedzieć, co jest tego przyczyną. – Tony usiadł na krześle i podjechał nim do jakiejś przestrzeni badawczej, gdy znajdował się mikroskop i masa innego sprzętu laboratoryjnego. Deadpoolowi przypomniało się, jak w podobnym miejscu badał z Peterem skład narkotyku Goblina. – Przebadałem już trochę strzałkę, którą został trafiony. Zostało w niej trochę specyfiku, którym była nasączona, wyniki już powinny być. FRIDAY!

\- Wyświetlam wyniki – powiedział komputer i pojawił się kolejny hologram.

\- Dowiedzcie się co to jest, ja będę kontrolował jego stan – polecił Strange i poszedł do Petera, który nie był już otaczany przez maszyny śmierci.

\- Trzeba było go zaprowadzić do Xaviera – stwierdził Wade. – On mógłby się z nim teraz porozumieć.

\- I bez tego damy radę – zapewnił go Steve, cały czas będący w pobliżu. – Nie damy mu umrzeć, Wade.

\- Lepiej żeby tak było – powiedział i podszedł do pozostałej trójki geniuszy, siadając na wolnym krześle i słuchając ich debaty, starając się przy tym za nimi nadążyć.   

Z początku nie mówili wiele, czytali tylko wyniki badań. On też je czytał. Niektóre nazwy mu coś mówiły, ale inne już nie, więc nie wiedział do końca na co patrzy, ale sądząc po minach reszty, chyba na nic dobrego.

\- To… bakterie? – zdziwił się Tony. – Myślałem, że ten rodzaj broni używa tylko lasera.

\- Goblin ją przerobił – wyjaśnił Deadpool.

\- Nawet wcześniej działała na tej samej zasadzie – powiedział Reed. – Rozmawiałem z Normanem Osbornem o tym projekcie osobiście. Wyznał mi, że promień lasera służy jako środek lokomocji dla tych bakterii.

\- Świetnie, czyli są odporne na laser, co teraz? – spytał Stark.

Dobre pytanie, co teraz?

\- Musimy najpierw zobaczyć, gdzie one są – zdecydował Banner i ruszył do Petera. – Stephen, przygotowujemy kolejny rezonans, tym razem obejrzymy mózg pod kątem zmian fizycznych.

Po raz kolejny Wade mógł tylko patrzeć. Nienawidził tej bezsilności, chciał jakoś pomóc, ale co on mógł? Wcześniej jeszcze jego pomoc miała jakieś znaczenie, teraz jego umiejętności na nic się nie przydadzą. Gdyby mógł się zmniejszyć jak Ant Man, mógłby stać się malutki jak te bakterie i im dokopać. Może udałoby mu się ukraść jego kombinezon.

Kolejny rezonans nic nie wykazał, bakterie były na to zbyt małe i nie powodowały żadnych fizycznych zniszczeń w mózgu, które byłyby widoczne. Przynajmniej tak tłumaczył to Strange.

\- Może zastosujemy nanoboty? – zaproponował Tony. – Mam ich kilkadziesiąt, moglibyśmy jednego wysłać do mózgu Petera z kamerą.

\- Nie! – zabronił od razu Wade. – Żadnego grzebania w mózgu.

\- Wade, to bezpieczna metoda – uspokoił go Richard. – Peterowi nic się nie stanie, nanoboty to…

\- Małe roboty, wiem. – Nie podobał mu się ten pomysł ani trochę, ale czy miał jakieś inne wyjście, niż im pozwolić wcielić go w życie?

\- Radzę się pospieszyć z decyzją – powiedział Strange. – Jego dusza nie znosi dobrze tego, że nie ma połączenia z mózgiem, a nie jest wytrenowany do tego, by przetrwać samą duszą bez pomocy mózgu.

\- Wade, to jedyne wyjście – przekonywał go dalej Bruce. – Obiecuję ci, że nic mu nie zrobimy.

\- Wiem, że nie, ale… - Cholernie się bał. Nie był przygotowany na podejmowanie takich decyzji, bo jego śmierć nie obchodziła. Cokolwiek mogło zranić ludzi, jemu nie groziło. Ale Peterowi tak, a naukowcy przed nim mogli mu pomóc. – Okej, zróbcie to.

Tony z uśmiechem pokazał mu kciuk w górę i popędził po swoje nanoboty. W dziesięć minut wszystko było przygotowane.

\- Jest nieco większy niż te bakterie – tłumaczył Stark, gdy zamieszczał mikroskopijnego robocika na końcu sondy, którą zamierzali wsunąć przez nos Peterowi, by dotrzeć z nią jak najbliżej mózgu i zaoszczędzić czas. – Ma zamontowaną kamerę, która wszystko nam powie.

Wade przytakiwał temu, ale dalej nie był przekonany. Żeby nie zrobić czegoś głupiego, gdy Strange wprowadzał sondę, poprosił Steve’a, by go trzymał. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Dobrze, że tak zrobił, bo sam widok sprawił, że zaczął się wyrywać. Na szczęście w kilka sekund było po wszystkim i mogli oglądać obraz z kamery nanonobota.

Nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego. To wyglądało jak jakiś kosmos, ale nie, to był Peter, a konkretniej jego mózg. Trudno było uwierzyć, że to wszystko tworzyło człowieka i odpowiadało za funkcjonowanie organizmu. Chyba zaczynał doceniać życie.

\- Kieruj się na płat skroniowy – polecił Starkowi Strange. – Nawet we śnie powinien działać, sprawdzimy co blokuje sygnał.

\- Zapnijcie pasy.

Tony umiejętnie i z pomocą FRIDAY pokierował nanonbotem. Trochę to trwało, ale gdy w końcu dotarł na miejsce, ich oczom ukazała się gromada bakterii siedzących w jednym miejscu.

\- Bingo – wyszeptał Strange. – Siedzą na neuronach. Pewnie są wytrenowane, by atakować tylko te odpowiadające za konkretne zmysły.

\- Co za chory umysł to stworzył? – zastanawiał się Bruce, choć wszyscy znali już odpowiedź. – W nieodpowiednich rękach ta broń może zniszczyć ludzkość.

\- Dlatego Osborn nigdy nie zaczął jej masowo produkować – wyjaśnił Reed. – Protesty go powstrzymały.

\- Panowie, mamy jakiś pomysł, jak się tego pozbyć? – zapytał Stark.

Kolejne dobre pytanie, Wade też oczekiwał odpowiedzi, nie mogąc jednak oderwać oczu od armii bakterii, która krzywdziła mu Petera. Tyle problemów przez coś tak małego. Nie uwierzyłby, gdyby inne małe gówno nie zniszczyło mu już kiedyś życia.

\- Jeśli przenosił je laser, to nie sądzę, że zrani je to albo wysoka temperatura – zauważył Strange. – A układ odpornościowy Petera też im nic nie robi, inaczej już dawno by się ich pozbył.

Nie, nie, nie. Nie mieli żadnego pomysłu, co teraz?

\- Nie możecie tego wyciąć, czy coś? – zapytał zdesperowany.

\- Co? Neurony? – Strange zaśmiał się gorzko. – Nie ma szans, uszkodzimy mózg Petera. Mógłby żyć bez fragmentów, ale żeby pozbyć się tego całego śmiecia, musielibyśmy powycinać wiele. To jak grzyb, musiałbyś skuć wszystkie kafelki, żeby się go pozbyć.

\- Czyli…

\- Wymyślimy coś – zapewnił go Tony. – Naprawdę zrobimy burzę mózgów i coś wymyślimy.

Nie napawało go to spokojem ani trochę. Nie mieli wiele czasu, żeby coś wymyślić, a nawet jeśli im się uda, mogą nie zdążyć wcielić planu w życie. Peter umrze. Umrze.

Odsunął się od naukowców, mijając zmartwionego Steve'a. Zignorował go i usiadł pod ścianą, przytulając do siebie kolana i chowając głowę, by nikt nie zobaczył jego łez. Dlaczego akurat Peter? Dlaczego musiało paść na niego? Wszyscy tylko nie Peter.

Tyle lat był sam i pasowało mu to, ale teraz, gdy znów groziła mu samotność, ogarniała go rozpacz. Peter nie może umrzeć. Nie ważne jak egoistycznie to brzmiało, nie ważne że miał też żyć dla kogoś jeszcze, Peter musiał przeżyć dla niego!  

Co on powie jego ciotce? Albo Gwen i temu, jak mu tam, Harry’emu? To na niego spadnie ta odpowiedzialność. Co on im powie? Co? Co?

\- Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz! – krzyknął nagle Bruce. Deadpool podniósł głowę, zaskoczony jego nagłym entuzjazmem. – To wciąż tylko bakterię, prawda? Pewnie trochę zmutowały dzięki Osbornowi, ale wciąż tylko bakterie.

\- Do czego zmierzasz? – zapytał Reed.

\- Właśnie? – dodał Strange. – Nie na wszystkie bakterie znamy sposób.

\- Nie, ale wszystkie jakiś słaby punkt mają.

\- Oh, chyba wiem co masz na myśli. – Stark zatarł ręce, wyraźnie zadowolony i już popierający ten pomysł.

Reed i Strange jeszcze nie załapali i spoglądali na Bruce’a wyczekująco. On także. Czyżby jeszcze była jakaś szansa?

Banner kontynuował:

\- Jeśli wszystkie bakterie mają słaby punkt, to jest tylko jedna rzecz, która może go znaleźć i je zniszczyć.

Bruce popatrzył na niego, to samo zrobili pozostali, nawet Steve, również przysłuchujący się rozmowie. Powoli zaczęło chyba do nich docierać, co ich kolega miał na myśli.

\- Dlaczego się tak na mnie gapicie? – zapytał zaniepokojony. Nie podobało mu się to spojrzenie.

\- Wade, twoja zdolność regeneracji – wyjaśnił Banner, podchodząc do niego i siłą podnosząc go z podłogi.

\- Co z nią? – zdziwił się. Przecież nie da rady wyleczyć nią Petera, działała tylko na niego.

\- Twoje leukocyty powinny dać radę zniszczyć te bakterie – wyjaśnił Strange. – Genialne! Czemu ja na to nie wpadłem?

Czy to możliwe? Czy naprawdę jego regeneracja mogłaby uratować Petera? Mógł mu jeszcze pomóc. Nie był całkowicie bezużyteczny. Ale jak chcieli to zrobić?

\- Daj nam próbkę krwi – poprosił nagle Tony.

Deadpool cofnął się gwałtownie i zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie.

\- Po co?

\- Sprawdzimy czy zniszczą bakterie – wytłumaczył mu Stark. – Jeśli teoria Bruce’a się potwierdzi, Peter będzie uratowany.

\- Nie chcę wam psuć nastrojów, ale moje leukocyty nie lubią się z innymi organizmami – poinformował ich o jakże ważnym szczególe. – Przez to nie mogę być na przykład dawcą krwi, wszystko uznają za ciało obce.

\- Znajdziemy jakiś sposób, żeby przenieść je bezpośrednio do bakterii – zapewnił Reed. – Nawet jeden twój leukocyt powinien sobie poradzić z milionem bakterii.      

\- Co jak coś napsują w mózgu Petera? – zmartwił się. To było duże ryzyko, czy mogli sobie na nie pozwolić? Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, Peter umrze, ale zginie też tak czy inaczej jeśli mu nie pomogą.

Znowu trudne decyzje, od których jego własny mózg zaczynał go boleć. Może mógłby się ukuć tą strzałką i też nic nie czuć. Choć jeśli teoria Bruce’a była prawdziwa, pewnie nawet nie straciłby w ogóle zmysłów.

\- Zajmiemy się tym.

Znowu Tony. Stał się strasznie miły od czasu ich kłótni sprzed kilkudziesięciu minut. Zaczynał się go bać. Ludzie zawsze byli dla niego mili, gdy czegoś chcieli. Tylko nie Peter. On był po prostu miły.

Niepewnie, ale zgodził się. Nie mieli czasu szukać innego rozwiązania, gdy jedno mieli pod nosem. Poza tym, nareszcie miał okazję się przydać. Nie siedział bezczynnie, a jego przekleństwo wreszcie okazało się naprawdę pomocne także dla kogoś innego niż tylko jego samego.

Posadzili go przy Peterze, był czuł się lepiej, gdy Banner podszedł do niego, by pobrać mu krew. Starał się patrzeć tylko na swojego chłopaka, ale nie potrafił i jego wzrok ciągle wędrował do igły.

Bruce zacisnął opaskę na jego ramieniu, oczyścił skórę chyba tylko z przyzwyczajenia i wyszukał pod bliznami żyłę, gdy nagle materiał pękł. Doktor podskoczył i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Wybacz – powiedział i rozluźnił napięty mięsień, który rozerwał opaskę.

\- Nie lubisz igieł, co? – zapytał rozbawiony, pewnie żeby dodać mu otuchy. – Ja też nie. Zawsze się boję, że Wielkolud się obudzi.

\- Nienawidzę – sprostował, czekając na nową, mocniejszą opaskę. Gdy Bruce miał już ją zawiązać, Stark nagle mu przeszkodził. Miał na sobie rękawicę ze swojej zbroi i z jej pomocą ścisnął ramię Wade’a. Tego już nie mógł zniszczyć.

\- Może zamknij…

\- Po prostu to zrób – warknął, zaciskając z całej siły palce na oparciu krzesła, na którym siedział. Zaczynał się naprawdę denerwować i omal nie uderzył Bannera w twarz, gdy ten wbił igłę.

\- Jak tylko skończymy, będziesz mógł ją wypić jeśli boisz się, że trafi w niepowołane ręce – poinformował go. – My jej nie potrzebujemy.

Przytaknął, patrząc jak jego krew wypływa mu z ciała i napełnia probówkę. Po chwili było już po wszystkim, podnieceni naukowcy ruszyli do dalszych badań, a on został przy Peterze. Rana po wkłuciu już zniknęła, nie pozostał po niej żaden ślad.

\- Nie martw się, Petey – powiedział do niego, z uśmiechem głaszcząc go palcem po policzku. Były tam trzy ranki, najpewniej zadane przez Goblina, ale już się ładnie goiły. – Najtęższe umysły na ziemi już pracują nad lekarstwem.

Znów pocieszał raczej siebie niż swojego głuchego na ten moment chłopaka, ale przynajmniej czuł się dzięki temu lepiej. Patrzenie na Petera też pomagało. Wyglądał teraz jakby spał, choć otoczenie trochę psuło to złudzenie.

\- Ja pierdolę, to działa! – usłyszał nagle Tony’ego. – Zobaczcie jak je niszczą!

Deadpool uśmiechnął się szerzej i pochylił, by pocałować Petera w czoło, odgarniając wcześniej jego niesforne włosy.

\- Uratuję cię, Petey – obiecał. – Nie wyszło za pierwszym razem, ale cię uratuję.

Pocałował go jeszcze ostatni raz i dołączył do naukowców, którzy już rozmyślali jak bezpiecznie dostarczyć jego białe krwinki do bakterii w mózgu Petera.

\- Wade – odezwał się Reed, gdy go zobaczył. – Twoje leukocyty są niesamowite. Ciesz się, że je masz, naprawdę. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby coś tak szybko niszczyły bakterię czy wirusy.

\- Zmiażdżyły je szybciej niż Hulk swoich wrogów – zażartował Banner.

\- To mnie martwi – wyznał. – Jak chcecie je umieścić w Peterze?

\- Nanoboty – odparł Tony. – Wchłonął twoje leukocyty i przeniosą je do mózgu. Chyba nie przeżrą się przez nie, co?

\- Czasami jak nie dosięgam, to po prostu zostawiam kulę w swoim ciele i po paru tygodniach już jej nie ma, więc…

\- Damy radę! – Tony poklepał go entuzjastycznie po ramieniu i poszedł po swoje maszyny.

\- Jesteście pewni?

On nie był, bo się na tym nie znał. Wiedział tylko, że jego krwinki nie lubiły innych krwinek. Do śmierci nie doprowadzały, nie jeśli nie było ich dużo, ale w obcym ciele zachowywały się jak wirusy, które na co dzień zwalczały. Jego ciało leczyły, innym mogły zaszkodzić. Były jak przeszczep, który nie chce się przyjąć, albo zła grupa krwi.

\- Oczywiście! – Tony zdążył wrócić, by udzielić mu tej odpowiedzi. – Nanoboty ani na chwilę nie puszczą twoich leukocytów, a gdy będzie po wszystkim, zamkną je z powrotem i opuszczą ciało Petera tą samą drogą, którą przyszły. Same. Wprowadzę im współrzędne.     

Postanowił im zaufać. Dużo ryzykował, ale mógł też dużo stracić.

\- Dobra, róbcie swoje – zdecydował.

Od razu zabrali się do pracy. Samo oddzielenie białych krwinek i danie każdemu nanobotowi po jednej zajmowało masę czasu. Deadpool przez cały ten czas obserwował zegar. Mijały kolejne minuty, a z Peterem – według Strange’a – było coraz gorzej.

\- Obudził się – powiedział w pewnym momencie.

Wade od razu podbiegł do swojego chłopaka, przez moment licząc na to, że wszystko w porządku, ale nie. Peter wciąż był nieobecny.

\- To niesamowite, że tak długo wytrzymuje bez żadnych bodźców – stwierdził Strange. – Ludzie żyją bez jednego lub dwóch zmysłów, ale nie bez wszystkich, nie bez tak ważnych jak brak odczuwania bólu czy różnicy temperatur.

\- Peter jest silny. – To było jedyne wyjaśnienie, na jakie było go stać. I prawdopodobnie najbliższe prawdy.

\- Gdy przyszliście do mnie pewnego dnia, uznałem was za błaznów. – Wade spiorunował Strange’a wzrokiem. – Najemnik i dzieciak chcący być bohaterami. Teraz rozumiem czemu go wybrałeś. Sama jego dusza jest silna.

\- Mam najlepszego chłopaka na świecie – stwierdził z dumą. Nawet inni zauważali jak niesamowity jest Peter. Ktoś taki mógłby mieć każdego, a wybrał właśnie jego.

\- Mamy to! – ogłosił radośnie Tony. Razem z Bannerem i Reedem zbliżyli się do Petera, ponownie przygotowując sondę do pracy.

\- Ile nanobotów zaopatrzyliście w leukocyty? – zapytał ich Stephen.

\- Wszystkie – odpowiedział Bruce. – Tak na wszelki wypadek, bakterii jest sporo.

\- Moje leukocyty są tak samo zajebiste jak ja, dadzą sobie radę ze wszystkim! – oznajmił Deadpool. – Robimy to?

\- Powiedz tylko tak – powiedział Strange, biorąc sondę do ręki.

\- Tak.

Zaczęły się najdłuższe piętnaście minut w jego życiu. Cały spięty patrzył na kilkadziesiąt obrazów pokazujących podróż nanobotów. FRIDAY sterowała wszystkimi sama, Tony tylko miał nacisnąć odpowiedni guzik, gdy już dojdą do celu.

Był tak zdenerwowany, że robiło mu się niedobrze, skóra zaczęła swędzieć, a niektóre blizny otworzyły się, od razu zamykane przez jego zdolność regeneracji. Miał nadzieję, że tak samo szybko jego białe krwinki poradzą sobie z bakteriami.

Muszą, to była ich jedyna szansa. Jeśli to nie pomoże Peterowi, to już nic nie pomoże. Nie był religijny, ale w tym momencie zaczął się modlić do każdego znanego bóstwa, nawet do Thora, choć ten był tylko kosmitą i to obecnym na miejscu.  

Thor nie był jedynym, który przyszedł wszystko obserwować. Steve oczywiście wciąż tu był, ale dołączyli też inni obecni w wieży Avengersi. Nawet nie był zły, że zrobiło się z tego przedstawienie, bo widział po ich twarzach, że są przejęci. Nawet zimna jak lód Natasha wyglądała na zmartwioną, a co dopiero reszta.

\- Jeden nanobot już jest – ogłosił uroczyście Stark.

\- Drugi też – zauważył Reed.

Powoli każdy nanobot znalazł się tam, gdzie powinien. Teraz każda mikroskopijna kamera pokazywała bakterie.

\- FRIDAY, podejdź jak najbliżej.

Nanoboty zbliżyły się, a bakterie poruszyły się niespokojnie, jakby wiedziały, że coś im zagraża. Nie miały nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo mają przejebane.

\- Czas spuścić psy.

Tony nacisnął guzik na swojej konsoli i zaczęło się. Nie pierwszy raz widział swoje białe krwinki w akcji, ale jeszcze nigdy tak im nie kibicował jak teraz, gdy po kilka sztuk rzuciło się na dużo liczniejsze armie bakterii i tak po prostu zaczęły je wchłaniać. Pomimo grozy całej sytuacji, było w tym coś epickiego. Obejrzałby taki film w kinie. Najlepiej z Peterem.

\- Włączę rezonans – powiedział Reed.

Niewielka maszyna opuściła się z sufitu i zaczęła skanować wskazany obszar. Znów pojawił się hologram mózgu. Wyglądał tak samo jak ostatnio, może nieco bardziej przygaszony, ale powoli te obszary, które były praktycznie szare, zaczynały wracać do życia, w końcu dostając sygnały od narządów zmysłu.

Deadpool usłyszał poruszenie za plecami, wszyscy widzieli to samo co on, ale dla pewności zerknął na tych, którzy tym wszystkim zarządzali. Strange był zadowolony, to samo Bruce. Tony wyglądał jakby zaraz miał wyskoczyć z krzesła, na którym siedział, a Reed patrzył z fascynacją na to, jak cały hologram nabiera kolorów.

Udało im się. Naprawdę im się udało! Jego białe krwinki dały radę!

Prawie przewracając Bannera, podbiegł do Petera i nie przejmując się kompletnie niczym, odepchnął maszynę rezonansową. Jeśli coś zniszczył, trudno, liczył się tylko jego chłopak, który zaczął szybko mrugać powiekami, jakby przyzwyczajał wzrok.

\- Wycofuję nanoboty, bakterie poszły w cholerę! – zawołał Tony.

Wszyscy obecni członkowie Avengers ucieszyli się, jakby właśnie pokonali kolejną inwazję kosmitów. Najgłośniej było chyba słychać Thora, który z tej radości przywołał aż błyskawicę. Chyba walnęła w budynek, bo ten zatrząsł się niepokojąco, a huk był naprawdę głośny.  

\- Tony, zrobiliście to! – usłyszał podekscytowany głos Pepper.

Wade nie odwrócił się do nich, wpatrzony w twarz swojego chłopaka, czekając na moment, kiedy odzyska zmysły.

\- Petey – wyszeptał i omal się nie rozpłakał, gdy Peter odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku.

\- Wade? 

Nie mógł dobrze widzieć, ale ten głos rozpoznałby wszędzie. Zamrugał kilka razy, by pozbyć się dziwnej mgły, która zasłaniała mu widok. Od razu pomogło i jego oczom ukazała się twarz Deadpoola. Zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Drżącą ręką sięgnął do góry i dotknął jego policzka, doskonale czując każdą bliznę i ciepło ciało. W powietrzu unosił się zapach jak w szpitalu, ale przede wszystkim czuł proch, tak dobrze mu znany już od dawna. Uśmiechnął się.

\- To najpiękniejszy widok, dźwięk i dotyk jakich mogłem doświadczyć po odzyskaniu zmysłów – wyznał, wpatrzony w Wade’a jak w bóstwo. Mógł go zobaczyć, poczuć, usłyszeć! Naprawdę zaczął mieć problemy z oddychaniem przez samo patrzenie w tę twarz, za którą tak tęsknił, którą tak pragnął zobaczyć przez cały ten czas. Była tak piękna, że nie wiedział nawet na czym skupić wzrok, chciał patrzeć na nawet najmniejszą bliznę, na te białe oczy. Nawet ucho było dla niego tak piękne, że miał ochotę patrzeć na nie godzinami. Widział!

Najemnik odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, a kilka łez pociekło mu po policzkach. Doświadczył w tym momencie tak silnej miłości, że aż ścisnęło go ze wzruszenia w gardle. 

\- Cofam to – wyszeptał zauroczony. Widział, widział! – Ten widok jest piękniejszy.

Deadpool załkał i przytulił go do siebie mocno, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że to powie, ale nawet płacz jego chłopaka był teraz czymś wspaniałym. Gdzieś w tle słyszał też okrzyk radości i chyba przybijanie sobie piątek, ale zignorował to, rozkoszując się obecnością Wade’a i tym, że znów wszystko czuje. Był tak szczęśliwy, że jego ciało drżało. 

\- Myślałem, że umrzesz – powiedział cicho najemnik, cały czas płacząc.

\- Może na starość, ale na pewno nie teraz – obiecał, odwzajemniając uścisk najlepiej jak potrafił. Czuł się wyczerpany, ale znalazł w sobie dość siły, by objąć swojego ukochanego i najlepiej nigdy go nie wypuszczać. Jego zapach, jego głos, dotyk, wszystko chłonął jak nigdy. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo był pozbawiony zmysłów, ale od tego wszystkie zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie. Cieszył się, że leżał, inaczej już dawno był upadł, o ile silny uścisk Wade’a by na to pozwolił. Trochę bolało, ale to było w tym najlepsze. Czuł znów ból! Bolały ramiona od uścisku, bolały nadgarstki i cieszył się z tego!

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał nagle Wade. Peter uniósł jego głowę, by mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy. Takie piękne. Już wcześniej takie były, ale teraz jakby bardziej. – Nie powinienem był planować zemsty bez konsultacji z tobą.

Zemsty? Walić zemstę! Dopiero co odzyskał zmysły po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie. Po, wydawałoby się wieczności spędzonej sam na sam ze swoją wyobraźnią, znów mógł doświadczać wszystkiego, co miał do zaoferowania świat. Umierał, jakaś mało ważna kłótnia, to było przy tym nic, najważniejsze było to, że znowu jest z najemnikiem i że znowu czuje. Tylko to się dla niego liczyło.

Euforia opanowała każda komórkę jego ciała, było jej nawet za dużo, ale jednocześnie tak mało po tej utracie zmysłów. Myślał, że już nigdy Wade’a nie zobaczy i perspektywa tego go przerażała. Ale wszystko było już dobrze. Wszystko było w porządku i odczuwał z tego powodu taką ulgę, że miał ochotę płakać.

\- Ty idioto – roześmiał się przez łzy i pocałował go. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz dostanie orgazmu tylko od pocałunku. Wszystko było tak wyraźne, każdy dotyk, każda nawet najmniejsza rozkosz. Jego nerwy wariowały, jakby wszystkie na raz odczuwały to samo. Czując jeszcze silniejsze niż wcześniej dreszcze jęknął Deadpoolowi w usta i przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, nie mogąc się nacieszyć tymi wszystkimi doznaniami. A gdy Wade odwzajemnił pocałunek… Peter miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje.

Przerwało im dopiero niezręczne odchrząknięcie. Oderwali się natychmiast od siebie, choć bardzo niechętnie. Peter dopiero teraz zauważył, choć bardzo niewyraźnie, że mają sporą widownie w postaci Avengers i zaczerwienił się, chowając się za ramieniem Wade’a. Jak dobrze było znów czuć ciepło rumieńców.

\- Kogoś chyba poniosło – powiedział sugestywnie Tony, choć nie powinien się wypowiadać, gdy trzymał na kolanach Pepper. Chyba to była Pepper. Potrzebował okularów.

Zbliżył się do nich Bruce, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Podsunął sobie krzesło i usiadł obok stołu, na którym wciąż leżał Peter.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał, a Peter skrzywił się. Zawsze miał tak czuły słuch?

Z pomocą Wade’a, Peter usiadł, podtrzymywany nieco w pionie, by się nie przechylić w którąś ze stron. Na nosie wylądowały mu też okulary. Tak się stęsknił za wzrokiem, że nawet rozmazany obraz mu nie przeszkadzał.

Czuł się nieco dziwnie obserwowany przez tyle osób, zupełnie jak wczoraj, gdy przyszli prosić o miejsce w drużynie, tylko tym razem atmosfera była dużo milsza, co nie znaczy że mniej krępująca. Jego ocalenie naprawdę wzbudziło takie zainteresowanie?

\- Dobrze – odparł i oparł się o stojącego za nim Deadpoola. – Trochę jestem zmęczony, nieco kręci mi się w głowie i bez obrazy, ale twój głos jest strasznie głośny, ale poza tym dobrze.

\- W ciągu kilkudziesięciu minut jeśli nie szybciej, twoje zmysły powinny się wyregulować – zapewnił Banner, mówiąc tym razem ciszej. – To trochę jak z granatem, też potrzeba chwili na odzyskanie słuchu czy wzroku.

\- Widziałem demonstrację na własne oczy – powiedział i spojrzał z uśmiechem na Deadpoola.

\- Żadnych majaków? Halucynacji wzrokowych czy słuchowych? – wypytywał dalej Banner.

\- Nie – odparł. Czuł się naprawdę zaskakująco dobrze. Chciało mu się tylko trochę spać, ale wytrzyma.

\- Interesuje mnie jedno – wtrącił się Strange i podszedł bliżej. – Jak wytrzymałeś tak długo bez zmysłów?

\- Szczerze? Nie wytrzymałbym, gdybym nie skupił się na mojej wyobraźni – wyznał i wzruszył ramionami. – Wyobrażałem sobie dźwięki, zapachy, przywoływałem to wszystko z pamięci. Najczęściej wyobrażałem sobie twarze i głosy bliskich.

Gdy tylko dostał strzałką i zaczął tracić zmysły, spanikował. Wtedy rzeczywiście pojawiły się majaki jak podczas paraliżu sennego. Wiedział jednak, że nie może pozwolić, by strach nim zawładnął, bo inaczej zginie. Dlatego zaczął używać wyobraźni, by zrekompensować brak zmysłów. Na początku szło mu słabo, wciąż widział dziwne halucynacje, ale z czasem było ich coraz mniej.

Przywoływał sobie w pamięci głos cioci w najróżniejszych wersjach, zarówno ten, kiedy się cieszyła, jak i złościła. To samo robił z wujem, Gwen i Harrym. Wyobrażał też sobie Wade’a. Wszystkie te osoby pomogły mu zachować spokój i czekać na pomoc, a wierzył, że ta przyjdzie prędzej czy później. Deadpool by go nie zostawił. I nie mylił się.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem – przyznał Doktor.

\- Naprawdę? Jak długo byłem w takim stanie?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na zegarki w tym samym czasie, ale odpowiedzi udzielił Strange.

\- Dwie godziny.

Dwie… Wow. Ludzie w wyciszonym do granic możliwości pokoju, mogąc wciąż słyszeć i widzieć, i odczuwać wszystko inne wariowali po mniej niż dziesięciu minutach. On tylko dzięki samej wyobraźni wytrzymał dwie godziny. Chyba był nadczłowiekiem.

\- Jak się w ogóle tutaj znaleźliśmy? – zapytał Deadpoola.

\- Logan nas przywiózł.

Obaj spojrzeli w kierunku Wolverina, który uniósł dłoń do góry w geście powitania. Peter odpowiedział mu z uśmiechem i odwrócił się do Reeda oraz Tony’ego i Pepper.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc – powiedział. Miał ochotę uściskać każdego z nich. Uratowali mu życie.

\- Podziękuj przede wszystkim swojemu chłopakowi – powiedział Stark, bez żadnej złośliwości uśmiechając się do najemnika. – To jego moce cię uratowały.

\- Jak to? – zdziwił się i spojrzał na Wade’a, który zaczerwienił się.

\- Wade udostępnił nam swoje białe krwinki, które zwalczyły bakterie odpowiedzialne za twój stan – wyjaśnił Reed. – Nie wiem jak byśmy cię uratowali bez niego, te bakterie były w mózgu, blokowały przepływ sygnałów w neuronach. Tylko od środka dało się ich pozbyć.

To brzmiało tak nieprawdopodobnie, że aż trudno mu było w to uwierzyć. Naprawdę to wszystko to sprawka bakterii? I naprawdę uratowały go leukocyty Deadpoola?

\- Dalej są w twoim ciele, jakby cię to interesowało – odezwał się znów Tony. – Ale chyba nie przeszkadza ci, gdy części Wilsona się tam znajdują, co? Ała!

Pepper walnęła Starka w tył głowy za ten tekst, który nieco Petera zawstydził, ale też rozśmieszył. Tony jednak dał się lubić.

Z uśmiechem spojrzał znów na swojego chłopaka i ujął jego twarz w dłonie, przyciągając go do czułego pocałunku. Tym razem doznania były nieco stonowane, ale nadal silne.

\- Wiedziałem, że mnie uratujesz – wyszeptał mu w usta, nie przejmując się już widownią.

\- Prawie mi się nie udało – zauważył.

\- Ale zrobiłeś to. – Nie obchodziło go, że coś mogło pójść nie tak. Nie poszło, nic innego nie miało już znaczenia. – Co z Goblinem?

\- Zwiał – warknął wściekły.

\- Będziesz go szukać?

\- Później, teraz zajmę się tobą – obiecał i przytulił go. – Nie zabiję go, choć naprawdę bardzo chcę.

\- Pomożemy wam szukać Goblina – zaoferował Tony. – Jeśli dalej ma tę broń, musi zostać złapany zanim ponownie jej użyje.

\- Powodzenia – wtrącił się Logan, podchodząc bliżej. – Po tym co mu Wilson zaserwował, raczej szybko nie wyjdzie ze swojej kryjówki.

\- Aww, a już zwracałeś się do mnie po imieniu – jęknął rozczarowany Wade. Wolverine ostrzegawczo wysunął pazury, wywołując tylko śmiech, a nie przerażenie.

\- Też spróbuję go znaleźć, może coś wywęszę, zadzwonię wtedy do Wilsona albo któregoś z was – powiedział, z ostatnim zdaniem zwracając się do Avengers. – Spadam stąd, robi się zbyt słodko.

\- Uważaj, bo ci jaja od tego odpadną! – zawołał za nim Deadpool, w odpowiedzi otrzymując środkowy palec.

\- Wade – odezwał się Steve, przerywając tym samym chichot najemnika, który zrobił się momentalnie poważny. – Kiedy czekaliśmy na to, aż Peter dojdzie do siebie, myślałem nad czymś.

\- Nad czym?

\- Nad wami dwoma – odparł, zaskakując ich kompletnie. – I myślę, że zasługujecie mimo wszystko na miejsce w drużynie.

\- O mój boże, mogę jednak zostać Avengerem! – zapiszczał Wade! – Aaa! Nie.

Powiedzieć, że Avengers byli w szoku, to jak nic nie powiedzieć. Peter też nic z tego nie rozumiał. Znaczy rozumiał tyle, że Steve jednak zmienił zdanie i chciał z niego zrobić Avengera razem z Wadem. Czemu temu odmawiać? 

\- Powtórz – poprosił Kapitan.   

\- Na pewno bardzo wam zależy na tym, by taka osobistość jak ja zasiliła waszą drużynę, taki zaszczyt nie zdarza się często – przechwalał się słodkim głosikiem najemnik, co przywołało uśmiechy na kilku twarzach. – Ale muszę odmówić. Dobrze mi tak jak jest w Queens. Tam najbardziej mogę pomagać ludziom. Prawda, Petey?

\- Prawda – potwierdził.

Nie miał nic przeciwko pozostaniu tylko miejscowym bohaterem. Bycie Avengerem byłoby na pewno fajne, ludzie by ich bardziej szanowali, ale czy naprawdę tego potrzebowali? Ci których ratowali nie zwracali uwagi na przynależność do drużyny. Cieszyli się tylko, że ktoś nad nimi czuwa. To było ważniejsze niż jakikolwiek tytuł. On nie kupi im zaufania ludzi ani nie sprawi, że ich przeciwnicy nagle będą bardziej przyjaźnie nastawieni. Tylko ich czyny mogą to zrobić.

Przytaknął, dając tym samym znać, że też woli pozostać w Queens.

\- Więc postanowione, muszę odmówić, Kapitanie – powiedział z żalem najemnik. – Jesteście fajną drużyną, ale pracuję tylko w duecie.

Wade puścił Peterowi oczko i uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że prawie przerażająco. Peter roześmiał się i pocałował go w policzek.

\- W porządku – Steve wyciągnął do nich rękę. Obaj ją uścisnęli. – Ale jesteśmy w razie czego do waszej dyspozycji. Jeśli będziecie potrzebowali pomocy, informacji czy sprzętu, nie wahajcie się. Wspomożemy was. Zarówno my jak i pewnie Fantastyczna Czwórka i Doktor Strange.

Reed i Doktor przytaknęli.

Deadpool ostrożnie podniósł Petera ze stołu i ułożył go sobie wygodnie w ramionach. Powinien czuć się zawstydzony, że jest noszony jak dziecko, ale było mu zbyt wygodnie, by protestować.

\- Dziękuję, Kapitanie – powiedział najemnik, stojąc przed Stevem, ale oglądając się też na Tony’ego i resztę naukowców. – Dziękuję wam wszystkim. Gdybyście nie pomogli…

Peter złapał Wade’a za dłoń, gdy reszta tego co zamierzał powiedzieć, nie chciał mu przejść przez gardło. Nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co jego chłopak przeżywał przez te dwie godziny albo całą noc. Obaj zasługiwali na porządną drzemkę, taką trwającą kilka dni.  

\- Po to tu jesteśmy. – Kapitan zasalutował, a ponieważ Deadpool miał zajęte ręce, by odpowiedzieć, Peter zrobił to za niego. – Mówiłem, że będzie dobrze.

\- Kapitan Ameryka nigdy nie kłamie – stwierdził najemnik.

\- Mów mi Steve. Jesteśmy w końcu przyjaciółmi. – Żałował, że nie ma teraz jak zrobić Deadpoolowi zdjęcia, bo jego uśmiech w tej chwili dosłownie oślepiał. – Wszyscy jesteśmy.

\- To zwycięstwo trzeba uczcić porządną strawą! – zawołał nagle Thor, przerywając ten miły moment.

Część bohaterów uśmiechnęła się, inni pokręcili głowami.

\- Dzięki za zaproszenie, ale zabiorę Petera do domu – powiedział im Wade. – Powinien odpocząć.

Thor był wyraźnie rozczarowany, ale nie naciskał, tylko rozczulał się nad opiekuńczością najemnika, denerwując tym stojącą obok niego Scarlet Witch.

Z Peterem na rękach, Wade ruszył do wyjścia, a Avengers rozstąpili się przed nim, tworząc niejako szpaler.

\- Prawie jak na ślubie, eh! – zażartował. Peter roześmiał się, wtulając w jego pierś zaczerwienioną twarz.

\- To chyba już niedługo, co? – spytała Jennifer, jeszcze bardziej zawstydzając Petera.

\- Dowiecie się pierwsi – obiecał najemnik i zniknął im z oczu.

W milczeniu odnaleźli windę i w takiej samej ciszy zjechali na dół. Dopiero gdy wyszli na zewnątrz budynku, gdzie nieznacznie oślepiło ich światło dnia, zdali sobie sprawę, że nie mają jak dojechać.

\- Cholera, Logan zabrał Jeepa.

\- Jeśli był jego, to oczywiście, że zabrał – zauważył Peter. – Co teraz? Metro czy autobus? A może pieszo?

Trochę żal mu będzie Deadpoola, gdy zaczną go od tego noszenia boleć ręce, ale naprawdę było mu wygodnie. Ludzie patrzyli się na nich, gdy tak stali na środku chodnika, ale ciężko było powiedzieć, co ciekawi ich bardziej – noszenie na rękach, twarz najemnika czy rozwalona skrzynka na listy, zapewne dzieło Logana podczas parkowania.

\- Taksówka! – oznajmił i wszedł bezpardonowo na drogę.

\- Wade, nie! – krzyknął, gdy zobaczył jadący w ich stronę, żółty samochód.

Całe szczęście auto zatrzymało się w ostatniej chwili, praktycznie dotykając kolan najemnika, który podszedł do okna z tyłu. Taksówka miała pasażera.

\- Ej, koleś, ja tego auta potrzebuję bardziej niż ty – powiedział mu, wpychając praktycznie głowę przez opuszczoną szybę. – Jestem Avengerem, także tego, konfiskuję ten pojazd!

Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać, mężczyzna w środku uciekł czym prędzej, zapominając swoją teczkę.

\- Nie jesteś Avengerem, Wade – przypomniał mu Peter, gdy najemnik sadzał go na tylnym siedzeniu, uprzednio rzucając teczką za uciekającym facetem. Starał się nie być rozczarowany tym, że nie jest już trzymany na rekach. – Odrzuciłeś to, pamiętasz?    

\- On nie musi o tym wiedzieć – odparł i też wsiadł do środka, od razu sadzając sobie Petera na kolanach. Dach trochę utrudniał, ale skulił się i było już dobrze, a co najważniejsze wygodniej. – Zresztą chyba i tak bardziej przestraszyła go moja twarz.

\- Nie przesadzaj – prychnął i pocałował go. – Jest ładna.

O dziwo Wade nie zaprotestował tylko uśmiechnął się, nim odwrócił się do taksówkarza.

\- Do Piekła proszę.

\- Um, gdzie do Piekła tak konkretnie? – zapytał. – I co z tamtym kolesiem? Miał już sporo nabite.

\- I tak jeszcze nie jesteś w Piekle, więc po prostu jedź. A za tamtego faceta też zapłacę.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i ruszył. W końcu przestano na niego trąbić. Od tych klaksonów zaczynała Petera boleć głowa.

\- To naprawdę jesteś Avengerem? Wyglądasz jak Deadpool tylko bez maski.

\- Bo nim jestem, a teraz jedź i siedź cicho – polecił, głaszcząc Petera po włosach. – Nie płacę ci za rozmowę.

\- Jak tam sobie chcesz – burknął i nie odezwał się więcej.

Taksówka niedługo potem stanęła w korku. Jazda trochę potrwa, ale Peter nie był tym wcale przejęty. Po tym przez co przeszedł, jakiekolwiek inne problemy wydawały mu się teraz absurdalne. Nie życzyłby nikomu tego samego, nawet najgorszemu wrogowi. Nawet Flashowi.

\- Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał w pewnym momencie Deadpool.

\- Tak, na pewno – odparł i westchnął, wtulając się w najemnika, by jak najlepiej czuć jego zapach, nawet jeśli cuchnął prochem i eksplozją. Uspokajało go to. Brak jakichkolwiek zmysłów przez dwie godziny to była prawdziwa tortura, teraz zamierzał się cieszyć każdym, nawet najmniejszym doznaniem. No, może nie każdym, stwierdził ,gdy pomyślał o paru obrzydliwościach. – Jestem tylko trochę roztrzęsiony, ale to chyba normalne przy tak bliskim kontakcie ze śmiercią.

Już wtedy z przy zapobieganiu transakcji prawie zginął i było to straszne, ale to dzisiaj? W życiu się tak nie bał jak wtedy, kiedy miał za towarzystwo tylko własne myśli, otoczony ze wszystkich stron przez ciemność, ciszę, po prostu pustkę. Miał niesamowite szczęście, że to przeżył. Wspomnienia dużo pomogły, ale gdyby nie Wade i jego leczenie, gdyby nie Avengers, pewnie teraz nie siedziałby w taksówce tylko dalej leżał na tamtym stole, ale martwy.

Zrobiło mu się zimno na samą myśl i zadrżał. Wade przytulił go mocniej, wtulając twarz w jego włosy.

\- Przepraszam, że chciałem zapolować na tamtego mordercę i go zabić – powiedział pełnym żalu głosem.

\- Wade, wszystko jest już w porządku – zapewnił. Nie był już nawet zły, po prostu cieszył się, że wszystko się ułożyło bez żadnej rozmowy. – Nie musisz przepraszać.

\- Muszę. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, to będę się czuł źle. Dlatego przepraszam. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem nic złego, myślałem, że morderstwo cię uszczęśliwi. Przepraszam. – Deadpool z drżeniem wyrzucił z siebie powietrze, po czym nagle spiął się. – Na co się gapisz?

Peter spojrzał w lusterko i zdążył zobaczyć, jak taksówkarz odwraca wzrok.

\- Wybacz, ale gadasz o morderstwie, więc… - tłumaczył się zdenerwowany.

\- Nie twoim, więc się nie interesuj.

\- Hej, jako obywatel tego miasta, mam chyba obowiązek zwracać uwagę na podejrzane zachowania.

\- Kto tu odpowiada za porządek w mieście, ja czy ty? – Taksówkarz nic nie powiedział. – Tak myślałem.

Peter zaśmiał się cicho i westchnął, co płynnie przeszło w ziewnięcie. Naprawdę był zmęczony.

\- Skoro ty przepraszasz, to ja też – zdecydował i poczekał aż Wade na niego spojrzy. – Przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem.

\- Zasłużyłem.

\- Nie, nie zasłużyłeś. – Peter ze smutkiem przejechał wierzchem dłoni po jego policzku. – Byłem wkurzony, ale nie powinienem był krzyczeć tylko wytłumaczyć ci, co zrobiłeś źle. Taka w końcu była moja część podpisanej krwią umowy. Więc przepraszam cię za to, Wade i obiecuję, że już nigdy nie będę na ciebie krzyczał. No, nie w taki sposób, bo czasami trzeba na ciebie wrzasnąć.

Deadpool zachichotał i ucałował go w policzek.

\- A ja obiecuję, że nie będę zabijał. Nie jeśli nie zmusi mnie do tego sytuacja, a już na pewno dla ciebie. Wiem, że tego nie chcesz.

\- Zgoda. – Przypieczętowali tę obietnicę małymi palcami i zbili żółwika. – To co? Wszystkie grzechy wybaczone?

\- Wybaczę ci na dobre, jak dasz mi całusa.

Peter spełnił tę prośbę z ochotą, ignorując mamrotanie taksówkarza, który zaczął narzekać na migdalące się pary.

Dojechali w końcu do domu Deadpoola. Taksówkarz od razu po dostaniu zapłaty się zmył, gdy zobaczył Malcolma i Jeffa podchodzących w ich kierunku. Czyli nic im się nie stało. Niby wiedział, że promień z rękawicy Goblina ich nie trafił, ale i tak się martwił, dlatego ucieszył się na ich widok.

\- Hej, młody wrócił! – zawołał radośnie Jeff. – Martwiliśmy się.

\- Serio? – Niby nie powinno go to dziwić, w końcu bez powodu go nie ratowali, ale i tak był nieco zaskoczony.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – prychnął Malcolm i podszedł bliżej, obserwując uważnie Deadpoola. Pomimo współpracy, dalej się go bali, więc wolał wiedzieć, czy ma pozwolenie na bliższy kontakt. – Uh, mamy coś dla ciebie.

Mężczyzna sięgnął do kieszeni, co zaniepokoiło Wade’a. Najemnik objął go mocniej ramieniem, ale Malcolm nie wyjął broni tylko telefon i teleporter. Peter wziął od niego obie rzeczy. Smartfon miał nieco popękaną szybkę, ale działał, ekran się nie wylał. Miał wiadomości od cioci, Gwen i Harry’ego, ale odpowie na nie później.

Urządzenie do teleportacji też było w dobrym stanie, przynajmniej na takie wyglądało. Wolał nie sprawdzać, któregoś dnia zaniesie je do Reeda i razem zobaczą.

\- Upuściłeś je, gdy ten zielony cię złapał – wyjaśnił Jeff. – Przechowaliśmy je dla ciebie, żeby nikt ci ich nie świsnął.

Peter uśmiechnął się, schował swoje rzeczy do kieszeni i uścisnął obu mężczyzn. Cuchnęło od nich alkoholem i ogólnie brudem, ale nie martwiło go to ani trochę. Chciał im pokazać jak bardzo jest wdzięczny za ich pomoc i ogólnie znajomość.

\- Dzięki, chłopaki – powiedział, gdy się odsunął i wrócił do najemnika, który natychmiast znów objął go ramieniem. – Za rzeczy i za ratunek.

\- Podzieliłeś się z nami pizzą, także wiesz, trzeba się było odwdzięczyć.

\- Naprawdę, dzięki – powtórzył. Obaj mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się do niego i zeszli im z drogi, gdy ruszyli do budynku.

Deadpool znów wziął go na ręce, by nie chodził po schodach. Od razu po wejściu do mieszkania został zaniesiony do łazienki. Wykąpali się razem, dając upust swoim emocjom. Nie uprawiali seksu, po prostu myli się nawzajem, obdarowując swoje ciała pocałunkami i sprawdzali, czy rzeczywiście byli obaj cali i zdrowi. Szczególnie Wade tego potrzebował. Wyraźnie był jeszcze wstrząśnięty tym, co się stało i szeptał coś podczas całowania jego skóry, ale nie potrafił zrozumieć co. Równie dobrze mógł przywoływać jakiegoś demona.

Peter uśmiechnął się na samą myśl i chwilę później jęknął z rozkoszy. Czucie czegokolwiek nigdy nie było tak przyjemne.

Wade pomógł mu się ubrać w czyste ciuchy, samemu wyjmując je z szafy, do której w ogóle nie pozwolił mu się zbliżyć.

\- Wyrzucę to wszystko jutro – obiecał mając na myśli tablicę korkową. – Nie będę go już ścigał.

Peter podziękował mu pocałunkiem.

W czystych i wygodnych ubraniach położyli się na łóżku i tam spędzili resztę dnia, czyli dobre pięć godzin. Podczas pierwszej godziny tylko się całowali. Wade co chwilę powtarzał mu, że go kocha, jakby to był jakiś rodzaj terapii. Cokolwiek to było, Peter odpowiadał na każde takie wyznanie tym samym. Faktycznie działało jak terapia. Pod koniec jego serce było tak pełne różnych, przyjemnych uczuć, że aż chciało mu się płakać ze szczęścia, ale ostatecznie tylko zasnął.

Obudzili się wieczorem. Najemnik w ogóle nie spał, twierdząc że bał się powtórki z rozrywki. Peter stwierdził, że jest absurdalny, że Goblin nie zaatakuje ponownie tak wcześniej, nie po takiej porażce i nie gdy jest przekonany, że udało mu się osiągnąć swój cel pomimo wielu ran. Ale Deadpool nie dał się przekonać, więc trochę się zdziwił, że postanowił go zawieść na noc do domu.

\- Na pewno chcesz pobyć z ciocią – wytłumaczył swoją decyzje, gdy gotował im kolację.

To prawda. Chciał też zobaczyć Gwen i Harry’ego, ale to mogło jeszcze poczekać. Na razie cieszył się ostatnimi minutami z najemnikiem, a potem pobędzie z ciocią. Miał w poniedziałek iść do szkoły bezpośrednio stąd, ale nie miał nic przeciwko zmianie planów, po kolacji spakował się więc, a Wade przebrał się w kostium i założył nową maskę. 

\- Goblin wyrzucił mi moją – pożalił się Deadpoolowi, gdy schodzili na dół, a raczej tylko jeden z nich schodził, bo on znowu był na rękach. Chyba obu im się to za bardzo podobało.

\- Wrócę po nią. I tak tam muszę pójść posprzątać brudy.

\- Ciała – poprawił go. Wolverine wyrżnął tyle ludzi. Cóż, jego nie obowiązywały żadne zasady, nawet jeśli był X-Manem.

Nie widział tego, ale wiedział, że Wade przewrócił oczami.

\- Ciała – powtórzył, a Peter uśmiechnął się zadowolony. – Pozbieram też broń, a glider zostawię Avengerom. Podam im adres.

\- Powinieneś go wziąć i naprawić – zasugerował. – Przecież chciałeś coś takiego mieć.

\- Nie kuś.

Peter zaśmiał się i stanął na nogi, by zaraz potem po prostu usiąść za swoim chłopakiem na Harleyu. Szybko dojechali na miejsce, a Deadpool zatrzymał się kawałek od domu, by May go nie zauważyła.

\- Wpadnę jutro – obiecał Peter, nie chcąc się jeszcze żegnać. Ten czas, który spędzili, to było zbyt mało. Chciał więcej, ale musiał też pobyć z ciocią. Nie widzieli się wcale nie tak długo, ale przez tę utratę zmysłów miał wrażenie, że minęła wieczność. W głowie czas zdawał się mijać inaczej.

\- Zrób tak – poprosił Wade i zdjął maskę, by mogli pocałować się na pożegnanie. Trwało to dłużej niż zamierzali, ale żaden z nich nie narzekał.

Peter w końcu odszedł, machając mu na pożegnanie. Z szybko bijącym sercem podszedł do drzwi i zapukał, choć miał gdzieś w plecaku klucz. Czuł się jakby wracał z wojny i chciał zrobić scenę. Chyba tego potrzebował, bo gdy May otworzyła, omal się nie rozpłakał na jej widok.

\- Peter, co… - Nie dał jej dokończyć tylko uściskał ją bez słowami wtulając się w jej ciepłe ciało, wdychając zapach jej kwiatowych perfum. Gdy wyobrażał sobie to wszystko, pomogło mu to przetrwać i teraz było podobnie. Jak on się stęsknił za tym wszystkim.

\- Część, ciociu – przywitał się drżącym głosem.

\- Co się stało, Peter? – zapytała zmartwiona. – Cały się trzęsiesz, czy Wade…

\- Nie, nic z Wadem. – Pociągnął nosem i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Po prostu za tobą tęskniłem.

\- Brzmisz jakbyś umierał – wyznała żartobliwie, ale dało się wyczuć nerwowość w jej słowach.

\- Nie – zaśmiał się, rozbawiony tym feralnym doborem słów. – Nie, nie umieram.

Wchodząc do domu obejrzał się jeszcze i dostrzegł ukrytego w cieniu najemnika, obserwującego czy bezpiecznie wszedł do środka.

Dopiero gdy Peter zamknął za sobą drzwi, Deadpool wrócił niespiesznie do Harleya, czując jak opuszczają go wszelkie zmartwienia dnia. Czuł się jakby w końcu spadł mu z ramion potworny ciężar. Peter żył, Goblin zniknął w cholerę, Avengers ich zaakceptowali, wszystko było w porządku.

Dotarł w końcu dotarł do Deadharleya i usiadł na nim, decydując się założyć kask. Gdy miał go już nakładać, coś przykuło jego uwagę. Kątem oka dostrzegł ruch i jak na wyszkolonego najemnika przystało, nie mógł tego zignorować. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył jakiegoś podejrzanego typa próbującego się włamać do jednego z domów.

Nie na jego warcie.

Bezszelestnie podszedł do mężczyzny, wyciągając Arthur z jej pochwy – hi hi – żeby gościa nastraszyć. Włamywacz niczego nie usłyszał tylko dalej majstrował przy zamku. Wade szturchnął go mieczem, a facet błyskawicznie się odwrócił, wyciągając przed siebie jakiś żałosny, mały nożyk.

\- Fajny, ale jak widzisz mam większy – powiedział i wytrącił mężczyźnie nóż z ręki, a potem przystawił Arthur do jego gardła. Spanikowany złodziej uniósł głowę do góry i spojrzał na niego przerażony.

Tę mordę rozpoznałby wszędzie. Przyglądał jej się po nocach godzinami, umilając sobie czas pisząc wiadomości do Petera. Chciał móc rozpoznać tę twarz nawet przez sen, żeby dostrzec ją nawet w tłumie stu podobnych osób.

Wade uśmiechnął się szeroko pod maską. 

\- Cóż za niespodzianka – powiedział uradowany. – Cześć, Kyle.

\- Znamy się? – zapytał przerażony. Z tą swoją blizną wyglądał groźnie, ale na pewno nie teraz. Teraz zachowywał się jak każdy inny człowiek w spotkaniu z Deadpoolem.

\- Ty mnie raczej nie, ale ja wiem o tobie wiele – odparł i wyciągnął rękę, łapiąc Kyle’a za bluzę. Odsuwając Arthur przyciągnął go do siebie, tak że ich twarz prawie się stykały. – Na przykład co zrobiłeś zeszłego lata.

\- Co?

\- Wybacz, słaby żart. – Schował katanę, tak że mógł teraz złapać mężczyznę obiema dłońmi. Upajał się jego strachem, był ciekawy jak bardziej może go przestraszyć. – Chodzi o to, że zrobiłeś coś bardzo, bardzo złego.

\- Jeśli chodzi o ten dom, to przepraszam – jąkał się Kyle. Próbował się niemrawo wydostać, ale gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to nic nie da, znieruchomiał. Jeśli chciał udawać martwego, kiepsko mu szło. – Obiecuję, że już nigdy tu nie wrócę, okej? Zmienię się i rzucę tę fuchę, przysięgam.

\- Tak jak rzuciłeś po ostatnim włamaniu? – zapytał groźnie, porzucając swój radosny ton.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym…

\- Masz, masz – przerwał mu i poklepał go po policzku ostrzem noża, który wyciągnął niepostrzeżenie. – A jak nie, to pomogę ci sobie przypomnieć. Jedziemy na małą wycieczkę.

Mężczyzna chciał zaprotestować, ale nie zdążył, bo uderzył go w twarz i pozbawił przytomności. Pogwizdując sobie, wziął swoją ofiarę na ręce i przerzucił ją przez Harleya jak jakiegoś upolowanego jelenia. Cóż, w pewnym sensie tak było.

Trochę trudno było jechać z ciałem przerzuconym przez motocykl, zwłaszcza taki kawał, ale pod koniec jazdy drogi Kyle zaczął się budzić. W pełni odzyskał przytomność w momencie, kiedy Wade wyłączył silnik i znów pogwizdując chwycił złodzieja, ciągnąc go ze sobą w stronę rozwalonych drzwi.

Nie dbając o delikatność, rzucił mężczyznę na ziemie, tuż przed jednym z ponad pięćdziesięciu trupów, które były porozrzucane po całym miejscu. Kyle krzyknął przerażony. Potem jeszcze raz, głośnie, gdy objął wzrokiem całą tę masakrę. Gdy tylko zobaczył powywalane na wierzchu flaki, odcięte kończyny i głowy, zwymiotował, omal nie lądując we własnych wymiocinach. Jasne, Logan trochę przesadził, ale żeby zaraz rzygać z tego powodu? To były tylko trupy.

\- Do góry – powiedział i złapał Kyle’a za kołnierz bluzy, ciągnąc go za sobą przez morze trupów i potykając się o niektóre. – Ups, pardon. Dobrze, że są martwi, bo pewnie byliby wkurzeni, że depczę im po stopach, eh?

Kyle w ogóle nie kontaktował, rozbeczał się i teraz tylko błagał Boga o życie.

\- Bóg ci nie pomoże – oznajmił, znów rzucając go na ziemię. – Całe szczęście, bo mam wobec ciebie wielkie plany.

\- Czego, ode mnie, kurwa, chcesz? – Mężczyzna zaczął się czołgać na plecach, uciekając przed nim, ale wkrótce nie miał już dokąd uciekać, gdy natrafił na skrzynię gimnastyczną, tą samą pod którą kilka godzin wcześniej siedział Goblin. Satysfakcja z wykończenia go będzie równie wielka.

\- Żebyś odpowiedział na parę pytań – odparł niewinnie i rozejrzał się, aż nie dostrzegł znajomego, szarego materiału. Z zadowoleniem podszedł do niego i podniósł maskę Petera, chowając ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Dopiero wtedy wrócił do mężczyzny i przyklęknął przy nim, przystawiając mu nóż do szyi.

\- I wtedy mnie puścisz? – zapytał piskliwie. Jego jabłko Adama drgnęło nerwowo, gdy znalazło się na nim ostrze noża.

\- Odstawię cię nawet do miasta – obiecał szczerze. – A więc. Mówi ci coś nazwisko Parker?

\- Nie – odpowiedział szybko. Za szybko.

\- Oj, ktoś tu kłamie – zauważył i rozciął kawałek skóry na szyi. Kyle syknął z bólu, próbując wcisnąć się bardziej w skrzynię. – Aż tak się boisz?

\- Grozisz mi nożem – zauważył.

\- A gdzie twoja broń? Nie używasz już pistoletów? – Kolejne nacięcie, nieco większe od poprzedniego. Krew zaczęła spływać, ale był jej za mało jak na jego gust.

\- N-nigdy nie używałem – wyjąkał i zamknął oczy, gdy nóż znalazł się przy jednym.

\- Jasne, taki groźny przestępca jak ty – przytaknął i przejechał nożem po bliźnie. – Pewnie wszyscy się ciebie boją, co? Ładna blizna. Ja mam lepsze.

Zdjął maskę i tym razem wyjątkowo ucieszył się z reakcji, jaką wywołał widokiem swojej twarzy i białych oczu. Chciał, by Kyle dobrze go zapamiętał aż do końca życia, nawet gdy dostanie Alzheimera.

\- Co ci się stało z twarzą?! – krzyknął przerażony. Spróbował ucieczki w bok, ale zatrzymał go, przytrzymując za szyję w miejscu.

\- Nie martw się, tobie się to samo nie przydarzy – obiecał i trącił go w nos nożem, uśmiechając się niepokojąco. – Nawet takiemu śmieciowi nie życzyłbym tego, przez co przeszedłem, żeby wyglądać tak pięknie.

\- Ja nic nie zrobiłem, przysięgam – zapłakał. – Puść mnie, proszę!

\- Nie mogę – westchnął udając żal. – Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Parker. Mówi ci to coś?

\- Zabijesz mnie, jeśli powiem?

\- Zabiję cię, jeśli mi nie powiesz – zagroził i przycisnął nóż do szyi. 

\- Okej! – Zmniejszył nacisk, ale zatrzymał nóż na miejscu. – Obiło mi się o uszy to nazwisko.

\- Oh, nie wątpię. Było o nim raz w telewizji. Parker mieszkał kilka domów od tego, do którego próbowałeś się wcześniej włamać.

Kyle znów zaszlochał, jakby chciał w nim wzbudzić żal. Jaka szkoda, że bardziej mu było żal kogoś innego.

\- Jeśli nazwisko nic ci nie powie, może przypomnisz sobie coś innego – zasugerował. – Pamiętasz dzieciaka, którego poczęstowałeś wodą i batonikiem ze sklepu, który okradłeś?

\- Tak – odpowiedział niepewnie.

\- Powiem ci coś w sekrecie. – Zbliżył się mężczyzny, nachylając mu się do ucha. – On też ma na nazwisko Parker.

\- Nie rozumiem.

Wade zaśmiał się cicho i spojrzał Kyle’owi w oczy. Rozumiał, jak najbardziej rozumiał.

\- To bratanek Bena Parkera. 

\- O Bożę – załkał. – Czy to ten facet, którego…

\- Zamordowałeś? – dokończył. Trochę się zapomniał i przycisnął mocniej nóż, rozcinając znowu skórę. Kyle krzyknął przez łzy. – Tak. Wiesz, że miał żonę, którą chciał tamtej nocy ochronić? Że na kilka godzin przed śmiercią pokłócił się z bratankiem, nigdy nie mając okazji by się z nim pogodzić?!

\- Przepraszam! – załkał żałośnie.

\- Nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać, Kyle – wyszeptał mu do ucha. – Tylko tą biedną wdowę i tego biednego bratanka, który jest mi bardzo, bardzo drogi, a musiałem patrzeć jak cierpi!

Nigdy nie zapomni twarzy Petera, kiedy płakał wtedy na molo. Nie byli jeszcze blisko, ale już wtedy nienawidził tego, kto doprowadził nastolatka do takiego stanu.

\- Nie chciałem, przepraszam!

\- Co mówiłem o przepraszaniu? – zapytał, łapiąc mężczyznę za kark, by nigdzie nie uciekał ze wzrokiem, choć ewidentnie tego chciał. Koszmary do końca życia gwarantowane. – Ben Parker umarł przez ciebie.  

\- Przepraszam! – powtórzył mimo zakazu. – To był wypadek!

Wade zmrużył oczy. Gdy szukał tego kolesia, wyobrażał sobie zimnego, wyrachowanego mordercę. Tymczasem znalazł żałosnego złodziejaszka, który nawet nie potrafił porządnie obchodzić się z bronią. Powinien być ze względu na to łagodniejszy, ale nie potrafił. Pamiętał jaki ból przeżywał Peter po stracie wuja. Wypadek czy nie, nie zamierzał faceta oszczędzić. Widać nie żałował na tyle, by zostać na miejscu zdarzenia albo zgłosić się na policję. Zamiast tego ukrywał się jak tchórz, a potem jeszcze wrócił w okolicę, gdzie do wszystkiego doszło.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie twoje przeprosiny – powiedział, robiąc małe nacięcia na szyi Kyle’a. – Myślisz, że to zwróci mu życie?

\- Nie.

\- Musiałeś wziąć naładowaną broń, prawda? – Zapytał robiąc kolejne nacięcia z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem.

\- To był wypadek! – powtórzył.

\- Dostarczyłeś tyle bólu osobie, którą kocham. Powinienem cię za to zarżnąć jak prosiaka!

\- Błagam, nie! Przepraszam.   

Miał już dość tego skamlenia.

\- Czy Ben Parker też błagał, eh?! – wrzasnął na niego. – Oszczędziłeś go wtedy?!

\- Powiedział, żebym oddał mu broń… - zapłakał z bólu i strachu. Piękne połączenie, powinien to uwiecznić na zdjęciu.

\- Nie posłuchałeś go. – Kyle pokręcił głową. – A powinieneś. Nie byłbyś wtedy tutaj.

\- Poszedłbym do więzienia.

\- Czy to naprawdę taki gorszy los od tego, który teraz cię spotyka?     

Ran na szyi było już tak wiele, że nie wiedział gdzie ciąć, w dodatku wszystko zalewały stróżki krwi. Ale wciąż było za mało.

\- Opłacało się? – zapytał znowu, czubek noża przystawiając mu do czoła. Miał pewien pomysł.

\- Nie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie.– Przesunął nóż nieco w lewo i zaczął ciąć jedną, prostą linię. Kyle próbował się wyrwać, ale trzymał go za mocno za żuchwę, by mógł nawet ruszyć głową. – Zamiast siedzieć w bezpiecznej celi jesteś tu ze mną, mając na sumieniu niewinnego faceta, który tylko chciał ci pomóc.

\- Bałem się! – wytłumaczył się.

\- Teraz też się boisz? – Jedna linia gotowa, czas na kolejną. Nienawidził kaligrafować, chyba że dla swojego misiaczka. Dla niego mógłby wykaligrafować wszystkie książki świata.

\- Tak! – krzyknął przy wycinaniu kolejnej linii.  

\- Czego? – zapytał, przerywając na chwilę i oceniając swoją dotychczasową pracę. Starczy mu w ogóle miejsca? – Raz dwa, trzy… Yup, starczy.

\- Co ty robisz? – zapytał zachrypniętym od płaczu i krzyków głosem.

\- To niespodzianka – powiedział i puścił mu oczko nim kontynuował. – Odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

\- Ciebie – wychrypiał niewyraźnie.

\- Wiesz kim jestem?

\- Chyba  o tobie czytałem.

\- Jestem Deadpool. – Następną linię naciął z taką siłą, że odrobinę mocniej i dostałby się do czaski. Było warto, Kyle zawył z bólu i zaczął wierzgać nogami jak opętany. Wade uderzył go w twarz, by przestał. – Do niedawna najemnik, aktualnie bohater Queens. Zacząłem żeby łapać takich jak ty.

\- Błagam, wypuść mnie. Oddaj mnie nawet policji tylko mnie nie zabijaj – poprosił.  

\- Powiedz mi coś Kyle. – I kolejna kreska. Zaczynało to wyglądać dobrze. – Czy myślałeś w ogóle o tym, że możesz kogoś zranić swoimi głupimi włamaniami?

\- Nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić – zapewniał.

\- Ale to zrobiłeś – przypomniał i dołączył kolejną ranę. Kyle już nie walczył. – Zraniłeś tym zabójstwem kogoś bardzo mi bliskiego.

\- To zemsta?

\- Tak – przytaknął, tworząc kolejne rany. – Ten bratanek, to ktoś kto, o kogo bardzo się troszczę.

\- Czy… Czy możesz mu powiedzieć, że mi przykro? – poprosił słabym głosem.

\- Nie – odmówił od razu, a Kyle załkał. – Nie łam się. Może będziesz miał okazję sam mu to powiedzieć. Z naciskiem na może.

\- Nie zabijaj mnie.

\- Na razie tego nie zrobię – obiecał słodko. – Noc jest jeszcze młoda, a ja się dopiero rozgrzewam. A teraz powtarzaj za mną…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool znalazł sobie zabawkę, jak uroczo :)
> 
> Scena ratowanie Petera tak bardzo sci-fi, ale mam to gdzieś, bo mówimy tu o postaciach z komiksu, widziałam dziwniejsze rzeczy. Na przykład Ghost Ridera na mamucie :D  
> Avengers przestali być dupkami, yay! W zasadzie nigdy nie byli, po prostu byli nieufni i martwili się o Petera, ale w końcu zrozumieli czemu Wade go potrzebuje. Lepiej późno niż wcale :D
> 
> Jeszcze tylko jeden rozdział i epilog. A wydawać by się mogło, że zaledwie wczoraj publikowałam dopiero drugi rozdział.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Peter, chodź szybko!

Podskoczył na łóżku i otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy obudził go głos May. Nie był to najprzyjemniejszy sposób, w jaki mogła go ściągnąć z łóżka, zwłaszcza że był całkowicie pewny, że właśnie był w trakcie koszmaru, którego główną gwiazdą był Goblin, a potem przerażająca pustka.

Zaledwie wczoraj wymknął się śmierci, nic dziwnego, że teraz mu się to śniło. Zwłaszcza że ta cholerna maska Osborna po prostu gwarantowała koszmary. Wade myślał, że to jego twarz przeraża, ale zdecydowanie przegrywał już w przedbiegach z tym ohydztwem. Jeszcze długo będzie mu się ona śniła.

Ale pustka wywołana brakiem zmysłów była jeszcze gorsza. Zadrżał na samą myśl, gdy przypomniał sobie to wszystko. To co najbardziej go w tym wszystkim przerażało, to nie były wcale halucynacje, które mogły się pojawić. Nie, najgorsze było to, że był otoczony przez ludzi i nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Perspektywa wiecznej samotności mroziła mu krew w żyłach. Tak samo jak życie tylko ze sobą, choć wokół było pełno bliskich mu osób. Rozmawianie tylko ze sobą, gdy inni też się odzywają, a ty nawet tego nie wiesz, nieświadomy co ci robią, co mówią, jak na ciebie patrzą, było najzwyczajniej w świecie przerażające. Czy tak czuli się ludzie w śpiączce? Wiecznie zamknięci w swoim umyśle, bez możliwości odezwania się, zrobienia czegokolwiek, interakcji z drugim człowiekiem?

Jego mózg prawdopodobnie by tego nie wytrzymał. Sam Strange powiedział, że był zdziwiony tym, jak długo utrzymał się przy życiu, ale nawet tych kilka godzin zamknięty w klatce własnego umysłu to był nieopisany koszmar. Nic nie widzisz, nie czujesz, nie słyszysz, otacza cię tylko czerń, a mózg wpada w panikę. Gdyby nie ratunek, jak długo wyobrażenia bliskich mu osób dawałyby radę utrzymać jego umysł w normalnym stanie? Ile brakowało do tego, by zwariował?

Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. To wciąż było przerażające i to na tyle, że spał dziś przy zapalonym świetle, bo wpadał w panikę, ilekroć po zamknięciu oczu powieki nie przepuszczały nawet odrobiny światła, tak jak wtedy, gdy nie czuł kompletnie nic. Jeszcze długo będzie dochodził do siebie, ale nie martwiło go to. Bo czuł. Po prostu czuł. Jego zmysły działały i nawet strach nie zepsuje mu radości, jaką wciąż doświadczał z tego powodu.

\- Peter! – usłyszał znowu.

\- Idę! – odkrzyknął i zwlókł się z łóżka. Sięgnął po telefon leżący obok i sprawdził godzinę. Co tak zaniepokoiło ciocię o piątej rano? To nawet nie była pora na wstawanie do szkoły, bo biegać nie zamierzał, wciąż był zbyt słaby.

Oprócz godziny zauważył też dwie wiadomości od Wade’a. Oczytał je szybko.

**Nie gniewaj się**

**Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz :(**

Czemu miał się nie gniewać? Na co? I co miałby wybaczać? Nie podobały mu się te wiadomości, ale zignorował je na razie. Zajmie się nimi później, gdy zobaczy o co chodzi cioci. Była naprawdę przejęta, jakby zdarzyło się coś wielkiego.

Odłożył telefon na miejsce, zgasił lampkę nocną i zszedł do salonu, gdzie słyszał włączony telewizor. Nie zdążył jednak wejść do środka, bo gdy May tylko zobaczyła, że podchodzi, podbiegła do niego. Na jej twarzy malował się szok i niedowierzenie, ale też dziwna ulga, jakby wreszcie odnalazł spokój. Co się u licha stało?

Miał już pytać, ale ciocia była szybsza.

\- Peter, dzwoniła policja – powiedziała szybko, a głos jej drżał. – Złapali go.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że złapali Normana, ale May nie mogła o nim wiedzieć. Nikt nie wiedział, nawet policja, Goblin był dla nich zagadką, w ogóle nie powiązaną z Osbornem. Dopiero po chwili jego mózg skojarzył fakty.

Morderca wuja.

Nie był pewny, czy powinien się cieszyć, czy martwić tym, że niedługo po tym jak odkrył, że Deadpool faceta ściga, ten nagle zostaje znaleziony przez policję. Czy Wade maczał w tym palce, czy to był tylko przypadek?

\- Mówią o tym w telewizji – odezwała się znów May i pociągnęła go w stronę telewizora. Poszedł za nią niemrawo, czując się dziwnie z informacją o złapaniu mężczyzny. Tyle na to czekał i nie czuł w związku z tym kompletnie nic, popadł w apatię.

Oboje podeszli do telewizora, a ciocia pogłośniła go, choć i bez tego słyszał dobrze słowa reportera, który znajdował się przed posterunkiem policji i to nie byle jakim posterunkiem, ale tym, który May odwiedzała, gdy składała zeznania. To tamtejsi policjanci głównie prowadzili sprawę, dopóki nie zaangażował się w nią też ojciec Gwen.

Podszedł bliżej telewizora, wpatrzony w ekran i czując, jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić, gdy chłonął kolejne słowa.

\- … około godziny czwartej nad ranem – mówił reporter. – Mężczyzna został podrzucony pod same drzwi w chwili, kiedy zamontowane tam kamery nagle przestały przesyłać obraz. Gdy ten został odzyskany, jeden z dyżurujących policjantów zobaczył, że ktoś leży na progu. Natychmiast zawołał wsparcie. Mężczyzną okazał się Kyle Hooper, mieszkający tutaj, w Queens.

Jeśli wcześniej miał jakieś wątpliwości co do tego, kto to wszystko zrobił, teraz nie miał żadnych. Znał tylko jedną osobę, która wiedziała o mordercy i umiała unieszkodliwić kamery.

Starał się nie dopuścić do siebie myśli, że Wade wbrew wcześniejszym zapewnieniom jednak poszedł mężczyznę szukać.

\- O mój boże – szepnęła nagle ciocia, gdy pokazano obraz z kamery, ostrzegając, że nie są to sceny dla dzieci i dla ludzi o słabych nerwach. Peter nie należał do żadnej grupy, ale i tak wzdrygnął się, gdy zobaczył nienaturalnie powyginane nogi i praktycznie czerwoną twarz mężczyzny. Kamera dawała czarnobiały obraz, ale i tak nie trudno było się domyślić, że to krew. Co innego mogło to być, gdy w grę wchodził Deadpool?

\- Mężczyzna jest już w szpitalu pod obserwacją – kontynuował reporter, gdy skończono pokazywać zdjęcia. – Rzecznik policji twierdzi, że Hooper był w naprawdę słabym stanie psychicznym i ciągle powtarzał, że zamordował Bena Parkera. Odnosi się to do sprawy sprzed tygodni, kiedy jednej nocy, podczas włamania został zastrzelony pięćdziesięcioletni Ben Parker. Policja nie ma wątpliwości, że to Hooper odpowiada za morderstwo, jego wygląd zgadza się z portretem pamięciowym wykonanym niedługo po zabójstwie. Hooper został brutalnie pobity, ma wiele ran ciętych, połamane obie nogi i napis „winny” wcięty na czole. Na razie nie wiadomo, kto jest odpowiedzialny za ten stan, ale policja odrzuca udział krewnych zamordowanego Bena Parkera twierdząc, że rany są zbyt precyzyjne i zbyt nastawione na zranienie, a nie śmierć, by mógł je zadać ktokolwiek inny niż profesjonalista.

Peter nie słuchał dalej, nie potrzebował wiedzieć więcej. Ciocia też miała dość i wyłączyła telewizor. Czuł na sobie jej wzrok, ale nie spojrzał na nią, zamiast tego zamknął oczy i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów na uspokojenie. Brutalne pobicie, rany mające zadać ból, ale nie śmierć – wypisz wymaluj Deadpool. Dziwne że reporter nie zasugerował, że to mógł być on, skoro w Queens działał.

Nie wiedział co zrobić z tym fantem. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że już po wszystkim, że mężczyzna w końcu został złapany, ale z drugiej nie podobało mu się, że Wade maczał w tym palce. Nie chciał, żeby się w to mieszał, myślał że to sobie wyjaśnili, ale najwyraźniej nie.

Mimo to nie był zły, a przynajmniej starał się nie być, wciąż pamiętając co stało się ostatnim razem, gdy dał się ponieść emocjom. Poza tym nie było o co się wściekać, gdy nie znał wersji swojego chłopaka. Ten najwyraźniej czuł się winny tego co zrobił, skoro napisał takie, a nie inne wiadomości. Dobrze wiedział co robi i że może to Petera rozwścieczyć, ale ten się nie dawał. Podejdzie do wszystkiego z chłodną głową, porozmawiają na spokojnie, bez krzyku i oskarżeń.

Ponownie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na czarny obraz telewizora. Gdy się skupiał, widział obraz z kamery, a na nim mordercę wuja. Zebrało mu się na wymioty, gdy poczuł satysfakcję z jego stanu. Radość. Ten człowiek był prawdopodobnie torturowany całą noc, zmuszony do powtarzania w kółko jednego zdania, do pamiętanie tego, co doprowadziło go do takiej, a nie innej sytuacji, a on się z tego cieszył. Cieszył go ten ból, który pewnie był sto razy słabszy od tego, który on czuł po śmierci Bena i żałował, że nie był dwieście razy gorszy.

Czuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Myślał, że jest lepszym człowiekiem, że nie czuje satysfakcji z cierpienia innych, ale kogo on oszukiwał? Gdy Wade bił Goblina, czuł się dokładnie tak samo. Podobało mu się, że ci którzy wyrządzili mu krzywdę też cierpieli i płacili za to, co mu zrobili. Czy zawsze był tak okrutny? Czy część osobowości Deadpoola przeszło nagle na niego? Nie był Bogiem, sądem czy kimkolwiek innym, żeby decydować, jaką karę powinni otrzymać tacy ludzie, ale gdyby mógł, wybrałby właśnie taką.

Czy był przez to złym człowiekiem? Czy może nie, bo nie chciał śmierci ani mordercy wuja, ani Normana? Czy to go w jakiś sposób wybielało? Co z tego, że nikt nie zginął, jak ten facet z blizną doznał zapewne traumy, która nie opuści go aż do końca życia? Czy to nie była za surowa kara? Jaka byłaby odpowiednia? Zapragnął nagle udać się do kościoła, cerkwi, meczetu i innych świątyń, żeby się tego dowiedzieć od ludzi, którzy lepiej się znali na tych sprawach. Nie był religijny, ani trochę, ale chciał wiedzieć, co myśleliby o tym Bóg, Allah czy inny Budda. Naprawdę potrzebował drugiej opinii.

\- Dobrze, że już po wszystkim – powiedziała ciocia. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się zbliżyła.

\- Tak – zgodził się z nią, wciąż czując tę okropną radość. – Nieźle go ktoś urządził.

Był ciekawy, co sądzi o tym May. Czy też jej się to spodobało? Czy może tylko on był tak popieprzony, by czerpać przyjemność z cudzej krzywdy?

\- Musiał skrzywdzić kogoś więcej niż tylko Bena – stwierdziła i smutno pokręciła głową. – Nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić co musiał zrobić, by kogoś tak rozzłościć.

Zranić mnie, chciał odpowiedzieć. Dla Deadpoola to był wystarczający powód, by zabić, a nie tylko torturować. A mimo to nie zabił. Wahał się, czy powinno go to napawać dumą, czy nie.

\- Upewnił się jednak, że aresztują go tylko za Bena – zauważył, odnosząc się do słów, które morderca powtarzał. – Nie mówili o żadnym innym przestępstwie, którego mógł się dopuścić.

\- To prawda. Może morderca wypaplał się, gdy był torturowany i ten ktoś to wykorzystał? Może nie chciał, by powiązano to z nim i nie zmusił go do wspominania też o innym morderstwie?

\- Może.

Dziwnie było znać prawdę i nie móc jej powiedzieć. A bardzo chciał. Wraz z aresztowaniem mordercy zniknął jeden ciężar z jego duszy, ale inne wciąż były na miejscu. Na przykład ten, który odnosił się do jego wkładu w śmierć Bena. Ten najbardziej mu ciążył, ale wiedział, że jeszcze przez długi czas się go nie pozbędzie. Nie chciał stracić May.

\- Nie myślmy już o tym – zaproponowała i pogładziła go po policzku. – To już zamknięty rozdział w naszym życiu, Ben wreszcie może spoczywać w spokoju.

Uśmiechnął się smutno i przytaknął, po czym przytulił ciotkę. Cieszył się, że wreszcie postanowiła zostawić tę tragedię za sobą. Wiedziała o aresztowaniu jakąś godzinę jeśli nie mniej, a już widać było, że jest radośniejsza, rozluźniona, wolna. Najwyższy był już na to czas.

Niedługo po tym May wyszła do pracy, a on wrócił na górę i odpowiedział swojemu chłopakowi na wiadomości.

_Pogadamy po szkole, nie gniewam się._

Dopisał to drugie tylko po to, żeby Wade się nie martwił, bo naprawdę nie wiedział jak się czuć z tym wszystkim. Póki co wiedział tylko, że cieszy się z tortur i aresztowania, nic więcej. 

Odpowiedź najemnika była błyskawiczna i nawet poprawiła mu humor. Jak mógł się gniewać na Wade’a, gdy zachowywał się tak niewinnie?

**:)**

Peter westchnął i zdrzemnął się jeszcze chwilę przed szkołą. Koszmary go wyczerpały i dalej był zmęczony. Może gdyby spał z Deadpoolem jak wczoraj, byłoby lepiej? Gdy tak drzemali obaj, to trochę wypoczął, ale tutaj, w domu, czuł się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż chwilę po odzyskaniu zmysłów.

Po ponownym obudzeniu wskoczył pod prysznic, przez dobrych dziesięć minut po prostu stojąc pod ciepłym strumieniem wody, potem zrobił to samo z zimną. Niejako przyzwyczajał się na nowo do niektórych doznań, których brakowało mu przez te dwie godziny, kiedy nie czuł kompletnie nic. Stęsknił się za każdym i naprawdę miał wrażenie, jakby pierwszy raz ich doświadczał. To było bardzo przyjemne.

Spóźnił się przez to prawie do szkoły, w ostatniej chwili udało mu się wsiąść do autobusu, który już zamykał drzwi. Znalazł sobie jakieś puste miejsce i usiadł, wkładając słuchawki do uszu i rozkoszując się znajomą muzyką. Nie cieszył się specjalnie na dzień w szkole, chciał już pójść do Wade’a, ale nie mógł opuścić lekcji, nie gdy koniec roku zbliżał się wielkimi krokami.

Poza tym był winny Gwen i Harry’emu rozmowę. Odpisał im wczoraj od niechcenia, zbyt przejęty tym co się stało, by poświęcać przyjaciołom więcej uwagi. Oboje pytali go, jak się czuje po tamtej sytuacji z Normanem i każdemu odpowiedział co innego. Harry’emu, że dobrze, a Gwen, że ma jej coś do powiedzenia. Jeszcze nie wiedział kiedy dokładnie jej to powie, czy będzie miał okazję zrobić to w szkole, ale nie chciał tego trzymać w tajemnicy. Jako jedyna wiedziała o jego znajomości z Deadpoolem i miło było mieć takiego powiernika, skoro przed wszystkimi innymi musiał trzymać to w tajemnicy.

Harry był pierwszym, którego spotkał po wejściu na teren szkoły. Siedział na ławce przygnębiony, z nosem w telefonie. Peter po raz pierwszy zauważył, jak podobny do ojca jest jego przyjaciel. Podobieństwo było duże do tego stopnia, że w pierwszej chwili bał się podejść, bo aż za bardzo przypominał mu Normana.

Musiał wziąć kilka uspokajających wdechów, by w końcu podejść i usiąść obok przyjaciela, powtarzając sobie w myślach, że to nie Norman, że Harry może i jest podobny z wyglądu, ale nie z charakteru. A mógłby być. Czy gdyby dostał serum, zachowywałby się tak samo jak ojciec? Oszalałby i stał się rządnym krwi psychopatą?

Taka możliwość wciąż istniała. Dopóki Norman miał serum, w każdej chwili mógłby zmienić syna w małą kopię siebie. Co wtedy? Goblin i Goblin Jr? Ten świat i tak miał już za dużo Goblinów, drugi był mu niepotrzebny.

\- Hej, Harry – przywitał się cicho.

\- Cześć – westchnął przyjaciel. Nawet nie odwrócił się do Petera.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał zmartwiony.

\- Nie – odparł i znowu westchnął. – Jest.

Przynajmniej nie dusił tego w sobie. Może mógłby pomóc. Sam miał jeszcze sporo swoich problemów, między innymi koszmary i niezdecydowanie co do uczuć, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie może wesprzeć najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Mogę jakoś pomóc?

\- Nie wiem, a umiesz zmusić kogoś, żeby został w jednym miejscu choć na miesiąc? – warknął zły, odwracając się w jego stronę. Po chwili twarz Harry’ego znów złagodniała. – Przepraszam, Peter, nie chciałem na ciebie naskoczyć.

\- Hej, w porządku – zapewnił go i przysunął się bliżej. – Co cię gryzie?

\- Mój ojciec wyjechał – odpowiedział rozżalony. – Znowu.

Czyli Goblina nie było już w ogóle w mieście. Albo uciekł, albo go złapali, ale Deadpool by mu się tym pochwalił, żeby nie musiał się oglądać za siebie. Czego i tak nie robił. Wiedział, że Norman długo nie wróci i miał rację.

\- Kiedy? – zapytał, starając się nie pokazać ulgi, którą odczuwał. Harry’emu raczej nie spodobałaby się jego radość.

\- Wczoraj. – Harry był tym wyraźnie zdenerwowany. – Już z samego rana powiedział mi, że nic z naszych planów nie będzie, bo coś mu wypadło.

Tak, przetrzymywanie mnie i walka z Deadpoolem.

\- A potem nawet nie przyszedł do domu tylko przez telefon powiedział mi, że znowu wyjeżdża – powiedział oburzony. – I wiesz gdzie? Do pierdolonej Azji!

Peter w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, nim zdążył powiedzieć „całe szczęście”. Zamiast tego jak najlepiej mógł pokazał na twarzy współczucie.

\- Przykro mi, że nic nie wyszło z twoich planów, Harry – powiedział, choć w środku odczuwał radość. Goblin zniknął z jego życia. Póki co. Na pewno jeszcze wróci, pytanie tylko kiedy.

\- Przyzwyczaiłem się – stwierdził, ale i tak było widać, że go to boli. – Zawsze jest to samo, nawet nie oczekuję jakoś bardzo zmiany, a i tak za każdym razem czuję się zawiedziony. Może byłoby lepiej, gdyby ojciec mi mówił, czemu wyjeżdża. „Coś mi wypadło” i „interesy” sprawiają, że czuję się jakbym był mniej ważny niż firma, którą przecież mam kiedyś przejąć. Ciekawe jak, skoro nawet nie wiem, na czym ma to polegać.

Czy powinien mu powiedzieć? Że jego ojciec stał się psychopatą, który chce władać Nowym Jorkiem i przekazać go w spadku synowi? Że porwał mu najlepszego przyjaciela i zamierzał go zabić? Miał zdjęcia Goblina, mógłby je pokazać, ale czy Harry w ogóle by uwierzył na słowo? A nawet jeśli, to czy na pewno musiał wiedzieć? Może lepiej myśleć, że ma się ojca, który po prostu nie ma na ciebie czasu niż takiego, który zmienił się w potwora?

\- Peter?

\- Co? – zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Pytałem, co według ciebie go tak zajmuje – powtórzył pytanie, które musiał zadać już wcześniej.

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał, kłamiąc przyjacielowi w żywe oczy.

\- To jest nas dwóch – westchnął ponownie. – Cóż, przynajmniej nie zabrał mnie znowu ze sobą.

Nie dziwiła go ta decyzja. Norman leczył się szybko, ale nawet on nie wyleczyłby w jeden dzień tych wszystkich obrażeń z wczoraj. Musiał uciekać sam. I dobrze. Im dalej był od Harry’ego, tym lepiej. Niby zarzekał się, że go kocha i dba o niego, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, co taki chory umysł mógłby wymyślić. Martwił się, że przyjaciel stałby się kolejną ofiarą Goblina.

\- Przestań wzdychać, bo brzmisz jak stary dziad – powiedział mu z uśmiechem Peter i wstał, pomagając się podnieść także jemu. – Chodźmy do Gwen.

Harry przytaknął i poszli razem poszukać przyjaciółki, która pierwsze co zrobiła, to przytuliła go mocno, jakby wiedziała, że spotkało go coś złego. Niestety póki co nie mógł jej wszystkiego opowiedzieć. Okazja nadarzyła się jednak bardzo szybko już na fizyce. Gwen poprosiła o wyjście do łazienki, a wychodząc, bardzo sugestywnie popatrzyła na Petera, który niedługo potem poprosił o to samo. Wyglądało to pewnie podejrzanie, nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby jeszcze przed lunchem po szkole chodziły plotki o tym, że uprawiali seks w toalecie, ale nie martwił się tym wcale. Niech sobie ludzie myślą co chcą, przez lata żył z plotkami, przeżyje i ostatnie miesiące.

Ze względu na kamery, naprawdę musieli się spotkać w łazience. Gwen od razu do niego doskoczyła i pierwsze pytanie, jakie padło z jej ust było, czy Norman go zgwałcił.

\- Co? Nie! – odparł od razu. Nie dziwiło go, że miała takie podejrzenia wobec niego, sam przecież miał takie wrażenie, gdy Norman dotykał go u Harry’ego, ale wyglądało na to, że to był dotyk mordercy, który myśli o tym jak rozszarpać ci gardło, a nie dotyk gwałciciela.

\- Wybacz, że tak pomyślałem po twojej dziwnej odpowiedzi. – Gwen podparła ręce na biodrach i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

\- Gwen, Norman próbował mnie zabić – wyznał i sięgnął po aparat do plecaka. Pokazał przyjaciółce zdjęcie Goblina, które zrobił mu podczas walki z Deadpoolem przy rozbijaniu transakcji. – Norman jest Green Goblinem.

\- Co?

Opowiedział jej wszystko, jak pierwszy raz z Deadpoolem go spotkali, jak zdjął wtedy maskę i głupio podał swoją tożsamość na tacy. Potem przeszedł do porwania i tego co było później, jak prawie umarł pozbawiony zmysłów.

\- O mój Boże, Peter. – Objęła go mocno, a on odwzajemnił uścisk. Wyobrażał to sobie wtedy, gdy miał tylko samego siebie za towarzystwo. To było jedno z najczęściej powtarzanych przez niego wspomnień, zaraz po tych z May i Benem, oraz Deadpoolem.

Gdy Gwen uspokoiła się na tyle, by go puścić, była bliska łez, ale nie rozpłakała się. By jakoś podsumować tę niezbyt przyjemną opowieść, wspomniał też o propozycji Avengers oraz pochwalił się złapaniem mordercy wuja.

\- Więc wszystko jest już w porządku, prawda? – zapytała. – Przeżyłeś, zabójca wuja aresztowany, prawie zostałeś Avengerem i masz wspaniałego chłopaka. Żyć nie umierać?

\- Tak – potwierdził, czując się źle z tym, że kłamie. Nie wszystko jeszcze było w porządku, ale będzie. Już po południu pozbędzie się jednego problemu, a cała reszta zniknie z czasem. – Chodźmy zanim zaczną nas szukać.

\- Zaczekaj. – Przyjaciółka zatrzymała go zanim zdążył otworzyć drzwi. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, a ona bez słowa poczochrała mu włosy, by były w nieładzie, potem to samo zrobiła ze swoimi, rozpięła jeden guzik bluzki, którą miała na sobie, a potem wymiętoliła mu jego własny t-shirt.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał ją w końcu. Trochę się zmartwił, gdy nagle wyjęła szminkę z kieszeni spódnicy. Naniosła nieco kosmetyku na palec i wtarła mu w jedno miejsce na szyi.

\- Niech mają o czym gadać – wyjaśniła w końcu i postawiła go przed lustrem. Wyglądał jakby właśnie skończył uprawiać seks.  

\- Gwen, wyrzucą nas ze szkoły – powiedział. Chciał brzmieć jakby był zły, ale nie potrafił, bo za bardzo go to bawiło.

\- Nie wyrzucą, nie mają dowodów, że coś robiliśmy.

\- A to co właśnie zrobiłaś? – Wskazał na czerwony punkt na szyi. Gwen sprawiła, że malinka pozostawiona przez Wade’a znów była czerwona, jakby dopiero co została zrobiona.

\- Za słabe dowody – zauważyła. – A do pochwy mi nie zajrzą, więc mogą się wypchać.

\- Jesteś zła – stwierdził śmiejąc się.

\- Wiem.

Nadal się trochę martwił, ale pomysł przyjaciółki był nawet świetny. Słuchanie teorii na ten temat będzie równie zabawne, co ostatnio, gdy Deadpool podwiózł go do szkoły.

Wrócili tak do sali, od razu przyciągając wzrok wszystkich. Profesor rzucił na nich tylko okiem i chociaż był trochę zszokowany, to nic nie powiedział. Flash prawie eksplodował ze złości, gdy na nich popatrzył. Peter pomachał mu zadowolony, gdy szedł do swojej ławki. Mógł praktycznie usłyszeć zgrzytanie zębami Thompsona, gdy poprawiał sobie rozczochrane włosy.

Nim spotkali się znowu z Harrym, doprowadzili się już oboje do porządku, ale plotki i tak do przyjaciela dotarły. Od razu domagał się wyjaśnień. Dwie przerwy zajęło im przekonanie go, że to był tylko żart i że Peter nie zdradza swojego chłopaka za jego plecami.

Harry chciał ich oboje zaprosić do siebie po szkole, ale Peter musiał odmówić i ostatecznie tylko Gwen przyjęła zaproszenie. Chętnie by poszedł, ale miał ważną rozmowę do przeprowadzenia z Wadem. Do niego też udał się od razu po ostatniej lekcji.

Denerwował się. Nie miał pojęcia jak konwersacja przebiegnie i czy mu się spodoba, ale zachowywał spokój. Jako taki, bo przez całą drogę towarzyszyło mu nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku.

Ze względu na ostatnie okoliczności, dziwnie mu się szło ulicą, z której został porwany. Złapał się nawet na tym, że faktycznie zaczął się za siebie oglądać, ale nigdzie w powietrzu Goblina nie było, tak jak można się było spodziewać.

Obawiał się zobaczyć puste schody przed budynkiem najemnika, ale Malcolm i Jeff byli na miejscu. Nieprzytomni, ale byli. Jeff trzymał w dłoni puszkę po piwie i chrapał, więc na pewno żył. Nie miał pewności co do drugiego pijaczka, ale coś mu mówiło, że też nie umarł.

Minął ich po cichu, żeby ich nie obudzić i wszedł na górę. Wade siedział przed telewizorem, ale wstał, gdy tylko usłyszał otwierane drzwi. Był bez maski. Peter podszedł bliżej, ale nie za blisko.

\- Znalazłeś go.

To było pierwsze co powiedział. Jak inaczej mógłby w takim przypadku zacząć, jak nie od najważniejszego tematu?

\- Tak w zasadzie, to on znalazł mnie – wyjaśnił Deadpool nonszalancko, ale Peter znał go zbyt długo, by nabrać się za jego grę. Najemnik się denerwował. Być może oczekiwał, że znowu na niego nakrzyczy, ale nawet nie miał tego w planach. Nigdy.

\- W jakim sensie? – zapytał, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Ciężko było się powstrzymać, by nie objąć Wade’a, ale nie chciał tego robić dopóki nie porozmawiają.

\- Miałem wracać do domu, gdy zobaczyłem jak ktoś się włamuje do twoich sąsiadów. Podszedłem go powstrzymać i bam! Ky… Morderca stał zaraz przede mną.

Peter docenił to, że jego chłopak nie wypowiedział imienia mordercy. Choć słyszał je już wraz z nazwiskiem, dalej nie chciał go tak nazywać. Wolał myśleć o nim jak o mordercy. Bo tym tylko dla niego był i zapewne jeszcze długo będzie.

\- Torturowałeś go.

\- Tak było.

\- Ale nie zabiłeś.

\- Potwierdzone info.

\- Wade – ostrzegł go. – Bądź poważny.

\- Nie mogę, denerwuję się – wyznał i ostrożnie zmniejszył dystans pomiędzy nimi, jakby bał się, że Peter zaraz ucieknie. – Jesteś zły?

\- Nie wiem – przyznał i nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać, objął najemnika. – Dziękuję, Wade.

\- Serio, dziękujesz mi? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie wiem co czuć w związku z tymi torturami, ale cieszę się, że wreszcie morderca został złapany – wyjaśnił patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy. – Ciocia od razu poczuła się lepiej, dawno nie widziałem jej takiej uradowanej. Ostatni raz przed śmiercią Bena. W końcu może ruszyć dalej ze swoim życiem.

\- A ty? – zapytał przeczesując mu włosy.

Peter pokręcił głową.

\- Czy powiedział, czemu to zrobił? – zapytał i zaraz później poczuł ucisk w gardle.

\- Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć?

Czy chciał? Marzył o tym od dawna. Ale teraz kiedy stał przed taką możliwością…

\- Nie – odparł. Nie chciał nic wiedzieć od kogoś innego. Jeśli ktoś ma mu to powiedzieć, to tylko sam morderca jeśli kiedyś będzie mógł się z nim spotkać.

\- Więc ci nie powiem – obiecał Deadpool.

\- Czyli to wyznał.

\- Dziwne by było, gdyby tego nie zrobił – zauważył rozbawiony. – Wiesz przecież co z nim zrobiłem.

Wiedział aż za bardzo. Gdy zamykał oczy, wciąż widział obraz tego zmasakrowanego człowieka, a radość nie słabła.

\- Czy to źle, że cieszę się, że tak cierpiał? – zapytał przerażony. Nie chciał się tak czuć, miał wrażenie, że jest przez to jakimś potworem, nie lepszym od tego, tego, który zabił mu wuja i tego drugiego, który próbował zabić jego. – Zobaczyłem co z nim zrobiłeś i poczułem się szczęśliwy. Czy to normalne?

\- Nie jestem ekspertem od normalności, ale powiedziałbym, że tak. – Wade poprowadził go do kanapy i usiedli na niej razem. – Ten człowiek cię skrzywdził, Peter. Więc nic dziwnego, że cieszy cię jego krzywda.

\- Nie chcę się tak czuć. Nie z moimi poglądami. Nie gdy wierzę, że każdy może się zmienić.

\- To w niczym nie przeszkadza. Nie jesteś jeszcze najwyraźniej gotowy na przebaczenie – stwierdził i objął go. – Najwyraźniej wciąż jesteś w fazie nienawiści, ale ona kiedyś minie.

\- Tak sądzisz?

Nie wytrzymałby ze sobą, gdyby już do końca życia odczuwał radość z czyjegoś cierpienia.

\- Ja nie sądzę, ja wiem – powiedział i pocałował go w czubek głowy. – Zaufaj mi, Peter, dobrze że tak się czujesz, bo gdy przestaniesz, będzie ci łatwiej wybaczyć.

\- Ufam ci. – Peter westchnął i oparł się o najemnika, czując się już lepiej z samym sobą. Wade miał rację. Nie było nic złego w tym, co czuł. Ta radość była zrodzona z nienawiści do konkretnej osoby. Gdyby zobaczył innego człowieka w takim stanie, nigdy by się tak nie cieszył. Teraz musiał to robić, by w przyszłości, gdy już emocje opadną, przyjrzeć się temu wszystkiemu z boku i zdecydować, czy jest w stanie wybaczyć.

\- A tak w ogóle, to znalazłem twoją maskę – odezwał się Wade i wstał, by zabrać ją z telewizora, na którym była zawieszona. – Proszę.

\- Dzięki. Jak sprzątanie?

Deadpool jęknął poirytowany.

\- Koszmarne, rosomak paskudnie brudzi podczas jedzenia – poskarżył się. – Wiesz jak ciężko zebrać tyle trupów i się ich pozbyć?

\- A co ze sprzętem Goblina? – zapytał. To mogła być jego kryjówka, może w piwnicy albo w innym pomieszczeniu znaleźli jego arsenał, który trzeba zabezpieczyć.

\- Dałem Avengerom cynk, akurat skończyłem sprzątać, gdy przylecieli ludzie Starka i zabrali Batwinga.

\- To jest glider – poprawił go.

\- Ziemniak czy ziemniak, co za różnica.

\- Powiedziałeś to samo słowo – zauważył rozbawiony. Wade tylko machnął ręką.

\- Tak czy inaczej maszynka, niewypał bomby i te wszystkie ostrza są już w bezpiecznym miejscu – relacjonował dalej. – Nie znaleźli jednak nic innego, to nie była jego tajna baza, gdzie knuł plany jak przejąć władzę nad światem.  

\- Będziemy musieli później podjechać do Avengers – powiedział mu Peter. – Muszą wiedzieć kim jest Goblin.

\- Zaraz, wiesz kto to jest? – zapytał i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

Peter przytaknął.

\- Pokazał mi swoją twarz.

\- O mój boże, co za debil! – ryknął śmiechem Deadpool.

\- Ta – zgodził się z nim, z uśmiechem słuchając śmiechu swojego chłopaka. – Nazwał mnie głupkiem za zdjęcie maski w terenie, a sam zrobił gorzej.

\- Pewnie myślał, że umrzesz i nigdy nikomu tego nie powiesz, eh?

\- Zdradził mi nawet swoje plany.

Wade znowu się roześmiał.

\- Kretyn! – zawołał wciąż się śmiejąc. – Najgorszy czarny charakter ever.

Trudno byłoby się nie zgodzić. Goblin był niebezpieczny, ale też tak szalony, że aż nierozważny. Peter nie wróżył mu dużego sukcesu w świecie przestępczym. Gdyby nie ich interwencje, pewnie i tak nie udałoby mu się dostać do Kingpina. Wilson Fisk raczej głupi nie był, skoro nikt nawet nie wiedział, że taki biznesmen kieruje poczynaniami całego świata przestępczego. Ktoś taki miałby się nabrać na grę Normana? Nie ma szans.

\- Ale prawie z nami wygrał – zauważył niechętnie. Naprawdę niewiele brakowało, a wszystko uszłoby Normanowi płazem. Może nie wszystko, bo Deadpool na pewno by go ścigał do końca świata, ale i tak można by go było uznać za zwycięzcę.

\- Prawie to duża różnica – prychnął zły, ale zaraz znowu złagodniał. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Dobrze – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. Nie odczuwał żadnych skutków ubocznych utraty zmysłów. Trochę powichrowało mu psychikę, ale nawet bez pomocy psychiatrów da sobie rade. – Trochę mnie męczyły w nocy koszmary, ale nie jest to nic, z czym spanie z tobą sobie nie poradzi.

\- Spanie ze mną leczy wszystko! – pochwalił się nieskromnie.

Peter zaśmiał się i spojrzał na swoją maskę. Po chwili zastanowienia zdjął okulary i założył ją.

\- Może jakiś mały patrol? – zaproponował. Miał dość siedzenia i nic nie robienia, nie był ze szkła, nie musi być teraz na zwolnieniu kilka tygodni.

\- A lekcje? – zapytał, ale widać było, że nie odmówi.

\- Później – zdecydował i podniósł się. – Musze się rozruszać, skopać parę tyłków. Norman nadepnął mi na moje ego.

\- To chodźmy! Naprzód Power Rangers!

Peter zaśmiał się i pobiegł za najemnikiem, czując jak kolejne dwa ciężary znikają.

Wszystko będzie dobrze.

I było.

Trzy miesiące później największym problemem Petera było nieskakanie w miejscu, gdy czekał na swoją kolej, by odebrać dyplom. Był podekscytowany, wreszcie kończył szkołę średnią i mógł się wybrać na studia. Bez problemu dostał się na Uniwersytet Columbia dzięki swoim wynikom w nauce. Pieniądze ze sprzedaży zdjęć też pomogły, jeden semestr był cholernie drogi, ale Wade obiecał, że w razie czego pomoże. Chciał opłacić całość, ale Peter się nie zgodził. To były jego studia i zamierzał je sam opłacać z pensji i stypendium.   

Nie mógł się już doczekać kiedy zacznie i pójdzie na pierwszy wykład z fizyki. Zastanawiał się też nad równoczesnym studiowaniem chemii, ale nie starczyłoby mu czasu na inne obowiązki. Queens samo się nie obroni, a nie było mowy, że pozwoli Deadpoolowi samemu patrolować.

Robili to prawie codziennie, w dni szkolne po południu, a w weekendy nocą, kiedy różni balowicze robili czasami głupie rzeczy mogące ich kosztować życie. Czasami zdarzało się, że dołączali do Daredevila, ku jego niezadowoleniu. Nigdy ich jednak nie wygonił, więc chyba aż tak mu to nie przeszkadzało. Zawsze dobrze mieć wsparcie.

Żadne poważne sprawy raczej im się nie trafiały. Goblin przepadł jak kamień w wodę, nawet Avengers nie mogli go odnaleźć, gdy powiedział im, kto kryje się pod maską. Deadpool po poznaniu tej informacji czatował pod Oscorp kilka nocy z rzędu, ale Norman nie zamierzał wracać. Harry też nie wiedział gdzie jest jego ojciec, gdy Peter dyskretnie go o to pytał.

Odkąd Wade w końcu został zaakceptowany przez Avengers, czasami tam zaglądali. Najemnik bardzo zaprzyjaźnił się ze Stevem i Clintem, z którymi okazjonalnie ćwiczył. Peter też korzystał z tych treningów, ale zdecydowanie więcej czasu spędzał w laboratorium ze Starkiem albo Bannerem, gdy któryś z nich albo obaj byli obecni. Nie byli członkami zespołu, ale nikt ich nie wyrzucał. U Fantastycznej Czwórki też byli mile widziani, przynajmniej on. Na widok Wade’a cieszyła się tylko Sue i okazjonalnie Reed. Okazjonalnie, bo zdarzało się, że Deadpool znów dawał mu w kość. Nie mówiąc już o Benie czy Johnnym, z tym drugim nawet nie rozmawiał tylko po prostu na niego warczał. Czasami ciężko było go przez to zrozumieć, ale Storm miał to gdzieś i nawet bardziej najemnika denerwował, dotykając Petera ile tylko się dało. Kilka razy omal nie stracił przez to głowy. Wade był naprawdę zaborczy.

Wszystko w ich życiu układało się tak jak powinno. Gdyby tylko toga tak nie swędziała i nie była taka niewygodna, a ta cholerna przemowa szybciej się skończyła. Cindy Baker gadała już chyba z godzinę, gdyby to on miał przemawiać, powiedziałby pewnie coś w stylu: „Dzięki za lata tortur, na razie!”. Ale Cindy nie przeżyła tego co on, dlatego wzruszona opowiadała o tych wszystkich, pięknych latach spędzonych razem.

Ta, szczególnie z Flashem, który stał gdzieś za nim razem z Gwen. Harry był gdzieś z przodu. Kolejny powód, by przyspieszyć przemówienie, przez swoje nazwisko był prawie na szarym końcu do odebrania dyplomu. Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić jak to jest być ostatnim. Albo pierwszy. Nie chciałby być pierwszym, mógłby być drugim. Wtedy odebrałby dyplom, poszedł do cioci i razem mogliby się wybrać uczcić go w jakiejś knajpie ze śmieciowym żarciem.

W końcu po kolejnych stu latach, Cindy skończyła przemawiać. Peter odetchnął z ulgą i zaklaskał razem z innymi, ale tylko dlatego, by się nie wyróżniać. Gdy wszyscy się uspokoili, a Cindy zapłakana wróciła na swoje miejsce, zaczęła się właściwa część uroczystości.

Peter poczuł motyle w brzuchu i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy po kolejnej, ale dużo krótszej przemowie dyrektorki, zaczęto wyczytywać nazwiska. Jeden po drugim, uczniowie odbierali swoje dyplomy, ciesząc się podczas schodzenia ze sceny. Litera A przeszła szybko, B jeszcze szybciej. C trochę trwała, ale dyrektorka uwijała się w zawrotnym tempie i ani się obejrzał, byli już przy O i Harry odbierał swój dyplom. Peter klaskał jak najgłośniej, ciesząc się z sukcesu przyjaciela. Sam Harry też się cieszył, ale nie można było nie zauważyć zgorzknienia ukrytego pod maską radości. Nikt nie przyszedł patrzeć, jak odbiera dyplom. No, był lokaj i to wszystko. Norman nie przyleciał.

Petera to cieszyło, by chyba by padł na zawał, gdyby zobaczył go gdzieś w tłumie dumnych rodziców. Raczej nie doszłoby do walki, ale wolał się trzymać od Osborna z daleka.

O się skończyło i po chwili byli już na P. Przed nim było już tylko pięć osób i zaczynał się coraz bardziej denerwować. Co jak się przewróci? Albo zbłaźni się w inny sposób? To byłoby idealne zakończenie nauki przez Wymoczka Parkera. Flash miałby co opowiadać prawnukom.

Już tylko cztery osoby. Peter zagryzł ze zdenerwowania wargę i rozejrzał się po widowni. Dostrzegł ciocię bez problemu, była chyba bardziej podekscytowana niż on i pstrykała zdjęcia co dziesięć sekund. Jego aparatem. Jeśli nie zapełni całej pamięci, to będzie cud.

Trzy osoby.

Udało mu się też wypatrzeć rodziców Gwen. Kapitan był w mundurze, razem z żoną patrzyli z dumą na córkę. Gwen wyjeżdżała do Anglii studiować, nie będą się już tak często widywać jak kiedyś, ale obiecali sobie, że jak najczęściej będą rozmawiać przez Skype albo inne formy komunikacji video.

Dwie osoby. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe. Zaraz padnie z przegrzania, ta toga była okropna, chciał już ją zdjąć.

Ponowny rzut oka na tłum i zobaczył Harry’ego. Stał razem ze swoim lokajem, który chyba mu gratulował. Harry uśmiechał się tak szeroko, jakby słyszał takie pochwały pierwszy raz w życiu. Pewnie niewiele się mylił.

Jedna. Zemdleje. Przewróci się na schodach, upuści dyplom, na pewno coś się stanie.

Rozdanie przyszło oglądać wielu ludzi, ale brakło jednej osoby. Wade został w domu tłumacząc się, że nie pokaże się w szkole w swoim stroju, żeby nie narażać bezpieczeństwa Petera, a bez tego nie wyciągną go z mieszkania siłą nawet końmi. Nie gdy będzie musiał zasłonić się wszędzie w czasie takiego upału.

Peter był rozczarowany, ale nie zamierzał zmuszać swojego chłopaka do niczego. Rozumiał jego opory, ale i tak wolałby, żeby tu z nim był. Mogliby przy okazji załatwić problem poznania go z May, która pewnie już włączyła w kamerze nagrywanie. Nie musiał jej prosić o filmowanie, to był jej pomysł. Stwierdziła, że będzie oglądać to przynajmniej raz w miesiącu. Peter nie chciał żadnego video, ale zgodził się na to, bo chciał ją uszczęśliwić, a poza tym Deadpool też się domagał jakiejś pamiątki, skoro nie mógł przyjść osobiście.

\- Peter Parker!

O cholera, to on! Tylko spokojnie, Parker, tylko spokojnie.

Z wysoko uniesioną głową i szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy ruszył po tak bardzo wyczekiwany dyplom. Bardzo ostrożnie stawiał kroki, świadomy każdego jak nigdy. Naprawdę nie chciał się potknąć. Jakimś cudem udało mu się wejść po schodach i podejść do dyrektorki, która z radością wręczyła mu dyplom.

\- Gratulacje, panie Parker – powiedziała i uścisnęła mu dłoń. – Powodzenia na Uniwersytecie Columbia.

Chociaż nie pałał do niej sympatią przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy ignorowała jego problemy z Flashem, poczuł się dziwnie z myślą, że już nigdy nie zobaczy jej na uroczystościach szkolnych czy w gabinecie dyrektorskim.

Nagle złapało go takie uczucie nostalgii, że omal się nie popłakał. Mimo wszystko będzie tęsknił za tą szkołą, w której spędził tyle lat. Może nie za uczniami, ale za nauczycielami. Choć ostatnie kilka miesięcy były warte zapamiętania i chodzenia tutaj.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział i odszedł, trzymając dyplom w lewej dłoni, prawą machając do ludzi. Klaskali, choć żadna z tych osób pewnie go nawet nie znała.

Zerknął na ojca Gwen, który pokazał mu kciuk w górę. Uśmiechnął się do niego i popędził do May, która ze łzami w oczach objęła go najmocniej jak mogła. Rozdanie dyplomów trwało dalej, a oni stali tak w swoich objęciach i nie chcieli puścić. Gdy w końcu to zrobili, już prawie załatwiona była litera S.

\- Jestem z ciebie taka dumna, Peter – wyznała May, nie powstrzymując już łez.

\- Dzięki. Też jestem z siebie dumny.

\- Staram się tu być poważna, uszanuj to – oburzyła się, ale zaraz potem roześmiała i popatrzyła na niego z miłością. – Spójrz na siebie. Najlepszy w swoim roczniku, w drodze do Uniwersytetu Columbia. Ani się obejrzysz, a będziesz w jakiejś wielkiej firmie albo zakładał własną. Masz wszystko czego pragnąłeś.

\- Prawie – przyznał z niechęcią. – Chciałbym, żeby wujek i rodzice mogli mnie zobaczyć.

Ben na pewno byłby dumny, rodzice też. Nigdy za nimi specjalnie nie tęsknił, ale teraz oddałby wszystko, żeby tu z nim byli.

\- Na pewno patrzą na ciebie z góry i są równie dumni co ja – zapewniła i otarła łzy z policzków. – A gdzie jest twój mężczyzna?

\- Oh, Wade? – Peter zmieszał się. Nie powiedział May, że go nie będzie. – Nie mógł przyjść.

\- Coś mu wypadło w takim momencie?

\- Nie, to nie…

\- Co jest dla niego ważniejsze od twojego dyplomu? – zapytała, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową. – Powiem ci co. Nic.

\- Przecież to nic wielkiego.

\- To ważna chwila w twoim życiu, Peter, powinien tu być.

\- Wiem, ale… Naprawdę ma powód, by tu nie być.

Wiedział, że nie przekonał cioci. Samego siebie zresztą też nie, bo poczuł nagle ogromny żal do Wade’a. Jego skóra była jaka była, ale mógł się pokazać chociaż na chwilę. Wszyscy i tak byli zbyt zajęci gratulowaniem i żegnaniem się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, by zwrócić uwagę na jednego wyróżniającego się faceta.

\- Lepiej żeby miał dobre wytłumaczenie – stwierdziła ciocia i westchnęła. – Niech żałuje, że cię nie widział w takiej chwili. Promieniałeś podczas odbierania dyplomu, dalej promieniejesz. Na jego miejscu nie przegapiłabym takiego momentu za nic w świecie.

\- Na pewno żałuje – zapewnił ją bez przekonania. – Na rozdaniu dyplomów na studiach na pewno się pojawi.

\- Oby. Ciekawe co by zrobił, gdybyś wyjechał na studia do innego miasta. Albo kraju.

\- Pewnie pojechałby ze mną, ale zostałem tutaj, więc to nie problem.

\- Nie rozumiem czemu nie wybrałeś Princeton, Harvardu czy nie pojedziesz do Doliny Krzemowej. Albo do Oxford jak Gwen.

\- Ciociu, Columbia też nie jest złym wyborem – zaśmiał się słuchając jak wymienia najlepsze uczelnie. – To jeden z najlepszych uniwersytetów w kraju.

Pamiętał dzień, kiedy dostał list informujący, że został przyjęty. Wcześniej dostał też dwa z innych uczelni i cieszył się z każdego, ale gdy przybył list z Columbii, praktycznie zaczął krzyczeć z radości. Chyba z godzinę ściskał May, a potem poleciał na górę i zadzwonił do Deadpoola, kolejną godzinę spędzając na opowiadaniu mu jakie to dobre studia i jak nie może się doczekać nauki, i poznania nowych ludzi.

Wade skwitował to dwoma słowami, gdy wreszcie skończył gadać:

\- Jesteś uroczy.

Potem spotkali się jeszcze na mieście i znów opowiadał swojemu chłopakowi to samo co wcześniej przez telefon. Dziwnie się czuł będąc tym, który gada najwięcej, ale Wade’owi to nie przeszkadzało, słuchał tego wszystkiego z uśmiechem, zadawał mu różne pytania na temat uniwerku, a na koniec pocałował go czule na oczach klientów w kawiarni, w której byli – jego słowotok zwrócił na nich uwagę wszystkich – i powiedział, że jest z niego dumny.

Peter prawie zamienił się przez to w kałużę na podłodze, tak podziałały na niego te słowa.

\- Wiem, ale jesteś tak zdolny, że mogłeś celować wyżej – zauważył May i poprawiła mu togę w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej się drapał i trochę ją pozaginał. – Nie musiałeś zostawać w Nowym Jorku tylko ze względu na mnie.

\- Lubię to miasto. Poza tym chcę ci pomagać, gdy będzie trzeba.

\- W końcu będziesz musiał zostawić mnie samej sobie – powiedziała mu, a jego ścisnęło za serce. Wiedział, że nie będą całe życie mieszkać razem, nawet tego nie chciał, bo zarówno May jak i on zasługiwali na odpoczynek od siebie, ale i tak ta perspektywa go przerażała. – Jak zaczniesz studia, będziesz mieszkał w akademiku i zajmiesz się nauką, nie będziesz mieć czas dla swojej ukochanej ciotki.

\- Zawsze znajdę dla ciebie czas – obiecał. Zamierzał ją odwiedzać tak często, jak tylko się dało. – Nikt nie robi takich wafli jak ty.

\- Dziękuje – zaśmiała się May. – Będzie mi niezmiernie miło, gdy będziesz wpadać, ale naprawdę, Peter, będzie ci ciężko, masz tyle obowiązków. Studia, praca, włóczenie się po nocach za przestępstwami, choć to można zaliczyć do pracy. Nowi znajomi no i jeszcze Wade, który powoli powinien się dla ciebie stawać ważniejszy niż ja, jeśli myślisz o nim poważnie.

Słowa May go zawstydziły. Myślał o związku poważnie co raz częściej. Nie o jakichś wielkich sprawach typu ślub czy adopcja dzieci, ale ilekroć patrzył na Deadpoola, gdy ten robił coś zwyczajnego, jak na przykład pranie albo sprzątał, czuł że chce z nim spędzić resztę życia. I to nie dlatego, że najemnik był dobrą gosposią, choć to na pewno był duży plus. Na samą myśl, że któregoś dnia miałby z nim po prostu siedzieć nad rachunkami, robiło mu się ciepło na sercu.

\- … więc naprawdę nie wiem, jak znajdziesz wśród tego wszystkiego czas dla mnie.

Ciocia wciąż mówiła, a on nawet jej nie słuchał. Miał nadzieję, że nie zauważyła.

\- Ciociu – przerwał jej. – Naprawdę przesadzasz, nie będę aż tak zapracowany. Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu przyjdę w odwiedziny. Może nawet częściej, bo coś mi mówi, że akademik to będzie tortura. Nie wiadomo jakiego będę miał współlokatora.

Mógłby co prawda dać trochę więcej pieniędzy i dostałby własny pokój, ale szkoda mu było tak marnować kasę.

\- Oby nie tak często, czas się nauczyć żyć samemu – powiedziała mu, ale widać było, że smuci ją wizja jego odejścia równie mocno, co jego.  

\- Peter!

Oboje odwrócili się w stronę Gwen, która właśnie nadchodziła z Harrym. Przyjaciele objęli go mocno.

\- Gratulację za bycie numerem jeden – powiedziała Gwen. – Gdyby nie ten hiszpański, z którym ci pomogłam, oglądałbyś moje plecy.

\- Trzeba było mi nie pomagać – zaśmiał się, choć gdyby nie ona pomógłby pewnie Wade. – Ale drugie miejsce też nie jest złe.

\- Powiedział ten na pierwszym – zauważył Harry. – Gratulacje, stary.

\- Dzięki.

\- Zbierzcie się razem, zrobię wam wspólne zdjęcie – zasugerowała May i nie czekając na nich, ustawiła się z aparatem. Peter wolałby sam robić zdjęcie, ale skoro musiał na nim być, to niestety nie miał jak.

Przysunęli się do siebie jak najbliżej i uśmiechnęli, gdy ciocia robiła zdjęcie. A raczej kilkadziesiąt zdjęć. W pewnym momencie już się nawet nie starali pozować tylko zaczęli się wygłupiać.

\- Wyszliście wspaniale – pochwaliła, gdy przeglądała po kolei każdą fotografię. – Pokażę ją twoim rodzicom, Gwen!

\- Okej! – zawołała za nią, nim zniknęła w tłumie. – Z ojcem Harry’ego nie wyszło, ale może May mnie adoptuje, co?

\- Przestań szukać sobie rodziców zastępczych – polecił jej. Razem z nią i Harrym zaczęli się przechadzać po boisku, na którym odbywała się cała ceremonia. – I co? To już koniec.

\- Raczej początek - poprawił go Harry. – Zaczynamy ekscytujące życie studenckie pełne imprez!

Peter przewrócił oczami. Priorytety.

\- Tak, ale na różnych uniwersytetach – zauważył przygnębiony. Naprawdę ciężko będzie mu się przyzwyczaić do tego, że nie będzie już widywał przyjaciół codziennie.

\- Hej, przecież zostaję w Nowym Jorku. A Gwen będzie do nas dzwonić.

\- Przyjadę też na święta – obiecała i zatrzymała się, a oni wraz z nią. – Będę za wami tęsknić.

\- Nie mogłaś zostać tutaj? – zapytał z urazą Peter. – Mało tu uniwersytetów?

\- Anglia to moje marzenie, Peter – wyjaśniła. – Nie martw się, nawet za oceanem będę cię dalej denerwować.

Zaśmiał się.

\- Na nic innego nie liczę – powiedział i rozłożył ręce do kolejnego uścisku.

To nie było jeszcze pożegnanie, czekały ich jeszcze wakacje, które spędzali tutaj, zobaczą się jeszcze nie raz, a mimo to, gdy znów się ściskali, Peter czuł, że w jakiś sposób się żegnają. Serce go od tego zabolało. Nawet jeśli Harry zostawał w mieście, to przez natłok nowych obowiązków nie będą mieli szans tak często się spotykać. Tracił przyjaciół. W większym lub mniejszym stopniu, ale tracił.

Nie załamywał się jednak. Wierzył, że na studiach będzie lepiej niż w szkole średniej i znajdzie nowych przyjaciół albo chociaż znajomych. Nie zastąpią mu oni Gwen ani Harry’ego, ale zawsze będzie mu łatwiej przetrwać rozłąkę. Nikt nigdy nie mówił, że można mieć tylko kilku przyjaciół i nie powinno się zawierać nowych znajomości.

Harry zostawił ich kilka minut później. Spacerował więc z Gwen sam.

\- To co teraz planujesz? – zapytała go. Oboje porzucili swoje togi, które przewiązali sobie w pasie, birety i dyplomy trzymając pod pachą. – Poza uniwerkiem?

\- Nic specjalnego – odparł. Nie zamierzał wyjeżdżać, co najwyżej na wakacje. – Będę pracował dalej dla Jamesona. Chce mi dać umowę, żebym był pełnoprawnym fotografem. Będę się uczył. Pomagał cioci. Dlatego nie wybrałem uniwerku poza Nowym Jorkiem.

\- Na pewno tylko dlatego?

Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Wade pognałby za mną nawet do Chin, tam też mógłby być bohaterem – odpowiedział, wiedząc że o to jej chodziło. – Ale lubię to miasto. Wade też je lubi, a poza tym szkoda by mu było zostawiać przyjaciół.

\- Dużo się zmieniło w jego życiu, co?

\- Sporo – przyznał z uśmiechem. – Avengers go polubili, szczególnie Kapitan i Hawkeye. Co tydzień rozmawia z Sue Storm. Ma fajnych sąsiadów, których lubi, a oni zaczęli lubić jego, gdy przestał być dupkiem i straszyć wszystkich. Nawet ciebie uważa za przyjaciółkę.

\- Serio?

\- Tak. Więc zostajemy tutaj. Tu jest nasz dom. Ktoś musi chronić mieszkańców Queens.

Byli już legendą w jego rodzinnej dzielnicy. Nie było dnia, by nie przeczytał w jakiejś gazecie o Deadpoolu i okazjonalnie jego pomocniku, który z wiadomych względów na zdjęciach się nie pojawiał. Ludzie ich rozpoznawali, pozostali mieszkańcy miasta zazdrościli, że nie mają u siebie kogoś takiego, choć na Twitterze raz wybuchła wojna pomiędzy mieszkańcami Queens i Brooklynu o to, kto jest lepszym miejscowym bohaterem – Kapitan Ameryka czy Deadpool. Wygrał Steve. Przez tarczę. Też coś, wszyscy wiedzą, że katany są lepsze. To w końcu katany.

Ciężko byłoby to zostawić tylko po to, by dostać się na inną uczelnię. Czego i tak nie potrzebował. Ta, którą wybrał, też mu odpowiadała, a przynajmniej zostawał w mieście, które kochał i które lubił bronić.  

Poza tym ani jemu, Anie Deadpoolowi nie chciało się na nowo budować sobie reputacji w nowym mieście. No i nie chcieli być zbyt daleko od Avengers, gdyby ci potrzebowali kiedyś ich pomocy.

\- W takim razie powodzenia, Peter – powiedziała i uściskała go jeszcze raz. – Cieszę się, że cię poznałam.

\- Ja też – przyznał.

Gwen pożegnała się z nim po tym i wróciła do rodziców. On też poszedł szukać cioci, ale w znacznie wolniejszym tempie. Pewnie i tak się z kimś zgadała, więc nic się nie stanie, jeśli pobędzie sam jeszcze kilka minut.

\- Chryste, musiałeś tak daleko odchodzić? – usłyszał znajomy głos.

Odwrócił się zaskoczony i ujrzał Tony’ego idącego w jego stronę.

\- Panie Stark?

\- Mów mi Tony – polecił mężczyzna i wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, którą niepewnie uścisnął. To nie tak, że był nieśmiały w obecności Iron Mana. Spędzali ze sobą w miesiącu tyle czasu, że przyzwyczaił się już do niego, powoli chyba nawet nawiązywała się między nimi dziwna przyjaźń. Nie, jego zdenerwowanie to wynik tej nagłej wizyty. Prędzej Johnny’ego spodziewałby się tu zobaczyć niż Starka.

\- Okej, Tony. – Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, zawsze zwracał się do niego per pan. – Co tu robisz?

\- Przyszedłem zaoferować staż najlepszemu uczniowi szkoły, zanim zaczną się o niego bić inne firmy.

Peter zaczerwienił się, przypominając sobie autora tych słów. To było takie dziecinne, choć wtedy wydawało mu się, że brzmi dojrzale.

\- Pamiętasz to? – zapytał zawstydzony.

\- Trudno było nie zapamiętać – zaśmiał się Tony i zdjął swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne. – Mam to też nagrane, więc uważaj co mówisz, bo kiedyś użyje tego jako szantażu.

\- O boże – jęknął, czując się jak ostatni głupek.

\- Spokojnie, Peter, żartuję – zapewnił Stark i poklepał go po ramieniu. – A więc? Jak się czujesz jako absolwent?

\- Wspaniale – odparł, wciąż czując się nieco zażenowanym. – W końcu mogę pójść na studia i skupić się tylko na tym, co kocham.

\- Jak za parę lat nie zobaczę twojego nazwiska na szczycie listy najlepszych studentów Uniwersytetu Columbia, to się rozczaruję – ostrzegł go mężczyzna. – Więc nie zawiedź mnie.

\- Próbujesz zgrywać mojego ojca, czy co? – zapytał i przyjrzał się mężczyźnie sceptycznie.

\- Nie nadawałbym się na ojca. Tak czy inaczej, co z moją propozycją?

\- To było na serio? – zdziwił się. Marzył o stażu u Starka, ale nie sądził, że to się tak szybko ziści. Póki co był ukontentowany samą możliwością rozmawiania z nim od czasu do czasu i przyglądania się jego pracy.

\- Nigdy nie żartuję w kwestii biznesowej – powiedział z powagą Tony. – Będziesz miał staż w wieży Avengers, czasami wyślę cię do innego budynku firmy, ale głównie będzie pracował w wieży, żeby twój nadopiekuńczy chłopak się nie burzył i mógł cię bez problemu odwiedzać nie dekoncentrując personelu, który w przeciwieństwie do tego w wieży nie jest przyzwyczajony do codziennych wizyt dziwaków w kolorowych kostiumach.

Peter zaśmiał się.

\- Na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko mojemu stażowi.

\- Nie byłbym taki pewny. – Stark naprawdę obawiał się, że Deadpool będzie zły. Zabawne. – Dostosujemy grafik do twoich zajęć, zarówno tych na studiach, jak i tych po godzinach. Nie chcę, żebyś się przepracował.

\- A co będzie należało do moich obowiązków? – zapytał. Staż kusił, ale nie zgodzi się na nic w ciemno.

\- Będziesz mógł przede wszystkim wypróbowywać swoją wiedzę w praktyce, pomagał mi z niektórymi wynalazkami. Widziałem komunikator i kamerę w masce Deadpoola. Obiło mi się tez o uszy, że wyłącznie z instrukcjami umiesz skonstruować teleporter. Imponujące.

\- Dzięki – odparł zaczerwieniony. Skonstruował kamerę jakiś tydzień po sprawie z Goblinem. Napisał też amatorski program i połączył go z kamerą. Teraz mógł bez problemu obserwować to samo, co najemnik.

\- Oczywiście będziesz się też uczył pod okiem moim i Bannera. Będziesz jeździł z nami na różne prezentacje, zajmował się mniejszymi projektami, które nie urwą ci kończyny, jeśli wybuchną. To będzie świetny trening zanim pójdziesz na drugi kierunek. I nie zaprzeczaj, pójdziesz na pewno z tym swoim głodem wiedzy.

Nawet nie próbował zaprzeczać.

\- Wow, to naprawdę niesamowita propozycja.

\- Nie do odrzucenia – zauważył Tony. – To kiedy wpadniesz podpisać papiery? Może być jutro?

\- Um… jasne. – Jasna cholera, będzie odbywał staż u Starka!

\- Trochę więcej werwy, dzieciaku – zażartował.

\- Jutro! – powtórzył bardziej entuzjastycznie. Staż u Starka! U Tony’ego Starka! – Na pewno będę!

\- Świetnie, takich ambitnych ludzi nam potrzeba – pochwalił i jeszcze raz uścisnęli sobie dłoń. – Zabierz ze sobą Deadpoola, Kapitan się ucieszy, chce się na nim zrewanżować za ostatnią partię szachów.

\- Okej! – zawołał za odchodzącym Starkiem. Ciocia będzie z niego jeszcze bardziej dumna. Powie też Gwen i Harry’emu! Zzielenieją z zazdrości, a Wade…

Wade’a wciąż tu z nim nie było.

Życie ssało. 

Udało mu się w końcu wrócić na miejsce ceremonii. Ludzi było już mniej, niektórzy porozjeżdżali się, zapewne żeby świętować. Twarze które widywał niemal codziennie powoli znikały. Już nigdy tutaj nie wróci, nie posłucha jak na ostatniej imprezie u Ethana Sandersa doszło do jakiejś śmiesznej sytuacji. Nie zobaczy paniki uczniów na wieść o sprawdzianie z matmy. Nie usiądzie na swoim ulubionym miejscu w bibliotece. Nie będzie spędzał kilku minut jazdy w tym ohydnym szkolnym autobusie. Nie miał w tej szkole wielu dobrych wspomnień, dopiero w ostatnim roku, ale złapał go teraz taki depresyjny nastrój, że aż było mu niedobrze.

To mimo wszystko była część jego życia. Cieszył się, że odchodzi, ale jednocześnie będzie tęsknił. Nawet nie za konkretnymi ludźmi, ale po prostu za tym wszystkim. Pozostawało mu mieć nadzieję, że na studiach będzie lepiej. Musi być. Nie był już tak nieśmiały jak gdy zaczynał szkołę średnią, nie był też tak bezbronny, a studenci na uniwersytecie na pewno będą dojrzalsi niż licealiści. Poza tym miał wspaniałego chłopaka, który będzie go wspierał przez cały ten czas, nawet jeśli nie robił tego teraz.

Tak, będzie tęsknił, ale przed nim jeszcze całe życie. Nie było co się smucić.

Z uśmiechem znów przeczesał wzrokiem tłum ludzi, próbując wypatrzeć w nim swoją ciotkę, ale nie miał szczęścia, podszedł więc bliżej, gdy nagle usłyszał tupot nóg i chwilę później ktoś zawiesił mu się na szyi, omal go nie przewracając.

\- Co jest, Parker? – usłyszał tuż przy uchu głos Flasha, który zaczął mu pocierać głowę kostkami dłoni. Czuł się znowu jak w pierwszej klasie. – Będziesz za mną tęsknić, co?

\- Flash, odpuściłbyś sobie w ostatni dzień – sapnął i wyrwał się z uścisku Thompsona, cofając się o kilka kroków.

\- Muszę się tobą nacieszyć zanim przestaniemy się widywać – wyjaśnił i podszedł bliżej, znów łapiąc go w uścisku i odwracając go do siebie plecami. Peter nie bronił się tak jak potrafił tylko dlatego, bo nie chciał upuścić dyplomu na ziemię, a poza tym nie sądził, że stanie mu się krzywda.

\- Flash, jesteś niereformowalny – stwierdził z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Thompson miał silny chwyt, zdążył już to zapomnieć.

Znów się wyrwał i odskoczył, od razu zauważając czającego się za plecami Flasha najemnika, który przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu bez słowa. Peter wyszczerzył się. Jednak przyszedł. Ubrany od stóp do głów w cywilne ciuchy, z kapturem i z maską, ale zawsze coś.

\- Z czego się tak cieszysz, Parker? – warknął Flash, zauważając jego uśmiech. 

Chociaż Deadpool podszedł do niego bezszelestnie, Thompson musiał wyczuć, że ktoś za nim stoi, bo odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał prosto w zasłonięte maską oczy Wade’a.

\- Cześć – przywitał się niewinnie najemnik.

\- Ty… ty jesteś Deadpool – wydukał Flash. Był ewidentnie przerażony, choć teoretycznie nie miał powodu. W końcu Wade nie był niebezpieczny dla cywilów, w jego postawie było jednak coś, co ustawiało wszystkich do pionu pomimo jego nowej roli.

\- Jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

Wade nawet nie dotknął Flasha, gdy pochylił się w jego stronę, tak że niemal stykali się nosami, a mimo to Thompson zaczął się trząść jak osika. Peter uśmiechnął się widząc ten obrazek. Wydawało mu się, że czekał na niego całe życie i wreszcie się doczekał. Flash bojący się kogoś. Niesłychane, a jednak widział to teraz na własne oczy.

\- Coś ci powiem, amigo – zaczął Deadpool. – To że jestem teraz bohaterem nie znaczy, że nie skopię ci tyłka jeśli tylko tkniesz mojego Petera. Zrozumiano?

\- Tak – prawie że pisnął w odpowiedzi. Deadpool nawet nie był teraz uzbrojony, a przynajmniej nie w widocznym miejscu, a mimo Thompson wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zejść na zawał. Było to trochę niepokojące.

\- Dobrze. A teraz obróć się… - Wade złapał Flasha na ramiona i odwrócił go do siebie plecami, po czym kopnął go z całej siły w tyłek. – I wypierdalaj!

Thompson umknął jakby gonił go rój afrykańskich pszczół, a Peter roześmiał się na ten widok. Zemsta jest słodka, nawet ta któraś z kolei.

\- Wiesz, że sam bym sobie poradził? – zauważył podchodząc do swojego chłopaka.

\- Wiem, sam o to zadbałem – odparł Deadpool. – Ale odkąd mi o nim opowiedziałeś, cały czas chciałem go nastraszyć, eh. Czekałem dwadzieścia jeden rozdziałów na ten moment! No, w zasadzie dwadzieścia, bo o Flashu dowiedziałem się dopiero w drugim.  

\- Nie mam pojęcia o jakich rozdziałach mówisz, ale okej – przytaknął mu i objął Wade’a. – Dziękuję, że jednak przyszedłeś.  

\- Dla ciebie wszystko – zapewnił i pomimo maski pocałował go w czubek głowy. – Nie mogłem przegapić momentu jak cały podekscytowany wchodziłeś po swój dyplom. Byłeś taki słodki!

\- Zaraz, czyli byłeś tu od początku? – zdziwił się. Wade przytaknął, a Peter uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. – Chodź tu!

Odsłonił całkowicie twarz najemnika, spychając jego maskę na sam czubek głowy i całując go namiętnie. Nawet jeśli nie widział go wśród innych ludzi oglądających rozdanie dyplomów, cieszył się z jego obecności podczas niej. Wszystkie najważniejsze w jego życiu osoby były świadkami tego ważnego momentu i nie mógł być szczęśliwszy.

Pocałunek trwał kilka minut, żaden z nich nie był chętny do jego przerwania, zwłaszcza Peter, który chciał jakoś dać upust swojej radości. Był tak cholernie szczęśliwy, że mógłby teraz tańczyć. I zrobiłby to, gdyby całowanie nie było teraz ważniejsze.

\- Mmm, powinienem ci robić niespodzianki częściej – stwierdził Wade, gdy w końcu zaczęło im brakować tchu i musieli się odsunąć, ale na pewno nie puścić.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że od samego początku planowałeś tu być i tylko skłamałeś, że cię nie będzie?

\- Yup – odparł z dumą.

Peter uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jesteś taki rozkoszny – stwierdził i znów go pocałował, czując jednak jak coś go uwiera. Zaskoczony spojrzał w dół. – Nie wiem co byłoby gorsze, czy gdyby okazało się, że to twoja erekcja, czy pistolet.

\- Dlaczego nie oba? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się lubieżnie.

\- Wade, wypróbujemy twój fetysz broni, ale w domu, nie tutaj – powiedział mu szeptem, choć nikogo w pobliżu nie było. – A teraz gadaj co tam masz.

Wade sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i Peter przez chwilę naprawdę się zmartwił, że jakimś cudem zaraz wyciągnie na wierzch swojego penisa, ale nie, to nie było to. Nawet był trochę zawiedziony.

\- To nóż – oznajmił i obrócił ostrze w dłoni. – Nie zgadłeś, ja wygrywam.

\- To nie była gra.

\- Teraz już jest! – uparł się i schował nóż z powrotem. – Wisisz mi loda.

\- Udław się – burknął.

\- Oh, nie ja będę się dławił, wierz mi – zaśmiał się i puścił mu oczko nim przytulił go mocno, chowając twarz w jego włosach.

\- Naprawdę się cieszę, że przyszedłeś – wyznał, dalej przytulany przez najemnika. – To dla mnie ważny moment.

\- Wiem. – Wade odsunął się i uśmiechnął się do niego. – Kiedy zobaczyłem jak odbierasz dyplom prawie się rozbeczałem. Jesteś taki mądry i ambitny. Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Peter poczuł motyle w brzuchu, gdy usłyszał te pochwały. Chociaż były wypowiedziane sztucznie przejętym głosem, wiedział że Deadpool mówi jest całkiem poważnie. Dobrze było mieć chłopaka, który cię wspiera i podziwia.

\- Potrzebna ci chusteczka? – spytał rozbawiony.

\- Nie, nic mi nie jest – odparł znów mając normalny głos. – Ale naprawdę, Peter, jesteś niesamowity. Osiągniesz coś wielkiego, czuję to.

Tym razem to on zainicjował uścisk. Praktycznie czuł w powietrzu podziw i miłość emanujące z Wade’a. Czasami wciąż ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że spotkał kogoś tak wspaniałego. Czuł się w tej chwili jak największy szczęściarz na ziemi.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział, czując jak najemnik ściska go mocniej i całuje w bok głowy.

\- Ja ciebie też, Petey – wyszeptał. – A i jeszcze coś. Wyglądałeś seksownie w tej todze, ale ta biała koszula i czarne spodnie? Zlituj się, skarbie!

Peter zaśmiał się.

\- Peter, czy to Wade? – Deadpool odskoczył od i zasłonił twarz tak szybko, że pewnie by to przegapił, gdyby mrugnął. – Jednak przyszedł.

Peter szybko obszedł swojego chłopaka, który pozostał odwrócony do May plecami. Była wyraźnie zadowolona z jego obecności, ale też na pewno zła, że nie było go od początku. Co nie było prawdą.

\- Tak i był tu od początku tylko się chował – powiedział jej i odwrócił się do najemnika, który ewidentnie nasłuchiwał, ale nie wiedział, czy może się obrócić.

\- Naprawdę? Nie powinieneś był się chować, ja nie gryzę.

\- Nie dlatego się chowam – odparł Wade, dalej się nie odwracając. Wydawał się pomimo swojej postury taki mały, że Peter miał ochotę znowu go uściskać.

Ciocia popatrzyła na niego zmieszana, nim skupiła się znowu na Deadpoolu.

\- Miło cie w końcu poznać, Wade – powiedziała, chcąc go zachęcić do odwrócenia się. Nawet się trochę udało, odwrócił głowę, ale nie dość, by było widać jego maskę. Peter mu się nie dziwił, pewnie nie wiedział, czy to dobry pomysł przyznawać się do związku z najemnikiem. Teraz już byłym.

By nieco ułatwić swojemu chłopakowi życie, Peter podszedł do niego, złapał za ramię i obrócił w stronę May, pozwalając jej zobaczyć maskę. Podjął już decyzję, nie było co dalej tego ukrywać, ciocia i tak prędzej czy później musiałaby się dowiedzieć.

Denerwował się jej reakcją, ale mimo to miał nadzieję, że zaakceptuje najemnika. Nie potrafiłby wybrać pomiędzy nimi, a nie chciał nie wiadomo jak długo słuchać krytyki May. Z Wadem byłoby prościej to przeżyć, ale pewnie zadręczałby się, że to jego wina. Co byłoby nie prawdą. Dlatego chciał mieć swoją rodzinę w komplecie.

\- Oh – wyrzuciła z siebie zaskoczona. – Deadpool jeśli się nie mylę?

\- Jedyny w swoim rodzaju – powtórzył słowa skierowane wcześniej do Flasha i ukłonił się, ciągnąc wciąż trzymającego go Petera ze sobą. – Miło poznać, pani Parker.

Peter uśmiechnął się z dumą, słysząc maniery Deadpoola, po czym spojrzał na May, która dalej była zdezorientowana, ale powoli chyba zaczęło do niej docierać, co się dzieje.

\- To wyjaśnia ten twój telefon w trakcie strzelaniny – odezwała się w końcu. Peter zaczerwienił się i przytaknął, czując jak Wade łapie go za rękę. – To była ta kolejna tajemnica, Peter? Że tak naprawdę umawiasz się z bohaterem?

\- Tak – przyznał się. – Wybacz, że ci nie powiedziałem, ale na początku wszystko było bardzo skomplikowane, Wade był jeszcze postrzegany jako najemnik, a potem brakło mi odwagi i zdecydowania. Nie wiedziałem, co sobie pomyślisz.

\- Cóż, jestem zaskoczona – przyznała i spojrzała na Deadpoola. – Nie powiem, że jestem szczęśliwa, że ciągasz mojego bratanka po mieście i bijesz się z przestępcami, ale chyba nikt mu nie zapewni lepszej ochrony.

\- Petey jest ze mną bezpieczny, bez obaw – zapewnił ją Wade i poklepał go po głowie.

\- Czyli ten jego pomocnik, to tak naprawdę ty? – spytała i popatrzyła na Petera surowo.

\- Tak – odpowiedział niepewnie. – Głównie robię zdjęcia, ciociu, pomagam tylko z takimi ludźmi, z którymi dam sobie radę.

\- Będziesz mi musiał to wszystko wyjaśnić – zdecydowała i widać było, że nie zamierzała negocjować. – Najlepiej obaj. Chcesz zjeść z nami obiad, Wade? Poznamy się lepiej.

\- Umieram z głodu, chętnie! – zgodził się entuzjastycznie, zaskakując tym samym Petera.

Był pewien, że Wade będzie zdenerwowany, ale najwyraźniej znosił to lepiej niż mówił, że będzie. Bez maski pewnie byłoby mu trudniej, ale póki się za nią chował, był odważny w kontaktach z ludźmi jak zawsze.

\- Świetnie – ucieszyła się May. Chyba jeszcze nie lubiła Deadpoola, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że w końcu go polubi. Jeśli Tony to potrafił, to czemu ona by nie potrafiła? Zwłaszcza gdy pozna go bliżej i zobaczy, jak bardzo Wade go kocha i się o niego troszczy. – Idziemy?

Deadpool objął go w pasie i ruszyli obaj za May. Ten dzień nie mógł być lepszy. Ukończył szkołę średnią z najlepszymi wynikami, szedł na wymarzone studia na dobry uniwersytet, czekał go staż u Tony’ego Starka, miał świetną oficjalną i nieoficjalną pracę, ciocia poznała jego chłopaka, a co najważniejsze ów chłopak wspierał go w tych ważnych chwilach i doświadczał ich razem z nim.

Peter Parker zdecydowanie nie miał na co narzekać w życiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słodko aż do porzygu. Tak jak lubię :D  
> Rozdziały krótkie, więc szybko się piszą. Jeszcze tylko króciutki epilog i zamykamy tę historię.


	22. Chapter 22

Peter wszedł do swojego pokoju, z którego od dwóch godzin systematycznie znikały rzeczy. Na ścianach wciąż wisiały plakaty, ale poznikały zdjęcia, książki, na biurku nie było już komputera i zeszytów z notatkami, a szafa praktycznie świeciła pustkami. Wyglądało to wszystko tak, jakby ktoś mu się włamał, ale ta czystka była jego sprawką.

Przeprowadzał się. Za tydzień zaczynał studia, a żeby mieć bliżej na uczelnię, zamierzał mieszkać u Wade’a. To najemnik wpadł na ten pomysł, gdy Peterowi nie przyznano pokoju w akademiku, bo pierwszeństwo mieli studenci spoza miast. Wade namówił go, by zamiast tego przeniósł się do jego mieszkania.

Nie miał nic przeciwko. Byli ze sobą ponad pół roku, mogli już zamieszkać razem i nie wyglądałoby to dziwnie. Obaj tego chcieli. Dzięki temu mogli spędzać razem więcej czasu, a Wade mówił, że będzie go podwoził na zajęcia jeśli będzie trzeba. I tak już praktycznie tam mieszkał, jego rzeczy znajdowały się w szafie, w łazience miał własny ręcznik, szczoteczkę do zębów czy szampon, teraz tylko miały do tego dołączyć urzędowe sprawy, łącznie ze zmianą adresu korespondencyjnego i zamieszkania w dokumentach. Urzędnik, który się tym zajął, chyba był przerażony faktem, że dzieciak zamierza mieszkać w tak niebezpiecznej dzielnicy, bo kilka razy pytał, czy na pewno wpisał dobry adres.

Oficjalnie był już od wczoraj lokatorem Deadpoola, a dziś miał przenieść tam swoje rzeczy. Dziwnie się czuł z tego powodu. Spędził w domu wujostwa praktycznie całe swoje życie, a teraz go zostawiał. Łóżko zostawało, tak jak wiele innych rzeczy, zawsze będzie tu mile widziany, ale to już nie był jego dom. Teraz znajdował się on tam, gdzie był Wade.

Miał z tym miejscem związanych wiele wspomnień, zarówno tych dobrych i gorszych, naprawdę ciężko było mu je zostawiać, ale nadszedł już na to czas. Wchodził w dorosłość, był w związku, czekała go praca na cztery etaty – Bugle, studia, staż i bycie bohaterem. Nie był już dzieckiem, musiał się w końcu nauczyć jak być całkowicie samodzielną osobą. Nie mógł się już doczekać, zwłaszcza że będzie miał obok siebie najemnika, ale tak jak w przypadku rozdania dyplomów, tak i to pożegnanie było słodko-gorzkie. Z jednej strony zaczynał nowe życie, z drugie zostawiał stare, do którego już się przyzwyczaił i które nie było straszne, w przeciwieństwie do tego nowego.

Miał kilka wątpliwości co do mieszkania z Wadem. Chociaż spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu, czy dadzą radę będąc ze sobą praktycznie przez całą dobę? Czy życie pod jednym dachem ich nie skłóci? Deadpool uważał, że nie, a nawet jeśli, to stawią temu czoła razem i: „skopią dupsko czemukolwiek, co spróbuje ich rozdzielić, nawet jeśli tym czymś będą porozrzucane skarpetki na dywanie!”. To się tyczyło Petera, który za nic w świecie nie był pedantem. Deadpool wcale nie był lepszy, ale on zamiast zostawiać brudne rzeczy, zostawiał wszędzie swój arsenał. Nie potrafił zliczyć ile razy potknął się o jakiś pistolet leżący na ziemi albo znalazł w mydelniczce granat. Raz znalazł nawet jeden w lodówce. Do dziś nie miał pojęcia, co tam robił.

Mimo tych obaw, Peter był pewny tego, gdzie chce mieszkać. Kochał Wade’a, podobały mu się jego – ich – mieszkanie i perspektywa spędzenia w nim kilku kolejnych lat życia. Nawet dzielnica mu nie przeszkadzała, bo nikt nie śmiałby ich dwóch zaczepić.

Choć rozstanie ze starym domem i przede wszystkim z ciocią było trudne, Peter nie mógł się już doczekać, aż znajdzie się w nowym domu i w pełni się usamodzielni.

Z uśmiechem wniósł do pokoju ostatnie już do spakowania pudło i postawił je na biurku, po czym napił się soku, który tam stał. Wertowanie tego bałaganu, który tu miał było ciężkim zajęciem, a znoszenie kolejnych pudeł po schodach też nie należało do tych najlżejszych. May niestety nie mogła mu pomóc, bo była w pracy.

Martwił się, że nie poradzi sobie bez jego wkładu do budżetu, ale ciocia zapewniła go, że przeżyje, bo nie będzie już musiała zapełniać jego żołądka i to co zarabia w zupełności jej starczy. W pełni popierała jego decyzję o wyprowadzce, choć dziś rano rozpłakała się zanim wyszła do pracy.

\- Gdy wrócę, ciebie już tu nie będzie – powiedziała, a jej załzawione oczy sprawiły, że on też się wzruszył.

Z początku nie była pozytywnie nastawiona do Wade’a. I było to odwzajemnione uczucie. May szczególnie nie podobał się fakt, że jest w związku z najemnikiem, choć tłumaczył jej, że Deadpool to teraz bohater. Nie przekonał jej, ale rozumiał jej nastawienie. Po prostu się bała, że przebywanie z Wadem skończy się kiedyś dla niego źle. Nie powiedział jej, że już prawie się skończyło.

Deadpool natomiast nie lubił tego, jak May na niego patrzy, szczególnie gdy unosił maskę do góry, by jeść. Ewidentnie przeszkadzały jej – czy może raczej ciekawiły – jego blizny i choć nic nie mówiła na ich temat, obaj przyłapywali ją często na gapieniu się.

W końcu jednak jakoś się dogadali. May zaczęła najemnikowi ufać, a im więcej obserwowała, jak zachowują się względem siebie, tym jej niechęć malała. Wade też przestał się zacietrzewiać w jej obecności, gdy przestała go traktować jak zagrożenie. Nie byli przyjaciółmi, ale tolerowali się. Ciocia będzie szczęśliwa tak długo, jak Deadpool nie złamie mu serca, a Deadpool będzie się zachowywał wobec niej z szacunkiem, gdy sam będzie nim obdarowywany. Póki co wszystko było w porządku. Może kiedyś jeszcze zostaną przyjaciółmi. Póki co trudno ich było nawet znajomymi, widzieli się tylko kiedy Peter też był obecny.

On sam był stuprocentowo pewny, że May ostatecznie przekona się do Wade’a, gdy przestanie nosić wokół niej maskę. To chyba ją najbardziej irytowało, bo maska kojarzyła jej się z jakąś tajemnicą. Ale Deadpool nie chciał jeszcze tego zrobić. Obiecał, że kiedyś to zrobi, ale póki co miał odsłoniętą twarz tylko w tłumie nieznanych mu ludzi, gdy byli z Peterem na randce, w domu, lub u Avengers.

Po krótkim odpoczynku, Peter odstawił szklankę i zabrał się za pakowanie ostatnich rzeczy. Zaczął od jednego z papierowych serc, które dał mu w prezencie najemnik. Resztę przyniósł ze szkoły i leżały teraz na strychu, ale to jedno zawsze było u niego w pokoju. Teraz chciał je przenieść do nowego mieszkania.

Gdy zdjął je ze ściany, przeczytał zawartość i z uśmiechem schował je delikatnie do pudełka. Następny był rysunek niejakiego Stana Lee. Z tego co wiedział jeszcze nie zrobił wielkiej kariery, co było dziwne, bo dzieła jego i jego kolegi były niesamowite, a to było chyba najlepsze. Wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić jak dynamiczny jest ten rysunek, jak żywe są kolory tak zwanego Spidermana.

Nadal czuł tę dziwną więź z tym rysunkiem. To było dziwne, bo to tylko narysowana postać, ale ilekroć na nią patrzył, czuł to połączenie, ale nie wiedział skąd się bierze. Czasami miał wrażenie, jakby czegoś nie pamiętał, a ten rysunek był tego przypomnieniem. Może to coś związanego z reinkarnacją, kto wie.

Wade też dziwnie reagował na ten rysunek. Nie tak jak on, ale zawsze uśmiechał się tajemniczo, jakby wiedział więcej niż on, ale ilekroć o to pytał, najemnik twierdził, że nie pamięta gdzie dokładnie, ale widział już kiedyś tego Spidermana. To wyglądało tak, jakby jego chłopak dostawał nagłego zaniku pamięci ilekroć chciał powiedzieć o rysunku coś innego niż to, że jest zajebisty.

Przyjrzał się mu tak jak robił to często i znów poczuł to dziwne przywiązanie i zaborczość, ale jak zwykle nic z tego nie wynikło. Wzruszył więc ramionami i schował do kartonu oprawiony w antyramę rysunek, by go powiesić gdzieś w nowym domu. Nie potrafił go tu zostawić razem z plakatami.

W pudle wylądowało jeszcze parę innych drobiazgów, jak na przykład z dziesięć długopisów oraz jakiś brelok od kluczy, o którym nawet do tej pory nie wiedział i nie pamiętał skąd go miał, ale był fajny. Gdy to już było spakowane podszedł do szafy, by zabrać ostatnie ubrania, jakie mu tam zostały. Kilku nie zamierzał zabierać w ogóle na wypadek, gdyby musiał tu kiedyś nocować, choć miał nadzieję, że do tego nigdy nie dojdzie, a jeśli już to nie z powodu jakiejś kłótni. Odłożył więc na bok jedną parę spodni dresowych, w których mógłby spać, jedną parę skarpetek i bielizny, oraz jeansy, koszulkę i bluzę. Powinno wystarczyć na nagłe wypadki.

Zostało już niewiele rzeczy, głównie te które rzadko nosił i zalegały na dnie szafy. Bez problemu powinny się zmieścić. Brał po kolei każdy ciuch i pakował do pudła, zasłaniając poprzednio włożone tam rzeczy. Syknął i szarpnął nagle ręką, gdy przy wyciąganiu kolejnych ubrań poczuł bolesne ukłucie w wierzch lewej dłoni, trochę jakby kopnął go prąd. Od razu złapał się za bolące miejsce tuż przy palcu wskazującym i rozmasował je delikatnie. Trochę był zdziwiony, bo nie trzymał w szafie nic ostrego, a wątpił, że Wade zostawił w niej przez przypadek jeden ze swoich noży. Za rzadko tu bywał. Ostrożnie złapał za bluzki, które chciał początkowo podnieść i odsunął je powoli. Spod całego stosu wypełzł pająk, który szybko zaczął zmierzać w kierunku wyjścia z szafy.

Złapał za książkę leżącą obok niego i pozwolił pajęczakowi na nią wejść. Stworzonko doszło do krawędzi i zaczęło się spuszczać na nitce sieci, bardzo zdesperowane by uciec. Peter podszedł z nim do biurka, wziął z niego szklankę po soku i pozwolił zwierzęciu wpaść do środka, po czym zakrył wyjście książką.

Przyjrzał się uważnie pająkowi zauważając, że ma dziwnie metaliczny kolor.

\- Wyglądasz jak ten z Oscorp – wyszeptał zdumiony, patrząc jak pajęczak bez problemu wspina się po śliskich ściankach szklanki. – Ale przecież Wade cię zabił.

Czy to mógł być ten sam pająk? Raczej nie, był zmiażdżony, gdy widział go po raz ostatni. Poza tym jak by się tu dostał do jego domu? Może Norman miał też drugiego pająka, którego nie zauważył wcześniej w terrarium, uciekł i… I prawdopodobieństwo tego, że trafił akurat do jego domu było tak małe, że od razu to wykluczył. Jak by to niby miało wyglądać? Pająk przedostał się Manhattanu do Queens i zaszył w jego szafie?  

Może to po prostu był jakiś mało mu znany gatunek, który błędnie uznał za efekt eksperymentu? Miał taką nadzieję, bo inaczej niepokoiło go to, że ten pająk go ukąsił. Rana po ugryzieniu była już nieco czerwona i trochę swędziała jak zadrapanie kota, ale poza tym nic mu nie było. To musiał być tylko zwykły kątnik, nic więcej.

Nie chcąc krzywdzić pająka podszedł z nim do okna i wypuścił na parapet. Zwierzę szybko skorzystało z okazji i uciekło w dół ściany. Obserwował je dopóki nie zauważył podjeżdżającego pod dom Jeepa, z którego wysiadł Deadpool. Nie miał na sobie stroju, tylko zwykłe ciuchy i kaptur naciągnięty na czapkę z daszkiem. Że też nie było mu gorąco w czymś takim.

\- Yo, skarbie, gotowy?! – zawołał z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Tak, już idę! – odkrzyknął i szybko dokończył pakowanie.

Razem z najemnikiem zapakowali do samochodu wszystkie pudła, które ustawił przy wejściu. Peter włożył ostatnie pudło i po zamknięciu drzwi do domu wsiadł do Jeepa.

\- Gotowy zostać królową mojego królestwa, eh? – zapytał Wade.

\- Nie, dalej chcę być księżniczką – odparł zapinając pasy i podrapał się w miejscu ugryzienia.

Powinien powiedzieć o tym Deadpoolowi? Może jednak wypadałoby pojechać do lekarza, tak na wszelki wypadek? Na pewno nie ugryzła go czarna wdowa – ani ta pajęcza, ani ludzka – a wątpił że w samym środku Nowego Jorku natrafiłby na jakiegoś jadowitego pająka. No chyba że komuś uciekł z terrarium.

Nie było jednak póki co powodu, by jechać. Miał tylko niewielki bąbel na ręce i dwa ślady po ugryzieniu. Swędziało, ale już nawet nie bolało, więc może nic mu nie będzie. Jeśli jakieś objawy się pojawią, wtedy pojadą do szpitala.

\- Pff! Jak chcesz – stwierdził Wade i odpalił silnik, ruszając powoli w stronę ich mieszkania. – W takim razie ja zostanę królową. To i tak lepsza fucha niż bycie księżniczką, bo przynajmniej masz władzę!

\- Czy to czyni ze mnie króla? – zapytał rozbawiony. Logika Deadpoola była absurdalna, ale jednocześnie urocza.

\- Nie! W moim królestwie panuje bezkrólewie. Themyscira, kurwa!

\- Wade, tam mieszkają tylko kobiety, żaden z nas nie jest kobietą – zauważył śmiejąc się.

\- Jestem nią w alternatywnym świecie – wytłumaczył i puścił mu oczko. – Wołają na mnie Lady Deadpool. Mam nawet włosy, co jest dziwne, bo niby czemu tam je mam, a tutaj nie? Nieważne, ważne że mam cycki i są bardzo ładne.

\- Oczywiście, że masz – przytaknął i poklepał najemnika po piersi, nim znowu się podrapał. Swędziało bardziej niż ukąszenie komara. 

\- Hej! Łapy przy sobie!

\- Okej, okej, spokojnie. – Uniósł ręce do góry, by zasygnalizować chęć poddania, ale zaraz znowu je opuścił. Głupi świąd! Głupi pająk. Trzeba było go zgnieść, przez niego rozdrapie skórę do krwi.

\- Hej, masz wysypkę, czy co?

Świetnie, Wade zauważył.

\- Nic mi nie jest, komar mnie ugryzł.

\- Szkoda że nie wąż, wyssałbym jad.

\- Wiesz, że to wcale nie działa? – chciał się upewnić. Robił to na wszelki wypadek, żeby mieć pewność, że gdyby ukąszenie było jednak jadowite, czy może raczej niebezpieczne dla człowieka, to najemnik nie spróbuje wyssać jadu.

\- Nie wiem, nie znam się. Gdy węże i inne jadowite paskudztwa mnie gryzą, to nawet nic mi ten jad nie robi – wyjaśnił poważnie. Za dużo tej powagi jak na kilka minut, dlatego nie zdziwiło go, gdy Wade po chwili powrócił do bycia… sobą. – Hej, posłuchajmy radia i wydzierajmy się na całe gardło śpiewając.

Deadpool sięgnął ręką do radia, gdy byli na światłach i włączył płytę, która była w środku. Z głośników zaczął lecieć jazz. Popatrzyli na siebie i jednocześnie powiedzieli jedno i to samo słowo:

\- Beznadzieja!

Peter zaśmiał się i dalej się drapiąc patrzył, jak jego chłopak wyciąga z kieszeni bluzy iPoda i podłącza go do radia, ignorując trąbiących na nich kierowców za nimi.

\- Pool, zielone – poinformował go, ale Wade nie ruszył dopóki wszystko nie było ustawione.

\- Zaraz – odparł z językiem na wierzchu. Inni uczestnicy ruchu robili się niespokojni, ale gdy iPod był wreszcie właściwie podłączony i leżał bezpiecznie na desce rozdzielczej, Deadpool w końcu ruszył. – Wreszcie.

Jezz został zastąpiony przez inną muzykę, ale ledwo zaczęła grać, a Peter już miał wrażenie, że zaczynają mu krwawić uszy.

\- Tylko nie _Despacito_! – błagał. Ale by się przydała teraz kolonia bakterii blokujących neurony.

\- Nie lubisz tego, eh? – zaśmiał się Wade, bujając się do rytmu. On uwielbiał popularne piosenki, głównie dlatego, bo mógł wtedy nimi katować innych ludzi.

\- Wade, to leciało przez całe wakacje w każdym, absolutnie każdym radiu. I nadal leci! Zlituj się!

Gwen słuchała tego jak najęta nim wyjechała do Anglii. Pożegnanie było ciężkie i zaledwie godzinę po tym, jak razem z Harrym i jej rodzicami patrzyli, jak jej samolot odlatuje, Peterowi nagle zabrakło jej głosu, który nieco koślawo wyśpiewywał słowa _Despacito_. To też chyba trochę wpływało na jego aktualny odbiór tej piosenki. Dziwiło go, że Wade w ogóle chciał tego słuchać, skoro najwyraźniej była to wersja z Bieberem. Był pewny, że najemnik go nie cierpi.

\- _Despacito. Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito._ _Deja que te diga cosas al oído. Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo!_ – zaczął śpiewać najemnik.

Okej, może jednak nie nienawidził aż tak bardzo tej piosenki, zwłaszcza że idealny hiszpański akcent i ton głosu Wade’a bardzo mocno wpływał na pewną część ciała Petera, która znajdowała się poniżej ciała, ale jeśli się do tego przyzna, to Deadpool na bank będzie śpiewał tylko to przez całą drogę i to przy otwartym oknie! Co ludzie powiedzą?!

Pewnie nic, ale i tak wolał, żeby posłuchali czego innego. Nawet jeśli coraz bardziej wczuwający się Wade dalej podniecał go swoim głosem. Naprawdę był dobry w śpiewaniu po hiszpańsku, nie brzmiał w ogóle jak Kanadyjczyk, a piosenka nie należała do łatwych, skoro nawet dobrze znająca język Gwen nie dawała rady.

Głupi Wade. Głupi hiszpański. Głupi głos Wade’a. Głupi fetysz języków! Dlaczego nie mógł być bardziej waniliowy?

\- Wade – poprosił raz jeszcze i ku jego zadowoleniu, Deadpool przełączył muzykę. O! To już było miłe, nie znał tej piosenki, ale zaczęła się przyjemnie. – Dziękuję.

\- Wiem, że ci się podobało. – Najemnik puścił mu oczko i spojrzał na jego krocze, którego Peter nie zdążył zasłonić. – Jak zajedziemy do domu, mogę ci to zaśpiewać w łóżku. Wiem, że rozumiesz słowa.

Niestety, pomyślał cały czerwony na twarzy, nie mogąc zignorować kolejnego dreszczu podniecenia, który powędrował do jego podbrzusza. Szlag by to.

Deadpool wczuł się już w nową piosenkę i śpiewał ją tak jak poprzednią, co chwilę zerkając na Petera i uśmiechając się do niego.

\- _Imma pick you up in a Cadillac, like a gentleman, bringin’ glamour back, keep it real to real in the way I feel, I could walk you down the aisle._

Peter nawet nie wiedział kiedy, ale zaczął poruszać się do rytmu. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, piosenka była naprawdę skoczna, chętnie też by pośpiewał, ale nie znał słów.

\- To już ci bardziej pasuje? – zapytał go najemnik. – Mogę śpiewać dalej?

\- Nie krępuj się – zachęcił go. Uwielbiał, gdy Wade śpiewał, był wtedy taki szczęśliwy, mógłby go słuchać godzinami.

\- _You're over my head, I’m out of my mind, thinking I was born in the wrong time_ – śpiewał dalej, wkładając w to całe swoje serce i praktycznie cały czas gapiąc się z czułością na Petera zamiast obserwować drogę. – _It’s love on rewind, everything is so throwbackish._ _Out of my league, old school chic, like a movie star, from the silver screen. You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic, baby you’re so classic._

Gdy Peter jako tako zapamiętał tekst, piosenka się niestety skończyła, a w głośnikach zaczęły śpiewać dziewczyny z _Little Mix_. Wade już nie śpiewał, ale nucił melodię i podrygiwał w fotelu kierowcy. Zaczął robić to samo, delektując się jazdą i muzyką, choć swędzące ugryzienie trochę w tym przeszkadzało. Dalej czuł się dobrze, więc nie przejmował się tym ani trochę nawet gdy zauważył, że bąbel jest coraz większy. Uznał to jednak za normalną reakcję alergiczną organizmu.

\- Hej, jak w ogóle przekonałeś Logana, by pożyczył ci wóz? – zapytał nagle. Gdy Deadpool zaoferował, że przyjedzie po jego rzeczy, Peter się zdziwił, bo nie wyobrażał sobie wozić tego na Deadharleyu, ale jego chłopak powiedział, że załatwi samochód.

\- A jak ci się wydaje?

\- Ukradłeś go – powiedział od razu.

Wade sapnął zaskoczony.

\- Ranisz mnie, skarbie – wyznał i złapał się za serce. – A tak serio, pojechałem do szkoły Xaviera i po prostu go poprosiłem o pożyczenie. Logan i ja jesteśmy kumplami, kolegami z wojny, jak mógłby mi nie pożyczyć?

\- Okej. Miło z jego strony.

Znowu zaczęli nucić do piosenki _Move_ , czekając na jakąś lepszą okazję do śpiewania – Wade zapewne czekał na taką piosenkę, którą mógłby wyrazić swoją miłość. Uwielbiał to robić – a Peter wyjrzał przez okno, czując ekscytację z powodu przeprowadzki. Nowe życie czeka, pomyślał i uśmiechnął się.

 

Logan stał na środku garażu, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie powinien stać jego Jeep, którym zamierzał wyjechać na misję pilnej wagi, wysyłany na nią przez Profesora. Teraz był tu tylko on, otoczony przez inne pojazdy, w tym jego rozwalony jakiś tydzień temu przez Sabertootha motocykl. Zapach spalin był wciąż wyraźny, ale jeszcze bardziej wyraźny był smród taco. Na ziemi leżała pogięta kartka. Podniósł ją i pierwsze co zobaczył, to rysunek logo Wilsona, a pod spodem szybko nabazgranych kilka słów.

_Najdroższy Loganie!_

_Potrzebny mi był samochód, więc pożyczyłem go od ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ci potrzebny. Oddam ci go za kilka godzin jak tylko Peter skończy się przeprowadzać, a ja skończę uprawiać z nim seks na tylnej kanapie._

_Uściski i całuski!_

_Deadpool_

\- Wilson – warknął zły i cisnął liścikiem o ziemię, wyobrażając już sobie jak nadziewa najemnika na swoje pazury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przeznaczenia nie oszukasz. Nawet jeśli Wade próbował to zrobić ;)  
> Ale kto wie, może ten pająk wcale nie jest zmutowany, wcale nie da Peterowi nadludzkiej siły, wytrzymałości, zręczności i umiejętności chodzenia po ścianach. Może to rzeczywiście tylko zwykły kątnik ;)  
> Jak ktoś jest ciekawy, jak pająk znalazł się u Petera, polecam wrócić do pierwszego rozdziału i zobaczyć jak długo "zabity" pająk leżał przy porzuconym plecaku :D Wszystko było zaplanowane już od samego początku i nie mogłam się doczekać, kiedy pokażę Wam zakończenie. Dlatego nie skończyłam wszystkiego już poprzednim rozdziałem, choć tamten też nadawał się na epilog. I jak Wam się podoba? Spodziewaliście się, czy może moje nawiązania do Spidermana braliście tylko za zwykłe easter eggi i łamanie czwartej ściany przez Deadpoola? 
> 
> Jak zwykle musiałam wrzucić trochę piosenek. Wade jest taki sam jak ja - ma obsesję na punkcie piosenek i może słuchać jednej na zapętleniu nawet przez dwa tygodnie :P
> 
> Biedny Logan xD
> 
> W ogóle nie sądzicie, że to głupie, że Peter nie idzie z czymś takim do lekarza, zabierając przy okazji to, co go dziabnęło? Ugryzł mnie nieznany gatunek pająka, ale co tam, na pewno nic mi nie będzie. Za każdym razem to samo xD Pozostałam więc wierna tradycji i też nie kazałam mu pędzić na złamanie karku na ostry dyżur :D
> 
> Skoro wszystko się już wydało, Peter został ukąszony, a Goblin wciąż gdzieś tam jest, to co powiecie na sequel zatytułowany "Deadpool i jego partner"? ;) Już mogę na niego zaprosić, jeśli wszystko się uda, w ciągu dwóch tygodni pojawi się pierwszy rozdział i będziemy mogli obserwować narodziny kolejnego bohatera w kolorowym stroju :D
> 
> Tymczasem żegnamy się z tym i mimo, że kontynuacja jest już w tworzeniu, to i tak będę tęsknić. To najdłuższa i najbardziej rozbudowana opowieść, jaką w życiu napisałam. 641 stron, 271 400 słów, jak pokazuje mi Word(Ao3 liczy trochę inaczej). Wow, po prostu wow. Nie tylko to największe, co napisałam, ale też chyba najpopularniejsze. Do tej pory jestem zaskoczona ilością wyświetleń(ponad dwa tysiące, wow!), kudosów(dochodzimy do dwustu i pewnie niedługo stuknie!), czy komentarzy(tych nie liczę, bo część sztucznie nabiłam sama xD). To po prostu niesamowite i dziękuje Wam wszystkim, zarówno tym komentującym, zostawiającym kudosy jak i tym, którzy nigdy nie pozostawili po sobie innego śladu niż tylko kolejną cyferkę licznika kliknięć. Cieszę się, że mogłam Wam dać do przeczytania pomysł, który zrodził się w mojej głowie podczas wyjątkowo nudnej, nocnej zmiany w pracy i miał początkowo być one-shotem, ale potem rozrósł się do gargantuicznych rozmiarów, zmieniając się przy tym kilka razy. Chyba trzy raz zmieniałam fabułę, zostawiając tylko kluczowe szczegóły jak pojawienie się Goblina czy właśnie zakończenie, bo w pierwotnej wersji np. Wade i Peter mieli się zejść dopiero w przedostatnim rozdziale. Mam nadzieję, że kontynuacja również się Wam spodoba, bo mam jeszcze sporo pomysłów na tę serię, więcej postaci do wprowadzenia i nowe wrażenia moich ukochany bohaterów do opisania.  
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję, jesteście wielcy!
> 
> PS Znalazłam ostateczną piosenkę Spideypoola! Bez żartów, zmienić trochę zaimki i Wouldn't Change a Thing idealnie opisuje ich relacje! Może zmuszę ich kiedyś do zaśpiewania tego w karaoke :D


End file.
